


Inny świat

by Jamie_Grant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Aurorzy, Drama, F/M, Gen, Nowy Jork, OC, czasy powojenne, metamorfomagia, motyw magicznej Ameryki, motyw zmiany szkoły
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 247,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Grant/pseuds/Jamie_Grant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rok 1999. Młoda Amerykanka ze zdolnością metamorfomagii trafia do magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie styka się z zupełnie obcym, konserwatywnym światem, który właśnie stara się wyjść na prostą po zakończonej wojnie z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać.<br/>Wszystko komplikuje się jeszcze bardziej, gdy wkrótce później na jaw zaczynają wychodzić pewne tajemnice sprzed lat. Okazuje się, że przeprowadzka do innego kraju i zmiana szkoły nie są jej najpoważniejszym problemem. Jej matka pochodzi z rodu Yaxleyów i przed laty uciekła do Nowego Jorku, ale nawet teraz gdzieś w brytyjskim świecie magii wciąż czai się ktoś, kto szuka zemsty za przeszłość...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

 

**WSTĘP:**

    

  
**Ostrzeżenia:**

_W opowiadaniu będą występować sceny drastyczne, przemoc itp. Erotyki raczej nie przewiduję, chyba że później i bez opisów. Niekiedy mogą występować dosyć patologiczne relacje między niektórymi postaciami. Część poruszanych w opowiadaniu kwestii może budzić kontrowersje. Jeśli szukasz lekkiej, zabawnej historyjki - niestety to nie ten adres._

_Występuje dużo postaci OC. Z kanonicznych wykorzystuję raczej takie mniej znane. Czasy powojenne._   
  
  
_Tekst był betowany przez różne osoby. Szczególne podziękowania należą się jednak ramonci, Desdemonie oraz Delcie Niris._   
  
_Z góry ostrzegam też, że tekst wciąż ewoluuje, i możliwe są modyfikacje opublikowanych rozdziałów!_

_Tekst publikowany także na blogu, fanfiction . net oraz forum Mirriel._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**PROLOG**

 

_lipiec 1980_

 

Central Park tonął we wszechobecnej ciszy przerywanej jedynie odległymi dźwiękami sunących ulicami samochodów. Gałęzie drzew były praktycznie nieruchome; tylko pojedyncze listki od czasu do czasu poruszały się nieznacznie. Jeśli nie liczyć kilku gołębi ukrytych w koronach drzew oraz paru kotów drzemiących na ławce, park emanował zaskakującą, niespotykaną tu za dnia pustką. 

Wtedy jednak w powietrzu rozległ się donośny trzask. Spłoszone gołębie zerwały się z drzewa, a po środku alejki jakby znikąd zmaterializowała się szczupła postać otulona długą do ziemi szatą. 

Młoda, najwyżej osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna wypuściła z dłoni bliżej nieokreślony, kulisty przedmiot, który potoczył się po ścieżce, mieniąc się zanikającą, błękitną poświatą. Rozejrzała się dookoła nerwowo, zupełnie jakby nie do końca zdawała sobie sprawę, gdzie się znajduje. Jej wolna dłoń odruchowo powędrowała w kierunku kieszeni szaty, wydobywając z niej cienką różdżkę.

Uniosła ją nieco wyżej i wyszeptała: „ _Lumos_ ”. Na końcu magicznego przedmiotu pojawiło się jasne światło, rzucające rozdygotane cienie na jej bladą, posiniaczoną twarz.

Nikogo nie było widać. Dookoła widziała tylko drzewa. Ich gałęzie krzyżowały się nad alejką, tworząc ażurowe sklepienie, znad któregoprześwitywało nocne niebo. W oddali zauważyła jaśniejszą poświatę. To tam zapewne znajdowało się miasto.

Dziewczyna powoli ruszyła ścieżką, uświadamiając sobie, że powiodło jej się. Z trudem zdobyty świstoklik faktycznie zawiódł ją aż do Ameryki, do miejsca, gdzie miała nadzieję rozpocząć nowe życie z dala od swojej szalonej rodziny zaślepionej ideą czystości krwi.

Czuła jednak obawy. Nieznała tutaj nikogo, nie miała też pojęcia, jak wyglądają realia życia w tym kraju, o którym słyszała tylko w mglistych opowieściach. Przez całe życie wychowywała się w odosobnionym dworze, który opuszczała tylko na czas nauki w Hogwarcie. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że nie miała żadnego pojęcia o życiu w tak mugolskim miejscu.

Nie było jednak odwrotu. W momencie, kiedy wyłamała się ze schematu i zdradziła swoją rodzinę, stała się wyrzutkiem. Ucieczka stała siękoniecznością, a tutaj, w Nowym Jorku, Yaxleyowie nie mieliby szans jej odnaleźć.

Nie bez powodu wybrała właśnie ten kraj. Nie sądziła, żeby wpływy ciemnej strony dotarły aż tutaj. Teraz mogła się ukryć i rozpocząć nowe życie. Chciała zapomnieć o swojej przeszłości i po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuć się wolną, nieskrępowaną żadnymi powinnościami. To, co zostawiła za sobą, przestało mieć znaczenie. Najważniejsze, że uniknęła zaaranżowanego małżeństwa z tym draniem i żałosnego, pełnego niepokoju życia w kraju ogarniętym wojną, w której prędzej czy później musiałaby wziąć udział.

Warto było znieść to wszystko dla tej cudownej chwili, szczególnie, że nikt nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że opuściła kraj. Wyjechała z Wielkiej Brytanii w tajemnicy, a świstoklik pomogła jej załatwić jedyna przyjaciółka. Rodzice z pewnością już zorientowali się, że zniknęła, jednak Constance wiedziała, że Elisabeth nigdy jej nie wyda. Osobiście o to zadbała, wymazując dziewczynie wspomnienia dotyczące swojej ucieczki. Miało to zagwarantować bezpieczeństwo im obydwóm.

Spodziewała się też, że rodzice nie rozpoczną intensywnych poszukiwań, nie chcąc, by wyszły na jaw ich inne brudne sprawy. Nie byładla nich tak ważna, by zechcieli zaryzykować. W obecnym okresie z pewnością mieli poważniejsze problemy niż jej zniknięcie.

Zostawiała przeszłość za sobą. Przemierzając cichy i ciemny Central Park, dokonywała ostatniego rozrachunku z dawnym życiem.

 

**xxx**

 

_sierpień 1980_

  
            Michael Grant nigdy nie lubił Magic Street. Jedyna w stu procentach czarodziejska dzielnica w Nowym Jorku często go irytowała. Mężczyzna zawsze wolał świat mugoli. Czuł się w nim o wiele bardziej swobodnie, choć czarodzieje także stawali się coraz bardziej otwarci na postęp technologiczny. Gdzie nie spojrzeć, praktycznie wszyscy dookoła mieli na sobie mugolskie ubrania. Wtopienie się w tłum zwykłych ludzi było kluczowe dla czarodziejów mieszkających w wielkich metropoliach, a bardzo wielu wybierało życie w takich miejscach. W samym Nowym Jorku żyła dość liczna społeczność magiczna, prawdopodobnie największa w całej Ameryce. Tutaj też znajdowały się najważniejsze magiczne instytucje.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Michael, energiczny dwudziestoczterolatek, który niedawno skończył studia na prestiżowej mugolskiej uczelni i przygotowywał się do przejęcia dobrze prosperującej, rodzinnej firmy, nie przepadał za tą okolicą.

Lecz dzisiejszego dnia, po kilku latach udanego unikania Magic Street, trafił tu, potrzebując pewnej książki z zaklęciami, która mogła okazać się dla niego przydatna. 

Przesuwał się brukowaną kocimi łbami uliczką, wyglądającą jakby żywcem przeniesioną tu z lat pięćdziesiątych. Starał się zignorować kolorowe witryny sklepowe, usiłujące skusić potencjalnych klientów. W tę i z powrotem kręcili się czarodzieje spieszący za swoimi sprawami. Było tu gwarno, ale dużo bardziej spokojnie niż po mugolskiej stronie miasta. Na Magic Street przychodzono głównie w celu załatwienia magicznych zakupów i tego typu spraw, bo nawet Ministerstwo Magii już dawno temu zostało przeniesione do mugolskiej części Manhattanu. Znajdowało się tu także sporo mieszkań, jednak zazwyczaj wynajmowali je nie rodowici Nowojorczycy, a magiczni przybysze z innych stron kraju czy świata, przytłoczeni ogromem i różnorodnością tego miasta.

Od czasu, gdy Grant był tu po raz ostatni, raczej niewiele się zmieniło, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym dłużej, energicznym krokiem przemierzając ulicę.

Pospiesznie zakupił książkę i schował ją do torby, zupełnie jakby nie chciał, żeby ktoś to zobaczył. Wyszedł z magicznej księgarni i rozejrzał się, poprawiając drogą, dobrze dopasowaną marynarkę, którą nosił niedbale narzuconą na markową koszulę i dżinsy. Grant zdecydowanielubił swobodę. Ale cenił też wszystko, co najlepsze, dlatego kupował ubrania u cenionych projektantów i woził się drogimi samochodami.

Westchnął i przeczesał dłonią ciemne włosy, po czym powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę przejścia do świata mugoli. Miał zamiar pojechać prosto do firmy, gdzie czekało na niego jeszcze parę mniej lub bardziej ważnych spraw.

Przesunął wzrokiem po budynkach. Zastanawiał się, czy po drodze nie wpaść do czarodziejskiej kawiarni. Dopływające z jej strony smakowite zapachy kawy i rozmaitych deserów sprawiły, że zmienił swoje plany i zamiast czym prędzej opuścić magiczną ulicę, wsunął się do kawiarnianego ogródka z zamiarem zafundowania sobie małej, słodkiej przyjemności.

Mimowolnie obrzucił wzrokiem niewielkie stoliki otoczone wiklinowymi krzesłami. Wszystkie były pełne. Zewsząd docierał do niego gwar rozmów, a pomiędzystolikami biegało kilka dzieci.

 _To chyba jednak nie był najlepszy pomysł_ , pomyślał przelotnie. Stanął w przejściu, a jego apetyt na kawę jakby nieco się zmniejszył. Równie dobrze mógł pójść do jakiegoś lokalu w mugolskiej części Manhattanu, a stać go było nawet na najlepsze knajpy. Nie musiał gnieść się na Magic Street.

Jednak przy jednym ze stolików siedziała samotna dziewczyna o opadających na plecy, ciemnych włosach i bladej twarzy o wyrazistych kościach policzkowych. Jej drobne dłonie powoli i z pewną gracją kartkowały stronice jakiejś książki, a obok stała filiżanka z do połowy wypitą herbatą. 

Odnotował, że kobietabyła bardzo ładna.

Widok ten poruszył go do tego stopnia, że niewiele myśląc, ruszył w kierunku stolika zajętego przez piękną nieznajomą. Nie było tajemnicą, że Grant miał słabość do atrakcyjnych kobiet i dawno już nie spotkał żadnej, która podziałałaby na niego w taki sposób. Poza tym, w razie wątpliwości, zawsze mógł usprawiedliwić się tym, że tylko przy jej stoliku zostało jeszcze wolne miejsce.

Nieznajoma najprawdopodobniej zdała sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Kiedy tylko Michael zatrzymał się przed nią, uniosła głowę znad książki i zmierzyła go czujnym spojrzeniem szarych oczu. Kolor jej tęczówek przywodził mu na myśl wypolerowaną stal, a wyniosła twarz wyrażała zdziwienie pomieszane z chłodnym dystansem.

— Mógłbym się przysiąść? — zapytał cicho, nie przestając przyglądać się dziewczynie. — Tylko tu zostały jeszcze wolne miejsca.

Nie mogła mieć więcej niż osiemnaście lat, choć z początku nieco zmylił go jej staroświecki ubiór. Kiedy skinęła głową, Michael opadł na wolne krzesło naprzeciwko niej i splótł dłonie na wyszorowanym blacie. W jej postawie nagle dostrzegł niepewność. Dziewczyna wciąż obserwowała go chłodnym wzrokiem, jakby wahała się, czy kontynuować konwersację, czy może lepiej jak najszybciej oddalić się z tego miejsca.

Mimowolnie uniósł brwi. Już dawno nie przytrafiła mu się sytuacja, kiedy nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. Tajemnicza dziewczyna onieśmielała go, a jej wyczekujące milczenie wcale mu nie pomagało.

— To... — zawahał się na moment. — Jak masz na imię?

Pytanie było tak banalne i naiwne, że sam poczuł zażenowanie i natychmiast zganił się w duchu, zastanawiając się, dlaczego ta dziewczyna w taki sposób na niego zadziałała. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyła mu się podobna sytuacja, choć miał na koncie wiele znajomości z ładnymi kobietami. Może przyczyna leżała w otaczającej ją aurze tajemniczości?

Nieznajoma uniosła brwi, a jej usta wygięły się w nieco chłodnym, powściągliwym uśmiechu. W jej oczach wciąż błyszczała nieufność, ale mimo to zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć.

— Constance. — Jej głos był cichy i niepewny.

Michaela zaskoczyło nie tyle jej staroświeckie imię, co osobliwy sposób wypowiadania się i obcy akcent, najprawdopodobniej angielski. Odruchowo przesunął wzrok w dół. Dziewczyna miała na sobie długą do ziemi suknię o staromodnym kroju, co w Nowym Jorku było raczej rzadkością, nawet wśród czarownic.

Natychmiast doszedł do wniosku, że mogła pochodzić z Wielkiej Brytanii. Kilkakrotnie zdarzało mu się widywać na Magic Street Anglików. Tamtejsi czarodzieje na całym świeciebyli znani z bardzo tradycyjnego podejścia do magii. Wyraźnie różnili się od wyluzowanych Amerykanów, co stanowiło jedną z przyczyn nie najlepszych relacji między magicznymi społecznościami w tych dwóch krajach, szczególnie w ostatnich latach.

Gdy podeszła do niego blondwłosa czarownica w czarno-białym fartuszku, Michael pospiesznie zamówił sobie kawę. Jednak oczekując na przyniesienie napoju, nadal obserwował siedzącą naprzeciwko kobietę.

Constance już na pierwszy rzut oka wyróżniała się wśród otaczających ludzi i może właśnie to spowodowało, że Michael zwrócił uwagę właśnie na nią. Sytuacja była dość niezręczna i póki co, oboje głównie przyglądali się sobie, nie potrafiąc zdobyć się na nic więcej.

Ciszę przerywały jedynie odgłosy dobiegające z Magic Street i rozmowy czarodziejów przy sąsiednich stolikach. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Michael zdobył się na to, by kontynuować rozmowę. Bardzo chciał poznać tę niezwykłą kobietę, która zaczynała powoli mącić mu w głowie.

Całkowicie zapomniał o tym, że miał inne plany na dzisiejsze popołudnie.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 07.09.14_

 


	2. Przeprowadzka

 

_sierpień 1999_

 

Mimo stosunkowo wczesnej pory, Nowy Jork tętnił życiem. Powietrze wypełniał warkot setek aut przemierzających ulice ogromnego miasta, a na chodnikach tłoczyli się ludzie spieszący ze swoimi codziennymi sprawami. Było już gorąco i parno, a na bezchmurnym niebie świeciło słońce. Jego blask odbijał się w oknach licznych wieżowców.

Szczupła, ciemnowłosa kobieta przemierzała chodnik, ciągnąc za sobą drobną dziewczynę o potarganych, niebieskich kosmykach. Niemal nie zwracała uwagi na tłoczących się wokół mugoli ani na mijające je co chwilę żółte taksówki, skoncentrowana na swoim celu.

Ale towarzysząca jej nastolatka nie zamierzała dawać za wygraną.

— Mamo... Ja nie chcę tam jechać! — krzyknęła niespodziewanie, gwałtownym ruchem wyszarpując ramię z uścisku kobiety.

Była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Zaciskała gniewnie usta i spoglądała na matkę spode łba. Nie zwracała większej uwagi na kłębiących się dookoła ludzi, choć kilku z nich obejrzało się na nią.

Zatrzymały się. Constance Grant spojrzała na córkę zniecierpliwionym wzrokiem, ale wciąż była zaskakująco spokojna.

— Nic już nie mów, Evelyn. Za pół godziny odlatuje nasz świstoklik — rzekła, ponownie chwytając drobną dłoń nastolatki.

— Dlaczego? — spytała cicho dziewczyna, lecz w jej głosie można było wyczuć hardość, zupełnie jakby wciąż nie do końca pogodziła się z decyzją matki.

Evelyn Grant nie zamierzała tak łatwo się poddawać. Choć doskonale wiedziała, że sprawa jest już przesądzona, wciąż łudziła się, iż matka jednak ustąpi i pozwoli jej zostać w Nowym Jorku. Pragnęła tu pozostać. To właśnie tutaj miała całe swoje życie i nie chciała z niego rezygnować.

Matka już od dłuższego czasu wspominała o pragnieniu powrotu do swojego rodzinnego kraju,  lecz dziewczyna jeszcze do niedawna traktowała to z przymrużeniem oka. Była pewna, że to skutek irytacji matki z powodu ojca, który zaledwie miesiąc temu został zatrzymany przez aurorów za niewłaściwe używanie magii dla odniesienia korzyści majątkowych w swojej firmie. Odkąd Michael Grant trafił do Zamkniętego Zakładu dla Czarodziejów, Constance zachowywała się jeszcze bardziej dziwnie i niepokojąco niż wcześniej, nawet bardziej niepokojąco niż dwa lata temu, kiedy żyła informacjami o toczącej się za oceanem wojnie. Znowu czytała dużo gazet, głównie brytyjskich, które zdobywała na Magic Street, oglądała Czarodziejskie Wiadomości, mamrotała coś sama do siebie i często wpadała w zadumę, udając, że nie zauważa córki.

Uważała jednak, że to tylko etap przejściowy. W końcu jej też trudno było oswoić  się z nieuczciwością ojca. Czekała z niecierpliwością na powrót do szkoły, byle tylko oderwać się od tej przytłaczającej atmosfery. Mimo wielkiego przywiązania do Nowego Jorku, z roku na rok było jej coraz trudniej powracać do domu na wakacje. Nie lubiła, kiedy rodzice się kłócili, a robili to praktycznie codziennie.

Ale kiedy trzy dni temu, zaledwie dzień po jej szesnastych urodzinach, matka niespodziewanie oznajmiła, że zorganizowała świstoklik i kazałajej zacząć się pakować, dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że to, co brała za pustą gadaninę, okazało się prawdą.

Pamiętała ten moment doskonale, ze wszystkimi, nawet najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Wróciła wieczorem, próbując dyskretnie wnieść do mieszkania modernistyczny obraz kupiony w przecenie w pewnym małym sklepiku na Brooklynie, kiedy nagle dostrzegła matkę siedzącą przy stole w kuchni. To właśnie wtedy dowiedziała się o świstokliku do Anglii i o planach Constance.

Uciekła z domu i zmieniwszy wygląd, włóczyła się po Central Parku, póki go nie zamknięto. Wróciła dopiero nad ranem, licząc, że uda jej się przekonać matkę, że to bardzo głupi pomysł. Nic nie wskórała. Constance nawet nie chciała słyszeć o pozostaniu w Nowym Jorku.

Evelyn nie dano nawet czasu na pożegnanie się ze znajomymi. Matka pozwoliła jej jedynie zadzwonić do kilku koleżanek i powiadomić je o wyjeździe do Anglii, ale nie wyraziła zgody na ostatnie spotkanie z ojcem. Choć dziewczyna płakała i groziła, że znowu ucieknie z domu, kobieta pozostawała nieugięta.

Evelyn naprawdę uwielbiała mieszkać w tętniącym życiem Nowym Jorku i nie wyobrażała sobie, że mogłoby go opuścić. Lubiła też Instytut Magii w Salem, do którego uczęszczała przez ostatnie kilka lat, a teraz czekało ją zderzenie z zupełnie nowym środowiskiem. Gdy tylko ośmielała pytać się matki o dokładniejsze powody tej nagłej przeprowadzki, kobieta nabierała wody w usta i pospiesznie zmieniała temat.

Tak było i tym razem. Constance nawet nie raczyła udzielić odpowiedzi na jej pytanie. Bez słowa pociągnęła ją za rękę, tak, że nastolatka omal nie potknęła się na wystającej z chodnika obluzowanej kostce.

Jak zwykle chłodna i beznamiętna, nie zamierzała zawracać sobie głowy uczuciami córki.

— Mamo... — westchnęła Evelyn, spoglądając na rodzicielkę gniewnym wzrokiem.

— Nie teraz. Nie mam czasu na wysłuchiwanie twojego marudzenia.

Evelyn, poirytowana, że traktowano ją jak małe dziecko, prychnęła ostentacyjnie. Spojrzała na matkę buntowniczo zza niesfornej, niebieskiej grzywki co chwila wpadającej jej do oczu.

— Mamo, a może jednak zostaniemy w Nowym Jorku? — spytała po raz któryś dzisiejszego dnia.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Constance było wzmocnienie uścisku na ręce Evelyn. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i rozejrzała się, zupełnie, jakby próbowała utrwalić sobie w pamięci widok nowojorskiej ulicy.

Nadal zastanawiała się, jak miałoby wyglądać życie w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii. Z tego, co wiedziała, był to kraj bardzo tradycyjny. W połączeniu ze stereotypami popularnymi wśród amerykańskich czarodziejów powstał niezbyt zachęcający obraz. Choć dawniej te wszystkie historyjki o konserwatyzmie Brytyjczyków bawiły ją i stanowiły świetny temat do żartów, nagle zaczęła mieć nadzieję, że nie ma w nich zbyt wiele prawdy.

Pogrążona w zadumie Grant westchnęła tylko, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że matka wyraźnie zwolniła kroku. Znajdowały się już bardzo blisko siedziby Ministerstwa Magii. Evelyn zadarła głowę do góry i niemal w tym samym momencie wysoki na dwadzieścia pięter wieżowiec nagle zmaterializował się przed nimi, rozpychając sąsiednie budynki.

Constance pociągnęła córkę w kierunku jasnych schodów prowadzących do drzwi. Odloty świstoklików organizowano przy Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów.

Przez całą drogę na górę Evelyn wciąż próbowała odwieść matkę od pomysłu z przeprowadzką, wysuwając coraz to nowe argumenty przemawiające za pozostaniem w Ameryce. Mijani po drodze czarodzieje patrzyli na nią ukradkiem, a zwykle wyniosła Constance rzucała im przepraszające spojrzenia, czym nastolatka zupełnie się nie przejmowała.

Już po opuszczeniu windy próbowała dyskretnie jej uciec, dając nurka w tłum idących korytarzem czarodziejów w mugolskich ubraniach i zmieniając kolor włosów na rudy. Już miała nadzieję, że uda jej się wymknąć, ale Constance odnalazła ją bardzo szybko. Zacisnęła jej dłoń na ramieniu i pociągnęła ją za sobą. Włosy poirytowanej Evelyn zmieniły kolor na czerwony. Jej metamorfoza nie uszła uwadze matki.

— Chodź, bo się spóźnimy — warknęła Constance, pukając stanowczo w drzwi oznaczone tabliczką: „Biuro Organizacji Świstoklików”.

Jej spojrzenie było jednak zaskakująco mgliste i nieobecne.

W środku dość dużego pomieszczenia pomalowanego na jasnopomarańczowy kolor tłoczyło się już kilku czarodziejów, którzy najwyraźniej także przybyli zorganizować sobie świstokliki. Dalej, wzdłuż ścian, stały biurka, za którymi siedzieli czarodzieje w mugolskich ubraniach, pomagając interesantom załatwić niezbędne formalności. Z racji stosunkowo wczesnej pory ruch był jeszcze niewielki. Constance podeszła do jednego z biurek i postukała w blat, bacznie obserwowana przez córkę.

— Miałam zamówiony świstoklik do Londynu — powiedziała, wyciągając z kieszeni świstek z dokładniejszymi danymi, takimi jak godzina odlotu czy współrzędne miejsca, do którego chciała się dostać.

Siedząca za biurkiem czarownica w średnim wieku pospiesznie przeczytała kartkę i podała kobiecie szklaną butelkę po coca-coli oraz zadrukowany formularz.

— Proszę tu podpisać — Wskazała na dół formularza. — Świstoklik odlatuje za dziesięć minut. Proszęgo wziąć i udać się do sali odlotów.

Constance złożyła zamaszysty podpis w wyznaczonym miejscu, po czym wzięła butelkę i ruszyła w kierunku kolejnych drzwi, wskazanych przez czarownicę. Tuż za nimi znajdowały się specjalne barierki, przypominające Evelyn bramki w sklepach. Natychmiast domyśliła się, że były to wykrywacze nielegalnych przedmiotów, jednak nie wydały z siebie żadnego dźwięku podczas ich przejścia. Stało tutaj kilku innych czarodziejów, dzierżących w dłoniach przedmioty zmienione w świstokliki. Większość z nich nerwowo spoglądała na wiszący na ścianie zegar.

Evelyn ze zrezygnowaną miną podeszła do jednego z dużych okien wychodzących na Manhattan. Wiedziała, że będzie jej bardzo brakować tego miejsca i wciąż nie potrafiła zrozumieć decyzji matki.

Kiedy ta bezszelestnie stanęła obok niej, dziewczyna spojrzała na butelkę sceptycznym wzrokiem. Nigdy jeszcze nie podróżowała za pomocą świstoklika, dlatego nie wiedziała, czego może się spodziewać.

— Za chwilę odlatujemy, Evelyn — powiedziała po chwili Constance, ale jej głos nadal brzmiał dość sucho.

— A co z tatą? — Nastolatka nie dawała za wygraną.

Choć Michael Grant nie mógłby poszczycić się tytułem wzorowego ojca i choć byłciągle skupiony na swoich interesach, Evelyn czuła żal na myśl, że wyjeżdżały bez żadnego pożegnania. Bez względu na to, co zrobił, był jej rodziną. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak poczułby się ojciec, gdyby dowiedział się o ich wyjeździe. Była pewna, że matka nie poinformowała go o swoich zamiarach.

Na tą drobną wzmiankę o Michaelu Constance skrzywiła się, jakby przełknęła sok z cytryny. To z pewnością był drażliwy temat, zwłaszcza, odkąd matka dowiedziała się o jego zdradach i dziwnych interesach. Właśnie wtedy coś pomiędzy nimi ostatecznie pękło.

— Twój ojciec wpakował się w tarapaty na własne życzenie — stwierdziła lodowato. 

Evelyn nagle poczuła się, jakby temperatura obniżyła się o kilka stopni. Wyczuła, że dalszym wspominaniem o ojcu tylko rozjuszy matkę, więc na moment umilkła, rzucając nerwowe spojrzenia na świstoklik.

Sama nie wiedziała, czego będzie jej brakować najbardziej. Miała w Nowym Jorku wiele miejsc, które stanowiły integralną część jej życia. Nie wyobrażała sobie dni bez tego wielkiego, tętniącego życiem miasta. Bez Central Parku, wysokich wieżowców Manhattanu, zakorkowanych ulic, kolorowych sklepów, licznych galerii, klimatycznych knajpek, mugolskich znajomych...

Bała się nieznanego. Zwłaszczaże czekała ją także zmiana szkoły, a brytyjski Hogwart w opowieściach Constance wydawał się bardzo konserwatywny i tradycyjny.

Matka jednak nagle odezwała się ponownie, wytrącając ją z zadumy.

— Szybko się odnajdziesz — Jej próby pocieszenia córki brzmiały bardzo sztywno i niezbyt szczerze. — Teraz wszystko będzie wyglądało inaczej.

Coś w jej wyrazie twarzy wyraźnie mówiło, że nie jest do końca pewna swoich słów, jednak zanim Evelyn otworzyła usta, żeby powiedzieć coś więcej, świstoklik rozjarzył się jeszcze intensywniej. Mocniej zacisnęła na nim dłoń, zamykając oczy.

Ułamek sekundy później obydwie zniknęły ze stłumionym świstem, pozostawiając za sobą całe dotychczasowe życie.

 

*   *   *

 

Podróż świstoklikiem z całą pewnością nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych doznań, ale na szczęście trwała bardzo krótko. Kiedy tylko Evelyn dotknęła butelki mieniącej się błękitną poświatą, poczuła szarpnięcie w przód i dziwne uczucie w żołądku. Zaledwie kilkanaście sekund później zdała sobie sprawę, że jej nogi dotknęły podłoża. Była tym tak zaskoczona, że straciła równowagę i upadła na ziemię, w ostatniej chwili wyciągając przed siebie ręce. Wypuściła butelkę, która potoczyła się po wybrukowanej nawierzchni, podzwaniając cicho.

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się. Jej matka stała pewnie na nogach, krzywiąc się nieznacznie od słońca przedzierającego się zza szarych chmur.

Evelyn nagle uświadomiła sobie, że Londynie było przecież kilka godzin później niż w Nowym Jorku.

Nawet nie zdążyła okazać zdziwienia. Zaklęła cicho pod nosem, podnosząc się i otrzepując pochlapane farbami dżinsy oraz t-shirt z Myszką Miki, po czym pospiesznie rozejrzała się dookoła. Stały na dość szerokim, wybrukowanym placyku, ze wszystkich czterech stron otoczonym krzywymi, zaniedbanymi kamienicami, które przed zawaleniem się musiała chyba chronić magia. Evelyn mimowolnie przypomniała sobie najbiedniejsze dzielnice Nowego Jorku, które widziała może parę razy w życiu. Czuła się, jakby nagle trafiła do jednej z nich i przez chwilę rozglądała się tak, jakby spodziewała się pewna, że za chwilę zza winkla wyskoczy banda podpitych, umorusanych oprychów.

— Już jesteśmy? Co to za obskurne miejsce? — spytała z rozczarowaniem.

Matka drgnęła, wyrywając się z zamyślenia, a następnie przeniosła wzrok z budynków na swoją córkę, której włosy właśnie wróciły do jej ulubionego niebieskiego koloru.

— Tak, jesteśmy we właściwym miejscu — potwierdziła cicho. — Ale najpierw musimy jeszcze kawałek dojść. Nasze nowe mieszkanie jest niedaleko stąd.

Dziewczyna nadal rozglądała się niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać.

— Tu jest tak... pusto — mruknęła, z ponurą miną wpatrując się w opustoszały, kwadratowy placyk. — Brakuje mi miejskiego gwaru. Ta cisza jest… nienaturalna.

— Jeszcze zmienisz zdanie — powiedziała szorstko Constance. 

Evelyn znowu dosłyszała w jej głosie nikłą nutkę fałszu.

— Ja nie jestem tobą, mamo — burknęła. — Może to był twój świat, ale nie mój.

— Evelyn...

— Kiedy wrócimy do Nowego Jorku?

Matka nie odpowiedziała, uznając, że nie ma sensu przekonywać dziewczyny do swoich racji.

Evelyn od początku była nastawiona negatywnie. Constance wyrwała ją z jej środowiska, nawet nie pytając o zdanie. Najbardziej zabolał ją fakt, że matka sama podejmowała decyzje i nie potrafiła nawet zdobyć się na zwykłą, szczerą rozmowę. Cały czas zasłaniała się różnymi wymówkami i wykręcała się na wszelkie dostępne sposoby. Zawsze taka była.

Zwykle beztroska nastolatka była wyjątkowo spięta i podenerwowana, a w głębi duszy przepełniały ją obawy. Jakie okaże się życie w konserwatywnej, magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii? Jak to wszystko będzieteraz wyglądało, gdy pójdzie się do nowej szkoły o zupełnie innych zwyczajach?

Przez chwilę grzebała ręką w kieszeni bluzy, po czym wyjęła z niej mugolską gumę do żucia i wepchnęła ją do ust, nie zważając na obecność matki. Constance spojrzała na nią z dezaprobatą, ale nic nie powiedziała, ściągając ustaw wąską kreskę.

W ciągu minionych tygodni Evelyn z trudem wytrzymała ciągłe huśtawki nastrojów matki. Przez większość tegorocznych wakacji znikała z mieszkania na długie godziny, snując się po mieście i próbując przeczekać zmienne humory Constance. Wtedy myślała, że to wszystko z powodu ojca. Sama także bardzo przejmowała się jego kłopotami, ale okazywała to w zupełnie inny sposób. Po tym, jak aurorzy zabrali Michaela, stała się jeszcze bardziej zbuntowana i nieznośna, zaczęła nosić bardziej wyzywający makijaż, a na wszelkie krytyczne uwagi reagowała wściekłością i irytacją, starając się ukryć to, że się przejmowała.

Teraz jednak wcale nie była już tak pewna, czy tutaj chodziło wyłącznie o Michaela.

Constance wyjęła różdżkę i stuknęła nią trzykrotnie w wystającą ze ściany cegłę. Chwilę później mur nieoczekiwanie poruszył się, a tworzące go cegły rozsunęły się na bok przy akompaniamencie cichego szurania i postukiwania.

Evelyn, pchana ciekawością, wychyliła głowę zza pleców matki i podeszła do powstałego prześwitu w murze.

Jej oczom ukazała się wąska, brukowana uliczka pełna barwnych sklepowych witryn i czarodziejów w długich do ziemi szatach. Pomimo niechęci, to miejsce wywarło na niej pewne wrażenie. W najbliższej witrynie zauważyła pełno rozmaitych książek. Niektóre z nich były wielkie jak płyty chodnikowe, inne maleńkie niczym znaczki pocztowe. Jedne były grube, inne niezwykle cienkie. Kawałek dalej Evelyn dostrzegła także sklep ze składnikami do eliksirów i witrynę ze sprzętem miotlarskim, za którą znajdował się sklep, w którym aż kotłowało się od rozmaitych zwierząt i dziwnych stworzeń. Wiele z nich Grant widziała pierwszy raz w życiu, gdyż w Nowym Jorku na trzymanie magicznych zwierząt należało mieć specjalne zezwolenia i spełnić szereg wymagań.

Nawet wychowana w wielkim mieście Evelyn była pod wrażeniem tej zapierającej dech różnorodności. Mimowolnie zaczęła porównywać uliczkę z nowojorską Magic Street, klimatyczną, ale znacznie bardziej zmugolizowaną. Nie miała zbyt wielkiego obycia z typowo magicznym światem, gdyż amerykańscy czarodzieje prowadzili raczej mugolski tryb życia. To w świecie mugoli czuła się najlepiej.

Nie zdążyła jednak zapoznać się bliżej z wystawami, ponieważ matka, widząc, że dziewczyna zaczynała oddalać się w kierunku najbliższego sklepu, znowu chwyciła ją za rękę.

— Co to za miejsce? — spytała cicho Evelyn, przenosząc wzrok na twarz matki.

— To ulica Pokątna, serce magicznego Londynu — odparła Constance.

Evelyn mogłaby przysiąc, że matka była niezwykle poruszona okolicą, w której obecnie się znajdowały. Rozglądała się dookoła zachłannie, jakby wciąż nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że naprawdę tutaj jest. Dziewczyna uznała, że Constance pamiętała to miejsce, zapewne ze swojej mglistej przeszłości, o której tak niewiele mówiła.

— Mamy tutaj zamieszkać?

— Tak, niedaleko stąd jest nasze nowe mieszkanie. Chodź, idziemy.

Dziewczyna jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę stała w miejscu, bijąc się z myślami. Nic nie mogło wypełnić pustki po Nowym Jorku. Wciąż nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że od dziś miała zamieszkać tutaj, w tym dziwnym zakątku przesiąkniętym czarami. To byłoniczym osobliwy sen. Łudziła się, że za chwilę na pewno się obudzi i stwierdzi, że nadal jest na Central Park West...

Staroświecko ubrani czarodzieje przemieszczali się grupkami i rozmawiali cicho, jednak pod tą pozorną swobodą Evelyn zdołała wychwycić cień przygnębienia. Niektórzy rozglądali się ukradkiem. Mimo ogromu kolorów, atmosfera była raczej chłodna i nieprzystępna, zupełnie inaczej niż na gwarnej i zatłoczonej Magic Street.

Pozwoliła matce  poprowadzić się w głąb uliczki, całkowicie zdając się na jej znajomość tej okolicy. Kątem oka wciąż zerkała na jej twarz. Mijający ich ludzie zdawali się nie zwracać na nie większej uwagi i jedynie kilku z nich obejrzało się przez ramię.

Wciąż klucząc między czarodziejami, przesuwały się dalej. Evelyn, zapominając o tym, że miała być obrażona, już chciała spytać, jak długo jeszcze będą szły, gdy nagle Constance zatrzymała się przed odrapanymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do jednej z kamienic.

— Poczekaj tutaj na mnie — rzuciła, po czym zniknęła w drzwiach, zanim Evelyn zdążyła choćby uchylić usta.

Dziewczyna została na ulicy, czując się coraz bardziej nieswojo i niepewnie.

W tej okolicy znajdowało się zdecydowanie mniej sklepów. Pokątnabyła w tym miejscu dość wąska, a wierzchołki koślawych budynków sprawiały wrażenie, jakby zaraz miały zetknąć się ze sobą. Brudne, zmatowiałe okna i odrapane tynki nie wyglądały zachęcająco. Pomyślała, że tak nędznie nie wyglądałychyba nawet najbardziej podejrzane części Nowego Jorku.

Evelyn najchętniej jak najszybciej by stąd zniknęła. Rozejrzała się znowu, po czym spojrzała na obskurne drzwi do kamienicy. Constance nadal nie wracała, dlatego Grant ruszyła w tamtą stronę, zamierzając wejść do środka i trochę się rozejrzeć. Nadal nie wierzyła, że miała tutaj zamieszkać. Przy drogim i nowoczesnym apartamentowcu przy Central Park West, gdzie mieszkała przez całe swoje życie, to miejsce prezentowało się naprawdę nędznie.

Ciemny, obskurny korytarz wyglądał jeszcze bardziej ponuro i zalatywał stęchlizną. Evelyn zmarszczyła nos i ostrożnie postawiła nogę na wyślizganym od długotrwałego użytkowania dolnym schodku.

Zanim jednak zdążyła wejść wyżej, na szczycie schodów nagle pojawiła się matka. Uwadze nastolatki nie umknęło, że ściskała w dłoni różdżkę. Ani słowem nie skomentowała tego, że córka nie zaczekała na zewnątrz. Jedynie jej usta, które zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę, zdradzały zdenerwowanie.

— Idziemy.

— Tu jest tak...

— Przestań marudzić, Evelyn — zwróciła jej uwagę Constance, choć dziewczyna mogła przysiąc, że na twarzy matki także odmalował się wstręt. Żadna z nich nie była przyzwyczajona do tego typu warunków.

Wspięły się na trzecie, najwyższe piętro, na którym znajdowało się tylko dwoje drzwi. Kobieta podeszła do jednych z nich i wyjęła z kieszeni zaśniedziały klucz.

Drzwi skrzypnęły donośnie, jakby od dawna nie oliwiono zawiasów. Czując na ramieniu dłoń matki, Evelyn z narastającą niechęcią wsunęła się do środka, mrugając szybko.

Przedpokój oklejono wypłowiałą tapetą zdobioną wymyślnymi ornamentami, a podłoga została wykonana z ciemnego i obecnie nieco przykurzonego drewna. Z tego, co zauważyła Evelyn, były tutaj trzy pokoiki, niewielka kuchnia i malutka łazienka. Z sufitu zwisały zdobione uchwyty na świece, ale nigdzie niebyło widać żarówek, a w ścianach brakowało kontaktów i włączników.

— Nie ma tutaj elektryczności? — spytała, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała panika.

Grant nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez mugolskich udogodnień. Zawsze lubiła oglądać telewizję czy grać na komputerze. Elektryczność była czymś niezwykle oczywistym. Dla amerykańskich czarodziejów korzystanie z dobrodziejstw cywilizacji było na porządku dziennym, ale Brytyjczycy najwyraźniej mieli inne podejście.

— Nie, nie, ależ skąd — mruknęła szybko Constance. — Weź swoje rzeczy i idź do pokoju. 

— Jak to? Przecież mamy koniec dwudziestego wieku… Jak w tych czasach może nie być takich podstawowych rzeczy?

— Czarodzieje wcale tego nie potrzebują. — Matka skrzywiła się. — Idź do pokoju.

— Ale…

— Do pokoju. I zajmij się czymś. Czymkolwiek.

Pospiesznie wyjęła z kieszeni zminiaturyzowane bagaże i jednym machnięciem różdżki przywróciła im pierwotne rozmiary, po czym wskazała córce drzwi na samym końcu niewielkiego korytarzyka. Spojrzenie kobiety wyraźnie mówiło, że ma już dość tej rozmowy i że najwyższy czas zejść jej z oczu.

 

*   *   *

 

Nowy pokój Evelyn był maleńki i skromnie urządzony, ale dość staroświecki. Znajdowało się tutaj tylko łóżko, zakurzona szafa na ubrania i niewielki stolik z krzesłem ustawiony pod oknem, w którym jedna szyba była pęknięta. Na środku podłogi leżał gruby, poplamiony w kilku miejscach dywan, ale białe ściany były puste, jeśli nie licząc jednego obrazu przedstawiającego falującą łąkę.

Grant przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, przeczesując dłonią niebieskie włosy. Miała ochotę zwyczajnie się rozpłakać. Teraz, gdy wreszcie została sama, mogła porzucić maskę bezczelności i buntu, którą okazywała przed matką, by jak najbardziej dopiec jej za to, że wyrwała ją z dawnego, lepszego życia. 

Usiadła na łóżku, które zaskrzypiało nieznacznie pod jej ciężarem, przerywając wszechobecną ciszę. Brak miejskiego zgiełku, sączącej się z radia muzyki czy dźwięków telewizora zadziałał na dziewczynę jeszcze bardziej przygnębiająco. Dawno nie znajdowała się w tak cichym miejscu. Nawet w Instytucie zawsze było głośno, nie licząc najbardziej odosobnionych miejsc, jak strych czy piwnice.

Nagle jednak przyszła jej do głowy pewna myśl. Dziwiła się, że nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej, ale była zbyt zaaferowana całą sytuacją.

Wsunęła dłoń do sfatygowanej torby i grzebała w niej przez chwilę, przerzucając rozmaite szpargały. W końcu wysypała jej zawartość na łóżko i dopiero wtedy znalazła ciężki, czarny telefon komórkowy z dużymi klawiszami. Próbowała go włączyć, jednak urządzenie w ogóle nie zareagowało.

— Włącz się, włącz się, błagam… — szeptała, raz po raz wciskając klawisze.

Po kilku minutach coraz bardziej niecierpliwego naciskania i błagania w duchu, żeby zielony ekranik ożył, zaklęła i cisnęła go na łóżko, czując coraz większą bezsilność.

Zamiast być w Nowym Jorku i przygotowywać się do powrotu do Salem, tkwiła w obskurnym mieszkaniu w miejscu, które jej matka określiła mianem „serca magicznego Londynu”. Była odcięta od swojego środowiska, od ojca i od znajomych. Nie mogła do nich nawet zadzwonić, a tutaj nie znała nikogo, ba, nawet nie orientowała się w realiach!

Większość wieczoru spędziła, leżąc na posłaniu i wpatrując się w sufit. Pozwalała myślom płynąć swobodnie, wspominając minione tygodnie. Scena, w której była świadkiem zabrania ojca przez aurorów przeplatała się ze spacerami po Central Parku i ostatnimi, szybkimi rozmowami przez telefon z Jessicą i innymi znajomymi. Gdy mówiła im, dokąd wyjeżdża, miała w oczach łzy.

Matka ani razu nie zajrzała do niej i nie upewniła się, czy na pewno wszystko w porządku. Evelyn pomyślała sobie przelotnie, żenawet, gdyby próbowała wymknąć się w jakiś sposób przez okno, Constance pewnie by tego nie zauważyła. Dopiero późnym wieczorem przyniosła jej kilka czerstwych kanapek i zimną herbatę, ale zniknęła, nim dziewczyna zdążyła się odezwać.

Była tutaj sama.

 

*   *   *

 

Constance kręciła się po drugim pokoju, obracając w dłoniach różdżkę. Po wielu latach wróciła do ojczyzny. Ta myśl wprawiła ją w prawdziwą ekscytację, choć towarzyszyły jej obawy przed przeszłością. Przywoływała trudne wspomnienia, które mimo upływu lat uparcie nie chciały zblaknąć. Nienawidziła tych wspomnień, nienawidziła dotyku blizn po klątwach, które nadal wyczuwała, wodząc palcami po skórze, ale nawet po latach wciąż czuła niewytłumaczalną, silną więź ze swoim dawnym życiem.

Niektórych rzeczy nie potrafiła zostawić za sobą.

W ciągu kilku godzin od przybycia do Wielkiej Brytanii wyszła z mieszkania tylko raz. Na wszelki wypadek ubrała dyskretną szatę i upięła włosy, po czym wybrała się na Pokątną.

Załatwiła najpilniejsze sprawunki, przy okazji próbując dowiedzieć się czegoś interesującego. Tak jak się spodziewała, nikt jej nie rozpoznał. Od jej zniknięcia minęło ponad dziewiętnaście lat. Liczyła, że to dostatecznie dużo. Świadomość, że nie została rozpoznana podnosiła ją na duchu i dawała nadzieję. Mogła ułożyć sobie życie na nowo, w świecie, który znała.

 Po tylu latach od swojej ucieczki wróciła do domu i mogła znowu poczuć się czarownicą. Życie wśród nowojorskich mugoli oraz zmugolizowanych czarodziejów zawsze było zaledwie nędzną namiastką. Ani Magic Street, gdzie mieszkała, zanim poślubiła Granta, ani apartamentowiec na Manhattanie nigdy nie stały się dla niej prawdziwym domem. Mimo starań, nie potrafiła się tam odnaleźć. Gwar tego świata i konieczność obcowania z mugolami przytłaczały ją. Nawet po latach przerażało ją każde wyjście na ulicę i konieczność ciągłego ukrywania swojej prawdziwej magicznej natury. W Anglii nigdy nie musiała tego robić, bo nigdy nie miała styczności ze światem mugoli. Szybko zatęskniła za życiem w Wielkiej Brytanii, za cudowną izolacją świata czarodziejów od mugoli i za możliwością wykorzystywania magii do wszystkich czynności. Tęskniła nawet za skrzatami domowymi, które wyręczały ją w niewdzięcznych zajęciach, a które w Ameryce nie były w powszechnym użyciu. Musiała jednak uciec z kraju, bo zbyt mocno nienawidziła swojej rodziny. Gdyby nie uciekła do Stanów, czekałoby ją zaaranżowane małżeństwo z mężczyzną, którego wybrali dla niej rodzice. Nienawidziła Johna Selwyna, bała się go nawet bardziej niż swojego brata, Arnolda.

Choć pragnęła wrócić tutaj wcześniej, ostatecznie pchnął ją do tego splot kilku czynników. Ostateczny upadek Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać i problematyczna sytuacja z Michaelem przypieczętowały jej decyzję.

Na początku ten młody, zafascynowany mugolami amerykański czarodziej ją zaintrygował. Był zupełnie inny niż sztywni, dobrze urodzeni młodzieńcy, których znała w Anglii. Zaimponował jej swoją niezależnością, a w szybkim ślubie z nim dostrzegła wielką szansę na skuteczniejsze ukrycie się w nowym kraju. Wszelka namiętność wygasła jednak dość szybko, zastąpiona przez gorycz. Michael nie był taki, za jakiego go uważała. Związek z nim stał się dla niej po prostu koniecznością, żyła z nim z wyrachowania i wygody, nie z miłości. Może tak naprawdę nigdy go nie kochała?

Zdawała sobie też sprawę, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie była w Ameryce szczęśliwa, choć przed laty wiązała z tym wyjazdem, z tą ucieczką, tak wielkie nadzieje. Poczuła jednak rozczarowanie. Ameryka nigdy nie była jej światem, czuła się w niej wyobcowana, odstawała od reszty społeczeństwa.

Uciekła, tym razem z Ameryki do Anglii.

Obecnie nie miała kontaktu z nikim ze swojego dawnego życia. Nieliczni znajomi z przeszłości pewnie dawno uznali ją za martwą, jak Yaxleyowie. Nie natrafiła na żaden ślad Elisabeth. Swoją matkę ostatni raz widziała dziewiętnaście lat temu, w dniu ucieczki, i nigdy później nie nawiązywała z nią kontaktu. Rigel Yaxley nie miała nawet pojęcia, dokąd wyjechała jej córka i z pewnością nigdy nie szukałaby jej w Nowym Jorku. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że miała wnuczkę. Jej ojciec podobno już od dawna nie żył, a starszy brat wciąż znajdował się w Azkabanie. Constance miała nadzieję, że już nigdy stamtąd nie wyjdzie.

Kobieta w głębi duszy zdawała sobie sprawę, że nawet teraz, choć Voldemort upadł, a jego poplecznicy zostali w większości schwytani, nadal może jej grozić niebezpieczeństwo. Była przecież podłą zdrajczynią.

Nie udało jej się jednak dowiedzieć niczego o Johnie Selwynie. Mogła jedynie zastanawiać się, jak potoczyło się jego życie po tym, jak uciekła zaledwie miesiąc przed zaplanowanym ślubem. Może zginął, a może trafił do Azkabanu, jak Arnold?

Życzyła mu jak najgorzej.

Teraz musiała po prostu odnaleźć się na nowo w tym burzliwym okresie zmian i zająć się Evelyn przez nadchodzące tygodnie, zanim trafi do nowej szkoły. W murach Hogwartu, niedawno odbudowanego po wielkiej bitwie, dziewczyna miała być bezpieczna, a wszelkie miała zamiar załatwić w najbliższych dniach. Marzyła o tym, żeby Evelyn skończyła Hogwart. Zawsze gardziła amerykańskimi szkołami magii, które cieszyły się opinią najbardziej promugolskich na świecie, i głęboko ubolewała nad tym, że Michael nalegał, by zapisać córkę właśnie do Instytutu Magii w Salem. Z przykrością patrzyła, jak potencjał dziewczyny się marnuje. Zamiast zostać dobrą czarownicą, Evelyn interesowała się naukami mugoli, i nawet przebąkiwała, że po skończeniu szkoły chciałaby się dostać na pozamagiczną uczelnię. Constance, w młodości wychowana w poczuciu wyższości i uczona nienawiści do mugoli, mimo wyparcia się rodziny i osiedlenia w Ameryce, nigdy nie rozumiała, jak można traktować magię tak zwyczajnie, bez należytego respektu i szacunku.

Zbliżyła się do okna, wpatrując się uważnie w nielicznych, przechodzących ulicą ludzi. Nawet nie zajrzała do córki, by sprawdzić, jak się czuje i choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że obecna sytuacja jest dla niej trudna, nie miała zamiaru zdradzać jej więcej, niż to absolutnie konieczne. Niewiedza była najbezpieczniejszym wyjściem.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 20.07.15_

 


	3. Na Pokątnej

  _Sierpień 1999_

 

Kolejne trzy dni były pełne napięcia. Evelyn i jej matka odnosiły się do siebie chłodno i z przesadną grzecznością, zwykle jednak po prostu się unikały.

Dziewczynie nie wolno było nawet samotnie wychodzić, co było dla niej dużą odmianą; w Nowym Jorku zawsze chodziła swoimi drogami i szwendała się po mieście samotnie lub ze znajomymi, i praktycznie nie była kontrolowana przez rodziców. Jednak po wyjeździe do Anglii wszystko się zmieniło. Matka zachowywała się dziwnie, a od czasu zamieszkania tutaj, wyszły razem na ulicę tylko raz, by kupić rzeczy potrzebne Evelyn do szkoły. Constance przez cały czas zachowywała się dość nerwowo i poganiała córkę, nie pozwalając jej nawet odwiedzić wszystkich sklepów.

— Mamo, mogę iść na lody? — spytała Evelyn błagalnie, zerkając na kusząco wyglądający ogródek przy lodziarni, gdzie siedziało mnóstwo czarodziejów delektujących się przysmakami.

— Nie teraz — wymamrotała niecierpliwie Constance, wyciągając z torebki jakiś zwitek pergaminu i brzęczącą sakiewkę. — Idź do księgarni kupić sobie książki, a ja skompletuję ci składniki eliksirów.

Wepchnęła listę w dłoń córki, po czym weszła do sąsiedniego sklepu.

Grant, której włosy obecnie były krótkie, potargane i wściekle czerwone, by podkreślić etap przechodzonego buntu, wygięła usta w podkówkę i z nieco przygaszoną miną powlokła się w kierunku księgarni. Był to jednak pierwszy raz od przyjazdu tutaj, kiedy matka tak po prostu sobie poszła i wreszcie pozwoliła jej pójść gdzieś samej.

Myśl o nowej szkole budziła w niej niepokój. Coraz bardziej tęskniła za cudownie znajomym Instytutem Magii w Salem. Z rozrzewnieniem wspominała jego ładnie urządzony internat i obklejony rysunkami pokoik, który dzieliła z Jessicą, wielki salon dziewcząt z kącikiem telewizyjnym, profil artystyczny, który wybrała, a nawet pozostałe przedmioty i ich nauczycieli.

Wsunęła się do środka. Choć nigdy nie była maniaczką magicznych ksiąg i wolała literaturę mugolską, natychmiast pomknęła między półki, żeby zapoznać się bliżej z ich zawartością. Takiej różnorodności ksiąg nie spotkała nawet w żadnej z odwiedzanych mugolskich księgarni w Nowym Jorku. To właśnie ta rozmaitość kształtów i kolorów najbardziej ją zaintrygowała.

Zerknęła na trzymaną w dłoni listę. Podręczników było sporo, ale ku swojemu zdumieniu, zauważyła same pozycje do magicznych przedmiotów. Uniosła brwi, jednak w końcu podeszła do lady i podała kartkę sprzedawcy.

— Hogwart, tak? — spytał posiwiały mężczyzna, obserwując ją uważnym wzrokiem.

— Eee… tak — odparła Evelyn.

Nawet sprzedawca zaczął przyglądać jej się ze zdziwieniem, jakby nie dowierzał swoim oczom. Mogłaby przysiąc, że jego spojrzenie na dłużej zatrzymało się na potarganych, jaskrawych włosach i nowoczesnych, mugolskich ubraniach, w których wyróżniała się na tle innych obecnych w sklepie czarodziejów.

Mężczyzna wziął jednak listę i przez chwilę wyszukiwał na półkach odpowiednich pozycji.

— To będzie piętnaście galeonów, osiem sykli i sześć knutów — rzekł, podliczając rachunek.

Evelyn z dość skonsternowaną miną sięgnęła do sakiewki i przyglądała się dziwacznym monetom, jakie widziała pierwszy raz w życiu. Czarodzieje w Ameryce od wielu lat używali mugolskiej waluty, bo tak było po prostu wygodniej, szczególnie, jeśli spędzało się większość życia wśród mugoli. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała nawet, które z brzęczących monet to galeony, a które to sykle.

Widząc jej wahanie, siwowłosy sklepikarz uniósł brwi i drgnął lekko, wracając do rzeczywistości.

— Z zagranicy? — spytał tylko, biorąc od niej sakiewkę i samodzielnie odliczając należną sumę.

— Aż tak bardzo to widać? — jęknęła zakłopotana Evelyn.

Chwyciła w dłoń podsuniętą jej torbę z książkami, po czym opuściła sklep, pospiesznie rzucając ciche: „do widzenia”.

Gdy ponownie znalazła się na zatłoczonej ulicy, Constance już tam stała, czekając pod sklepem. Miała na sobie długą do ziemi szatę, a jej włosy były upięte w ciasny kok. Jej twarz była blada i nieobecna.

— Nareszcie jesteś — stwierdziła chłodno, biorąc od niej podręczniki. Zaczarowała je zaklęciem zmniejszającym i włożyła do torebki. — Musimy jeszcze odwiedzić sklep madame Malkin. W Hogwarcie noszenie szat jest obowiązkowe, więc nie będziesz mogła dłużej paradować w czymś takim. — Wskazała dłonią na dżinsy poplamione farbą olejną i luźną bluzę z kieszeniami, w które była ubrana Evelyn.

— Szaty? — westchnęła zdziwiona nastolatka. — Przecież to strasznie staroświeckie i niepraktyczne.

Wsunęły się do niewielkiego sklepu, całego zastawionego wieszakami, na których wisiały rozmaite czarodziejskie stroje. Widząc je, Evelyn momentalnie się skrzywiła. Zarówno w Nowym Jorku, jak i w Salem zawsze ubierała się po mugolsku. W Instytucie panowała duża dowolność, jeśli chodzi o strój; zakazane były jedynie ubrania zbyt wyzywające. Grant nie pamiętała, żeby choć raz miała na sobie taką szatę, jeśli nie liczyć roli w jakimś szkolnym przedstawieniu w trzeciej klasie, kiedy był to element jej przebrania. Z jej kilkudziesięcioosobowej klasy, szaty nosiło tylko parę osób pochodzących z bardziej konserwatywnych rodzin mieszkających w odizolowanych, magicznych wioskach w centralnej części kraju. Wychowana w wielkim mieście Evelyn nigdy jednak nie byław takim miejscu, więc nie orientowała się w zwyczajach bardziej tradycyjnych czarodziejów, którzy wybrali życie z daleka od metropolii.

Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu obitym ciemną boazerią, wypatrując sprzedawcy. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że między powłóczystymi szatami kręciła się niska, niepozorna kobieta z różdżką w jednej ręce i miarką w drugiej. Na widok wchodzących do pomieszczenia klientek uśmiechnęła się.

— Dzień dobry, w czym mogę służyć? — spytała, poprawiając szaty wiszące na najbliższym wieszaku.

Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się Evelyn, która stanęła za matką z dość niepewną miną.

— Chcemy kupić szaty szkolne dla mojej córki — zabrała głos Constance, widząc, że dziewczyna wciąż milczy, wpatrzona w czubki swoich trampek. — We wrześniu rozpoczyna naukę w Hogwarcie.

— A więc Hogwart, tak, złotko? Zaraz coś dla ciebie znajdziemy.

Evelyn przytaknęła.

Przez najbliższe kilka minut, czując się bardzo głupio, musiała stać na chybotliwym stołku, podczas gdy kobieta zdejmowała z niej miarę i co chwila zagadywała ją na temat wyjazdu do Hogwartu. Kiedy dziewczyna odparła, że wcale nie cieszy się z tego powodu i najchętniej nigdy nie opuszczałaby Nowego Jorku, madame Malkin wyglądała na dość zmieszaną.

Constance tymczasem stała oparta o ścianę i rzucała nerwowe spojrzenia w kierunku okien i drzwi. Wydawało się, że wszystkim ulżyło, kiedy sprzedawczyni oznajmiła, że szaty za chwilę będą gotowe.

— Nareszcie koniec! — rzuciła Evelyn, z ulgą zeskakując na podłogę po zakończeniu pomiarów.

Poprawiła niesforne włosy i pomyślała ze smutkiem, że jej pobyt w Hogwarcie najprawdopodobniej nie będzie tak przyjemny i beztroski jak w starym, dobrym Salem.

Po odebraniu kompletu szat matka pospiesznie uregulowała należność i wyciągnęła córkę ze sklepu. Evelyn spojrzała tęsknie w górę ulicy, gdzie, jak już wiedziała, znajdowało się przejście do świata mugoli. Miejsce o wiele bardziej kuszące niż te wszystkie magiczne sklepy czy stare kamienice.

— Pójdziemy do mugolskiego Londynu? — spytała z nadzieją.— Chciałabym wreszcie go zobaczyć.

W poprzednich dniach też ciągle o to pytała i zawsze dostawała odmowne odpowiedzi, jednak liczyła, że matka w końcu zmięknie. Przypuszczała, że zwykła część miasta była o wiele ciekawsza niż ta magiczna i że tam poczułaby się bardziej swobodnie. Do tej pory widziała Londyn tylko na filmach lub czytała o nim w książkach.

— Nie, Evelyn. Wracamy prosto do domu — powiedziała lakonicznie Constance.

Choć właśnie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała, dziewczyna i tak się skrzywiła.

— Tęsknię za cywilizacją. Mam już dość siedzenia w mieszkaniu, powoli dostaję od tego bzika!

Constance spojrzała na nią chłodno i nerwowym ruchem odgarnęła z twarzy pojedynczy, ciemny kosmyk, który wymknął jej się z ciasnego koka.

— To niebezpieczne — powtórzyła, jak zawsze, ilekroć Evelyn zaczynała swoje prośby.

Choć Evelyn nie chciała tak szybko wracać do praktycznie pustego mieszkania, wiedziała, że matka i tak nie zmieni zdania, dlatego umilkła i ruszyła za nią ze spuszczoną głową. Pomyślała jednak, że do pierwszego września jest jeszcze nieco ponad dwa tygodnie, a więc wystarczająco dużo czasu, by prędzej czy później wykombinować sposób, jak wymknąć się poza obręb ulicy Pokątnej.

 

*   *   *

 

            Taki moment, ku jej zaskoczeniu i zadowoleniu, trafił się już następnego dnia, kiedy Constance wyszła z mieszkania w takim pośpiechu, że najwyraźniej zapomniała je zaczarować.

            Evelyn natychmiast skorzystała z okazji i czmychnęła, niemal biegnąc w kierunku górnej części ulicy. Ludzie spoglądali dziwnie na niziutką dziewczynę o intensywnie niebieskich włosach, która przepychała się pomiędzy nimi z podekscytowaną miną.

            — Przepraszam, jak dojść do świata mugoli? — spytała pewnej młodej, rudej czarownicy, która właśnie wychodziła z „Esów i Floresów”.

            Kobieta opowiedziała jej o pubie zwanym Dziurawym Kotłem, z którego przechodziło się bezpośrednio do mugolskiego Londynu. Evelyn podziękowała jej i ruszyła dalej.

Cały czas miała nadzieję, że nie spotka gdzieś po drodze matki, która z pewnością nie byłaby zachwycona jej małą eskapadą. Jednak Evelyn miała zwyczajnie dość bycia traktowaną jak małe dziecko, a odkąd Constance podjęła decyzję o wyjeździe, właśnie tak się wobec niej zachowywała.

            W pewnym momencie, gdy zagapiła się na magiczny mur, wpadła na mężczyznę, który właśnie przez niego przechodził i odskoczyła do tyłu. Przez chwilę mrugała szybko, obserwowana przez nieznajomego w długiej do ziemi szacie.

            — Przepraszam — mruknęła tylko.

Nie czekając na jakikolwiek odzew z jego strony, wyminęła go   i chwilę później już mknęła przez pusty placyk między zaczarowanym murem a Dziurawym Kotłem, ten sam, na którym wylądował ich świstoklik.

W staroświeckim pubie wypełnionym wyszorowanymi stolikami i koślawymi krzesłami siedziało wielu czarodziejów. Zewsząd było słychać gwar rozmów, niemal tak głośny, jak ten panujący na Pokątnej. Evelyn przez chwilę przyglądała im się, jednak później wzruszyła ramionami i dopadła ciężkich drzwi, zastanawiając się, co za nimi zobaczy.

Ulica, która ukazała się jej oczom, z całą pewnością wyglądała na mugolską. Budynki byływyższe i nowocześniejsze, w witrynach sklepowych znajdowały się zwyczajne ubrania i rzeczy, a wyasfaltowaną drogą sunęły samochody. Dostrzegła też parę charakterystycznych czerwonych autobusów, które były jedną z rzeczy najbardziej kojarzących jej się z Londynem. Uśmiechnęła się na ich widok.

Chodnikiem przesuwali się zafrasowani mugole, dźwigając teczki i nesesery. Żaden z nich nie obejrzał się na wejście do czarodziejskiego lokalu ani na stojącą w progu nastolatkę o niebieskich włosach, co kazało Evelyn przypuszczać, że po prostu nie mogli tego zobaczyć. Doszła do wniosku, że mógł był nienanoszalny, tak jak amerykańskie Ministerstwo Magii czy ulica Magic Street i wszystkie znajdujące się w jej obrębie budynki. Nieopodal dostrzegła tabliczkę z nazwą: Charing Cross Road. Nic jej to nie mówiło, jednak po raz pierwszy od czasu przybycia do Anglii poczuła się swobodniej.

Czując coraz większą ekscytację, dołączyła do strumienia ludzi i ruszyła przed siebie. Złamanie zakazu matki sprawiło jej sporo satysfakcji i prawie nie myślała o swojej nieznajomości tego miasta.

Minęła czerwoną budkę telefoniczną i już chciała przejść na drugą stronę ulicy, ale w ostatniej chwili odskoczyła na chodnik, zaalarmowana piskiem opon. Przypomniała sobie, że w Anglii samochody poruszały się odwrotną stroną jezdni.

Zachowując dużo większą ostrożność, przeszła przez ulicę, wciąż rozglądając się dookoła i nie mogąc powstrzymać się od porównywała tego miasta do Nowego Jorku. Obserwowała też ludzi, próbując wyłapać ewentualne różnice między Londyńczykami a Nowojorczykami. Musiała jednak przyznać, że między mugolami z tych dwóch miast na pierwszy rzut oka nie było widać jakichś rażących różnic, poza tym, że ci tutaj wydawali jej się jacyś dziwnie powściągliwi i flegmatyczni.

Choć korciło ją, by pójść gdzieś dalej i zobaczyć któreś z miejsc pokazywanych kiedyś w telewizji w jakimś programie dokumentalnym o Londynie, postanowiła nie oddalać się zbyt daleko od Pokątnej, przynajmniej nie podczas tego pierwszego wypadu. W końcu Constance mogła niedługo wrócić i zauważyć, że jej nie ma, a Evelyn nie chciała, żeby matka uniemożliwiła jej kolejne wyjścia.

Weszła do najbliższego sklepu i zaczęła oglądać znajdujące się w nim towary, które wyglądały zupełnie jak w Ameryce. Nie mogła sobie nic kupić, bo Constance wymieniła większość ich mugolskich pieniędzy na te dziwaczne monety czarodziejów. Było to dla niej nowe, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie musiała narzekać na brak pieniędzy, ale zadowoliła się więc oglądaniem ubrań czy wertowaniem mugolskich książek w niewielkiej księgarni. Stanowiła ona miły kontrast z „Esami i Floresami” na Pokątnej.

Kilkoro głośno rozmawiających nastolatków obejrzało się na nią przelotnie, gdy szła wzdłuż regału z fantastyką, z radością zauważając kilka znajomych tytułów, których niestety i tak nie mogła kupić.

Odwiedziła jeszcze kilka miejsc, po czym uznała, że chyba czas wracać na Pokątną. Constance mogła pojawić się w mieszkaniu w każdej chwili, może nawet już zauważyła jej wyjście.

Jednak gdy szła z powrotem przez Pokątną, czuła żal, że nie zdążyła zbyt wiele zobaczyć i musiała porzucić ten ciekawy, gwarny i cudownie znajomy świat, i wrócić do dzielnicy czarodziejów.

 _Jeszcze tam kiedyś pójdę_ , obiecywała sobie, gdy przemykała w stronę kamienicy.

 

*   *   *

 

           Kiedy Evelyn wróciła do mieszkania, Constance już tam była. Widząc córkę, obrzuciła ją gniewnym wzrokiem, a jej usta zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę. Wyglądała na wściekłą.

            — Gdzie ty się podziewałaś?

— Byłam się przejść — mruknęła wymijająco Grant.

Matka zaczęła coś do niej mówić, jednak dziewczyna już jej nie słuchała. Zamiast tego po prostu poszła do swojego pokoju i zamknęła drzwi, ucinając potok słów Constance, jak zawsze robiła w takich sytuacjach.

            Niestety jednak matka dołożyła starań, by uniemożliwić jej kolejne wypady. Najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę, że znudzona nastolatka tylko czeka na okazję, żeby znowu się wymknąć, zaczęła staranniej zabezpieczać mieszkanie zaklęciami. Evelyn mimo licznych starań nie umiała ich przełamać, co jeszcze bardziej ją irytowało i pogarszało stosunki między nią a matką.

Zamknięta w pokoju i pozbawiona możliwości rozerwania się Evelyn była coraz bardziej sfrustrowana i stęskniona za cywilizacją. Nie była przyzwyczajona do tak długiego tkwienia w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, bo w Nowym Jorku zawsze wychodziła z domu i wracała, kiedy tylko chciała.

Całymi dniami wpatrywała się w okno, gdzie ponad dachami czarodziejskich kamienic widziała fragmenty wyższych, mugolskich budynków. Były one dla niej jak potwierdzenie, że poza tą oderwaną od rzeczywistości magiczną enklawą istniał zwyczajny świat. Świat, w którym działała elektryczność, po ulicach jeździły samochody, a mugole snuli się chodnikami, całkowicie nieświadomi, że za rzędem kamienic kryła się niewielka dzielnica czarodziejów.

Zastanawiała się, co widzą mugole mieszkający w tamtych budynkach, gdy patrzą na Pokątną przez okna. Pustą przestrzeń? Czy może kolejną ulicę, zupełnie jakby ten magiczny obszar wcale nie istniał? Pamiętała, że właśnie takie rozwiązanie zastosowano na Magic Street: niewtajemniczeni mugole nie byli w stanie zobaczyć jej nawet z okien najwyższych wieżowców. Widzieli sąsiadujące z nią drogi i budowle tak, jakby pomiędzy nimi nic więcej nie było. Zastanawiała się tylko, czy Brytyjczycy użyli podobnej sztuczki, czy może ich zaklęcia ochronne działały na nieco innych zasadach.

Gdy nawet to jej się znudziło, leżała na łóżku, żałując, że matka uparcie nie pozwalała jej udekorować pokoju po swojemu. Constance była jednak nieugięta i nie pozwalała jej nic przerabiać, więc musiała się zadowolić przytwierdzeniem do ścian plakatu z Myszką Miki oraz paru rysunków za pomocą taśmy klejącej. Coraz bardziej tęskniła za możliwością oglądania telewizji czy słuchania muzyki, a nawet za częstymi rozmowami przez telefon z Jess. Niestety nadal nie potrafiła uruchomić komórki, więc cisnęła ją pod łóżko, rozczarowana.

Czytała zabrane z domu mugolskie książki i jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów metamorfowała się w ulubione postacie. Gdy już nie miała ochoty czytać, szkicowała w sfatygowanym szkicowniku, w szybkim tempie zapełniając kolejne kartki rysunkami. Próbowała w ten sposób zebrać chaotyczne myśli. W chwilach skrajnej desperacji przeglądała nowe podręczniki do Hogwartu.

W dalszym ciągu izolowała się od matki. Nigdy nie miały bliskich relacji, więc takie zachowanie nie było dla niej niczym nowym. Constance często znikała bez wyjaśnienia na długie godziny, zostawiając córkę samą w zabezpieczonym zaklęciami mieszkaniu i zabraniając jej wystawiania nosa poza drzwi. Gdy wracała, nieporadnie przygotowywała jakiś posiłek i zamykała się w swojej sypialni, do której Evelyn nie miała wstępu. Dziewczynę kilkakrotnie korciło, by naruszyć ten zakaz, jednak, nie potrafiąc uporać się z zabezpieczeniami, ostatecznie powstrzymywała się i wracała do siebie, zatapiając się w myślach.

Pozostawiona sama sobie, Evelyn coraz bardziej traciła zapał do otwartego buntowania się i zwykle poprzestawała na wpatrywaniu się w spokojną twarz matki ze złością.

Swój smutek uzewnętrzniała w rysunkach, które stawały się coraz bardziej chaotycznymi urywkami wspomnień z Nowego Jorku. W odróżnieniu od ludzi opisujących przeżycia słowami, ona wolała pokazywać je w szkicach. Zamaszyste, przecinające się pod różnymi kątami linie idealnie odzwierciedlały jej obecny nastrój. Bywały momenty, kiedy już nawet chciała pojechać do tego całego Hogwartu, byle tylko wreszcie wyrwać się z tej monotonii i uwolnić się od coraz bardziej humorzastej matki.

 

*   *   *

 

Pewnego popołudnia Constance znowu opuściła mieszkanie, nawet nie żegnając się z córką. Evelyn, leżąca na skopanej narzucie w swoim pokoju i przesuwająca ołówkiem po kartce, usłyszała przytłumiony trzask drzwi, któremu towarzyszyło nieznaczne drżenie szyby w oknie.

Podniosła wzrok znad szkicu mostu Brooklyńskiego, który próbowała uwiecznić na papierze z pamięci i w zadumie przygryzła wargi. Nagle jednak przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł.

Ożywiła się i natychmiast zerwała z posłania, niechcący zrzucając pluszową maskotkę Myszki Miki, po czym wpadła do przedpokoju, na próbę dotykając klamki. Drzwi były zamknięte, ale, ku zdumieniu Evelyn, okazało się, że matka nie zastosowała dziś żadnych dodatkowych zaklęć. Czyżby była aż tak roztargniona, że znowu o nich zapomniała? Evelyn zmarszczyła brwi, zaskoczona, ale już po chwili uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, po czym zmieniła kolor włosów z niebieskiego na bardziej neutralnie wyglądający blond. Pokonała schody, uważając, by zachowywać się jak najciszej, i ostrożnie wysunęła się na ulicę.

Ponad głowami licznych o tej porze czarodziejów w szatach dostrzegła czubek głowy swojej matki, która ewidentnie podążała w dół Pokątnej.

Pragnienie, by pójść za nią, zostało podyktowane przez nagły impuls. Evelyn, nie namyślając się długo, dała nurka między dwie idące z naprzeciwka czarownice i ruszyła wybrukowaną ulicą w przeciwną stronę, niż kilka dni temu, gdy kierowała się do Dziurawego Kotła i przejścia do świata mugoli.

Szła szybko, niemal biegła, przez cały czas starając się nie stracić z oczu głowy swojej matki. Uznała, że zmiana koloru włosów była dobrym pomysłem, jeśli nie chciała szybko zostać rozpoznana przez Constance. Wtedy niewątpliwie doczekałaby się surowej reprymendy i zostałaby odstawiona z powrotem do mieszkania, które być może zostałoby zaczarowane jeszcze staranniej, by umożliwić jej kolejne wyjścia.

Constance szła jednak bardzo szybko. Choć Evelyn także przyspieszyła kroku, miała wrażenie, że matka coraz bardziej się od niej oddalała. Lada chwila mogła stracić ją z oczu.

W pewnym momencie, tak bardzo pochłonięta wpatrywaniem się w malejącą sylwetkę matki, Evelyn nie zauważyła wystającej kostki i potknęła się o nią, lądując na ziemi.

Zaklęła szpetnie, prędko zrywając się na równe nogi. Zdarte przy upadku kolano zapiekło ją, ale zignorowała to i rozejrzała się na wszystkie strony, próbując wypatrzeć ciemne włosy Constance.

Przez tę krótką chwilę kobieta zdążyła zniknąć córce z oczu, zupełnie jakby nagle rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Evelyn zaklęła. Nie wiedziała, jak teraz znajdzie matkę.

Wciąż mijali ją różni czarodzieje, wyraźnie spieszący za swoimi sprawami. Większość z nich nawet nie zaszczyciła spojrzeniem wyraźnie zdezorientowanej nastolatki. Ruszyła dalej, nie wiedząc, czy idzie w dobrą stronę. Wszystkie koślawe i rozlatujące się kamienice wyglądały bardzo podobnie. W niektórych można było natknąć się na starodawne sklepy, znacznie nędzniejsze od tych, którewidziała na samym początku Pokątnej czy nawet w okolicy, gdzie pomieszkiwały. Wiele z nich wydawało się być od dawna nieczynnych, a ich witryny zostały pozabijane deskami.

Choć kilku napotkanym osobom zadała pytanie, czy widzieli ciemnowłosą kobietę w granatowej szacie, większość rozkładała bezradnie ręce i pospiesznie odchodziła, łypiąc na nią podejrzliwie. Evelyn zdążyła zauważyć, że ludzie tutaj byli pełni dystansu do obcych. Niektórzy krzywili się, słysząc jej wyraźny, amerykański akcent, a kilku spojrzało krytycznie na jej mugolski strój.

— Czego tutaj szukasz, mała Amerykanko? — spytał ktoś z irytacją, kiedy Evelyn ponowiła pytanie o Constance. — Jeszcze wam mało, że po tym wszystkim próbujecie się mieszać w nasze sprawy i udawać, że wcale nie umywaliście rąk w czasach kryzysu?

Grant, która nie miała większego pojęcia, o co chodzi, wymamrotała jakieś przeprosiny i czmychnęła, zanim kobieta w średnim wieku i towarzyszący jej chuderlawy mężczyzna zdążyli uraczyć ją bardziej niewybrednymi epitetami. Najwyraźniej nie tylko amerykańscy czarodzieje nie przepadali za brytyjskimi pobratymcami i lubowali się w powtarzaniu opowieści i stereotypów na ich temat.

Gdy doszła do rozwidlenia uliczek, zatrzymała się. W pewnym miejscu z ulicy Pokątnej wychodziła pod kątem prostym inna, węższa i jeszcze bardziej zapuszczona dróżka. Wisząca na ścianie sąsiadującego budynku koślawa tabliczka z wymalowaną strzałką informowała, że można tamtędy dojść do ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

Na widok niepokojącej nazwy Evelyn mimowolnie zadrżała. Czyżby to tam udała się jej matka? Miejsce to wyglądało jednak zbyt podejrzanie, żeby Constance chciała się tam zapuszczać. Nawet w Nowym Jorku matka zdawała się unikać co bardziej podejrzanych dzielnic i raczej nie opuszczała mieszkania, jeśli nie musiała. W zasadzie jedynym miejscem, które odwiedzała regularnie, była Magic Street.

Ale może po prostu ruszyła dalej zwężającą się coraz bardziej ulicą Pokątną? Albo znalazła ustronne miejsce do teleportacji i zniknęła? Evelyn cofnęła się nieznacznie, ale zanim zdążyła podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję, poczuła, jak czyjaś silna ręka zacisnęła się wokół jej ramion i talii. Zanim jednak zdążyła krzyknąć, druga dłoń nieznajomego zakryła jej twarz, skutecznie ją uciszając.

Niezdarnie przekręciła  się w bok, ale nie dostrzegła twarzy trzymającego ją mężczyzny, niosącego ją w takiej pozycji, że widziała tylko kawałek ściany najbliższego budynku. Wtedy jednak nieznajomy ścisnął jąjeszcze mocniej i powlókł w kierunku jednego z prześwitów pomiędzy starymi kamienicami.

Przerażona Evelyn próbowała się wyrwać, jednak mężczyznabył zbyt silny. Ściskał ją bardzo mocno, tak, że niemal traciła dech, rozpaczliwie próbując się oswobodzić. Niósł ją tak, że jej nogi wisiały kilka cali nad podłożem, ale niebyła w stanie go dosięgnąć. Chwilę później nieznajomy wreszcie rozluźnił uścisk, ale nie wypuścił jej. Jego dłonie przez chwilę błądziły po ciele próbującej zaprotestować dziewczyny, ale najwyraźniej nic przy niej nie znalazł, gdyż już po chwili pchnął ją szorstko na odrapaną, kamienną ścianę na samym końcu wąskiego zaułka. Evelyn uderzyła w nią z rozpędem i nie zdoławszy złapać równowagi, osunęła się na ziemię, wprost na resztki butelek i podartych gazet. Kilka szkiełek wbiło jej się w dłoń. Dopiero teraz miała możliwość przyjrzeć się lepiej czarodziejowi, który zabrał ją z Pokątnej, ale jego twarz była ukryta pod obszernym kapturem i połyskującą srebrno maską.

Nie miała możliwości ucieczki. Czarodziej uklęknął obok niej i wyciągnął różdżkę, a wystraszona Evelyn wcisnęła się w zimną ścianę jeszcze mocniej, zupełnie jakby pragnęła przeniknąć przez nią i zniknąć stąd jak najprędzej. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie została porwana, ale nie wiedziała, w jakim celu. Przez jej myśli przemknęło kilka historii zapamiętanych z życia w Nowym Jorku, ale pospiesznie je odrzuciła.

— Nic ci nie zrobię, ptaszyno, jeśli będziesz grzeczna — powiedział cicho, muskając jej policzek końcem różdżki. — Jesteś córką Constance Yaxley?

 _Constance Yaxley_? Dopiero chwilę później Evelyn przypomniała sobie, że tak brzmiało nazwisko panieńskie jej matki. Może ten mężczyzna był kimś, kto znał ją z dawnych czasów, zanim wyjechała do Nowego Jorku?

Była jednak zbyt przerażona, by odpowiedzieć. Sięgnęła do kieszeni, ale uświadomiła sobie, że jej różdżka została w mieszkaniu. Zaaferowana możliwością odkrycia, dokąd udała się matka, wybiegła na ulicę bez niej. Nie widziała powodu, aby nosić ją przy sobie, skoro w Nowym Jorku znakomicie się bez niej obywała. W duchu zaczęła żałować swojej nieodpowiedzialności.

Czarodziej przysunął się do niej bliżej i wbił koniec różdżki w jej policzek, po czym powtórzył pytanie.

— Jesteś córką Constance Yaxley? Odpowiadaj!

Wystraszona nastolatka skinęła głową, próbując dyskretnie odsunąć się od pochylającego się nad nią czarodzieja, jednak tamten złapał ją za rękę i przytrzymał. Znieruchomiała i powoli spojrzała na niego.

— Nie ruszaj się — warknął, jednak w jego głosie brzmiała dziwna, złowieszcza satysfakcja.

— To musi być jakaś pomyłka... — jęknęła Grant, czując, że ze strachu zaczyna jej się robić słabo.

Przycisnęła się mocniej do ściany, nadal zastanawiając się, czego on mógł od niej chcieć. Była w Anglii dopiero kilka dni, nie wiedziała nic ważnego.

— Nie ma mowy o pomyłce. Jesteś dokładnie tą osobą, która może mi udzielić pewnych informacji — rzekł chłodno czarodziej.

Evelyn zaczęła protestować.

— Ale przecież ja nic nie wiem!

— Każdy coś wie. — Mężczyzna przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, nagle łapiąc ją w stalowym uścisku za szyję. — Jeśli będziesz grzecznie współpracować, być może daruję ci życie — przerwał, czekając, aż dziewczyna uświadomi sobie powagę jego słów. — Jeśli nie… Wkrótce zginiesz, ale najpierw się zabawimy.

Przesunął różdżką po skórze u nasady jej szyi, rozcinając ją lekko, po czym puścił ją i roześmiał się drwiąco, wpatrując się w jej bladą ze strachu twarz. Dziewczyna jęknęła, natychmiast zaciskając dłoń na rozciętym miejscu i zamarła, uświadamiając sobie, że nieznajomy wcale nie blefował. Choć nie mogła zobaczyć jego twarzy, czuła, że bez wahania wprowadziłby swoje groźby w czyn. Ledwie przytomna ze strachu, zaczęła płakać, ale wtedy mężczyzna wymierzył jej siarczysty policzek.

— Zamknij się, smarkulo, bo jednym zaklęciem utnę ci język. Zawsze mogę zmusić cię do udzielenia odpowiedzi na piśmie.

Evelyn natychmiast ucichła, poprzestając na spoglądaniu na niego ze strachem.

— Tak lepiej — powiedział mężczyzna. — A teraz, z łaski swojej, powiedz mi, gdzie jest Constance Yaxley.

Pokręciła głową, zbyt przerażona, aby mówić. Strach ścisnął jej gardło tak, że zdobyła się tylko na stłumiony jęk. Nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że to się działo naprawdę. Przecież takie rzeczy nie zdarzały się w normalnym, codziennym życiu, a co najwyżej w książkach czy filmach.

Mężczyzna wyraźnie nie był usatysfakcjonowany jej milczeniem. Uniósł dłoń i wymierzył Evelyn kolejny policzek. Drugie uderzenie zabolało na tyle mocno, że dziewczynie na moment pociemniało w oczach i osunęła się parę cali w dół po ścianie.

— Gdzie jest Constance Yaxley?! Gdzie ukrywała się przez tyle lat i dlaczego wróciła?!

Mężczyzna przysunął się do niej i wycedził pytanie w tak zimny i pełen wściekłości sposób, że nastolatka odruchowo spróbowała się cofnąć, mimo że nie miała dokąd. Za plecami miała tylko zimną, odrapaną ścianę.

Czarodziej jednak znowu był przy niej i ponownie przystawił koniec różdżki do jej policzka.

— Ja nie chcę... — szepnęła dziewczyna, czując, jak policzek zaczyna ją piec. — Zostaw mnie!

W jej oczach ponownie pojawiły się łzy, choć robiła wszystko, aby je powstrzymać. Nie chciała pokazywać, jak bardzo się boi, ale to było od niej silniejsze. Ta sytuacja najzwyczajniej w świecie ją przerastała.

Jej błądząca po podłożu dłoń natrafiła na większy fragment butelki. Zacisnęła na nim palce, rozcinając sobie w kilku miejscach skórę.

— Pytam po raz ostatni. Masz mi natychmiast powiedzieć, dokąd udała się Constance Yaxley.

Czarodziej był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Choć mówił bardzo cicho i spokojnie, przeciągając sylaby, Evelyn wyraźnie czuła jego wściekłość. Jeszcze mocniej ścisnęła trzymane w ręku szkło.

— Przysięgam, że nie wiem, o co chodzi!

Poruszyła się nieznacznie. Poczuła jednak nagły przypływ odwagi i wyrwała się z uścisku mężczyzny, po czym odepchnęła go i wbiła szkło w jego rękę. Tamten, zaskoczony, na moment odsunął różdżkę od jej twarzy i poleciał do tyłu, lądując na bruku.

Evelyn natychmiast zerwała się z ziemi i zaczęła biec. Wszystkie jej myśli nagle wyparowały, poza jedną:  _uciekać_! Zanim jednak zdołała przebiec choć połowę drogi do wyjścia z zaułka, dostrzegła, że tuż obok niej przemknął świetlisty promień zaklęcia.

— Zapłacisz mi za to! — krzyknął rozwścieczony mężczyzna, zrywając się z ziemi.

Kierowana strachem, Evelyn natychmiast rzuciła się w bok, jednak nie zdołała uniknąć drugiego zaklęcia, które trafiło ją w ramię. Poczuła palący ból tuż powyżej łokcia i mimowolnie krzyknęła.

Szybkie spojrzenie na rękę wystarczyło, by zobaczyła na niej głębokie rozcięcie, z którego obficie wypływała krew.

— Nie… — jęknęła, zataczając się.

Wciąż jednak uparcie próbowała się stamtąd wydostać, jednak kolejne zaklęcie odrzuciło ją na ścianę. Jęknęła z bólu i osunęła się na kolana, zaciskając dłoń na rozciętym ramieniu.

— Nie!

Mężczyzna chwilę później już był przy niej. Jednym szarpnięciem podniósł ją i znowu przycisnął do najbliższej ściany, unieruchamiając ją w stalowym uścisku, tak, że nie mogła się poruszyć choćby o cal.

— Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem! — warknął.

Evelyn zaczęła się wyrywać.

— Zostaw mnie! Nie chcę!

Tamten jednak zdawał się ignorować jej krzyki. Szybkim ruchem przystawił koniec różdżki do ramienia dziewczyny, po czym zaczął zagłębiać jej koniec w ranie.

— Gadaj, co wiesz — warknął. — Jeśli nadal będziesz się opierać, może być tylko gorzej. Znacznie gorzej.

Zabolało jeszcze bardziej. Evelyn poczuła się, jakby ktoś przypalał ją rozżarzonym pogrzebaczem. Szarpnęła ręką, ale wtedy mężczyzna wbił różdżkę jeszcze głębiej. Dziewczyna krzyknęła i rozpłakała się.

— Nie... — jęknęła cicho, zaciskając powieki. — Ja naprawdę… Ja nie wiem, gdzie jest mama…

Bała się. Mimo usilnego pragnienia wydostania się z opresji, nie posiadała żadnych informacji, które mogłyby zainteresować tego czarodzieja. Obawiała się jednak, że i tak jej nie uwierzy.

Czuła, że był coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony.

— Nie jesteś zbyt rozsądna, dziewczyno — warknął mężczyzna, odsuwając różdżkę i uderzając nastolatką o ścianę.

Kiedy osunęła się po murze, wymierzył w nią różdżkę. Evelyn natychmiast zgięła się w pół i upadła na zimną nawierzchnię, ulegając wpływowi klątwy. Po jej ciele rozchodził się ból, jakiego nigdy jeszcze nie doświadczyła. Wcześniejsze urazy wydawały się być tylko niewinnymi draśnięciami. Nie mogła nawet zaczerpnąć oddechu, jedynie dysząc spazmatycznie i podrygując na ziemi.

— Nie... Nie... — dyszała, prawie przegryzając sobie język.

Miała wrażenie, że ta okropna chwila trwa strasznie długo. Zacisnęła powieki i oplotła dłonie wokół kolan, jednak nawet taka pozycja nie przyniosła jej zbyt wielkiej ulgi. Zaczęła rzucać się po ziemi jeszcze gwałtowniej, mając wrażenie, jakby każdy, nawet najmniejszy nerw w jej ciele płonął. Już nawet nie czuła krwi wciąż płynącej z rozcięcia na ramieniu, nie teraz, kiedy jej żyły niemal się gotowały.

Z utęsknieniem czekała na moment, kiedy wreszcie straci przytomność. Tajemniczy czarodziej sprawiał wrażenie, jakby jej wrzaski i błagania sprawiały mu przyjemność.

— Przestań! — wydyszała chrapliwie.

Zaklęcie zostało przerwane dopiero w momencie, kiedy Evelynznajdowała się na skraju utraty przytomności. Czarodziej szarpnął różdżką do góry, a nastolatka znieruchomiała, dysząc ciężko.

Jej spojrzenie było zamglone, a wzrok chaotycznie przesuwał się po zaułku. Zakończenia nerwowe wciąż ją mrowiły, a kości zdawały się pulsować, jakby lada chwila miały popękać na tysiące kawałków. Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby tak było.

— Mam nadzieję, że teraz będziesz już bardziej rozmowna? — Mężczyzna znowu się nad nią pochylił i wbił różdżkę w jej szyję.

Nie odpowiedziała. Nie potrafiła nawet podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. Z ramienia oraz z drobniejszych zadrapań, będących skutkiem upadku na potrzaskane szkło, wciąż płynęły strużki krwi. Czarodziej nadal wpatrywał się w nią zza srebrnej maski.

Zamknęła oczy i przycisnęła policzek do zimnego bruku. Sekundy wydawały się wiecznością. Jednak chwilę później do jej uszu jak przez mgłę dobiegł stłumiony odgłos kroków.

Ktoś nadchodził. Nie wiadomo było jednak, jakie miał zamiary. To wystarczyło, by czarodziej musiał zmienić swoje plany.

— Niech to szlag — zaklął.

Puścił Evelyn. Chwilę później otumaniona dziewczyna usłyszała jeszcze trzask, przypominający odgłos towarzyszący czyjejś teleportacji.

A więc zniknął. Zostawił ją, najwyraźniej spłoszony. Nawet nie zdążyła poczuć ulgi.

Po prostu zwinęła się w kłębek, a jej oczy same się zamykały. Za wszelką cenę próbowała zachować przytomność, jednak czuła, że nie da rady w nieskończoność powstrzymywać nadciągającej ciemności.

Ktoś do niej podbiegł. Czyjaś chłodna dłoń dotknęła jej bladego policzka. Nie była w stanie rozpoznać pochylającej się nad nią osoby. Nie potrafiła nawet jęknąć, nie mówiąc o odsunięciu się.

— Zaraz cię stąd zabierzemy — rzekł nieznany głos. 

Chwilę później Evelyn faktycznie straciła przytomność.

 

*   *   *

 

Kiedy Constance wróciła do mieszkania i odkryła, że Evelyn znowu zniknęła, zdała sobie sprawę, że była naiwna, myśląc, że córka wysiedzi spokojnie w miejscu nawet mimo jej zakazów.

Wybiegła na ulicę, zamierzając jak najszybciej znaleźć ją i przytargać z powrotem do kryjówki. Była pewna, że znajdzie córkę w którymś ze sklepów, pozbawioną wyrzutów sumienia, że znowu zniknęła bez pozwolenia. W Nowym Jorku zawsze tak robiła. Potrafiła znikać na całe godziny, a potem wracała jak gdyby nigdy nic, zazwyczaj znosząc do domu kolejne zbyteczne graty.

Mogła też kolejny raz wymknąć się do mugolskiego Londynu. Zarzekała się przecież, że jeszcze tam pójdzie. Constance postanowiła, że uda się tam, jeśli nie znajdzie córki na Pokątnej.

Powoli już nie miała siły do tej dziewczyny i jej zachowania. Zawsze traktowała ją zbyt pobłażliwie i takie byłyefekty. Evelyn się buntowała.

Nie spodziewała się jednak tego, że ujrzy córkę niesioną na niewidzialnych noszach pomiędzy dwójką czarodziejów w ciemnych szatach.

 _Aurorzy_ , pomyślała Constance, sztywniejąc na ten widok. Jako osoba wychowana w rodzinie śmierciożerców miała niemal zaprogramowaną niechęć do przedstawicieli tego zawodu, nawet po niemal dwudziestu latach na obczyźnie.

Rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, a Evelyn unosiła się między nimi, nieprzytomna i zakrwawiona.

Zastanawiała się, jak to w ogóle mogło się stać. Gorączkowo rozważała różne opcje, ale szczególnie jedna nie dawała jej spokoju.

Przed jej oczami zamajaczyła twarz Johna Selwyna. Uznała, że to bardzo prawdopodobne, nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii dopiero niedawno zakończyła się wojna. Z pewnością nadal znajdowało się tu wielu różnych popaprańców, gotowych skrzywdzić nieostrożną nastolatkę, szczególnie w takiej okolicy, ale mimo to nie mogła uwolnić się od obrazu byłego narzeczonego. Jego twarz, ostatni raz widziana na kilka dni przed ucieczką, znowu pojawiła się przed jej oczami.

Stała, przyciskając dłoń do muru i oddychając głęboko. Przez jej umysł przelewały się splątane, chaotyczne myśli.

Podejmując decyzję o powrocie, była przekonana, że postępuje słusznie. Chciała zapomnieć o porażce, jaką było nieprzemyślane małżeństwo z Michaelem Grantem i życie w mugolskim Nowym Jorku, i spróbować znaleźć sobie miejsce w dawnej ojczyźnie, która właśnie odbudowywała się po mrocznych czasach.

Teraz jednak czuła, że John mógł już wiedzieć o jej powrocie. Jeśli to on napadł na Evelyn, mógł uzyskać od niej jakieś informacje. Musiała uznać taki scenariusz za prawdopodobny.

Przez chwilę przyglądała się aurorom z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu, wciąż bezgłośnie poruszając ustami. Wahała się, czy nie podbiec i nie odebrać im Evelyn. Po namyśle uznała jednak, że to nawet lepiej, jeśli dziewczyna zostanie zabrana, szczególnie, jeśli zdążyła zdradzić coś Johnowi. Pod opieką bardziej wykwalifikowanych czarodziejów na pewno będzie bezpieczniejsza niż z nią.

Zanim jednak zdążyła się poruszyć, dostrzegła, że czarodzieje patrzyli wprost na nią. Constance uświadomiła sobie, że nie zachowała dostatecznej ostrożności.

— Hej, kim pani jest? Proszę zaczekać! — zawołał jeden z nich, odwracając się od Evelyn i swojej towarzyszki.

Ruszył w jej stronę. Zanim jednak zdążył zobaczyć z bliska jej twarz, Constance obróciła się w miejscu i zniknęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że może już więcej nie zobaczyć córki. 

 

* * *

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 20.07.15_

  

 


	4. Problemy

 

_Sierpień 1999_

 

Po długim, męczącym dniu, Annabeth Maxwell o niczym tak nie marzyła, jak o tym, by wreszcie wrócić do domu. Choć szczerze uwielbiała swoją pracę i czuła się spełniona, mogąc pomagać ludziom, nadchodziły chwile, kiedy nawet ona pragnęła zaznać odrobiny spokoju w swoim podmiejskim domu, u boku męża. Jak na niespełna trzydzieści lat osiągnęła w życiu całkiem sporo, z czego była naprawdę dumna. I choć od upadku Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać minął już ponad rok, wciąż zdarzały się różne paskudne incydenty i miała mnóstwo roboty na Oddziale Urazów Pozaklęciowych.

Siedziała w swoim gabinecie, z pewnym znużeniem przyglądając się Thomasowi, który znowu przyszedł ją odwiedzić. Sfrustrowany koniecznością przebywania na zwolnieniu auror czasem zazdrościł jej, że miała tyle zajęć i nadal mogła czuć się potrzebna.

— Nie wracasz jeszcze do domu, Tom? — spytała w pewnym momencie, poprawiając długie, jasne włosy, które wymknęły jej się z uczesania.

Nie miała nic przeciwko obecności młodszego brata swojego męża, ale niepokoiła się o niego. Odkąd dowiedział się, że nie może wrócić do czynnej służby, nieustannie chodził poirytowany i przygnębiony. Aurorstwo było dla niego bardzo ważne.

— Postanowiłem, że zaczekam na ciebie i może przy okazji złożę wizytę Alexowi — odparł Thomas, a jego złote oczy na moment rozbłysły. — Nie spieszy mi się do domu.

Annabeth rozumiała go. W końcu niedawno rozstał się ze swoją narzeczoną, która porzuciła go dla jakiegoś zagranicznego czarodzieja. Nigdy nie przepadała za Cynthią, uważała ją za osobę zdecydowanie zbyt lekkomyślną i chwiejną, jak dla tak rozsądnego i poważnie myślącego faceta, za jakiego zawsze uważała Thomasa.

Natomiast jej mąż, Alexander Maxwell, obecnie jeden z zastępców szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, także był uczciwym i pracowitym człowiekiem, a w jego kilka lat młodszym bracie znalazła przyjaciela i towarzysza do ciekawych rozmów. Odkąd Alex ją z nim zapoznał, bardzo szybko odnaleźli wspólny język.

— Zaraz będę się zbierać. Podpiszę jeszcze tylko parę papierów — wskazała na swoje biurko, na którym leżało kilka pergaminów — i będę mogła wyjść. Cathy wszystkim się zajmie.

— To świetnie — skwitował mężczyzna.

Annabeth czuła, że w głębi duszy coś go gryzło. Pomyślała przelotnie, że pewnie znowu wspominał przeszłość. Sama też stanowczo zbyt często ją rozpamiętywała, choć i tak znosiła to lepiej niż  Tom. Nie musiała zmagać się z takimi dylematami moralnymi jak on. Aurorzy mieli jeszcze trudniej niż uzdrowiciele. Nawet teraz Biuro Aurorów wciąż nie odbudowało swojej poprzedniej renomy i szacunku, jakim niegdyś darzono przedstawicieli tego zawodu, choć nowe kierownictwo po wojnie starało się jak najszybciej zreformować strukturę auroratu, tak, by sprostała wymaganiom nowych czasów.

Postanowiła jednak nie drążyćtego problemu, więc pospiesznie zagadała Toma, licząc, że wyrwie go z zamyślenia.

— Dobrze się czujesz?

— Tak, znakomicie — odpowiedział. — Jak tam Alex?

— Mam nadzieję, że już wrócił do domu — westchnęła. — Ostatnio bardzo mało się widujemy.

— Cóż, takie życie nas wszystkich, którzy poświęcamy się w imię lepszego jutra. 

Annabeth potwierdziła skinieniem głowy. W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat robiła dla innych więcej niż dla siebie. Nawet własną rodzinę zaniedbywała przez pracę. Kiedy spora część jej koleżanek z czasów Hogwartu powychodziła za mąż i zaczęła zakładać rodziny, ona ciągle brała nadgodziny. Praca powoli stawała się obsesją. Rodzice coraz częściej wypominali jej to, że nadal nie dała im wnuków. Ale ona, choć naprawdę lubiła dzieci, po prostu nie czuła się na to gotowa. W czasach wojny zwyczajnie nie miała do tego głowy. Teraz, mimo że niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane, w pierwszej kolejności chciała ustabilizować swoje życie zawodowe. Podobnie jak Alexander, który dopiero niedawno objął swoją posadę. Oboje pragnęli unormować swoje życie, zanim zdecydują się na tak poważny krok, jak powiększenie rodziny. Dlatego nie potępiała Thomasa i potrafiła go zrozumieć. W końcu teraz wszyscy w mniejszym lub większym stopniu żyli przeszłością i bacznie obserwowali przemiany w świecie magii po wojnie.

Thomas jednak sam postanowił zmienić temat. Najwyraźniej też nie lubił dyskutować na temat rodziny, szczególnie odkąd został sam. Kobieta wcale nie zdziwiła się, że znowu ponowił pytanie, które tak bardzo go nurtowało.

— Naprawdę nie mogłabyś przyspieszyć mojego powrotu do służby? — spytał, spoglądając na nią z nadzieją.

Kobieta pokręciła głową. Podziwiała Thomasa i zarazem współczuła mu. Wyszedł bez szwanku z Bitwy o Hogwart i z wielu zadań aurorskich, a zaledwie pół roku temu lekkomyślnie wybrał się na samodzielną misję i wpadł w zasadzkę zorganizowaną przez byłych popleczników Voldemorta, ledwie wychodząc z tego cało. Zaklęcie, którym trafiono go podczas walki, spowodowało w jego organizmie dość duże szkody. Spędził parę tygodni na oddziale pozaklęciowym, ale nawet później wciąż odczuwał skutki klątwy. Dzięki regularnemu stosowaniu eliksirów mógł funkcjonować normalnie, ale nie kwalifikował się do czynnej służby.

— Wiesz, że to nie ode mnie zależy, Tom — mruknęła.

Współczuła mu, ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Obecne wymogi Biura były dość specyficzne, co zapewne powodowały jego ogólne problemy.

Zamyśliła się na moment, zastanawiając się, kiedy wszystko wreszcie dojdzie do oczekiwanej normy.

— Jak tam twój zapas eliksirów? Mam nadzieję, że niczego ci nie brakuje? — spytała po chwili.

— Na razie nie. Część zapasów przygotowuję sobie sam — odrzekł Tom. Annabeth zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie lubił być uzależniony od innych. — Jeśli chodzi o pozostałe, na pewno się odezwę, jak zobaczę, że się kończą.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, po czym zmieniła temat.

— Swoją drogą, uważam, że na razie powinieneś rozejrzeć się za jakąś inną pracą. Może poproś Alexa, żeby znalazł dla ciebie dobrą posadkę w ministerstwie? — rzekła w końcu, a kiedy Tom rzucił jej miażdżące spojrzenie, parsknęła nerwowym śmiechem. — Zobaczysz, kiedyś znowu będziesz dzielnym aurorem.

Uważała, że to, co się wydarzyło, musiało mocno nadszarpnąć ego młodego, ambitnego aurora, zwłaszczaże to właśnie wtedy Cynthia odwróciła się od niego, najwyraźniej zbyt przytłoczona tym wszystkim. Zamiast wspierać Toma w trudnym okresie, po prostu go porzuciła i wyjechała w pogoni za nową fascynacją.

Mężczyzna westchnął i przeczesał dłonią ciemne włosy.

— Ostatnio przyszedł mi do głowy pewien inny pomysł — zaczął nagle. — Nadal się nad tym zastanawiam, ale myślę, że to lepsza alternatywa.

Annabeth spojrzała na niego uważniej, zaintrygowana.

— Jaki? Co planujesz?

Zanim jednak mężczyzna zdążył odpowiedzieć, rozległo się szybkie pukanie i do gabinetu wpadła młoda uzdrowicielka w zielonym fartuchu.

— Aurorzy przynieśli nieprzytomną dziewczynę — rzuciła na wydechu, przyglądając się to Annabeth, to jej sfrustrowanemu towarzyszowi wciąż siedzącemu przed biurkiem.

Maxwellowie szybko spojrzeli po sobie, po czym razem za kobietą opuścili gabinet i udali się wprost na parter, gdzie, według słów młodszej uzdrowicielki, znajdowała się nieprzytomna nastolatka.

Aurorzy, których kobieta znała z widzenia, trzymali dziewczynę w powietrzu na niewidzialnych noszach. Miała zamknięte oczy i była niepokojąco blada, a z głębokiego rozcięcia na jej ramieniu wypływała krew. Jej oddech był płytki i przerywany.

Annabeth skinęła czarodziejom i pochyliła się nad nieprzytomną, kładąc dłoń na jej posiniaczonym policzku.

— Słyszysz mnie? — spytała głośno, delikatnie poklepując ją po twarzy.

Powieki nastolatki na moment uniosły się, ukazując jasnoniebieskie tęczówki i niepokojąco rozszerzone źrenice. Jej oczy szybko jednak zamknęły się z powrotem, a najwyżej kilkunastoletnia dziewczyna znowu straciła przytomność.

Uzdrowicielka rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie aurorom.

— Wiecie coś więcej?

— Znalazł ją przypadkowy czarodziej i powiadomił Biuro Aurorów. Ktokolwiek ją zranił, zdeportował się jeszcze przed naszym przybyciem — odrzekła aurorka. — Niczego więcej o niej nie wiemy.

— Zajmiemy się nią. — Annabeth pospiesznie przejęła władzę nad niewidzialnymi noszami.

Cała sytuacja wydawała jej się dość dziwna i wiedziała, że jeszcze długo będzie ją to trapić. Ale w tej chwili najpilniejszym problemem było zajęcie się zranioną dziewczyną.

— Porozmawiamy później — rzuciła jeszcze do aurorów, którzy wciąż przyglądali jej się ponuro, po czym machnęła krótko różdżką, zabierając ze sobą nieprzytomną.

Spojrzała przez ramię na młodą uzdrowicielkę, która według identyfikatora z przodu szaty nazywała się Mary Harrison, po czym przywołała ją. 

— A ty chodź ze mną. 

Widok zmaltretowanej dziewczyny sprawił, że kobieta pospiesznie przypomniała sobie ostatnie, mroczne lata, kiedy podobne przypadki zdarzały się prawie codziennie.

Jednak już przecież od pewnego czasu panował względny spokój. W świecie magii próbowano zaprowadzić nowy porządek, pozbywając się resztek pozostałości mrocznych czasów, co było procesem mozolnym i długotrwałym. Nie dało się w trybie natychmiastowym zmienić długotrwałych uprzedzeń i niechęci.

Nastolatka została pospiesznie przeniesiona do jednej z małych sal na czwartym piętrze. Annabeth, pozbywając się złudzeń o wcześniejszym powrocie do domu i do męża, troskliwie się nią zajęła, zastanawiając się w duchu, kto był na tyle podły, by tak skrzywdzić tę młodą istotę, i to w czasie, kiedy tyle mówiono o pokoju i szerzeniu tolerancji.

— Harrison, wyjmij z szafki niezbędne mikstury — powiedziała szybko, po czym pochyliła się nad dziewczyną.

Wystarczyło jej pobieżne spojrzenie na zakrwawioną ranę, by rozpoznać użycie zaklęcia czarnomagicznego, prawdopodobnie jakiejś klątwy tnącej, która spowodowała zwiększony upływ krwi i była znacznie trudniejsza do wyleczenia niż zwykłe rozcięcie.

Zidentyfikowawszy rodzaj klątwy, pospiesznie obejrzała dziewczynę w celu sprawdzenia, czy nie odniosła jakichś innych obrażeń. Nastolatka miała sporo zadrapań i siniaków. Dla pewności rzuciła na nią jeszcze dokładne zaklęcie sondujące, ale nie wykryło poważniejszych urazów. Mogła więc zacząć zajmować się jej ręką, starając się zmniejszyć upływ krwi.

Ponure myśli Annabeth przerwało dopiero pojawienie się obok Mary Harrison, która postawiła na stoliku kilka flakoników i odsunęła się o krok, wyraźnie czekając na kolejne polecenie swojej przełożonej.

—  _Enervate_ — mruknęła Annabeth, kierując różdżkę na dziewczynę.

Nastolatka ocknęła się i zamrugała powiekami. Jej spojrzenie nadal było półprzytomne i najprawdopodobniej nawet nie była do końca świadoma tego, co się wokół niej działo.

— Nie… — jęknęła tylko.

— Nic ci już nie grozi. Wypij to.

Annabeth ostrożnie podała jej eliksir uzupełniający krew oraz parę innych mikstur przeciwdziałających skutkom czarnej magii. Dziewczyna powoli je przełknęła i chwilę później znowu zapadła w sen. Zaczęła jednak lżej oddychać, a jej policzki nie wyglądały już tak blado i niepokojąco.

Jej stan mógł niepokoić, ale miewała w przeszłości znacznie gorsze przypadki. Byławięc dobrej myśli.

— Mam jeszcze coś przynieść? — spytała nieco nerwowo młodsza z kobiet.

Najwyraźniej była w tym fachu początkująca i nie przywykła jeszcze do podobnych widoków. Maxwell pokręciła jednak głową, wciąż pochylona nad łóżkiem. Już praktycznie skończyła.

— Poradzę sobie, możesz już odejść.

Dopiero po zakończeniu wszystkich czynności wyszła na korytarz, różdżką usuwając nikłe plamy krwi ze swojej szaty. Ku swojemu zdumieniu, kawałek dalej dostrzegła młodą uzdrowicielkę w towarzystwie Toma. Gdy nadeszła, Mary Harrison zdawała mu już relację na temat dziewczyny.

Zaskoczyło ją ich zainteresowanie niepozorną nastolatką.

— Wyjdzie z tego — mruknęła tylko, kierując się w stronę schodów.

Nawet nie spytała Toma, dlaczego tutaj stał, zamiast po prostu wrócić do domu. Czekała ją jeszcze rozmowa z aurorami. Dopiero, kiedy udali się z powrotem do ministerstwa, wróciła do gabinetu.

 

*   *   *

 

            Już świtało, kiedy Evelyn poruszyła się w białej pościeli. Jej powieki zatrzepotały, ale po chwili zamknęły się z powrotem, a blada twarz wykrzywiła się w krótkotrwałym grymasie. Powoli wynurzała się z otaczającej ją ciemności i nagle dotarło do niej, że nawet nie miała pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje ani co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Pamiętała jedynie przebłyski, mgliste wspomnienia, które powoli klarowały się w coś bardziej konkretnego. Zaniepokojona, zdecydowała się powoli uchylić powieki.

W pomieszczeniu panował lekki półmrok, dlatego chwilę trwało, zanim zaczęła odróżniać kontury otoczenia. Wszystko wydawało jej się obce i niepokojące. Zamrugała pospiesznie, ostatecznie odpędzając ciemność.

Stwierdziła, że leży na czymś miękkim, a jej ciało zostało starannie okryte kołdrą. Próbowała unieść rękę, ale kiedy poczuła falę przenikliwego bólu, zrezygnowała i pozwoliła jej z powrotem opaść na pościel. Jęknęła cicho. Czuła się tak, jakby wypadła przez okno, a chwilę później została rozjechana przez samochód. Całe ciało nieznośnie ją bolało, a w szczególności prawa ręka.

— Chyba się budzi.

Usłyszawszy czyjś cichy głos, Evelyn nieznacznie przekręciła głowę w drugą stronę, dostrzegając siedzącą przy łóżku kobietę o jasnych włosach spiętych w koński ogon. Przez dłuższą chwilę bacznie przyglądała się jej twarzy i po kilku sekundach zdała sobie sprawę, że chyba nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziała. Gdzieś w tle dostrzegła nikły cień drugiej osoby, ale nie udało jej się jej rozpoznać. Ponownie zwróciła wzrok na rękę, dostrzegając, że jest grubo obandażowana od łokcia aż po ramię. Była jak z drewna przy każdej próbie poruszenia nią.

Próbowała coś do niej powiedzieć, jednak z jej ust wydostał się tylko stłumiony jęk.

— Wszystko w porządku, jesteś już bezpieczna — próbowała ją uspokoić nieznajoma. — Nie powinnaś się teraz denerwować.

Evelyn zmrużyła oczy, próbując sobie coś przypomnieć. Widziała jednak jedynie zamazane obrazy, a kiedy chciała przyjrzeć im się bliżej, bladły i uciekały niczym woda ze stulonych dłoni. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zdołała zapamiętać,  był obskurny, ciemny zaułek na ulicy Pokątnej i czarodziej w długim płaszczu i srebrnej masce. To wspomnienie było przesiąknięte strachem i gdy tylko przypomniała sobie przenikliwy chłód kamiennej ściany oraz nienawistny głos zamaskowanego mężczyzny, zadrżała.

— Och… — jęknęła, teraz dla odmiany spoglądając w sufit.

Nie miała nawet pojęcia, gdzie się znajdowała ani kim była ta kobieta.

— Nazywam się Annabeth Maxwell, jestem uzdrowicielką — powiedziała po chwili czarownica, pochylając się nad niepewną Evelyn. — Jak się nazywasz? Nie znaleźliśmy przy tobie różdżki.

Zawahała się na moment.

— Eee… Evelyn — szepnęła. — Evelyn Grant.

Wciąż czuła na sobie spojrzenie kobiety, które wprawiło ją w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. Poruszyła się nerwowo pod kołdrą, wodząc wzrokiem nieco dalej. Dostrzegła pomalowane na biało, przeszklone szafki na eliksiry i kilka plansz na ścianie oraz czającą się przy drzwiach kolejną postać w zielonej szacie, ale nigdzie nie było ani śladu po Constance.

— Gdzie moja mama? Jest tutaj? — spytała szybko. — Co się stało? Ja nie pamiętam…

Była pewna, że jej matka powinna znajdować się gdzieś w pobliżu. Może czeka na korytarzu i denerwuje się, że jej córka znowu wpakowała się w tarapaty, i to zaledwie po tygodniu od przybycia do Anglii? Evelyn poczuła, że postąpiła lekkomyślnie, lekceważąc zakazy i zapuszczając się w nieznaną okolicę. Ale jak miała przewidzieć zagrożenie, skoro okazało się, że nie wiedziała praktycznie nic o przeszłości swojej matki?

Wahanie w głosie uzdrowicielki powiedziało jej jednak więcej, niż wolałaby wiedzieć.

— Nie wiemy, gdzie jest twoja matka — odparła Annabeth po długim wahaniu. — Przyniesiono cię tutaj wczoraj po południu i od tego czasu nikt się nie zgłosił.

Evelyn poruszyła się, natychmiast siadając na łóżku. Końcówki jej włosów pociemniały, co chyba nie umknęło uwadze kobiety, bo spojrzała na nią uważniej.

— Wczoraj? — powtórzyła głucho.

Nie miała pojęcia, że była nieprzytomna aż tak długo. Ale gdzie przez te wszystkie godziny podziewała się Constance? Zawsze zachowywała się chłodno i miała problemy z okazywaniem uczuć, szczególnie w ostatnim czasie, ale Evelyn nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że mogłaby zostać pozostawiona na pastwę losu w nieznanym kraju, wśród obcych ludzi.

A co, jeśli matce coś się stało? Może ten mężczyzna napadł także na nią? Może właśnie w tej chwili leżała w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce, zakrwawiona i otumaniona czarami?

Dziewczyna przez chwilę poruszała bezgłośnie ustami, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Świadomość samotności oraz strach o matkę były chyba jeszcze gorsze niż piekący nieznośnie ślad po zaklęciu.

— Evelyn, połóż się. Wciąż jesteś bardzo osłabiona — poprosiła Annabeth, delikatnie popychając ją na poduszki. — Będziemy szukać twojej matki, ale ty nie powinnaś się teraz zamartwiać. Musisz dużo leżeć i wypoczywać, a szybko wrócisz do sił.

— Nie chcę leżeć — zaprotestowała Grant, ponawiając próbę wstania. — Muszę wiedzieć, o co chodzi.

Annabeth jednak delikatnie, ale stanowczo złapała ją za zdrowe ramię i ponownie wepchnęła do łóżka.

Evelyn nie opierała się dłużej, zrezygnowana. Opadła na poduszki i postanowiła wysłuchać uzdrowicielki, gdy ta przez chwilę opowiadała o okolicznościach znalezienia jej. Jednak gdy delikatnie próbowała wypytać o przyczyny jej stanu i tożsamość sprawcy, nastolatka drgnęła konwulsyjnie i natychmiast się skrzywiła.

— Nie wiem, kto to był — powiedziała szybko. — Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Na jej policzkach pojawiły się łzy. Czuła się podle, wciąż obolała, w obcym miejscu. W dodatku wszystko wskazywało na to, że matka faktycznie zniknęła bez słowa wyjaśnienia i nie wiadomo było, gdzie obecnie się znajdowała.

Nie miała ochoty na rozmowy o wydarzeniach z ciemnego zaułka na Pokątnej. Wspomnienia, choć niepełne, wciąż wydawały się zbyt świeże.

Chciała jak najszybciej wyrwać się stąd i odkryć, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Szybko jednak przypomniała sobie, czym skończyło się to ostatnio i oklapnęła, oddając się nostalgii za starymi, dobrymi czasami, kiedy jeszcze mieszkała w Nowym Jorku i była szczęśliwa, nawet mimo coraz bardziej napiętej sytuacji pomiędzy rodzicami.

Teraz każde takie wspomnienie, nawet drobny urywek amerykańskiego życia, było cenne. Leżąc i wpatrując się w sufit, dużo rozmyślała i wyobrażała sobie, że to wcale się nie dzieje. Gdy się obudzi, będzie w Nowym Jorku. Oczywiście, że tak.

Nie wiedziała tylko, dlaczego nadal w to wierzy.

 

*   *   *

 

            Annabeth, napotkawszy taką reakcję ze strony Evelyn, postanowiła dać jej trochę więcej czasu. Wmusiła w nią kolejną porcję eliksirów i zostawiła ją w spokoju, po czym odeszła w kierunku swojego gabinetu, po drodze wydając polecenia kilku innym współpracownikom.

Choć mała Evelyn nie była jedyną osobą, którą Maxwell obecnie się zajmowała, mimo wszystko jej sprawa poruszyła młodą uzdrowicielkę. Poczuła ulgę, kiedy po kilkunastu godzinach dziewczyna wreszcie odzyskała przytomność, alepewne aspekty jej sprawy budziły niepokój. Szczególnie zagadkowe było zniknięcie matki dziewczyny oraz jej nerwowa reakcja, kiedy próbowała porozmawiać z nią o wydarzeniach wczorajszego dnia, wskutek których tutaj trafiła. Nawet, kiedy dokonywała szybkiego obchodu pozostałych sal, wciąż myślała o nastolatce.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że sytuacja była na tyle poważna, że powinna jak najszybciej skontaktować się z Biurem Aurorów i liczyć, że może chociaż oni coś zdziałają. W końcu to właśnie oni dostarczyli tutaj Evelyn.

W pierwszej kolejności postanowiła jeszcze przejrzeć rejestry i dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat Evelyn Grant. Jednak, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, odkryła, że w spisach nie było ani jednej czarownicy o takim imieniu i nazwisku.

— To dziwne... — wymamrotała sama do siebie.

Siedząca w pobliżu Cathy Johnson uniosła głowę znad pokaźnej sterty papierów.

— Mówiłaś coś, Ann? — spytała, marszcząc brwi.

— Ta dziewczyna, która jest tu od wczoraj, Evelyn Grant — zawahała się na moment. — Nie potrafię znaleźć jej w rejestrze. Zupełnie, jakby nie istniała.

Cathy wstała i zbliżyła się do Maxwell, zerkając jej przez ramię. 

— Mamy pewność, że w ogóle jest czarownicą? Może przyniesiono do nas mugolkę, którą zaatakował jeden z nas? 

— Metamorfomagia wyklucza taką możliwość. 

Poważnie wątpiła, żeby Evelyn była mugolką. Chociaż w jej kieszeni znalazła portfel z mugolskimi dokumentami, które potwierdziły jej tożsamość i choć wyglądała jak niemagiczna nastolatka i nie posiadała różdżki, przyczyna jej nieobecności w szczegółowych wykazach musiała być inna.

— Może ona po prostu nie jest stąd?

Annabeth chwilę zastanawiała się nad taką hipotezą i po chwili uznała ją za całkiem prawdopodobną, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dziewczyna mówiła z wyraźnym obcym akcentem. Dla pewności sięgnęła jeszcze do szuflady, w której spoczywały rzeczy znalezione przy Evelyn i dokładniej przejrzała jej dokumenty, wcześniej potraktowane bardzo pobieżnie z powodu pilniejszych zajęć.

— Urodziła się w Nowym Jorku. Ósmego sierpnia skończyła szesnaście lat — zauważyła, pogrążając się w myślach. — Nic dziwnego, że nie ma jej w naszych wykazach.

Cathy jęknęła cicho. Kontakty z czarodziejami z innych krajów, szczególnie z Amerykanami, zawsze były dość problematyczne.

— Może powinniśmy napisać do tamtejszego ministerstwa?

Annabeth pokręciła jednak głową.

— To będzie trwać dość długo — powiedziała, przysuwając sobie czysty skrawek pergaminu. — Najpierw skontaktuję się z naszym Biurem Aurorów. Może oni będą wiedzieć więcej.

Napisała pospiesznie kilka słów, po czym dotknęła świstka końcem różdżki. Wiadomość natychmiast zniknęła.

 

*   *   *

 

Sarah Bradley była aurorem wystarczająco długo, by pamiętać jeszcze zamieszanie i niepewność czasów wojny, ale na tyle krótko, by nie zatracić całkowicie pewnej wrażliwości. Po tym, jak znalazła tę dziewczynę na Pokątnej, spodziewała się, że to nie koniec sprawy. Po przekazaniu nastolatki w ręce uzdrowicieli spędzili parę godzin, dokonując oględzin miejsca zdarzenia i poszukując śladów oraz ewentualnych świadków, mogących naprowadzić ich na trop sprawcy ataku. Niestety jednak ktokolwiek skrzywdził tę dziewczynę, wiedział, co robi. Nikt nie był w stanie udzielić im żadnych informacji. Jedynie kilka osób potwierdziło, że widziało taką dziewczynę idącą Pokątną, ale nikt nie zauważył nic podejrzanego. Na miejscu zdarzenia nie zabezpieczono nic poza plamami krwi ofiary.

Nawet nie zdziwiła jej wiadomość od Annabeth Maxwell, dlatego bez zbędnego marudzenia postanowiła możliwie jak najszybciej stawić się na miejscu.

Godzinę później w towarzystwie jednego ze współpracowników, cichego i wycofanego aurora o nazwisku Andrew Summers, zapukała do pomalowanych na biało drzwi. Nigdy nie lubiła przyjeżdżać do Munga, szczególnie od czasu, gdy zginął Chris, ale jako aurorka niestety musiała robić to zbyt często. Wspomnienia minionych paru lat wciąż pozostawały zbyt świeże, ale praca była ważniejsza niż osobiste awersje. W końcu teraz nie zostało jej już nic poza aurorstwem. Wojna zabrała jej wszystkich.

— Proszę wejść! — usłyszeli wołanie. 

Sarah wkroczyła do środka pierwsza, poprawiając ciemne włosy. Summers wsunął się tam za nią z wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Annabeth siedziała za swoim biurkiem, splatając dłonie na cienkiej teczce, ale na widok aurorów w jej oczach pojawił się błysk. Sarah doszła do wniosku, że kobieta na pewno znała ich już wcześniej, gdyż oboje przez kilka lat pracowali razem z Thomasem Maxwellem, zanim wysłano go na przymusowy urlop.

Annabeth pospiesznie streściła im swoje wątpliwości dotyczące nastolatki.

— Dziewczyna przedstawia się jako Evelyn Grant i takie nazwisko figuruje w znalezionych przy niej mugolskich dokumentach — zaczęła, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego aurora do drugiego. — Nie udało mi się jednak znaleźć jej w żadnych dostępnych rejestrach.

Sprawa tej dziewczyny z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu wzbudziła jej zainteresowanie, szczególniegdy zapoznała się pobieżnie z zapiskami uzdrowicieli na temat tego przypadku. Nieczęsto znajdowali osobę, której nie było w rejestrach.

— Chcielibyśmy z nią porozmawiać — rzekła po chwili.

Odsunęła na bok cienką, białą teczkę i skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

— Tak, oczywiście — Annabeth zgodziła się. — Powinniśmy jak najszybciej znaleźć kogoś z jej rodziny. Dziewczyna pochodzi z Nowego Jorku, ale wiem już, że przyjechała tutaj z matką. Niewykluczone, że mają tutaj także jakąś inną rodzinę lub znajomych. Trzeba ich odnaleźć.

Wciąż pogrążona w myślach, zaprowadziła ich do sali, w której leżała Evelyn. Fakt, że dziewczyna pochodziła z Ameryki i na uzyskanie jakichś jej akt trzeba było trochę poczekać, nieco komplikował sprawę, ale nie na tyle, by aurorzy nie mogli sobie z tym poradzić.

Jednak gdy tylko weszli do środka, nastolatka pisnęła i nakryła się kołdrą, tak, że wystawało spod niej jedynie trochę włosów. Sarah odnotowała, że były one granatowe, co mogło świadczyć o jej zdolności metamorfomagii. Pasowałoby to do zapewnień Maxwell.

Widok tej przerażonej, próbującej schować się przed obcymi dziewczyny mimo wszystko poruszył aurorkę, która w głębi duszy wciąż naiwnie liczyła, że pewnego dnia nastanie prawdziwy pokój, ale życiowy realizm nie pozwalał jej w pełni oddać się podobnym pragnieniom.

— Wciąż jest bardzo przestraszona — rzuciła uzdrowicielka w kierunku przedstawicieli ministerstwa. — Nie chce nawet powiedzieć, kto jej to zrobił.

Przez chwilę sprawiała wrażenie, jakby chciała wyprosić aurorów na zewnątrz i poprosić ich, aby zostawili dziewczynę w spokoju i przestali ją niepokoić. W końcu jednak podeszła do niej i ostrożnie zdjęła kołdrę z jej twarzy, tak, że aurorzy mogli wreszcie ją zobaczyć. 

— Evelyn, aurorzy chcieliby z tobą porozmawiać — powiedziała łagodnie Annabeth, chcąc uspokoić roztrzęsioną dziewczynę. 

Sarah Bradley i dotychczas milczący Summers natychmiast usadowili się obok łóżka nastolatki. Annabeth, nieco zmieszana zaistniałą sytuacją, stanęła tuż za nimi, zamierzając interweniować, w razie gdyby aurorzy posunęli się za daleko. Przedstawiciele tego zawodu nie należeli do zbyt cierpliwych i delikatnych, o czym nawet Sarah zdążyła się wielokrotnie przekonać.

— Evelyn, tak? — zagadała aurorka, przysuwając się nieco bliżej dziewczyny. — To my znaleźliśmy cię nieprzytomną na ulicy Pokątnej.

Dostrzegła, że nastolatka skinęła głową, choć odsunęła się nieznacznie. Wydawało się to całkiem zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

— Evelyn, to bardzo ważne, żebyś sobie coś przypomniała — kontynuowała Bradley niezrażona. — Musimy znaleźć tego, kto cię skrzywdził. Opowiedz nam, jak do tego doszło.

Pod uspokajającym tonem jej głosu dało się wyczuć charakterystyczną dla aurorów chęć uzyskania informacji mogących naprowadzić ich na konkretny trop. Liczyła, że Evelyn poczuje się na tyle pewnie, że zacznie mówić. To niewątpliwie bardzo ułatwiłoby im zadanie. Szybko wyczuła jednak, że czająca się gdzieś za nimi Maxwell najwyraźniej postanowiła być czujna. Może z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu czuła się odpowiedzialna za Grant?

Evelyn jednak odwróciła się w drugą stronę i przycisnęła policzek do poduszki.

— To może chociaż powiesz nam, jak to się stało, że w ogóle trafiłaś do Anglii? Przyjechałaś z mamą, tak?

Evelyn skinęła głową, po czym nieudolnie wzruszyła ramionami. Sarah pomyślała przelotnie, że musi zerknąć w rejestr przylatujących ostatnio świstoklików, chybaże Grant i jej matka przybyły tutaj na sposób mugolski, co było bardzo możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę mentalność amerykańskich czarodziejów. Większość z nich trafiała do Wielkiej Brytanii za pomocą mugolskich środków lokomocji zwanych „samolotami”, przez co Ministerstwo Magii miało poważny problem z ustaleniem liczby przybyszów zza oceanu, nie mówiąc o ich danych.

— Opowiesz nam o tym?

Dziewczyna jednak milczała. Sarah czuła, że ta rozmowa nie będzie należała do najłatwiejszych, choć w ciągu kilku lat pracy w Biurze Aurorów miała do czynienia z wieloma ofiarami ataków przy użyciu magii. Większość z nich chciała współpracować, ale trafiały się przypadki, gdy zaatakowana osoba zamykała się w sobie.

Nastąpiło kilka dość kłopotliwych minut wypełnionych ciszą. Evelyn nie płakała ani nie histeryzowała, ale jej wyraz twarzy, na ile mogła go teraz dostrzec Sarah, pozostawał zacięty. Postanowiła zaczekać. Jakiekolwiek ponaglanie czy nachalność mogłyby przynieść skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego.

Evelyn odwróciła się w jej stronę dopiero kilkanaście minut później.

— Ale ja naprawdę nie wiem, kto to był. Nie widziałam jego twarzy — wyznała, najprawdopodobniej chcąc jak najszybciej uwolnić się od towarzystwa aurorów. — On... miał kaptur i taką dziwną maskę. Zabrał mnie z ulicy.

— Gdzie to się stało?

W Sarah natychmiast zbudził się ten dodatkowy, aurorski zmysł. Wzmianka o maskach kojarzyła jej się dosyć jednoznacznie.

Evelyn po kolejnej, długiej chwili wahania opowiedziała o tym, jak z matką zamieszkała na ulicy Pokątnej i jak wczorajszego dnia opuściła mieszkanie, chcąc dowiedzieć się, dokąd udawała się Constance. Jednak gdy tylko doszła do momentu, kiedy nieznany czarodziej porwał ją z ulicy i zaciągnął do tamtego zaułka, umilkła i skrzywiła się, a na jej twarzy odmalował się strach. Poruszyła się niespokojnie, a jej drobne dłonie zacisnęły się na kołdrze.

Sarah przez chwilę siedziała nieruchomo, przetwarzając w myślach słowa nastolatki. Nie przestawała jej obserwować.

— Pytał cię o twoją matkę?

Dziewczyna potwierdziła skinieniem głowy.

— Tak — jęknęła Grant. — Ale używał jej panieńskiego nazwiska. Constance Yaxley. Chciał… — zawahała się. — Chciał, żebym mu powiedziała, gdzie ona jest. Ale mama nie mówiła, dokąd się udaje. Ja… Ja nie wiedziałam… Nic mu nie powiedziałam!

Rozpłakała się i skuliła na łóżku, znowu niemal całkowicie znikając pod kołdrą.

Słysząc te słowa, aurorzy zesztywnieli. Każdy w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii znał nazwisko tego starego rodu czystej krwi, a w czasach powojennych kojarzyło się przede wszystkim ze śmierciożercami. Choć po Constance wszelki słuch zaginął niemal dwadzieścia lat temu i została uznana za martwą, jej rodzina należała do najstarszych i najbardziej znanych rodów magicznych w kraju.

— Twoja matka nazywała się Constance Yaxley?

Evelyn znowu skinęła głową, choć dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Bradley i Summers wymienili spojrzenia.

To nieco zmieniało postać rzeczy. Czyżby Constance Yaxley wcale nie umarła, a uciekła do Ameryki i tam urodziła córkę? Kojarzyła sprawę Yaxleyów raczej z opowieści ojca o czasach pierwszej wojny czarodziejów. Obecnie już niewielu ludzi w ogóle pamiętało o istnieniu tej kobiety w obliczu dokonań jej brata, Arnolda Yaxleya, który zaraz po ostatniej bitwie o Hogwart skończył w Azkabanie.

— Czy ten incydent mógł mieć jakiś związek ze śmierciożercami? Wiesz, kim oni byli, prawda?

Nastolatka pokręciła głową, na co Summers mruknął coś o amerykańskiej ignorancji. Sarah zgromiła go wzrokiem. Wiedziała, że Voldemort i jego poplecznicy nigdy nie działali za oceanem, więc niewiedza dziewczyny była usprawiedliwiona.

— Nie wiem — mruknęła Evelyn, spoglądając na aurorów z urazą. — Proszę dać mi wreszcie spokój! Nic więcej nie wiem!

Jej ton wyraźnie mówił, że już niczego się od niej nie dowiedzą.

 

*   *   *

 

Annabeth z ogromną ulgą pożegnała aurorów, którzy zaraz po zakończeniu rozmowy z Evelyn wrócili do ministerstwa, zapewniając, że zajmą się poszukiwaniami Constance Yaxley oraz ewentualnych krewnych kobiety, którzy mogliby przejąć opiekę nad dziewczyną. Obiecali także nawiązanie kontaktu z Amerykańskim Ministerstwem Magii. W związku z tym, że Evelyn wciąż była niepełnoletnia, należało jak najszybciej dotrzeć do kogoś z jej rodziny.

Po ponad dobie spędzonej w pracy czuła się coraz bardziej zmęczona i podenerwowana. Nawet kilkugodzinny sen w gabinecie nie zregenerował jej sił. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że powinna choć na kilka godzin wyrwać się do domu i porządnie wypocząć. Choć było jej żal zostawiać tę wystraszoną nastolatkę samą w niepokojącym dla niej miejscu, uznała, że czasem musi choć trochę pomyśleć o sobie i swoim życiu prywatnym.

Zdjęła zieloną szatę uzdrowicielską, zastępując ją zwyczajną, codzienną w kolorze ciemnego granatu. Następnie odszukała najbliższy kominek i za pomocą sieci Fiuu udała się do domu, wciąż intensywnie rozmyślając.

 

*   *   *

 

Trochę trwało, zanim Evelyn po spotkaniu z aurorami zdołała się uspokoić.

Gdy tylko odeszli, jeszcze długo leżała na łóżku w niewielkiej sali, wpatrując się w sufit i rozmyślając. Choć już dawno przestała płakać, jej oczy nadal były lekko zaczerwienione, a włosy rozsypały się w nieładzie po poduszce. Nadal miały kolor granatowy, ale teraz nie przejmowała się swoim wyglądem.

Wciąż rozważała słowa uzdrowicielki i aurorów. Jej głowę wypełniały sprzeczne myśli. Obecnie przeważały strach i niepewność. Dziewczyna jeszcze nigdy nie znalazła się w podobnej sytuacji i nie bardzo wiedziała, co dalej. Nawiedzały ją wspomnienia wydarzeń z Pokątnej. Stopniowo przypominała sobie coraz więcej. Bała się tego, i choć usilnie starała się myśleć o czymś przyjemniejszym, to pamięć o tamtym strachu, bólu i bezsilności wciąż do niej wracała.

Była tutaj zupełnie sama. Constance nadal nie przychodziła, choć Evelyn za każdym razem, gdy słyszała dobiegające zza drzwi kroki, prostowała się na łóżku i wpatrywała się w wejście z nadzieją, że w pewnym momencie pojawi się tam matka. Kroki jednak zawsze oddalały się, a dziewczyna, rozczarowana, opadała z powrotem na poduszki, coraz bardziej sfrustrowana tym, że musi tu tkwić i znosić niepewność.

 _Co będzie, jeśli mama nie wróci? Co się ze mną teraz stanie?,_ zastanawiała się.

Mimo napiętych relacji, szczególnie ostatnio, łudziła się, że matka o niej pamięta. Że przyjdzie i zabierze ją stąd, najlepiej z powrotem do Nowego Jorku. Przerażała ją myśl o tym, że mogła zostać porzucona.

Miała też nadzieję, że ten zwyrodnialec nigdy nie znajdzie ani jej, ani Constance. Bała się, że nawet teraz mógł szukać matki. Nie wiedziała tylko, dlaczego. Aurorzy chyba też nie wiedzieli, takie miała wrażenie, kiedy ją wypytywali. Zaskoczyło ją jednak to, że kojarzyli nazwisko jej matki. Zaczęła żałować, że ich o to nie zapytała, ale była wtedy zbyt wystraszona, by pomyśleć racjonalnie. Dopiero teraz, w samotności, doszła do wniosku, że straciła pewną szansę.

Znowu doszła do wniosku, że bardzo słabo znała swoją matkę i jej przeszłość.

W pewnym momencie wstała z łóżka. Przez chwilę kręciło jej się w głowie. Ramię znowu zaczęło ją boleć, więc zacisnęła na nim zdrową dłoń i skrzywiła się. Chłodna posadzka ziębiła jej bose nogi, jednak praktycznie nie zwróciła na to uwagi, skupiona na rwącym bólu w ręce.

Podeszła jednak do wąskiego okna. Za nim było widać zdecydowanie mugolską ulicę. Ten widok nieznacznie poprawił dziewczynie humor, bo to znaczyło, że znajduje się blisko świata mugoli. Poczuła się nieco lepiej. Była to jednak bardzo krótkotrwała radość, szybko stłumiona przez smutek i żal.

Evelyn niemal natychmiast przyłapała się na tym, że w tłumie przesuwających się chodnikiem ludzi wypatrywała twarzy matki. Nigdzie jednak jej nie zauważyła.

Nawet nie zdała sobie sprawy z tego, że za jej plecami skrzypnęły drzwi i do sali ktoś wszedł.

— Evelyn?

Spłoszona dziewczyna odwróciła się szybko, nadal zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu. Ku swojemu rozczarowaniu, nie dostrzegła tam Constance, tylko jedną z uzdrowicielek trzymającą w dłoni tackę z kolejną porcją eliksirów. Westchnęła i wróciła do łóżka, zanim kobieta zdążyła ją upomnieć. Kiedy jednak przełknęła wszystkie mikstury, nagle poczuła senność i opadła na poduszki, pogrążając się we śnie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 20.07.15_

 


	5. Babcia Rigel

_sierpień 1999_

 

Przez kolejne trzy dni Evelyn stopniowo dochodziła do siebie, starając się wyprzeć przykre wspomnienia. Nie byłajuż tak często nękana przez ludzi próbujących dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie wydarzyło się na Pokątnej, dzięki czemu mogła łatwiej odrywać się od myśli o nieprzyjemnej przygodzie.

Odkąd aurorzy opuścili jej salę, odwiedzała ją głównie Annabeth Maxwell, co do której Grant stopniowo zaczynała się przekonywać. Choć wciąż omijała szerokim łukiem najbardziej drażliwe tematy i milczała, gdy padały takie pytania, chętnie opowiadała o swoim dotychczasowym życiu i dzieliła się obawami w związku z czekającym ją za niecałe dwa tygodnie wyjazdem do Hogwartu. Młoda uzdrowicielka okazywała jej dużo zrozumienia, co było dla niej niezwykle ważne w tak trudnym czasie. Mimo wszystko nie potrafiła jednak zastąpić matki.

Constance, choć oschła i wycofana, tutaj stanowiła dla Evelyn część szczęśliwej przeszłości i zarazem była przyczyną, przez którą znalazła się w obecnym położeniu. Budziła w nastolatce skrajnie różne odczucia, od tęsknoty i żalu, na wściekłości kończąc. Zaczęła powoli tracić nadzieję, że po nią wróci i chociaż nadal wyglądała przez okno, gdy tylko żadnego z uzdrowicieli nie było w pobliżu, przestała wypatrywać jej twarzy w tłumie przesuwających się ulicą ludzi. To tylko zwiększało jej rozczarowanie i smutek.

— Naprawdę muszę iść do tego Hogwartu? Nie mogę wrócić do Nowego Jorku? — spytała pewnego wieczora, kiedy uzdrowicielka pokazała jej znaleziony przez aurorów list, pozostawiony przez Constance w mieszkaniu na Pokątnej.

Ta krótka wiadomość jeszcze bardziej przygnębiła Evelyn, zwłaszcza że nie znalazła w niej żadnych szczegółowych wyjaśnień na temat zniknięcia matki ani niczego, co mogłoby pocieszyć ją w obecnej sytuacji. List nie był nawet skierowany do niej osobiście i dowiedziała się w zasadzie tylko tyle, że musi pójść do Hogwartu, bo to będzie dla niej najbezpieczniejsze rozwiązanie. Teraz jednak cały pomysł ze zmianą szkoły podobał jej się jeszcze mniej niż na początku i wiele by dała, żeby cofnąć czas i powrócić do dawnego życia.

— Z listu pozostawionego przez twoją matkę wynika, że wszystkie formalności związane z przyjęciem cię do Hogwartu zostały załatwione — powiedziała tylko Annabeth, biorąc od niej karteczkę, a przez jej ładną, miłą twarz przemknął ledwie dostrzegalny cień. — Niestety nadal nie wiemy, gdzie się znajduje. Aurorzy wciąż poszukują jej i jej krewnych. Ktoś musi się tobą zająć przez ten czas, a nie chcemy trzymać cię tutaj w nieskończoność.

Evelyn westchnęła. Czuła się już dużo lepiej niż jeszcze parę dni temu, choć ręka wciąż bolała ją przy najlżejszym ruchu, a rana po czarnomagicznym zaklęciu goiła się powoli i paskudnie nawet mimo zastosowania nieprzyjemnie pachnącej, zielonej maści i całego mnóstwa eliksirów.

— Nie trzeba się mną zajmować — powiedziała szybko. — Mogę wrócić do Nowego Jorku. Chcę tam wrócić. Miałam tam swoje życie, znajomych, wszystko!

Dotychczas łudziła się, że ta okropna sytuacja paradoksalnie może wyjść jej na korzyść i sprawić, że zostanie odesłana do kraju. Wyglądało jednak na to, że brytyjscy aurorzy i uzdrowiciele postanowili zdecydować za nią, i umieścić ją prawdopodobnie u nieznanej rodziny Constance. W duchu przeklinała fakt, że do pełnoletniości miała jeszcze rok,przez który nie mogła nawet sama decydować o sobie.

Całymi dniami rozmyślała o tym, co się z nią stanie, kiedy już zostanie zwolniona, ale Annabeth właśnie zniweczyła jej ostatnie nadzieje.

— Według informacji przekazanych przez Biuro Aurorów, nie masz żadnej rodziny poza swoimi rodzicami, a twój ojciec...

Evelyn natychmiast przerwała kobiecie, a końcówki jej włosów pociemniały.

— Nie znam nikogo w Anglii! Moje miejsce jest w Nowym Jorku, nie tutaj! — zaprotestowała. — Dajcie mi tylko taką możliwość, a wrócę tam i na pewno jakoś sobie poradzę!

Jej smutek stopniowo zastępowały narastające złość i uraza żywione do Constance. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć pobudek kierujących matką, kiedy sprowadziła ją do tego kraju i wtedy, gdy zaledwie kilka dni później porzuciła ją w tak trudnym momencie. Została pozostawiona sama sobie, z coraz większym mętlikiem w głowie. Bała się o matkę, ale jednocześnie coś w niej pękło.

— Niestety, obecnie nie jest to możliwe — powiedziała tylko Annabeth, po czym wstała. — Naprawdę mi przykro, Evelyn, ale nic nie poradzimy. Nie masz jeszcze siedemnastu lat.

Evelyn westchnęła. Nagle przyszedł jej do głowy inny pomysł. Zdziwiła się, że nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej.

— Mogłabym chociaż zadzwonić do ojca? Macie tutaj jakiś telefon?

Annabeth pokręciła głową.

— Nie, ale możesz napisać list. Wyślemy go sową.

Evelyn, nie mając innego wyboru, zgodziła się na tak nietypowy dla niej sposób komunikacji. Annabeth wyczarowała pióro i pergamin, a nastolatka oparła go na kolanie i zaczęła szybko pisać. List był dość chaotyczny i wiele szczegółów w nim przemilczała, ale miała nadzieję, że ojciec przeczyta go i zdoła coś na to poradzić. Przecież nie mógł tak tego zostawić!

Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że może minąć trochę czasu, zanim sowa przeleci na drugą stronę Atlantyku i Michael dostanie jej wiadomość. Ale mimo to, kiedy zapisywała kolejne słowa, czuła, że pojawiła się jakaś iskierka nadziei.

Podała ukończoną wiadomość czarownicy. Ta wzięła ją i wyszła z sali. Evelyn została sama. Położyła się na boku i wcisnęła twarz w poduszkę. Niczego nie pragnęła tak, jak powrotu do swojego prawdziwego domu. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że taka perspektywa stała pod dużym znakiem zapytania.

 

*   *   *

  

Następnego dnia Annabeth przybyła do pracy wcześnie rano, jak zwykle zaczynając dzień od obchodu sal na czwartym piętrze. Zajrzała też do Evelyn, zamierzając podać jej kolejną porcję eliksirów. Dziewczyna obudziła się, gdy tylko usłyszała kroki i poruszyła się w pościeli. Jej włosy, jak zauważyła uzdrowicielka, były dzisiaj ciemnoniebieskie.

— Dzień dobry, Evelyn. Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? — spytała, biorąc jeden z flakoników i nalewając trochę płynu do czarki, którą podała nastolatce.

— Hmm… dobrze — wymamrotała dziewczyna.

Posłusznie wypiła wszystkie podsunięte jej mikstury. Annabeth była zadowolona, widząc, że dziewczyna przestała tak nerwowo reagować na czyjąś obecność. Miała nadzieję, że przeżycia sprzed kilku dni nie wpłyną na nią negatywnie, choć spodziewała się, że Evelyn nieprędko o tym zapomni.

Porozmawiała z nią jeszcze chwilę, po czym wyczarowała dla niej kolejny plik kartek, żeby mogła się czymś zająć i zapomnieć o nudzie.

Po obchodzie wróciła do swojego gabinetu i zajęła się papierkową robotą. Od czasu do czasu przychodzili do niej inni uzdrowiciele, by zasięgnąć jej rady lub po prostu porozmawiać. Około południa zajęła się czarownicą, na którą ktoś rzucił zaklęcie zmniejszające.

Tuż przed piętnastą na jej biurku jakby znikąd pojawiła się wiadomość. Kobieta machinalnie chwyciła świstek wciąż lekko jarzący się od zaklęcia, domyślając się, że otrzymała go od aurorów, gdyż zwykle to właśnie oni komunikowali się w taki sposób.

            Okazało się, że pracownikom Biura Aurorów udało się namierzyć babcię Evelyn Grant i powiadomić ją o odnalezieniu wnuczki. Annabeth Maxwell zdenerwowała się lekko. W ostatnim czasie niemal zapomniała o istnieniu Rigel Yaxley. Po tym, jak jej syn, Arnold, w zeszłym roku trafił do Azkabanu, kobieta usunęła się w cień magicznej społeczności i przestała udzielać się w życiu towarzyskim.

Teraz jednak czekało ją spotkanie z tą kobietą i przekonanie jej, że Evelyn Grant naprawdę była jejwnuczką. Co do tego nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Dysponując starymi zapiskami Biura Aurorów oraz podesłanych wczoraj kopii dokumentów z Amerykańskiego Ministerstwa Magii, Annabeth mogła udowodnić, że Evelyn naprawdę byłaspokrewniona z Yaxleyami, a Rigel była obecnie jedyną osobą zdolną podjęcia się opieki nad wciąż niepełnoletnią dziewczyną.

Kobieta zjawiła się u niej późnym popołudniem, emanując aurą chłodu i wyniosłości. Choć Annabeth z racji wykonywanego zawodu miała styczność z naprawdę różnymi czarodziejami, w jej obecności poczuła się niekomfortowo.

— Dobry wieczór, pani Yaxley — przywitała przybyszkę, zapraszając ją, żeby usiadła przed jej biurkiem.

Rigel Yaxley skinęła sztywno głową, ale wolała pozostać w pobliżu drzwi. Spoglądała na nią z dystansem, zupełnie jakby nie była zachwycona, że została tutaj wezwana.

— Aurorzy powiedzieli mi, że odnaleziono moją wnuczkę — powiedziała sucho. — Ale przecież to jest niemożliwe. Constance… Moja córka zniknęła dziewiętnaście lat temu. Wszyscy byliśmy pewni, że nie żyje.

— Ale najwyraźniej wróciła. Razem ze swoją córką, która przyszła na świat w Ameryce — odparła Maxwell. — Posiadane przez nas dane mogą potwierdzić, że Evelyn naprawdę jestpani wnuczką, a pani jest jedyną osobą, która może przejąć opiekę nad nią.

Rigel przez dłuższą chwilę milczała. Jej twarz nie zdradzała zupełnie żadnych uczuć, a urękawiczone dłonie zacisnęły się na brzegu bogato haftowanej szaty. Nie sprawiała wrażenia szczęśliwej z powodu odnalezienia członka rodziny.

— Chcę ją obejrzeć — oświadczyła nagle, odwracając się w kierunku drzwi.

— Ależ oczywiście. — Annabeth natychmiast podążyła za nią. — Zaprowadzić panią?

Wyprzedziła starszą czarownicę i kazała jej iść za sobą, co najwyraźniej niezbyt spodobało się Rigel, bo zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. Idąc korytarzem, Annabeth zastanawiała się w duchu, jak będzie wyglądało życie Evelyn pod opieką tej oschłej kobiety.

 

*   *   *

  
            Evelyn z dość ponurą miną szkicowała zdrową ręką na kartkach papieru, które wcześniej wyczarowała dla niej Annabeth. Wszystkie jej rzeczy pozostały w mieszkaniu na Pokątnej, więc nie miała dostępu do swojego ukochanego szkicownika, w którym, dzięki zastosowaniu paru sprytnych zaklęć, nigdy nie brakowało czystych stron do rysowania.

Po tych kilku dniach nuda, samotność i poczucie bezczynności doskwierały jej coraz bardziej. Nigdy nie lubiła przebywać w takich miejscach, choć bała się tego, co miało na nią czekać już wkrótce.

Wciąż dużo myślała o matce. Obawiała się, że jej także mogło stać się coś złego, ale uparcie starała się o tym nie myśleć. Co jakiś czas wypytywała Annabeth o jakieś wieści, ale uzdrowicielka nie była w stanie udzielić jej informacji.

Jednak w trakcie tych dłużących się godzin znowu nachodziły ją różne, niepokojące wątpliwości.

Białe ściany i przeszklone szafki działały na nią dość przytłaczająco. Ostatnio znosiła zbyt dużo stresów i zmian, i sama nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Była w trakcie uwieczniania na papierze zarysów drapaczy chmur widocznych znad drzew w Central Parku, kiedy drzwi do sali skrzypnęły. Spodziewając się ujrzeć panią Maxwell lub inną uzdrowicielkę, podniosła wzrok.

Zdziwiła się, kiedy jej oczom ukazała się szczupła kobieta w szacie wyszywanej srebrnymi nićmi, o ciemnych, poprzetykanych siwizną włosach spiętych w ciasny kok. Gdy czarownica wkroczyła do pokoju, Grant dostrzegła jej zaciśnięte usta oraz oczy barwy wypolerowanej stali. To właśnie te oczy wydawały jej się niepokojąco znajome, choć była pewna, że widziała tę kobietę pierwszy raz w życiu.

Przez chwilę wpatrywały się w siebie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Wyraz twarzy starszej kobiety pozostawał wyniosły i nieprzenikniony. Pod jej spojrzeniem Evelyn poczuła się jeszcze bardziej niepewnie. Miała ochotę natychmiast schować się pod łóżkiem, co niewątpliwie nie zostałoby zbyt dobrze odebrane. 

Milczenie przerwała dopiero Annabeth Maxwell, która chwilę później pojawiła się za plecami nieznajomej.

— To właśnie jest pani wnuczka, pani Yaxley — zwróciła się do kobiety, po czym podeszła do skonsternowanej nastolatki. — Aurorom udało się dotrzeć do twojej babci, Evelyn. To ona przejmie opiekę nad tobą do czasu uzyskania przez ciebie pełnoletniości.

Evelyn czuła się, jakby właśnie oblano ją kubłem lodowatej wody. Matka nigdy nie lubiła opowiadać o swojej rodzinie pozostawionej w Wielkiej Brytanii. Gdy tylko Evelyn zaczynała zadawać jej pytania na ten temat, nabierała wody w usta, tylko czasami zbywając ją jakimiś lakonicznymi uwagami. Grant nie wiedziała więc o swoich dziadkach nic poza tym, że byli z Anglii i że nie utrzymywali żadnych kontaktów z Constance po jej wyjeździe do Ameryki. Czasami nawet dochodziła do wniosku, że krewni matki pewnie od dawna nie żyli i to dlatego Constance tak nie lubiła o nich mówić. W Salem ukrywała jednak fakt posiadania brytyjskich korzeni i praktycznie nikt o tym nie wiedział. Powiedziała o tym chyba tylko Jessice.

Nie miała pojęcia, co myśleć o wieści, że ta wyniosła kobieta o lodowatym spojrzeniu jest jej babcią.

— To przecież niemożliwe... — wymamrotała tylko, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej.

W spojrzeniu kobiety czuła przyganę. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że domniemana babcia wcale nie była zachwycona z tego spotkania. Jej zimne oczy zmrużyły się, zupełnie jakby raził ją intensywny błękit włosów Evelyn.

Niezręczną sytuację przerwała jednak uzdrowicielka.

— Pani Yaxley jeszcze dzisiaj zabierze cię do swojego domu, Evelyn. Za chwilę obejrzę cię i podpiszę formularz twojego wypisu — oznajmiła Annabeth. — Czy mogłaby panizaczekać w poczekalni?

Starsza czarownica prychnęła cicho, jednak posłusznie wyszła na zewnątrz, zostawiając dziewczynę samą z uzdrowicielką.

— Ta kobieta naprawdę jest moją babcią? — spytała Evelyn nieco przerażonym tonem.

Annabeth pokiwała głową, jednocześnie zaglądając jej w oczy.

— Tak, Evelyn. Zamieszkasz u niej, póki nie pojedziesz do Hogwartu.

— Ale… — zaczęła Grant, jednak pani Maxwell przerwała jej.

— Kiedy skończysz siedemnaście lat, będziesz mogła wrócić do Nowego Jorku — pocieszyła ją. — Wówczas nikt nie będzie ci mógł tego zabronić, ale do ósmego sierpnia przyszłego roku lub do czasu odnalezienia twojej matki, zostaniesz pod opieką Rigel Yaxley. Przykro mi, ale niestety, nic na to nie poradzimy.

Evelyn posmutniała, pozwalając, by Annabeth delikatnie chwyciła ją za rękę i zdjęła jej przybrudzony opatrunek. Ramię wyglądało już znacznie lepiej, choć było zaczerwienione i lekko spuchnięte, a długa na kilka cali blizna wciąż była doskonale widoczna.

Zadrżała, wspominając przelotnie wydarzenia, które doprowadziły do jej powstania i różdżkę czarodzieja zagłębiającą się w rozcięte tkanki. To było straszne, ale jeszcze gorsza była klątwa, którą rzucił na niej później. Miała nadzieję, że już nigdy nie poczuje takiego bólu.

— Czarna magia niestety pozostawia ślady. Zostanie ci już na zawsze — mruknęła uzdrowicielka, sięgając po niewielki pojemnik stojący na szafce nocnej. — Nałożę ci jeszcze maść. A przez najbliższy czas nie wolno ci się nadwyrężać.

Nastolatka skrzywiła się, kiedy ramię zapiekło, jednak pozwoliła kobiecie dokończyć rozpoczętą czynność. Kiedy Annabeth skończyła owijać jej rękę czystym bandażem, z ulgą ją zabrała.

— Przebierz się i zaczekaj tutaj na mnie. Podpiszę twój wypis i zaprowadzę cię do babci.

Kiedy wyszła, Evelyn została sama, zastanawiając się, czy to czasem nie był jakiś zły sen. Na brak wrażeń zdecydowanie nie mogła narzekać, ale nie potrafiła się pogodzić z nową rzeczywistością. Przerażało ją to, że nie mogła wrócić do Nowego Jorku. Była pewna, że dałaby sobie radę sama i wcale nie potrzebowała żadnej nowej babki. Wciąż tęskniła za babcią Samanthą i dziadkiem Jamesem, którzy kilka lat temu zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Choć widziała Rigel Yaxley tylko przez chwilę, miała dziwne wrażenie, że ich relacje nie będą tak dobre, jak te z babcią Sam.

Zaklęła cicho, natychmiast wyskakując z łóżka i zdjęła białą koszulę nocną. Uważając na pobolewającą rękę, przebrała się w normalne ubranie, które zostało już starannie wyczyszczone z krwi, po czym wepchnęła do kieszeni dokumenty, zwrócone jej jakiś czas temu. Zamierzała wydostać się stąd, zanim Annabeth i pani Yaxley po nią wrócą. Po tym, co przeszła w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, nie miała ochoty zamieszkać z zupełnie nieznaną i niezbyt przychylną jej osobą.

Nie myślała jeszcze o ewentualnych konsekwencjach, działając pod wpływem chwili. Pospiesznie zmieniła kolor włosów na dyskretny, ciemny brąz i zmodyfikowała rysy twarzy, aby nie zostać rozpoznana. Ostrożnie wysunęła się na korytarz, rozglądając się na boki. W pobliżu nie było widać ani uzdrowicielki, ani babki, dzięki czemu poczuła się pewniej.

Pobiegła korytarzem, mijając uzdrowicieli w zielonych szatach i snujących się czarodziejów, z których część miała dość zdeformowane ciała. Na widok czarodzieja z dodatkową parą rąk na moment zapomniała o swoim planie ucieczki i przez kilka chwil wpatrywała się w niego bezwiednie, póki jej nie przegonił.

— Przepraszam, którędy do wyjścia? — spytała czarownicy, która poruszała się w dziwaczny sposób, bo kilka kroków podskakując jak konik polny.

Kobieta wskazała za siebie, po czym skoczyła kilka stóp do przodu. Evelyn westchnęła i udała się w tamtym kierunku, nerwowo poprawiając włosy. Wiedziała, że jest na czwartym piętrze, więc musiała poszukać najbliższych schodów i dyskretnie dotrzeć na sam dół, zanim Annabeth zorientuje się, że wymknęła się z sali. Nie miała też większej ochoty na spotkanie z babką.

Zanim jednak zdążyła minąć róg korytarza, nagle zderzyła się z kimś i zatoczyła się do tyłu, upadając na ziemię. Jęknęła, nieco zdezorientowana. W kontakcie z twardym podłożem jej ramię przeszył ostry ból. Mimo chwilowego zamroczenia, zdała sobie sprawę, że straciła kontrolę nad metamorfozą twarzy.

Zaklęła cicho, podnosząc szybko głowę i dostrzegając pochylającego się nad nią ciemnowłosego mężczyznę. Mógł mieć trochę mniej niż trzydzieści lat, ale największą uwagę Evelyn zwróciły jego złotawe tęczówki. Nieznajomy spoglądał na nią z pewnym zdziwieniem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. — Pomóc ci wstać?

Nastolatka uświadomiła sobie, że musiała wyglądać strasznie głupio, wciąż leżąc na ziemi ze skonfundowaną miną i patrząc na niego, gdy stał nad nią z wyciągniętą ręką. Szybko jednak zerwała kontakt wzrokowy i pozwoliła mu się podnieść. Pospiesznie otrzepała dżinsy i cofnęła się o krok, nieco zbita z pantałyku przez to nagłe zajście. Nigdy nie lubiła swojej niezdarności, szczególniegdy przez nią dochodziło do takich sytuacji.

— Tak, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu się zamyśliłam — odpowiedziała, zastanawiając się, którędy powinna teraz pójść.

Zanim jednak zdążyła zapytać mężczyznę o drogę do schodów, usłyszała za plecami szybkie kroki.

— Evelyn! Ale nas wystraszyłaś! — zawołała z ulgą Annabeth Maxwell, pojawiając się nagle tuż za dziewczyną. Najprawdopodobniej jednak dostrzegła mężczyznę, gdyż uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, zupełnie jakby go znała. — Och, witaj, Tom! Jak miło, że znalazłeś naszą zgubę!

Położyła dłoń na ramieniu nastolatki, która wiedziała już, że jej spontaniczny plan ucieczki został pokrzyżowany przez nagłe zderzenie z mężczyzną nazwanym Tomem. 

Pozostawało jej tylko cieszyć się, że najprawdopodobniej już nigdy się nie spotkają i że to zajście szybko odejdzie w zapomnienie.

— Zobaczymy się za chwilę, Tom. Zaczekaj w moim gabinecie, dobrze? — rzuciła Annabeth do mężczyzny, po czym pociągnęła nastolatkę korytarzem. — Chodź, Evelyn. Twoja babcia czeka na nas na dole.

 

*   *   *

 

Wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona Rigel Yaxley znajdowała się w poczekalni, spoglądając wyniośle na krążących dookoła czarodziejów, z których wielu wydawało się mieć dziwaczne dolegliwości.

— Ach, jesteś wreszcie — rzuciła w kierunku Evelyn prowadzonej przez panią Maxwell.

Dziewczyna zdążyła przywrócić swoje włosy do ulubionego, niebieskiego koloru, ale wyraz jej twarzy pozostawał nieco naburmuszony.

— Babcia zabierze cię ze sobą za pomocą teleportacji łącznej. Twoje rzeczy zostały już dostarczone z Pokątnej do nowego domu — zapewniła ją Annabeth, po czym nieoczekiwanie uścisnęła jej zdrową rękę. — Powodzenia, Evelyn. Wierzę, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Grant z niechęcią odwróciła się w stronę babki i pozwoliła, żeby ta złapała ją za ramię. Jej dotyk nie był zbyt przyjemny, ale straszliwe ciśnienie, które naparło na nią kilka sekund później, było znacznie gorsze. Evelyn natychmiast przypomniała sobie, dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubiła teleportacji i podróży świstoklikiem.

Chwilę później ogromny napór zelżał, a dziewczyna zachłysnęła się świeżym powietrzem. Jako, że wciąż była osłabiona, teleportacja nie wpłynęła najlepiej na jej samopoczucie.

Zamrugała powiekami, przez moment pocierając je dłońmi, po czym pospiesznie rozejrzała się dookoła. Stały na dość szerokiej, wybrukowanej alejce, po obydwu stronach obsadzonej rozłożystymi drzewami. Przed nimi znajdował się naprawdę okazałych rozmiarów dwór. W ścianach gęsto oplecionych winobluszczem widniało mnóstwo okien, w których odbijało się zachodzące słońce. Za dnia prawdopodobnie roztaczał się z nich widok na okoliczne łąki i otaczający posiadłość park.

Rezydencja zupełnie nie przypominała apartamentowca na Manhattanie ani przytulnej kamienicy na Brooklynie, w której mieszkali niegdyś jej amerykańscy dziadkowie. Różniła się także od zabudowań na Pokątnej. Wyglądem w zasadzie bardziej przypominała Instytut Magii w Salem, choć była sporo mniejsza, miała nieco inny kształt, a jej ściany nie byływykonane z cegieł.

Evelyn, jako artystyczna dusza, mimo dręczących ją obaw i buntowniczego nastroju, nie mogła nie poczuć niechętnego podziwu. Otoczenie z pewnością było bardzo malownicze i sprawiało wrażenie, jakby zostało żywcem przeniesione z minionych stuleci.

Nie potrafiła uwierzyć w to, że naprawdę miała tutaj mieszkać.

Na kilka sekund przestała rozmyślać o tej nagłej zmianie w życiu i poczuła pewną dziwną pokusę, by kiedyś spróbować odwzorować posiadłość na papierze. Poszczególne detale aż domagały się porządnego szkicu.

— Mam tutaj zamieszkać? — spytała w pewnym momencie, niepewnie zerkając na milczącą postać swojej babki, która zaraz po teleportacji puściła jej rękę.

— Niestety tak. — Głos Rigel Yaxley zabrzmiał chłodno. — Idziemy do środka. I zmień kolor włosów na bardziej stosowny.

— Ale...

— Wiem już, że jesteś metamorfomagiem, ale nie życzę sobie takich dziwactw w  _moim_  domu.

Po tych słowach początkowe zaciekawienie Evelyn zniknęło, jakby nigdy go nie było. Teraz nawet żadne artystyczne walory nie były w stanie sprawić, by poczuła się tutaj dobrze. Postawa babki jawnie wskazywała, że nie jest zachwycona koniecznością przejęcia opieki nad nigdy wcześniej nie widzianą wnuczką. Koloru włosów jednak nie zmieniła.

Chcąc nie chcąc, powlokła się za kobietą, starając się powstrzymać cisnące się do oczu łzy, i pozwoliła się wprowadzić do okazałego holu o posadzce wyłożonej marmurem. 

Nigdy jeszcze nie była w podobnym miejscu. Przestronny hol i korytarze zostałyurządzone z niezwykłym przepychem. Ściany wydawały się ociekać rozmaitymi ozdobami, a tu i ówdzie wisiały pozłacane świeczniki oraz olejne obrazy w złoconych ramach, przedstawiające poruszające się, bladolice postacie. Było też mnóstwo rozmaitych wazonów, rzeźb i innych bibelotów. Brakowało tu tylko przytulności i ciepłej, rodzinnej atmosfery.

Widząc niezwykle poważne postacie na portretach, dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i westchnęła cicho.

— Chyba też byłabym taka ponura, gdyby ktoś uwiecznił mnie na płótnie w taki sposób — mruknęła sama do siebie, tak, żeby nie usłyszała jej babka. 

Wszystko to sprawiało, że nastolatka czuła się coraz mniej pewnie. Okazały wystrój przytłaczał ją i wzmagał uczucie nostalgii. Namalowane na obrazach postacie wciąż przewiercały ją spojrzeniami niemal tak intensywnymi, jak u jej oschłej babki. Zauważyła, że prawie wszystkie miały takie same, szare oczy, identyczne jak oczy Constance.

Dopiero teraz zaczynała wierzyć, że jej matka naprawdę mogła tu kiedyś mieszkać.

— Jest tu elektryczność? — spytała, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać. Tak samo, jak po wejściu do mieszkania na Pokątnej pytała matkę.

Rigel spojrzała na nią tak, że Evelyn natychmiast zamilkła.

— Nie ma tutaj żadnych mugolskich dziwactw, i z łaski swojej, nie zadawaj więcej takich głupich pytań.

Rigel Yaxley pewnie poruszała się po rozległych korytarzach, nie zwracając większej uwagi ani na ciche westchnienia wnuczki, ani na niosące się echo ich kroków. Choć w jej głowie kłębiło się mnóstwo pytań, Evelyn nawet nie miała odwagi więcej się odezwać, zniechęcona tą zaskakującą wrogością. Teraz przestawała się dziwić, dlaczego jej matka nie utrzymywała żadnych kontaktów z tą kobietą.

Chwilę później dotarły do salonu, który okazał się naprawdę ogromny i przytłaczał nawet jeszcze bardziej niż hol. Jego ściany wyklejono aksamitną, marszczoną tapetą, która w świetle sączącym się z pozłacanych kandelabrów przybierała amarantowy odcień. Salon, podobnie jak korytarze, był pełen ruchomych portretów przodków oraz gobelinów imponujących rozmiarów. Podłogę pokrywał parkiet z błyszczącego drewna, na środku którego spoczywał wymyślny, perski dywan. Były też kanapy zarzucone haftowanymi narzutami i wysmukłe stoliki o cieniutkich, wrzecionowatych nóżkach. Pod ścianami stały zdobione serwantki zawierające dziwaczne, najprawdopodobniej magiczne artefakty oraz biblioteczki, a także marmurowy kominek, w którym płonął ogień. Wszystko to było naprawdę niesamowite i przesycone magią, ale bardzo staroświeckie.

Cały salon sprawiał wrażenie, jakby czas zatrzymał się tutaj w dziewiętnastym wieku albo jeszcze wcześniej, a Evelyn, w swoich poplamionych farbami dżinsach oraz znoszonych trampkach, czuła się tu nie na miejscu i potrafiła zdobyć się jedynie na bezgłośne poruszanie ustami. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że pewnego dnia mogłaby trafić do takiej posiadłości. Brak mugolskich urządzeń i wygód był dla niej nie do wyobrażenia po dorastaniu w jednym z największych miast świata.

Na jednym z foteli siedziała smukła dziewczyna o długich, ciemnoblond włosach opadających na ciemnozieloną szatę. Do złudzenia przypominała młodszą wersję Constance, nie licząc tego, że miała jaśniejsze włosy i nieco bardziej miękkie rysy twarzy. Podobieństwo było jednak na tyle uderzające, że Evelyn przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła na nią z dość skonsternowaną miną.

Nieznajoma wydawała się bardziej podobna do jej matki niż ona sama.

Kiedy dostrzegła nowo przybyłe, spojrzała na nie znad trzymanej na kolanach książki i uniosła brwi.

— Alexandro, zaprowadź swoją kuzynkę do jej pokoju — rozkazała Rigel.

— Babciu, ale ja... — zaprotestowała dziewczyna, jednak czarownica uciszyła ją gestem.

— Bez dyskusji — warknęła.

Rzuciła Evelyn krytyczne spojrzenie, po czym zbliżyła się do płonącego kominka, nie zwracając uwagi na żadną z dziewczyn.

Grant poczuła się nagle strasznie mała i nic nieznacząca. Choć dawniej była osobą otwartą i pewną siebie, przynajmniej za taką się uważała, teraz miała wielką ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i już nigdy stamtąd nie wychodzić. 

Alexandra podniosła się z fotela i podeszła do zmieszanej Evelyn.

— Idziemy.

Nie oglądając się za siebie, opuściła pokój, a Grant niechętnie poszła za nią. 

— Hmm... Bardzo ładny dom — wymamrotała po chwili, może nie do końca szczerze, ale pragnęła za wszelką cenę rozładować napiętą atmosferę. — Ale czuję się tutaj tak... dziwnie.

Alexandra wcale nie wyglądała na dużo starszą od niej, ale była zaskakująco poważna i małomówna.

— Jesteś Evelyn, tak? — spytała tylko, prowadząc ją na górę po marmurowych schodach.

— Tak — odparła zaskoczona Grant. — A ty jesteś Alexandra? Alex?

— Alexandra Isabelle Yaxley — poprawiła ją sztywno dziewczyna.

Były już na pierwszym piętrze.

— Nawet nie wiedziałam o twoim istnieniu. — Evelyn wodziła wzrokiem po ścianach udekorowanych równie bogato, ale mniej ostentacyjnie niż na parterze. — Mama nigdy nie opowiadała o swojej rodzinie.

— Ja także nic o tobie nie wiedziałam. — Alexandra zatrzymała się i ponownie zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, na dłużej skupiając się na jej ubraniach i potarganych włosach. — Widać, że żyłaś wśród mugoli. Nie miałam pojęcia, że moja ciotka mogła uciec aż do Ameryki. Nikt nie wiedział, co się z nią stało, ale...

Urwała, jakby uświadomiła sobie, że powiedziała za dużo. Natomiast Evelyn, która czuła, że jej wiedza na temat matki wciąż pozostawiała bardzo wiele do życzenia, zamilkła na moment, nie chcąc, by wydało się, że to wszystko jest dla niej aż taką nowością.

Znowu przypomniała sobie sytuację na Pokątnej i skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Przeszłość Constance najwyraźniej była dużo bardziej zagmatwana, niż myślała jeszcze parę tygodni temu.

— W Ameryce było zupełnie eee... inaczej niż tutaj — mruknęła tylko. 

Alexandra skręciła w lewo i przeszły jeszcze kawałek, zatrzymując się przed błyszczącymi drzwiami ze złoconą klamką, praktycznie nieróżniącymi się od innych, które mijały po drodze. Evelyn mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak jej się uda tutaj trafić przy tak skomplikowanym układzie korytarzy i ich uderzającym podobieństwie.

— Tu będzie twój pokój — rzekła Yaxley sztywno. — Wchodź.

Evelyn wykonała polecenie. Chwyciła chłodną klamkę i nacisnęła ją, po czym wsunęła się do środka.

Jej oczom ukazał się duży pokój, nieco większy od jej nowojorskiej sypialni i zupełnie inaczej umeblowany. Jego wystrój był jednak o wiele bardziej delikatny niż w okazałym salonie i wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż wnętrze tymczasowego mieszkanka na Pokątnej.

Znajdowało się tu kilka okien. Zawieszone wokół nich zasłony falowały delikatnie na ciepłym wietrze wpadającym przez uchylone okiennice. Na wyłożonej błyszczącym parkietem podłodze stało wielkie łoże z haftowanym baldachimem, a ściany obito jasną tapetą. Były też zdobione meble z ciemnego, wyglądającego na dość stare, drewna, a także parę urokliwych pejzaży.

— Całkiem ładny — powiedziała cicho, dostrzegając, że koło łóżka leżały już wszystkie jej rzeczy.

Alexandra skinęła sztywno, po czym wyszła. Evelyn przez chwilę miała zamiar pójść za nią i spróbować dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowała, nie chcąc narzucać się nieznanej kuzynce. Choć dziewczyna nie emanowała jawną wrogością czy wzgardą, Grant szybko wyczuła, że traktowała dostarczenie jej do pokoju raczej jako przykry obowiązek i wyraźnie nie miała ochoty na żadną poufałość.

Chłód i dystans mieszkanek tego domu miał jednak pewne zalety. Jak dotąd nie padły żadne nieprzyjemne pytania, za co Evelyn była bardzo wdzięczna. Babcia zdawała się całkowicie bagatelizować fakt, że jej wnuczka znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie. Nawet jeśli wiedziała, co jej się przytrafiło, nie dawała po sobie tego poznać. Sprawiała wrażenie, że w ogóle nie cieszyła się z faktu, że mogła ją zobaczyć, a już na pewno nie wykazywała zainteresowania jej życiem.

Do wyjazdu do Hogwartu pozostało jej może niewiele więcej niż tydzień. Kiedy uświadomiła sobie, jak to niewiele, mimowolnie zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy jej nowa szkoła będzie bardzo się różnić od Salem i czy da radę odnaleźć się w tak innym i nieznanym świecie. Nie wiedziała o Hogwarcie zupełnie nic poza tym, że szkoła ta w Ameryce cieszyła się opinią staroświeckiej i konserwatywnej, gdzie o nowoczesności nikt nawet nie słyszał.

Przysiadła na parapecie, podwijając kolana pod brodę i obejmując je ramionami, po czym oddała się ponurym rozmyślaniom z wzrokiem utkwionym w krajobrazy za oknem, zastanawiając się, co przyniosą kolejne dni. Czy Michael odpisze? Czy Constance da jakiś znak życia?

Nie miała pojęcia, czego się spodziewać.

 

*   *   *

 

Przez ostatnie dziewiętnaście lat Rigel Yaxley często zastanawiała się, dokąd uciekła jej córka.

Pamiętała ten dzień doskonale, jakby stało się to zaledwie wczoraj. Pewnego poranka Błyskotka pojawiła się przed nią i drżąc na całym ciele oznajmiła, że Constance zniknęła. Przeszukiwanie rezydencji i przylegających terenów nic nie dało. Dziewczyny nie było także u nikogo z krewnych. Nawet ta półkrwista dziewucha, z którą Constance zadawała się wbrew jej woli, nie miała pojęcia, dokąd udała się jej córka. 

Rigel i jej mąż, Edward, postanowili jednak nie angażować Ministerstwa Magii w zniknięcie Constance. Bali się, że wówczas mogłyby też wyjść na jaw ich podejrzane sprawy oraz kontakty z jedyną słuszną stroną. Były to czasy, kiedy wojna toczyła się już otwarcie, a aurorzy byli bardzo przewrażliwieni i podejrzliwi. Wystarczył im byle pretekst, by posądzić kogoś o współpracę z Czarnym Panem. Poza tym, rody czystej krwi wolały same załatwiać swoje problemy, bez angażowania kogokolwiek z zewnątrz.

Choć oboje umierali ze wstydu, gdy informowali Williama Selwyna o ucieczce narzeczonej jego syna, szybko pogodzili się z losem. Dla nich i tak najgorsza była zdrada, jakiej dopuściła się Constance. Uciekła miesiąc przed swoim ślubem i przepadła bez śladu.

Edward przeżył tę hańbę o wiele mocniej. Constance umarła dla niego w dniu swojej ucieczki, nigdy nie chciał jej odnaleźć. Zaledwie kilka miesięcy później zginął jednak z rąk aurorów podczas wykonywania misji dla Czarnego Pana. Wówczas Rigel została sama, wyzbywając się wszelkich resztek uczuć i sentymentów.

Choć rok temu powierzono jej opiekę nad Alexandrą, jedyną córką Arnolda i jego żony, Isabelle, nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, że gdzieś na świecie istniała druga wnuczka. Zajęła się Alexandrą po tym, Arnold trafił do Azkabanu, a Isabelle zginęła w czasie ataku na Hogwart. Choć dziewczyna była już wówczas bliska pełnoletniości, Rigel nie wyobrażała sobie, by pozwolić jej zamieszkać wśród zwykłych czarodziejów, gdzie mogłaby nasiąknąć niewłaściwymi poglądami. Miała zamiar dobrze ją wychować, a gdy nadejdzie czas, wydać za mąż za czarodzieja wyznającego słuszne poglądy.

Teraz na domiar wszystkiego dowiedziała się, że jej córka marnotrawna powróciła po wielu latach i zaraz potem znowu przepadła, zostawiając Evelyn. Choć tak trudnobyło jej w to uwierzyć, wszelkie dokumenty podsunięte przez aurorów nie pozostawiały wątpliwości. Evelyn Grant naprawdę była córką Constance.  _Jej wnuczką_. Wychowaną w kraju zdrajców krwi i wielbicieli mugoli. Rigel nawet nie przyszłoby na myśl, że Constance znalazła schronienie właśnie tam. Brała pod uwagę różne scenariusze, jednak nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, że jej rodzona córka mogłaby osiedlić się właśnie w Ameryce.  _Co za hańba_.

Gdy tylko zobaczyła dziewczynę, spełniły się jej najgorsze obawy. Jej wnuczka ukazała się być ucieleśnieniem powtarzanego w Anglii obrazu amerykańskiej czarownicy. Wyglądała jak stuprocentowa mugolka, bez kropli magicznej krwi w żyłach, i dokładnie tak się zachowywała. Była podłą zdrajczynią krwi, co należało jak najszybciej zmienić odpowiednim wychowaniem. 

Tylko czy nie było za późno? Alexandra odbierała stosowne wychowanie od urodzenia. Dorastała nieskalana złymi wzorcami. Arnold nawet nie wysłał jej do Hogwartu, nie chcąc, by przebywała wśród szlam, które z takim uporem faworyzował stary Dumbledore.

Natomiast Evelyn z pewnością zdążyła nasiąknąć niestosownymi wzorcami wpajanymi jej w Ameryce. Rigel obawiała się, że ciężko będzie ją naprostować.

Ucieszyła się, że dziewczyna zniknęła jej sprzed oczu, najprawdopodobniej już doprowadzona przez Alexandrę do wyznaczonego dla niej pokoju. Miała teraz czas do namysłu, co począć w zaistniałej sytuacji.

Tak, musiała spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć. Choć na zewnątrz nie okazywała emocji, w środku walczyły w niej różne sprzeczne myśli. Constance przez dziewiętnaście lat żyła z daleka od domu i wydała na świat zdradzieckie nasienie, którego wychowanie spadło teraz na barki Rigel. 

 _Wstyd, wielki wstyd_. Rigel pozostawało się cieszyć, że prawie nikt się o tym nie dowie. Poza kilkoma aurorami zajmującymi się sprawą, praktycznie nikt w tym kraju nie wiedział o istnieniu Evelyn oraz o pokrewieństwie z nią. A już wkrótce wyśle ją do Hogwartu i będzie miała problem z głowy.

Tak, nie powinna się przejmować. Odeśle wnuczkę do szkoły i znowu zostanie sama, za jedyne towarzystwo mając cichą i posłuszną Alexandrę, coraz starsze skrzaty domowe oraz magiczne obrazy licznie pokrywające ściany Ravenscry. 

Wzdychając przeciągle, poprawiła szatę i wyszła z salonu, zamierzając udać się na spoczynek. Była pewna, że z problemami i tak sobie poradzi, jakiekolwiek by one nie były.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 20.07.15_

 


	6. Dawny pokój

_sierpień/wrzesień 1999_

 

Po tygodniu przebywania u babki Rigel Evelyn uświadomiła sobie, jak szybko minął ten czas. Sierpień powoli się kończył i już wkrótce Grant po raz pierwszy w swoim szesnastoletnim życiu miała zetknąć się z Hogwartem i skonfrontować rzeczywistość ze znanymi sobie opowieściami i stereotypami na temat tej szkoły. Za każdym razem, gdy o tym myślała, zaczynała się wahać, czy może jednak nie uciec z posiadłości babki, zanim nadejdzie wrzesień.

Ojciec nadal nie odpisywał na list. Evelyn była przygotowana na czekanie, bo wiedziała już, że brytyjscy czarodzieje komunikują się za pomocą sów. Annabeth Maxwell na pewno wysłała jej wiadomość właśnie w taki sposób, ale mimo to z dnia na dzień Grant stawała się coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiona i nerwowa. Wolałaby coś wiedzieć. Cokolwiek. Czekała też na jakiś odzew od matki, ale i tutaj spotkało ją rozczarowanie. Żadna wiadomość nie przychodziła.

Rigel Yaxley wcale nie ułatwiała dziewczynie aklimatyzacji i oswojenia się z nową rzeczywistością. Evelyn musiała przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała równie kłótliwej i wyniosłej osoby. Nawet jej sąsiadka z piętra niżej, pani Phillips, którą dotychczas uważała za wredną, starą kutwę wydzierającą się na korytarzu z byle powodu, przy Rigel mogłaby uchodzić za miłą, kulturalną staruszkę.

Sam pobyt w Ravenscry także nie był zbyt przyjemny. Posiadłość znajdowała się na odludziu, kilka mil od najbliższego mugolskiego miasteczka. Evelyn, przyzwyczajona do wielkomiejskiego zgiełku, bardzo szybko zatęskniła za cywilizacją i obecnością zwykłych, niemagicznych ludzi. Tutaj odczuwała jej brak w jeszcze większym stopniu niż na Pokątnej. Na samym początku, gdy podchodziła do okna, miała nadzieję, że zamiast krajobrazów ujrzy cudownie znajome drapacze chmur, zakorkowane ulice i fragment Central Parku. Pod tym względem nawet w Londynie było ciekawiej niż tutaj, choć Evelyn widziała tylko jego bardzo niewielką część. Głównie tą magiczną.

Nadal tęskniła za Central Parkiem i innymi ulubionymi miejscami. Brakowało jej także rozrywek takich jak telewizja czy komputer, oraz możliwości chodzenia po sklepach, galeriach czy innych miejskich atrakcjach. W Ravenscry nie było nawet elektryczności.

Dziewczyna jednak dość szybko odkryła, że w tak wielkim domu łatwo jej znaleźć samotność i uniknąć towarzystwa oschłej babki czy poważnej kuzynki. One także nie szukały kontaktu z nią, co Evelyn całkowicie odpowiadało. Ale za każdym razem, gdy przyszło jej zetknąć się z Rigel, spotykała się z jawną niechęcią i wzgardą, szczególnie od czasu, gdy babka przyłapała ją na czytaniu mugolskich książek w oranżerii na tyłach domu. Evelyn musiała je szybko ukryć, żeby nie wylądowały w kominku.

Choć kobieta z początku zachowywała się wobec niej po prostu oschle i z dystansem, wkrótce zaczęła raczyć ją obelgami i przeganiać z kąta w kąt. Raz po raz powtarzała, że jest jej strasznie wstyd, że zmuszono ją do wychowywania  _takiej_ wnuczki i gdyby to zależało wyłącznie od niej, z pewnością by się na to nie zgodziła. Z rozkoszą krytykowała jej rodziców oraz amerykańskich czarodziejów, wiedząc, że Evelyn jest bardzo przywiązana do swojego rodzinnego kraju. Kiedy tylko przybywał ktoś z wizytą, nastolatka dostawała zakaz opuszczania pokoju.

— Spłonęłabym ze wstydu, gdyby ktoś usłyszał o tych twoich mugolskich fanaberiach — powiedziała, zamykając Grant w sypialni, kiedy któregoś popołudnia wpadła do niej jakaś stara ciotka. — Samo twoje istnienie jest plamą na nieskazitelnej historii naszej rodziny.

Evelyn, nie chcąc wchodzić babce w drogę, spędzała czas głównie w swoim pokoju lub myszkowała po innych pomieszczeniach, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby rozjaśnić jej wątpliwości na temat matki, która od czasu zniknięcia nie skontaktowała się z nią ani razu.

Fakt, że Constance właśnie tutaj się wychowała, budził w nastolatce ekscytację. Była pewna, że nawet po tylu latach coś jednak powinno tutaj pozostać. Nawet jeśli Rigel Yaxley większość rzeczy córki wyrzuciła lub zniszczyła, chcąc zapomnieć o doznanej hańbie, którą wypominała Evelyn za każdym razem, gdy znajdowały się w jednym pomieszczeniu, było tutaj na tyle zakamarków, że coś musiało przetrwać.

Choć póki co jej poszukiwania nie przyniosły żadnych rezultatów, robiła to dalej, chcąc odpędzić ponure myśli, a świadomość, że nie siedziała w miejscu i nie czekała bezczynnie, aż ktoś sam zechce jej powiedzieć prawdę, podnosiła ją na duchu. Odkąd tylko odzyskała przytomność po ataku, sprawa przeszłości matki nie dawała jej spokoju. Wciąż zastanawiała się, co takiego zrobiła Constance, że nawet po dziewiętnastu latach wciąż istniał ktoś, kto za wszelką cenę chciał ją odnaleźć i nie wahał się nawet przed skrzywdzeniem jejcórki, byle tylko zdobyć informacje o niej.

Siedziała w jednej z sypialni na drugim, najwyższym piętrze, skrupulatnie przeczesując znajdujące się tutaj nieliczne meble. Było to dość mozolne zajęcie, często obfitujące jednak w niezbyt przyjemne atrakcje. Dziewczyna regularnie znajdowała wielkie pająki w szufladach czy kątach dawno nieużywanych szaf lub różne dziwaczne, magiczne substancje. Jej palce wciąż byłylekko zaczerwienione i sztywne po tym, jak niechcący włożyła je do niewielkiego naczynia z połyskującym, ciemnym proszkiem, który znalazła w jednym z kredensów.

Musiała się jednak pogodzić z tym, że nic tutaj nie znajdzie. Zamknąwszy szafę, opuściła pokój i ruszyła dalej, zamierzając sprawdzić kolejne pomieszczenie.

Jej uwagę przykuły drzwi, które w odróżnieniu od pozostałych zostały oznaczone zaśniedziałą tabliczką, pokrytą misternym napisem. Zaintrygowana, zbliżyła się do nich i przesunęła dłonią po napisie.

 

_"Constance R. Yaxley"_

 

Zobaczywszy imię i dawne nazwisko matki, zamarła. Uświadomiła sobie, że właśnie natrafiła na jej dawny pokój, co mogło stanowić przełom w poszukiwaniach. Nacisnęła na klamkę i zaskoczona cofnęła rękę, stwierdzając, że drzwi były zamknięte.

To jeszcze bardziej podsyciło jej ciekawość. Co takiego kryło się w tym pokoju? Żadna z wcześniej przetrząsanych sypialni nie była zamknięta na klucz. To świadczyło jednak, że jeśli mogła coś znaleźć, tutaj miała na to największą szansę.

Jako, że oglądała dużo telewizji i czytała mnóstwo mugolskich książek, nie wspominając o posiadaniu mugolskich znajomych, znała parę przydatnych sztuczek, których można było użyć, kiedy nie miało się pod ręką klucza. Jako, że urodziła się i wychowała wśród mugoli i promugolskich czarodziejów, to właśnie ich sposoby jako pierwsze przychodziły jej do głowy i uciekała się do magicznych sposobów dopiero, gdy te mugolskie zawodziły. Miała przy sobie różdżkę, od czasu nieprzyjemnej przygody na Pokątnej postanowiła na wszelki wypadek nosić ją przy sobie, co jeszcze nie znaczyło, że czuła się z nią całkowicie pewnie. Postanowiła potraktować ją jako ostateczność. Często tak było, zwłaszcza że Michael Grant, odkąd pamiętała, nigdy nie korzystał z magii. Za to Constance używała jej praktycznie do wszystkiego, kiedy tylko w pobliżu nie było żadnego mugola.

Rozejrzała się nerwowo na boki, ale nikt nie nadchodził, więc zaczęła przeczesywać swoje kieszenie w porównaniu czegoś, co mogłoby się przydać. Znalazła zmiętą paczuszkę gum do żucia, stary bilet do kina i krótki, obgryziony ołówek, ale na dnie kieszeni udało jej się wymacać niewielką, metalową wsuwkę z ostrym końcem. Wsunęła ją do zamka i gmerała nią w środku przez parę minut, po chwili słysząc kliknięcie. Udało się, i to bez magii!

Donośne skrzypnięcie, które temu towarzyszyło, nie było jednak zbyt przyjemne i postacie na wiszących naprzeciwko obrazach uraczyły Evelyn kilkoma krytycznymi uwagami.

Grant, poprzestawszy na zrobieniu do nich miny, wsunęła się do środka. Pokój Constance na pierwszy rzut oka praktycznie nie różnił się od innych. Podobnie jak w pozostałych sypialniach, znajdowało się tutaj łoże z baldachimem, szafki, biblioteczka na książki oraz biurko. Wszystko było jednak pokryte warstwą kurzu, jakiej nie zauważyła w innych, utrzymanych w porządku pomieszczeniach. Jedynie kilka ciemnych śladów świadczyło o tym, że w ostatnim czasie ktoś mógł tutaj wchodzić. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w domu przebywało parę skrzatów domowych, dziewczynie wydało się to dziwne.

Wnętrze sprawiało wrażenie dość zaniedbanego w porównaniu z resztą posiadłości. Narzuta na łóżku była ponadgryzana, a każdy krok Evelyn wzbijał w powietrze tumany kurzu. Dziewczyna kichnęła dwa razy, po czym zbliżyła się do stojącego pod oknem biurka. Wysunęła górną szufladę i włożyła rękę do środka, jednak wymacała tylko kilka skrawków papieru oraz jakieś wymięte pióro do pisania, w którym atrament dawno zdążył zaschnąć.

Machinalnie wyciągnęła wyświechtane świstki i ułożyła je na blacie. Jęknęła z rozczarowaniem, kiedy okazało się, że były to najprawdopodobniej strony wydarte z jakichś starych podręczników.

W drugiej szufladzie także znalazła tylko niezapisane pergaminy oraz kilka sfatygowanych książek. Nie znalazła nic istotnego poza kilkoma krótkimi liścikami podpisanymi „Elisabeth Swanson”.

 _Pewnie to jakaś przyjaciółka mamy ze szkoły_ , pomyślała Evelyn, czytając wszystkie wiadomości. Constance jednak nigdy nie wspominała, że znała taką osobę. Listy Elisabeth dotyczyły głównie błahych spraw. Jeśli kiedyś było tu coś istotnego, zapewne zabrała lub zniszczyła to Rigel, albo sama Constance jeszcze przed ucieczką.

Wciąż nie tracąc nadziei, przeszukała także szafę, a nawet zajrzała pod łóżko. Znalazła tam tylko jeszcze więcej kurzu i zdechłą mysz.

Wzdrygnęła się z obrzydzenia, starając się na nią nie patrzeć. Jej wzrok przesuwał się teraz tuż przy podłodze, a dłońmi stukała w listwy. Swego czasu wielokrotnie spotykała podobny motyw w książkach i filmach, kiedy bohaterowie ukrywali jakieś przedmioty za listwami podłogowymi, dlatego postanowiła je sprawdzić.

_Przecież coś musiało tutaj być! Cokolwiek..._

Jednak, ku jej rozczarowaniu, wszystkie listwy były całe. Najwyraźniej Constance nie znała takiego sposobu ukrywania swoich skarbów.

Nagle jednak usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi. Natychmiast odwróciła się w tamtą stronę. W progu stała babka Rigel. Jej wąskie usta poruszały się bezgłośnie, a dłonie drżały, zdradzając starannie tłumioną wściekłość.

— Co... Co ty tutaj robisz? — wydyszała, w kilku susach dopadając do przestraszonej nastolatki.

Jej oczy patrzyły na Evelyn z taką złością i wstrętem, że ta odruchowo cofnęła się o krok. 

— Ja tylko... — zawahała się. — Ja... Weszłam tutaj przez przypadek.

Rigel wymierzyła jej siarczysty policzek. Siła uderzenia była na tyle duża, że Grant zatoczyła się i upadła wprost na dawne łóżko Constance.

Uderzony policzek piekł nieznośnie, ale to było nic w porównaniu z bólem, jaki przeszył jej ramię. Evelyn, upadając, poczuła się, jakby została smagnięta rozżarzonym pogrzebaczem. Mimowolnie jęknęła, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w stojącą nad nią babcię.

— Nie kłam, moja panno! — warknęła Rigel. — Przecież doskonale wiem, że myszkowałaś! Obrazy zdradziły mi, że od kilku dni łazisz po całym domu i interesujesz się sprawami, które cię nie dotyczą.

Wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Chłodne, wyniosłe opanowanie ustąpiło miejsca wściekłości. Gdyby tylko spojrzenia mogły zabijać, Evelyn niewątpliwie już leżałaby martwa na podłodze.

Poczuła strach. Nie miała pojęcia, czego spodziewać się po babce, która zupełnie straciła nad sobą panowanie.

— Ja tylko chciałam obejrzeć stary pokój mamy... — wymamrotała w końcu, licząc, że kobieta wreszcie da jej spokój.

Rigel jednak ponownie uniosła rękę i wymierzyła jej kolejny policzek. Z oczu nastolatki popłynęły łzy.

— Tu nie ma nic, ale to nic, co mogłoby zainteresować takie plugawe, zdradzieckie nasienie jak ty! Zawsze wiedziałam, że z Constance będą problemy, zawsze! A potem uciekła do Ameryki i zadała się z jakimś promugolskim zdrajcą! — Babka wyrzucała z siebie wściekłość, zupełnie jakby od dawna czekała na moment, kiedy będzie mogła wyładować swoje żale. — Nawet ona musiała zdawać sobie sprawę, że nic z ciebie nie będzie, skoro cię porzuciła! Podjęcie się opieki nad tobą było błędem, ale na szczęście pojutrze idziesz do Hogwartu, gdzie może wreszcie się za ciebie zabiorą!

Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, po czym szarpnęła dziewczynę i podniosła ją do pozycji stojącej.

— A teraz wynoś mi się stąd i żebym cię więcej nie widziała, jak grzebiesz w cudzych rzeczach! — warknęła, wlokąc ją przez pokój. — I nie rycz jak zarzynana szlama, miej trochę godności!

Trzymając nastolatkę za kark niczym niesfornego kota, wyrzuciła ją za drzwi. 

Evelyn wciąż nie potrafiła uwierzyć w tak gwałtowną reakcję babki. Ta jednak nadal wyglądała na rozjuszoną i wpatrywała się we wnuczkę z nieskrywaną pogardą.

— Na co się jeszcze gapisz? Do swojego pokoju!

Rigel włożyła w swoje słowa tyle jadu, że Grant natychmiast odwróciła się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem opuściła korytarz.

Po drodze minęła Alexandrę. Choć spodziewała się, że i na jej twarzy ujrzy pogardę, dostrzegła jedynie żal i współczucie. Nie była jednak w nastroju, żeby porozmawiać, więc nawet się nie zatrzymała. Z buntowniczą miną wpadła do swojej sypialni i, zatrzasnąwszy drzwi, ostrożnie położyła się na łóżku. Ręka wciąż nieznośnie piekła w miejscu, gdzie rozcięło ją zaklęcie czarodzieja z Pokątnej, a policzek, w który uderzyła ją babka, był cały czerwony.

Dotknęła go, krzywiąc się. Wtedy jednak w jej głowie zrodził się pewien pomysł. Zerwała się z łóżka, po czym rzuciła się w kierunku walizki i pospiesznie przepakowała część rzeczy do torby na ramię.

Od początku pobytu u babki zdarzało jej się rozmyślać o ucieczce, jednak dzisiejsza sytuacja przelała czarę goryczy.

 _Jeśli tak ma wyglądać moje życie w tym kraju, to ja dziękuję_ , pomyślała, wciąż masując spuchnięty policzek. Tak, musiała wreszcie coś zrobić. Powinna pomyśleć o tym już dawno, jeszcze gdy mieszkała na Pokątnej.

Wymknęła się z posiadłości przez oranżerię. W przypadku nakrycia przez Rigel mogłaby udawać, że po prostu przyszła tam posiedzieć. Nie napotkała jednak nikogo, więc odnalazła drzwi ukryte za kurtyną jakiegoś dziwnego, egzotycznego pnącza i wyszła na zewnątrz.

Przemykała przy samej ścianie, nie chcąc zostać zauważona z okna. Dopiero gdy obeszła posiadłość, puściła się biegiem przez alejkę i nie zwalniała, póki nie zasłoniła jej kępa drzew. Dopiero wtedy zatrzymała się i spojrzała przed siebie. Przez moment wahała się, czy aby na pewno dobrze zrobiła, jednak szybko odepchnęła od siebie tę myśl.

Musiało być dobrze. Kamienie tworzące ścieżkę skrzypiały pod podeszwami jej trampek, a ponad drzewami świeciło słońce. Choć nie znała drogi, postanowiła sama odnaleźć najbliższe miasteczko mugoli i tam poszukać jakiegoś sposobu na przedostanie się w miejsce, skąd mogłaby jakoś wrócić do Nowego Jorku. Do głowy przyszedł jej nawet Londyn.

Idąc już dość wąską drogą przez pola i co jakiś czas patrząc w niebo doszła do wniosku, że przecież wcale nie musiała liczyć na tutejsze Ministerstwo Magii i ich głupie zezwolenia na świstokliki. Mogłaby wrócić do Ameryki po mugolsku, na przykład samolotem. Dokumenty miała, gorzej z normalną gotówką, ale na upartego może by coś wykombinowała. W Nowym Jorku mogłaby pójść do apartamentu Grantów, który zapewne stał pusty, odkąd wyjechały. Ojciec miał wyjść na wolność w przyszłym roku. Najpierw musiała jednak dostać się do Londynu. Ale żeby tam dojechać, musiałaby znaleźć jakiegoś życzliwego mugola z samochodem.

Może postępowała teraz lekkomyślnie, ale mimo wszystko czuła, jak w sercu rozpiera ją dziwna, przewrotna satysfakcja.

Nie zdołała jednak dojść do tego miasteczka. W pewnym momencie usłyszała donośny trzask i odskoczyła do tyłu, potykając się na mokrej od wczorajszego deszczu trawie. Przed sobą dostrzegła Błyskotkę, domową skrzatkę babki. Natychmiast się skrzywiła.

— Panienka musi wrócić do swojej babci! — pisnęła skrzatka.

— Nie, nie wracam!

Próbowała zaprotestować, jednak zanim zdążyła odsunąć się na odpowiednią odległość, stworzenie złapało ją za rękę i wraz z nią zdeportowało się z powrotem do Ravenscry.

Babka była wściekła. Evelyn, obserwując jej twarz, zastanawiała się, co takiego zrobi Rigel, żeby ją ukarać. Choć nie udało jej się uciec z tej przygnębiającej posiadłości, mimo wszystko nie żałowała, że podjęła taką, a nie inną decyzję.

Myślała, że znowu dostanie w twarz. Rigel wyglądała, jakby się w niej gotowało, a jej dłoń była niepokojąco blisko kieszeni z różdżką. Evelyn, wciąż pamiętając Pokątną, zesztywniała.

Kobieta jednak nie wyciągnęła różdżki. Po prostu obsztorcowała wnuczkę, po czym złapała ją mocno za ramię, najprawdopodobniej celowo zaciskając dłoń w miejscu blizny po zaklęciu. Evelyn musiała się bardzo wytężyć, żeby nie pozwolić sobie na choć jeden jęk. Przez całą drogę na górę milczała uparcie, starając się nie słuchać kąśliwych wywodów babki, wśród których co chwilę pojawiały się takie określenia jak "zdrajczyni krwi" czy "amerykański bękart". Rigel zaprowadziła do jej pokoju, uprzednio odbierając jej różdżkę.

— Dostaniesz to dopiero przed wyjazdem do szkoły. Nie wyjdziesz z pokoju aż do pierwszego września. — warknęła, zamykając drzwi na klucz i chowając różdżkę nastolatki do kieszeni. — Mam nadzieję, że w Hogwarcie oduczą cię tak nagannego zachowania.

Evelyn została sama, szybko odkrywając, że tych drzwi nie dało otworzyć się wsuwką; najwyraźniej babka dobrze je zaczarowała. Rozcierając obolałe ramię, usiadła na parapecie i wbiła wzrok w majaczące za oknami pola.

Tak niewiele brakowało!

 

*   *   *

  
            Nowej kryjówce Constance daleko było do luksusowego apartamentu Michaela Granta, ale przynajmniej znajdowała się w miejscu, gdzie ciężko było natknąć się na czarodziejów.

Po tym, jak zdeportowała się z Pokątnej, snuła się po Londynie i okolicach, szukając dla siebie nowego lokum. Do dotychczasowego mieszkania nie mogła wrócić. Gdy aportowała się tam następnego dnia po ataku na Evelyn, dostrzegła kręcących się na klatce schodowej aurorów i natychmiast zaniechała prób dostania się do środka. Dyskretnie przywołała sobie jedynie trochę rzeczy i podrzuciła wiadomość zaadresowaną do aurorów, po czym zniknęła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła.

Zagłuszyła w sobie nikłe wyrzuty sumienia, które szybko zostały zastąpione przez rzeczowy pragmatyzm i chłodną kalkulację. Nie miała zamiaru wracać do Ameryki. Tamten etap został definitywnie zakończony i bez względu na wszystko pragnęła pozostać w dawnej ojczyźnie. Duma nie pozwoliłaby jej powrócić do Michaela, nawet za cenę bezpieczeństwa Evelyn.

Wsłuchiwała się w monotonne odgłosy szybko jadących mugolskich samochodów, przesuwających się przebiegającą w bliskiej odległości ulicą na obrzeżach Londynu. Mimo niechęci do świata mugoli, wynajęła liche mieszkanko w domu pewnej starej mugolki, która, wskazawszy jej pokój, całkowicie przestała się nią interesować.

Dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę, że może już nigdy nie zobaczyć córki. Przypuszczała, że aurorzy umieszczą ją u jej babki; Rigel Yaxley była jedyną osobą z rodziny, która była zdolna do przejęcia opieki nad dziewczyną. Evelyn dopiero za rok miała uzyskać pełnoletniość, a wtedy już nikt nie będzie mógł na siłę zatrzymać jej u babci czy w Hogwarcie. Constance wiedziała, że dziewczyna wróci do Nowego Jorku, ale z jakiegoś powodu teraz przestało jej na tym zależeć. Nawet jeśli jeszcze niedawno pragnęła, by Evelyn ukończyła Hogwart i wreszcie zaczęła wykorzystywać swój potencjał, zamiast tracić go na mugolskie bzdury.

Po Pokątnej przestało ją to obchodzić. W jej myślach zazwyczaj gościł John Selwyn. Chciała odnaleźć go pierwsza, zanim on odnajdzie ją, a to była tylko kwestia czasu, skoro dowiedział się o jej powrocie do kraju. W jaki sposób to zrobił, wciąż było dla niej zagadką, ale to nie dawało jej spokoju.

Usiadła na wąskim łóżku, opierając łokcie na kolanach, a dłonie kładąc na policzkach, i przez chwilę kołysała się, nie myśląc o niczym. Wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie. Nawet powrót do kraju nie przyniósł jej takiego ukojenia, jakiego się spodziewała. Momentami nawet żałowała, że zdobyła się na ten krok, choć wiązała ze swoim powrotem do ojczyzny wielkie nadzieje.

Każdego dnia opuszczała mieszkanie, nadal poszukując informacji. Czasami żałowała, że nie jest metamorfomagiem, jak Evelyn, bo to na pewno bardzo by jej wszystko ułatwiło. Musiała sobie jednak radzić w inny sposób.

Pod koniec sierpnia udało jej się znaleźć informacje na temat Elisabeth. Doskonale pamiętała ten moment i niedowierzanie, które jej wtedy towarzyszyło. Jeszcze tego samego popołudnia aportowała się na skraju miasteczka, w którym przed laty mieszkała jej przyjaciółka, jedyna osoba, którą kiedykolwiek przepuściła poza swoje mury i zaufała na tyle, na ile potrafiła. Zerknęła przelotnie w kierunku zachodnim, gdyż tam, jak wiedziała, zaledwie kilka mil dalej leżała posiadłość Ravenscry, z tej odległości całkowicie niewidoczna.

Ruszyła w stronę niewielkiego cmentarza i już po kilku minutach odnalazła właściwy nagrobek. Niewielka płyta sterczała ze spłowiałego trawnika gdzieś pod starym, omszałym murem.

Elisabeth nie żyła. Constance liczyła, że po powrocie do Anglii uda jej się ją odnaleźć. Że będą mogły porozmawiać jak za dawnych, dobrych lat w Hogwarcie, nawet jeśli pozbawiła Elisabeth wszystkich wspomnień o ucieczce oraz swoim lęku przed zaaranżowanym związkiem z Selwynem.

Pochyliła się i odczytała częściowo zatarte literki.

 

_Elisabeth Marie Swanson_

_3 kwietnia 1962 — 19 listopada 1980_

 

Constance wzdrygnęła się, gdy tylko uświadomiła sobie, że jedyna przyjaciółka umarła zaledwie kilka miesięcy po jej ucieczce. Była czarownicą półkrwi, odstającą od większości Ślizgonów, więc mogłazginąć podczas pierwszej wojny. Kobieta wolała nie myśleć, że jej przedwczesny koniec miałcoś wspólnego z jej ucieczką.

Kawałek dalej, na kolejnej płycie, dostrzegła kolejne, znajome nazwisko. Mark Swanson. Ojciec Elisabeth. Widziała go może parę razy w życiu, ale pamiętała, że był aurorem. Według daty na nagrobku umarł na początku 1982 roku, a więc krótko po zakończeniu wojny.

Postała tam jeszcze przez kilka minut, wpatrując się w prostokątne płyty, póki nie usłyszała jakiegoś szelestu w zaroślach. Następnie zdeportowała się, nie patrząc już ani na nagrobek Elisabeth, ani na wzgórza, za którymi znajdowała się posiadłość rodowa Yaxleyów.

 

*   *   *

 

Rankiem pierwszego września ze snu wyrwał ją cichy trzask. Evelyn, zaskoczona nagłą pobudką, zamrugała szybko, dostrzegając czającą się obok łóżka skrzatkę Błyskotkę.

— Pani Yaxley każe panience przyjść na śniadanie — powiedziała drżącym głosikiem.

Grant, wciąż przyglądając się skrzatce odzianej jedynie w biały obrus, wygramoliła się spod kołdry, a włosy sterczały jej na wszystkie strony. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że były fioletowe, choć mogłaby przysiąc, że kiedy wczoraj wieczorem kładła się spać, były inne.

— Okej, tylko się ubiorę.

Skrzatka zniknęła.

Evelyn wzruszyła ramionami i wstała, prawie natychmiast potykając się o swoje trampki. Gdy zaklęła, nagle dosłyszała cichy chichot. Przez chwilę rozglądała się, ale wtedy dostrzegła na jednym z pejzaży postać małej dziewczynki w staroświeckiej sukience, której wcale nie powinno tu być. Jej obraz, o ile dobrze pamiętała, wisiał gdzieś na pierwszym piętrze. Zapewne przeszła tutaj, przeskakując z obrazu na obraz przez całą drogę do jej sypialni.

— Wynocha! — zawołała.

Namalowana dziewczynka zachichotała jeszcze głośniej, ale czmychnęła na kolejny obraz, i potem na kolejny, aż zniknęła. Evelyn nadal dziwnie było się oswoić z tym, jak wiele magicznych portretów znajdowało się w tym domu. Chyba nawet w Instytucie Magii w Salem nie widziała ich aż tak wiele. Pomyślała przelotnie, że chyba jednak wolała mugolską sztukę. Na środku pomieszczenia wciąż stała ledwo domykająca się walizka na kółkach, którą spakowała jeszcze poprzedniego dnia. Przez ostatnie parę dni cały czas siedziała zamknięta w swojej sypialni, na zmianę rysując, czytając książki lub dorzucając do bagażu kolejne rzeczy. Rigel dobrze zabezpieczyła pokój, więc Grant nie podjęła drugiej próby ucieczki z posiadłości, choć wciąż żałowała, że tak niewiele brakowało, a może udałoby jej się stąd wydostać.

Pospiesznie chwyciła przygotowane wieczorem ubranie i upewniając się, że już żadne namalowane postacie nie kryją się w pejzażach, wciągnęła je na siebie. Przejrzała się w lustrze i zmrużyła oczy w skupieniu. Chwilę później jej włosy były już intensywnie niebieskie i ułożone w kontrolowany nieład. Wiedziała, jak babka nienawidzi tego koloru, więc postanowiła na koniec pobytu tutaj zrobić jej na złość za to, co wydarzyło się parę dni temu. Przeczesała palcami ukośną grzywkę, tak, aby nie wpadała jej do oczu i po raz pierwszy od paru tygodni zrobiła sobie makijaż, szczególnie starannie maskując zasinienie na policzku, znaczące miejsce, gdzie uderzyła ją babka. Metamorfomagia niestety nie działała na zranienia i mimo wysiłku Grant, siniak wciąż pozostawał na swoim miejscu, podobnie jak ślad po zaklęciu przecinający ramię.

Już miała odejść od lustra, kiedy jejwzrok mimowolnie zatrzymał się na dłużej na brzydkiej, zaczerwienionej bliźnie znajdującej się parę cali nad prawym łokciem. Zmarszczyła brwi, po czym starannie obciągnęła rękaw koszulki, by dobrze ją przykryć. Nie chciała, żeby ktoś ją zobaczył. Sama też nie znosiła na nią patrzeć.

Ten widok przywołał ponure myśli i przykre wspomnienia, jednak pospiesznie stłumiła je, biorąc rzeczy i ruszając w stronę drzwi, które okazały się być już otwarte.

Chwilę później była już w przestronnym holu wyłożonym marmurem. Zostawiła swoją walizkę obok schodów, po czym udała się do salonu. Błyskotka podsuwała już Alexandrze tacę z kanapkami.

Na widok Evelyn wchodzącej beztrosko do salonu, Rigel Yaxley zmarszczyła brwi. Zapewne spodziewała się, że po przymusowym zamknięciu w pokoju dziewczyna będzie bardziej pokorna i uległa.

— Wiesz, która jest już godzina? — rzuciła zamiast powitania, patrząc na nią z przyganą.

Grant spodziewała się, że babka nadal pamiętała przyłapanie jej na myszkowaniu w dawnym pokoju matki i próbę ucieczki z domu. Nawet nie zdziwiła się, że na jej widok Rigel niemal pobielała ze złości.

Evelyn jednak kompletnie zignorowała pytanie kobiety i usiadła obok Alexandry. Wzięła sobie kanapkę i spojrzała na duży zegar wiszący na ścianie; była dziesiąta.

Rigel krążyła nerwowo po salonie, przypatrując się skrajnie różnym wnuczkom. Evelyn wciąż zastanawiała się, czym brytyjscy czarodzieje dojeżdżają do Hogwartu. W Salem każdy musiał dostać się do szkoły na własną rękę, a zdecydowana większość była dowożona samochodami przez rodziców. Ci z większych odległości korzystali z teleportacji łącznej lub specjalnych Bram. Instytut Magii w Salem był największą i najbardziej znaną szkołą dla czarodziejskiej młodzieży w kraju, więc oprócz uczniów ze wschodniego wybrzeża, uczyły się tam nawet osoby z drugiego końca Ameryki, mimo że w większości pozostałych stanów istniały mniejsze magiczne szkoły podstawowe i średnie. Nawet na Staten Island w Nowym Jorku istniała niewielka szkoła dla młodych czarodziejów, ale nie była dla Evelyn tak atrakcyjna jak Salem, ponieważ nie posiadała jej wymarzonego profilu artystycznego.

Evelyn wątpiła, żeby w tak staroświeckim kraju istniał podobny system i nie posądzałaby babki o posiadanie samochodu.

Jej wątpliwości rozwiała jednak Alexandra, zupełnie jakby nagle odczytała jej myśli.

— Na pociąg dostaniesz się za pomocą teleportacji łącznej — powiedziała spokojnie, spoglądając znacząco na babcię.

Evelyn pokiwała głową, z trudem przełykając kanapkę. Perspektywa rozstania z babcią Rigel wydawała się niezwykle kusząca, nawet jeśli alternatywą miał być tajemniczy i nieznany Hogwart. Kobieta jednak nie wyglądała na zachwyconą tym, że musi jej towarzyszyć, ale dziewczyna nie posiadała jeszcze licencji na teleportację.

— Na pociąg? — zdziwiła się. — Naprawdę dojeżdżacie do szkoły pociągiem?

— A jak dostawałaś się do Salem? — Alexandra najwyraźniej zapomniała o milczącej postawie. 

— Jak to: jak? Normalnie, samochodem... — odparła Grant, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem. — W Nowym Jorku zawsze były korki, ale fajnie się jechało.

Zazwyczaj była odwożona do szkoły przez jednego z firmowych kierowców ojca, sympatycznego charłaka, Vinniego Rileya. Michael Grant zazwyczaj nie miał czasu, żeby uganiać się z córką po kraju, więc wynajmował swojego pracownika. Evelyn jednak bardzo lubiła Vinniego, z którym mogła przez całą drogę rozmawiać o ulubionych filmach czy książkach. Z ojcem praktycznie nie miała o czym rozmawiać, ponieważ nie wykazywał większego zainteresowania jej życiem i jeśli mówił, to głównie o swoich interesach, delegacjach i kontaktach. Po tylu latach zdążyła się do tego przyzwyczaić i tylko czasami zazdrościła koleżankom, które miały dużo bliższe relacje ze swoimi rodzicami.

Babcia Rigel prychnęła ostentacyjnie i odwróciła się w drugą stronę, najwyraźniej nie mogąc znieść słuchania o tak mugolskich zwyczajach. Jedynie panna Yaxley wyglądała na zaciekawioną, a Evelyn nie mogła jej się dziwić, skoro wiedziała, że ta dziewczyna nigdy nawet nie chodziła do szkoły i żyła praktycznie zamknięta w tej posiadłości. Nagle poczuła do niej współczucie. Jak można było tak w ogóle funkcjonować?

— Co to jest samochód? — Alexandra uniosła brwi. — Słyszałam, że Ministerstwo Magii posiada kilka, ale nie mam pojęcia, co to jest i do czego dokładnie służy.

Evelyn już chciała szczegółowo wyjaśnić jej zasady działania mugolskich pojazdów, ale wtedy ponownie przerwała jej babcia.

— Przestań mieszać tej biednej dziewczynie w głowie swoimi amerykańskimi wymysłami — warknęła, odwracając się w ich stronę.

Reszta posiłku upłynęła w kłopotliwej ciszy. Choć Alexandra jeszcze kilkakrotnie otwierała usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, dostrzegając groźne spojrzenie Rigel, natychmiast milkła, poprzestając na przyglądaniu się Evelyn z zaciekawieniem i zazdrością.

Grant mogłaby przysiąc, że jej kuzynka wcale nie miała takich uprzedzeń do mugoli jak babka. Niemal żałowała, że przez najbliższe kilka miesięcy nie będą mieć ze sobą do czynienia. Może gdyby tylko udało jej się dotrzeć do wycofanej dziewczyny będącej pod silnym wpływem babci, mogłyby się nawet zaprzyjaźnić? Teraz, pod koniec wakacji, rozmawiały ze sobą może kilkakrotnie, jednak zawsze przerywała im Rigel, wyraźnie pilnująca, by nie spędzały zbyt wiele czasu razem.

Evelyn coraz bardziej cieszyła się, że opuści to przytłaczające miejsce, z którym nie wiązała praktycznie żadnych miłych wspomnień.

Razem z Rigel teleportowały się prosto ze schodów przed rezydencją. Grant nie zdążyła nawet obejrzeć się za siebie, kiedy zimna dłoń babki zacisnęła się na jej przegubie jak imadło. Poczuła, że okręca się szybko w miejscu, a miejsce zalanego słońcem trawnika wypełniła wirująca ciemność napierająca na nią ze wszystkich stron.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 20.07.15_

 


	7. Podróż do Hogwartu

 

_wrzesień 1999_

 

Thomas Maxwell westchnął i po raz ostatni rozejrzał się po swoim londyńskim mieszkaniu. Odkąd opuściła je Cynthia, niewielki domek wciśnięty między inne, identyczne ustawione wokół niewielkiego placyku w jednej z gorszych dzielnic, stał się o wiele bardziej ponury i zapuszczony. Przez ostatnie tygodnie salonik zaścielały sterty gazet oraz porozrzucane w nieładzie książki, z których większość znalazła się już w jego kufrze. Pokój wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż w czasach, gdy szkolił się na aurora i zmagał się z ciągłym brakiem czasu.

Na stole leżała tylko niewielka fiolka wypełniona eliksirem. Thomas skrzywił się, po czym wypił jej zawartość. Irytowało go to, że choć od tamtej akcji minęło kilka miesięcy, nadal musiał zażywać te paskudztwa. Uzdrowicielom nie udało się do końca go wyleczyć po starej klątwie, którą oberwał w pojedynku, choć obiecywali, że jeśli będzie o siebie dbał, większość skutków ubocznych z czasem zaniknie. Nie potrafili jednak ocenić, kiedy do tego dojdzie ani kiedy będzie mógł wrócić do czynnej służby. Nawet Annabeth nie potrafiła mu tego powiedzieć.

Prychnął pod nosem i wyrzucił pustą fiolkę, po czym złapał za rączkę kufra i przeszedł do tylnej części budynku, skąd mógł się aportować. Po raz ostatni sprawdził jeszcze zaklęcia ochronne, a chwilę później zmaterializował się na peronie numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte. O tej porze był jednak prawie pusty; przez magiczną ścianę dopiero zaczynali napływać uczniowie z rodzicami i z wózkami wyładowanymi kuframi. Choć Tom mógłby od razu aportować się wprost do Hogsmeade, chciał przypomnieć sobie dawne czasy, kiedy sam był uczniem. Ostatni raz siedział w tym pociągu jakieś osiem lat temu, kiedy wracał do domu po skończeniu siódmego roku. Wtedy nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że jeszcze kiedyś wróci do dawnej szkoły.

Thomas wciąż miał jednak wątpliwości, czy na pewno dobrze zrobił, przyjmując posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie. Wahał się nad tym dość długo, właściwie odkąd przeczytał wzmiankę w „Proroku codziennym” o rezygnacji poprzedniego nauczyciela. Ostatecznie dopiero niedawno postanowił udać się do Hogwartu i poprosić o to stanowisko, zmęczony utyskiwaniami rodziny, że powinien rozejrzeć się za nową pracą. Odkąd znalazł się na zwolnieniu, nie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca. Na szczęście jego niedomagania nie stanowiły większej przeszkody w podjęciu takiej posady. W obecnym okresie, zaledwie rok po bitwie o Hogwart, kandydaci na nauczycieli byli bardzo pożądani, szczególnie na uchodzące za przynoszące pecha stanowisko profesora obrony przed czarną magią. Podczas rozmowy wstępnej McGonagall wydawała się pełna ulgi. Najwyraźniej miała problemy ze znalezieniem kandydatów.

Thomas miał jednak nadzieję, że w jego przypadku ten krążący od lat przesąd się nie sprawdzi. Zamyślił się, pogrążając we wspomnieniach. Jeszcze będąc aurorem, przez krótki czas był przydzielony do patrolowania Hogsmeade i okolic szkoły, a później brał udział w wielkiej bitwie. To było jednak zupełnie coś innego niż beztroskie czasy nauki i nawet teraz, po kilkunastu miesiącach od tamtych wydarzeń, nadal ciężko mu było przejść do porządku dziennego. Był pewien, że widok leżących na ziemi ciał i zrujnowanego zamku już nigdy nie zniknie z jego pamięci.

Praca aurora także nie zawsze była zgodna z młodzieńczymi wyobrażeniami. Wielokrotnie musiał postępować wbrew sobie i mimo wyrzutów sumienia, zachowywać się tak, by nie budzić podejrzeń. Wielu rzeczy żałował, choć starał się o tym zapomnieć. Pragnął zatrzeć swoje wspomnienia o czasach wojny. Liczył, że rzucając się w wir zajęć, zapomni o tym, że i jemu zdarzało się czasem popełniać błędy. Błędy, które skutkowały wyrzutami sumienia i dylematami moralnymi. Choć nie został wyrzucony z pracy po zmianie systemu, wiedział, że też nie był całkiem bez winy. Przez cały ten trudny okres siedział okrakiem na barykadzie, starając się unikać kłopotów.

Umieścił swój bagaż bezpiecznie na półce, po czym wyjrzał przez okno. Żałował, że Alexander i Annabeth nie znaleźli czasu, żeby tu przyjść. Ostatni raz widzieli się wczoraj wieczorem. Patrząc na uczniów żegnających się z rodzicami, Thomas po raz kolejny w ostatnim czasie uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo był samotny. Nawet jego brat miał już swoje życie. Mimo że utrzymywał przyjazne stosunki i z nim, i z jego żoną, zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę został na tym świecie zupełnie sam. Rodzice ciągle wypominali mu, że po odejściu Cynthii nie znalazł nowej partnerki, ale on nie miał na to ochoty. Nie miał głowy nawet do zwykłych kontaktów ze znajomymi z kursu czy z Biura Aurorów. Zaniedbał zdecydowaną większość z nich jeszcze przed urlopem, a po tamtej akcji jeszcze bardziej wycofał się z życia.

Dookoła pociągu kręciło się coraz więcej uczniów, co znaczyło, że zbliżał się czas odjazdu. Słyszał też gwar dobiegający z korytarza i szum kufrów ciągniętych wzdłuż przedziałów. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym opadł na sfatygowane siedzisko i wyjął „Transmutację współczesną”, ale jeszcze nie zaczął czytać, woląc obserwować ludzi na peronie.

Choć od bitwy o Hogwart minęło tak niewiele czasu, panująca tutaj atmosfera bardzo przypominała tą, która towarzyszyła jego podróżom do szkoły w kilkunastoletnim okresie pokoju między dwoma wojnami czarodziejów. Gdyby nie zatroskane miny rodziców, rozglądających się za dziećmi, które pomknęły szukać znajomych, czy spokojniejsze niż dawniej zachowanie młodzieży, mógłby pomyśleć, że wszystko wróciło już do normy.

Chciał, żeby wszystko było takie, jak dawniej. Jako były auror wiedział jednak, że przemiany są procesem o wiele bardziej długotrwałym i złożonym, nawet mimo chęci ministerstwa, by jak najszybciej sprostać nowemu porządkowi i wyjść na przeciw zmianom.

 

*   *   *

  
            Jako że w ciągu minionych tygodni Evelyn teleportowała się częściej niż przez ostatnie kilka lat razem wzięte, tym razem doszła do siebie zaskakująco szybko.

Rozległy trawnik i porośnięte winobluszczem mury rezydencji Ravenscry zniknęły. Zamiast nich ujrzała zatłoczony peron, zupełnie niepodobny do tych, które widywała w Stanach. Nie było tu mugoli spieszących za swoimi niemagicznymi sprawami, ale nie brakowało czarodziejów w różnym wieku. Evelyn od razu domyśliła się, że to muszą być czarodzieje. Żaden mugol nie założyłby na siebie długiej do ziemi szaty i nie prowadziłby wózka wyładowanego kuframi i klatkami z pohukującymi sowami. Na ścianie wisiał afisz obwieszczający, że peron nosi nazwę "9 i 3/4". Grant uniosła brwi.

Zewsząd otaczał ją ogrom kolorów i dźwięków, co było dla niej szczególnie fascynujące po cichym domu babki Rigel prawie dostawała bzika. Dziewczyna na moment  zapomniała nawet o stresie i niepewności, zbyt pochłonięta rozglądaniem się po otoczeniu. Mimo oczywistych różnic między brytyjskimi czarodziejami a Amerykanami, Evelyn naprawdę tęskniła za gwarem tak cudownie przypominającym życie w mieście.

Na peronie stał już Ekspres Hogwart ze staroświecką, czerwoną lokomotywą. Buchał z niej dym zasnuwający stację kłębami pary. Było tu mnóstwo ludzi, których większość stanowiła młodzież w wieku od jedenastu do siedemnastu lat oraz towarzyszące im rodziny. Duża część nastolatków jeszcze nie miała na sobie szkolnych szat. Niemal wszystkie dziewczyny nosiły spódniczki, a Evelyn, najprawdopodobniej jako jedna z nielicznych, była w spodniach. W ich ubiorach dominowały stonowane odcienie czerni, szarości i granatu.

Każdy ciągnął ciężki, prostokątny kufer, niektórzy ściskali klatki z sowami czy kotami. Tu i ówdzie słychać było także donośny rechot ropuch. Ludzie rozmawiali ze sobą z ekscytacją, jednak zachowywali się znacznie spokojniej niż młodzież z Salem.

Przez moment przyglądała się stojącej najbliżej grupce, złożonej z kilku chłopaków w czarnych szatach z bordowymi podszewkami. Nieopodal w nich stała dziewczyna w dość jaskrawym ubraniu, wyróżniającym się na tle tych wszechobecnych szarości. Evelyn nie zdołała jednak dostrzec jej twarzy, gdyż była ukryta za czytaną przez nią gazetą. Nieco dalej stał wysoki, równie pstrokato ubrany mężczyzna o niemal białych włosach, najprawdopodobniej towarzysząc zauważonej przez Grant dziewczynie.

Evelyn przysunęła się nieco bliżej nich. Do rzeczywistości przywróciło ją dopiero donośne chrząknięcie. Odwróciła się i ujrzała babkę trzymającą w dłoni jej różdżkę. Wzięła ją machinalnie i natychmiast schowała do kieszeni bluzy.

— Wybacz, droga panno, ale niestety muszę cię opuścić — powiedziała Rigel suchym tonem. — Pamiętaj, żeby swoim zachowaniem nie przynieść ujmy naszej rodzinie.

Mówiąc to, spoglądała na Evelyn znacząco, jakby wręcz obawiała się wysłać ją do szkoły, gdzie nie będzie mogła jej kontrolować i wychowywać wedle własnego uznania.

— I pozbądź się tych okropnych włosów — warknęła jeszcze, wskazując na jej nastroszone, niebieskie kosmyki. — Nie chcę otrzymać ani jednej skargi ze szkoły, że wyglądasz i zachowujesz się jak plugawy mugol.

Evelyn jednak nie zamierzała dostosowywać się do tego polecenia. Wzruszyła ramionami, po czym ostentacyjnie wbiła wzrok w pociąg.

Rigel najwyraźniej także stwierdziła, że dalsze próby skłonienia niepokornej wnuczki do uległości mijały się z celem. Nawet nie pożegnawszy się z nią, odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, by chwilę później zniknąć z trzaskiem.

Evelyn została sama, niepewnie patrząc na otoczenie.

Po raz kolejny pozostawiona sama sobie w obcym miejscu, chwyciła rączkę walizki na kółkach i ruszyła w stronę najbliższego wagonu, klucząc między uczniami. Nie zamierzała stać i załamywać rąk. Skoro nikt nie chciał jej pomóc, musiała poradzić sobie sama. W Nowym Jorku dużo razy jeździła metrem, a jazda takim starym pociągiem nie mogła się aż tak bardzo różnić, poza tym, że zapewne miała być o wiele dłuższa.

Choć wciąż było jej przykro z powodu takiego traktowania przez krewnych swojej matki, nie dawała po sobie nic poznać.

Obiecała sobie, że musi to wszystko przetrwać, a gdy tylko skończy siedemnaście lat, wróci do Nowego Jorku. I ani babka, ani matka jej w tym nie przeszkodzą. Porzucenie przez bliską osobę i poczucie oszukania były dla niej najboleśniejszym doświadczeniem, gorszym nawet niż atak ze strony zamaskowanego czarodzieja.

Przez ostatnie dni nadal myślała o incydencie na Pokątnej i jego następstwach bardzo często, a nawet śniło jej się to po nocach.

Gdy szła w stronę wagonu, kilka osób uraczyło ją zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami. 

— Patrzcie, ona ma niebieskie włosy! — zawołał ktoś, pokazując ją palcem.

— Nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziałem... Jak myślicie, to jakaś nowa?

Usłyszała więcej komentarzy na temat swojego wyglądu, ale skwitowała je wzruszeniem ramionami. Na tle tych wszystkich dziewczątek w grzecznych warkoczykach i końskich ogonach, jej potargane, sięgające ramion, niebieskie włosy mocno rzucały się w oczy. Już na pierwszy rzut oka młodzież Hogwartu wyglądała inaczej niż jej znajomi z Salem, a przecież jeszcze nawet nie znalazła się w szkole.

Większość przedziałów było już pełnych, ale mimo to Grant zdołała znaleźć jeden tylko dla siebie. Z ulgą usadowiła się na poprzecieranej kanapie, myśląc, że może jednak ta podróż nie będzie taka zła.

Po korytarzu wciąż w tę i z powrotem biegały dzieciaki z młodszych klas. Niektórzy już zdążyli założyć szaty. Evelyn zastanowiło jednak, dlaczego każdy miał inny kolor podszewki szaty i obszycia rękawów. Podczas krótkiej obserwacji zdążyła wychwycić cztery powtarzające się kolory: czerwień, zieleń, musztardową żółć i granat. Nie miała pojęcia, co to mogło oznaczać.

Kiedy pociąg ruszył, wyjęła z torby zwinięty, mugolski komiks, w czasie pobytu u babki starannie ukryty przed jej wzrokiem na dnie walizki. Nie zdążyła jednak przeczytać nawet kilku stron, kiedy drzwi przedziału otworzyły się i do środka weszło pięć osób o dość nieprzyjemnych wyrazach twarzy. Gdy dostrzegli siedzącą pod oknem Evelyn, zarechotali drwiąco.

— Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy — zagdakała wysoka dziewczyna o wyjątkowo wrednej minie, wysuwając się na przód. 

Jednym ruchem ręki wyrwała Evelyn jej komiks i zaczęła go kartkować ku wtórze śmiechów stojących za nią nastolatków. Grant zauważyła, że wszyscy mieli szaty z zielonymi lub granatowymi wstawkami.

— To chyba jakaś nowa — mruknął ktoś z tyłu. — Chyba nawet nie warto sobie nią zawracać głowy, Lydio.

Evelyn wodziła wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego, zastanawiając się, jak zręcznie wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

— O co chodzi? — spytała tylko.

Chyba musiała pożegnać się z nadzieją na spokojną, samotną podróż, bo tamci wcale nie wyglądali, aby mieli ochotę zostawić ją w spokoju.

— Ktoś chyba się _pomylił_ i _przypadkowo_ zajął nasz przedział — odpowiedziała dziewczyna nazwana Lydią, z obrzydzeniem odrzucając komiks. — Mugolskie ścierwo.

— Ale to nie jest wasz przedział! — oburzyła się Evelyn, nie zamierzając tak łatwo dawać za wygraną i okazywać, że wcale nie czuje się tak pewnie, jak udawała. — Poszukajcie sobie czegoś innego. Byłam pierwsza.

— _Ale to nie jest wasz przedział_ — powtórzył ktoś, przedrzeźniając jej nowojorski akcent. — Widać, że jest nowa i nie zna naszych zasad.

— Amerykańska idiotka!

Pozostali roześmiali się kpiąco, z satysfakcją spoglądając na dziewczynę, która czuła się coraz mniej pewnie.

— Ale my chcemy usiąść tutaj. Co nie, panowie? — ponownie odezwała się prowodyrka, spoglądając na Evelyn wzrokiem niemal litościwym.

Dwóch chłopaków spojrzało po sobie znacząco, po czym złapali Evelyn za ręce i bezceremonialnie wypchnęli ją za drzwi. Dziewczyna była tym tak bardzo zaskoczona, że nawet nie zdążyła zareagować, kiedy poczuła, jak z rozpędu uderzyła w okno na przeciwko przedziału i osunęła się po nim kilka cali.

— Jak dla mnie, możesz sobie jechać do Hogwartu na korytarzu, durna Amerykanko — dodała jeszcze Lydia, wyrzucając z przedziału walizkę Grant. Następnie spojrzała na swojego towarzysza. — Chodź, Will, ta nowa nie będzie już nam zakłócać spokoju.

Chłopak rzucił Evelyn spojrzenie pełne pogardy, po czym wrócił do przedziału za Lydią. Drzwi zamknęły się przy wtórze głośnych śmiechów i drwin, zostawiając ją samą.

— Naprawdę miły początek — skwitowała tylko Evelyn, biorąc walizkę i z westchnieniem idąc przed siebie.

Nie zamierzała płakać ani się wściekać, choć takie potraktowanie sprawiło jej przykrość. Czy cały jej pobyt w Wielkiej Brytanii miał tak wyglądać? Od początku przeganiana z kąta w kąt i ignorowana przez większość napotkanych ludzi, z coraz większą tęsknotą myślała o przeszłości.

W Salem nigdy nie była tak traktowana. Trzymała się głównie z Jessicą i kilkoma innymi osobami, ale bardzo często snuła się po szkole samotnie. Wchodziła wtedy do swojej kryjówki na strychu lub spacerowała po terenach przylegających do budynku Instytutu.

Tam zawsze czuła się na właściwym miejscu. Miała swoje przyzwyczajenia, ulubione miejsca czy przedmioty. Była pewna, że zostanie w Salem do samego końca edukacji, a potem postara się dostać na jakąś dobrą, mugolską uczelnię.

Ale nieoczekiwana przeprowadzka i zmiana szkoły nieco jej te plany pokrzyżowały. Przesuwając się wąskim korytarzem, myślała, że kiedy tylko będzie to możliwe, musi koniecznie wrócić do Nowego Jorku.

Większość przedziałów, które mijała, było już wypełnione po brzegi. Wyglądało na to, że faktycznie będzie musiała spędzić całą drogę na korytarzu. Z westchnieniem przysiadła na swojej walizce. 

Minuty mijały w ciszy, zmąconej jedynie przez szmer dobiegających z przedziałów rozmów oraz monotonny stukot kół. Dość szybko zrobiło jej się niewygodnie, więc poruszyła się, siadając w innej pozycji i opierając się plecami o ściankę.

— Widzę, że cię coś trapi.

Jej zamyślenie przerwał marzycielski głos. Evelyn, zaskoczona, podniosła wzrok i ujrzała dziewczynę o długich do pasa, niemal białych włosach i bladej cerze. Jednak najbardziej niesamowity był jej ubiór. Uświadomiła sobie, że właśnie patrzy na dziewczynę zauważoną wcześniej na peronie. Poszczególne elementy jej ubrania tak bardzo do siebie nie pasowały, że wyglądało to na świadomy wybór. Nieznajoma jeszcze nie miała na sobie szaty, więc Grant mogła zobaczyć jej musztardowożółtą marynarkę, spod której widać było kawałek niebieskiej koszulki oraz dziwacznego naszyjnika wykonanego z metalowych blaszek, czarną spódniczkę oraz czerwone rajstopy. Na nogach miała trampki w różnych kolorach: jeden zielony, drugi pomarańczowy, natomiast jej oczy przysłaniały psychodeliczne okulary w białych, tekturowych oprawkach.

Przez chwilę gapiła się na nią, nie potrafiąc uwierzyć, że w tym pociągu pełnym sztywniaków natknęła się na taki oryginał.

— Hm?

— Gnębiwtryski — odparła tamta, nadal tym samym nawiedzonym tonem. — Jest ich tutaj całe mnóstwo...

— Gnębi... co?

— Gnębiwtryski — powtórzyła blondynka. — Niewidzialne stworzenia powodujące nagły wtrysk przygnębienia. Wlatują przez uszy i mieszają nam w głowach.

Evelyn zrobiła zdziwioną minę. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby miała co najmniej lekkiego bzika.

— Och, tak... — przytaknęła. — Ale żadnego nie widzę.

— No bo one są niewidzialne. — Dziewczyna postukała się w oprawki okularów. — Mogę zobaczyć je tylko przez to.

Chwilę później zdjęła okulary i podała je zaskoczonej Grant.

Evelyn, nieco zdumiona zachowaniem nieznajomej, założyła je. Korytarz wyglądał teraz trochę inaczej. Całe otoczenie przybrało kolor różowawy, a pod sufitem migotały jaśniejsze punkty. Nie dostrzegła jednak żadnych stworzeń, ale może dlatego, że nie wiedziała, czego szukać.

Zdjęła okulary i oddała je dziewczynie. Ta ponownie osadziła je na nosie.

— Fajna rzecz — Grant spojrzała znacząco na okulary nowej znajomej, po czym dodała: — Jestem Evelyn. Evelyn Grant.

— Och, zapomniałam się przedstawić! Luna Lovegood.

Obie przez chwilę stały, przyglądając się sobie wzajemnie. Grant sama nie wiedziała, co myśleć. Dziewczyna wydawała jej się całkiem sympatyczna.

— Może usiądziesz w naszym przedziale? — zaproponowała marzycielsko Luna. — Mamy jeszcze wolne miejsca, a widzę, że błąkasz się samotnie.

Evelyn była wdzięczna za tę propozycję i uśmiechnęła się, czując, że zaczyna lubić tę zwariowaną dziewczynę. Luna Lovegood dość szybko wzbudziła jej zaufanie. Choć równie dobrze mógł być to sprytny podstęp, Grant była pewna, że nie musi się czego obawiać z jej strony.

Podziękowała jej i razem z nią przeszła kawałek. Luna w końcu otworzyła drzwi przedziału, w którym siedziała jeszcze jedna dziewczyna.

— Cześć, Julie. Zobacz, kogo do nas przyprowadziłam! To jest Evelyn Grant — przedstawiła ją Luna w odpowiedzi na jej pytającą minę. — Och, a to Julie Davis.

Ładna brunetka z grubym warkoczem i dołeczkami w policzkach skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się. Wyglądała całkiem sympatycznie i normalnie. 

Evelyn usiadła obok niej, wpychając mugolską walizkę pod kanapę, po czym splotła dłonie na kolanach. Choć Luna zaraz po zajęciu miejsca skryła się za gazetą (którą, jak zauważyła Grant, trzymała do góry nogami), Julie nadal jej się przyglądała.

— Jesteś nowa? — spytała, a Evelyn zaczęła się zastanawiać, ile razy usłyszy podobne pytanie w nadchodzących dniach. — Nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałam, a na pewno bym cię zapamiętała. Jesteś metamorfomagiem, czy farbujesz włosy eliksirem? — Wskazała na jej niebieskie włosy, po czym nagle sięgnęła do jej grzywki i chwyciła w palce pojedynczy kosmyk. — Musisz być metamorfomagiem. Twoje włosy wcale nie są zniszczone.

Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to chyba zbyt poufałe zachowanie względem zupełnie obcej osoby, bo pospiesznie cofnęła rękę i speszyła się. Evelyn jednak wcale nie czuła się urażona. Na jej bladej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

— Tak, jestem nowa. I jestem metamorfomagiem. — Grant potwierdziła, na chwilę metamorfując się i upodabniając do Julie, która na ten widok uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. — Przeniosłam się z Instytutu Magii w Salem.

— W Salem? Zaraz... to ta szkoła magii w Ameryce? — zdziwiła się Julie. — Czytałam kiedyś o niej! Cieszy się opinią najbardziej promugolskiej szkoły magii na świecie.

— Możliwe — zgodziła się Grant, wracając do swojego ulubionego wyglądu. — Ale w Ameryce znajduje się więcej placówek nauczających magiczne dzieci, choć większość z nich raczej nie jest znana za granicą.

Wiedziała, że w całych Stanach znajdowało się kilkanaście magicznych szkół podstawowych i średnich, jednak to Instytut był tą najbardziej znaną także poza granicami kraju. Kiedy zaczęła wyjaśniać to wyraźnie zaciekawionej Julie, zza swojej gazety ponownie wychyliła się Luna.

— Czy to prawda, że w Salem hodujecie gwynołapki?

Evelyn nie wiedziała, co to są gwynołapki, dlatego nic nie powiedziała, przybierając jedynie dość skonsternowaną minę.

— Na który idziesz rok? — spytała po chwili Julie, wybawiając ją od konieczności odpowiedzi na dziwne pytanie Luny.

Evelyn zmieszała się. W Salem wybierałaby się do przedostatniej klasy, ale nie była pewna, jak wyglądał system hogwarcki. Zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wiedziała prawie niczego na temat tej szkoły.

— Hmm... mam szesnaście lat — powiedziała tylko.

Dziewczyny uniosły brwi.

— O, szósty rok? To tak, jak my — zauważyła Julie.

Evelyn wzruszyła ramionami.

Było jej jednak miło, że towarzyszki podróży wykazywały zainteresowanie jej dawną szkołą i nie traktowały jej z góry tylko dlatego, że pochodziła z innego kraju. Skoro już miała spędzić ten rok w brytyjskiej szkole, powinna jakoś ułożyć sobie życie do czasu siedemnastych urodzin.

Szybko zwalczyła początkową nieufność i dystans w stosunku do towarzyszek podróży. Zachęcona, opowiedziała także o zwyczajach panujących w Instytucie. Ani się obejrzała, jak zaczęła opowiadać o swoich ulubionych przedmiotach. Julie wydawała się być szczególnie zainteresowana Naukami Artystycznymi.

— I mówisz, że można było sobie wybrać, na co chce się chodzić?

— Tak, ja wybrałam rysunek. Mieliśmy w klasie pełno sztalug i przyborów rysunkowych, a pani Green uczyła nas różnych interesujących technik. Zaczęliśmy już omawiać zaklęcia rysunkowe… — Evelyn zamyśliła się na moment. — No wiecie, sprawianie, że rysunek zaczyna się poruszać i takie tam rzeczy.

Bardzo lubiła panią Green, która po Salem skończyła mugolską szkołę plastyczną, a później postanowiła połączyć tę sztukę z magią, i podobnego myślenia uczyła swoich uczniów. Obiecywała sobie wtedy, że kiedyś pójdzie w jej ślady.

Wszystkie dziewczyny spojrzały na nią z zainteresowaniem. Nawet Luna na moment wychyliła się zza gazety.

— Tak, to było fajne — potwierdziła. — Jeśli chcecie, mogę wam pokazać.

Wyjęła z torby szkicownik i otworzyła go na czystej kartce. Przez moment przygryzała koniec ołówka, po czym zaczęła szybko szkicować. Kilkanaście minut później stuknęła w gotowy rysunek końcem różdżki, a namalowany kociak zaczął radośnie figlować na kartce.

— Super! — pochwaliła ją Julie. — My w Hogwarcie nie uczymy się takich rzeczy. Najwyraźniej uznano, że tego nie potrzebujemy.

Evelyn zmarkotniała i na moment umilkła. Rysunkowy kot skakał po kartce, co chwila znikając poza jej brzegiem i pojawiając się z powrotem. Julie zaczęła tymczasem opowiadać o tym, jak wygląda nauka w Hogwarcie. Grant dowiedziała się wielu ciekawostek na temat nowej szkoły, które mogły okazać się całkiem pomocne w nadchodzącym okresie.

— I naprawdę nie działają u was żadne mugolskie urządzenia? Nawet telewizor? Ani komórki? — spytała z żalem, kiedy Julie zakończyła swoją opowieść o szkolnej codzienności. W zasadzie powinna się tego spodziewać po Pokątnej i posiadłości babki. — Dajcie spokój, przecież to jest podstawa! Mamy koniec dwudziestego wieku!

Dziewczyny popatrzyły na nią nieco dziwnie.

— Myślałam, że ludzie tylko sobie żartowali! W Salem krążyło naprawdę mnóstwo stereotypów o Hogwarcie i większość z nas całkowicie w nie wierzyła, ale...

— Niestety nie. — Julie pokręciła głową z wyraźnym żalem. — Elektryczność, komputery, telefony... Wszystko to, co zastępuje mugolom czary, w Hogwarcie zwyczajnie wariuje od nadmiaru magii.

— Jak skontaktuję się ze znajomymi, skoro nie macie tam telefonów?

Już w posiadłości babki Rigel było jej trudno wytrzymać bez nowoczesności i choć spodziewała się, że w Hogwarcie będzie bardzo podobnie, poczuła się nieco dziwnie. 

To kolejna rzecz, do której musiała się przyzwyczaić, ale i nie największy problem w jej obecnym położeniu. Dawniej jednak zmartwiłaby się o wiele bardziej, ale teraz przyjęła to ze względnym spokojem. W końcu czym był brak telewizji i internetu w obliczu zniknięcia matki, ataku szaleńca i konieczności całkowitej zmiany dotychczasowego stylu życia?

— Są sowy. Po pewnym czasie da się przyzwyczaić do braku mugolskich wynalazków. Większość osób pochodzących z rodzin czarodziejów nawet nie zna takich rzeczy. Trafiając do Hogwartu, wszyscy funkcjonujemy na podobnych zasadach — z daleka od mugoli, oswajając się z magią. To pozostałość po dawnych czasach.

Evelyn westchnęła, wyobrażając sobie minę Jessiki, gdy ta zobaczy siedzącą za oknem sowę. Żałowała, że nie będzie mogła tego zobaczyć. Mimowolnie zaczęła się też zastanawiać, czy ojciec dostał już wiadomość, którą obiecała wysłać do niego Annabeth.

— Wiecie, w Salem przykłada się ogromną wagę do Nauk Mugolskich i do przygotowania nas do życia wśród zwykłych ludzi — powiedziała po chwili. Jej oczy jednak błyszczały. — Większość z nas, to znaczy amerykańskich czarodziejów, żyje w miastach, dlatego właściwe przygotowanie do życia wśród mugoli jest bardzo ważne. Musimy umieć sobie radzić wśród zwykłych ludzi, kiedy nie zawsze można posłużyć się różdżką. W magicznych szkołach oprócz czarodziejskich zajęć musimy też przerobić materiał, jaki obowiązuje w świecie mugoli. Nasi nauczyciele uważali, że nawet oglądanie telewizji w czasie wolnym czegoś nas uczy.

Alice i Julie spojrzały po sobie z pewnym smutkiem, który zastanowił Evelyn.

— Dobrze, że nie trafiłaś do Hogwartu w czasach wojny — rzekła Davis, spoglądając na nią znacząco. — W tamtym okresie podobne sympatie nie były zbyt dobrze widziane. Właściwie to mało powiedziane! Mugoli uważano za podgatunek. Zresztą, nawet teraz wielu czarodziejów nadal tak uważa — zawahała się. — Moi rodzice są niemagiczni, więc łatwo można sobie wyobrazić, jak to wyglądało.

Evelyn uniosła brwi. Nagle coś sobie przypomniała.

— Zaraz, czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym całym Voldemortem? Chyba wspominali coś kiedyś o tym w magicznej telewizji!

Wszystkie dziewczyny skrzywiły się i spojrzały na nią tak, jakby nagle postradała zmysły. Żadna nie odpowiedziała, co Grant uznała za potwierdzenie i mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy powiedziała coś niewłaściwego.

Wychowując się w mugolskim Nowym Jorku nie posiadała wiedzy o wydarzeniach magicznych w innych częściach świata. Wśród Amerykanów cała ta panika związana z Voldemortem traktowana była raczej jako ciekawa opowiastka. Od czasu do czasu w "The New York Magic" lub w magicznej telewizji pojawiały się jakieś nikłe wzmianki, ale mimo to praktycznie nikt, może nie licząc pewnych struktur Ministerstwa Magii, nie traktował tego jako poważnego zagrożenia dla społeczeństwa amerykańskich czarodziejów.

Czarodzieje w Stanach prowadzili normalne życie, nie ingerując w wydarzenia na Wyspach Brytyjskich ani nie przykładając do nich większej wagi. Nawet historia o pokonaniu złego maga przez Harry'ego Pottera była postrzegana w kategorii fascynującej historyjki.

Evelyn przypomniała sobie jednak, że jej matka na bieżąco śledziła informacje na ten temat, choć wtedy nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi, uznając to za zwykły kaprys Constance. Ale teraz, po wydarzeniach ostatnich tygodni, zaczęła się domyślać, że dla matki to mogło mieć duże znaczenie, choć nigdy nie wspomniała, dlaczego tak bardzo interesuje się działalnością Voldemorta i skupionej wokół niego organizacji w odległej Wielkiej Brytanii.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że Brytyjczycy podchodzą do tego niezwykle poważnie. Atmosfera w przedziale zgęstniała, a Grant poruszyła się niepewnie, żałując swojej ignorancji.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotała pospiesznie, czując, jak pod warstwą makijażu palą ją policzki. — Nie miałam pojęcia, że to tak drażliwy temat.

— W porządku, miałaś prawo tego nie wiedzieć. — Julie zerknęła przelotnie w okno, ale jej twarz w dalszym ciągu wyrażała głęboki smutek. — W innych krajach to pewnie nie było tak odczuwalne, jak u nas. Nawet nie macie pojęcia, jakie mieliście szczęście, że oni nigdy do was nie dotarli.

Przez chwilę opowiadała pokrótce o tamtym okresie, jednak widać było, że wspominanie tego było dla niej ciężkie. Evelyn jak przez mgłę przypominała sobie niektóre opowieści matki, których nigdy nie traktowała zbyt poważnie. Luna natomiast przez cały czas przyglądała jej się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Wyglądała, jakby chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale mimo to milczała, przysłuchując się Julie.

Evelyn najbardziej przerażało chyba to, że ktoś mógł aż tak bardzo nienawidzić mugoli i czarodziejów urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach. Nie potrafiła jednak uwierzyć, że takie wydarzenia faktycznie mogły mieć miejsce. To wszystko było tak mroczne i dziwaczne…

— W Hogwarcie musisz po prostu uważać — kontynuowała Julie, korzystając z milczenia, jakie zapadło w przedziale. — Dla wielu ludzi to wciąż bardzo przykry temat, dlatego jeśli przyjdzie ci ochota wypytywać każdego, kto się nawinie, jak to jest, lepiej ugryź się w język. Większość z nas wolałaby po prostu zapomnieć.

Evelyn pokiwała głową.

— Nie jest nam tak łatwo zapomnieć, ale mimo wszystko życie toczy się dalej — dodała Luna marzycielsko, przewracając stronę w swoim czasopiśmie.

Kolejne minuty upłynęły w ciszy.

 

*   *   *

 

Ekspres Hogwart toczył się przez zielono-złote pastwiska rozdzielone niewielkimi kępami drzew. Grant przysunęła się bliżej okna, niemal przyciskając nos do chłodnej szyby. W dłoniach obracała ołówek, a na jej kolanach nadal leżał szkicownik. Luna całkowicie zatraciła się w lekturze swojej gazety. Po wcześniejszym napięciu towarzyszącym rozmowie o mrocznych czasach nie było już ani śladu. Żadna nie kwapiła się, by powrócić do tego tematu.

W którymś momencie drzwi przedziału otworzyły się i stanęła w nich starsza czarownica z dołeczkami w rumianych policzkach, pchająca przed sobą wózek po brzegi wyładowany rozmaitymi słodyczami.

— Chcecie coś z wózka, dziewczęta? — spytała nieco świergotliwym głosem.

Evelyn, która zawsze uwielbiała słodycze, natychmiast zerwała się z kanapy i podeszła do kobiety, mając zamiar zapoznać się z zawartością wózka.

Nie wypatrzyła jednak żadnych mugolskich łakoci. Były za to rozmaite słodycze czarodziejów: cukrowe pióra, lodowe kulki, fasolki wszystkich smaków, dyniowe paszteciki, czekoladowe żaby, kociołkowe pieguski i wiele innych, z których wielu nigdy wcześniej nie widziała.

W końcu kupiła po trochu wszystkiego, z niemałym trudem płacąc czarodziejskimi monetami. Zarówno dziewczyny, jak i czarownica pchająca wózek wydawały się być szczerze rozbawione całą sytuacją.

Rozwinęła z papierka jedną czekoladową żabę i pisnęła cicho, gdy coś, co miało być tylko bryłką czekolady, okazało się ruchomą, wykonaną ze wszystkimi szczegółami podobizną zwierzęcia.

— Jejku! — pisnęła, kiedy żaba wskoczyła jej na rękę.

Czym prędzej złapała ją i wepchnęła do buzi, wciąż bardzo zaskoczona. Julie i Alice zachichotały, przyglądając się jej z rozbawieniem i zaciekawieniem.

— Bardzo śmieszne — mruknęła Evelyn. — Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że te żaby się  _ruszają_?

Odpakowując następne słodycze, była już bardziej ostrożna. W sklepie mugoli na pewno nie kupiłaby lodowych kulek, po których zaczęła lewitować nad kanapą, ani Musów-Świstusów czy cukrowych myszy. Nawet w Salem mieli zupełnie inne przysmaki. Na terenie szkoły znajdowało się kilka automatów ze słodyczami i napojami, a od czasu do czasu można było wychodzić do pobliskiego miasteczka.

Zaśmiała się cicho, czując, jak unosi się kilka cali nad podłogą przedziału. To było dla niej zupełnie nowe doświadczenie, ale z pewnością niezwykle interesujące. Choć była to tak błaha rzecz, niewątpliwie poprawiła jej kiepski humor i przegoniła ponure myśli.

 

*   *   *

 

Evelyn nawet nie zauważyła, jak szybko minęła podróż. Dopiero kiedy za oknami zrobiło się coraz ciemniej, a w przedziale zapaliły się światła, uświadomiła sobie, że niedługo znajdzie się w Hogwarcie.

Z lękiem spojrzała na szyby, za którymi słońce niemal całkowicie zaszło. Jedynie czerwonawa poświata znaczyła miejsce, gdzie ognista kula zniknęła za horyzontem. Zbyt pochłonięta pałaszowaniem słodyczy, rysowaniem i przysłuchiwaniem się rozmowom dziewczyn, Grant całkowicie straciła poczucie czasu.

Nawet Luna uniosła wzrok znad swojej dziwacznej gazety i obrzuciła Evelyn spojrzeniem pełnym zrozumienia.

— Stresujesz się — stwierdziła bez ogródek, jeszcze bardziej wybałuszając oczy.

Evelyn nie odpowiedziała, utkwiwszy wzrok w swoich znoszonych trampkach. Obawiała się Hogwartu. Z jednej strony, pomimo swoich obiekcji, czuła niewytłumaczalną ekscytację nowym miejscem, z drugiej niepewność, czy uda jej się tam odnaleźć. Wielka Brytania od początku jawiła jej się jako inny świat.

Julie podniosła się z kanapy.

— Lepiej się przebierzmy — zaproponowała, sięgając po swój kufer.

Wszystkie dziewczyny wyjęły swoje szaty i założyły je. Evelyn zauważyła, że i Luna, i Julie miały granatowe podszewki. 

Jej własna szata była jednolicie czarna bez żadnych barwnych akcentów. Grant czuła się w niej strasznie głupio, nieprzyzwyczajona do takiego stroju. Poluzowała jednak zapięcia z przodu tak, aby było widać t-shirt z Myszką Miki.

— Co znaczą te kolory? — spytała nagle, wskazując na brzeg szaty Luny.

— Och, to oznaka przynależności do domu — odparła Lovegood, jakby wyjaśniała coś bardzo oczywistego.

— Granat to kolor Ravenclawu, czerwień Gryffindoru, żółć Hufflepuffu, a zieleń Slytherinu — wyjaśniła Julie. — Kiedy zostaniesz przydzielona do domu, na twojej szacie także pojawi się odpowiednia barwa i godło.

— Domy? — zdziwiła się Evelyn. 

            W Salem nie było takich podziałów. Skrzydło sypialne dzieliło się na część żeńską i męską, a wszyscy uczniowie przez cały okres edukacji mieszkali w dwu- lub trzyosobowych pokojach. Jedyny podział, jaki uwzględniano, to poszczególne klasy.

— Podczas Ceremonii Przydziału każdy trafia do domu, który najbardziej odpowiada jego zdolnościom. Ja i Luna jesteśmy w Ravenclawie.

— Kto ma olej w głowie, temu dość po słowie — zanuciła Luna, wsuwając „Żonglera” do torby.

Za oknami było już całkowicie ciemno. Evelyn czuła się znużona długotrwałą podróżą przez coraz bardziej zdziczałe tereny. Mimo lęku przez nieznanym wypatrywała na horyzoncie zarysów Hogwartu.

— Stąd jeszcze go nie zobaczysz — rzekła Julie.

W końcu pociąg zaczął zwalniać i kiedy zatrzymał się całkowicie, dziewczyny wstały i zaczęły zbierać swoje podręczne rzeczy.

Powietrze na zewnątrz było cudownie rześkie. Evelyn zachłysnęła się nim, stwierdzając, że pachnie naprawdę wspaniale. Rozejrzała się pospiesznie. Wokół niewielkiej stacji widniał las, niemal czarny w zalegającej wokół ciemności, a daleko za nim widać było wieże Hogwartu. Mimo niewątpliwej urody tego miejsca, uderzyła ją zaskakująca pustka. Nawet okolice Salem nie były aż tak spokojne.

Zatrzymała się, podziwiając widoki. Dookoła panował gwar, kiedy uczniowie wysypywali się z pociągu i zmierzali w kierunku stojących kilkanaście metrów dalej staroświeckich powozów pozbawionych koni.

— Pirszoroczni! Tutaj do mnie! — nawoływał jakiś męski głos. — No, pirszoroczni!

Grant sama nie wiedziała, w którą stronę się zwrócić.

— Idź tam — Julie popchnęła ją w kierunku jedenastolatków tłoczących się wokół olbrzymiej postaci brodatego mężczyzny. — Dostaniesz się do szkoły z pierwszorocznymi. 

— Eee... Okej.

Czując dziwną miękkość w nogach, ruszyła w tamtym kierunku. Kilkoro dzieci spojrzało na nią ze zdziwieniem, ktoś nawet pokazał na nią palcem i zaczął szeptać do swojego kolegi.

— Nie pokazuje się na nikogo palcem — warknęła w jego stronę na tyle cicho, by nie dosłyszał tego brodaty mężczyzna w kamizeli uszytej z czegoś, co wyglądało na futerka jakichś małych zwierząt.

— Wszyscy pirszoroczni już są? — spytał, jednak po chwili dostrzegł Evelyn. Jego krzaczaste brwi zniknęły pod strzechą zmierzwionych włosów. — Nowa uczennica? Idziemy tędy...

Olbrzym poprowadził ich wąską ścieżką, kończącą się dopiero na krawędzi ogromnego jeziora. Na brzegu leżało kilkanaście małych łódek. 

— No już, wsiadajcie! Nie więcej niż czterech do jednej łodzi!

Evelyn usiadła w jednej łódce z dwoma wystraszonymi dziewczynkami, starając się nie okazywać, jak bardzo nie ma ochoty na transport takim środkiem lokomocji. Nie lubiła być tak blisko głębokiej wody od czasu, gdy kilka lat temu spadła z nabrzeża East River.

Łódki gładko sunęły przez jezioro, ledwie dostrzegalnie mącąc jego spokojną powierzchnię. Evelyn wpatrywała się w zarysy przycupniętego na skałach, ogromnego zamku. Po raz pierwszy mogła zobaczyć Hogwart w całej jego okazałości. Pojedyncze okienka odcinały się od ciemnych, skąpanych w mroku nocy murów, a wieżyczki wyglądały, jakby zaraz miały rozedrzeć rozgwieżdżone niebo. Choć znacznie niższy niż nowojorskie drapacze chmur, i tak robił wrażenie.

Z ust pierwszorocznych wyrwało się głośne: OOOCH! 

Zanim jednak się obejrzeli, łódki zatrzymały się przy czymś w rodzaju przystani. Evelyn wyskoczyła natychmiast, gdy tylko znalazła się przy nadbrzeżu i wyprostowała się, poprawiając niewygodną szatę. 

— Idziemy do zamku!

Wszyscy, idąc jedno za drugim, wspięli się po wąskich, kamiennych schodkach, aż w końcu znaleźli się na rozległym trawniku naprzeciwko ogromnych wrót, skąd odjeżdżały samobieżne powozy, które najwyraźniej zdążyły już dostarczyć do szkoły pozostałych uczniów. 

Hogwart wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż w wyobrażeniach Evelyn. W niczym nie przypominał także znacznie nowszego i przez ostatnie stulecie wielokrotnie przebudowywanego gmachu Instytutu Magii w Salem. Z tak bliskiej odległości sprawiał wrażenie większego od jej dawnej szkoły i zdawał się emanować starodawną magią. Nastolatka natychmiast przypomniała sobie opowieści towarzyszek podróży i zadrżała lekko.

Kiedy solidne wrota rozwarły się, Evelyn przez chwilę myślała, że nikogo tam nie ma. Dopiero później dostrzegła starszego mężczyznę tak niskiego, że przerastali go nawet najmniejsi jedenastolatkowie. Miał niemal białą brodę, co nadawało mu wygląd karłowatego świętego Mikołaja. Do tego obrazu brakowało mu jedynie czerwonego kostiumu i wora pełnego prezentów. 

— Sprowadziłem pirszorocznych, psorze — powiedział olbrzym, przesuwając się w bok.

— Dziękuję, Hagridzie. Zabiorę ich stąd.

Otworzył szerzej drzwi. Pomieszczenie, które ukazało się oczom Evelyn, było tak wielkie, że spokojnie zmieściłoby w sobie kilkupiętrową kamienicę. Kamienne ściany rozświetlały płonące pochodnie, podobne do tych w domu babki Rigel, a wspaniałe, marmurowe schody wiodły na wyższe poziomy. Wisiało tutaj jeszcze więcej obrazów niż w całym Ravenscry. Mimo wszystko Hogwart nie trącił takim przepychem; wszystko wydawało się być o wiele bardziej stonowane i naturalne.

— Witajcie w zamku Hogwart — przemówił maleńki mężczyzna skrzeczącym głosem, stając w takim miejscu, aby wszyscy mogli go zobaczyć. — Uczta powitalna wkrótce się rozpocznie, ale zanim to nastąpi, każdy z was zostanie przydzielony do domu. Podczas całego waszego pobytu w Hogwarcie dom będzie dla was czymś w rodzaju rodziny. Będziecie mieć zajęcia z mieszkańcami waszych domów, spać z nimi w dormitoriach i spędzać czas w pokojach wspólnych.

Evelyn przyglądała mu się w milczeniu. Choć dopiero dziś zetknęła się z Hogwartem, już zauważała coraz więcej różnic pomiędzy nim a Salem.

—...Są cztery domy: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Każdy z nich ma swoją długą i zaszczytną historię. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy będziecie wierni swoim domom, bez względu na to, do którego zostanie przydzieleni. Ceremonia Przydziału odbędzie się za chwilę w obecności całej szkoły — ciągnął człowieczek, a jego broda drgała po każdym słowie. — Przyjdę po was za kilka minut.

Evelyn nie spytała, na czym ma polegać ta Ceremonia Przydziału. Stała w milczeniu, w pewnym oddaleniu od podekscytowanych dzieciaków, które zaczęły rozmawiać gdy tylko nauczyciel zniknął. Bardziej przeraziła ją jednak myśl, że przydział miał odbyć się w obecności całej szkoły. Po niemiłej przygodzie na początku podróży nie miała ochoty znaleźć się w centrum uwagi całego Hogwartu.

Nerwowo przygładziła niebieskie włosy. Bycie nowym w szkole z pewnością nie miało być zbyt fajne. Pamiętała jeszcze, jak w zeszłym roku do Salem przeniósł się uczeń z którejś z europejskich placówek i przez pewien czas był w centrum uwagi szkolnej społeczności.

— Uczniowie, idziemy! — Do sali wejściowej wrócił maleńki nauczyciel, z trudem niosący w dłoniach mały stołek i coś co wyglądało na wyświechtaną, czarną szmatę. 

— Mamy polerować tym stół? — rzuciła półgębkiem Grant, na co kilkoro dzieci roześmiało się.

Jednak gdy tylko przekroczyła próg, idąc na samym końcu szeregu jedenastolatków, mimowolnie uchyliła usta ze zdumienia. Jej oczom ukazało się pomieszczenie naprawdę zdumiewających rozmiarów. Stały tutaj cztery długie, obecnie puste stoły. Siedzieli przy nich uczniowie ubrani w czarne szaty, a nad ich głowami unosiło się w powietrzu tysiące zapalonych świec, rzucających ciepłe, nieco rozdygotane światło. Zadarła głowę do góry, spodziewając się ujrzeć wysoko sklepiony sufit i ogromne było jej zdziwienie, gdy jej oczom ukazało się nocne niebo gęsto usiane gwiazdami.

Wielka Sala w Hogwarcie zupełnie nie przypominała stołówki w Salem, zastawionej wieloma stolikami mogącymi pomieścić kilkanaście osób. Tamta była znacznie mniejszych rozmiarów, a oświetlały ją nie świece, tylko zwykłe żarówki osłonięte wymyślnymi abażurami. Podłoga była zrobiona z ciemnego parkietu, miejscami pozdzieranego od nóg krzeseł, a w kątach stały okazałe rośliny w donicach. Ściany wykonano z cegieł, przez co pomieszczenie przypominało nieco halę fabryczną, przerobioną na potrzeby szkoły. Wisiały na nich reprodukcje modernistycznych dzieł sztuki, a z głośników rozmieszczonych pod sufitem w regularnych odstępach, sączyła się muzyka, najczęściej mugolska, bo w takiej gustowała zdecydowana większość uczniów szkoły. 

W migotliwym blasku świec twarze uczniów wyglądały na bledsze niż w rzeczywistości. Pomiędzy nimi tu i ówdzie migotały półprzezroczyste, perłowobiałe postacie. _Duchy_ , pomyślała Evelyn, ponownie przenosząc wzrok na przód sali, gdzie na podwyższeniu stał piąty stół, zajęty przez kilkunastu dorosłych czarodziejów i czarownic w eleganckich szatach. 

Białobrody nauczyciel postawił na podwyższeniu stołek i polecił pierwszorocznym ustawić się w rzędzie, twarzami do reszty uczniów. Czarna szmata, na którą wcześniej zwróciła uwagę Evelyn, okazała się niezwykle wyświechtaną i połataną tiarą czarodzieja. Choć była pewna, że już nic dziwniejszego jej dzisiaj nie spotka, zaledwie chwilę później stary kapelusz poruszył się i zaczął śpiewać tak, że z pewnością było go słychać w całej sali.

— Śpiewająca czapka? — mruknęła sama do siebie, jednak karzeł szybko uciszył ją gestem.

Posłusznie umilkła, przesuwając wzrokiem od jednego stołu do drugiego. Przy jednym z nich, ostatnim po lewej stronie, wypatrzyła jasnowłosą głowę Luny Lovegood.

— Kiedy wyczytam nazwisko i imię, wywołana osoba przychodzi tutaj i nakłada Tiarę Przydziału. Bennett, Mary!

Z szeregu wystąpiła mała, czarnowłosa dziewczynka i usiadła na stołku. Nauczyciel opuścił na jej głowę tiarę, która chwilę później krzyknęła:

— Hufflepuff!

Przy jednym ze środkowych stołów rozległy się głośne oklaski, a kilkoro uczniów powstało, by powitać pierwszoklasistkę.

— Brighton, Linda!

— Gryffindor!

"Clarke, Amanda" trafiła do Ravenclawu. Kolejne dwie osoby wylądowały w Slytherinie. Evelyn uświadomiła sobie, że jeszcze chwila i nastąpi jej kolej. Tak, wywołano już pierwszą osobę z nazwiskiem na "G"... Jakiś mały chłopiec o mysich włosach usiadł przy stole Gryffindoru.

Chwilę później...

— Grant, Evelyn!

W sali rozległy się szepty, kiedy Evelyn na drżących nogach wyszła z szeregu i zbliżyła się do stołka. Choć niska jak na swój wiek, i tak przewyższała wzrostem otaczających ją pierwszorocznych, a jej włosy rzucały się w oczy. Zaczęła żałować, że zdecydowała się na ten kolor.

Usiadła na stołku, który był dla niej śmiesznie mały. Zdążyła jeszcze uchwycić wzrokiem wpatrzonych w nią uczniów, kiedy Tiara Przydziału opadła jej na głowę, niemal całkowicie zasłaniając oczy.  

Drgnęła nerwowo, kiedy w jej głowie odezwał się cichutki głosik.

 _Trudne, naprawdę trudne_ — mówiła Tiara, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się — W _idzę tu duże pokłady odwagi w wyrażaniu siebie, więc może Gryffindor?_ — zawahała się na moment. — _Nie, to nie do końca to... Sprytu i uporu też ci nie brakuje, jednak nie widzę dla ciebie miejsca w Slytherinie... Masz jednak potencjał, który nie powinien się zmarnować. Jeśli tylko będziesz chciała go wykorzystać._ — Czapka urwała na moment. — _A może jednak do Ravenclawu? Och, już wiem..._ RAVENCLAW!

To ostatnie Tiara wrzasnęła na głos. Przy stole Luny rozległy się nikłe oklaski, a Evelyn wstała z krzesła i chwiejnym krokiem ruszyła w tamtym kierunku. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że odległość od podwyższenia do stołu wcale się nie zmniejszała.

W końcu jednak usiadła, kątem oka dostrzegając, że podszewka i brzegi rękawów jej szaty zdążyły przybrać kolor granatowy, taki sam jak na szatach Luny i Julie. Dookoła niej siedzieli głównie młodsi uczniowie, z których wielu straciło zainteresowanie dalszą ceremonią przydziału, woląc gapić się na nią. W niektórych ze spojrzeń dostrzegała zaciekawienie, ale nie brakowało i takich, którzy łypali na nią z niechęcią lub przynajmniej dystansem, jakby wiedzieli, że jest tutaj obca.

Odwróciła jednak wzrok od nowych współmieszkańców, woląc zobaczyć stół nauczycielski, któremu wcześniej nie zdążyła dokładnie się przyjrzeć. Nauczyciele byli wpatrzeni w malejącą grupkę pierwszorocznych, którzy nadal byli rozdzielani do poszczególnych domów. Na pierwszy rzut oka różnili się od preferujących mugolskie stroje wykładowców Salem. 

Na samym końcu stołu wypatrzyła jednak twarz, która natychmiast wzbudziła w niej pewne wspomnienia. Była przekonana, że już kiedyś widziała tego mężczyznę o lekko zmierzwionych, ciemnych włosach i złotych oczach, widocznych nawet z tej odległości. Zaczęła przyglądać mu się dokładniej, jednocześnie próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie mogła go widzieć. Po chwili nie miała już wątpliwości, że to ten sam facet, z którym tamtego dnia zderzyła się na korytarzu w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów pod wezwaniem świętego Munga.

Wówczas była pewna, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy i bardzo szybko przestała o nim myśleć, ale jak się okazało, pomyliła się. Natychmiast poczuła, jak jej policzki pokryły się rumieńcem. Co, jeśli ten mężczyzna także ją pamiętał? Nie chciała, żeby ktoś w Hogwarcie wiedział, co spotkało ją na Pokątnej.

Kiedy "Zeller, Isolda" została przydzielona do Hufflepuffu, maleńki nauczyciel zwinął listę nazwisk i zabrał Tiarę Przydziału.

Teraz powstała wysoka, chuda kobieta w szmaragdowozielonej szacie i prostokątnych okularach. Jej ciemne, poznaczone pasemkami siwizny włosy zebrane w kok natychmiast przypomniały dziewczynie babkę Rigel. Mimowolnie zatęskniła jednak za poczciwym, ugodowym dyrektorem Greenem, który był naprawdę w porządku, nawet jeśli jego przemowy zawsze były takie nudne.

— Witam was w nowym roku szkolnym w Hogwarcie! — przemówiła dziarskim głosem. — Zanim rozpocznie się uczta, chciałam powiedzieć kilka słów wstępu. Mam przyjemność powitać w naszych murach kolejnych uczniów pierwszego roku. W tym roku dołączyła do nas także uczennica z Instytutu Magii w Salem, która przeprowadziła się do nas ze Stanów Zjednoczonych. — W tym momencie głowy kilkunastu uczniów Ravenclawu ponownie zwróciły się w stronę Evelyn, która jakby skurczyła się w sobie. — Wszyscy żywimy nadzieję, że będziecie się tutaj dobrze czuć. Powitajmy także nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, pana Thomasa Maxwella. — Mężczyzna, na którego wcześniej patrzyła Evelyn, wstał, a w sali rozległy się oklaski. — A teraz zapraszam na ucztę!

Kiedy kobieta skończyła mówić, na stołach jakby znikąd pojawiły się złote talerze, półmiski i czary wypełnione po brzegi rozmaitym jedzeniem i piciem. Evelyn dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo była głodna. W trakcie podróży zjadła jedynie trochę czarodziejskich słodyczy, ale na widok tylu potraw, o wiele bardziej różnorodnych niż w rezydencji babki Rigel czy w Salem, momentalnie poczuła głód. 

Przez następne dziesięć minut trwania uczty nic nie mówiła, pochłonięta jedzeniem najpierw obiadu, a następnie deserów, które wyglądały tak kusząco, że zaraz po ich nagłym pojawieniu się (Evelyn przysięgła sobie w duchu, że później musi kogoś spytać, jak to się stało) natychmiast nałożyła sobie po trochu wszystkiego.

Dopiero kiedy już się zasyciła, zaczęła ponownie rozglądać się po sali.

Kiedy złote talerze i półmiski zalśniły czystością, dyrektorka powstała i rozpoczęła krótką przemowę otwierającą nowy rok szkolny. Evelyn, zmęczona po całym dniu pełnym wrażeń, nie miała nawet siły uważnie jej słuchać, wyłapując jedynie pojedyncze słowa. Oczy same jej się zamykały. 

Gdyby nie to, że nagle rozległo się głośne szuranie, zapewne zasnęłaby przy stole.

Wstała jednak i ruszyła między stołami w kierunku wyjścia, dołączając do tłumu uczniów. Nie wiedziała, gdzie znajdowały się kwatery sypialne Ravenclawu, dlatego próbowała wypatrzeć gdzieś Lunę albo Julie, bo tylko je zdążyła do tej pory poznać.

Tuż za drzwiami minęła tego jednego z chłopaków, którzy wypchnęli ją z przedziału. Na jej widok na jego twarzy pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek. Grant wyminęła go szybko, rumieniąc się nieznacznie.

Nie zamierzała jednak tracić na niego czasu. Musiała znaleźć Lunę albo Julie, i chwilę później faktycznie wypatrzyła niemal białe włosy, spomiędzy których wystawały oprawki szalonych okularów.

Klucząc między niezbyt zachwyconymi z tego powodu uczniami, pospiesznie dogoniła Lovegood.

— Och, to ty, Evelyn — stwierdziła nagle blondynka. — Trafiłaś do Ravenclawu. Bardzo miło.

Szły przez ciemne korytarze, rozświetlone jedynie wiązkami świec. Także tutaj było mnóstwo magicznych obrazów w ciężkich ramach, starych wazonów ustawionych na podwyższeniach oraz skrzypiących zbroi, których przyłbice odwracały się za nimi, gdy przechodziły. Grant zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak uda jej się bez żadnych problemów trafiać do właściwych sal lekcyjnych. Hogwart był większy od Salem, tak rozległy, że odnalezienie właściwej drogi wydawało się tu prawie niemożliwe. Gdyby nie to, że była zmęczona, na pewno z radością syciłaby się widokami i starałaby się zapamiętać układ krętych korytarzy, w których wszystko wydawało się wciąż zmieniać miejsce.

Brakowało jej tu jednak odrobiny nowoczesności, bo wnętrze wyglądające jak relikt minionych wieków zszokowało ją. Idąc przez opustoszałe korytarze, Evelyn miała dziwne wrażenie, jakby znalazła się nie tylko w innym kraju, ale i w innym stuleciu. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby czas zatrzymał się tutaj kilka wieków wcześniej.

Gdy dotarły do spiralnych schodków, obecnie zatłoczonych innymi uczniami Ravenclawu, Luna wsunęła się na nie pierwsza, a Evelyn, nieznacznie unosząc brwi, ruszyła za nią. 

Wchodząc do salonu Ravenclawu, Evelyn właściwie nie wiedziała, czego może się teraz spodziewać. Jej oczom ukazało się duże, koliste pomieszczenie utrzymane w jej ulubionych tonacjach granatu i błękitów. Podłoga była okryta granatowym dywanem, a ściany obito pasującą do niego delikatną, marszczoną tapetą. Były też duże okna. Za dnia musiały roztaczać się stąd piękne widoki na tereny otaczające zamek. Przed osadzonym w ścianie kominku stało kilka wysłużonych foteli i kanap, na których siedziało już kilkoro uczniów. 

Na drugim końcu salonu znajdowało się dwoje drzwi, między którymi we wnęce stał rzeźbiony z marmuru posąg kobiety o pofalowanych włosach i pięknym, choć nieco chłodnym obliczu. 

— Co o tym myślisz? — spytała Luna, dostrzegając jej spojrzenie błądzące po poszczególnych przedmiotach znajdujących się w pokoju.

Evelyn przez dłuższą chwilę wahała się, po czym rzekła:

— Całkiem tu... ładnie — mruknęła, pocierając oczy.

— Drzwi po lewej stronie prowadzą do sypialni dziewcząt — powiedziała Julie, która nagle pojawiła się tuż za ich plecami.

Wszystkie trzy weszły po kolejnych spiralnych schodkach, aż trafiły na drzwi oznaczone napisem "Szósty rok". Luna pchnęła drzwi.

W okrągłej sypialni były już dwie inne dziewczyny, których Evelyn nie zdążyła poznać. Były odwrócone tyłem, więc Grant zdołała dostrzec tylko tyle, że obie miały ciemne włosy i były wyższe od niej.

Gdy usłyszały, że do pokoju weszły kolejne osoby, przerwały dekorowanie wezgłowi łóżek ruchomymi plakatami z postaciami latającymi na miotłach. Ta, która stała bliżej, odwróciła się w ich stronę i Grant mogła dostrzec jej wyraziste kości policzkowe i duże, lekko skośne oczy.

— Evelyn będzie teraz z nami mieszkać — powiedziała do nich Julie, wchodząc jako ostatnia i zamykając za sobą drzwi. — Jest nowa, przyjechała do nas z Nowego Jorku.

Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się krótko i wróciły do swoich zajęć.

W sypialni znajdowało się pięć staroświecko wyglądających łóżek. Wszystkie były zwieńczone czterema kolumienkami, między którymi rozpięto granatowe baldachimy z zasłonami. Pomiędzy łóżkami, w łagodnie zaokrąglonych, kamiennych ścianach znajdowały się niewielkie okna. Pokój wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż dwuosobowe pokoje uczniowskie w Salem, które każdy dekorował wedle własnego uznania.

Evelyn zauważyła też, że przyniesiono tu ich bagaże. Jej walizka leżała w nogach ostatniego łóżka, zapewne dostarczona tutaj w jakiś magiczny sposób.

Dostrzegła, że Julie grzebała już w swoim kufrze, a Luna układała na szafce jakieś dziwaczne przedmioty, wśród których Evelyn wypatrzyła purpurowy kryształ, kilka pomarańczowych rzodkiewek oraz coś, co wyglądało jak naszyjnik z kapsli. Była też zielona bulwa nieco przypominająca kształtem dużą cebulę.

Otworzyła walizkę i po kilku minutach grzebania wydobyła z niej koszulkę i spodenki służące jej za piżamę.

Mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak radzi sobie teraz Jessica Wells, jej dawna współlokatorka i najbliższa koleżanka ze szkoły. Czy będzie się czuła samotnie, mieszkając bez niej? A może jej miejsce zajmie ktoś inny? Grant mimowolnie wzdrygnęła się, wyobrażając sobie jakąś inną dziewczynę w swoim starym łóżku, która być może zedrze ze ściany jej stare rysunki i przerobi jej ukochany pokoik. Postanowiła, że w najbliższych dniach spróbuje jakoś się skontaktować z Jess, co niestety nie było możliwe w trakcie pobytu u babki Rigel. Pomyślała też o ojcu, po raz kolejny w ostatnich dniach. Może w Hogwarcie wreszcie dostanie od niego odpowiedź? List powinien już dotrzeć.

Tęskniła za Michaelem oraz za Jessicą i innymi znajomymi. Nauka bez nich pewnie nie będzie już tym samym. Choć Luna i Julie wywarły na niej wrażenie sympatycznych, Evelyn wiedziała, że jeszcze trochę potrwa, zanim polubi je tak, jak lubiła dawnych znajomych.

Łóżko okazało się być zaskakująco wygodne. Dziewczyna niemal zapadła się w miękki materac.

Ktoś zgasił różdżką świece i sypialnia pogrążyła się w mroku. Evelyn przytuliła się policzkiem do kołdry i zaledwie kilka minut później zasnęła.

 

* * *

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 11.10.14_

 

 


	8. Początki

 

_wrzesień 1999_

Laura Wayland wsunęła się do Wielkiej Sali krótko przed rozpoczęciem uczty, uważając, by nie zahaczyć o nic rąbkiem przydługiej, ciemnozielonej szaty. Uczniowie dopiero zbierali się w pomieszczeniu, kiedy kobieta przemknęła wzdłuż ściany, zamierzając usiąść na swoim zwykłym miejscu przy stole nauczycielskim. Rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego nadal budziło w niej mieszane uczucia.

            Opadła na krzesło i zapatrzyła się w jakiś odległy punkt na ścianie, ponad głowami wchodzących do sali uczniów. Zatopiła się w myślach.

Hogwart, mimo swoich wad, był dla niej wręcz wymarzonym miejscem, choć nie z powodu idiotycznych sentymentów z przeszłości, które zazwyczaj kierowały czarodziejami zgłaszającymi się na stanowiska nauczycieli. Nie, Laura myślała przede wszystkim pragmatycznie.

Jeszcze rok temu liczyło się dla niej tylko to, by jakimś sposobem uniknąć odpowiedzialności. Nie chciała ponieść konsekwencji swoich działań. Dawno temu dała się omotać i zawsze robiła to, co jej kazano, licząc, że wreszcie zaskarbi sobie uwagę i szacunek liczącej się części magicznego społeczeństwa. Po wojnie jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że strona, której tak bardzo chciała się przypodobać, przegrała. Wiedziała, że groziły jej kłopoty, ale udało jej się wywinąć. Każdego dnia żyła jednak w strachu, że pewnego dnia aurorzy zapukają i do jej drzwi. A potem nieoczekiwanie trafiła na ogłoszenie, że w Hogwarcie potrzebują nauczycieli. To była jej szansa, tym bardziej, że nie takie przypadki jak ona znalazły w szkole schronienie, będąc poza wszelkim podejrzeniem.

Choć dzieciaki w Hogwarcie wielokrotnie ją irytowały, była gotowa zapłacić tę cenę za spokój i bezpieczeństwo. Nauczyciele byli raczej tolerancyjni, szczególnie, jeśli starała się jakoś między nimi odnaleźć. Zaangażowała się też w swoją pracę, mimo że wielu uczniów zdawało się za nią nie przepadać. Nic dziwnego — od samego początku bardzo lubiła dawać szlabany i odejmować punkty. W ten sposób czuła, że miała pewną władzę nad tą rozwrzeszczaną hałastrą i lubiła ją demonstrować. Nic innego tak nie poprawiało humoru tak, jak możliwość zlecania krnąbrnym uczniom nieciekawych zajęć.

Ani się obejrzała, jak minął rok w szkole i właśnie zaczynał się kolejny. Laura myślała, że nic jej nie zaskoczy, do czasu, aż nie dowiedziała się przypadkiem, że do szkoły trafiła nowa uczennica. I to nie byle jaka uczennica, a córka Constance Yaxley.

Laura doskonale pamiętała Constance Yaxley, choć przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat była całkowicie przekonana, że ona już nie żyje. Ale nie sposób było o niej zapomnieć.

Przez całą ucztę kobieta co jakiś czas zerkała ukradkiem na małą Amerykankę o niebieskich włosach, doszukując się w niej jakichkolwiek podobieństw do Constance. Zastanawiała się, jaki powinna mieć do niej stosunek; dziewczyna była przecież zdrajczynią krwi. Laura, mimo stanowczego oderwania się od przeszłości, nadal gardziła zdrajcami oraz szlamami, choć teraz, w nowym ładzie, nie mogła mówić o tym na głos, zwłaszcza będąc nauczycielką. Zwłaszcza, że bardzo nie chciała wzbudzać podejrzeń.

— Lauro, mogłabyś podać mi sos? — Nagłe pytanie wyrwało ją z zadumy.

Odwróciła się w stronę siedzącej obok młodej nauczycielki mugoloznawstwa, Monique Daniels i podała jej naczynie z sosem.

Kobieta podziękowała i spytała:

— Jak tam wakacje?

Laura westchnęła w duchu. Daniels zaczęła pracować w Hogwarcie w tym samym roku, co ona. Była jeszcze bardzo młoda, miała około dwadzieścia pięć lub dwadzieścia sześć lat. Laura, mimo oczywistego dystansu do wszystkiego, co było związane z mugolami, w pewnym sensie nawet ją lubiła, choć nigdy nie przyznałaby tego na głos. Oczywiście na swój dziwaczny, często zgryźliwy sposób. Monique, z tym optymizmem i otwartością, była zupełnie inna niż czarodzieje, za którymi snuła się przez większość swojego życia.

Monique Daniels była jednak pierwszą osobą, która wyciągnęła do niej przyjazną dłoń zaraz po podjęciu pracy w Hogwarcie. Po początkowej nieufności, Laura spojrzała na nią życzliwszym okiem, choć jej nieznajomość Hogwartu z początku ją denerwowała. Daniels była zresztą chyba jedyną nauczycielką, która nigdy nie uczyła się w tej szkole. Ale to sprawiało, że Wayland czuła się przy niej minimalnie bezpieczniej niż przy kimkolwiek innym z grona pedagogicznego: Monique wiedziała o niej jeszcze mniej niż pozostali.

— Och, były całkiem zwyczajne — odpowiedziała powoli, po chwili zastanowienia.

Nie zamierzała opowiadać o tym, że większość czasu spędziła w pustym domu, dzień w dzień czytając „Proroka codziennego” i wypatrując niepokojących wzmianek, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby sugerować, że aurorzy złapali kogoś nowego, kogoś, kto potencjalnie mógł stanowić dla niej problem.

Nikt z nauczycieli nie znał jej przeszłości i nie wiedział, co robiła po ukończeniu Hogwartu; może jedynie ci najstarsi, jak McGonagall czy Flitwick, pamiętali, z kim zadawała się w czasach nauki, ale nigdy nie dali nic po sobie poznać.

Przez chwilę przysłuchiwała się paplaninie Daniels, która, najwyraźniej zupełnie niezrażona jej oschłością, wyrzucała z siebie kolejne zdania. Tuż za nią siedział ten nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, Thomas Maxwell. Choć wyglądał na równie młodego jak Monique, jako były auror mógłby stanowić dla niej problem.

Koniec uczty powitała z wielką ulgą. Pożegnała się ze wszystkimi chłodno i udała się do swoich kwater. Przez cały czas była jednak pogrążona w myślach. Przez to po drodze zdążyła zostać wywiedziona w pole przez obrotowe schody, ale dzięki temu odjęła punkty dwójce czwartorocznych Gryfonów, którzy kręcili się po trzecim piętrze.

Bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciała zapomnieć o przeszłości, ta lubiła wracać w najmniej spodziewanych momentach.

 

*   *   *

 

Thomas był zaskoczony, gdy o świcie obudził się w Hogwarcie, czując irytujące łupanie w głowie, uświadamiające go, że zażyte poprzedniego dnia napary powoli przestają działać.

Zaklął i otworzył oczy, po czym rozejrzał się. Dostrzegł niewielką, ale gustowną sypialnię znajdującą się na tyłach jego nowego gabinetu. Przez wąskie, gotyckie okna było widać szaroniebieskie niebo.

Wtedy usłyszał jakieś dziwne stukanie. Westchnął, wstając z łóżka i masując skronie. Sięgnął w stronę szafki i chwycił buteleczkę z eliksirem. Chwilę później nieprzyjemne uczucie zniknęło. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że gdyby nie zażywał regularnie eliksirów, zaczęłyby go boleć także mięśnie i stawy. W gorszym przypadku mógł dostać ataku drgawek. Nie były to może bardzo groźne dolegliwości, ale potrafiły być naprawdę dokuczliwe, dlatego musiał dbać o regularne uzupełnianie swoich zapasów. Prostsze mikstury potrafił przyrządzać samodzielnie, zaś trudniejsze zamierzał zamawiać w aptece wysyłkowej. Nie miał ochoty dokładnie wtajemniczać w swój problem nikogo w Hogwarcie; dokładniejszą wiedzę posiadała jedynie McGonagall.

Za drzwiami wiodącymi do gabinetu znów coś głośno stuknęło, po czym rozległ się dźwięk tłukącego się szkła. Maxwell pchnął drzwi i dostrzegł unoszącego się pod sufitem Irytka, żonglującego kilkoma przedmiotami najwyraźniej zabranymi z jego biurka. Mężczyzna dostrzegł tam między innymi kałamarz, ramkę ze zdjęciem oraz swój notatnik. Kiedy złośliwy poltergeist zauważył, że auror się obudził, zarechotał i cisnął kałamarz w jego kierunku.

Tom w ostatniej chwili uskoczył, ale atrament i tak zachlapał spory kawałek podłogi oraz jego nogi. Choć dawniej figle Irytka potrafiły go rozbawiać, teraz był nieco zdenerwowany przymusową, wczesną pobudką. 

— Irytku, wynoś się — warknął, odruchowo sięgając do kieszeni, ale wtedy uświadomił sobie, że nadal miał na sobie piżamę.

Zaklął.

— Oooch, nasz mały Tomcio Maxwell się zdenerwował!

Irytek wciąż unosił się pod sufitem, podrzucając jego rzeczy i mlaskając gumą do żucia.

— Ja nie żartuję.

Westchnął i pobiegł do sypialni. Różdżka leżała na skraju szafki nocnej. Wrócił do gabinetu i wycelował nią w duszka, licząc, że może to dotrze do niego prędzej niż jakiekolwiek racjonalne argumenty.

Wtedy obok niego wylądowała ramka. Szkło pękło z trzaskiem, a postacie na ruchomej fotografii zaczęły bezgłośnie wrzeszczeć i wymachiwać rękami, wyraźnie zirytowane takim potraktowaniem.

Thomas pokręcił z powątpiewaniem głową i machnął różdżką. Zanim Irytek zdążył zrobić unik, pokryła go kleista, zielona maź. Przeklinając głośno, opuścił sypialnię Maxwella.

Mężczyzna uznał, że skoro już się obudził, nie ma sensu kłaść się z powrotem. Usunął plamę atramentu i naprawił strzaskaną ramkę, machinalnie zerkając na stojący na szafce staroświecki zegar. Dochodziła szósta, więc mógł poświęcić czas pozostały do śniadania na doprowadzenie do ładu swojego gabinetu, i może na długi, relaksujący spacer po zamku i przylegających do niego błoniach.

Przebrał się i wsunął różdżkę do kieszeni szaty, po czym wrócił do gabinetu. Pudła z jego rzeczami stały obok biurka. Wczoraj po uczcie był zbyt zmęczony, by zajmować się urządzaniem wnętrza.

Spojrzał przelotnie na ściany. Za jego czasów nauczyciele obrony przed czarną magią co roku się zmieniali, zapewne za sprawą słynnego przekleństwa rzuconego na tę posadę. Każdy z nich urządzał gabinet na swój sposób, a teraz przyszła jego kolej na to, by odcisnąć na tym gabinecie swoje piętno.

Machnął krótko różdżką, a obrazy przedstawiające sceny z życia aurorów zawisły na ścianach. Dostał je w prezencie od Nimfadory Tonks, kiedy oboje kończyli kurs aurorski, dlatego mimo ich wątpliwej urody darzył je pewnym sentymentem i chciał mieć je przy sobie w Hogwarcie, jako pamiątkę po zmarłej przyjaciółce.

Z drugiego pudła powyciągał swoje stare przyrządy i poupychał je w jednej z szafek. Pergaminy i przybory do pisania wylądowały na biurku, a kociołek oraz torbę z ingrediencjami do eliksirów po zastanowieniu umieścił w małej szafce w kącie, praktycznie niewidocznej zza znacznie większego regału. Sortowanie i układanie książek oraz starych wydań ulubionych czasopism postanowił zostawić na popołudnie. Teraz wolał wybrać się na przechadzkę.

Zamkowe korytarze, do których dopiero zaczynało wlewać się poranne słońce, były ciche i opustoszałe. Uczniowie jeszcze spali w swoich dormitoriach, ale już za dwie godziny miejsce to będzie zapewne rozbrzmiewało echem codziennego gwaru, zupełnie jak za starych, dobrych lat. 

Przyjemnie było przypomnieć sobie dawne ulubione miejsca. Obiecał sobie, że w wolnej chwili będzie musiał obejść zamek znacznie dokładniej. Wiedziony ciekawością, postanowił odwiedzić także Pokój Życzeń oraz sprawdzić znane sobie tajne przejścia i odkrył, że nadal działały. Także błonia wyglądały niemal dokładnie tak samo jak kiedyś. Nad jeziorem nadal rósł rozłożysty buk, pod którym lubił się uczyć, choć w jego pniu widniała głęboka, częściowo zarośnięta bruzda, wyglądająca jakby została wyżłobiona przez zbłąkaną klątwę. Thomas dotknął jej przelotnie dłonią, po czym odwrócił się. Drzewa na skraju Zakazanego Lasu znaczyły ciemną linię na horyzoncie. Miejsce to nadal emanowało aurą tajemnicy. Nieco dalej widział fragment widowni boiska do quidditcha, które najwyraźniej zostało już odbudowane.

Hogwart powrócił już do stanu sprzed bitwy. Praktycznie wszystkie zniszczenia zostały już naprawione, a zburzone części zamku odtworzone. Gdyby nie wiedział, co wydarzyło się tutaj kilkanaście miesięcy temu, nigdy nie pomyślałby, że szkoła była tak blisko upadku, jak jeszcze nigdy w całej swojej tysiącletniej historii.

Na ścianie obok dębowych drzwi zawisła natomiast ciężka tablica z wyrytymi nazwiskami obrońców Hogwartu. Thomas spojrzał na nią jedynie przelotnie. Nie czuł się gotowy na dłuższy pobyt w tym miejscu. Choć bitwa niewątpliwie była wydarzeniem przełomowym w jego życiu, starał się odsuwać od siebie wszelkie przykre myśli. Nie chciał, by pierwszy dzień nowej pracy został popsuty przez wspomnienia. Przecież był aurorem, powinien być twardy. Wytrzymał trudy służby, więc z pewnością przetrwa i nauczanie w Hogwarcie. Przecież sam tego chciał, wracając tutaj, choć doskonale wiedział, z czym to się wiąże. Musiał się przyzwyczaić.

Kiedy wrócił z błoni, w Wielkiej Sali było już całkiem wielu uczniów, a od strony stołów napływały zapachy śniadania. Skuszony smakowitymi woniami Tom wsunął się do środka i ruszył do stołu nauczycielskiego, odprowadzany wzrokiem przez mijanych po drodze Krukonów.

Kilku nauczycieli pozdrowiło go, kiedy w końcu usiadł na swoim miejscu. Nieco dziwnie było mu siedzieć obok osób, które niegdyś go uczyły. Teraz stał się jednym z nich, ale wciąż czuł się dziwnie, nie siedząc przy stole swojego dawnego domu, a właśnie tutaj.  

  

*   *   *

  
            Sklepienie Wielkiej Sali było szaroniebieskie, miejscami poznaczone wełnistymi chmurami. Evelyn co jakiś czas spoglądała na nie, przysłuchując się Lunie. Bez pomocy ekscentrycznej współlokatorki z pewnością nie udałoby jej się tutaj trafić.

— Jeśli chcesz uchronić się przed plimpkami, powinnaś nosić przy sobie amulet ze skrzydełek żądlibąka — ciągnęła Lovegood, nie bacząc na zamyślenie Evelyn. — To pomaga, naprawdę.

Grant postanowiła nie pytać, co to są plimpki i żądlibąki. Nawet nie musiała, bo Luna wdała się w kolejną przemowę o swoich utarczkach z tymi stworzeniami i próbach wymyślenia sposobu na uporanie się z nimi.

Akceptacja z jej strony była jednak cenna dla Evelyn, która czuła się tutaj bardzo wyobcowana i nawet nie miała pojęcia, jak nawiązać jakiś kontakt z nowym otoczeniem, tak różnym od dotychczasowego. Gdyby to zależało wyłącznie od niej, nigdy by do Hogwartu nie przyszła. Siedziałaby teraz w Salem, plotkując z Jessicą i nie mając za sobą ostatnich przeżyć. Ale niestety, wskutek rzeczy od niej niezależnych, musiała tutaj pozostać.

— A na gnębiwtryski najlepiej pomagają dźwięki ocierającego się o siebie metalu, na przykład z kapsli po piwie kremowym, wiesz? Choć czekolada także bardzo poprawia nastrój, gdy gnębiwtrysk już wejdzie do twojej głowy i...

Dalsza część zdania utonęła w szeleście niezliczonych skrzydeł. Evelyn zadarła głowę, z lekko rozchylonymi ustami wpatrując się w setki sów, które zawirowały pod sufitem, wpadając do Wielkiej Sali przez umieszczone pod sklepieniem otwory. Krążyły nad uczniami, upuszczając na stoły koperty i paczki. W amerykańskich szkołach sowy nie były w powszechnym użyciu, bo w obecnych czasach większość miejskich czarodziejów wolała korzystać ze znacznie dyskretniejszej i budzącym mniejszą uwagę mugoli magicznej poczty kurierskiej, dlatego widok tak dużej ilości ptaków nieco ją zaskoczył.

Widząc je, miała jednak nadzieję, że może któraś przyniesie odpowiedź od ojca. Niestety znowu spotkało ją rozczarowanie. Żadna z sów nie wylądowała obok niej.

W tym samym czasie podszedł do nich ten sam niski nauczyciel, który wyczytywał nazwiska podczas Ceremonii Przydziału, i zaczął rozdawać im plany lekcji. Jednak kiedy Evelyn wyciągnęła rękę, nauczyciel tylko pokręcił głową.

— Po śniadaniu proszę przyjść do mojego gabinetu, panno Grant. Tam ustalimy szczegóły dotyczące twojego rozkładu zajęć.

— Ale...

— Trzecie piętro w zachodnim skrzydle zamku, czwarte drzwi na prawo od posągu Wendeliny Dziwacznej. 

Mały czarodziej poszedł dalej, a Grant wciąż siedziała ze zdumioną miną.

— Będziesz musiała do niego pójść — powiedziała Luna, w zamyśleniu gładząc pukiel włosów. — Profesor Flitwick wszystko ci wyjaśni. 

Evelyn pospiesznie dokończyła śniadanie. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że zanim odnajdzie właściwy gabinet, może minąć sporo czasu. Nie chciała jednak prosić Luny o to, żeby ją tam zaprowadziła, więc pożegnała się z nią i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali, zmierzając w kierunku marmurowych schodów.

Rzeczy na hogwarckich korytarzach zdawały się wciąż zmieniać miejsce. Postacie z portretów odwiedzały się wzajemnie, posągi mamrotały do siebie, a zbroje skrzypiały za każdym razem, gdy ktoś obok nich przechodził. Evelyn mogłaby przysiąc, że już trzykrotnie minęła ten wielki obraz z pasącymi się na łące zwierzętami, z którego dobiegały ją stłumione odgłosy porykiwania.

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek na pierwszą lekcję, uczniów było coraz mniej, więc nawet gdyby w końcu zdecydowała się schować dumę do kieszeni i spytać o drogę, nie miała kogo. Była już coraz bardziej poirytowana. Perspektywa spóźnienia na zajęcia już pierwszego dnia nie wprawiała jej w radosny nastrój.

Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało.

— Zgubiłaś się? 

Nieznany, męski głos zaskoczył ją. Odwróciła się na pięcie i stanęła twarzą w twarz z wysokim chłopakiem o nieco pofalowanych, ciemnoblond włosach i nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniu. Miał na sobie czarną szatę z granatową podszewką i z naszywką przedstawiającą brązowego orła na niebieskim tle. Takiego samego jak ten, który widniał z przodu jej szaty.

— Nie, ależ skąd! — zaprzeczyła natychmiast, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

— Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś zabłądziła. Przechodzisz tędy już drugi raz.

— Tylko ci się tak wydaje — powiedziała, choć już z mniejszą pewnością. Nie lubiła, kiedy coś jej wypominano i zwyczajnie czuła się głupio z tym, że była nowa i nawet nie potrafiła znaleźć właściwego gabinetu.

— Daj spokój, przecież i tak wiem, że jesteś tutaj nowa. Cały Hogwart o tym wie.

Chłopak opierał się z wdziękiem o kamienną ścianę, a na jego ustach igrał uśmieszek, który nie spodobał się Evelyn.

— I co z tego? — spytała nieco chłodno.

Choć nic jej nie zrobił, uparcie doszukiwała się w jego zachowaniu jakiegoś drugiego dna.

— Cóż, teraz należymy do tego samego domu, a nawet do tej samej klasy. — Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, po czym nagle wyciągnął rękę. — Jestem Charles Selwyn.

Skonsternowana Evelyn jednak zignorowała ten gest, więc Krukon cofnął rękę i przeczesał nią nieco przydługie włosy.

— Och, naprawdę bardzo mi miło. — Jej głos zabrzmiał nieco fałszywie, choć właściwie sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego chłopak budził w niej takie odczucia.

— To powiesz mi w końcu, dokąd chciałaś pójść, zanim przerwałem ci błądzenie? — nie ustępował Charles.

Evelyn gwałtownie wypuściła powietrze, zdmuchując z oczu niebieską grzywkę. Chłopak wzbudził w niej pewną irytację, zwłaszcza, że nie wiedziała, czego mogłaby się po nim spodziewać. Podobnie jak Alexandra Yaxley, wysławiał się dość sztywno, jakby przybył z innej epoki. A może to po prostu cały Hogwart był jednym wielkim domem wariatów, gdzie czas dawno stanął w miejscu, a większość ludzi, z którymi miała do czynienia, pochodziło z przeszłości?

— Szukałam gabinetu Flitwicka — odparła w końcu po chwili wahania. — Wezwał mnie do siebie. 

— Cóż, to już niedaleko, ale jeśli tylko chcesz, mogę cię zaprowadzić. 

— Nie, nie trzeba — pospieszyła z odpowiedzią Grant. — Wystarczy, jak powiesz mi, gdzie teraz mam skręcić.

Chłopak westchnął, ale wyjaśnił jej drogę. Evelyn na odchodne podziękowała mu i ruszyła korytarzem. Nadal czuła na swoich plecach jego wzrok, póki nie zniknęła za rogiem. Szybko jednak wyrzuciła Selwyna z pamięci.

Pięć minut później pukała już do drzwi gabinetu Flitwicka, mając nadzieję, że Selwyn nie zrobił jej głupiego kawału i nie wysłał jej dla zabawy w jakieś inne miejsce. Szybko usłyszała jednak skrzekliwe zaproszenie i weszła do środka, rozglądając się z ciekawością. Gabinet nie był zbyt duży, ale dosyć zagracony, głównie książkami, ustawionymi nie tylko na biblioteczkach, ale praktycznie wszędzie, gdzie się dało, a także różnymi dziwacznymi przedmiotami. Dziewczyna wypatrzyła tam kilka stert poduszek, pudełka z jakimiś bliżej nieokreślonymi szpargałami, a nawet kilka klatek z niewielkimi zwierzętami.

Maleńki nauczyciel przycupnął na stosie ksiąg, gdyż tylko dzięki temu mógł być widoczny zza biurka.

— Ach, panna Grant! Zapraszam!

Te archaiczne zwroty typu „panna Grant” coraz bardziej ją denerwowały, jednak nic nie powiedziała. 

Klucząc między gratami i uważając, żeby się o coś nie potknąć, podeszła do biurka i usiadła przed nim, przesuwając wzrokiem po jego powierzchni. Ku swojemu zdumieniu, dostrzegła tam otwartą, pękatą teczkę zawierającą kopie wszystkich jej akt z Salem. Zauważyła tam między innymi zapiski z jej ocenami z egzaminów, świadectwa ukończenia każdej klasy i uwagi nauczycieli. Doszła do wniosku, że to pewnie matka załatwiła przekazanie tych dokumentów, zanim zniknęła. Szybko uznała to za prawdopodobne.

— Zdążyłem już zapoznać się z twoimi aktami, panno Grant. Musimy jednak dopełnić jeszcze kilka ostatnich formalności — rzekł. — Mam tutaj wyniki z twoich egzaminów, więc myślę, że nie musisz zaliczać sumów w Hogwarcie. Nie powinno być problemów, jeśli dołączysz na zajęcia do uczniów szóstego roku.

Evelyn splotła dłonie na kolanach, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco i nie przerywając.

— Instytut Magii w Salem posiada inny program nauczania, myślę jednak, że nie powinno być problemu z kontynowaniem wiodących przedmiotów. — Flitwick podsunął jej wykaz zajęć dostępnych w Hogwarcie. — Z tego, co wyczytałem, mieliście bardzo dobrze rozbudowane Nauki Mugolskie oraz zaklęcia, więc tu nie widzę problemu.

Evelyn po chwili utkwiła wzrok w wykazie. Niektóre nazwy przedmiotów wydawały jej się znajome, inne widziała po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nie widziała jednak mugolskich przedmiotów oprócz wspomnianego mugoloznawstwa, co wprawiło ją w pewną konsternację. W Instytucie oprócz zajęć magicznych, realizowali dużo zajęć z programu mugolskich szkół, właśnie w ramach bloku Nauk Mugolskich. Miała nadzieję, że hogwarckie mugoloznawstwo działało na podobnych zasadach.

— Więc mam coś z tego wybrać? — upewniła się. 

Zgodnie z sugestią opiekuna domu, wybrała zaklęcia i mugoloznawstwo, którego nazwa dawała nadzieję na naukę o świecie mugoli. Po namyśle zdecydowała się jeszcze na kontynuowanie transmutacji, eliksirów i zielarstwa, które funkcjonowały także w Salem, choć ten ostatni tam był połączony z nauką o czarodziejskich stworzeniach, która w Hogwarcie najwyraźniej była oddzielnym przedmiotem. W tej szkole nie było jednak tak dużego wyboru zajęć dodatkowych jak w Salem, i ku swojej rozpaczy, Grant nie znalazła na liście ukochanego przedmiotu z Instytutu, jakim były Nauki Artystyczne. Od czasu podróży była na to przygotowana, lecz mimo to czuła zawód. Natychmiast zatęskniła za panią Green, jej zajęciami i klimatyczną, wiecznie zagraconą pracownią, przy której nawet gabinet Flitwicka wydawał się uporządkowany.

Poinformowała opiekuna domu o swoich wyborach.

— Proponowałbym jeszcze obronę przed czarną magią, to fundamentalny przedmiot w obecnych czasach — odrzekł Flitwick. — Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że w Salem kwestie obrony przed urokami były, że tak powiem... marginalizowane, ale będziesz musiała po prostu nadrobić zaległości w tym zakresie, panno Grant.

Evelyn skrzywiła się lekko.

— Jestem pewien, że profesor Maxwell znajdzie jakieś rozwiązanie, żebyś mogła osiągnąć taki poziom, jak reszta szóstej klasy — zapewnił ją. — Poza tym pod koniec siódmego roku będziesz musiała zdawać owutemy ze wszystkich wybranych przedmiotów.

— Owutemy? — zdziwiła się. — Co to jest?

Flitwick zamrugał szybko, po czym odchrząknął.

— Owutemy to ostateczne egzaminy podsumowujące edukację w Hogwarcie. Są brane pod uwagę przy wyborze pracy — wyjaśnił nauczyciel. — Pozostaje też kwestia twoich planów zawodowych po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Myślałaś o tym, czym chciałabyś się zajmować w przyszłości, panno Grant?

Evelyn zawahała się. Nie spodziewała się, że opiekun jej hogwarckiego domu zada takie pytanie, dlatego poruszyła się nerwowo na krześle.

— Tak — odparła szybko. — Planuję wrócić do Nowego Jorku i być może złożę papiery do którejś z mugolskich uczelni lub zacznę spełniać się artystycznie. 

Przemilczała tylko to, że planuje tam wrócić już w sierpniu. Flitwick wcale nie musi o tym wiedzieć… Postara się wrócić na ostatni rok do Salem i zdać wszystkie egzaminy, które były potrzebne do kontynuowania nauki na mugolskiej uczelni.

Brwi nauczyciela powędrowały jeszcze wyżej.

— Ach... Tak, tak, rozumiem. Wybór kariery w świecie mugoli jest dość niezwykły, jednakże...

Stuknął różdżką w czysty kawałek pergaminu, po czym oddał go Evelyn. Ta zdziwiła się jednak, kiedy zauważyła, że w Hogwarcie codziennie obowiązywał inny rozkład zajęć. W Salem każdy uczeń miał własny, indywidualny plan dnia, taki sam na każdy dzień tygodnia.

Nie powiedziała jednak ani słowa, godząc się z tym, że była w innym kraju o innych zwyczajach.

— Jeśli byłyby jakieś problemy, proszę się do mnie zwrócić. Staramy się w Hogwarcie pomagać naszym uczniom, rzecz jasna w ramach możliwości... — powiedział. — Do widzenia, panno Grant.

Dziewczyna wymamrotała jakieś pożegnanie i natychmiast opuściła gabinet. 

 

*   *   *

 

Dopiero na korytarzu Evelyn zapoznała się dokładniej ze swoim planem zajęć, wdzięczna, że pod każdym przedmiotem była podana lokalizacja właściwej sali. Szybko zerknęła na poniedziałek.

— Najpierw mam eliksiry, a później transmutację — przeczytała zamyślonym głosem.

Kierując się wzmianką na planie, postanowiła odnaleźć schody i zejść na dół. Zanim w końcu dotarła do sali wejściowej, dzwon obwieścił koniec pierwszej lekcji. Ku swojemu zdumieniu zaledwie kilka minut później, wśród grupy uczniów wchodzącej do zamku przez dębowe drzwi, wypatrzyła Lunę.

Pomachała do niej energicznie, a Lovegood zbliżyła się niespiesznie. W jej włosach tkwiło trochę liści i połamanych gałązek.

— Pierwsza w tym roku lekcja opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami — wyjaśniła w odpowiedzi na nieco zdziwione spojrzenie Evelyn. 

— Wiesz, gdzie dokładnie mieści się sala eliksirów?

Luna skinęła głową.

— Och tak, oczywiście. Też mam teraz eliksiry.

Pozwalając blondynce się poprowadzić, Grant poszła za nią do szkolnych podziemi. Było tam zimniej i wilgotniej niż w innych częściach szkoły. Nawet mimo szaty zarzuconej na koszulkę i dżinsy Evelyn czuła przenikliwy chłód. Wzdrygnęła się i włożyła ręce do kieszeni.

Stanęły przed jakimiś starymi drzwiami, najwyraźniej prowadzącymi do pracowni. Chwilę później zaczęli napływać tu także inni uczniowie i, ku niezadowoleniu Evelyn, zjawili się także Lydia i jeden z chłopaków, którzy wyrzucili ją z przedziału, w towarzystwie dwóch swoich kolegów. Choć wczoraj szybko zapomniała o tamtym zajściu, przejęta Ceremonią Przydziału oraz ogromem Hogwartu, widok tych twarzy natychmiast przypomniał jej o niefortunnym początku podróży. Oprócz nich było też kilkoro chłopców i dziewcząt najprawdopodobniej będących z innych domów, gdyż mieli inne kolory podszewek szat.

Chłopak nieoczekiwanie podszedł do Luny i spojrzał na nią wyniośle. Pozostali trzymali się na uboczu, jednak wielu przyglądało się tej scenie z pewnym rozbawieniem.

— Widzę, Lovegood, że wzięłaś na siebie obowiązek niańczenia tej nowej — rzucił, mierząc Evelyn krytycznym spojrzeniem.

Jego wyniosły głos niemal ociekał jadem, a spojrzenie pełne pogardy zatrzymało się na włosach Grant.

Luna spojrzała na niego z takim znudzeniem, jakby oglądała mało interesujący serial, po czym dyskretnie ścisnęła dłoń Evelyn, która już otwierała usta, żeby obrzucić chłopaka stekiem wyzwisk.

— Jesteś już nudny, Brandon — stwierdziła, po czym zwróciła się do Evelyn. — Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. Naprawdę nie warto. Przecież nie od dziś wiadomo, że Will Brandon jest bardzo ograniczony.

Chłopak był wyraźnie zirytowany słowami Luny i już otworzył usta, najwyraźniej zamierzając powiedzieć jej coś nieprzyjemnego, ale w tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi klasy i uczniowie zaczęli wsypywać się do środka.

Luna pociągnęła Evelyn za sobą i weszły do pracowni.

Klasa eliksirów wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż ta w Salem. Choć tam te zajęcia także odbywały się w piwnicy, pomieszczenie było przestronne i jasno oświetlone jarzeniówkami rozmieszczonymi w równych odstępach pod sufitem. Evelyn doskonale pamiętała wykafelkowaną posadzkę i ściany. Znajdowało się tam także dużo jasnych stołów z odpornego, twardego materiału i całe mnóstwo różnych fiolek, menzurek i innych rzeczy, kojarzących się z mugolskimi laboratoriami. Szafki na składniki eliksirów były białe i w całości przeszklone, a ingrediencje umieszczono w starannie opisanych pudełeczkach. Uczniowie pracowali w białych fartuchach ochronnych.

Tutaj było jednak inaczej. Na środku ponurego, oświetlonego kilkoma lichymi wiązkami świec pomieszczenia stały trzy stoły. Pod ścianami ustawione były ciemne kredensy o sfatygowanych drzwiczkach, najprawdopodobniej zawierające składniki eliksirów. Ściany, podłoga i sufit wykonane były z kamieni, przez co wnętrze sprawiało wrażenie jeszcze bardziej zimnego i ponurego niż w rzeczywistości.

Przy pierwszym z okrągłych stołów usiadł Brandon ze swoim towarzystwem, więc Evelyn i Luna skierowały się w stronę trzeciego, przy którym po chwili usiadły też dwie dziewczyny w szatach z czerwonymi podszewkami, których imion Evelyn nie znała. Jedna z nich była wysoka i miała pociągłą twarz otoczoną długimi, mysimi włosami, a druga była ruda i nieco pulchna. Obie uśmiechały się całkiem przyjaźnie, co nieco ośmieliło Grant.

— Eee... Jestem Evelyn — przedstawiła się.

— Alice — odparła natychmiast ruda dziewczyna. — A to Nathalie. Jesteśmy z Gryffindoru. Jesteś nowa, tak?

Nathalie uśmiechnęła się krótko. Zanim jednak Evelyn zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej,  do klasy wkroczył gruby, niski mężczyzna w haftowanej kamizelce ciasno opinającej jego pokaźnych rozmiarów brzuch, rozmowy zaczęły cichnąć.

— Witam was w nowym roku szkolnym. Jak większość z was już wie, nazywam się Horacy Slughorn i jest mi bardzo miło, widząc, że tylu z was zdołało zaliczyć egzamin z mojego przedmiotu — przemówił, lustrując klasę.

Jego wzrok w pewnym momencie spoczął na Evelyn, której niebieskie włosy były doskonale widoczne na tle ponurych kolorów tego pomieszczenia. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w jej stronę, ciągle jej się przyglądając.

— Panna Grant, jak mniemam? — spytał, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, ciągnął. — Profesor McGonagall już mnie poinformowała, że przeniosłaś się do nas z Instytutu Magii w Salem.

Evelyn wymamrotała coś w odpowiedzi, nieco speszona tym, że jest w centrum uwagi.

— Tak, tak, odwiedziłem Salem ładnych parę lat temu. Dobra szkoła, chyba najlepsza w Ameryce, ale trochę zbyt... nowoczesna jak dla takiego starego człowieka jak ja. Ta cała _eklektyczność_... — Slughorn uśmiechnął się nerwowo, poprawiając kusą kamizelkę. — Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale kiedyś miałem przyjemność uczyć twoją matkę. Tak, Constance Yaxley była w moim domu, bardzo zdolna dziewczyna. Niemal żałowałem, że nie zrobiła kariery w Ministerstwie Magii, widziałem w niej duży potencjał. Naprawdę duży — dodał po chwili, najwyraźniej rozczarowany faktem, że Constance, zamiast zabłysnąć w świecie magii, po skończeniu szkoły zniknęła bez śladu na długie lata.

Evelyn zarumieniła się na wzmiankę o matce. Już po raz któryś w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca doszła do wniosku że tak naprawdę wcale jej nie znała. Nie dała jednak nic po sobie poznać, ukrywając rozterki za nieco nerwowym uśmiechem.

Bardziej jednak zaskoczyła reakcja uczniów. Na dźwięk nazwiska jej matki większość siedzących najbliżej jak na komendę odwróciła się w jej stronę, a Nathalie zaczęła się dyskretnie odsuwać.

— Yaxley? On powiedział: Yaxley? — wyszeptał ktoś w innej części sali.

— Co ta nowa może mieć wspólnego z Yaxleyami?

Evelyn nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego przypadkowa wzmianka o Constance Yaxley wzbudziła taką reakcję.

Slughorn jednak w końcu znudził się rozmową z Evelyn, zniechęcony jej milczeniem. Wrócił do swojego biurka machinalnie chwytając sfatygowany podręcznik.

— Otwórzcie książki na stronie dziesiątej. Macie dwie godziny na przyrządzenie eliksiru powodującego euforię — oznajmił wyraźnie zadowolonym głosem. — Składniki znajdziecie w kredensie. — W tym momencie machnął różdżką i drzwi stojącego pod ścianą kredensu otworzyły się.

Grant podeszła do szafki po ingrediencje dla siebie i Luny, wciąż intensywnie rozmyślając. Gdy wracając mijała Williama Brandona, ten uraczył ją cierpkim spojrzeniem.

— Jak myślisz, o co mu może chodzić? — spytała półgębkiem, gdy dotarła do Lovegood.

— Will już po prostu taki jest. Nie lubi obcych.

Przez następne dwie godziny nie rozmawiały zbyt wiele, każda pochłonięta swoim zadaniem. Evelyn próbowała się skupić, ale wciąż nie dawało jej spokoju wspomnienie Slughorna o matce. Nerwowo spoglądała na Nathalie, która odsunęła się tak bardzo, że siedziała niemal na skraju stolika.

Starannie odmierzała poszczególne składniki i wrzucała je do kociołka według przepisu. Na szczęście w Salem miała już do czynienia z eliksirem euforii, dlatego po chwili rozluźniła się i starała skupić nad zadaniem. Jej eliksir nie miał może tak czystej, złotej barwy jak ten warzony przez Brandona, który zachwycony Slughorn pokazał całej klasie, ale z pewnością jednak był bardziej żółty niż fioletowy jak wywar Alice z Gryffindoru. Miała jednak wrażenie, że kiedy nauczyciel odchodził od jej stolika, był rozczarowany.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, każdy przelał odrobinę swojego eliksiru do buteleczki, zostawiając je na biurku. Evelyn z ulgą odgarnęła ukośną grzywkę z czoła, po czym opuściła klasę.

 

*   *   *

 

Idąc z Luną na transmutację, którą obie miały w tym samym czasie, w pewnym momencie spotkały Julie, właśnie wracającą z numerologii.

— Jak pierwsza lekcja w nowej szkole? — spytała dziewczyna, dołączając do nich. — Czy eliksiry w Salem były podobne do tych w Hogwarcie? Nigdy nie lubiłam tego przedmiotu.

— Nie było źle — mruknęła Grant wymijająco. — Ten Slughorn jest dość dziwny, ale dało się przeżyć.

— Poczekaj, aż poznasz Laurę Wayland. Uczy transmutacji od zeszłego roku, ale zawsze czułam się nieswojo w jej obecności. Od samego początku — powiedziała Julie. — Zdecydowanie wolałam, jak uczyła nas McGonagall. Zawsze była w porządku, nawet jeśli bardzo dużo wymagała.

— A ta Wayland nie jest w porządku?

— Ona jest po prostu bardzo… specyficzna — stwierdziła Julie. — Sama zobaczysz.

Evelyn nie drążyła tematu. Za chwilę i tak się przekona.

Klasa transmutacji była urządzona staroświecko, ale znacznie bardziej przytulnie niż lodowata piwnica służąca do nauki eliksirów. W jednej ścianie znajdowały się okna, na innej stały liczne regały z książkami. Były też stare ławki z otworami na kałamarze, a podłogę obito sfatygowanymi przez lata używania deskami. Grant wypatrzyła także kilka klatek ze stworzeniami oraz rozmaite przedmioty, które zapewne miały służyć uczniom do ćwiczenia zaklęć transmutacyjnych.

Za biurkiem siedziała wysoka czarownica o długich włosach dość nijakiego koloru. Nienagannie wyprostowana, przyglądała się wchodzącym uczniom chłodno i z dystansem, a spojrzenie jej ciemnych oczu wzbudziło w Evelyn niezbyt przyjemne uczucie. Jej oczy przypominały nastolatce świdrujące spojrzenie zmierzłej sąsiadki z dziewiętnastego piętra, pani Phillips.

Nauczycielka zaczęła lekcję od sprawdzenia obecności i krótkiej przemowy wstępnej, podczas której Evelyn bezmyślnie wpatrywała się w okno, obserwując szkolne błonia.

— Panno Grant, proszę powtórzyć mi, co przed chwilą powiedziałam.

Donośny głos wdarł się w pełną zadumy świadomość dziewczyny. Zamrugała szybko, zdezorientowana. Uświadomiła sobie, że nie miała pojęcia, o czym mówiła Laura Wayland.

— Eee... Ja, to znaczy się...

— Nie musisz udawać, że uważałaś. Dobrze wiem, że tak nie było. — Kobieta przerwała jej. — Za nieuwagę naszej nowej uczennicy Ravenclaw traci pięć punktów.

Evelyn uniosła brwi.

— To niesprawiedliwe... — zaczęła, oburzona, że z powodu takiej błahostki już straciła punkty.

Nauczycielka ponownie spojrzała na nią i przerwała jej, zanim nastolatka zdążyła dokończyć wypowiedź.

— To jest Hogwart, a nie szkoła w Ameryce. Proszę o tym pamiętać — rzuciła szorstko, po czym odeszła w kierunku tablicy. — A skoro już przy tobie jesteśmy, weź z biurka te książki i rozdaj każdemu po jednej.

Evelyn wstała, czując, jak końcówki jej włosów ciemnieją. Przecież wyraźnie widziała, jak dwie dziewczyny siedzące przed nią czytały pod ławką gazetę, a jednak Wayland zwróciła uwagę tylko jej. 

Wzięła z biurka książki i z naburmuszoną miną zaczęła kłaść je na blatach każdego stolika. Jednak gdy przechodziła obok ławki Williama Brandona, nagle zawadziła o coś trampkiem i wylądowała jak długa na ziemi, upuszczając wszystkie podręczniki.

Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak chłopak cofnął nogę i chwilę później złapał się za twarz.

— Pani profesor, nowa rzuciła we mnie książką! — zawołał, robiąc zbolałą minę.

Evelyn zerwała się raptownie. Oczy całej klasy oraz Wayland zwróciły się na nią. Kilka osób zaśmiało się krótko.

— To nieprawda, to on podłożył mi nogę! — zaprotestowała. — Przecież on tylko udaje.

— Pozwól, że sama ocenię, kto udaje, a kto nie. Pozbieraj to i wracaj na swoje miejsce — warknęła kobieta, uciszając klasę. — Za twoją niezdarność Ravenclaw traci kolejne pięć punktów.

Kilkoro uczniów zaśmiało się jeszcze głośniej, a William Brandon rzucił jej spojrzenie, w którym szyderstwo mieszało się z triumfem. Siedzący obok niego Charles Selwyn sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie pamiętał już ich wcześniejszego spotkania i patrzył na nią równie beznamiętnie jak inni.

 

*   *   *

 

Evelyn z ulgą powitała koniec zajęć. Choć tak na dobrą sprawę był to pierwszy dzień nauki w Hogwarcie, już na wstępie przekonała się, że pobyt tutaj nie będzie należał do najlżejszych. W ciągu zaledwie kilku lekcji szóstorocznym zadano całe mnóstwo prac domowych, na myśl o których Grant miała wielką ochotę wyrzucić wszystkie książki przez najbliższe okno.  Okazało się jednak, że mimo różnic w programie nauczania, wcale nie miała wielkich zaległości w stosunku do innych uczniów szóstego roku.  

Przekonała się też, że William Brandon nie był jedyną nieprzychylnie do niej nastawioną osobą. Na korytarzach usłyszała wiele niewybrednych komentarzy na swój temat, głównie dotyczących jej pochodzenia. Wszystko wskazywało też na to, że wzmianka Slughorna o jej matce szybko obiegła szkołę i z jakiegoś powodu wywołała wśród uczniów podejrzliwość, a w niektórych przypadkach nawet i wrogość.

— Nie słuchaj ich, niech sobie mówią — rzuciła Julie, kiedy wracały do wieży Ravenclawu. Mijana na czwartym piętrze grupka dziewczyn w szatach z żółtymi podszewkami na widok Evelyn oddaliła się chyłkiem. — W Hogwarcie nieczęsto uczą się czarodzieje z innych krajów, to dla wszystkich pewna nowość. Jesteśmy dość konserwatywną szkołą. Zdążyłam się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale rozumiem, że tobie potrzeba jeszcze trochę czasu.

Evelyn miała jednak wrażenie, że nie chodziło im wyłącznie o jej narodowość, choć to też mogło walnie przyczynić się do kąśliwych uwag. Spojrzała na Julie dość dziwnie, czekając, aż powie coś więcej.

— Tak, też słyszałam o tym, że Slughornowi wymknęło się nazwisko twojej matki. Yaxleyowie nie cieszą się zbytnim poważaniem od czasu upadku Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. 

— Dlaczego?

Evelyn zatrzymała się raptownie, patrząc na koleżankę ze zdziwieniem.

— Yaxleyowie od dawna należeli do grona zwolenników Ciemnej Strony. Obecnie większość czarodziejów stara się zachowywać dystans od takich jak oni, ale był czas, kiedy...

Grant przerwała jej.

— Czy oni powariowali? Przecież ja nawet o tym nie wiedziałam!

Była to dla niej rażąca niesprawiedliwość. Niby dlaczego miała odpowiadać za błędy rodziny, której nigdy nie widziała na oczy?

— Ja wiem, że to przykre. Sama nie lubię skreślania ludzi tylko dlatego, że ich rodziny nie są... zbyt szanowane w magicznym świecie. To takie głupie, ale ludzie zwyczajnie boją się wszystkiego, co przypomina im o tamtym okresie. Zresztą, opowiadałam ci wczoraj.

Evelyn westchnęła.

— To dziwne — mruknęła.

— Dla każdego innego ucznia Hogwartu to wcale nie jest dziwne. — Julie uśmiechnęła się blado. — Zrozum, to dla nas wszystkich nadal bardzo trudne.

— Ten Hogwart to naprawdę jakiś dziwny świat — rzekła tylko Evelyn, wzruszając ramionami.— Jestem trochę zmęczona, chodźmy stąd.

Julie zgodziła się, dla odmiany zagadując Evelyn na temat mugolskich zainteresowań. Zmiana tematu natychmiast poprawiła Amerykance humor — uwielbiała mieć do czynienia z ludźmi, którzy rozumieli jej zachwyt światem pozamagicznym. 

W pokoju wspólnym Evelyn usiadła na jednym z parapetów i wyjęła z torby szkicownik oraz etui z kredkami. W końcu, jeśli miała zamiar zostać artystką, musiała dużo rysować i dopracowywać styl, nawet, jeśli nie mogła już korzystać z wiedzy i doświadczenia pani Green. Teraz musiała poradzić sobie sama, ale mimo to wierzyła, że jej się uda.

Julie przystawiła sobie jedno z krzeseł stojących między pobliskimi stolikami i usiadła obok niej.

— Pokażesz jeszcze jakieś zaklęcie na rysunku?

Evelyn skinęła głową.

— Jasne — zgodziła się.

Miała zamiar uwiecznić na papierze hogwarckie błonia. Kiedy jednak zaczęła szukać zielonych kredek, okazało się, że brakowało jej ulubionego odcienia.

— Jednej brakuje... — wymamrotała, próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie mogła ją zawieruszyć. — Zresztą nieważne.

Pochyliła się nad kartką i zaczęła szkicować inną kredką, słuchając kolejnej opowieści Julie o życiu w Hogwarcie. Co jakiś czas spoglądała w okno, by upewnić się, czy jej szkic jest podobny do oryginału.

Przestała myśleć o zgubionej kredce czy nawet niezręcznej sytuacji na eliksirach. Zatraciła się w swojej czynności, a plamy kolorów na papierze coraz bardziej przypominały widok zza okna.   

 

* * *

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 20.17.15_

 

  


	9. Propozycje

 

_wrzesień 1999_

   

W ciągu pierwszego tygodnia nauki Evelyn zdążyła poznać kolejne osoby ze swojego rocznika. Oprócz Julie i Luny, w jej dormitorium mieszkały jeszcze dwie inne dziewczyny, Orla Quirke i Melanie Hill, jednak jak dotąd nie zamieniła z nimi więcej słów niż zwyczajne „cześć”. Obie zdawały się zadowolone z własnego towarzystwa i niezbyt interesowały się nową koleżanką. Nieco inaczej wyglądała sytuacja z Williamem Brandonem, który wraz z paroma najlepszymi kumplami chętnie utrudniał życie nowej uczennicy i często szukał okazji, by jej dokuczyć.

Amerykance wciąż ciężko było się przyzwyczaić do podziału na domy, który wydawał jej się zupełnie bezzasadny. Było to dla niej pewną nowością i uważała, że istnienie domów tylko wzmagało podziały między uczniami Hogwartu. A przecież brytyjskie społeczeństwo i tak wydawało się wystarczająco podzielone i wewnętrznie skonfliktowane.

Ślizgoni zdawali się być najbardziej odizolowaną grupą. Trzymali się na uboczu, chłodni i niedostępni, i z tego, co zauważyła Evelyn, nie cieszyli się popularnością wśród uczniów pozostałych domów. Podobnie, choć mniej zamkniętą grupą byli Krukoni, wyżej ceniący towarzystwo książek niż kontakty towarzyskie. Wielu z nich patrzyło z góry na ludzi, którzy nie mogli poszczycić się równie wspaniałymi wynikami w nauce. Nawet Evelyn często spotykała się ze spojrzeniami pełnymi politowania, gdy zamiast się uczyć, wolała spacerować po zamku lub szkicować. Gryfoni wydawali jej się najbardziej wyrazistą grupą w szkole; Grant praktycznie wszędzie widziała ich charakterystyczne, szkarłatne podszewki szat. Puchoni sprawiali wrażenie tych najbardziej normalnych i poukładanych. Nie przeszkadzali na zajęciach, a na korytarzach zachowywali się spokojnie.

Evelyn czasami zastanawiała się, czy to faktycznie wpływ indywidualnych cech, czy może to sam fakt przydziału do danego domu i wrzucenia do określonej grupy determinował różnice pomiędzy uczniami. Jako osoba z zewnątrz, która przywykła do innego systemu, patrzyła na to zupełnie inaczej niż Hogwartczycy.

Może właśnie dlatego nie czuła się w pełni przynależna do Ravenclawu, i noszenie przez nią szat z granatową podszewką było jedynie formalnością, zwłaszcza że wielu Krukonów wciąż patrzyło na nią jak na przybysza z innej planety, który nagle wtargnął w ich uporządkowany żywot.

Wciąż doskwierała jej także tęsknota za nowoczesnością i światem mugoli, choć dawno pogodziła się z brakiem telewizji i innych pozamagicznych wygód. Przestała nawet marzyć o możliwości pooglądania kreskówek przed śniadaniem, jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów. Musiała oswoić się z myślą, że większość brytyjskich czarodziejów nawet nie wiedziała, co to są kreskówki czy telewizja, więc niewiele osób rozumiało jej tęsknotę do cywilizacji. Właśnie z tego powodu najlepiej dogadywała się z mugolakami takimi jak Julie Davis. Z nią zawsze mogła dyskutować o ulubionych programach telewizyjnych, muzyce czy książkach, i nie spotykała się ze zdziwionymi minami.

Życie w Hogwarcie było jednak na tyle zajmujące, że nie miała czasu na rozmyślania o matce i o tym, co wydarzyło się w sierpniu. Nawet o ojcu myślała mniej, choć jeszcze w pierwszym tygodniu przy pomocy Luny odnalazła szkolną sowiarnię i wysłała do niego kolejny list. Napisała też do Constance, choć ta wiadomość sprawiła jej najwięcej trudności. Ostatni list był zaadresowany do Jessiki, którą przeprosiła za tak długi okres milczenia i opisała pobyt w Anglii, zgrabnie pomijając kwestię Pokątnej i zniknięcia matki.

Rano, za każdym razem, gdy do Wielkiej Sali wlatywały sowy, uparcie wypatrywała ptaka lecącego w jej stronę. Jak dotąd codziennie spotykało ją rozczarowanie.

Z ulgą powitała zatopienie się w wirze zajęć, który sprawił, że zdołała przynajmniej częściowo zepchnąć wspomnienia na skraj świadomości. Powracały one do niej jedynie wieczorami, kiedy przed snem wierciła się w pościeli. Właśnie wtedy ze zdwojoną mocą uderzała w nią świadomość tego, że została porzucona. Tkwiła w Hogwarcie, praktycznie odcięta od świata, podczas gdy Constance zniknęła bez słowa, nie wykazując żadnego, choćby najmniejszego zainteresowania jej życiem.

Czasem płakała bezgłośnie w poduszkę, tak, by nie usłyszały jej współlokatorki. Zwykle jednak zaciskała powieki i rozpaczliwie starała się zasnąć.

Ale nocami znowu śnił jej się ten ciemny zaułek i niepokojący mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu. Wtedy budziła się i wbijała przerażony wzrok w baldachim. Miała świadomość, że on nadal gdzieś tam jest, poza murami Hogwartu, ale łudziła się, że tu już jest bezpieczna.

 

*   *   *

 

Hogwarckie lekcje mugoloznawstwa nie były ani w połowie tak obszerne materiałowo i ciekawe, jak amerykańskie Nauki Mugolskie. Tutaj, zamiast całego bloku zajęciowego był jeden przedmiot, obejmujący wyłącznie naukę o mugolach z czarodziejskiego punktu widzenia. Według Evelyn, miał bardzo dużo braków, czego nie omieszkała na początku wytknąć nauczycielce. Wręcz przeraził ją fakt, że nie będą tutaj realizować żadnych zagadnień z programu nauczania mugolskich szkół. Zastanawiała się, jak miała w przyszłości dobrze zdać egzaminy i dostać się na porządną uczelnię, jeśli przez Hogwart narobi sobie takich zaległości.

— Jak taka okrojona wiedza ma nas dobrze przygotować do życia wśród mugoli? — spytała wtedy, wskazując na cienki podręcznik, pełny wyjaśnień typu „Do czego mugole wykorzystują telefon?” albo „Lodówka jako mugolska alternatywa zaklęcia chłodzącego”. — Przecież to jest dobre dla przedszkolaków… Jak pod koniec dwudziestego wieku można nie wiedzieć, co to jest telefon? — dodała nieco ciszej, tak, że usłyszała to tylko siedząca z nią w ławce Julie.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się tylko, a Evelyn szybko pożałowała swojej dość bezczelnej uwagi. Kilkoro Puchonów siedzących w pierwszych ławkach spojrzało na nią z urazą, ale Grant naprawdę nie chciała być bezczelna, a jedynie wyrażała swoje zaniepokojenie, zdumienie i rozczarowanie. Mimo tego właściwie od początku zajęć polubiła profesor Monique Daniels, młodą i sympatyczną czarownicę o ciemnych włosach i opalonej skórze, mówiącą z melodyjnym, jakby nieco francuskim akcentem. Kobieta zdawała się emanować zapałem do swojej pracy. Ale choć doceniała jej starania, po dzisiejszej lekcji czuła rozczarowanie, kiedy Daniels opowiedziała im pokrótce o najbardziej niezawodnych sposobach wmieszania się między mugoli. Naprawdę spodziewała się czegoś innego.

 _Zupełnie, jakbym nie wiedziała_ , pomyślała Grant, siedząc w ostatniej ławce i bazgrząc ołówkiem po tylnej okładce podręcznika. Jak przystało na czarownicę z Nowego Jorku, wtapianie się w społeczność mugoli miała opanowane do perfekcji nawet mimo problemów z metamorfomagią, którą musiała nauczyć się okiełznać bardzo szybko, żeby móc chodzić do mugolskiej szkoły podstawowej.

Początki były dość trudne. Evelyn musiała włożyć bardzo wiele wysiłku w to, by w tak młodym wieku opanować swój dar. Constance, w przeciwieństwie do wyraźnie zadowolonego Michaela, zawsze była bardzo sceptyczna co do pomysłu z mugolską szkołą. Wolała, żeby Evelyn poszła do szkoły dla dzieci czarodziejów lub była nauczana przez prywatnego nauczyciela, ale ojciec postawił na swoim.

W nauce świadomego używania metamorfomagii zazwyczaj pomagała jej babcia Samantha; to właśnie po niej Evelyn odziedziczyła swój dar. Babcia naprawdę doskonale panowała nad swoimi umiejętnościami, czego Evelyn, będąc jeszcze dzieckiem, bardzo jej zazdrościła. Gdy jednak dziadkowie wyjeżdżali gdzieś na dłużej, Constance załatwiła dla Evelyn prywatnego nauczyciela, także metamorfomaga, który przyjeżdżał do ich mieszkania i uczył ją, jak radzić sobie z tą umiejętnością. Jednak nawet wtedy, mimo starań babci oraz pana Kelly’ego, zdarzały jej się problemy. Pewnego dnia rodzice zostali wezwani do szkoły przez zaniepokojonych nauczycieli, którzy poinformowali ich, że włosy Evelyn nagle zmieniły kolor na czerwony po tym, gdy dziewczynka pokłóciła się z koleżanką z ławki.

Grant nawet nie pamiętała, jak Constance załatwiła tę aferę. Evelyn czekała na korytarzu, a gdy na drugi dzień wróciła do szkoły, nauczyciele zachowywali się, jakby o wszystkim zapomnieli. W domu matka także do tego nie nawiązywała, zazwyczaj ograniczając się do obsztorcowania córki. Na szczęście z roku na rok do takich sytuacji dochodziło coraz rzadziej, a później, po ukończeniu szkoły podstawowej, została zapisana do Instytutu Magii w Salem, gdzie jej metamorfozy nikogo już nie niepokoiły, a co najwyżej budziły zazdrość wśród dziewcząt posiadających kompleksy na punkcie swojego wyglądu.

Z ulgą powitała dzwonek. Włączyła się w strumień Puchonów i Gryfonów opuszczających pracownię i wyszła na korytarz, obserwując wiszące na ścianie obrazy. Postacie poruszały się i szeptały między sobą, świdrując ją wzrokiem.

Idąc w kierunku schodów, Evelyn nagle usłyszała szelest i chwilę później poczuła, jak ktoś łapie ją za ramię. Zanim zdążyła choćby pisnąć, wciągnięto ją do pustej klasy na pierwszym piętrze.

Błyskawicznie odwróciła się na pięcie, dostrzegając czworo uczniów w szatach z zielonymi wstawkami. Jej ręka powędrowała do kieszeni z różdżką, z czego zdała sobie sprawę dopiero po chwili.

— Hej, o co chodzi? — spytała nieco drżącym głosem.

Nie była pewna, czego się po nich spodziewać, dlatego wolała zachować dystans. Jak dotąd niektórzy Ślizgoni z ostatnich roczników ochoczo docinali jej z powodu zbyt mugolskiego wyglądu, choć nie brakowało i takich, którzy uważali go za sprytną zmyłkę.

Troje z tych, którzy ją tu przyprowadzili, już kojarzyła, i to aż za dobrze. Na przedzie stała Lydia Nott, a towarzyszyli jej Emily Robards i Jonathan Hale z tego samego roku, oraz chłopak z siódmej klasy, którego nie znała.

— Chcieliśmy porozmawiać — zaczęła  Emily, opierając się z gracją o ścianę tuż obok niej.

— Niby o czym? — spytała Evelyn, mrużąc oczy. Nie podobała jej się ta sytuacja.

Ślizgoni spojrzeli po sobie.

— Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz nam tę nieprzyjemną sytuację w przedziale — przemówiła Lydia, a na jej bladej, wyniosłej twarzy pojawił się nieco skwaszony uśmiech. — Myśleliśmy, że jesteś tylko zwykłym dziwadłem z Ameryki, które nie orientuje się w naszych zasadach.

— Tak? To skąd ta nagła zmiana? — Evelyn starała się, aby jej głos zabrzmiał opryskliwie.

Wciąż doskonale pamiętała pierwsze spotkanie z Lydią i ani trochę jej nie ufała. Zastanawiała się, co tak naprawdę kryje się za jej pozornie uprzejmym tonem i uśmiechem na twarzy.

Ślizgonka wyraźnie zawahała się. Przez moment patrzyła na swoich towarzyszy, po czym ponownie zwróciła się w stronę Evelyn.

— Wcale nie musisz wiecznie być tą nową, z której wszyscy się nabijają — oznajmiła po chwili, spoglądając na nią znacząco. — Masz czystą krew. Mimo tego mugolskiego wychowania i irytującego wyglądu mogłabyś zostać kimś.

— Wystarczyłoby, żebyś przestała udawać taką miłośniczkę mugoli i pokazała, że naprawdę jesteś godna nazwiska Yaxley — zapewnił ją Hale.

— Tak, my też słyszeliśmy, co powiedział Slughorn. Jesteś córką Constance Yaxley, dzięki czemu wywodzisz się z jednego z najstarszych rodów magicznych — odezwała się Emily. — Może zechciałabyś się do nas przyłączyć?

Pozostali Ślizgoni zawtórowali jej.

— Chyba raczej mu się to wymsknęło — prychnęła Evelyn. W całej postawie Lydii i pozostałych było coś, co budziło w niej niepokój, zwłaszcza że dotychczas nikt z tego towarzystwa nie starał się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, a wręcz przeciwnie, większość starszych Ślizgonów zdawała się patrzeć na nią z góry. — Dzięki, ale nie, raczej nie. Nie interesują mnie wasze chore uprzedzenia. I nie myślcie, że zapomniałam, jak potraktowaliście mnie pierwszego września.

— Przesłyszałam się? — przerwała jej Lydia poirytowanym tonem. — Naprawdę nie chcesz skorzystać z szansy, jaką ci dajemy?

— Nie. — Evelyn odwróciła się na pięcie, zamierzając wyjść. — Wybaczcie, ale sama wybiorę, z kim chcę się zadawać w tej szkole. Nie zamierzam się zmieniać tylko dlatego, że grupka zacofanych bufonów wyraźnie ma jakiś problem.

Była całkowicie pewna swoich słów, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej właśnie jeszcze bardziej pogorszyła swoje relacje ze Ślizgonami. 

— Jak sobie chcesz, Grant. Może przyjść czas, że będziesz tego żałować — rzuciła Lydia, a jej wcześniejszy uśmiech zniknął, zastąpiony przez grymas pogardy. — Chodźcie, idziemy!

Cała czwórka wyprzedziła ją i wyszła.

 

*   *   *

 

Ostatnią piątkową lekcją miała być podwójna obrona przed czarną magią z Thomasem Maxwellem. Przez cały tydzień Evelyn wyczekiwała tych zajęć z pewnym niepokojem. Choć już kilkakrotnie widywała młodego mężczyznę na korytarzach czy w Wielkiej Sali, zwykle starała się jak najszybciej przerywać kontakt wzrokowy i iść w swoją stronę. Była pewna, że winę za to ponosi głównie wspomnienie ich pierwszego spotkania, mającego miejsce jeszcze w wakacje. Obawiała się, że nauczyciel mógłby do niego nawiązać, a nie chciała, żeby wszyscy dowiedzieli się o tym, że została napadnięta i trafiła do Munga.

Inni uczniowie szóstej klasy, którzy po raz pierwszy mieli zetknąć się z Maxwellem, także zastanawiali się, jak będą wyglądały jego zajęcia.

— Słyszałam, że ten Maxwell był aurorem!

— Poważnie?

— Tak! Podobno brał nawet udział w bitwie o Hogwart!

— Musiał być bardzo odważny!

Były to tylko fragmenty rozmów zasłyszanych pod klasą obrony przed czarną magią. Większość osób była jednak szczerze zaciekawiona nowym nauczycielem. Evelyn nie rozumiała ekscytacji faktem, że Maxwell był aurorem, ale najwyraźniej pozostali, szczególnie uczennice, uważali to za coś fascynującego.

Patrząc na podekscytowane dziewczyny plotkujące przed klasą przypomniała sobie swoje koleżanki z Salem. Obecna sytuacja do złudzenia przypominała zachowanie niektórych dziewczyn w amerykańskiej szkole magii przed lekcjami z przystojnym wykładowcą Nauk Mugolskich. Może więc staroświeccy Brytyjczycy mieli jednak jakieś cechy wspólne ze swoimi rówieśnikami z Ameryki?

W klasie jak zwykle zajęła miejsce w jednej z ostatnich ławek pod oknem. Grono dziewczyn zafascynowanych nowym nauczycielem, wśród których były Orla Quirke i Melanie Hill, natychmiast ruszyło do pierwszych ławek, czemu towarzyszyły liczne śmiechy i uwagi ze strony chłopaków.

Thomas Maxwell pojawił się w sali tuż po dzwonku. Jego ciemne włosy były nieco zmierzwione, ale złote oczy błyszczały, gdy wodził nimi po pracowni. Evelyn musiała niechętnie przyznać, że był przystojny, ale i tak nie rozumiała zachwytu swoich koleżanek.

— Jak zapewne już zdążyliście się dowiedzieć, nazywam się Thomas Maxwell i w tym roku będę waszym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią — zaczął, przysiadając na skraju biurka.

— To pan profesor nie zostanie z nami dłużej? — spytała z żalem w głosie Orla Quirke, siedząca w ławce tuż przed nim.

— Prawdopodobnie nie, panno Quirke — odrzekł, na co Krukonka jęknęła z rozczarowaniem. — Wiecie zapewne, że byłem aurorem, ale wskutek splotu pewnych wydarzeń musiałem zawiesić służbę i poszukać innego zajęcia. Praca nauczyciela w Hogwarcie z pewnością jest lepszą alternatywą niż siedzenie za biurkiem w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa. — Thomas uśmiechnął się, a część klasy zachichotała.

Evelyn uniosła brwi, zdumiona bezpośredniością Maxwella, który przemawiał do nich nie jak nauczyciel do uczniów, a jak do równych sobie. Pozostali nauczyciele Hogwartu, z którymi miała do tej pory do czynienia, byli o wiele bardziej chłodni i zdystansowani, może z wyjątkiem sympatycznej profesor Daniels.

Przez pierwszych kilka minut Thomas Maxwell opowiadał o rzeczach, jakie planuje zrealizować na zajęciach z ostatnimi klasami. Czynił to jednak w na tyle ciekawy sposób, że niemal wszyscy słuchali go uważnie, i tylko paru chłopaków z Gryffindoru  w rzędzie pod ścianą ostentacyjnie budowało na ławce zamek z talii magicznych kart. 

Nie umknęło to jednak uwadze nauczyciela, który, wciąż przemawiając do reszty klasy, dyskretnie podszedł do grupki Gryfonów. Zanim tamci się obejrzeli, Maxwell energicznie machnął swoją różdżką, sprawiając, że budowla z kart eksplodowała, zasypując klasę maleńkimi strzępkami papieru, które po chwili rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Tamci spojrzeli na nauczyciela z irytacją. 

— Przykro mi, ale nie będę tolerował podobnych rozrywek na zajęciach — powiedział głośno, tak, aby usłyszeli go wszyscy. — Jeśli poważnie myślicie o dobrnięciu do owutemów i pomyślnym zdaniu egzaminów, podobne zabawy zostawcie sobie na później. Na lekcjach będę wymagał od was uwagi i skupienia. 

Wszyscy przyglądali mu się w milczeniu. Evelyn dostrzegła ukradkiem, że siedząca przed nią Puchonka pospiesznie schowała do torby trzymaną na kolanach książkę w zniszczonej okładce.

Dopiero po chwili mężczyzna powrócił na przód klasy i własnoręcznie, bez użycia magii, zapisał na tablicy temat zajęć. 

— Na początek chciałbym zorientować się, jak wyglądają wasze umiejętności w zakresie obrony przed podstawowymi urokami — zaczął Maxwell, odwracając się. — Zdążyłem już zapoznać się z zapiskami waszych poprzednich nauczycieli tego przedmiotu, jednak z racji zupełnie odmiennych metod nauczania każdego z nich wolałbym samodzielnie wyrobić sobie opinię na temat waszej wiedzy. 

Urwał na moment, wyraźnie sprawdzając, jak zareagują na to uczniowie. Z tego, co zauważyła Evelyn, wszyscy byli dość zaskoczeni, ale nikt nie zaprotestował. Nikt też nie czytał już książek pod ławką ani nie bawił się w czarodziejskie gry. Sama jednak była dość sceptyczna. Co, jeśli każą jej czarować przed całą klasą? Nie miała wielkiego pojęcia o użyciu zaklęć obronnych, bo w Ameryce nauczano tego w bardzo podstawowym i w większości teoretycznym zakresie. Trwała tylko rok na poziomie podstawowym, i Evelyn raczej niewiele z tego pamiętała. Choć z eliksirów i transmutacji była na podobnym poziomie co reszta klasy, a z mugoloznawstwa nawet na wyższym, w obronie przed czarną magią miała zaległości, o czym zresztą powiedział jej sam Flitwick podczas ustalania planu zajęć.

— Dzisiejsze zajęcia będą czysto praktyczne. Za chwilę przetestujecie swoje umiejętności w zakresie rzucania i odpierania uroków, ale zanim do tego przejdziemy, będę potrzebował ochotnika do małego pokazu.

Kilka osób podniosło ręce. Orla Quirke niemal wstała, chcąc być jak najlepiej widoczna. Były auror uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej, jednak póki co nie spieszył się do wywołania konkretnej osoby.

— Więc kto z was zademonstruje mi swoją umiejętność odpierania złowrogich zaklęć? — rozejrzał się po klasie, a kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na Evelyn, ta wiedziała, co za chwilę nastąpi. — Może na początek panna Grant? Zapraszam.

Choć na jego prośbę przynajmniej połowa klasy podniosła ręce, Maxwell wybrał właśnie ją, mimo że wcale nie kwapiła się do wychodzenia na środek. Rzuciwszy siedzącej z nią Lunie przerażone spojrzenie, podeszła do młodego aurora. Kilka dziewczyn siedzących z przodu klasy spojrzało na nią z zazdrością.

— Panna Grant pomoże mi w przygotowaniu małej demonstracji — zaczął mężczyzna, gładząc dłońmi trzonek swojej różdżki. Spojrzał wprost na Evelyn. — Teraz rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie, a ty pokażesz mi swoją obronę. Raz... Dwa... Trzy...

Ręka Evelyn lekko drżała, kiedy wycelowała w mężczyznę, który spoglądał na nią z cieniem rozbawienia na twarzy. Niby jak miałaby rozbroić doświadczonego aurora? Dlaczego wziął akurat ją? W dodatku nagle napadły ją pewne dziwaczne obawy. A co, jeśli pod tym przyjaznym uśmiechem kryły się jakieś niecne zamiary? Przeżycia na Pokątnej oraz dystans do nowo poznanych ludzi sprawiły, że obawiała się kolejnego ruchu mężczyzny. Ale przecież to było takie absurdalne! Przecież chyba nie zrobiłby jej nic w obecności całej klasy?

Jednak jej obawy się nie sprawdziły, choć tak, jak się spodziewała, Maxwell odparł jej niepewne zaklęcie z łatwością, zupełnie jakby opędzał się od zwykłej muchy, po czym natychmiast odpowiedział kontratakiem. Evelyn wylądowała na podłodze.

Klasa roześmiała się. Ktoś cisnął w nią zmiętym kawałkiem pergaminu, który trafił ją w czoło.

— Slytherin traci dziesięć punktów, panno Nott — rzucił Maxwell w kierunku siedzącej w rzędzie pod ścianą Lydii, która przestała się głupio uśmiechać. — Nie życzę sobie podobnych zachowań na zajęciach.   

Śmiechy ucichły. Zażenowana Evelyn wciąż siedziała na podłodze, masując sobie obolałe ramię. Czuła na sobie wzrok Lydii, która z pewnością wciąż nie wybaczyła jej tamtej odmowy.

Thomas Maxwell uśmiechnął się do niej całkiem ciepło, choć w jego oczach nadal błyszczało rozbawienie.

— Nie przejmuj się — powiedział, podając jej rękę i pomagając wstać. — Możesz odejść, ale zostań na chwilę po lekcjach, będę musiał zamienić z tobą parę słów.

Evelyn wróciła do swojej ławki, mimo warstwy makijażu czerwona na twarzy i z pociemniałymi końcówkami włosów. Usłyszała jeszcze parę uwag, ale nie zareagowała w żaden sposób, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Czuła się bardzo upokorzona. Miała wrażenie, jakby Thomas specjalnie wywołał ją na środek po to, by udowodnić i jej, i pozostałym, jak bardzo była beznadziejna.

Maxwell klasnął w dłonie, chcąc ponownie skupić na sobie uwagę uczniów.  

— A teraz podzielcie się na pary. Jedno z was będzie miało za zadanie rzucić niegroźny urok, a drugie musi spróbować go odeprzeć. Później nastąpi zamiana.

Jednym machnięciem różdżki usunął stoliki pod ściany. Uczniowie ustawili się naprzeciwko siebie, wyciągając z kieszeni różdżki.

Evelyn przypadło być w parze z Luną. Wyjęła różdżkę i przez chwilę spoglądała to na jej koniec, to na blade oblicze koleżanki. Lovegood jak zwykle miała rozmarzoną minę, zupełnie jakby znalazła się tutaj przez zupełny przypadek. Jedną dłonią trzymała różdżkę, drugą bawiła się naszyjnikiem z kapsli.

Grant postanowiła to wykorzystać. Podczas gdy w powietrzu dookoła nich już fruwały pierwsze zaklęcia, ona wymamrotała formułkę zaklęcia galaretowatych nóg.

Błyskawiczna reakcja Luny zbiła ją z pantałyku. Choć wyglądała na zamyśloną, dziewczyna zareagowała bardzo szybko, odbijając jej zaklęcie i sprawiając, że różdżka wypadła Evelyn z ręki.

Zamrugała szybko oczami. Luna zdążyła powrócić do poprzedniej, marzycielskiej pozy, jednak Grant wiedziała już, że to tylko pozory. Podniosła swoją różdżkę, a jej policzki nieznacznie poróżowiały.

— Teraz ty mnie atakujesz — mruknęła.

Przygotowała się. Uniosła różdżkę, zamierzając zasłonić się zaklęciem tarczy.

— _Impedimento_! — Zaklęcie Luny trafiło ją zanim zdążyła wypowiedzieć całą inkantację.

Ugodzona przez Krukonkę zaklęciem powstrzymującym akcję, po raz drugi w trakcie lekcji upadła na wznak twarzą do ziemi. Luna natychmiast pochyliła się nad nią. Ekstrawagancki naszyjnik z pomarańczowych rzodkiewek zadyndał Evelyn tuż nad twarzą.

— Och, przepraszam, Evelyn — szepnęła, odczarowując ją. 

Grant wstała, czując się bardzo głupio. Nie lubiła mieć zaległości.

— Nic się nie stało.

Przez kolejnych kilka minut na zmianę rzucały na siebie zaklęcia. Dopiero za ostatnim podejściem Evelyn udało się rozbroić Lunę, czym sama była zaskoczona. Obok nich wciąż przemykały świetliste smugi, a klasa była wypełniona dźwiękiem wypowiadanych inkantacji. Wszyscy najwyraźniej całkiem nieźle się bawili, choć od czasu do czasu w sali rozlegał się jakiś pisk czy odgłos upadającej różdżki. Kilka ławek stłoczonych pod ścianą nosiło na sobie ślady trafienia zaklęciem. Thomas przez cały czas chodził pomiędzy pojedynkującymi się uczniami, przyglądając im się uważnie.

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, uczniowie zaprzestali pojedynkowania się. Ostatnich kilka różdżek spadło na ziemię. Uczniowie, poprawiając szaty i chwytając torby, tłumnie ruszyli w kierunku drzwi, ciesząc się z końca zajęć i perspektywy nadchodzącego weekendu.

— Proszę zaczekać, panno Grant!

Głos Thomasa zatrzymał ją w połowie drogi do wyjścia. Evelyn już miała nadzieję, że Maxwell zapomni o obietnicy porozmawiania z nią po zajęciach, ale jak się okazało, miał dobrą pamięć.

— Już myślałem, że czmychniesz, zanim zdążę zamienić z tobą parę słów — powiedział.

— Wcale nie miałam takiego zamiaru. — Evelyn natychmiast zaprzeczyła, choć nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą.

Tak naprawdę chciała opuścić klasę, zanim Maxwell przypomni sobie o tym, że kazał jej zostać. Po tym okropnym pokazie na początku lekcji nie miała ochoty na rozmowę z nim.

Auror pokiwał tylko głową i zachęcił ją gestem, by podeszła do jego biurka.

— Profesor Flitwick poinformował mnie już o twoich zaległościach w zakresie obrony przed czarną magią — powiedział, poprawiając stosik pergaminów.

— Wiem, że jestem beznadziejna w zaklęciach obronnych — mruknęła, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w takim razie właśnie ją wywołał na środek klasy. — W Salem mieliśmy inny program nauczania.

Evelyn wiedziała, że jej tłumaczenie brzmi dziwacznie i naiwnie, ale pod bacznym spojrzeniem Maxwella czuła się dość nieswojo. Chciała jak najszybciej zakończyć tę rozmowę i wyjść z klasy. Kiedy wreszcie przestaną ją traktować jak nową? Skoro już miała tkwić w tym Hogwarcie przez cały rok, chciała funkcjonować jak najbardziej normalnie.

— Jednak jak zapewne wiesz, źli czarodzieje nie będą patrzeć na to, czy ktoś opanował podstawowy zakres materiału, czy nie. — Auror westchnął. — Nie zamierzam więc traktować cię ulgowo i chciałbym, żebyś jak najszybciej osiągnęła taki sam poziom, jak pozostali.

— To może być trudne. — Grant skrzywiła się, ale zanim zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej, auror wszedł jej w słowo.

— W związku z tym mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję — zaczął, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Evelyn natychmiast wbiła wzrok w czubki swoich trampek. — Rzecz jasna uzgodnię wszystko z opiekunem twojego domu, ale jestem pewien, że profesor Flitwick wyrazi zgodę, zwłaszcza, że sam to zaproponował. Chciałbym, żebyś przynajmniej raz w tygodniu odbywała ze mną korepetycje z zakresu obrony przed czarną magią.

— Korepetycje z panem? — spytała szybko.

— Tak, panno Grant. Przemyśl to. 

Evelyn odsunęła się od biurka.

— Dobrze, zastanowię się.

— Do widzenia, panno Grant. Niemal zapomniałem, że masz pozdrowienia od Annabeth. 

— Och. — Evelyn nagle zatrzymała się. — To proszę jej przekazać, że u mnie wszystko w porządku.

Nie czekając na kolejną odpowiedź Maxwella, niemal biegiem dopadła drzwi i znalazła się na korytarzu.

 

*   *   *

 

Nadejście weekendu zostało powitane przez Evelyn z pewną ulgą. Jeszcze nigdy nie przeżyła tak ciężkiego pierwszego tygodnia szkoły. Czasem zastanawiała się nawet nad ucieczką z Hogwartu, ale szybko porzucała te myśli, choćby z tego względu, że nie miała pojęcia, jak w ogóle zrealizować taki plan. Próba ucieczki z Ravenscry to jedno, ale taki Hogwart z pewnością był lepiej strzeżony. No i znajdował się na kompletnym odludziu, wiele mil od najbliższych skupisk mugolskich. Nawet Grant nie była na tyle lekkomyślna, by tego próbować, więc po prostu postanowiła poczekać na jakikolwiek odzew od ojca. Może Michaelowi mimo wszystko uda się coś wymyślić, żeby zabrać ją z powrotem do Ameryki?

Po tygodniu pobytu w Hogwarcie, nowa szkoła wywierała na Evelyn równie mocne wrażenie jak na samym początku. Nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Z jednej strony Hogwart był magiczny i zagadkowy, ale z drugiej, doskwierała jej tęsknota za domem i za dawnym życiem. Nie potrafiła przestać myśleć o przeszłości i najbardziej marzyła o powrocie do Nowego Jorku. Oddałaby wszystkie niezwykłości Hogwartu, żeby się tam znaleźć.

Evelyn była rozdarta sprzecznymi uczuciami i miewała częste wahania nastrojów, które dawały się zauważyć innym Krukonom. W jednej chwili podekscytowana do granic możliwości, za chwilę oddawała się nostalgii i zwątpieniu, by po pięciu minutach znowu biegać jak szalona po pokoju wspólnym i snuć zwariowane pomysły. Wszystko to pozwalało jej unikać myśli o matce. Dzięki temu, że w Hogwarcie zawsze miała tak wiele różnych zajęć, nigdy nie miała czasu na zatapianie się w smutku na dłużej. Żyła chwilą, doświadczając wielu skrajnych uczuć.

W głębi duszy czuła jednak, że tutaj nie pasuje. Była obca i wiedziała, że nic tego nie zmieni. Do innych uczniów odnosiła się zwykle z rezerwą, niepewna, czy za chwilę znowu nie usłyszy jakiejś obraźliwej uwagi na swój temat albo czy nie zostanie obrzucona pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

Przez te kilka dni uczestniczyła w wielu lekcjach, z których nie wszystkie polegały jedynie na wymachiwaniu różdżką i mamrotaniu zaklęć. Dwa razy w tygodniu razem z całym rocznikiem wychodziła do cieplarni, gdzie rosły przerażające, w większości nieznane jej wcześniej magiczne rośliny. Uczyła się też, jak warzyć różne mikstury, choć obserwowanie jej wydawało się sprawiać Slughornowi rozczarowanie.

Niektóre lekcje, jak transmutacja czy eliksiry, były wyjątkowo trudne i wymagały pełnego zaangażowania. Na szóstym roku na wielu przedmiotach nauczyciele wymagali stosowania zaklęć niewerbalnych, które póki co sprawiały jej duże problemy. Zwykle wymawiała formułki szeptem, zazdroszcząc osobom, które zaczęły już opanowywać tę trudną sztukę. Zawisła nad nią także perspektywa prywatnych lekcji z Thomasem Maxwellem, choć póki co starała się o nich nie myśleć.  W dodatku wciąż często gubiła się w plątaninie hogwarckich korytarzy, co powodowało częste spóźnienia na lekcje i utratę kolejnych punktów. Wielu Krukonów spoglądało na nią z niechęcią.

 _Jakoś przeżyję ten jeden rok_ , myślała wtedy. W końcu jeden rok nie był jakimś strasznie długim okresem. Dlaczego miałaby nie przetrwać? A kiedy znów wróci do Ameryki, może nawet zacznie postrzegać ten okres jako ciekawą przygodę?

 

*   *   *

 

Po tych wszystkich wrażeniach minionego tygodnia, nic dziwnego, że w sobotni poranek Evelyn ucieszyła się perspektywą dwóch dni wolnego.

Rano wstała w o wiele lepszym humorze niż w poprzednich dniach, szczególnie, że przez niewielkie okienka do dormitorium wlewało się już słońce. Po pochmurnym tygodniu widok ten bardzo ją ucieszył. Nawet nie protestowała szczególnie, kiedy Julie zarządziła, że zaraz po śniadaniu powinny udać się do biblioteki. Aż za dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę, że prace domowe same się nie odrobią, a w ciągu tygodnia nie poświęcała im tyle czasu, ile powinna, woląc zagłębiać się w przeszłość matki lub snuć się po zamku.

Biblioteka Hogwartu była w całości wypełniona ciężkimi, drewnianymi regałami. Półki niemal uginały się pod ciężarem rozmaitych ksiąg. W powietrzu unosił się zapach starych stronic, skórzanych okładek i pasty do polerowania podłóg. Evelyn wciąż pamiętała szok, jaki przeżyła, gdy trafiła tu pierwszy raz. Było tu jeszcze więcej magicznych książek niż w Salem, a może nawet i w Nowojorskiej Bibliotece Czarodziejów.

Wraz z Luną i Julie usiadły przy stoliku pod jednym z okien, z obydwóch stron otoczonym wysokimi niemal pod sam sufit regałami. Co jakiś czas nad ich głowami przelatywała jakaś księga, najprawdopodobniej ściągana przez kogoś zaklęciem przywołującym.

Evelyn zerknęła tęsknie w okno, spoglądając na błonia. Wiedziała jednak, że póki co czeka ją mozolny esej z transmutacji na temat zaklęć powodujących pojawianie się przedmiotów. Uważała, że to ogromna złośliwość ze strony Laury Wayland, zadać im długą na półtorej zwoju pergaminu pracę już w pierwszym tygodniu zajęć.

Patrząc z żalem na widoczne zza okna błonia, niechętnie zmusiła się do otwarcia grubej książki i zaczęła czytać pierwszy akapit na temat stosowania zaklęć znikania, po czym chwyciła pióro i przyłożyła je do kartki. Już na jej nazwisku powstał spory kleks.

Nowoczesnej Amerykance wciąż trudno było się przyzwyczaić do ptasich piór i atramentu w kałamarzach. Często przeklinała staroświeckość brytyjskich czarodziejów, którzy nawet pod tak błahym względem jak przybory do pisania byli bardzo daleko za mugolami.

— Głupie pióro... — mruknęła, próbując wywabić kleksy. To, że była leworęczna, było dodatkową komplikacją podczas pisania staroświeckim piórem. — Żałuję, że nie wzięłam ze sobą żadnego długopisu. Albo najlepiej całego pudełka długopisów. Po prostu na to nie wpadłam...

Luna uniosła zamyślony wzrok znad dziwacznej ilustracji w Potwornej Księdze Potworów, którą z zapałem wertowała i uśmiechnęła się, widząc kolejną w tym tygodniu potyczkę Evelyn z gęsim piórem.

— Ta szkoła jest po prostu pokręcona...

Obie Krukonki najwyraźniej zdążyły przywyknąć do zmiennych humorów nowej koleżanki, dlatego nie skwitowały jej słów w żaden sposób, ponownie pochylając się nad swoimi zadaniami domowymi. 

Grant przez chwilę pisała, by jak najszybciej mieć to z głowy. Żałowała, że biblioteka Hogwartu nie posiadała żadnych mugolskich pozycji. Kiedy podczas pierwszego pobytu tutaj zadała bibliotekarce, zasuszonej i zgryźliwej pani Pince, pytanie o regał z literaturą mugolską, ta spojrzała na nią tak, że nastolatka natychmiast czmychnęła.

— Dział literatury mugolskiej? Czy ty aby na pewno dobrze się czujesz, drogie dziecko? — usłyszała wtedy.

W zakresie czytania dla rozrywki miała więc tylko kilka swoich książek, które przywiozła sobie ze Stanów.

Po odrobieniu lekcji, kiedy Luna opuściła bibliotekę, a Julie zajęła się kolejnym esejem, Evelyn ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Nagle jednak, gdy dwójka mijających ją Gryfonów wygłosiła dość nieprzyjemną uwagę na temat jej pokrewieństwa z Yaxleyami, nastolatka uświadomiła sobie, że przecież znajduje się w miejscu, w którym potencjalnie mogłaby znaleźć jakieś sensowne informacje na temat rodziny swojej matki.

Gryzło ją to od czasu, gdy Slughorn pierwszy raz napomknął mimochodem o Constance i żałowała, że nie wpadła na to wcześniej. Przecież tak ogromny księgozbiór powinien zawierać coś, co wspominało o Yaxleyach, skoro naprawdę byli taką starą, znaną rodziną.

Nie miała ochoty pytać bibliotekarki, więc samodzielnie odszukała regał z najnowszą historią brytyjskiego świata magii i zdjęła z półek kilka pozycji. Otworzyła pierwszą z brzegu i wymruczała formułkę sprytnego zaklęcia wyszukującego słów kluczowych, którego nauczyła się jeszcze w Salem, by maksymalnie ułatwiać sobie poszukiwanie informacji w książkach.

Książka posłusznie otworzyła się na stronie, na której pojawiało się nazwisko Yaxley. Dziewczyna dopatrzyła się jednak tylko wzmianki o niejakiej Winifredzie Yaxley, żyjącej na przełomie XIX i XX wieku. Nie było tam jednak nic interesującego.

W kolejnej znalazła mnóstwo drzew rodowych brytyjskich czarodziejów. Szybko odnalazła Yaxleyów i zaczęła odczytywać napisane maczkiem nazwiska i daty. Na samym dole drzewa była nawet Rigel Yaxley z d. Black (1937), połączona cienką linią z niejakim Edwardem Yaxleyem (1932-1981). Od ich nazwisk wychodziły kolejne strzałki, podpisane Arnold Yaxley (1956), połączony z Isabelle Yaxley (1960-1998), oraz Constance Yaxley (1962-?).

 Miejsce obok Constance było puste. Od jej nazwiska nie wychodziły żadne linie, natomiast pod Arnoldem i Isabelle widniało jeszcze jedno nazwisko: Alexandra Yaxley (1982).

Evelyn na wszelki wypadek postanowiła skopiować sobie to drzewo zaklęciem i przejrzeć je w wolnym czasie.

Kolejna pozycja, sądząc po jasnym kolorze stronic, najwyraźniej była dość nowa. Dotyczyła w znacznej mierze ruchu provoldemortowskiego, co zaintrygowało Grant na tyle, że niezwłocznie ją otworzyła. Znalazła nieco informacji na temat nieco bardziej współczesnych przedstawicieli rodziny. Obszerny opis uczynków Arnolda Yaxleya podczas brytyjskiej wojny czarodziejów tylko ją zniesmaczył.

Tłumaczyło to jednak, dlaczego niektórzy Hogwartczycy tak bardzo przerazili się wzmianką Slughorna. Wyglądało na to, że Arnold był nieźle pokręcony. Evelyn wcale nie żałowała, że nigdy nie miała okazji go spotkać, choć zdziwiła się, że matka nigdy nie wspominała o swoim bracie.

Grant miała ochotę natychmiast zatrzasnąć książkę. Momentami żałowała swojej ciekawości, ale zdawała sobie też sprawę, że po prostu musiała wiedzieć wszystko, chciała odkryć, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło, choćby dlatego, że matka przez całe życie tak wytrwale wszystko przed nią ukrywała. To nie dawało jej spokoju. Trudno było jej się pogodzić z faktem, że Constance nie była do końca szczera. Obraz matki, w który wierzyła przez szesnaście lat swojego życia runął w momencie ataku na Pokątnej.

 _A teraz i tak dowiem się tego, co chciałaś przede mną zataić, czy tego chcesz, czy nie chcesz, mamo_ , pomyślała z przewrotną satysfakcją, wertując kolejne księgi. Robiła to też z przekory. Czuła, że drążąc dzieje rodziny, buntuje się przeciwko matce. Zamiast wyjść z biblioteki i udać się na błonia, spędziła następnych kilka godzin, uzupełniając braki w swojej wiedzy i czerpiąc satysfakcję, że robi coś, czego Constance z pewnością by nie pochwaliła.

 

*   *   *

 

Thomas uświadomił sobie nagle, że jest w Hogwarcie już pełny tydzień. W tym całym zamieszaniu z organizowaniem sobie pracy, pierwszymi zajęciami i aklimatyzacją na nowym stanowisku ani się obejrzał, jak nadszedł weekend.

Jednak wbrew obawom, jakie początkowo odczuwał przed objęciem tej posady, nauczanie okazało się naprawdę ciekawe. Niektórzy uczniowie byli trudni, ale jako auror widział już tyle rzeczy i spotkał tak wielu różnych ludzi, więc nawet najbardziej krnąbrne dzieciaki nie były mu straszne, choć zdarzyło się też parę dość niemiłych sytuacji.

Nie wszyscy byli pozytywnie nastawieni do jego przeszłości w szeregach aurorów. Choć zdecydowana większość uważała to za świetną sprawę, byli i tacy, szczególnie wśród członków rodzin osób, które niegdyś złapał, którzy zdawali się darzyć go wrogością i pogardą. Starał się jednak traktować wszystkich równo i prowadzić ciekawe zajęcia, nawet jeśli nie do każdego udawało mu się dotrzeć.

Jednak nie wszyscy tacy byli. Już kilkakrotnie przyłapał Orlę Quirke i Melanie Hill z Ravenclawu na kręceniu się w pobliżu jego gabinetu. Zapytane o to, co tam robiły, natychmiast czmychnęły.

Zdążył już odjąć kilku osobom punkty, z początku czując się przy tym dość dziwacznie. Nie wlepił jednak jeszcze żadnego szlabanu, co uważał za pewien sukces, zwłaszcza że i bez tego udało mu się, przynajmniej na razie, ukrócić głupie wybryki w trakcie swoich zajęć.

Rozplanował sobie tematy zajęć dla poszczególnych roczników na najbliższe półrocze. Najbardziej oczekiwanymi przez niego lekcjami były zajęcia z ostatnimi klasami, ponieważ tam mógł pozwolić sobie na znacznie więcej niż przy wystraszonych pierwszorocznych. Regulamin szkolny zabraniał mu demonstracji trudniejszych czarów, jakich nauczył się w Akademii Aurorów, ale mimo wszystko starsi uczniowie dawali większe pole do popisu. Kilkakrotnie zorganizował nawet zajęcia na świeżym powietrzu, gdzie uczniowie mieli więcej swobody w ćwiczeniu pojedynków. Przez cały czas musiał jednak na nich uważać i mieć oczy dookoła głowy, ale, ku jego uldze, jak dotąd obyło się bez poważniejszych wypadków.

Pozostali nauczyciele odnosili się do niego serdecznie. Thomas jednak, niezależnie od sympatii i sentymentów do Hogwartu, nie wyobrażał sobie spędzić tu reszty swoich dni. Może dopiero w dalekiej przyszłości, kiedy znuży go aurorstwo i będzie poszukiwał czegoś bardziej stabilnego?

Porządkując papiery na biurku i stosy pierwszych wypracowań do oceny, od czasu do czasu zerkał w najbliższe okno. Po zalanym słońcem trawniku spacerowali już uczniowie, ciesząc się zapewne jednym z ostatnich pogodnych dni w tym roku. 

Miał ochotę odłożyć na bok prace domowe i także wyjść na zewnątrz, ale nie lubił nawarstwiania się obowiązków. 

W pewnym momencie dostrzegł za oknem błysk. Zaintrygowany, przysunął się bliżej i zauważył najpierw długie, niemal białe włosy, bez wątpienia należące do Luny Lovegood. Zaraz za nią podrygiwała czupryna połyskująca fioletem. Błysk mógł pochodzić od dziwnego, podobnego do lusterka przedmiotu niesionego przez pannę Lovegood, w którym raz po raz odbijało się światło słońca.

Posiadaczką fioletowych włosów musiała być Evelyn Grant. Obecnie chyba nie było w Hogwarcie żadnego innego metamorfomaga, a i dziewczyny farbujące włosy eliksirami stanowiły raczej rzadkość.

Zaczął się jednak zastanawiać, czy panna Grant rozważy jego propozycję i zacznie uczęszczać na korepetycje z obrony przed czarną magią. Z tego, co zaobserwował na piątkowych zajęciach, wynikało, że Flitwick miał całkowitą rację, wspominając o zaległościach tej dziewczyny. Evelyn miała duże problemy z odpieraniem nawet najprostszych zaklęć, a po tym, czego dowiedział się od Annabeth na temat nastolatki z Nowego Jorku, czuł się dziwnie przewrażliwiony i poczuwał się do zwiększonej troski o jej bezpieczeństwo. Zawsze traktował słowa żony swojego brata bardzo poważnie i jeśli Annabeth tak bardzo martwiła się o pannę Grant, to wiedział, że coś musi w tym być.

 

*   *   *

 

— Nie przeszkadzam, panie Maxwell?

Tom, tak bardzo pochłonięty sprawdzaniem wypracowań piątej klasy, nawet nie usłyszał cichego pukania do drzwi i dopiero głos młodej czarownicy przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

Monique Daniels, młoda nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa, rozpoczęła pracę w Hogwarcie w zeszłym roku i szybko zyskała sympatię Thomasa. Jak dotąd nigdy jeszcze nie odwiedziła go w jego gabinecie, więc teraz nieco go zaskoczyła. Rozmawiali ze sobą głównie na przerwach, w Wielkiej Sali i w pokoju nauczycielskim.

— Nie, ależ skąd — odparł. — I proszę mówić mi po imieniu.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

— Chyba coś nie do końca w porządku z tą twoją słynną aurorską czujnością, skoro musiałam tu wejść i bardziej dosadnie oznajmić swoją obecność — zauważyła. 

Thomas zerknął na jej opaloną cerę i długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy, które nosiła zaplecione w luźny, rozlatujący się warkocz, opadający na połyskujący materiał jej rozpiętej szaty, spod której było jednak widać zwykłe dżinsy i jasną koszulę. To połączenie stroju magicznego z mugolskim wydawało się jednak całkiem udane. Monique na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się być przeciwieństwem bladej, eterycznej i bardzo kobiecej Cynthii.

— Och tak, zamyśliłem się — mruknął, nieco zakłopotany. — Te prace domowe naprawdę potrafią wciągnąć. Niektórzy wypisują tu bardzo ciekawe rzeczy. Chociażby to — Uniósł do góry jeden z pergaminów. — Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem się ze stwierdzeniem, że najlepszym sposobem na poskromienie dementora jest obsypanie go cukrem.

Zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. Uważał tę pracę po prostu za żart, wątpił, żeby jej autor napisał to na poważnie. Będzie musiał uciąć sobie pogawędkę z tym dowcipnisiem. 

— Ale tak właściwie, co cię do mnie sprowadza? — zapytał po chwili, odkładając pióro. — Czyżbym tylko ja miał na głowie prace domowe?

— Szukałam kogoś, kto dotrzymałby mi towarzystwa podczas wypadu do Trzech Mioteł — wyznała bez ogródek, po raz któryś zaskakując Maxwella bezpośredniością. — Niestety, każdy, kogo pytałam, odmawiał, wykręcając się nawałem obowiązków. Już chyba tylko ty mi zostałeś. 

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad jej propozycją. Wyprawa do Hogsmeade stanowiła całkiem niezły pomysł, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że pogoda była przyjemna i że szkoda było mu spędzić całą niedzielę w zamkniętym gabinecie. 

— Właściwie, czemu nie? Dawno nie byłem w Hogsmeade. Od czasu zakończenia służby w wiosce nigdy nie miałem okazji... — urwał, wstając i chowając prace do szuflady. — Zresztą, nieważne. Możemy tam pójść. Muszę zrobić sobie przerwę od tych wypracowań.

Po drodze mijali głównie uczniów. W połowie trzeciego piętra spotkali jednak Laurę Wayland niosącą w ramionach pokaźną stertę książek. Kobieta skinęła im nieco sztywno głową, po czym odeszła, najprawdopodobniej kierując się w stronę pokoju nauczycielskiego. Maxwell odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Daniels.

Przyjście Monique i jej chęć wyprawy do Hogsmeade nawet go ucieszyły. Mijając lustro na czwartym piętrze, pociągnął kobietę za rękaw i skłonił do zatrzymania się.

— A może pójdziemy drogą na skróty? — zaproponował, otwierając tajne przejście. — Zobaczymy, czy jest czynny...

Wiedział, że ten tunel przez kilka lat był nieczynny, ale dotarły do niego pogłoski, że podczas odbudowy zamku po bitwie o Hogwart został przywrócony do stanu używalności. Podczas całej tej zawieruchy przejścia dawniej znane tylko niewielkiej garstce osób, teraz były używane przez szersze grono uczniów, szczególnie najstarszych. Thomas nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, po co wymykają się do wioski, ale skoro jak dotąd nikogo na tym nie przyłapał, postanowił się nie przejmować. 

Lustro odsunęło się od ściany z cichym skrzypieniem towarzyszącym poruszaniu się zaśniedziałych zawiasów. Ich oczom ukazał się ciemny, zwężający się korytarz, jak się okazało, faktycznie odbudowany.

— Chodźmy.

Nie musiał jednak nawet tego mówić. Kobieta wydawała się w ogóle nie bać ciemności, bo wgramoliła się do środka tuż za nim, po czym starannie przesunęła lustro na poprzednią pozycję.

— To może być nawet ciekawsze niż korzystanie z normalnej drogi — powiedziała, zapalając swoją różdżkę. — Nie wiedziałam, że istnieją takie korytarze. To fascynujące…

Choć, jako nauczyciel, Thomas mógł opuszczać szkołę legalnie, kiedy tylko miał na to ochotę, chciał przypomnieć sobie czasy, gdy jeszcze jako uczeń lubił wymykać się ze zamku potajemnie. Udało mu się na moment zapomnieć, że jest dorosłym, odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną i faktycznie poczuł się niczym psotny, lekkomyślny nastolatek. Teraz jednak było mu trudniej niż za dawnych lat przechodzić przez wąski, nisko sklepiony tunel. Cały czas musiał iść pochylony, jednocześnie oświetlając sobie drogę różdżką.

— Właściwie, zastanawiam się, dlaczego nie pamiętam cię z Hogwartu — spytał, kiedy dotarli już do wyślizganych stopni.

— Bo nigdy się tutaj nie uczyłam — odpowiedziała na to Monique. — Urodziłam się w Anglii, ale kiedy mój ojciec zginął podczas pierwszej wojny, wyjechałam z matką do jej rodzinnej Francji. Byłam wtedy małą dziewczynką, niewiele pamiętam z tamtego okresu, a parę lat później poszłam tam do szkoły. Wróciłam na Wyspy dopiero w zeszłym roku.

Maxwell pokiwał głową. Rozumiał ją, a nawet był nieco zaskoczony jej szczerością. To jednak wyjaśniało, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkali. Monique nie mogła być od niego dużo młodsza, więc gdyby chodziła do Hogwartu, na pewno by ją znał.

— To wszystko wyjaśnia — stwierdził, po czym uśmiechnął się. —Wybacz mi ciekawość, ale dlaczego wybrałaś właśnie Hogwart? Nie chciałaś uczyć w Beauxbatons?

— Anglia to kraj mojego dzieciństwa, chciałam tutaj wrócić, i chciałam zobaczyć Hogwart na własne oczy, poznać go, nawet jeśli nie miałam takiej możliwości, kiedy się uczyłam — odpowiedziała Monique. — To miejsce ma długą, wspaniałą historię, nawet jeśli tak trudną i często smutną. Cieszę się, mogąc tutaj być, i nie żałuję decyzji o powrocie.

Kiedy dotarli do wyślizganych schodów, zaczęli się po nich wspinać. Thomas niemal instynktownie natrafił ręką na drzwi, nawet w świetle różdżki niewiele różniące się od kamiennej ściany, w której zostały osadzone.

— _Alohomora_. 

Przejście wyprowadziło ich do jednego ze starych, opuszczonych domków w centrum magicznej wioski. Podłogę zaścielała tak gruba warstwa kurzu, że nie sposób było dostrzec, z czego została wykonana, a tynk niemal całkowicie złuszczył się z krzywych ścian.

— Więc jesteśmy w wiosce — powiedział, zbliżając się do brudnego, zmatowiałego okienka. — Wymykałem się w ten sposób, kiedy byłem uczniem. Należałem do nielicznych szczęśliwców, którzy poznali położenie tego korytarza. Podobno jest ich jeszcze więcej, ale ja znam tylko dwa. 

Wyszli na zalaną słońcem ulicę Główną, mrużąc oczy od intensywnego światła. Na widok mizernych, drewnianych chałupek ze spadzistymi dachami Thomas uśmiechnął się szeroko, wspominając wszystkie spędzone tu chwile, zarówno te miłe, przeżyte w czasie edukacji w Hogwarcie, jak i te trudniejsze, które przyniosły za sobą początki kariery aurorskiej. 

Gospoda „Pod Trzema Miotłami" znajdowała się po drugiej stronie ulicy. Szyld w kształcie miotły kołysał się na słabym wietrze, a przez duże okna było widać przesuwających się między stolikami czarodziejów. 

— Wchodź. — Thomas przepuścił kobietę przodem. 

Wnętrze gospody praktycznie nie zmieniło się od czasu, kiedy był tam ostatni raz. Zauważył te same bielone ściany i stoliki z wyszorowanymi blatami oraz ladę zastawioną magicznymi trunkami.

Już po chwili siedzieli w kącie sali. Choć Monique zamówiła sobie szklaneczkę Ognistej Whisky, Maxwell z przyzwyczajenia zadowolił się zwykłym piwem kremowym. Niektóre aurorskie nawyki wciąż w nim tkwiły, choć od kilku miesięcy nie pełnił czynnej służby. Poza tym zdawał sobie sprawę, że łączenie alkoholu z zażywanymi regularnie eliksirami nie wychodziło mu na dobre.

— Jak wrażenia w nowej pracy? — spytała nagle kobieta. — Pamiętam, jak mi było dziwnie znaleźć się w Hogwarcie i nauczać. Wstyd się przyznać, ale przez pierwsze tygodnie ciągle się tutaj gubiłam.

Thomas zaśmiał się cicho.

— Całkiem dobre — odrzekł. Jej pytanie w zasadzie go nie zaskoczyło. Ostatnio codziennie ktoś pytał go, jak podobają mu się nowe obowiązki. — To zupełnie inne niż aurorstwo, ale podoba mi się.

Czuł się nieco mniej zażenowany niż z początku. Wyczuł, że Monique nie miała wobec niego żadnych dwuznacznych zamiarów, a po prostu chciała lepiej poznać nowego współpracownika. Wcale nie dziwił się, że potrzebowała się wyrwać ze szkolnych murów. Sam też potrzebował, choć rok szkolny dopiero się zaczął.

Przez chwilę dyskutowali o poszczególnych klasach.

— Czwarty rok jest dość energiczny, choć muszę przyznać, że na pierwszych zajęciach to oni najbardziej się mnie obawiali — rzekł Tom. — Młodsi uczniowie są raczej spokojni i nie ma z nimi poważniejszych problemów. Co najwyżej czasem trzeba uciszyć rozmawiających.

— U mnie na mugoloznawstwie mam dopiero uczniów od trzeciego roku wzwyż. Nie jest ich wielu, na każdym roku mam góra po dziesięciu uczniów ze wszystkich czterech domów łącznie — westchnęła Monique. — Ale to nic, wolę mieć małe grono zainteresowanych niż klasę pełną osób, które siedzą tam z przymusu, nie z chęci.

— Zgadza się.

Monique uśmiechnęła się.

— W tym roku i tak jest dużo lepiej. W zeszłym... Cóż, dzieciaki były bardzo znerwicowane po lekcjach z tą okropną kobietą. Długo trwało, zanim udało mi się ich przekonać, że nie muszą się już niczego obawiać, i że nauka o mugolach wcale nie jest tak straszna, jak im wpajano.

Thomas pokiwał głową. Spodziewał się, że w roku tuż po zakończeniu wojny było znacznie trudniej.

— Właściwie dlaczego zdecydowałaś się akurat na ten przedmiot? — spytał po chwili, upijając kolejny łyk. 

— Moja matka jest mugolaczką i właściwie zawsze czułam pewien sentyment do ich kultury. Byłam pewna, że wiem o nich naprawdę dużo. — Monique roześmiała się. — Póki do mojej klasy nie przyszła ta mała Amerykanka i nie okazało się, że tak naprawdę nauka o mugolach z czarodziejskiego punktu widzenia a prawdziwe funkcjonowanie w ich świecie to dwie różne rzeczy.

Thomas zachichotał. Mógł się spodziewać, że Evelyn, choć przejawiała takie braki w jego przedmiocie, musiała brylować na mugoloznawstwie. To byłoby aż dziwne, gdyby młoda czarodziejka ze Stanów nie była doskonale obeznana z pozamagiczną kulturą. Maxwell nie zdziwił się, kiedy nawet Flitwick poinformował go z konsternacją, że dziewczyna po opuszczeniu Hogwartu chciałaby żyć wśród mugoli. 

— Spodziewam się — rzekł tylko. — W Ameryce jest zupełnie inna mentalność niż w Wielkiej Brytanii. Ciekawe, czy i my kiedyś dojrzejemy do tego, by nie tylko nauczyć się traktować mugoli jak równych sobie, ale i potrafić funkcjonować wśród nich?

Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że choć obecnie negatywne wyrażanie się o mugolach i mugolakach było niepoprawne politycznie i ministerstwo bardzo starało się zatrzeć wspomnienia minionego okresu, wielu czarodziejów nadal kultywowało dawne uprzedzenia. Od ostatecznego upadku Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Było Wymawiać minął niewiele ponad rok. To za mało na jakieś głębsze przemiany, choć musiał doceniać starania obecnego Ministra Magii. Kingsley Shacklebolt zdecydowanie był odpowiednią osobą na odpowiednim miejscu.

Przez chwilę dyskutowali o różnicach pomiędzy podejściem do tej kwestii czarodziejów w poszczególnych krajach, by w końcu przejść do przemian w brytyjskim świecie magii. Thomas cieszył się, mogąc podyskutować z kimś otwartym na zmiany. Jego rodzice byli raczej zdystansowani wobec nowej polityki ministerstwa i mimo zmiany ustroju nadal konsekwentnie trzymali się na uboczu. Tylko Alexander i Annabeth podzielali jego zdanie, ale w Hogwarcie miał z nimi utrudniony kontakt.

Thomas, choć pochodził z rodziny czystej krwi, był bardzo przychylny nowemu porządkowi. Maxwellowie zawsze byli neutralni i w wojnie czarodziejów nie angażowali się po żadnej ze stron. Bał się, że gdyby jego prawdziwe poglądy wyszły na jaw, coś złego mogłoby spotkać jego najbliższych, dlatego musiał przez cały ten okres od przejęcia władzy przez Voldemorta do jego upadku grać oddanego służbie aurora, choć w miarę możliwości, starając się nie budzić podejrzeń, robił to, co dyktowało mu sumienie.

Upił kolejny łyk, czując, jak kremowe piwo przyjemnie rozgrzało najpierw jego gardło, a później resztę ciała. 

Tak, to wyjście było całkiem dobrym pomysłem.

 

 

* * *

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 20.07.15_

 

 

 


	10. Sterowalna śliwka

 

_wrzesień/październik 1999_

 

Charles Selwyn siedział w pokoju wspólnym obok Williama Brandona, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w kominek i praktycznie nie słuchając rozmowy kumpla z siedzącym w fotelu obok Stewartem Ackerleyem. Zaraz po kolacji wszyscy trzej wrócili do pokoju wspólnego, ale Selwyn czuł jakąś dziwną niemoc, która nie pozwalała mu nawet zacząć odrabiania prac domowych.

Z ich dyskusji zrozumiał niewiele, zbyt zatracony w obserwowaniu pełgających płomieni. Tylko tyle, że Will znowu żalił się, że w wakacje aurorzy dwa razy przeszukiwali jego dom. Pożałował wtedy, że jak na złość nie potrafili trafić do Johna Selwyna. Niestety jego zaklęcia zabezpieczające były bardzo skuteczne. Nawet, gdyby ktoś tam przyszedł, co było bardzo wątpliwe, nie byłby w stanie znaleźć dowodów mogących potwierdzić winy ojca. Zresztą nie sądził, by chcieli czegokolwiek szukać.

Charles często żałował, że ojciec był tak sprytny i w odróżnieniu od wielu innych popleczników Voldemorta zręcznie wywinął się od Azkabanu. Był jednak wdzięczny losowi, że regularnie znikał i w rodowej posiadłości pojawiał się dość rzadko. Charles często zostawał sam z garstką starych skrzatów domowych.

Oparł łokcie na kolanach, a dłońmi podparł podbródek. Tak, teraz było mu dobrze. Lubił Hogwart o wiele bardziej niż dom swojego ojca. Gdy tylko powrócił do szkoły, zły nastrój, jaki towarzyszył mu przez całe wakacje, osłabł. Żałował, że miał przed sobą jeszcze tylko dwa lata nauki. Mógłby spędzić tu więcej czasu. Wszystko, byle skutecznie unikać ojca. Ten nowy Hogwart mu odpowiadał, choć nadal trudno było mu się do niego przyzwyczaić.

Stary Selwyn od kilku lat zwykle w ogóle nie zauważał, że ma syna. Dopiero, kiedy Charles coś przeskrobał i trzeba było wyciągnąć konsekwencje, łaskawie sobie o nim przypominał. W dzieciństwie karał go jednak o wiele częściej. Chłopak już dawno zdążył się zorientować, że jego ojciec jest nieźle pokręcony, więc unikał sytuacji, w których mógł go zdenerwować i nauczył się postępować dość asekuracyjnie. Wracał do domu jedynie na wakacje, ale i wtedy czasami zastanawiał się, czy nie porzucić takiego życia i nie uciec. Nigdy nie miał pewności, co przyjdzie ojcu do głowy, i czy pewnego dnia po prostu go nie wykończy. Widział w murach swojego domu tyle okropności, że dawno wyzbył się nadziei, że ojciec się zmieni. Nawet w Hogwarcie często nawiedzały go po nocach straszliwe obrazy ciał powykręcanych od czarnomagicznych zaklęć i eliksirów, i echo rozbrzmiewających w piwnicach wrzasków…

Nie miał jednak odwagi, żeby mu się postawić, co sam ojciec wielokrotnie mu udowadniał. Poza nim nie miał już żadnej innej rodziny, więc bez względu na wszystkie podłości, jakich doświadczył, prawdopodobnie nie potrafiłby tak po prostu zbuntować się i odejść. Charles jednocześnie szanował go i nienawidził, i nie był w stanie się od tego uwolnić.

Wyrobione dawno temu nawyki przydawały mu się jednak w szkole, gdzie trzymał się na uboczu, starając się nie narazić bardziej wpływowym osobom, do których zaliczał się między innymi Brandon. Zawsze robił to, czego od niego oczekiwano, nie potrafiąc się przeciwstawić. Nie miał odwagi zaryzykować utraty względów Willa, dlatego wolał mu ustępować, nawet gdy wiedział, że on nie ma racji.

Był po prostu zwykłym, cichym Krukonem, idealnie wpasowującym się w stereotypy krążące wokół przedstawicieli tego domu. Nigdy nawet nie starał się temu zaprzeczyć — taki obraz całkowicie mu odpowiadał. Zazwyczaj nie był dyskryminowany jak Ślizgoni. Ravenclaw nie budził wielkich emocji i nikt nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi.

Wtedy jednak Will szturchnął go w żebra. Charles drgnął, odrywając ręce od twarzy, i spojrzał na niego nieco zamyślonym wzrokiem.

— Tak? — spytał.

Był nieco poirytowany, że przerwano mu potok myśli, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.

Brandon tymczasem wskazał na jeden ze stolików, przy którym siedziała ta dziewczyna z Ameryki, Evelyn Grant. 

Drobna nastolatka pochylała się nisko nad plikiem kartek papieru, najwyraźniej szkicując. Potargane, niebieskie włosy o nastroszonych końcówkach zwisały jej wokół twarzy i wpadały do oczu tak, że co chwila musiała je poprawiać. Z tego, co zdążył zauważyć, nie miała na sobie szkolnej szaty. Wyglądała jak mugolka, na ile oczywiście mógł stwierdzić to wychowany w izolacji Selwyn. Widział mugoli tylko wtedy, kiedy ojciec sprowadzał do domu nowe ofiary.

— Jak to możliwe, że to zakochane w mugolach, amerykańskie ścierwo jest czystej krwi? — zastanawiał się Will, przyglądając się dziewczynie z wyraźną niechęcią.

Wyglądało na to, że znudziło mu się narzekanie na pracę aurorów i postanowił odrobinę się rozerwać. Odkąd Grant przybyła do Hogwartu, uprzedzony do zagranicznych czarodziejów William bardzo często podejmował ten temat, mimo że Charles nie był zainteresowany dokuczaniem nowej uczennicy. W pewnym sensie współczuł Evelyn tego wyobcowania, choć nie był to jedyny powód, dla którego od początku roku przejawiał zwiększone zainteresowanie tą dziewczyną. Często przyglądał jej się dyskretnie, z czego pewnie nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy. Gdyby chodziło tylko o Willa i jego idiotyczne zaściankowe uprzedzenia, pewnie podchodziłby do tego o wiele bardziej obojętnie. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wchodzić pomiędzy Brandona a osoby, które obrał na obiekty drwin. Nawet na to był zbyt wielkim tchórzem.

Jednak każdej osobie, która mogła stanowić obiekt zainteresowania starego Selwyna, należało głęboko współczuć. Kiedy tamtego sierpniowego dnia ojciec pojawił się w domu, był wyjątkowo pobudzony. Jego szatę znaczyły plamy krwi, co nie było dla Charlesa nowością.

 To właśnie wtedy chłopak przypadkiem usłyszał dwa nazwiska, które momentalnie zapadły mu w pamięć, szczególnie, że jedno z nich wielokrotnie słyszał w przeszłości — Constance Yaxley i Evelyn Grant. Uznał wtedy, że ojciec zapewne obrał je na swoje kolejne ofiary. Zapewne było tylko kwestią czasu, jak Evelyn wpadnie w jego ręce, ale nie potrafił zdobyć się na to, by ją ostrzec.

Johnowi Selwynowi i tak nikt się nie wywinie. Nie chciał jednak o tym myśleć. Może się mylił i ojciec wcale nie dopadnie dziewczyny?

— Nie wiem — mruknął tylko, po czym wstał. — Wiesz co, chyba jednak odrobię te lekcje dzisiaj.

Znowu się wykręcał. Nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać z Willem o Evelyn ani powstrzymywać go przed głupimi zaczepkami, ale też nie chciał brać w tym udziału. Wolał się wymigać i znaleźć sobie doskonały pretekst do trzymania się na uboczu, a długi esej z numerologii zdecydowanie stanowił dobrą okazję do wyłączenia się. Może właśnie dlatego trafił do Ravenclawu — zawsze wolał naukę od mieszania się w spory. Zwłaszcza, że niektórzy uczniowie Hogwartu nadal byli uprzedzeni do osób uznanych za zwolenników starego systemu. W ubiegłym roku szkolnym dość często zdarzały się pokątne samosądy wymierzone głównie w starszych Ślizgonów, ale i przedstawicieli innych domów, co do których istniały podejrzenia, że są spokrewnieni ze śmierciożercami lub popierali ich rządy. Zazwyczaj kończyło się na wzajemnych wyzwiskach, przepychankach i użyciu stosunkowo niegroźnych zaklęć, ale czasami zdarzały się i poważniejsze incydenty.

Kiedy wrócił na kanapę z książką i pergaminem, Will wstał i zbliżył się do Grant, która nawet go nie zauważyła, zajęta rysowaniem. Przez moment miał ochotę go zawołać, ale powstrzymał się. 

Usłyszał, jak Brandon pyta Evelyn.

— Hej, nowa, co ty tam masz?

Zauważył, że wyrwał jej spod dłoni kartkę i zmiął ją, ciskając w stronę grupki siedzących w kącie drugorocznych. Dostrzegł żal w oczach Grant, jednak szybko zastąpiła go złość. Końcówki jej włosów pociemniały.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się, jak Evelyn kłóci się z drwiącym z niej chłopakiem, po czym ostentacyjnie udaje się do sypialni dziewcząt, odprowadzana triumfalnym wzrokiem Willa.

Nie podszedł do nich. Nie odciągnął kolegi, choć mógłby to zrobić. Tylko siedział i patrzył, ale nagle poczuł wyrzuty sumienia.

— Jesteś zwykłym tchórzem — mruknął sam do siebie, mocząc pióro w kałamarzu i podpisując pergamin.

— Mówiłeś coś, Selwyn? — spytał Stewart, który najwyraźniej usłyszał jego mamrotanie.

Charles zmieszał się.

— Nie, nic. Nic. 

Pochylił się nad czystym arkuszem i zaczął pisać, starając się wyrzucić z głowy wszystkie inne myśli.

 

*   *   *

 

Evelyn poszła do sypialni wcześniej niż zwykle. Choć niespecjalnie przejmowała się docinkami Brandona, nie była w nastroju do dalszej kłótni. Zebrała pozostałe kartki i po prostu poszła na górę.

Przed snem napisała jeszcze naprędce wypracowanie o użyciu zaklęć unikowych na obronę przed czarną magią. Nadal nie dała Maxwellowi ostatecznej odpowiedzi w sprawie korepetycji i na razie starała się unikać tego tematu. Wiedziała jednak, że nauczyciel prędzej czy później sobie o tym przypomni. Mógł także poinformować Flitwicka, a wtedy opiekun domu znajdzie jakiś inny sposób, by w końcu nadrobiła zaległości w materiale? Na zajęciach wciąż miała problemy z nadążeniem za resztą klasy. Na lekcji praktycznej na błoniach tylko się zbłaźniła, kiedy nie odbiła zaklęcia Luny i wylądowała w jeziorze. Mimo to obawa przed korepetycjami sam na sam z Maxwellem nadal była silna.

Zasypiając, znowu rozmyślała o rodzicach, głównie o matce, której losów nadal nie znała. Zastanawiała się, gdzie była teraz matka i co robiła, i czy była bezpieczna. Choć może było to trochę egoistyczne z jej strony, zastanawiała się też, czy Constance choć trochę za nią tęskniła.

Westchnęła, przewracając się na drugi bok i obejmując mocniej swoją pluszową Myszkę Miki. Praktycznie nie było wieczora, żeby nie rozmyślała o rodzicach. W ciągu dnia udało jej się rozpraszać ponure myśli, bo ciągle coś ją absorbowało, ale przed zaśnięciem wszystko wracało.

Zastanawiała się z niepokojem, co będzie, jeśli mężczyzna z Pokątnej pewnego dnia w końcu odnajdzie Constance. Co wtedy się stanie? Była pewna tylko jednego — to na pewno nie będzie nic dobrego. Mimo ogromnego żalu, jaki odczuwała w stosunku do matki, coraz bardziej się o nią martwiła. Czasem nawet zaczynała żałować, że odmówiła złożenia zeznań. Może gdyby to zrobiła, aurorzy szybciej by ją znaleźli i zapewnili jej bezpieczeństwo przed tamtym szaleńcem.

Na wspomnienie tamtych wydarzeń zadrżała lekko, mocniej otulając się kołdrą, której koniec częściowo zsunął się na podłogę. Delikatnie przesunęła dłonią po ramieniu, gdzie pod rękawem piżamy miała długą na kilka cali bliznę po zaklęciu.

Skrzywiła się i spojrzała na granatowy baldachim, skupiając się na ciemniejszej smudze na materiale. Bardzo nie lubiła o tym myśleć, ale chciała się dowiedzieć, dlaczego do tego doszło i dlaczego matka tak dziwnie się zachowywała. Nie było to jednak prostym zadaniem, choć wciąż regularnie buszowała po bibliotece w poszukiwaniu informacji o rodzinie matki i często roztrząsała swoje własne wspomnienia na jej temat, licząc, że przypomni sobie coś istotnego, co mogłoby jej wyjaśnić obecną sytuację i niepokojące zniknięcie Constance.

Jej myśli nagle zaczęły krążyć wokół ksiąg o Yaxleyach. To, co przeczytała o bracie i o ojcu swojej matki, którzy działali w brytyjskiej organizacji propagującej czarną magię, nadal budziło w niej silny niepokój. Nie rozumiała, jak oni mogli robić tak podłe rzeczy i nie dziwiła się, że jej matka postanowiła uciec od takiej rodziny.

W końcu zasnęła, pogrążając się w koszmarach o uciekaniu opustoszałą ulicą Pokątną i robieniu uników przed klątwami rzucanymi przez biegnącą za nią postać w czarnym płaszczu.

Kiedy rano się obudziła, Luna jeszcze spała, zakryta po sam nos. Grant dostrzegła jednak, że spod kołdry wystawały jej trampki. Postanowiła, że musi ją później spytać, dlaczego sypiała w butach.

Pospiesznie przebrała się i zrobiła sobie makijaż, starannie maskując cienie pod oczami, będące pozostałością po nocy pełnej złych snów i częstych pobudek.

Ale perspektywa wolnego dnia trochę poprawiła jej humor. Mogła zwiedzać szkołę lub błonia, albo poszukać sobie miejsca, które byłoby tylko jej. Nawet w Salem miała swój kącik na strychu, w którym lubiła się zaszywać i w samotności czytać lub malować.

Poszła do Wielkiej Sali i usiadła w połowie długości stołu Krukonów. Przez chwilę przesuwała wzrokiem wzdłuż stołów pozostałych domów, obserwując rozgadanych uczniów w czarnych szatach z podszewkami. Pomiędzy poszczególnymi grupkami były luki, świadczące o tym, że jeszcze nie wszyscy dotarli na śniadanie. 

Przy stole nauczycielskim dostrzegła Thomasa Maxwella, gawędzącego z ładną, młodą nauczycielką mugoloznawstwa, Monique Daniels. Po jej drugiej stronie siedziała Laura Wayland, której twarz była ledwie widoczna zza rozłożonej gazety. Kilka miejsc dalej siedział maleńki Flitwick, którego nogi wisiały dobre kilkanaście cali nad podłogą. Na rzeźbionym, podobnym do tronu krześle na środku siedziała dyrektorka Hogwartu, Minerwa McGonagall, omiatająca Wielką Salę srogim spojrzeniem zza prostokątnych okularów. Evelyn cieszyła się, że jeszcze nie zdążyła jej podpaść, ponieważ wyglądała na osobę bardzo zasadniczą i z pewnością nie była tak pobłażliwa jak stary Christopher Green, od ponad dwudziestu lat zarządzający Instytutem Magii w Salem.

Usiadła obok Julie, która także czytała gazetę z poruszającymi się obrazkami i napisami. Na okładce widniała twarz czarnowłosego chłopaka w okularach.

— Hej, skądś kojarzę tę twarz! — zauważyła, na co Julie opuściła gazetę.

— To Harry Potter. Na pewno gdzieś widziałaś jego zdjęcie, nawet w Ameryce musieliście o nim słyszeć — powiedziała. — Opowiadałam ci już o wojnie i o jego dokonaniach.

Evelyn jednak przypomniała sobie jak przez mgłę stare, brytyjskie gazety matki, regularnie zdobywane przez nią na Magic Street. Constance interesowała się sytuacją na Wyspach Brytyjskich i posiadała dużą większą wiedzę na ten temat niż większość beztroskich i pochłoniętych masą innych spraw Amerykanów.

— Coś słyszałam, jakieś wzmianki. Ale czasem wciąż zastanawiam się, dlaczego tutaj wszyscy aż tak bardzo się nim podniecają — powiedziała. — Tu na zdjęciu wygląda całkiem normalnie...

— Pokonał Sama-Wiesz-Kogo mając zaledwie siedemnaście lat. Wszyscy go uwielbiają i podziwiają — wyjaśniła Julie. — Może w twoim kraju nie jest tak znany, ale u nas został żywą legendą. 

— Tak, to też już kiedyś mówiłaś. Ale…

— Gdyby nie Harry Potter, Sama-Wiesz-Kto na pewno w końcu dotarłby do tej waszej Ameryki — rzekła na to Julie. — Nie zdążył tego zrobić, ale gdyby nie został pokonany, pewnie chciałby ogarnąć cały świat, oczyścić go z mugoli, mugolaków i zdrajców krwi.

Grant wzdrygnęła się, a jej policzki pokrył rumieniec zażenowania. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiała przyznać Julie rację. Gdyby ten czarownik, o którym wszyscy Brytyjczycy wspominali z takim strachem, dotarł do Stanów, nie byłoby dobrze. Mimowolnie zadrżała, wyobrażając sobie, jak szaleńcy tacy jak ten, który zaatakował ją na Pokątnej, opanowują jej ukochany kraj. Ta wizja była zbyt straszna.

— My w Ameryce mieliśmy... mamy swoich znanych czarodziejów — powiedziała po chwili, starając się ukryć swoje wcześniejsze przejęcie. — Jak choćby Benjamin Willis, który uratował płonący wieżowiec pełen mugoli... Albo Gillian i Robert Rose, z tego, co pamiętam, uchronili jakieś miasteczko przed smokiem, który uciekł ze specjalnego obszaru gdzieś w górach. — Julie spojrzała na nią z zaciekawieniem, więc uśmiechnęła się i ciągnęła dalej. — W magicznej telewizji trochę o nich mówiono, i nie tylko o nich, ale te historie pamiętam najlepiej. Trzy lata temu na zajęcia z Historii i Kultury Magicznej Ameryki musiałam napisać wypracowanie o kilku wybranych postaciach, które zasłużyły się w najnowszych dziejach naszego kraju.

Zamyśliła się. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie jakieś inne, ciekawe historie, które mogłaby opowiedzieć Julie i udowodnić jej, że Amerykanie wcale nie byli gorsi od Brytyjczyków tylko dlatego, że nie ekscytowali się Harrym Potterem. W ten sposób chciała też przegonić własne ponure myśli.

Jednak w tym momencie przed Julie wylądowała szara sowa o pstrokatym upierzeniu, trzymająca w dziobie kopertę poznaczoną smugami porannego deszczu.

Teraz, kiedy minęła połowa września i powoli zbliżał się październik, deszcze były coraz częstszym, praktycznie codziennym zjawiskiem.

— To od mamy — rzekła Davis, odkładając "Proroka codziennego" i szybko wyciągając list z koperty. — Nareszcie, już myślałam, że zapomniała. Wiesz, moi rodzice są mugolami, troszkę ciężko im się przyzwyczaić do sów i tego wszystkiego...

— Mnie też — mruknęła Grant.

W jej oczach przez chwilę mignął cień zazdrości. Natychmiast zapomniała o wcześniejszej dyskusji na temat Harry'ego Pottera. Od przybycia do Hogwartu kilkakrotnie próbowała skontaktować się zarówno z matką, jak i z ojcem, jednak żadne nadal nie odpisało na choćby jeden z jej listów. Michaela Granta mogło usprawiedliwiać jego obecne położenie oraz znaczna odległość, ale Evelyn nadal nie miała pojęcia, co działo się z Constance.

Nic więc dziwnego, że była bardzo drażliwa na tym punkcie i gdy ktoś wspominał o rodzicach, choćby przez zwykły przypadek, czuła się dziwacznie i niezręcznie.

Chwyciła kanapkę i wstała.

— Do zobaczenia później — rzuciła i oddaliła się, zanim zaczytana w liście Krukonka zdążyła powiedzieć choćby słowo.

Dzięki temu, że miała dzisiaj rude włosy, nie wzbudziła zbyt wielkiego zainteresowania, gdy szła przez Wielką Salę. Zaczynała się nawet łudzić, że może większość Hogwartu zapomniała już o tych wszystkich głupich pogłoskach na temat Yaxleyów, póki nie minęła w drzwiach dwóch Gryfonek, które znała z eliksirów, Alice i Nathalie. Ta druga na jej widok natychmiast odsunęła się i spojrzała na nią z niechęcią.

— Nie przejmuj się nią — mruknęła tylko Alice, mijając ją. — Ona po prostu...

Nathalie jednak zdążyła już ją odciągnąć, dlatego Evelyn nie dowiedziała się, co Gryfonka chciała jej powiedzieć.

To były jednak coraz rzadsze przypadki. Większość ludzi przyzwyczaiła się już do jej obecności. Jeśli już z niej drwiono, to zazwyczaj robiła to grupka Ślizgonów skupiona wokół Lydii Nott i Emily Robards oraz niektórzy Krukoni, jak Brandon. Docinano jej głównie z powodu narodowości i otwartego manifestowania sympatii do mugoli, którą uważano za hipokryzję. Evelyn nie wstydziła się uwielbienia dla kultury niemagicznych i gdy tylko mogła, zdejmowała nieporęczne szaty, paradując po Hogwarcie w dżinsach i bluzach, za co też kilkakrotnie straciła punkty.

Także teraz, gdy tylko wyszła z Wielkiej Sali i zniknęła z oczu przebywającym tam nauczycielom, zdjęła szatę i schowała ją do torby. Od razu poczuła się bardziej swobodnie, mogąc otwarcie podkreślić swą odrębność od społeczności Hogwartu. Choć minęły już ponad dwa tygodnie roku szkolnego, nadal nie do końca potrafiła się tutaj odnaleźć. 

Czuła się obca, była w obcym kraju, w obcej szkole, wśród obcych ludzi. Nadal nie czuła się częścią Hogwartu. Czekała na sierpień, kiedy ukończy siedemnaście lat i wreszcie będzie mogła decydować o sobie.

Dobry humor, który towarzyszył jej, gdy się obudziła, uleciał niczym powietrze z pękniętego balona. Ostatnio coraz częściej zdarzały jej się huśtawki nastrojów, więc nawet się nie zdziwiła i postanowiła poczekać, aż zły nastrój minie.

Wałęsała się po korytarzach, omijając spieszących na lekcje kolegów. Będąc na szóstym roku miała mniej przedmiotów niż uczniowie młodszych lat. Mogła korzystać z dodatkowego czasu i zazwyczaj przeznaczała go na zwiedzanie ogromnego zamku. Mimo poczucia wyobcowania, ciekawość nie pozwoliłaby jej ograniczać się wyłącznie do wieży Ravenclawu i sal lekcyjnych.

Niektórzy z mijanych uczniów patrzyli na nią krzywo, ale większość przechodziła obok niej obojętnie. W pewnym momencie jednak zaczepiła ją jakaś Puchonka o smutnym wyrazie twarzy, którą kojarzyła z obrony przed czarną magią i z zaklęć. Nazywała się, o ile dobrze pamiętała, Emma Dobbs, ale dotychczas nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiały. Evelyn bardziej zaskoczyły jednak łzy na jej policzkach. W dłoni mięła jakiś pergamin.

Uniosła brwi, skonsternowana. Czego ta wyraźnie przygnębiona dziewczyna mogła od niej chcieć?

— Dlaczego? — spytała nagle Puchonka, dostrzegając idącą z naprzeciwka Grant.

Evelyn stanęła jak wryta, zastanawiając się, o co chodzi.

— Co?

— Dlaczego nic nie zrobiliście? — spytała dość niewyraźnie. — Może gdyby wasze ministerstwo zainteresowało się tym, co się tu działo…

Nastolatka zamrugała szybko. Powinna się spodziewać, że na pewno znowu trafi się ktoś wypominający jej, że Amerykanie nie angażowali się w wydarzenia w brytyjskim świecie magii. Nie pierwszy raz zadawano jej to pytanie. Niektórzy uczniowie Hogwartu obwiniali ją, choć nie była niczemu winna. Nawet nie interesowała się polityką i ani poczynaniami ministerstwa. I tak nie miała na to wpływu, choć rozumiała decyzję o nie angażowaniu się w taki konflikt. Jej pobratymcom na pewno nie wyszłoby to na dobre.

— Nie wiem — odparła Grant, skonsternowana.

— Mogliście coś zrobić. Cokolwiek! — Emma nagle podniosła głos, który stał się nieco piskliwy. Po chwili jednak znowu ucichła. — Nikt nam nie pomógł. Wszyscy odwrócili się, zostawiając nas samych w tym bagnie.

— Ale ja nie miałam na to wpływu, więc moglibyście wreszcie przestać mnie obwiniać! — Evelyn poruszyła się niespokojnie, czując się bardzo niezręcznie. — Decyzje ministerstwa to nie moja sprawa.

Na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. Przez moment wahała się, czy po prostu nie odejść, jednak Emma natychmiast obeszła ją i znowu stanęła naprzeciwko. Jej oczy były zaczerwienione i podkrążone, jakby dziewczyna płakała od dobrych kilku godzin. Evelyn mimo wszystko poczuła do niej współczucie i pożałowała, że zachowała się tak opryskliwie.

— No tak, taka jest pewnie wasza odpowiedź na wszystko — powiedziała cicho Puchonka. — Obnosicie się z tym, jacy jesteście postępowi i promugolscy, ale kiedy u nas mugole ginęli, umywaliście od wszystkiego ręce! Hipokryci!

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby próbowała z siebie wyrzucić nagromadzoną frustrację.

— O co ci w ogóle chodzi? Podchodzisz do mnie tak po prostu i…

Jednak Puchonka nie dokończyła. Prychnęła cicho i oddaliła się, wyraźnie urażona stosunkiem Evelyn. Ta przez chwilę odprowadzała ją wzrokiem, jednak po chwili ponownie wzruszyła ramionami i odeszła w przeciwnym kierunku.

Mimo wszystko czuła pewne wewnętrzne wątpliwości. Może jednak Emma miała trochę racji?

Po chwili jednak doszła do wniosku, że amerykańskie Ministerstwo Magii podjęło słuszną decyzję, że nie zaangażowało się w ten absurdalny konflikt. Jednak mimo wszystko poczuła się dziwnie, choć Emma nie była pierwszą osobą, która obwiniała ją o brak reakcji amerykańskich czarodziejów.

Nie miała pojęcia, na którym znajduje się piętrze. Rozejrzała się po korytarzu w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś punktu orientacyjnego, jednocześnie starając się zapamiętać poszczególne detale. Odnotowała, że w pobliżu znajdował się posąg jakiegoś czarodzieja w śmiesznym nakryciu głowy i obraz z falującą łąką. Mogłaby przysiąc, że już kiedyś mu się przyglądała. Chociaż, kto wie? W Hogwarcie było tak wiele obrazów, że mógłby śmiało konkurować z nawet największymi mugolskimi muzeami, choć w tych ostatnich dzieła sztuki były całkowicie nieruchome i nie przemawiały do niej ze ścian.

Powoli ruszyła przed siebie, starając się wyrzucić z pamięci rozmowę z Puchonką. Jej zarzuty mimo wszystko w jakiś sposób skłoniły ją do refleksji. Wcześniej praktycznie się nad tym nie zastanawiała, ale teraz zaczęła nad tym myśleć. Cały świat pozostał obojętny na to, co się tutaj działo, a Brytyjczycy byli zupełnie sami ze swoimi problemami. Evelyn zaczęła im współczuć.

 

*   *   *

 

Eliksiry były jej ostatnią lekcją dzisiejszego dnia. Evelyn z niecierpliwością czekała na koniec zajęć. Skończywszy swoją pracę, zakorkowała buteleczkę i odstawiła ją na biurko tuż obok próbki eliksiru Luny. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że wywar, który przyrządzała, nie był idealny, ale nie przejmowała się tym.

Slughorn spojrzał na nią nieco smętnie, ale schował podpisane buteleczki z wywarami uczniów do szafki. Właśnie wtedy dziewczynie przyszedł do głowy pomysł. Dziwiła się, że nie zrobiła tego wcześniej.

Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Grant specjalnie grzebała się ze sprzątnięciem swojego stanowiska, czekając, aż pozostali uczniowie wyjdą. Chciała zagadać Slughorna na temat swojej matki. Jeśli ktoś w tej szkole może wiedzieć więcej, to na pewno byłby to właśnie on. Liczyła, że jeśli odpowiednio go podejdzie, nauczyciel powie jej coś o młodej Constance.

Przeszłość matki nadal bardzo ją zastanawiała już od czasu incydentu na Pokątnej. Próbowała poukładać sobie w głowie pewne fakty, wyniesione z krótkiego pobytu w domu babki Rigel, książek poświęconych rodzinie Yaxleyów, które regularnie wertowała w bibliotece w minionych tygodniach czy wcześniejszych wzmianek nauczyciela eliksirów. Mimo rozczarowania zniknięciem matki i jej późniejszym milczeniem, dziewczyna pragnęła poznać przyczyny takiego stanu rzeczy.

Starszy czarodziej wydawał się zdumiony, gdy zamiast wyjść, jak pozostali, ponownie zbliżyła się do jego biurka.

— Jakiś problem, panno Grant? — spytał.

— Właściwie to miałam do pana kilka pytań — zaczęła Evelyn.

Slughorn spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. Przez chwilę wahała się, po czym opowiedziała o tym, co ją nurtuje.

— Twoja matka była bardzo zdolną czarownicą, zaiste — powiedział, gdy tylko skończyła formułować ostatnie pytanie. — Nieczęsto miałem przyjemność uczyć tak utalentowane osoby. Byłem dumny, mogąc zaproponować jej członkostwo w moim Klubie Ślimaka… Większość uczniów, która do niego należała, zrobiła później kariery w magicznym świecie, ale Constance… Cóż, zniknęła krótko po tym, jak skończyła Hogwart. Nigdy więcej o niej nie słyszałem, aż do tego roku. A miała taki potencjał…

— Tak, mówił pan o tym kiedyś — zauważyła Evelyn. Liczyła, że usłyszy coś ponad to; bo o tym, że Constance była zdolna, wspominał już kilka razy w trakcie wcześniejszych zajęć. — Mama nigdy nie opowiadała mi o swoim życiu sprzed wyjazdu do Nowego Jorku. Bardzo chciałabym się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć. Uznałam, że pan, jako dawny opiekun jej domu, musi coś wiedzieć.

Slughorn uśmiechnął się do niej przymilnie, poprawiając poły ciemnej kamizelki. Evelyn poczuła się nieco speszona.

— Cóż, jakby to powiedzieć… — zmieszał się lekko. — Constance od początku nauki w Hogwarcie była bardzo cichą, nieśmiałą dziewczyną. Jej zdolności do warzenia eliksirów nie przekładały się na umiejętność zabłyśnięcia w grupie, choć miałem wrażenie, że panna Yaxley sama izoluje się od kolegów i koleżanek.

Evelyn spojrzała na niego z uwagą. Nie dziwiło jej to; w Ameryce Constance także nie należała do osób towarzyskich i rozrywkowych. Pod tym względem była całkowitym przeciwieństwem ojca.

— A miała jakieś problemy? To znaczy… — zawahała się.

Evelyn zastanawiała się, czy ludzie w Hogwarcie wiedzieli coś o jej relacjach z rodziną, czy może Constance ukrywała swoje sprawy także przed nauczycielami oraz szkolnymi kolegami.

Slughorn zmieszał się nieznacznie.

— Nie sądzę. W każdym razie… O niczym takim nie mówiła. Zresztą, to było bardzo dawno temu — powiedział w końcu. — A ja niezbyt interesowałem się życiem prywatnym moich uczniów, liczyły się dla mnie ich osiągnięcia i ambicje.

Evelyn wzruszyła ramionami.

— Och… Aha — mruknęła tylko, nieco rozczarowana.

Była pewna, że kto jak kto, ale opiekun domu matki powinien wiedzieć o niej coś ponad to, że dobrze się uczyła i trzymała się na uboczu.

— A czy ktoś z pozostałych nauczycieli mógłby wiedzieć o niej coś więcej?

Slughorn zamyślił się.

— Profesor Flitwick powinien ją pamiętać, uczył już wtedy w Hogwarcie. Profesor Babbling też. A, i Laura Wayland na pewno zna ją najlepiej, przecież były na tym samym roku!

Evelyn uniosła brwi. Tego się nie spodziewała.

— Profesor Wayland?

— Tak. — Staruszek pokiwał głową. — Tak, kto jak kto, ale Laura powinna pamiętać twoją matkę.

Grant pokiwała głową. Była zszokowana. Wayland nigdy ani słowem nie wspomniała o Constance. Była wobec niej dość opryskliwa i oschła, może nawet nieco bardziej niż w stosunku do innych. Evelyn wysnuła więc śmiały wniosek, że jej matka oraz nauczycielka transmutacji mogły nie mieć najlepszych stosunków. Kiedy jednak spytała o to Slughorna, ten stwierdził, że nie pamięta takich szczegółów.

Pożegnała się i wyszła, rozmyślając nad usłyszanymi informacjami.

 

*   *   *

 

Nieliczni uczniowie, których mijała w drodze do pokoju wspólnego, w większości nawet nie zaszczycili jej spojrzeniem, wszyscy zajęci swoimi czynnościami. Jedynie Orla Quirke zmierzyła ją przeciągłym spojrzeniem i mruknąwszy jakieś lakoniczne „cześć”, zniknęła, zanim Grant zdążyła ją zagadać.

Przez cały czas rozmyślała o słowach Slughorna. Wahała się nawet, czy już teraz nie pójść do Wayland albo do Flitwicka. Nie wiedziała jednak, jak zacząć taką rozmowę; Wayland nie należała do najbardziej przyjaznych osób i Evelyn unikała jakichkolwiek bliższych kontaktów z nią. Tej kobiecie wystarczył naprawdę błahy pretekst, by odjąć komuś punkty, a Grant zauważyła, że bardzo często odejmowała je właśnie jej. To był jeden z głównych powodów, dla których szybko przestała lubić hogwarcką transmutację, choć w Salem zawsze miała całkiem dobre stopnie z tego przedmiotu. Ale jeśli naprawdę posiadała jakieś informacje o Constance, Evelyn była gotowa zaryzykować.

Była tak roztargniona, że w połowie korytarza potknęła się o obluzowany dywan. Wylądowała na podłodze przy wtórze chichotu postaci z wiszącego na ścianie obrazu, przedstawiającego grupkę młodych czarownic siedzących na kraciastym kocu na jakiejś łące.

— Bardzo śmieszne — skwitowała, wstając i otrzepując się.

Nagle jednak usłyszała szybkie kroki.

— Panno Grant! — zawołał ktoś.

Nastolatka odwróciła się. W jej stronę zmierzał Thomas Maxwell, a Evelyn uświadomiła sobie, że w pobliżu znajdowała się jego klasa. Zaklęła w duchu. Starała się unikać tego mężczyzny od czasu tamtej rozmowy po zajęciach.

Maxwell wpatrywał się w nią z nieco pobłażliwym uśmiechem, który trochę zbił ją z pantałyku. Nie wiedziała, czego może się po nim spodziewać. Tak samo patrzył na nią podczas pierwszej lekcji obrony przed czarną magią, kiedy wywołał ją do wzięcia udziału w pokazie.

— Co właściwie tutaj robiłaś?

Nastolatka wymamrotała coś w odpowiedzi, po czym utkwiła wzrok w czubkach swoich trampek. Nie potrafiła znieść przenikliwego spojrzenia czujnych oczu młodego aurora. Choć nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego tak jest, zawsze, gdy tylko Thomas Maxwell na nią patrzył, czuła się, jakby miała nieczyste sumienie.

— Zapraszam cię do mojego gabinetu — powiedział, nie czekając na jej odpowiedź. — Chodź.

Widząc, że się zawahała, delikatnie złapał ją za ramię i poprowadził w kierunku gabinetu, który, jak się okazało, mieścił się blisko pracowni obrony przed czarną magią.

Evelyn jeszcze nigdy nie była w tym pokoju. Różnił się on od tego, w którym urzędował nauczyciel zaklęć — jedynego, który zdążyła odwiedzić. Było tutaj znacznie cieplej niż na korytarzu. Nie brakowało regałów pełnych książek, ale samo pomieszczenie wydawało się nieco większe od gabinetu Flitwicka i znacznie mniej zagracone. W centralnym miejscu stało ciężkie, rzeźbione biurko, na którym panował spory rozgardiasz. Były też liczne granatowe akcenty zarówno na leżącym pod biurkiem, wzorzystym dywanie, jak i zwieszających się z sufitu płacht materiału, przytwierdzonych do ścian tuż nad regałami z ciemnego drewna. Między oknami wisiało kilka dziwacznych obrazów, prawdopodobnie przedstawiających jakieś sceny z życia aurorów. Postacie były jednak namalowane dość karykaturalnie i zadziwiająco płasko. Bardziej przypominały malunki stworzone przez dziecko, które pierwszy raz korzystało z farb. Większość postaci miała zaburzone proporcje ciała i gdyby nie kolorowe strugi wytryskające z różdżek oraz uciekające, ciemne kształty, nigdy nie domyśliłaby się, że to mogą być aurorzy.

— To chyba nie najlepszy dobór miejsc — wypaliła na ich widok, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. — Światło z okien utrudnia oglądanie tych hmm... niezwykłych dzieł sztuki.

Thomas pokręcił tylko głową i usiadł za biurkiem.

— Jest pani naprawdę zabawna, panno Grant. Szalona, artystyczna dusza. Teraz już nie dziwi mnie to, co powiedział o tobie profesor Flitwick — Wskazał na krzesło. — Siadaj.

Dziewczyna usiadła, splatając dłonie na kolanach. Pewna, że za chwilę usłyszy kolejne długie kazanie na temat wymigiwania się od zajęć dodatkowych z obrony przed czarną magią, wodziła wzrokiem po biurku. Prócz pergaminów, piór i innych szpargałów dostrzegła też jakieś dziwaczne instrumenty, które buczały cicho. Były to przyrządy aurorskie, których Maxwell używał przed przyjazdem do szkoły i o których opowiadał im na jednej z pierwszych lekcji. Nie pamiętała jednak zastosowań poszczególnych rzeczy. Na brzegu biurka wypatrzyła też niewielką fiolkę wypełnioną jasnym płynem, ale gdy auror dostrzegł spojrzenie dziewczyny, pospiesznie ją schował.

— Przemyślałaś już moją propozycję dotyczącą korepetycji? — spytał po chwili.

Dziewczyna poruszyła się na krześle.

— Ja... ciągle się zastanawiam — mruknęła.

Wiedziała, że powinna dać mu znać już dawno temu, jednak wciąż uparcie unikała zarówno nauczyciela, jak i tego tematu. Po lekcjach szybko opuszczała jego pracownię, a na korytarzach znikała, zanim zdążył ją zagadać.

— Od czasu, kiedy zaproponowałem ci korepetycje, minęły już ponad dwa tygodnie — zauważył Maxwell. — Profesor Flitwick wczoraj zaczął wypytywać mnie o twoje postępy w opanowywaniu materiału. Nawet nie wiedziałem, co mu odpowiedzieć i nie podoba mi się, że postawiłaś mnie w takiej sytuacji.

Ton głosu Maxwella sprawił, że Grant poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, ale natychmiast je zagłuszyła. _Sprytny jest_ , pomyślała, przyglądając się mężczyźnie ukradkiem.

Nie odpowiedziała, nadal uciekając wzrokiem. Maxwell tymczasem wyjął swój kalendarzyk i zaczął go wertować.

— Chcę cię tu widzieć w środę o osiemnastej. Straciliśmy sporo czasu, ale nie szkodzi. — Spojrzał na Evelyn z takim zadowoleniem w oczach, że mimowolnie poczuła niepokój. — W ciągu najbliższych tygodni wszystko nadrobimy.

Ta zapowiedź wydała jej się złowieszcza, ale nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób. Była zbyt skonsternowana nawet na rzucanie bezczelnych uwag, których dawniej nie skąpiła nikomu. Ale to było jeszcze w Ameryce, zanim trafiła do tego dziwacznego świata.

— Dobrze, przyjdę — powiedziała tylko, na co Maxwell zapisał datę ich korepetycji w notatniku.

Evelyn i tak wiedziała, że nie będzie mieć innego wyboru. Zwłaszcza, że nie był to wymysł samego Maxwella, ale i opiekun domu coraz bardziej nalegał na to, by przyłożyła się do nauki. Zasadniczo miała to gdzieś, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie dadzą jej spokoju, więc dla pójdzie tam i zobaczy, jak w ogóle wyglądają te zajęcia.

— W takim razie do zobaczenia, panno Grant.

— Evelyn — poprawiła go, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać. — Mam już dość tych archaicznych zwrotów.

Nie czekając na jego reakcję, wyszła z gabinetu i podążyła w kierunku wieży Ravenclawu.

 

*   *   *

 

Thomas wciąż wpatrywał się w drzwi, które chwilę wcześniej zamknęła Evelyn.

Musiał przyznać, że mimo jej nietypowych zachowań zdążył ją polubić. Nie dziwił się, że Annabeth zawsze wyrażała się o niej dobrze, mimo że tak naprawdę miała z nią do czynienia jedynie przez kilka dni.

Panna Grant jednak zdecydowanie posiadała w sobie coś interesującego. Intrygowała go o wiele bardziej niż pozostali uczniowie, choć miał ich tak wielu. Budziła w nim sympatię i ciekawość, jak wypadną ich wspólne lekcje. Wreszcie będzie mógł powiedzieć Flitwickowi, że dziewczyna faktycznie do niego przychodzi i że zaczęli realizować materiał.

Nie lubił okłamywać opiekuna swojego dawnego domu, zwłaszcza że tamten na pewno wciąż pamiętał go jako ucznia.

Westchnął i przeciągnął się. Przez chwilę przyglądał się stojącemu na biurku zdjęciu Cynthii, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w ogóle je tutaj postawił obok kilku innych fotografii, przedstawiających głównie jego samego z Alexandrem, Alexa z Annabeth, czy nawet stare zdjęcie z czasów szkolnych, na którym był z Tonks, Jackiem i kilkoma innymi osobami.

Była narzeczona wciąż machała do niego zza szklanej ramki, ale odnosił wrażenie, że było w tym coś sztucznego, coś wymuszonego, podobnie jak w jej perlistym uśmiechu.

Zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się. Choć od czasu, gdy zostawiła go dla innego minęło prawie pół roku, wciąż od czasu do czasu odczuwał pewien żal z tego powodu. Nawet jeśli kryzys w ich związku zaczął się dużo wcześniej, zanim jeszcze został ranny w trakcie wykonywania tamtej feralnej misji.

Po chwili namysłu zdjął zdjęcie Cynthii i starannie schował je na dnie dolnej szuflady, kładąc je pod stertą jakichś papierów. Ta kobieta była już przeszłością i stracił nadzieję, że pewnego dnia wróci i będzie tak wspaniale, jak na samym początku ich znajomości.

Poznali się na kursie aurorskim, który dziewczyna przerwała w połowie pierwszego roku, ale o dziwo, kontynuowali znajomość. Cynthia nie była jednak dobrym materiałem na aurora, była na to zdecydowanie zbyt delikatna i kobieca, co ciągle próbował jej udowodnić główny prowadzący kursu. Ale było w niej coś takiego, co pociągało Maxwella, i dlatego zaczął się z nią spotykać. Stanowiła pewien kontrast dla barwnej i żywiołowej Tonks, do której czuł po prostu przyjaźń. Zbyt długo się znali, by pomyśleć o czymś więcej.

Czasami żałował, że jednak wybrał Cynthię, nie Tonks. Może nadal by żyła, gdyby kiedyś zadecydowali inaczej? Nie wiedział, czy byliby wtedy szczęśliwi. Może wtedy to on, zamiast Remusa Lupina, należałby do Zakonu Feniksa i zginąłby w Bitwie o Hogwart razem z nią?

Westchnął, spoglądając przelotnie na biurko, które właśnie zamknął. Poprawił się na krześle i przeczesał dłonią włosy. W tym momencie coś w pobliżu głośno stuknęło i wyprostował się, odruchowo przesuwając dłoń bliżej różdżki, zanim sobie uświadomił, że to tylko fałszoskop stoczył się z szafki.

Pochylił się i odłożył go na miejsce, tym razem jednak nieco dalej od krawędzi. Coś strzyknęło mu w plecach. Skrzywił się. Miał jednak jeszcze trochę czasu do planowanego zażycia swojego eliksiru, więc zignorował nieprzyjemne uczucie i wyprostował się. Ponownie przysunął się do biurka i ogarnął je wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, od czego zacząć dzisiejszy wieczór; na skraju biurka leżało kilka najnowszych wydań „Transmutacji współczesnej” i „Horyzontów zaklęć”, ale obok piętrzył się stosik wypracowań.

Postanowił najpierw sprawdzić eseje, które kilka dni temu zebrał od trzeciej i czwartej klasy, żeby już mieć to z głowy i móc zająć się czymś ciekawszym. Po miesiącu tej pracy takie czynności zdążyły mu jednak spowszednieć, choć nadal zdarzało mu się trafiać na wypracowania, które budziły w nim rozbawienie lub konsternację.

Co jakiś czas odrywał się od sprawdzania i wpatrywał się zamyślonym wzrokiem w okno. Zaczęła go pobolewać głowa, ale wciąż powstrzymał pokusę wcześniejszego sięgnięcia po eliksir. W końcu był aurorem, wytrzymywał gorsze rzeczy.

Westchnął tylko i zaczął czytać kolejne wypracowanie, starając skupić się na jego treści.

Po zakończeniu mozolnego sprawdzania zajął się czytaniem najnowszego numeru „Transmutacji Współczesnej”. Czekał na ten moment, odkąd zaczął się przedzierać przez eseje. Chwycił czasopismo leżące na górze sterty i przesunął wzrokiem po spisie treści. Tak, właśnie w tym numerze miał się znajdować ten artykuł o metamorfomagii, który od jakiegoś czasu chciał przeczytać.

Nagle jednak usłyszał pukanie.

— Proszę wejść! — zawołał.

Do gabinetu wsunęła się smukła, czarnowłosa dziewczyna w szatach Ravenclawu. Natychmiast rozpoznał Orlę Quirke, która na zajęciach zawsze siadała z przodu klasy.

— Co cię tutaj sprowadza, panno Quirke? — spytał, nieco rozdrażniony.

Czuł zapach czekolady napływający od ciasta i najchętniej natychmiast wyrzuciłby dziewczynę za drzwi. Jej przyjście bardzo go zaskoczyło, bo prędzej spodziewałby się odwiedzin Monique. Od czasu ich wspólnego wypadu do Hogsmeade zaglądała do niego dosyć często, a Tom musiał przyznać, że naprawdę ją polubił.

— Chciałam przynieść to zaległe wypracowanie — pospieszyła z odpowiedzią Krukonka, zbliżając się do biurka i mrugając zalotnie oczami.

Była na tyle blisko, że poczuł delikatną woń jej perfum. W jej postawie było natomiast coś, co znowu przywołało wspomnienia Cynthii.

Thomas, nieco tym poirytowany, całkowicie zignorował jej gesty, co wyraźnie uraziło Krukonkę. Przypomniał sobie jednak ostatnie eseje szóstej klasy. Zbierał je chyba przedwczoraj, a Orla faktycznie nie oddała go w terminie.

— Dobrze, połóż go na biurku i wracaj do dormitorium. Jest już późno, a wiesz, że pan Filch lubi dawać szlabany uczniom włóczącym się po korytarzach o tej porze — powiedział, wskazując na blat. — Do widzenia, panno Quirke.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na rozczarowaną, jednak położyła pergamin i odsunęła się nieznacznie. Przez chwilę wahała się, jakby miała zamiar o coś zapytać, jednak dostrzegając zniecierpliwienie Maxwella, pospiesznie pożegnała się i opuściła jego gabinet.

Thomas westchnął z ulgą, rzucając wypracowanie panny Quirke na leżący nieco dalej stosik z czekającymi na sprawdzenie esejami szóstego roku. Następnie pochylił się nad biurkiem i zaczął masować sobie skronie.

 

*   *   *

 

Początek października przyniósł do Hogwartu pogorszenie pogody. Deszcze padały teraz praktycznie codziennie, a Evelyn tęskniła za nieco cieplejszym klimatem Instytutu Magii w Salem. Za każdym razem, gdy wychodziła na błonia, musiała szczelnie otulać się szatą, pod którą zawsze nosiła przynajmniej dwie ciepłe bluzy. Jednak mimo niezbyt dogodnych warunków nadal lubiła przechadzać się po rozległych terenach przylegających do zamku.

Choć upłynął już miesiąc, odkąd się tu znalazła, w Hogwarcie wciąż czuła się taka mała i nieznacząca, i wciąż miała problemy z połapaniem się zarówno w zawiłościach zamkowych korytarzy, jak i brytyjskiej mentalności. Tutejsze zwyczaje z biegiem czasu wcale nie wydawały jej się mniej dziwaczne. Coraz bardziej gubiła się w zagmatwanym światopoglądzie Brytyjczyków, ukształtowanym przez zupełnie inne wydarzenia. Chociaż w ostatnim czasie ani Emma Dobbs, ani inni uczniowie jej nie zaczepiali, była świadoma, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż ktoś znowu poruszy temat chłodnych stosunków brytyjsko-amerykańskich.

Po tamtej dziwnej rozmowie z Emmą postanowiła wypytać Lunę o przyczyny zachowania Puchonki. Lovegood odrzekła flegmatycznie, że brat dziewczyny zmarł parę tygodni wcześniej w wyniku komplikacji po ukąszeniu przez wilkołaka. Evelyn zarumieniła się wtedy ze wstydu i nie drążyła więcej tego tematu, a na zajęciach i przerwach starała się unikać Emmy, która snuła się niczym cień i patrzyła na wszystkich z żalem.

Ich światem zdawały się rządzić dziwaczne uprzedzenia i przestarzałe zwyczaje, które w Ameryce dawno już utraciły rację bytu. Nawet sama społeczność Hogwartu wydawała się bardzo sprzeczna wewnętrznie i skomplikowana, co zapewne wzmagały powszechne podziały. Evelyn, zaciekawiona przyczynami takiego stanu rzeczy, czasami podkradała koleżankom z roku magiczne gazety i czytając je, zorientowała się, że w świecie poza szkolnymi murami panowały jeszcze większe zawirowania.

Spacerowała samotnie wokół jeziora, co chwila poprawiając zsuwający się kaptur i przelotnie rozmyślając o różnych sprawach, począwszy od lekcji i czekających ją jutro pierwszych korepetycji z Maxwellem, a skończywszy na przeszłości matki.

Przedwczoraj odwiedziła Flitwicka, który przedstawiał Constance bardzo podobnie jak Slughorn: jako nieśmiałą i spokojną dziewczynę oraz bardzo dobrą uczennicę. Była także u Wayland. Nauczycielka nie zdradziła jednak zbyt wiele i bardzo szybko wygoniła Grant, twierdząc, że jest zajęta i nie ma czasu na jałowe dyskusje. Coś w jej zachowaniu zdawało się potwierdzać wcześniejsze przypuszczenia Evelyn: Wayland ewidentnie nie chciała rozmawiać o Constance.

Z szarego nieba siąpił słaby deszcz, a mokra trawa skrzypiała pod podeszwami adidasów. Zaraz po obiedzie wymknęła się z zamku, czując potrzebę samotności.

Wpatrywała się w zamek zamyślonym wzrokiem. Ciemna bryła Hogwartu odbijała się na powierzchni jeziora, co dawało dość osobliwy, ale intrygujący efekt, zupełnie jakby wielka budowla przeglądała się w jego tafli. Evelyn pomyślała, że mogłaby spróbować jakoś oddać ten efekt na papierze. Miała w walizce komplet kredek akwarelowych, które wydawały jej się idealne do takiego celu.

Przygryzła w zadumie wargę, po czym uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie pod nosem. Dotychczas rysowała Hogwart jedynie kilka razy i to ołówkiem albo kredkami w szkicowniku. Zwykle uwieczniała na papierze Nowy Jork lub Instytut Magii w Salem.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na skraj Zakazanego Lasu. Mieszanina różnych, głównie ciemnych zieleni i brązów przyciągała wzrok. Evelyn wciąż zastanawiała się, dlaczego właściwie istniał przepis zakazujący uczniom wchodzić do Zakazanego Lasu. Gdy na początku września zadała to pytanie Lunie, usłyszała tylko, że żyje tam naprawdę wiele fantastycznych stworzeń.

Wciąż pamiętała ładny, okazały park rozciągający się nieopodal budynku Instytutu Magii w Salem. Był integralną częścią terenów szkolnych i stanowił miejsce lubiane przez wielu uczniów. Znajdowały się tam wygodne ścieżki i ławeczki, choć w głębi parku niektóre dróżki zostały częściowo zarośnięte, a po ławkach pozostały spróchniałe deski. Evelyn jednak to nie przeszkadzało, często odwiedzała te starsze, bardziej zapuszczone części parku. Miała tam nawet urządzoną kryjówkę, którą na trzecim roku przygotowała wspólnie z Jessicą.

Zakazany Las koło Hogwartu wyglądał jednak zdecydowanie bardziej tajemniczo, wręcz dziko, nawet teraz, gdy obserwowała go z pewnej odległości.

W minionych tygodniach wielokrotnie kusiło ją, by tam pójść. Parę razy kręciła się w pobliżu, ale jak na złość, za każdym razem musiał ją zauważyć ten wielkolud, Hagrid, i kazał jej wracać do szkoły.

Jej zastanawianie się przerwał jednak marzycielski głos tuż koło ucha.

— Całkiem ładny mamy dzisiaj dzień — rzuciła Luna, kompletnie ją zaskakując.

Evelyn odwróciła się w jej stronę. Kaptur znowu spadł jej z głowy, a niebieskie kosmyki włosów rozpoczęły taniec na wietrze.

— Tak, całkiem przyjemnie — powiedziała nie do końca szczerze.

Choć przecież tutaj i tak było znacznie przyjemniej niż w pokoju wspólnym. Nie było tu hałaśliwych pierwszorocznych, gapiącego się Selwyna ani tego wrednego Brandona, któremu wydawało się, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy. Tak naprawdę był dla niej jedynie zwykłym idiotą, lubującym się w niedojrzałych zaczepkach.

— Mam wrażenie, że ostatnio coraz częściej nas unikasz.

Evelyn spojrzała na Lunę nieco nieprzytomnie, z początku zaskoczona, że ta flegmatyczna, spokojna dziewczyna zdążyła to zauważyć. Dopiero później uświadomiła sobie, że tak naprawdę były to tylko pozory. Ekscentryczna Lovegood była jedną z najtrzeźwiej myślących osób, jakie spotkała Evelyn.

— Nie, ależ skąd. Ja po prostu... — zawahała się. — Po prostu potrzebuję czasu. W ciągu zaledwie paru miesięcy mój świat wywrócił się do góry nogami.

Odwróciła się, starając się zamaskować swoje emocje. Nie chciała wdawać się w szczegóły. Nikomu w Hogwarcie nie opowiadała ani o swoich rodzicach, ani o wydarzeniach na Pokątnej, ani nawet o babce czy samych powodach trafienia do tego kraju. Wolała tematy neutralne i omijała wszystko, co uważała za drażliwe. Nie była pewna, czy jest gotowa powiedzieć komukolwiek, że własna matka porzuciła ją w obcym kraju. Choć za sprawą gadulstwa Slughorna tożsamość Constance była znana, nikt nie wiedział o niej nic więcej poza jej panieńskim nazwiskiem oraz historią z dawnym zniknięciem.

— Wciąż tęsknisz za domem? — spytała nieoczekiwanie Luna, zupełnie jakby nagle odczytała jej myśli.

— Tęsknię — odpowiedziała lakonicznie, nieco zaskoczona tym pytaniem. — Wrócę tam, gdy tylko skończę siedemnaście lat. Wtedy już nikt nie będzie mógł mnie tutaj trzymać na siłę.

— Naprawdę aż tak bardzo źle ci jest w Hogwarcie?

            Evelyn westchnęła.

— Nie do końca o to chodzi. Ale… to po prostu nie jest moje miejsce, Luno — mruknęła, spoglądając na odbijające się w wodzie zarysy wież i wyobrażając sobie, jak nanosi na papier kolejne linie. — Moim domem jest Nowy Jork.

Luna jednak nieoczekiwanie złapała ją za dłoń i położyła na niej pomarańczową rzodkiewkę, z gatunku tych, z których często robiła sobie biżuterię.

— Gdybyś się tylko postarała, to nie miałoby żadnego znaczenia — oznajmiła, a kiedy Evelyn spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na podarunek, dodała: — To sterowalna śliwka. Wzmaga gotowość na zaakceptowanie niezwykłości.

Grant obejrzała owoc ze wszystkich stron. Przypomniała sobie, że już kiedyś znalazła coś takiego na swojej szafce nocnej. Wówczas uznała to za dziwny żart ze strony Krukonki i schowała rzodkiewkę do szuflady.

Mimo dziwaczności sytuacji poczuła się nieco lepiej. Ze strony Luny był to drobny, ale znaczący gest.

— Myślę, że czasem za mocno izolujesz się od nas i narzekasz, jak bardzo jesteś przez wszystkich niezrozumiana — powiedziała cicho Luna. — Ale tu naprawdę nie jest tak źle, jak mogłoby się wydawać.

Evelyn znowu westchnęła, teraz dla odmiany wpatrując się w migoczącą powierzchnię jeziora. Gdyby się przyłożyła, mogłaby oddać taki efekt na płótnie.

Luna nuciła cicho, lustrując ją nieco nieobecnym spojrzeniem.

— Czy ja coś takiego powiedziałam? — spytała chłodno Grant, czując, że Lovegood oczekuje na jakąś reakcję z jej strony.

Wsunęła sterowalną śliwkę do kieszeni szaty i znowu spojrzała na Lunę, której długie, potargane włosy także powiewały na wietrze, stopniowo pokrywając się drobinkami wilgoci.

— Wiem, jak się musisz czuć, Evelyn. — Blondynka uśmiechnęła się blado. — Na pewno już słyszałaś, że nazywają mnie tu Pomyluną Lovegood. Ale mimo wszystko nigdy nie pozwoliłam, by odebrali mi to, co czyni mnie sobą.

Evelyn wiedziała. Wielokrotnie słyszała różne dziwne rzeczy na temat Luny, ale uważała ją za integralną część tutejszej społeczności. Niezależnie od sposobu bycia, Luna była jedną z nich.

— Cieszę się, że chociaż ty starasz się zrozumieć — mruknęła.

Coraz bardziej doskwierała jej tęsknota. Nawet szkolne błonia za każdym razem wzmagały wrażenie pustki. Zamiast nowojorskich drapaczy chmur i miejskiego zgiełku, tutaj była tylko trawa, las i jezioro, a nieco dalej góry o ośnieżonych szczytach. To miejsce było odizolowane od świata jeszcze bardziej niż posiadłość babki Rigel czy Instytut Magii w Salem. W dawnej szkole nigdy nie czuła takiej pustki, może dlatego, że do niej była przyzwyczajona. Instytut był powierzchniowo mniejszy od Hogwartu, choć uczyło się tam więcej osób, więc był zawsze pełen gwaru i o wiele bardziej swojski od tego wielkiego zamczyska o grubych murach.

Strzeliste wieże Hogwartu zdawały się sięgać nieba, choć zamek był znacznie niższy niż wieżowce na Manhattanie. Mimo wszystko posiadał majestat i magię, jakich nie posiadały najwyższe, najbardziej nowoczesne budynki w ukochanym mieście Evelyn. Choć w okolicach Nowego Jorku mieszkało wielu czarodziejów, prawdopodobnie najwięcej w całej Ameryce, nadal był miastem na wskroś mugolskim. Więcej magiczności można było znaleźć na Magic Street, ale i tam próżno byłoby szukać podobieństw do ulicy Pokątnej. Amerykański świat magii rozwijał się szybko i dynamicznie, starając się dopasować do tempa narzuconego przez mugoli.

Wspólnie obeszły jezioro. To Luna była tą, która mówiła więcej. Opowiadała o Hogwarcie sprzed kilku lat, o zmianach, jakie zaszły w tym czasie, o swoich przyjaciołach, z którymi przeżyła sporo niebezpiecznych przygód, o grupie nauki obrony przed czarną magią, w której kiedyś uczestniczyła oraz o swoich wyprawach z ojcem, na których wspólnie poszukiwali niezwykłych stworzeń.

Evelyn mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się i stwierdziła, że Luna prowadziła naprawdę interesujące życie. Miała w sobie coś takiego, że przy niej nie dało się długo być przygnębionym.

Dopiero później wróciły do zamku, wciąż pogrążone w cichej rozmowie.

 

*   *   *

 

Był późny wieczór, kiedy Constance Yaxley przemykała przez plątaninę uliczek przylegających do Pokątnej. Przez ostatni miesiąc ukrywała się w świecie mugoli, regularnie zmieniając mieszkania i często stosując różne przebrania. Od dnia, kiedy napadnięto na Evelyn, a niedługo później na własne oczy zobaczyła nagrobek Elisabeth, była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana, nawet jeśli nie miała żadnych stuprocentowych dowodów, że obie te sprawy łączyły się z nią. Uparcie jednak doszukiwała się tych związków.

W twarzy każdego mijanego mężczyzny widziała Johna, a gdy wieczorami zasypiała, była przekonana, że słyszała skradające się kroki. Spała płytko, z dłonią zaciśniętą na różdżce. Nigdy się z nią nie rozstawała, gotowa na każdą ewentualność. Jej mania prześladowcza narastała, ale w parze z nią szła chęć uporania się z przeszłością.

Była rozdarta bardzo sprzecznymi uczuciami.

Uważała, że John musiał wiedzieć o jej powrocie. Mógł już być na jej tropie. Bała się go, ale w tej sytuacji było coś dziwnie pociągającego. Nawet, gdyby miała możliwość, czuła, że nie skusiłaby się na ponowną ucieczkę. Podejrzewała, że nawet w Ameryce nie uwolniłaby się od wstrętnych myśli i lęków krążących w jej głowie. Musiała poradzić sobie w inny sposób.

Najlepszym wyjściem była konfrontacja z przeszłością, do której przygotowywała się w myślach. Mogła to odwlekać, ale czuła, że jedyne, co mogła zrobić, żeby się uwolnić się od tego, co powoli niszczyło ją od środka, to przestać się kryć i wyjść naprzeciw kłopotom. To i tak było nieuniknione.

Mimo przebywania wśród mugoli, była na bieżąco z wydarzeniami w świecie magii. Starała się regularnie zdobywać czarodziejskie gazety, ale choć, jak dotąd, nie znalazła w nich nic niepokojącego, wiedziała, że to o niczym nie świadczyło. Wiedziała, że aurorzy wciąż mogli jej szukać, choć wątpiła, by poświęcali jej wiele czasu. Obecnie z pewnością mieli poważniejsze zajęcia niż uganianie się za zjawą z przeszłości. Nawet napaści na Evelyn nie poświęcili większej uwagi. W „Proroku codziennym” nie ukazał się ani jeden artykuł o zaatakowanej nastolatce, prócz lakonicznej, pozbawionej szczegółów wzmianki dzień po jej odnalezieniu.

Choć taki brak rozgłosu sprzyjał zarówno jej, jak i Evelyn, kobieta czuła żal, że to wydarzenie nic nie znaczyło w oczach ministerstwa. Evelyn była po prostu kolejną ofiarą dawnego systemu, którego pozostałości uparcie nie chciały zniknąć.

Była w okolicach ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Ze swoich poprzednich wypadów w to miejsce wiedziała już, że John przybywał tutaj regularnie, kręcąc się po podejrzanych sklepach i pubach, i spotykając się z niepokojącymi typkami. Wyglądało na to, że przez te lata niewiele się zmienił, poza tym, że z pewnością się postarzał i stał jeszcze bardziej zacięty. Choć już w młodości był nieźle pokręcony, spodziewała się, że teraz jest znacznie gorszy. I choć tamtego dnia widziała Evelyn jedynie przez krótką chwilę, kiedy aurorzy wynosili ją z jednego z zapuszczonych zaułków, mogła tylko przypuszczać, co zrobił jej John. Nie miała wątpliwości, że to był on. To było stanowczo za dużo jak na przypadek, a wiedziała, że Selwyn był wystarczająco przebiegły i inteligentny, by łatwo zorientować się, że dziewczyna, z którą przyjechała do Londynu, musiała być jej córką.

Zatrzymała się naprzeciwko obskurnego lokalu, mocniej naciągając kaptur na włosy. Deszcz, padający bez przerwy od kilku godzin, zamiast zanikać, stopniowo się wzmagał.

Przez brudne drzwi ledwo widziała wnętrze obskurnej speluny. Czuła pewną satysfakcję, że John upadł tak nisko. Mimo paskudnej natury zawsze cechował się wyższością, którą nieustannie udowadniał wszystkim, którzy znaleźli się na jego drodze. Pewnie gdyby nie upadek jego pana, Selwyn nadal obnosiłby się z dumą i nigdy nie pomyślałby o tym, że pewnego dnia przyjdzie mu snuć się po różnych norach. Ale John był zbyt sprytny, by tak po prostu wpaść w ręce tych z ministerstwa.

Nie chciała jednak mieszać w to aurorów. To była wyłącznie jej sprawa i zamierzała rozwiązać ją sama, wcale nie potrzebowała do tego pomocy Biura. Skoro przez tyle lat nic nie zrobili z Johnem i ten nadal chodził po wolności, zaczęła wątpić w ich kompetencje.

Drzwi nagle się otworzyły. Constance w ostatniej chwili cofnęła się, chowając się za rogiem krzywego budynku o poczerniałych ścianach, kiedy uliczkę zalała plama nikłego światła. Usłyszała kilka podniesionych głosów, a na chodnik wytoczył się mężczyzna w obszarpanym płaszczu, z daleka zalatujący alkoholem. To jednak zdecydowanie nie był John Selwyn.

Kiedy czarodziej odszedł, Constance ponownie wychyliła się zza winkla budynku i ostrożnie zbliżyła do jednego ze zmatowiałych okienek. Musiała mocno się przyjrzeć, aby dostrzec dwóch czarodziejów przy jednym ze stolików. W jednym z nich rozpoznała Johna. Nawet z tej odległości była w stanie dostrzec twarz, której tak bardzo nienawidziła. Po tylu latach od ucieczki patrzyła na swojego byłego narzeczonego i niedoszłego męża.

Był tak blisko. Mogłaby wedrzeć się tam i pozbyć się go raz na zawsze, ale wiedziała, że to byłoby głupie. Zanim zdążyłaby się zdeportować, momentalnie dosięgłoby ją kilka innych zaklęć. Przecież John i jego rozmówca na pewno nie byli tam sami... Nie miała szans. Może przy innej okazji, kiedy John będzie sam...

Mogłaby przysiąc, że przez maleńką chwilę jego wzrok spoczął na oknie, za którym stała. Zanim jednak zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek, usłyszała stłumiony trzask, gdy szyba w oknie roztrzaskała się, i w tym samym momencie dostrzegła czerwony rozbłysk. Stało się to tak szybko, że nie była w stanie zareagować. Upadła na mokrą nawierzchnię, nie czując nawet deszczu siekącego po twarzy.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 20.17.15_

 


	11. Hogsmeade

 

_październik 1999_

Tej nocy znowu śnił jej się czarodziej z Pokątnej. Obudziła się z krzykiem na ustach w momencie, gdy we śnie została rzucona na odrapany, kamienny mur.

Otworzyła oczy i zamrugała powiekami. W dormitorium panował półmrok, jednak wystarczyło szybkie spojrzenie w najbliższe okienko, by upewnić się, że nadchodził świt. Uszu nastolatki dobiegały powolne, głębokie oddechy pogrążonych we śnie współlokatorek. Żadna nie przebudziła się po jej krótkim krzyku. Evelyn ucieszyła się, że nie będzie musiała znosić zdziwionych min. Teraz, po kilku tygodniach roku szkolnego, współmieszkanki przyzwyczaiły się do jej niespokojnego snu i dziwnych zachowań i, ku jej uldze, dawno przestały ją wypytywać. Kiedy jeszcze w pierwszym tygodniu nauki Julie spytała ją o bliznę na ramieniu, skłamała, że to pozostałość po wypadku z dzieciństwa. Nie wiadomo, czy Krukonka uwierzyła, ale nie zapytała drugi raz. Grant postanowiła, że nikomu nie powie, skąd naprawdę miała ten ślad.

Evelyn ponownie wtuliła się w poduszkę, mając zamiar jeszcze trochę się przespać. Kiedy obudziła się drugi raz, sypialnia szóstego roku była już pusta.  Przebrawszy się i wrzuciwszy do torby książki potrzebne na dzisiejsze zajęcia, zeszła do pokoju wspólnego. Okazało się jednak, że przed tablicą ogłoszeń, stojącą w pobliżu drzwi, zdążył zebrać się spory tłumek uczniów.

Zaintrygowana, ruszyła w tamtą stronę i przepchnęła się pomiędzy podekscytowanymi trzeciorocznymi. Na tablicy, obok licznych ofert sprzedaży podręczników lub anonsów o przedmiotach zgubionych lub znalezionych, pojawiło się wielkie ogłoszenie, informujące o mającym się odbyć osiemnastego października wypadzie do Hogsmeade.

Nagle obok niej pojawiła się Julie.

— Jeszcze dwa tygodnie! — zawołała, a w jej głosie brzmiała ekscytacja.

            Evelyn zamrugała powiekami.

— Tak, jasne. Fajnie.

            Julie sprawiała wrażenie, jakby tego nie usłyszała. Evelyn zastanawiała się jednak, jakie okaże się Hogsmeade. Póki co wiedziała o nim praktycznie tylko tyle, że była to jedyna miejscowość w Wielkiej Brytanii zamieszkana wyłącznie przez czarodziejów.

Snując wyobrażenia, przelotnie przypomniała sobie miasteczko położone niedaleko Instytutu Magii w Salem. Obecnie mieszkało w nim już niewiele rodzin czarodziejskich. Większość dawnych magicznych mieszkańców Salem zdążyła rozjechać się po całych Stanach, a w miasteczku pozostali głównie nauczyciele z Instytutu, ich krewni oraz kilka rodzin szczególnie przywiązanych do tego miejsca. Evelyn, wymykając się ze szkoły, zazwyczaj chodziła po sklepach lub udawała się do zaprzyjaźnionej staruszki, która w zamian za zrobienie zakupów pozwalała jej oglądać telewizję w swoim domu. W samym Instytucie działało tylko kilka kanałów, zapewne po to, by uczniowie nie spędzali całych dni przed telewizorami, zamiast się uczyć.

Choć doskonale wiedziała, że także w Ameryce istniało kilka wiosek w stu procentach należących do czarodziejów, nigdy nie była w żadnej z nich. Słyszała o tym jedynie w szkole, i to dość dawno. Może to Hogsmeade będzie podobne do nich?

Po przyjeździe do Wielkiej Brytanii, Evelyn chyba jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie przeżyła tak długiej rozłąki z nowoczesnością. W Hogwarcie prawie zapomniała, jak wyglądały beztroskie poranki przed telewizorem czy komputerem. Marzyła o tym, żeby znaleźć się w miejscu, gdzie była elektryczność, ale na to musiała poczekać przynajmniej do czasu, póki nie uzyska pełnoletniości i nie wróci do Nowego Jorku.

Julie jednak najwyraźniej zinterpretowała jej zamyślenie na własny sposób, bo pospiesznie zaczęła ją zapewniać o licznych zaletach Hogsmeade.

— Tam jest ekstra, zobaczysz! Będzie mnóstwo atrakcji... Choćby Wrzeszcząca Chata, która jest chyba najbardziej nawiedzanym przez duchy domem w Wielkiej Brytanii... A pod Trzema Miotłami można kupić naprawdę wspaniałe kremowe piwo. — Julie urwała na moment, wpatrując się w nieco sceptyczną twarz Grant. — Ale założę się, że Miodowe Królestwo na pewno ci się spodoba. Pewnie nawet w Nowym Jorku nie mieliście tak ogromnego wyboru fantastycznych słodyczy!

Ostatnie słowa momentalnie przekonały Evelyn. Na myśl o słodyczach jej oczy rozbłysły.

Po chwili obie opuściły pokój wspólny, kierując się do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie.

— Jak myślisz, gdzie jest Luna? — spytała nagle Grant, przypominając sobie, że dziś ani razu jej nie widziała.

— Wczoraj twierdziła, że rano wybierze się na skraj lasu, by nakarmić testrale — odparła Julie. — Pewnie wróci dopiero tuż przed lekcją.

Evelyn zdążyła poznać osobliwe przyzwyczajenia Lovegood na tyle, że wcale jej to nie zdziwiło. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i przesunęła wzrokiem po wiszących najbliżej obrazach. Teraz już znacznie lepiej orientowała się w korytarzach.

Nagle jednak obie usłyszały jakiś trzask i spojrzały po sobie. Wyszły zza rogu korytarza, dostrzegając Williama Brandona, Lydię Nott i dwójkę innych Ślizgonów naprzeciwko grupki Gryfonów i Puchonów, wśród których byli Nathalie McDonald, Emma Dobbs i kilkoro chłopaków, których znała jedynie z widzenia. Wszyscy przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie, a kilkoro trzymało różdżki.

— O co chodzi? — Evelyn uniosła brwi.

— Znowu pakują się w kłopoty — westchnęła Julie, po czym, nie oglądając się na Grant, ruszyła w stronę grupki Gryfonów, coś do nich wołając.

Evelyn jednak nie zamierzała mieszać się w cudzy spór. Nie bacząc na Julie, która ją wołała, odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, prawie wpadając na Charlesa Selwyna. Chłopak błyskawicznie poruszył się i chwycił ją za ramię, wciągając za znajdujący się obok gobelin.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? Puść mnie! — warknęła, zaskoczona jego nagłym ruchem. 

Najprawdopodobniej nieświadomie, złapał ją akurat w tym miejscu, gdzie trafiła ją klątwa. Mimo że od napaści minął miesiąc, ręka wciąż pobolewała. Annabeth Maxwell uprzedzała ją przecież, że jeszcze przez kilka tygodni może odczuwać dyskomfort. Czarna magia podobno zostawiała ślady.

— Przepraszam, zapomniałem — odrzekł, cofając ręce. Szybko jednak zmienił temat, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział coś dziwnego.

Puścił ją. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego w ogóle ją tu zaciągnął. Jeszcze trzy dni temu śmiał się z niej, kiedy William Brandon na zielarstwie wepchnął ją w wielką pryzmę ziemi.

— Czego zapomniałeś? — Evelyn podejrzliwie zmrużyła oczy. — I co tu robisz?

W Selwynie od początku było coś zagadkowego. Nie miała pojęcia, co o nim myśleć. Raz rozmawiał z nią zupełnie normalnie, ale gdy tylko w pobliżu pojawiał się William, Stewart, Lydia lub którykolwiek z jego kumpli, udawał, że jej nie znał, a nawet śmiał się z niej razem z nimi. Od tamtego dnia, kiedy wskazał jej drogę do gabinetu Flitwicka, nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele, bo zwykle towarzyszyli mu koledzy. Nic więc dziwnego, że nie darzyła go większą sympatią.

Już miała szarpnąć gobelin i wyjść na korytarz, kiedy usłyszała złorzeczenia Filcha, zgryźliwego woźnego Hogwartu, który najwyraźniej usłyszał odgłosy zamieszania z korytarza.

Niechętnie odwróciła się w stronę Selwyna. Nie miała ochoty dostać szlabanu.

— Wiedziałeś, że Filch tutaj przyjdzie?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

— Dlaczego nie byłeś z Brandonem i Nott, a czaiłeś się na korytarzu? Może po prostu się boisz?

Jego twarz zyskała nieodgadniony wyraz, a jego oczy jakby pociemniały.

— Nie boję się — warknął. — Może po prostu nie mam ochoty zostać uznany za zdrajcę. Tak, Evelyn, tym właśnie jesteś dla większości uczniów Hogwartu. Wszyscy amerykańscy czarodzieje to podli zdrajcy własnej krwi, którzy sprzymierzyli się z mugolami, zamiast kultywować nasze dawne tradycje. Jesteście też bandą hipokrytów, bo mimo obnoszenia się ze swoimi poglądami wcale nie broniliście _naszych_ mugoli.

Końcówki włosów Evelyn poczerwieniały. Kolejna osoba wypominała jej obojętność magicznej Ameryki.

— Ale co TY myślisz? — spytała tylko, nie chcąc poruszać tego tematu. — Nie zauważyłam, żebyś sprzeciwiał się Brandonowi i reszcie. 

Obserwowała jego zmieszanie. Uciekał wzrokiem, a jego ręce drżały nerwowo, i po chwili schował je do kieszeni szaty. Dlaczego w ogóle z nią rozmawiał? Po co udawał sympatię, skoro przy kumplach i tak był chłodny i zobojętniały?

— Nie będę ci nic mówił i tak nic nie rozumiesz.

— To mi wyjaśnij!

Poprawiła pasek torby zsuwający jej się z ramienia, i oparła dłonie na biodrach, wpatrując się w Selwyna. Była tak niska, że musiała porządnie zadzierać głowę, aby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

Chłopak wciąż milczał. Zanim zdążył jednak otworzyć usta, usłyszała szkolny dzwon, a Selwyn bez słowa wyminął ją i wyszedł zza gobelinu na korytarz.

 

*   *   *

 

Po zajęciach Evelyn wróciła prosto do wieży Ravenclawu. Czas, jaki pozostał jej do pierwszych korepetycji z obrony przed czarną magią, postanowiła wykorzystać na odrobienie pracy domowej z mugoloznawstwa.

W sypialni zastała tylko Julie. Dziewczyna siedziała na swoim łóżku, czytając jakąś grubą księgę.

— Przyszłam tutaj, bo w pokoju wspólnym jest strasznie głośno — powiedziała, zerkając na Evelyn przelotnie.

Odkąd na zewnątrz zrobiło się zimno i bardzo deszczowo, naprawdę niewiele osób wybierało się na błonia, i po zajęciach większość uczniów zajmowała pokoje wspólne, grzejąc się przy rozpalonych kominkach. Przy takim zagęszczeniu ludzi trudno było skupić się na nauce, dlatego każdy, kto chciał w spokoju odrobić lekcje, musiał zaszywać się w sypialni lub szukać jakiegoś cichego zakątka gdzieś w zamku.

Luna zaraz po lekcjach znowu gdzieś zniknęła, mówiąc tylko, że wróci do wieży dopiero przed ciszą nocną.

— Wiesz, chyba napiszę ten esej o funkcjach mediów w życiu mugoli, a potem pójdę do Maxwella — oznajmiła Evelyn, grzebiąc w walizce w poszukiwaniu świeżego arkusza pergaminu. — Wygląda na to, że nie mogę już dłużej tego unikać. I Maxwell, i Flitwick coraz bardziej zamęczają mnie o te luki w materiale.

Dzisiaj po zaklęciach Flitwick ponowił temat i powiedział, że o wyznaczonej godzinie miała się stawić w gabinecie Maxwella i że on, jako opiekun domu, osobiście dopilnuje, żeby przykładała się do tych zajęć.

Chwilę trwało, zanim w tym bałaganie odnalazła pakunek z pergaminami.

— Masz tam coś ciekawego? — spytała nagle Julie.

— Nie, nic takiego — rzekła. — Szukałam nowego pergaminu, ale mam w walizce okropny bałagan.

            Julie westchnęła.

— Myślałam, że może mogłabyś mi pożyczyć którąś ze swoich mugolskich książek... Wszystkie swoje już przeczytałam.

— Jasne, mogę ci coś pożyczyć — zgodziła się natychmiast. — Przywiozłam sobie trochę z Ameryki.

            Julie podeszła do niej i przejrzała jej książki.

— Widzę, że lubisz fantastykę? — uniosła brwi.

— Lubię czytać o tym, jak mugole wyobrażają sobie magiczne światy — stwierdziła Grant.

Ostatecznie postanowiły dokonać wymiany. Evelyn pożyczyła Julie jedną ze swoich książek, a ta w zamian podsunęła jej do wyboru kilka pozycji ze swojej podręcznej i całkowicie pozamagicznej biblioteczki.

Chwilę później Grant usadowiła się na parapecie niewielkiego okna pomiędzy łóżkiem swoim a Julie, opierając na kolanach podkładkę, na której rozłożyła pergamin.

Po ułożeniu na parapecie zwiniętego koca miejsce to stało się całkiem wygodnym legowiskiem, gdzie Evelyn lubiła siadać za każdym razem, gdy uczyła się w dormitorium.

Ciszę przerywało teraz jedynie skrzypienie pióra ślizgającego się po powierzchni zżółkniętego pergaminu oraz kroki Orli Quirke, która w pewnym momencie wsunęła się do sypialni. Evelyn obrzuciła ją szybkim spojrzeniem, ale nie przerwała pisania.

— Czy któraś z was nie widziała mojego podręcznika do numerologii? — spytała w pewnym momencie Orla.

— Pożyczyłam go, żeby walnąć Brandona w ten głupi łeb — mruknęła Evelyn, po czym dodała głośniej, tak, aby czarnowłosa Krukonka ją usłyszała. — Nie widziałam go.

— Słyszałam, że masz korepetycje z Maxwellem — dziewczyna zmieniła temat, a Evelyn odniosła wrażenie, że jej głos był przesiąknięty zazdrością. — Szkoda, że ten przystojny auror nie chciałby uczyć też mnie!

— A wiesz, że bardzo chętnie bym się z tobą zamieniła?

Evelyn już dawno zauważyła, że Orla, podobnie jak wiele innych dziewczyn, wciąż była zachwycona Thomasem Maxwellem.

— Och... jasne — mruknęła w odpowiedzi i wyszła.

Grant ponownie pochyliła się nad wypracowaniem i zaczęła pisać.

— Evelyn, czy ty nie powinnaś być już u Maxwella? — usłyszała po pewnym czasie.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy przestała pisać i zatopiła się w myślach.

Szybko zerknęła na zegarek. Było już pięć po osiemnastej.

— O kurczę, faktycznie! — zawołała, zrywając się raptownie. Wypracowanie zsunęło się na posadzkę. — Już mnie nie ma!

Poczuła lekkie zawstydzenie na myśl, że znowu się gdzieś spóźni. Choć od pewnego czasu gubiła się znacznie rzadziej, wiedziała, że nieprędko pozbędzie się etykietki osoby roztargnionej i spóźnialskiej.

Grant pospiesznie opuściła pokój wspólny. Po drodze minęła Emmę Dobbs, idącą z nieobecną miną w przeciwnym kierunku, jednak przyspieszyła kroku, nie chcąc, by dziewczyna znowu zaczęła robić jej jakieś wyrzuty. Nie miała ochoty na kolejną niezbyt miłą rozmowę. Pomyślała sobie, że chyba jednak wolała nie wiedzieć, czemu Brytyjczycy się tak specyficznie zachowywali. Świadomość tego, co działo się w tym kraju parę lat temu, była strasznie przytłaczająca.

Dziesięć minut później zapukała do drzwi gabinetu Maxwella, nerwowo skubiąc brzeg znienawidzonej szaty, i zastanawiając się, czy auror będzie bardzo zły, że nie pojawiła się na czas.

— Proszę wejść! — usłyszała po chwili.

Wsunęła się do środka, rozglądając się po gabinecie. Thomas Maxwell siedział za biurkiem i czytał jakąś gazetę. Gdy weszła, odłożył ją i utkwił w niej spojrzenie czujnych, złotych oczu.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ja... — zawahała się. — Musiałam jeszcze odrobić lekcje.

Mężczyzna machnął ręką, po czym wstał.

— Nie szkodzi — rzekł. — Dzisiaj zaczniemy od takich podstawowych czarów. Później, kiedy już je opanujesz, będziemy mogli przejść do czegoś trudniejszego. Ale to dopiero za jakiś czas.

— Och... okej. — Grant przez chwilę patrzyła na niego ponuro.

Zapowiedź czegoś trudniejszego nieco ją przerażała. Ale Maxwell wciąż na nią patrzył, co ani trochę jej nie pomagało.

            — Może lepiej przejdźmy do pracowni. Przygotuję tam miejsce do naszych zajęć.

            Evelyn uniosła brwi, jednak poszła za Maxwellem do sali obrony przed czarną magią. Auror machnął różdżką, odsuwając stoły pod ściany tak, jak robił to na lekcjach.

— Odłóż swoje rzeczy i przygotuj różdżkę. Dzisiaj nie będziemy zajmować się teorią.

Evelyn położyła torbę w kącie sali i sięgnęła do kieszeni szaty. Myśl o pojedynkowaniu się z aurorem ani trochę się jej nie podobała, zwłaszcza, że wciąż miała w pamięci pierwszą lekcję obrony przed czarną magią. Choć później Maxwell do demonstracji używał zwykle innych osób, czuła się dziwnie, gdy stanęła naprzeciw niego, ściskając różdżkę drżącą dłonią.

Thomas jednak obszedł ją i stanął tuż za nią, delikatnie chwytając jej lewą dłoń i ustawiając ją w odpowiedni sposób.

— Trochę zbyt sztywno trzymasz tę różdżkę. Chwyć ją w ten sposób — poinstruował ją.

Evelyn zmieniła chwyt i ujęła trzonek tak, jak pokazał jej Maxwell.

— Tak lepiej — pochwalił ją. — A teraz pochyl się lekko do przodu i delikatnie ugnij nogi w kolanach. Nie stój zbyt sztywno, bo wtedy trudniej będzie ci się obronić przed atakiem. Musisz być gotowa na szybki unik lub odparowanie zaklęcia.

Dziewczyna ugięła nogi. Thomas wciąż się uśmiechał. Ten łagodny, nieco pobłażliwy uśmiech ją deprymował. Wolałaby raczej, żeby był poważny, bo czuła się dosyć głupio, zwłaszcza, gdy odsunął się i stanął naprzeciwko niej, unosząc swoją różdżkę.

Choć teraz miała nieco mniejsze opory niż podczas pierwszej lekcji, jakiś cień niepewności pozostał. W końcu teraz byli sami, bez żadnych świadków... Kto wie, co mogłoby przyjść mu do głowy?

Uniosła różdżkę wyżej, wciąż nie przestając go obserwować. Mężczyzna w tej chwili przypominał drapieżnika czającego się na ofiarę. Poruszył się tak nagle, że nie zdążyła zareagować. Różdżka wypadła jej z dłoni i uderzyła w posadzkę, krzesząc fontannę iskier, tak samo jak podczas lekcji.

— Koncentracja, panno Grant — zaczął Maxwell spokojnie, robiąc krótką pauzę. — Jest bardzo ważna. Tych pierwszych kilka sekund może mieć wyjątkowe znaczenie.

— Zamyśliłam się.

Evelyn wiedziała, że to słabe usprawiedliwienie. Przecież w prawdziwym pojedynku nikt by się z nią nie patyczkował. Nie powinna rozpraszać się błahostkami, ale jakieś niepozorne detale zawsze przyciągały jej wzrok, utrudniając skupienie. Powinna wreszcie zacząć traktować to poważnie. To już nie był znajomy Nowy Jork, tylko zupełnie inny świat, w którym magia miała większe znaczenie niż w Ameryce.

Thomas ponownie podszedł do niej i pokazał, jak powinna poruszyć różdżką, by dobrze rzucić zaklęcie tarczy i powiedział, jak wygląda dobra wymowa tej inkantacji.

— Jeszcze raz.

Maxwell dawał jej fory, o czym Grant doskonale wiedziała. Jako auror z pewnością znał wiele naprawdę niezłych zaklęć. Mogła jedynie podejrzewać, że na lekcjach pokazywał im tylko ułamek swoich umiejętności.

Jego różdżka przecinała powietrze z niepokojącą gracją. Evelyn miała wrażenie, że jej ruchy są bardzo nieporadne. Poruszała się znacznie wolniej niż Thomas i jeszcze kilkakrotnie dała mu się pokonać. Musiała jednak przyznać, że w pewnym momencie zaczęła rozumieć, o co chodzi w zaklęciu tarczy. Z pewnym trudem, ale odbiła wysłane przez niego Impedimento, które uderzyło w jedną z ławek.

— Bardzo dobrze, panno Grant. O to chodzi — pochwalił ją. — To co, spróbujemy jeszcze parę razy?

Evelyn odruchowo zerknęła na stojący na biurku zegar. Nawet się nie obejrzała, kiedy czas tak szybko minął. Wskazówki pokazywały za dziesięć dwudziestą.

Kolejna próba poszła jej jednak nieco gorzej. Tym razem tarcza była za słaba i Maxwell przebił ją zaklęciem oszałamiającym. Grant padła na ziemię, na chwilę tracąc świadomość.

— _Enervate_.

Kiedy Maxwell ją wybudził, zamrugała szybko. Obawiała się, że po tych zajęciach nabawi się siniaków.

— No, wstajemy, panno Grant.

Nawet go nie poprawiła. Miała ochotę zaszyć się w sypialni z książką pożyczoną od Julie. Była zmęczona lekcjami, pracami domowymi, korepetycjami i atmosferą w Hogwarcie.

Podniosła się z ziemi. Jej wzrok błądził po podłodze, unikała kontaktu wzrokowego z młodym nauczycielem. Na dzisiaj miała już dość.

            Spojrzała na zegar. Maxwell chyba zrozumiał jej przekaz.

— Rzeczywiście, już dość późno — rzekł. — To co, w poniedziałek o tej samej porze?

            Evelyn skrzywiła się.

— Naprawdę muszę?

            Thomas spojrzał na nią uważnie.

— Cóż, to twoja sprawa. Ale nie zapominaj, że mimo pozornego pokoju, wciąż żyjemy w dość trudnych czasach — rzekł, po czym nagle uśmiechnął się z lekką ironią. — Już kiedyś ci to mówiłem, ale się powtórzę: źli czarodzieje naprawdę nie będą się nad tobą roztkliwiać. Jeśli nie będziesz potrafiła się obronić, możesz już nie mieć tyle szczęścia, co ostatnio. A ja mogę nauczyć cię, jak sobie poradzić w takiej sytuacji.

Evelyn wzdrygnęła się, kiedy przed jej oczami znowu przesunęły się wspomnienia z Pokątnej. Nie chciała tego doświadczyć nigdy więcej. Była jednak pewna, że Maxwell, który chyba jako jedyny w Hogwarcie znał jej sekret, powiedział to z pełną premedytacją.

— Tak, oczywiście.

Maxwell wydawał się być usatysfakcjonowany. Podszedł jednak do biurka i wziął z blatu dwie dość grube książki.

— Zapoznaj się z tym w wolnym czasie. Trochę wiedzy teoretycznej nie zaszkodzi, a może pomóc.

Evelyn zmarszczyła brwi, ale nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób. Uważała, że ma wystarczająco dużo nauki i bez żadnych ponadprogramowych pozycji, ale, gdyby odmówiła, Maxwell niewątpliwie uciąłby sobie pogawędkę z Flitwickiem.

Wzięła książki, przelotnie lustrując wzrokiem sfatygowane, skórzane okładki z pozłacanymi grzbietami. Auror tymczasem ponownie pochylił się nad biurkiem i wyciągnął z szuflady tabliczkę czekolady. Światło świec przez moment zaigrało na błyszczącym opakowaniu.

— Weź jeszcze to, na osłodę życia — rzekł, wręczając jej słodycz. — Annabeth nie byłaby zbyt zachwycona, gdyby się dowiedziała, że przez dwie godziny się z tobą pojedynkowałem i nawet nie wzmocniłem cię najlepszą czekoladą z Miodowego Królestwa.

Evelyn uniosła brwi, ale przyjęła podarunek. Niezależnie od zaskoczenia i od tego, że w głębi duszy była wściekła na Maxwella o to, że przypomniał jej tamten okropny dzień, nie potrafiłaby odmówić słodyczy.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała cicho, machinalnie poprawiając kosmyki niebieskich włosów wpadające jej do oczu. —Mogę już sobie pójść?

— Dobrze, idź już. Dobranoc, panno Grant.

— Evelyn.

Wsuwając książki i czekoladę do torby, dziewczyna opuściła gabinet i udała się w drogę powrotną do wieży Ravenclawu. Po paru godzinach intensywnej nauki była bardzo zmęczona i marzyła tylko o tym, żeby się położyć.

 

*   *   *

           

Bliżej nieokreślony szelest przedarł się do na wpół rozbudzonej świadomości Constance. Pamiętała, że czaiła się przed jakąś podejrzaną knajpą na Nokturnie, a później...

Później była wielka dziura.

Powoli uchyliła powieki. W ciemności ledwie mogła odróżnić kontury otoczenia. Sądząc po nikłym zapachu stęchlizny, mogła znajdować się w jakiejś piwnicy. Jednak gdy chciała wstać, natychmiast zorientowała się, że nie była w stanie poruszyć się choćby o cal, zupełnie jakby rzucono na nią zaklęcie pełnego porażenia ciała. Mogła jedynie poruszać oczami i łapać spazmatyczne oddechy, ale nie potrafiła nawet przesunąć się ani przekręcić na drugi bok. Leżała na czymś twardym, najprawdopodobniej na gołej, kamiennej podłodze. Ale ta niezdolność do ruchu przerażała ją o wiele bardziej niż ciemność.

Instynktownie wyczuwała, że nie była tutaj sama.

— Niepokoi cię niemożność poruszania się?

Natychmiast rozpoznała ten głos. John Selwyn nadal mówił sztywno i irytująco przeciągał sylaby, a jego słowa były podszyte drwiną.

Pomieszczenie nagle zalało światło. Mężczyzna, dotychczas czający się w kącie, rzucił _Lumos_ i Constance wreszcie mogła rozejrzeć się po otoczeniu. Jej oczy jednak natychmiast spoczęły na Johnie, który leniwie oderwał się od ściany i zbliżył się do niej z uśmieszkiem pełnym samozadowolenia.

Poczuła paraliżujący strach. Doskonale pamiętała ten wyraz twarzy, choć nie widziała go od tak dawna.

— Constance Yaxley... Minęło tyle lat, odkąd widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni — wycedził beznamiętnie, pochylając się nad nią i przesuwając różdżką po jej policzku. Kiedy rozciął bladą skórę, zapiekło. Po jej twarzy popłynęła krew, której nawet nie mogła otrzeć. — Jednak już dawno dotarły do mnie wieści o twoim powrocie... O czym zapewne doskonale wiesz.

Machnął leniwie różdżką, a przed oczami Constance przesunęło się wspomnienie bladej, przerażonej Evelyn kulącej się w zaułku, najwyraźniej specjalnie umieszczone w jej głowie przez Selwyna.

— Tak, to ja to zrobiłem. Liczyłem, że dowiem się czegoś ciekawego, ale niestety, przerwano mi. A szkoda, bo zabawa była doskonała.

John roześmiał się krótko i odsunął się, ale już po chwili odezwał się ponownie.

— Spodziewałem się jednak, że sama do mnie przyjdziesz. Po tym, co zrobiłem z twoją kochaną córunią, byłem pewien, że prędzej czy później zaczniesz mnie szukać. — John ponownie pochylił się nad nią i ujął w dłoń pojedynczy kosmyk jej włosów. — Wiedziałem, że przeszłość nie da ci spokoju. Przecież nawet ci parszywi, promugolscy zdrajcy, wśród których żyłaś, nie mogli sprawić, że przestaniesz być jedną _z nas_. — Zawahał się na moment, po czym dodał: — Zdążyłem się już trochę o tobie dowiedzieć, Constance.

Roześmiał się paskudnie, tak że kobieta natychmiast poczuła nieprzyjemne dreszcze w okolicy kręgosłupa. Puścił jej włosy, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty jej różdżkę. Przez chwilę machał nią w powietrzu, po czym nagle przełamał ją na pół. Było słychać trzask, a na podłogę posypało się parę włosów jednorożca.

— To już i tak nie będzie ci potrzebne — rzekł, wymierzając jej siarczysty policzek. 

Constance wciąż patrzyła na swojego byłego narzeczonego, czując, jak ponownie wypełnia ją bezbrzeżna nienawiść, częściowo wypierając strach. Przez ostatnie dziewiętnaście lat istniała gdzieś na granicy jej świadomości, ale teraz wróciła z całą mocą. 

John odsunął się i jednym zaklęciem przywrócił jej zdolność ruchu.

Natychmiast z tego skorzystała i rzuciła się w jego kierunku. Zanim jednak do niego doskoczyła, Selwyn machnął leniwie różdżką, a siła jego zaklęcia odrzuciła ją aż na ścianę, po której ponownie osunęła się na ziemię.

— Jesteś kompletnie pokręcony — warknęła, przytykając dłoń do skroni. — Nienawidzę cię!

John jednak nie wykonał żadnego ruchu w jej stronę. Parsknął śmiechem, po czym wyszedł, starannie zamykając drzwi. 

 

*   *   *

 

Po ostatniej piątkowej lekcji, którą były zaklęcia, Evelyn opuściła klasę w raczej dobrym humorze. „Powyżej Oczekiwań” z ostatniego eseju nieco ją zaskoczyło. Żałowała jednak, że był dopiero październik i czekało ją jeszcze wiele miesięcy nauki w Hogwarcie. 

Wsunęła dłoń do torby, szukając paczki gum do żucia, ale zamiast nich znalazła plik starych naklejek z postaciami z kreskówek. Westchnęła, przez chwilę przyglądając się małym, kwadratowym obrazkom, które pod koniec piątej klasy dostała od Jessiki. Schowała je do bocznej kieszeni torby i zapomniała o nich, odnajdując je ponownie dopiero teraz.

Na ich widok uśmiechnęła się z rozrzewnieniem, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy Jessica otrzymała jej list. Pewnie tak, ale Evelyn zdawała sobie sprawę, że na odpowiedź będzie musiała jeszcze trochę poczekać. Sowy nie były dobrym sposobem na przesyłanie listów na taką odległość, ale brytyjscy czarodzieje nie znali niczego lepszego.

Nagle zorientowała się, że znalazła się w części szkoły, której nie rozpoznawała. Westchnęła tylko, chowając naklejki i idąc przed siebie, jednak korytarz, w którym była, okazał się ślepy. Na końcu wisiało tylko ogromne malowidło przedstawiające otyłą czarownicę w różowej sukni z mnóstwem falbanek.

— Hasło?

— Eee... Gdzie ja w ogóle jestem? — spytała tylko.

— Przed wejściem do wieży Gryffindoru, oczywiście — wyjaśniła czarownica, wachlując się dłonią. — Jeśli chcesz wejść, musisz podać hasło.

Nie chciała tam wchodzić, bo nie kolegowała się bliżej z żadnymi Gryfonami. Przez chwilę obserwowała obraz, który nagle odskoczył w bok, i ku jej zdumieniu, zza niego wyłoniła się Nathalie McDonald. Na widok Evelyn skrzywiła się, tak, jak zwykle na eliksirach, podczas których musiały siedzieć przy jednym stole.

— A ty co tutaj robisz, Yaxley? — spytała dość szorstkim tonem. — Pomyliłaś wieże?

— Nazywam się Grant — odcięła się Evelyn.

— Co za różnica?

Nastolatka zmieszała się. Jednak zanim zdążyła powiedzieć coś bezczelnego, zza obrazu wyłoniła się kolejna grupka Gryfonów, którzy przyglądali jej się niezbyt przychylnym wzrokiem. Grant czmychnęła, jednak mogła przysiąc, że usłyszała kilka kąśliwych komentarzy i złośliwych chichotów.

Cała czerwona na twarzy, w końcu odnalazła drogę do wieży Ravenclawu. Julie siedziała na jednym z foteli. Grant usiadła obok niej, wciąż rozmyślając o niechęci Nathalie i Gryfonów.

— Gdzie byłaś?

— Znowu się zgubiłam. Chyba niechcący trafiłam w okolice pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Taki wielki obraz grubej czarownicy w różowej sukni.

Julie pokiwała głową.

— Wciąż zastanawiam się, dlaczego Nathalie z jakiegoś powodu mnie nie znosi. Dlaczego tak się zachowuje? — spytała nagle. — Na eliksirach zawsze się ode mnie odsuwa, gdy pracujemy przy jednym stole. I ciągle mówi coś o Yaxleyach...

Opowiedziała Julie o zachowaniu Nathalie obok wejścia do wieży Gryffindoru.

— Och... Myślę, że to ma związek z Arnoldem Yaxleyem — mruknęła po chwili. — W okresie, o którym kiedyś ci opowiadałam, pełnił funkcję szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. To jeden z najbardziej znienawidzonych śmierciożerców.

— Tak, już o tym gdzieś czytałam — mruknęła Evelyn. Wciąż była nieco zakłopotana tym, że mogła być spokrewniona z kimś takim. — Ale co to ma wspólnego z zachowaniem Nathalie?

— Yaxley wsadził do Azkabanu wielu ludzi podejrzanych o powiązania z mugolami lub organizacją zwaną Zakonem Feniksa, między innymi matkę Nathalie — urwała na moment, patrząc Evelyn prosto w oczy. — Niestety, nie dożyła momentu ostatecznej potyczki i wyzwolenia. Od tamtego czasu Nathalie nie jest sobą, a kiedy się pojawiłaś, a po szkole rozeszła się wieść, że jesteś córką zaginionej siostry Yaxleya...

Evelyn wzdrygnęła się. Poczuła jeszcze większy wstręt do rodziny Yaxleyów i choć wreszcie znała dokładny powód niechęci Nathalie, nie czuła się z tym najlepiej. Poczuła się dziwnie i jeszcze bardziej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że wcale nie pasowała do Hogwartu. Nie przeżyła tego samego, co jej angielscy rówieśnicy i w dodatku była spokrewniona z rodziną, która budziła wśród nich dużą niechęć.

— Ja po prostu… Zresztą, nieważne. I tak nie do końca rozumiem, po co wam to wszystko. Po co wam te wszystkie uprzedzenia, kłótnie…

— To po prostu zbyt głęboko w nich… w nas tkwi. A wojna tylko pogorszyła sytuację. Powinniśmy wszyscy trzymać się razem, ale mimo to w ludziach jest zbyt wiele goryczy.

— Dlaczego?

— To był bardzo trudny okres, szczególnie dla nas, mugolaków. Dla tamtego systemu byliśmy czymś obrzydliwym, czego należało się pozbyć. Wiele osób straciło wtedy bliskich, jak Nathalie, i myślę, że nawet czysta krew nie gwarantowała całkowitego bezpieczeństwa — powiedziała cicho Julie, cały czas uważnie wpatrując się w Grant.

Evelyn westchnęła. Nie widziała różnicy między czarodziejem czystej krwi a takim, który miał rodziców mugoli, bo sama żyła niemal jak mugolka. Dlatego dziwiło ją, że w Anglii zwracano na to aż taką uwagę. W Salem nikogo nawet nie pytano o takie bzdury, jak status krwi. Dziecko mugoli miało takie same szanse, jak młody czarodziej z magicznej rodziny.

— Ale nie każdy tak myśli, Evelyn — zauważyła Julie. — Dlatego teraz wszyscy, albo raczej prawie wszyscy, cieszą się ze zwycięstwa jasnej strony i przeraża ich sama myśl, że to mogłoby się kiedyś powtórzyć. Natomiast inni nie potrafią odnaleźć się w świecie, gdzie obowiązują nowe zasady i gdzie wręcz narzuca się tolerancję dla osób mugolskiego pochodzenia — zawahała się na moment. — Ci, którzy walczyli w bitwie po stronie Harry’ego Pottera wszędzie są mile widziani. Słyszałam natomiast, że byłym Ślizgonom bardzo trudno teraz znaleźć pracę, bo wszyscy patrzą na nich podejrzliwie.

Evelyn słuchała jej w milczeniu. Mimo wszystko była dość zaintrygowana, choć czuła, że Julie opowiada jej to niechętnie. W jej głosie było coś wymuszonego, zupełnie jakby było jeszcze coś, co dziewczyna wolała przemilczeć.

— Dlaczego akurat Ślizgonom? — zdziwiła się jednak.— To ma aż takie znaczenie, kto jest z jakiego domu?

— Cóż, to głównie tam trafiali przedstawiciele tych starych rodów czystej krwi, które zwykle posądza się o kontakty z Sama-Wiesz-Kim — wyjaśniła Julie. — Większość zdaje się nie zauważać, że popierali go też ludzie z innych domów, ale cóż, łatwiej generalizować niż roztrząsać każdy przypadek.

— Nie chciałabym żyć w takich czasach — stwierdziła Evelyn, krzywiąc się. — To wszystko musiało być po prostu… straszne.

— I było straszne. Ale cóż, chyba powinnaś o tym wiedzieć. Twoja ignorancja bywa coraz bardziej irytująca, i łatwo przychodzi ci ocenianie ludzi — powiedziała Julie. — Dość często myślisz stereotypami.

— Wcale nie — zaprzeczyła Grant.

— Świat nie jest tak czarno-biały, jak ci się wydaje.

— A kto przed chwilą mówił o domach?

— Mówiłam o tym, jak postrzega to społeczeństwo. Domy i kojarzone z nimi cechy bardzo mocno wrosły w naszą mentalność — odpowiedziała Julie, poprawiając włosy. — Hogwart istnieje bardzo długo, i prawie wszyscy brytyjscy czarodzieje kiedyś tutaj byli. Zwykle uważa się, że Gryfoni są odważni, Puchoni pracowici, Krukoni inteligentni, a Ślizgoni przebiegli. Takie myślenie trwa od wieków. Nawet Tiara Przydziału w swoich corocznych piosenkach podkreśla cechy kojarzone z domami.

— To jest dopiero stereotypowe myślenie. — Na twarzy Evelyn pojawił się uśmiech.

— Tak, to spore uproszczenie. Ale w końcu takie są stereotypy — upraszczają pewne rzeczy. I nie zawsze są w stu procentach zgodne z prawdą. Nie wszyscy Gryfoni muszą być odważni, tak jak nie wszyscy Ślizgoni są tacy, jak Lydia i jej znajomi — podsumowała Julie.

Evelyn zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę, że sama także faktycznie odrobinę zbyt często mierzyła ludzi miarą tych wszystkich stereotypów, które znała z Ameryki, ale to było silniejsze od niej.

Wzruszyła ramionami i zmieniła temat. Jak na jeden dzień wystarczało jej już przygnębiających rozmów, i zauważyła na twarzy Julie wielką ulgę, gdy tylko przestała ją wypytywać.

 

*   *   *

 

Dni w ciemnym pomieszczeniu zlewały się w jedno. Constance nie wiedziała, jak długo John ją tu trzymał. Była tutaj sama, choć mogła przysiąc, że kilkakrotnie słyszała odległe krzyki dobiegające z dalszych zakątków piwnic. Może znowu sprowadził tutaj jakichś mugoli, tak, jak kiedyś?

Raz dziennie pojawiał się tu stary skrzat z lichą porcją chleba i dzbankiem wody. John odwiedzał ją rzadko, jednak podczas każdej z tych wizyt dawał jej odczuć, że to on miał nad nią przewagę.

Siedziała w kącie piwnicy. Selwyn dawno zdjął z niej zaklęcie pełnego porażenia ciała, wiedząc, że i tak nie zdołałaby uciec. Po każdym wyjściu zabezpieczał drzwi mocną blokadą, której dałoby się złamać bez różdżki. Ale nawet bez takich zabezpieczeń wyjście byłoby trudne — drzwi były bardzo solidne, a niewielkie okienko pod sufitem osłaniała gruba krata. Nic większego od myszy nie miałoby szans się przecisnąć. Na początku kilkakrotnie próbowała się stąd teleportować, jednak na próżno. Zaklęcia antydeportacyjne działały skuteczne, więc po pewnym czasie poddała się i popadła w stan apatii.

Szata Constance była brudna i podarta, a włosy miejscami zlepiała krew. Twarz miała opuchniętą i posiniaczoną. Była wychudzona i osłabiona, ledwie mogła się poruszać, choć Selwyn po każdej serii zaklęć podawał jej lecznicze mikstury, zupełnie jakby chciał, żeby jak najdłużej była we względnie dobrej formie. Gdyby zabił ją od razu po schwytaniu, pozbawiłby się rozrywki.

Od czasu do czasu myślała także o Evelyn. Nie widziała córki od dnia, kiedy zobaczyła ją nieprzytomną na Pokątnej i pozwoliła aurorom ją zabrać.

Wtedy usłyszała przybliżające się kroki. Odruchowo przycisnęła się mocniej do ściany. Nadal jednak starała się znosić to wszystko z godnością i zachować choć część swojej dumy. Tylko tyle pozostało jej w obecnej sytuacji.

John Selwyn wszedł do piwnicy, starannie zamykając za sobą ciężkie drzwi.

— Witaj, Constance — rzucił pozornie lekkim tonem.

Miała ochotę rzucić się na niego i zedrzeć mu z twarzy ten okropny uśmiech, ale nic nie zrobiła, wiedząc, że bez różdżki i tak nie miała z nim żadnych szans. Mogła tylko spróbować zdenerwować go swoją biernością. Starała się nie okazywać strachu. Wolała milczeć i zachowywać się beznamiętnie, jakby to wszystko niewiele ją obchodziło. Wyczuła, że John był poirytowany i spodziewała się, że będzie chciał znowu ją sprowokować. Czekał na reakcję z jej strony.

Zawsze milczała i starała się go ignorować, bez względu na to, co jej robił. Wystawiała jego cierpliwość na próbę i czerpała z tego powodu przewrotną satysfakcję.

— Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? — spytał, pochylając się nad nią. — Patrz na mnie.

Uklęknął obok niej i złapał ją za szyję, tak samo, jak w poprzednich dniach, sprawiając, że jej oczy znalazły się dokładnie naprzeciwko jego twarzy. Kobieta nawet nie miała siły, żeby się wyrwać, więc po prostu patrzyła w te ciemne oczy i próbowała z nich cokolwiek odczytać. 

— Nie — wyszeptała. — Nie dam ci satysfakcji.

            Selwyn roześmiał się, po czym jednym ruchem rzucił ją na ziemię jak szmacianą lalkę.

— Jeszcze zobaczymy — rzekł. — Nie myśl, że to już koniec. Nie uda ci się ochronić twojej córki, słodka Constance. Evelyn będzie moja — roześmiał się drwiąco. — Ty już nie będziesz mi więcej potrzebna, ale ona... To zupełnie inna sprawa.

— Nie...

— Ależ tak, Constance, tak! — Selwyn uniósł różdżkę.

Jego zaklęcie dźwignęło ją do pionu, a kolejne wyczarowało zimne łańcuchy, które przytwierdziły jej kostki i nadgarstki do kamiennej ściany. Zawisła z rękami w górze, wpatrując się w mężczyznę z nienawiścią.

Nie mogła nawet zginać rąk i nóg, więc kiedy rzucił pierwszą klątwę, zesztywniała i zaczęła drżeć, obcierając sobie kostki i nadgarstki. Z jej ust wyrwał się krótki okrzyk, ale natychmiast je zacisnęła, przegryzając sobie wargę do krwi. Zaciskała powieki i rzucała nerwowo głową, bo tylko nią mogła poruszać swobodnie.

Kiedy cofnął klątwę, zawisła w łańcuchach bezwładnie. Gdyby Selwyn je usunął, osunęłaby się na posadzkę.

— Dlaczego jesteś tak cicho, Constance? — spytał John zawiedzionym głosem, jednym płynnym ruchem różdżki rozcinając jej skórę na nodze..

Kobieta jęknęła cicho, czując, jak z rany wypływa gorąca krew. Spojrzała w dół, dostrzegając na swoim udzie długie rozcięcie. Po chwili kolejne pojawiło się na jej boku. Bolało jakby została smagnięta czymś bardzo ostrym.

— Chcesz udawać taką twardą? Skoro tak chcesz... Cóż, sprawię, że prędzej czy później zaczniesz błagać mnie o litość. Będziesz marzyć o tym, żebym z tobą skończył.

Podszedł do niej i przytknął różdżkę do boku jej twarzy. Przez chwilę trzymał ją tak, jakby się nad czymś intensywnie zastanawiał, po czym nagle przesunął nią szybko wzdłuż linii jej ucha. Constance jęknęła głośniej i zacisnęła zęby z bólu, czując, jak koniec różdżki wbija się pod skórę niczym ostrze, płynnym ruchem oddzielając małżowinę od głowy. Gdy ucho zawisło na kawałku skóry, mężczyzna pociągnął je i oderwał, a następnie przysunął do twarzy, kontemplując swoje dzieło.

Krzyknęła krótko, zaraz potem zaciskając wargi, choć kosztowało ją to naprawdę wiele samozaparcia. Z jej ust wydobywały się jedynie stłumione jęki. Zaczęła szarpać rękami, jeszcze bardziej obcierając nadgarstki. Prawie nie słyszała, co do niej mówił, bo jej ucho było zatkane przez spływającą krew. John zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że między nimi pozostało może kilka cali wolnej przestrzeni i musnął palcami bok jej twarzy, najpierw lekko, potem mocniej. Gładził jej policzek, rozsmarowując krew po skórze.

Kobieta straciła przytomność, znowu osuwając się w łańcuchach. John jednak nie dał jej odetchnąć na dłużej. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jej twarz, po czym ocucił ją zaklęciem.

Constance obudziła się gwałtownie i poruszyła głową na boki, co spowodowało nową falę przenikliwego bólu. Selwyn uśmiechnął się nieco krzywo, po czym siłą rozwarł jej usta i zanim zdążyła zaprotestować, zaaplikował eliksir zapobiegający omdleniom. Następnie odwrócił jej głowę w bok i przytrzymał za włosy. Constance sapała i dyszała, jednak nie potrafiła się oswobodzić. Kiedy poczuła, jak coś wbija się w skórę u nasady jej drugiego ucha, wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk zanim jeszcze zdążyła poczuć ból.

John odciął jej drugie ucho. Jeszcze przez chwilę trzymał je w dłoni, spoglądając to na krwawiącą kobietę, to na odcięty fragment jej ciała. Dla niego ta zabawa dopiero się zaczynała.

Było gorzej niż w poprzednich dniach. Po kilku minutach Constance już nie pamiętała o swojej zawziętej pozie. Krzyczała i szamotała się, jak przez mgłę słysząc śmiech Johna i pragnąc znowu pogrążyć się w tej cudownej pustce, która uparcie nie nadchodziła.

Nie zamierzała jednak zniżać się do błagania o litość.

 

*   *   *

 

Zaraz po śniadaniu William i Stewart wymyślili okropną zabawę, polegającą na zatrzaskiwaniu pierwszorocznych w pustych klasach lub większych szafkach. Charles, choć nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty, musiał im towarzyszyć, nie chcąc, by uznali, że nie podobały mu się ich ulubione rozrywki. Denerwowało go to, że obydwaj z roku na rok byli coraz gorsi, choć w oczach nauczycieli cieszyli się opinią wzorowych uczniów, a swoje maski zrzucali dopiero wtedy, gdy nikogo z dorosłych nie było w pobliżu.

Charles ich nie powstrzymywał. Stał z boku i patrzył, jak zamykają w dużej szafie na korytarzu wyrywającą się Gryfonkę z pierwszego roku.

— Ładnie ją załatwiliśmy, co nie, Ackerley? — spytał Will Stewarta, kiedy już zamknęli różdżką drzwi.

Zamknięta dziewczynka została uprzednio pozbawiona różdżki, którą Stewart położył na parapecie najbliższego okna. 

— Ma za swoje, szlamowate ścierwo. — Stewart parsknął śmiechem.

Obaj spojrzeli na Charlesa.

— Dobrze jej tak. Wstrętna, mała szlama — mruknął Selwyn.

Czasami dziwił się, że oni nie zauważali jego fałszu. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko szlamom. Jego ojciec ich nienawidził, podobnie, jak robiło to wielu czarodziejów czystej krwi, ale jemu były całkowicie obojętne.

Wszyscy roześmiali się, po czym pospiesznie oddalili z tego miejsca. Żaden nie chciał ryzykować utraty względów nauczycieli. W tym roku musieli pilnować się jeszcze bardziej niż dawniej. Nie mogli otwarcie obnosić się z takimi poglądami. Nawet Ślizgoni, dawniej słynący z rozmaitych uprzedzeń, teraz mogli mówić o nich jedynie we własnym gronie.

W głębi duszy miał nadzieję, że któryś z tych dzieciaków w końcu się postawi i ktoś zajmie się tą sprawą. Chciałby zobaczyć, jak ktoś uciera nosa Willowi i Stewartowi, ale sam nie miał zamiaru na nich donosić. Może nawet byłoby lepiej, gdyby jakiś starszy Gryfon jednak tutaj przyszedł i ich powstrzymał?

Szli korytarzem w kierunku wieży Ravenclawu. Nagle jednak Will przystanął i wskazał na coś palcem. Charles i Stewart potoczyli za nim wzrokiem.

— Patrzcie, kto tam jest — rzucił cicho Will. — Grant.

Evelyn siedziała na parapecie, szkicując coś na kartce papieru. Bardzo często, gdy ją widywał, rysowała. Jej proste, niebieskie włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, a spod szaty wystawały mugolskie ubrania.

Jęknął w duchu. Skoro Will zobaczył Grant, na pewno jej nie odpuści, a będzie chciał jakoś wykorzystać taką sytuację. Korytarz był w tej chwili prawie pusty i znajdował się dość daleko od gabinetów nauczycielskich, więc szansa, że ktoś im przeszkodzi, była niewielka. 

Zanim jednak Evelyn ich zauważyła, Will i Stewart byli już przy niej. Brandon z łatwością ją rozbroił i zrzucił z parapetu, po czym pchnął w kierunku Ackerleya. Ten natychmiast złapał dziewczynę i wykręcił jej ręce do tyłu. Rysunek, który tworzyła, upadł na posadzkę. Charles zdążył dostrzec kątem oka bardzo ładny szkic szkolnych błoni, ale Will natychmiast chwycił kartkę i podarł ją na kawałki.

Charles usłyszał kilka niezbyt przychylnych epitetów rzuconych przez Brandona. Jednak Evelyn nie pozostała mu dłużna. Wiercąc się w silnym uścisku Stewarta, obrzuciła go wyzwiskami.

— Ciesz się, że twój kumpel mnie trzyma, Brandon! Zresztą na pewno nie byłbyś taki odważny bez tych dwóch przydupasów za plecami, co?

Will wyraźnie się zdenerwował. Charles niemal namacalnie czuł, że jego kolega był wściekły. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze wstrętem. Chwilę później przekręciła się w ramionach Ackerleya i kopnęła go w kolano, tak że ten niemal stracił równowagę i poluzował uścisk. Charles mimowolnie poczuł dla niej podziw. 

Zanim jednak zdążyła uciec, Will wycelował w nią różdżką:

— _Petrificus totalus_! 

Evelyn zwaliła się na posadzkę. Mogła poruszać jedynie oczami, co też robiła, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. 

Will ukucnął przy niej i przewróciwszy ją na plecy, spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

— Selwyn, Ackerley, pomóżcie mi ją zataszczyć do najbliższego składziku na miotły. Niech tam sobie poleży i przemyśli swoje zachowanie. 

Choć Selwyn uważał, że to postępowanie Brandona jest w tym momencie bardziej naganne, wraz ze Stewartem zawlókł Grant do schowka na miotły. Unieruchomiona zaklęciem dziewczyna przez cały czas milczała, kiedy umieszczali jej ciało między mopami i wiadrami.

— Cóż, teraz możesz co najwyżej poczekać, aż Filch przyjdzie tu po jakąś miotłę — zadrwił Will, patrząc na Evelyn z góry. 

Pociągnął kolegów za sobą, po czym wyszli ze składziku, starannie zamykając drzwi. Następnie Will i Stewart oświadczyli, że zamierzają odwiedzić prywatne zapasy Slughorna i podwędzić mu trochę składników do eliksirów, zaś Charles, wykręciwszy się pracą domową z numerologii, poszedł do biblioteki.

Usiadł przy jednym z bardziej odległych stolików i przywołał sobie kilka książek, po czym zajął się pisaniem. Od czasu do czasu myślał o Evelyn, wciąż zamkniętej w komórce na miotły. Robiło mu się jej coraz bardziej żal. Pomyślał przelotnie, że powinien ją uwolnić. Will i Stewart nie muszą o tym wiedzieć...

Skończywszy pisać, spakował rzeczy do torby i wyszedł. Grant wciąż była w tym samym miejscu, w którym zamknęli ją przed południem. Leżała na podłodze bezwładnie, a kiedy wszedł tam i zaświecił różdżką, zmrużyła oczy, oślepiona światłem. Musiał się bardzo skupić, by nie przypomnieć sobie scen z piwnic ojca.

Kiedyś, kiedy miał dwanaście lat, ojciec bardzo się wściekł, gdy przyłapał go na próbie uwolnienia mugolskiego chłopca, którego uprowadził. Rozzłoszczony, zabił swoją ofiarę na oczach syna, a następnie zamknął go na kilka dni w tej samej piwnicy, cuchnącej mieszaniną stęchlizny i starej krwi. Siedział w samotności, od czasu do czasu karmiony przez jednego ze skrzatów. Nie był to jedyny tego typu epizod, bo w dzieciństwie był wiele razy zamykany w piwnicy lub w dużej, ciężkiej skrzyni nawet za mniejsze przewinienia, ale to właśnie tamta sytuacja najbardziej zapadła mu w pamięć. Wspomnienie martwego dzieciaka do dziś dręczyło go w snach. Nie potrafił go zapomnieć, choć jeszcze kilkakrotnie był świadkiem obrzydliwych scen lub słyszał rozbrzmiewające w posiadłości krzyki. Czuł się winny, że nie udało mu się uchronić go od takiego losu, a może nawet wszystko pogorszył swoją nieprzemyślaną próbą pomocy.

Odczarował Grant. Powoli usiadła, jednak gdy Charles wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę, zignorowała go i wstała sama, podpierając się ściany.

— Nagle ruszyło cię sumienie, co? — spytała zirytowanym tonem, nie przestając się w niego wpatrywać. To spojrzenie wcale nie ułatwiało mu zadania. — Pomyślałeś sobie, że leżę sobie tutaj sama, w ciemności i w ogóle?

Chłopak westchnął. Ściany i sufit napierały na niego, choć był tu zaledwie minutę, a nie kilka godzin, jak Grant.

— Lepiej stąd wyjdźmy. Will i Stewart nie byliby zachwyceni, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że to ja cię wypuściłem — mruknął.

Evelyn natychmiast wyminęła go i wyszła na korytarz.

— Zaczekaj! Pozwól sobie wyjaśnić…

Grant odwróciła się w jego stronę i zatrzymała się. Końcówki jej włosów były czerwone.

— Zamknij się! Nie chcę cię nawet słuchać! — warknęła, podchodząc do niego i popychając go. — Idź lepiej podlizywać się Brandonowi, a mnie zostaw w spokoju!

Patrzył, jak odchodziła. Nie poszedł jednak za nią. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do biblioteki. Wypracowanie na numerologię miał już ukończone, ale mógł przecież zająć się czymś innym. Nic tak dobrze nie koiło jego nerwów jak książki.

 

*   *   *

 

Dzień wypadu do Hogsmeade nadszedł bardzo szybko. Evelyn zdążyła odbyć trzy korepetycje z Thomasem Maxwellem, zgubić swój ulubiony ołówek z kompletu podarowanego jeszcze przez dziadków i stracić łącznie dwadzieścia punktów na transmutacji u Laury Wayland.

Ku wielkiej radości Evelyn, sobotni poranek powitał ją przedzierającymi się  przez chmury promieniami słońca. Widoczne z okien wieży Ravenclawu błonia wyglądały znacznie mniej ponuro niż w ciągu ostatnich deszczowych dni.

Gdy tylko Evelyn i Julie zeszły do pokoju wspólnego, niemal wszyscy mieli na sobie ciepłe ubrania i z przejęciem rozmawiali o tym, co kupią w wiosce.

W Wielkiej Sali także nie brakowało podekscytowanych uczniów. Przy wszystkich czterech stołach było słychać gwar rozmów. Grant usiadła przy stole Krukonów mniej więcej w połowie jego długości, i natychmiast przysunęła sobie półmisek z kanapkami, kątem oka spoglądając na sklepienie, które jak zwykle idealnie naśladowało niebo.

— Cieszę się, że wreszcie możemy wyrwać się z tej szkoły — rzuciła do Julie, która właśnie usadowiła się obok niej. — Chociaż na kilka godzin. To lepsze niż nic, prawda?

— Jak tylko znajdziemy się w wiosce, pokażę ci wszystkie najciekawsze miejsca — rzekła natychmiast Julie, odwracając się do niej z szerokim uśmiechem. — Jestem pewna, że spodoba ci się w Miodowym Królestwie. Oprócz czekolady mają tam mnóstwo innych rzeczy... — zamyśliła się. — A w Trzech Miotłach mają naprawdę fantastyczne kremowe piwo. Warto też zobaczyć nawiedzoną Wrzeszczącą Chatę...

Evelyn parsknęła śmiechem, jednak zręcznie zatuszowała to, krztusząc się kanapką.

— Co cię tak bawi, Evelyn? — Julie uniosła brwi.

— Nic — skłamała pospiesznie Grant.

— Łakocie w Miodowym Królestwie są jeszcze lepsze od tych mugolskich.

Evelyn spojrzała na nią z lekkim niedowierzaniem. 

— Julie, powtarzasz to już chyba setny raz — zauważyła. Odkąd pojawiło się ogłoszenie, Julie ciągle paplała o atrakcjach Hogsmeade. — Wiesz, napiłabym się coca-coli... Albo zjadłabym chipsy. Bardzo dawno nie jadłam chipsów.

Julie machnęła ręką.

— Spodoba ci się — rzekła, nalewając sobie soku dyniowego ze stojącego w pobliżu dzbanka. — Jak to zobaczysz, natychmiast zapomnisz o chipsach.

Evelyn wywróciła oczami. Nagle tuż za jej plecami pojawiła się Luna.

— Cześć — rzuciła marzycielskim głosem, siadając obok niej i natychmiast sięgając po kanapki. — Całkiem ładny mamy dzisiaj dzień.

Chwilę późniejEvelyn spotkała jednak bardzo miła niespodzianka.

Do sali, jak każdego ranka, wleciało kilkadziesiąt sów. Jak dotąd nie otrzymała żadnej wiadomości, więc bardzo się zdziwiła, widząc, jak wyjątkowo sponiewierany ptak opadł niezgrabnie na stół przed nią, przewracając jej miskę z płatkami. Trochę mleka zachlapało stół i przód szaty Grant.

Wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku dość grubej koperty, wpatrując się w sowę z niedowierzaniem.

— To na pewno do mnie? 

Sowa odleciała niemrawo, gdy tylko została uwolniona od przesyłki. Evelyn przez cały czas zastanawiała się, kto mógł do niej napisać. Może to ojciec wreszcie się odezwał? W nastolatce wezbrała nadzieja. A może to Jessica? Matkę wykluczyła od razu. Gdyby Constance miała zamiar nawiązać kontakt, zrobiłaby to już dawno. 

Okazało się, że to list od Jessiki.

— Wreszcie! — powiedziała głośno.

Julie spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

— To od Jess! Pisałam do niej na początku września!

Gdy tylko otworzyła kopertę, na stół wypadł gruby telefon komórkowy z antenką, złożona na pół wiadomość oraz kilkanaście zdjęć. Evelyn, zdziwiona, machinalnie sięgnęła po liścik.

 

" _Jak mogłaś tyle czasu nie dawać znaku życia, Ev?_

_No jak mogłaś? Zniknęłaś w sierpniu, nie wróciłaś do szkoły... Wiem, wiem, dzwoniłaś do mnie, że matka wywozi cię do Anglii, ale było mi smutno, kiedy nie pojawiłaś się w szkole. Muszę teraz mieszkać z tą pryszczatą Amandą, jak się ją lepiej pozna, jest całkiem spoko, ale brakuje mi ciebie, wiesz? Kiedy nikt nie wydziera się rano nad uchem i kiedy nie ma z kim się drażnić jest strasznie nudno. Została mi po tobie tylko garstka rysunków, no ale... Jak tam w nowej szkole? Czy Hogwart faktycznie jest taki dziwny? Wiesz, przeżyłam szok, widząc na parapecie sowę. Spodziewałam się raczej, że zadzwonisz do mnie, a tu nic, cały wrzesień cisza. Obraziłaś się? Ale wyślę ci mój zapasowy telefon, mnie i tak nie jest zbyt potrzebny, bo wreszcie dostałam nowy, ten różowy, o którym ci kiedyś opowiadałam, ale tobie na takim odludziu się przyda. Musisz mi opowiedzieć o tych waszych przedmiotach i nowych zwyczajach. Na twoim miejscu też byłabym dość zszokowana. I w ogóle macie tam jakichś fajnych chłopaków? Wiem, że Brytole są sztywni, ale i tak jestem bardzo ciekawa! Och, i wysyłam ci parę zdjęć, żeby nie było ci tak smutno, że jesteś sama. Martin w tym roku dostał nowy aparat, ciągle go testuje, nawet pani Green musiała mu go zabrać na zajęciach i oddała dopiero po lekcjach. A, i jeśli już jesteśmy przy pani Green, ostatnio znowu o ciebie pytała. Chyba trochę przeżywa, że jej ulubiona uczennica już nie chodzi na zajęcia z rysunku. Co mam jej powiedzieć?_

_Zadzwoń jak najszybciej. Lub chociaż napisz coś, cokolwiek! Dziwnie jest nie mieć cię koło siebie, koniecznie wracaj tutaj na kolejny rok szkolny!_

_Całuski, Jessie._

_Ps. Masz pozdrowienia od całego naszego rocznika. Tęsknimy za tobą, Ev.”_

 

Evelyn odczytywała tekst kilkakrotnie, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo, nawet na Julie i Lunę, które znowu rozmawiały obok niej. Przez ostatni czas coraz bardziej traciła nadzieję, że dostanie odpowiedź.

Wsunęła liścik z powrotem do koperty i wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę leżących na stole zdjęć zrobionych w Instytucie oraz prostokątnego, ciemnego telefonu z antenką, podobnego do tego, jaki posiadał jej ojciec. Rozpoznała w nim stary telefon Jessiki.

Na widok urządzenia poczuła rozrzewnienie, choć była pewna, że wspomniała Jessice o braku elektryczności i mugolskich urządzeń.

Postanowiła jednak spróbować go uruchomić. Może Julie się myliła i telefon zadziała? Wolała nie pamiętać, jak na Pokątnej nie udało jej się włączyć własnej komórki, która zresztą zaginęła, kiedy aurorzy przetransportowali jej rzeczy z tej starej kamienicy do posiadłości babki Rigel. Być może nadal leżała pod łóżkiem, gdzie cisnęła ją, kiedy nie dało się jej włączyć.

Na myśl o tym, że mogłaby zadzwonić do Jessie i porozmawiać z nią ożywiła się jeszcze bardziej. Na wszelki wypadek ostrożnie nacisnęła parę klawiszy, naiwnie łudząc się, że telefon zadziała.

Urządzenie przez chwilę nie reagowało. Evelyn wpatrywała się w ekran w napięciu. Nagle jednak coś błysnęło i wybuchło jej w dłoni. Na stół posypało się kilka kawałków plastiku, a ekran popękał.

Grant zaklęła. Po chwilowej euforii zostało jedynie rozczarowanie, choć powinna się tego spodziewać. W Hogwarcie było jeszcze więcej magii niż na Pokątnej. Odwróciła wzrok, nie mogąc patrzeć na zepsutą komórkę.

— Mówiłam ci kilka razy, że takie rzeczy nie działają w Hogwarcie — oznajmiła Julie, odwracając się od Luny, zapewne na dźwięk niecenzuralnych wyrazów w ustach Amerykanki.

Evelyn pamiętała. Ale mimo to wciąż czuła zawód.

— Wiem, ale... Zresztą nieważne — mruknęła, chowając list, zdjęcia i niedziałającą, osmaloną komórkę do kieszeni.

 

*   *   *

 

Jakieś piętnaście minut później wszystkie trzy podniosły się z miejsc i ruszyły w stronę wyjścia, dołączając do długiego ogonka uczniów kierujących się do Sali Wejściowej. Evelyn nie miała pojęcia, jak właściwie wygląda takie wyjście do Hogsmeade, więc zdziwiła się, widząc stojącego przy dębowych drzwiach Filcha, ściskającego długą, pergaminową listę.

Krukonki ustawiły się na końcu kolejki, owijając szyje szalikami. Stopniowo przesuwały się do przodu. Evelyn nadal rozmyślała o przesyłce od Jessiki. Dłonią mięła w kieszeni zniszczony telefon. Jego obudowa nadal była rozgrzana, ale nie parzyła. Nadawał się już wyłącznie do wyrzucenia, ale mimo to odwlekała ten moment.

W końcu znalazły się przed woźnym. Jego przekrwione oczy spoczęły na Evelyn, spoglądając na nią z wyraźną podejrzliwością. Zapewne wciąż nie zapomniał o jej ostatnich wyczynach dekoratorskich.

— Nazwisko? — spytał opryskliwie.

— Grant. Evelyn Grant — mruknęła.

Filch odhaczył ją na długiej liście, pozwalając jej wyjść na zewnątrz, gdzie czekała już Luna, w kolorowej, baloniastej czapce i z szalikiem w kształcie kota, który co jakiś czas wydawał z siebie stłumione pomiaukiwania. Chwilę później dołączyła do nich Julie i wszystkie trzy ruszyły w kierunku bramy zwieńczonej posągami uskrzydlonych dzików, którędy opuszczało się tereny szkolne.

Na błoniach było chłodno i rześko, ale nie padało. Droga okazała się o wiele dłuższa niż przypuszczała, i minęło trochę czasu, zanim dostrzegły zarysy pierwszych zabudowań wioski.

Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że ulica nie była pokryta asfaltem, a najzwyklejszym błotem. Przy ulicy stały rzędy dziwacznych, bardzo podobnych do siebie domków. Wszystkie były wykonane z kamienia lub drewna i miały spadziste dachy. Wyglądały jak przeniesione z jakiejś odległej epoki i sprawiały wrażenie, jakby mogły w każdej chwili się rozpaść. Evelyn nigdy jeszcze nie widziała takiej zabudowy. 

Nie było tu też latarni, samochodów i innych rzeczy normalnych w cywilizowanym świecie. Całe miasteczko wydawało się senne i opustoszałe. Evelyn poczuła rozczarowanie.

Przeszła kilka kroków i rozejrzała się, ignorując uczniów, którzy, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się głośno, rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony. Nad witryną najbliższego sklepu widniał napis „Sklep Zonka”. To właśnie do niego rzucił się cały tłum trzecio- i czwartorocznych. Nieco dalej smętnie kołysał się nadgryziony przez ząb czasu szyld z napisem „Miodowe Królestwo”. Wcale nie wyglądał tak wspaniale, jak w opowieściach. Niektóre z budynków miały okna zabite deskami i dziurawe dachy. 

— To właśnie jest Hogsmeade — powiedziała Julie, ciągnąc ją w stronę Miodowego Królestwa. Grant poleciała do przodu tak raptownie, że niemal się wywróciła. — Jesteśmy na ulicy Głównej. Klimatyczna, co nie?

— O tak, bardzo. Nigdy nie byłam w takim miejscu.

Gdy tylko Julie pchnęła stare, pokryte odpryskującym lakierem drzwi, ich oczom ukazało się niewielkie wnętrze. Wszystkie powierzchnie od podłóg po sufit były zastawione rozmaitymi magicznymi słodyczami. Jedną ścianę pokrywały duże tabliczki czekolady w ozdobnych opakowaniach. Były tu też inne niesamowite słodycze, takie jak cukrowe pióra, czekoladowe żaby, lodowe kulki czy miętowe ropuchy. Nieco dalej stał także cały regał oznaczony intrygującym napisem: „Niezwykłe smaki”.

W sklepie było już całkiem sporo uczniów w czarnych szatach z różnobarwnymi podszewkami. Chwilę później zrobił się taki tłok, że Grant i jej koleżanki ledwie potrafiły dopchać się do półek. Dzięki wyjątkowo drobnej sylwetce Evelyn miała jednak nieco łatwiej. Zręcznie lawirowała między uczniami, gładko wciskając się w wolne przestrzenie.

Julie i Luna z trudem przesuwały się pomiędzy regałami, wybierając różne intrygujące słodycze. Evelyn podążyła za nimi, kołysząc swoim koszykiem i co chwilę zgarniając do niego jakiś przysmak. To miejsce zrobiło na niej o wiele większe wrażenie niż zaniedbana ulica Główna.

— Ten sklep jest po prostu… fantastyczny! — przyznała, zgarniając do koszyka kilka wielkich tabliczek czekolady oraz pudełko kociołkowych piegusków. — Już go uwielbiam!

Po zrobieniu słodkich zakupów wróciły na ulicę. Wciąż kręciło się tu wielu uczniów Hogwartu, a z nieba zaczął siąpić drobny deszcz. Poranne słońce było już wspomnieniem. 

— Hmm... To gdzie idziemy najpierw? — spytała, znowu wsuwając rękę do kieszeni i przez moment obracając w niej zniszczony telefon od Jess.

Nie potrafiła zdobyć się na to, by po prostu go wyrzucić. Był dla niej namacalną pamiątką ze świata, do którego naprawdę przynależała.

— Może wpadniemy do Trzech Mioteł? — Julie wskazała na pobielany budynek naprzeciwko Miodowego Królestwa. — Może uda nam się jeszcze znaleźć jakiś wolny stolik.

Ruszyły w kierunku budynku gospody. Luna pierwsza dotarła do drzwi i otworzyła je, po czym wszystkie wsunęły się do środka.

Wnętrze Trzech Mioteł było staroświeckie, ale schludne, i w niczym nie przypominało mugolskich pubów. Było wypełnione stolikami o wyszorowanych blatach, z których większość została już zajęta, ale dało się jeszcze wypatrzeć wolne miejsca. Na pobielanych ścianach wisiały skromne świeczniki, a zza przybrudzonych okien o drewnianych ramach było widać błotnistą ulicę.

— Idźcie wybrać stolik, ja zamówię dla nas kremowe piwo — rzuciła Julie, idąc w stronę baru.

Evelyn spojrzała na Lunę, która jak zwykle zastygła w miejscu z dość nieobecną miną. Jej koci szalik właśnie po raz kolejny miauknął.

— Chodź, usiądźmy gdzieś — zaproponowała, ciągnąc Lovegood za rękaw.

Gdzieś niedaleko mignął jej Brandon podążający za Lydią Nott. Evelyn minęła ich z wysoko uniesioną głową, udając, że nie pamiętała sytuacji sprzed kilku dni. Chłopak jednak chyba nawet jej nie zauważył, zajęty rozmową ze Ślizgonką.

Usadowiły się przy wolnym stoliku w pobliżu jednego z okien. Grant, korzystając z faktu, że Julie właśnie składała zamówienie, zaczęła rozglądać się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, niemal całkowicie wypełnionym uczniami. Oparła się wygodniej, huśtając się od niechcenia na tylnych nogach krzesła, a Luna wyjęła z torby egzemplarz  „Żonglera” i zaczęła go czytać do góry nogami.

Chwilę później wróciła Julie, trzymając w dłoniach trzy kufle wypełnione po brzegi mętnozłocistym, spienionym napojem.

— Więc to jest to kremowe piwo? — Evelyn uniosła brwi.

Zacisnęła palce na uchwycie kufla, po czym uniosła go i upiła łyk. Po jej gardle rozeszło się przyjemne ciepło, natychmiast rozgrzewając jej ciało zmarznięte po długim spacerze ze szkoły. Musiała przyznać, że kremowe piwo było całkiem smaczne i w niczym nie przypominało swojej gorzkiej, mugolskiej wersji.

— Hmm... Nawet dobre — mruknęła, ocierając usta z piany.

— Miło mi to słyszeć. — Julie uśmiechnęła się i puściła do niej oczko.

— Masz coś ciekawego w tej gazecie? — spytała po chwili Grant, kiedy Luna przewróciła kolejną stronę. — Dasz poczytać?

Luna uśmiechnęła się marzycielsko, po czym zwinęła gazetę i podała ją Evelyn.

— Jasne — rzekła. — Na stronie piętnastej jest bardzo ciekawy artykuł o gwynołapkach.

Evelyn uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, po czym rozwinęła gazetę i przebiegła wzrokiem po spisie treści.

Zdecydowana większość artykułów dotyczyła cudacznych zwierząt lub roślin o trudnych do powtórzenia nazwach. Nie brakowało tam także całego mnóstwa zwariowanych teorii spiskowych na temat magicznego świata.

Artykuł o gwynołapkach był opatrzony dziwnym rysunkiem małego ptaka przypominającego w zarysie wróbla. Cały szkic wyglądał, jakby został poczyniony ręką pięcioletniego dziecka. Evelyn na jego widok nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu.

Julie tymczasem utkwiła wzrok w siedzącej kilka stolików dalej Orli Quirke, która gawędziła z paroma innymi dziewczynami z szóstego i siódmego roku. Kiedy Krukonka dostrzegła spojrzenie Davis, energicznie pokiwała do niej ręką.

Dziewczyna drgnęła, jakby nagle sobie coś przypomniała.

— Wybaczcie, ale obiecałam Orli, że pójdę z nią do Gladraga obejrzeć tę nową kolekcję szat — powiedziała swoim towarzyszkom, podnosząc się z miejsca. — Całkowicie wyleciało mi to z głowy...

Evelyn zerknęła na nią znad gazety.

— Spokojnie, zaczekamy na ciebie.

Przecież nie była małym dzieckiem, mogła trochę posiedzieć sama. W takiej dziurze nie sposób było się zgubić, więc nie miała się czego obawiać.

— Nie chcecie iść ze mną?

— Nie — odrzekła Evelyn. — Nie interesują mnie czarodziejskie stroje.

            Julie pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

— Mnie też nie. No, ale skoro jej obiecałam...

— To idź. Spotkamy się później.

Julie parsknęła śmiechem, po czym ruszyła w kierunku Orli i jej koleżanek. Wszystkie udały się do wyjścia, zostawiając Evelyn i Lunę same.

Zanim jednak Grant zdążyła zagadać Lunę na temat „Żonglera”, dostrzegła, że do gospody wszedł Thomas Maxwell. Towarzyszyła mu Monique Daniels, nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa. Oboje wydawali się pogrążeni w rozmowie, choć Evelyn zauważyła, że mężczyzna rozglądał się uważnie po pomieszczeniu.

Kiedy jego oczy spoczęły na ich stoliku, zarumieniła się lekko, zakłopotana. Po ostatnich korepetycjach, kiedy niechcący zmieniła kolor jego szaty na różowy, starała się go unikać.

Całkowicie zapomniała o rozłożonym przed nią „Żonglerze”, wciąż uważnie obserwując Maxwella.

Jednak ku jej konsternacji, Thomas przeprosił profesor Daniels, po czym raźnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku ich stolika.

— Dzień dobry — powitał je. — Jak pierwsze wrażenia? Wszyscy obcokrajowcy, z którymi miałem do czynienia, byli bardzo zaskoczeni naszą magiczną wioską. 

Evelyn zarumieniła się.

— To miejsce jest bardzo... bardzo nietypowe — odrzekła. — Będę musiała się przyzwyczaić. Nowy Jork wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. 

Maxwell pokiwał głową, rzucając okiem na wciąż leżące na blacie czasopismo i wyraźnie uśmiechając się na widok karykatury gwynołapka.

Evelyn przygryzła wargę, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Przez chwilę wahała się, czy nie zamknąć gazety, gdyż nie miała pojęcia, jaki jest stosunek Toma do rewelacji zawartych w „Żonglerze”. Jednak chwilę później Luna wstała od stolika.

— Pójdę już, muszę zajrzeć do sklepu zielarskiego — powiedziała, dopijając resztę swojego kremowego piwa.

Grant zakłopotała się.

— Zostawiasz mnie tu samą? — wyszeptała do niej nerwowo, jednak Luna tanecznym krokiem przeszła przez gospodę, a kolczyki ze sterowalnych śliwek kołysały się pod jej uszami.

Thomas Maxwell usiadł na miejscu dopiero co zwolnionym przez dziewczynę, wciąż uważnie wpatrując się w Evelyn.

— Och, ciągle się pan złości o tę szatę? Ja przepraszam, to było całkowicie niechcący... — zaczęła się tłumaczyć, jednak auror machnął ręką.

— W porządku, nic się nie stało — odpowiedział. — Czy na pewno wszystko dobrze?

Evelyn na moment spuściła wzrok, jakby nagle zainteresowały ją własne, splecione na kolanach dłonie.

— Oczywiście, że tak.

Żeby zatuszować chwilowe zmieszanie, ponownie zacisnęła dłoń na uchwycie kufla i upiła kolejny łyk kremowego piwa. Spojrzała przelotnie na ladę, gdzie nadal stała profesor Daniels i zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego Thomas przyszedł do niej, zamiast spędzić ten czas w gronie nauczycielskim.

— Widzę, że powoli się przekonujesz do naszych napojów? — spytał Maxwell, postanawiając zmienić temat.

Także on od czasu do czasu spoglądał na Monique i obserwował ją aż do momentu, gdy ta wzięła swoją szklaneczkę i dosiadła się do siedzących nieopodal Flitwicka, Slughorna i dwojga innych nauczycieli. Wtedy ponownie odwrócił się do Grant.

— Och, to kremowe piwo nie jest takie złe. — Nastolatka uśmiechnęła się. — Ale i tak wolę coca-colę. Bardzo mi jej brakuje w Hogwarcie.

Czuła, jak mężczyzna przewierca ją spojrzeniem. O dziwo, jej początkowe skrępowanie chwilę później zaczęło znikać. W końcu widziała Maxwella już tyle razy, zarówno na lekcjach czy w Wielkiej Sali, a ostatnimi czasy na korepetycjach. Podczas zajęć często z nim rozmawiała, opowiadała mu o nauce w Salem i słuchała opowieści na temat doświadczeń ze szkoły aurorskiej i pracy dla Ministerstwa Magii. Jednak rozmowy w szkole różniły się od spotkania poza murami zamku, w czasie, gdy uczniowie zażywali błogiego odpoczynku w magicznej wiosce, a zwykłe granice między nimi a nauczycielami nie były tak bardzo widoczne, jak w trakcie zajęć.

— Hogwart jest naprawdę dziwną szkołą — odpowiedziała lakonicznie. —Hogsmeade też jest dość… specyficzne. W Ameryce także mamy takie małe, magiczne społeczności, ale nigdy nie byłam w żadnej z nich, więc nie wiem, jak tam to wygląda. Słabo znam inne środowiska magiczne niż miejskie — zamyśliła się na moment, zastanawiając się, czy jest sens, by z nim o tym rozmawiać. — Wstyd się przyznać, ale nie widziałam zbyt wielu miejsc poza Nowym Jorkiem.

Evelyn mogłaby godzinami opowiadać o różnicach między Hogwartem a Salem i próbować udowodnić, że to amerykańska szkoła była lepsza. Ale za każdym razem, kiedy poruszała ten temat przy jakimś uczniu Hogwartu, spotykała się ze spojrzeniami pełnymi niedowierzania.

— Wiesz, w sumie nie dziwię się, że tak myślisz — rzekł mężczyzna, na co Evelyn uniosła brwi. — Dla kogoś, kto wychowywał się w kraju o zupełnie innej kulturze, Hogwart faktycznie może wydawać się dość pokręconym miejscem. W końcu istnieje ponad tysiąc lat i czas płynie tu zupełnie inaczej.

— Tak... Chyba tak — potwierdziła, po czym uniosła brwi. — Tysiąc lat? To strasznie długo.

— Trzy razy więcej, niż istnieją Stany Zjednoczone — odparł Thomas. — Hogwart powstał w bardzo trudnych dla czarodziejów czasach, dlatego znajduje się na takim odludziu i jest chroniony tyloma zaklęciami. Nasze społeczeństwo musiało wymyślać coraz to nowe sposoby, żeby ukrywać się przed mugolami, którzy bali się magii.

Evelyn spojrzała na niego nieco dziwnie. Historia nigdy nie była jej ulubionym przedmiotem, ale coś tam pamiętała i cieszyła się, że urodziła się w czasach, kiedy może żyć w każdym z tych dwóch światów po trochu, czerpiąc z obydwóch. Podejście wielu amerykańskich czarodziejów może i nosiło znamiona hipokryzji, jednak dla dziewczyny było całkowicie naturalne.

— A właściwie jak to było z twoją szkołą? — zapytał nagle Thomas.

Evelyn uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Zawahała się przez moment, jednak po chwili zaczęła opowiadać.

— Cóż, początki Instytutu sięgają siedemnastego wieku, tak mniej więcej. To najstarsza i najbardziej znana szkoła dla młodych czarodziejów w Stanach. Większość z nich powstała stosunkowo niedawno... Nie mam pamięci do dat. Ale tam, gdzie teraz znajduje się Instytut, kiedyś była mała wioska magiczna, pewnie coś przypominającego wasze Hogsmeade, gdzie żyła grupka starych, doświadczonych czarodziejów i nauczała dzieci czarów. Dopiero później powstała tam szkoła — powiedziała, jednak widząc, że Maxwell wpatruje się w nią wyczekująco, ciągnęła dalej. — Przez lata była wielokrotnie przebudowywana i modernizowana, raz nawet podobno została spalona, chyba jakieś dwieście lat temu. Nie mam pamięci do dat. Teraz bardziej przypomina mugolskie uczelnie niż Hogwart. Okoliczni mugole cały czas wierzą, że to normalna szkoła z internatem. Dyrekcja Instytutu podtrzymuje te pogłoski i wszystko wygląda bardzo wiarygodnie, choć i tak krążą wśród nich także różne historie i teorie spiskowe. My, Amerykanie, lubimy takie sprawy.

Przez kolejne pół godziny dyskutowali. Evelyn stopniowo ożywiła się i porzuciła dystans, z jakim wcześniej podchodziła do Maxwella. Musiała przyznać, że poza murami szkoły był całkiem sympatycznym facetem i dobrym, umiejącym słuchać rozmówcą, choć wcześniej nie postrzegała go w taki sposób.

Opowiedziała mu także o strukturze Nowego Jorku i o ulubionych miejscach tamtejszych czarodziejów. Wspomniała nawet o Magic Street, magicznej enklawie na Manhattanie, jedynej w tym mieście ulicy znanej tylko czarodziejom.

Rozrysowała nawet bardzo pobieżny układ tej ulicy na tylnej stronie „Żonglera” pozostawionego na stoliku.

— Myślę, że Luna się nie pogniewa — mruknęła, dorysowując kolejne budynki. — Magic Street powstała jeszcze na początku istnienia Nowego Jorku, kiedy zaczęli osiedlać się tam pierwsi czarodzieje i chcieli posiadać własny obszar, gdzie mogli czuć się bardziej swobodnie. Nasza promugolskość przyszła dopiero później — zawahała się, a widząc, że Thomas otworzył usta, uprzedziła jego pytanie: — Po prostu pewnego dnia stwierdzili, że tak będzie najlepiej. Czarodzieje nie chcieli wyprowadzać się z miast i szukać nowych miejsc, skoro nauczyli się tam żyć. Asymilacja była bardzo korzystnym rozwiązaniem, i dlatego tak wielu czarodziejów zaczęło się do niej przekonywać. Wielu z nas ma mugoli w rodzinie czy w gronie znajomych.

Maxwell nadal słuchał jej z takim zainteresowaniem, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zaczęła mu opowiadać nie tylko o realiach życia w Ameryce, ale i o własnych wspomnieniach. Zachowywał się nieco inaczej niż na zajęciach czy nawet korepetycjach. Zniknął gdzieś jego kpiarski, nieco pobłażliwy uśmiech, zupełnie jakby naprawdę ciekawiło go to, co miała do powiedzenia.

Opowiadając o Central Parku, czuła się niemal tak, jakby naprawdę tam była. Rozluźniła się, a na jej twarzy zagościł szeroki, nieco marzycielski uśmiech.

— Zastanawiam się, jak wytrzymujecie mugolskie tempo życia. My, Brytyjczycy, niekiedy mamy z tym problemy, dlatego większość z nas woli trzymać się na uboczu. Niewielu nawiązuje bliższe stosunki z mugolami — przerwał jej nagle Maxwell. — Czy to nie jest dla was męczące? I czy nie zdarzają się tacy, którym to nie pasuje?

Evelyn przygryzła wargę. Sama była przyzwyczajona do takiego trybu życia, i to funkcjonowanie w Wielkiej Brytanii wydawało jej się dziwne.

— Mugole żyją bardzo intensywnie. Ale czarodzieje wybierający życie w dużych miastach wiedzą, na co się piszą. To nie jest męczące, tylko normalne. Po prostu kwestia przyzwyczajenia — powiedziała, zginając brzeg gazety Luny w harmonijkę. — Ale zdarzają się różne czubki, których to przerasta. Szczególnie przyjezdni. Nagle im odbija i urządzają sobie wyścigi miotlarskie w centrum miasta lub robią głupie kawały. Ministerstwo Magii pewnie ma dużo roboty, żeby jakoś to ogarnąć, ale nie wiem, nigdy w to nie wnikałam.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Spodziewała się, że w takich przypadkach po prostu modyfikowano pamięć mugoli, którzy widzieli przejawy magii i wymierzano konsekwencje żartownisiom. Nowojorscy czarodzieje bardzo dbali o utrzymanie swojego istnienia w tajemnicy i skutecznie wtapiali się w społeczność mugoli, a większość incydentów, które się tam przytrafiały, była dziełem przyjezdnych z innych części kraju lub świata, których często przerastało tempo życia w Nowym Jorku lub zwyczajnie chcieli się dobrze bawić w miejscu, gdzie czuli się anonimowi.

Rozmowę o życiu czarodziejów w Nowym Jorku przerwała im dopiero Luna, która pojawiła się z powrotem, trzymając w dłoniach masę kolorowych paczuszek. Thomas Maxwell zagadał ją na temat ojca, a Luna ochoczo wdała się w opowieść, obserwowana przez Evelyn.

 

*   *   *

 

Po opuszczeniu Trzech Mioteł przeszły się po jeszcze kilku sklepach. Luna pokazała jej między innymi sklep Scrivenshafta, gdzie znajdowały się różne książki i artykuły piśmiennicze. Zajrzały także do Zonka, pełnego różnych zabawnych akcesoriów, który spodobał się Evelyn niemal tak samo, jak Miodowe Królestwo. Obserwowana przez rozmarzoną i nieobecną duchem Lunę, kupiła kilka gadżetów, próbując sobie wyobrazić miny kolegów z Salem. Miała zamiar wysłać jakiś drobiazg Jessice.

W pewnym momencie spotkały Julie, która wychodziła ze sklepu Gladraga, pakując do torby niewielkie zawiniątko.

— Orla i Mel jeszcze tam siedzą, ale ja miałam dość — wyznała, z entuzjazmem podchodząc do współlokatorek. — Gdzie teraz idziecie? Do Wrzeszczącej Chaty?

Udały się więc na pobliskie wzgórze, na którym majaczyły ponure ruiny chatki o wiele bardziej zaniedbanej niż te w centrum wioski. Wszystkie drzwi i okna miała pozabijane deskami, a w dachu ziały ogromne dziury.

— To właśnie Wrzeszcząca Chata — mruknęła Luna. — Podobno roi się w niej od plimpków.

— Chodźcie, idziemy — powiedziała po chwili Julie. — Najadłam się tylu słodyczy, ale znowu jestem głodna. Mam nadzieję, że zdążymy na obiad. 

— Och tak, obiad — Luna rozmarzyła się. — Mam nadzieję, że podadzą pudding. 

Ruszyły ścieżką w kierunku zamku. W pobliżu nie widać było nikogo znajomego prócz Thomasa Maxwella, który stał przed Trzema Miotłami, pogrążony w rozmowie z kilkoma innymi nauczycielami czy Charlesa Selwyna, który, wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar zagadać Grant. Nastolatka odwróciła się, nie mając ochoty na przebywanie w jego obecności dłużej niż trwało jedno pogardliwe spojrzenie. Ciągle pamiętała o sytuacji w komórce na miotły i o tym, jak przez głupi kaprys Brandona musiała spędzić kilka godzin w ciemności, nie mogąc się nawet ruszyć. To, że Selwyna ruszyło sumienie i w końcu ją wypuścił, nic nie zmieniało.

W zamku okazało się, że wielu uczniów postanowiło już wrócić. Po przejściu przez ponowną kontrolę Filcha, część udała się do pokojów wspólnych, a część od razu do Wielkiej Sali. 

Evelyn, mimo że minęło tylko parę godzin i tak na dobrą sprawę widziała tylko kilka sklepów, jeden pub i Wrzeszczącą Chatę, była zmęczona i głodna.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 20.07.15_

 


	12. Zła wiadomość

_październik 1999_

  
            Sarah Bradley siedziała w biurze, mozoląc się nad stertą raportów piętrzącą się na biurku. Oczy prawie jej się zamykały, ale starała się walczyć z nadchodzącą sennością. Jeszcze tylko kilka teczek... Wolała unikać nawarstwiania się obowiązków.

Wbrew pozorom, życie aurorów nie zawsze było ekscytujące i obfitujące w akcję. Oprócz misji w terenie, długo ślęczeli nad papierami, dokumentując prowadzone sprawy. Większość czasu spędzali w biurze, wypełniając raporty i formularze. Po zmianie systemu aurorzy czasami wręcz tonęli w biurokracji. Było to także zasługą ich obecnego szefa, sztywnego i ponurego Roberta Savage’a, który zawsze upierał się przy tym, by pracownicy dokładnie raportowali wszystko, począwszy od poważnych spraw, a skończywszy na błahostkach. Pod tym względem Sarah wolała swoich poprzednich szefów; tamci przynajmniej byli aurorami z prawdziwego zdarzenia i nie zawracali sobie głowy papierkową robotą więcej, niż było to absolutnie konieczne. Ale Savage, odkąd objął swoje stanowisko, prawdopodobnie ani razu nie był w terenie. Cały czas siedział w gabinecie albo podlizywał się obecnemu kierownictwu Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

O tej porze Biuro stopniowo się wyludniało. Nawet ci wszyscy młodzi i pełni zapału czarodzieje, którzy załapali się do tej pracy tuż po zakończeniu wojny, w większości zdążyli już wrócić do swoich domów.

Sarah nie spieszyła się, bo i tak nie miała do kogo wracać. Odkąd Chris, jej narzeczony, zginął w trakcie misji jeszcze w dziewięćdziesiątym szóstym, zaledwie pół roku przed ich planowanym ślubem, mieszkała samotnie i prawie nie posiadała życia poza pracą. Wycofała się z większości kontaktów towarzyskich spoza Biura Aurorów.

Praca aurora była jej marzeniem jeszcze z czasów Hogwartu, na długo przed tym, zanim na kursie poznała przyszłego narzeczonego. Jak przystało na w gorącej wodzie kąpaną Gryfonkę, wtedy lubiła wyobrażać sobie, jak rzuca skomplikowane czary i łapie złych czarodziejów. Była młoda i uparcie wierzyła w swoje wyobrażenia, nawet w trakcie trudnego trzyletniego kursu. Gdyby wtedy jej powiedziano, że kilka lat później będzie siedzieć po uszy w papierach, tylko by się roześmiała.

Po kilku miesiącach od śmierci Chrisa pogodziła się ze swoją stratą i z samotnością, i zaczęła traktować ją jako nieodłączny element swojego życia. Na jej biurku nie było ani jednego zdjęcia Chrisa ani kogokolwiek innego z rodziny lub dawnych przyjaciół. Były tylko papiery, akta i przybory do pisania, a ściany jej boksu pokrywały plakaty ze zdjęciami i danymi poszukiwanych czarodziejów i inne istotne rzeczy związane z pracą. Nie było tu prawie żadnych osobistych akcentów.

Obok jej stanowiska właśnie przeszedł szef w towarzystwie Harry’ego Pottera, ale kobieta nie zdobyła się na nic więcej niż lakoniczne "do widzenia". Potter był w trakcie szkolenia aurorskiego, ale od czasu do czasu pojawiał się w Biurze, zapewne przez wzgląd na swoje zasługi. Bradley jednak nie utrzymywała z nim zbyt bliskich stosunków.

Nagle przed jej stanowiskiem zatrzymał się Andrew Summers w krzywo zapiętym płaszczu i z rozczochranymi włosami. Dobiegał czterdziestki, ale w opinii Sarah wcale nie wyglądał na swój wiek, choć zwykle był tak mrukliwy i wycofany, i rzadko interesowało go cokolwiek poza raportami. Czasami ją irytował, gdy przychodziło im bliżej współpracować, ale czuła do niego sympatię.

— Mamy wezwanie — oznajmił lakonicznie, rzucając jej na biurko kartkę. — Zbieraj się.

Rozwinęła pergamin, czując, że momentalnie wstępuje w nią nowa energia. Na kartce widniały tylko współrzędne do teleportacji oraz parę lakonicznych uwag. Niewiele jej to mówiło, ale wiedziała, że dopiero na miejscu zdarzenia pozna więcej szczegółów. Summers nigdy nie należał do rozmownych, więc nawet nie liczyła, że udzieli jej obszerniejszych informacji.

Zerwała się zza biurka, chwytając ciemny płaszcz i upewniając się, że jej różdżka tkwiła w specjalnej kieszeni szaty.

Chwilę później w towarzystwie milczącego Summersa aportowała się na opustoszałej ulicy. W pobliżu było widać rząd krzywych, starych kamienic, na parterach których znajdowały się pozamykane już sklepy.W witrynie najbliższego stały manekiny prezentujące najnowszą kolekcję szat, a w kolejnym pyszniły się wypolerowane miotły.

Rozpoznawała to miejsce.

— Pokątna? — zdziwiła się.

Auror skinął głową.

Nie przestawała się rozglądać. O tej porze wszystko było już nieczynne, a ludzie dawno schronili się w domach. Nie dało się nie poczuć napiętej atmosfery, która w ciągu dnia przygasała, by po zmroku, wraz ze zniknięciem ostatnich czarodziejów, rozbłysnąć ponownie ze zdwojoną mocą. Nawet półtora roku po wojnie unikano włóczenia się tutaj po nocach.

— Niedaleko stąd znaleziono zwłoki czarownicy. Nie znamy jeszcze jej tożsamości, ale... zresztą, sama za chwilę zobaczysz.

Sarah uniosła brwi, wyraźnie zaintrygowana słowami współpracownika. Jak zwykle przed zadaniem w terenie towarzyszyło jej dziwne podniecenie.

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, rozglądając się po okolicy. Oboje wsunęli dłonie do kieszeni, zaciskając je na różdżkach. Na wszelki wypadek.

— Zaraz, gdzie to miało być? — spytała po chwili. — Wiesz coś więcej?

Sarah westchnęła, ale Summers natychmiast pospieszył z odpowiedzią, zapewne licząc, że utnie dalsze pytania.

— Tu niedaleko, między tymi starymi kamienicami.

W pewnym momencie kobieta zauważyła koślawą tabliczkę wskazującą przejście do Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Już myślała, że to tam mieli pójść, jednak Summers pociągnął ją w drugą stronę, w wąski przesmyk między dwoma kamienicami, znacznie bardziej zaniedbanymi niż te, które widzieli po aportacji.

— Tym razem nie Nokturn. Na szczęście — burknął Summers, gdy wyraziła zdziwienie.

Koniec wąskiego prześwitu pomiędzy dwoma krzywymi budynkami tonął w mroku. Sarah instynktownie wyciągnęła różdżkę, co zaraz po niej uczynił jej towarzysz. Ten, kto znalazł ciało, najwyraźniej zniknął zaraz po zawiadomieniu Biura.

Sarah jednak odniosła wrażenie, że już tu kiedyś była. Wąski zaułek blisko Nokturnu, w bardziej zapuszczonej części Pokątnej… Tak, pamiętała to miejsce.

— Zaraz... Czy to tutaj w sierpniu znaleźliśmy tę małą Amerykankę? — spytała, ciekawa, czy i Summers rozpoznał to miejsce.

Zagłębiając się w przejście jako pierwsza, mimowolnie pomyślała o Evelyn Grant. Odkąd dziewczynę umieszczono u babci, a następnie w Hogwarcie, już nikt z Biura Aurorów z nią nie rozmawiał. Z jakiegoś powodu całkowicie stracono zainteresowanie nastolatką, choć mogła stanowić istotne ogniwo w ostatnio zaniedbanej sprawie ataku na Pokątnej oraz zaginięcia jej matki. Od sierpnia nie mieli żadnych świeżych poszlak, więc aurorzy zajmowali się nowymi dochodzeniami, często marginalizując te starsze, szczególnie te, które uparcie nie posuwały się do przodu. W sprawie Evelyn i jej matki było dużo niewiadomych. Dysponowali tylko fragmentarycznymi zeznaniami dziewczyny, dokumentacją z Munga, aktami nadesłanymi ze Stanów oraz ministerialną dokumentacją Constance Yaxley z czasów sprzed jej ucieczki. Było tego niewiele. Choć w sierpniu kobieta wertowała te papiery praktycznie codziennie, szukając jakichkolwiek wskazówek, potem dała się wciągnąć w wir innych spraw. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że na całe społeczeństwo czarodziejów przypadało tak niewielu aurorów, zajęcia nigdy nie brakowało.

Teraz jednak Sarah na nowo poczuła ekscytację.

Upewniwszy się, że nikogo żywego tutaj nie ma, zapaliła swoją różdżkę, co chwilę po niej uczynił także Summers. Dwa snopy światła padły na spękaną nawierzchnię zawaloną rozmaitymi śmieciami, zmiętymi pergaminami, zużytymi piórami i butelkami po eliksirach. W powietrzu unosił się ciężki, słodkawy, nieco mdły odór zgnilizny.

Sarah ogarnęło niepokojące i zupełnie irracjonalne przeczucie. Zbieżność miejsca mogła nie być zwykłym przypadkiem, ale… Cóż, wszystko się okaże.

Na pierwszy rzut oka nic tu się nie zmieniło od czasu, gdy ostatni raz widziała to miejsce, pomijając fakt, że teraz pod ścianą, gdzie w sierpniu znaleziono Evelyn, leżała martwa kobieta, a zwykły zapach stęchlizny i odpadków mieszał się z przykrą wonią rozkładu. 

Sądząc po specyficznym, nieprzyjemnym zapachu, ofiara mogła leżeć tutaj już kilka dni. Jej ciało zostało jednak tak zmasakrowane, że ciężko byłoby jednoznacznie stwierdzić jej tożsamość. Zamglone i puste oczy ofiary były szeroko otwarte, a twarz przypominała krwawą maskę. Nie miała też uszu, a tam, gdzie niegdyś się znajdowały, ziały ciemne, zaschnięte rany. Skóra w niektórych miejscach odchodziła od kości, a pozlepiane krwią włosy zwisały wokół głowy w strąkach. Podarte ubrania były brudne od zakrzepłej krwi, a nogi ofiary leżały rozrzucone pod dziwnymi kątami i także pokryte licznymi ranami pozaklęciowymi.

Krwi było jednak zaskakująco mało, biorąc pod uwagę ogrom obrażeń zadanych kobiecie, co kazało Sarah uznać, że zwłoki zostały tutaj podrzucone.

— Dawno nie widziałam takiej jatki — wyszeptała, odnotowując, że towarzyszący jej auror także był skonsternowany, choć zapewne starał się to ukryć. — To... Nie, to przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie.

Jeszcze jakiś czas temu odnajdywanie martwych ciał nie było niczym niezwykłym. Wówczas nieustannie wzywano ich do podobnych spraw, a z biegiem czasu sytuacja wyglądała coraz gorzej, aż do dnia ostatecznego upadku Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Było Wymawiać. Jednak później sytuacja zaczęła się uspokajać i myślano, że wreszcie nastał upragniony pokój.

Jednak, jak się okazało, nie dla wszystkich.

— Ona wcale nie zginęła tutaj — dodała nagle. — Zobacz, tej krwi jest zbyt mało. Wygląda to tak, jakby ktoś przeniósł ją tu już po śmierci.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, przyglądając się Sarah, pochłoniętej obchodzeniem ciała ze wszystkich stron. Teraz, gdy zwalczyła początkowe obrzydzenie i skupiła się na pracy, czuła się nieco pewniej. To przecież po prostu kolejna misja aurorska. Nie pierwsza i na pewno nie ostatnia. To i tak było ciekawsze niż papiery. W końcu po to została aurorem — żeby rozwiązywać takie sprawy i łapać złych czarodziejów.

Podzieliła się z Summersem także swoimi pozostałymi spostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi zwłok. Ten jednak był nastawiony sceptycznie. Wciąż przyglądał się to jej, to ciału z pewną konsternacją i dość nieporadnie zakładał jednorazowe rękawiczki.

— Daj spokój, Bradley.

— Jakieś dziwne przeczucie nie daje mi spokoju — mruknęła jednak Sarah. — Niby dlaczego zostawiono ją akurat tutaj, skoro sprawca mógł porzucić ją gdziekolwiek na Pokątnej lub w mugolskim Londynie? Albo gdziekolwiek w tym kraju?

— Nie doszukuj się ukrytych teorii spiskowych.

Sarah spojrzała na niego z ukosa.

—Wszystko jest możliwe.

Auror wywrócił oczami, na co Sarah prychnęła cicho. Nie był to pierwszy i na pewno nie ostatni raz, gdy ktoś zarzucał jej przesadne zamiłowanie do spisków, ale tak na dobrą sprawę przejawiała je większość aurorów, szczególnie tych starszych lub tych pamiętających manię prześladowczą Szalonookiego Moody’ego i głoszone przez niego hasła o stałej czujności i czającym się wszędzie zagrożeniu. Mimo swojej paranoi, na pewno był dużo lepszym aurorem niż Savage, a jak na ironię, to właśnie on został szefem po zakończeniu wojny.

Wiedziała jednak, że w obecnych czasach nawet dawni przedstawiciele jasnej strony starali się odpłacić za doznane krzywdy. Przypadki ataków na zwolenników czystości krwi też nie były aż taką rzadkością, choć w zdecydowanej większości przypadków nie były tak drastyczne, jak zajścia, do których dochodziło z rąk popleczników mrocznego ładu pod panowaniem Voldemorta.

— Zamierzam sprawdzić każdą ewentualność — stwierdziła jednak, widząc, że Summers znowu zamilknął. — Dobra, nie traćmy już czasu. Rozejrzyj się za jakimiś śladami, a ja obejrzę ciało.

Mężczyzna oddalił się i uniósł różdżkę, mamrocząc formułkę zaklęcia sprawdzającego. Zwalczając niechęć, Sarah ponownie pochyliła się nad ciałem i pozwoliła, aby na twarz czarownicy padł snop światła z różdżki. Rysy były trudne do rozpoznania. Dostrzegła jednak, że kobieta trzymała coś w ręku. Aurorka założyła rękawiczki i sięgnęła w kierunku jej poranionych dłoni. Tuż nad nadgarstkiem jedna z kości przebiła skórę, a jej postrzępiony koniec wysunął się z rany na zewnątrz. Nieco wyżej widniało kilka głębokich rozcięć pokrytych zakrzepłą krwią. Doszła do wniosku, że zostały zadane którymś z zaklęć tnących, o czym także niezwłocznie poinformowała zajętego szukaniem innych śladów Summersa.

Delikatnie rozluźniła spuchnięte palce, aby zobaczyć przedmiot. Okazało się, że to różdżka, przełamana w połowie długości. Obie części zwisały smętnie na paru włókienkach włosa jednorożca, skrzącego się w blasku światła. 

— Zabezpiecz to — rzuciła, podając znalezisko Summersowi, który znowu pojawił się za jej plecami i już otwierał usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. — Trzeba będzie ją oddać do sprawdzenia.

Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że nawet identyfikacja różdżki nie może stuprocentowo określić tożsamości ofiary. Zazwyczaj jednak to wystarczało. Sarah czasami zazdrościła mugolom i podziwiała ich, że mimo nieznajomości magii mieli do dyspozycji tak dużo interesujących technik. Obawiała się jednak, że ministerstwo byłoby bardzo sceptyczne wobec pomysłu, żeby Biuro Aurorów zaadaptowało niektóre z nich.

— A ty znalazłeś coś interesującego? — spytała po chwili. — Jakieś inne ślady, na przykład przenoszenia ciała?

— Jest trochę śladów krwi na podłożu, ale poza nimi nie wykryłem żadnych innych poszlak. Nie ma też żadnych pozostałości czarnej magii ani zwykłych uroków.

Podążyła za wzrokiem aurora. W blasku różdżki dostrzegła majaczące na nawierzchni alejki smugi krwi znaczące drogę, którą ktoś przyniósł ciało. Jednak ślad urywał się paręnaście stóp dalej. Kobieta ruszyła w tamtą stronę, nadal oświetlając je różdżką.

— Tak, to tutaj nasz sprawca prawdopodobnie aportował się z ciałem — wyjaśnił Summers, a Sarah starannie obeszła to miejsce i wykonała nad nim kilka kolistych ruchów różdżką.

Poza tym, że krople na moment rozjarzyły się jaskrawym blaskiem, nic więcej się nie stało.

— Niestety nie można ustalić, skąd się aportował ani dokąd mógł się deportować po fakcie — rzekła z rozczarowaniem.

— Ja też nic nie odkryłem. Ktokolwiek to był, wiedział, co robi. To wygląda na robotę kompletnego szaleńca — Summers skrzywił się, po czym prychnął. — Musiał nieźle znać się na czarnej magii.

Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Obydwoje domyślali się, że sprawca najprawdopodobniej mógł mieć powiązania ze śmierciożercami lub nawet był kiedyś jednym z nich.

 

*   *   *

  
            Do Biura wrócili dopiero dobrych kilka godzin później. Ciało zostało już oddane magomedykom, którzy mieli dokonać dokładniejszych oględzin i sprawdzić, jakich zaklęć użyto na znalezionej kobiecie.

Sarah miała wyjątkowo ponury nastrój. Nerwowo muskała dłońmi okładkę teczki z aktami, pogrążona w myślach. Przed nią leżała starannie zapakowana i zabezpieczona różdżka ofiary. Summers siedział przy biurku obok, irytująco stukając piórem w blat.

Już miała go za to zganić, kiedy mężczyzna nagle się odezwał. 

— Coś cię gryzie, Bradley?

Kobieta westchnęła.

— Ciągle myślę o tej sprawie.

— Jutro rano lub najpóźniej pojutrze powinniśmy poznać wyniki identyfikacji — mruknął.

Aurorka jednak nagle wyprostowała się. Wyciągnęła dłoń po złamaną różdżkę i obróciła ją w palcach, po czym odłożyła na blat i westchnęła. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią, po czym nagle przeniosła wzrok na piętrzące się na brzegu biurka teczki, które przeglądała przed udaniem się na wezwanie i w pośpiechu nie zdążyła odłożyć ich do archiwum.

Chwyciła je machinalnie, bardziej po to, by zająć czymś ręce niż z faktycznej potrzeby. Po chwili jednak wysunęła teczkę Constance Yaxley. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że fakt, że zwłoki znaleziono w tym samym miejscu, gdzie w sierpniu napadnięto na tę małą Evelyn, mógł być po prostu zbiegiem okoliczności, ale chciała rozwiać swoje wątpliwości.

Przeglądając akta, zaczęła rozmyślać o Constance Yaxley i zastanawiać się, czy właśnie trzymała w ręku jej własność. Zaginiona czarownica przez prawie dwadzieścia lat przebywała za granicą i przez ten czas mogła nabyć inną różdżkę, której nie mieliby w rejestrze. Wtedy jednak nadal pozostałyby im jakieś zaklęcia identyfikacyjne oraz stare zdjęcia w aktach. W ostateczności mogliby też nawiązać współpracę ze stroną amerykańską, ale miała nadzieję, że to nie będzie konieczne.

— Constance Rigel Yaxley, córka Edwarda Yaxleya i Rigel Yaxley z domu Black, urodzona pierwszego maja 1962 roku... — przeczytała po cichu.

Były tutaj zgromadzone informacje na temat Constance, począwszy od momentu zgłoszenia jej narodzin w odpowiednim wydziale ministerstwa, aż do zaginięcia w 1980 roku. Później następowała licząca dziewiętnaście lat luka i w końcu mętne zapiski z sierpnia 1999 roku, po jej powrocie do kraju. 

Sarah pomyślała sobie ponuro, że gdyby nie sprawa Evelyn, nawet nie wiedzieliby o powrocie Yaxley. W aktach Wydziału Świstoklików znajdowało się tylko nazwisko Grant, które kobieta przyjęła już w Ameryce.

Sarah wyciągnęła z nich arkusz i pospiesznie przesunęła wzrok po tekście, zatrzymując się na rubryczce z informacjami o różdżce, którą zaginiona kupiła przed laty w sklepie Ollivandera, po czym zaczęła oglądać tę przełamaną.

— Na oko dziesięć i pół cala, może dziesięć i trzy czwarte. Włos jednorożca... — powiedziała kilka minut później. Była coraz bardziej zaintrygowana. — Zobacz, Summers. To dziwne, ale na razie wszystko się zgadza. Nie mam tylko pewności, z jakiego jest drewna.

— Hm? — Summers uniósł brwi.

— W papierach jest napisane, że różdżka Yaxley była wykonana z wiązu, ale nie potrafię tego jednoznacznie ocenić. Nie jestem wytwórcą różdżek.

— Jesteś pewna?

— Bardzo podobną różdżkę posiadała kiedyś Constance Yaxley. Spójrz tylko — odpowiedziała, pokazując odpowiednią rubryczkę akt. — Ale jutro z samego rana dla pewności skonsultuję się z Ollivanderem. 

W magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii różdżki stanowiły coś w rodzaju dowodu tożsamości, dlatego w pewnych przypadkach aurorzy musieli korzystać z usług różdżkarzy. Sarah nie ufała swojej dość mizernej wiedzy o tej tajemniczej gałęzi magii na tyle, by w pełni na niej polegać.

Czuła jednak pewną przewrotną ekscytację. Póki co poszlaki zdawały się potwierdzać jej przypuszczenia. Ale jak na razie było to zbyt mało, by zyskać pewność i przekonać zarówno Summersa, jak i resztę Biura. Już niejeden auror zawiódł, zbyt mocno polegając na intuicji, ale Sarah czuła, że się nie myliła. Nie mogła się mylić. Nie zniosłaby myśli, że popełniła błąd i że tylko wygłupiła się przed Summersem, zdradzając mu swoje przypuszczenia. Ta sprawa równie dobrze mogła w ogóle nie wiązać się z Constance i jej córką.

Oboje przez chwilę milczeli. Summers wpatrywał się w akta z ponurą miną. Kobieta nie umiała się jednak doczekać, kiedy uzdrowiciele zakończą swoją robotę. Chciała uzyskać ostateczne potwierdzenie. Ten fakt z jednej strony jeszcze bardziej ją podekscytował, ale z drugiej strony, wpędził w dość ponury nastrój.

Westchnęła i odsunęła od siebie teczkę. 

— Widzę, że w tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym roku nie szukano jej zbyt intensywnie. Sądząc po tym, jak marne są te zapiski, nawet nie zaangażowano Biura Aurorów — przerwał ciszę Summers, biorąc arkusz od współpracownicy. — Nic dziwnego, że tyle czasu uchowała się w tej Ameryce bez naszej wiedzy.

— Przecież wiadomo, co to za rodzina. Może nie chcieli zwracać na siebie uwagi? — Sarah westchnęła. — Jestem przekonana, że większość ludzi po prostu szybko uznała ją za zmarłą. Wiesz, co to były za czasy. 

Summers skrzywił się, wkładając kartkę do teczki i odrzucając ją z powrotem na biurko.

— Jeśli okaże się, że to faktycznie Constance Yaxley, będziemy musieli skontaktować się z Amerykańskim Ministerstwem Magii — zauważyła Sarah. — Może oni będą mieli o niej coś więcej. Nasza dokumentacja pozostawia wiele do życzenia... — zawahała się. — Tylko jakieś bzdury o rodzinie i nauce w Hogwarcie.

— Przecież już to robiliśmy, gdy poszło o tą małą... Jak jej tam było? — zawahał się. — Ach, Emily Grant?

— Evelyn. — Sarah poprawiła go machinalnie.— I tak, robiliśmy to, ale nie zdziwię się, jeśli by się okazało, że będziemy musieli skontaktować się z nimi drugi raz.

Nikt w Biurze Aurorów i prawdopodobnie nawet w całym ministerstwie nie lubił współpracować z Amerykanami więcej niż to absolutnie konieczne. Tymczasem wiele wskazywało na to, że będą musieli nawiązać kontakt po raz drugi w ciągu zaledwie paru miesięcy. Nie chodziło tu już nawet o stereotypy, a o zwykłą niechęć dwóch zupełnie różnych społeczności magicznych i problemy ze współpracą Ministerstw Magii posiadających różną politykę. Nie dotyczyło to tylko samych Amerykanów. W okresie powojennym brytyjskie ministerstwo próbowało wznowić i polepszyć stosunki z czarodziejskimi rządami w innych krajach, które uległy pogorszeniu w minionych latach, ale w większości przypadków było to zadanie trudne i mozolne. Zajmował się tym głównie Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, którego przedstawiciele od czasu zakończenia wojny ciągle jeździli na delegacje lub przyjmowali przedstawicielstwa innych ministerstw. Czasami jednak aurorzy także potrzebowali jakichś akt czy kontaktów.

Sarah westchnęła, zastanawiając się, jak to ugryźć.

— To już poważniejsza sprawa. Będziemy potrzebować bardziej szczegółowej dokumentacji niż te ochłapy, które nam wcisnęli w sierpniu. — skrzywiła się aurorka. — A z krewnymi ofiary sama się skontaktuję. 

W wakacje sprowadzili głównie kopie dokumentów Evelyn Grant, co było ich błędem. Ale wówczas odmówiono im przysłania także akt Constance, twierdząc, że Brytyjczykom brak dowodów, że kobieta zrobiła coś złego. 

— Wracam do domu. Dzisiaj i tak już nic więcej nie wskóramy. Magomedycy pewnie jeszcze nic nie mają, a Ollivander nie przyjmie mnie o takiej godzinie, muszę poczekać do rana — oznajmiła po chwili. — Odłóż te papiery do archiwum, dobrze? Padam z nóg.

Zegar na biurku wskazywał, że niedawno minęła północ. Zdecydowana większość ministerstwa zapewne od dawna była opustoszała. 

Summers mruknął, że także zamierzał już iść. Sarah jednak już go nie słuchała. Zebrawszy swoje rzeczy, opuściła Biuro Aurorów.

 

*   *   *

 

Z samego rana, starając się zwalczyć zmęczenie spowodowane nieprzespaną nocą, opuściła niewielkie mieszkanie na przedmieściach Londynu i pojawiła się w biurze jako jedna z pierwszych. Bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z faktycznej potrzeby przejrzała teczki, po czym udała się do archiwum. Akta spraw bieżących leżały blisko drzwi, a na osobnym regale znajdowały się starannie oznakowane pudełka z materiałami dowodowymi.

Z jednego z nich zabrała różdżkę znalezioną przy ofierze i udała się z nią do sklepu Ollivandera. Po zakończeniu wojny interes przejął syn znanego różdżkarza, a stary Ollivander przeszedł na zasłużoną emeryturę, choć nadal spędzał sporo czasu w swoim sklepie. Dość często, choć niezbyt chętnie pomagał aurorom potrzebującym jego obszernej wiedzy i doskonałej pamięci do sprzedanych różdżek.

Choć dawno tutaj nie przychodziła, Sarah nie była więc zaskoczona, kiedy go tam zastała, układającego pudła z różdżkami na półkach. Był odwrócony tyłem, więc dostrzegła tylko potargane, siwe włosy i szatę wiszącą luźno na chudym ciele. Z tego, co zauważyła, w tej chwili był sam. Ucieszyła się. Miała do niego większe zaufanie niż do jego syna, którego widziała najwyżej dwa razy i nie miała zbyt wielu okazji do współpracy z nim.

Oczy staruszka patrzyły na nią równie przenikliwie jak wtedy, gdy przed laty kupowała tutaj swoją różdżkę

— Ach, panna Bradley! 11 i pół cala, jesion i włos jednorożca, nieco sztywna? — zawołał stary Ollivander zbliżając się do aurorki i uważnie się jej przyglądając.

Sarah zauważyła, że mężczyzna wyglądał znacznie bardziej mizernie niż w czasach, kiedy przyszła tu po raz pierwszy, mając jedenaście lat. Choć jako aurorka czasami musiała składać mu wizyty w celu ustalenia właścicieli znajdowanych różdżek, była zaskoczona jego wyglądem.

— Tak, nadal świetnie się spisuje — potwierdziła. — Ale dzisiaj przyszłam tu w sprawach służbowych. 

— Niech zgadnę, znowu przyniosłaś coś, co wymaga sprawdzenia? Ach, nie dacie biednemu, staremu człowiekowi nacieszyć się spokojną emeryturą.

Sarah skinęła głową. Za chwilę mogła poznać właściciela zniszczonej różdżki. Wyjęła jąz wewnętrznej kieszeni i podała ją Ollivanderowi. Ten zmarszczył brwi, widząc przełamane drewno i wysypujący się rdzeń, ale pospiesznie ją obejrzał, mrucząc coś do siebie.

— To wiąz. Włos jednorożca. — Różdżkarz urwał na moment i zetknął ze sobą dwie złamane połówki, po czym nagle uniósł brwi, wyraźnie czymś zdumiony. — Dziesięć i pół cala. To była różdżka Constance Yaxley. Nie myślałem, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek ją zobaczę. Zaiste, to niesamowite…

Serce kobiety zabiło mocniej. A więc jednak jej przeczucie nie było zupełnie bezzasadne. Constance Yaxley… Nadal nie mogła w to uwierzyć, ale nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy podzieli się tą wiadomością z Summersem.

— Constance Yaxley? Na pewno?

— Przecież mówię — obruszył się wytwórca, wyraźnie urażony tym, że ośmieliła się podać jego osąd w wątpliwość. — Pamiętam każdą różdżkę, którą sprzedałem. Nigdy nie popełniłem błędu. Constance Yaxley… — zamyślił się na moment. — Tak, przyszła tutaj krótko po swoich jedenastych urodzinach. Dość wybredna klientka, o kapryśnej magii. Wypróbowała dużo różdżek, zanim trafiła na tę właściwą. Miałem wrażenie, że drzemie w niej pewien potencjał, choć wydawała się dość mocno zdominowana przez swoich rodziców. Tak, oni też kupowali u mnie kiedyś różdżki. Dwanaście i jedna czwarta cala, orzech i serce smoka, tak, tak, to własność Rigel Yaxley. Natomiast Edward…

            — Przepraszam, że przerywam, chętnie wysłuchałabym tej opowieści, ale naprawdę muszę już lecieć, mam mnóstwo pracy — przerwała mu jednak.

            Ollivander zamrugał, wyraźnie urażony. Sarah podziękowała mu szybko i pożegnawszy się, opuściła sklep.

Jednak ledwie wróciła do Biura Aurorów, zaraz znowu musiała je opuścić. Była w trakcie relacjonowania Summersowi wizyty Ollivandera, kiedy na jej biurku wylądowała wiadomość. Rozwinęła ją machinalnie.

— To z Munga — wyjaśniła, dostrzegając uniesione brwi kolegi po fachu. — Właśnie zakończono oględziny ciała.

Nie czekając na konkretną reakcję, wypadła z pomieszczenia i udała się do atrium, cały czas intensywnie rozmyślając o sprawie. 

W Mungu poprowadzono ją do piwnic, gdzie mieściły się sale obłożone zaklęciami chłodzącymi i innymi zabezpieczeniami. To właśnie tam zwykle dokonywano oględzin, z daleka od wzroku niepowołanych czarodziejów. Żeby się tu dostać, trzeba było mieć specjalne pozwolenie, ale aurorzy pracujący nad śledztwami zazwyczaj nie mieli problemu z jego zdobyciem.

Gdy tylko Cathy Johnson wprowadziła ją do podziemi, Sarah otuliła się ciaśniej szatą. Było tu chłodniej niż w zatłoczonym holu. Jej ciało przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Jak dotąd była w tym miejscu już kilkakrotnie i za każdym razem miała nadzieję, że już nigdy tu nie wróci. W takich chwilach znowu miała przed oczami ciało Chrisa, który też tutaj trafił, zanim oddano go rodzinie.

Niestety praca aurora nieraz wymagała poświęceń. Westchnęła, szybko odganiając ponure myśli. Pragmatyzm i profesjonalizm przede wszystkim.

Przez chwilę opowiadała uzdrowicielce o okolicznościach znalezienia zwłok oraz o identyfikacji różdżki, starając się nie rozglądać więcej, niż to konieczne.

— Ollivander rozpoznał różdżkę znalezioną przy tej kobiecie. Była własnością Constance Yaxley — rzekła na koniec. — A wy macie dla nas coś ciekawego?

— Sama za chwilę zobaczysz — odparła Cathy, poprawiając okulary w drucianych oprawkach.

Stuknęła różdżką w ciężkie drzwi na końcu korytarza, wpuszczając aurorkę do środka. Było tu jeszcze zimniej, a pobielane ściany sprawiały naprawdę przygnębiające wrażenie. Pod sufitem unosiło się kilkanaście kul z zamkniętymi w środku świecami. Ciało ofiary leżało na metalowym stole na środku pomieszczenia, tuż pod świecącymi kulami. Zostało już starannie nakryte prześcieradłem, jednak Sarah i tak dostrzegła kilka nikłych plam krwi. Nieco dalej stała Annabeth Maxwell oraz dwóch innych uzdrowicieli. Wszyscy mieli na sobie szaty ochronne.

— Annabeth Maxwell już znasz, jak mniemam? — spytała Cathy, po czym wskazała na mężczyzn. — A tamci dwaj to nasi specjaliści od ciał. To głównie oni zajmowali się ofiarą i mogą powiedzieć o niej najwięcej. 

Sarah skinęła głową.

Sprawozdanie czarodziejów potwierdziło to, co aurorka zdążyła zaobserwować na miejscu zdarzenia. Słuchała ich w milczeniu, z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej poruszona, choć starała się tego nie okazywać, ukrywając emocje za maską chłodnego profesjonalizmu. 

— Ofiara zginęła wskutek licznych obrażeń zadanych za sprawą klątw i eliksirów. Większość z nich z całą pewnością była nielegalna — powiedział starszy czarodziej, machinalnie wskazując na stół. Kiedy nagle raptownie odsłonił kawałek ciała, Sarah wzdrygnęła się. — Na moje oko to typowe metody działania śmierciożerców, choć tu mieliśmy do czynienia z wyjątkowym okrucieństwem. Część obrażeń jest starsza, a niektóre ślady są częściowo zabliźnione, co może wskazywać, że ofiara przebywała u sprawcy dłuższy czas. Najprawdopodobniej kilka tygodni — zawahał się, spoglądając na ciało z zawodową ciekawością. — Połamano jej wiele kości, miała też sporo obrażeń wewnętrznych. Nie jesteśmy jednak w stanie jednoznacznie określić, czy to na pewno Constance Yaxley. Ciało jest w fatalnym stanie. Proces rozkładu też zaczął robić swoje.

Sarah zamyśliła się na moment, starając się patrzeć nie na zwłoki. Martwa, zmasakrowana twarz przyciągała jednak wzrok. Szybko spojrzała na czarodzieja. Uzdrowiciel mówił strasznie sucho i beznamiętnie, zupełnie jakby opowiadał nie o jeszcze do niedawna żyjącej osobie, a omawiał kolejny przypadek, z którym przyszło mu się zetknąć. Wyrobienie w sobie obojętności było kluczem do przetrwania w tak trudnych i odpowiedzialnych zawodach jak uzdrowicielstwo i aurorstwo. Była jednak przekonana, że jeszcze trochę potrwa, zanim ona zacznie podchodzić do prowadzonych spraw w całkowicie wyzuty z emocji sposób.

Zastanawiała się jednak, komu mogłoby zależeć na Constance Yaxley, która przez tyle lat przebywała tak daleko od Wielkiej Brytanii i nie brała udziału w drugiej wojnie czarodziejów po żadnej ze stron. 

Nie miała nawet pewności, czy to naprawdę była ona. Sarah bała się tego, że przeczucie mogłoby ją mylić. Istniała możliwość, że to sama Constance zabiła tę kobietę, a potem zostawiła przy niej swoją przełamaną różdżkę, by aurorzy uznali, że to właśnie ona zginęła. Ale to była dość daleko idąca teoria, więc kobieta nie poświęciła jej zbyt wiele czasu.

Po krótkiej dyskusji z uzdrowicielami wróciła do ministerstwa. Nie potrafiła jednak skupić się na napisaniu raportu. Co chwila odrywali ją od tego albo współpracownicy, którzy ciągle mieli jakąś sprawę, albo ponure myśli.

 

*   *   *

 

_parę dni później_

 

Między eliksirami a mugoloznawstwem, będącym ostatnią dzisiejszą lekcją, Evelyn miała wolną godzinę, którą spędzała, wałęsając się po szkolnych korytarzach. Widok nieustannie deszczu lejącego za oknami działał na nią przygnębiająco i coraz bardziej tęskniła za choćby odrobiną słońca.

Październik powoli się kończył. Już pojutrze miał zacząć się listopad, co dobitnie potwierdzała pogoda na zewnątrz. W Hogwarcie czas płynął jednak nieco inaczej. Niewiele się tu działo, choć słyszała, że przedwczoraj doszło do kolejnej sprzeczki Gryfonów ze Ślizgonami w jakimś odludnym zakątku drugiego piętra, najprawdopodobniej zakończona szlabanem dla uczestników, a kilka dni wcześniej ktoś wrzucił kilka łajnobomb do kanciapy Filcha. Grant żałowała, że nie widziała reakcji woźnego, jednak słyszała co nieco od Orli, gdy ta zdawała relację Melanie. Zdążyła też odbyć kolejnych kilka lekcji z Thomasem Maxwellem, który coraz rzadziej narzekał na jej braki w programie, a przedwczoraj znowu poczęstował ją czekoladą. Evelyn zaczynała go lubić, mimo że z uporem zmuszał ją do zaklęć niewerbalnych, których nadal nie udało jej się do końca opanować. Na zajęciach z obrony przed czarną magią wciąż była jedną ze słabszych uczennic, ale nie odstawała od pozostałych tak bardzo, jak na samym początku. Na korepetycjach ćwiczyli głównie pojedynki, ale od czasu do czasu Maxwell dzielił się z nią także wiedzą teoretyczną i dał jej do przeczytania kilka następnych książek.

Mimo ciągłej tęsknoty za Nowym Jorkiem i nauką w Instytucie Magii w Salem, Evelyn zaczynała powoli przyzwyczajać się do Hogwartu. Nadal jednak marzyła o dniu, w którym będzie mogła stąd odejść i wrócić do prawdziwego domu.

Wczoraj, po kilku tygodniach czekania, otrzymała wreszcie list od ojca. Przyszedł podczas śniadania, kilka dni po liście od Jessiki. Widząc krótką, suchą wiadomość, poczuła rozczarowanie, że ojciec nie zamierzał w żaden sposób jej pomóc, więc złożyła list i schowała do jakiegoś podręcznika. Michael naprawdę ją zawiódł.

Czuła do niego żal. Uważała, że powinien bardziej przejąć się jej przymusowym zesłaniem, nawet jeśli rzeczywiście nie mógł nic zrobić.

Była w trakcie obklejania stojącej na korytarzu zbroi nalepkami z postaciami z bajek, kiedy usłyszała charakterystyczne sapanie Filcha. Chcąc uniknąć szlabanu, wepchnęła plik naklejek do kieszeni i pobiegła korytarzem w przeciwnym kierunku niż ten, z którego nadchodził wyraźnie rozwścieczony woźny.

Dostrzegła w pobliżu duży obraz, przedstawiający nieco przywiędnięty bukiet kwiatów, nad którym latały wiotkie motyle i ważki. Podbiegła do niego i odchyliwszy ciężką ramę, zniknęła w środku.

Kryjące się za obrazem schody prowadzące do małej, przytulnej komnatki odnalazła niedawno i przez zupełny przypadek. W zeszłym tygodniu, przechodząc tym korytarzem nagle stwierdziła, że obraz wisiał krzywo i przy próbie poprawienia go, odkryła, że znajduje się za nim pusta przestrzeń. Wiedziona ciekawością, rozejrzała się i natychmiast wgramoliła do tajemnego przejścia, na którego końcu znalazła niewielkie pomieszczenie, którego jedną ścianę zajmowało duże okno, a pozostałe zastawione były jakimiś starymi meblami, widocznymi spod okrywających je prześcieradeł.

Zatrzymała się na wąskich schodkach, nasłuchując kroków Filcha na korytarzu. I faktycznie, zaledwie dwie minuty później usłyszała woźnego, złorzeczącego pod nosem do siebie lub do Pani Norris, swojej kotki.

— Bezczelne smarkacze, już ja im się dobiorę do skóry, moja kochana. — Najwyraźniej towarzyszyła mu Pani Norris, gdyż tylko do niej zwracał się z taką czułością. — Jak złapię tego, kto to zrobił, możesz być pewna, że będę błagał McGonagall, żeby pozwoliła mi powiesić delikwenta za ręce pod sufitem.

Evelyn musiała zatkać sobie usta dłonią, żeby powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Filch tymczasem zdążył się już oddalić, bo jego mamrotanie ucichło.

Wciąż tłumiąc śmiech, wbiegła po schodach i wpadła do komnatki. Zakurzone prześcieradła zafalowały, gdy w biegu mijała skrywające się pod nimi komody.

Usiadła na pękatej poduszce, którą znalazła na dnie jednej z szaf i wyciągnęła przed siebie nogi, z rozkoszą mrużąc oczy. Zamierzała teraz oddać się błogiemu lenistwu, zanim zadzwoni dzwonek i będzie musiała udać się na mugoloznawstwo. Obiecała sobie jednak, że później tu wróci.

 

*   *   *

 

Zaklęcie jednego z czwartorocznych trafiło w tablicę, czyniąc w niej wgniecenie wielkości pięści. Thomas, który przez ostatnich kilka minut dzielił uczniów na pary i tłumaczył im użycie podstawowych blokad, odwrócił się od grupy Gryfonów.

— Widzę, że ktoś z was już zaczął ćwiczyć? — spytał, uśmiechając się nieco pobłażliwie. — Nieźle, nieźle, ale radziłbym popracować nieco nad celnością. 

Uczeń pospiesznie wymamrotał przeprosiny, co Maxwell skwitował machnięciem ręki. Czwarta klasa bez wątpienia była jednym z najbardziej energicznych roczników w Hogwarcie. To oni zwykle zaczynali rzucać zaklęcia zanim jeszcze wszyscy zostali dobrani w pary i czynili największe zniszczenia w pracowni. Po lekcjach z czwartoklasistami auror musiał spędzać całą przerwę na doprowadzanie sali do ładu, przez co nie miał czasu przygotować się odpowiednio do kolejnych zajęć. Żałował, że nie zabrał ich na błonia, ale ostatnio musiał ograniczyć zajęcia na świeżym powietrzu, bo praktycznie codziennie lały obfite, zimne deszcze, a nie chciał przecież, żeby uczniowie się rozchorowali, tym bardziej, że większość z nich wcale nie musiała posiadać aurorskich ambicji i mieli jeszcze dużo czasu, by zdecydować się na wybór takiej ścieżki kariery. Na szkoleniu w Akademii Aurorskiej nikt nie przejmował się pogodą: przyszli aurorzy musieli odbywać zajęcia w terenie bez względu na warunki.

Dzisiaj była jego ostatnia lekcja, więc uznał, że bez względu na to, jak wiele sprzętów w klasie zniszczy czwarty rok, to już na dzisiaj koniec.

Kiedy każdy miał swoją parę, mężczyzna wrócił za biurko, zamierzając obserwować ich z bezpiecznej odległości. Tydzień temu nie zdążył się uchylić przed urokiem Caroline Simmons z Hufflepuffu i skończył z rzepą zamiast ucha. Choć śmiał się z tego razem z całą klasą, pospiesznie przywrócił swojej części ciała właściwy kształt. 

Dzisiejsza lekcja przebiegła jednak bez większych zakłóceń, choć Tom musiał odczarować jednego chłopca, który nie zdążył zablokować zaklęcia kolegi i zaczął wykonywać dzikie pląsy na środku klasy.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, wszyscy rzucili się do wyjścia.

— Pamiętajcie o przeczytaniu kolejnych dwóch rozdziałów w waszym podręczniku na naszą kolejną lekcję! — zawołał za nimi, próbując przekrzyczeć gwar.

W końcu został sam. Uprzątnął biurko i odczarował uszkodzoną tablicę, po czym także wysunął się na korytarz, zamykając drzwi zaklęciem. Przed udaniem się do Wielkiej Sali miał zamiar zajrzeć na chwilę do swojego gabinetu i zostawić tam zebrane wcześniej eseje oraz zażyć kolejną porcję eliksiru. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, nagle dostrzegł na korytarzu zdumiewająco znajomą postać. 

— Sarah? A co ty tutaj robisz? — spytał głośno, przyspieszając kroku.

Sarah Bradley odwróciła się na pięcie. Thomas odnotował, że nie wyglądała najlepiej. Oczy miała lekko podkrążone, a uśmiech, który pojawił się na jej twarzy, wydawał się nieco wymuszony.

— Och, witaj, Tom. Nie myślałam, że cię tutaj spotkam — odparła aurorka nieco smętnie. — Sprowadzają mnie tutaj sprawy zawodowe. 

Maxwell uniósł brwi, zachęcając ją, żeby kontynuowała. Wszelkie aurorskie sprawy zawsze bardzo go interesowały, nawet jeśli nie pełnił czynnej służby.

— Udało nam się zidentyfikować ciało znalezione na Pokątnej — przemówiła Sarah. — Nasze wcześniejsze przypuszczenia były słuszne.

Choć w „Proroku codziennym” nie pojawiło się dotychczas nic więcej poza krótką wzmianką o niezidentyfikowanych zwłokach kobiety wciśniętą gdzieś w połowie gazety, do Maxwella, który przedwczoraj rozmawiał w Hogsmeade z kilkoma aurorami przebywającymi w Trzech Miotłach, zdążyło dotrzeć kilka pogłosek. Pokiwał głową. Więc to jednak prawda.

Mógł jednak przysiąc, że usłyszał w głosie kobiety wahanie. Spojrzał na nią uważniej. 

— Została poddana dokładnym oględzinom? — spytał. 

Sarah skrzywiła się.

— Tak, oczywiście. Jej różdżkę osobiście obejrzał stary Ollivander — odrzekła aurorka ponurym tonem. — Bardzo wiele wskazuje na to, że to faktycznie Constance Yaxley.

Wiedział, że Evelyn wkrótce się o tym dowie i współczuł jej z całego serca, zwłaszcza, że po kilku tygodniach udzielania korepetycji zdążył ją naprawdę polubić. Sam kilkakrotnie brał udział w informowaniu rodzin ofiar o odnalezieniu ciał ich bliskich.

— Przybyłaś, żeby poinformować o tym jej córkę oraz opiekuna jej domu? — spytał Maxwell. — A co z Rigel Yaxley?

— Zgadza się, choć najpierw muszę poinformować o sytuacji dyrekcję Hogwartu — Bradley potwierdziła, po czym skrzywiła się. — A u starej Yaxley już byłam, musiałam wyciągnąć od niej jakieś stare zdjęcia Constance. To naprawdę _przemiła_ kobieta. Nawet nie zainteresowała się swoją wnuczką.

Tom dosłyszał w jej głosie sarkazm. Spodziewał się, że babce Evelyn daleko było do przemiłej kobiety i nie posądzał jej o większe przejęcie się córką czy wnuczką. Nie dziwił się, że Sarah wyrażała się o niej w taki sposób.

— A to ma sens, skoro nie macie stuprocentowej pewności?

— Taka jest procedura. Nie możemy odwlekać tego w nieskończoność — powiedziała Sarah.

Obydwoje spojrzeli po sobie znacząco. 

— Nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywał. Pewnie wolisz już mieć to za sobą — rzucił. 

Sarah pokiwała głową, po czym oddaliła się w przeciwnym kierunku, zapewne idąc do gabinetu McGonagall.  

 

*   *   *

 

Dzwon zadzwonił stanowczo zbyt szybko. Evelyn z cichym westchnieniem wsunęła szkicownik i ołówki do torby, po czym wstała, otrzepując dżinsy. Założyła z powrotem nieporęczną, szkolną szatę z godłem Ravenclawu i opuściła swoją kryjówkę.

Pocieszając się myślą, że to ostatnia lekcja i w dodatku jej ulubiony przedmiot, ruszyła w kierunku najbliższych schodów. Nie przejęła się Irytkiem, szkolnym poltergeistem, który na czwartym piętrze leciał za nią przez pół korytarza, przedrzeźniając jej akcent i rzucając w nią kawałkami kredy, póki nie trafiła na bardziej zaludniony korytarz. Tam zjawa znalazła sobie inny obiekt drwin, a Grant dotarła do klasy mugoloznastwa, pod którą stało już kilkoro uczniów. 

Na te zajęcia uczęszczało bardzo mało osób. Byli to jednak głównie Puchoni i Gryfoni. Z Ravenclawu jedynie Evelyn i Julie zdecydowały się chodzić na ten przedmiot, ale nie było nikogo ze Slytherinu.

Nauczycielka mugoloznastwa zjawiła się pod klasą dopiero pięć minut po dzwonku, ściskając plik mugolskich pism z nieruchomymi zdjęciami na okładkach i uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do uczniów. Stuknęła różdżką w drzwi, sprawiając, że te ustąpiły z cichym skrzypnięciem, a uczniowie zaczęli powoli wchodzić się do środka. Evelyn, wciąż rozglądająca się za Julie, która jeszcze nie nadeszła, miała zamiar wejść ostatnia.

Wtedy jednej jej uszu dobiegł donośny, nieco piskliwy głos. Zatrzymała się odruchowo, rozglądając się po korytarzu.

— Panno Grant! Natychmiast proszę do mnie!

Evelyn odruchowo odwróciła się, przystając w otwartych drzwiach klasy. Dostrzegła nadchodzącego korytarzem Flitwicka, zdyszanego energicznym biegiem na krótkich nóżkach. Zaczęła zastanawiać się, o co mogło chodzić. Zawahała się przez moment, ale uznała, że nie może zignorować nauczyciela zaklęć. Opiekun Ravenclawu jednak zwrócił się najpierw do profesor Daniels, która czekała obok drzwi.

— Panna Grant będzie zwolniona z dzisiejszej lekcji — powiedział, na co Evelyn uniosła brwi, zaniepokojona. 

Monique Daniels spojrzała uważnie najpierw na Flitwicka, później na Evelyn, a na jej opalonej twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia.

— Oczywiście. Odnotuję to.

Zamknęła drzwi pracowni mugoloznastwa i zniknęła w środku, zostawiając Evelyn samą z opiekunem Ravenclawu. Niski mężczyzna odchrząknął i poprawił szatę.

— Panno Grant, pójdziesz ze mną do mojego gabinetu. Teraz.

Evelyn uniosła brwi i zaszurała nerwowo trampkami. Zapowiedź zwolnienia z lekcji i zaprowadzenia do gabinetu zabrzmiała dość niepokojąco. Na tyle, że dziewczyna próbowała sobie przypomnieć, co takiego ostatnio przeskrobała, że zainteresował się nią opiekun domu.

— Ja nic nie zrobiłam — powiedziała cicho, czując, jak ogarnia ją strach.

Już wyobrażała sobie szlaban i próbowała ułożyć naprędce jakąś wymówkę. Flitwick spojrzał na nią z większą uwagą. Jego spojrzenie było zaskakująco poważne, ale nie czaiło się w nim oskarżenie.

— Proszę za mną, panno Grant — rzekł tylko, po czym ruszył korytarzem, nie oglądając się, czy nastolatka idzie za nim. — To bardzo ważne.

Evelyn, pełna złych przeczuć, podążyła za nim, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni szaty. Nadal nie miała pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić. Jedyne, co przychodziło jej do głowy, to ewentualna kara za ozdobienie tamtej zbroi, ale w takim przypadku nauczyciel nie zabierałby jej z zajęć, a odjąłby punkty lub wlepiłby szlaban na korytarzu.

— Ale o co chodzi? — dopytywała Evelyn po drodze.

Chwilę później dotarli do gabinetu. Flitwick wszedł pierwszy, a Evelyn wsunęła się za nim. Przed biurkiem siedziała ciemnowłosa kobieta w długiej, czarnej szacie, której twarz wydała się Grant dziwnie znajoma. Mogłaby przysiąc, że już ją spotkała. Zmrużyła oczy, próbując ją sobie przypomnieć. 

— Przyprowadziłem pannę Grant — mruknął tylko opiekun domu, wsuwając się za swoje biurko i przysiadając na stercie książek. — Może pani z nią porozmawiać.

— Nazywam się Sarah Bradley, już się spotkałyśmy — oznajmiła kobieta, a widząc wyraz twarzy Evelyn, pospiesznie dodała. — Jestem z Biura Aurorów.

Evelyn od razu sobie przypomniała. Spojrzała na czarownicę niepewnie, zastanawiając się, czego aurorzy od niej chcieli. Czyżby znowu chodziło o Pokątną?

Poruszyła się nerwowo, zerkając przelotnie na drzwi. Miała nadzieję, że pozwolą jej stąd szybko odejść. 

— Och... aha — wymamrotała. 

— Panno Grant — zaczęła aurorka, spoglądając to na dziewczynę, to na nauczyciela. —  Twoja matka, Constance Yaxley... znaczy Grant, nie żyje. Jej ciało zostało znalezione na ulicy Pokątnej w Londynie.

Evelyn zesztywniała, czując, jak grunt usuwa jej się spod nóg.

— Nie, to jest niemożliwe! To nie może być prawda! — krzyknęła, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Moja mama na pewno żyje!

— Przykro mi — odparła ponuro Sarah. — Constance Grant nie żyje.

To było zbyt nieprawdopodobne, żeby mogło być prawdą. Evelyn przez cały czas myślała, że matka po prostu miała ważny powód, dlaczego ją zostawiła, i że pewnego dnia się odnajdzie. Czuła złość i żal za każdym razem, gdy o niej myślała, ale bardzo chciała, żeby Constance wróciła i żeby wszystko było jak dawniej. A teraz próbowano ją pozbawić nawet tych resztek nadziei.

Nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że Constance mogła być martwa. Nie docierało to do niej. Przesuwała wzrokiem od aurorki do Flitwicka i z powrotem, czekając, aż któreś z nich w końcu powie, że to tylko pomyłka. Oboje jednak milczeli, wpatrując się w nią z powagą.

— Ale... Jak to się stało? I skąd pewność, że to moja matka? Przecież ona musi żyć, musi! — krzyknęła dziewczyna, czując, jak kręci jej się w głowie.

Zachwiała się, o mały włos nie lądując na podłodze, ale przed upadkiem uchroniła ją aurorka, która nieoczekiwanie przytrzymała ją i posadziła na krześle.

— Panno Grant... Evelyn...

Dziewczyna zaczęła się wyrywać, nie pozwalając, by Sarah Bradley się nią zajmowała.

— Nie... — jęknęła, zrywając się. — Ja... Ja nie wierzę! To nieprawda!

Odepchnęła ręce aurorki i nie bacząc na wołającego ją Flitwicka, wypadła z gabinetu, czując, jak po policzkach zaczynają spływać jej łzy.

Usłyszane przed chwilą słowa wciąż huczały jej w głowie. Nie miała ochoty z nikim teraz rozmawiać. Choć słyszała czyjś głos, wołający ją łagodnie po imieniu, nie zawróciła w jego stronę. Biegła dalej, prawie zwalając z nóg kilku trzecioklasistów. Zignorowała kąśliwe uwagi rzucone przez stadko Ślizgonek z siódmego roku i pokonała schody, kilkakrotnie potykając się o krzywe stopnie.

Dopiero, gdy poczuła chłód i przenikliwą wilgoć, Evelyn zdała sobie sprawę, że znalazła się na błoniach. Niemal nie pamiętała samego momentu opuszczenia gabinetu i biegu przez szkolne korytarze.

Nie przejmowała się nawet tym, że jest jej zimno, i że jej ubranie zaczęło nasiąkać siąpiącym z nieba deszczem. Brnąc przez mokry i zbrązowiały trawnik, dotarła nad jezioro, do rosnącego kilkanaście stóp od linii wody rozłożystego buka, obecnie pozbawionego ulistnienia. 

Usiadła na wilgotnej ziemi, opierając się plecami o pień i wpatrując w szare wody jeziora, w tej chwili idealnie odzwierciedlające jej nastrój. Chciała być sama.

 

*   *   *

 

Sarah spojrzała z konsternacją na profesora Flitwicka. Dziewczyna przyjęła wiadomość gorzej, niż się spodziewała, ale nie mogła jej za to winić. Wiedziała, jak to jest stracić kogoś bliskiego. Gdy powiadomiono ją o śmierci Chrisa, także zachowywała się nerwowo i nie chciała dopuścić do siebie tej myśli. Teraz, gdy rozmyślała o małej Grant i jej matce, na ułamek sekundy przed jej oczami pojawiło się dawne, niechciane wspomnienie kolegów wracających z misji i stających przed nią, by oznajmić, że nie wszystkim udało się powrócić cało.

Odepchnęła te myśli i poprawiła szatę, zerkając na drzwi, przez które chwilę wcześniej wybiegła roztrzęsiona nastolatka.

Nie zamierzała jednak biec za dziewczyną, rozmawianie z nią w takim stanie nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem, choć wiedziała, że w najbliższych dniach i tak będzie musiała złożyć jej kolejną wizytę. Evelyn, jako córka Constance Yaxley, mogła posiadać informacje mogące rzucić jakieś światło na dochodzenie.

Spojrzała na Flitwicka, który wciąż siedział za swoim biurkiem. 

— Wie pan, że i tak będziemy musieli jeszcze z nią porozmawiać?

Mały nauczyciel skinął głową.

— Prawdopodobnie pojawię się tutaj jutro lub pojutrze. Jest szansa, że Evelyn może wiedzieć coś, co pomoże nam w prowadzeniu sprawy — zapowiedziała Sarah.

— Oczywiście, jeśli to konieczne, umożliwię Biuru Aurorów rozmowę z panną Grant — rzekł Flitwick skrzekliwym głosem, który Sarah tak dobrze pamiętała z czasów szkolnych.

Bradley uśmiechnęła się ponuro.

— Ach, i może jednak ktoś powinien poszukać Evelyn i zająć się nią? Nie powinna być teraz sama.

— Tak, zaraz kogoś po nią wyślę.

Sarah skinęła głową i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Pożegnawszy się z Flitwickiem, opuściła jego gabinet.

   

*   *   *

 

Evelyn nawet nie wiedziała, ile minęło czasu, kiedy z zadumy wyrwał ją męski głos.

— Evelyn.

Przez ostatnie minuty siedziała z twarzą wciśniętą w kolana. Jej szata była przemoczona i ubłocona, a ciało przenikały dreszcze, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Podniosła jednak niechętnie wzrok, chcąc zobaczyć, kto zakłócił jej spokój.

Był to Thomas Maxwell.

— Proszę zostawić mnie w spokoju — powiedziała stłumionym głosem, odsuwając się. 

Maxwell tylko westchnął.

— Ja już wszystko wiem, panno Grant. Rozmawiałem z profesorem Flitwickiem. Niepokoił się o ciebie, kiedy tak nagle uciekłaś — rzekł, pochylając się nad nią. — Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do zamku. Przeziębisz się, jak będziesz tutaj siedzieć.

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

— Ale mnie obchodzi. Jako nauczyciel mam obowiązek dbać o uczniów, nawet tak upartych, jak ty.

Nie wiedziała, jak go spławić. Czuła, że Maxwell nie zostawi jej w spokoju, choćby miał tutaj siedzieć przez kolejnych kilka godzin i wysuwać kolejne racjonalne argumenty, mające za zadanie ją przekonać do powrotu do zamku. Potrafił być bardzo uparty.

Nie drgnęła. Nie obchodziło jej, co teraz zrobi Maxwell. Zdziwiła się, kiedy nagle westchnął i po prostu przy niej usiadł, nie bacząc na wilgotną trawę i przenikliwy chłód. 

— Dlaczego pan to robi? — spytała zobojętniałym tonem.

— Będę tu z tobą siedział, aż wróci ci zdrowy rozsądek i pójdziesz z powrotem do zamku.

Upór Maxwella wzbudził w niej pewną irytację, ale nie miała ochoty na kłótnie. Mimo wszystko cieszyła się, że miała jakieś towarzystwo w chwili, gdy czuła się bardziej samotna niż kiedykolwiek, nawet bardziej niż wtedy, gdy w sierpniu matka zniknęła bez słowa. W tamtych dniach mogła mieć jeszcze nadzieję, że Constance po nią wróci, ale teraz została pozbawiona nawet tego. Wraz z matką straciła szansę na odzyskanie dawnego życia. Mogła poczekać do siedemnastych urodzin i wrócić do Nowego Jorku, ale nigdy nie odzyska przeszłości w takim samym kształcie, jaki pamiętała.

Tkwiła w Hogwarcie, kilka tysięcy kilometrów od swojego prawdziwego domu. Była sama, nie licząc rodziny Constance, której prawie nie znała. Ojciec wciąż był w Nowym Jorku i zapewne nic jeszcze nie wiedział. Miną tygodnie, zanim dotrze do niego wieść o śmierci żony, chyba, że brytyjskie Biuro Aurorów znajdzie sposób, by szybciej go zawiadomić. Pewnie znali jakieś szybsze sposoby niż sowy.

Teraz miała już tylko Michaela i musiała mieć nadzieję, że pewnego dnia, kiedy już upora się ze swoimi problemami, odnajdzie ją i zabierze z powrotem do Nowego Jorku. Przecież nie mógłby jej tu zostawić!

Ale musiała sama przed sobą przyznać, że nie wie, czego się po nim spodziewać. 

Skuliła się bardziej, ciasno owijając ramionami i wpatrując w jezioro. Czuła na sobie wzrok Thomasa Maxwella, jednak ten przez większość czasu milczał.

Kiedy jednak zdjął swoją pelerynę i zarzucił na jej ramiona, dziewczyna wreszcie zwróciła na niego wzrok.

— To nie było konieczne. Wcale nie jest mi zimno — skłamała, próbując oddać mu okrycie. 

Thomas jednak odsunął jej ręce i ponownie owinął dziewczynę płaszczem. 

— Nie rób trudności, Evelyn — powiedział auror. — Bo zaraz naprawdę odprowadzę cię do zamku. 

Być może właśnie zwrócenie się do niej po imieniu sprawiło, że poczuła się nieco mniej skrępowana.

— Nie chcę tam teraz wracać. Muszę pomyśleć. To wszystko jest... — zawahała się, ponownie odwracając twarz, żeby nauczyciel nie mógł dostrzec jej oczu. — Zresztą, nieważne.

W jej głowie wciąż toczyła się gonitwa myśli. Utrata matki wciąż była dla niej czymś nierealnym, abstrakcyjnym. Czuła wyrzuty sumienia. Co, jeśli przez cały ten czas źle oceniała Constance? Nie potrafiła wybaczyć jej tego, że porzuciła ją w potrzebie, ale teraz straciła szansę, by kiedykolwiek poznać motywy, które nią kierowały.

— Rozumiem, jak musisz się teraz czuć — powiedział ostrożnie, jednak Grant przerwała mu.

— Wątpię! To nie pan został porzucony przez matkę, która dwa miesiące później zostaje znaleziona martwa! — krzyknęła. — Nie wywieziono pana na drugi koniec świata wbrew pańskiej woli i nie zamknięto w szkole, licząc, że wszystko będzie w porządku!

Zerwała się z ziemi, a jej włosy zaczęły się gwałtownie przebarwiać. Nie wiedziała, czy się rozpłakać czy może po prostu uciec w przeciwnym kierunku, z daleka od Maxwella i tej szalonej szkoły.

Thomas też wstał, unosząc dłonie w pojednawczym geście. 

— Spokojnie — przemówił. — Nikt tutaj nie chce dla ciebie źle. 

Evelyn wpatrywała się w niego roziskrzonym wzrokiem, a jej włosy były o wiele bardziej czarne niż niebieskie. Jednak już nie płakała.

— Proszę stąd iść.

Maxwell jednak zignorował jej prośbę i nagle znalazł się tuż przy niej.

— Chodź, idziemy. Robi się już późno i oboje możemy mieć kłopoty. Zaprowadzę cię prosto do wieży Ravenclawu.

Thomas złapał ją za ramię i zaczął prowadzić w kierunku zamku. Tym razem nie zaprotestowała, jednak nie zamierzała poddawać się tak łatwo. Gdy już podczas wędrówki korytarzami Maxwell na moment stracił czujność i poluzował uścisk, Evelyn wymknęła się i uciekła, zanim mężczyzna zdołał ją chwycić.

Nie odwróciła się nawet na chwilę, kiedy ją zawołał.

Schowała się w swojej kryjówce za obrazem, która zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej pomogła jej uniknąć spotkania z Filchem. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to było tak niedawno; miała wrażenie, jakby od tamtej chwili minęło znacznie więcej czasu.

W pewnym momencie uświadomiła sobie, że nadal miała na sobie płaszcz Maxwella, ale postanowiła na razie się tym nie przejmować. Zwinęła się w kłębek na jednej ze starych poduszek i tak spędziła resztę wieczoru. Nie miała ochoty na powrót do wieży pełnej radosnych uczniów.

 

*    *    *

 

Rigel Yaxley siedziała w salonie, obserwując Błyskotkę, która właśnie pojawiła się ze srebrną tacą, na której spoczywała filiżanka herbaty oraz cukiernica. Z jakiegoś powodu obecność skrzatki ją denerwowała.

Wcześniejsza rozmowa z aurorką była dość upokarzająca. Rigel wcale nie miała ochoty rozmawiać o córce, która ją zdradziła, i wszystkie pytania zbywała bardzo szybko. 

— Constance umarła dla mnie prawie dwadzieścia lat temu, kiedy uciekła z domu — rzuciła, spoglądając znacząco na drzwi i licząc, że Sarah Bradley zrozumie ten oczywisty przekaz i przestanie drążyć. — Nigdy później jej już nie widziałam. Nie wiem nic na temat jej problemów. Proszę więc nie nachodzić mnie więcej, bo tylko tracicie mój i swój czas.

Bradley od razu jej się nie spodobała. Zachowywała się zdecydowanie zbyt plebejsko i w dodatku była młoda, a więc pewnie niekompetentna.

— A co z pani wnuczką?— Nie ustępowała aurorka. — Na pewno nie chce jej pani odwiedzić i pocieszyć w tak trudnych okolicznościach?

Rigel zirytowała się jeszcze bardziej.

— Sami się tym zajmijcie! Przecież jesteście aurorami, to wasz obowiązek!

Kobieta w końcu opuściła jej dom, ale Rigel czuła, jak wypełnia ją irytacja i dziwaczny niepokój.

Zaledwie kilka godzin po zniknięciu pracownicy ministerstwa w jej salonie pojawiła się sowa, niosąc małą, przewiązaną wstążką paczuszkę. Pech chciał, że odebrała ją Alexandra, która akurat wtedy czytała książkę, grzejąc się przed kominkiem.

Gdy weszła do salonu, Alexandra siedziała sztywno i była roztrzęsiona, a przed nią na stole znajdowała się otwarta paczka.

Rigel od razu zobaczyła leżące na szkarłatnej poduszeczce i starannie oczyszczone z krwi ludzkie ucho. Wzdrygnęła się z obrzydzenia i natychmiast wrzuciła pudełeczko wraz z zawartością do kominka, uprzednio dyskretnie wyciągając z niego zwinięty liścik. 

— Do swojego pokoju — warknęła, przeganiając wnuczkę.

Nie miała zamiaru oglądać jej takiej rozbeczanej. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, jakim cudem jedyna córka jej uwielbianego syna była taką nadwrażliwą, miękką mameją. Odpowiednie wychowanie uczyniło ją posłuszną i uległą, ale nie było w stanie całkowicie wyplenić z niej uczuć i sentymentów. Była zwyczajnie słaba.

Alexandra natychmiast spełniła jej polecenie. Gdy tylko wyszła, czarownica rozwinęła zabrany z paczuszki skrawek pergaminu. Charakter pisma wydawał jej się niepokojąco znajomy. Ale nie, to przecież nie mógł być… Nie po tylu latach.

 

_"Poznajesz to, Rigel? Spodziewaj się mnie wkrótce."_

 

Niemal czuła na karku oddech odległej przeszłości, choć do tej pory była pewna, że nikt poza nią nie przywiązuje już wagi do hańby, jaką Constance okryła rodzinę, gdy uciekła.

Teraz dosłownie wszystko jej przeszkadzało, począwszy od zbyt głośnego tykania zegara a skończywszy na zachowaniu skrzatów domowych. 

— Nie ociągaj się, Błyskotko! Natychmiast podaj mi tę herbatę! — warknęła w kierunku skrzatki, która jej zdaniem poruszała się zdecydowanie zbyt ślamazarnie.

— Oczywiście, pani! — pisnęła Błyskotka. — Już podaję!

Rigel nie wiedziała, co myśleć o śmierci Constance. Wychodziła z założenia, że córka z pewnością w jakiś sposób zasłużyła sobie na to, co ją spotkało. Gdyby wtedy nie uciekła i zgodziła się zostać żoną Johna Selwyna, zapewne byłaby teraz szczęśliwą żoną i matką. Jej dziecko nie byłoby splamione zdradziecką krwią amerykańskiej karykatury czarodzieja, a zostałoby dumnym potomkiem dwóch starych rodów.

Jednak w momencie, gdy Błyskotka kładła tacę na wysmukłym stoliku, do uszu kobiety dobiegł trzask.

Skrzatka wrzasnęła i upuściła tacę, rozlewając herbatę. Cukiernica przewróciła się, a jej zawartość wysypała się na drogocenny dywan.

— Ty niezdaro! Pozbądź się tego, ale już! — wycedziła Rigel, na co Błyskotka natychmiast rzuciła się ku przewróconej cukiernicy i zaczęła sprzątać.

Nie patrząc na skrzatkę, zerwała się z fotela. Nagły hałas ją zaniepokoił, dlatego postanowiła sprawdzić, co go spowodowało. W momencie, kiedy wyjęła swoją różdżkę, drzwi salonu otworzyły się i do środka wszedł wysoki mężczyzna w czarnej szacie.

— Spodziewam się, że otrzymałaś już moją wiadomość? — przemówił mężczyzna, lekko przeciągając sylaby, po czym nagle dodał: — Wraz z pewnym uroczym upominkiem. Nawiasem mówiąc, wyrazy współczucia z powodu utraty ukochanej córki.

Uśmiechnął się do niej nieco sztucznie, jakby bez przekonania. Widząc go w swoim salonie i słysząc jego uwagę, Rigel coraz bardziej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że to on mógł mieć coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Constance.

— Więc co cię do mnie sprowadza? — spytała wyniośle.

John Selwyn niewiele zmienił się przez te wszystkie lata, poza tym, że także się postarzał, a wyraz jego twarzy był jeszcze bardziej zacięty. 

— Mam do ciebie pewną delikatną sprawę, Rigel. Słuchaj uważnie, bo wolałbym się nie powtarzać.

To nagłe przejście na „ty” jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało Rigel. Zacisnęła gniewnie usta i spojrzała na mężczyznę z przyganą.

Wysłuchała go jednak w spokoju, przez cały czas obserwując go wyniosłym spojrzeniem.

— Więc prosisz mnie, żebym sprowadziła tutaj swoją wnuczkę i oddała ją w twoje ręce? — spytała szorstko, jednak John przerwał jej.

— Ja nie proszę, ja żądam. Dziewczyna będzie mi potrzebna — rzekł, uśmiechając się drwiąco.

— A co, jeśli odmówię udziału w tym twoim _planie_? — prychnęła Rigel, spoglądając na mężczyznę z góry. — Umywam od tego ręce. Nie zamierzam ponosić odpowiedzialności za uczynki Constance i nie obchodzą mnie twoje szemrane sprawy.

Rigel już dawno nie czuła się tak bardzo upokorzona, ale Johna wyraźnie to bawiło.

— Zapewne już się domyślasz, co przytrafiło się Constance, gdy ośmieliła się mi przeciwstawić — przemówił, unosząc znacząco różdżkę. — Wiesz, że nie cofnę się przed niczym. Zdecyduj, Rigel.

Kobieta przerwała mu.

— Jaki sens ma dalsze babranie się w tej sprawie? — spytała ostrym tonem, starając się maskować swój strach. — Constance już nie żyje. Nie chcę zostać w to wszystko wmieszana.

John skrzywił się, po czym wycedził:

— Constance żyje. Jeszcze.  

Rigel uniosła brwi. Jej córka nadal żyła? Sama nie wiedziała, czy w to wierzyć, w końcu aurorzy na pewno nie zjawili się u niej bez powodu. Ale przecież i tak nie powinno jej to obchodzić, Constance musiała zostać ukarana za to, co zrobiła. Jeśli ktoś był winny temu, co ją spotkało, to tylko ona.

— Kłamiesz!

John nie odpowiedział, spoglądając na nią nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Nie musiał mówić nic więcej.

— Co się z nimi stanie? Z Constance, z Evelyn?

Nie, żeby los Evelyn szczególnie ją interesował. Wiedziała, że musi poświęcić ją za cenę swojego spokoju, ale była to rozsądna wymiana. Dla swoich korzyści byłaby w stanie zrobić wszystko

— Nie udawaj, że los zdradzieckiej Constance i jej plugawego bachora tak bardzo cię obchodzi — warknął John.

Kobieta nic nie powiedziała. Koniec jej różdżki, którą wciąż trzymała w ręku, zadrżał lekko.

— Na pewno coś wymyślisz. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, już ułatwiłem ci zadanie. — Wskazał na leżącą na ziemi kokardę, którą wcześniej było owinięte pudełko z uchem.

Rzuciwszy tę ostatnią uwagę, John Selwyn wyszedł równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Czarownica dostrzegła przez okno, że wypadł na podwórze i zdeportował się wprost z trawnika.

Poczuła ulgę, kiedy wreszcie została sama. Powoli odwróciła się w stronę Błyskotki, która wciąż beznamiętnie szorowała ubrudzony herbatą i rozsypanym cukrem dywan, tak, jak jej wcześniej rozkazała.

— Dokończ porządki — rzuciła tylko, po czym opuściła salon. 

Udała się wprost na górę, do dawnego pokoju Constance, wciąż rozmyślając nad propozycją złożoną przez Selwyna i starając się zagłuszyć nikłe wyrzuty sumienia. W jej głowie zaczął rysować się wstępny plan.

 

*   *   *

 

Annabeth Maxwell półleżała na kanapie w swoim salonie, znużona całym dniem ciężkiej pracy. Nie miała nawet ochoty, by unieść rękę i sięgnąć po leżącą na stole różdżkę. Obok niej leżało też kilka książek i gazet, zarówno mugolskich, jak i czarodziejskich. Grzała się w cieple kominka.

Ciszę mąciło jedynie monotonne tykanie ściennego zegara wiszącego obok drzwi oraz dobiegające z góry kroki Alexandra, który zapewne szykował się już do snu. 

Próbowała zapomnieć o tamtej niemiłej sprawie sprzed paru dni. Za każdym razem, gdy przychodziło jej mierzyć się z czymś takim, stosowała któryś ze swoich sprawdzonych sposobów. Choć nie pomagały całkowicie pozbyć się wspomnień i emocji, ale wygłuszały je przynajmniej na pewien czas.

Wtedy jednak nagle w kominku coś strzeliło. Kobieta poderwała się z kanapy, a jej rozleniwienie i senność natychmiast zniknęły. Spojrzała na kominek, ku swojemu zdumieniu dostrzegając wśród płomieni znajomą twarz otoczoną potarganymi, ciemnymi włosami.

— Tom?! Co tutaj robisz? — spytała, klękając na dywanie, żeby znaleźć się bliżej niego.

Dawno nie mieli okazji ze sobą porozmawiać. Na co dzień każde z nich miało dużo zajęć, i nie było nawet czasu, żeby się spotkać. Mogli co najwyżej do siebie pisać lub rozmawiać przez sieć Fiuu, ale i to robili rzadko.

— Zabrakło ci eliksirów? Przecież kilka dni temu wysłałam wszystko, o co mnie prosiłeś. Chyba nie zużyłeś tego tak szybko? — spojrzała na niego nieco groźnie. Nie chciała, żeby Tom sobie zaszkodził. — Masz jakieś problemy? Skutki pozaklęciowe dają się mocniej we znaki?

— Nie, ależ skąd, wszystko gra. Przesyłka już dawno dotarła. Na najbliższe kilka tygodni powinno mi wystarczyć. — Thomas wywrócił oczami. Annabeth była jednak świadoma, że nawet, jakby coś nie grało, i tak by jej nie powiedział. Samo proszenie o eliksiry było dla niego uwłaczające, więc nie zdziwiła się, że postanowił zmienić temat. —Już nie mogę nawet pojawić się u mojego drogiego brata, kiedy nie mam żadnych problemów? W ogóle gdzie on teraz jest?

— Niedawno wrócił z ministerstwa, chyba już śpi. Albo próbuje spać — odparła Annabeth wymijająco. — Rano ma kolejne zebranie kierownictwa departamentu.

Westchnęła. Głowa Toma obróciła się w płomieniach.

— Mhm…

Annabeth przez chwilę wpatrywała się w jego twarz. Jednak zanim zdążyła spytać go o Hogwart, mężczyzna odezwał się ponownie.

— Słyszałaś o Constance Grant?

— Byłam obecna przy oględzinach — skrzywiła się na to wspomnienie. — Od paru miesięcy nie było równie paskudnej sprawy.

— Usłyszałem o tym od Sarah Bradley, która przybyła do Hogwartu, żeby porozmawiać z Evelyn. Dziewczyna już wie. 

— I jak się czuje? — W głosie Annabeth zabrzmiał niepokój. 

Odkąd przyszło jej zajmować się ciałem Constance, znowu dużo rozmyślała o całej sprawie Evelyn oraz zaginięcia i w końcu śmierci jej matki.

Thomas opowiedział jej o swojej próbie rozmowy z nastolatką. 

— To dla niej dość trudne — zakończył, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. — Zresztą, nie dziwię się. Stracić kogoś bliskiego w takich okolicznościach...

— A co z jej babcią? Rigel Yaxley też już wie?

— Sarah powiedziała, że już u niej była. 

— Może teraz aurorzy wreszcie zajmą się tą sprawą na poważnie, zamiast zbywać to byle głupotami. 

Thomas zamrugał szybko, wyraźnie zaskoczony jej słowami.

— Może trochę mnie poniosło. Wybacz, Tom — mruknęła. — Denerwuje mnie, że tak wiele spraw jest marginalizowanych. Nawet teraz, w tych tak zwanych czasach pokoju.

— I tak nie mamy na to wpływu.

Jeszcze przez chwilę dyskutowali o tej sprawie, by później przejść do bardziej neutralnych tematów. Dopiero, kiedy zegar wybił kolejną pełną godzinę, Annabeth pospiesznie pożegnała się z Tomem i udała do sypialni. Pogrążony w mocnym śnie Alexander nawet nie drgnął, gdy wsunęła się pod kołdrę i przytuliła do jego pleców.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 20.07.15_

 

 


	13. Ponure dni

 

_październik/listopad 1999_

 

W ostatnim czasie John Selwyn miał dużo powodów, by być dumnym z siebie — po wielu latach oczekiwania i przelotnych rozrywek wreszcie odnalazł Constance Yaxley i mógł wprowadzać w życie swój długo obmyślany plan zemsty.

Przez te wszystkie lata zastanawiał się wielokrotnie, co zrobi, kiedy już dostanie ją w swoje ręce. Po ucieczce Constance ojciec bardzo szybko wybrał dla niego nową narzeczoną, jednak Amelia nigdy nie oddziaływała na niego tak mocno, jak Constance.

Gdy już ją znalazł, wszystkie plany i tak wzięły w łeb. Emocje, które wtedy odczuwał, były zbyt silne, choć skutecznie je ukrywał. Constance dostarczyła mu dużo uciechy. Czuł silne podniecenie, znacznie silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. To uczucie bardzo mu się podobało. Constance wreszcie była jego,już na zawsze i nie mogła go porzucić, zostawić go samego. Nie pozwoliłby jej na to.

Jednak zaraz po opuszczeniu gmachu Ravenscry, John Selwyn postanowił złożyć jeszcze jedną wizytę. 

Zarzucił kaptur i zdeportował się z pożółkłego trawnika, niemal w tym samym momencie pojawiając się na obrzeżach Hogsmeade. Specjalnie wybrał tak odludne miejsce. Nie chciał, żeby zobaczył go ktoś niepowołany.

Miał nadzieję, że ona już tam czekała. List powinien był dotrzeć do niej wiele godzin temu.

Nie było tutaj nikogo, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. John dopiero po chwili dostrzegł postać w czarnej szacie opartą o najbliższe drzewo. Kiedy usłyszała trzask jego aportacji, zapaliła swoją różdżkę, a wtedy John dostrzegł końcówki jasnych włosów wysuwających się spod kaptura. Uśmiechnął się nieco zgryźliwie, ale wiedział, że kobieta mu pomoże. Nie sądził, by miała odwagę odmówić.

— Spóźniłeś się, Selwyn. Czekam tutaj już ponad godzinę — warknęła.

John prychnął, jednak nie skwitował tego w żaden sposób. 

— Musiałem jeszcze odwiedzić naszą drogą Rigel — mruknął, po czym rzucił niewerbalnie kilka zaklęć ochronnych, by mieć pewność, że nikt ich nie podsłucha ani nie zobaczy.

— Ach tak, oczywiście — Kobieta niechętnie się z nim zgodziła. — Swoją drogą, to z Constance chyba nie było do końca przemyślanym posunięciem. Aurorzy byli dzisiaj w Hogwarcie. Na razie drepczą w kółko, ale obawiam się, że w końcu i tak wpadną na twój ślad, Johnie. Przecież w aktach mogą istnieć jakieś zapiski o waszych zaręczynach.

Selwyn machnął jednak ręką. Był pewien, że sprawa Constance ujdzie mu na sucho, podobnie jak inne występki. Czuł się dumny i przebiegły, bo zawsze udawało mu się wykpić i uwolnić od podejrzeń. Uważał, że był wyjątkowy i w każdym calu lepszy od tej żałosnej bandy z ministerstwa. Żadni czarodzieje nie wpadli na trop znikających mugoli — specjalnie dbał o to, by za każdym razem porywać swoje ofiary w innych miejscach, a potem starannie zacierał wszystkie ślady. Ministerstwo Magii nawet nie zdawało sprawy, że coś takiego w ogóle się działo. I bez jego udziału mnóstwo ludzi znikało ze znacznie bardziej prozaicznych przyczyn. Nikt nie mógł niczego zauważyć, jeśli raz na parę miesięcy znikał jakiś dodatkowy mugol.

Był pewien, że teraz także nikt nie domyśli się, że to on za tym stał. Nie czuł lęku i chciał, żeby ciało z Pokątnej zostało odnalezione. Liczył, że wieść o tym dotarła już do jej córki. Chciał, żeby mała Evelyn cierpiała i żyła w strachu.

Nawet czarnowidztwo Wayland nie mogło zmącić jego satysfakcji.

— Nie do wiary, droga Lauro, że tak bardzo się tym przejmujesz — mruknął. — Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek pamiętał, że to właśnie zaaranżowane małżeństwo było powodem, dla którego Constance uciekła z domu. A co do obecnego śledztwa... — urwał na moment. — Mam pewien pomysł, jak temu zaradzić. Będziesz musiała tylko mi w tym odrobinę pomóc.

Czarownica wyprostowała się, i choć John nie widział jej twarzy, czuł, że bacznie mu się przyglądała.

— Oczywiście. Wciąż pamiętam o tamtym i wiedz, że zamierzam dotrzymać słowa. Nie jestem Constance. Już w Hogwarcie...

— Nie przyszedłem tu, by słuchać o twoich dawnych sporach — przerwał jej, po czym uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

Laura Wayland wciąż była mu winna przysługę w zamian za to, że kilka lat temu pomógł jej uciec przed aurorami i zrzucić podejrzenia na kogoś innego. Kiedy wówczas jej pomagał, wiedział, że pewnego dnia może mu się to przydać. Fakt, że krótko po wojnie trafiła do Hogwartu, teraz okazał mu się bardzo na rękę. W młodości znała Constance Yaxley, co stanowiło dodatkowy powód, dla którego postanowił ją wykorzystać, choć budziła w nim pogardę. Zawsze była żałosna w swoim płaszczeniu się przed przedstawicielami rodów czystej krwi i naiwnym pragnieniu, by traktowali ją jak równą sobie. Po wojnie była jedną z pierwszych, którzy wszystkiego się wyparli i dzięki temu uniknęła odpowiedzialności, podobnie jak spora część pozostałych tchórzy z zewnętrznego kręgu, którzy nawet nie otrzymali znaków. Jemu było znacznie trudniej uniknąć kłopotów, rodowa skrytka Selwynów znacznie na tym ucierpiała.

Ale mimo to Wayland mogła się przydać. Nachylił się i szeptem opowiedział jej o swoim planie, co jakiś czas oglądając się przez ramię. Okolica była całkowicie opustoszała. Gdyby jednak jakiś mieszkaniec Hogsmeade przypadkowo tu zbłądził, nie mógłby ich ani zobaczyć, ani usłyszeć.

— Rigel już została wtajemniczona w swoją część planu. Wkrótce przybędzie do Hogwartu i zabierze dziewczynę do swojego domu — zakończył.

— Nie wiem, czy wykorzystanie Evelyn Grant jest mądrym pomysłem — podsumowała Wayland sceptycznym tonem. — Ta dziewczyna jest...

— Jest córką Constance — przerwał jej poirytowany John, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało uniesienie. — I jest metamorfomagiem.

Całkowicie wierzył w swój plan.

Kobieta prychnęła.

— Nie to miałam na myśli — rzekła chłodno, ale kiedy dostrzegła złowrogie spojrzenie mężczyzny, dodała pospiesznie: — To twoje sprawy i twoje decyzje, ja się w to nie wtrącam, choć uważam, że istnieją znacznie prostsze sposoby dostania się do tych akt. Wcale nie potrzebujesz nastoletniego metamorfomaga. 

John doskonale wiedział, że mógłby poznać zawartość aurorskiej dokumentacji na wiele różnych sposobów, ale już podjął decyzję. Evelyn Grant także musiała odpowiedzieć za winy swojej matki, poza tym jej umiejętności nie dawały mu spokoju, za bardzo przypominały mu o Helen i o mglistej przeszłości. Metamorfomag jednak mógł mu się przydać, ale najpierw należało go dobrze sprawdzić. Zorientować się, jak wiele będzie w stanie znieść.

— Te akta wcale nie są najważniejsze. Do Biura Aurorów można się dostać na wiele sposobów — rzekł powoli, wyrywając się z chwilowej zadumy. — Ale to tylko początek. Niemniej jednak... Nie uda mi się posiąść dziewczyny tak, żeby nikt się nie zorientował, nie mając pomocy nikogo w murach szkoły.

Nagle poruszył się, poprawiając poły peleryny. Ta konwersacja powoli zaczynała go nudzić i czuł się upokorzony, musząc zwierzać się komuś ze swoich planów. Był jednak pewien, że Laura go nie wyda, bo wtedy sama ściągnęłaby na siebie kłopoty, przed którymi tak bardzo chciała uciec. Była zbyt tchórzliwa i zawsze szukała oparcia w towarzystwie silniejszych od siebie. Była bardziej żałosna niż Constance Yaxley. Jego była narzeczona posiadała swoją godność, czego nie mógłby powiedzieć o Wayland.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł kawałek, by chwilę później ponownie pogrążyć się w otchłani towarzyszącej teleportacji.  

 

 

*   *   *

 

Michael Grant leżał samotnie w swojej celi w Zamkniętym Zakładzie dla Czarodziejów i wpatrywał się w zszarzały sufit.

Przez pierwsze tygodnie po złapaniu przez aurorów pomstował w duchu, że wpadł w tak idiotyczny sposób. Potem myślał już o tym coraz mniej, wiedząc, że to i tak nie ma większego sensu. Czasem tylko nadal zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie zabezpieczył się lepiej i dlaczego się nie upewnił, czy nikt nie doniesie na niego, że użył magii, by wydostać firmę z kryzysu, w jaki popadła. Musiał to zrobić, jeśli nadal chciał żyć na tak wysokim poziomie, do jakiego przywykł.

Mógł się tylko domyślać, że to któryś z nielicznych zatrudnianych przez niego czarodziejów poinformował Biuro Aurorów. Jego wspólnik, Nathaniel Maynard, miał już pewne podejrzenia, o których poinformował go podczas jednej ze swoich wizyt. Michael nawet zza krat starał się pomagać mu w prowadzeniu firmy. Pracownicy natomiast zostali poinformowani, że był zmuszony na pewien czas wyjechać. Grant ufał jednak, że Nate poradzi sobie bez niego. Teraz wiele od tego zależało.

Do wyjścia na wolność pozostało mu kilka miesięcy. Później będzie musiał ogarnąć wszystkie swoje sprawy, co pewnie nie będzie takie proste po rocznym wyłączeniu ze zwykłego trybu życia.

Czuł się poniżony, gdy aurorzy zabrali go z mieszkania na oczach córki i żony. Gorsze było tylko tkwienie w tym żałosnym przybytku. Zapewniono mu dobre warunki, ale brakowało mu wolności i luksusów apartamentu na Manhattanie. Kiedyś traktował to jako coś normalnego, ale teraz żałował, że nie mógł pójść, gdzie mu się podobało ani nawiązywać interesujących znajomości. Miał pokój tylko dla siebie, więc przez większość dnia siedział samotnie, czytając książki i gazety, rozwiązując krzyżówki albo rozmyślając. Miał dużo czasu na myślenie, znacznie więcej niż wcześniej, kiedy żył dość intensywnie, dzieląc czas między pracę i kontakty. Dla rodziny i na zainteresowania pozostawało go niewiele.

Wiedział już, że Constance opuściła Nowy Jork. Dowiedział się o tym z rozpaczliwych listów Evelyn, których dziewczyna wysłała do niego kilka, zanim w końcu zdobył się na to, by napisać odpowiedź. Przez jakiś czas zastanawiał się, co począć z tą sytuacją, ale później stwierdził, że i tak nie miał na to wpływu. Każda kolejna wiadomość coraz bardziej go irytowała. Choćby chciał, mógł pojechać po córkę dopiero, gdy wyjdzie na wolność, a to miało nastąpić w czerwcu. Odpisał jej dość oschle, co najwyraźniej ją uraziło, bo nie odpisywała. Może to i lepiej.

Czasem zastanawiał się, co Constance robiła w tej Anglii. Wiedział o jej przywiązaniu do ojczyzny, ale zawsze myślał, że byłaby zbyt tchórzliwa, by tam wrócić.

Wyjechała krótko po tym, kiedy go zamknęli. Odkąd go tu sprowadzono, nie odwiedziła go ani razu. Nie dzwoniła ani nie pisała. Choć rozstali się w gniewie i od dawna nie potrafili ze sobą normalnie porozmawiać, w głębi duszy za nią tęsknił. Czasami zastanawiał się, co takiego w niej zobaczył tamtego dnia, kiedy spotkali się na Magic Street. Od czasu pierwszego spotkania zaczął ją tam regularnie odwiedzać i zaproponował jej małżeństwo, gdy wyraziła obawę, że nie wie, jak długo jeszcze będzie mogła przebywać w Nowym Jorku. Mógł ją po prostu zignorować, choć jej uroda wyjątkowo na niego działała. Constance była naprawdę piękną kobietą, smukłą i pełną gracji, o szlachetnych rysach twarzy i poważnych oczach barwy wypolerowanej stali. Wydawała mu się piękniejsza niż mugolki, z którymi już wtedy regularnie romansował w pracy. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał na swojej drodze tak zdystansowanej i niedostępnej osoby, która nie zdradziła mu praktycznie nic na temat wcześniejszego życia i powodów przyjazdu do Nowego Jorku. Różniła się całkowicie od tych wszystkich wylewnych, gadatliwych dziewczyn, z którymi na co dzień miewał do czynienia.

Wtedy był naprawdę zafascynowany Constance, ale po pewnym czasie od ślubu zaczęła budzić w nim raczej niechęć. Kobieta bała się nawet tak normalnych rzeczy, jak samochody czy włączony telewizor. Nie chciała odwiedzać większości jego ulubionych miejsc, a nigdy nie lubił ograniczeń. To, co na początku tak go pociągało, szybko przyczyniło się do jego znudzenia związkiem. Od lat posiadali osobne sypialnie, a on spotykał się z innymi kobietami.

Teraz czuł jednak, że jej nie docenił.

Z zadumy wyrwało go skrzypnięcie drzwi. Do jego pokoju wsunął się czarodziej w granatowym uniformie. Michael na jego widok natychmiast się skrzywił. 

— Idziesz ze mną, Grant, ktoś chce zamienić z tobą parę słów.

— O co chodzi? — burknął, siadając i nerwowo poprawiając skromne ubranie złożone z rozciągniętej, szarej koszulki i nieco za luźnych spodni, w jakich chodzili tutaj wszyscy osadzeni czarodzieje. Coraz bardziej tęsknił za swoimi drogimi marynarkami.

— Dowiesz się za chwilę. Wstawaj, nie będą czekać w nieskończoność. 

Michael wstał i pozwolił, by zaprowadzono go do sali odwiedzin. Przez chwilę myślał, że może to Constance w końcu się do niego pofatygowała. Albo któraś z byłych kochanek, choć taką ewentualność szybko odrzucił. Większość z tych kobiet była mugolkami i nie wiedziała o jego starannie skrywanych czarodziejskich zdolnościach.

 Przeżył zdumienie, widząc siedzącego przy stoliku czarodzieja w ciemnym stroju i z charakterystycznym emblematem z przodu marynarki. Tuż za nim stała młoda kobieta w podobnym ubraniu, choć zamiast ciemnych spodni nosiła zwykłe dżinsy. Miała kędzierzawe, rude włosy i niesamowicie zielone oczy, dlatego od razu zwróciła jego uwagę i to na niej skoncentrował wzrok, ignorując jej towarzysza.

Wiedział, że jeszcze długo nie wyzbędzie się awersji do aurorów, ale ta kobieta od razu przypadła mu do gustu. Zdziwił się, że ktoś tak młody i ładny mógł zostać aurorem.

— Nazywam się Gabriel Jones, a to moja współpracownica, April Greene. Mamy dla pana ważne wieści, panie Grant — rzekł siedzący przy stoliku auror, zachęcając skonsternowanego Michaela, żeby usiadł.

Grant zamrugał szybko i usiadł z pozorną nonszalancją, spoglądając na czarodzieja z niechęcią, po czym znowu rzucił szybkie spojrzenie rudowłosej aurorce, której drobne dłonie o pomalowanych na czarno paznokciach zaciskały się na cienkiej teczce.

Od czasu zamknięcia go to był pierwszy raz, kiedy odwiedzali go aurorzy. Zastanawiał się, jaka sprawa ich tutaj sprowadzała.

Jones skinął na współpracownicę, a ta podała mu papiery. Dopiero, kiedy je przejrzał, ponownie spojrzał na Michaela i odchrząknął, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

— Otrzymaliśmy właśnie informacje z brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii. Pańska żona, Constance Grant, nie żyje — przemówił suchym tonem. — Znaleziono ją w Londynie dwudziestego szóstego października. 

Michael zesztywniał. Nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał.

— Zaraz... W Londynie? Moja żona nie żyje?

— Tak. Sprawą zajmuje się tamtejsze Biuro Aurorów i to oni starają się ustalić szczegóły. Nam polecono jedynie powiadomić krewnych ofiary przebywających na terenie Stanów. 

— Jak do tego doszło?

— Została zamordowana. Nie znamy jednak dokładniejszych szczegółów, brytyjskie śledztwo jest w toku.

— Przez kogo?

— Jak już wspominałem, brytyjskie śledztwo nadal trwa. Nic więcej nie wiemy.

— I to ma być rzetelna informacja?

Aurorzy nie odpowiedzieli.

Michael nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że Constance nie żyła.

— A co z moją córką? — spytał jednak.

— Z tego, co nam wiadomo, opieka nad Evelyn Grant została powierzona matce pańskiej żony, Rigel Yaxley. — Do rozmowy włączyła się dotychczas milcząca April Greene, a jej kręcone włosy ponownie przykuły uwagę Michaela. — Jest ona obecnie jedyną osobą mogącą zajmować się pańską nieletnią córką.

— Rigel Yaxley? — zdziwił się. — Nigdy nie słyszałem o takiej osobie. Myślałem, że Constance nie ma żadnej żyjącej rodziny.

— Pańska zmarła żona miała matkę, Rigel Yaxley oraz brata, Arnolda Yaxleya, obecnie osadzonego w brytyjskim Azkabanie za działanie w organizacji propagującej czarną magię. Nie wiedział pan o tym?

Michael pokręcił głową. Nie wiedział, co myśleć o tych rewelacjach.

— Constance nie lubiła rozmawiać o przeszłości. Wiem tylko, że wyjechała z Anglii tuż po skończeniu szkoły. Poznaliśmy się już po jej przyjeździe do Nowego Jorku. Przed naszym ślubem mieszkała na Magic Street — rzekł, sam nie wiedząc, dlaczego mówi im takie rzeczy. — Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego teraz tam wróciła, może jakieś stare sentymenty?

— Dlaczego nie lubiła rozmawiać o przeszłości? — spytała April Greene.

Grant wzruszył ramionami. Gabriel Jones skrzywił się nieznacznie.

— Wie pan, czy miała tam jakichś wrogów?

Michael pokręcił głową.

— Nie wiem. Jak już wspominałem, nic nie mówiła. Zawsze była bardzo skryta — rzekł, po czym, po krótkim wahaniu, dodał jeszcze: — Ale widziałem jej ślady.

— Ślady?

Michael splótł dłonie na kolanach. Wpatrywał się w stół, od czasu do czasu przesuwając wzrok na Jonesa lub Greene. Na tę drugą znacznie częściej. W jakiś dziwny sposób mu się spodobała, choć nigdy nie przyznałby tego głośno.

— Blizny. Nigdy nie chciała o tym mówić, więc nie dopytywałem.

Auror przez chwilę coś notował.

— Nie pytał pan?

— Nie. Ale teraz to chyba nieważne, skoro ona nie żyje?

— Teraz wszystko może mieć znaczenie. Brytyjscy aurorzy prowadzą śledztwo.

Michael zaklął, po czym nagle westchnął i przeczesał palcami krótkie, ciemne włosy. Spojrzał w sufit, jakby nagle zobaczył tam coś interesującego. Chciał sam przemyśleć całą tę sprawę, wysnuć jakieś wnioski. Może nawet, paradoksalnie, byłby w stanie wyciągnąć z tego także jakieś korzyści?

— A w Nowym Jorku? — spytała Greene. — Miała jakichś wrogów tutaj, w Stanach?

Michael mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem, jednak zaraz znowu spoważniał.

— Nie, ależ skąd! Prawie nie opuszczała mieszkania. Życie w Nowym Jorku chyba ją przerosło. Nie potrafiła się przyzwyczaić — powiedział. — To pewnie te ich konserwatywne, brytyjskie nawyki… Nawet samochodem nie lubiła jeździć, twierdziła, że się boi, i zawsze nalegała na teleportację. Czasem trochę się o to kłóciliśmy — dodał jeszcze, wzdrygając się nieznacznie. Nienawidził teleportacji. — Chodziła tylko na Magic Street. Ale nie sądzę, by miała jakiś konflikt. Nie miała nawet bliskich przyjaciół, nie wspominając o wrogach.

— A jak się układały jej relacje z panem?

Michael westchnął.

— Ze mną? Normalnie, jak w każdym małżeństwie — stwierdził, choć nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą. Nie miał jednak ochoty wywlekać swoich prywatnych spraw. — Ale chyba nie myślicie, że ja mam z tym coś wspólnego?

— Sprawdzamy po prostu różne możliwości — odrzekł Gabriel Jones.

Rozmowa zaczynała się robić nieco niezręczna. Michael nieoczekiwanie poruszył się na krześle i zerknął przez ramię na szare drzwi.

— Możemy już zakończyć tę rozmowę? Chciałbym teraz zostać sam.

— Jak pan sobie życzy, panie Grant. Mamy pana powiadomić, jeśli dowiemy się czegoś w sprawie pańskiej żony?

Michael skinął krótko głową.

Chwilę później aurorzy pozbierali swoje papiery i wyszli, zostawiając Michaela samego z myślami. Gdy odprowadzał ich wzrokiem, przez jego głowę przewinęło się jeszcze parę pytań, ale nie zadał ich.

Zaprowadzono go z powrotem do celi. Przez cały ten czas intensywnie rozmyślał.

Constance była martwa. Wróciła do Anglii i zginęła. Aurorzy jednak nie zdradzili mu żadnych dokładniejszych szczegółów, jak do tego doszło, więc zastanawiał się, co takiego mogło się jej przytrafić.

Po chwili roześmiał się gorzko i usiadł na swoim posłaniu.

Evelyn była w Anglii, dokąd wywiozła ją Constance, i przebywała obecnie w tamtejszej szkole magii, w Hogwarcie, do którego nigdy nie chciał jej wysyłać. Według aurorów opiekę nad nią przejęła matka jego żony, o której Michael nic nie wiedział. Constance nigdy nie opowiadała mu o swojej rodzinie; tylko raz, na samym początku stwierdziła, że jej krewni nie żyją i że nie chce o nich rozmawiać.

Może to wszystko miało to coś wspólnego z jej przeszłością? Constance musiała mieć jakiś powód, żeby zatajać przed nim te fakty.

Zawahał się. Może mimo wszystko powinien napisać do córki?

Po namyśle wyjął spod łóżka kartkę i długopis.

 

*   *   *

 

Evelyn wróciła do wieży Ravenclawu dopiero około północy. Nie pamiętała momentu przejścia przez ciemny i cichy zamek, choć kilkukrotnie musiała kryć się we wnękach, by uniknąć wykrycia przez snujące się po korytarzach duchy.

 Wślizgnęła się do ciemnego pokoju wspólnego bezszelestnie, pewna, że wszyscy dawno już poszli spać. Chciała wpełznąć pod kołdrę i uniknąć spotkania z kimkolwiek, ale gdy tylko minęła kanapę, pokój zalało drżące światło z różdżki.

Smukła postać o ciemnych włosach zaplecionych w warkocz i przydługiej grzywce podniosła się z kanapy. Evelyn natychmiast rozpoznała Julie.

— Evelyn? Co ty tutaj robisz? Gdzie się podziewałaś przez cały wieczór?

Grant nie była przygotowana na sytuację, kiedy będzie zmuszona do rozmowy z kimkolwiek, dlatego nawet nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć.

— Mhm... — burknęła tylko, pospiesznie wymijając Julie.

Pokonała schodki i wpadła do pogrążonej w ciemności sypialni dziewcząt. Nie zdejmując ubrań, wsunęła się do łóżka i nakryła kołdrą po czubek głowy. Nie zaciągnęła nawet zasłon. Usłyszała jeszcze kroki Krukonki i poczuła, jak koniec materaca zapadł się lekko, gdy Julie przysiadła na jego skraju, ale uparcie milczała.

— Coś się stało?

Grant natychmiast przeklęła w duchu spostrzegawczość Davis.

Nie potrafiła jednak wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Julie w końcu odeszła i położyła się spać, ale do Evelyn zasnęła dużo później.

Gdy tylko rano otworzyła oczy, natychmiast zwaliła się na nią przytłaczająca świadomość faktu, że jej matka nie żyje. Kilkugodzinne przebywanie na błoniach przy zimnej i deszczowej pogodzie dodatkowo zaowocowało przeziębieniem. Nastolatka nie była zdziwiona, gdy przejrzała się w lustrze i okazało się, że jej oczy nadal były podkrążone, a włosy stanowiły dziwną mieszankę granatu i czerni.

Nie poszła na zajęcia. Julie i Luna, którym po długim wahaniu w końcu opowiedziała o Constance, wysłuchały jej w spokoju i nie naciskały na nią w tej kwestii. Grant większość przedpołudnie spędziła w dormitorium, na zmianę albo leżąc na łóżku, albo krążąc między ścianami. Czuła się gorzej niż wtedy, trzy lata temu, kiedy dowiedziała się o śmierci dziadków.

Naprawdę niewiele osób wiedziało o tym, co się stało z Constance, więc dotąd nikt nie zaczepiał. Wszyscy traktowali ją, jakby nie istniała, i jedynie William Brandon co jakiś czas rzucał jakieś obraźliwe uwagi pod jej adresem. Dziewczyna starała się go całkowicie zignorować.

Evelyn nadal jednak czuła do matki ogromny żal. Coraz częściej żałowała, że ich relacje układały się w taki sposób. Zawsze zazdrościła koleżankom mającym dobre kontakty z bliskimi. Teraz jednak straciła szansę na to, by kiedykolwiek porozmawiać z Constance i naprawić ich stosunki.

Niedługo później zaczęła znowu chodzić na zajęcia, choć robiła to tylko dla zachowania pozorów. Na lekcjach siedziała gdzieś z tyłu, nie rozmawiając i nie rysując na odwrocie pergaminu, a po prostu pracując w milczeniu. Nie dawała się sprowokować Brandonowi ani Lydii. Nawet z Luną prawie nie rozmawiała, choć na większości lekcji siedziały razem. Nauczyciele także nie nawiązywali do tego, co się stało. Jedynie Slughorn na ostatniej lekcji podszedł do niej i głośno złożył jej wyrazy współczucia, po czym zaczął narzekać, jaka to wielka strata dla świata magii. Wayland obserwowała ją dziwnie, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem, nie licząc odjęcia jej punktów za spóźnienie. Evelyn przypomniała sobie wtedy, że kobieta znała jej matkę z lat szkolnych, ale nie wyglądała na szczególnie przejętą.

Parę dni po swojej pierwszej wizycie, w Hogwarcie ponownie pojawiła się Sarah Bradley. Tym razem towarzyszył jej inny auror, o popielatych włosach i dość znudzonej minie. Evelyn, która miała wówczas eliksiry, została wywołana z lekcji i ponownie wezwana do gabinetu Flitwicka, myśląc sobie, że jeśli jeszcze raz każą jej tam iść, będzie umiała opisać to pomieszczenie nawet z zamkniętymi oczami.

Z najwyższą niechęcią weszła do środka i usiadła na krześle stojącym przed biurkiem. Sarah Bradley siedziała w miejscu, które zwykle zajmował Flitwick, a jej towarzysz czaił się obok niej. Flitwick stał w pobliżu drzwi, tak mały, że dziewczyna zauważyła go dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

Evelyn miała ochotę natychmiast wyjść, jednak powstrzymało ją spojrzenie ponurego aurora.

Poprawiła proste włosy, które w ostatnich dniach przybrały ciemną barwę i opuściła wzrok na swoje kolana. 

— Wiem, że to dla ciebie bardzo trudne, ale naprawdę musimy z tobą porozmawiać, Evelyn — powiedziała Sarah, przyglądając się nastolatce.

Grant niechętnie podniosła wzrok, po czym spytała szybko:

— Naprawdę muszę?

Nie chciała rozmawiać o matce. Nie była na to gotowa.

Aurorka pokiwała głową.

— To poważna sprawa. Musimy ustalić, kto mógł zabić twoją matkę. 

Dziewczyna pobladła, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

— Zabić? To ona... — Urwała. Rosnąca w gardle gula nie pozwoliła jej dokończyć zdania.

— Gdy złożyłam ci poprzednią wizytę, uciekłaś, zanim zdążyłam z tobą porozmawiać. — Sarah skrzywiła się nieznacznie. — Twoja matka została zamordowana. Prowadzimy właśnie śledztwo w tej sprawie.

Nastolatka wzdrygnęła się. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, więc przechyliła się nieznacznie do przodu i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. W jej głowie panował kompletny chaos. To wszystko zdecydowanie ją przerastało. Nawet nie miała pomysłu, kto mógłby chcieć skrzywdzić Constance.

— W związku z tym... — odezwała się ponownie aurorka. — Czy przychodzi ci do głowy jakaś osoba, z którą twoja matka mogła mieć zatarg? Miała jakichś wrogów? Pokłóciła się z kimś?

Evelyn zaprzeczyła.

— Nie sądzę, by tak było. Nigdy nie wspominała, by miała jakiekolwiek problemy — zawahała się na moment. — Może tylko ten facet z Pokątnej…

Aurorka spojrzała na nią wyczekująco. Evelyn przełknęła ślinę, po czym zaczęła mówić dalej.

— Nie wiem, kim on jest, nie wiem, czego chciał. Wszystko, co wiedziałam, powiedziałam wam już w sierpniu — powiedziała cicho, na moment przenosząc wzrok na okno. — Nie pamiętam nic więcej. Nie chcę pamiętać. To… to było straszne.

— Niestety nie możemy wykluczyć możliwości, że te dwie sprawy mają ze sobą coś wspólnego — odezwała się Bradley.

Dziewczyna zadrżała. Myśl o tym, że matkę mógł skrzywdzić ten sam szaleniec, który ją napadł, budziła w niej przerażenie. Choć minęło kilka miesięcy, nadal myślała o nim ze strachem.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie — wyszeptała, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana.

Aurorka zmieniła jednak temat. Najwyraźniej zainteresowała się życiem Constance w Stanach, bo jej kolejne pytanie dotyczyło Nowego Jorku.

— Więc może opowiesz nam, jak wyglądało życie twojej matki w Ameryce?

Nastolatka była wdzięczna za zmianę tematu. Pokątna była naprawdę ostatnią rzeczą, o której mogłaby chcieć mówić.

— Raczej normalnie. Mama raczej żaliła się tylko, że w Nowym Jorku jest za dużo mugoli — zawahała się na moment. — To nic nadzwyczajnego, bo mama zawsze lubiła narzekać.

— Miała tam jakieś problemy?

Grant pokręciła głową. Nadal czuła się niepewna i przytłoczona tym wszystkim.

— O niczym nie wspominała. Ale myślę, że nie.

— Czy miała z kimś bliższe relacje?

Evelyn znowu pokręciła głową.

— Raczej nie utrzymywała zbyt wielu kontaktów towarzyskich — odpowiedziała po chwili wahania. — Była raczej wycofana… Trochę nieobecna duchem. Zwłaszcza w okresie tuż przed wyjazdem.

— A może się kogoś bała?

Grant zawahała się. Milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, póki nie usłyszała ponaglającego chrząknięcia drugiego aurora.

— Nie… Raczej nie. Nic nie mówiła. Chyba nie działo się nic złego, przynajmniej nie pamiętam — mruknęła po chwili, ostrożnie ważąc słowa. — Matka prowadziła całkiem zwyczajne, wręcz nudne życie. Prawie nie opuszczała mieszkania, tylko czasem udawała się na Magic Street. To nasza magiczna dzielnica — dodała wyjaśniająco. — Jak już mówiłam, myślę, że po prostu nie przepadała za Nowym Jorkiem. O wiele bardziej interesowała się brytyjskim światem magii, regularnie zdobywała wasze gazety.

Ponownie splotła dłonie na kolanach, nerwowo mnąc nimi brzeg szaty. Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją dopiero kolejne pytanie aurorki.

— A jak jej się układało w małżeństwie? Jak wyglądały jej relacje z twoim ojcem?

Evelyn wiedziała, że Constance i Michael nie byli zgodnym małżeństwem. Postanowiła jednak to przemilczeć. Była pewna, że ojciec na pewno nie skrzywdziłby Constance, dlatego zamierzała go bronić. Nie chciała, żeby miał kłopoty i był fałszywie oskarżany.

— Myślę, że dobrze — skłamała. — Mój ojciec na pewno nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Nadal przebywa w Ameryce, ma wyjść na wolność dopiero w czerwcu. 

— W porządku. To tylko rutynowe pytania. Musimy sprawdzać każdą ewentualność.

Evelyn westchnęła.

— Mogłabym już iść? — spytała. — Nie najlepiej się czuję. Chciałabym teraz być sama.

Kiedy aurorzy pozwolili jej wyjść, Evelyn natychmiast z tego skorzystała i czmychnęła, słysząc jeszcze, jak Sarah Bradley rozmawiała z Flitwickiem.

Przez kilka godzin snuła się po rzadziej uczęszczanych częściach szkoły. Dopiero wieczorem wróciła do wieży Ravenclawu. Wyminąwszy bez słowa Selwyna, który najwyraźniej chciał do niej zagadać, wbiegła na schodki prowadzące do sypialni.

Dormitorium było puste. Evelyn rzuciła się na łóżko i wbiła wzrok w granatowy baldachim. W głowie wciąż huczały jej słowa aurorki o tym, że matka została zamordowana. Jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Wypełniła ją paląca nienawiść do drania, który to zrobił. A później znowu wróciły lęk i niepokój. Bała się.

Późnym wieczorem do okna sypialni nieoczekiwanie zapukała czarna sowa. Evelyn, pewna, że otrzymała odpowiedź Jessiki, ożywiła się nieznacznie i podeszła do okna, wpuszczając ptaka. Mimowolnie uniosła brwi, gdy sowa upuściła na podłogę niewielką, przewiązaną wstążką paczuszkę, po czym wyleciała.

Nie miała pojęcia, kto mógł jej to przysłać, ale zaczęła wątpić, by to była Jessica. Uświadomiła sobie, że przecież na jej list było zdecydowanie za wcześnie, skoro wysłała do niej swój niecałe dwa tygodnie temu. Z pewnym wahaniem chwyciła paczuszkę i rozdarła ozdobny papier, odsłaniając ciemne, kwadratowe pudełeczko.

Otworzyła je drżącymi rękami. Nie zdążyła jednak dokładnie przyjrzeć się wypreparowanemu, cielistemu przedmiotowi ułożonemu na szkarłatnej poduszeczce. Ledwie otwarte pudełko wysunęło się z palców Evelyn i upadło na podłogę, dziewczyna osunęła się na kolana i zaczęła krzyczeć. Zaledwie minutę później rozległ się trzask i pudełko zaczęło płonąć. 

Roztrzęsiona nastolatka nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, żeby je ugasić. Ogień po chwili zniknął, a po pudełku i jego zawartości została tylko maleńka kupka popiołu. W tym samym momencie do sypialni wpadła Julie, najwyraźniej zwabiona krzykiem Grant.

Zdążyła podtrzymać Evelyn w ostatniej chwili, zanim ta osunęła się bezwładnie na podłogę.

 

*   *   *

 

Rano ukazał się krótki artykuł w „Proroku Codziennym”. Evelyn pewnie nie dowiedziałaby się o nim, gdyby nie Orla. Krukonka została później zganiona przez Julie za swój nietakt, ale Grant zdążyła przeczytać króciutką notkę zamieszczoną dopiero na którejś z kolei stronie, i wpadła w jeszcze większe przygnębienie.

   

**_Zwłoki z Pokątnej zidentyfikowane!_ **

 

_Wczesnym wieczorem dnia dwudziestego szóstego października w jednym z zaułków przy ulicy Pokątnej znaleziono ciało martwej kobiety, kilka dni później zidentyfikowanej jako Constance Yaxley. Natknął się na nie przypadkowy przechodzień, którego tożsamość nadal pozostaje nieznana, i natychmiast wezwał czarodziejskie służby bezpieczeństwa. Na miejsce przybyli przedstawiciele Biura Aurorów. Po stwierdzeniu zgonu zwłoki przeniesiono, a obecnie trwa śledztwo mające na celu ustalenie okoliczności śmierci. Według medyków ze Świętego Munga, którzy dokonali oględzin ciała, wszystko wskazuje na użycie czarnej magii. Aurorzy, spytani o postępy w sprawie, uchylili się od odpowiedzi. Na czarodziejów, próbujących na nowo odnaleźć się w czasach pokoju znów padł cień strachu. Jak długo jeszcze przyjdzie nam żyć w tym niespokojnym świecie? Kiedy nadejdzie ostateczny koniec mrocznego okresu w naszej historii? Rodzinie ofiary składamy najszczersze wyrazy kondolencji._

 

Gazeta leżała obok Evelyn, aż w końcu nie podniosła jej Julie. Grant, słysząc szelest, otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na nią, kiedy ta zwijała czasopismo w rulon.

— Ciągłe czytanie tego od nowa nic ci nie da — rzekła Julie, gdy tylko zauważyła, że Evelyn na nią patrzy.

Nastolatka niechętnie musiała przyznać jej rację. Pozwoliła, by Davis cisnęła gazetę gdzieś w kąt, po czym poprawiła się na posłaniu.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytała cicho Julie, przyglądając się jej z niepokojem.

Evelyn spojrzała na nią nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, ale i powoli pokiwała głową. Od czasu otrzymania makabrycznego upominku była pogrążona w apatii.

— Już lepiej — mruknęła tylko, powoli siadając na łóżku.

Nie była jednak pewna, czy to prawda.

  

*   *   *

 

Evelyn znowu przestała chodzić na lekcje. Wbrew temu, co mówiła Julie, po rozmowie z aurorami i tamtej makabrycznej przesyłce czuła się beznadziejnie. Dwa dni później do pokoju wspólnego przyszedł Flitwick i zawołał ją łagodnie, najwyraźniej zaniepokojony jej kolejnymi nieobecnościami. Evelyn jednak pobiegła schodami do sypialni i zamknęła się w środku. Jakiś czas później pojawiła się tam Luna. Dopiero po rozmowie z nią Evelyn poczuła się nieco lżej i zaczęła coraz bardziej podziwiać niezwykłą pogodę ducha koleżanki. Lovegood, która kiedyś także straciła matkę, zdawała się rozumieć ją o wiele lepiej niż aurorzy, Flitwick czy Julie. Po prostu przy niej była, nie próbując jej do niczego zmuszać. Rozmawiały tak do samego wieczora, ale Evelyn nie wspomniała ani słowem o przesyłce zawierającej odcięte ucho.

Kiedy następnego dnia po południu w końcu zdecydowała się opuścić wieżę Krukonów, odprowadziło ją kilka spojrzeń nielicznych uczniów z młodszych klas, siedzących na kanapie przed kominkiem. Rzuciła im nienawistne spojrzenie i trzasnęła drzwiami wejściowymi tak mocno, że jeszcze na schodach słyszała pełen pretensji głos kołatki w kształcie orła.

Evelyn nie zamierzała iść na obiad. Wielka Sala o tej porze zapewne była wypełniona po brzegi uczniami. Wciąż czuła się nieswojo na myśl o przebywaniu wśród takiego tłumu. Za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś na nią patrzył, miała wrażenie, że zaraz usłyszy coś nieprzyjemnego.

Pogrążona w myślach, szła korytarzem piątego piętra, gdy nagle poczuła mocne szarpnięcie i chwilę później już wisiała w powietrzu do góry nogami, zawieszona za kostki.

Tak bardzo ją to zdezorientowało, że krzyknęła i zaczęła podejmować rozpaczliwe próby powrotu na ziemię.

— Brandon, ty kretynie! — wrzasnęła jeszcze, pewna, że to on znowu zrobił jej głupi numer.

Przekręciła się w tej niewygodnej pozycji i chwilę później dostrzegła, że tym razem to nie był Brandon. Kilka metrów dalej stały dobrze jej znane Ślizgonki z szóstego roku: Lydia Nott i Emily Robards. Towarzyszyła im jeszcze jedna dziewczyna z siódmej klasy, której imienia Grant nie znała.

— Patrzcie, kto wreszcie wypełzł ze swojej nory! — zadrwiła Lydia z bezczelnym uśmiechem na twarzy, celując w nią końcem różdżki.

— Czego ode mnie chcesz? — spytała Evelyn, czując się strasznie upokorzona.

Lydia podeszła nieco bliżej, wpatrując się w Evelyn z wyniosłością i pogardą. Zwykle ograniczała się jednak do drwin i wyśmiewania, więc taka nagła fizyczna agresja z jej strony zaskoczyła Grant i sprawiła, że adrenalina wyrwała ją z doskwierającej jej dotąd apatii. Krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć jej w żyłach. 

Mimo niewygodnej pozycji próbowała sięgnąć do kieszeni, jednak wtedy jedna ze Ślizgonek krzyknęła: _Expelliarmus_ i różdżka Evelyn zgrabnie wylądowała w jej ręce.

— Nie pamiętasz, Grant? — spytała szorstko Lydia. — Mogłaś przyjąć naszą propozycję, ale ty wolałaś odmówić. Sama twoja obecność w tym miejscu jest plamą na dziejach Hogwartu. Nie powinno cię tu w ogóle być, plugawa zdrajczyni krwi.

Evelyn poczuła się dość mocno dotknięta, choć już przywykła do drwin. Miała wielką ochotę rzucić się na Lydię z pięściami i zetrzeć jej z ust ten podły uśmieszek, ale niestety, mimo usilnych starań, nie potrafiła przezwyciężyć działania zaklęcia, którym potraktowała ją Ślizgonka. Im bardziej się szamotała, tym silniej odczuwała skutki rzuconego uroku.

Ograniczyła się więc wyłącznie do przekleństw, czując, jak krew stopniowo spływa do górnych partii jej ciała.

— O czym ty teraz gadasz, Grant? Znowu jakieś twoje mugolskie wymysły? — spytała Emily, stając tuż za Lydią i wpatrując się w Evelyn z obrzydzeniem; wyraźnie nie rozumiała znaczenia użytych przez nią słów.

— Chrzań się! — warknęła, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Postaw mnie na ziemi!

Po kilku minutach wiszenia w powietrzu do góry nogami odczuwała coraz większy dyskomfort. Miała wrażenie, że jeszcze chwilę i straci przytomność, bo cała krew odpłynęła jej do głowy. Nawet już nie miała siły szarpać się i walczyć z działaniem zaklęcia. Obrazy na ścianach coś wołały, ale nikt nie zwracał na nie uwagi.

— Jak sobie życzysz!

Lydia parsknęła szyderczym śmiechem, po czym machnęła krótko różdżką i Evelyn zwaliła się ciężko na kamienną posadzkę.

Jęknęła, czując, że po tym upadku chyba nabawi się porządnych sińców. Mimo osłabienia próbowała podnieść się z podłogi i odsunąć od prześladowczyń, lecz jedna z pozostałych koleżanek Lydii natychmiast podeszła do niej i przytrzymała ją, uniemożliwiając powstanie z klęczek. Gdzieś w tle rozległo się kilka śmiechów. Nikt z obecnych tu dzieciaków nie zamierzał narażać się Lydii i pomagać ich nowej ofierze. Kiedy jedna ze Ślizgonek pogroziła im różdżką, natychmiast uciekli.

— Na ziemię, Grant! — warknęła chwilę później, po czym kopnęła ją w plecy i przycisnęła butem do podłogi.

Evelyn próbowała się wyrwać. Czuła, jak po policzkach spływają jej łzy bólu i poniżenia. Miała nadzieję, że Ślizgonki tego nie widzą. Nie chciała dać im satysfakcji, choć w tej chwili niczego tak nie pragnęła, jak możliwości wyładowania całej swojej frustracji minionych dni na Lydii i odpłacenia za jej wcześniejsze słowa. Jednak pozostałe dziewczyny trzymały ją przy podłodze na tyle mocno, że nie potrafiła się wymknąć.

Choć opadające na twarz włosy skutecznie zasłaniały jej widok, zdołała dostrzec, jak Lydia podchodzi do niej.

— Jeśli tak bardzo lubisz kolor niebieski, co powiesz na małą kąpiel w atramencie? — spytała, wyciągając z torby zakorkowany flakonik.

I, zanim Evelyn zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Ślizgonka zdjęła korek, po czym wylała całą zawartość na jej głowę.

Dziewczyna czuła, jak atrament spływa po jej twarzy i włosach. Sporo granatowych kropel upadło na dywan, zostawiając na nim plamy.

— Nie potrzeba nam tutaj plugawych wielbicieli mugoli, Grant — powiedziała Lydia, patrząc z góry na swoją umazaną atramentem ofiarę. — Jeśli masz w tej pustej głowie choć odrobinę rozsądku, wracaj tam, skąd przyjechałaś. Twoje miejsce jest wśród zdrajców, nie tutaj.

Chwilę później Evelyn poczuła na swoim ciele kolejne kopnięcie i z trudem powstrzymała cisnący jej się na usta jęk. Była jednak zbyt przygnębiona tym wszystkim, żeby zareagować i się przeciwstawić. Zwinęła się tylko w kłębek na ziemi, wtulając twarz w dłonie, żeby Ślizgonki nie mogły zobaczyć jej oczu. 

— Nie kop jej, Robards! Przecież to jest zbyt… _mugolskie._ Chcesz się zniżać do poziomu Grant? — Lydia natychmiast upomniała swoją koleżankę, która odsunęła się od Evelyn. — Zabierzmy ją gdzieś i porzucajmy na nią jakieś zaklęcia. Znam kilka uroków, które od dawna chciałam na kimś wypróbować.

Ponownie uniosła swoją różdżkę i skierowała jej koniec na wciąż kulącą się na ziemi Grant, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się, jakie zaklęcie najpierw na nią rzucić. Stojące za jej plecami koleżanki wpatrywały się w nią wyczekująco, także wyciągając różdżki.

Pewnie to wszystko trwałoby znacznie dłużej, gdyby chwilę później ktoś im nie przeszkodził.

— Hej, co wy tu wyprawiacie? — spytał męski głos.

Evelyn minimalnie rozchyliła palce i zdołała dostrzec postać zbliżającą się szybkim krokiem w ich stronę, ale posklejane atramentem włosy i załzawione oczy utrudniały rozpoznanie tej osoby.

Ślizgonki natychmiast rzuciły się w przeciwną stronę niż nadchodząca postać.

— Evelyn? — W głosie mężczyzny zabrzmiało coś w rodzaju niedowierzania. — Co się stało?

Poczuła, że ktoś powoli uklęknął obok niej i odgarnął jej z twarzy mokre kosmyki. Wtedy rozpoznała go; to był Thomas Maxwell.  Na jego widok ze wstydem ukryła twarz w ramionach.

— Co pan tutaj robi? — spytała cicho.

Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, jak idiotycznie zabrzmiało to pytanie. Zdjęła jednak dłonie z twarzy i przetarła nimi oczy, rozmazując po twarzy atrament.

— Akurat przechodziłem w pobliżu, kiedy jeden z portretów powiadomił mnie, że coś się tutaj dzieje — odrzekł Maxwell.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i szepnął cicho: _Tergeo_. Atrament pokrywający skórę i ubrania Evelyn najpierw zbladł, a potem znikł całkowicie. 

— Kto ci to zrobił?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, przekręcając się na plecy i spoglądając w sufit. Nie chciała czuć spojrzenia tych złotych oczu, które zdawały się przewiercać ją na wylot.

— Och... To nic takiego... — mruknęła.

Nie miała ochoty rozmawiać o tym, co wydarzyło się przed chwilą. Liczyła, że Maxwell sobie pójdzie, ale nie dał się tak łatwo zwieść.

— Przecież widzę, że ktoś cię skrzywdził.

Evelyn powoli usiadła. Czuła delikatne pulsowanie w miejscach, gdzie kopała ją jedna z koleżanek Lydii, której imienia nawet nie pamiętała.

— Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę — zapewniła go, przyglądając mu się ukradkiem.

Maxwell zachichotał.

— Daj spokój — powiedział tylko, wstając i wyciągając rękę w kierunku nastolatki. — Uważam, że powinnaś to zgłosić opiekunowi domu. To nie może im ujść na sucho.

— Och, nie... — Evelyn pokręciła głową, po czym westchnęła. — Zresztą i tak nikt mi nie uwierzy.

Wbrew swoim oporom podała Thomasowi dłoń i pozwoliła mu podnieść się z podłogi, jednak niemal natychmiast zakręciło jej się w głowie i zachwiała się.

Mężczyzna objął ją ramieniem i podtrzymał. Jego dotyk był całkiem przyjemny. Ta myśl sprawiła, że na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec.

Uważała jednak, że wcale nie potrzebuje asekuracji i zaczęła się odsuwać.

— Nie mów tak. Te dziewczyny powinny ponieść konsekwencje swojego czynu — zapewnił nastolatkę, prowadząc ją korytarzem. — Zdążyłem zobaczyć, jak oblewają cię atramentem i możesz być pewna, że jestem po twojej stronie. Nic nie usprawiedliwia tego, co ci zrobiły.

Evelyn była na tyle osłabiona i przygnębiona, że wlokła się smętnie i gdyby nie to, że mężczyzna wciąż przytrzymywał ją ramieniem, nie byłaby w stanie dotrzymać mu kroku.

— Przecież mówię, że wszystko gra!

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i obrócił Evelyn tak, żeby móc spojrzeć jej w oczy. Ta jednak szybko spuściła wzrok, wyraźnie zagubiona.

— Skoro tego chcesz... — powiedział z westchnieniem, wywracając oczami. — Swoją drogą uważam, że powinna cię obejrzeć pani Pomfrey. Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

Evelyn nie chciała się na to zgodzić.

— Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę! — krzyknęła nieco histerycznym tonem, próbując oswobodzić się z mocnego uścisku nauczyciela. — Dlaczego pan się aż tak bardzo o mnie martwi?

Mężczyzna westchnął, wyraźnie zrezygnowany jej zachowaniem.

— Musimy się upewnić, czy naprawdę nic ci nie dolega — powiedział tylko. — Jeśli wszystko będzie w porządku, wyjdziesz stamtąd w przeciągu kilkunastu minut, obiecuję.

Evelyn zdawała sobie sprawę, że nic więcej nie wskóra, dlatego zamilkła i poszła za nim.

 

*   *   *

 

Mężczyzna zaprowadził Evelyn do pani Pomfrey.

Pchnął podwójne drzwi i wprowadził ją do środka, dostrzegając rząd starannie zasłanych łóżek. W powietrzu unosiła się woń leczniczych eliksirów. Skrzywił się nieznacznie.

Grant próbowała zaprotestować, jednak Thomas przerwał jej i zwrócił się do czarownicy, która, zauważywszy ich, szybko do nich podeszła.

— Byłem świadkiem dość nieprzyjemnej sytuacji na korytarzu. Panna Grant została skopana i oblana atramentem przez grupkę uczennic, uważam, że ktoś powinien ją obejrzeć, upewnić się, czy na pewno wszystko w porządku.

— Dziękuję, panie Maxwell — rzekła, po czym wymownie spojrzała na drzwi. — Zajmę się nią.

Thomas ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, dostrzegając jeszcze, jak pani Pomfrey usadziła wyraźnie nieszczęśliwą, zapłakaną Evelyn na jednym z łóżek i zaczęła do niej mówić. Miał ochotę posłuchać, o czym rozmawiały, ale oparł się tej pokusie i wyszedł na korytarz.

Postanowił jednak zaczekać na dziewczynę i dowiedzieć się, czy na pewno wszystko było w porządku. Czuł się dziwnie odpowiedzialny za Grant i niepokoiły go jej ostatnie zachowania, nieobecności na zajęciach i incydent z atramentem, a przede wszystkim to, że wyraźnie nie potrafiła poradzić sobie ze stratą matki. Chciał z nią po prostu porozmawiać.

Czas oczekiwania umilał sobie rozmową z portretem jakiegoś osiemnastowiecznego czarodzieja. Dziewczyna wyszła na korytarz jakieś pół godziny później. Wyglądała na zdziwioną jego widokiem, ale nic nie powiedziała. Maxwell dostrzegł, że jej oczy były nieco zamglone, co świadczyło o tym, że była pod wpływem jakiegoś naparu uspokajającego. Jednak już nie płakała, a jej krok był bardziej pewny. Uderzyło go tylko to, że jej włosy wciąż miały tak ciemny kolor.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał. — Jak się czujesz?

Evelyn pokiwała głową, po czym owinęła się ramionami.

— Tak, dobrze — odpowiedziała dość sucho.

— Chodź, pójdziemy do mojego gabinetu. Nie powinnaś być teraz sama.

— A może ja wolałabym być teraz sama?

— Widzę, że dzieje się coś niepokojącego. I naprawdę nie chcę dla ciebie źle. Chodź.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego nieco podejrzliwie.

— Nie chcę teraz rozmawiać. Muszę trochę pomyśleć.

Oddaliła się korytarzem. Thomas nie zamierzał jednak iść za Evelyn. Przypuszczał, że wciąż była urażona tym, że tak nalegał na wysłanie jej do pani Pomfrey.

Westchnął krótko, ale od razu wrócił do siebie. W gabinecie zdążył przyrządzić sobie jeden z prostszych eliksirów łagodzących objawy pozaklęciowe, którego zapasy wczoraj mu się skończyły, a następnie sprawdził eseje siódmego roku. Później zajął się czytaniem najnowszego egzemplarza „Transmutacji Współczesnej”. Na moment oderwał się od rzeczywistości.

Po pewnym czasie usłyszał jednak ciche pukanie. Drgnął nieznacznie, po czym spojrzał szybko na drzwi.

— Proszę wejść!

Ku jego wielkiemu zdumieniu, do pomieszczenia wsunęła się Evelyn. Thomas zauważył, zresztą nie po raz pierwszy, że dziewczyna była bardzo niska i drobna na tle swoich rówieśnic. Wyglądała najwyżej na czternaście lat, szczególnie teraz, gdy jej blada twarz była pozbawiona makijażu. Najwyraźniej nie miała głowy do tego, by dbać o swój wygląd.

— Więc jednak przyszłaś? — rzucił, nie przestając jej się przyglądać.

Evelyn wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nagle stwierdziłam, że jednak nie chcę być samotna. Ostatnio cały czas jestem sama — powiedziała. — Właściwie to nie wiem, czego naprawdę chcę. Gdy jestem z kimś, chcę być sama, a gdy już zostaję sama…

— Wtedy czujesz, że jednak wolałabyś mieć towarzystwo?

Thomas uśmiechnął się jednak do niej na zachętę i gestem zaprosił, żeby usiadła.

Evelyn zajęła miejsce przed biurkiem i oparła się łokciami o blat. Maxwell przez cały czas czuł na sobie jej czujne spojrzenie. Miał nadzieję, że skoro jednak do niego przyszła, w jakimś stopniu przełamał jej nieufność.

Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i pochylił nad szufladą, wyciągając z niej kilka czekoladowych żab.

— Poczęstuj się, na osłodę życia — powiedział, kładąc smakołyki na biurku. — Masz może ochotę na herbatę?

— Nie, dziękuję.

Evelyn skrzywiła się lekko, jednak po chwili odpakowała czekoladową żabę i włożyła ją do ust. Przez chwilę milczała, w spokoju jedząc słodycze. Thomas także wziął żabę, która natychmiast skorzystała z okazji i próbowała wydostać się na wolność. Gdy skoczyła na biurko, złapał ją, przy okazji przewracając pudełko na pióra, co chyba rozbawiło dziewczynę, bo się uśmiechnęła. Po chwili jednak znów posmutniała.

— Ja po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że już jej nie ma — wyznała nagle. Thomas domyślił się, o kim mówiła. — Kiedy zniknęła w sierpniu… Myślałam, że wróci. Czekałam na to. Chciałam, żeby zabrała mnie stąd z powrotem do Nowego Jorku. Żeby wszystko było tak, jak kiedyś. Tutaj nie mam nikogo.

Maxwell skinął głową.

— Nigdy nie miałyśmy idealnych relacji. Mama zawsze była dość trudną, chłodną osobą. Po przyjeździe do Anglii wszystko jeszcze bardziej się popsuło — powiedziała cicho, a jej głos lekko drżał. — Błagałam ją, żebyśmy wróciły do Nowego Jorku, ale ona nie chciała mnie słuchać. A potem… Potem zniknęła.

Thomas przez chwilę przyglądał jej się uważnie. Dziewczyna patrzyła gdzieś w bok, ale czuł, że mówienie o tych rzeczach sprawia jej trudność. Mimo to cieszył się, że zaufała mu na tyle, żeby przyjść.

— Rozumiem. To nigdy nie jest łatwe — powiedział tylko. — A co z twoją babcią?

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się.

— Nie lubię jej. Ona chyba też za mną nie przepada — mruknęła, a jej dłonie, splecione teraz na brzegu biurka, zacisnęły się. — Kochałam moją drugą babcię, Samanthę, i strasznie za nią tęsknię, ale Rigel Yaxley jest dla mnie zupełnie obcą osobą. Prawie jej nie znam. Kiedy trafiłam do niej w wakacje, nie układało nam się najlepiej, a gdy przyłapała mnie na myszkowaniu w dawnym pokoju mamy… uderzyła mnie. A ja chciałam tylko się rozejrzeć!

Tom skrzywił się i zerknął na Evelyn z niepokojem.

— Uderzyła cię?

Evelyn wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie chcę o tym mówić.

Postanowił zmienić temat.

— Więc dlaczego myszkowałaś w pokoju swojej matki?

— Chciałam się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć. O jej przeszłości. Myślałam… Myślałam, że znajdę jakieś pamiątki po mamie. Cokolwiek… Babka nie chciała nic mówić. Jeśli już… mówiła same okropne rzeczy.

Evelyn wyraźnie się zawahała. Tom widział to w jej oczach; w jednej chwili patrzyła na niego, a po chwili uciekła gdzieś w bok, patrząc w okno. Nad czymś się zastanawiała. Na jej czole, częściowo przysłoniętym ukośną grzywką, pojawiła się malutka zmarszczka.

Thomas pomyślał sobie jednak, że Rigel musiała być naprawdę okropną osobą, skoro Evelyn mówiła o niej w taki sposób. Przez chwilę nawet korciło go, by sięgnąć ręką przez biurko i położyć ją na jej drżących dłoniach, ale w ostatniej chwili oparł się tej pokusie. To mogłoby zostać niewłaściwie odebrane przez dziewczynę, a nie chciał jej do siebie zrażać.

Czuł, że chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, bo kilka razy otworzyła usta, ale ostatecznie nic nie powiedziała. Zmienił więc temat, chcąc, by nieco się rozluźniła.

Przez chwilę rozmawiali. Maxwell starał się pocieszyć ją w miarę swoich możliwości. Nie był w tym tak dobry, jak Annabeth, dlatego miał wrażenie, że zachowywał się dość niezręcznie. Evelyn jednak chyba to wystarczyło, bo po prostu mówiła. Opowiadała o swojej matce tak, jak ją zapamiętała. Zastanawiał się, co sprawiło, że nagle się przed nim otworzyła. Już wcześniej zdarzało im się ze sobą rozmawiać na tematy wykraczające poza materiał realizowany na lekcjach czy korepetycjach, ale nigdy nie poruszali kwestii dotyczących matki dziewczyny. Nawet o sierpniu nigdy z nią nie rozmawiał.

Rozmawiali też o jej ojcu oraz o Rigel Yaxley. Po napiętych początkach rozmowy Evelyn rozluźniła się i uspokoiła. Thomas słuchał uważnie, ciesząc się, że miał możliwość dowiedzieć się czegoś o bliskich dziewczyny.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedział tylko, kiedy ponownie umilkła. — Pewnego dnia wrócisz do Nowego Jorku.

— Nie wiem, czy będzie dobrze. Ale wrócę tam.

— Gdy będziesz pełnoletnia, nikt nie będzie mógł ci tego zabronić.

— Gdy ojciec wyjdzie na wolność, przyjedzie tu po mnie. Mam taką nadzieję. Wrócimy do domu. — Twarz Evelyn na moment rozjaśnił uśmiech. — Opowiadałam panu o naszym mieszkaniu na Central Park West?

— Nie, ale bardzo chętnie posłucham — zachęcił ją Maxwell. — Wiesz, że lubię, gdy mówisz o czarodziejskiej Ameryce.

Gdy to powiedział, Evelyn uśmiechnęła się blado i zarumieniła się lekko. Na chwilę odwróciła wzrok, spoglądając dla odmiany na podarowane mu niegdyś przez Tonks obrazy. Ale opowiedziała mu o swojej okolicy, co wydawało mu się równie interesujące jak jej dawne historie o Magic Street, amerykańskim Ministerstwie Magii i realiach życia czarodziejów w wielkich miastach.

Gdy zjadła wszystkie czekoladowe żaby, wyjął pudełko kociołkowych piegusków i otworzył je. Evelyn natychmiast wzięła sobie ciasteczko i przez chwilę obracała je w bladej dłoni.

Opuściła jego gabinet dopiero późnym popołudniem, po opróżnieniu całego pudełka ciastek. Gdy Maxwell zaproponował odprowadzenie jej do wieży, stanowczo odmówiła. Jednak gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi, pomyślał przelotnie, że musi koniecznie uciąć sobie pogawędkę z portretami, które widziały wcześniejsze zajście. Może któryś z nich będzie w stanie udzielić mu informacji na temat prześladowczyń Evelyn.

Wciąż był oburzony tak oczywistym przejawem dyskryminacji, ale na razie, póki nie pozna nazwisk tych dziewczyn, nie mógł nic zrobić. Poza domysłami nie miał żadnych twardych dowodów, a czuł, że Evelyn mu ich nie dostarczy. Podczas całej rozmowy nie wspominała o swoim upokorzeniu.

W pokoju zastał tylko drzemiącą na skraju biurka, starą nauczycielkę starożytnych runów, Batshebę Babbling, oraz Monique Daniels, która ze skupioną miną pochylała się nad jakimś mugolskim czasopismem. Długie, niemal czarne włosy zaplecione w warkocz opadały na jej plecy.

— Cześć, Tom — przywitała go kobieta, wskazując, żeby usiadł obok niej. 

Już od dłuższego czasu byli ze sobą po imieniu. W sytuacji, gdy oboje byli w podobnym wieku, nie widzieli potrzeby bawienia się w sztywne, oficjalne formy. 

— Jak zajęcia? Moje były dość zwariowane, szczególnie te z i czwartym rokiem. Czy na mugoloznawstwie też panuje takie zamieszanie? — spytał, mając w pamięci dzisiejszą lekcję, kiedy jeden Gryfon niechcący podpalił swoją ławkę.

Monique przez chwilę opowiadała o swojej ostatniej dziś lekcji, ale Tom po chwili się wyłączył, wpatrując się w przestrzeń i rozmyślając o rozmowie z Evelyn. Wciąż zastanawiał się nad swoim stosunkiem do tej dziewczyny. Zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę ją lubił i martwił się o nią.

— Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz, Tom? — Monique nagle pomachała mu ręką przed twarzą.

Thomas spojrzał na nią. Miała nieco urażone spojrzenie, ale mimo to nadal się uśmiechała.

— Wybacz, zamyśliłem się. To o czym mówiłaś?

Kobieta tylko westchnęła, jednak powtórzyła fragment rozmowy, który mu umknął.

Do pokoju stopniowo napływali nauczyciele po zakończonych zajęciach. Thomas wciąż siedział przy dużym stole i słuchał przyjemnego głosu Monique, od czasu do czasu zadając zdawkowe pytania.

Nagle jednak do pokoju nauczycielskiego wpadła starsza, elegancko wyglądająca czarownica w ciemnej szacie i z włosami upiętymi w kok. Thomas i Monique przerwali rozmowę i spojrzeli na nią uważnie.

Rigel Yaxley weszła do środka, zachowując się zupełnie tak, jakby wchodziła do jednego z pokojów w swojej posiadłości. Emanowała poczuciem wyższości i pewnością siebie, ale Maxwellowi wydawała się teraz dziwnie odpychająca, wręcz ordynarna mimo pozornej klasy, z którą tak bardzo się obnosiła.

— Muszę się widzieć z profesorem Flitwickiem. — zażądała, spoglądając na obecnych wyniośle. — Proszę zaprowadzić mnie do jego gabinetu!

— Niedawno zakończył lekcje — powiedziała szybko Monique Daniels, także nieco zniesmaczona pojawieniem się starszej czarownicy. — Ale czy…

— W takim razie pójdę do niego. — Rigel błyskawicznie odwróciła się na pięcie, powiewając połami szaty. 

— Ja panią zaprowadzę, proszę zaczekać! — zawołała za nią Laura Wayland, która nagle zerwała się od stołu w kącie pokoju, gdzie siedziała nad najnowszym numerem „Proroka codziennego”.

Opuściły pokój wspólnie, co dość mocno zaskoczyło Thomasa. Nie spodziewał się, że zwykle chłodna, zdystansowana i znana z dość złośliwego usposobienia Wayland mogłaby wysunąć taką propozycję. Może po prostu chciała podlizać się Rigel Yaxley?

Zamyślił się na moment, wpatrując się w najbliższe okno i pomyślał sobie przelotnie, że ta nieoczekiwana i zapewne nie całkiem bezinteresowna wizyta babci chyba nie ucieszy panny Grant. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 20.07.15_

 

 


	14. W piwnicy

_listopad 1999_

 

Po opuszczeniu gabinetu Thomasa Maxwella, Evelyn przez parę godzin snuła się po szkole bez celu. Choć po rozmowie z nim poczuła się nieco lepiej, zupełnie jakby zrzuciła z siebie część przytłaczającego ją ciężaru, nadal miała kiepski nastrój.

Gdy większość szkoły udała się na kolację, wróciła do wieży Ravenclawu. Tak jak się spodziewała, pokój wspólny był prawie pusty, jeśli nie liczyć garstki uczniów z piątego roku uczących się w jakimś odległym kącie i dwójki trzeciorocznych grających przy jednym ze stolików w czarodziejskie szachy.

Oderwała wzrok od młodszych Krukonów i usiadła na kanapie. Spojrzała w płonący kominek, zatapiając się w myślach. Po chwili wyjęła z torby szkicownik i rozłożyła go na kolanach, licząc na przypływ natchnienia, ale nie miała ochoty rysować. W ostatnim czasie jej wena stała się bardzo kapryśna, a patrzenie na starsze szkice Nowego Jorku tylko ją denerwowało.

Schowała szkicownik z powrotem  i zwinęła się na kanapie, podciągając kolana pod brodę i obejmując je ramionami. Znowu utkwiła wzrok w kominku.

Nie chciała myśleć o upokarzającej sytuacji z Lydią, ani o Maxwellu. Jej myśli znowu zajęła przeszłość. Coraz częściej miała wrażenie, że coś jej umknęło.

Nagle jednak poczuła na ramieniu czyjąś chłodną dłoń. Pewna, że to Julie wróciła z kolacji i chciała z nią porozmawiać, rzuciła dość opryskliwie:

— Nie mam ochoty teraz rozmawiać!

Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że stoi za nią nie Julie, a Laura Wayland.

— Pójdziesz teraz ze mną, panno Grant. — Kobieta spojrzała na nią chłodno. — Polecono mi zaprowadzić cię do gabinetu profesora Flitwicka.

Evelyn obrzuciła ją uważnym spojrzeniem, zaskoczona jej pojawieniem się w wieży Ravenclawu.

— Och, nie! Znowu?

Nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać, choć na myśl przychodziła jej kolejna wizyta aurorów. A może to Maxwell doniósł o sytuacji, która wydarzyła się na korytarzu? Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty tam iść. Ponownie odwróciła twarz w stronę kominka, jednak Wayland westchnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem i pociągnęła ją za ramię.

— Idziemy, panno Grant.

Evelyn nie miała siły, żeby się buntować. Szła przez korytarze z ponurą miną i z dłońmi w kieszeniach szaty. Kolejne pytania na temat matki były ostatnią rzeczą, której w tej chwili pragnęła.

Gdy dotarły na miejsce, Wayland najwyraźniej dostrzegła wahanie Evelyn i drżenie jej rąk, bo po otwarciu drzwi dość szorstko wprowadziła ją do środka i natychmiast weszła do gabinetu za nią.   

Grant powoli wsunęła się do pomieszczenia i rozejrzała się. Kiedy dostrzegła siedzącą przed biurkiem sztywno wyprostowaną kobietę w czarnej szacie i włosach spiętych w kok, zatrzymała się raptownie, jakby nagle zderzyła się z niewidzialną ścianą.

To była babka Rigel.

Kiedy starsza kobieta usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi, odwróciła się w stronę swojej wnuczki, a jej wąskie usta wykrzywiły się nieznacznie. Evelyn zauważyła, że wzrok babki zatrzymał się na dłużej na jej t-shircie z Myszką Miki widocznym spod rozpiętej szaty. W jej oczach dostrzegła pogardę.

Za swoim biurkiem na stosie ksiąg siedział Flitwick.

— W związku ze śmiercią twojej matki postanowiłam na pewien czas zabrać cię do domu — przemówiła Rigel sztywno, jakby recytowała wyuczoną na pamięć formułkę.

Skonsternowana Evelyn zamrugała szybko. Taka propozycja była chyba ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej mogłaby się spodziewać. Babka Rigel z własnej woli zabierająca ją do swojego domu po tym, jak w wakacje prawie się na nią rzuciła po nakryciu jej w starym pokoju Constance?

— Do Ravenscry? — spytała stłumionym głosem, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę. — Ale...

— Profesor Flitwick rozmawiał już na ten temat z dyrekcją i wspólnie wyrazili zgodę na to, abym mogła na pewien czas zabrać cię ze szkoły — wskazała podbródkiem na nauczyciela, a jej wargi ponownie się wykrzywiły.

Głos babki był suchy i beznamiętny.

— Powinnaś wypocząć, panno Grant — potwierdził Flitwick. — Wszyscy się o ciebie niepokoimy.

Evelyn poruszyła się niespokojnie.

— Nie — powiedziała. — Nie chcę wracać do Ravenscry.

— Ale to już postanowione, Evelyn — oświadczyła Rigel. — Opiekun twojego domu poinformował mnie o tym, że odkąd dowiedziałaś się o śmierci swojej matki, bardzo pogorszyłaś się w nauce i opuściłaś wiele zajęć. Zgodził się ze mną, że potrzebujesz odpoczynku, i pomógł mi zorganizować twój wyjazd ze szkoły. Zabiorę cię do domu, a kiedy wydobrzejesz, dostarczę z powrotem do Hogwartu.

Grant przez chwilę wpatrywała się w babkę z niedowierzaniem, po czym przesunęła wzrok na pozostałe osoby obecne w gabinecie. Wayland wpatrywała się w dywan, sprawiając wrażenie znudzonej, a Flitwick wciąż siedział na swoim krześle, wertując jakieś papiery.

Odruchowo cofnęła się, zamierzając opuścić gabinet i wrócić do wieży Ravenclawu. Spotkanie z babką tylko pogorszyło jej nastrój.

Rigel jednak była znacznie bardziej żwawa niż na to wyglądała. Momentalnie podeszła do wnuczki i złapała ją za ramię, zanim ta zdążyła choćby dotknąć klamki.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego tak dziwi mnie twoje nieposłuszeństwo — warknęła, prowadząc ją w stronę kominka. — Ale choć raz w życiu zrób coś, czego się od ciebie oczekuje. Chcemy wyłącznie twojego dobra.

Zanim Evelyn zdążyła zaprotestować, Rigel wrzuciła w płomienie garść proszku Fiuu i wepchnęła ją do środka, krzycząc: — _Ravenscry_!

Grant poczuła się, jakby trafiła do wielkiej, gorącej wanny, z której ktoś nagle wyjął korek. Zaczęła wirować wokół własnej osi i po chwili zniknęła w szmaragdowozielonych płomieniach. Miała wrażenie, że lot trwał bardzo długo, choć tak naprawdę było to tylko kilka sekund. Przed oczami migały wnętrza pokojów innych czarodziejów. Zanim jednak zdążyła je zamknąć, poczuła, że wypada z kominka wprost na drogocenny dywan i w ostatniej chwili wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, chroniąc się przed upadkiem na twarz. 

Chwilę później w kominku pojawiła się wirująca postać Rigel Yaxley. Czarownica opuściła kominek z o wiele większą gracją niż jej wnuczka. Otrzepała szatę, uważając, by nie zabrudzić dywanu, i spojrzała z przyganą na leżącą na ziemi nastolatkę.

Evelyn wstała z podłogi i wyprostowała się. Spojrzała z niechęcią na babkę, ale ta patrzyła na coś za plecami dziewczyny.

Nastolatka podążyła za wzrokiem babki. W momencie, gdy spojrzała na drzwi salonu, do środka wsunął się wysoki mężczyzna w czarnej szacie, z twarzą zasłoniętą srebrną maską.

— Witaj, ptaszyno.

 _Ptaszyna_. Doskonale to pamiętała, tylko raz określono ją tym epitetem. Rozpoznała go. Ten głos, ta srebrna maska i czarna peleryna od dawna nawiedzały ją w snach. Uświadomiła sobie, że miała do czynienia z mężczyzną z Pokątnej. 

— Nie! — jęknęła błagalnie, patrząc to na Rigel, to na mężczyznę. — Dlaczego...?

Nie zdążyła jednak sformułować pytania do końca. W tym samym momencie z różdżki czarodzieja wystrzelił czerwony promień, a Evelyn upadła na dywan, tracąc świadomość.

 

*   *   *

  
            Rigel obserwowała wszystko z boku. Patrzyła na przerażenie swojej wnuczki, która próbowała się wycofać, ale Selwyn powalił ją jednym ruchem różdżki.  

Teraz, gdy dziewczyna była nieprzytomna, mógł już zdjąć maskę.

— Musiałem to zrobić — rzekł mężczyzna, patrząc na nastolatkę nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

Wiedziała, że John był nieobliczalny i szalony, ale wciąż uparcie wierzyła, że pobyt u niego mimo wszystko może pozytywnie wpłynąć na zachowanie dziewczyny. Evelyn potrzeba było mocnej ręki, aby wyplenić z niej szkodliwe poglądy i nawyki.

— Zabiorę ją w bezpieczne miejsce, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś węszył. — Wskazał na nieruchomą dziewczynę.

Rigel skinęła sztywno głową. Ręce trzymała splecione na piersi i wpatrywała się w mężczyznę, który wciąż był skupiony na Evelyn.

— Zrób, co uważasz za stosowne — rzekła beznamiętnie.

Selwyn podniósł nastolatkę niczym szmacianą lalkę.

— Ale będziesz mi jeszcze potrzebna, Rigel — przemówił po chwili. — Poślę po ciebie, gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas.

Kobieta ponownie skinęła głową. Nie miała pojęcia, co dokładnie Selwyn chciał zrobić z jej wnuczką, ale cokolwiek to było, nie zamierzała mu w tym przeszkadzać. Chwilę później opuścił salon razem z dziewczyną, zapewne po to, by zdeportować się z podwórza, gdzie zaklęcia antydeportacyjne już nie działały.

Rigel Yaxley wreszcie została sama, za jedyne towarzystwo mając upokorzenie i wyrzuty sumienia. Szybko jednak je stłumiła. Wyrzuty sumienia byłe dobre dla słabych, a ją zawsze uczono, że bez względu na wszystko ma być zimna i nieugięta.

 

*   *   *

 

Do otumanionych snem uszu Grant dotarł jakiś cichy szelest. Miała wrażenie, że w jej pamięci ziała wielka dziura. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zapamiętała, był salon w posiadłości babki Rigel. Nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie, co stało się później, gdy już wyszła z kominka. Kiedy próbowała przeanalizować swoje wspomnienia dokładniej, uciekały niczym woda ze stulonych dłoni. Doszła do wniosku, że zaraz po podróży siecią Fiuu zemdlała od nadmiaru wrażeń.

Zacisnęła powieki i poruszyła się nieznacznie. Zdała sobie sprawę, że leży na czymś miękkim. Gdy przekręciła się na bok, usłyszała skrzypienie sprężyn. Otworzyła oczy. Dookoła było ciemno. Półmrok, rozjaśniany jedynie przez wątłe światło sączące się przez niewielkie, zakratowane okienko pod sufitem, wzbudził jej niepokój. Dopiero po chwili zaczęła rozróżniać kontury otoczenia. Powoli uniosła dłoń i pomachała nią przed twarzą. Widziała ją, ale miała wrażenie, że poruszała się jakby w zwolnionym tempie.

Natychmiast zdała sobie sprawę, że to wcale nie była jej sypialnia w domu Rigel. Nie znała tego miejsca. Było tu nie tylko ciemno, ale także zimno i wilgotno, a powietrzu unosiła się woń stęchlizny, charakterystyczna dla podziemnych pomieszczeń.

Evelyn powoli uniosła się na łokciach i usiadła, rozglądając się po otoczeniu. Przesunęła dłońmi po swoim posłaniu, dochodząc do wniosku, że był to gruby, szorstki materac, prawdopodobnie zdjęty z jakiegoś starego łóżka i ułożony bezpośrednio na posadzce.

Jęknęła cicho, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej przebywała w jakiejś piwnicy, choć nie pamiętała, żeby opuszczała salon babci Rigel. Może babka z jakiegoś powodu zamknęła ją tutaj zaraz po zabraniu z Hogwartu?

Przeniosła wzrok na posadzkę, ułożoną, na ile mogła to stwierdzić w półmroku, z ciemnych kamieni, po czym musnęła ją dłonią.

Nie wiedziała, jak duże jest to pomieszczenie, dlatego postanowiła to sprawdzić. Zsunęła nogi z prowizorycznego posłania i stanęła na podłodze. Zakręciło jej się lekko w głowie i prawie upadła, ale w ostatniej chwili zdołała złapać równowagę. Przeszła kilka kroków, aż tuż przed sobą ujrzała ścianę. Wyciągnęła dłoń i musnęła nią mur, stwierdzając, że został wykonany z podobnego materiału, co posadzka. Jej opuszki wyczuły szorstką fakturę zimnego kamienia.

Przez kilka minut przesuwała się powoli wzdłuż ścian, wciąż przesuwając po nich dłonią. Doszła do wniosku, że piwnica była niewielka, ale wystarczająco duża, by mogła po niej spacerować. Zdążyła minąć dwa kąty, aż w pewnym momencie zamiast kamieni wyczuła pod palcami drewno. Stwierdziła, że wreszcie znalazła drzwi.

Przez moment błądziła palcami po szorstkim drewnie, aż odnalazła zimną, metalową klamkę. Pociągnęła ją, a kiedy to nie podziałało, zaparła się i zaczęła szarpać drzwiami, próbując je otworzyć.

Zaklęła cicho, po czym wsunęła dłonie do kieszeni szaty, ale nie znalazła różdżki. Jej kieszenie były puste, jeśli nie liczyć paczki gum do żucia. A przecież mogłaby przysiąc, że miała ją ze sobą, kiedy Laura Wayland zabrała ją z pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu.

Poirytowana, ponownie zaklęła i kopnęła w drzwi. Kiedy nie ustąpiły, odsunęła się i jeszcze przez chwilę krążyła między ścianami, aż w końcu usiadła na zimnej podłodze, czując, jak ogarnia ją coraz większy strach i niepokój. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to się działo naprawdę i zastanawiała się, dlaczego babka ją tutaj zamknęła.

Siedziała tak przez kilkanaście minut, obejmując kolana rękami i kołysząc się nieznacznie do przodu i do tyłu. Mimo poczucia beznadziejności zastanawiała się, jak mogłaby się stąd wydostać. Jedyne ewentualne drogi ucieczki prowadziły przez zamknięte na głucho drzwi oraz niewielkie okienko. Było ono jednak stanowczo zbyt małe nawet dla tak szczupłej i drobnej osoby jak Grant, i znajdowało się dosyć wysoko nad zimną, kamienną posadzką. 

Wciąż przesuwała dłońmi po kamieniach na podłodze, jednak i one były bardzo solidne. Próbując podważyć jeden z nich, Evelyn bardzo szybko połamała sobie paznokcie, dała więc spokój i westchnęła, zrezygnowana.

— To na nic…— mruknęła, po czym zaklęła brzydko i ze złością uderzyła ręką w podłogę, osiągając tylko tyle, że do bólu połamanych paznokci doszło jeszcze pieczenie w zdartym naskórku.

Skrzywiła się i przesunęła bliżej środka piwnicy. Tam, w plamie światła sączącej się z okienka, dostrzegła, że fragment podłogi był pokryty dziwną substancją. Miała ciemnobrunatny kolor i wyglądała zupełnie jak zakrzepła krew, co sprawiło, że Evelyn natychmiast wzdrygnęła się i cofnęła rękę. Opuszki jej palców były jednak pokryte czerwonawymi drobinkami wyglądającymi jak plamki rdzy. Czym prędzej wytarła je o brzeg szkolnej szaty.

Chwilę później w korytarzu za drzwiami usłyszała echo zbliżających się kroków. Zapominając o swoim okropnym odkryciu, błyskawicznie zerwała się z ziemi i rzuciła na materac, udając, że nadal jest nieprzytomna.

Zastygła w miejscu, oczekując w ciszy. Kroki zbliżały się coraz bardziej, a po chwili do jej uszu dobiegł dźwięk otwierających się drzwi. Do piwnicy ktoś wszedł.

— Wiem, że już nie śpisz, ptaszyno — rzucił męski głos.

Znowu tak do niej mówił. _Ptaszyna_. Jak na Pokątnej. Nie dała jednak po sobie poznać, że odzyskała już przytomność. Leżała nieruchomo, z policzkiem przyciśniętym do materaca i z zamkniętymi oczami.

Mężczyzna podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem, po czym przewrócił ją na plecy.

— Wstawaj! — warknął.

Evelyn otworzyła oczy, dostrzegając przed sobą mężczyznę w czarnej szacie i w masce na twarzy. Przed jej oczami przesunęły się wspomnienia. _Pokątna. Salon babki_. Rozpoznała go. Z jej ust wyrwał się krzyk.

Nieznajomy puścił ją i odsunął się o krok. Evelyn przylgnęła do ściany i objęła się rękami. Mężczyzna trzymał w ręku różdżkę. Odruchowo sięgnęła dłonią do kieszeni, choć wiedziała już, że swojej tam nie znajdzie.

— Szukasz tego? — spytał mężczyzna, wyciągając z kieszeni szaty różdżkę należącą do Evelyn. — W najbliższym czasie nie będzie ci potrzebna.

Zaśmiał się szyderczo na widok zagubionej miny nastolatki.

— Kim jesteś? — spytała drżącym głosem, przyciskając się mocniej do ściany. — Gdzie ja jestem? Gdzie jest babka Rigel?

Mężczyzna prychnął, po czym zdjął maskę. W wątłym świetle Evelyn po raz pierwszy mogła zobaczyć jego wyniosłą twarz, posiwiałe skronie i bezwzględne, czarne oczy.

— John Selwyn, ktoś, kto mógłby być twoim ojcem, mała ptaszynko. Gdyby tylko twoja ukochana matka krótko przed naszym zaplanowanym ślubem nie uciekła z rodzinnego domu i nie zadała się z tym podłym zdrajcą krwi, którego nazwisko nosisz. A jeśli chodzi o twoją babcię… — dodał jeszcze, przybliżając się nieznacznie. — Cóż, jest bezpieczna w swojej ukochanej posiadłości. Zrobiła dokładnie to, o co ją poprosiłem.

John Selwyn? Nazwisko wydawało jej się dziwnie znajome. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, skąd je kojarzyła: nosił je ten irytujący Charles. Ta myśl wpędziła ją w jeszcze większą konsternację.

— Moja mama nie… — zaczęła, ale czarodziej natychmiast jej przerwał.

— Jesteś tego pewna?

Dziewczyna umilkła, po czym powoli pokręciła głową. Jej wiedza o przeszłości matki była bardzo fragmentaryczna. Nie miała żadnej pewności, że mężczyzna z Pokątnej ją okłamywał, choć wolałaby, żeby tak było. Ale zbyt dobrze wiedziała, że Constance nigdy nie była z nią szczera.

— Powiedz mi to, ptaszynko. Dobrze znasz swoją matkę?

Evelyn znowu pokręciła głową.

— Nie wierzę w to wszystko — wyszeptała tylko.

— Nie musisz wierzyć. — Selwyn uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym musnął jej policzek końcem swojej różdżki.

— Gdzie jestem? — spytała drżącym głosem, przerywając ciszę, która zaległa w pomieszczeniu. — Dlaczego…?

Mężczyzna przez chwilę obracał w dłoniach obie różdżki, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się, czy jest sens udzielać odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

— Będziesz mi potrzebna — powiedział w końcu, chowając do kieszeni jej różdżkę i zostawiając na wierzchu tylko własną. Następnie chwycił jej twarz i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. — Nie jesteś zbyt podobna do Constance.

— Ale… ale dlaczego? — wydyszała.— Do czego potrzebna?

Nie miała odwagi odepchnąć rąk mężczyzny, więc siedziała nieruchomo, wpatrując się w niego wylęknionym wzrokiem.

— Zadajesz stanowczo zbyt wiele pytań — warknął natychmiast, puszczając ją. — Twoja matka była taka sama. Jeśli nie chcesz podzielić jej losu, musisz robić dokładnie to, co ci każę.

— To ty? Ty ją…

Evelyn wzdrygnęła się. Była coraz bardziej przerażona tą sytuacją i miała nadzieję, że to tylko koszmarny sen, i że za chwilę obudzi się w dormitorium na szczycie wieży Ravenclawu.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział.

— Nie! Nie chcę...

Selwyn parsknął szyderczym śmiechem, po czym zaczął bawić się swoją różdżką.

— To, czego chcesz lub nie chcesz, nie ma tutaj nic do rzeczy. Zrobisz wszystko, o co cię poproszę, jeśli nie chcesz ponieść konsekwencji swojego nieposłuszeństwa.

Ale Evelyn postanowiła uczepić się ostatniej iskierki nadziei.

— Ale... Ale przecież w Hogwarcie zauważą, że mnie nie ma! — krzyknęła, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała desperacja.

— Wszystko już załatwione — powiedział, a kiedy dostrzegł, że Evelyn skupiła na nim wzrok, ciągnął dalej. — Twoja babcia bez żadnych podejrzeń odebrała cię ze szkoły. Nikt nie będzie cię szukał, ponieważ wszyscy myślą, że jesteś bezpieczna w jej domu i próbujesz pozbierać się po śmierci ukochanej matki.

Evelyn zbladła, ale mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

— Nie masz wyboru, ptaszyno. Zostaniesz tutaj przez najbliższe parę tygodni i zrobisz to, co ci każę. Jeśli się wywiążesz, wrócisz do babci. Jeśli nie... sama pewnie wiesz.

Po ostatnim słowie znacząco zwiesił głos, a Evelyn zadrżała. Po chwili ponownie zbliżył się do niej i uniósł jej podbródek końcem różdżki.

Evelyn stanowczo odsunęła się, staczając się z materaca na zimną podłogę poznaczoną szkarłatnymi plamami.

— Nie? — Mężczyzna demonstracyjnie westchnął. — To może to zwróci twoją uwagę?

Dostrzegłszy, że Evelyn wpatrywała się w zeschnięte plamy, chwycił ją za kark i przycisnął do podłogi, tak, że nosem niemal dotykała jej powierzchni.

— To krew twojej matki. Wytrzymała dość długo, dłużej niż większość mugoli. Chyba nikt przed nią nie sprawił mi tyle satysfakcji.

Evelyn zaczęła się szamotać, jednak mężczyzna tylko zarechotał drwiąco i uniósł różdżkę, jakby nagle wpadł na kolejny szalony pomysł.

— To może być całkiem ciekawe — rzekł. — _Imperio_!

Dziewczyna poczuła w głowie dziwną lekkość, jakby jej troski nagle wyparowały, a z jej twarzy zniknął wszelki wyraz. Jakaś dziwna siła, na którą nie miała wpływu, pragnęła przesunąć językiem po powierzchni kamieni.

Nie potrafiła się przeciwstawić. Natychmiast nachyliła się nad posadzką, zupełnie jakby jakaś ogromna ręka nacisnęła na jej plecy, i z twarzą całkowicie pozbawioną emocji polizała kamień pokryty zakrzepłą krwią, prawie nie zdając sobie sprawy z paskudnego smaku i obrzydliwego zapachu posadzki. Pod działaniem zaklęcia czuła, że lizanie posadzki jest rzeczą, której najbardziej pragnęła, choć jakaś maleńka cząstka jej świadomości wrzeszczała, że powinna natychmiast przestać. Była jednak zbyt słaba, by pokonać działanie klątwy. Selwyn całkowicie przejął nad nią kontrolę. 

Odzyskała władzę nad ciałem dopiero, kiedy cofnął czar.

Opadła na ziemię. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się, a po policzkach popłynęły łzy. Była przerażona tym, do czego została zmuszona i tym, że nie potrafiła tego powstrzymać. Wciąż czuła w ustach obrzydliwy, metaliczny posmak i chciała znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego drania.

To właśnie te uczucia wyrwały ją z odrętwienia. Podźwignęła się i rozejrzała po piwnicy, zastanawiając się, czy zdoła wyminąć Selwyna i dopaść drzwi. Zanim jednak zdążyła całkowicie podnieść się z podłogi, poczuła, że mężczyzna złapał ją za ramię i przydusił do posadzki.

— Nawet o tym nie myśl! — wycedził, wbijając koniec różdżki między jej żebra. — Nie uda ci się stąd uciec.

— Zostaw mnie! — krzyknęła Grant, próbując wyswobodzić się z mocnego uścisku, który niemal pozbawiał ją tchu. — Nienawidzę cię!

Udało jej się wysunąć spod niego jedną rękę. Zacisnęła ją na jego dłoni i wbiła w nią paznokcie, licząc, że mężczyzna poluzuje uścisk i upuści różdżkę. Ale Selwyn natychmiast zabrał rękę i wymierzył jej silny policzek.

Dziewczyna osunęła się bezwładnie na podłogę, przestając się szamotać. Upadła wprost na plamę zakrzepłej krwi, ale teraz nawet nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Mężczyzna wstał i odsunął się kilka kroków, spoglądając na nią z góry.

— Jesteś stanowczo zbyt niepokorna — rzucił, otrzepując szatę. — Skoro mój mały pokaz nie wystarczył... Chyba jednak będę musiał nauczyć cię rozumu.

Mówiąc to, ponownie uniósł różdżkę i skierował jej koniec na dziewczynę.

Evelyn krzyknęła i wygięła się w łuk, kiedy całe jej ciało ogarnął ból, jakiego nie zaznała. Wszystkie jej wcześniejsze przejścia były niczym w porównaniu z tym. Chyba nawet przeżycia z ulicy Pokątnej nie mogły równać się z tym straszliwym ogniem, który nagle zapłonął w jej żyłach. Zwinęła się w pół, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się z bólu. Zaczęła rzucać się po posadzce, a jej krzyki i niekontrolowane drżenie ciała sprawiały mężczyźnie wyraźną przyjemność, bo jego wąskie wargi ponownie wykrzywił uśmiech satysfakcji.

Miała wrażenie, że minęła cała wieczność, zanim w końcu opuścił różdżkę. Znieruchomiała, dysząc ciężko, a jej policzki były mokre od łez. Ubrania lepiły jej się do ciała, a lodowata posadzka wydawała się teraz przyjemnie chłodna. Zwinęła się w kłębek i jęknęła cicho.

— To było tylko ostrzeżenie. Przedsmak tego, co cię czeka, jeśli mnie zawiedziesz.

Widząc malujący się w oczach dziewczyny strach, uśmiechnął się z jeszcze większym zadowoleniem.

Evelyn wpatrywała się w niego z podłogi, ale nie miała odwagi zapytać, kiedy zostanie uwolniona z tej piwnicy. W ustach nadal czuła obrzydliwy posmak podłogi, teraz pomieszany dodatkowo ze świeżą krwią wypływającą z przegryzionej wargi.

— Nieprędko — powiedział, zupełnie, jakby odczytał myśli nastolatki. — Teraz zostawię cię tu, żebyś mogła przemyśleć swoje postępowanie. O swoim zadaniu zostaniesz poinformowana, gdy już nieco spokorniejesz.

Nie czekając na jakiś odzew ze strony dziewczyny, opuścił piwnicę. Evelyn usłyszała zgrzyt zamykającego się zamka, a potem oddalające się kroki.

Zaraz po jego wyjściu pobiegła do kąta i zwymiotowała, pragnąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się smaku zakrzepłej krwi. Jej ciało wciąż drżało wskutek użytych zaklęć. Położyła się w drugim kącie piwnicy, z daleka od szkarłatnej plamy. Przez następne kilka godzin wciąż leżała na posadzce, obejmując się ramionami i wpatrując pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń.

Momentami wydawało jej się nawet, że słyszała jakieś szmery za ścianą, ale szybko wzięła je za omamy.

Wciąż nie wiedziała, co takiego każe jej zrobić Selwyn, ale nie spodziewała się niczego  dobrego. Mężczyzna zdążył już udowodnić swoją bezwzględność i brak skrupułów. Evelyn poczuła się strasznie mała i  bezbronna.

Ogarnięta ponurymi myślami, patrzyła, jak niewielki fragment nieba za zakratowanym okienkiem pociemniał, a i tak już ciemna i ponura piwnica pogrążyła się w całkowitym mroku. Wkrótce potem zapadła w przerywany sen, często budząc się z krzykiem i czując paraliżujący strach przed kolejnym dniem.

 

*   *   *

 

Wciąż trwała noc, kiedy Evelyn nagle poczuła szarpnięcie.

Obudziła się, mrugając szybko oczami. Nadal była obolała, więc jęknęła cicho, gdy została raptownie pociągnięta do góry.

— Nie... — jęknęła.

— Cicho!  — warknął czarodziej. — Ktoś bardzo chce cię zobaczyć.

Przerażona Evelyn została wywleczona z niewielkiego pomieszczenia i pociągnięta w głąb ciemnego, piwnicznego korytarza. Selwyn trzymał ją mocno za ramię, prawie wyrywając jej rękę ze stawu. Niewiele widziała, więc nieustannie się potykała.

Czarodziej stuknął różdżką w zniszczone drzwi i wepchnął ją szorstko do środka, natychmiast wchodząc tam za nią i zapalając swoją różdżkę. Pomieszczenie zalało przytłumione światło. 

Evelyn zerwała się z lodowatej posadzki i przycisnęła plecami do ściany, a mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem.

Dopiero po chwili zauważyła leżący pod przeciwległą ścianą ciemny kształt. Dostrzegła pozlepiane krwią włosy i posiniaczoną, zapadniętą twarz, z półprzymkniętymi, szarymi oczami. Postać miała na sobie podartą, brudną szatę, a spod niej było widać rozległe zasinienia i krwawe pręgi pokryte zaskorupiałymi, brunatnymi strupami. Niektóre były stare, inne świeższe, zupełnie, jakby powstały zaledwie parę dni temu. Kobieta była bardzo wychudzona, a Evelyn zauważyła z przerażeniem, że nie miała uszu. Tam, gdzie niegdyś się znajdowały, widniały kolejne brzydkie, zabliźniające się rany.

Jak przez mgłę przypomniała sobie otrzymaną jakiś czas temu przesyłkę. Odcięte i starannie wypreparowane, ludzkie ucho ułożone na szkarłatnej poduszeczce… Zadrżała, przerażona okrucieństwem Selwyna.

Mimo tak fatalnego stanu, od razu rozpoznała leżącą na ziemi osobę i rzuciła się w jej kierunku. Nie umiała uwierzyć, że Constance nadal żyła.

— Mama? — spytała drżącym głosem.

Nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy, czy kobieta w ogóle ją słyszała i rozpoznawała. Pochyliła się nad sponiewieranym ciałem matki, nie wiedząc, czy to jawa, czy sen. Bała się jej nawet dotknąć.

Constance wpatrywała się w nią ze strachem. Wyglądała znacznie starzej i mizerniej niż wtedy, gdy widziały się ostatni raz. Ale najbardziej przeraziło osaczone spojrzenie matki. Tak mogłaby patrzeć osoba, która nie widziała dla siebie żadnej nadziei. Która straciła wszystko, co miała do stracenia.

— Tak, to właśnie zostało z dumnej i upartej Constance Yaxley — przemówił nagle Selwyn, stając tuż za Evelyn.

Po chwili odsunął ją na bok i wycelował różdżką w kobietę. Constance krzyknęła cicho i zwinęła się w pół, staczając się ze swojego posłania. Choć nie zaczęła miotać się po posadzce, jak kilka godzin wcześniej Evelyn, dziewczyna czuła, że matka bardzo cierpiała. Było to widać w jej oczach i w drżeniu jej wychudzonych rąk.

— Nie! Przestań! 

Grant zdała sobie sprawę, że ten krzyk wyrwał się z jej ust. Constance nadal uparcie milczała, wpatrując się w mężczyznę z nienawiścią, zupełnie jakby chciała udowodnić mu swoją pogardę.

On jednak opuścił różdżkę. Kobieta znieruchomiała z oczami utkwionymi w suficie, a niektóre z jej ran znowu zaczęły krwawić. Zapłakana i wystraszona Evelyn przysunęła się do niej, czując w głowie kompletny chaos. Odkrycie, że Constance żyła i że to wszystko, co usłyszała w Hogwarcie, było kłamstwem, dość mocno nią wstrząsnęło.

— Aurorzy wcale nie znaleźli ciała Constance Yaxley, a pewnej nędznej mugolki. Udało mi się złapać kobietę podobną do twojej matki, a kiedy ją zabiłem, zostawiłem przy niej różdżkę tej plugawej zdrajczyni — rzekł nagle Selwyn, uśmiechając się drwiąco i wskazując na Constance. — Wszyscy mieli uwierzyć, że ona faktycznie nie żyje. Uwierzyli. Wszyscy, nawet ty. Teraz już nikt jej nie szuka, a przy okazji także nasza droga Rigel miała ułatwione zadanie. 

Spojrzał na nią znacząco. Niemal w tym samym momencie Constance znowu poruszyła się na posadzce. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się w krótkotrwałym grymasie.

— Evelyn... nie... — wycharczała ledwie słyszalnie. — Nie... Nie!

— Teraz mam was obie, i spodziewam się, że każda wie, co się stanie, jeśli nie będziecie posłuszne.

Evelyn znowu zaczęła płakać. Sięgnęła dłonią w stronę leżącej na posadzce ręki matki, chcąc chociaż przez chwilę ją potrzymać, ale wtedy mężczyzna szarpnął ją szorstko do tyłu. 

— Na dzisiaj wystarczy tych czułości! — warknął. — Idziesz ze mną, Grant!

Dziewczyna nie chciała jednak się tak łatwo poddawać. Krzyczała i wyrywała się w kierunku matki, która wciąż patrzyła na nią z przerażeniem i wyciągała drżącą dłoń, próbując jej dosięgnąć.

— Nie! Mamo!

Nie chciała zostać zabrana od Constance. Dopiero co ją odzyskała! Choć przez większość życia miały dość trudne relacje, teraz się to nie liczyło. Nie mogła znieść myśli, że znowu zostaną rozdzielone.

Została wywleczona z piwnicy matki. Przez całą drogę na zmianę wyzywała mężczyznę najgorszymi określeniami, jakie przychodziły jej do głowy i prosiła go, żeby im odpuścił i zostawił je w spokoju.

— Zamknij się! — warknął Selwyn.

Usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi. Po chwili kolejny raz rzucono ją na ziemię. Dostrzegła jeszcze uniesioną różdżkę i błysk promienia, kiedy ponownie ugodzono ją zaklęciem. Wszystko przesłonił ból.

Tym razem trzymał ją pod działaniem klątwy aż do momentu utraty przytomności.

 

*   *   *

 

Julie wróciła do wieży Ravenclawu krótko przed ciszą nocną, dźwigając ciężkie naręcze książek. Szukając czegoś, co pomogłoby jej przy pracy domowej z mugoloznawstwa, natrafiła na całkiem interesującą pozycję o świecie magii w Ameryce, którą zabrała specjalnie dla Evelyn. Liczyła, że może chociaż w ten sposób poprawi jej nastrój.

Jednak w sypialni były tylko Orla i Mel, siedzące na łóżku pierwszej z nich i plotkujące w najlepsze, oraz Luna, która czytała „Żonglera” do góry nogami, wolną ręką zdejmując z uszu kolczyki ze sterowalnych śliwek. 

Łóżko Evelyn było zaścielone, a jej torba, z którą raczej rzadko się rozstawała, teraz leżała na podłodze. Julie podniosła ją jednak i rzuciła na kołdrę Grant obok pluszowej Myszki Miki.

— Widziałyście Evelyn? — spytała tylko, idąc w stronę swojego kufra. Położyła podręczniki na szafce nocnej, po czym spojrzała na współlokatorki. — Myślałam, że będzie tutaj.

Wszystkie jednak zgodnie pokręciły głowami.

— Ostatni raz widziałam ją po południu, gdy szłam na kolację. Siedziała przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym — rzekła po chwili Orla, na moment odwracając się w stronę Julie. — Później już jej tam nie było.

— Ja też jej nie widziałam — dodała marzycielsko Luna. — Szukałam gwynołapków.

Orla i Melanie raczej nie zwracały na Evelyn większej uwagi, a Luna żyła w swoim własnym świecie. Julie wiedziała co nieco o problemach Evelyn i miała nadzieję, że przez utratę matki nie zrobiła niczego głupiego. Równie prawdopodobne było jednak, że Grant znowu się gdzieś zawieruszyła.

Ostatnie dni były dla niej bardzo trudne, więc Julie nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby tak było. Już jakiś czas temu zauważyła, że Grant była osobą dość egocentryczną i postępowała tak, jak sama uważała za słuszne, nie patrząc na innych. Do regulaminu szkolnego podchodziła lekceważąco, szczególnie teraz, kiedy była tak bardzo skupiona na swoich problemach.

Wzruszyła jednak ramionami. Jeśli Evelyn dostanie szlaban za chodzenie nocą po szkole, to nie będzie jej problem. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy nie pojawiła się w dormitorium przed ciszą nocną. Ostatnio coraz częściej chodziła swoimi drogami.

— Cóż, pewnie niedługo wróci… — powiedziała powoli, wsuwając się pod kołdrę.

— Może ma jakąś uroczą, nocną schadzkę? — Melanie zachichotała, a Orla natychmiast jej zawtórowała. — Może Charlesowi udało się wreszcie ją poderwać? Jestem pewna, że Evelyn tylko zgrywa taką niedostępną i zdołowaną, a tak naprawdę…

— Daj spokój, Mel — mruknęła Julie, ucinając jej słowotok. — Ale jak przyjdzie, powiedzcie jej, że jest skończoną egoistką.

Gdy obudziła się rano, Evelyn nadal nie było. Jej torba leżała dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym Julie widziała ją wczoraj, a w łóżku nikt nie spał. Posłania Orli i Mel były już puste, co znaczyło, że zdążyły zejść na śniadanie, a Luna wieszała przy swoim baldachimie kolorowe woreczki wypełnione ziołami.

— Cześć — powitała ją Davis, machinalnie zakładając ubrania i szatę. 

— Och, cześć. — Lovegood na moment odwróciła się w jej stronę, unosząc jasne brwi. — Wiem, o co zaraz zapytasz, ale ja też nie widziałam Evelyn. Zniknęły nawet gnębiwtryski, których wczoraj jeszcze było tutaj mnóstwo... Nie ma ich.

— Poszukam jej przed lekcjami — mruknęła tylko. — Zobaczymy się na zajęciach.

W Wielkiej Sali także nie było widać charakterystycznej czupryny Grant. Jej włosy zwykle rzucały się w oczy, ale tego poranka stoły uczniowskie wypełniały wyłącznie normalne kolory. Nigdzie nie zauważyła ani śladu jaskrawego błękitu. Evelyn mogła jednak zmienić wygląd i wtopić się w tłum, albo w ogóle nie przyszła na śniadanie.

Przeszła wzdłuż stołu, zamierzając popytać innych uczniów, a jeśli to nic nie da, spróbuje porozmawiać z Flitwickiem jeszcze przed dzwonkiem obwieszczającym początek zajęć. Ale przy stole u szczytu nie zauważyła go. Dostrzegła tam tylko Maxwella gawędzącego z siedzącą obok niego Daniels, Sprout rozwijającą „Proroka codziennego” i nauczycielkę numerologii grzebiącą w misce z owsianką.

Pozostali Krukoni nic nie wiedzieli. Większość wzruszała ramionami, słysząc jej pytania.

— Widzieliście gdzieś Evelyn? — Julie podeszła do grupki piątoklasistów. — To ta z niebieskimi włosami.

— Nie, nie widzieliśmy — powiedziała jakaś dziewczyna. — Tylko wczoraj, kiedy wychodziła z wieży z profesor Wayland. Miała dość nietęgą minę. Grant, nie Wayland.

— Z Wayland? — Julie uniosła brwi.

Dziewczyna jednak wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła się z powrotem do swoich znajomych.

Nie bacząc na pełne politowania spojrzenia Willa Brandona i Stewarta Ackerleya, Julie chwyciła dwa tosty z najbliższego półmiska i opuściła Wielką Salę, przez cały czas próbując znaleźć jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie dla nieobecności Evelyn. Zastanawiała się też, czego mogła od niej chcieć Laura Wayland.

Gabinet profesora Flitwicka był zamknięty. Westchnęła cicho, odwracając się na pięcie i poszła w stronę klasy zaklęć.

Jednak gdy tylko wypadła zza załomu korytarza, jej oczom ukazała się nietypowa scena. Laura Wayland stała naprzeciwko wyraźnie naburmuszonego Charlesa Selwyna i coś do niego mówiła.

—... wtedy będziesz musiał po prostu... — kobieta urwała, nagle dostrzegając Julie. — Davis, a co ty tutaj robisz? Z tego, co wiem, nie masz tutaj lekcji.

— Ja... eee... szukałam profesora Flitwicka — odparła.

Nigdy nie lubiła Wayland i była wściekła, że musiała natknąć się akurat na nią. Kobieta, zamiast po prostu wrócić do przerwanej rozmowy, odeszła od Charlesa i ruszyła w jej stronę.

— Selwyn, zmykaj już, porozmawiam z tobą później  — rzuciła przez ramię i podeszła do Krukonki. — Masz jakąś sprawę do opiekuna domu, czy to tylko taka zachcianka?

Julie zawahała się. Uznała jednak, że Laura Wayland, jako członek ciała pedagogicznego, może wiedzieć coś o tajemniczej nieobecności Evelyn. W końcu tamta dziewczyna z piątego roku wczoraj widziała je razem.

— Chciałam porozmawiać z profesorem Flitwickiem — zawahała się. — O… Evelyn. Nie wróciła na noc do dormitorium i boję się, że coś jej się stało. 

— Och, ja wiem, gdzie znajduje się twoja przyjaciółka — odrzekła Wayland tonem mającym przypominać matczyny. — Po pannę Grant przyjechała wczoraj babcia i zabrała ją do domu, żeby biedna dziewczyna mogła trochę odetchnąć po tej strasznej tragedii. 

Davis zamrugała oczami. Jej brwi niemal zniknęły pod przydługą, brązową grzywką. 

— Evelyn jest u babci? Nic mi nie mówiła... — zaczęła, ale Laura przerwała jej.

— Nic dziwnego, zorganizowaliśmy jej wyjazd bardzo szybko. Panna Grant sama się tego nie spodziewała. Ani opiekun domu, ani babcia nie chcieli zwracać waszej uwagi na wyjazd Evelyn. To mogłoby zrodzić wiele pytań, na które twoja przyjaciółka nie byłaby gotowa. 

Choć Julie nie wiedziała, dlaczego odniosła takie wrażenie, wyczuła w tonie Wayland jakąś dziwną nutę. Zaszurała butami, zamierzając powoli się wycofać i podzielić się nowymi informacjami z Luną. Ten nagły wyjazd Evelyn ją zaskoczył, ale kiedy lepiej się nad tym zastanowiła, uznała, że nauczyciele mogli załatwić to w taki sposób, żeby oszczędzić dziewczynie wypytywania przez zaciekawionych kolegów. Takie sprawy zawsze załatwiało się dyskretnie.

— Och… Nie wiedziałam. Po prostu się o nią martwiłam, kiedy nie wróciła na noc — powiedziała tylko.

Laura Wayland nadal wpatrywała się w nią intensywnie, jednak znowu się uśmiechnęła. Podczas całej tej rozmowy była zaskakująco miła.

— Całkowicie niepotrzebnie. Twoja koleżanka jest u babci i wróci do nas, kiedy tylko poczuje się lepiej. — Kobieta splotła dłonie na piersi. — Nikt z was nie ma powodów do niepokoju.

Julie pokiwała głową. Miała nadzieję, że Evelyn szybko dojdzie do siebie i wróci.

— A teraz zmykaj na zajęcia.

Dziewczyna odeszła, w myślach analizując słowa Wayland. Jej niepokój trochę się zmniejszył, ale że nie potrafiła do końca uwierzyć nielubianej nauczycielce, podczas lekcji nadal dużo rozmyślała o nieobecności Evelyn. Po zaklęciach zdecydowała się zostać w klasie i zapytała o to jeszcze Flitwicka, do którego miała dużo większe zaufanie. Dopiero, kiedy opiekun domu potwierdził te informacje, przestała się martwić.

Pozostawało jej po prostu czekać, aż Evelyn wróci do szkoły.

 

*   *   *

 

Jeszcze dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu Constance myślała, że w jej położeniu już nic nie mogło zmienić się na gorsze. Od tygodni siedziała w piwnicy zdana na łaskę byłego narzeczonego. Oswoiła się z widokiem ciemnych ścian i stęchłą wonią unoszącą się w powietrzu. Wszystko było dla niej coraz bardziej obojętne. Dawno straciła nadzieję, że się uwolni. Była pogodzona z tym, że zapewne niedługo umrze i nawet na to czekała — w obecnej sytuacji śmierć byłaby dla niej wyzwoleniem.

Była apatyczna, otępiała i starała się zachować ostatnią rzecz, jaka jej została — pozostałości dumy.

Ostatnio bardzo dużo myślała o przeszłości, szczególnie o swojej ucieczce do Nowego Jorku i późniejszym życiu w ukryciu, z daleka od rodziny i niedoszłego męża.

Nawet nie zwróciła większej uwagi na skrzata, który przyniósł jej dzbanek i lichą porcję chleba. Ostatnio jadła niewiele. Gdyby Selwyn nie zagroził, że każe skrzatom karmić ją siłą, w ogóle przestałaby jeść.

Rano znowu obudził ją głos córki. Pomasowała dłońmi zaschnięte strupy znaczące miejsca, gdzie niegdyś znajdowały się jej uszy i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Evelyn odpyskowała Selwynowi, co chyba mu się nie spodobało, bo chwilę potem w piwnicy rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk, a potem płacz dziewczyny.

Constance westchnęła w duchu i przycisnęła zsiniałe dłonie do skroni. _Nie krzycz tak, Evelyn, to odziera cię z całej godności… A to przecież ostatnie, co ci teraz zostało._

Czasem myślała, że Evelyn nie ma za knut instynktu samozachowawczego i za bardzo dawała się ponieść emocjom. Uświadamiała sobie, jak bardzo córka się od niej różniła. Dorastająca w pokojowym świecie Evelyn nie znała lęku, który towarzyszył Constance w młodości. Nie wiedziała, jak to jest bać się nieobliczalnej rodziny, szalonego narzeczonego i wojny toczącej się w magicznym świecie. Miała w życiu tyle szczęścia, którego Constance nie zaznała.

John przyszedł do niej niedługo później. Zza ściany nadal dobiegało popłakiwanie Evelyn, ale Constance zdała sobie sprawę z obecności czarodzieja dopiero, kiedy stanął nad nią i pogładził ją po policzku. Syknęła i spojrzała na niego z niechęcią. Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zadowolonego z siebie niż zwykle. W drugiej ręce ściskał różdżkę, a na jego skórze widać było kilka smug krwi.

— Muszę przyznać, że twoja córka ma charakterek — stwierdził, przyglądając jej się uważnie. — Właśnie u niej byłem. Pyskata jest, nie ma co. Ale chyba nie będę miał z nią większych problemów niż z tobą, prawda, Constance?

Mówił powoli i głośno, tak, żeby usłyszała go nawet mimo utraty uszu. Kobieta skrzywiła się. Była jednak tak obolała, że nie była w stanie się podnieść.

— Tak, będę musiał ją starannie przygotować. Ale mam czas i nie brakuje mi determinacji. Kto jak kto, ale ty na pewno o tym wiesz.

Wiedziała. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, co Selwyn mógłby kazać zrobić Evelyn. Mimo wszystko coraz bardziej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że on naprawdę był szalony, skoro postanowił posłużyć się jej córką. Nie spodziewała się, że mógł ją porwać z Hogwartu, ale nawet to nie mogło sprawić, by się poddała.

— Zostaw ją — wychrypiała tylko. — Masz mnie… Wcale nie potrzebujesz Evelyn. To tylko dziecko. Nie była niczemu winna. Nigdy jej to nie dotyczyło.

Mówiła powoli i bardzo cicho, bo na nic więcej nie miała siły. Nie była nawet pewna, czy on w ogóle ją usłyszał.

— Ale zacznie dotyczyć. Nawet już dotyczy — powiedział jednak, po czym nagle uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. — Och, czyżby nasza słodka Constance zaczęła pękać?

Kobieta z ogromnym trudem pokręciła głową.

— Nie licz na to! — wydyszała.

Nie zamierzała mu ustąpić nawet za cenę ocalenia Evelyn. Żałowała tylko, że odkryła swoje uczucia i zdawała sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna znajdzie sposób, żeby to wykorzystać.

John roześmiał się tylko i wyszedł. Została sama, wsłuchując się w odgłosy zza ściany. Evelyn chyba wreszcie się uspokoiła, albo jej jęki stały się na tyle ciche, że Constance już nie była w stanie ich wychwycić swoimi okaleczonymi uszami.

Nie ruszała się, jedynie jej oczy błądziły po wilgotnym suficie. Rozmyślała, zastanawiając się, do czego to wszystko doprowadzi. Chwilę później ponownie zapadła w przerywany sen. Obudziła się dopiero po dłuższym czasie, słysząc kolejny wrzask Evelyn. Z najwyższym trudem zacisnęła poranione dłonie w pięści, wyobrażając sobie, że dusi nimi Johna Selwyna.

Dziewczyna krzyczała jeszcze przez kilka minut, po czym nastąpił śmiech Johna i trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

Dopiero później Constance zaczęła przesuwać się w kierunku ściany, pojękując cicho, kiedy zmuszała swoje obolałe ciało do wysiłku. Ostrożnie, cal po calu, przybliżała się do niewielkiej dziury widniejącej tuż nad posadzką, wystarczającej, by można było przez nią zobaczyć, co się dzieje w piwnicy obok. 

Evelyn leżała na ziemi w wątłej plamie światła sączącej się z zakratowanego okienka. Dyszała ciężko, ciasno obejmując się ramionami, a jej dłonie były czerwone od krwi. Płakała.

— Evelyn — wyszeptała chrapliwie, przyciskając usta do dziury. — Evelyn!

Dziewczyna poruszyła się i zamrugała. Przez chwilę rozglądała się niepewnie dookoła, jednak po chwili usiadła z głośnym jękiem i zacisnęła dłoń na żebrach, nadal ciężko dysząc. Zapewne wciąż odczuwała skutki rzuconego na nią zaklęcia.

— Jestem tutaj — szepnęła Constance, układając się na posadzce tak, aby zapewnić sobie w miarę dogodną i jak najmniej bolesną pozycję.

Teraz tkwiły w tym razem. Constance spodziewała się jednak, że jej córka złamie się szybciej. Nie była odporna na ból, a John doskonale znał się na swojej robocie, i prędzej czy później osiągnie swój cel. Postanowiła jednak choć trochę mu to utrudnić i pokazać Evelyn swoje wsparcie.

Ponownie przywołała Evelyn, która najwyraźniej otrząsnęła się z oszołomienia, i już po chwili, pojękując i stękając, zbliżyła się do otworu w ścianie. Constance mogła zobaczyć z bliska posiniaczoną i mokrą od łez twarz, i wystraszone, niebieskie oczy identyczne jak u Michaela. Włosy dziewczyny były ciemne i potargane, co stanowiło duży kontrast ze zwykle noszonymi przez nią jaskrawymi kolorami.

— Myślałam, że ty nie żyjesz... — szepnęła nagle Evelyn, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. — Aurorzy byli u mnie w Hogwarcie. Powiedzieli mi, że nie żyjesz.

Głos jej się załamał i zamilkła, ale Constance wciąż czuła na sobie jej spojrzenie.

— Boję się, mamo. Bardzo się boję.

Evelyn znowu zaczęła płakać. Constance wyraźnie widziała, jak jej drobne ciało drży pod luźną szatą.

— Tu jest okropnie — szepnęła jeszcze. — Chcę do domu.

— Wszystko... będzie dobrze — mruknęła tylko Constance.

Sama jednak w to nie wierzyła. Była ciężko ranna i wiedziała, że niedługo umrze.

— Ale…

— Nie płacz już. To ci się na nic nie zda — wyszeptała zaskakująco ostro. — Tylko dajesz mu większą satysfakcję.

— Chcę mieć po prostu spokój! Dlaczego on nie może po prostu nas wypuścić?

— Musisz być twarda.

Dziewczyna jeszcze przez chwilę popłakała, by w końcu ucichnąć. Constance dopiero wtedy się odezwała, nie chcąc tracić cennej energii na próby mówienia do córki, gdy ta się mazała.

— Evelyn?

Dziewczyna jednak nie odpowiedziała. Jej powieki opadły, a głowa przetoczyła się na bok. Zasnęła albo zemdlała, Constance nie potrafiła tego jednoznacznie stwierdzić.

 

*   *   *

 

Evelyn otworzyła oczy, przez chwilę mrugając szybko, póki obraz się nie wyostrzył. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiała się, dlaczego było jej tak zimno, niewygodnie i dlaczego wszystko ją boli. Dopiero po chwili sobie przypomniała.

Jęknęła cicho, przekręcając głowę w bok. Czuła okropną sztywność we wszystkich mięśniach, a gdy się poruszyła, miała wrażenie, jakby coś rozrywało je od środka. Ignorując nieprzyjemne uczucie, zdołała nieznacznie się przesunąć, jednak po chwili znowu opadła na posadzkę. Jej chłód wydał jej się nagle bardzo przyjemny.

Przez niewielką dziurę w ścianie dostrzegła fragment policzka Constance.

— Mamo? — spytała stłumionym szeptem, ale kobieta nie odpowiedziała. Zza muru było słychać jedynie jej powolny oddech.

Gardło dziewczyny było tak wysuszone, że ledwie mogła mówić. Odkąd obudziła się w piwnicy, nic nie piła ani nie jadła. Pragnienie i głód coraz bardziej dawało jej się we znaki.

Nagle, jakby w odpowiedzi na jej odczucia, w piwnicy rozległ się trzask. Dziewczyna odruchowo skuliła się na posadzce, jednak okazało się, że był to tylko ponury, stary skrzat trzymający w kościstych rękach gliniany dzban oraz talerz z kilkoma krzywymi kanapkami.

Zanim Evelyn, zdziwiona jego pojawieniem się, zdążyła powiedzieć choć jedno słowo, zniknął, by po chwili pojawić się w piwnicy zajmowanej przez matkę. Szybko jednak o nim zapomniała. Podniosła się nieznacznie i sięgnęła drżącą dłonią w kierunku dzbanka. Przechyliła go ostrożnie, łapczywie pijąc zimną, lurowatą herbatę i nie zważając na piekące uczucie w gardle. Część płynu pociekła jej po brodzie wprost na brudną szatę, ale praktycznie nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Gdy zaspokoiła pragnienie, zjadła wszystkie kanapki. Choć były czerstwe i prawie pozbawione smaku, teraz wydawały jej się czymś wspaniałym. Poczuła się trochę lepiej.

Po chwili przystawiła twarz do dziury.

— Mamo? — Tym razem jej głos zabrzmiał wyraźniej. — Jesteś tam?

Jednak Constance nadal nie odpowiadała. Może spała. Taca zostawiona przez skrzata leżała obok niej całkowicie nietknięta. Evelyn przesunęła się z powrotem na swój materac i położyła na nim, przyciskając plecami do ściany.

 

*   *   *

 

Czas w piwnicy wydawał się stać w miejscu. Evelyn leżała w kącie, kuląc się na materacu i patrząc pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Wodziła nim po ścianach w tę i z powrotem, czasem spoglądając także w stronę okienka czy sufitu. Mogła tak robić przez wiele godzin. Była odrętwiała, zmarznięta i wyczerpana ostatnimi przeżyciami, zarówno fizycznie, jak i emocjonalnie.

Nadal była bardzo poruszona faktem, że jej matka żyła. Mimo paskudnego położenia czuła ulgę, że Constance żyła, a aurorzy się pomylili.

Przez cały czas zastanawiała się, co matka robiła po swojej stronie muru. Jak się czuła? Czy przejmowała się tym, że teraz były tu razem?

— Mamo? — spytała pewnego poranka, gdy tylko usłyszała jakieś stuknięcie za ścianą.

Przysunęła oko do dziury i zauważyła, że Constance także leżała przy murze. Były na tyle blisko siebie, że Evelyn bez trudu dostrzegła krwawe pręgi widoczne spod brudnej, podartej szaty. Odwróciła wzrok, nie wiedząc jednak, na jaką część ciała matki patrzeć: wszystkie były w tak samo opłakanym stanie.

Zadrżała na samą myśl o tym, co Selwyn musiał robić jej matce przez te wszystkie tygodnie.

— Evelyn…?  — wychrypiała Constance.

— Dlaczego to wszystko się stało? Dlaczego tu jesteśmy?

            Constance przez chwilę milczała.

— Przeszłość. Dopadła nas przeszłość — odpowiedziała lakonicznie.

— Dlaczego?

— To... to długa historia.

Głos matki brzmiał bardzo słabo. Evelyn mimowolnie zadrżała i przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej dziury. Czuła, że może nie powinna zadawać jej takich pytań w chwili, gdy matka była ledwie przytomna, ale po prostu _musiała_ wiedzieć wszystko.

— Mamo…

— John był moim narzeczonym — wyszeptała w końcu Constance. — John Selwyn. Wybrali go… moi rodzice.

Evelyn wzdrygnęła się. A więc to prawda — mężczyzna, który je uprowadził, wcale nie kłamał, rzeczywiście był narzeczonym jej matki.

— Nasze zaręczyny zostały zaaranżowane — wysapała tak cicho, że Evelyn musiała jeszcze bardziej przycisnąć się do muru, aby cokolwiek słyszeć. — Moi rodzice… mieli obsesję na punkcie czystości krwi.

Evelyn słuchała w milczeniu. Głos matki był chrapliwy, szeleszczący. Od czasu do czasu urywała, jedynie poruszając ustami bezgłośnie. Jej oczy były półprzymknięte, a ręce nadal drżały na posadzce.

— To, czego chciałam, nie miało znaczenia. Nie… To się nie liczyło. Nigdy. Zawsze tylko czysta krew.

— Dlaczego?

Constance przez kilka minut milczała. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się. Było jasne, że rozmowa sprawia jej dużą trudność.

— Musiałam uciec. To stało się tak szybko… Nie wzięłam prawie nic. E-Elisabeth… Wymazałam jej wspomnienia. Potem… Nowy Jork. Uciekłam…

— Mamo…

Constance znowu zaczęła mamrotać.

—To było… Uciekłam przed nim. Nie mogłam… Nie mogłam tak dłużej…

— Dlaczego nigdy nic mi nie powiedziałaś? 

Constance zamknęła oczy. Wyglądało na to, że znowu zapadła w sen, a Evelyn nie zostało nic innego, jak po prostu zaczekać, aż matka się obudzi i będą mogły kontynuować pierwszą wspólną rozmowę o przeszłości, która zawiodła je do piwnic Johna Selwyna.

Co za ironia losu, że musiały zostać porwane przez szaleńca, by pierwszy raz porozmawiać ze sobą tak szczerze.

Evelyn odsunęła się od muru i wstała. Przeszła chwiejnym krokiem wzdłuż ściany, starając się rozprostować zdrętwiałe kości. Spojrzała w niewielkie okienko pod sufitem, za którym było widać szarawe niebo, po czym ruszyła w jego stronę. Żeby musnąć dłońmi grube, zimne kraty, musiała stanąć na palcach.

Tęskniła za wolnością, choć jeszcze tydzień temu traktowała ją jako coś całkowicie oczywistego. Tęskniła nawet za Hogwartem. Nadal nie wiedziała, do czego Selwyn mógłby chcieć ją wykorzystać. Nie posiadała żadnych nadzwyczajnych uzdolnień ani wiedzy. Była zwyczajną uczennicą i straszną ignorantką, jeśli chodziło o realia brytyjskiego świata magii.

*   *   *

 

Był listopad, więc dni trwały krótko. Evelyn przez większość czasu przebywała w całkowitej ciemności. Starała się zasnąć, ale przychodziło jej to z coraz większym trudem. Brudne ubrania lepiły się do jej zziębniętego, obolałego ciała. Bardzo często się budziła, nasłuchując, ale zazwyczaj słyszała jedynie odległe kapanie czy ciche stąpanie myszy. Raz nawet poczuła, jak coś szarpie brzeg jej rękawa, więc zerwała się i pisnęła, jednak nic nie zobaczyła.

Rano i wieczorem w piwnicach aportował się skrzat z kanapkami i świeżym dzbanem. Parę razy próbowała do niego zagadać, prosząc go, aby ją wypuścił, jednak ten tylko łypnął na nią wodnistymi oczami i zniknął.

Czasami rozmawiała z matką. Osłabiona i poraniona Constance większość doby przesypiała, ale gdy tylko Evelyn słyszała zza ściany jakieś poruszenie, wyrywała się z apatii i przysuwała do dziury w murze.

Wciąż bała się momentu, kiedy Selwyn w końcu powie, że już czas, aby zrobiła to, po co ją tutaj sprowadził.  Jedyne, co przychodziło jej do głowy, to jakieś sprawy z przeszłości matki. Mężczyzna nie kwapił się jednak, żeby zdradzić jej jakiekolwiek szczegóły. Musiała zadowolić się jego docinkami.

— Twoja matka postąpiła bardzo źle, Evelyn — mówił. — Zdradziła nas, mnie i swoją rodzinę. Uciekła i wybrała życie wśród brudnych mugoli i zdrajców. Musimy naprawić jej błędy, a ty mi w tym pomożesz.

Pod skorupą odrętwienia czuła coraz większy niepokój. Selwyn nadal pojawiał się u niej parę razy dziennie o różnych porach, sprawdzając, czy nabierała pokory. Czasami, kiedy miał gorszy humor, lubił się na niej wyżywać. Po kilku dniach dziewczyna miała na ciele sporo siniaków i zadrapań.

Za każdym razem, gdy słyszała za drzwiami jego kroki, sztywniała ze strachu. Jeszcze na samym początku pobytu w piwnicy próbowała się buntować, nie potrafiąc pogodzić się z tym, że została uprowadzona. Próbowała być tak dzielna jak matka i pokazać swoje lekceważenie. Chciała być twarda, jak oczekiwała tego Constance. Wkrótce jednak się uspokoiła, byle tylko uniknąć kolejnych klątw. Nie miała już siły, wszystko ją bolało. Zamiast otwarcie się stawiać i pyskować, wybrała milczenie.

 

*   *   *

           

            Słysząc oddalające się kroki, Evelyn odetchnęła z ulgą.

— Mamo? — rzuciła w przestrzeń, gdy tylko John Selwyn opuścił jej piwnicę.

Chwilę później zauważyła, że Constance próbuje wsunąć palce do dziury w murze. 

Evelyn natychmiast przysunęła się do ściany. Ostatnio tak często to robiła, że niemal nie zwróciła uwagi na niewygodę.

— Witaj. — Popękane i sine usta kobiety wygięły się w krótkotrwałym uśmiechu.— Czy…?

Jej głos brzmiał teraz nieco wyraźniej, zupełnie, jakby matka zaczęła przyzwyczajać się do mówienia.

— Nic mi nie zrobił — mruknęła Evelyn. — Postał chwilę i sobie poszedł. Gapił się tylko i bawił różdżką. Ostatnio prawie zawsze tak robi.

Constance wymamrotała coś niewyraźnie. Nastolatka przekręciła się nieznacznie, by ulżyć zdrętwiałej ręce.

— Mamo... — zawahała się na moment. — Dlaczego on tak bardzo nas nienawidzi?

— Przeszłość...

— Ale...

— Uciekłam miesiąc przed ślubem — wyszeptała Constance. — Zhańbiłam go… On… zawsze był dumny i porywczy. Zauważyłam to już na początku naszego związku.

— Więc dlaczego tak bardzo chciałaś wrócić? Mamo, przecież to było takie głupie!

Constance na moment utkwiła wzrok w suficie.

— Myślałam, że teraz, kiedy Czarny Pan upadł, nikt nie będzie o mnie pamiętał — powiedziała, znowu zaczynając mówić coraz ciszej, coraz bardziej chrapliwie. — Dlaczego mieliby pamiętać? Po tylu latach? — Z ust Constance wydobyło się stłumione westchnienie. — Chciałam poczuć się jak prawdziwa czarownica. W kraju, gdzie się urodziłam. Nowy Jork… to nie było to. Michael…

— Ale pamiętali! — burknęła Evelyn. — Nie pomyślałaś o tym, że ja wcale nie chciałam opuszczać Nowego Jorku? To tam był mój dom! A teraz siedzimy w piwnicy u jakiegoś świra!

Umilkła, bojąc się, że podniesiony głos może ściągnąć tu Selwyna. Przez moment nasłuchiwała, jednak, ku jej uldze, nie słyszała nic niepokojącego.

— Mamo… — zaczęła po chwili, dużo ciszej.

Matka nie odpowiedziała. Evelyn poczuła wyrzuty sumienia. To nie był odpowiedni moment na wywlekanie żalów i frustracji, nie, kiedy Constance była w takim stanie.

Skrzywiła się i przesunęła dłońmi po policzkach. Dopiero po chwili odezwała się znowu. Czuła, że powinna to z siebie wyrzucić. Musi się upewnić.

— Aż tak źle ci z nami było? — zapytała, a jej głos zabrzmiał już o wiele łagodniej. — Ze mną, z tatą? Musiałaś wracać do tego chorego kraju?

Constance skrzywiła się. Nadal milczała.

— To dlatego tak oglądałaś Magiczne Wiadomości i czytałaś brytyjskie gazety? Czekałaś na moment, kiedy będziesz mogła tu wrócić? — spytała jeszcze. — Dlatego zmieniałaś temat, gdy zaczynałam zadawać ci jakieś pytania? Nie chciałaś, żebym wiedziała, co tutaj się działo, prawda? Nie chciałaś, żebym wiedziała, że przed tatą miałaś… kogoś?

Tym razem matka skinęła głową.

— Od dawna wiedziałam, że Ameryka to nie jest to, czego pragnęłam w życiu — wydyszała. — Wiązałam z tym wyjazdem wielkie nadzieje… Liczyłam, że Michael… Chciałam zmienić swoje życie, ale... — urwała, na moment zaciskając dłonie na żebrach i krzywiąc się z bólu. — W końcu przekonałam się… Po kilku latach… że to nie był mój świat. Wtedy… wtedy przekonałam się, że gdzieś popełniłam błąd.

Evelyn przez chwilę rozważała słowa matki, wspominając te wszystkie momenty, kiedy były razem. Co roku, gdy wracała na wakacje, Constance była coraz bardziej drażliwa i kłótliwa, i coraz częściej szukała informacji o brytyjskim świecie magii. Jednak nigdy się nie skarżyła, nigdy nie wspominała ani słowem o tym, co ją gryzie.

Teraz, gdy chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu rozmawiały tak szczerze, zaczynała dochodzić do wniosku, że życie matki było naprawdę trudne. Nie potrafiła już nawet jej obwiniać. Czuła wyłącznie żal, że to wszystko się wydarzyło. To było naprawdę podłe ze strony dziadków, że postanowili wydać Constance za mąż wbrew jej woli i to za takiego szaleńca. Coraz bardziej nienawidziła babki Rigel.

Milczała dość długo, pogrążona w ponurych myślach. Niebo za okienkiem zaczynało ciemnieć.

Nasłuchiwała kroków Johna Selwyna. Dzisiejszego dnia odwiedził ją tylko jeden raz, więc obawiała się, że niedługo znowu się pojawi.

— Jak Selwyn dowiedział się o twoim powrocie? — odezwała się nagle. — Przecież minęło tyle lat... Każdy normalny powinien zapomnieć. Dlaczego on o tobie pamiętał?

— Możliwe, że ktoś doniósł mu, że przebywam na Pokątnej. Starałam się być ostrożna, ale John... 

Evelyn wzdrygnęła się.

— Kiedy zobaczyłam, jak aurorzy wynoszą cię z zaułka… — urwała, łapiąc chrapliwy oddech. — Zaczęłam się domyślać, że to jego sprawka. Postanowiłam… Dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej… I odnaleźć go.

Evelyn drgnęła konwulsyjnie. Matka dotarła do momentu porzucenia, kwestii, której dziewczyna do tej pory nie poruszała ani razu, nie będąc pewna, czy chce wiedzieć, dlaczego zostawiono ją samą w tak trudnej chwili.

Już miała zapytać, dlaczego Constance nie została wtedy przy niej, a pozwoliła, by oddano ją Rigel, gdy usłyszała trzask skrzaciej aportacji. W piwnicy znowu pojawił się stary, wychudzony skrzat w łachmanach i zostawił na ziemi jedzenie, najpierw u niej, potem u matki. Evelyn nawet nie zadała sobie trudu, żeby się do niego odezwać.

Gdy po zaspokojeniu głodu i pragnienia ponownie zbliżyła się do muru, próbując wymacać w gęstniejących ciemnościach otwór, już nie słyszała żadnych dźwięków ze strony matki.

    

*   *   *

  

Selwyn przyszedł dopiero rano, jednak, ku jej wielkiej uldze, i tym razem nie zabawił w piwnicach długo. Stanął w drzwiach i spojrzał na kulącą się w kącie nastolatkę. Grant wyraźnie widziała w jego oczach satysfakcję i rozbawienie, jednak postanowiła go ostentacyjnie zignorować i zamiast odpowiedzieć spojrzeniem, wbiła wzrok w ścianę.

— Teraz już nie jesteś taka wyszczekana, co? Zapomniałaś, jak się mówi?

Evelyn nie odpowiedziała, więc w końcu wyszedł. Sądząc po tym, że chwilę później zza ściany dobył się jego głos, teraz złożył wizytę Constance.

Grant ostrożnie wyszła ze swojego kąta i przysunęła się bliżej dziury.

— Jestem pewien, że Evelyn niedługo mi ulegnie. Nie stawia się tak, jak na samym początku — mówił mężczyzna do jej matki leżącej na środku piwnicy. — Jestem rozczarowany, liczyłem, że będzie się opierać znacznie dłużej.

Dziewczyna dostrzegła, jak mężczyzna pochylił się nad nią i szarpnął jej głowę do góry za włosy.

— Jesteś dumna z córuni, Constance?

Kobieta milczała.

— Powinnaś być dumna, wiesz? — dodał jeszcze. — Podarowałaś mi małego metamorfomaga. Wepchnęłaś córkę prosto w moje stęsknione ramiona

Dziewczyna widziała, jak jej matka próbowała odsunąć się od czarodzieja, jednak ten machnął różdżką, rozcinając zaklęciem jej twarz. Kolejna krwawa pręga sięgała aż od jej skroni poprzez policzek, kończąc się koło kącika ust. Evelyn odwróciła wzrok, ale poczuła pod powiekami łzy.

— Będzie trzeba ją dobrze wychować — mruknął Selwyn. — Z ciebie już raczej nic nie będzie, ale Evelyn... Cóż, to zupełnie inna historia. 

Puścił Constance i jeszcze raz machnął różdżką. Evelyn już nie widziała skutków kolejnej klątwy, bo rzuciła się gwałtownie do tyłu. Nie mogła na to patrzeć. Skuliła się w kącie, ale już nie płakała. Nawet nie myślała o swoim bólu. Przed oczami nadal widziała zakrwawioną twarz matki.

 Tego dnia już nie rozmawiała z Constance. Matka najwyraźniej straciła przytomność albo zasnęła, bo za każdym razem, gdy Evelyn z nadzieją zerkała przez dziurę, leżała na posadzce w tym samym miejscu. O trzeciej alternatywie nawet nie chciała myśleć.

 

* * *

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 20.07.15_

 

 


	15. Zadanie

  _listopad 1999_

 

Pewnego dnia Evelyn zbudziła się o świcie, słysząc w korytarzu kroki.

Zastygła nieruchomo na materacu, z napięciem wpatrując się w drzwi. Chwilę po tym, jak  usłyszała zgrzyt zamka, do piwnicy wkroczył Selwyn.

— Wstawaj! — warknął.

Evelyn kątem oka zerknęła na jego różdżkę, po czym pospiesznie usiadła. Nie miała ochoty ryzykować gniewu mężczyzny ani dawać mu powodów do znęcania się nad nią.

Spojrzała na niego, a jej twarz wyrażała bierne oczekiwanie.

— Nadszedł już czas — oznajmił Selwyn po chwili, a Evelyn zamarła. — Wstawaj.

Dziewczyna spełniła jego polecenie, czując, jak ogarnia ją blady strach. Przez ostatnie dni zastanawiała się, kiedy wreszcie nastąpi ten moment, ale gdy już nadszedł, naprawdę się bała.

Selwyn podszedł do niej i pociągnął ją do góry. Kiedy dziewczyna szarpnęła się, próbując wyrwać rękę, machnął krótko różdżką, sprawiając, że na jej przedramieniu pojawiło się niezbyt głębokie, ale bolesne rozcięcie. Krzyknęła cicho i zacisnęła drugą dłoń na zranionym miejscu, niechętnie pozwalając wyprowadzić się z piwnicy. 

Nie zdążyła nawet zerknąć w stronę dziury w ścianie, za którą leżała Constance.

— No, tak lepiej — mruknął mężczyzna. — A teraz idziemy, i nawet nie próbuj kombinować, bo pożałujesz.

Złapał ją jedną ręką za ramię, a drugą wbił koniec różdżki między jej łopatki, prowadząc ją w stronę wyjścia z piwnic. Kiedy nastolatka obejrzała się za siebie, dźgnął ją mocniej.

— Nie zatrzymuj się!

— Co z moją matką? Chcę ją zobaczyć!

— Jeśli będziesz grzeczna, nic złego jej się nie stanie. 

Prowadził Evelyn przed sobą, przytrzymując ją i dźgając różdżką za każdym razem, kiedy się potknęła. Gdy wyszli z podziemi, zapach stęchlizny zastąpiła woń starych mebli, kurzu i pasty do polerowania podłóg.

Nie wiedziała, dokąd jest prowadzona. Korytarze były zaskakująco puste i prawie pozbawione ozdobników, jeśli nie licząc kilku kamiennych posągów i prostych świeczników zawieszonych pod sufitem.

W końcu Selwyn otworzył jedne z prostych drzwi i wepchnął ją do środka. Jej oczom ukazała się mała, staroświecka łazienka z odrapaną balią i dużym, ale wąskim lustrem wiszącym na starych, zszarzałych kafelkach.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na czarodzieja z konsternacją.

— Daję ci pół godziny na doprowadzenie się do porządku — mruknął. — Marudo!

Obok niego zmaterializowała się skrzatka, równie stara jak stworek, który przynosił jedzenie do piwnicy. Różniło ją od niego tylko to, że miała rzadkie włosy i inaczej udrapowaną szmatę.

— Pilnuj jej, żeby nie zrobiła nic głupiego.

Zostawiwszy ją samą ze skrzatką, wyszedł. Evelyn jeszcze przez chwilę stała w miejscu. Po ponad tygodniu w piwnicy nie umiała się przyzwyczaić do tak odmiennego otoczenia.

Dopiero, gdy skrzatka pociągnęła ją za rękę, spojrzała na nią niechętnie, po czym przesunęła wzrok na stertę ubrań skłębioną przy ścianie tuż pod nieco zmatowiałym lustrem.

Pospiesznie spojrzała na swoje ciało, a Maruda napełniła odrapaną balię wodą. W świetle świec unoszących się pod sufitem dostrzegła, że jej blada skóra była gęsto usiana siniakami i zadrapaniami. I brudna. Nagle poczuła konsternację, widząc siebie w takim stanie. Jej ubrania były wyraźnie zniszczone i sztywne od potu, krwi i piwnicznego brudu. Przejrzała się w lustrze, niepewna, czy w ogóle chce się zobaczyć. Czarne włosy smętnie wisiały wokół twarzy, a jej twarz, blada i posiniaczona, wcale nie wyglądała wiele lepiej niż reszta ciała.

Skrzatka odchrząknęła. Evelyn spojrzała na wannę, myśląc przelotnie, że mogłaby się w niej utopić. To chyba byłoby lepsze niż wykonywanie okropnego zadania albo powrót do piwnicy.

Ale przecież miała być twarda, tak, jak chciała Constance.

— Chyba nie będziesz się na mnie cały czas gapić? Mogłabyś stanąć tyłem? — rzuciła do skrzatki.

Maruda odwróciła się. Evelyn drżącymi rękami zdjęła zniszczone ubrania i cisnęła je na podłogę. Starając się już nie patrzeć na swoje ciało, weszła do gorącej wody, krzywiąc się i jęcząc, kiedy rozcięcia zaczęły piec. Czuła na sobie spojrzenie skrzatki, która natychmiast odwróciła się w jej stronę gdy tylko usiadła w balii.

— Nie gap się na mnie!

Evelyn nachyliła się nad powierzchnią wody. Skóra w miejscach skaleczeń wciąż szczypała. Po raz drugi uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo kusiło ją, by zanurzyć głowę i już więcej jej nie wyciągać. Zanim skrzatka ściągnęłaby Selwyna, może byłoby już po wszystkim.

— Nie — jęknęła jednak. — Nie mogę…

Ostatecznie nie zrobiła tego. Przecież z każdej sytuacji musiało być jakieś wyjście.

Po pospiesznej kąpieli wyszła z wanny i bardzo ostrożnie wytarła się szorstkim ręcznikiem. Założyła pozostawione jej staromodne ubrania, czując się w nich bardzo dziwnie. Wiedziała jednak, że Selwyn nie pozwoliłby jej iść w zniszczonych i powalanych krwią dżinsach.

Ledwie zdążyła zarzucić szatę, wrócił mężczyzna. Odprawił skrzatkę i wyprowadził dziewczynę na zimny korytarz. Evelyn, której ciało wciąż było lekko wilgotne pod pożyczonymi ubraniami, natychmiast zaczęła drżeć.

Już po chwili Selwyn stuknął różdżką w kolejne drzwi i wzmocnił uścisk na jej ramieniu. Wepchnął ją przez nie z taką siłą, że poleciała do przodu i straciła równowagę, lądując na podłodze.

Tym razem znalazła się w niewielkim pokoju, który wystrojem bardzo przypominał te w rezydencji babki Rigel. Było tu kilka starych, zakurzonych szafek, łóżko okryte nadgryzioną przez mole kapą i ściany obite spłowiałą tapetą. Wnętrze było staroświeckie, a stan wyposażenia od razu zdradzał, że pokój od dawna nie był używany. Ale po przebywaniu w piwnicy, gdzie jedynym meblem był dziurawy materac, wydał jej się całkiem zachęcający.

Zastanawiała się tylko, dlaczego Selwyn ją tu przyprowadził. Nie zważając na to, że wciąż stał w drzwiach, powoli podeszła do okna i wyjrzała przez nie. Roztaczał się stąd widok na zapuszczony ogród. Było dość wysoko.

— Nawet nie myśl, żeby stąd uciec — rzucił nieoczekiwanie Selwyn. — Cały dom jest obłożony zaklęciami, a byle szesnastolatka na pewno nie da sobie z nimi rady. Jeśli tylko spróbujesz wyjść z tego pokoju, z pewnością natychmiast się o tym dowiem.

Evelyn zwróciła twarz w jego stronę. Nawet nie myślała o ucieczce przez okno, było za wysoko, chyba że udałoby jej się zrobić linę ze starych prześcieradeł i opuścić się po niej na zewnątrz, jak na filmach. Ale to i tak niewiele by jej pomogło, bo nawet gdyby wydostała się z budynku, nie umiała się teleportować.

— Będziesz grzeczna, prawda? — spytał po chwili mężczyzna.

Grant westchnęła, gryząc się w język, bo cisnęła jej się na usta dość bezczelna odpowiedź, która z pewnością nie zostałaby dobrze odebrana.

— Przecież jestem grzeczna.

— Może zamiast rzucać bezczelne uwagi, spytałabyś lepiej, co masz zrobić?

Evelyn spojrzała na mężczyznę. Ten wszedł do pokoju i starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Widząc, że uwaga dziewczyny jest na nim całkowicie skupiona, uśmiechnął się z wyższością i zaczął szczegółowo streszczać jej zadanie.

Kiedy skończył, dziewczyna pobladła i uniosła brwi, nie dowierzając słowom, które padły z jego ust.

— Ale...

— Żadnych „ale”. Wieczorem zmienisz swój wygląd za pomocą metamorfomagii, i wyruszysz do Ministerstwa Magii. Twoim zadaniem będzie dostać się na drugie piętro i przejrzeć pewne dokumenty w Archiwum Biura Aurorów.

Selwyn przemawiał w taki sposób, jakby już wcześniej ułożył sobie tę mowę i odczytywał ją z pamięci. 

— Potrzebuję metamorfomaga. Użycie eliksiru wielosokowego jest problematyczne, ale ty, korzystając ze swojej umiejętności, gładko przedostaniesz się na drugie piętro i sporządzisz dla mnie kopię dokumentacji na temat Constance Yaxley.

Evelyn wyprostowała się jak struna, spoglądając na niego ze strachem. 

— Przecież ja nawet nie wiem, jak to zrobić! Nigdy tam nie byłam!

Mężczyzna roześmiał się, wyraźnie rozbawiony histerycznym tonem jej głosu.

— Och, nie wątpię, że dasz sobie radę — rzekł, nie przejmując się jej słowami. — Bo jak nie... Cóż, nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz ani naszej drogiej Constance, ani swojego zakochanego w mugolach ojczulka. A skoro już przy ojczulku jesteśmy... — Wyjął z kieszeni zmięty kawałek papieru i rzucił go dziewczynie. — Przyszło dziś rano. Do ciebie.

Evelyn złapała liścik i rozprostowała go drżącymi dłońmi. Od razu rozpoznała pismo swojego ojca. List Michaela był równie krótki, jak ten, który otrzymała w październiku. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego Selwyn w ogóle jej to dał.

Mężczyzna jakby odczytał jej myśli.

— Odpiszesz swojemu ojcu. Napiszesz, że jesteś szczęśliwa w Anglii i że nie chcesz na razie wracać do Nowego Jorku — przemówił chłodno.

— Ale... Ale ja nie mogę tego zrobić! Ja...

Selwyn jednak zbliżył się i spojrzał na nią groźnie.

— Zrobisz to, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym stracił cierpliwość — warknął, patrząc dziewczynie głęboko w oczy. — Jeśli nadal będziesz się opierać, może zrobić się naprawdę nieprzyjemnie.

Evelyn odsunęła się, czując, jak przenikający ją chłód. Bała się o siebie i o matkę, nie chciała, żeby Constance musiała odpowiadać za jej nieposłuszeństwo.

— Siadaj i pisz. Chyba nie chciałabyś, żeby twój ojciec się martwił i zaczął drążyć? Wtedy jemu też mogłoby się przytrafić coś bardzo złego. 

Nastolatka zadrżała. Niechętnie usiadła przy stoliku i chwyciła pergamin i pióro, które wyczarował Selwyn. Czując silny niepokój, pochyliła się nad pergaminem i zaczęła pisać. Ręce drżały jej tak mocno, że ciągle robiła kleksy. Co chwilę prostowała się na krześle i wolną ręką poprawiała włosy, bo po chwili znowu zaciskać ją na blacie. Gdy skończyła, jeszcze raz przeczytała wiadomość pełną kłamstw. Musiała udawać, że polubiła życie w Anglii.

Selwyn wziął od niej kartkę i przeczytał ją uważnie, po czym uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

— Grzeczna mała — pochwalił ją niechętnie, starannie chowając list do kieszeni. — Myślę, że twoja mamusia jednak może być z ciebie dumna.

Evelyn wcale nie była zadowolona. Zrobiła to pod presją i pocieszało ją tylko to, że przy odrobinie szczęścia ojciec uwierzy jej słowom i nie będzie drążył sprawy.

Po chwili Selwyn wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty jakieś papiery, i rzucił je na dywan.

— A to jest twoje zajęcie na najbliższe kilka godzin. Osoba, w którą się zamienisz, rozpoczyna pracę o osiemnastej, więc masz dużo czasu na zapoznanie się z planami ministerstwa. ~~~~

Dziewczyna westchnęła i przysiadła na skraju łóżka, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Miała ochotę po prostu się rozpłakać, ale choć sytuacja wydawała się beznadziejna, postanowiła na razie nie myśleć o potencjalnym zagrożeniu.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wstała i podniosła pozostawione na podłodze papiery. Większość z nich przedstawiała plany Ministerstwa Magii. Evelyn niewiele rozumiała z tej plątaniny linii, które układały się w zarys korytarzy i pomieszczeń. Szczególną uwagę poświęciła drugiemu piętru. Choć nie chciała wykonywać tego zadania, wiedziała, że jeśli chce przeżyć, po prostu musiała to zrobić.

 

*   *   *

 

Kiedy rozległ się zgrzyt klucza obracanego w zamku, Evelyn poruszyła się nerwowo na łóżku. Kilka kartek wypadło jej z dłoni i rozsypało się po spłowiałej narzucie, ale nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

Gdy drzwi się uchyliły, zerwała się tak raptownie, że straciła równowagę i wylądowała na ziemi, rozsypując także pozostałe papiery. Spora część podłogi, podobnie jak łóżko, była pokryta planami korytarzy Ministerstwa Magii.

John Selwyn wkroczył do pokoju i uśmiechnął się z politowaniem na widok Evelyn siedzącej na dywanie wśród tego całego bałaganu. Dziewczyna, zerkając w okno, nagle uświadomiła sobie, że słońce było już dość nisko na niebie. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy ten czas minął. Przeniosła wzrok na mężczyznę, a jej policzki pobladły.

— Mam nadzieję, że jesteś już gotowa? Za pół godziny wyruszasz — rzekł, spoglądając na nią ze zniecierpliwieniem.

Evelyn pospiesznie pozbierała plany i poukładała je we w miarę uporządkowany stosik. Złożyła je na blacie zakurzonego stolika.

— Przejrzałam te papiery.

Selwyn pokiwał z zadowoleniem.

— Bardzo dobrze — rzekł niechętnie. — Ale jest jeszcze coś, co musisz zrobić, zanim wyślę cię do ministerstwa.

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i do pokoju wszedł kolejny skrzat domowy, prowadząc za sobą babkę Rigel. 

Na jej widok Evelyn zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, a końcówki jej włosów poczerwieniały. Ruszyła gwałtownie w jej stronę, ale wtedy Selwyn złapał ją za ramię i odepchnął w bok. Nastolatka szybko się opamiętała i poprzestała na spoglądaniu na babkę z nienawiścią. Wiedziała już, że to ona ją zdradziła i wydała w ręce Johna Selwyna. To ona przed laty zmusiła Constance do związku z tym szaleńcem.

Rigel spoglądała wyczekująco to na nią, to na mężczyznę. Evelyn dostrzegła, że jej urękawiczone dłonie drżały lekko, zaciśnięte na skraju szaty.

— Zanim opuścisz mury tego domu, musisz złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę — oznajmił czarodziej, stając naprzeciwko wystraszonej Evelyn. — Chyba wiesz, jak działa Wieczysta Przysięga, prawda? Muszę mieć pewność, że mnie nie wydasz, kiedy będę musiał spuścić cię z oczu i pozwolić działać. Twoja ukochana babcia będzie naszym Gwarantem.

 _Wieczysta Przysięga?_ Twarz Evelyn pobladła.

Zanim jednak zdążyła zaprotestować, Selwyn szorstko złapał jej rękę, a Rigel stanęła obok nich i uniosła różdżkę.

— To nie będzie konieczne, Rigel. Nasza mała Evelyn wie, że jeśli będzie nieposłuszna, ją i jej ukochaną matkę może spotkać coś niedobrego. — John powstrzymał ją gestem. — Stań tutaj.

Babka stanęła w wyznaczonym przez mężczyznę miejscu i przytknęła koniec różdżki do złączonych dłoni Evelyn i Johna. Dziewczyna wciąż drżała lekko, nie mając odwagi zabrać dłoni z mocnego uścisku mężczyzny. 

— Czy przysięgasz, że dołożysz swych starań, by wypełnić powierzone ci zadanie? — spytał Selwyn, spoglądając na nią znacząco.

Evelyn zawahała się, jednak kiedy Rigel mocniej dźgnęła ją różdżką w rękę, niemal przypalając jej skórę, wyszeptała:

— Przysięgam.

Robiła to wbrew sobie, ale nie miała innego wyjścia. Mimo strachu składała Przysięgę, nie wiedząc, dokąd ją to ostatecznie doprowadzi.

Chwilę później z różdżki Rigel wystrzelił cieniutki języczek jasnego płomienia, który owinął się wokół splecionych rąk.

— Czy przysięgasz, że nie zdradzisz nikomu szczegółów zleconej przeze mnie misji ani mojej roli w tej sprawie?

— Przysięgam — wyszeptała Grant.

Drugi języczek owinął się wokół ich rąk, a blask płomienia jarzył się w powoli zapadającym półmroku, rzucając na twarze obecnych rozdygotane cienie.

— Czy przysięgasz, że zachowasz w tajemnicy wszystko, co zobaczyłaś, usłyszałaś lub doświadczyłaś w tym domu?

Evelyn pobladła, z trudem przełykając ślinę. Dopiero po chwili zdołała po raz kolejny wykrztusić:

— Przysięgam. 

Rigel cofnęła różdżkę, a ogniste języczki zniknęły. Evelyn odważyła się cofnąć dłoń i pospiesznie otarła ją o materiał szaty, licząc, że to pozwoli jej zetrzeć ze skóry wspomnienie nieprzyjemnego dotyku Selwyna.

— Wiesz, co się stanie, jeśli złamiesz Przysięgę Wieczystą?

Szorstki głos Selwyna wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

— Wiem — szepnęła, jednak jej głos zabrzmiał zaskakująco twardo. 

Nie musiał jej tego uświadamiać. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeśli złamie postanowienia Przysięgi i powie komuś o uprowadzeniu lub o powiązaniach z Selwynem, umrze. Na myśl o tym oblała się zimnym potem, a jej twarz pobladła. Pamiętała taki motyw z jakiegoś czarodziejskiego filmu, w którym bohater też musiał złożyć taką Przysięgę i kiedy ją złamał, zginął w okropny sposób. Oglądała go z Constance, która przy okazji uraczyła ją kilkoma faktami na temat Wieczystych Przysiąg. Wtedy podchodziła do tego raczej z dystansem, jako do ciekawostki. Nigdy nie myślała, że będzie musiała sama złożyć taką obietnicę.

Babka Rigel odsunęła się, nadal uparcie unikając wzroku wnuczki.

— Skrzacie, odprowadź panią Yaxley do wyjścia. — Selwyn zwrócił się do stworzenia wciąż stojącego w kącie. — A później sprawdź, jak się miewa nasza droga pani Morgan.

Niewielki, pomarszczony skrzat wyglądał, jakby poczuł ulgę, że pozwolono mu odejść. Skinął sztywno na Rigel i razem opuścili pokoik, zostawiając Evelyn samą z Johnem.

Mężczyzna wysupłał z kieszeni kilka zdjęć oraz coś, co przypominało identyfikator. Wepchnął to w ręce Grant.

— Teraz nazywasz się Gwendolyn Morgan, jesteś pracownicą archiwum Ministerstwa Magii i tym samym masz dostęp także do archiwów Biura Aurorów — rzekł oschle. — A właściwie będziesz udawać tę osobę. I przybierzesz jej wygląd.

Evelyn zerknęła na ruchome zdjęcia przedstawiające szczupłą, ciemnowłosą czarownicę. Kim była Gwendolyn Morgan i co zrobił z nią John, by móc podstawić kogoś na jej miejsce? Zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego nie kazał wykraść akt tamtej kobiecie, a zadawał sobie trud, by porwać je obie i podstawiać ją na miejsce pracownicy ministerstwa.

— Na co czekasz? Zmień się! — warknął, wskazując na lustro.

Evelyn z ociąganiem podeszła do lustra w złoconej ramie, przyglądając się zdjęciom i skupiając intensywnie. Chwilę później jej twarz i włosy stanowiły doskonałą kopię kobiety uwiecznionej na fotografiach, a ciało wydłużyło się o parę cali. Evelyn skrzywiła się i jęknęła, gdy jej kości się rozciągnęły. Nienawidziła metamorfować swojego wzrostu, ponieważ był to proces dość bolesny, szczególnie teraz, gdy była w kiepskiej formie. Kilka zranień na jej skórze naciągnęło się i znowu popłynęła z nich krew.

Spojrzała ze strachem na Selwyna, ale ten nawet na nią nie patrzył, pochłonięty układaniem planów ministerstwa w idealnie równą stertę. Dziewczyna z powrotem zerknęła na lustro. W połączeniu ze staromodnym, typowo czarodziejskim ubiorem wyglądała, jakby nagle postarzała się o kilkanaście lat. Miała ciemnobrązowe włosy i skórę o parę odcieni ciemniejszą niż zazwyczaj. Nowy strój zakrywał jednak większość rozcięć i siniaków. Miała nadzieję, że nikt ich nie zauważy. Nerwowo poprawiła włosy.

— Może być? — spytała sucho, starając się za wszelką cenę ukryć swoją niepewność.

Selwyn nie odpowiedział. Po prostu szarpnął ją w kierunku drzwi. Tym razem Evelyn nie opierała się. Mężczyzna znowu prowadził ją korytarzami, ściskając ją mocno za ramię.  

Grant chyba nigdy jeszcze nie czuła takiego zdenerwowania. Teraz, kiedy dalsze życie jej i matki zależało od powodzenia postawionego przed nią zadania, nawet wyjazd do Anglii i pobyt w Hogwarcie, choć zdarzyły się tak niedawno, wydawały się Evelyn dziwnie odległe, jakby spotkały ją w jakimś innym życiu.

Dłońmi nerwowo mięła skraj szaty, czując coraz większy niepokój. Nie wiedziała, jak dostanie się do ministerstwa, ale w tej chwili najbardziej chciała mieć to wreszcie za sobą, razem z Constance opuścić to miejsce w jednym kawałku, i już nigdy nie mieć nic do czynienia z Johnem Selwynem.

W pomieszczeniu, do którego po chwili została wprowadzona, było znacznie cieplej niż na korytarzu. Do uszu nastolatki dobiegał cichy trzask płomieni w kominku, a długie do ziemi zasłony w oknach sprawiały, że w pokoju panował półmrok. Evelyn odruchowo zaczęła się rozglądać. Pomieszczenie było prawie puste i znacznie mniej przytulne niż pełen przepychu salon babki Rigel.

Mężczyzna natychmiast złapał ją i obrócił tak, że była zmuszona patrzeć wprost na niego.

— Nie rozglądaj się — zwrócił jej uwagę. — I posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie zamierzam się powtarzać.

Evelyn pokiwała głową. Nie powiedziała niczego, biernie oczekując, aż mężczyzna podejmie urwany wątek.

— Do ministerstwa dostaniesz się za pomocą sieci Fiuu. Wielu pracowników archiwów rozpoczyna pracę w godzinach wieczornych, więc twoje pojawienie się nie zwróci niczyjej uwagi — przemówił. — Przejrzysz wszystkie dokumenty na temat Constance Yaxley i skopiujesz je dla mnie. Chcę mieć wgląd w to, co robią obecnie aurorzy.

Mężczyzna jeszcze przez dobrych kilka minut tłumaczył coraz bardziej zniechęconej i niepewnej Evelyn, co ma zrobić po zjawieniu się w atrium.

— Masz się zachowywać naturalnie. Żadnego panikowania i zachowań mogących wzbudzać podejrzenia. Udajesz pracownicę ministerstwa, ale z nikim nie rozmawiasz, jeśli nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne, i przede wszystkim, nikomu nie mówisz, co naprawdę tam robisz.

Evelyn opuściła wzrok, gorączkowo zastanawiając się, czy istniałaby jakaś szansa, żeby umknąć Selwynowi w ministerstwie. Kusiło ją to, choć wiedziała, że taki plan byłby ryzykowny, szczególnie że mógł naruszyć Przysięgę Wieczystą.

— Tak — wyszeptała.— Nikomu nie powiem.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z mściwą satysfakcją i sięgnął do kieszeni szaty.

— Będziesz się posługiwać oryginalną różdżką Gwendolyn Morgan — powiedział, po czym szorstko wepchnął jej w dłoń różdżkę.

Evelyn od razu poznała, że to nie jej różdżka, bo była dłuższa i nieco jaśniejsza niż jej własna, ale nic nie powiedziała. Schowała ją do kieszeni i ponownie spojrzała na kominek, zastanawiając się, jak uda jej się odnaleźć w brytyjskim Ministerstwie Magii.

— Dobrze — mruknęła. — A co, jeśli mnie złapią?

To także nie dawało jej spokoju. W końcu była to całkiem prawdopodobna opcja.Na tę myśl wzdrygnęła się, czując, jak mimo ciepła bijącego z kominka, zrobiło jej się zimno.

— Lepiej, żeby cię nie złapali — warknął wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony Selwyn. — Bo jeśli tak się stanie, wtedy i ty, i twoja ukochana matka, bardzo dotkliwie odczujecie mój... gniew.

Mówiąc to, popchnął ją w stronę paleniska, po czym wrzucił w płomienie garść proszku. Kominek rozjarzył się szmaragdowozielonym blaskiem.

— Właź do środka.

Grant wsunęła się w płomienie, czując się niemal tak, jakby znowu ktoś inny przejął władzę nad jej ciałem.

— Ministerstwo Magii!

Chwilę później Evelyn ponownie doświadczyła uczucia szybkiego lotu przez kominki, widząc migające jej przed oczami w zastraszającym tempie wnętrza różnych pomieszczeń. 

 

*   *   *

 

Kiedy John wrócił do jej piwnicy, Constance drzemała, leżąc w kącie niewielkiego, ciemnego pomieszczenia, w pobliżu ściany, przez którą zwykle rozmawiała z Evelyn. Jednak gdy usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi, otworzyła oczy i zamrugała powiekami, oślepiona światłem jego różdżki.

Mężczyzna pochylił się nad nią. Constance spodziewała się, że przyszedł się zabawić, ale nie rzucił żadnego zaklęcia. Po prostu na nią patrzył. Zapewne był zadowolony, obserwując ją w tak upokarzającym położeniu. John Selwyn zawsze lubił poniżać swoje ofiary.

Dopiero jego nagły wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

— Twoja córunia jest już w ministerstwie — powiedział cicho, wprost do tego, co zostało z jej ucha.

Sięgnął dłonią do jej policzka i pogładził ją po posiniaczonej skórze. Kobieta skrzywiła się z obrzydzenia i z bólu. Nienawidziła jego dotyku.

— Tak, teraz wszystko zależy od niej i od tego, czy przejdzie swój test — dodał jeszcze mężczyzna, uśmiechając się ze złośliwą satysfakcją. 

Nadal głaskał ją po twarzy, po czym nagle wsunął dłoń w jej pozlepiane krwią włosy.

— Naprawdę spodziewasz się, że Evelyn to zrobi? — spytała cicho Constance.

— Zrobi czy nie, ty i tak nigdy stąd nie wyjdziesz, słodka Constance. — John zabrał rękę z jej włosów i musnął palcami jej spierzchnięte usta. — Ale mała, kochana Evelyn jeszcze o tym nie wie. Pozwoliłem jej myśleć, że jeśli wypełni zadanie, uratuje i siebie, i ciebie.

— Więc na co czekasz, John? Zakończmy to teraz — wycedziła najbardziej lodowatym tonem, na jaki mogła się zdobyć.

Selwyn nie poruszył się. Constance wiedziała, że jeszcze jej nie zabije. Czekał na odpowiedni moment.

— Nie. Jeszcze tego nie zakończę. Musisz poczekać na swoją córkę. Oczywiście jeśli wróci. Dobrze wiesz, że może nie wrócić z ministerstwa — rzekł sucho. — Wiesz, że Evelyn może umrzeć. Wystarczy, że złamie Przysięgę Wieczystą.

Nie odpowiedziała.

— Widzę, że nadal twardo się trzymasz, Constance? 

Nie odpowiedziała, niezdarnie przekręcając się na drugą stronę i wbijając wzrok w ścianę.

— Cóż, już niedługo — stwierdził tylko Selwyn, po czym nagle wstał.  

Constance milczała. Gdy czarodziej wyszedł, znowu została sama. Chwilę później usłyszała odległy krzyk, na tyle głośny, że wdarł się do jej umysłu mimo utraty uszu. Nagle jednak został przerwany, a piwnice znowu pogrążyły się w niemal całkowitej ciszy.

Przez cały czas była zaskakująco spokojna.

  
*   *   *

 

Alexandra Yaxley już od kilku dni kręciła się nerwowo po posiadłości. Odkąd przypadkiem podsłuchała rozmowę babki z Johnem Selwynem czuła dziwny niepokój. Choć Rigel ani słowem nie wspomniała później, że takie spotkanie miało miejsce, dziewczyna wiedziała swoje. Wiedziała też o tym, że babka tak po prostu oddała Evelyn temu szaleńcowi. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, do czego Selwyn mógł potrzebować Grant, i chyba to ją najbardziej niepokoiło — ta niepewność.

Bała się, świadoma tego, że skoro Rigel Yaxley była w stanie bez mrugnięcia oka poświęcić jedną z wnuczek, pewnego dnia mogłaby to zrobić i z drugą. Alexandra dopiero niedawno uwolniła się od ojca i nie chciała nigdy więcej mieć do czynienia z żadnym śmierciożercą. Nie chciała znowu żyć w strachu, ale nic innego nie znała.

Ostatnie wydarzenia sprawiły jednak, że zaczęła dostrzegać to, że babka wcale nie była tak idealną i szacowną osobą, jaką starała się udawać. Babka Rigel nieustannie przekonywała ją o tym, że wyświadczyła jej wielką przysługę, biorąc ją na wychowanie. Kiedy nagle została pozbawiona rodziców, została na świecie zupełnie sama. Była już wtedy pełnoletnia, ale zupełnie nie znała życia, bała się nieznanego świata poza murami rodowej posiadłości. Chcąc być dla babci jak najmniejszym ciężarem, była cicha i posłuszna, i starała się nie robić nic, co mogłoby ją zdenerwować. Ich stosunki były chłodne, ale zupełnie normalnie aż do czasu, kiedy do Ravenscry trafiła Evelyn, przynosząc ze sobą powiew zupełnie innego, nieznanego świata. Potem wszystko zaczęło się psuć.

Nie miała odwagi, by spytać wprost o tajemnicze spotkanie sprzed kilku dni. Babka z pewnością nie zareagowałaby zbyt przychylnie, gdyby wnuczka przyznała, że wie o jej potajemnych układach z Selwynem.

Czasami jednak nie potrafiła ukrywać emocji.

— Ostatnimi czasy zachowujesz się bardzo niepokojąco, Alexandro — powiedziała, kiedy dziewczyna kilkakrotnie upuściła książkę, którą zdejmowała właśnie z salonowej biblioteczki.

Alexandra powoli zwróciła się w jej stronę.

— Tak ci się tylko zdaje, babciu — odrzekła cicho.

Rigel nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

— Mam wrażenie, że kłamiesz, moja panno.

Dziewczyna poruszyła się niespokojnie. Jej ręce, zaciśnięte na brzegu książki, zaczęły drżeć. 

— Ja nie... — zaczęła Alexandra z pewnym wahaniem. — Dlaczego? Dlaczego oddałaś Evelyn Selwynowi?

Te pytania same wyszły z jej ust, zanim zdążyła choćby nad tym pomyśleć.

Babka wydawała się kompletnie zbita z tropu tym pytaniem. Zamarła, a przez jej twarz przemknął cień. Trwało to może kilka sekund, ale potem poruszyła się tak szybko, że Alexandra ledwie zdążyła to zarejestrować, i przycisnęła ją do ściany obok ozdobnego kredensu.

— Nie waż się więcej o to pytać — wycedziła zimno. — To sprawy, które nie powinny cię w ogóle interesować.

Nie odważyła się już nic więcej powiedzieć, a gdy tylko Rigel ją puściła, pospiesznie oddaliła się w kierunku swojego pokoju.

 

*   *   *

 

Nie od razu społeczność Hogwartu dowiedziała się o wyjeździe Evelyn. Minęło kilka dni, zanim Thomas Maxwell przyzwyczaił się do jej nieobecności na zajęciach.

Gdy dzień po odebraniu jej ze szkoły przez Rigel wszedł do klasy, szósty rok już tam siedział, a rozmowy ucichły dopiero wtedy, gdy doszedł do swojego biurka i odchrząknął dwukrotnie.

Usiadł i przesunął wzrokiem po klasie, mimowolnie szukając w tłumie charakterystycznej niebieskiej czupryny. Spodziewał się, że znajdzie Evelyn obok Luny Lovegood, z którą zazwyczaj siadała na jego lekcjach, ale dzisiejszego dnia ekscentryczna Krukonka siedziała z Julie Davis.

Nigdzie nie było widać kolorowych włosów i bystrych, niebieskich oczu, a miał nadzieję, że uda mu się złapać ją po lekcjach i porozmawiać z nią, a także zaproponować wznowienie zajęć dodatkowych. Przez ostatnie zawirowania ze śmiercią matki Evelyn bardzo opuściła się w nauce i rzadko pojawiała się na lekcjach. Ostatnie korepetycje odbyli ponad tydzień temu, zanim dziewczyna usłyszała tę straszną wiadomość.

Po sprawdzeniu listy obecności pomyślał, że Evelyn znowu mogła zacząć wagarować. Obiecał sobie, że po lekcjach pójdzie do Flitwicka, który, jako opiekun jej domu musiał wiedzieć, gdzie się podziewała.

Zignorował próbującą mu się podlizać Orlę Quirke, która pierwsza wyrwała się, kiedy zapytał o prace domowe. Jednym ruchem różdżki przywołał wypracowania do siebie i położył je na biurku. Krukonka spojrzała na niego z żalem i uparcie próbowała przyciągnąć jego wzrok, głośno szeleszcząc kartkami.

— Oceny poznacie w przyszłym tygodniu — mruknął tylko, odwracając się do tablicy.

Lekcja upłynęła stosunkowo spokojnie. Polecił uczniom przeczytanie kilku akapitów na temat zaklęć zwodzących, po czym przeczytał im fragment książki z kursu aurorów i kazał ćwiczyć czary do końca zajęć. Musiał przyznać, że większość z nich poradziła sobie z tym zadaniem całkiem przyzwoicie, nawet jeśli zdarzały im się pomyłki.

Po dzwonku pospiesznie opuścił klasę, zamierzając dostać się do gabinetu Flitwicka. Dotarłszy na miejsce, zapukał do drzwi. Gdy tylko usłyszał zapraszający głos profesora, wsunął się do środka, zręcznie lawirując między porozstawianymi wszędzie szpargałami.

— Dzień dobry, Tom. W czym mogę pomóc? — zapytał Flitwick, wyłaniając się zza biurka.

Maxwell zauważył go dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Zawahał się, nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć. Odchrząknął nieznacznie.

— Evelyn Grant była dzisiaj nieobecna na moich zajęciach. Czy stało się coś, o czym nie wiem? — spytał, zbliżając się do biurka.

— Panna Grant została wczoraj zabrana przez swoją babcię — powiedział Flitwick, wracając za biurko i sadowiąc się na stercie książek. Thomas natychmiast przypomniał sobie o wizycie Rigel Yaxley. — Uznaliśmy zgodnie, że w obecnym czasie ta dziewczyna zasługuje na odpoczynek. Stracić kogoś bliskiego w takich okolicznościach...

— Ach tak, oczywiście. Ale...

— Dziś rano mówiłem o tym nauczycielom obecnym w pokoju nauczycielskim. Myślałem, że wieść już do ciebie dotarła, Tom.

Maxwell, który nie odwiedził pokoju ani razu od wczorajszego popołudnia, westchnął.

— O niczym nie wiedziałem — rzekł. — Zresztą, skoro już jesteśmy przy tym temacie, trochę martwi mnie to, jak uczniowie traktują tutaj Evelyn Grant.   

Nie wiedział, czy do Flitwicka dotarły słuchy o prześladowaniu Evelyn przez grupę Ślizgonek. Stało się to przecież zaledwie wczoraj i choć obiecał dziewczynie, że nikomu nie powie, postanowił zamienić parę zdań z opiekunem domu, skoro już o niej rozmawiali. Jak Evelyn wróci od babci, będą mogli razem zaradzić dalszym przykrym incydentom.

Flitwick uniósł brwi, ale nie okazał wielkiego zdziwienia faktem, że Thomas o tym wspomniał.

— Tak, zauważyłem, że panna Grant miewała pewne problemy — powiedział, poprawiając sterty pergaminów. — Przykra sprawa, Thomasie, ale cóż, sam dobrze wiesz, że Hogwart jest bardzo tradycyjną szkołą. Natomiast panna Grant, która przeniosła się tutaj z Instytutu Magii w Salem, nie jest przyzwyczajona do naszych tradycji i obyczajów, i tu rodzą się konflikty.

Tom zauważył w zachowaniu starszego nauczyciela pewną nerwowość.

— Wiem, że w amerykańskich szkołach panują inne zwyczaje. — Tom pochylił się, by podnieść z ziemi kilka esejów. — Ale to nie powód, by znęcać się nad tą biedną dziewczyną. Bardzo mi się nie podoba to, jak starsi uczniowie zachowują się w stosunku do Evelyn. Wczoraj byłem świadkiem pewnej dość nieciekawej sceny…

Opowiedział Flitwickowi o incydencie z oblaniem atramentem i skopaniem przez Ślizgonki, jednak ten zdawał się to bagatelizować.

— Spróbuję coś zdziałać, ale niestety na tak głębokie uprzedzenia nie ma prostej rady — odparł Flitwick, wiercąc się na stosie książek.

— Rozmawiał pan o tym z panną Grant?

Nauczyciel zaklęć pokręcił głową.

— Panna Grant wyjechała do swojej babci — powtórzył. — Wróci do Hogwartu za parę tygodni, kiedy poczuje się na tyle dobrze, by kontynuować naukę. 

Thomas skinął głową. Nie miał powodów, by nie wierzyć w tę wersję, zwłaszcza że wczoraj na własne oczy zobaczył Rigel Yaxley w pokoju nauczycielskim. Wiedział też, że w przypadku takich okoliczności członkowie rodziny mogli zabierać uczniów ze szkoły w trakcie trwania semestru.

— W porządku, nie będę zajmował panu więcej czasu — powiedział cicho, odsuwając się od biurka. — Do widzenia.

Wyszedł z gabinetu nie oglądając się za siebie.

Mimo wszystko brakowało mu panny Grant. Miał jednak wielu innych uczniów, którym musiał poświęcać czas. Zaangażował się w zajęcia dodatkowe dla klas piątych i siódmych, a wieczorami kreślił plany powtórek oraz wybierał tematy do zrealizowania. Udało mu się nawet odkryć bez pomocy Flitwicka, kto napadł na Evelyn na korytarzu. Po kolejnych zajęciach z szóstym rokiem zatrzymał nie spodziewające się niczego Lydię Nott i Emily Robards w klasie i urządził im długą pogadankę, po czym wlepił tygodniowy szlaban. Dawno nie czuł takiej satysfakcji jak wtedy, kiedy patrzył, jak miny Ślizgonek zrzedły na wieść, że ich przewinienie zostało wykryte i będą musiały ponieść konsekwencje.

W weekendy natomiast chętnie wychodził do Hogsmeade, zazwyczaj w towarzystwie Monique Daniels. Naprawdę ją polubił.

 

*   *   *

 

Evelyn, lecąc z zawrotną prędkością przez kominki, nagle poczuła, że zwalnia i zanim się obejrzała, wypadła z kominka wprost na wypolerowaną podłogę. Jej oczom ukazało się duże atrium. Jeszcze nigdy nie była w brytyjskim Ministerstwie Magii. Jego wnętrze całkowicie różniło się od swojego nowoczesnego, amerykańskiego odpowiednika umieszczonego w wieżowcu na Manhattanie. Zamiast dużych tafli szkła wychodzących na miasto, na ścianie za nią był osadzony rząd kominków, z których co jakiś czas wyskakiwali czarodzieje w długich do ziemi szatach. Podłoga była wykonana z błyszczącego, ciemnego parkietu, a sufit został pokryty granatową tkaniną, po której przesuwały się migoczące, złote symbole. Nieco dalej znajdował się obszar ogrodzony taśmami, na środku którego stało kilka nieforemnych bloków, wokół których kręcili się czarodzieje w jasnoniebieskich szatach, wyróżniający się na tle ludzi odzianych w ciemne kolory.

Evelyn miała dziwne wrażenie, że znajduje się pod ziemią. Jak przez mgłę przypomniała sobie opowieści Maxwella o jego pracy w ministerstwie.

Nagle uświadomiła sobie, jak trudne zadanie przed nią postawiono. Przygryzła wargę i na ułamek sekundy zatrzymała wzrok na przechodzącym obok mężczyźnie, który jak wyminął ją i skierował się w stronę pozłacanych krat skrywających windy.

Nikt nie zwrócił szczególnej uwagi na drobną, ciemnowłosą kobietę w przydługiej szacie, wodzącą po otoczeniu zagubionym wzrokiem i drżącymi dłońmi wieszającą na szyi identyfikator. Dotarłszy do windy, nastolatka stanęła w kącie i przyglądała się ukradkowo stojącym w pobliżu ludziom, którzy szeptali ukradkiem do współpracowników. Większość była objuczona rozmaitymi pergaminami i teczkami. Evelyn nawet nie wiedziała, o czym rozmawiali i zaczęła żałować, że w Hogwarcie tak mało interesowała się wydarzeniami rozgrywającymi się poza szkołą. Za bardzo skupiła się na własnych smutkach i tęsknotach, zapominając o tym, że poza zamkniętymi murami szkoły istniał prawdziwy świat.

W miarę jak winda pokonywała kolejne piętra, a każdy postój był sygnalizowany przez mechaniczny, kobiecy głos recytujący nazwy mieszczących się na danym poziomie departamentów, do środka wsiadali i wysiadali czarodzieje. 

Evelyn uświadomiła sobie, że od kilku minut ktoś ją obserwował.

 — Na pewno wszystko w porządku? — spytał cicho jakiś mężczyzna w ciemnozielonej szacie, podchodząc nieco bliżej.

Grant spłoszyła się nieco, ale podążyła za jego wzrokiem i spojrzała na rękę, którą chwilę temu poprawiała włosy. Po jej nadgarstku spływała cieniutka strużka krwi, najprawdopodobniej sącząca się z któregoś z rozcięć na przedramieniu. Otarła ją pospiesznie o skraj szaty.

— Oczywiście — mruknęła cicho, po czym, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że mężczyznę może zdziwić jej wyraźny amerykański akcent, odchrząknęła i powtórzyła ciszej: — To nic takiego.

Przeklęła w duchu fakt, że zapomniała o swoim akcencie. Niby nieistotny szczegół, ale mógł zniszczyć wszystko. Wątpliwe było, aby w brytyjskim ministerstwie pracowało wielu Amerykanów, a jeszcze bardziej wątpliwe, żeby należała do nich akurat Gwendolyn Morgan.

Mężczyzna odchrząknął i odwrócił się. Kiedy winda zatrzymała się na drugim piętrze, Evelyn natychmiast wysiadła.

Znalazła się na kolejnym korytarzu wyłożonym błyszczącą boazerią i ciemnym drewnem. Na podłodze leżał długi, purpurowy dywan, a w ścianach były osadzone wypolerowane drzwi, na których wisiały złote tabliczki z wyrytymi nazwiskami i pełnionymi funkcjami oraz nazwy poszczególnych wydziałów. Pod sufitem latały niewielkie papierowe samolociki. Korytarz był prawie pusty, jeśli nie licząc dwóch pogrążonych w rozmowie mężczyzn w długich szatach, którzy wyminęli ją bez słowa, idąc w drugim kierunku i nie zwracając na nią najmniejszej uwagi.

Grant rozejrzała się pospiesznie, próbując przypomnieć sobie jakieś szczegóły z przeglądanych planów korytarzy. Teraz jednak, pod wpływem stresu, zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wiedziała, w którą stronę powinna pójść. Na ścianach nie było żadnych drogowskazów prowadzących do Biura Aurorów.

Przez moment zbierała się w sobie po czym, pospiesznie poprawiwszy szatę, ruszyła w lewo, odczytując tabliczki na drzwiach i mając nadzieję, że nie napotka żadnych problemów.

W końcu, kiedy niemal już straciła nadzieję, wreszcie wypatrzyła błyszczące drzwi oznaczone napisem: „Biuro Aurorów”. Według planów wejście do archiwum mieściło się wewnątrz Biura, co stwarzało pewne problemy. Musiała wejść do pomieszczenia w taki sposób, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń pracujących w nim czarodziejów.

Kilka metrów od drzwi stał stolik, na którym leżało kilka pustych pergaminów i nieopisanych aktówek. Pod wpływem spontanicznego pomysłu chwyciła je, zamierzając udawać, że chce umieścić je w archiwach.

Teraz musiała tylko tam wejść i odszukać akta swojej matki.

Ostrożnie pchnęła ciężkie drzwi i wkroczyła do Biura Aurorów, przyciskając do piersi teczki i pergaminy tak, by nie było widać, że w rzeczywistości były puste. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znalazła, było podzielone na boksy, które aurorzy obficie udekorowali rozmaitymi fotografiami, ogłoszeniami i wykresami. Większość biurek była już pusta, dziewczynie udało się wypatrzeć jedynie parę osób.

Czarodzieje spojrzeli na nią leniwie. Evelyn skinęła im głową i pewnym krokiem zbliżyła się do drzwi archiwum, jednak wtedy jeden z mężczyzn przerwał zalegającą tu ciszę.

— Czy przyniosła pani te akta sprawy Mary Hill, o które wczoraj prosiliśmy?

Grant zamarła. Jej ręka zastygła na klamce, kiedy mierzyła wzrokiem aurora w średnim wieku.

Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć.

— Nie, zapomniałam o tym. Tyle mamy ostatnio na głowie... — zawahała się na moment, mając nadzieję, że brzmi odpowiednio wiarygodnie i nie zdemaskuje się. — Zaniosę to, co tutaj mam, i zaraz pójdę przynieść akta Mary Hill.

Auror westchnął, mamrocząc coś bez wątpienia nieprzyjemnego, ale Evelyn już go nie słuchała. Szarpnęła za klamkę, ale ku jej zaskoczeniu, drzwi nie ustąpiły.

Sięgnęła dłonią do kieszeni szaty, wyciągając z niej różdżkę, którą Selwyn dał jej przed wysłaniem do ministerstwa. Zauważyła, że nad klamką było niewielkie wgłębienie. Przypomniała sobie wyjaśnienie z planów, że drzwi archiwów mogą zostać aktywowane przez różdżki osób uprawnionych do korzystania z nich.

Kiedy przytknęła różdżkę, coś kliknęło, a drzwi ustąpiły z cichym skrzypnięciem. Evelyn odetchnęła z ulgą i otworzyła je nieco szerzej, po czym wsunęła się do środka, starając się czynić to szybko i bez zbędnego hałasu. Miała nadzieję, że aurorzy przestaną się interesować jej obecnością.

Mocniej zacisnęła palce na różdżce, po czym rozejrzała się uważnie. Archiwum było pomieszczeniem stosunkowo niewielkim, dłuższym niż szerszym. Oświetlało je kilka lewitujących pod sufitem kul z zamkniętymi w środku świecami. Całą przestrzeń od podłogi do sufitu wypełniały regały pełne podniszczonych, przykurzonych teczek. Powietrze pachniało starym papierem, podobnie jak w bibliotece Hogwartu.

Dostrzegła, że na boku każdego regału widniały liczby, co utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że teczki poukładane są w jakimś ściśle określonym porządku. Musiała jednak znaleźć regał z najnowszymi sprawami. Selwyn wyjaśnił jej, że aurorzy po każdym dniu pracy umieszczają papiery w archiwum i że teczka ze wszystkimi informacjami na temat Constance Yaxley na pewno powinna znajdować się gdzieś tutaj, na regale spraw bieżących. 

Zorientowała się też, że liczby na regałach tak naprawdę oznaczały daty. Najbliżej drzwi znajdowały się najnowsze roczniki, a im dalej, tym były starsze. Z tego, co zauważyła, szczególnie obfite w sprawy były okresy pomiędzy tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątym a tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym pierwszym rokiem oraz pomiędzy tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym piątym a tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym ósmym. Uświadomiła sobie, że to w tych latach toczyły się magiczne wojny, o których opowiadała jej Julie. Skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

Ostrożnie przesunęła się między regałami. Rok tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąty dziewiąty był na samym początku, najbliżej drzwi prowadzących do Biura Aurorów. Wyglądało na to, że oprócz niej i setek dokumentów Biura nie było tu nikogo więcej. 

Evelyn rzuciła przyniesione pergaminy na ziemię i zerkając nerwowo na drzwi, wspięła się na palce i zaczęła przeglądać teczki, próbując znaleźć tę poświęconą matce. Już niemal traciła nadzieję, że ją odnajdzie, gdy w końcu dostrzegła cieniutkie literki układające się w imię i nazwisko Constance oraz kilka cyferek oznaczających sprawę.

Machinalnie wyjęła teczkę z regału i przyklękła, opierając ją na kolanie. Miała nadzieję, że nie przeszkodzi jej nikt z archiwistów czy aurorów, bo trudno byłoby jej wytłumaczyć, dlaczego zainteresowała się tą sprawą. 

Danych było znacznie mniej, niż się spodziewała. Znalazła trochę informacji na temat młodości swojej matki i wiedząc, że to niepowtarzalna szansa, by dowiedzieć się o niej kolejnych faktów, zaczęła czytać, na chwilę prawie zapominając o tym, gdzie była. W aktach znajdowały się nawet takie informacje, jak opis różdżki matki i wykazy jej ocen z egzaminów w Hogwarcie, potwierdzające to, co mówili niektórzy nauczyciele, którzy ją pamiętali: Constance faktycznie była bardzo uzdolnioną uczennicą.

Dziewczyna pomyślała gorzko, że to i tak nie pomogło jej w dorosłym życiu, po czym szybko przewróciła stronę, czytając zawartość kolejnych rubryczek. Nie znalazła żadnej wzmianki o Selwynach. Dalej było jeszcze kilka innych arkuszy, z których część na pewno pochodziła z amerykańskiego Ministerstwa Magii, bo Evelyn wypatrzyła tam charakterystyczne sygnatury i pieczęcie.

Zaciekawiona, wysunęła je, znajdując między innymi adnotację o ślubie z Michaelem Grantem oraz o zalegalizowaniu pobytu Constance w Ameryce. Nie było tego dużo, gdyż jej matka niezbyt udzielała się w życiu społeczności amerykańskich czarodziejów.

Po chwili odłożyła je na bok, by pochylić się nad zapiskami brytyjskiego Biura Aurorów.

I tutaj nie było niczego o Johnie Selwynie, co kazało jej się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mu na tych papierach. Na jednej z pierwszych stronbyła jedynie krótka adnotacja, że lipcu tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego roku, krótko po powrocie z Hogwartu, kobieta zniknęła bez śladu. Z dokumentów wynikało też, że nie szukano jej zbyt intensywnie. Na końcu wyrażono nawet przypuszczenie, że Constance najprawdopodobniej nie żyje, a poszukiwania zostały zakończone krótko po jej zniknięciu.

Kolejne arkusze w aktach były spięte wielkim spinaczem i pochodziły już z bieżącego roku. Evelyn zdjęła go, odkrywając, że dotyczyły głównie incydentu na Pokątnej, skróconej dokumentacji z Munga na temat obrażeń Evelyn (którą dziewczyna szybko przewróciła na drugą stronę, nie mając zamiaru przypominać sobie tamtego okresu), a także zaginięcia Constance. Na samym końcu znajdował się obszerny raport na temat odnalezienia jej ciała. Było w nim kilka niewyraźnych, magicznych fotografii, na widok których nastolatka natychmiast odwróciła wzrok, choć wiedziała już, że to wcale nie było ciało jej matki. Gdy czytała o tym, jak John Selwyn obszedł się z tamtą kobietą, stwierdziła, że był po prostu szalony. Nic innego nie wyjaśniało faktu, dlaczego robił tak obrzydliwe rzeczy i jeszcze czerpał z tego satysfakcję.  

Pomyślała przelotnie, że mylna identyfikacja zwłok nie najlepiej świadczyła o brytyjskich aurorach. Mugole posiadali znacznie lepsze metody.

Nagle zaklęła cicho. Musiała tyle znosić tylko po to, by przyjść tutaj i przynieść kopię jednych, nędznych akt? Może John był pewien, że aurorzy wiedzą więcej, a może tak naprawdę ta cała szopka z ministerstwem służyła czemuś innemu?

Grant miała ochotę podrzeć papiery i opuścić to miejsce. Choć wcześniej myślała, że to niemożliwe, poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Wyjęła jednak różdżkę i machnęła nią krótko, przypominając sobie formułkę zaklęcia kopiującego.

— Ach, tak… _Geminio_ — wyszeptała.

Zaklęcie zadziałało dopiero za trzecim podejściem. Różdżka Gwendolyn Morgan nie leżała w jej ręce tak dobrze jak własna. Każde zaklęcie, jakie próbowała nią rzucić, wydawało się słabsze.

Kiedy kopia w końcu zmaterializowała się obok oryginału, dziewczyna natychmiast zmniejszyła ją do rozmiarów znaczka pocztowego i wsadziła do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Może Selwyn, zadowolony z tego, że przyniosła dokumenty, pozwoli jej i Constance odejść?

Już miała odłożyć akta matki z powrotem i wyjść z archiwów, gdy nagle na okładce kolejnej teczki zobaczyła własne nazwisko.

Zaintrygowana tym, co Brytyjczycy mogli wiedzieć na jej temat, wsunęła teczkę matki na miejsce i wyciągnęła własną. Zanim jednak zdążyła przejrzeć dokumentację, usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi. Zerwała się raptownie, pospiesznie wpychając teczkę z powrotem na regał i upewniając się, czy kopie papierów matki tkwią bezpiecznie w wewnętrznej kieszeni.

Przez chwilę nasłuchiwała. Czuła, że już nie była tutaj sama. Odwróciła się, czując, jak jej gardło ścisnął strach.

— Coś długo zajęło to odkładanie teczek — powiedział ten sam auror, z którym rozmawiała wcześniej.

Jego wzrok spoczął na pustych papierach, które tak lekkomyślnie rzuciła na podłogę. Przez twarz mężczyzny przemknął wyraz podejrzliwości, a Evelyn przeklęła w duchu. Sprawy zaczęły się komplikować.

— Proszę wybaczyć, lepiej pójdę już przynieść te akta Mary Hill — mruknęła, próbując go wyminąć, jednak auror był szybszy.

Złapał ją za rękę i przytrzymał, zanim zdążyła dotrzeć do drzwi.

— Nie tak szybko — powiedział, zerkając przez ramię na poprzestawiane teczki i na porozrzucane papiery. — Najpierw chyba będziesz musiała odpowiedzieć mi na kilka pytań.

Nie bacząc na przerażone spojrzenie dziewczyny wyciągnął ją z archiwum do głównego pomieszczenia Biura.

— Nie rozumiem — rzuciła, gorączkowo myśląc nad wyjściem z tej sytuacji. 

Teraz prócz nich był tu jeszcze tylko jeden auror, dość młody i ciemnowłosy. Widząc swojego starszego towarzysza szarpiącego się z niewysoką kobietą, natychmiast ruszył w ich stronę.

— Od początku zachowywałaś się podejrzanie, dlatego postanowiłem sprawdzić, co tak długo robisz w naszym archiwum — rzekł pierwszy auror, sięgając po jej identyfikator. — Gwendolyn Morgan. 

Evelyn zesztywniała. Musiała szybko wymyślić sposób, żeby wymknąć się aurorom i wrócić do posiadłości Selwyna. Stała cicho, myśląc intensywnie i oceniała swoje szanse, przyglądając się stojącemu obok mężczyźnie. Auror nie miał w ręku różdżki, ale zapewne byłby gotowy ją w każdej chwili wyciągnąć. Ona wciąż miała w kieszeni różdżkę prawdziwej Gwendolyn.

Wysunęła ją i podjąwszy spontaniczną decyzję, wypaliła w kierunku biurka. Zaklęcie poderwało w powietrze leżące tam dokumenty, a dziewczyna wyrwała się z uścisku zdezorientowanego aurora i rzuciła się pędem w kierunku wyjścia. Zgrabnie wyminęła kilka biurek, mając wrażenie, że poruszała się stanowczo zbyt wolno, jakby brnęła w gęstniejącym cemencie.

— Hej, zatrzymaj się!

Zignorowała nawoływania czarodziejów. Obok jej twarzy przemknął czerwony promień, który uderzył w ścianę tuż obok wyjścia i sprawiając, że na podłogę posypało się trochę tynku. 

Uchyliła się przed kolejnym zaklęciem, ale nie doceniła swoich przeciwników. Promień z różdżki drugiego aurora trafił ją w plecy, a siła zaklęcia cisnęła nią o jedno z biurek tak mocno, że przeleciała przez blat i upadła po drugiej stronie. Jęknęła cicho, skupiając się na tym, by nie stracić kontroli nad metamorfomagią.

Przegrała. Chwilę później aurorzy wyminęli biurko i już byli przy niej. Jeden z nich dość szorstko poderwał ją z podłogi i wykręcił jej ręce do tyłu. Drugi odebrał jej różdżkę i obszukał ją pobieżnie, nie znajdując jednak zmniejszonych kopii akt. Po chwili spojrzał na nią nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem.

— Cóż, Gwendolyn Morgan, coś mi się wydaje, że nie unikniesz poważnej rozmowy. 

 

* * *

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 21.07.15_

 

 


	16. Konsekwencje

_listopad 1999_

 

Prowadzili ją korytarzem dalej w głąb Biura Aurorów. Minęli już wszystkie biurka oraz błyszczące drzwi ze złotą plakietką. Kolejny korytarz był bardziej ponury, a drzwi ciężkie i proste. Auror trzymał ją mocno, tak, że miała wrażenie, jakby jej ramię miało za chwilę wypaść ze stawu.

Przez cały czas milczała, w głębi duszy odczuwając strach. Złapano ją. Nawet nie miała pomysłu, jak wydostać się z tej sytuacji. Aurorzy niedługo zorientują się, że wcale nie była Gwendolyn Morgan. A Selwyn? Co zrobi, jak się dowie, że zawiodła?

Cały czas skupiała się na tym, by utrzymać metamorfomagię i nie zdradzić swoich umiejętności. W chwilach wyjątkowego zdenerwowania miała z tym większe problemy niż normalnie, a teraz wszystko zależało od tego, co zrobią aurorzy. Choć nadal myśleli, że była Gwendolyn Morgan, byli bardzo podejrzliwi.

Miała ochotę się rozpłakać, jednak zacisnęła zęby i utkwiła wzrok w podłodze, przez cały czas maksymalnie skoncentrowana. Chwilę później auror idący z przodu otworzył jakieś drzwi, a Evelyn została wprowadzona do niewielkiego i prawie pustego pomieszczenia, jeśli nie liczyć paru krzeseł, biurka i leżącego na nim grubego pliku papierów. Nie było tu żadnego okna, przez co dziewczyna poczuła się dziwnie przytłoczona. Jasnoszare ściany zdawały się na nią napierać i właśnie to uczucie przez ułamek sekundy skojarzyło się Evelyn z piwnicami Selwyna.

Usadzono ją przed biurkiem. Jeden z nich, na pierwszy rzut oka będący w średnim wieku, nachylił się do drugiego, wyraźnie młodszego i szepnął mu coś do ucha, po czym tamten natychmiast wyszedł z pokoiku. Ten, który został, obszedł biurko i usiadł po drugiej stronie, przeczesując dłonią posiwiałe skronie. Przez chwilę patrzył jej uważnie w oczy, ale Evelyn, wiedząc, że niektórzy czarodzieje posiadali umiejętność legilimencji, szybko uciekła wzrokiem i zaczęła liczyć pęknięcia w ścianie. Gdy zliczyła wszystkie, przeniosła wzrok na podłogę i zaczęła przyglądać się posadzce.

— No no no, Gwendolyn Morgan — przemówił nagle auror, wyciągając ze sterty jeden czysty pergamin i układając go przed sobą. — Kto jak kto, ale ty? Muszę przyznać, że tego się nie spodziewałem. Zawsze taka cicha, pracowita, punktualna...

Cisza. Wyjęte przez czarodzieja samonotujące pióro ustawiło się na pergaminie, czekając, aż będzie mogło rozpocząć notowanie. Evelyn jednak tylko przygryzła wargę, nadal wpatrując się w podłogę, jakby zobaczyła tam coś naprawdę fascynującego.

— Czekam na wyjaśnienia. Co i dlaczego próbowałaś wykraść z archiwów?

Grant odwróciła się w drugą stronę, teraz dla odmiany patrząc w miejsce, gdzie posadzka łączyła się ze ścianą. Nadal milczała, zdając sobie sprawę, że amerykański akcent mógłby ją szybko zdradzić.

— Nie jesteś pod wpływem Imperiusa, Morgan. Wiesz, co ja myślę? Że po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie ktoś chciał zyskać dostęp do archiwów i przeciągnął cię na swoją stronę. — Auror przemówił niewzruszonym tonem, ale w jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk. — W takim razie, dla kogo pracujesz? Co ci obiecał w zamian za zdradzenie Ministerstwa Magii? Co próbowałaś ukraść z archiwów?

Znowu cisza. Grant zakołysała się nieznacznie na drewnianym krześle. Jedna z jego rozchybotanych nóg zatrzeszczała złowieszczo i ugięła się. 

Podłoga wydawała się bardzo interesująca. Patrzyła na nią zmrużonymi oczami tak długo, aż zaczęły łzawić, więc przetarła je dłonią i znowu spojrzała w ten sam punkt.

— Za chwilę dowiem się, czy coś nie zginęło z archiwów. Więc dobrze radzę, zacznij ze mną współpracować, a może zostaniesz potraktowana łagodniej. Twoja kartoteka jest czysta, więc może skończy się tylko na zwolnieniu z pracy.

Evelyn miała nadzieję, że nie przyjdzie mu do głowy, aby dokładniej grzebać w kieszeniach jej szaty. I tak się dziwiła, że nie znalazł teczki, kiedy tuż po złapaniu pobieżnie ją obszukiwał. Zabrali jej tylko różdżkę prawdziwej Gwendolyn Morgan, ale nie znaleźli pomniejszonych kopii akt. 

Kolejne minuty nadal mijały w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie przez nerwowe postukiwanie aurora końcówką pióra w blat tuż obok rozłożonego przed nim pergaminu. Evelyn nawet nie wiedziała, ile czasu już minęło, zupełnie straciła rachubę. Selwyn pewnie się wściekał, że tak długo nie wracała.

— Zacznij wreszcie gadać!

Auror wyglądał na coraz bardziej zniecierpliwionego. Nachylił się nad biurkiem, tak, że dzieliło go od twarzy dziewczyny może z kilkanaście cali. Ta jednak odsunęła się gwałtownie do tyłu, prawie spadając z krzesła. Czarodziej sprawiał wrażenie maniaka, który święcie wierzył w swoją teorię i uparcie wypatrywał wszystkiego, co tylko mogłoby ją potwierdzić.

— Wal się! — burknęła.

— Więc jednak umiesz mówić, Morgan.

Znowu cisza. Evelyn ponownie zakołysała się na tylnych nogach krzesła. Jego trzeszczenie wyraźnie przykuło uwagę aurora, bo przez chwilę uważnie śledził jej ruchy.

Wtedy jednak do pomieszczenia wrócił drugi auror.

— Fawley i Simmons sprawdzają archiwum, ale na ten moment wygląda, że niczego nie brakuje — przemówił szybko mężczyzna, po czym rzucił na stół jakąś teczkę. — Przyniosłem też jej papiery, tak, jak mi kazałeś.

— A więc nie zdążyłaś nic ukraść, Morgan. — Auror na chwilę zwrócił się w stronę Evelyn, po czym znowu spojrzał na młodszego współpracownika. — Przyniosłeś veritaserum?

Auror spojrzał na towarzysza ze zdziwieniem.

— Morgan nic nie powiedziała?

Starszy auror skrzywił się.

— Gdyby powiedziała, chyba nie musielibyśmy się uciekać do takich metod, Bell. Daj mi to.

Mężczyzna nazwany Bellem wyjął z kieszeni maleńką fiolkę do połowy wypełnioną przeźroczystym płynem. Na jej widok w oczach Evelyn błysnął strach. Jeśli zmuszą ją do wypicia tego, nie będzie mogła kontrolować słów wychodzących z jej ust i powie im wszystko, a wtedy złamie Wieczystą Przysięgę i umrze. 

— Nie! — jęknęła, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

Kiedy auror zbliżył się do niej z buteleczką i odkorkował ją, w desperackim zrywie uderzyła go w rękę, wytrącając flakonik, który upadł na posadzkę. Eliksir wylał się na podłogę. Auror zaklął i spojrzał na dziewczynę z wściekłością. Evelyn wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie.

— Bell, przynieś kolejny flakonik — wycedził przez zęby starszy auror. — Musimy się dowiedzieć, co ona kombinuje.

— To była nasza ostatnia fiolka — oznajmił Bell. — Sam powiedziałeś, że nie możemy zbyt często prosić o ten eliksir, bo to podejrzane.

— Wiem, co powiedziałem, Bell — warknął auror, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi. — Niech to szlag! Zostań z nią, sam do nich pójdę. Myślę, że obecne okoliczności usprawiedliwiają użycie… W końcu tu chodzi o bezpieczeństwo ministerstwa!

Starszy auror wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Młodszy tymczasem usiadł na zwolnionym miejscu naprzeciwko Evelyn. Grant, obserwując go przez chwilę, mogłaby przysiąc, że niezbyt podobało mu się bezczynne czekanie na powrót współpracownika. Kręcił się na krześle i rozglądał po niewielkiej klitce. W końcu otworzył teczkę i zaczął przeglądać dokumenty Gwendolyn Morgan, mrucząc coś do siebie. Wyglądał na spokojniejszego i mniej wyrywnego od drugiego aurora.

Znowu zachybotała się na krześle, mając wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę i jedna z jego tylnych nóg odpadnie. Wydawane przez nią trzaski były coraz głośniejsze.

— Gwendolyn Aida Morgan, urodzona 30 września tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątego siódmego roku, w Archiwach Ministerstwa Magii pracuje od lipca tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego ósmego, zgadza się? Przedtem zatrudniona w Departamencie Transportu Magicznego?

Evelyn milczała. Przecież i tak nie wiedziała nic o życiu kobiety, której postać przybrała. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy nadal żyła, zdana na łaskę Johna Selwyna. Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o tym, co Selwyn mógł jej zrobić.

Przez chwilę przyglądała się mężczyźnie, który znowu stracił nią zainteresowanie i pochylił się nad arkuszami. W ułamku sekundy podjęła decyzję o tym, by wykorzystać okazję. Zrzuciła z biurka czyste arkusze pergaminu. Kiedy auror odruchowo schylił się, by je podnieść, zerwała się i szarpnęła za trzeszczącą nogę od krzesła, która oderwała się od niego z trzaskiem. Słysząc hałas, czarodziej poruszył się. Kopnęła w bok resztę stołka i zdzieliła skonsternowanego aurora w tył głowy, zanim ten zdążył wyciągnąć różdżkę.

Bell osunął się na ziemię, błyskając białkami oczu. Jęknął i złapał się za głowę, mamrocząc coś nieskładnego i sięgając ręką w stronę kieszeni. Zanim zdążył się podnieść, dziewczyna zamachnęła się kolejny raz i zdzieliła go, starając się uderzyć mocniej. Auror ponownie opadł na ziemię.

Evelyn była przerażona tym, co właśnie zrobiła, ale w tej chwili nie było czasu na wyrzuty sumienia. Drugi auror mógł lada chwila wrócić z nową dawką eliksiru prawdy, a wtedy groziłoby jej ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Nie poradziłaby sobie z kolejnym czarodziejem, skoro nawet nie miała różdżki.

Odrzuciła zniszczoną nogę od krzesła w kąt i podeszła do ogłuszonego mężczyzny. Skrajnie zdesperowana, szybko wsunęła dłoń do jego kieszeni i zabrała mu różdżkę, przez chwilę ważąc ją w dłoni. Skupiła się intensywnie. Zmieniła wygląd, upodabniając się do przypadkowej czarownicy widzianej kilka godzin wcześniej w atrium. Jej włosy były teraz jasne i krótkie, a twarz naznaczona pierwszymi zmarszczkami. Po chwili wymierzyła różdżką aurora w drzwi, a gdy tylko usłyszała kliknięcie, wydostała się na pusty korytarz. Zdążyła jeszcze zarejestrować ruch aurora na podłodze, ale zanim ten zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, uciekła, nadal czując głęboki szok. Właśnie zaatakowała aurora.

Wyrzuciła jednak z głowy wszelkie myśli, skupiając się tylko na jednym: musiała jak najszybciej dotrzeć do wind i atrium. Jeśli ktoś przyjdzie do pokoju przesłuchań i znajdzie ogłuszonego Bella, prędzej czy później zostanie złapana.

Odnalazła drugie wyjście z korytarza, dzięki czemu nie musiała przechodzić przez Biuro Aurorów. Spotkała dwóch czarodziejów w jasnoniebieskich szatach, ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. W pewnym momencie minęła Wydział Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli, po czym skręciła w prawo, rozglądając się za korytarzem prowadzącym do wind. Nagle usłyszała za sobą dalekie echo krzyków, a potem odgłos przybliżających się kroków.

Zamarła, kurczowo zaciskając dłoń na skradzionej różdżce i rozglądając się chaotycznie. Zwiększyła tempo, momentami prawie biegnąc. Gdyby nie to, że było tu tak pusto, zapewne natychmiast zwróciłaby na siebie uwagę. Jej ręce drżały, a nogi uginały się pod nią. Po spędzeniu pewnego czasu w piwnicy była w kiepskiej formie i bardzo szybko dopadło ją zmęczenie. Dyszała ciężko, bojąc się, że wkrótce zupełnie opadnie z sił, ale wiedziała, że musiała stąd uciekać.

Na widok złotych kratownic poczuła ogromną ulgę. Natychmiast dopadła jednej z nich i weszła się do pustej windy, naciskając przycisk „Atrium”. Z ulgą oparła się o ścianę, starając się uspokoić. Jej zadyszany oddech powoli się wyrównywał.

Gdy wysiadła z windy, rzuciła jej się w oczy panująca tu pustka. Przy kominkach kręciło się tylko kilku czarodziejów. Na wszelki wypadek wyjęła z kieszeni różdżkę zabraną wcześniej Bellowi i ukryła ją w jakiejś wnęce obok wind.

Ale gdy wskoczyła do kominka, myślała już tylko o Johnie Selwynie i o tym, co chciałaby mu powiedzieć, gdy pojawi się w jego domu.

 

*   *   *

 

Evelyn nagle pojawiła się w salonie Selwyna, wciąż drżąc na całym ciele. Podniosła się z chłodnej podłogi i rozejrzała dookoła, wciąż myśląc o zadaniu, które musiała wykonać. Wyłożony marmurami i ascetycznie urządzony salon był pusty, nigdzie nie było widać Selwyna ani jego skrzatów domowych.

Stała tak przez moment, czując, jak serce waliło jej w piersi. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie wszystko poszło tak, jak oczekiwał Selwyn. Po chwili wahania opuściła salon, przywracając sobie własny wygląd.

Wciąż myślała o tym, jak niewiele brakowało, a nie udałoby jej się wydostać z Biura Aurorów. Bała się spotkania z Selwynem, ale wiedziała, że nie mogła wskoczyć z powrotem do kominka i uciec. Złożyła Wieczystą Przysięgę, więc nie miała innego wyjścia, musiała przekazać mu kopie dokumentów.

Korytarze były pogrążone w mroku i znacznie chłodniejsze niż ogrzewany kominkiem salon. W tej ciemności do złudzenia przypominały korytarze Hogwartu, choć były węższe i prawie pozbawione ozdób. Od ścian odbijało się echo jej kroków, choć starała się stąpać najciszej, jak potrafiła.

Wsunęła dłonie do kieszeni szaty, naiwnie licząc, że znajdzie tam coś, czego mogłaby użyć do obrony, ale wyczuła tylko pomniejszone akta. Zaczęła żałować, że tak lekkomyślnie pozbyła się różdżki zabranej Bellowi. Ta należąca do Gwendolyn Morgan pozostała w Biurze Aurorów.

Szła przy ścianie, błądząc po niej opuszkami palców i starając się poruszać całkowicie bezszelestnie. Stare, wygładzone przez lata używania posadzki bywały jednak zdradliwe i Evelyn kilkakrotnie ledwie uniknęła upadku na ziemię.

Wciąż była przerażona, ale do przodu pchała ją dziwna determinacja, jak w ministerstwie, gdy ogłuszyła Bella i uciekła z Biura Aurorów.

Dopiero po kilkunastu minutach błądzenia napotkała schody. Czując coraz większy lęk i niepewność, Evelyn zaczęła stawiać niepewne kroki, mocno opierając się o śliską poręcz. Było tak ciemno, że nie widziała prawie nic oprócz nikłych zarysów ścian.

Gdy dotarła do niższego piętra, zrobiła kilka kroków, chwiejąc się lekko, jakby jej nogi po raz kolejny tego wieczora zmieniły się w sztywną watę. Każdy stojący pod ścianą przedmiot wyglądał jak czająca się w ciemności złowroga postać, gotowa w każdej chwili się na nią rzucić. Każdy dźwięk, choć mógł być spowodowany nawet przez niewinną mysz, powodował u niej przyspieszone bicie serca i narastający stres.

Czuła, że popełniła dzisiaj wiele błędów i za wszelką cenę próbowała uniknąć kary. Bała się.

Nagle ciemny korytarz zalało intensywnie światło. Evelyn odruchowo uniosła dłoń do oczu i zamrugała pospiesznie, oślepiona jasnym blaskiem różdżki.

— Wybierasz się gdzieś, Evelyn? — spytał szorstki, męski głos.

Nastolatka dostrzegła wysoką sylwetkę w czarnej szacie. Krzyknęła, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i niewiele myśląc, zaczęła uciekać, mając wrażenie, jakby grunt zaczął umykać jej spod nóg.

Nie zdążyła jednak dotrzeć nawet do załomu korytarza, kiedy świetlisty promień, który wystrzelił z różdżki czarodzieja, trafił w nią w połowie drogi i z ogromną siłą odrzucił do przodu. Evelyn została rzucona na kamienną ścianę. Jęknęła cicho, słysząc trzask pękającej kości, a po jej ciele natychmiast rozszedł się palący ból. Ogłuszona i zdezorientowana, osunęła się na ziemię.

Przez dłuższą chwilę leżała na posadzce, czując mocne zawroty głowy, jednak było to nic w porównaniu z rwącym uczuciem w ręce. Jak przez mgłę usłyszała kroki i chwilę później John Selwyn pochylił się nad nią. W dłoni trzymał różdżkę, którą natychmiast wycelował w dziewczynę, która skuliła się, pewna, że zaraz rzuci na nią jakąś okropną klątwę. Ale nic się nie stało. Wymamrotał tylko jakąś formułkę, po czym opuścił różdżkę. Evelyn, skupiona na bólu, nie miała siły zastanawiać się nad tym, czemu to miało służyć.

Na jego twarzy na moment pojawiła się ulga, szybko wyparta przez wściekłość. Dziewczyna nigdy nie widziała go aż tak rozeźlonego. Chwilę później Selwyn z łatwością podniósł ją do góry i wykręcił jej nadgarstek do tyłu. Czując, jak uszkodzone kości przemieszczają się w jej ręce, Evelyn wrzasnęła i zaczęła płakać.

— Czy nie byłem wystarczająco przekonujący? — zapytał Selwyn z udawanym żalem. — Widzę, że moje wcześniejsze demonstracje chyba nie przyniosły oczekiwanego skutku.

Evelyn niezdarnie przekręciła się w bok, próbując oswobodzić się z jego uścisku.

— Puść mnie! Mam dokumenty...

— Idziemy — warknął tylko John, odbierając Evelyn akta, po czym popchnął ją szorstko i pociągnął korytarzem. — Będziemy musieli uciąć sobie małą pogawędkę.

— Ale ja nie chcę... — jęknęła chrapliwie Grant, próbując się wyrwać. — Nie... Proszę...

Czarodziej jednak wciąż trzymał ją bardzo mocno, a jej ręka momentalnie zdrętwiała. Przez cały czas czuła ból promieniujący od złamanej kości aż po koniuszki palców. Było coraz gorzej.

— Zamknij się! — warknął.

Nastolatka ucichła na moment, ledwie przytomna ze strachu i pozwoliła się sprowadzić do piwnicy. Mężczyzna przez całą drogę nic nie mówił, ale bijąca od niego wściekłość była niemal namacalna.

Chwilę później wepchnięto ją przez solidne, drewniane drzwi do piwnicy, w której była zamknięta Constance. Gdy tylko mężczyzna pchnął ją do przodu, Evelyn natychmiast umknęła w kąt pokoju, zwijając się w kłębek i przyciskając do piersi złamaną rękę. Kiedy zapalił światło, dostrzegła, że jej matka leżała pod ścianą i wpatrywała się w nią przerażonym wzrokiem.

— Evelyn... — zaczęła Constance słabym głosem, ale John machnął różdżką, rzucając na nią zaklęcie uciszające.

Grant zacisnęła powieki i jeszcze mocniej przycisnęła się do muru. Selwyn stał na środku pomieszczenia, obserwując ją. Evelyn na moment otworzyła oczy, by na spojrzeć na matkę. Na jej twarzy malował się strach.

— Masz mi coś do powiedzenia, Evelyn? — zapytał nagle John.

Uparcie ignorując dokuczliwy ból ręki, powoli podniosła na niego przerażony wzrok, biernie czekając na jego decyzję. Czuła na sobie także spojrzenie Constance, której wychudłe ciało drżało pod podartą, brudną szatą.

John jednak niczego nie zrobił, poza tym, że nachylił się nad nią i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Jęknęła cicho, kiedy poczuła, jak czarodziej zaatakował jej umysł, wydobywając z niej wspomnienia dzisiejszego popołudnia. Żeby nie krzyknąć, zacisnęła usta tak mocno, że przegryzła sobie wargę. Poczuła w ustach charakterystyczny, metaliczny posmak.

— Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo mnie rozczarowałaś?

Kiedy nie odpowiedziała od razu, mężczyzna wymierzył jej siarczysty policzek. Klaśnięcie było słychać w całej piwnicy, a dopiero po chwili Evelyn poczuła pieczenie w i tak już posiniaczonej twarzy. Jęknęła cicho.

— Tak — wymamrotała wystraszonym tonem.

— To dobrze, że przynajmniej zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. — Selwyn przez chwilę przyglądał się dziewczynie. — Bardzo mnie zawiodłaś, Evelyn. Byłem pewny, że jesteś mądrą dziewczynką i że zrobisz wszystko, o co prosiłem, ale nie udało ci się wykonać nawet tak prostego zadania bez żadnych komplikacji.

W ręce Selwyna nagle pojawiła się różdżka. Bawił się nią leniwie, wydłużając niepewność Evelyn. Najwyraźniej jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że jego słowa to tylko jednostronny monolog, dlatego nagle nachylił się nad dziewczyną i złapał ją za włosy, odginając jej głowę do tyłu. Grant, zmuszona do patrzenia w sufit, jęknęła cicho, kiedy szybkim ruchem przesunął różdżką po jej odsłoniętej szyi. Jednak prócz tego, że koniec różdżki rozjarzył się nieznacznie, nie wydarzyło się nic więcej.

— Masz coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

Niezdarnie pokręciła głową.

— Przecież przyniosłam akta... — wyszeptała.

Selwyn puścił jej włosy i wstał, wciąż w nią mierząc. Evelyn była pewna, że to już koniec, kiedy mężczyzna nagle zmienił zdanie i zwrócił koniec różdżki na Constance.

— Pożegnaj się ze swoją ukochaną matką, Evelyn — rzekł sucho. — _Avada Kedavra_!

Evelyn nawet nie zdążyła w żaden sposób zareagować, kiedy zielony promień na moment poderwał wymizerowane ciało kobiety i odrzucił ją na ścianę. Gdy upadła z powrotem na posadzkę, jej szare oczy nadal wpatrywały się w sufit, zastygłe w wyrazie lekkiego zdumienia. Były jednak martwe i puste.

Czas na moment jakby stanął w miejscu. Evelyn zastygła nieruchomo, nie dowierzając. Dopiero po chwili z jej ust wyrwał się rozpaczliwy wrzask. Nie patrząc na Selwyna, zerwała się z podłogi i rzuciła w kierunku ciała matki, wciąż krzycząc i zalewając się łzami. Była w takim szoku, że prawie nie czuła bólu ręki.

— Nie... Nie! — jęknęła. — NIE!

Chwytała ją za wychudzone ręce i gładziła po sinych policzkach. Czuła się winna. Płakała, tuląc się do stygnącego ciała, a jej łzy wsiąkały w zniszczoną, zakrwawioną szatę. Selwyn odciągnął ją od ciała dopiero po chwili. Szarpnął ją za uszkodzone ramię i odrzucił na podłogę. Dziewczyna jęknęła i skuliła się na posadzce, wciąż zanosząc się płaczem.

Wyciągnął różdżkę. W chwili, kiedy z jej końca wystrzelił bordowy promień, Grant przetoczyła się bok, z trudem unikając zaklęcia. Trafiło w podłogę, robiąc w niej głęboką na kilka cali dziurę. Selwyn warknął z wściekłości, natychmiast rzucając się za dziewczyną. Evelyn, wciąż tuląc do siebie rękę podniosła się i znowu uskoczyła, a drugie zaklęcie ugodziło w ścianę tuż nad ciałem Constance.

Za trzecim razem nie miała tyle szczęścia. Zaklęcie poderwało ją w górę i zawisła w powietrzu do góry nogami.

— Naprawdę myślałaś, że zdołasz mi uciec? 

Zanim Evelyn zdążyła choćby pisnąć, machnął różdżką i zrzucił ją na ziemię. Nastolatka upadła na twardą posadzkę, na chwilę prawie tracąc przytomność, gdy uszkodzona wcześniej ręka zapiekła ją żywym ogniem. Poczuła na skórze coś mokrego i miała wrażenie, jakby kość przebiła jej skórę. Nie mogła nawet poruszyć dłonią. Znowu zaczęła płakać, ale Selwyn tylko roześmiał się drwiąco. 

Gdy kolejne zaklęcie głęboko rozcięło jej skórę, sięgając aż do mięśnia, Evelyn krzyknęła głośniej. Złamana ręka leżała obok niej bezwładnie, a pojękująca dziewczyna skuliła się na podłodze, słysząc nad sobą obleśny rechot Selwyna. Pod wpływem kolejnych klątw tnących jej koszulka zaczęła szybko nasiąkać krwią.

Selwyn tylko uśmiechnął się drwiąco, a Grant poczuła się, jakby jakaś ogromna, niewidzialna siła przygniotła ją do ziemi, wyduszając z niej powietrze. Co dziwne, najpierw prawie w ogóle nie czuła bólu, usłyszała jedynie stłumiony trzask pękających kości, zupełnie, jakby nadepnęła na coś kruchego. Ułamek sekundy później poczuła ciepło, spływające wzdłuż żeber w dół. Dopiero wtedy zaczęło boleć. Evelyn miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś wbijał gwoździe w jej żebra.

Wrzasnęła i zwinęła się w pół, przez łzy ledwie widząc stojącego nad nią Selwyna.

— Już masz dość, Evelyn? Po paru zaklęciach?

Dusiła się. Dyszała chrapliwie, ale każde zaczerpnięcie powietrza było okropnie bolesne i kosztowało ją mnóstwo wysiłku. Czuła się całkowicie bezbronna i bezsilna. Na moment straciła przytomność, ale Selwyn obudził ją zaklęciem.

Evelyn otworzyła oczy i zamrugała nimi szybko, rzucając głową na boki. Niemal w tym samym momencie mężczyzna kopnął ją w brzuch tak mocno, że zwymiotowała krwią. Żebra znowu eksplodowały bólem, a w ustach poczuła mdlący posmak krwi i wymiocin. Trochę ciemnej cieczy pociekło jej po brodzie i szyi. Czuła się, jakby coś rozrywało ją od środka i boleśnie odczuwała każdą, nawet najmniejszą cząsteczkę swojego ciała.

— Nie... — jęknęła. — Ja… już nie chcę... Proszę… mam już dość…

Miała problem z poprawnym wypowiadaniem zdań. Wciąż krztusiła się i rzęziła, wyduszając z siebie pojedyncze słowa, a z jej ust znowu pociekła strużka krwi.

— Ale ja chcę. — John roześmiał się i machnął różdżką.

Evelyn poczuła się, jakby zaczęła płonąć. To było okropne uczucie, gorsze nawet niż klątwa, która pogruchotała jej żebra. Znała je, ale miała wrażenie, że teraz odczuwała wszystko znacznie bardziej niż w poprzednich dniach. Trzymał ją pod zaklęciem długo, dłużej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, do czasu, aż znowu zemdlała. Ponownie obudził ją za pomocą Enervate, po czym złapał jej twarz i wlał do ust jakiś eliksir, zmuszając ją do przełknięcia.

Po jej ciele rozszedł się cudowny chłód. Nie pocieszyła się jednak zbyt długo tym uczuciem ulgi, bo szybko okazało się, że bez względu na to, jakie klątwy na nią rzucał, zachowywała pełną przytomność i czuła wszystko, co jej robił. Choć bardzo tego chciała, nie potrafiła zemdleć i pogrążyć się w upragnionej ciemności.

Leżała na boku, a podarte szaty lepiły się do jej zakrwawionej skóry. Dyszała ciężko, próbując skupić wzrok na nieruchomym ciele matki. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w martwe, szare oczy, starając się zignorować dokuczliwy ból.

— Patrzysz na swoją ukochaną matkę? — spytał drwiąco Selwyn.

Nachylił się nad Evelyn i przewrócił ją na plecy. Dziewczyna krzyknęła, czując jego ręce błądzące po jej poranionym ciele, ale nawet nie zaprotestowała, będąc tak bezbronna i bezsilna, jak jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu. Była całkowicie odsłonięta.

John Selwyn doskonale widział jej strach i cierpienie, i sycił się nim. Przez chwilę patrzył jej prosto w oczy, ale Evelyn natychmiast zacisnęła powieki i szarpnęła głową w bok. Gdy Selwyn wsunął koniec różdżki w jedno z głębszych rozcięć na jej ciele, wydała z siebie stłumiony krzyk i szarpnęła się niemrawo.

Prosiła, żeby ją zostawił, ale był głuchy na jej błagania. Po każdej klątwie dawał jej kilka minut przerwy, podczas których wpatrywał się w jej drżące ciało, a potem wszystko zaczynało się od nowa. W końcu przestała krzyczeć i płakać, bo już nie miała na to siły. Jedynym odgłosem, który dawał się słyszeć w piwnicy, było jej ciche, żałosne pojękiwanie.

Miała wrażenie, że minęło wiele godzin, zanim mężczyzna w końcu opuścił różdżkę i cofnął się.

— Mógłbym znowu zmusić cię zaklęciem, żebyś zlizała swoją brudną krew z moich podłóg, ale znaj moją litość — rzucił, przesuwając ręką po policzku nastolatki. 

Na jego dłoni pozostało parę czerwonych smug, które pospiesznie wytarł w skraj swojej szaty.

Po wielu rzuconych na nią urokach Evelyn była zamroczona bólem i mokra od krwi sączącej się z licznych ran na jej ciele. Jej ręce były wykręcone pod bardzo dziwnymi kątami. Z głębokiej rany na jednej z nich widać było fragment złamanej, zakrwawionej kości. Szaty i ubrania miała podarte i także poplamione mieszanką krwi i wymiocin. Spod dużego, poszarpanego rozcięcia w szacie widać było spory fragment poranionego boku i pleców dziewczyny. Skóra nad złamanymi żebrami była sina. Reszta jej ciała nie wyglądała wiele lepiej. Jedynym miejscem wolnym od czarnomagicznych ran była jej twarz i szyja, jednak nawet one były mocno posiniaczone. Z lekko rozchylonych ust dziewczyny wciąż sączyła się cieniutka strużka krwi.

Gdy podany jej eliksir przestawał działać, Evelyn co chwilę na przemian traciła i odzyskiwała przytomność, jednak prawie nie docierało już do niej to, co działo się dookoła.

— I zobacz, co musiałem zrobić, żeby cię dobrze wychować — dodał jeszcze Selwyn, pochylając się nad nią. — To, że cię boli, jest tylko i wyłącznie twoją winą.

To były ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszała Evelyn. Chwilę później spełniło się jej ciche pragnienie i straciła przytomność, pogrążając się w gęstym mroku. Kompletnie straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością, znajdując się w stanie zawieszenia między jawą a rzeczywistością.

— Wstawaj!

Wybudziło ją uderzenie w twarz. To było jak wynurzenie się z głębokiej wody i zaczerpnięcie pierwszego oddechu, a wraz z nim powróciło cierpienie i strach. Wolałaby pozostać w tej błogiej ciemności, ale przemożne pragnienie otworzenia oczu było silniejsze od niej. Uniosła powieki. Obraz nadal niepokojąco falował i rozmywał się. Usłyszała nieludzki, żałosny krzyk. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że wyrwał się z jej własnych ust.

Zamrugała powiekami i niezdarnie przekręciła się na bok, na tyle, na ile pozwalały jej liczne rany i pogruchotane kości. Z jej ust wydostał się kolejny wrzask. Ból uparcie nie znikał, wydawało jej się, że czuła go coraz mocniej. Zacharczała rozpaczliwie i znowu zwymiotowała krwią, wprost na szatę Johna, który pospiesznie uskoczył w bok.

Po raz kolejny balansowała na granicy omdlenia, chciała oddać mu się, znowu pogrążyć się w cudownym niebycie. Właśnie wtedy poczuła, jak ktoś dźwignął ją do pozycji siedzącej i znowu przystawia jej do ust jakiś eliksir. 

— Wypij to!

— Nie, tylko nie znowu! Nie! Lepiej po prostu mnie zabij!

Selwyn przechylił buteleczkę i wlał płyn do jej ust. Próbowała wyswobodzić się i wypluć miksturę, która zapiekła ją w gardle. Zakrztusiła się i znowu zaczęła charczeć. Chwilę później jednak znowu poczuła przyjemny chłód w całym ciele, a nieznośny ból jakby nieco się zmniejszył. Zdążyła jeszcze dostrzec coś dziwnego w spojrzeniu czarodzieja.

I wtedy znowu straciła przytomność. 

 

*   *   *

 

Rigel Yaxley stała przy jednej z przeszklonych serwantek, podziwiając rodowe dobra, wytrwale gromadzone przez przedstawicieli Yaxleyów w ciągu ostatnich stuleci, gdy nagle zmaterializowała się przy niej Błyskotka.

— Pani, Sarah Bradley czeka przed drzwiami! — pisnęła skrzatka, kłaniając się nisko przed Rigel.

Czarownica drgnęła. Sarah Bradley? Dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie irytującą aurorkę, która odwiedziła ją jakiś czas temu.

— Przyprowadź ją tutaj! — warknęła kątem ust. 

Nie wiedziała, czego aurorzy mogą od niej chcieć, skoro już z nimi rozmawiała, a nawet, co uważała za zbytek łaski, kazała Błyskotce wygrzebać kilka starych zdjęć Constance, których nie oglądała od wielu lat i prawie zapomniała o ich istnieniu. A może chodziło o Evelyn? Na myśl o tym Rigel poczuła lęk. Jej wnuczka nadal była u Johna i wciąż nie odzyskała przytomności po otrzymanej karze.

Od momentu porwania, Rigel widziała ją tylko dwa razy: raz, kiedy zostawała gwarantem Wieczystej Przysięgi i drugi, gdy dwa dni temu pojawiła się u Selwyna w zupełnie innej sprawie. Ten sam zaprowadził ją do Evelyn. Kobieta pamiętała wychudzone ciało wnuczki spoczywające nieruchomo na łóżku, jej bladą skórę pokrytą szramami i krople potu na rozpalonej twarzy. Na szafce nocnej obok niej spoczywało kilkanaście flakoników z leczniczymi miksturami.

— Co ty jej zrobiłeś? — spytała wtedy, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język i przybrać wyniośle znudzoną minę. — Dlaczego jest w takim stanie?

— Nic, po czym wkrótce nie doszłaby do siebie — odparł na to Selwyn, ale jego wargi na moment wykrzywiły się. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Evelyn, po czym gwałtownie odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na Rigel. — Nie myślałem, że tak przejmiesz się losem dzieciaka Constance.

— Nie przejmuję się. Obie dostały to, na co zasłużyły — rzekła lodowato.

Chwilę później była świadkiem, jak John zaskakująco delikatnie podał dziewczynie kilka eliksirów. Zdziwiła się, że zadawał sobie tyle trudu, by ją uleczyć, ale zanim zdążyła zadać choć jedno pytanie, wyprowadził ją z pokoju i w ogóle nie nawiązywał do tej sceny.

Wciąż jednak nie do końca było wiadomo, czy Evelyn przeżyje. Taka ilość czarnomagicznych klątw, w tym niewybaczalnych, wpędzała w szaleństwo lub powoli zabijała nawet silniejszych od niej. Nawet, jeśli dziewczyna się obudzi, nie wiedzieli, w jakim stanie będzie jej umysł.

Rigel doszła do wniosku, że Evelyn najwyraźniej na to zasłużyła, dlatego nie myślała o niej zbyt wiele. Wierzyła, że John wiedział, co robił.

Gorączkowo zastanawiała się jednak, jak rozwiązać nieoczekiwany problem z aurorką, by uniknąć potencjalnych problemów. Będzie musiała wymyślić jakąś wiarygodną wymówkę. Jeśli aurorzy domyślą się, że coś jest nie tak, znajdzie się w poważnych tarapatach.

W tym samym momencie Błyskotka wprowadziła do salonu Sarah Bradley.

— Witam, pani Yaxley — odezwała się aurorka.

Rigel odburknęła szorstko, jednocześnie starając się ukryć drżenie rąk. Bradley nadal wyglądała i zachowywała się obrzydliwie plebejsko. Starsza czarownica nie potrafiła powstrzymać spojrzenia pełnego wyższości. Łatwiej było jej uporać się ze strachem przed odpowiedzialnością, gdy taksowała Bradley uważnym wzrokiem z góry na dół, począwszy od młodej, upartej twarzy, a skończywszy na stanowczo zbyt niedbale zasznurowanej szacie.

— Jakieś postępy w sprawie Constance? — spytała dla zachowania pozorów.

Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu satysfakcji, gdy tylko myślała o nieudolności Sarah i jej współpracowników, którzy zajmowali się sprawą jakiejś plugawej mugolki, której Selwyn podrzucił różdżkę Constance. Obecni aurorzy wydawali jej się dość żałośni w porównaniu z czarodziejami, jacy pracowali tam w czasach, gdy Biuro Aurorów budziło postrach wśród starych rodów, obawiających się, by ich najmroczniejsze sekrety nie wyszły na światło dzienne.

— Niestety, nadal nie wiemy, kto ją zabił — rzekła aurorka. — Przyszłam jednak jeszcze raz porozmawiać z Evelyn. Wszystko z nią w porządku? Może w domu będzie mniej zdenerwowana?

Rigel skrzywiła się nieznacznie. A więc faktycznie chodziło o Evelyn. Przywołała na twarz fałszywy uśmiech, ale pozostała wyniosła i chłodna.

— Evelyn nadal bardzo to wszystko przeżywa. To była jej matka — powiedziała, starannie ważąc słowa i mając nadzieję, że wiarygodnie odgrywała rolę troskliwej babci. — Nie sądzę, by wróciła do Hogwartu szybciej niż za miesiąc. To dla niej naprawdę trudny czas.

Sarah spojrzała na nią uważnie. W głowie Rigel zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka.

— Mogłabym ją zobaczyć?

— Co? — To pytanie wyrwało się z ust Rigel. 

— Chcę porozmawiać z Evelyn.

— Evelyn nie ma teraz w domu  — powiedziała Rigel, starając się ukryć chwilowe zdenerwowanie. Ostrożnie ważyła słowa, pozorując spokój i opanowanie. — Jest z Alexandrą na ulicy Pokątnej. Uznałam, że im obydwóm przyda się teraz trochę eee... _luzu_. 

Ostatnie słowo ledwie przeszło jej przez gardło; w końcu nigdy nie puściłaby Alexandry samopas, nigdzie, a tym bardziej nie pozwoliłaby jej robić tego, na co miała ochotę. Ale musiała kłamać, żeby ukryć sprawki Johna.

— Na Pokątnej? — Aurorka uniosła brwi.

Rigel była jednak przewrażliwiona i wciąż uparcie doszukiwała się w zachowaniu czarownicy jakiegoś drugiego dna.

— Przecież mówię! — obruszyła się, po czym natychmiast powróciła do wcześniejszego tonu. — Zresztą nie sądzę, żeby chciała z wami rozmawiać. To nadal jest zbyt świeże. Evelyn bardzo się przejmuje. Wciąż tęskni za matką, nie chce rozmawiać nawet ze mną.

— W takim razie... — Aurorka sprawiała wrażenie, jakby się zawahała. — Proszę dać mi znać, kiedy będzie mogła ze mną porozmawiać. 

Rigel rozluźniła się nieco, choć to także ukryła przed Bradley. Gdyby jej kłamstwa wyszły na jaw, mogłaby mieć kłopoty, a tego pragnęła za wszelką cenę uniknąć.

Miała nadzieję, że aurorka już sobie pójdzie, jednak ta nadal stała naprzeciwko niej i rozglądała się po salonie.

— To może w takim razie pani powie mi coś jeszcze o Constance? — spytała, ponownie spoglądając na starszą czarownicę.

— Jak już mówiłam podczas waszej ostatniej wizyty w moim domu, Constance uciekła z domu prawie dwadzieścia lat temu. Nigdy później już jej nie widziałam — mruknęła opryskliwie Rigel. — Porzuciła rodzinę i wpędziła swojego ojca do grobu. Edward bardzo to przeżył.

— O ile mi wiadomo, pani mąż zginął w pojedynku z aurorem ministerstwa — wtrąciła Sarah.

Rigel żachnęła się. Żałowała, że nie może miotnąć w aurorkę jakimś zaklęciem. Podczas całej tej rozmowy nadal towarzyszył jej silny niepokój.

— Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie?

— Wiedziała pani, że córka ukrywała się w Ameryce? — Bradley zmieniła temat.

— Nie, póki nie powiadomiliście mnie o odnalezieniu Evelyn. Jak już wspominałam, po ucieczce Constance już nigdy jej nie widziałam. Nie miałyśmy ze sobą żadnego kontaktu.

— Więc jaka była Constance, zanim uciekła do Nowego Jorku?

— Taka, jak przystało na dobrze urodzoną pannę, choć już wtedy przejawiała zaczątki nieposłuszeństwa. Ukończyła Hogwart z przyzwoitymi wynikami. Oczywiście była dumną Ślizgonką, jak każdy w naszej rodzinie, oprócz Evelyn, która się wyłamała i trafiła do Ravenclawu. Ale cóż, po niej akurat nie spodziewałam się niczego więcej. Evelyn, zapewne przez swoje amerykańskie wychowanie, jest bardzo trudnym dzieckiem, jeszcze bardziej krnąbrnym niż jej matka — powiedziała. — Mieliśmy nawet zamiar wydać Constance za mąż, ale zanim to nastąpiło, pewnego dnia po prostu zniknęła. Rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Stało się to jakiś tydzień po powrocie z Hogwartu.

— I naprawdę to państwa nie obchodziło?

— Constance zdradziła rodzinę i swoją czystą krew! — warknęła Rigel. — Oczywiście, że nas to obchodziło. Ale nie mamy zaufania do Biura Aurorów, więc woleliśmy sami załatwiać nasze sprawy.

Sarah pokiwała głową. Rigel pomyślała z satysfakcją, że aurorka wygląda jakby mniej pewnie. Tak, to jej się zdecydowanie bardziej podobało. Lubiła patrzeć na niepewność innych ludzi. Wtedy czuła, że ma nad nimi jakąś władzę.

— W takim razie... dobrze. Mamy powiadomić panią, jak czegoś się dowiemy?

Rigel nie odpowiedziała.

— Błyskotko, odprowadź panią do wyjścia.

Gdy tylko pozbyła się aurorki, z ulgą opadła na fotel i wpatrzyła się w płonący kominek.

 

*   *   *

  
            Evelyn nie miała żadnych dziwnych snów, a przynajmniej nie pamiętała tego. Powrót do rzeczywistości był dosyć powolny. Pierwsze doznania docierały do niej przez mgłę oszołomienia. Miała wrażenie, jakby jej ciało tkwiło w niezwykle gęstej materii, otulającej je szczelnie i uniemożliwiającej jakikolwiek ruch.

Kiedy nagle otworzyła oczy, była kompletnie zdezorientowana i otumaniona. Nawet nie próbowała zastanawiać się, jak długo spała. Mogła minąć zarówno godzina, jak i wiele dni. Znowu zacisnęła powieki, starając się zorientować w przestrzeni innymi zmysłami.

            Stwierdziła, że leżała na czymś miękkim. To z całą pewnością nie była twarda podłoga piwnicy. Nie czuła też metalicznego zapachu krwi, a jedynie ledwie wyczuwalną woń kurzu i starych mebli. 

Odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie pamiętała już momentu przeniesienia z piwnicy, ale sądząc po tym, jak bardzo była zesztywniała, dość długo musiała leżeć nieruchomo.

Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że poczuła coś ciepłego na policzku. Westchnęła.

— Mamo? — wyszeptała. — To ty?

Chrapliwy, ledwie słyszalny głos podrażnił jej gardło. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili przypomniała sobie, że jej matka nie żyła, zabił ją Selwyn. Zacisnęła powieki, pod którymi zapiekły ją łzy. Przełknęła ślinę i ponownie otworzyła oczy, mrugając pospiesznie. Obraz przez dłuższą chwilę wirował, ale kiedy w końcu zatrzymał się w miejscu, Evelyn zdała sobie sprawę, że znowu była w niewielkiej sypialni na górze, tej samej, w której Selwyn umieścił ją krótko przed wysłaniem jej do ministerstwa. Była tutaj sama. Ciepły dotyk na policzku musiał pochodzić od plamy słońca wdzierającej się przez okno i padającej na jej łóżko.

Zdała sobie też sprawę, że połamane kości, choć wciąż bolały nawet przy najlżejszym ruchu, zrosły się, a jej ciała nie oblepiała już krew. Wtedy zdecydowała ostrożnie dźwignąćsię na łokciach, powoli, choćby po to, by sprawdzić, czy w ogóle może się poruszać. Mogła, ale miała przy tym wrażenie, że jej ciało było dziwnie ciężkie, jakby wykonane z ołowiu, i że każdy jej ruch został okupiony ogromnym wysiłkiem. Jej mięśnie były sztywne, a przy mocniejszych ruchach czuła się, jakby coś na nowo rozrywało je od środka. Zakończenia nerwowe mrowiły dokuczliwie, a łupanie w głowie sprawiało, że prawie dostała mdłości.

Opadła z powrotem na posłanie i jęknęła cicho. Znieruchomiała, znowu patrząc w zszarzały sufit. Gdy jednak kilkanaście minut później ponownie uniosła się znad poduszki, tym razem nieco wyżej, momentalnie dostała zawrotów głowy i zachwiała się, zsuwając ze śliskiej narzuty na podłogę.

Znowu jęknęła, wodząc oczami po poziomie gruntu. Po raz kolejny poczuła się, jakby wszystko poruszało się w zwolnionym tempie. Podłoga, podobnie jak reszta otoczenia, falowała nieznacznie. Nie miała siły, by podnieść się z podłogi i wrócić na posłanie. Obolałe ciało nie chciało wykonywać jej poleceń. Przez dłuższą chwilę leżała tak, jak upadła, czując, jak pobolewały ją mięśnie i stawy. Powolnym, ostrożnym ruchem podwinęła rękaw podniszczonej, ale czystej koszulki i dostrzegła na ręce sporo cienkich, wciąż jeszcze zaczerwienionych blizn. Niektóre miały nawet kilka cali i tworzyły paskudną siateczkę na jej skórze. Spodziewała się, że w innych miejscach także miała podobne ślady.

Chwilę później zamknęła oczy, zmęczona. Nawet tak krótki okres przebudzenia i kilka ograniczonych ruchów wyczerpały jej i tak mocno nadwyrężone siły. Ani się obejrzała, zasnęła z policzkiem przytulonym do drewnianej podłogi.

 

*   *   *

 

Kiedy wieczorem Selwyn przyszedł do jej pokoju, Evelyn wciąż leżała na podłodze, zaplątana w starą narzutę. Kiedy usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi, powoli uniosła powieki i z trudem skupiła na nim wzrok. Czarodziej wsunął się do pomieszczenia, trzymając zapaloną różdżkę. Na jego widok przed oczami Evelyn znowu stanęły urywki wspomnień z piwnicy. Mimowolnie zaczęła szukać na jego szacie śladów krwi, ale niczego nie zauważyła.

— Wracasz do swojej babki — oznajmił nagle, opierając się plecami o zamknięte drzwi. — Wstawaj.

Te słowa wyrwały Evelyn z otępienia, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Wciąż jednak była tak bardzo osłabiona, że gdy tylko próbowała wstać, ponownie osunęła się na podłogę. Uszkodzone żebra znowu zaczęły pulsować tępym bólem i z trudem powstrzymała jęk.

— Chodź tutaj! — warknął mężczyzna.

Mogła jednak przysiąc, że w jego spojrzeniu czaiło się coś dziwnego, lecz nie potrafiła tego jednoznacznie określić.

— Podejdź — powtórzył nieco ciszej.

Kiedy Evelyn po raz kolejny opadła na podłogę, westchnął tylko i podniósł ją. Jego dotyk był nieprzyjemny, ale nadspodziewanie delikatny. Szarpnęła się niemrawo, ale nie potrafiła się oswobodzić. Mogła tylko patrzeć z przerażeniem, niepewna jego kolejnego ruchu.

— Pamiętasz, co ci kiedyś mówiłem? — spytał nieco łagodniejszym głosem.

Zawahała się, ale po chwili pokiwała głową.

— To dobrze.

John Selwyn zignorował jej przerażoną minę i wyjął z kieszeni flakonik z eliksirem Słodkiego Snu.

Evelyn spojrzała na buteleczkę z niepokojem i nerwowo poruszyła się w jego uścisku, bezskutecznie próbując wysunąć się z jego rąk. Po raz kolejny poczuła się całkowicie bezbronna i zdana na jego łaskę.

— Nie bój się — mruknął.

Odkorkował buteleczkę, po czym wlał jej kilka kropel eliksiru do ust. Grant przestała się wyrywać, a chwilę później zapadła w sen, bezwładnie osuwając się w jego rękach.

 

_*   *   *_

 

Rigel Yaxley właśnie szykowała się do snu, kiedy w jej sypialni aportowała się Błyskotka.

— John Selwyn czeka na panią w salonie — przemówiła skrzatka drżącym głosikiem.

Kobieta prychnęła ze zniecierpliwienia. Selwyn poczynał sobie coraz śmielej, wchodząc do jej domu bez upoważnienia. Była pewna, że jej zaklęcia działały jak należy, ale najwyraźniej John potrafił skutecznie je obejść i wchodził do posiadłości kiedy tylko mu się podobało. Czuła zgorszenie, ale postanowiła wspaniałomyślnie to przemilczeć.

Czuła że jego pojawienie się może mieć związek z Evelyn. Czyżby postanowił dostarczyć ją z powrotem? A może chciał powiedzieć, że Evelyn nie przeżyła? Od dnia, kiedy ją zabrał, minęły ponad dwa tygodnie. Rigel zdawała sobie sprawę, że każda z tych dwóch opcji była prawdopodobna.

Pospiesznie narzuciła granatowy szlafrok na koszulę nocną, a do kieszeni włożyła różdżkę. Gdy weszła do salonu, John natychmiast podniósł się z fotela, a jego wzrok spoczął na jej chudej sylwetce i włosach wyjątkowo nie spiętych w kok, a zwisających luźno wokół poirytowanej twarzy. 

— Zgodnie z obietnicą zwracam ci wnuczkę, Rigel.

A więc dziewczyna jednak żyła. Leżała na jej kanapie, pogrążona we śnie. Jej włosy były ciemne i wreszcie nie rzucały się w oczy. Nadal była bardzo mizerna, a spod zniszczonych ubrań widać było liczne, już częściowo zabliźnione ślady po zaklęciach. Mimo wszystko Rigel liczyła, że to, co się wydarzyło, będzie mieć zbawienny wpływ na trudny charakter jej wnuczki.

— Uznałem, że szkoda byłoby pozbywać się tak rzadkiego i bardzo przydatnego talentu — powiedział Selwyn, uważnie patrząc na Rigel.

Kobieta mogła jednak przysiąc, że w jego spojrzeniu było coś dziwnego.

— A więc postanowiłeś ją wykorzystać? — spytała sucho, powoli podchodząc do śpiącej Evelyn. — To dlatego pozwoliłeś jej przeżyć?

Dziewczyna nadal wyglądała bardzo źle, choć jej najpoważniejsze obrażenia zostały już uleczone.

— Nie zdradzę ci nic więcej, Rigel — oznajmił jednak John. Mówił zaskakująco spokojnie. — Ona też ci tego nie zdradzi.

Kobieta ponownie skinęła głową, splatając dłonie na piersi. 

— Zajmę się nią, a potem dostarczę z powrotem do Hogwartu — powiedziała urażonym tonem. — Zadbam o to, by wszystko przebiegło pomyślnie.

John znów się uśmiechnął, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie.

— To dobrze.  Ale nie zapominaj, że obowiązek milczenia dotyczy także ciebie — rzucił, stojąc w drzwiach, po czym dodał ironicznie: — Miłej nocy, Rigel. 

Gdy wyszedł z salonu, Rigel opadła na najbliższy fotel, nagle przytłoczona tym wszystkim. Evelyn pojękiwała cicho przez sen, a kobieta wciąż zastanawiała się nad słowami Johna.

 

*   *   *

 

Przez następne dni Evelyn przebywała w tym samym pokoju, który Rigel przeznaczyła dla niej jeszcze w wakacje. Była przygnębiona i apatyczna, a przez większość czasu spała lub leżała w łóżku, wpatrując się w baldachim albo w najbliższe okno. Mogła tak leżeć godzinami, nawet nie zauważając upływu czasu. W ogóle nie wstawała z łóżka, bo nawet nie miała siły, by przejść choć kilka kroków.

Gdy tylko zamykała oczy, znowu widziała martwe ciało matki leżące na posadzce. Drżała i płakała, ale nawet to nie przynosiło jej ulgi. Co noc krzyczała i budziła się, a potem znowu krzyczała, czując, jak jej ciało oblewa zimny pot. Gdy zasypiała, wszystko zaczynało się od początku. Ciągnące się korytarze ministerstwa. Posiadłość Selwynów. Piwnice. Martwa Constance opadająca na ziemię w nagłym rozbłysku zielonego światła. Szare oczy utkwione w suficie, już na zawsze nieruchome. Czarnomagiczne zaklęcia. Wieczysta Przysięga.

Znowu się obudziła, wciskając twarz w poduszkę i gryząc ją, żeby nie zacząć krzyczeć. Blizny wydawały się palić ją żywym ogniem, prawie jak wtedy, kiedy zostały zadane. Każda noc była trudna do wytrzymania, bo koszmary wydawały się mieszać z rzeczywistością. Gdy otwierała oczy, ciemność napierała na nią ze wszystkich stron. Znowu czuła się, jakby była w piwnicy, a czasem wydawało jej się, że w oddali widziała poruszający się cień sylwetki spowitej czarnym płaszczem. Ciemność mącił nikły poblask srebrnej maski. Długo trwało, zanim domyśliła się, że to tylko zwykły księżyc majaczył za oknem. Poruszała się nerwowo pod kołdrą i rzucała głową na boki, póki złudzenia nie znikały.

W prawie każdym jej śnie pojawiała się matka. Evelyn wiedziała, że Constance zginęła przez nią, i nie potrafiła się z tym pogodzić.

Skrzywiła się i przekręciła gwałtownie na drugi bok, jęcząc cicho z bólu. Czuła go zawsze, gdy eliksiry przestawały działać.

Rigel pojawiła się dopiero rano. Ponura i wyniosła jak zawsze, odwiedzała ją do czasu do czasu, przynosząc jej kolejne napary, których Evelyn wcale nie chciała pić, choć przynosiły jej ulgę. Częściej pojawiała się jednak Błyskotka, która na polecenie swojej pani regularnie dostarczała jej jedzenie i picie. Evelyn jadła bardzo niewiele, przez co traciła na wadze i czuła się jeszcze gorzej. Nie była jednak w stanie nic przełknąć, nawet kiedy już udawało jej się utrzymać w dłoni kanapkę. Skrzatka zabierała z jej pokoju praktycznie nie tknięte tace.

Pewnego dnia Grant obudziła się o świcie, dostrzegając nad sobą bladą twarz otoczoną jasnymi włosami i duże, szare oczy. Ta twarz do złudzenia przypominała jej matkę, dlatego poruszyła się niespokojnie, a przed jej oczami znowu stanął obraz martwej Constance z takimi samymi oczami wpatrującymi się nieruchomo w sufit.

— Mamo?

Może to był sen? Ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej myliła sny z rzeczywistością. Może matka wróciła jako duch? Ale ta twarz była zbyt materialna, żeby należeć do ducha.

Pisnęła, ale wtedy Constance zakryła jej usta ręką. Evelyn drgnęła, jakby poraził ją prąd. Dotyk budził w niej wstręt. Nie wykonała jednak żadnego ruchu, by odepchnąć postać, bo to wiązałoby się z koniecznością nawiązania kolejnego cielesnego kontaktu.

— Nie, to ja. Alexandra — szepnęła postać.

Evelyn zamrugała oczami. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że wyglądała na sporo młodszą od matki. Jej twarz była idealnie blada, nieoszpecona krwawymi pręgami i siniakami po zaklęciach. Wydawała się nieco bardziej okrągła niż twarz Constance, a jej włosy były jaśniejsze. I miała oboje uszu.

— Cicho, Evelyn... Babcia nie wie, że tutaj przyszłam. Nie wolno mi cię odwiedzać — wyszeptała, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. — Teraz zdejmę rękę, tylko nie krzycz już, proszę. Bo obie będziemy miały kłopoty.

Evelyn pokiwała głową, na co Alexandra zabrała dłoń z jej twarzy. Grant natychmiast odetchnęła z ulgą, ale wciąż czuła na skórze wspomnienie niemiłego dotyku.

— Dlaczego tutaj przyszłaś? — spytała cicho, dyskretnie przesuwając się tak, by zwiększyć dystans między sobą a dziewczyną.

Znowu zakłuło ją w żebrach, ale zignorowała to, wpatrzona w twarz kuzynki. Nadal nie potrafiła pozbyć się obrazu matki.

— Chciałam po prostu cię odwiedzić. Babka jeszcze śpi, ale niedługo może się obudzić — odparła dziewczyna spokojnie. — Wciąż nie potrafię zrozumieć, że mogła ci zrobić coś takiego.

Evelyn skrzywiła się.

— Nie rozmawiajmy o tym... Proszę.

Temat porwania był ostatnią rzeczą, jaką miałaby ochotę poruszyć, nawet gdyby nie czuła strachu przed wypełnieniem się Wieczystej Przysięgi. Nie chciała znowu o tym myśleć, nie chciała żadnych wyrazów współczucia. Pragnęła tylko jak najszybciej zapomnieć o wszystkim.

Alexandra zgodziła się, po czym przysiadła na skraju jej łóżka.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała.

Evelyn dostrzegła w jej spojrzeniu troskę, ale nie była gotowa na taką poufałość w obecnych okolicznościach, dlatego odwróciła twarz w drugą stronę. Jej dłonie zacisnęły się pod kołdrą.

— Nie — odpowiedziała cicho. — Nic nie jest w porządku, Alexandro. Rozumiesz to? Nic nie jest i nie będzie w porządku!

Obie przez dłuższą chwilę milczały. Grant wciąż uparcie wpatrywała się w okno, odwrócona do kuzynki tyłem. Gdy po chwili wypełzła spod kołdry i usiadła, momentalnie zrobiło jej się zimno, więc otuliła się ramionami. Alexandra przysunęła się nieco bliżej, a Evelyn była pewna, że uważnie ją obserwowała. 

— Nie patrz się tak na mnie — powiedziała chłodno. — Tu nie ma nic ciekawego do oglądania.

Alexandra uparcie nie wychodziła, a Evelyn jakoś nie potrafiła zdobyć się na to, by ją stąd wygonić. To kosztowałoby ją zbyt wiele energii, której nie była w stanie z siebie wykrzesać. Siedziała w tym samym miejscu, kołysząc się nieznacznie w tył i w przód i wpatrując się w okno, zza którego było widać fragment zachmurzonego nieba.

— Wiesz, wbrew pozorom wiem, jak się musisz czuć — rzekła, i zanim Evelyn zdążyła ją powstrzymać, podciągnęła rękaw szaty.

Evelyn spojrzała na nią i dostrzegła na jej ręce kilka cienkich, jasnych śladów podobnych do tych, które zostały jej po spotkaniu z Selwynem, tylko wyraźnie starszych. Nagle poczuła się bardzo nieswojo.

— Nie wiedziałam — wybąkała tylko.

Szybko obciągnęła rękawy swojej piżamy, żeby Alexandra nie zauważyła wciąż zaczerwienionych śladów pokrywających jej ciało.

— Tak, to właśnie metody wychowawcze moich rodziców — szepnęła Alexandra. — Nie każdy ma tyle odwagi, co twoja matka, żeby od tego uciec. 

Evelyn wzdrygnęła się, gdy tylko wyobraziła sobie młodość matki. Przypomniała sobie te ostatnie rozmowy z nią, już w piwnicy. Czyżby Constance już wtedy wiedziała, że Selwyn ją zabije?

— Moja matka chyba wcale nie była taka szczęśliwa, kiedy uciekła... — Evelyn dopiero po chwili spojrzała na kuzynkę. Starała się za wszelką cenę nie rozkleić. — Zresztą... Ja już sama nie wiem, co właściwie moja matka chciała osiągnąć. Mogę się tylko domyślać, że wyszła za mojego ojca tylko po to, żeby mogła zostać w Nowym Jorku. Nie wiedziałam nic o jej przeszłości.

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego w ogóle wdała się w tę rozmowę. Odkąd Constance zniknęła, uparcie unikała tematu matki.

— Wiesz, ja i tak jej trochę zazdroszczę. W końcu na prawie dwadzieścia lat uciekła od naszego świata. Miała odwagę, żeby wyłamać się ze schematu.

— A teraz jest martwa. Nie ma jej już, rozumiesz to, Alexandro!? — Grant poruszyła się niespokojnie i urwała, nie wiedząc, co właściwie chciała powiedzieć. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. — Już jej nie ma! Odeszła! Przeszłość już nie ma znaczenia, bo i tak ją dopadła!

Znowu zamilkła. Siedziała na łóżku, dysząc ciężko. Nawet ta chwila zdenerwowania kosztowała ją wiele energii. Po chwili osunęła się z powrotem na posłanie i wtuliła się kołdrę, patrząc pustym wzrokiem w ścianę naprzeciwko łóżka.

Po kilkunastu minutach ciszy Alexandra w końcu wstała.

— Przyjdę do ciebie później, gdy tylko uda mi się tutaj dostać — rzuciła na odchodne.

— Wcale nie musisz tego robić. Nie potrzebuję niczyjej łaski! — zawołała za nią Evelyn, po czym podniosła się nieznacznie i drżącą ręką chwyciła jedną z poduszek, rzucając nią w kierunku drzwi.

Włożyła w to jednak bardzo mało siły, a poduszka spadła na podłogę w połowie drogi. Alexandra zdążyła jednak opuścić pokój. Jak się okazało, w samą porę, bo niedługo później pojawiła się babka Rigel, niosąc przezroczysty flakonik i czarkę. Obrzuciła zdziwionym spojrzeniem poduszkę porzuconą na środku dywanu, jednak nie skwitowała tego ani słowem. Evelyn skrzywiła się, ale też nic nie powiedziała. Nie zamierzała rozmawiać z babką.

— Nie rób problemów — powiedziała tylko Rigel.

Nastolatka posłusznie chwyciła czarkę i niezdarnie podniosła ją do ust. Niechcący rozlała część eliksiru na koszulkę, ale przełknęła go, a chwilę później dopadło ją trwające kilka godzin, senne otępienie.

 

 

* * *

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 21.07.15_

 

 


	17. Powrót do Hogwartu

  _grudzień 1999_

 

_Idzie ciemnym korytarzem, muskając ściany koniuszkami palców. Podłoga skrzypi pod jej trampkami. Nastolatka klnie i przystaje na moment, nasłuchując. Może przysiąc, że za jej plecami rozbrzmiewa echo kroków: powolnych, wyważonych, ale nieuchronnie zbliżających się w jej kierunku._

_Jej gardło ściska strach. Przyspiesza._

_Biegnie najszybciej, jak potrafi, próbując oddalić się od zagrożenia. Ma jednak wrażenie, jakby ktoś rzucił na nią zaklęcie spowalniające. Im szybciej chce się poruszać, tym trudniej jest jej stawiać kolejne kroki._

_Dyszy ciężko. Ma wrażenie, jakby podłoga pod nią zapadała się, a ciemność stawała się coraz gęstsza. Powoli zaczyna się dusić, więc sięga dłońmi do swojej szyi. Nagle słyszy krzyk. Cały korytarz, dotychczas ciemny, zalewa oślepiające, zielone światło, a uszu nastolatki dobiega stłumiony huk, zupełnie jakby coś ciężkiego upadło na posadzkę._

_Wyrywa się do przodu. W tym samym momencie czuje, że zahaczyła o coś trampkiem i ląduje na ziemi. Gdy upada, korytarz znowu zalewa światło. Wydobywa się z końca różdżki trzymanej przez ciemną, zakapturzoną postać stojącą kilkanaście stóp przed nią._

_Dziewczyna z trudem zdusza pisk i odwraca się, dostrzegając, o co się potknęła. Poranione i nieruchome ciało leży w poprzek korytarza, a szare oczy wpatrują się pusto w sufit._

_— Nie! — jęczy._

_Postać zbliża się jednak i chwilę później dziewczyna czuje różdżkę wbijającą się w szyję._

_— Nie! Nie! Nie chcę!_

_Czarodziej śmieje się tylko i macha różdżką. Teraz już Evelyn naprawdę krzyczy, ogarnięta straszliwym ogniem. Coś wbija się głębiej w jej ciało. Dziewczyna wije się w konwulsjach, dostrzegając, jak na jej koszulce rozrasta się czerwona plama._

_— NIEEEE!_

_Nagle wszystko ustało._

Otworzyła oczy, dysząc ciężko. Rozejrzała się chaotycznie, jednak nigdzie nie widziała ani matki, ani Johna Selwyna. Odrzuciła kołdrę i zerknęła na swoją koszulkę. Przez moment wydawało jej się, że naprawdę dostrzegła na niej plamę krwi, ale gdy zamrugała kilkakrotnie, zobaczyła tylko czysty, jasny materiał.

Dla pewności wsunęła pod nią rękę i dotknęła swojego brzucha. Nie wyczuła nic poza kilkoma bliznami. Żadnej krwi. Odetchnęła z ulgą, ciesząc się, że to tylko sen. Jednak na wszelki wypadek rozejrzała się po pokoju. Pomieszczenie było puste. 

Koszmar był jednak tak prawdziwy, że długo trwało, zanim ponownie zasnęła.

Kolejne dni niewiele się od siebie różniły. Nocami nadal dręczyły ją koszmary, po których często budziła się z krzykiem, bojąc się zasypiać. Alexandra odwiedzała ją głównie rano i wieczorem i dużo do niej mówiła, niezrażona milczeniem i opryskliwością. Evelyn dopiero po pewnym czasie przyzwyczaiła się do jej obecności i zaczęła z nią rozmawiać. Wciąż jednak unikała bliższego kontaktu i wzdrygała się przy każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchu kuzynki.

Wciąż była bardzo słaba, ale dzięki niechętnym staraniom babki stopniowo wracała do sił. Irytowało ją to, że miała problemy z nawet tak prostymi i oczywistymi rzeczami, jak ubieranie się, jedzenie czy chodzenie. Ręce zazwyczaj tak jej drżały, że ciągle coś upuszczała.

Mimo trudności, zaczęła podejmować pierwsze próby chodzenia po pokoju. Początkowo musiała przytrzymywać się ścian i szafek, bo nadal była osłabiona i miała spore problemy z koordynacją ruchową. Raz niechcący zerwała zasłony, gdy ugięły się pod nią nogi i upadając, złapała za pierwszą lepszą rzecz, która była w zasięgu ręki. Rigel nie była zachwycona, gdy to zobaczyła, ale wspaniałomyślnie powstrzymała się od komentarza.

Po tygodniu Evelyn była już w stanie bez zasłabnięcia dotrzeć do salonu. Rzadko jednak wybierała się na takie przechadzki, starając się unikać możliwości spotkania z nerwowo krążącą po domu Rigel. Wciąż nie potrafiła wybaczyć babce, że wydała ją w ręce Selwyna.

Unikała także patrzenia w lustro. Nie mogła znieść widoku swojego ciała. Choć okropne, zaczerwienione ślady z upływem dni coraz bardziej bladły, ostatecznie stając się różowawe i znacznie mniej widoczne niż na początku, Evelyn wciąż trudno było się pogodzić z oszpeceniem. Próbowała już wszystkiego, co znała, od metamorfomagii po zaklęcie znikania, ale nic nie działało na blizny.

Prawie nie myślała o zadaniu w Ministerstwie Magii ani o tym, do czego John mógł potrzebować kopii akt Constance.

Nic ją nie obchodziło.

 

*   *   *

 

Na początku drugiego tygodnia grudnia spadł śnieg. Kiedy Evelyn otworzyła oczy, zdziwiła się, że na zewnątrz było tak jasno. Ostrożnie zbliżyła się do okna i przysiadła na parapecie, dostrzegając białe płatki sypiące się z nieba. Przycisnęła policzek do zimnej szyby i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w podwórze przykryte cieniutką warstewką bieli.

Nagle zapragnęła wyjść na zewnątrz i przejść się po zaśnieżonym trawniku. Chciała choć przez chwilę poczuć się wolna.

Założyła stary płaszcz znaleziony w szafie i chyłkiem przemknęła przed korytarze, od czasu do czasu przystając, by odpocząć. Odkąd padła ofiarą gniewu Selwyna minęły dopiero trzy tygodnie i wciąż nie wróciła do pełni sił. Wciąż szybko się męczyła, ale już nie tak, jak na samym początku po przebudzeniu.

Nie spotkała nikogo po drodze; ani Alexandry, ani Rigel, ani nawet skrzatów domowych. Jedynie kilka obrazów skrytykowało ją, gdy przechodziła obok nich, ale Evelyn całkowicie je zignorowała.

Nie dane jej było jednak spędzić długiego czasu na zewnątrz. Ruszyła powoli przez trawnik, po raz pierwszy od tygodni oddychając świeżym powietrzem i czując, jak płatki śniegu łaskoczą ją w odsłonięte policzki, kiedy nagle z okna salonu wychyliła się Rigel.

— Wracaj do domu! Natychmiast! — wrzasnęła.

Evelyn zignorowała babkę. Odczuwała przewrotną przyjemność za każdym razem, gdy robiła jej na przekór. Przynajmniej w taki sposób mogła uprzykrzyć jej życie po tym wszystkim.

Rigel Yaxley okazała się być jeszcze bardziej uparta. Kiedy Grant po raz kolejny zignorowała jej wołanie, obok jakby znikąd pojawiła się Błyskotka i, tak samo jak kiedyś, złapała ją za dłoń i teleportowała się wprost do salonu.

Stojąca przy oknie Rigel odwróciła się w jej stronę, a skrzatka wycofała się w kąt ze spuszczoną głową.

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że masz siedzieć w swoim pokoju? — spytała szorstko, zbliżając się do Evelyn.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała i wpatrzyła się w bogato zdobiony gobelin wiszący na ścianie w pobliżu kominka. Blask płomieni nadawał twarzom przedstawionych na nim postaci osobliwy, niepokojący wyraz.

Rigel skwitowała jej uparte milczenie prychnięciem.

— Jak widzę, nadal niczego się nie nauczyłaś — warknęła, ujmując się pod boki. — Myślałam, że może chociaż Johnowi uda się nauczyć cię odrobiny pokory, ale najwyraźniej jakiekolwiek próby wychowania cię są jak negocjacje z goblinem. 

Nie czekała, aż babka sama wyrzuci ją z salonu. Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła, czując pieczenie pod powiekami, ale szybko je otarła. Musiała być twarda, jeśli chciała przetrwać ten trudny okres. Tak twarda, jak życzyła sobie tego Constance.

 

*   *   *

 

Gdy pewnego ranka Alexandra znowu przyszła do pokoju Evelyn, zauważyła ją siedzącą na szerokim parapecie jednego z okien. Dziewczyna wciąż wyglądała kiepsko. Była niezwykle blada, a ciemne, długie włosy zwisały wokół jej twarzy w nieładzie. Spod podwiniętego rękawa piżamy było widać kilka blizn na przedramieniu.

Często rozmyślała o tym, co Evelyn powiedziała o Constance. Myśląc o niej czuła przede wszystkim zazdrość i nieśmiały podziw do tej kobiety, która miała odwagę wyrzec się swojego życia i uciec w nieznane. Alexandra wiedziała, że nie potrafiłaby zdobyć się na taką decyzję jak jej ciotka, która zostawiła całe swoje życie i postanowiła zmierzyć się z nieznanym światem. Uciekała przed uprzedzeniami i surowym wychowaniem, przed zamknięciem w domu i zaaranżowanym małżeństwem, podczas gdy Alexandra zawsze biernie poddawała się woli rodziny, nie mając odwagi się postawić.

Choć po zakończeniu wojny i osadzeniu jej ojca w Azkabanie Rigel jeszcze nie nawiązywała do kwestii zamążpójścia, dziewczyna spodziewała się, że to tylko kwestia czasu. Miała już siedemnaście lat, a większość kobiet w rodzinie Yaxleyów wychodziła za mąż niedługo po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Gdyby nie przegrana ciemnej strony, zapewne już byłaby mężatką, choć nie czuła się na to gotowa. Jednak po wojnie babka Rigel odizolowała się od magicznego świata i rzadko opuszczała dom, i zerwała większość wcześniejszych kontaktów towarzyskich. Większość ludzi, z którymi zadawała się jej rodzina w przeszłości nie żyła lub trafiła do Azkabanu, albo ukrywała się na marginesie społeczeństwa.

Przeniosła wzrok na Evelyn, która poruszyła się niespokojnie na parapecie i spojrzała na nią nieobecnym wzrokiem. Jej oczy były dziwnie szkliste. Dziewczyna musiała być pod działaniem eliksirów.

— Babcia wybrała się na Pokątną — powiedziała. — Nie ma jej tu.

Grant skinęła nieznacznie głową i podwinęła kolana pod brodę, po czym objęła je wychudzonymi rękami.

Przez dłuższą chwilę obie milczały. Zawsze trudno było im zacząć rozmowę. Evelyn wyglądała, jakby intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiała. Przygryzała spierzchnięte wargi, a jej dłonie mięły brzegi rękawów.

— Nadal się jej boisz, prawda? — spytała nagle, zaskakując Alexandrę. — Nie przychodzisz tu, gdy jest w pobliżu. Zawsze się czaisz i niepokoisz, kiedy wiesz, że może tutaj przyjść.

Alexandra spuściła wzrok i zarumieniła się nieznacznie.

— Naprawdę nigdy nie chciałaś stąd odejść? Przecież jesteś dorosła. Dlaczego nadal z nią mieszkasz?

Częste wahania nastrojów Grant zbijały ją z pantałyku.

— To nie takie proste. Nie znam świata poza tym domem, poza wąskim kręgiem czarodziejów czystej krwi — odpowiedziała w końcu. — Nie miałam… nie mam nikogo poza Rigel. Byłam szczęśliwa, kiedy się mną zajęła.

Apatyczne spojrzenie Evelyn jakby nieco się ożywiło.

— Mogłabyś stąd odejść.

Nie mogła, Rigel nigdy by na to nie pozwoliła.

— Nie jestem tak odważna, jak twoja matka — powiedziała cicho.

Evelyn milczała, zaciskając usta. Oparła policzek o szybę i zamknęła oczy, całkowicie ignorując obecność kuzynki.

W głowie Alexandry kłębiło się mnóstwo myśli.

 

*   *   *

 

Uczniowie Hogwartu bardzo entuzjastycznie zareagowali na pierwszy śnieg. Zaraz po zajęciach na błonia wyległo znacznie więcej osób niż podczas zimnego i deszczowego listopada. Thomas z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach obserwował z okien swojej pracowni rozgrywającą się w dole bitwę na śnieżki. 

Na korytarzach dało się wyczuć przedświąteczny nastrój. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Maxwell miał spędzić święta w zamku. Alexander i Annabeth wyjeżdżali na ten czas do domu rodziców kobiety, a Thomas nie miał ochoty się wpraszać. Do swoich rodziców także nie chciał jechać, bo od czasu jego rozstania z Cynthią i przymusowego urlopu ich relacje nie układały się najlepiej. Maxwellom do tej pory trudno było się pogodzić z tym, że ich młodszy syn przyjął posadę nauczyciela w Hogwarcie.

Zamknął klasę i poszedł do biblioteki. Minął po drodze Filcha uskarżającego się na pierwszoroczniaków, którzy zabrudzili śniegiem salę wejściową. Zignorował jego wyrzuty i oddalił się, uśmiechając się pod nosem na wspomnienie swoich dawnych utarczek z woźnym.

Zdążył porozmawiać z Monique, która właśnie była w trakcie nadzorowania wnoszenia do swojej pracowni wielkich plansz przedstawiających realistycznie namalowane mugolskie sprzęty. Zapewne przygotowywała się już na nowy semestr. Na trzecim piętrze prawie wpadł na Laurę Wayland, która przemierzała korytarze z tak nieobecną miną, że nawet nie zauważyła dwójki pierwszorocznych bawiących się na podłodze czymś, co wyglądało na dziwną zabawkę z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów.

W bibliotece przebywali głównie uczniowie powyżej czwartego roku. Większość młodszych cieszyła się początkiem zimy, a zakurzone woluminy przegrywały w konkurencji ze świeżą warstwą białego śniegu.   

Kilkoro Puchonów siedzących w pobliżu drzwi spojrzało na niego przelotnie i pozdrowiło go, kiedy ich mijał. Maxwell skinął im głową i poszedł dalej, rozglądając się za swoim ulubionym stolikiem, znajdującym się w dogodnym miejscu pod oknem. Lubił tam siadać już jako uczeń, a niedawno odkrył nawet, że na jednej z jego nóg nadal widnieją inicjały Tonks, które ta wydrapała tam, kiedy byli na piątym roku.

Przy stoliku dostrzegł jednak samotną Julie Davis zaczytaną w jakiejś grubej księdze. Właśnie wtedy uprzytomnił sobie, że minął już miesiąc, odkąd Evelyn opuściła szkołę, i nadal nie miał pojęcia, kiedy wróci. Nawet profesor Flitwick nie potrafił udzielić mu dokładniejszych informacji na jej temat.  Tak długa nieobecność niepokoiła go, bo spodziewał się, że dziewczyna musiała czuć się okropnie po śmierci matki. Pomyślał przelotnie, że mógłby wysłać do niej jakiś list, ale wtedy uświadomił sobie, jak dziwnie by to wyglądało.

Po chwili namysłu podszedł do panny Davis. Kiedy stanął za jej plecami, dostrzegł dziwaczny szkic mugolskiego samochodu oraz ciasno zapisany tekst. Gdy spojrzał w bok, odnalazł wzrokiem także małe literki „N.T.” wydrapane na nodze od stołu. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie pod nosem, po czym odchrząknął cicho, a Julie aż podskoczyła na krześle, odsuwając od siebie książkę.

— Uczymy się mugoloznawstwa, jak widzę? — zagadał, odwracając wzrok od starych inicjałów i przyglądając się uważnie dziewczynie. O ile dobrze kojarzył, pochodziła z rodziny mugolskiej i pewnie miała niezły kontakt z zafascynowaną pozamagiczną kulturą Evelyn. — Lektura dodatkowa?

— Studiowanie świata mugoli z magicznego punktu widzenia jest bardzo ciekawe — odparła Julie z lekkim wahaniem, wyraźnie zaskoczona jego nagłym pojawieniem się. 

— Tak, oczywiście — potwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem. — W czasach szkolnych też chodziłem na mugoloznawstwo. 

Nie przestawał przyglądać się pannie Davis, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała wielką ochotę natychmiast opuścić to miejsce. Zachowywała się zupełnie inaczej niż na zajęciach.

— Miałaś ostatnio kontakt z panną Grant? — spytał po chwili. — Jest parę spraw, które chciałbym z nią omówić, gdy pojawi się w szkole.

Julie pokręciła głową.

— Nie. Nie wiem, kiedy wróci — odparła. — Nadal jest u swojej babci, nie mamy ze sobą żadnego kontaktu. Raz do niej napisałam, ale nie odpowiedziała.

— Nie pisałyście ze sobą? — zapytał, wspominając przelotnie, jak Evelyn opowiadała mu o Rigel krótko przed swoim wyjazdem. 

— Nie. — Julie nagle zdenerwowała się. — Zresztą, co pana to obchodzi? Dziewczyna niedawno straciła matkę, a pan ma zamiar męczyć ją o te głupie korepetycje?

Thomas, zaskoczony jej gwałtowną reakcją, zaprzeczył. Nie chodziło mu wyłącznie o korepetycje, ale musiał stwarzać pozory, że interesuje się problemami Evelyn wyłącznie pod czysto edukacyjnymi względami. Nie chciałby, aby ktoś uznał jego troskę za niezdrową. 

Julie jednak pospiesznie zabrała książki i odeszła, zostawiając go samego.

 

*   *   *

  
            Sarah Bradley siedziała w Biurze Aurorów, wypełniając plik formularzy. Ostatnie dni były dosyć spokojne. Właściwie był to jeden ze spokojniejszych okresów w ciągu ostatniego roku. Od czasu odnalezienia ciała Constance Yaxley nie wydarzyło się nic szczególnie niepokojącego, ale nadal zdarzały się sporadyczne napaści na mugoli i mugolaków albo, co wcale nie było taką rzadkością, ataki na członków rodziny czarodziejów posądzonych o konszachty z ciemną stroną. Nie tak dawno na Pokątnej zostali wezwani przez czarodzieja, którego ktoś oblał eliksirem parzącym. Na szczęście szybko go uleczono, ale jak się później okazało, sprawa mogła okazać się bardziej skomplikowana: zaatakowany był spokrewniony z jednym ze złapanych już po wojnie śmierciożerców. Nie udało im się jednak znaleźć sprawcy, bo na ich nieszczęście, do incydentu doszło wcześnie rano, a sprzedawcy i nieliczni klienci okolicznych sklepów zgodnie powtarzali, że nie widzieli twarzy napastnika. Śledztwo otrzymała dwójka młodych aurorów, którzy już zabrali się za szukanie innych poszlak.

Nie był to jedyny tego typu przypadek w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, bo ludzie nadal byli pełni goryczy.

            Wciąż dość często myślała o sprawie Constance Yaxley. Miała wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zdążyli jej znaleźć, kiedy jeszcze mogła żyć. Regularnie kartkowała teczkę z aktami, szukając jakiejkolwiek poszlaki w stercie zbieranych przez ostatnie tygodnie notatek. Liczyła, że może coś przeoczyła, ale po paru miesiącach danych nadal było zbyt mało, żeby ruszyć do przodu. Nawet żadna z dawnych rozmów Evelyn, z Rigel, ani z osadzonym w Azkabanie Arnoldem nie rzucała na sprawę nowego światła. Jakiś czas temu otrzymali z Amerykańskiego Ministerstwa Magii zapis z rozmowy tamtejszych aurorów z mężem ofiary, ale ten materiał także okazał się niezwykle ubogi w szczegóły.

Constance nadal stanowiła wielką zagadkę. Bywały chwile, kiedy miała ochotę oddać śledztwo komuś innemu, ale wtedy przypominała sobie, że to _jej_ sprawa, od samego początku. I nie zamierzała z niej tak łatwo zrezygnować.

Poza Biurem Aurorów niewielu czarodziejów zdawało się pamiętać o Constance Yaxley, a jeszcze mniej przykładało do tego wagę. Jedynie wśród przedstawicieli najstarszych rodzin czystej krwi czasem szeptano ukradkiem o odnalezionej po niemal dwudziestu latach córce Yaxleyów. Nikt, z kim rozmawiali, nie udzielił jednak żadnych przełomowych informacji. Zapisywała wszystko w notatkach, jednak większość z tych pogłosek była zwykłymi plotkami. Nawet dawni rówieśnicy Yaxley z Hogwartu powtarzali tylko, że Constance była niezwykle skrytą i samotną osobą.

Aurorka jeszcze kilka tygodni temu była pewna, że odnalezienie zmasakrowanego ciała w obrębie ulicy Pokątnej wzbudzi większe emocje. Nikt nie wywierał nacisków, żeby sprawę jak najszybciej rozwiązano, więc aurorzy, rozdrobnieni na mnóstwo innych spraw, nie mogli poświęcić jej całego swojego czasu. Rodzina Yaxleyów nie wydawała się zainteresowana poznaniem prawdy na temat śmierci Constance.

Niecierpliwym ruchem odgarnęła z twarzy ciemne włosy, które znowu zaczęły łaskotać ją w policzki. Wtedy jednak obok jej biurka nagle pojawił się Andrew Summers, niosąc dwa kubki z herbatą. 

— Cześć, Sarah — powitał ją, stawiając jeden na jej biurku.

Zaskoczył ją tym gestem, ale uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona, że o niej pomyślał. Zawsze uważała Summersa za twardego, obojętnego czarodzieja całkowicie skupionego na swojej pracy. Nie wiedziała prawie nic o jego życiu poza Biurem, czy w ogóle miał jakąś rodzinę lub przyjaciół, bo ani na jego biurku, ani w jego boksie nie było żadnych zdjęć. Miała wrażenie, że albo Summers oddzielał swoje życie prywatne od pracy grubą kreską, albo, podobnie jak ona, nie posiadał życia poza służbą.

Pojawienie się aurora i jego nietypowy gest wyrwały ją z zadumy. Uśmiechnęła się blado, wdzięczna za oderwanie od ponurych myśli.

— Jeszcze nie wyszedłeś? — spytała tylko, upijając łyk mocnego napoju.

Summers pokręcił głową i dłonią machinalnie przeczesał krótkie, ciemne włosy. 

— Nie, muszę jeszcze dokończyć raport dla Savage’a — odrzekł. — A później w końcu powinienem być wolny, o ile nie wyskoczy jakiś nagły wypadek. 

— Ja też za chwilę kończę — mruknęła, zerkając na zegarek. Odłożyła przeglądane wcześniej akta na blat. — Nie mam żadnych nowych poszlak w sprawie Constance Yaxley, więc tylko dokończę wpis do akt tego ostatniego mugola, którego odczarowywaliśmy dziś rano.

Biuro było już prawie puste, ale w pewnym momencie do środka weszła drobna, nieco myszowata czarownica ze stertą teczek w ramionach i skierowała się w stronę archiwum. Summers spojrzał na nią ponuro.

— Co z tą Gwendolyn Morgan? Tą, co nawiała Bellowi i narobiła takiego zamieszania w Biurze? — spytała Sarah, której widok archiwistki przypomniał o sprawie sprzed paru tygodni, o której niegdyś wspominał jej Summers.

Mężczyzna zamyślił się.

— Niestety, nic. Zupełnie, jakby zapadła się pod ziemię. Hale był wściekły. Wiesz, jaki potrafi być Hale, prawda? Namówił Savage’a, by oddelegował kogoś, żeby jej szukali, ale na razie nie mają efektów. Podobno to właśnie on zostawił Morgan z Bellem, ale zaprzecza, ilekroć ktoś go o to spyta — mruknął. — Nadal nie znamy też motywów kierujących Morgan, a Bell został tymczasowo zawieszony w obowiązkach za to, że jej nie upilnował.

Sarah pokiwała głową. Już dość dawno nie widziała Gwendolyn, a pamiętała ją dobrze, bo była jedną z archiwistek oddelegowanych do zajmowania się dokumentacją Biura i dość często się tutaj pojawiała. Zawsze wydawała się jednak bardzo spokojną, pracowitą osobą, więc bardzo zszokowało ją to, co się stało.

Nie dziwiła się jednak, że Hale był wściekły. Od początku należał do najbardziej wyrywnych aurorów. Spodziewała się także, że Savage na pewno przejął się swoimi ukochanymi papierami. Zawsze przerażała go myśl, że jakimkolwiek dokumentom mogłoby się coś stać. Wiele akt zawierało bardzo ważne dane, których zdecydowanie nie powinny poznać osoby postronne.

— Wszystko jest możliwe — wzruszyła ramionami, zerkając przelotnie w stronę zamkniętego gabinetu szefa, po czym znowu przeniosła wzrok na wejście do archiwum. — Ale chyba nic wtedy nie zginęło?

— Na szczęście nie. Bardzo dokładnie wszystko sprawdzono. Pozostałych archiwistów też. Morgan z nieznanego powodu narobiła sporego bałaganu, ale wszystkie akta nadal są w archiwum. Może nie zdążyła nic ukraść, gdy przeszkodził jej Hale — Summers także spojrzał przelotnie na drzwi, za którymi chwilę temu zniknęła myszowata czarownica. — Może była pod wpływem jakiegoś zaklęcia. Ale równie dobrze, może po prostu się nudziła i chciała urozmaicić sobie pracę, odstawiając ten cały cyrk? Ale nie zazdroszczę Bellowi. Pierwszy rok pracy w Biurze i już dał się pokonać zwykłej, pozbawionej różdżki archiwistce! Spaliłbym się ze wstydu, gdybym był na jego miejscu!

— Nie umiem uwierzyć, że mogłaby to zrobić. Sprawdziliście, czy nie rzucono na nią żadnego uroku?

— Takie osoby bywają najgorsze, bo im się ufa — powiedział Summers i przeciągnął się, po czym odsunął od biurka kobiety. — To całkiem możliwe. Idę dokończyć ten cholerny raport. Savage nadal jest poirytowany, nie mam ochoty mu podpadać.

Musiała przyznać mu rację. Tacy często byli najgorsi. Bywało tak, że to właśnie osoby z pozoru budzące większe zaufanie okazywały się mieć coś na sumieniu. Może tak było i w tym przypadku?

Sarah skinęła głową na pożegnanie, po czym poprawiła leżące na skraju blatu pióra i splotła na nim łokcie.

Bradley westchnęła, pochylając się nad dokumentacją a jej myśli wciąż krążyły wokół Gwendolyn Morgan.

 

*   *   *

  
            Evelyn wciąż nie wiedziała, ile czasu będzie musiała jeszcze spędzić w Ravenscry. Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej czekała na powrót do Hogwartu. Liczyła, że rzucenie się w wir codzienności pozwoli jej odegnać ponure myśli.

Dopiero w połowie grudnia przełamała się wreszcie, by odszukać babkę i poprosić ją o odesłanie do szkoły. 

Ku swojemu zdumieniu, dostrzegła ją, gdy chyłkiem wychodziła z dawnej sypialni Constance.

— Miałaś siedzieć w pokoju — warknęła czarownica, gdy tylko ją zobaczyła.

— Babciu, chciałabym wrócić do Hogwartu — przemówiła Evelyn wyjątkowo uprzejmym tonem.

Rigel zamrugała oczami z niedowierzaniem.

— Wrócisz do Hogwartu w styczniu — odparła chłodno. — Nie jesteś w wystarczająco dobrej formie.

Evelyn spodziewała się podobnej odpowiedzi, ale i tak nie zamierzała się poddawać.

— Ale nie ma mnie już w szkole ponad pięć tygodni! Mogę mieć przez to kłopoty — skłamała. Nie martwiła się problemami ze strony nauczycieli, ale musiała dobrze grać, aby babka jej uwierzyła. — Czuję się już świetnie, naprawdę!

Rigel spojrzała na nią ponuro, ale po chwili jej wąskie wargi wykrzywił uśmiech.

— Nie — rzuciła oschle. — Wrócisz do zamku po feriach bożonarodzeniowych. Nikt, ale to nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o tym, co robiłaś u Johna.

Evelyn zamrugała szybko, a jej dłoń odruchowo powędrowała do przydługiej grzywki. Starała się ukryć zdenerwowanie, ale drżące ręce zdradzały przed babką roztrzęsienie.

— Przecież i tak nie będę mogła nikomu o tym opowiedzieć! Złożyłam Przysięgę Wieczystą! — obruszyła się. — Czy ja mogę...

Babka natychmiast jej przerwała.

— Nie dyskutuj ze mną, moja panno. Jesteś w moim domu i będziesz robiła to, czego od ciebie wymagam — przemówiła. — A teraz wracaj do pokoju, zaraz poślę do ciebie Błyskotkę z obiadem i kolejną porcją eliksirów.

Kiedy odeszła, Evelyn jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę odprowadzała ją wzrokiem. W jej głowie narodził się spontaniczny plan.

W drodze do swojego pokoju napotkała Alexandrę. Na jej widok kuzynka uniosła brwi, a Grant nadal nie mogła przyzwyczaić się do tego, jak bardzo Alex z wyglądu przypominała Constance.

— Jesteś zdenerwowana — zauważyła. — Stało się coś?

— Rozmawiałam z babką — odrzekła Grant, krzywiąc się. — Nie pozwoliła mi wrócić do Hogwartu.

— Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? — spytała cicho Alexandra. — Mam wrażenie, że coś kombinujesz.

— Słusznie ci się wydaje — potwierdziła Evelyn. Już podjęła decyzję. — Uciekam stąd. Pomożesz mi?

Alexandra spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Uciekasz? Ale... Ale jak to? Dokąd?

Nie odpowiedziała. Po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni widziała przed sobą jakiś wyraźny cel, który napędzał ją do działania.

— Evelyn...

— Daj spokój, Alex! 

— Nie wiem, czy to dobra decyzja. To jest po prostu szalone — Alexandra przerwała jej. — Naprawdę możesz mieć kłopoty. Możemy mieć kłopoty. Babka pomyśli, że to ja ci pomogłam. Ona...

Alexandra wyglądała na autentycznie przerażoną. Grant tylko westchnęła, podchodząc do szafki nocnej. Wyjęła z szufladki różdżkę oraz nieliczne rzeczy osobiste i upchnęła je w kieszeniach.

— Okej, w porządku. Jeśli chcesz, zostań tu i udawaj, że o niczym nie wiedziałaś — powiedziała powoli. — W jaki sposób najłatwiej i najszybciej się stąd wydostać?

Wyraźnie rozdarta wewnętrznie Alexandra przygryzła wargę. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby z jednej strony chciała pomóc Evelyn, a z drugiej bała się okazać aprobatę dla jej planów.

— Pewnie nie umiesz się jeszcze teleportować? — spytała, na co Grant pokręciła głową. — Jedynym wyjściem jest proszek Fiuu. Musisz dostać się do salonu, bo tylko ten kominek jest podłączony do sieci, ale...

Evelyn skinęła jej głową, po czym wybiegła z pokoju.

 

*   *   *

 

Chwilę trwało, zanim Evelyn rozpoznała wnętrze, w którym się pojawiła po kolejnej niezbyt przyjemnej podróży siecią Fiuu. Po charakterystycznym wystroju i obrazach przedstawiających sceny z życia aurorów zorientowała się, że znalazła się w gabinecie Thomasa Maxwella.

Mężczyzna stał przy jednej z biblioteczek. Gdy usłyszał łoskot dobiegający z kominka, odwrócił się błyskawicznie i wyciągnął różdżkę. Evelyn na ten widok zadrżała i odskoczyła do tyłu, o mały włos znowu nie lądując w palenisku.

Auror wydawał się tym spotkaniem zaskoczony jeszcze bardziej niż ona. 

— Panna Grant? Co ty tutaj robisz? — spytał. 

Evelyn poczuła zakłopotanie. Dopiero po chwili zdołała wyjąkać:

— Pomyliłam kominki, przepraszam. 

Ku uldze dziewczyny, opuścił różdżkę, ale wciąż ją obserwował.

— Profesor Flitwick zapewniał mnie, że wrócisz do szkoły dopiero po przerwie świątecznej. Coś się stało?

Jego zatroskana mina nie spodobała się Evelyn.

— Nie, nic się nie stało. Po prostu... Babka stwierdziła, że odeśle mnie wcześniej — skłamała, otrzepując szatę z popiołu. Jej dłonie nadal drżały, tak, że miała problem z oczyszczeniem szat. — Chyba miała mnie już dość.

Nie wiedziała, czy Maxwell jej uwierzy. Wciąż była zakłopotana jego spojrzeniem błądzącym po jej wymizerowanej sylwetce. Nerwowo poprawiła włosy, zdając sobie sprawę, że wciąż były ciemne, więc szybko zmieniła je na niebieskie.

— Czy na pewno już wszystko w porządku? — spytał nagle.

Evelyn zmieszała się.

— Tak, oczywiście.

— Wszyscy niepokoiliśmy się twoją przedłużającą się nieobecnością, jednak skoro twierdzisz, że wszystko w porządku... — zaczął powoli, choć jego mina wciąż była wyraźnie sceptyczna.

Grant spojrzała tęsknie na drzwi. Chciała już stąd wyjść. Jak najszybciej.

— Nie będę panu dłużej przeszkadzać — powiedziała. — Pójdę do pokoju wspólnego. Może pan przekazać profesorowi Flitwickowi, że już jestem? Chciałam pojawić się w jego gabinecie, ale nie wyszło. Ta cała sieć Fiuu...

Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, jednak mężczyzna zatrzymał ją gestem.

— Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz, przekażę Filiusowi, że pomyślnie dotarłaś do szkoły— rzekł, podchodząc do niej. — Choć lepiej byłoby, gdybyś poszła do niego sama. Na pewno wolałby wiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku.

Teraz, kiedy był tak blisko, Grant poczuła się jeszcze bardziej niepewnie. Odsunęła się szybko, próbując zwiększyć dzielący ich dystans. Miała wrażenie, że czujne oczy mężczyzny przewiercały ją na wylot. Bała się, że jako auror, mógł łatwo rozpoznać, że coś było nie tak. Poprawiła rękawy szaty, by upewnić się, że nie zobaczy żadnych blizn.

— Dobrze, pójdę do niego.

Nadal był zdecydowanie za blisko. Peszyło ją to, dlatego znowu się odsunęła.

— Kiedy mogłabym przyjść na następne korepetycje? — spytała szybko, chcąc odwrócić jego uwagę. — Przez tą nieobecność pewnie będę miała jeszcze większe zaległości w programie. Chciałabym... jakoś to nadrobić.

Wcale nie interesowały jej te głupie korepetycje, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób utwierdzi Maxwella w mylnym przekonaniu, że czuła się już całkowicie dobrze.

Nie była pewna, czy auror połknie haczyk. Nie przestawała go obserwować. 

— Chcesz dalej chodzić na korepetycje? — zdziwił się lekko, jednak natychmiast się zreflektował. Sięgnął jednak po swój kalendarzyk. — Jutro mam popołudniowe zajęcia uzupełniające dla siódmej klasy, ale może przyjdziesz do mnie w czwartek? Godzina siedemnasta, jak zwykle. 

Evelyn zgodziła się.

— Przyjdę — odpowiedziała lakonicznie, darując sobie dodatkowe wyjaśnienia.

Maxwell nie drążył dalej. Uśmiechnął się lekko, a dziewczyna poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, że musiała go okłamywać. Odwróciła wzrok w drugą stronę, zerkając na drzwi. Pożegnawszy się, pospiesznie opuściła jego gabinet, czując, jak palą ją policzki. 

            Nie od razu poszła do wieży Ravenclawu. Zgodnie z sugestią Maxwella, najpierw udała się do Flitwicka, który także wydawał się bardzo zdumiony jej powrotem, ale natychmiast zaczął uzgadniać z nią plany nadrobienia zaległości po długiej nieobecności w szkole. Evelyn przyjęła z ulgą fakt, że nie zadawał jej zbyt wielu pytań, a na te, które zadał, odpowiadała dość wymijająco.

W końcu pożegnała się z nim i wyszła, w drodze do drzwi prawie potykając się o pudło z jakimiś szpargałami.

Rozejrzała się po korytarzu, zastanawiając się, co robić. Nadal nie do końca docierało do niej to, że była w Hogwarcie, że jej koszmar dobiegł końca. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Rigel może jej tu szukać.

Skrzywiła się, po czym ruszyła szybko przed siebie, zupełnie, jakby chciała zostawić za sobą te wszystkie ponure myśli i obawy. Po namyśle postanowiła zaczekać z powrotem do wieży do czasu, kiedy w pokoju wspólnym będzie mniej tłoczno. Schowała się w swojej kryjówce za obrazem, gdzie spędziła kilka godzin w samotności, siedząc z zamkniętymi oczami i obejmując kolana rękami. W milczeniu przygotowywała się do spotkania z ludźmi, w głębi duszy wręcz obawiając się tego momentu.

Gdy późnym wieczorem weszła do wieży Ravenclawu, Julie i Luna siedziały przy jednym ze stolików w towarzystwie Orli Quirke i Melanie Hill. Rozmowa z nimi należała do najbardziej niezręcznych doświadczeń w życiu Grant, dlatego, zapewniwszy, że czuje się bardzo dobrze i tęskniła za Hogwartem, pożegnała się z nimi i poszła do sypialni, by tam rzucić się na swoje łóżko i wtulić się w pluszową Myszkę Miki.

Niedługo później zasnęła.

 

*   *   *

    

Alexandra wiedziała, że pozostawało tylko kwestią czasu, jak babka zacznie wypytywać o Evelyn.

Kiedy wpadła do jej pokoju, dziewczyna była na to przygotowana. Wyprostowała się jak struna i wstała. Zwykle wyniosła i beznamiętna twarz Rigel wyrażała wściekłość.

— Gdzie ona jest, Alexandro? — spytała Rigel.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i ruszyła w jej stronę. 

— Nie ma jej w pokoju? — Dziewczyna postanowiła udawać niedoinformowaną tak długo, jak się będzie dało. — Byłam pewna, że wcześniej widziałam, jak wchodziła do siebie.

— Evelyn zniknęła bez śladu — przemówiła lodowato babka. Najwyraźniej nie uwierzyła w kłamstwo Alexandry. — Jestem jednak przekonana, że ty wiesz, dokąd mogła się udać.

— Babciu, niby skąd miałabym to wiedzieć? Nigdy nie byłyśmy ze sobą zbyt blisko — skłamała znowu.

Przez kilka sekund obserwowała Rigel, jednocześnie starając się unikać kontaktu wzrokowego. 

— Tak się składa, że skrzaty doniosły mi, że zaskakująco często zakradałaś się do jej pokoju, moja panno — przemówiła nagle, wysuwając różdżkę z kieszeni szaty. 

Na jej widok Alexandra odruchowo wzdrygnęła się i zaczęła wycofywać. Rigel wyraźnie dostrzegła jej strach, bo kąciki jej wąskich ust uniosły się w górę w karykaturalnym uśmiechu. 

— Jeśli powiesz mi, gdzie jest Evelyn, nie będę musiała tego użyć — przemówiła, starannie ważąc słowa.

Dziewczyna znowu się cofnęła, starając się jak najbardziej odsunąć od Rigel. Ta jednak podążała za nią krok w krok, wciąż z tym samym, niepokojącym uśmiechem.

— Więc jaka jest twoja odpowiedź, Alexandro? Chyba nie zależy ci na tej zdrajczyni tak bardzo, by kryć ją swoim kosztem?

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie. — dziewczyna, przestraszona, pokręciła głową. — Evelyn... jest w Hogwarcie. Ona... Ona wróciła do szkoły siecią Fiuu.

— Ach... No tak. Tak, to do niej podobne. Najwyraźniej jest jeszcze bardziej podobna do swojej matki, niż sądziłam — Rigel pokiwała głową. — Nie wyglądała mi na kogoś, kto słucha, co się do niego mówi. Powinnam się spodziewać, że prędzej czy później znowu się zbuntuje.

Ręka babki na moment drgnęła, więc dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że opuści różdżkę i po prostu zostawi ją w spokoju. Rigel jednak machnęła krótko, i na policzku Alexandry pojawił się zaczerwieniony ślad. Gdy zapiekło, dziewczyna jęknęła i zakryła zranione miejsce dłonią.

— Jęczysz jak nędzna szlama — warknęła babka, odsuwając się. — A taka byłam pewna, że ojciec dobrze cię wychował. 

Alexandra poczuła się, jakby jakaś lodowata dłoń zacisnęła się wokół jej szyi. Nienawidziła, gdy wspominano przy niej o ojcu.

— Na szczęście teraz jest daleko stąd, w miejscu, gdzie powinien znaleźć się już dawno! — wrzasnęła, i zanim Rigel zdążyła zareagować, wybiegła z pokoju.

  

*   *   *

 

_Constance leży nieruchomo pod ścianą, gdzie chwilę temu odrzuciło ją zaklęcie. Jej oczy są zupełnie inne. Martwe i nieruchome._

_On jednak jest tutaj, przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej, uśmiechając się drwiąco i przyciskając różdżkę do jej policzka._

_Evelyn jęczy i porusza się nerwowo, próbując zignorować ten straszliwy ogień płynący poprzez żyły, i błagając w duchu, żeby wreszcie nadszedł upragniony koniec._

_— Dlaczego? — pyta rozpaczliwym głosem._

_Mężczyzna nie odpowiada; nigdy nie odpowiadał na tego typu pytania, poprzestając na wpatrywaniu się w nią z mściwą satysfakcją. Odsuwa jednak różdżkę i rzuca zaklęcie._

_Evelyn nie może już wytrzymać. Zaczyna krzyczeć, a ciemny pokój rozpływa się w mroku..._

— Nie, nie! NIEEEE!

Te słowa wykrzyczała już na głos, budząc się i nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że znajdowała się w sypialni na szczycie wieży Ravenclawu.

Nadal trwała noc. Za oknami było ciemno, a sypialnię rozświetlał jedynie nikły blask księżyca. Evelyn uświadomiła sobie, że leżała na podłodze zaplątana w kołdrę, a jej głowa i reszta ciała pulsowały nieznośnym bólem. Pod piżamą była cała mokra od potu.

Poruszyła się nerwowo, odganiając resztki snu. Nadal starała się nie patrzeć na swoje ciało. Chwilę później usłyszała ciche kroki, a sypialnię rozświetlił blask różdżki. Jęknęła cicho, zasłaniając oczy. Dopiero po chwili rozchyliła dłonie, dostrzegając, że pochyliła się nad nią Julie, najwyraźniej obudzona wrzaskiem.

— Evelyn? Wszystko w porządku? — spytała cicho, wyraźnie zaniepokojona. — Tak strasznie krzyczałaś...

Julie przyłożyła dłoń do twarzy Grant, ale ta odsunęła się, prawie wpadając na swoją szafkę nocną. Niepewnie popatrzyła na Julie, po czym przemogła się, by spojrzeć na siebie.  Ku jej uldze, na piżamie nie było ani śladu krwi. Wciąż jednak drżała, czując się, jakby lada chwila miała stracić przytomność. Ten ból był taki realny...

Pokręciła głową i podniosła się chwiejnie.

— Tak, wszystko gra. Po prostu miałam zły sen — odrzekła sucho, kładąc się z powrotem.

Julie jednak nie dawała się łatwo zwieść. Przyłożyła rękę do jej spoconego czoła.

— Jesteś cała rozpalona... Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

Evelyn pokiwała głową, natychmiast zrzucając z siebie jej dłoń.

— Tak, ile razy mam powtarzać? — spytała nieco opryskliwie, czego natychmiast pożałowała. — Możesz iść już spać. Nie masz żadnych powodów do niepokoju. Już sobie ze wszystkim poradziłam.

Julie westchnęła, jednak wróciła do swojego łóżka i zgasiła różdżkę. Evelyn opadła na poduszki i chwilę później znowu zapadła w sen.

 

*   *   *

 

Kolejne dni zlewały się ze sobą. Evelyn szybko popadła w rutynę i nawet się z tego cieszyła. Wejście w rytm zwykłego życia i skupienie się na nauce pomogło jej odsunąć na bok myśli o porwaniu. Choć wcześniej nie przepadała za podręcznikami, teraz spędzała nad nimi znacznie więcej czasu. Czytanie i powtórki zaległego oraz bieżącego materiału pomagały oderwać się od problemów.

Co jakiś czas powracały koszmary, podczas których budziła się z krzykiem. Nauczyła się jednak rzucać na łóżko zaklęcia wyciszające, dzięki czemu unikała niewygodnych pytań. Sny były jednak coraz bardziej męczące i Evelyn zastanawiała się, jak je powstrzymać. Miała już dość przeżywania tego wszystkiego od nowa.

Nauczyciele byli naprawdę wyrozumiali. Rzadko zadręczali ją pytaniami i pozwalali jej pracować w milczeniu. Mimo wewnętrznych problemów, Grant szybko uporała się z zaległościami. Nawet sam Flitwick był pozytywnie zaskoczony, widząc, jak dobrze poradziła sobie z przemianą octu w wino na jego zajęciach mimo kilkutygodniowej nieobecności. Thomas Maxwell jednak obserwował ją bacznie, szczególnie podczas korepetycji, na które teraz uczęszczała dwa razy w tygodniu, mozolnie ćwicząc wszystkie zaklęcia.

Evelyn, choć przy ludziach starała się zachowywać tak, jak dawniej, stała się bardziej wycofana i powściągliwa. Często ukrywała się przed innymi, korzystając z metamorfomagii. Wystarczyła zmiana rysów twarzy i koloru włosów, by z powodzeniem ginąć w tłumie. Chodziła własnymi drogami, poznając wiele nowych, ciekawych miejsc w zamku.

Wciąż reagowała nerwowo za każdym razem, gdy ktoś w pobliżu wykonał jakiś gwałtowny ruch. Słyszała za sobą szepty i czuła przeszywające spojrzenia. Ludzie obserwowali ją dziwnie, kiedy z byle powodu wzdrygała się lub rzucała do tyłu. Patrzyli z niepokojem i podejrzliwością. Dziewczyna miała czasem wrażenie, że nie tylko uczniowie ją obserwują, ale także duchy, obrazy i wszelkie czarodziejskie graty na korytarzach.

W miarę możliwości unikała Charlesa Selwyna. Kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy po jej powrocie, chłopak sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał do niej podejść, ale Evelyn tylko spojrzała na niego z nienawiścią i uciekła, a później zawsze starała się siadać w drugim końcu klasy. Nawet Lydia Nott i William Brandon, którzy zgodnie z dawnym zwyczajem znowu zaczęli jej docinać, nie budzili w niej tak negatywnych uczuć jak Selwyn.

Miała jednak niepokojące wrażenie, że chłopak ją obserwował, bo wciąż widywała go w dziwnych miejscach. Nie wiedziała jednak, co kombinował. Nie mogła uwolnić się od wrażenia, że kryło się za tym coś jeszcze, i że Charles wiedział znacznie więcej o sprawkach swojego ojca.

 

*   *   *

  
            Kiedy minęła połowa grudnia, w całym zamku czuło się nastrój nadchodzących świąt i gorączkowych przygotowań do Bożego Narodzenia. Wyglądało na to, że w Hogwarcie święta wyglądały nieco inaczej niż w Salem. W Instytucie był to dzień, kiedy uczniowie ubierali porozstawiane na korytarzach choinki, jedli wystawny obiad i oglądali przedstawienie wykonywane przez członków koła teatralnego, a po południu wyjeżdżali do swoich domów. Zanim jednak przyjeżdżały rodziny, sporo osób gromadziło się w salonach wspólnych przed telewizorami, gdzie w gronie znajomych oglądano świąteczne programy. Evelyn wspominała te chwile z pewnym sentymentem; nawet podczas sprzeczek o to, kto będzie dzierżył pilota czy miskę z chipsami, panowała przyjemna atmosfera.

W klasach i na korytarzach Hogwartu zawisły wymyślne ozdoby, a stare, skrzypiące zbroje wyśpiewywały kolędy, gdy tylko ktoś przechodził obok nich. Ku zgrozie Filcha i uciesze uczniów, złośliwy poltergeist Irytek wchodził do środka i wyśpiewywał sprośne piosenki. Ze wszystkich stron było czuć magię, która docierała nawet do przygnębionej Evelyn. 

Dziewczynie podobały się te przygotowania i ochoczo przyłączała się do wciąż trwających dekoracji szkoły, wyczarowując na ścianach własne zwariowane ozdoby. Gdy zamykała oczy, mogła nawet wyobrazić sobie, że znowu była w Salem. Tam też zawsze zgłaszała się do robienia dekoracji, a nauczyciele byli zadowoleni z jej inwencji, w odróżnieniu od Filcha, który marudził i czym prędzej zdejmował dodatkowe ozdoby.

W obecnym czasie Evelyn kurczowo czepiała się każdej przyjemnej chwili. Nawet tak proste rzeczy jak dekorowanie szkoły pozwalały jej odreagować negatywne emocje i lęki. Była to jednak bardzo powierzchowna, krótkotrwała radość. Kiedy nie zatracała się w konkretnej czynności, znowu ogarniały ją apatia i przygnębienie.

Nadal często myślała o Selwynie i bała się, że nawet mury Hogwartu jej przed nim nie uchronią. Choć w pierwszych dniach po powrocie próbowała wyszukać w bibliotece jakieś ciekawe zaklęcia mogące przydać jej się podczas ewentualnego ataku, szybko uległa zniechęceniu.

Jak mogła się łudzić, że dałaby mu radę? Jemu, który tak łatwo umiał sobie poradzić z nią i z Constance, która posiadała znacznie większe umiejętności magiczne od niej, a jednak też dała się złapać. Zamknęła wertowaną książkę z trzaskiem i rozpłakała się. Chwyciła torbę i wypadła z biblioteki, przy wyjściu niemal zwalając z nóg dwójkę pierwszoroczniaków.

Pani Pince coś za nią krzyknęła, ale sfrustrowana dziewczyna całkowicie ją zignorowała. Wściekła na cały świat, odepchnęła jakąś drugoklasistkę z Hufflepuffu, która wpadła na nią w połowie korytarza. Grant była tak wypełniona negatywnymi emocjami, że wrzasnęła i rzuciła się w kierunku ściany, zdzierając z niej najbliższy gobelin i ciskając go na podłogę.  

Gruba tkanina upadła na dywan, wzniecając tuman kurzu. Evelyn na tym nie poprzestała, zrzucając też jakiś stary wazon, który rozbił się z hukiem o podłogę. Jakiś starszy uczeń podszedł do niej z zamiarem zwrócenia jej uwagi, jednak Evelyn odepchnęła go i uciekła, zamierzając znowu się gdzieś ukryć. Po jej policzkach płynęły łzy. Czuła się tak, jakby John mógł w każdej chwili wychynąć zza rogu korytarza i zabrać ją ze sobą. Niemal widziała jego cień w każdej niszy i w każdym kącie. Wyobrażała sobie, że wyciąga ku niej szorstkie ręce, a w jej uszach rozbrzmiewa jego śmiech. 

Oparła się o najbliższą ścianę i osunęła się po niej, nadal drżąc.

 

*   *   *

 

Thomas zauważył pewne dziwne zmiany w zachowaniu Evelyn. Na lekcjach była cicha i drgała nerwowo za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś przy niej wykonywał gwałtowny ruch. Dał sobie nawet spokój z wywoływaniem jej na środek sali, wykorzystując do tego innych uczniów. Szczególnie Orla Quirke bardzo garnęła się do bycia ochotnikiem. Nie było lekcji, żeby nie zgłaszała się do jakichś pokazów. Umiejętności Evelyn i tak testował popołudniami, na ich wspólnych zajęciach. Postanowił odpuścić jej trochę przynajmniej na obronie przed czarną magią.

Niepokoił się o nią. Na pierwszych korepetycjach, które odbyli po jej powrocie próbował ją ostrożnie wypytać, ale osiągnął tylko tyle, że wybiegła z gabinetu, trzaskając drzwiami. Na drugich już o nic nie pytał. Nie rozmawiali o niczym więcej niż o zaklęciach niewerbalnych i „Podręczniku praktycznej obrony magicznej”, który kazał jej przeczytać w wolnym czasie. Musiał przyznać, że mimo kilkutygodniowej nieobecności w szkole zrobiła postępy.

Gdy wyszła, postanowił zajrzeć do pokoju nauczycielskiego, ale szybko go opuścił, nie mając ochoty na wysłuchiwanie przekomarzań Wayland i Vector. Ostatecznie poszedł prosto do gabinetu Monique Daniels. Zapukał cicho, i już po chwili usłyszał dźwięczny głos kobiety z ledwie wyczuwalnym francuskim akcentem, zapewne będącym pozostałością po długoletnim pobycie w tym kraju.

— Cześć, Tom — powitała go, gdy tylko wsunął się do środka.

Monique siedziała na puszystym dywanie przed kominkiem, a dookoła niej leżało kilkanaście książek w wyraźnie podniszczonych okładkach. Na tyle dobrze znał młodą nauczycielkę, że instynktownie rozpoznał w nich książki mugolskie, choć ich tytuły nic mu nie mówiły. 

Gdy wszedł, wstała, po czym poprawiła długie, ciemne włosy. Zauważył, że dzisiaj wyjątkowo nie były spięte w luźny warkocz, a opadały swobodnie na jej ramiona.

— Mama wysłała mi niedawno trochę starych książek. Nie najlepiej zniosły podróż, właśnie je sklejałam — rzekła. — Usiądziesz? Zrobię nam herbaty. 

Thomas usiadł przed biurkiem. Monique już po chwili postawiła na biurku dwa parujące kubki, uważając, by nie poplamić leżących na nim esejów.

— Powinnam już dawno je sprawdzić, ale przez te święta czuję się bardzo rozleniwiona. Najchętniej położyłabym się na kanapie z dobrą książką i kubkiem gorącej czekolady, i spędzała tak całe popołudnia.

Thomas pokiwał głową. Sam też nieraz miał taką ochotę. Przed podjęciem pracy w Hogwarcie raczej nigdy mu się to nie zdarzało, nawet na przymusowym urlopie. 

Przez chwilę dyskutowali o swoich świątecznych planach. Jak się okazało, Monique, w odróżnieniu do niego, miała zamiar wyjechać na święta. On sam od dawna wiedział, że zostanie w Hogwarcie. Nie miał ochoty narzucać się Alexandrowi i Annabeth, którzy zapewne woleli spędzić ten czas sami, skoro w ciągu roku byli zajęci pracą.

Monique cały czas przekładała eseje z miejsca na miejsce, wyraźnie próbując zająć czymś ręce, aż w pewnym momencie strąciła kilka arkuszy na podłogę.

Maxwell natychmiast rzucił się, żeby je pozbierać. Wtedy jego wzrok padł na nazwisko widniejące na pergaminie leżącym na samej górze. _Evelyn Grant_. Doskonale wiedział, że Evelyn chodziła na mugoloznawstwo, jednak widok jej pochyłego, nieco niestarannego pisma wywołał w nim bliżej nieokreślone uczucie.

Monique chyba dostrzegła jego spojrzenie, bo wzięła od niego prace i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

— Evelyn wróciła zaledwie kilka dni temu, a już zaczęła nadrabiać zaległości — powiedziała. — Sama przyszła do mojego gabinetu i poprosiła o temat pracy. Nie powiem, nieco mnie zaskoczyła. Od początku była najlepsza w klasie z mugoloznawstwa, ale czasem zdarzało jej się oddawać prace po terminie. Jest dość roztrzepana.

Thomas zamyślił się i upił łyk herbaty.

— Wiesz, właściwie to trochę się o nią martwię — powiedziała nagle Monique.

— Ja też. Ale niedawno straciła matkę. To dla niej bardzo trudne.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się smutno.

— Wyglądała na chorą, wiesz? Myślałam, że zaraz zemdleje, ale kiedy ją zapytałam, natychmiast zaprzeczyła, a potem pożegnała się i wyszła. 

Thomas też czasami miał takie wrażenie. Szczególnie na ostatnich korepetycjach. Mimo tych kilku tygodni spędzonych poza szkołą, Evelyn wcale nie wyglądała lepiej, a gorzej. 

— Próbowałem z nią rozmawiać, ale uparcie twierdzi, że wszystko w porządku.

— Musimy dać jej czas. Swoją drogą, chyba zostaje na święta w szkole, prawda?

— Twierdziła, że tak. 

Był pewien, że Evelyn zostanie w Hogwarcie. Wydawała się nie przepadać za swoją babcią, było to dla niego jasne od dawna.

Spędził u Monique całe popołudnie. Gdy wyczerpał się temat Evelyn i innych uczniów, przeszli na dyskusję o ostatnim numerze „Transmutacji Współczesnej”, którą, jak się okazało, Monique lubiła czytać równie chętnie jak czasopisma mugolskie.

 

*   *   *

  
            Podczas weekendu Thomas widział Evelyn tylko raz, gdy snuła się korytarzem, mocno ściskając w ręku kilka grubych książek. Chciał do niej podejść, ale powstrzymał się, stwierdzając, że najwyraźniej potrzeba jej jeszcze czasu.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że ponownie zobaczy ją w poniedziałek przed południem, gdy szedł z pokoju nauczycielskiego do gabinetu, by tam spędzić godzinne okienko między zajęciami.

Najpierw usłyszał coś, co brzmiało jak mugolskie wulgaryzmy i zaintrygowany, ruszył w tamtą stronę. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł stojącą na schodach niską i chudą postać o rozczochranych, granatowych włosach.

— Evelyn? — zdziwił się. 

Odnotował, że dziewczyna zapadła się w znikający stopień-pułapkę, który większość uczniów znała tak dobrze, że przeskakiwała go bez zastanowienia.

Słysząc jego głos, odwróciła się nieco niezdarnie, tyle, na ile pozwoliły jej nogi uwięzione w schodach. Mógł jednak przysiąc, że na jej bladych policzkach pojawił się rumieniec. Nadal jednak wyglądała mizernie.

— Och, to pan — burknęła tylko.

Thomas wspiął się po schodach i stanął obok niej.

— Pomóc ci?

Evelyn spojrzała na niego uważnie. 

— Już piąty raz zapomniałam o tym stopniu. Hogwart jest... nieprzewidywalny. Nigdy nie wiadomo, na co się trafi — powiedziała cicho. — Te znikające schody, uciekające drzwi...

Chwycił ją za ręce i pociągnął do góry, uwalniając z pułapki. Czuł, że cała się spięła, kiedy ją dotknął i natychmiast się odsunęła, nerwowo poprawiając szatę. Opuściła rękawy tak nisko, że niemal całkowicie zakryły jej dłonie. Umknęła wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. Thomas uznał, że pewnie wstydziła się, że już kolejny raz to on wybawiał ją z tarapatów.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Ile razy jeszcze pan o to zapyta? — rzuciła opryskliwie, stając kilka stopni wyżej. Teraz to ona patrzyła na niego z góry. — Oczywiście, że tak.

— Evelyn...

Dziewczyna jednak pędem pokonała ostatnie stopnie i stanęła na podłodze korytarza znajdującego się powyżej. 

— Do zobaczenia jutro na zajęciach, profesorze Maxwell — powiedziała tylko, po czym odeszła tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążył za nią zawołać.

Thomas odprowadzał ją wzrokiem, gdy biegła przez korytarz. Gdy zniknęła, wzruszył ramionami i poszedł do swojego gabinetu. Ku swojemu zdumieniu zauważył, że pod drzwiami stała Orla Quirke.

— Profesorze Maxwell! Ale się cieszę, że pana widzę! — przywitała go entuzjastycznie, na co Thomas jęknął w duchu.

— Witam, panno Quirke.

Orla uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Wyglądała teraz jak zupełne przeciwieństwo przygnębionej, smutnej Evelyn. Bijąca od niej ekscytacja była niemal namacalna. 

— Właśnie miałam pewien mały problem — przemówiła. — Próbowałam zrobić tę pracę domową, którą nam pan zadał, ale gdy wertuję książki, nadal czuję w głowie zupełną pustkę. Może pan umiałby mi coś poradzić?

— Jestem pewien, że w bibliotece Hogwartu na pewno jest wszystko, czego potrzeba do tego zadania. Nie zadałbym wam czegoś, czego nie można znaleźć w dostępnych książkach.

Pomyślał, że chyba powinien ograniczyć zadawanie wypracowań. Nie lubił poświęcać zbyt wiele czasu nudnej teorii i wolał prowadzić zajęcia praktyczne, a także dzielić się użytecznymi wskazówkami dotyczącymi zaklęć obronnych. Tak wyglądały zajęcia na kursie aurorskim: realizowano bardzo dużo zajęć praktycznych, a teorię zazwyczaj trzeba było opanować samodzielnie, często zarywając noce. Przeniósł to na swoje lekcje w Hogwarcie, uznając, że taka metoda się sprawdzi. Wolał, żeby uczniowie z teorią zapoznawali się po zajęciach.

— Nie potrafiłam nic znaleźć. — Dziewczyna przysunęła się bliżej. Mógł nawet zobaczyć kolor jej oczu. Ciemnobrązowe. — Przeszukałam większość działu poświęconego obronie przed czarną magią.

Thomas westchnął, po czym otworzył drzwi do gabinetu. Orla natychmiast podążyła za nim. Starając się na nią nie patrzeć, podszedł do jednego z regałów i wyciągnął z niego książkę w ciemnej, nieco już sfatygowanej okładce, i podał ją dziewczynie. 

— Proszę bardzo — powiedział. — Ale zastrzegam, że jest do zwrotu. To książka z mojego własnego zbioru.

Orla schowała ją do torby, jednak nadal nie wychodziła. Stała tylko na środku jego gabinetu i wciąż na niego patrzyła. Zastanawiał się, czego właściwie oczekiwała.

— Ma pan naprawdę fajne obrazy. — Nagle wskazała na sceny z życia aurorów wiszące na jego ścianach. — W ogóle bardzo ładnie urządził pan gabinet. Dużo lepiej, niż poprzedni nauczyciele obrony. Wystarczy wspomnieć te różowe koronki Umbridge...

— To pomieszczenie pewnie co roku przechodziło gruntowną transformację — stwierdził tylko, po czym wskazał na swoje biurko, niemal żałując, że akurat teraz nie zaścielają go eseje. — Proszę wybaczyć, ale mam dużo pracy. Muszę przygotować tematy zajęć uzupełniających do egzaminów dla piątej i siódmej klasy.

Wymyślił tę wymówkę na poczekaniu. Orla jednak skinęła głową i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, jednak mógł przysiąc, że spojrzała na niego z urazą.

— To ja już nie będę przeszkadzać — wymamrotała tylko. — Do widzenia.

Wyszła, zostawiając go samego. Rzeczywiście zabrał się za kreślenie planów powtórek, uparcie ignorując nasilające się pulsowanie w skroniach.

 

*   *   *

 

Mimo starań Evelyn, żeby go unikać, Charlesowi Selwynowi w końcu udało się ją dopaść, gdy samotnie wracała z korepetycji. Złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął korytarzem, a Grant zesztywniała, wolną dłonią próbując sięgnąć do kieszeni. Chłopak jednak chwycił ją tak, że skutecznie uniemożliwił jej wyjęcie różdżki.

— Czego ode mnie chcesz? — spytała głosem drżącym ze strachu.

Próbowała wyrwać się z uścisku Selwyna, jednak ten ścisnął ją jeszcze mocniej. Jej strachowi towarzyszyło wielkie obrzydzenie. Przerażał ją już sam jego dotyk i myśl, że złapał ją po to, by zawlec gdzieś, ogłuszyć i oddać swojemu ojcu.

— Nie! — krzyknęła. — Nie chcę!

Jak na złość akurat teraz nikogo prócz nich tutaj nie było. Szarpnęła się i nieco nieporadnie kopnęła go w kostkę. Chłopak chyba nawet tego nie poczuł, a jego jedyną reakcją było to, że mocniej uchwycił jej ramię. Evelyn jęknęła.

— Musimy porozmawiać — rzekł sucho Selwyn, ciągnąc dziewczynę za sobą przez korytarz. — Chodźmy gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał.

— Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać! Nie potrafisz tego zrozumieć? — spytała, wbijając paznokcie w jego rękę i licząc, że ten ją w końcu puści. — Zabieraj łapy! Nie chcę nigdzie z tobą iść! Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! Nie!

Chłopak jednak zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej niż dawniej. Grant nigdy nie posądziłaby go o taki upór, bo zawsze biernie podążał za Brandonem i Ackerleyem, bojąc się nawet wyrazić swoje zdanie.

— Od dłuższego czasu mnie unikasz, a ja naprawdę chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

— Dlaczego? Czyżby ON kazał ci coś ze mnie wyciągnąć?

Słysząc ton dziewczyny, Charles skrzywił się i ścisnął ją jeszcze mocniej.

— Nie — mruknął, rzucając jej szybkie spojrzenie. — Bądź trochę ciszej, dobrze?

— Puść mnie!

Osiągnęła tylko tyle, że chłopak znowu pociągnął ją za sobą i zmusił do pójścia za nim korytarzem. W oczach Grant błysnęły łzy, ale już nie pozwoliła sobie nawet na jęk. Chwilę później otworzył drzwi jakiejś pustej klasy w pobliżu wieży Ravenclawu i wepchnął Evelyn do środka, po czym zamknął drzwi.

Korzystając z tego, że uwolnił jej ręce, natychmiast wyszarpnęła z kieszeni różdżkę i wycelowała w niego. Koniec różdżki drżał jednak lekko, wyraźnie zdradzając zdenerwowanie dziewczyny.

— Nie zbliżaj się! — krzyknęła do niego.

Charles jednak oparł się o zamknięte drzwi i spojrzał na Evelyn ze znudzeniem. Wydawał się w ogóle nie przejmować tym, że Grant mierzyła w niego różdżką.

— Ty naprawdę myślisz, że przyprowadziłem cię tutaj, żeby cię porwać i oddać mojemu ojcu? — spytał, a w jego głosie na moment pojawiło się rozbawienie.

Wyraz jego twarzy, a także sposób, w jaki opierał się o drzwi, przypominał jej Johna Selwyna. Wzdrygnęła się, a koniec jej różdżki zaczął drżeć jeszcze mocniej. Milczała jednak, nie przestając go obserwować.

— Odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Nie zamierzam cię porywać. Chcę tylko porozmawiać — powiedział cicho, ostrożnie ważąc słowa. — Gdybym naprawdę chciał cię uprowadzić, myślisz, że stałbym tu i prowadził tę rozmowę? Nie sądzę.

— Nie wierzę ci!

— Nie musisz mi wierzyć.

Evelyn zamrugała szybko. Tak, to było dziwne, że jeszcze nic nie zrobił, choć miał różdżkę i zapewne znał dużo więcej zaklęć niż ona. Nie ufała mu, był synem Selwyna.

Uniosła wyżej różdżkę, gorączkowo próbując sobie przypomnieć któreś z zaklęć, jakich nauczył ją Maxwell. Niewiele myśląc, rzuciła pierwszy lepszy czar, jaki przyszedł jej do głowy.

— _Impedimento_!

Charles jednak uchylił się leniwie, a urok trafił w drzwi, zostawiając na nich ciemniejszą smugę. Zanim Evelyn zdążyła rzucić kolejne zaklęcie, została rozbrojona.

— _Expelliarmus_! — Różdżka natychmiast wyrwała się jej się z dłoni i wylądowała w wyciągniętej ręce Charlesa.

— Oddaj to! — warknęła.

Chłopak jednak nadal leniwie podrzucał jej różdżkę. Bawił się nią jak jego ojciec pierwszego dnia w piwnicy. Evelyn nie wytrzymała. Ignorując lęk, w kilku krokach znalazła się przy nim, a jej dłoń z donośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na jego twarzy. Chłopak był tym tak zaskoczony, że nie zdążył zareagować. Zanim jednak uderzyła go drugi raz, Charles schwycił jej dłoń i gwałtownie pociągnął ją w dół. Próbowała wyrwać mu swoją różdżkę, ale ten był szybszy.

— Mówiłam już, że nie mam najmniejszej ochoty z tobą rozmawiać! — powiedziała Evelyn najbardziej lodowatym tonem, na jaki potrafiła się zdobyć. — Wypuść mnie!

— Jesteś bardzo uparta — rzekł tylko. 

Grant kopnęła go w kolano, ale ten nawet się nie skrzywił. Czuła się bardzo nieswojo, będąc tak blisko niego. Szarpnęła się znowu, jednak ten tylko westchnął.

— Nie wiem, do czego dokładnie doszło między tobą a moim ojcem, ale...

Grant nie dała mu jednak dokończyć tej wypowiedzi. Rozsadzana gniewem, zdołała w końcu wyrwać swoje ręce z jego uścisku. Z tego zdenerwowania nawet zapomniała o próbach odebrania mu swojej różdżki.

— Nie wiesz?! — spytała. — Dobre sobie! Na pewno siedzisz w tym wszystkim od samego początku!

Selwyn pokręcił jednak głową, co jeszcze bardziej ją zdenerwowało. Jego niezwykły spokój był niepokojący.

— Mylisz się. Tak naprawdę wiem jeszcze mniej niż ty.

— Ja... Kłamiesz! — warknęła, a końcówki jej włosów zmieniły barwę na ognistą czerwień.

— Rozumiem, że mi nie wierzysz, ale mnie posłuchaj — poprosił, próbując ją od siebie odsunąć. — Nie będę cię o nic wypytywał, obiecuję. Spodziewam się, że ojciec znalazł jakiś sposób, by wymusić na tobie milczenie. Znam niektóre jego metody.

— Nie wątpię. 

Mimowolnie dostrzegła, że z wyglądu jednak nie był aż tak podobny do Johna, co nie znaczyło, że nie mógł mieć paskudnego charakteru swojego ojca. Podobnie jak on był wysoki, jednak miał znacznie drobniejszą posturę i ciemnoblond, lekko falowane włosy, oraz ciemnozielone oczy. Oczy jego ojca były zupełnie czarne.

— Myśl co chcesz, Evelyn — mruknął nagle Charles. — Jednak powinnaś być ostrożna. Myślę, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

Chłopak odwrócił się od niej i stuknął różdżką w drzwi, otwierając je.

— To miała być groźba?

Charles zignorował jej uwagę, po czym nagle się odsunął.

— Dlaczego twierdzisz, że to jeszcze nie koniec? Wiesz coś więcej?

Spojrzała na niego z desperacją. Nawet nie myślała o potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwie,  skupiona na rozważaniu jego słów. Znowu zbliżyła się do niego, licząc, że coś jej powie, ale tylko pokręcił głową.

— Musisz już iść — rzekł tylko.

— Co…?

Złapał Grant za ramię i wypchnął z klasy, po czym rzucił jej różdżkę. Zanim jednak dziewczyna zdążyła podnieść ją z podłogi, zamknął się w środku, tak, by nie mogła do niego wejść. Próbowała rzucić Alohomorę, ale najwyraźniej zaczarował drzwi tak, że to nie pomogło.

— Po co mnie tutaj przyprowadziłeś, skoro teraz tak po prostu mnie spławiasz?! — wykrzyczała jeszcze. — O czym tak bardzo chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?! Po co ci to było?!

Evelyn, rzuciwszy szybkie spojrzenie na drzwi, pospiesznie się oddaliła, zastanawiając się nad jego słowami i czując silny niepokój.

 

 

* * *

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 21.07.15_

 

 


	18. Przyjęcie u Slughorna

 

_grudzień 1999_

 

W ostatnim tygodniu przed feriami bożonarodzeniowymi z powodu dużych opadów śniegu odwołano wszystkie zajęcia odbywające się na błoniach. Po korytarzach hulały lodowate przeciągi, więc kominki płonęły przez cały czas, a wokół nich skupiali się zziębnięci uczniowie. Większość z niecierpliwością czekała na możliwość powrotu do rodzinnych domów. 

Evelyn wiedziała, że zostanie na święta w szkole, i nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Gdy po południu do wieży Ravenclawu przyszedł profesor Flitwick, by spisać listę uczniów pozostających w zamku na święta, od razu postanowiła się zgłosić.

 Wyglądało jednak na to, że zdecydowana większość Krukonów wracała do domów. Wątpiła, by ze wszystkich domów uzbierało się choć dziesięciu uczniów, którzy nie wyjeżdżali do swoich rodzin.

Większość niedzieli spędziła w pustej sali na trzecim piętrze. Korzystając z tego, że akurat nie padał śnieg, otworzyła okno i usiadła na zewnętrznym parapecie, beztrosko bujając nogami w powietrzu. Dzięki temu, że rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie rozgrzewające, nie odczuwała chłodu. Wysokość wcale jej nie przerażała.

W ostatnim czasie Evelyn stawała się coraz bardziej zobojętniała i potrzebowała mocniejszych doznań. Patrząc na zaśnieżone błonia, pomyślała przelotnie, że w każdej chwili mogłaby odepchnąć się i runąć w dół. Wysokość nie była duża, ale wystarczająca. Co dziwne, jej przerażenie tą myślą początkowo było stłumione. Dopiero po chwili zaczęła się bać, bo mimo wszystko nie potrafiła zdobyć się na taki krok, zawsze powstrzymywał ją strach. Przecież tak naprawdę wcale nie chciała umierać.

Choć żyła w ciągłej niepewności, wciąż naiwnie wierzyła, że pewnego dnia wszystko się ułoży i znowu będzie tak, jak dawniej.

— Evelyn. — Cichy, flegmatyczny głos całkowicie ją zaskoczył.

Tak bardzo zatopiła się w myślach, że nawet nie zdała sobie sprawy, że już nie była sama. Nie wiedziała, kiedy Luna weszła do klasy i ile czasu ją obserwowała. 

Odwróciła się nieznacznie przez ramię, dostrzegając ją tuż koło siebie.

— Zejdź — poprosiła Luna.

— Mhm — mruknęła Grant, jednak nie zmieniła pozycji.

Lovegood nie zamierzała jednak tak łatwo odpuścić. Kiedy Evelyn znowu ją zignorowała, ta otworzyła drugą połówkę okna i zgrabnie wspięła się na parapet, siadając w takiej samej pozycji, co Grant. 

— Ostatnio ciągle nas wszystkich unikasz — zauważyła Luna z rozbrajającą szczerością.

— Może po prostu nie miałam ochoty na niczyje towarzystwo? — Evelyn skrzywiła się. — Lubię być sama. Wtedy czuję się lepiej.

Luna przez chwilę milczała, ale Grant czuła na sobie jej wzrok. Teraz dzieliło je zaledwie kilkanaście cali, a ich nogi zwisały poza krawędziami zimnego, szerokiego parapetu.

— Bardzo się zmieniłaś — nie ustępowała Lovegood. — Ale rozumiem cię, wiesz?

Evelyn prychnęła, z poirytowaną miną odgarniając sprzed oczu ciemne włosy.

— Nie rozumiesz. Nikt tego nierozumie.

Odwróciła się w drugą stronę, starając się nie patrzeć na Krukonkę, choć jej długie włosy co chwila łaskotały ją w policzek, podwiewane przez wiatr. Zagapiła się na częściowo zamarznięte jezioro, którego powierzchnia skrzyła się w słońcu.

— Ja też straciłam matkę, Evelyn. Na pewno kiedyś ci o niej opowiadałam — powiedziała nagle Luna. — Moje życie nie zawsze było łatwe. Ale nigdy nie należy się poddawać. Jeśli się poddajesz, tracisz wszystko, co starałaś się osiągnąć.

Evelyn raptownie odwróciła się w jej stronę. Całkowicie zapomniała, że Krukonka też miała za sobą trudne doświadczenia. Za bardzo skupiła się na sobie. Poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie zainteresowała się życiem Luny, nie spytała, jak ona sobie z tym radziła.

Przez chwilę milczała, wpatrując się uważnie w zamyśloną, bladą twarz dziewczyny.

— W Hogwarcie wielu ludzi próbowało mnie zmienić. Śmiali się ze mnie, nazywali Pomyluną Lovegood — ciągnęła Luna, a na jej twarzy pojawił się marzycielski uśmiech. — Ale ja nie chciałam się zmieniać. Nie pozwoliłam im odebrać tego, co czyni mnie sobą. I ja, i mój tatuś zawsze staraliśmy się trwać przy naszych poglądach. Wierzyliśmy, że świat mimo wszystko jest naprawdę dobrym i pięknym miejscem. To po prostu niektórzy ludzie się pogubili.

Evelyn miała wrażenie, jakby Luna czytała w jej myślach.

— Ale.... Ale jak? — zdołała wykrztusić.

Luna uśmiechnęła się i chwyciła ją za rękę. Evelyn drgnęła nerwowo, ale nie wyrwała się. Naprawdę zazdrościła dziewczyniewyjątkowego hartu ducha. Miała jednak wiele racji. A Grant bardzo chciała jej wierzyć.

Zaczęła żałować, że nie mogła tak po prostu opowiedzieć o wszystkim, więc pozwoliła na to, by Luna po prostu do niej mówiła. Evelyn słuchała cierpliwie, wpatrując się w oszronione drzewa na skraju lasu.

Nagle jednak dostrzegła jakiś dziwny ruch, a spomiędzy koron drzew wychynął wielki, ciemny i bez wątpienia skrzydlaty kształt. Przez chwilę szybował nad Zakazanym Lasem, po czym ponownie zniknął w gęstwinie. Stało się to tak szybko, że Evelyn nie miała nawet pewności, czy widziała to naprawdę, czy może najzwyczajniej w świecie miała zwidy.

Czyżby zaczynała wariować? Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła w to miejsce z konsternacją.

— Co to było? To... to coś?

Luna przestała mówić i spojrzała na nią, unosząc jasne brwi.

— Och, to tylko testral. W Zakazanym Lesie żyje całe ich stado — odpowiedziała flegmatycznie. — Czasem chodzę je karmić, aby nie było im przykro, że ludzie tak ich unikają.

Evelyn mogła przysiąc, że słyszała już kiedyś tę nazwę, ale nie była pewna, czym dokładnie są te stwory. 

— Wiesz, chyba się nie dziwię — stwierdziła.

— Testrale są bardzo przyjazne. To po prostu ludzie są uprzedzeni. 

— W waszym świecie jest dużo uprzedzeń.

Uśmiechnęła się blado do Luny. Szybko zapomniała o skrzydlatym stworze.

 

*   *   *

 

We wtorek Evelyn spóźniła się na eliksiry. Podczas spaceru wokół jeziora, na który wybrała się w trakcie okienka między zajęciami, zupełnie straciła poczucie czasu i nie usłyszała dzwonu obwieszczającego rozpoczęcie kolejnej lekcji.

Zdyszana wpadła do klasy, kiedy wszyscy zaczynali już siekać składniki eliksiru. Odkąd została porwana, jej wstręt do piwnicznych pomieszczeń znacznie się zwiększył i natychmiast poczuła się nieswojo. Najchętniej by stąd wyszła. 

Na moment zatrzymała się w progu. Pokusa, żeby zawrócić, była bardzo silna. Ponure wnętrze ją przytłaczało. Miała wrażenie, jakby grube ściany mogły lada chwila ruszyć w jej stronę i zmiażdżyć ją swoim ciężarem.

Musiała przytrzymać się muru, żeby nie upaść. Sam zapach tego miejsca ją przerażał, ale nie mogła drugi raz uciec, bo to byłoby zbyt podejrzane. W zeszłym tygodniu nawet nie doszła do drzwi pracowni, zawróciła już na ciemnych schodach ku zdziwieniu Luny i Alice, które szły tuż za nią. Flitwick po zajęciach wezwał ją na rozmowę i zganił za to, że ledwie wróciła do szkoły, a już zaczęła wagarować, po czym zaczął wypytywać ją o samopoczucie. Okłamała go, mówiąc, że wszystko w porządku, po czym wyszła, obiecując sobie, że musi bardziej przyłożyć się do zachowywania pozorów.

Zanim jednak podjęła konkretną decyzję, zauważył ją Slughorn.

— Ach, panna Grant! — zawołał, przerywając na moment obserwowanie, jak grupka Ślizgonek przygotowuje składniki eliksiru. — Wchodź, wchodź! Już myśleliśmy, że do nas nie dotrzesz.

Teraz już nie miała wyboru.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie — bąknęła niechętnie, czując, że Slughorn nadal na nią patrzył. 

Jego mętnozielone oczy odprowadzały ją, póki nie dotarła do swojego stolika. Wydawało jej się, że odległość od drzwi do stołu wcale się nie zmniejszała. Nie czekając, aż nauczyciel powie jeszcze coś, przyspieszyła i chwilę później usiadła na swoim stałym miejscu obok Luny. Ani Alice, ani Nathalie z Gryffindoru nie zwróciły na nią większej uwagi, choć ta druga poruszyła się niespokojnie, kiedy dostrzegła zbliżającą się Grant. Do uszu dziewczyny dotarły jej zgryźliwe słowa:

— A tak było przyjemnie, kiedy wyjechała.

Evelyn zignorowała ją i przesunęła się nieco w bok, tak, by zwiększyć dystans między sobą a pozostałymi dziewczynami. Choć po ostatniej rozmowie z Luną poczuła się znacznie lepiej, nadal nie miała nastroju do przebywania wśród ludzi, nie mówiąc o rozmawianiu z nimi. Na pewno nie z Nathalie McDonald, która pewnie nadal była do niej uprzedzona z powodu jej pokrewieństwa z Yaxleyami.

Westchnęła tylko i pochyliła się nad sfatygowaną torbą, starając się nie patrzeć na piwniczną podłogę, bo w półmroku wzrok często ją zwodził, podsyłając obrazy zaschniętych plam krwi. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że nawet nie wiedziała, jaki eliksir mieli dzisiaj przyrządzać. Tablica była niemal niewidoczna przez unoszące się w powietrzu różnokolorowe opary wydostające się z kociołków.

Po chwili wahania nachyliła się do Luny, która z nieco nieobecnym wzrokiem ustawiała na ławce flakoniki z płynnymi ingrediencjami.

— Co mamy robić? — spytała szeptem.

Luna wskazała na swój podręcznik, otwarty na stronie osiemdziesiątej, gdzie znajdowały się opis i receptura eliksiru spokoju.

— Och... Aha.

Pospiesznie wyjęła swoją książkę i przewróciła kartki. Skrzywiła się nieznacznie, widząc, jak bardzo skomplikowany był przepis, jednak pospiesznie ruszyła w stronę szafek na ingrediencje. Przez cały ten czas wpatrywała w czubki swoich trampek, unikając rozglądania po piwnicy. Nadal czuła się bardzo nieswojo. Dopiero tam zorientowała się, że nie pamiętała większości składników z listy, więc szybko wróciła po książkę i wzięła ją ze sobą, by znowu czegoś nie pomylić. Gdy szła przez salę, usłyszała stłumiony śmiech Lydii Nott, jednak nawet nie spojrzała w jej stronę.

Zadanie, jakie przed nimi postawiono, należało do wyjątkowo trudnych. Podczas warzenia eliksiru spokoju należało dodawać składniki do kociołka w ściśle określonym porządku i ilościach. Wywar musiał być mieszany dokładną liczbę razy, najpierw zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara, a później odwrotnie. Temperatura płomieni musiała mieć ściśle określoną wartość przez określony czas. Evelyn bardzo szybko pogubiła się w zawiłościach tej receptury. Ręce coraz bardziej jej się trzęsły, co sprawiało jej problem przy precyzyjnym odmierzeniem ingrediencji.

Podczas dodawania soku z ciemiernika zadrżała jej ręka i wlała za dużo, a napar natychmiast spienił się i zabulgotał. Kilka razy upuściła składniki na podłogę, a raz prawie przewróciła swój kociołek. Odrobina eliksiru wylała się na stół, robiąc plamę na blacie.

— Jeszcze raz przypominam, że przy warzeniu tego eliksiru bardzo ważna jest dokładność. Wystarczy mały błąd, by u osoby, która taką miksturę wypije, wystąpiły poważne skutki uboczne! — zawołał Slughorn, po czym urwał na moment, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy uczniowie go zrozumieli. — Nawet, kiedy jest uwarzony poprawnie, należy obchodzić się z nim wyjątkowo ostrożnie. Zapamiętajcie to dobrze!

Evelyn zerknęła na swój kociołek. Jej napar z całą pewnością nie był uwarzony poprawnie, ale niezbyt się tym przejmowała. Z niecierpliwością czekała na dzwonek, chciała już wyjść i opuścić tę okropną piwnicę.

— Po dodaniu ostatniego składnika nad waszymi kociołkami powinna się unosić srebrna para — oznajmił Slughorn pod koniec lekcji, po czym pogroził im palcem, zapewne niezbyt zadowolony efektami.

Grant odgarnęła grzywkę sprzed oczu i rozejrzała się po ponurej pracowni. Prawie nikomu nie udało się sprawić, by z jego kociołka unosiła się srebrna para opisana przez nauczyciela. Z jej własnego naczynia wydobywały się kłęby ciemnego dymu o zapachu przypalonych skarpet, z kolei wywar Alice przypominał zwarzony budyń barwy zgniłych jaj. Nathalie McDonald najwyraźniej zaniechała dalszych prób poprawiania eliksiru, gdyż zaczęła się pakować. Siedząca przy sąsiednim stoliku Emma Dobbs wycierała ręce z cuchnącej, zielonej brei.

Slughorn tymczasem obchodził klasę, większość wywarów kwitując nieco zdegustowanymi spojrzeniami. Do stolika Evelyn i Luny podszedł na samym końcu.

— Przydałoby się trochę mniej kamienia księżycowego, panno Grant. I niech zgadnę, nie zamieszałaś wywaru dokładnie dwanaście razy przed dodaniem syropu z ciemiernika? — przemówił, krzywiąc się, gdy poczuł zapach dymu. — Ale jak na początek, nie jest tak źle, panno Grant.

Evelyn spodziewała się, że będzie dużo gorzej. Pospiesznie przelała część eliksiru do fiolki, po czym opróżniła kociołek szybkim „ _Evanesco_!”. Zaczęła się pakować, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić piwnicę, podczas gdy nauczyciel zagadał Lunę.

— W piątek, dzień przed wyjazdem na ferie świąteczne, organizuję u siebie małe przyjęcie i byłbym zaszczycony, mogąc się tam zobaczyć, panno Lovegood — powiedział, uśmiechając się do Krukonki. — Zaprosiłem też kilku twoich starych przyjaciół, i zdradzę ci w tajemnicy, że przyjęli moją prośbę.

— Och, bardzo chętnie przyjdę — odrzekła Luna z bladym uśmiechem.

Slughorn wydawał się ukontentowany. Jednak zanim odszedł, spojrzał jeszcze na Evelyn.

— Panna Grant też może zajrzeć, jeśli tylko zechce — dodał, po czym oddalił się, nie czekając na odpowiedź nastolatki.

 

*   *   *

 

Po południu Evelyn wybrała się na kolejne korepetycje u Maxwella. Choć widok mierzącej w nią różdżki nadal budził w niej silny niepokój, zdawała sobie sprawę, że opanowanie podstaw obrony przed czarną magią może jej w przyszłości pomóc. Dlatego wytrwale uczęszczała na te zajęcia, za każdym razem próbując sobie wmówić, że Thomas robił to wszystko wyłącznie dla jej dobra.

Zaraz po kolacji udała się do sali obrony przed czarną magią, tym razem bardzo ostrożnie wchodząc po schodach, by uniknąć kolejnej przykrej niespodzianki. Nadal czuła się zażenowana na myśl, że akurat on wyciągnął ją ze stopnia-pułapki.

Jednak drzwi klasy były zamknięte i nigdzie nie zauważyła byłego aurora. Przed powrotem do wieży postanowiła zajrzeć jeszcze do jego gabinetu. Może Maxwell zapomniał, że powinni mieć dzisiaj zajęcia? Zapukała cicho, czekając, aż nauczyciel pozwoli jej wejść. Chwilę później usłyszała za drzwiami kroki i na korytarz wysunęła się profesor Daniels.

— Evelyn? Miałaś jakąś sprawę do profesora Maxwella? — spytała nauczycielka przyjaznym tonem i odsunęła się nieznacznie, tak, żeby dziewczyna mogła przejść.

— Przyszłam na korepetycje z obrony przed czarną magią — odrzekła Grant, nieco skonsternowana.

W tym samym momencie za plecami Daniels pojawił się Maxwell. Na widok Evelyn uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Jesteś już? Wchodź do środka — zachęcił ją. — Przeczytałaś tę książkę, którą ci ostatnio dałem?

— Tak, już ponad połowę. — Evelyn wsunęła się do gabinetu, zerkając przez ramię na oddalającą się korytarzem kobietę. — Myślę, że do następnych zajęć zdążę przeczytać całość.

Jeśli Maxwell wydawał się zaskoczony jej nagłym entuzjazmem do uczenia się i odrabiania prac domowych, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Pozostawało jednak faktem, że od momentu powrotu do szkoły Evelyn większość czasu poświęcała na naukę i kładła się do łóżka, kiedy wszystkie współlokatorki już dawno spały. Zaobserwowała, że im bardziej wysilała swój umysł przed zaśnięciem, tym mniej koszmarnych snów dręczyło ją, gdy już wreszcie położyła się spać. Była gotowa zrobić wiele, żeby nie śnić o Selwynie i o matce, nawet jeśli oznaczało to wkuwanie regułek z obrony przed czarną magią, która nigdy wcześniej jej nie interesowała. Podczas korepetycji była zbyt zaabsorbowana ćwiczeniem pojedynków, by myśleć o swoich problemach.

Rozejrzała się po gabinecie, a Maxwell pospiesznie zgarnął z biurka dwa kubki po herbacie i wysłał je gdzieś różdżką.

— Wybacz ten bałagan, profesor Daniels wpadła mnie odwiedzić i troszkę się zasiedzieliśmy... — powiedział, uśmiechając się znacząco. — Tak, pamiętałem o naszych zajęciach... Możemy przejść do klasy.

Maxwell wpuścił ją do pracowni. Evelyn odłożyła torbę na podłogę obok biurka, nie przestając przyglądać się Thomasowi. Wciąż pamiętała, że kiedyś okazywał jej dużo zrozumienia i rozmawiał z nią o Ameryce. Nie potrafiła nie lubić kogoś, kto z taką ciekawością słuchał o Nowym Jorku.

W końcu mężczyzna stanął naprzeciwko niej.

— Wyjmij różdżkę — powiedział.

Grant sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła różdżkę, po czym uniosła ją nieznacznie. Jej koniec drżał lekko, zdradzając stres dziewczyny.

— Dzisiaj poćwiczymy znowu magię niewerbalną. Większość klasy zdążyła już opanować ją w przynajmniej podstawowym zakresie, dlatego uważam, że na razie powinniśmy skupić się właśnie na tym, by udało ci się odpierać wszystkie moje zaklęcia bez wypowiedzenia na głos inkantacji. — przemówił Maxwell, przyglądając jej się bacznie. — W kwestii podstawowych zaklęć i przeciwuroków poczyniłaś znaczne postępy, więc myślę, że z tym nie będziesz mieć większych problemów. Ostatnio szło ci całkiem nieźle.

— To miała być pochwała? — dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się blado.

Choć miała silną motywację do nauki obrony, myśl o pojedynkowaniu nie napawała jej wielką radością.

— Jestem pewien, że jeśli dalej będziesz tak ładnie pracować, wkrótce zrównasz się poziomem z resztą klasy — stwierdził Maxwell, po czym parsknął śmiechem. — A teraz... _Impedimento_!   

Evelyn nie zdążyła pomyśleć nad niewerbalnym odbiciem zaklęcia, więc po prostu odruchowo uskoczyła w bok, robiąc unik. Zaklęcie Maxwella przewróciło jedną z ustawionych pod ścianą ławek.

— Unik to też dobra metoda — przyznał auror. — Jednak bardzo bym chciał zobaczyć, jak odpierasz moje zaklęcie bez użycia słów. Wierzę, że to potrafisz.

Na innych przedmiotach nie miała już takich problemów z czarami niewerbalnymi, ale rzucanie ich w trakcie pojedynku póki co nie wychodziło jej zbyt dobrze. Nie potrafiła jednocześnie skupiać się na zaklęciu i na bronieniu przed atakami. To było dużo trudniejsze niż zwykłe czary czy transmutacja.

Rzucił kolejne zaklęcie, a Evelyn podniosła różdżkę, myśląc intensywnie nad zaklęciem tarczy, ale jej osłona okazała się stanowczo zbyt słaba. Maxwell przebił ją jednym celnym zaklęciem pełnego porażenia ciała, a Grant upadła na ziemię, sztywna jak marmurowa płyta. 

Kiedy Thomas ją odczarował, mimowolnie jęknęła, gdy zakłuło ją w żebrach. Odruchowo zacisnęła na nich ręce, oddychając głęboko i zaciskając powieki. Przez chwilę kuliła się na podłodze, czekając, aż nieprzyjemne uczucie zniknie. Ten ból ją przerażał i przypominał straszne chwile u Selwyna. Zacisnęła usta i odwróciła się od byłego aurora, po czym dyskretnie dotknęła swojego boku. Bała się, że zranienia mogłyby się odnowić, ale wyglądało na to, że z jej żebrami wszystko było w porządku. Maxwell pochylił się nad nią z zatroskaną miną, a ona pożałowała, że tak spanikowała.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Jest okej — odrzekła szybko. — Uderzyłam się, upadając na ziemię.

Maxwell wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę, ale natychmiast się odsunęła. Wstała, nie chcąc, by domyślił się, że zabolało ją o wiele bardziej, niż to okazywała. Skutki zaklęć Selwyna wciąż dawały o sobie znać, choć upłynął już ponad miesiąc.

— Na pewno? — spytał.

— Tak, na pewno, tylko się uderzyłam — powiedziała, jeszcze przez chwilę trzymając dłonie na żebrach. Liczyła, że Maxwell w końcu da sobie spokój z pytaniami. — To... ta podłoga jest bardzo twarda.

Thomas jednak postanowił zrobić kilka minut przerwy. Wyszedł na chwilę z klasy, a Evelyn przysiadła na jednej z dosuniętych do ściany ławek i pogrążyła się w myślach. Gdy została sama, było jej łatwo uspokoić się po wcześniejszym ataku paniki. Przez chwilę kusiło ją, by wymknąć się pod nieobecność Maxwella, ale zanim podjęła konkretną decyzję, nauczyciel wrócił.

— To co, jesteś już gotowa?— spytał, zamykając drzwi pracowni.

Evelyn wolałaby zakończyć zajęcia i wrócić do wieży Ravenclawu, ale zsunęła się ze stolika i ponownie uniosła różdżkę, uważnie wpatrując się w byłego aurora.

— Możemy kontynuować — powiedziała.

Maxwell uśmiechnął się tylko i wyczarował na ziemi poduszki.

Niewerbalne zaklęcia obronne nie szły jej jednak tak dobrze, jakby chciała. W większości przypadków były znacznie słabsze niż wtedy, gdy wypowiadała formuły na głos.

— Musisz się skoncentrować — powiedział, gdy po raz kolejny zepsuła zaklęcie tarczy. — Wiem, że w miarę opanowałaś już te zaklęcia, ale teraz musisz popracować nad tym, by rzucać je także bez wypowiadania formułek. 

— Wiem, wiem — jęknęła. — Po prostu nie umiem się skupić.

Wciąż rozpraszała ją myśl o tym, że Maxwell stał naprzeciwko niej z wyciągniętą różdżką. Właśnie to stanowiło największy problem, odkąd wróciła do szkoły i wznowiła korepetycje. W takich warunkach trudno było się skoncentrować na rzucaniu czarów niewerbalnie, bo wciąż prześladowały ją irracjonalne i paranoiczne myśli.

Od początku ich zajęć minęła przynajmniej godzina. Evelyn miała jednak wrażenie, że upłynęło ich przynajmniej kilka. Była zmęczona i o niczym tak nie marzyła, jak o odpoczynku.

— Postaraj się skupić. Nie myśl o niczym innym, tylko o zaklęciu, które chcesz rzucić i wykonaj odpowiedni ruch różdżką — zachęcił ją Maxwell. — Teraz ty rzuć na mnie jakieś zaklęcie. Raz... Dwa... Trzy...

Evelyn zrobiła nieco bezradną minę, ale uniosła różdżkę i pomyślała o zaklęciu rozbrajającym. Różdżka Maxwella drgnęła w jego dłoni, ale w ostatniej chwili zdążył ją pochwycić koniuszkami palców.

— Prawie dobrze — pochwalił ją.

Kilka podejść później udało jej się całkowicie go rozbroić bez wypowiedzenia zaklęcia na głos. Mimo wszystko była z siebie całkiem zadowolona, szczególnie, gdy Maxwell uśmiechnął się z podziwem, kiedy jego różdżka uderzyła w podłogę.

— Bardzo dobrze, Evelyn. Tylko tak dalej.

Kolejne próbyszły jej różnie. Pół godziny później mężczyzna wreszcie zarządził koniec, za co Evelyn była mu bardzo wdzięczna. Z ulgą schowała różdżkę do kieszeni i westchnęła. Prawie chwiała się na nogach i obawiała się, że auror mógł to zauważyć, bo jego oczy podejrzanie się zwęziły.

— Może usiądziesz ze mną na chwilę, zanim pójdziesz do wieży? Niedawno byłem w Hogsmeade i przyniosłem całą zgrzewkę kremowego piwa — oznajmił nagle Thomas.

Zanim zdążyła się obejrzeć, już prowadził ją z powrotem do swojego gabinetu.

— Wyglądasz dość blado, myślę, że coś rozgrzewającego dobrze by ci zrobiło.

Była zbyt wyczerpana, by skutecznie się opierać, zresztą... nie miała na to ochoty. Ta propozycja bardzo ją zaskoczyła. Po korepetycjach Maxwell zazwyczaj po godzinie czy dwóch nauki pozwalał jej iść do wieży Krukonów. Czasem jeszcze chwilę z nią rozmawiał, dawał jej jakieś książki do przeczytania, a parę razy nawet podarował jej jakiś słodki przysmak. 

— Ja... eee... — wymamrotała, zbita z tropu.

Maxwell jednak przywołał dwie butelki, które z cichym stuknięciem opadły na blat biurka.

— Siadaj.

Grant po chwili wahania opadła na krzesło przed biurkiem. Mężczyzna obszedł mebel i także usiadł na swoim miejscu, po czym otworzył swoją butelkę, zachęcając dziewczynę do tego samego.

Evelyn chwyciła butelkę w obie dłonie i zaczęła mocować się z kapslem. Maxwell, dostrzegłszy jej wysiłki, parsknął śmiechem.

— Nie uważasz, że posłużenie się magią byłoby dużo prostsze? — zapytał, sięgając poprzez stół i wyciągając butelkę z jej dłoni.

Gdy jego palce przez ułamek sekundy musnęły jej skórę, Evelyn drgnęła i szybko cofnęła dłoń, ale Thomas wycelował końcem różdżki w kapsel, który wyskoczył i potoczył się po blacie.

Wzięła od niego napój i upiła łyk. Od razu poczuła się nieco lepiej.

— Nie wpadłam na to — mruknęła po chwili.

— Stare nawyki wciąż dają o sobie znać? 

Thomas oparł łokcie na blacie i splótł ze sobą koniuszki palców. Jego oczy wciąż wpatrywały się w drobną dziewczynę. To jedno niewinne pytanie sprawiło, że Grant znowu zatęskniła za beztroskim życiem w Nowym Jorku, choć w okresie po porwaniu myślała o tym mniej niż jeszcze parę miesięcy temu.

— Tak, może to te stare przyzwyczajenia — powiedziała cicho.

— To nic złego, Evelyn — rzekł Maxwell. — Zdecydowana większość czarodziejów myśli o magii instynktownie i wykorzystuje różdżkę nawet do rzeczy, które z łatwością mogliby zrobić bez niej.

— Ale ja jestem z Nowego Jorku — przypomniała mu Grant. — Nam wpaja się nieco inne nawyki.

Thomas uśmiechnął się. Podczas rozmowy Evelyn stopniowo się rozluźniła, a jej humor znowu się poprawił. Ostatnio często miała huśtawki nastrojów. Teraz, kiedy nie musiała skupiać się na tym, że Maxwell trzymał w dłoni różdżkę, było jej dużo łatwiej się odprężyć.

Zajęci pogawędką, nawet nie zauważyli upływu czasu. Dopiero auror w którymś momencie zerknął na zegar i zdziwił się:

— Troszeczkę się dzisiaj zasiedzieliśmy — oznajmił. — Chodź, lepiej odprowadzę cię do dormitorium.

— Przecież mogę pójść sama. — Evelyn wstała i chwyciła swoją torbę. — Już się nie gubię w tym zamku. Nie tak często, jak kiedyś.

Ruszyła w stronę drzwi, jednak Thomas powstrzymał ją gestem.

— Jest dwadzieścia minut po ciszy nocnej. Jeśli ktoś przyłapałby cię na korytarzu bez opieki nauczyciela, dostałabyś szlaban.

To wytłumaczenie trochę przekonało Evelyn. Pozwoliła, by Thomas zaprowadził ją aż do spiralnych schodków prowadzących na wieżę. Jednak choć z początku tak przeciwna temu pomysłowi, w momencie, gdy poły szaty Maxwella zniknęły za załomem korytarza i została sama, poczuła się dziwnie samotna.

 

*   *   *

 

Przedświąteczna aura panująca w zamku zazwyczaj irytowała Laurę Wayland. Kolorowe ozdoby i śpiewające zbroje nie budziły w niej roztkliwienia czy radości. Te święta, podobnie jak większość poprzednich, Laura miała zamiar spędzić samotnie. John Selwyn odzywał się tylko wtedy, kiedy czegoś potrzebował, ale od dłuższego czasu milczał. Było to dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zaangażował ją w swój plan. Ale brak odzewu z jego strony był jej na rękę. Równie dobrze mógłby już nigdy się nie odzywać. Przez ten cholerny dług z przeszłości znowu musiała wpakować się w bagno, choć obiecywała sobie, że definitywnie zakończy swoją przygodę z ciemną stroną i rozpocznie zwyczajne życie, siedząc okrakiem na barykadzie i nie angażując się w nic, co wymagałoby jasnego określenia swojego stanowiska.

Nie dlatego, że pragnęła być dobra i zmazać swoje winy. Robiła to, bo była zbyt tchórzliwa, by ponieść odpowiedzialność za dawne wybory. Nie miała zamiaru skończyć w Azkabanie, bała się tego, i dopiero, kiedy stało się to realnym zagrożeniem, Laura zaczęła żałować pewnych rzeczy w swoim życiu.

Kiedyś, dawno temu zazdrościła Constance, że dzięki swojemu pochodzeniu mogła mieć duże możliwości, a potem gardziła nią za to, że uciekła, że wyrzekła się swojego życia. Później okazało się, że sama wcale nie była lepsza. Wybrała zupełnie inną drogę niż Yaxley, ale tak naprawdę miały ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż sądziła.

Gdy Grant wróciła do szkoły, Laura w pierwszej chwili zdziwiła się, że widzi ją żywą. Była niemal w stu procentach przekonana, że John Selwyn zabije i ją, i Constance Yaxley.

Wbrew temu, co myślała jeszcze kilka tygodni temu, myśl o tym, że Selwyn dopadł Yaxley, wcale nie sprawił jej satysfakcji.

Tamtego dnia weszła do klasy transmutacji i niemal przetarła oczy ze zdumienia. Obok Luny Lovegood siedziała blada i wymizerowana, z rozbieganym spojrzeniem i ciemnymi, podniszczonymi włosami, ale z całą pewnością żywa Evelyn Grant.

Laura była wtedy tak skonsternowana, że niemal zapomniała, co miała omawiać na tej lekcji. Jednak gdy tylko odzyskała rezon, już ani razu nie spojrzała w stronę Grant. Starała się udawać, że wcale jej tam nie było, że zgodnie z wszelką logiką powinna teraz leżeć kilka stóp pod ziemią gdzieś w pobliżu posiadłości Selwyna. 

To, że przeżyła, oznaczało także, że jej współpraca z nim jeszcze się nie zakończyła.

W ostatnim czasie, odkąd tylko wróciła Grant, Laura coraz częściej zastanawiała się, w co się wpakowała. Cieszyła się jednak na myśl, że na dwa tygodnie oderwie się od tej dziewczyny, od reszty rozwrzeszczanych uczniów i całych stert prac domowych.

Zajęcia z szóstym rokiem były jej ostatnimi dzisiejszego dnia, i ostatnimi z tym rocznikiem przed świętami. Wyrzuciła z głowy wcześniejsze myśli, po czym uśmiechnęła się nieco krzywo, wchodząc do klasy, w której siedzieli już uczniowie. Było tu po kilku członków każdego domu, łącznie około dwudziestu osób. W porównaniu z Daniels czy Vector miała sporą grupę uczniów na rocznikach owutemowych, choć czasami i tak dziwiła się, jakim cudem niektórzy z nich zdołali zdać suma z tego przedmiotu.

Na jej widok rozmowy natychmiast ucichły, na co Laura uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. To jej się podobało. Opłacało się odejmować punkty i dawać szlabany, żeby tylko osiągnąć taki efekt. 

Usiadła za biurkiem i wyjęła listę obecności. Gdy jednak dotarła do Evelyn Grant, odpowiedziała jej cisza. Zerknęła szybko na ławkę, w której zwykle siedziała z Lovegood — miejsce obok niej było puste. Grant nie było, i Laura miała cichą nadzieję, że już się nie pojawi.

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo i wyczytała kolejne nazwisko. Kiedy wszyscy pozostali uczniowie potwierdzili swoją obecność, wyjęła spod biurka duże pudło z zamkniętymi w środku myszami.

— Lovegood, podejdź tutaj i rozdaj każdemu po jednej myszy — rzuciła. — Dzisiaj będziemy kontynuować temat zaklęć powodujących znikanie i pojawianie się przedmiotów, bo to będzie ważna część testu praktycznego, który odbędzie się po świętach. — Na myśl o trudnym teście, jaki uszykuje uczniom, jej humor zdecydowanie się poprawił. Bez względu na wszystko lubiła czuć, że miała nad uczniami pewną władzę.

Kiedy Luna rozdawała myszy, Wayland rozglądała się po pracowni, zatrzymując wzrok na dłużej na siedzących w drugiej ławce Williamie Brandonie i Charlesie Selwynie. O ile pierwszy był ożywiony i starał się sprawiać wrażenie zainteresowanego lekcją, tak młody Selwyn wydawał się jeszcze bardziej apatyczny niż zazwyczaj. Wpatrywał się ponuro w okno i usilnie unikał jej spojrzenia. Postanowiła, że później będzie musiała uciąć sobie z nim pogawędkę, choć czuła, że to nie będzie łatwe — chłopak wiedział, że współpracowała z jego ojcem.

Wtedy jednak usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi, i ku swojemu zdziwieniu dostrzegła, jak do klasy wsunęła się Grant. Humor kobiety znowu się pogorszył.

— Ravenclaw traci dziesięć punktów! — wycedziła przez zęby.

Nawet liczyła, że Grant odpyskuje. Z chęcią odjęłaby jej więcej punktów. Ukarałaby ją za to, że tu przyszła, że znowu zrodziła w niej te wszystkie dziwne myśli. Ale Grant milczała, i jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadła na swoim miejscu i zgarbiła się, zapewne chcąc być jak najmniej widoczna. Laura odnotowała, że miała długie, ciemne włosy i była niezwykle blada.

Kobieta po raz kolejny doszła do wniosku, że pobyt u Selwyna bardzo ją zmienił. Grant nigdy nie zachowywała się tak spokojnie, zawsze była bezczelna, krnąbrna i pozbawiona szacunku do szkolnych reguł. 

Dzisiaj od razu wyjęła różdżkę i zaczęła ćwiczyć zaklęcie tak, jak inni. Nie rozmawiała z koleżankami, nie wierciła się i nie rysowała po ławce. Nie dawała Laurze pretekstu, by mogła znowu odjąć Ravenclawowi punkty.

Wayland była na tyle sfrustrowana, że w końcu zwróciła się w stronę jakiegoś Puchona, który niechcący powiększył swoją mysz do rozmiarów borsuka.

— Hufflepuff traci pięć punktów, Whitby! — mruknęła, patrząc, jak gigantyczna mysz zaczyna obgryzać blat ławki. — I natychmiast to zmniejsz!

Chłopak wycelował różdżką w zwierzę, jednak nic się nie stało. Laura, nic już nie mówiąc, machnęła różdżką, natychmiast przywracając gryzoniowi właściwy rozmiar. Zakłopotany Whitby zaczerwienił się i prawie upuścił różdżkę. Laura litościwie udała, że tego nie zauważyła i odwróciła się na pięcie, odchodząc w stronę ławki Brandona i Selwyna.

— Bardzo dobrze, panie Brandon — powiedziała, kiedy jego mysz zniknęła i chwilę później pojawiła się z powrotem. — O to właśnie chodzi. A teraz może pan Selwyn?

Charles drgnął nerwowo, po czym wymamrotał zaklęcie. Na ławce został wijący się mysi ogon. Wayland skrzywiła się, na co chłopak pobladł i szybko naprawił błąd, zanim zdążyła go upomnieć. 

Pod koniec lekcji zaledwie kilku osobom udało się sprawić, że ich myszy zniknęły i pojawiły się z powrotem. Ku jej wielkiemu zdumieniu, wśród tych uczniów była także Evelyn Grant. Gdyby nie to, że widziała na własne oczy, jak Grant pod koniec lekcji udaje się najpierw zniknąć mysz, a potem zmaterializować ją z powrotem na swojej ławce, pewnie by w to nie uwierzyła. Dziewczyna nigdy nie należała do najlepszych, była raczej średnią uczennicą. Laura otrzymała właśnie kolejny dowód na to, że coś było bardzo nie tak.

Nie wygłosiła jednak żadnej uwagi na ten temat, a po prostu odwróciła się i poszła na przód klasy, gdzie łaskawie obdarzyła Brandona pięcioma punktami. Ku jej ogromnej uldze, chwilę później rozległ się dzwon oznajmiający koniec zajęć. Uczniowie zaczęli wysypywać się z klasy. Nie minęło więcej niż pół minuty, jak Laura została w pracowni sama.

 

*   *   *

 

Parę dni przed przerwą świąteczną Evelyn przechadzała się korytarzem, wyczarowując na ścianach pęki bordowych i granatowych serpentyn.

O tej porze powinna mieć zielarstwo, ale z racji dużej ilości śniegu zajęcia nadal były odwołane. Wykorzystywała dodatkowy czas wolny na drobne rozrywki, właściwie nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć. W ostatnich dniach trudno było jej się skupić na czymś konkretnym.

Przez chwilę nawet wahała się, czy nie dołączyć do Julie, odrabiającej w bibliotece ostatnie prace domowe przed świętami, ale szybko zrezygnowała, uznając, że w ferie będzie mieć dużo czasu, żeby wszystko napisać.

W połowie korytarza minęła panią Norris. Obawiając się, że kotka może w jakiś tajemniczy sposób przyciągnąć tu Filcha, oddaliła się pospiesznie. Odgarnęła jakiś gobelin i wspięła się po wąskich schodkach na piętro wyżej. Korytarz był praktycznie pusty. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła Thomasa Maxwella, którego od razu rozpoznała po wyjątkowo rozczochranych włosach i charakterystycznej sylwetce. Mężczyzna chyba nawet jej nie zauważył, bo niemal w tym samym momencie po prostu skręcił w bok i zniknął jej z oczu.

Jednak gdy tam dotarła, zauważyła, że korytarz kończył się krętymi schodami. Wówczas Grant uświadomiła sobie, że trafiła w pobliże Wieży Astronomicznej, miejsca, o którym już co nieco słyszała, ale w którym jeszcze nigdy nie była.

Zawahała się, zastanawiając, czego mógł tam szukać Maxwell. Obok wejścia na schody wisiała tabliczka informująca o zakazie przebywania w wieży poza godzinami lekcji. Grant, nie myśląc wiele, zignorowała wywieszkę i wsunęła się na schody. Była wyraźnie podekscytowana możliwością zrobienia czegoś zakazanego. To uczucie wyrwało ją na chwilę z apatii. Nie obchodziło jej to, że Maxwell pewnie zaraz i tak ją stamtąd przegoni.

Zadarła głowę do góry, dostrzegając, że auror był już prawie na szczycie wieży. Dopiero, gdy zniknął, kontynuowała wspinaczkę, zastanawiając się, czego tutaj szukał.

W niewielkim, ale wyposażonym w duże okna pomieszczeniu na szczycie wieży znajdowało się całe mnóstwo dziwacznych przyrządów oraz kartonowych pudeł przeróżnych rozmiarów i kształtów. Było tu znacznie zimniej niż na korytarzach. Evelyn zadrżała, ciaśniej otulając się szatą.

Ku jej zdumieniu, Maxwella tu nie było. Zauważyła jednak, że przeszklone drzwi prowadzące na zewnętrzną część wieży, zapewne służącą do obserwacji nieba, były uchylone, a na jednym z okien majaczył nikły cień. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i rozejrzała po otoczeniu z ciekawością. Miała zamiar jedynie zobaczyć, co tutaj jest i opuścić wieżę, zanim Maxwell zda sobie sprawę z jej obecności.

W kącie stał wielki model Układu Słonecznego z poruszającymi się planetami. Był też duży stół, na którym leżały dziwaczne wykresy i tabele.  Evelyn przez chwilę przyglądała się im, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. Nigdy nie uczęszczała na czarodziejską astronomię.

Zrezygnowawszy z prób zrozumienia treści arkuszy, powoli zbliżyła się do okna, przez cały czas pamiętając o Maxwellu. Kiedy jego cień na szybie nagle się poruszył, odsunęła się. Już miała zamiar się wycofać, ale drzwi nagle otworzyły się.

Dziewczyna, zaskoczona, poleciała do tyłu, lądując w jednym z pudeł.

— Evelyn? Co ty tutaj robisz?

Thomas Maxwell był wyraźnie zdziwiony jej widokiem. Wyciągnął jednak rękę i pomógł jej wstać. Grant pozwoliła się podnieść, zerkając na niego z obawą. Zaklęła w duchu, żałując swojej wcześniejszej ciekawości.

— Chciałam zobaczyć, jak tutaj jest — odpowiedziała tylko, nie chcąc, by pomyślał, że go śledziła albo coś w tym rodzaju. — Nigdy tu nie byłam. 

Maxwell pokiwał w spokoju głową.

— Rozumiem. To pokusa nie do odparcia — rzekł. — Też lubiłem tu przychodzić, kiedy byłem uczniem. Nawet teraz lubię tu zaglądać, bo mimo pewnych przykrych zdarzeń, które rozegrały się tu parę lat temu, nadal mam sentyment do tego miejsca. 

Evelyn spojrzała na niego z ciekawością. Może jednak auror nie miał zamiaru nikomu poskarżyć, skoro prowadził tę konwersację, zamiast od razu zabrać ją do opiekuna domu?

— To jest bardzo... interesujące miejsce — powiedziała tylko, obchodząc Thomasa i podchodząc do okna.

Oparła dłonie w miejscu, gdzie dolne krawędzie okien stykały się z murem i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Z tej wysokości widziała błonia, jezioro i spory fragment Zakazanego Lasu, wszystko spoczywające pod warstwą śniegu. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy Maxwell stanął obok niej. 

— Tak, to zawsze robi wrażenie, choć za moich czasów wieża wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Po wielkiej bitwie nieco ją zmodyfikowano, bo została prawie całkowicie zniszczona — przemówił, po czym nagle spojrzał na nią znacząco i wskazał na uchylone drzwi. — Chciałabyś wyjść na zewnątrz?

Grant po chwili wahania zgodziła się. Na zewnętrznej części wieży nie było śniegu. Dziewczyna domyśliła się, że pewnie istniały jakieś zaklęcia osłaniające szczyt przed opadami. Chłód był jednak wyraźnie odczuwalny. Zadrżała mocniej, otulając ramiona dłońmi.

Thomas uśmiechnął się jednak i zdjął swój płaszcz, zarzucając go na ramiona nastolatki.

— Teraz lepiej? — spytał z rozbawieniem.

Evelyn przez moment się zawahała, przypominając sobie sytuację nad jeziorem, gdy wybiegła z zamku po wizycie tej aurorki, Sarah Bradley, a Maxwell znalazł ją siedzącą pod starym bukiem. Rzuciła mu szybkie spojrzenie. Nadal ją obserwował, więc po chwili włożyła dłonie w rękawy i owinęła się płaszczem. Okrycie było dla niej sporo za duże, więc jego dół ciągnął się po ziemi, ale było przyjemnie rozgrzane przez mężczyznę i przesycone zapachem jego wody kolońskiej.

— Tak, dużo lepiej — wyszeptała, po czym dodała nieco głośniej: — Gdybym wiedziała, że będzie tu tak zimno, poszłabym do dormitorium po jakiś dodatkowy sweter.

— Podoba ci się tutaj? — spytał po chwili Maxwell.

Evelyn przez chwilę spoglądała w dal. Widok był naprawdę wspaniały.

— Zawsze lubiłam wysokości — odrzekła. — Mieszkałam na dwudziestym piętrze, opowiadałam panu kiedyś. Teraz bardzo mi tego brakuje. No wie pan, mieszkania w Nowym Jorku.

Przez parę minut oboje stali w ciszy. Thomas sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mimo zdjęcia płaszcza wcale nie odczuwał chłodu. Opierał się o barierkę z charakterystyczną dla siebie nonszalancją, a zimny wiatr rozwiewał jego włosy, robiąc mu jeszcze większy bałagan na głowie. Evelyn musiała jednak przyznać, że mężczyzna w jakiś dziwny sposób się jej _podobał_ , choć jeszcze parę miesięcy temu nigdy nie pomyślałaby o nim w taki sposób. 

Ostatnie wydarzenia sprawiły jednak, że spojrzała na życie zupełnie inaczej. Przy Thomasie Maxwellu czuła się nieco lepiej, bezpieczniej. Choć była bardzo zdystansowana i bała się, że jej sekret mógłby się wydać, w pobliżu tego mężczyzny czuła się inaczej niż przy innych ludziach. Uświadomiła sobie, że potrzebowała kogoś, komu mogłaby do pewnego stopnia zaufać.

Zbliżyła się do niego. Zanim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, usłyszeli kroki.

— Ktoś wchodzi po schodach — mruknął Maxwell, rzucając dziewczynie szybkie spojrzenie. — Schowaj się!

— Co? 

Evelyn była tak zaskoczona jego propozycją, że nawet nie zaprotestowała, gdy auror kazał jej skryć się w kącie i kucnąć, by nie było jej widać przez okna.

Skuliła się, patrząc, jak Thomas wszedł z powrotem do środka. Chwilę później usłyszała kobiecy głos:

— Ach, to tylko pan, panie Maxwell — powiedział ktoś. — Myślałam, że to znowu jacyś uczniowie szwendają się tu dla zabawy.

Thomas przez chwilę coś mówił, jednak dziewczyna nie zrozumiała słów. Miała jednak nadzieję, że ta osoba, którą wzięła za nauczycielkę astronomii, nie odkryje jej obecności. Wtedy nawet Maxwell nie zdołałby jej wytłumaczyć, choć i tak z jakiegoś powodu kazał jej się ukryć zamiast ją wydać, za co była mu wdzięczna.

Dopiero, kiedy mężczyzna wrócił na zewnętrzną część wieży, Grant odważyła się wstać. Zdała sobie sprawę, że nadal ma na sobie płaszcz Maxwella.

— Chyba już pójdę — powiedziała tylko, oddając aurorowi okrycie.

Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, już nie oglądając się na niego.

 

*   *   *

 

Ostatni dzień przed przerwą świąteczną nadszedł niespodziewanie szybko. W piątek nikt już nie uważał na zajęciach i nawet nauczyciele dali sobie spokój z próbami nauczenia uczniów czegokolwiek. Flitwick pozwolił szóstorocznym rozmawiać i grać w różne gry, a Maxwell odesłał ich do pokojów wspólnych pół godziny przed czasem. 

Po pierwszej godzinie zajęć większość uczniów kręciła się nerwowo na krzesłach lub zerkała w okna, za którymi gęsto padał śnieg. Już mało kto zwracał uwagę na leżące na biurku zaklątwione przedmioty, które mieli dziś odczarowywać. Zamyślona Evelyn wpatrywała się w kubek, który od czasu do czasu wypluwał z siebie zieloną, kleistą maź. Siedząca obok niej Luna szkicowała na odwrocie swojego pergaminu.

— Widzę, że dzisiaj już za wiele was nie nauczę — stwierdził Maxwell, przesuwając wzrokiem po klasie. — Dokończymy problematykę zdejmowania uroków po świętach.

Evelyn zwróciła na niego wzrok. To samo zrobiła większość uczniów.

— Możecie rozejść się do dormitoriów i przygotować do powrotu do domów. Choć wiem, że z niektórymi z was spotkam się jeszcze podczas przyjęcia u profesora Slughorna, życzę wam wszystkim wesołych świąt.

Przez klasę potoczył się cichy pomruk, a uradowani uczniowie zaczęli podnosić się z miejsc i zmierzać do wyjścia. Evelyn mogłaby przysiąc, że gdy wychodziła, Maxwell przez moment patrzył dokładnie na nią, ale nie kazał jej zostać. Od czasu spotkania na Wieży Astronomicznej w ogóle się nie widzieli, nie licząc dzisiejszej lekcji.

Przyjęcie miało rozpocząć się o osiemnastej. W czasie, gdy część szkoły zbierała się na kolację, nieliczni zaproszeni, wyróżniający się z tłumu dzięki bardziej odświętnym strojom, udali się do gabinetu Slughorna, skąd dobiegała już muzyka, śmiechy i głośne rozmowy.

W swoim życiu Evelyn była już na kilku imprezach. W dzieciństwie parę razy towarzyszyła rodzicom w bankietach firmowych organizowanych przez ojca lub kogoś z jego otoczenia. Zawsze były straszliwie nudne, choć mogła się bawić z dziećmi innych bogatych mugoli. Matka czuła się tam nieswojo i chyba tylko Michael był w swoim żywiole, mogąc błyszczeć w towarzystwie wysoko postawionych Nowojorczyków.

Dużo ciekawsze były bale w Salem, na które wykonywało się własne kostiumy. Mogli w nich uczestniczyć wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele i chyba każdy dobrze się tam bawił. Evelyn znowu zatęskniła za tamtymi czasami.

Wcale nie chciała iść do Slughorna i nie poszłaby, gdyby nie dziwne spojrzenia Julie, zaskoczonej, że Grant miała zamiar spędzić cały wieczór w dormitorium nad książką, którą Maxwell dał jej na ostatnich korepetycjach.

Czuła się nieswojo w granatowej sukience pożyczonej od Julie, ale jej włosy znowu miały intensywnie niebieski kolor. Idąc korytarzem, co chwilę poprawiała długie, wąskie rękawy i zerkała kątem oka na Lunę, która miała na sobie połyskującą, srebrną szatę. Lovegood jak zwykle była zamyślona, natomiast Julie przez całą drogę trajkotała, podekscytowana tym, że Luna zabrała ją ze sobą.

Evelyn wiedziała, że stary Ślimak zaprosił ją na przyjęcie tylko ze względu na dawną sympatię do jej matki. Myśl o tym, że Constance przed laty należała do grona jego ulubionych uczniów, nadal budziła w Evelyn konsternację, choć miała dużo czasu, żeby się z tym oswoić.

Grant jeszcze nigdy nie była w gabinecie Slughorna. Był znacznie większy niż te należące do Flitwicka czy Maxwella, albo po prostu został magicznie powiększony na potrzeby przyjęcia. Ściany obwieszono różnobarwnymi, połyskującymi tkaninami. Pod sufitem unosiły się kuliste, złote lampiony, a z odległego kąta dochodziły dźwięki osobliwej muzyki. W najbliższym rogu stała wielka, bogato udekorowana choinka.

Pomieszczenie było tłoczne i duszne, choć samych uczniów było nie więcej niż trzydziestu. Nieopodal dostrzegła małą grupkę siódmoklasistów z Gryffindoru i Hufflepuffu, którzy rozmawiali, od czasu do czasu wybuchając głośnym śmiechem. Po chwili zauważyła także kilkoro starszych czarodziejów, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziała w Hogwarcie. Między ludźmi krążyły skrzaty domowe niosące ozdobne tace z dziwacznymi przekąskami. 

Te stworzenia kojarzyły jej się z posiadłościami babki Rigel i Selwyna, więc szybko odwróciła od nich wzrok. Poczuła nagłą chęć, by ukryć się za jedną z kolorowych tkanin i nie wychodzić aż do końca przyjęcia.

Rozglądała się uważnie po otoczeniu, dłońmi wciąż nerwowo skubiąc brzegi rękawów i upewniając się, czy aby na pewno nic spod nich nie widać. Tylko Luna wyglądała na w pełni zrelaksowaną.

Nagle pojawił się przed nimi Slughorn. Był odziany znacznie staranniej niż na lekcjach, zamiast zwykłej, codziennej szaty miał na sobie długi do ziemi, ciemnozielony strój wyszywany srebrnymi nićmi. Powitał Lunę z entuzjazmem.

— Panna Lovegood! — zawołał, podchodząc do niej tak energicznym krokiem, jakby do butów miał przymocowane sprężyny. — Jak miło cię tutaj widzieć! Twoi przyjaciele również przyjęli moje zaproszenia, niektórzy już tutaj dotarli... — Na moment zwrócił wzrok na Evelyn i Julie. — Panno Grant, panno Davis, witam.

Oddalił się, by powitać następną grupkę uczniów. Evelyn skrzywiła się, gdy zauważyła wśród nich Brandona i Selwyna. Mogła przysiąc, że Charles także ją zauważył, ale stanowczo się od niego odwróciła. Luna tymczasem wodziła wzrokiem po otoczeniu i po chwili wyraźnie dostrzegła kogoś znajomego, gdyż pociągnęła dziewczyny w stronę częściowo przysłoniętych tkaninami okien.

Evelyn zauważyła grupkę składającą się z pięciu osób. Nieznajomi rozmawiali ze sobą i już z daleka było czuć towarzyszącą im atmosferę wzajemnego zaufania i poufałości. Grant nie znała nikogo z nich, ale wyglądało na to, że ich widok bardzo ucieszył Lunę. Oni najwyraźniej także je dostrzegli, bo w ich stronę ruszyła dość wysoka dziewczyna o długich, rudych włosach i piegowatej twarzy.

— Luna! Jak dawno cię nie widziałam! — zawołała. — Wszystko w porządku? Chyba po raz pierwszy cieszę się, że Slughorn zaprosił mnie na swoje przyjęcie. Tak dawno nie mieliśmy okazji spotkać się wszyscy razem. Harry i Ron mają dużo roboty na kursie aurorskim, a Hermiona…

— Cześć, Ginny — odrzekła Luna. — Dawno was nie widziałam. Bardzo dawno.

— Ostatnie miesiące były dość zakręcone. Dopiero teraz, przed świętami, mamy trochę więcej czasu. Zresztą... stęskniliśmy się za Hogwartem — powiedziała dziewczyna, po czym spojrzała pytająco na stojące obok Luny Krukonki.

— Och, to moje koleżanki z roku — pospieszyła z odpowiedzią Lovegood. — Evelyn Grant i Julie Davis.

Evelyn szybko poznała nazwiska pozostałych osób. Harry Potter był szczupły, ciemnowłosy i nosił okrągłe okulary, i wyglądał identycznie jak w gazetach, które kiedyś widziała u matki oraz u Julie czy innych uczniów Hogwartu. Ron Weasley, starszy brat Ginny był wyższy, rudy i tak piegowaty, że trudno było ocenić, gdzie kończy się jeden pieg, a zaczyna drugi. Obok niego stała Hermiona Granger, obserwując je dużymi, ciemnymi oczami widocznymi spod gęstej grzywy parę odcieni jaśniejszych włosów. Najdalej stał Neville Longbottom, chłopak o sympatycznej, dobrodusznej twarzy i nieco nieobecnym spojrzeniu.

Kojarzyła te imiona, bo Luna wiele razy opowiadała o swoich przyjaciołach, a Julie podkreślała, jak wielkie znaczenie mieli dla Hogwartu i całego brytyjskiego świata magii. Ale dla wychowanej na drugim końcu świata Evelyn, Harry Potter i jego przyjaciele nie wzbudzili większych emocji.

Julie natychmiast się rozgadała, wyraźnie podekscytowana. Tylko Evelyn milczała, poprzestając na przysłuchiwaniu się rozmowie. Okazało się, że cała piątka przyjęła pozytywnie zarówno ją, jak i Julie, która najwyraźniej także nigdy się z nimi bliżej nie kolegowała. Ich towarzystwo jednak peszyło Evelyn, która coraz bardziej żałowała, że dała się namówić do przyjścia na przyjęcie.

— Naprawdę jesteś metamorfomagiem? — spytała w pewnym momencie Ginny. — I przyjechałaś z Ameryki? Luna o tobie pisała.

Evelyn westchnęła, ale na moment zmieniła kolor włosów na fioletowy. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z uwagą, szczególnie chudy chłopak w okularach. Znowu poczuła się niezręcznie, choć jeszcze rok temu zapewne cieszyłaby się, będąc w centrum zainteresowania i mogąc popisywać się swoją umiejętnością. W Salem zawsze lubiła to robić — jej metamorfozy należały do ulubionych rozrywek podczas wspólnych posiłków i wieczorów przed telewizorem. Szczególnie na początku nauki, bo później wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do jej zabaw z włosami i twarzą, i metamorfomagia nie budziła już takich emocji.

— Zupełnie jak Tonks — usłyszała, jak ktoś mruknął do któregoś ze swoich towarzyszy. — Właśnie, byłeś ostatnio u Teddy’ego i Andromedy, Harry?

Harry Potter odwrócił się do swojego kolegi, a na jego twarzy  pojawił się uśmiech.

— Teddy rośnie jak na drożdżach. Niedługo skończy dwa latka, ale strasznie przypomina Tonks, szczególnie, kiedy się zmienia — usłyszała Grant. — Ale oczy ma po Remusie. Andromeda prawie nie odstępuje go na krok.

Evelyn przez chwilę zastanawiała się, o kim rozmawiali, ale wtedy zagadała ją Hermiona Granger.

— Jaka jest magiczna Ameryka? — spytała nagle, wpatrując się w Grant podekscytowanym wzrokiem. — Oczywiście, bardzo dużo o niej czytałam, ale nigdy nie miałam okazji spotkać czarodzieja, który by tam mieszkał.

— Hermiono, ty i ten twój głód wiedzy... — wtrącił stojący obok niej Weasley.

Evelyn nawet nie wiedziała, od czego zacząć, choć wiele razy opowiadała o Nowym Jorku. Lubiła to robić, szczególnie w towarzystwie Maxwella albo Julie. Teraz jednak znowu zapragnęła znaleźć się daleko od tego towarzystwa.

Julie tymczasem pogrążyła się w ożywionej rozmowie z Luną, Ginny i wysokim, nieśmiałym chłopakiem, Nevillem. Zarówno ona, jak i Lovegood wyglądały na bardzo zadowolone. Evelyn po raz kolejny poczuła się oderwana od rzeczywistości — znalazła się w gronie ludzi ważnych dla Luny i Julie, którzy byli bohaterami brytyjskiego świata magii, ale dla niej, zwykłej Amerykanki, byli zupełnie obcy. Nie uczestniczyła w wydarzeniach, o których wiele razy opowiadały jej koleżanki. W czasie, kiedy Harry Potter zmagał się ze złym czarownikiem, a większość brytyjskiego społeczeństwa żyła w strachu, ona wiodła zwyczajne, beztroskie życie w Nowym Jorku. Gdy w Anglii ludzie ginęli z rąk szalonych czarodziejów, ona martwiła się, czy w telewizji będą lecieć jej ulubione kreskówki lub o to, czy pani Green pochwali jej najnowszy rysunek.

Słuchając rozmów o sprawach, które były jej nieznane lub znane tylko z opowieści, czuła konsternację, tak, jak wtedy, gdy na początku roku często wypominano jej, że była nowa, obca i nie ma pojęcia o tym, co się działo w tym kraju. Albo wtedy, kiedy dawno temu zaczepiła ją rozżalona po stracie bliskiej osoby Emma Dobbs i zapytała, dlaczego Amerykanie nie zainteresowali się pogrążoną w chaosie Wielką Brytanią. Choć już nigdy później żadna z nich to tego nie nawiązywała, Evelyn nadal pamiętała.

Choć teraz nikt o tym nie wspomniał, Grant bała się, że to mogło być tylko kwestią czasu.

— …Jak tam na kursie aurorów, Harry? Jakoś leci? — usłyszała jeszcze, jak Luna pyta Pottera.

— Ostatnio jest bardzo… napięta atmosfera. Po świętach czekają nas kolejne egzaminy, choć już jest dużo lżej niż na samym początku.

— Tak, sytuacja się uspokaja. Na szczęście — dodał ktoś inny.

— W samym ministerstwie też jest już dużo spokojniej. Prawie jak kiedyś.

— Szczerze powiedziawszy, ja nadal nie przepadam za ministerstwem — odezwał się Potter. — Kingsley odwala kawał dobrej roboty, ale sam nie jest w stanie naprawić wszystkiego, choćby bardzo chciał.

Evelyn na wzmiankę o ministerstwie poruszyła się niespokojnie. Wolała nie pamiętać tego miejsca, bo kojarzyło jej się tylko z jedną osobą, z jednym wydarzeniem. Korzystając z tego, że obecnie wszyscy pozostali byli zajęci ożywioną dyskusją o brytyjskim ministrze magii, nastolatka dyskretnie się oddaliła.

Zgarnęła z pobliskiego stolika kawałek ciasta i ruszyła w stronę rogu sali. Stało tam trzech dorosłych czarodziejów pogrążonych w rozmowie, prawdopodobnie także o ministerstwie, bo Grant usłyszała wzmiankę o departamentach.

Zastanawiała się, czy dorośli naprawdę nie znają ciekawszych tematów,jednak po chwili zauważyła coś, co sprawiło, że przestała zwracać uwagę na to, o czym rozmawiali.

Jeden z czarodziejów miał na sobie długi, czarny płaszcz, a Evelyn, której taki strój natychmiast skojarzył się z Johnem Selwynem, natychmiast się wycofała, prawie potykając się o sznurówkę trampka.

Uświadomiwszy sobie, że Selwyn nie mógłby wejść do Hogwartu, zganiła się w duchu za nadmierne przewrażliwienie i odeszła, zanim nieznany czarodziej ją zauważył. Nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi, więc mogła przechadzać się po całej sali i przysłuchiwać rozmowom innych uczniów oraz zaproszonych gości. Ku swojemu zdumieniu, po chwili wpadła na Julie, która stała samotnie obok stolika z przekąskami.

— Slughorn właśnie przyczepił się do Harry’ego i jego znajomych — westchnęła Davis. — Cóż, i tak się dziwię, że dopiero teraz.

Evelyn podążyła za jej wzrokiem. Slughorn stał obok Pottera, a jego donośny głos był słyszalny mimo grającej muzyki. Nie tylko on wydawał się podekscytowany. Wiele osób co jakiś czas zerkało w tamtym kierunku, a Grant parę razy słyszała dziewczyny zastanawiające się nad podejściem do niego i poproszeniem o autograf.

Po chwili wyminęły profesor Daniels, która uraczyła je przyjaznym uśmiechem. Zobaczyły też ponownie Brandona i Selwyna stojących z jakimś Ślizgonem, ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Oddaliły się w stronę choinki. Evelyn nieco wyprzedziła Julie, mając zamiar jak najszybciej zaszyć się w jakimś kącie. Nagle jednak tuż przed nią jakby znikąd wyrósł Thomas Maxwell w ciemnogranatowej szacie i z wyjątkowo starannie ułożonymi włosami.

— Witaj, Evelyn — rzekł z pewnym rozbawieniem.

— Och... Nie spodziewałam się, że pana tutaj spotkam — mruknęła. 

— Przecież zapowiadałem, że z niektórymi z was spotkam się na przyjęciu u Horacego. Ale nie myślałem, że ty też wpadniesz.

Maxwell nadal uśmiechał się szeroko, a w jego oczach błyszczały wesołe ogniki.

Evelyn nerwowo otrzepała sukienkę. 

— Właśnie szłam obejrzeć choinkę — mruknęła, nie przestając przyglądać się Thomasowi.

Auror zachichotał.

— Pierwszy raz widzę cię w takim wydaniu — powiedział jednak, wskazując na jej strój. Po chwili nachylił się i dodał ciszej: — Bardzo ładnie wyglądasz.

Evelyn westchnęła, czując, jak jej policzki pod warstwą makijażu znowu pokryły się rumieńcem.

— To był pomysł Julie. — Rozejrzała się dookoła w poszukiwaniu koleżanki, jednak nigdzie jej nie dostrzegła. — Znowu ją gdzieś poniosło... A Luna pewnie nadal gada ze swoimi znajomymi.

— Tak, przed chwilą z nimi rozmawiałem — oznajmił Maxwell. — Całkiem sympatyczne towarzystwo. Jestem pewien, że też byś się z nimi dogadała.

Evelyn pokręciła głową.

— Nie, naprawdę nie chcę się tam pakować. Czułam się przy nich dość nieswojo. Chyba wolę zostać z panem.

Nie miała zamiaru wyjaśniać, dlaczego tak się czuła, choć znajomi Luny sprawiali wrażenie całkiem miłych. Maxwell zmierzył ją wzrokiem, wyraźnie zdziwiony jej słowami. Na szczęście jednak nie zaczął zadawać pytań, za co Evelyn była wdzięczna.

— Skoro tak... Nie mam nic przeciwko — rzekł z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. — Chodź, usiądziemy tam.

Wskazał na stojący nieopodal stół i delikatnie pociągnął ją do kilku wolnych miejsc na jego skraju. Nastolatka usiadła, przelotnie spoglądając na kilkoro uczniów siedzących na drugim końcu stołu. Żaden z nich nie spojrzał w ich kierunku.

By odwrócić uwagę Maxwella od swojego samopoczucia, opowiedziała mu o świątecznych zwyczajach czarodziejów i mugoli w Nowym Jorku, co chyba go zainteresowało, bo ciągle zadawał jej pytania i czasem dopowiadał o zwyczajach czarodziejów brytyjskich.

W pewnym momencie podeszła do nich Luna w towarzystwie swojej rudej przyjaciółki, Ginny. Grant przez dłuższą chwilę z nimi rozmawiała, w międzyczasie odnotowując, że Maxwell gdzieś zniknął. Zaczęła wypatrywać go w tłumie, jednak nigdzie nie było go widać.

Kiedy wstała, Luna i Ginny zwróciły na nią wzrok.

— Pójdę poszukać Julie.

Znowu zaczęła krążyć po sali, zauważając, że większość towarzystwa wciąż była dosyć ożywiona. Muzyka nadal grała, a ludzie rozmawiali i śmiali się. Grant po chwili dostrzegła Maxwella w towarzystwie Daniels i Pottera, ale już do nich nie podeszła. Minęła też Rona Weasleya i Hermionę Granger, która ożywionym głosem opowiadała grupce czarownic w średnim wieku o prawach skrzatów domowych.

W pobliżu zauważyła Slughorna, mówiącego coś do większej grupy ludzi, głównie złożonej z uczniów, ale tu i ówdzie widziała też kilku starszych czarodziejów. Evelyn, zaciekawiona, przepchnęła się między nimi, dostrzegając regał, na którym stało całe mnóstwo ruchomych zdjęć.

—… A to Damokles Belby, wynalazł eliksir tojadowy. Tutaj obok, w tej srebrnej ramce Barnabasz Cuffe, były redaktor "Proroka Codziennego" — mówił Ślimak, wskazując po kolei na postacie z fotografii. — Dirk Cresswell z Łączności z Goblinami, bardzo zdolny chłopak mugolskiego pochodzenia, zginął w czasach wojny. Tutaj Lily Evans, także z rodziny mugoli, miała złote ręce do eliksirów. A to…

Evelyn, stojąc ściśnięta między dwoma pulchnymi czarownicami, przesuwała wzrokiem po zdjęciach, a paplanie Slughorna przepływało jakby obok niej. Dopiero po chwili znowu się ożywiła, słysząc bardzo znajome nazwisko.

— Tutaj zdjęcie z siedemdziesiątego ósmego… Tak, to grupka moich byłych Ślizgonów. Z przodu stoi Regulus Black, Thomas Nott, Constance Yaxley…

Spojrzała na zdjęcie wskazywane przez nauczyciela, już nie słuchając kolejnych nazwisk. Na fotografii znajdowało się kilka postaci w szatach z zielonymi podszewkami stojących wokół okrągłego stołu, na którym bulgotał niewielki kociołek. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła swoją matkę. Blada i szczupła Constance stała na uboczu, wpatrując się z zamyśloną miną w przestrzeń i jedynie co jakiś czas poprawiała dłonią długie, ciemne włosy.

Evelyn drgnęła. Zobaczenie zdjęcia matki zaledwie kilka tygodni po tym, jak była świadkiem jej śmierci, stanowiło dla niej pewien wstrząs. Odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, czując, jak pod powiekami zbierają jej się łzy.

Nawet nie zauważyła, dokąd idzie. Miała nadzieję, że w stronę wyjścia.

— Cześć, Evelyn. — Usłyszała nagle.

Odwróciła się, pospiesznie ocierając oczy. Tuż za nią stał Charles Selwyn opierając się o ścianę. Najwyraźniej pozbył się już Brandona; przy nim nie odważyłby się do niej zagadać. W ręku trzymał kieliszek z jakimś pomarańczowym napojem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał po chwili nieco bełkotliwym głosem, a jego palce bezwiednie pieściły nóżkę kieliszka.

— Oczywiście — mruknęła niechętnie Grant.

— Bardzo ładnie wyglądasz, wiesz?

Evelyn skrzywiła się. O ile podobne zdanie z ust Maxwella wprawiło ją tylko w zakłopotanie, tak Selwyn wzbudził w niej wstręt i niepokój.

Odwróciła się szybko na pięcie i już miała zamiar odejść, kiedy chłopak poruszył się błyskawicznie i chwycił ją za nadgarstek. Jego wzrok był jednak zamglony.

— Hej, puszczaj mnie! — warknęła. — Puszczaj, bo będę krzyczeć!

Trzepnęła go w rękę. Selwyn, wyraźnie zaskoczony, upuścił kieliszek, oblewając i siebie, i Evelyn. Trochę pomarańczowego płynu zaplamiło rękaw jej sukienki i przód jego ciemnej szaty wyjściowej.

— Jakiś problem?

Za ich plecami nagle pojawiła się Laura Wayland, z włosami spiętymi w kok i ze swoim charakterystycznym, nieco ironicznym uśmieszkiem. Charles natychmiast odsunął się od Evelyn.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał. — Ja tylko…

Grant nic nie powiedziała. Po prostu odeszła, zanim Selwyn zaczął się tłumaczyć a Wayland zdążyła odjąć jej punkty. Dostrzegła jeszcze, że kobieta mówiła coś do naburmuszonego Charlesa.

Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, starając się uspokoić.

Na korytarzu było zaskakująco zimno. Po wyjściu z dusznego wnętrza gabinetu Slughorna poczuła chłód, szczególnie na wciąż rozpalonej twarzy i łydkach, o które raz po raz ocierał się rąbek pożyczonej sukienki. Dziewczyna zadrżała i ruszyła w kierunku wieży Ravenclawu, obejmując się ramionami. 

Cieszyła się, że już jutro miały rozpocząć się ferie świąteczne.

 

*   *   *

  

Następnego dnia zaraz po śniadaniu uczniowie tłumnie zaczęli wylewać się z zamku. Przed dębowymi wrotami czekały staroświeckie, ciemne powozów zaprzężone w dziwne, czarne stworzenia pozbawione sierści, za to wyposażone w ogromne, błoniaste skrzydła. Evelyn wzdrygnęła się, przypominając sobie, że to właśnie takie zwierzę latające nad lasem widziała kilka dni temu, gdy razem z Luną siedziały na parapecie. Przypomniała sobie nawet ich nazwę — testrale. Co ją zdziwiło, prawie nikt oprócz niej nie krzywił się na ich widok.

 W powietrzu od czasu do czasu przemykały śnieżne kule rzucane przez roześmianych uczniów najmłodszych klas. Dookoła panowała radosna atmosfera, która nie udzieliła się Grant.

— No to... wesołych świąt. Bawcie się dobrze — powiedziała bez entuzjazmu, dzielnie próbując uśmiechnąć się do koleżanek.

Była zmęczona po kolejnej nocy pełnej złych snów. Najchętniej wróciłaby do łóżka i zakryła się kołdrą po sam czubek głowy, gdyby nie fakt, że bała się, że koszmary mogłyby wrócić.

— Będziemy tęsknić — rzuciła po chwili Julie, poprawiając fikuśną czapkę, która zsuwała jej się z głowy.

— Nie martw się, Evelyn — dodała cicho Luna, po czym nagle wyciągnęła z kieszeni niewielki, błękitny mieszek i podała go zaskoczonej Grant. — Och, to na gnębiwtryski i nargle. Możesz powiesić sobie nad łóżkiem. Wiem, że ostatnio dręczy cię dużo gnębiwtrysków.

— Skąd wiesz? — spytała Grant zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

— Krzyczysz, kiedy wchodzą ci do głowy. Próbujesz je odpędzić, ale one i tak cię dopadają — wyznała Luna. Na moment nachyliła się w stronę Evelyn, a jej lekko wyłupiaste, jasnoszare oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie, co niebieskie, podkrążone oczy Grant. — Nie jest łatwo pozbyć się gnębiwtrysków, kiedy już poczują, że jesteś podatna na ich wpływ. One będą wracać.

Evelyn skrzywiła się. Wnioski Luny, nawet pod płaszczykiem historyjek o wyimaginowanych stworzeniach rzekomo mieszających jej w głowie, były zaskakująco trafne.

— Mhm...

Przyjęła mieszek głównie po to, by nie robić przykrości Lovegood. Nie wierzyła jednak, żeby to cokolwiek pomogło, bo żadne woreczki z ziołami nie mogły ochronić jej przed Johnem Selwynem. Gdyby uchronienie się przed koszmarami i wspomnieniami było takie łatwe, już dawno miałaby wszystko to, czego oczekiwała.

Po pospiesznym pożegnaniu z koleżankami, Evelyn wspięła się po marmurowych schodach i stanęła na jednym z wyższych stopni, obserwując żegnających się uczniów.

Zazdrościła im. Chciałaby mieć do kogo wrócić. Jak dotąd prawie wszystkie święta spędzała w Nowym Jorku, choć jeśli rodzice i tak nie mieli dla niej czasu. Grant lubiła ten czas, kiedy mogła buszować po mieście i rzucić się w wir świątecznej atmosfery. Wychodziła z apartamentu Grantów rano po zjedzeniu śniadania i obejrzeniu ulubionych kreskówek, by wrócić dopiero wieczorem. W mieście pojawiały się wielkie choinki i ludzie przebrani za grubych Mikołajów. Często wałęsała się po Central Park West, gdzie mieszkała, a także po Piątej Alei i rozświetlonym reklamami Times Square. Czasem spotykała się z nowojorskimi znajomymi, chodziła po sklepach i wydawała kieszonkowe na słodycze lub, kiedy już była znużona zgiełkiem zatłoczonych ulic, przesiadywała w Central Parku. Gdy była młodsza, czasami chodziła z Constance na Magic Street, gdzie co roku ustawiano ogromną, zaczarowaną choinkę, w pobliżu której odbywały się pokazy magii uwielbiane szczególnie przez tych czarodziejów, którzy czasami byli znużeni szybkim tempem życia mugoli i koniecznością zachowania dużej ostrożności przy każdym użyciu zaklęć. Także Evelyn chętnie je oglądała, choć już wtedy wolała snuć się po mugolskiej części miasta niż po magicznej dzielnicy, która wydawała jej się zbyt spokojna i cicha.

Wtedy wiedziała, że miała dom, do którego mogła wracać. Jej życie było stabilne i pewne, i nigdy nie spodziewałaby się, że pewnego dnia to się zmieni. Została sama. Matka zginęła, ojciec siedział za kratami i pewnie uwierzył w kłamstwa, do których napisania w liście została zmuszona przez Selwyna. Dziadkowie nie żyli, a druga babka jej nienawidziła, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć to, że oddała ją temu szaleńcowi? Nie zrobiłaby tego, gdyby choć trochę jej na niej zależało. Nie pozwoliłaby Johnowi jej zabrać i skrzywdzić. Babcia Samantha na pewno by jej nie oddała.

Jasna czupryna Luny i ciemna Julie już dawno zginęły w tłumie. Evelyn została sama, nadal czując w sercu dławiące uczucie żalu i zazdrości. Kiedy szła pustymi i zdumiewająco cichymi korytarzami, poczuła, jak po jej policzkach zaczynają spływać łzy.

W końcu weszła do jakiejś pustej klasy i chwilę później upadła na kolana, by następnie osunąć się na ziemię. Posadzka była chłodna i zakurzona, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi.

Choć przez minione tygodnie miała wrażenie, jakby od ostatnich wydarzeń oddzielała ją gruba kurtyna, teraz ta iluzoryczna bariera opadła. Grant czuła się przytłoczona, przerażona i tak bardzo samotna, jak jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu. Bardziej samotna niż w piwnicy Selwyna — tam przynajmniej czuła bliskość matki, wiedziała, że Constance była w pobliżu, tuż za murem.

A później ją straciła. Selwyn odebrał jej Constance, tak jak odebrał poczucie bezpieczeństwa, samoakceptację i wcześniejsze beztroskie życie. Jej umysł znowu wypełniło uczucie palącej nienawiści, które chwilę później ustąpiło miejsca poczuciu rażącej niesprawiedliwości, którą czuła, gdy tylko myślała o tym, jak wielkie szkody wyrządził im John Selwyn.

Teraz, gdy cała szkoła wyjechała, mogła zrzucić swoją maskę i pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości, pewna, że nikt tego nie zauważy i nie zacznie zadawać pytań.

Leżała na podłodze, wpatrując się w kamienny sufit. Przez łzy obraz był zamazany, ale nie przejmowała się tym, bardziej skupiona na wspomnieniach, które przelatywały jej przez myśli.

 

 

 

* * *

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 21.07.15_

 


	19. Sprzeczne uczucia

 

_grudzień 1999/styczeń 2000_

  

Kiedy Evelyn w końcu wyszła na korytarz, był on równie pusty jak wówczas, gdy się ukryła.

Była zaskakująco spokojna, choć jej dłonie nadal lekko drżały, dlatego wsunęła je do kieszeni szaty i ruszyła przed siebie. Ciężko było jej uwierzyć, że zaledwie wczoraj była na przyjęciu u Slughorna w towarzystwie koleżanek i tak normalnie rozmawiała z Maxwellem...

Maxwell. 

Potrzebowała kogoś, z kim mogłaby porozmawiać. A skoro nie było już ani Julie, ani Luny, które znajdowały się już w drodze do swoich domów, pozostawał były auror, który zawsze zachowywał się wobec niej dość wyrozumiale, nawet gdy popełniała kolejne gafy podczas rzucania zaklęć. Nie namyślając się wiele, ruszyła w stronę schodów prowadzących na wyższe piętro, gdzie znajdował się jego gabinet.

Zapukała do drzwi, zastanawiając się, jak nauczyciel zareaguje na jej pojawienie się. Nie wiedziała nawet, jak uzasadnić tak nagłą wizytę i to krótko po rozpoczęciu ferii.

Nikt nie otwierał. Zanim zrezygnowana Evelyn odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, postanowiła nacisnąć klamkę i sprawdzić.

Ku jej zdumieniu, drzwi ustąpiły. Pchana ciekawością, zajrzała do środka i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu z cieniem zakłopotania na twarzy. Gabinet był pusty. Jedynie kilka postaci aurorów na obrazach poruszało się, a na biurku podzwaniał cichutko jakiś nieznany dziewczynie mechanizm.

Choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że to, co właśnie robiła, było strasznie głupie, wsunęła się do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Jedynym detalem, który uległ zmianie od czasu poprzednich zajęć, była wysoka na jakieś osiem stóp choinka stojąca przy ścianie pomiędzy drzwiami a najbliższym regałem z książkami. Obok niej leżało duże pudło z ozdobami. Najwyraźniej Maxwell nie zdążył udekorować całego drzewka, bo tylko z kilku gałązek zwieszały się dekoracje, niektóre magiczne, inne z całą pewnością mugolskie.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się na ten widok i zarazem poczuła w sercu dziwne ciepło. Zanim zdążyła głębiej to przemyśleć, zbliżyła się do pudełka i zanurzyła w nim rękę, po czym wyjęła jedną bombkę, zwyczajną, okrągłą, z namalowanymi błyszczącymi płatkami śniegu, które migotały w wątłym blasku słońca napływającym z okien.

Zaczęła dekorować choinkę, czując się, jakby znowu była małą dziewczynką. Szybko zatraciła się w tej czynności, a jej nastrój momentalnie się poprawił. Nuciła pod nosem, raz po raz sięgając po kolejną ozdobę i pieczołowicie umieszczając je na gałązkach.

Wtedy jednak usłyszała dobiegające z korytarza kroki. Zamarła, przerażona. Co, jeśli to Thomas albo ktoś z nauczycieli? Jak zareaguje, kiedy ją tutaj przyłapie? 

W momencie, gdy klamka drgnęła, dziewczyna rzuciła się w bok i skryła się za jedną ze zwisających ze ścian obok choinki płacht granatowego materiału.

Do gabinetu wsunął się Maxwell. Co zdziwiło Grant, jego krok był nieco chwiejny. Uważając, by jej nie zauważył, dyskretnie wychyliła głowę zza zasłony, uprzednio upodabniając kolor swoich włosów i skóry do materiału. Zamierzała zostać w ukryciu i zaczekać na okazję, kiedy będzie mogła niepostrzeżenie wyjść na korytarz.

Thomas, wyraźnie nieświadomy tego, że był obserwowany, westchnął ciężko i zdjął płaszcz, po czym powiesił go na oparciu swojego krzesła. Przeciągnął się nieznacznie i omiótł spojrzeniem gabinet. Kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na choince, na czole pojawiła mu się maleńka, pionowa zmarszczka, jednak mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się.

Podszedł do niewielkiej szafki w rogu sali i otworzył ją różdżką, wyciągając stamtąd niewielki flakonik. Evelyn obserwowała ze zdziwieniem, jak wypił jego zawartość i schował pustą fiolkę z powrotem, po czym zamknął mebel zaklęciem.

Chwilę później zbliżył się do osadzonego w ścianie kominka, zaledwie paręnaście stóp od kryjówki Evelyn, i nabrał garść połyskującego proszku, który natychmiast obudził w dziewczynie nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. 

— Alexander Maxwell — rzucił w kierunku płomieni, które nagle rozbłysły zielenią.

Już po chwili w palenisku pojawiła się głowa mężczyzny. Choć Evelyn ze swojej pozycji mogła dostrzec zaledwie kawałek jego policzka i nieco ciemnych włosów, odnotowała, że wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego spotkania.

— Tom! Jak miło cię widzieć!

— Ciebie też — przemówił auror. — Co słychać? Annabeth dobrze znosi urlop?

Głowa nieznajomego, którego Evelyn uznała za brata Thomasa, o którym ten kiedyś wspominał, obróciła się w płomieniach.

— Za parę dni wracamy do domu i do pracy. Annabeth tak dawno nie miała urlopu, że nie umie się przestawić. Ja zresztą też nie, musiałem ciężko pracować na tę posadę i zależy mi, żeby ją utrzymać.

— Pozdrów ją ode mnie. I jej rodzinę też.

— A jak tam w Hogwarcie?

— Wszystko po staremu. — Maxwell uśmiechnął się. — Uczniowie wyjechali do domów. Została tylko garstka, więc nie mam teraz zbyt wiele do roboty. Możliwe, że wpadnę na parę dni do Londynu. Odwiedzę was.

Przez dłuższą chwilę dyskutowali o Hogwarcie. Evelyn na moment wyłączyła się, tęsknie zerkając w stronę drzwi. Po pewnym czasie usłyszała jednak coś, co ponownie ją otrzeźwiło.

— A co z tą młodą Amerykanką? Jak jej tam, Evelyn? — spytał nagle mężczyzna.

Grant, usłyszawszy swoje imię, natychmiast wyprostowała się i wychyliła bardziej do przodu, teraz już naprawdę zaciekawiona podsłuchiwaną rozmową.

— Została w Hogwarcie. Ale dlaczego...

— Byłem ostatnio w Biurze Aurorów w związku z zupełnie inną sprawą i prawie wpadłem na Sarah Bradley — przerwał mu Alexander. — Rozmawialiśmy chwilę i wywnioskowałem, że sprawa Constance Yaxley nadal stoi w miejscu.

— Nadal nic nie wiadomo?

— Z tego, co wiem, nie mają żadnych podejrzanych i poświęcają sprawie raczej niewiele czasu. Są inne, pilniejsze zajęcia.

Evelyn poruszyła się niespokojnie i straciła równowagę, wypadając zza zasłony i lądując na ziemi. Thomas Maxwell natychmiast zerwał się z podłogi i wyciągnął różdżkę. Nawet głowa Alexandra Maxwella zwróciła się w jej stronę. 

Tom wydawał się wyraźnie skonsternowany, dlatego Evelyn szybko przywróciła sobie normalny wygląd.

— Przepraszam... — wymamrotała zawstydzona, jąkając się i zerkając z niepokojem na koniec różdżki. — Chciałam tylko pana odwiedzić... ale nikogo nie zastałam... Ja...

Thomas jednak machnął ręką i, ku wielkiej uldze nastolatki, opuścił różdżkę.

— Spokojnie, nic takiego się nie stało — powiedział, na moment oglądając się na swojego towarzysza.

Dziewczyna wstała, otrzepując spodnie i powoli zbliżyła się do mężczyzny. Choć nie wiedziała, czy to wypada, musiała zadać Alexandrowi jedno pytanie.

— Czy to, co mówił pan profesorowi Maxwellowi, jest prawdą? — spytała, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać.  — Czy sprawa mojej matki została zawieszona?

Z jednej strony miała nadzieję, że mężczyzna zaprzeczy, ale z drugiej czuła ulgę, że aurorzy nie zajmowali się już dochodzeniem, szczególnie, że i tak od początku się mylili. Choć doskonale wiedziała, kto zabił jej matkę, nie mogła nikomu tego wyjawić. Evelyn skrzywiła się, za wszelką cenę próbując je odepchnąć.

— Niestety to prawda, panno Grant. Śledztwo nie zostało oficjalnie zawieszone, ale... — Mężczyzna zmieszał się. — Cóż, Biuro Aurorów ma bardzo wiele zajęć i wiele spraw marginalizuje, kiedy nie ma jednoznacznych dowodów. Niestety, nie mamy na to żadnego wpływu.

Dziewczyna pokiwała smętnie głową. 

— Nie chcieliśmy, żebyś dowiedziała się o tym w taki sposób. — Do rozmowy wtrącił się Thomas. — Ale...

— Niestety, pojawiłam się w złym miejscu i w złym czasie — przerwała mu Evelyn.

Alexander uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, ale chwilę później znów spoważniał. Grant zauważyła, że był niezwykle podobny do Thomasa.

— Nawiasem mówiąc, nikt z Biura nie rozmawiał z tobą w ostatnim czasie?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

— Nie — mruknęła.

Czarodzieje wymienili się spojrzeniami. Wszyscy przez chwilę milczeli, póki nagle nie odezwał się Thomas.

— Evelyn, poczekaj na mnie chwilę koło biurka. Dokończę rozmowę z bratem i zaraz się tobą zajmę.

Grant posłusznie oddaliła się i usiadła na krześle. W czasie, kiedy auror wrócił do rozmowy z Alexandrem, ona zajęła się wertowaniem leżących na skraju biurka gazet z poruszającymi się zdjęciami. Już od dość długiego czasu nie miała w ręce „Proroka Codziennego”. Ku swojemu zdumieniu, oprócz niego oraz kilku egzemplarzy „Transmutacji współczesnej” na samym spodzie sterty znalazła też trzy mugolskie dzienniki z Londynu, i to je zaczęła czytać w pierwszej kolejności, złakniona jakichkolwiek nowinek z niemagicznego świata.

Za wszelką cenę starała się nie myśleć o Constance. Czytanie o wydarzeniach ze świata mugoli okazało się całkiem skutecznym sposobem na oderwanie od wspomnień. Pogrążona w lekturze, nawet nie słuchała, o czym Thomas rozmawiał ze swoim bratem.

Maxwell pojawił się obok niej dopiero jakieś dwadzieścia minut później.

— Nadal gniewa się pan za to, że tutaj weszłam? — spytała Evelyn z niepokojem, po czym odłożyła gazetę.

            Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

— Nie — rzekł. — Swoją drogą, to była z twojej strony bardzo sprytna sztuczka, z tym dostosowaniem koloru skóry i włosów do otoczenia. Pamiętam, jak na kursie aurorów coś takiego zrobiła moja przyjaciółka, Tonks — urwał na moment i spojrzał przelotnie na wiszące na ścianie obrazy z aurorami w akcji.

Evelyn zamrugała szybko, zaciekawiona. Przypomniała sobie, że słyszała to nazwisko na przyjęciu u Slughorna, przysłuchując się rozmowie Luny i Julie z Potterem i jego znajomymi. Mogła też przysiąc, że i Maxwell kiedyś je wspominał.

— Kim ona jest? — spytała, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

— Była moją przyjaciółką, tu, w Hogwarcie i później, w Akademii Aurorów. Zginęła w bitwie o Hogwart razem ze swoim mężem — wyjaśnił Thomas spokojnie, choć przez jego twarz przemknął cień. — Była metamorfomagiem, podobnie jak ty. Dzięki swojej umiejętności miała najlepsze stopnie z maskowania się. Wszyscy jej tego zazdrościliśmy, bo nie musiała tyle zakuwać, a i tak była rewelacyjna. Kiedyś chyba ci o niej mówiłem. To ona dała mi te obrazy. — Wskazał na ściany.

— Ktoś z grupki Pottera wczoraj o niej mówił, kiedy pokazałam im, że potrafię zmieniać swój wygląd — mruknęła.

— Całkiem prawdopodobne. Na pewno się znali, w końcu aktywnie działała w Zakonie Feniksa — powiedział, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, jednak widząc minę Grant, dodał: — To organizacja, która walczyła z Voldemortem i jego zwolennikami podczas pierwszej i drugiej wojny czarodziejów.

— Luna kiedyś wspominała. A może to była Julie? — Evelyn wzruszyła ramionami, nie chcąc rozpamiętywać rozmów o brytyjskiej wojnie. Nie miała też większej ochoty rozmawiać o niej z Maxwellem, dlatego ponownie skierowała temat na jego przyjaciółkę z przeszłości. — Lubił ją pan? To znaczy, Tonks.

— Tak... — auror zamyślił się. — Lubiłem. Była naprawdę sympatyczną i radosną osobą. Nie sposób było się przy niej nudzić. W Hogwarcie miała trochę nieprzyjemności z powodu swoich przemian, ale na kursie aurorskim wszyscy nagle polubili te jej metamorfozy. Stała się niezastąpiona, bo wysyłano ją na różne misje, by mogła wtopić się w tłum i rozpoznać zagrożenie. — wyjaśnił. — Czasem trochę mi ją przypominasz.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwiła się Grant, po czym dodała szybko: — Ale ja nie nadawałabym się na aurora, nawet z metamorfomagią. Wciąż mam problemy z obroną przed czarną magią. Nie mogłabym być aurorem. I nie chciałabym.

Maxwell uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, po czym usiadł obok niej.

— Myślę o świecie mugoli. Chciałabym ukończyć studia i znaleźć ciekawą pracę, najlepiej związaną ze sztuką. W sierpniu skończę siedemnaście lat, a wtedy będę mogła wrócić do Nowego Jorku — dodała jeszcze Evelyn. — Nie ukończę Hogwartu. Teraz… — zawahała się, a przed jej oczami na ułamek sekundy stanęła matka umierająca w piwnicy Selwyna. — Teraz, kiedy moja mama nie żyje, nie mam już żadnej motywacji, by wrócić tutaj na siódmy rok. 

— Mówiłaś mi, że chcesz zostać artystką, prawda? — spytał Maxwell.

— Tak — powiedziała. Choć przez ostatnie tygodnie bardzo niewiele o tym myślała, nagle poczuła miłe ciepło w sercu na myśl, że już za kilka miesięcy wyrwie się z Anglii. Liczyła, że w domu uda jej się ułożyć życie na nowo i spróbuje zapomnieć o tym, co się stało. — Nic się nie zmieniło. Tylko najpierw muszę wrócić do Ameryki. Chciałabym pójść do Salem na ten ostatni rok. Jeśli pomyślnie zaliczę wszystkie egzaminy, będę się starała o przyjęcie na studia.

Miała nadzieję, że Maxwell zrozumie ją i nie będzie próbował jej przekonać, że powinna ukończyć Hogwart. Wolała być z nim szczera. Miał w sobie coś budzącego zaufanie, choć zauważyła to dopiero po pewnym czasie przebywania w jego towarzystwie. Dotychczas o swoich planach zakończenia edukacji na szóstym roku powiedziała jedynie Lunie i Julie, i nie wiedziała, jak ktoś inny by na to zareagował. Thomas jednak wcale się nie oburzał i nie próbował jej niczego wyperswadowywać. 

Chciała opuścić magiczną Wielką Brytanię i oderwać się od przykrych wspomnień. Zakończenie roku szkolnego wydawało jej się bardzo odległą perspektywą, tak samo jak siedemnaste urodziny. Przez taki okres czasu mogło się bardzo wiele wydarzyć, zwłaszcza, że poza murami Hogwartu nadal czaił się John Selwyn.

— Doskonale cię rozumiem — przemówił Maxwell, po czym nagle wstał. — Chodź, skoro już tu jesteś, dokończmy ubieranie tej nieszczęsnej choinki. Próbowałem zabrać się za to wczoraj, jednakże...

Evelyn uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona z propozycji. 

— Właściwie to sama zaczęłam ją dekorować, zanim pan przyszedł — przyznała. — Nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać.

Thomas zlustrował drzewko wzrokiem.

— Tak właśnie mi się wydawało, że wyglądała inaczej — rzekł, po czym mrugnął do niej łobuzersko i dodał ciszej: — I proszę, mów mi po imieniu. Przynajmniej, kiedy jesteśmy sami.

Evelyn zajęła się przystrajaniem niższych gałęzi, podczas gdy Maxwell ze swoim wyższym wzrostem potrafił dosięgać wyżej. Podczas tej czynności oboje dużo rozmawiali, przełamując kolejne bariery. Grant nie czuła się już jak uczennica rozmawiająca z nauczycielem, a jak normalna dziewczyna gawędząca z kolegą. Teraz nie dzieliło ich biurko ani nie musieli obawiać się, że ktoś uzna taką poufałość za niestosowną, dlatego mogli pozwolić sobie na więcej niż zwykle. 

Dobra zabawa trwała, póki nagle nie przerwało jej pukanie do drzwi. 

Thomas i Evelyn natychmiast spoważnieli i odsunęli się od choinki. Oboje nagle poczuli, że trochę ich poniosło.

Zanim mężczyzna zdążył się odezwać, Grant wyjęła z kieszeni różdżkę i zmierzwiła sobie włosy, mając zamiar udawać, że właśnie uczestniczyła w korepetycjach. Maxwell tymczasem podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je, wpuszczając do środka Monique Daniels. 

— Właśnie kończyliśmy nasze zajęcia — rzucił beztrosko, wskazując na Evelyn.

Wzrok kobiety przesuwał się od Thomasa do Evelyn i z powrotem. Grant nagle poczuła się zakłopotana i poirytowana, że im przerwano. Czuła się tutaj tak dobrze, tak bardzo zatraciła się w przebywaniu z Maxwellem, że niemal nie pamiętała już o swoich troskach.

Teraz wszystko zaczynało powracać.

— Może lepiej już pójdę? — spytała. — Do zobaczenia na kolejnych zajęciach, profesorze Maxwell.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Thomasa, opuściła jego gabinet.

 

*   *   *

 

Gdy obiad bożonarodzeniowy już się odbył, Evelyn zaczęła godzić się z samotnością i odizolowaniem od rodziny. Skromna uczta, podczas której nieliczni uczniowie siedzieli przy jednym stole z nauczycielami pozostającymi w szkole, była dla niej dość stresującym przeżyciem. Nie pomagała jej nawet myśl, że naprzeciwko siedział Maxwell.

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Thomas przez większość czasu konwersował z Monique Daniels i z siedzącym po drugiej stronie Slughornem. Evelyn w milczeniu grzebała w swoim talerzu, nie mając ochoty na jedzenie.

Kilkakrotnie przyłapała się na tym, że uważnie wpatrywała się w Maxwella i za każdym razem szybko spuszczała wzrok, ganiąc się w duchu.

Czasami wciąż bardzo tęskniła za świętami w domu, choć minęło wiele lat, odkąd spędzali ten czas rodzinnie. Constance i Michael zwykle nie potrafili wytrzymać w jednym pomieszczeniu dłużej, niż trwało rzucenie jednej kąśliwej uwagi, więc w ostatnich latach każde jadało osobno i w innych godzinach. Póki dziadkowie żyli, Evelyn często wpadała do nich lub oni przyjeżdżali do apartamentowca Grantów, gdy tylko przebywali w mieście i mieli czas. Choć nie przepadali za Constance, starali się tego nie okazywać.

Wtedy zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę, że już nigdy nie spędzi żadnych świąt z matką. Nawet, jeśli wróciłaby do Nowego Jorku, już nic nie będzie takie samo, jak przedtem. Constance odeszła na zawsze.

Tamtego dnia Evelyn opuściła Wielką Salę jako pierwsza i przez większość popołudnia snuła się po zamku, nie potrafiąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. W końcu rozsiadła się na parapecie w jakiejś pustej klasie i wpatrywała się w niebo nad Zakazanym Lasem, które stopniowo zaczynało ciemnieć. Patrzyła w ciszy, jak towarzyszące zachodowi słońca mieszanki błękitu, różu i czerwieni powoli i płynnie przechodziły w fiolet, a później granat. Przez moment miała ochotę wyciągnąć szkicownik i uwiecznić tę grę kolorów na papierze, ale wtedy przypomniała sobie, że zostawiła torbę w dormitorium.

Westchnęła i wróciła do wieży, gdzie rozsiadła się na kanapie i wbiła wzrok w kominek. Nadal przechodziła duże wahania nastrojów. W samotne wieczory dopadało ją przygnębienie i nostalgia, choć wcale nie czekała na powrót innych uczniów. Pokój wspólny podobał jej się o wiele bardziej, kiedy był opustoszały i cichy. W nocy nadal miała koszmary, ale teraz mogła krzyczeć do woli, nie bojąc się, że ktoś to usłyszy i będzie zadawał niezręczne pytania. Czasami jednak brakowało jej kojącej obecności Luny.

Większość czasu nadal spędzała samotnie. W Ravenclawie oprócz niej została jeszcze dwójka uczniów z trzeciej klasy, więc zazwyczaj miała pokój wspólny wyłącznie dla siebie. Dużo szkicowała, nadrabiając stracony czas i ciesząc się, że na nowo odnalazła w sobie tę iskrę. W ciągu tygodnia zapełniła więcej kartek niż przez ostatnie parę miesięcy. Większość rysunków przedstawiała rzeczy i miejsca jednoznacznie kojarzące jej się z Nowym Jorkiem, ale, ku swojemu zdumieniu, stwierdziła, że zdążyła stworzyć też kilka pobieżnych szkiców Hogwartu i jego okolic.

Przyłapała się też na tym, że pod wpływem impulsu uwieczniła na kartce pokój, w którym przebywała u Selwyna. Czym prędzej wydarła ją ze szkicownika i zmięła, po czym cisnęła do kominka. Wpatrując się w płonący rysunek, zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego coś tak okropnego wyszło spod jej palców.

Postanowiła na dzisiaj skończyć rysowanie. Zamknęła szkicownik i wrzuciła go do torby, po czym poszła do biblioteki. Od paru dni powróciła do wertowania ksiąg, zamierzając znaleźć jak najwięcej informacji na temat zwalczania pozostałości po czarnomagicznych klątwach. Przywołała kilka najbardziej interesujących pozycji i udała się do swojego ulubionego zakątka biblioteki. Teraz, gdy większość uczniów wyjechała, mogła czytać znacznie więcej i nie musiała obawiać się, że ktoś odkryje jej nietypowe zainteresowanie tym aspektem magii.

Przesiadywała w odległym kącie, gdzie pani Pince pojawiała się rzadko. Jeśli tędy przechodziła, zazwyczaj po prostu patrzyła z ukosa na dziewczynę i upominała ją, żeby uważała na jej drogocenne książki, po czym wracała do swojego stanowiska.

Jednak dzisiaj, ledwie Evelyn otworzyła pierwszą książkę, niemal w tym samym momencie usłyszała stukanie obcasów bibliotekarki, więc pospiesznie zamknęła ciężki wolumin i nakryła go innym.

Kobieta przeszła obok, pomrukując coś pod nosem i chwilę później zniknęła, przechodząc do innej alejki. Evelyn westchnęła z ulgą i ponownie otworzyła książkę na czytanej wcześniej stronie, śledząc wzrokiem długi akapit o bliznach będących pozostałością po czarnej magii.

 Nie znalazła żadnego sposobu na trwałe usunięcie znienawidzonych śladów po klątwach, ale dyskretnie wynotowała kilka formuł zaklęć maskujących ślady, postanawiając, że przez okres świąteczny musi je dobrze opanować. Choć zachowywała się bardzo ostrożnie i starała się szczelnie zasłaniać skórę, było tylko kwestią czasu, że w końcu się zapomni i ktoś coś zobaczy.

— Biblioteka zostanie zamknięta za dziesięć minut. — Za plecami Grant znowu pojawiła się pani Pince.

Evelyn pospiesznie zgarnęła wszystkie książki i odesłała je na miejsca, po czym wyszła, zanim czarownica zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej.

Wysunęła się na korytarz. Choć do ciszy nocnej zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, było zupełnie pusto.

Obserwowana jedynie przez obrazy, udała się z powrotem w kierunku pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu. Ogień w kominku wciąż się tlił, a obok niego grzał się tłusty, pręgowany kot. Grant wspięła się do sypialni szóstego roku i otworzyła drzwiczki niewielkiej łazienki, w której natychmiast zapłonęły świece. Zrzuciła szatę i bluzę, zostając w samej koszulce i spodniach. Niechętnie odwróciła się przodem do wąskiego lustra wiszącego na ścianie naprzeciwko drzwi.

Odkąd wróciła od Johna, nienawidziła przeglądać się w lustrze. Nie lubiła oglądać swojego oszpeconego ciała, ale nie mogła całkowicie uniknąć patrzenia na blizny. Widziała je za każdym razem, gdy choćby przelotnie zerkała na swoje ciało i czuła je pod palcami, gdy przesuwała dłońmi po skórze.

Nawet w mdłym blasku świec wyraźnie widziała zaróżowione ślady na rękach. Jedne były proste i wyglądały jak cięcia ostrym przedmiotem, inne zakręcały bądź krzyżowały się pod dziwnymi kątami. Niektóre były gładkie, inne miały poszarpane krawędzie lub nierówną powierzchnię. Szczególnie paskudny był nieregularny ślad przecinający jej prawe przedramię w miejscu, gdzie skórę przebiła kość złamana czarnomagiczną klątwą.

Evelyn przesunęła po nich opuszkami palców i wzdrygnęła się. Podobne blizny miała także na innych częściach ciała. Jedynie jej twarz wyglądała na prawie nienaruszoną, miała tylko niewielką, cienką kreskę koło ucha, którą zwykle zakrywały włosy, oraz parę jasnych śladów u nasady szyi.

Skrzywiła się i sięgnęła do kieszeni po karteczkę z formułkami zaklęć maskujących. Lewą dłoń zacisnęła na różdżce i skierowała ją na swoje prawe przedramię, mamrocząc inkantację.

Nic się nie stało. Ponowiła zaklęcie, nieco inaczej je akcentując, ale z ponownym skutkiem. Postanowiła jednak, że nie pójdzie spać, póki jej się nie uda. Choćby miała tu siedzieć do rana, musi nauczyć się tego czaru.

Momentami była bliska ciśnięcia różdżki w kąt, zirytowana brakiem efektów. Dopiero po kilku godzinach udało jej się sprawić, że blizny na rękach zbladły, ale nie zniknęły całkowicie. Ten drobny sukces poprawił jednak humor Grant, która uwierzyła, że może już niedługo opanuje to zaklęcie.

Po kąpieli wpełzła do swojego łóżka i owinęła się kołdrą. Zasnęła wyjątkowo szybko, upojona swoim małym sukcesem.

 

*   *   *

 

Alexandra Yaxley opuściła salon, trzymając się za policzek. Od czasu przedwczesnego powrotu Evelyn do Hogwartu, Rigel stała się jeszcze bardziej zgryźliwa i poirytowana niż zazwyczaj, a swą złość najchętniej wyładowywała właśnie na niej. Nawet dla skrzatów była bardziej łaskawa niż dla wnuczki, twierdząc, że one przynajmniej były przydatne. To Alexandra odczuwała na własnej skórze każdy gorszy humor babki.

Miała nadzieję, że wreszcie uwolni się od towarzystwa Rigel, ale ta poszła za nią na korytarz. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się na jej widok. Twarz wciąż piekła ją po spoliczkowaniu podczas kłótni.

— Nikt cię nie nauczył, że w trakcie rozmowy nie należy wychodzić? — warknęła Rigel, chwytając ją za rękę i odwracając w swoją stronę. — Stajesz się taka sama, jak Evelyn! Ta dziewucha zwyczajnie namąciła ci w głowie, a ty jej ulegasz i bezmyślnie naśladujesz niestosowne zachowania!

Babcia ostatnio coraz częściej porównywała ją do Grant.

— Dlaczego to robisz? — spytała cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, że stąpała po bardzo niepewnym gruncie. — Czemu tak bardzo nas nienawidzisz?

Ręka babki wymierzyła jej kolejny policzek, niemal odrzucając dziewczynę aż na ścianę.

— Evelyn jest owocem podłej zdrady. Dla niej już nie ma nadziei, podobnie, jak już nie było jej dla Constance — wycedziła Rigel. — Staram się nie dopuścić, żebyś nasiąknęła niewłaściwymi wzorcami. Chcę, byś wyrosła na prawdziwą czarownicę, tak, aby twój ojciec mógł być z ciebie dumny! Żebym ja mogła być dumna, skoro moja druga wnuczka jest kompletną miernotą!

— Babciu, ale ja...

W ostatniej chwili uchyliła się przed kolejnym ciosem babki. Ręka Rigel z rozpędu trafiła w ścianę, a kobieta syknęła, gdy rozcięła sobie skórę o szorstki kamień.

— Masz być posłuszna, Alexandro! Chcesz być jedną z nas, czy może zdradzić rodzinę, jak zrobiła to Constance?

Dziewczyna przez cały czas milczała, uważnie wpatrując się w babkę. Jej dłoń tkwiła niepokojąco blisko różdżki, więc Alexandra starała się mieć na baczności.

— Musisz udowodnić, że jesteś lepsza od Constance — rzekła nagle Rigel. — Swoją drogą, dla ciebie też przydałoby się znaleźć męża. Zwlekałam z tym, ale widzę, że chyba nie będę miała wyjścia... Może odpowiedni mężczyzna zdoła cię utemperować, bo ja już powoli nie mam do ciebie siły. Najpierw Evelyn pokazała charakterek, teraz ty... Nie, tak być nie może!

Alexandra zbladła, a jej ręce zaczęły drżeć. Babka niestety od razu to zauważyła; jej oczy zwęziły się podejrzliwie.

— Chciałaś coś jeszcze powiedzieć, moja droga?

Dziewczyna nadal milczała.

— Tak myślałam — rzuciła Rigel. — Nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem, nie naśladuj wzorców, które są dla ciebie złe. Constance i Evelyn postąpiły bardzo źle i musiały zostać ukarane. Ty wcale nie musisz tak skończyć, jeśli tylko pojmiesz, że wszystko, co robię, jest dla twojego dobra.

Alexandra odsunęła się parę kroków od babki, która wyglądała na dużo spokojniejszą niż jeszcze kilka minut temu.

 — Ale dlaczego Evelyn musi odpowiadać za coś, czego nie zrobiła?

— Evelyn jest okropnym, zepsutym dzieckiem — przemówiła Rigel, po czym spojrzała na Alexandrę z pogardą. — Wracaj do swojego pokoju i nie wychodź, póki ci nie pozwolę! I przemyśl swoje postępowanie, dobrze ci radzę!

Dziewczyna umknęła, wiedząc, że i tak bardzo mocno przeciągnęła strunę. Dalsze wypytywanie babki i wykłócanie się z nią mogłoby się źle skończyć, dlatego uznała, że rozsądniej będzie po prostu spełnić polecenie i pójść do pokoju.

 

*   *   *

 

Dwa dni później Rigel Yaxley, upewniwszy się, że Błyskotka pilnuje zamkniętej w pokoju i pozbawionej różdżki Alexandry, aportowała się na podwórzu posiadłości Selwyna. Niemal natychmiast skrzywiła się od przenikliwego chłodu i poprawiła poły ciemnoszarego płaszcza. Podmuchy zimnego wiatru uderzały w nią raz za razem i rozbijały się o ściany posępnej rezydencji położonej na skraju rozległego wrzosowiska.

Posiadłość Selwynów z zewnątrz wyglądała na opuszczoną. Czarownica skrzywiła się z niesmakiem, patrząc na brudne okna i poszarzałe mury. Wydawało jej się też, że zauważyła nikłą mgiełkę czarów ochronnych. Widziała budynek tylko dlatego, że Selwynowie przed laty wtajemniczyli ją w jego położenie.

Nie było to jednak nic niezwykłego w świecie starych rodów, nawet w obecnych czasach.

Po chwili wahania powoli ruszyła zaniedbaną ścieżką w stronę ciężkich drzwi, mając nadzieję, że jej wyprawa poza Ravenscry nie okaże się błędem. W końcu nie wiedziała, jak John zareaguje na to, o czym chciała z nim porozmawiać. Czuła jednak, że musi coś zrobić — bunt Alexandry mógłby stanowić poważny problem zarówno dla niej, jak i dla bezpieczeństwa ich tajemnicy. Dziewczyna wiedziała stanowczo zbyt wiele, była słabym punktem mogącym przyczynić  się do porażki planów Selwyna. Rigel czuła się w obowiązku uprzedzić go o tym i znaleźć możliwie jak najbardziej korzystne rozwiązanie.

Do posiadłości wpuścił ją stary skrzat domowy. W ciemnym holu na moment przystanęła i rozejrzała się, zupełnie jakby myślała, że zaraz usłyszy jakiś odległy wrzask, jednak żaden odgłos nie mącił wszechobecnej ciszy.

Zastała Selwyna w salonie. Nonszalancko rozsiadł się za ciężkim, czarnym stołem kontrastującym z jasną, marmurową posadzką, czytając „Proroka codziennego”. Grube, ciemne zasłony na oknach zostały zasunięte, przez co pokój był pogrążony w półmroku. Jedynymi ozdobami był stół, kilka posępnych serwantek i regałów, zmatowiałe świeczniki, obrazy w prostych, ale ciężkich ramach i sporych rozmiarów kominek.

Ledwie weszła do środka, John poruszył się i odłożył gazetę, przez chwilę łypiąc na nią czujnie. Nawet postacie na portretach przyglądały jej się przenikliwie. Rigel odruchowo się wzdrygnęła.

— Droga Rigel. Jaka miła niespodzianka — rzucił Selwyn, uśmiechając się nieco krzywo i machinalnie przesuwając dłonią po złożonej na stole gazecie. — Wspaniale, że przyszłaś. Czytanie o reformach naszego nowego Ministra Magii było nieco... smutne. Tak, to chyba dobre słowo.

Rigel prychnęła z pogardą, dość czytelnie wyrażając niechęć do nowego porządku w świecie magii.

— Zupełnie zapomniałem, że i ty tęsknisz za czasami, kiedy nasze rodziny tak wiele znaczyły — powiedział jeszcze, a Rigel zaskoczyła jego rozmowność, bo zwykle zachowywał się raczej burkliwie.

Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że Selwyn był całkowicie nieprzewidywalny. Trudno było nadążyć za zmianami jego nastroju. Nawet, jeśli teraz sprawiał wrażenie dobrze wychowanego i poukładanego czarodzieja o nienagannym zachowaniu, Rigel nie zapominała, że tak naprawdę był szalony.

Zbliżyła się nieznacznie, spoglądając na niego z charakterystyczną dla siebie wyniosłością.

— Zaiste tęsknię — odpowiedziała, ostrożnie ważąc słowa. — Czysta krew coraz mniej się liczy, ale nie dla mnie. W moich przekonaniach nic się nie zmieniło.

Na moment spojrzała w bok. Ku swojemu zdumieniu, obok kominka dostrzegła niewielkie, zakurzone pudło oraz coś, co wyglądało zupełnie jak zakrwawiona szmata. Uniosła nieznacznie brwi, jednak ponownie odwróciła się w stronę Johna. Wahała się, czy kontynuować tę kurtuazyjną rozmowę, czy przejść już do prawdziwego celu swojej wizyty.

Okazało się jednak, że John rozwiązał ten problem za nią, bo porzucił swój nieco pobłażliwy uśmieszek i spytał:

— Co cię do mnie sprowadza, Rigel?

Podobne pytanie Rigel zadała jemu na początku listopada, kiedy przyszedł do Ravenscry, by przedstawić jej swój plan porwania Evelyn z Hogwartu.

— Nie sądzę, byś zaszczyciła mnie swoją obecnością, nie mając ku temu powodu — zauważył. — Czyżbyś próbowała zrehabilitować się po tym, jak pozwoliłaś Evelyn uciec?

Czarownica zmieszała się na moment, ale szybko odzyskała rezon. John jednak musiał dostrzec coś w wyrazie jej twarzy, bo po chwili rzucił lakonicznie:

— Mam swoje źródło w Hogwarcie. Zaufana osoba obserwuje Evelyn i czuwa nad tym, by wszystko przebiegało jak należy.

Rigel miała wrażenie, że kiedy wspomniał o Grant, w jego głosie zabrzmiała tęskna nuta, ale nie zamierzała drążyć tematu. Wiedziała też, że ma sporo szczęścia, że Selwyn nie wpadł w szał. Właściwie nieco ją to zaskoczyło. Teraz zachowywał się, jakby niespecjalnie go to obchodziło.

Kobieta poprawiła brzeg szaty.

— Chodzi o Alexandrę, Johnie — zaczęła sucho. — Obawiam się, że dziewczyna może zacząć się buntować.

Selwyn spojrzał na nią wyczekująco, a w jego oczach pojawił się niepokojący błysk.

— Czyżbyś nie potrafiła jej utemperować? — spytał. — A może twoja ukochana wnuczka postanowiła pójść w ślady naszej drogiej Constance i chcesz, żebym ją odszukał?

Roześmiał się drwiąco, a Rigel poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w gardle. Przeraziła ją myśl o tym, że Alexandra mogłaby uciec. Od urodzenia była trzymana w jeszcze większej izolacji niż jej dzieci. Arnold i Isabelle nawet nie wysłali jej do Hogwartu, bo dziewczyna zawsze miała słaby charakter i obawiali się, że mogłaby nasiąknąć niestosownymi wzorcami. Nie znała świata poza murami Ravenscry i nigdy nie miała do czynienia z ludźmi o wątpliwym pochodzeniu. Jej idealny porządek i spokój zakłóciła dopiero Evelyn.

Rigel poczuła, jak na myśl o córce zdradzieckiej Constance, wypełniła ją fala gniewu. Odkąd ta amerykańska dziewucha pojawiła się w ich życiu, wszystko zmieniło się na gorsze. Nawet potulna i ułożona Alexandra zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać.

— Nie dopuszczę do tego, by historia się powtórzyła — rzekła tylko.

Tak, musiała pilnować Alexandry jeszcze bardziej. Nie przypuszczała, by dziewczyna mimo swoich ostatnich wyskoków odważyła się na próbę ucieczki, ale nie zamierzała ryzykować. Wnuczka wiedziała zbyt wiele.

Zdradziła Johnowi plan, nad jakim rozmyślała od momentu, kiedy wymierzała Alexandrze karę za ostatnie nieposłuszne zachowanie. Przez ostatnie dwa dni ta myśl nie dawała jej spokoju. Mimo licznych obaw i ponurych wspomnień sprzed dwudziestu lat, zdawała sobie sprawę, że to najlepsze, co mogła zrobić. Jeśli tylko John zgodziłby się zaangażować po tym, jak Constance upokorzyła go, uciekając zaledwie parę tygodni przed zaplanowanym ślubem. Wiedziała, że mimo upływu lat nadal chował urazę do jej córki. Tacy jak on nigdy nie wybaczali.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, zdumiewająco szybko osiągnęli porozumienie. Rigel była pewna, że Selwyn się wścieknie, może nawet spróbuje od razu dyktować warunki po swojemu, ale zachowywał się zaskakująco spokojnie, co dość mocno zbiło ją to z tropu, choć nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

— Cóż, żywię nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz, Rigel — rzucił oschle na koniec. — Jeśli twoja wnuczka nas zdradzi...

— Nie zdradzi. A nawet jeśli... Będziesz mógł zrobić z nią, co zechcesz. — Rigel spojrzała na niego chłodno. Była gotowa ponieść ewentualną stratę, choć spodziewała się, że do niej nie dojdzie. Nie tym razem, bo teraz była mądrzejsza i bardziej przygotowana niż dwadzieścia lat temu. — Jednak, jak mniemam, jesteś świadom, że to najwłaściwsza opcja? Teraz, po wojnie, niewielu nas zostało. Nas, myślących właściwie — ciągnęła, niezrażona jego milczeniem. — Constance popełniła ogromny błąd, ale zaręczam, że Alexandra nie zawiodłaby twojego syna. Ich związek byłby godnym połączeniem naszych rodów, do czego powinno dojść dwadzieścia lat temu.

Selwyn powoli skinął głową, po czym rzekł chłodno:

— Zastanowię się nad tym.

Rigel mogła tylko snuć domysły, bo John wyraźnie nie zamierzał niczego więcej wyjaśniać. Jak gdyby nigdy nic odwrócił się i podszedł do jedynego okna, które nie było przysłonięte kotarami i całkowicie zignorował jej obecność.

Kiedy pół godziny później wkroczyła do salonu Ravenscry, nadal zastanawiała się, jak to wszystko się potoczy, jeśli tylko John podejmie ostateczną decyzję.

 

*   *   *

 

W trakcie ferii świątecznych Evelyn codziennie wytrwale uczyła się zaklęć maskujących. Po kilku dniach potrafiła już całkowicie ukryć swoje blizny. Była z siebie tak bardzo zadowolona, że nie uszło to nawet uwadze Thomasa Maxwella, którego codziennie odwiedzała w jego gabinecie. Kiedy spytał ją o powód tak dobrego nastroju, powiedziała, że to z powodu listu od Jessiki, co nie było do końca kłamstwem. Tego samego ranka rzeczywiście dostała wiadomość od koleżanki z Salem wraz z grubym plikiem ruchomych, świątecznych fotografii oraz ręcznie wykonaną kartką, na której podpisał się prawie cały jej rok z Instytutu. Teraz nie budziło to jednak w niej aż tak dużej euforii, jak myśl o sukcesie w nauce zaklęć maskujących, choć naprawdę się cieszyła, że Jessica zrobiła jej tak miłą niespodziankę. Czuła też wyrzuty sumienia, że w ostatnich, trudnych tygodniach bardzo poważnie zaniedbała i tak rozluźnione kontakty z dawnymi znajomymi, z którymi jeszcze rok temu spędzała wiele czasu. Teraz zostawały jej jedynie listy wysyłane staroświecką metodą, za pomocą sów, które leciały do jej rodzinnego kraju bardzo długo. Tylko ojciec nadal nie odpisywał. Evelyn wolała myśleć, że wiadomości po prostu zawieruszyły się po drodze.

Odwiedzając Toma w jego gabinecie, starała się, by nie zobaczył jej tam żaden z pozostałych nauczycieli. Z początku wpadała do niego tylko na chwilkę, pod pretekstem podyskutowania nad jakimiś kwestiami z książek o obronie przed czarną magią. Później te chwile zmieniły się w całe godziny, podczas których tylko czasami się uczyli i ćwiczyli nowe zaklęcia, przez większość czasu woląc rozmawiać i poznawać się wzajemnie.

Choć zwracanie się do niego po imieniu z początku nieco ją deprymowało, po jakimś czasie zdążyła się przyzwyczaić i coraz rzadziej się myliła. Dowiedziała się o Thomasie kolejnych rzeczy, a także opowiadała mu o sobie. Udawanie szczęśliwej i zadowolonej z życia z każdym spotkaniem przychodziło jej coraz łatwiej, podobnie jak pomijanie pewnych kwestii i unikanie rozmów o problemach.

Zaczynała zdawać sobie sprawę, że jej relacje z Maxwellem stały się znacznie bliższe i bardziej koleżeńskie. Uświadomiła sobie, że tak nie powinno być, ale szybko zagłuszała wyrzuty sumienia, przedkładając przyjemność nad zdrowy rozsądek. To było cudowne — poczuć się przy kimś bezpiecznie i móc chociaż trochę mu zaufać.

Gdy pod koniec ferii Thomas wyjechał na dwa dni do Londynu, zrozumiała, że za nim tęskniła. Kręciła się po szkole bez celu, nie mogąc doczekać się, kiedy wróci. Bez niego czuła się bardzo samotna i znowu dopadały ją ponure myśli. Żeby nie spędzać czasu zupełnie bezproduktywnie, zaszyła się w bibliotece i czytała.

 Zapukała do Toma po południu tego dnia, kiedy miał wrócić. Wiedziała, że ktoś jest w środku, bo spod drzwi sączyło się mdłe światło. Zmieniła kolor włosów na niebieski, bo miała wrażenie, że Maxwell go lubił.

Thomas otworzył.

 — Evelyn? Wchodź, wchodź.

Odsunął się. Dziewczyna weszła, mierząc go wzrokiem. Miał na sobie dżinsy i marynarkę, a jego włosy jak zwykle były w nieładzie. Złote oczy błyszczały, choć odniosła wrażenie, że mężczyzna starał się maskować zmęczenie.

Nagle poczuła dziwną chęć, żeby spróbować go narysować.

— Masz na sobie mugolskie ubrania — zauważyła z uśmiechem, nie przestając go obserwować. — Jak było w Londynie?

— Bardzo dobrze. Odwiedziłem swoje mieszkanie, dawno tam nie byłem — rzekł, po czym wskazał na fotel. — Usiądź.

Opadł na jeden z foteli, podczas gdy Evelyn zajęła drugi. Już nie czuła się tak niepewnie, jak na samym początku. Jedyne, co zdradzało jej zdenerwowanie, to ruchy dłoni przygładzających brzegi rękawów. Robiła to odruchowo, choć wiedziała, że zaklęcia maskujące nadal działały i Tom nie mógł widzieć blizn.

— Chciałabym kiedyś zobaczyć mugolski Londyn — powiedziała nagle, przenosząc wzrok ze swoich rąk na twarz Maxwella. — Kiedy zamieszkałam z matką na Pokątnej, raz udało mi się dostać do niemagicznej części miasta. Podobała mi się dużo bardziej niż magiczna dzielnica.

Kiedy wspomniała o matce, jej twarz na moment wykrzywiła się, jednak miała nadzieję, że Tom tego nie widział.

— Mama była na mnie bardzo zła, wiesz? — dodała cicho. — Nie chciała, żebym wałęsała się samotnie, choć w Nowym Jorku jej to nie przeszkadzało. Ale... — zawahała się. — Bardzo ciągnęło mnie do świata mugoli.

Szybko skupiła swoje myśli na wspomnieniach Londynu, przynajmniej tej niewielkiej części, którą zdążyła zobaczyć. Na jej twarzy pojawił się blady uśmiech.

— Jeszcze tam pojedziesz — powiedział nagle Thomas.

Evelyn ożywiła się nieznacznie.

— Tak myślisz?

— Tak. — Maxwell odwzajemnił uśmiech. — Ale na razie mam coś dla ciebie. Zamknij oczy.

Evelyn spełniła polecenie, choć niechętnie. Choć uważała Toma za swojego przyjaciela, czuła się nieswojo z myślą, że nie widziała tego, co on robił.

Siedziała nieruchomo, lekko uchylając powieki, jednak podglądanie nic nie dało, bo Thomas najwyraźniej znajdował się poza zasięgiem jej wzroku. Słyszała jedynie ciche szmery, zupełnie, jakby grzebał w szafce.

— Nie podglądaj — rzucił, kiedy powoli zaczęła odwracać głowę w stronę, z której dochodziły dźwięki.

Dziewczyna obróciła się z powrotem, wiercąc się w fotelu. Chwilę później mężczyzna nieoczekiwanie zbliżył się i chwycił jej dłoń. Drgnęła nerwowo i zesztywniała, ale nagle poczuła pod palcami coś gładkiego i chłodnego jak szkło. Była tak zaskoczona, że niewiele brakowało, żeby to upuściła.

Otworzyła oczy, dostrzegając wąską butelkę z charakterystyczną, czerwoną etykietką. Przez chwilę myślała, że śni.

— Cola?

— Mówiłaś, że ją lubisz, dlatego poszedłem do mugolskiego sklepu i kupiłem kilka sztuk.

Dziewczyna ponownie spojrzała na butelkę. Choć był to drobiazg, sprawił jej ogromną radość. Od dawna nie miała w ustach coca-coli i ucieszyła się, że Tom o tym pomyślał.

— Jejku, dzięki!

Nie mówiąc już nic, otworzyła butelkę i wysączyła łyk, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy poczuła w ustach charakterystyczny smak napoju.

 — Wiedziałem, że się ucieszysz.

Thomas przywołał sobie drugą butelkę i otworzył ją. Oboje sączyli colę, każde pochłonięte swoimi myślami. Następnie przez chwilę dyskutowali o tym, co będą robić na zajęciach w drugim semestrze, kiedy już zaczną się lekcje. Thomas w pewnym momencie wstał i zaczął przechadzać się wzdłuż regałów.

— Zastanawiam się, co by ciekawego dla ciebie znaleźć... Przeczytałaś już wszystkie książki, jakie ci dałem — mamrotał sam do siebie.

Evelyn obserwowała jego niemal bezgłośny chód, nadal delektując się colą.

— Może na razie dajmy sobie spokój z książkami?

Maxwell odwrócił się do niej.

— Więc co proponujesz?

Evelyn zakłopotała się na moment. Nie przestawała jednak obserwować Toma.

— Mogłabym cię narysować? — wypaliła nagle.

Była pewna, że Thomas odmówi lub przynajmniej ją wyśmieje, a potem uprze się, żeby jednak się uczyć, ale ten tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i uniósł brwi.

— Narysować? Czemu nie?

Zaskoczył ją tym. Na chwilę straciła całą pewność siebie. Raczej rzadko rysowała portrety, wolała szkicować miejsca, krajobrazy, budynki, zwierzęta czy nawet martwe natury. Ale odkąd weszła do gabinetu i zobaczyła Toma, nagle zrozumiała, że bardzo chciałaby spróbować go sportretować. Teraz jednak pożałowała swojej idiotycznej prośby.

— Naprawdę tego chcesz? Czy tylko sobie żartujesz?

— Chcę, żebyś mnie narysowała, Evelyn.

Usadowił się na fotelu naprzeciwko niej. Na jego ustach nadal igrał uśmiech. Grant po chwili wahania wyjęła szkicownik. Otworzyła go na czystej stronie i chwyciła ołówek, nie przestając obserwować Maxwella znad kartki. Blask ognia z kominka odbijał się w jego oczach barwy płynnego złota. Mimowolnie zachwyciła się ich niezwykłym kolorem.

Przesunęła ołówkiem po kartce, zaznaczając zarys głowy. Thomas zachichotał.

— Nie śmiej się, Tom, rozpraszasz mnie — zwróciła mu uwagę.

Maxwell ucichł. Evelyn poprawiła się w fotelu, po czym zdecydowaną kreską naszkicowała jego rysy. Co chwilę unosiła oczy znad kartki, a jej dłoń pewnie przesuwała się po papierze, nanosząc kolejne linie. Dopiero potem przyszła kolej na wrysowanie detali: nos, usta, uszy, zmrużone figlarnie oczy, ledwie dostrzegalny cień zarostu na policzkach i ciemne, potargane włosy nonszalancko opadające na skronie. Był bardzo przystojny. Już wcześniej to zauważała, ale teraz poczuła coś dziwnego, choć nie potrafiła tego nazwać.

Natychmiast zganiła się w duchu. Maxwell był jej nauczycielem i bez względu na to, jak bardzo go lubiła, nie zmieniało to faktu, że trochę się zagalopowała.

Jej policzki oblały się rumieńcem. Tom chyba to zauważył, bo zachichotał.

— Jak ci idzie? — spytał. — Jestem chociaż podobny do siebie?

Zerknęła na rysunek. Jak na razie wyglądał całkiem nieźle. Poprawiła jednak nieco zarys nosa, ponieważ wyszedł odrobinę za szeroki. Ponownie spojrzała na Toma i wrysowała ostatnie szczegóły. Później zaczęła nanosić cienie, dzięki czemu twarz nie była już tak płaska.

Przelotnie wspominała zajęcia rysunku z Salem. Kiedyś tworzyli portrety różnymi technikami. Evelyn zwykle była w parze z Jessicą, ale wolała rysować niż pozować. Przerażała ją myśl o siedzeniu paru godzin nieruchomo, zwłaszcza że Jessica ciągle czymś rozpraszała. Podziwiała Maxwella, że nadal siedział na swoim miejscu i nawet jej nie poganiał. Jedynie jego uśmiech nieco ją deprymował, ale starała się to zignorować.

Gdy ukończyła szkic, zawahała się. Nie była pewna, czy chciała pokazywać go Maxwellowi, ale zanim zdążyła zamknąć szkicownik, ten złapał go i pociągnął w swoją stronę.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, obserwując swoją podobiznę.

— Mógłbym to zatrzymać? — spytał nagle. — Chcę mieć pamiątkę po mojej zdolnej uczennicy.

Zaskoczona Evelyn pokiwała głową, czując przypływ dumy. Rzadko słyszała to w Hogwarcie; może jedynie Monique Daniels chwaliła jej dużą wiedzę o mugolach.

— J-jasne. Jest twój.

Wyrwała kartkę ze szkicownika, a mężczyzna ją schował. Na twarzy dziewczyny znowu pojawił się rumieniec. Przez chwilę siedziała z dłońmi splecionymi na kolanach, pogrążona w myślach.

— Nie miałabyś ochoty gdzieś się przejść? — Nagłe pytanie Thomasa wyrwało ją z zadumy.

— Och, chętnie! Ale... nie boisz się, że ktoś nas zobaczy?

— Spokojnie, to raczej mało prawdopodobne.

Evelyn uśmiechnęła się. Myśl o wspólnym spacerze z Tomem natychmiast ją ożywiła. Dopiła napój i odstawiła pustą butelkę na stolik. Razem wyszli z gabinetu.

 

*   *   *

 

Thomas czasem miał wątpliwości, czy na pewno dobrze robił, pozwalając, by Evelyn tak często do niego przychodziła. Widział, że dziewczyna bardzo się przywiązała i zdawał sobie sprawę, że im dłużej będzie to ciągnął, tym trudniej obojgu opamiętać się i powrócić do dawnych relacji. A kiedyś musiało przecież do tego dojść — był nauczycielem, ona uczennicą. Czasem żałował, że poznali się właśnie w Hogwarcie, gdzie sztywne schematy uniemożliwiały im nawiązanie bliższej znajomości. Często obawiał się, że to, co robił i to, jak o niej myślał, wydawało się dość niemoralne, ale trudno było się od tego uwolnić. Potencjalny związek, czy nawet zwykła przyjaźń, nie miały żadnej przyszłości.

Lubił, kiedy panna Grant zaglądała do jego gabinetu. Hogwart opuścili nie tylko uczniowie; także większość nauczycieli nie będących opiekunami domów wróciła do swoich rodzin. Nawet Monique wyjechała. Mężczyzna czasami czuł się samotny nawet mimo codziennych rozmów przez kominek z Alexem i Annabeth. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Evelyn także czuła się nieswojo, choć bez wątpienia była w znacznie gorszym położeniu niż on.

Współczuł jej i zarazem starał się zrobić wszystko, by nie myślała o matce. Odkąd w grudniu wróciła do szkoły, rozmawiał z nią, uczył i z radością obserwował, jak zaczynała powoli dorównywać poziomem reszcie szóstej klasy.

Już miał poprowadzić ją w stronę schodów wiodących na niższe piętra, kiedy nagle zmienił zdanie. Delikatnie chwycił jej drobną dłoń i pociągnął ją w innym kierunku, po czym odsunął gobelin zasłaniający skrót prowadzący wprost na siódme piętro.

Dziewczyna wydawała się zaskoczona jego nagłą zmianą planów. Obrzuciła go zdziwionym spojrzeniem.

Lubił, kiedy się dziwiła. Podobało mu się to, jak unosiła brwi i marszczyła nosek, zadzierając głowę do góry i patrząc na niego dużymi oczami niczym zdziwione dziecko.

— Gdzie mnie prowadzisz? — spytała cicho.

— Pokażę ci pewne bardzo interesujące miejsce — rzekł po chwili. — Zaraz zobaczysz.

Grant umilkła, ale wyraźnie czuł, że była zaintrygowana.

Gdy dotarli na najwyższe piętro, Maxwell doskonale wiedział, gdzie iść. Pociągnął Evelyn w prawo, aż dotarli do kamiennej ściany, naprzeciwko której wisiał nadgryziony przez mole gobelin przedstawiający Barnabasza Bzika próbującego nauczyć trolle kroków baletowych.

— To jest to interesujące miejsce? — spytała zdziwiona Evelyn.

— Nie, ale zaraz je zobaczysz. Jest bardzo starannie ukryte i trzeba wiedzieć, gdzie go szukać. — Maxwell delikatnie pchnął ją w stronę ściany. — Przejdź wzdłuż niej trzy razy i wyobraź sobie miejsce, które chciałabyś zobaczyć.

Stanął z boku, przyglądając się, jak Evelyn przesuwała się wzdłuż ściany, a jej blada twarz wyrażała skupienie. Był bardzo ciekawy, co takiego sobie wymarzy, dlatego postanowił oddać jej inicjatywę.

Od początku powrotu do pracy w charakterze nauczyciela przychodził tu już kilkakrotnie, zawsze jednak samotnie. Mimo przykrych wspomnień sprzed niespełna dwóch lat, nadal żywił pewien sentyment do tego pokoju i chciał, by Evelyn także mogła go poznać.

Kiedy w ścianie pojawiły się błyszczące drzwi, zachęcił dziewczynę, by weszła do środka. Grant uczyniła to, nieco niepewna, ale chwilę później Tom usłyszał jej zduszony okrzyk zachwytu i natychmiast wszedł za nią.

Jego oczom ukazało się dość zagracone pomieszczenie o niebieskich ścianach obwieszonych licznymi rysunkami. W kącie znajdowało się łóżko zasłane pościelą w dziwne postacie, a jasną podłogę okrywał nowoczesny dywan. Pod drugą ścianą stały meble i biurko. Na komodzie stał nawet niewielki telewizor, ale Tom wiedział, że dziewczynie nie uda się go uruchomić. Całość wyglądała jak zwyczajny pokój mugolskiej nastolatki. Prawdopodobnie żadna znana mu młoda czarodziejka czystej krwi nie udekorowałaby swojej sypialni w taki sposób.

Jednak mimo rozgardiaszu było tutaj bardzo przytulnie.

— Jejku, to mój pokój! — pisnęła z ekscytacją.

— Zdążyłem się domyślić — rzucił, obserwując ją.

Evelyn zaczęła kręcić się po pomieszczeniu i brać do ręki różne rzeczy. Musnęła palcami rysunki na ścianach, poklepała kołdrę i podniosła kilka maskotek leżących na podłodze. Chwyciła nawet pilot od telewizora, ale po chwili westchnęła i odłożyła go z powrotem, zapewne pamiętając o czarach ochronnych. Tom przelotnie przypomniał sobie jej dawną opowieść o telefonie komórkowym wysłanym przez koleżankę z Ameryki, który przy próbie uruchomienia w Hogwarcie natychmiast eksplodował w dłoniach dziewczyny.

Chwilę później Grant podeszła do dużego okna znajdującego się naprzeciwko drzwi. Gdy wyjrzała na zewnątrz, jej twarz nagle posmutniała.

— Nie ma go tam... — jęknęła, odwracając się do aurora.

— Czego nie ma?

— Nowego Jorku — odrzekła ponuro. — Tutaj wszystko wygląda dokładnie tak, jak w moim pokoju, ale... widok z okna się nie zgadza. Co to jest za miejsce, Tom? — Usłyszał pytanie. — To jakaś magia, prawda?

Wyrwał się z zadumy i powoli podszedł do Evelyn, która stała na środku dywanu, nieco pochylona, przez co wydawała mu się jeszcze bardziej drobna i krucha niż zazwyczaj.

— To Pokój Życzeń. Zawsze czeka w ukryciu, gotowy na to, by stać się tym, czego w danej chwili najbardziej pragniesz — wyjaśnił. — Większość uczniów nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z jego istnienia, choć po tym, jak odegrał dość istotną rolę w Bitwie o Hogwart, więcej osób poznało jego sekret. Spodziewam się, że sporo uczniów najstarszych roczników też już go zna.

Evelyn pokiwała głową. Na jej twarzy ponownie pojawił się uśmiech, a niebieskie włosy stały się nieco bardziej jaskrawe.

— Podoba mi się tu... — wyszeptała, powoli przechadzając się wzdłuż ścian. — Czuję się prawie jak... jak w domu!

Maxwell ucieszył się, że sprawił jej taką frajdę. Obserwował z zadowoleniem, jak dziewczyna zdjęła trampki i zaczęła skakać po łóżku. Dawno nie widział jej tak radosnej.

— Jeszcze tam kiedyś wrócisz, Evelyn — mruknął sam do siebie, nie wiedząc nawet, czy dziewczyna go usłyszała.

 

*   *   *

 

 

Odkąd Charles wrócił na święta do posiadłości Selwynów, zauważył, że ojciec zachowywał się dziwnie. 

Pierwszego dnia po powrocie chłopak wsunął się do salonu. W palenisku płonął ogień, a ojciec klęczał na posadzce przed kominkiem i mamrotał coś do siebie, tak, że trudno było rozróżnić poszczególne słowa. Ściskał w dłoniach podartą szmatę pokrytą rdzawymi plamami wyglądającymi jak zaschnięta krew. Wokół niego leżały porozrzucane pergaminy i zdjęcia, ale tym, co najbardziej zaskoczyło chłopaka, był wyraz twarzy ojca.

Jednak kiedy tylko mężczyzna dostrzegł syna, zaduma ustąpiła miejsca wściekłości.

— Won za drzwi, albo wylądujesz w piwnicy! — warknął, gdy zauważył, że jest obserwowany.

Charles natychmiast się wycofał i chyłkiem opuścił salon. Wrócił tam dopiero wieczorem, pchany ciekawością, która nie dawała mu spokoju. Dyskretnie wsunął się do pokoju, kilka razy rozglądając się i upewniając, czy nie było tam ojca. Zakrwawiona, podarta szmata leżała na posadzce. Chłopak ostrożnie chwycił ją w dwa palce i uniósł, oglądając ze wszystkich stron i uświadamiając sobie, że już kiedyś widział widniejący na niej rysunek: dziwną, karykaturalną mysz w czerwonych spodenkach i białych rękawiczkach. Przez jej twarz biegło teraz długie rozdarcie, a białe rękawiczki były brunatne od zakrzepłej krwi.

Gdy Charles przypomniał sobie, kto nosił takie koszulki, natychmiast wzdrygnął się i cisnął szmatę do ledwie płonącego kominka. Nie miał nawet ochoty zastanawiać się, dlaczego ojciec to tu trzymał. Starając się wyrzucić z myśli obraz zakrwawionej, sponiewieranej Evelyn, szybko przysunął sobie pudełko ze zdjęciami. Ignorując towarzyszący mu niepokój, wsunął do niego rękę, zaintrygowany. Po chwili wahania chwycił pierwszą fotografię z brzegu i zbliżył się do kominka, tak, by blask wątłych płomieni oświetlił jej powierzchnię.

Zauważył siedmio-, może ośmioletnią dziewczynkę o bladej buzi i ciemnych oczach, ubraną w schludną szatę. Gdy wziął zdjęcie, uśmiechnęła się do niego i zmieniła kolor włosów na rudy. _Metamorfomag?_ , zastanowił się Charles. Chwilę później zza ramki wysunął się starszy, ciemnowłosy chłopiec ubrany w nieco za długą szatę, która luźno wisiała na jego chudym ciele. Miał ponury wyraz twarzy i niemal czarne oczy, którymi łypał na niego z nieufnością.

Charles ze zdumieniem rozpoznał swojego ojca, choć blady, niezgrabny chłopiec z fotografii niezbyt przypominał wyniosłego Johna Selwyna, jakiego znał. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, kim była towarzysząca mu dziewczynka.

Odwrócił fotografię, licząc, że znajdzie tam coś ciekawego, jednak tył był pusty, nie licząc wypisanej w rogu pochyłym pismem daty: _16 lipca 1968_.

Coraz bardziej zaintrygowany, wyciągnął kolejne zdjęcia. Nigdy wcześniej ich nie widział. Jedyne zdjęcia rodzinne, które kiedykolwiek zobaczył, pochodziły ze ślubu jego rodziców. Ojciec bardzo niechętnie wspominał o swojej młodości.

Nie znalazł ich zbyt dużo, a te, które oglądał, zostały wyraźnie nadgryzione przez ząb czasu. Na wszystkich widniały daty między 1962 a 1970 rokiem. Na większości z nich była ta sama dziewczynka, czasem towarzyszył jej młody ojciec, albo para dorosłych czarodziejów: chuda kobieta o nerwowym wyrazie twarzy i włosach spiętych w kok oraz postawny, wyniosły mężczyzna do złudzenia przypominający dorosłego Johna. Charles zrozumiał, że prawdopodobnie patrzył na zdjęcia swoich dziadków, których nigdy nie poznał, bo umarli jeszcze przed jego narodzinami. Tajemnicą pozostawała tylko dziewczynka, na każdym zdjęciu wyglądająca nieco inaczej, ale zawsze patrząca na niego tymi samymi oczami. Ojciec zawsze mówił mu, że był jedynakiem.

Kim więc była? Koleżanką z dzieciństwa, czy może jakąś dalszą kuzynką?

Nagle w salonie zapłonęło światło. Charles drgnął, upuszczając zdjęcia na posadzkę.

— Czy nie mówiłem ci, że masz trzymać się z daleka od salonu? — warknął ojciec, idąc szybko w jego stronę.

W ręku trzymał różdżkę. Przerażony Charles natychmiast wstał, żałując, że stracił czujność i dał się przyłapać. Stary Selwyn był wyraźnie wściekły. Jego wzrok przesuwał się od chłopaka do rozsypanych fotografii, by na koniec spocząć na koszulce Evelyn tlącej się w kominku. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się.

— Tak, ojcze. Przepraszam. To już się nie powtórzy — wymamrotał Charles, spuszczając głowę.

— Wiem, że się nie powtórzy.

John bez ostrzeżenia uderzył syna w twarz, po czym uniósł różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie. Charles krzyknął krótko i osunął się na kolana, napinając wszystkie mięśnie i zaciskając usta, żeby nie wrzeszczeć z bólu. Był jednak przyzwyczajony do tego uczucia, więc potrafił zapanować nad reakcjami swojego ciała i nie zaczął się miotać ani krzyczeć, jak robiła to większość ofiar ojca, przerażonych i nie znających skutków czarnej magii. Klęczał pochylony do przodu, obejmując się rękami i drżąc, a z wargi, którą sobie przegryzł, zaczęła płynąć krew. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że czasami bywało dużo gorzej.

Kiedy ojciec zdjął klątwę, z ulgą osunął się na posadzkę i zaczął dyszeć. Niemal nie zareagował, gdy ojciec szarpnął go za ramię i postawił do pionu. Kiedy prowadził go korytarzami, nie stawiał nawet najmniejszego oporu, wiedząc, że to i tak nie miało sensu. Mógłby osiągnąć tylko tyle, że jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyłby ojca i być może znowu oberwałby zaklęciem.

Kilka minut później znalazł w piwnicy. Selwyn wepchnął go do jednego z pomieszczeń i wyszedł, zamykając drzwi, zanim chłopak zdążył choćby usiąść.

Długie godziny ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Skulił się pod ścianą, ignorując dokuczliwe mrowienie w mięśniach i zastanawiając się nad tym, co znalazł w salonie. Odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że te stare fotografie i zakrwawiona koszulka były dla ojca w jakiś sposób ważne, skoro tak zirytowało go, że Charles je zobaczył.

Na podłodze widniały nikłe, rdzawe plamy, jednak zobaczył je dopiero nad ranem, gdy wzeszło słońce. Pochylił się nad nimi i musnął je dłonią, rozmyślając o Evelyn. Nie był pewny, czy to jej krew, ale wiedział, że to bardzo prawdopodobne. Gdy przed wyjazdem na ferie świąteczne widział dziewczynę w szkole, wyglądała naprawdę kiepsko. Nabrała też niepokojącego nawyku ciągłego poprawiania rękawów, zupełnie jakby starała się za wszelką cenę ukryć blizny i wzdrygała się, gdy ktoś wykonywał przy niej gwałtowny ruch lub zanadto się zbliżał. Charles poczuł nagłą falę współczucia.

Został wypuszczony już następnego dnia, choć miał wrażenie, że trwało to dłużej. Szybko umknął do swojego pokoju, nie chcąc wchodzić ojcu w drogę. Unikał też salonu; był tam może raz, i zauważył kątem oka, że pudełko ze zdjęciami zniknęło, zapewne starannie ukryte przez Johna.

Przez resztę ferii starał się zachowywać tak, by więcej nie narazić się ojcu. Zwykle wycofywał się, starał się grzecznie odpowiadać na jego pytania i spełniać polecenia. Czekał jednak z utęsknieniem na powrót do Hogwartu, gdzie czuł się bezpieczniej.

 

*   *   *

 

Gdy na początku stycznia wszyscy wrócili z ferii, Evelyn znowu musiała szukać sobie miejsca gdzieś w zamku. Wieża Ravenclawu wydawała jej się teraz jeszcze bardziej tłoczna i głośna niż przed świętami.

Ucieszyła się z powrotu Julie i Luny. Ku jej zaskoczeniu i radości, Julie przywiozła z domu całą torbę mugolskich słodyczy. Podekscytowana Evelyn natychmiast skorzystała z zaproszenia i dorwała paczkę chipsów. Przez cały wieczór siedziały we trójkę na kanapie, pałaszując mugolskie przekąski. Evelyn mówiła najmniej, głównie słuchając opowieści dziewczyn o świętach w domu i delektując się słodyczami.

Jeszcze w pierwszym tygodniu nowego semestru na tablicy ogłoszeń, oprócz daty kolejnego, lutowego wypadu do Hogsmeade, pojawił się także wielki afisz informujący o mającym się rozpocząć kursie teleportacji. Zapisali się na niego wszyscy szóstoroczni, nawet Evelyn, choć zrobiła to bez większego entuzjazmu. O wiele bardziej interesowało ją zrobienie mugolskiego prawa jazdy, na co jednak musiała poczekać, aż wróci do Nowego Jorku.

Od czasu do czasu widywała Charlesa Selwyna. Zauważyła, że chłopak wyglądał na przygnębionego. Spoglądał na nią ponuro, po czym pospiesznie odchodził, nawet jej nie zaczepiając.

W pewien czwartek po południu Evelyn znowu zapukała do drzwi gabinetu Thomasa i gdy tylko usłyszała jego głos, weszła do środka.

Maxwell akurat był w trakcie sprawdzania kolejnej sterty wypracowań.

— Ledwie zaczął się nowy semestr, a ja znowu tkwię po uszy w papierkowej robocie — rzekł Thomas. — Ale już prawie kończę. Jeszcze dwie prace i zaraz się tobą zajmę. Usiądź.

Evelyn opadła na kanapę przed kominkiem i uśmiechnęła się. Od pewnego czasu odbywali korepetycje w gabinecie Toma zamiast w klasie obrony przed czarną magią. Odkąd zaczął się semestr, spotykali się rzadziej, ale Thomas, stwierdzając, że zakres jej wiedzy był na tyle dobry, nie zadręczał jej tak często ćwiczeniem pojedynków. Czasami siedzieli razem na kanapie i czytali na głos fragmenty książek, a później o nich rozmawiali.

Oboje czuli jednak, że muszą ukrywać swą znajomość. W czasie świąt było im łatwiej, ale teraz musieli dużo bardziej uważać. Wiedziała, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż ktoś zauważy, że łączyły ich o wiele bliższe relacje niż te, które powinny łączyć nauczyciela i uczennicę. Choć Evelyn wiedziała, że oboje mogą mieć kłopoty, nie potrafiła powstrzymać się przed odwiedzaniem go. Ta potrzeba była silniejsza od niej.

Kilka minut później Thomas usiadł obok niej i przywołał z regału książkę. Evelyn uniosła brwi, dostrzegając tytuł wytłoczony na okładce.

—,,Baśnie barda Beedle'a”? — zdziwiła się. — Więc dzisiaj się nie uczymy?

— Znalazłem ją wczoraj, szukając pewnego starego woluminu z dziedziny transmutacji międzygatunkowej. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że zabrałem ją do Hogwartu  — rzekł Maxwell. — Uznałem, że przyda ci się chwila odprężenia przed naszym jutrzejszym sprawdzianem.

Evelyn uśmiechnęła się, wyciągając dłoń, by sprawdzić fakturę cienkiej, sfatygowanej książeczki.

— Razem z Alexem wychowywaliśmy się na tych bajkach — dodał jeszcze Tom, otwierając ją. — ,,Fontanna Godziwego Losu”, ,,Opowieść o trzech braciach”, ,,Czara Mara i jej gdaczący pieniek”...

Evelyn zachichotała.

— Mógłbyś powtórzyć to ostatnie?

Thomas spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

— Nie mieliście tego w Ameryce?

— Nie — oznajmiła Evelyn. — Mieliśmy inne historie, ale jak byłam mała, babcia zazwyczaj czytała mi mugolskie bajki.

Na myśl o babci Samancie dziewczyna poczuła żal. Była dość mocno zżyta z dziadkami i długo trwało, zanim pogodziła się z ich utratą. W późniejszych latach starała się jak najmniej o nich myśleć, jednak teraz nie mogła nie przypomnieć sobie babci. Samantha Grant nigdy nie zachowywała się jak typowa babunia w siwym koku — była kobietą nowoczesną i pewną siebie, co Evelyn zawsze bardzo w niej podziwiała i obiecywała sobie, że kiedyś też taka będzie.

Ani Constance, ani Michael nigdy nie czytali swojej córce bajek ani nie pocieszali, gdy przyśnił jej się zły sen. Natomiast babcia Samantha za każdym razem, gdy Evelyn nocowała u dziadków lub kiedy dziadkowie nocowali u nich, nawet w środku nocy była gotowa wstać do wnuczki.

Jej oczy zwilgotniały, co chyba zauważył Thomas, bo wyczarował chusteczkę i podał jej.

— Po prostu tęsknię — wyjaśniła Grant, odwracając twarz w drugą stronę. — Dziadkowie nie żyją od kilku lat. Mieli wypadek, ich samochód runął z mostu do rzeki. A ojciec... od dłuższego czasu nie mamy ze sobą kontaktu. Nie odpisał na mój ostatni list...

Jej smutek nie był jednak spowodowany tylko dziadkami. Nagłe myśli o babci nałożyły się na wciąż stanowczo zbyt żywe wspomnienia niedawnej śmierci matki i pobytu u Selwyna, sprawiając, że dziewczyna, nie bacząc na obecność Thomasa, po prostu się rozpłakała.

Maxwell jednak wyciągnął rękę i objął ją, przyciągając do siebie. Evelyn zesztywniała, zaskoczona takim gestem, ale chwilę później z pewnym wahaniem wtuliła się w jego ramię.

— W porządku, Evelyn, to całkowicie zrozumiałe — szepnął jej do ucha.

Dziewczyna nieznacznie się rozchmurzyła. Stanowczo odepchnęła myśli o Constance, skupiając się na bliskości Toma, który patrzył na nią z troską. To sprawiło, że nagle zapragnęła zrzucić z siebie choć część smutku. Tę, z którą nie wiązała się Wieczysta Przysięga.

— Opowiadałam ci kiedyś o nich?

— Nie, ale jeśli tylko będziesz miała ochotę, bardzo chętnie cię wysłucham.

Evelyn zaczęła mówić o domu dziadków na Brooklynie, o ich częstych podróżach po kraju, o sztuczkach z metamorfomagią, które pokazywała jej babcia, a nawet o pocztówkach i fotografiach z całego świata, jakie kolekcjonował dziadek James. Opowiedziała też o tym, jak w dzieciństwie dziadkowie kilka razy zabrali ją w podróż po Stanach. W Hogwarcie chyba jeszcze nikomu o nich nie opowiadała, może przelotnie Lunie albo Julie.

— Babcia była bardzo dobrym metamorfomagiem, wiesz? Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby straciła nad sobą kontrolę. Uczyła mnie w dzieciństwie razem z panem Kellym, który przyjeżdżał do nas i udzielał mi lekcji panowania nad moimi przemianami, kiedy dziadkowie gdzieś wyjeżdżali — powiedziała, kiedy Thomas nawinął sobie na palec kosmyk jej ciemnofioletowych włosów. Na jej twarzy pojawił się blady uśmiech. — Ale ja nie jestem w tym tak dobra, jak ona.

Zamyśliła się na moment, przygryzając wargę. Tom wciąż patrzył na nią wyczekująco.

— Kiedy gdzieś wyjeżdżali, zawsze przywozili mi coś fajnego i opowiadali różne świetne historie. Dziadek James zawsze znał ich mnóstwo — dodała jeszcze, przelotnie zerkając na twarz Maxwella. — Obiecali mi, że mnie też kiedyś zabiorą w podróż po świecie, wiesz? Tylko po prostu nie zdążyli...

Urwała na moment, znowu zatapiając się w myślach. Pierwsze miesiące po wypadku dziadków były dla niej trudne. Do tej pory pamiętała, jak płakała po nocach, pocieszana przez Jessicę, i jak zaniepokojona pani Green zadzwoniła do jej ojca po tym, kiedy Evelyn zaczęła wagarować i błąkać się nocami po parku otaczającym szkołę. Dopiero później zaczęła się ze wszystkim godzić i nie myślała o tych sprawach zbyt często, zajmując umysł innymi rzeczami. 

Ze wstydem musiała przyznać, że dawno nie poświęcała tym wspomnieniom więcej uwagi. Ostatnio rozmyślała głównie o matce, o Selwynie, o życiu w Anglii i wakacyjnych planach powrotu do Nowego Jorku. A także o Thomasie Maxwellu. Gdy sobie to uświadomiła, natychmiast oblała się rumieńcem i odsunęła się nieznacznie.

— Zademonstrujesz mi jeszcze jakieś sztuczki? — spytał nagle Tom, po czym nachylił się do niej. — Lubię patrzeć, jak się metamorfujesz.

Zaskoczył ją tą prośbą. Przed jej oczami pojawiło się wspomnienie metamorfozy w Gwendolyn Morgan i zadania w Ministerstwie Magii. Przez jakiś czas wpatrywała się w Thomasa z konsternacją, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. W pierwszej chwili pragnęła odmówić. Jednak później zdała sobie sprawę, jak podejrzanie mogłoby to wyglądać.

Gdyby poprosił ją o to ktoś inny, pewnie odmówiłaby, chcąc uniknąć kolejnych wspomnień akcji w ministerstwie. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i zaczęła zmieniać rysy swojej twarzy. Przez cały czas obserwowała Toma, gdy kolejno upodobniała swoją twarz i włosy do Luny Lovegood, Julie Davis, Jessiki Wells, a nawet Monique Daniels.

Nagle jednak mężczyzna objął ją, ale nie tak, jak Jessica. To było... zupełnie inne. Nigdy nie była przytulana w taki sposób, ale sprawiało jej to zaskakującą przyjemność. Przylgnęła do niego mocniej, nie myśląc już o tym, że był jej nauczycielem.

Nie chciała o tym myśleć.

      

*   *   *

 

W trakcie piątkowej lekcji obrony przed czarną magią Maxwell zgodnie z obietnicą postanowił urządzić test z zakresu odparowywania zaklęć. ~~~~

— Myślę, że wypadałoby sprawdzić, jak wygląda stan waszej wiedzy po pierwszym semestrze — oznajmił Thomas zaraz po sprawdzeniu obecności. — Spakujcie książki i zostawcie na wierzchu tylko różdżki. Zaraz przygotuję dla was trochę miejsca.

Uczniowie wstali, a Thomas jak zwykle podczas zajęć praktycznych jednym zaklęciem usunął stoliki na bok. Wszyscy stłoczyli się w rogach klasy, czekając, aż zostaną wywołani. Pojedynki odbywały się w parach wybranych przez Maxwella, który obserwował i oceniał ich zmagania.

Evelyn przez cały czas patrzyła na niego, wyobrażając sobie, że byli sami. Przez ostatnie kilka dni nieustannie wspominała tamte wieczory w gabinecie. Za każdym razem, gdy jej myśli zbaczały na jakiś przykry temat, poprawiała sobie humor, rozmyślając o Tomie. Coraz bardziej uświadamiała sobie, że przez ostatnie kilka tygodni wręcz żyła spotkaniami z Maxwellem.

Kiedy przyszła jej kolej, po raz pierwszy czuła się pewnie. Wielotygodniowe przygotowania i starannie skrywana przed wszystkimi przyjaźń z nauczycielem zrobiły swoje i dziewczyna podeszła do zadania bez lęku i niepewności, jakie towarzyszyły jej przy poprzednim takim teście. Wówczas otrzymała ,,Nędzny”, ale teraz Thomas wyglądał na wyraźnie zadowolonego, gdy wpisywał jej ,,Powyżej oczekiwań”.

— Bardzo ładnie, tylko tak dalej! — pochwalił ją. — No, to kto następny?

Podczas gdy Maxwell wywołał na środek dwójkę Puchonów, Evelyn uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie do Julie, z którą była w parze, po czym wróciła w kąt klasy, gdzie zbierali się uczniowie, którzy już zostali przeegzaminowani. W jej głowie znowu zaczęło błąkać się wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczora.

— Grant dostała ,,Powyżej oczekiwań”? — Stojąca kilka stóp przed nią Gryfonka spytała swoją koleżankę.

— No wiesz... Bliska zażyłość z nauczycielem zawsze popłaca.

— O czym ty mówisz? — dziewczyna zdziwiła się.

Wtedy podeszła do nich Orla Quirke. Żadna nie zauważyła, że Evelyn stała tak blisko.

— Przecież nie od dziś wiadomo, że Grant kręci z Maxwellem. Ciągle do niego łazi... — powiedziała teatralnym szeptem. — Sama widziałam, jak kręciła się koło jego gabinetu! Melanie też, więc może to potwierdzić!

Evelyn wzdrygnęła się. Do tej pory starała się nie myśleć o tym, jak jej znajomość z Tomem mogłaby wyglądać w oczach innych ludzi.

— Eee... Co niby Maxwell w niej widzi? Przecież ona jest dziwna.

— Może kręcą go czarownice z innych krajów?

Evelyn stwierdziła, że nie może tego dłużej słuchać. Stanęła tuż za plotkującymi dziewczynami i odchrząknęła na tyle głośno, by te ją usłyszały. Wszystkie obejrzały się na nią i szybko zmieniły temat, ale Grant była pewna, że to nie koniec dziwnych dyskusji. 

Odwróciła się i odeszła kawałek, czując, jak robi jej się gorąco. Ucieszyła się, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek.

— Chwileczkę, chwileczkę, chciałbym wam jeszcze coś ogłosić! — zawołał Maxwell, gdy wszyscy rzucili się do wyjścia.

Uczniowie zatrzymali się, w większości zdziwieni.

— Jakiś czas temu postanowiłem... Rzecz jasna uzgodniłem to z dyrekcją i z opiekunami domów — zaczął, przerywając na moment, najwyraźniej by upewnić się, że wszyscy go słuchają. — Postanowiłem utworzyć mały klub pojedynków dla uczniów z klas sumowych i owutemowych, którzy chcieliby lepiej przygotować się do ważnych sprawdzianów z wiedzy magicznej.

W klasie rozległy się szepty. Szczególnie Gryfoni i Ślizgoni wydawali się podekscytowani tą wiadomością.

— Wszyscy będziecie tam mile widziani. Pierwsze spotkanie odbędzie się dwudziestego stycznia o godzinie osiemnastej w tej dużej, nieużywanej klasie na parterze.

— A te zajęcia nie będą kolidować z naszymi lekcjami teleportacji? — spytała wyraźnie zaciekawiona Julie.

— Spokojnie, wszystko uda się pogodzić — zapewnił ją Thomas, po czym machnął ręką, oznajmując tym samym, że można już się rozejść.

Evelyn z trudem uniknęła pokusy, by nie zostać w klasie po lekcjach, jednak bacznie obserwowana przez Orlę, przyłączyła się do Luny i wraz z nią opuściła salę, wsłuchując się w jej wywód o artykułach ze styczniowego wydania ,,Żonglera”.

 

*   *   *

 

Styczeń mijał bardzo szybko. W sytuacji, gdy każdy dzień przynosił kolejne sterty prac domowych i nowych zaklęć do uczenia się, nawet nie zauważali upływu czasu. Wielu uczniów ekscytowało się perspektywą planowanego w drugiej połowie lutego wypadu do Hogsmeade. Uczniowie z piątego i siódmego roku przygotowywali się do ważnych egzaminów, z kolei szóstoroczni byli pochłonięci nauką teleportacji.  

Evelyn podchodziła do tego dość obojętnie. Nie cieszyła się z tych zajęć ani nie frustrowała, kiedy jej nie wychodziło. Jeszcze nikt z powodzeniem nie zniknął i nie pojawił się we wnętrzu drewnianych obręczy, na których ćwiczyli podczas spotkań w specjalnie przygotowanej Wielkiej Sali. Kilku osobom udało się tylko w dość paskudny sposób rozszczepić. Grant nadal pamiętała dygoczącą na posadzce, oderwaną rękę Nathalie McDonald i choć wiedziała, że nauczyciele i instruktor potrafili natychmiast poskładać rozszczepionych, miała nadzieję, że jej to nie spotka. W swoim życiu nasłuchała się całkiem sporo nieprzyjemnych historyjek od ojca, który miał uraz do teleportacji i lubił powtarzać, jak bardzo niebezpieczny i nieprzyjemny jest ten sposób podróżowania.

Większą ekscytację budziły w niej spotkania klubu pojedynków u Maxwella, choć to było raczej spowodowane bliskością Toma niż nauką zaklęć. Jak dotąd była na dwóch z trzech zorganizowanych przez niego spotkaniach. Thomas, oprócz nauki pojedynków, urządzał też ciekawe pokazy, w których pomagali mu inni nauczyciele.

Po ostatnim spotkaniu, podczas którego ćwiczyli rzucanie zaklęć na specjalnych manekinach, dziewczyna zamiast wrócić do wieży razem z Luną, udała się wprost do gabinetu Maxwella, kilkakrotnie upewniając się, czy w pobliżu nie ma nikogo z osób najbardziej lubiących plotkować.

Gdy zapukała i wsunęła się do środka uśmiechnął się do niej. Przez chwilę dyskutowali, ale nagle Tom wyciągnął dłoń i zmierzwił jej włosy. Dziewczynę zaskoczył ten gest. Zadrżała nieznacznie, jednak po chwili położyła dłoń na ręce aurora.

Chwilę później usłyszała jednak odgłos szurania dobiegający zza drzwi. Natychmiast odsunęła się od Thomasa. Jak się okazało, w samą porę, bo chwilę później do klasy wsunęła się Monique Daniels objuczona dziwacznymi przyrządami, zapewne przeniesionymi z klasy, w której odbywało się spotkanie klubu.

Grant pożegnała się z nimi i udała się do Pokoju Życzeń, który znowu przybrał wygląd jej nowojorskiej sypialni. Odkąd Tom pierwszy raz ją tam zaprowadził, przychodziła tu kilka razy w tygodniu, sycąc się widokiem wiernej kopii miejsca, które uważała za swój prawdziwy dom.

Przez cały czas miała jednak dziwną nadzieję, że Maxwell także tu przyjdzie.

 

*   *   *

 

W następnych dniach Evelyn ciągle przyłapywała się na kombinowaniu, jak wymknąć się do Toma. Gdyby tylko mogła, odwiedzałaby go nawet codziennie. Jego obecność uśmierzała jej zmartwienia i lęki skuteczniej niż rysowanie i spacery po Hogwarcie i okolicach.

Gdy schodziła po kręconych schodach, minęła Orlę i Melanie, jednak zanim któraś z nich zdążyła otworzyć usta, Grant zbiegła na dół, nie zamierzając wdawać się w rozmowę. Wciąż nie zapominała, że to właśnie one najwięcej plotkowały o jej rzekomym spotykaniu z Maxwellem.

A przecież oni tylko się przyjaźnili. Chodziła do niego, bo go lubiła i ufała mu tak, jak nikomu innemu w Hogwarcie. Tylko przy nim czuła, że złe wspomnienia blakną i że jeszcze wszystko może się jakoś ułożyć.

W okolice jego gabinetu zawędrowała zupełnie odruchowo. Była jednak tak zamyślona, że zdała sobie z tego sprawę dopiero wtedy, gdy prawie wpadła na mężczyznę. Maxwell miał na sobie długi płaszcz i szalik w barwach Ravenclawu. 

— Cze-eść — wybąkała Grant.

Mężczyzna puścił do niej oczko, po czym, korzystając z tego, że byli sami, nachylił się do niej nieznacznie.

— Wybieram się na mały spacer. Jeśli chcesz mi towarzyszyć, kieruj się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, a na pewno mnie znajdziesz — wyszeptał. — Miłego dnia, panno Grant.

Oddalił się korytarzem. Evelyn, zaciekawiona jego propozycją, wróciła do wieży po cieplejsze ubrania i wyszła na błonia, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu Maxwella.

Na zewnątrz było zimno, ale wyjątkowo słonecznie. Śniegu leżało jednak na tyle dużo, że Evelyn zapadła się niemal po kolana, gdy tylko na moment zeszła z udeptanej ścieżki. Ruszyła powoli w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, który pod warstewką białego puchu wyglądał jak wyrwany z baśni. Na myśl o zwiedzaniu go razem z Tomem poczuła dreszczyk emocji.

Zauważyła Maxwella dopiero po chwili. Szedł powoli wzdłuż krawędzi lasu. Grant przyspieszyła. Thomas, słysząc skrzypienie śniegu pod jej butami, odwrócił się.

— Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz — powiedział. — Ciekawość nie dałaby ci spokoju, zgadza się?

Evelyn skinęła głową, a na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. 

— Gdzie szedłeś? — spytała. — Do lasu?

— Nie, dzisiaj nie. Wybierałem się do Hogsmeade na szklaneczkę czegoś rozgrzewającego — odrzekł Tom beztrosko, jednak wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiał. — Wiem, że jako nauczyciel nie powinienem namawiać cię na łamanie regulaminu, ale może miałabyś ochotę pójść tam ze mną?

Chciała natychmiast odpowiedzieć twierdząco. Wspólny wypad z Tomem był czymś, czego naprawdę mocno pragnęła, ale niestety w jej umyśle szybko pojawiły się pesymistyczne wizje. 

_Co, jeśli John Selwyn odwiedzał magiczną wioskę?_  

Sama myśl o tym, że miałaby znaleźć się poza murami szkoły, gdzie byłaby znacznie bardziej narażona na jego ewentualny atak, wzbudziła w niej panikę. Ale jeśli Tom nie uchroniłby jej przed Selwynem, to czy w ogóle ktoś byłby do tego zdolny?

Mężczyzna wciąż patrzył na nią wyczekująco. Czuła na sobie jego ponaglające spojrzenie. Musiała się zdecydować.

— Pójdę z tobą — rzekła w końcu. — Ale zmienię wygląd.

Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, zaczęła się metamorfować. Już po chwili miała długie, ciemnorude włosy i policzki całe usiane piegami oraz nieco inny kształt nosa. 

— Bardzo ładnie, Evelyn. Choć muszę przyznać, że chyba wolę cię w niebieskich włosach. — powiedział były auror. — Najbardziej mi się z tobą kojarzą.

Evelyn zarumieniła się nieznacznie, słysząc ten komplement, po czym zdjęła szatę Hogwartu, wpychając ją na dno torby.

Razem z Tomem ruszyli drogą i wkrótce opuścili tereny szkoły. Dopiero tam odważyła się chwycić go za rękę. Wsunęła swoją drobną dłoń w jego, nieco większą i cieplejszą, i od razu zrobiło jej się lżej na sercu. Teraz bała się znacznie mniej. Zaczynała wręcz cieszyć się z tego nieoczekiwanego wypadu.

— Gdzie chciałabyś pójść? — spytał nagle Maxwell.

Dotarli już do centrum wioski. Po ulicy przechadzało się kilkoro starszych mieszkańców wioski. Domki ukryte pod warstwą śniegu przywodziły na myśl polukrowane chatki z piernika. Hogsmeade, jesienią raczej obskurne i pokryte wszechobecnym błotem, teraz wyglądała niczym urokliwe miasteczko z pocztówki. Nastolatka zachwyciła się tym widokiem do tego stopnia, że prawie nie zwróciła uwagi na słowa swojego towarzysza.

— Chodźmy gdziekolwiek. Byle było ciepło. 

Thomas chwycił ją delikatnie za dłoń i zaprowadził do Trzech Mioteł.  Mężczyzna polecił jej wybrać stolik, po czym poszedł zamówić kremowe piwa dla nich obojga. Evelyn usiadła w najdalszym kącie niemal opustoszałej sali, zadowolona, że przybrała wygląd zupełnie innej osoby.

Chwilę później Maxwell wrócił, ściskając w dłoniach wypełnione po brzegi kufle. Postawił je na blacie, a Evelyn natychmiast chwyciła swój i upiła łyk spienionego napoju. Po jej gardle rozlało się przyjemne ciepło. 

Kiedy drzwi gospody znowu zaskrzypiały, dziewczyna drgnęła nerwowo, oblewając się kremowym piwem. Lewą dłoń przysunęła do kieszeni z różdżką, zupełnie jakby obawiała się ujrzeć w drzwiach Selwyna. Ku jej wielkiej uldze okazało się jednak, że to tylko dwie starsze czarownice w grubych płaszczach, które ochoczo ruszyły w kierunku lady.

Odetchnęła, szybko kładąc dłoń z powrotem na blacie. Obawiała się, że jej nerwowa reakcja nie uszła uwadze Toma. Mężczyzna czujnie się w nią wpatrywał. Evelyn postanowiła jak najszybciej odwrócić jego uwagę od swojego nietypowego zachowania.

— Wiesz, bardzo podoba mi się zimowe Hogsmeade — rzekła, wskazując na okno. — Opowiesz mi o swoich dawnych wypadach do wioski?

Okazało się, że Maxwell miał całkiem sporo wspomnień związanych z tą niepozorną mieściną. Kiedy opowiadał, nastolatka słuchała, od czasu do czasu wpatrując się w okno, za którym zaczął padać śnieg. Dzięki temu, że siedzieli w odległym zakątku gospody, nikt im nie przeszkadzał, jeśli nie licząc madame Rosmerty, która w pewnym momencie zaproponowała kolejną porcję kremowego piwa.

Kiedy odeszła, Maxwell delikatnie chwycił leżącą na blacie dłoń Evelyn i zaczął rysować opuszkiem małe kółeczka wewnątrz niej. Niedługo później opuścili gospodę, zamierzając odwiedzić jeszcze Miodowe Królestwo i parę innych miejsc. Kiedy nagle wyciągnął rękę i objął ją w talii, Grant uniosła brwi i spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Jego dotyk wywoływał w niej specyficzne uczucia. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale nie odepchnęła go. Teraz było jej dużo cieplej.

Rozejrzała się po zaśnieżonej ulicy Głównej i westchnęła.

— Wiesz, coraz bardziej tęsknię za cywilizacją — powiedziała. — Czy w tych okolicach naprawdę nie ma żadnego mugolskiego miasta?

Tom pokręcił głową, a dziewczyna posmutniała. Jej humor poprawiła jednak wizyta w Miodowym Królestwie, gdzie oboje kupili sobie spory zapasik słodyczy. Stojąc przy ladzie i szperając w kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu czarodziejskich monet, sprzeczali się, który smak czekolady jest najlepszy. 

Gdy szli już drogą w stronę zamku, Evelyn z ulgą powróciła do wcześniejszego wyglądu. Thomas zachichotał, dostrzegając, że znowu miała niebieskie włosy.

Ponownie złapali się za ręce.

— Chcesz już wrócić do szkoły? — spytał, przyglądając się jej. 

Nastolatka była nieco zdyszana po energicznym marszu pod górę. Wciąż nie wróciła w pełni do formy, choć przez cały czas udawała, że w ogóle się nie zmęczyła.

— Wcale mi się tam nie spieszy — szepnęła, przysuwając się nieco bliżej i łapiąc go za drugą rękę. — Zostańmy tutaj jeszcze trochę. Proszę, Tom. Nikogo prócz nas tutaj nie ma.

Mężczyzna zgodził się. Kiedy jednak się odsunął, pochyliła się i podniosła z ziemi garść śniegu. Ulepiwszy kulkę, cisnęła nią w Maxwella, jednak śnieżka upadła gdzieś na prawo od niego, nie dosięgając mężczyzny.

Auror odwrócił się  i zaczął się śmiać.

— Powinnaś popracować trochę nad techniką rzutu.

— Kiedyś szło mi bardzo dobrze — mruknęła Grant. — Ale dawno tego nie robiłam.

W Salem często brała udział w śnieżnych zabawach, szczególnie w początkowych latach nauki. Spadnięcie pierwszego śniegu zawsze było wielkim wydarzeniem dla najmłodszych uczniów, którzy spędzali znaczną część czasu wolnego, biegając po szkolnym podwórzu oraz parku i robiąc różne budowle ze śniegu, o które toczyły się bitwy na śnieżki.

Jej chwilowe naburmuszenie bardzo szybko minęło i już po chwili uśmiechała się szeroko. Thomas jednak nie pozostał jej dłużny. Gdy na moment spojrzała w bok, trafił ją w ramię, a po rękawie spłynęły strugi zimnego śniegu. Czym prędzej strząsnęła go i szybko obeszła Thomasa dookoła, ciskając w niego kolejną śnieżką.

Przy Tomie radość przychodziła jej zaskakująco łatwo. W pobliżu nie było nikogo, co sprawiło, że wkrótce oboje pozbyli się wszelkich hamulców. Śmiali się na cały głos i docinali sobie żartobliwie, obrzucając się śniegiem. 

W pewnym momencie dziewczyna ruszyła w stronę Maxwella, jednak potknęła się i wpadła na mężczyznę, który także stracił równowagę. Obydwoje wylądowali na ziemi i potoczyli się po śniegu, wciąż rozbawieni sytuacją.

Evelyn zaczerwieniła się nieco, gdy nagle znalazła się pod Tomem. Leżała na plecach w śniegu, a mężczyzna, który najwyraźniej nie potrafił podźwignąć się z ziemi, całym ciężarem spoczywał na jej ciele. Nastolatka jęknęła cicho, gdy uszkodzone ponad dwa miesiące temu żebra znów dały o sobie znać.

Zignorowała jednak protesty wciąż nieco obolałego ciała i spojrzała Tomowi prosto w oczy. Po jej plecach przebiegł dreszcz, nie mający nic wspólnego z zimnem, a z głowy wyparowały wszystkie myśli. Kiedy Tom pochylił się nad nią, nie zaprotestowała. Nigdy nie czuła czegoś takiego. Nigdy o tym nie myślała, aż do teraz.

Powoli zanurzyła dłonie w jego wilgotnych od śniegu włosach, zbyt zaaferowana, by odczuć jakiekolwiek skrępowanie. Jego wargi delikatnie musnęły jej usta. Było to dla niej zupełnie nowe doświadczenie. Objęła go mocniej, zapominając o chłodzie i obolałych żebrach.

To nie było już takie ważne. Po chwili już o tym nie myślała, skupiona na smakowaniu cudownych pocałunków Toma.

 

*   *   *

 

Thomasowi przez cały dzień towarzyszyły sprzeczne myśli. Z jednej strony pragnął towarzystwa Evelyn, a z drugiej czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że uwikłał się w tę znajomość. Próbując zagłuszyć sprzeczne uczucia, robił wiele innych rzeczy, począwszy na dyskutowaniu z Monique na temat klubu pojedynków i przygotowywania uczniów ostatniego roku do egzaminów, a skończywszy na sprawdzaniu prac domowych.

Evelyn przyszła do niego następnego ranka. Siedział w gabinecie, warząc świeży zapas eliksiru, kiedy usłyszał ciche pukanie.

Czym prędzej rzucił na bulgoczący kociołek zaklęcie niewidzialności. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział o jego problemach.

— Proszę wejść! — zawołał.

Do gabinetu wsunęła się drobna dziewczyna o krótkich, jasnoblond włosach. W dłoni trzymała zwiniętą kartkę. Dopiero po chwili rozpoznał w niej Evelyn.

— Zmieniłam wygląd, żeby nikt nie domyślił się, że znowu cię nachodzę — wyjaśniła pospiesznie. — Chciałam do ciebie zajrzeć przed zajęciami.

Maxwell odruchowo machnął różdżką, zamykając drzwi. Evelyn z powrotem zmieniła kolor włosów na niebieski i podeszła do biurka, kładąc złożoną na pół kartkę na stosiku wypracowań do przejrzenia. Na widok dziewczyny powróciły jego wczorajsze rozterki, ale równie szybko je w sobie zdusił. Zastanawiał się jednak, jak ona przeżywała tamte chwile.

Kiedy Evelyn zbliżyła się do niego, nagle uderzyło go, jak bardzo młodo wyglądała. Zawahał się może przez krótki moment, ale po chwili chwycił ją delikatnie w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Uniosła brwi i zadrżała lekko, ale nie zaprotestowała. Po tym, jak wczoraj przełamali kolejne lody, takie gesty przychodziły mu coraz łatwiej, i mógłby przysiąc, że jej też. Jeszcze niedawno była taka nieufna i podejrzliwa, a teraz przychodziła do niego jak gdyby nigdy nic i słodko się uśmiechała.

Od czasu rozstania z Cynthią nie czuł do nikogo tego, co do Evelyn.

Uniósł ją delikatnie i posadził na biurku, po czym przyciągnął do siebie i zanurzywszy dłoń w jej niebieskich włosach, pocałował ją, najpierw lekko, później coraz bardziej poufale.

Evelyn początkowo zesztywniała, zaskoczona, ale Maxwell przysunął się bliżej, nadal namiętnie całując jej usta. Jego jedna ręka tkwiła w jej włosach, podczas gdy druga nagle zsunęła się niżej, na plecy dziewczyny. Już miał podwinąć jej koszulkę i umieścić rękę na jej nagich plecach, kiedy nagle zadrżała i szybko się odsunęła. Delikatnie, ale stanowczo odepchnęła jego dłonie.

— Lepiej nie, Tom — powiedziała cicho, a na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce.

Odszedł od niej na krok i przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie. Evelyn nadal siedziała na jego biurku i machała nogami w powietrzu, a jej usta były lekko rozchylone. Wyglądała, jakby nadal była nieco zaskoczona jego pocałunkiem.

Jednak gabinet opuściła dopiero wtedy, gdy powiedział, że musi już zbierać się na zajęcia. Przed wyjściem znowu zmieniła wygląd i zanim zdążył się obejrzeć, już zniknęła w tłumie uczniów zmierzających do klas.

Wrócił do środka i okrążył biurko. Nagle zauważył zwiniętą kartkę, tą samą, którą przyniosła Evelyn. Przelotnie wspomniał popołudnie, kiedy dziewczyna narysowała jego portret. Nie wiedząc, czego może się teraz spodziewać, rozwinął ją i dostrzegł piękny szkic Nowego Jorku.

Przesunął opuszkami po rysunkowych budynkach. Na dole strony widniał maleńki podpis: „E. Grant”. Maxwell uśmiechnął się leciutko i troskliwie wsunął obrazek do szuflady. Musiał przyznać, że Evelyn naprawdę miała talent.

Gdy wyszła, pospiesznie odczarował kociołek i dokończył warzenie swojego eliksiru. Kiedy opróżniał kociołek, nagle wpadł mu do głowy pewien dość ryzykowny pomysł. Ale był pewien, że dziewczyna się ucieszy, jeśli to się uda, dlatego zaczął intensywnie rozmyślać nad jego realizacją.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 22.07.15_

 


	20. Dylematy

 

_styczeń/luty 2000_

 

Na przełomie stycznia i lutego Evelyn odwiedzała Thomasa Maxwella już codziennie,czasem nawet po kilka razy w ciągu dnia, zawsze zmieniając wygląd. Zazwyczaj podszywała się pod uczniów siódmej klasy, którzy także chodzili do Maxwella na korepetycje i ich pojawienie się w okolicach jego gabinetu nie budziło większych podejrzeń. Czasami spotykali się w Pokoju Życzeń, który zmieniał się w wierną kopię nowojorskiego pokoju Evelyn. Często jednak oboje bawili się jego magią, przekształcając pomieszczenie w repliki swoich innych ulubionych miejsc.

Dopiero gdy mężczyzna zamykał drzwi zaklęciem, Grant przywracała sobie normalny wygląd. Najczęściej rozmawiali lub siedzieli razem na kanapie, przytulając się. Z myślą o tych spotkaniach, o wiele bardziej poufałych niż jeszcze miesiąc temu, Evelyn całkiem nieźle opanowała zaklęcia maskujące i codziennie je odnawiała.

Nie chcąc, by prawda o ich relacjach się wydała, zaczęła jeszcze bardziej unikać ludzi, nawet Luny i Julie, w obawie, że mogłyby się czegoś domyślać. Zaniedbywała też prace domowe, bo zdecydowaną większość czasu wolała spędzać z Tomem. Uczyła się po nocach, często spóźniając się na pierwsze lekcje i snując się po szkole niewyspana.

Najgorsze były momenty, gdy po odrobieniu wszystkich lekcji próbowała zasnąć, wiercąc się w pościeli i śniąc kolejne koszmary o Johnie Selwynie czy martwej matce, ale odkąd zaczęła spotykać się z Tomem, znacznie mniej o tym myślała. Jedynie noce przypominały jej o tym, co przeżyła, a w dzień, kiedy jej myśli zajmował Maxwell, wspomnienia cudownie bladły.

Właśnie wtedy, podczas styczniowych i lutowych popołudni, uświadomiła sobie, że prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w życiu się zakochała. Kurczowo uczepiła się swojej wizji szczęścia, choć wiedziała, że ten związek nie miał racji bytu, skoro tak wiele ich dzieliło, począwszy od konieczności okłamywania Toma, a skończywszy na dużej różnicy wieku.

Ile znaczyły absurdalne zasady czy jakaś bliżej nieokreślona, mglista przyszłość, skoro tu i teraz, po raz pierwszy od spotkania Selwyna i utraty matki, czuła się tak szczęśliwa i beztroska?

Jej radość mąciła jednak Orla Quirke, która nadal była bardzo podejrzliwa. Często obserwowała Grant dziwnym wzrokiem, czasem szepcząc coś do towarzyszącej jej przez większość czasu Melanie. Evelyn mogłaby przysiąc, że dziewczyny ją śledziły. Nie potrafiła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że zbytczęsto na nie wpadała, gdy znajdowała się w częściach szkoły położonych najbliżej gabinetu Toma. Nawet mimo metamorfoz obawiała się, że Orla czegoś się domyśli. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzyła na plotkujące koleżanki, miała wrażenie, że za chwilę znowu usłyszy coś o sobie lub Maxwellu.

W sobotę rano po śniadaniu zadbała o to, by Orla i Mel uwierzyły, że planowała spędzić całe przedpołudnie na uporaniu się ze stertą prac domowych. Gdy miała pewność, że dziewczyny słyszały jej słowa, zaczęła głośno skarżyć się Julie, że musi pójść się pouczyć, a potem faktycznie poszła do biblioteki. Dopiero tam dała nura za jeden z położonych na uboczu regałów i przemieniła się. Zadała sobie nawet trud, by zaczarować godło Domu Kruka na swojej szacie,aby na pewien czas zmieniło się w lwa Gryffindoru. Tak przygotowana udała się do Toma, po drodze zahaczając jeszcze o łazienkę, gdzie upewniła się, czy jej zaklęcia maskujące nadal działały.

W końcu zapukała do jego gabinetu. Thomas długo nie otwierał. Zaczęła się niepokoić. Jużmyślała, że będzie musiała odejść i znaleźć sobie inne zajęcie, kiedy w pewnym momencie dostrzegła zbliżającego się Maxwella.

Na jego widok uśmiechnęła się szeroko i mrugnęła do niego. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech i wpuścił jądo gabinetu, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi.  

Evelyn przywróciła sobie ulubiony wygląd. Gdy jej włosy stały się potargane i niebieskie, a twarz odzyskała poprzednie rysy, Maxwell uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

— Co się stało, Tom?  — spytała po chwili.

Włosy Toma sterczały na wszystkie strony, a jego szata była miejscami pobrudzona atramentem.

— To Irytek — odrzekł Maxwell. — Czaił się na pierwszym piętrze, najwyraźniej zamierzając oblać pierwszą osobę, która przejdzie obok obrazu z panoramą szesnastowiecznego Hogwartu.

Tom zaczął usuwać różdżką plamy ze swojej szaty. Widok atramentu przypomniał jej dawny incydent z Lydią.Uśmiech natychmiast zbladł. Przez ostatnie miesiące prawie otym nie myślała, zbyt przybita wszystkim, co później wydarzyło się w jej życiu. Po porwaniu przestała tak przejmować się Lydią i Brandonem i zwykle całkowicie ignorowała wszelkie zaczepki z ich strony. O wiele bardziej obawiała się Charlesa, który w Hogwarcie wiedział najwięcej o jej sytuacji i zapewne bacznie ją obserwował na polecenie swojego ojca. Często miała wrażenie, że mierzył ją spojrzeniem, choć unikałajego towarzystwa i odchodziła w drugą stronę, gdy tylko dostrzegała go w pobliżu.

Pokręciła nieznacznie głową, po czym zaczęła obserwować Toma uważnym wzrokiem. Dostrzegła, że na policzku nadal miał granatową smugę. Stanęła na palcach i sięgnęła dłonią do jego twarzy, próbując to zetrzeć. Maxwell jednak tylko się uśmiechnął, po czym nagle wziął ją na ręce, by po chwili troskliwie ułożyć na kanapie przed kominkiem. Nagłe przenosiny zaskoczyły ją. Uniosła brwi i spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, jednak po chwili wtuliła się w miękkie obicie. Tom usadowił się obok niej. Evelyn przysunęła się bliżej, po czym usiadła mu na kolanach. Tym razem to ona pierwsza go pocałowała, a auror jedynie odwzajemnił pieszczotę.

— Tom? — szepnęła nagle. — Cieszę się, że cię poznałam. Te ostatnie tygodnie były...

Zawahała się. Nie potrafiła zdobyć się na to, by wyznać mu prawdę o swoich uczuciach. Bała się, że nauczyciel nie potraktuje tego poważnie albo że postanowi przerwać znajomość, przerażony jej zaangażowaniem. Nie chciała tegokończyć.

— Ja też się cieszę — rzekł Maxwell. — I nie obchodzi mnie, co mogą myśleć o tym inni. Może i postępuję źle, ale kiedy jesteś w pobliżu… Cóż, to wszystko przestaje mieć znaczenie. Nawet jeśli wiem, że w wakacje i tak stąd wyjedziesz. Wrócisz do Nowego Jorku, bo tam jest twój dom — westchnął.

Evelyn skrzywiła się. Dotychczas, rozmyślająco swoich uczuciach do Toma, starała się nie pamiętać o tym, że już za pół roku miała znaleźć się z powrotem w Nowym Jorku. Zawsze odpychała te myśli, uznając, że będzie martwić się dopiero w sierpniu.

— Wiesz już, co zrobisz, kiedy tam wrócisz? — spytał nagle Tom, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. — Masz się gdzie podziać? Nadal planujesz ukończyć Salem?

Evelyn przygryzła wargę. Wyczuła w jego głosie troskę; zapewne martwił się o nią i chciał się upewnić co do jej planów, czy nie zmieniły się przez te kilka miesięcy, odkąd po raz pierwszy podzieliła się z nim pragnieniem dokończenia swojej edukacji już w Ameryce. Spodobało jej się to.

— Wrócę do domu, do taty — odpowiedziała, nie wdając się w szczegóły swoich relacji z Michaelem. — Niedługo wychodzi na wolność.

Choć ich stosunki nie były idealne, a po rocznej rozłące mogły ulec pogorszeniu, chciała odzyskać dawne życie i zobaczyć ostatniego członka rodziny, jaki jej pozostał. Babki Rigel nawet nie brała pod uwagę, nie uważała jej za swoją prawdziwą rodzinę. Wiedziała, że chciałaby znowu zamieszkać z ojcem na Central Park West, niezależnie od tego, że tak rzadko odpisywał na listy i nie wykazywał większego zainteresowania jej życiem w Anglii ani tym, co stało się z jej matką.

— Później chciałabym dokończyć naukę w Salem i zaliczyć egzaminy, a następnie złożę papiery na studia, już ci kiedyś mówiłam. Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek robił problemy, stary Green zawsze mnie lubił — dodała jeszcze. — Może tylko będę musiała nadrobić trochę zaległości z przedmiotów, których nie ma w Hogwarcie.

— To dobrze. Po prostu wolałem się upewnić.

Evelyn uśmiechnęła się blado i przytuliła do mężczyzny. Nie martwiła się o swój powrót do Nowego Jorku, wiedziała, co robić, kiedy już nadejdzie sierpień i będzie mogła wystarać się o świstoklik lub wrócić w całkowicie pozamagiczny sposób. Gdy będzie pełnoletnia, nikt nie będzie mógł jej zatrzymać w Anglii.

— A ty? Co zrobisz? — spytała po chwili. — Zostajesz w Hogwarcie, czy wracasz do ministerstwa?

Maxwell uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Chciałbym wrócić do Biura Aurorów. Lubię Hogwart, ale brakuje mi aurorstwa.

Nastolatka znowu uświadomiła sobie, jak wiele ich dzieliło. Zdała sobie sprawę, że to było mało prawdopodobne, by Tom chciał opuścić Anglię i porzucić ukochaną posadę aurora. Poczuła smutek, więc na moment odwróciła wzrok.

— Nie chcę już zastanawiać się nad przeszłością, a ty? — wyszeptała po chwili, delikatnie chwytając jego dłoń.

— Masz rację. Nie traćmy czasu.

Jegodotyk dawno przestał ją odrzucać czy przerażać. Był ciepły, delikatny i czuły, nie budził tak silnej niechęci jak bliższy kontakt z jakąkolwiek inną osobą. Coraz częściej uświadamiała sobie, jak wielką przyjemność sprawiała jej jego bliskość. Sama do niego lgnęła, a złe wspomnienia bladły.

Maxwell przez chwilę patrzył jej prosto w oczy, a ona odwzajemniła spojrzenie. Po chwili powoli rozpiąłjej szatę i wsunął ręce pod koszulkę. Gdy zaczął gładzić ją po plecach, początkowo się spięła, ale nie zaprotestowała, podświadomie czując, że pragnęła jego dotyku, że wszystko inne nagle straciło znaczenie. Zaklęcie maskujące działało, więc nie mógł ani zobaczyć, ani wyczuć żadnych blizn. Dziewczyna, upojona jego obecnością, szybko wyrzuciła z głowy obawy, koncentrując się na nieco szorstkich opuszkach błądzących po jej bladej skórze. Miała wrażenie, jakby z każdą chwilą problemy stawały się coraz bardziej odległe. Syciła się wizją szczęścia, jakie towarzyszyło jej w obecności Maxwella.

Przed Thomasem nikt nigdy nie dotykał jej w taki sposób.

— To całkiem… przyjemne — wyszeptała mu wprost do ucha, nieco zaskoczona nietypowymi doznaniami.

W odpowiedzi na to wyznanie dłonie Toma przesunęły się na jej brzuch. Maxwell uśmiechnął się szerzej i pchnął ją delikatnie, tak, że położyła się na kanapie. Nachylił się nad nią, nadal ją głaszcząc. Ułożyła się wygodniej, pozwalając, by mężczyzna nieznacznie podwinął jej koszulkę i złożył delikatny pocałunek na cienkim pasku bladej skóry. Kiedy końce jego potarganych włosów połaskotały ją, zachichotała cicho. Starała się już nawet nie myśleć o zamaskowanych bliznach. Nie chciała psuć tej cudownej chwili.

Wtedy oboje usłyszeli głośne pukanie.

Tom natychmiast cofnął ręce. Evelyn zerwała się z kanapy, przerażona.

— Kto tam? — spytał auror, zerkając to na drzwi, to na dziewczynę.

— To ja! — odpowiedział melodyjny, kobiecy głos, po którym Grant rozpoznała Monique Daniels. — Mogę wejść?

— Chwileczkę!

Thomas delikatnie chwycił Evelyn za rękę i poprowadził ją do drzwi znajdujących się na tyłach gabinetu.

— Schowaj się i siedź cicho, dobrze? Porozmawiam z Monique i cię wypuszczę.

Grant posłusznie weszła do środka i pozwoliła się zamknąć, nieco poirytowana, że Tom mimo tych wszystkich czułości nadal często traktował ją jak dziecko. Odkryła jednak, że znalazła się w małym pokoiku, który zapewne służył mężczyźnie jako sypialnia. Nigdy wcześniej tu nie była, więc poczuła się nieco skrępowana, jednak rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Stało tutaj tylko łóżko zakryte kapą, szafa na ubrania i niewielka komoda zastawiona kilkunastoma flakonikami. Niektóre były puste, w innych nadal znajdowały się różne ilości eliksirów.

Przypomniała sobie, jak tamtego dnia, kiedy ukryła się w gabinecie Toma, widziała go pijącego jakąś miksturę. Sięgnęła dłonią do flaszek w poszukiwaniu etykietki. Zastanawiało ją, po co Maxwellowi te wszystkie napary.

Chwilę później usłyszała, jak Tom otworzył drzwi i coś mówił. To odwróciło jej uwagę od eliksirów. Odłożyła trzymany flakonik i przysunęła oko do dziurki od klucza, dostrzegając aurora kręcącego się wokół biurka i grzebiącego w papierach. Daniels stała zaledwie kilka kroków od niego, uśmiechając się i mówiąc do niego.

— Na pewno tego u ciebie nie zostawiłam? — pytała.

Evelyn nawet nie wiedziała, jakiego przedmiotu szukała Daniels, bo nie słyszała początku rozmowy.

— Dlaczego się zamknąłeś?

Maxwell pokręcił głową i wzruszył ramionami. Evelyn dostrzegła, że kobieta przyglądała mu się uważnie, jednak on unikał jej spojrzenia.

— Nigdzie nie widzę. Może jest w twojej pracowni? Albo w pokoju nauczycielskim?

— Już szukałam. Ale sprawdzę jeszcze raz.

— Jeśli chcesz, to ci pomogę. Mogę przyjść do ciebie choćby zaraz, tylko najpierw skończę ten list do brata. — Wskazał na pergamin leżący na biurku.

— Dzięki, Tom. Poszukam tego, ale i tak będzie mi miło, jeśli wpadniesz. Chciałam z tobą o czymś porozmawiać — powiedziała, przybliżając się nieznacznie do Maxwella. Najwyraźniej poszukiwanie zagubionego przedmiotu nie było jedynym powodem jej wizyty. — Idąc tutaj, minęłam pannyQuirke i Hill. Dyskutowały o tobie i jakiejś uczennicy. Chciałabym wiedzieć, czy...

Thomas na ułamek sekundy zesztywniał, jednak zamaskował to wzruszeniem ramion.

— O czym ty mówisz? — przerwał jej natychmiast.

Evelyn jeszcze bardziej przysunęła się do drzwi, uważnie obserwując nauczycieli przez dziurkę od klucza i chciwie chłonąc każde ich słowo.     

— Wiesz... — Daniels urwała na moment. Grant odnotowała, że kobieta rozglądała się po gabinecie. Po chwili jednak odwróciła się tyłem do drzwi sypialni, tak, że dziewczyna nie widziała już jej twarzy. — Już od jakiegoś czasu słyszę różne plotki. Nie potrafię w nie uwierzyć, nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, że naprawdę mógłbyś mieć romans z nastolatką, a szczególnie, jeżeli jest to Evelyn, ale...

— To tylko głupie pogłoski, Monique — uspokoił ją Maxwell. Nawet nie patrzył w stronę sypialni. — Evelyn wymaga znacznie więcej korepetycji niż inni uczniowie. Zrobiła ogromne postępy, ale nadal potrzebuje pomocy w dorównaniu poziomem swoim rówieśnikom. Przyznaję, spotykamy się dość często, ale nie warto wierzyć w plotki. Ona jest moją uczennicą. To oczywiste, że nic więcej nas nie łączy.

Grant poruszyła się niespokojnie. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeśli grono pedagogiczne potraktuje poważniej plotki krążące wśród uczniów, ona i Tom mogli mieć poważne problemy. Pojawienie się Daniels i jej podejrzliwość zaniepokoiły ją o wiele bardziej niż nieustanna ciekawskość Orli i Mel.

Przez chwilę przysłuchiwała się dalszej rozmowie nauczycieli. Thomas, po stanowczym zapewnieniu, że nic go nie łączy z żadną z uczennic, zręcznie zmienił temat na klub pojedynków. Choć Evelyn poczuła ukłucie w sercu, kiedy Tom wypierał się ich uczucia, wiedziała, że nie mógł zachować się inaczej.

Chwilę później kobieta wyszła. Grant natychmiast skorzystała z okazji i wróciła do gabinetu, ledwie kroki Daniels ucichły za drzwiami.

— Myślisz, że ona się czegoś domyśla? — W jej głosie było słychać niepokój, choć starała się to ukryć, nie chcąc, by Tom domyślił się, że podsłuchiwała jego rozmowę z nauczycielką mugoloznawstwa.

W jego spojrzeniu wywnioskowała jednak, że był tego świadomy. Zarumieniła się.

— Próbowałem ją przekonać, że nie warto wierzyć w te pogłoski — rzekł.

Nagle zbliżył się do niej i musnął dłonią jej policzek. Evelyn stanęła na palcach i przytuliła go. Nadal jednak pamiętała usłyszaną przed chwilą rozmowę i niepokoiła się. Nie chciała, by plotki zniszczyły to, co zaistniało między nią a Tomem. Teraz, kiedy ich relacje stały się tak bliskie, nie wyobrażała sobie powrotu do dawnych stosunków nauczyciel-uczennica.

Mimowolnie poczuła, jak wypełnia ją niechęć zarówno do Daniels, jak i do Orli, Mel i innych ludzi, którzy wykazywali niezdrowe zainteresowanie jej spotkaniami z Tomem.

Thomas objął ją mocniej. Dostrzegła, że sponad jej ramienia rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na drzwi swojej sypialni, które pozostawiła otwarte. Podążywszy za jego wzrokiem, przypomniała sobie o znajdujących się tam eliksirach. Zerknęła na mężczyznę z ukosa.

— Te flakoniki, które masz na szafce — wypaliła nagle, zmieniając temat. Nie chciała dłużej zastanawiać się nad podejrzeniami Daniels. — Co w nich jest?

Maxwell zmieszał się.

— Eliksiry.

— Może i jestem prawie mugolką, ale to zauważyłam sama — powiedziała, opierając dłonie na biodrach i zadzierając głowę do góry, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Bardzo cię proszę, nie traktuj mnie jak małe dziecko.

Mężczyzna wyraźnie się wahał. Evelyn doszła do wniosku, że nie tylko ona coś przed nim ukrywała.

— Cóż, podczas swojej ostatniej misji miałem pewne... problemy. To właśnie dlatego przerwałem pracę aurora i muszę zażywać te wszystkie mikstury. — Maxwell skrzywił się.

Nigdy nie opowiadał o okolicznościach, w jakich zrezygnował z czynnej służby i poszukać innej pracy. Evelyn nawet go o to nie pytała; rozmawiali już o tak wielu rzeczach, począwszy od różnic między amerykańskim a brytyjskim światem magii, przez naukę i życie w Hogwarcie, a skończywszy na zainteresowaniach i upodobaniach, a nigdy nie poruszali tematu jego odejścia z Biura Aurorów. Tom opowiadał o trzyletnim kursie aurorskim, o przyjaźni z młodą metamorfomag, Tonks i o początkach w ministerstwie, ale gdy dochodzili do jego pracy w czasach wojny czy okoliczności odejścia z biura, zmieniał temat. Evelyn dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że nie wiedziała tak istotnego szczegółu z przeszłości mężczyzny, któremuufała najbardziej w Hogwarcie i z którym zaledwie kilkanaście minut temu obściskiwała się na jego kanapie. Poczuła się nieco dziwnie.

— Nigdy o tym nie mówiłeś — mruknęła tylko.

— Nie lubię o tym rozmawiać. W Hogwarcie tylko McGonagall zna szczegóły tej sprawy. Myślę, że tobie kiedyś też opowiem, może nawet szybciej, niż ci się wydaje — powiedział. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby czuł się urażony, że w ogóle poruszyła ten temat. — Ty też nie mówisz mi o wszystkim.

Evelyn pobladła i odruchowo się cofnęła, jednak Maxwell nagle się uśmiechnął. Ulotne wrażenie, że ją przejrzał, minęło.

— Chyba już pójdę — stwierdziła.

Thomas zbliżył się do niej, po czym nachylił się nad jej uchem.

— Przyjdź do mnie po obiedzie, dobrze? — spytał, a jego dłoń znowu musnęła policzek dziewczyny, po czym wsunęła się w jej włosy.

Evelyn zawahała się, jednak po chwili pokiwała głową i odsunęła się od mężczyzny.

— Przyjdę.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ponownie zmieniła się w tamtą Gryfonkę i wyszła z jego gabinetu.

 

*   *   *

 

Po wyjściu od Toma Grant udała się do biblioteki i zabrała się za odrabianie lekcji, byle tylko jakoś zabić czas i nie myśleć o rozmowie z Maxwellem.

Napisała eseje na zaklęcia i transmutację, po czym znowu zaczęła grzebać w księgach poświęconym pozbywaniu się skutków czarnomagicznych uroków. Ale tekstu było tak dużo, że nawet zaklęcia wyszukujące niewiele pomagały w wertowaniu go. Stawała się coraz bardziej znudzona i zniechęcona. Jedynym znaczącym postępem, jakiego dokonała, było skuteczne opanowanie zaklęć maskujących.

Coraz częściej zastanawiała się, czy to w ogóle miało sens.

Jednak spokój nie mógł trwać wiecznie. Właśnie zapełniała ciasnymi notatkami drugą stronę pergaminu, kiedy usłyszała za plecami chrząknięcie. Odwróciła się szybko, już mając zganić tę osobę za przeszkadzanie, kiedy nagle rozpoznała Charlesa Selwyna dźwigającego chyba z dziesięć grubych ksiąg. W jej oczach przez moment błysnął strach. Poruszyła się błyskawicznie, czym prędzej zamykając książkę i chowając swoje notatki. 

— Czego tu szukasz? — warknęła.

Wstała, ujmując się pod boki i spoglądając na chłopaka ze wstrętem. Chęć ucieczki walczyła w niej z potrzebą udowodnienia, że wcale się nie bała. Nie chciała dawać mu satysfakcji ani pokazywać, jak wielki lęk budził w niej John Selwyn.

— Nie martw się, nie śledziłem cię. Przyszedłem tutaj, by odrobić lekcje, ale nagle zobaczyłem między regałami twoje niebieskie włosy — odpowiedział, na co Evelyn prychnęła i natychmiast zmieniła kolor włosów na czerwony. — Widzę, że chyba zainteresował nas ten sam dział.

Wskazał dłonią na leżące przed dziewczyną książki i uśmiechnął się nieco smutno. To jednak jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło Grant. Przez chwilę nawet nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, po prostu stała i gapiła się na niego ze złością. Nagle poczuła pragnienie, by móc ugodzić go jakimś zaklęciem.   

— Odejdź stąd — burknęła tylko. Mówiła cicho, bo choć znajdowali się w odległym zakamarku biblioteki, pani Pince mogła coś usłyszeć. — Kiedy zrozumiesz, że nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego?

Drgnął nerwowo, jakby go spoliczkowała, ale nadal tam stał. 

— Ja naprawdę nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Nie jestem moim ojcem — powiedział cicho. — Mógłbym ci pomóc.

Grant prychnęła, dość wyraźnie okazując swój sceptycyzm.

— Och, czyżby? — spytała, zbliżając się go niego i zadzierając głowę do góry. — Jakie to wzruszające, Charlesa Selwyna gryzie sumienie!

— Evelyn...

— Nie możesz mi pomóc. Nikt nie może, rozumiesz?

Charles uniósł nieznacznie ręce, spoglądając na nią tym samym wzrokiem niesprawiedliwie obitego psa.

Nie zdążył otworzyć ust, kiedy wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek.Nawet jej nie oddał, co zachęciło ją do tego, by uderzyć go ponownie. Był jednak od niej sporo wyższy, więc jej żałosne próby pewnie nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Dopiero po chwili złapał ją za ramiona i odsunął od siebie.

— Evelyn, uspokój się — poprosił. — Nie ufasz mi, twoja sprawa, ale ja naprawdę nie jestem taki, jak mój ojciec.

— Dlaczego ja ci nie wierzę? — zadrwiła, szybko oswabadzając się z uścisku. Jegodotyk był okropny, budził w niej jedynie obrzydzenie. W niczym nie przypominał cudownego, delikatnego dotyku Toma. —Jesteś zwykłym tchórzem, masz pietra nawet przed takim idiotąjak Brandon, więc wolę nie myśleć, jakbardzo boisz się JEGO!

Chciała mu dopiec. Pojawienie się Selwyna wyzwoliło część jej frustracji. Najwyraźniej jednak zeszła na drażliwy temat, bo chłopak skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej i pchnął ją tak, że wpadła na pobliski regał, zrzucając z niego kilka książek.

Uderzenie głową o półkę zamroczyło ją na moment, ale natychmiast chwyciła gruby tom i cisnęła nim w Charlesa. Twarda okładka skaleczyła go w wargę, z której popłynęła strużka krwi.

Nie czekając na jego reakcję, szybko zabrała swoje rzeczy i uciekła. Po drodze minęła poirytowaną panią Pince, najpewniej zmierzającą w stronę, z której usłyszała zamieszanie. Widząc biegnącą między regałami Krukonkę, zawołała za nią, ale Evelyn nawet się nie obejrzała.

Po opuszczeniu biblioteki kręciła się po zamku, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. W pewnym momencie próbowała rysować, ale nie potrafiła się skupić. Wrzuciła szkicownik z powrotem do torby.

Tom. Potrzebowała go, ale do obiadu, po którym mieli się znowu spotkać, zostało jeszcze dużo czasu, więc wyszła na błonia. Podczas drugiego okrążenia wokół jeziora dostrzegła Lunę zmierzającą raźnym krokiem w stronę chatki Hagrida. Pod jej uszami kołysały się kolczyki ze sterowalnych śliwek.

Przez chwilę nawet jej zazdrościła. Lovegood zawsze była radosna, pełna pogody ducha i niezachwianej wiary w piękno i dobroć świata.

Nagle po raz kolejny zatęskniła za Nowym Jorkiem.

 

*   *   *

  

Już od dość długiego czasu Maxwell nie rozmyślał o przeszłości tyle, co dzisiaj, po tym, gdy Grant znalazła jego zapasik eliksirów.

Gdy od września rzucił się w wir szkolnych obowiązków, było mu dużo łatwiej zepchnąć problemy na boczny tor. Nie lubił też o tym rozmawiać, nawet zEvelyn, ponieważ nie czuł się z siebie dumny. Wielu rzeczy w swoim życiu zwyczajnie żałował, wiedząc, że gdyby nie kilka błędnych decyzji, wszystko mogłoby się potoczyć inaczej. Po długim wahaniu doszedł jednak do wniosku, że ufał jej bardziej niż komukolwiek w tej szkole.

Pojawiła się w jego gabinecie tuż po obiedzie, dokładnie tak, jak prosił. Wyrwał się z zadumy i odwrócił wzrok od starych obrazów od Tonks.

Zapukała do drzwi i weszła, gdy tylko ją zaprosił. Siedział za biurkiem, mając już na sobie mugolskie ubranie i podjadał kawałek ciasta czekoladowego, które pół godziny temu dostarczył mu skrzat, a przed nim leżał najnowszy numer „Transmutacji współczesnej”. Nawet nie miał ochoty się za niego wziąć, myśląc głównie o tym, że to i tak nie ma sensu, skoro niedługo przyjdzie Grant.

Zaplanował dla niej na dzisiejsze popołudnie coś wyjątkowego i miał wielką nadzieję, że niespodzianka przypadnie jej do gustu. Zwłaszcza że bardzo wiele ryzykował, wymyślając taki plan. Gdyby to się wydało, śmiało mógłby zabrać się do pakowania kufra. Ale już i tak złamał mnóstwo zasad, więc postanowił podjąć ryzyko.

— Witaj — rzucił do niej, wspominając ich spotkanie przed południem.

Nieco żałował, że zachował się tak szorstko.

Evelyn uśmiechnęła się lekko i zbliżyła się do biurka, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby już o tym nie pamiętała. Wyglądała na nieco zdziwioną tym, że nie miał na sobie szaty, a jedynie dżinsy, koszulę, marynarkę i mugolski płaszcz.

— Dzisiaj zaplanowałem dla nas coś ekstra — zaczął, na co dziewczyna uniosła brwi. — Ale musisz być grzeczna i nikomu nic nie mówić. Nawet swoim koleżankom.

— Jasne — zgodziła się, bawiąc się rąbkiem szaty i przygryzając wargę. Tom widział, że aż wychodziła z siebie, by się dowiedzieć, o co mu chodziło. — Co wymyśliłeś?

— To niespodzianka — rzekł, po czym wyjął z szafki wcześniej przygotowaną pelerynę-niewidkę, której nie używał ani razu, odkąd odsunięto go od czynnej służby. — Załóż to. Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że mi towarzyszysz.

Tak, jak się spodziewał, Evelyn natychmiast zaczęła zasypywać go pytaniami, ale położył palec na jej ustach.

— No już, Evelyn, załóż to. Obiecuję, że mój plan przypadnie ci do gustu.

Dziewczyna chwyciła pelerynę, po czym zarzuciła ją na siebie i zniknęła. 

— Łał, jestem niewidzialna! — pisnęła z zachwytem.

Tom parsknął śmiechem. Słysząc skrzypienie desek, mógłby się założyć, że Evelyn obracała się teraz w miejscu, podekscytowana.

— Chodź za mną. Będziemy musieli opuścić na trochę Hogwart, ale powiedziałem nauczycielom, że lecę z kilkugodzinną wizytą do brata i wrócę dopiero wieczorem.

— Gdzie mnie zabierasz? Do Hogsmeade?

Tom uciszył ją gestem, zerkając w stronę, skąd dobiegało skrzypienie podłogi.

— Niedługo się dowiesz, ale terazbądź cicho i nie mów nic, póki nie wyjdziemy z zamku, zgoda?

Opuścił gabinet, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna cały czas podążała za nim. Spodziewał się, że bardzo trudno jej milczeć, kiedytrzymał ją w niepewności, ale w pewnym sensie go to bawiło.

Po namyśle postanowił pójść jednym z tajnych korytarzy na skróty. Wybrał ten za lustrem na czwartym piętrze, którędy czasami wymykał się z Monique, gdy nie chciało im się iść dłuższą drogą. Chyba zaskoczył Evelyn, bo poczuł, jak musnęła dłonią jego plecy.

— Chodźmy tędy — mruknął półgębkiem. — Będzie szybciej.

Rzucił _Lumos_ i ruszył przodem. Kilka minut później Evelyn zsunęła z głowy pelerynę. Jej blada twarz wydawała się unosić w powietrzu, a Maxwell, którego ten widok bardzo rozbawił, szybko zdusił nagły atak śmiechu, maskując go kaszlem.

— Gdzie idziemy? — spytała znowu.

— Niedługo się dowiesz. I nie zdejmuj jeszcze peleryny, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Poważnie wątpił, by napotkali kogoś w przejściu, ale w Hogsmeade ktoś mógł ich zauważyć, a byłoby podejrzane, gdyby drugi raz w przeciągu dwóch tygodni pojawił się w wiosce w towarzystwie młodej dziewczyny.

— A, i koniecznie zmień wygląd. Im mniej będziesz przypominała siebie, tym lepiej.

Evelyn zgodnie z jego poleceniem zmieniła się, przybierając postać drobnej blondynki. Wolałby ją w jej normalnej postaci, ale środki ostrożności wymagały częstych metamorfoz.

Ruszyli dalej. Przejście stopniowo zwężało się, tak, że już wkrótce musieli iść jedno za drugim. Dziewczyna miała okryte peleryną całe ciało oprócz głowy. Gdy dotarli do drzwi, westchnęła i zniknęła pod nią cała. Tom znowu się zaśmiał.

— Zdeportujemy się stąd — mruknął, gdy tylko wyszli z korytarza. — Złap mnie za rękę, poprowadzę cię. Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałaś zabrać ze sobą różdżki.

Wystawił łokieć, żeby nastolatka mogła go chwycić. Wciąż jednak nie czuł jej dłoni.

— Evelyn?

Grant zsunęła pelerynę z głowy. Na jej twarzy malowała się niepewność.

— Ja… — zawahała się. — To na pewno dobry pomysł?

Teraz to Thomas westchnął.

— Boisz się teleportacji?

— Tak! — Potwierdziła odrobinę za szybko. Jej jasne włosy zafalowały wokół pobladłej twarzy. — Nie wiedziałam, że będziemy musieli to robić.

Maxwell nagle odniósł wrażenie, że Evelyn nie mówi mu całej prawdy.

— Nie musisz się obawiać — rzekł jednak, postanawiając nie wypytywać. — Zrobimy to razem. Chodź.

Powoli, z pewnym wahaniem, wyciągnęła rękę.

Auror szybko obrócił się w miejscu. Oboje zniknęli.

 

*   *   *

 

Evelyn wciąż była zaskoczona nagłą propozycją Thomasa. Nie spodziewała się, że mógłby namówić  ją na opuszczenie Hogwartu — i to dalej niż tylko do Hogsmeade. Choć wiedziała, że Maxwell nic jej nie zrobi, przed teleportacją znowu poczuła irracjonalne obawy. Miała tylko nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie zacznie niczego się domyślać. Nie chcąc, by zauważył jej lęk przed opuszczeniem bezpiecznej szkoły, podjęła szybką decyzję, żeby mu po prostu zaufać.

Nagle zmaterializowali się na wąskiej, zacienionej ulicy. Evelyn zamrugała szybko i rozejrzała się. Słońce wisiało już dosyć nisko na niebie, a  chłodne powietrze sprawiło, że się wzdrygnęła. Jednak nadal było dość jasno, a dookoła stały wysokie budynki, z pewnością mugolskie i znacznie wyższe niż prymitywne chatki w Hogsmeade.

 _Cywilizacja_ , pomyślała z dziwną, wewnętrzną radością.

Thomas stał obok niej i uśmiechał się nieznacznie.

— Co to za miasto? — spytała tylko, delikatnie ściskając jego rękę.

Wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że nadal miała na sobie pelerynę. Szybko ją zdjęła i oddała Maxwellowi, który schował ją pod marynarką, po czym dyskretnie transmutował jej czarną, hogwarcką szatę w mugolską kurtkę. Evelyn, której natychmiast zrobiło się cieplej, uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

— Londyn, oczywiście — odpowiedział na pytanie. — Przecież mówiłem kiedyś, że jeszcze go zobaczysz.

Delikatnie pociągnął ją za rękę i wyprowadził na szerszą ulicę pełną kolorowych witryn kawiarni i sklepów. Dookoła rozbrzmiewał miejski gwar, co było wspaniałą odmianą po kilku miesiącach w oderwanym od świata Hogwarcie. Dźwięki nakładały się na siebie, tak, że ciężko było je rozróżnić. Chodnikami poruszali się mugole, a po jezdni sunęły samochody i czerwone, piętrowe autobusy, jakie widziała kilka lat temu w jakimś programie telewizyjnym o Londynie.

Na widok mugolskich pojazdów Evelyn westchnęła z wrażenia, choć w czasach, gdy mieszkała w Nowym Jorku, były dla niej czymś całkowicie normalnym i codziennym. Jednak już od sierpnia ani razu nie widziała samochodu. Po spędzeniu kilku miesięcy w Hogwarcie widok zwykłego świata wprawił ją w ekscytację.

— To jest po prostu… fantastyczne!

Nagle znalazła się tak daleko od konserwatywnej szkoły magii, w miejscu przesiąkniętym cywilizacją. Przypomniała sobie tę krótką chwilę, gdy w sierpniu wymknęła się matce i spacerowała po Charing Cross Road niedaleko Dziurawego Kotła. To był dla niej ostatni kontakt z nowoczesnym światem, bo później przebywała już tylko wśród samych czarodziejów.

Pomyślała przelotnie, że mogłaby niby przypadkiem się zgubić i już tutaj zostać, ale gdy dostrzegła wzrok Toma, natychmiast porzuciła takie myśli. Zdała sobie sprawę, że zupełnie nie była przygotowana na ukrywanie się w Londynie, nie mówiąc o ucieczce do Nowego Jorku.

Miała jednak ochotę natychmiast wyruszyć w miasto, ale nagle znów dopadł ją strach.

_Co, jeśli Selwyn gdzieś tutaj był?_

Pierwszy raz dopadł ją właśnie w Londynie, na Pokątnej. Na samą myśl, że nawet teraz mógł zjawić się gdzieś w okolicy, po jej plecach przeszły ciarki.

Szybko, choć z trudem, zdusiła te myśli i odwróciła się do Toma. Miała zmieniony wygląd, więc czuła się znacznie pewniej. Nikt nie mógł jej rozpoznać... Nawet Maxwell przyglądał jej się tak, jakby wciąż musiał przypominać sobie, kto naprawdę kryje się za tą twarzą.

— Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba — powiedział. — Przyznaję, że myślałem nad tym już od kilku dni.

Szli chodnikiem. Evelyn nie przestawała się rozglądać. Zadzierała głowę do góry, by spojrzeć na wysokie budynki, po czym ponownie spuszczała ją w dół, obserwując witryny sklepowe, fikuśne, czerwone budki telefoniczne i ludzi mających na sobie nie szaty, a zwyczajne ubrania. Co chwilę mijały ich kolejne czerwone piętrusy.

Tak często zdarzało jej się zagapić, że kilka razy prawie poślizgnęła się na zamarzniętych kałużach.

— Uważaj trochę — upomniał ją Tom, łapiąc ją, kiedy poleciała gwałtownie do tyłu. — Niektóre miejsca są naprawdę śliskie.

Evelyn zaśmiała się cicho. Dużo łatwiej przychodziło jej bycieszczęśliwą tutaj niż w Hogwarcie. Dookołakręciło się mnóstwo mugoli spieszących za swoimi codziennymi sprawami i nikt nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi.

Wspólnie postanowili zacząć od wyprawy na London Eye, póki jeszcze było jasno. Thomas chciał się teleportować, jednak właśnie wtedy Evelyn dostrzegła zbliżający się do pobliskiego przystanku piętrus.

— A może... ten czerwony autobus? Nigdy takim nie jechałam. Co ty na to? Proszę!

Maxwell uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i przytaknął, najwyraźniej spodziewając się, że dziewczyna będzie wolała mugolski środek lokomocji, i poprowadził ją w stronę przystanku.

Zajęli miejsca na górnym piętrze. Grant uparła się, że chce siedzieć przy oknie. Przez całą drogę jechała z nosem przyklejonym do szyby, zasypując Thomasa pytaniami na temat mijanych budynków. Siedząca przed nimi para staruszków wydawała się poirytowana albo jej ciekawskimi pytaniami, albo amerykańskim akcentem, bo co chwila rzucała im zdegustowane spojrzenia.

Evelyn jednak nie zwracała na nich większej uwagi — miała dużo ciekawsze zajęcie. Jej wzrok przesuwał się od okien do Toma i z powrotem, a dłonie grzały się w ciepłym uścisku mężczyzny. Prawie nie myślała o tym, że był jej nauczycielem, i że za kilka godzin znowu znajdą się w Hogwarcie, gdzie musieli ukrywać swoje relacje. Przejażdżka była na tyle przyjemna, że westchnęła cicho, kiedy Thomas nagle wstał.

— Chodź, wysiadamy — rzucił półgębkiem.

Znajdowali się nad mętną Tamizą po obu stronach otoczoną budynkami. London Eye okazało się czymś w rodzaju ogromnego, diabelskiego młyna umieszczonego na brzegu rzeki i wyposażonego w przeszklone kapsuły. Evelyn zadarła głowę do góry, wpatrując się w konstrukcję.

— Stamtąd musi być niesamowity widok... — szepnęła zaintrygowana.

Niemal nie myślała o swoich wcześniejszych lękach, które teraz wydawały się absurdalne. Za sprawą bliskości Maxwella czuła się swobodnie i beztrosko. Jedynie jej oczy przypatrujące się przechodniom zdradzały, że nie traciła czujności i w twarzach stojących dookoła mugoli wypatrywała jakichkolwiek podobieństw do Johna Selwyna.

— Lepszy niż z Wieży Astronomicznej — zapewnił ją Maxwell. — Chodź, idziemy.

Evelyn, która nie miała przy sobie mugolskich pieniędzy, pozwoliła, by to Maxwell zafundował bilety. Było to dla niej o tyle dziwne, że w Ameryce nigdy nie musiała nikogo o nic prosić. W końcu jej ojciec był jednym z najbogatszych nowojorskich czarodziejów.

Kolejka do wejścia byładosyć spora, ale Evelyn nie nudziła się, pochłonięta obserwowaniem kłębiących się tutaj ludzi. Nieopodal dostrzegła grupkę nastolatków w ciemnych kurtkach i porozdzieranych dżinsach, a dalej stała samotna dziewczyna w okularach. Zauważyłateż sporo ludzi w średnim wieku. Choć był środek zimy, znajdowało się tu całkiem sporo przyjezdnych — Evelyn zewsząd słyszała rozmowy w obcych, nieznanych jej językach. Nie szokowało jej to szczególnie, bo w Nowym Jorku żyło wielu obcokrajowców. Po kilku miesiącach w hermetycznym Hogwarcie byłoto jednak dla niej miłym zaskoczeniem.

Kolejka nieśmiało posuwała się do przodu. Przez cały czas rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, a niedługo później wsunęli się do wnętrza przeszklonej kapsuły. Razem z nimi weszło tam może z dziesięcioro mugoli. Wszyscy natychmiast przylgnęli do szyb. Thomasowi udało się znaleźć kawałek miejsca dla siebie i Evelyn. Leciutko pokierował nastolatkę do przodu, po czym stanął za nią i delikatnie objął ją ramieniem. Grant przysunęła się do szyby. Londyn wydawał się rozciągać aż po horyzont.

— Duże to miasto... — wyszeptała, wodząc wzrokiem po budynkach, które stopniowo malały w miarę, jak koło zataczało obrót i ich kapsuła powoli wznosiła się w górę. — Patrz, Big Ben! — pisnęła, wskazując na charakterystyczną wieżę z zegarem. — Widziałam go kiedyś w telewizji!

Thomas zaśmiał się. Evelyn wbiła wzrok w wijącą się przez miasto rzekę poprzecinaną licznymi mostami. Z tej wysokości samochody wyglądały jak małe, kolorowe mrówki.

— Coraz bardziej mi się tutaj podoba... — powiedziała, gdy po kwadransie znaleźli się na szczycie koła. — Muszę napisać o tym Jess, gdy tylko odpowie na mój ostatni list... Jej chyba mogę o tym opowiedzieć, prawda? Ale mi będzie zazdrościć!

Stojący wokół nich mugole także rozmawiali. Evelyn mogłaby przysiąc, że słyszała, jak stojąca obok niej para mówi z wyraźnym amerykańskim akcentem. Miała nawet zamiar do nich zagadać, skoro była to pierwsza od pół roku okazja spotkania z rodakami, ale Tom położył jej dłoń na ramieniu, przez co się nie odezwała.

Odwróciła się od mugoli i spojrzała na niego, po czym znowu utkwiła wzrok w szybie, za którą rozciągała się panorama miasta.

— Wiesz, w Nowym Jorku też są miejsca, gdzie można obejrzeć miasto z góry — rzekła. — Co roku w wakacje lubię wjeżdżać na tarasy widokowe na Empire State Building lub World Trade Center. Kiedyś nawet założyłam się ze znajomymi, że wejdziemy tam po schodach, ale wymiękliśmy po dwudziestu piętrach, wiesz? Pewnie ciężko ci sobie to wyobrazić, skoro Hogwart ma tylko siedem pięter. Przy nowojorskich i londyńskich drapaczach chmur wygląda raczej jak domek dla lalek.

Ani się obejrzała, jak koło zatoczyło pełen obrót i wysiedli, ponownie trafiając w strumień kłębiących się tu podekscytowanych mugoli. Żeby uniknąć rozdzielenia z Tomem, Evelynznowu złapała go za rękę.

— Gdzie teraz?

Niedługo później miała okazję zobaczyć Big Bena z bliska, a następnie przeszli się na Piccadilly Circus. Przez cały czas dyskutowali z ożywieniem. Dziewczyna tylko raz przeżyła chwilę strachu, kiedy dostrzegła w pobliżu wysokiego mężczyznę w długim, czarnym płaszczu. Bezwiednie pociągnęła Maxwella za rękę, sygnalizując mu, żeby poszli w drugą stronę. Dopiero później uświadomiła sobie, że to, co wzięła za czarny strój Selwyna, w rzeczywistości było płaszczem mugolskim, a mężczyznabył wyraźnie młodszy od Johna.

Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy widziała cień Selwyna w kimś zupełnie innym, bo choć w towarzystwie Toma nie rozmyślała tyle o swoich problemach, głębokie lęki nadal w niej tkwiły, i pojawiały się w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach.

— Wszystko w porządku? — W głosie Toma wyczuła troskę.

— Tak, oczywiście — mruknęła, po czym szybko zmieniła temat. — Usiądziemy gdzieś? Może jakaś knajpka... Albo wiem!Mam ochotę na pizzę!

Okazało się, że Tom znał całkiem przyjemne miejsce. Po tym, jak się rozglądał, odniosła wrażenie, że już tutaj kiedyś był i prawdopodobnie sobie coś przypomniał, bo na jego czole pojawiła się maleńka zmarszczka.

Pizzeria byłamała, ale przytulna, o ścianach pomalowanych na ciemnoczerwony kolor kojarzący się z makami. Znajdowało się tu stosunkowo niewiele osób, głównie dzieci z rodzicami. Usiedli przy stoliku w samym kącie, który z jednej strony zasłaniał filar. Nie było to może zbyt romantyczne miejsce, jednak Evelyn tęskniła za czymś zwyczajnym i typowo mugolskim.

— Byłeśtu już kiedyś? — spytała go, wyciągając dłoń w stronę jego ręki leżącej na blacie stolika.

— Dwa razy — odpowiedział, wyrywając się z zadumy. — Parę lat temu, jeszcze przed drugą wojną czarodziejów, tuż po ukończeniu kursu aurorów, spotkaliśmy się tutaj wszyscy razem: ja, Tonks, Jack i kilku naszych znajomych ze szkolenia, Cynthia, nawet Alex i Annabeth z nami przyszli. Wtedy jeszcze nie byli tak zapracowani...

Evelyn spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. Thomas nachylił się do niej nieznacznie, a w jego oczach pojawił się błysk.

— Przyznaję, trochę przyciągaliśmy uwagę. — Mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem.

Evelyn wyobraziła sobie gromadkę przedzierających się między mugolami dwudziestolatków w szatach, po czym zmarszczyła nos, zastanawiając się, które z nich wpadło na pomysł, by spotkać się z czarodziejskimi znajomymi w tak niemagicznym miejscu jak to.

Spytała o to Maxwella.

— To był pomysł Tonks — wyjaśnił. — Była chyba najbardziej mugolska z nas wszystkich. Myślę, że na pewno szybko byście się dogadały.

Na twarzy Toma pojawił się zamyślony uśmiech. Grant miała wrażenie, że tęsknił za tamtymi chwilami. Po kilku miesiącach znajomości potrafiła już rozpoznawać wiele jego emocji. Kiedy wspominał o dawnych czasach, stawał się nostalgiczny i zamyślony, jak ona, gdy opowiadała o życiu w Nowym Jorku.

Przypomniała sobiejego poranne zachowanie. Znowu zaczęła zastanawiać się nad jego przeszłością, ale zanim otworzyła usta, pojawiła się młoda mugolka w czerwonym fartuszku i spytała ich, czego sobie życzą.

Oboje zamówili coca-colę i pizzę z serem, szynką i ananasem. Kiedy ją przyniesiono, zgłodniała Evelyn rzuciła się na jedzenie, niemal nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczone spojrzenie Toma.

— Tylko się nie metamorfuj — zwrócił jej szeptem uwagę, gdy na jej blond włosach nagle pojawił się pojedynczy, różowy kosmyk.

Evelyn zarumieniła się i szybko przywróciła mu normalny kolor.

— Chyba mnie trochę poniosło — powiedziała, ocierając usta z ketchupu. — Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę jesteśmy w Londynie. Po tak długim czasie w Hogwarcie...

Thomas uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i przykrył ręką jej drobną, bladą dłoń spoczywającą obok szklanki z colą. Evelyn po raz kolejny pożałowała, że ich związek nie miał szans, że to, co między nimi było, stanowiło tylko chwilową próbę ucieczki od problemów. Kiedy sobie to uświadomiła, miała ochotę się rozpłakać.

— Co zrobimy, kiedy ktoś w Hogwarcie w końcu się dowie? — wypaliła nagle, wspominając podsłuchaną rozmowę Maxwella i Daniels. 

Mężczyzna zwrócił na nią wzrok.

— Nie myśl o tym.

Niestety słowa Toma nie sprawiły, że przestała rozmyślać. Wiedziała też, że auror się nad tym zastanawiał.

— Tom...

— Nikt niczego nie wie. Tak powinno zostać.

— Ale mogą się dowiedzieć. Orla i Melanie od jakiegoś czasu coś podejrzewają. Daniels także, bo gdyby nie podejrzewała, nie zadawałaby ci tych dziwnych pytań — mruknęła Evelyn. — Co, jeśli komuś powie? Albo pójdzie do McGonagall?

Przez twarz mężczyzny przemknął cień.

— Musimy po prostu uważać.

Oboje zamilkli, wpatrując się w siebie nad do połowy zjedzoną pizzą. W głowie dziewczyny kłębiły się chaotyczne myśli.

— Gdyby to się wydało, wyrzucono by cię ze szkoły?

Rozumiała, że z ich dwójki to on ryzykował bardziej i mógł stracić znacznie więcej. Hogwart byłniezwykle staroświeckim miejscem o sztywnym podejściu do tradycji i dobrych obyczajów. Romans uczennicy i nauczyciela na pewno nie zostałbydobrze odebrany. Nawet w o wiele bardziej liberalnym i nowoczesnym Salem nie zaakceptowano by czegoś takiego.

— Pewnie tak — mruknął Maxwell. — McGonagall jest zasadniczą osobą i nie sądzę, by pozwoliła mi nauczać po tym, jak uwiodłem jedną z uczennic. — Puścił do niej oczko, a Grant uniosła brwi. — Cóż, nie mam ochoty tak szybko rozstawać się z tą posadką, ani z tobą. Dlatego nikomu nie powiem, co do ciebie czuję.

Podniósłdłoń i musnął jej włosy. Dziewczyna zadrżała lekko. Chciała wierzyć Tomowi, pragnęła jego uwagi i zainteresowania, nawet jeśli ich znajomość była ryzykowna. Po raz kolejny pożałowała, że poznali się w takich okolicznościach.

— A co z aurorstwem? — spytała po chwili. — Mówiłeś, że chcesz tam wrócić.

Thomas zawahał się.

— Wrócę, gdy tylko będę mógł — odrzekł w końcu. — Czuję się już znacznie lepiej. Eliksiry zrobiły swoje, choć o wiele wolniej, niż bym chciał.

Evelyn wyprostowała się na krześle. Doszli do tematu, koło którego krążyli rano. Znowu poczuła palącą chęć dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej o jego problemach. Chciała poczuć, że mężczyzna ufał jej na tyle, by zwierzać się nie tylko z dobrych wspomnień, ale także tych gorszych.

Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, jak wiele sama ukrywała przed Tomem, uświadomiła sobie, że była hipokrytką. Wiedziała jednak, że gdyby nie wiązała jej Wieczysta Przysięga, osobą, której opowiedziałaby o tym, co przeżyła u Selwyna, zostałby właśnie Thomas. Mogłaby się wtulić wjego ciepłe ramiona i wypłakać w pachnącą wodą kolońską szatę, a on objąłby ją i pocieszył, i razem spróbowaliby znaleźć jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji.

— Tęsknisz za tym — powiedziała tylko, wyrywając się z zadumy. — Ale co...

Thomas położył jej palec na ustach i westchnął, po czym zaczął opowiadać ściszonym głosem, najwyraźniej nie chcąc, żeby mugole coś usłyszeli. Grant słuchała go w milczeniu, niemal zapominając o tym, że nadal siedzieli w londyńskiej pizzerii, otoczeni rozgadanymi ludźmi. Nie spodziewała się, że Tom zdobędzie się na coś takiego.

— To było lekkomyślne, wiesz? Ta pewność siebie... Chciałem zasłużyć na podziw. A także pokazać, że tak naprawdę zawsze stałem po właściwej stronie, nawet jeśli podczas wojny czasami było... ciężko — mówił, przez chwilę wpatrując się w najbliższe okno, za którym nadal chodzili mugole, a po ulicy przemykały samochody. — Przez dwa miesiące wytrwale zbierałem informacje na temat ukrywających się niedobitków śmierciożerców. Uważałem, że doskonale sobie radzę i że jest tylko kwestią czasu, jak będę mógł udać się do ich kryjówki.

Urwał na moment. Tym razem to Evelyn nieśmiało wyciągnęła rękę i położyła ją na jego ciepłej, nieco szorstkiej dłoni.

— Poszedłeś tam, prawda? — spytała cicho.

— Tak. Popełniłem błąd, porywając się na to samotnie, ale nie myślałem o tym, za bardzo chciałem udowodnić sobie i innym, że zasłużyłem, by po wojnie pozostać w Biurze — zawahał się. — Wielu aurorów, szczególnie tych zatrudnionych już za czasów panowania Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać, musiało pożegnać się z robotą. Wszystkich dokładnie sprawdzano... Mnie też. Nowe kierownictwo chciało mieć pewność, że nie pozostał nikt sprzyjający mrocznemu porządkowi. Wszelkie urazy wciąż były bardzo silne, a ministerstwo chciało jak najszybciej naprawić sytuację i pozbyć się wszystkiego, co przypominało o wiadomym okresie — wyjaśnił, po czym wolną dłonią przeczesał włosy. — Później zatrudniono kilku nowych pracowników, rzecz jasna też po starannej selekcji, ale pierwsze miesiące po zmianie systemu... Wciąż regularnie dochodziło do dziwnych incydentów, znacznie częściej niż teraz. To były ostatnie podrygi mrocznej strony, a także dużo samosądów dokonywanych przez czarodziejów, których rodziny ucierpiały podczas wojny.

Evelyn, choć w tamtym czasie przebywała jeszcze w Stanach, potrafiła uwierzyć, że brytyjski świat magii po zakończeniu wojny był pełen chaosu. W końcu dużo rozmawiała z Luną, Julie czy z Maxwellem, a nawet sama posmakowała tej najmroczniejszej części angielskiego życia, kiedy została uprowadzona.

Mimo to nie potrafiłaby sobie wyobrazić Toma jako tego, który w czasie wojny robił złe rzeczy. Thomasusługujący świrom pokroju Johna Selwyna czy rzucający czarnomagiczne zaklęcia? Nie, w to nie wierzyła. Przecież to był jej Tom, wrażliwy, troskliwy i opiekuńczy. Mężczyzna, któryprzez kilka miesięcy uczył ją, jak się bronić przed czarną magią, rozmawiał z nią o Nowym Jorku, czytał jej książki, pokazywał najciekawsze zakątki Hogwartu i okolic, a dzisiaj zabrał ją do Londynu... Nie, on nie mógł być zły. Nie wierzyła w to, że mógł pomagać złym ludziom. Wciąż uparcie widziała w nim dobrego, uczciwego aurora, który tak wiele dla niej zrobił, był przy niej w trudnych chwilach, sprawiając, że zaczęła patrzeć w przyszłość z mniejszym lękiem.

Nie zapytała, co robił podczas wojny. Wolała nie wiedzieć, bo nie chciała psuć swojego idealnego obrazu Toma, którego ciepłe ramiona mogły uchronić ją od każdego zagrożenia.

Drżącą ręką uniosła szklankę coli i upiła łyk, nie przestając go obserwować. Za oknami robiło się coraz ciemniej, jednak w pizzerii nadal pozostawało kilkanaście osób.

— Co się stało tamtego dnia?

— Teleportowałem się do ich kryjówki. Już wcześniej miałem wyznaczone idealne miejsce do obserwacji. Przez kilka godzin bacznie śledziłem sytuację, wypatrując odpowiedniego momentu, by przełamaćosłony i wkraść się tam, a później powiadomić Biuro. Myślałem, że będzie ich tylko dwóch, może trzech. Że zostaną gładko złapani i poznamy miejsce pobytu pozostałych popleczników.

Evelyn wpatrzyła się w niego wyczekująco, a jej palce bezwiednie muskały zaparowany brzeg szklanki.

— Okazało się jednak, że było ich więcej niż trzech i zabezpieczyli dom znacznie staranniej, niż udało mi się wcześniej ustalić. Odkryli moją obecność. Zdążyłem tylko wysłać patronusa do Biura Aurorów, kiedy wywiązała się walka. — Jego głos zabrzmiał dość bezbarwnie i bez emocji, co wydało się Grant nieco dziwne. — Byłemsam przeciwko kilku czarodziejom doświadczonych w czarnej magii. Najprawdopodobniej wtedy walnęli mnie klątwą. Obudziłem się dwa tygodnie później w Mungu.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się. Tamte wspomnienia nadal musiały być dla niego dosyć bolesne, więc Evelyn tym bardziej doceniała, że zdobył się na opowiedzenie jej o tym.

— Kierownictwo Biura nie było ze mnie zadowolone. Wcale się nie zdziwiłem, że wysłali mnie na ten urlop, zwłaszcza że przez pierwsze tygodnie potrzebowałem naprawdę dużo eliksirów, żeby jakoś funkcjonować — dodał po chwili. — Teraz zażywam już tylko kilka. Częśćrobię samodzielnie, resztę zamawiam w wysyłkowej aptece lub przysyła mi je Annabeth. Mam nadzieję, że w końcu przestaną mi być potrzebne.

Evelyn uśmiechnęła się do niego pokrzepiająco, po czym skrzywiła się ledwie dostrzegalnie, wspominając najtrudniejsze chwile po karze otrzymanej u Selwyna. Zastanawiała się, czy i Tomowi było równie ciężko, gdy wpadł w zasadzkę, a później musiał dochodzić do siebie po ataku. Współczuła mu, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie wpadł w tarapaty i nie został wysłany na urlop, nadal pracowałby jako auror. Wtedy nie zacząłby uczyć w Hogwarcie i nigdy by się nie poznali.

Wciąż rozmawiając cicho, dokończyli pizzę i wyszli na ulicę. Ponad latarniami i oświetlonymi budynkami niebo miało już chabrowy kolor. Gdy szli chodnikiem, zaczął padać słaby śnieg, a Evelyn, choć pod transmutowaną kurtką miała jeszcze gruby sweter, wzdrygnęła się z zimna. Tom jednak dyskretnie rzucił na nią zaklęcie rozgrzewające.

Skierowali się do Hyde Parku, co było pomysłem Maxwella, świadomego tęsknoty Evelyn za nowojorskim Central Parkiem. Choć ten londyński wyglądał inaczej, Evelyn nie potrafiła się nie cieszyć. Szybko wyprzedziła Toma i pomknęła alejką, czując, jak drobne płatki śniegu łaskoczą ją w policzki. 

Prawie nie myślała o wcześniejszej rozmowie, pochłonięta rozglądaniem się po parku.

— Tom! — zawołała do niego, gdy zorientowała się, że został w tyle.

Mężczyzna dołączył do niej i delikatnie chwycił jej ręce. W pobliżu nikogo nie było, więc po chwili zbliżył się do dziewczynyi objął ją. Evelyn przez chwilę przytulała się do niego, ale Maxwell nagle ujął w dłonie jej twarz i pocałował ją w usta.

Nie spodziewała się takiego gestu. Przysunęła się jednak nieco bliżej i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Przez chwilę stali tak i obejmowali się na parkowej ścieżce, sycąc się tą ulotną chwilą.

— Podoba mi się... — wyszeptała w przerwie między jednym pocałunkiem a drugim. 

Nie liczyło się to, że był jej nauczycielem, że oboje mieli problemy. Znaczenie miało tylko tu i teraz — jego ciepłe, bezpieczne ramiona, błyszczące oczy, słodkie usta i otaczający ich park w samym środku Londynu, wiele mil od Hogwartu.

— Zanim wrócimy do szkoły... Miałabyś jeszcze ochotę wpaść na chwilę do mojego mieszkania? Chcę coś stamtąd zabrać.

Evelyn odsunęła się nieznacznie i uniosła brwi, zaskoczona.

— Czy ja wiem... — szepnęła nieco przestraszona; w końcu nigdy nie była w mieszkaniu Maxwella.

Nie miała pewności, czy powinna się na to zgodzić. Odwiedzanie nauczyciela w prywatnym mieszkaniu, nawet jeśli miała z nim zakazany romans, nadal wydawało się czymś zupełnie innym niż przesiadywanie w jego gabinecie. Nieśmiało odwróciła wzrok.

— Nie daj się prosić, Evelyn. To zajmie tylko chwilę.

— Obiecujesz?

Thomas uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i przytaknął.

— W takim razie chodźmy — zgodziła się i nie zaprotestowała nawet, kiedy Tom ujął ją pod ramię, po czym wspólnie się zdeportowali, by pojawić się na tyłach niewielkiego domku, którego na pierwszy rzut oka nawet nie dało się odróżnić od pozostałych ciągnących się po obu jego stronach. Warstwa śniegu była tutaj na tyle cienka, że bez trudu dostrzegła, że małe podwórze było bardzo zapuszczone i zaniedbane.

Tom wyciągnął różdżkę i zataczał nią koliste ruchy w powietrzu, poruszając nieznacznie ustami, ale nie wypowiadając zaklęcia na głos. Dopiero po chwili, gdy coś głośno kliknęło, poprowadził ją w stronę drzwi, które nagle zmaterializowały się w zszarzałej elewacji.

— Wejdź do środka — mruknął, po czym zapalił światło.

Oczom Grant ukazał się ciemny, zapuszczony przedpokój, prawie pusty, jeśli nie liczyć wypłowiałej wykładziny i kilku nie najnowszych szafek. Było zimno, niewiele cieplej niż na dworze, a w powietrzu unosił się cierpki zapach stęchlizny.

— Mieszkasz tu? — Evelyn uniosła brwi.

Tom poprowadził ją do niewielkiego, zakurzonego saloniku, w którym stało kilka obecnie pustych regałów z książkami, wygaszony kominek, duża kanapa i ciemna ława. Na podłodze walało się kilka starych gazet, a gołe ściany rozpaczliwie domagały się odmalowania. Naprzeciwko drzwi było osadzone duże oknoprzysłonięte ciężkimi, przybrudzonymi zasłonami, które kiedyś mogły mieć ładny, kawowy odcień.

Kilka razy zastanawiała się, jak Maxwell mieszkał w Londynie. Nie spodziewała się jednak tak przygnębiającego wrażenia. 

— Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę — rzekł, po czym wycelował różdżką w kominek i rozpalił go. — Teraz lepiej?

Usiadła na kanapie, opierając się wygodnie o sfatygowane oparcie i nonszalancko umieszczając nogi na stole. Był na tyle brudny, że nie sądziła, by to zrobiło Maxwellowi jakąś różnicę. Pomyślała przelotnie, że wyglądała niemal jak żeńska wersja Michaela Granta, który w swoim gabinecie także często lubił rozsiadać się w takiej pozycji i patrzeć na nią z ukosa, gdy zakłócała mu spokój.

Po chwili zmieniła kolor włosów na niebieski. Salonik Maxwella wyglądał znacznie lepiej, gdy rozjaśnił go żywy blask płonącego ognia. Thomas wyszedł na chwilę i wrócił po dziesięciu minutach. Kieszeń jego marynarki była nieznacznie grubsza, jednak nie zapytała, co tam włożył. Patrzyła w milczeniu, jak opadł na kanapę obok niej i lekko masował dłonią skroń. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Ona po kilku godzinach w mugolskim Londynie także byławykończona; w końcu w ostatnich tygodniach żyła w spokojnym Hogwarcie, który nie obfitował w taki ogrom wrażeń i atrakcji.

— Podobało ci się? — spytał tylko.

Dziewczyna cieszyła się z wycieczki. Londyn przeszedłjej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Bawiła się z Tomem tak wspaniale, że nadal czuła ekscytację. Tym, co najbardziej jej zaimponowało, było to, że Maxwell przez cały czas wydawał się bawić równie dobrze, jak i ona. Nie potrafiła nawet wyrazić swojego szczęścia; to wszystko wydawało się jakpiękny sen.

Gdyby miała przedstawić Londyn za pomocą barw, na jej rysunku najprawdopodobniej przeważałyby odcienie granatu, fioletu i czerwieni przełamane licznymi odcieniami szarości. Choć to miasto, podobnie jak jej rodzinny Nowy Jork, było ogromne, głośne i kolorowe, czuła się tutaj zupełnieinaczej. Nie potrafiła określić, czy to lepiej, czy gorzej.

— Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć — powiedziała po chwili, po czym nagle przysunęła się do niego. — Tom...

Mężczyzna objął ją i przyciągnął do siebie. Znowu się pocałowali, ale znacznie dłużej niż w parku. Dopiero po chwili Evelyn oderwała swoje usta od ust Thomasa i ułożyła się na jego kolanach. Patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, czując, jak jego dłoń delikatnie odgarnia jej ukośną grzywkę i głaszcze ją po czole, by następnie zsunąć się na policzek. Westchnęła cicho, przymykając powieki i nie myśląc o tym, że powinni już wrócić do Hogwartu. Mieli tutaj wpaść jedynie na krótką chwilę.

Nie przypomniała o tym Tomowi. Po prostu leżała w jego ramionach z zamkniętymi oczami, spokojna i rozluźniona. Słyszała, jak mężczyzna szeptał coś do niej cicho, a jego dłoń znowu delikatnie gładziła ją po twarzy.

Nawet się nie obejrzała, kiedy zasnęła. Przyszło jej to bardzo łatwo po dniu pełnym wrażeń i w ciepłych objęciach Toma, naprzeciwko płonącego kominka, tym bardziej, że ostatnimi czasy niewiele spała, ucząc się do późnych godzin. Obudził ją dopiero Thomas. Nawet nie wiedziała, ile minęłoczasu, kiedy nagle potrząsnął nią, wyrywając ze snu. Mogła upłynąć godzina, ale równie dobrze kilka minut. Zresztą, to nie miało większego znaczenia.

— Hej, pobudka, śpiochu — wyszeptał jej do ucha. 

— Mhmm...

Evelyn przeciągnęła się. Nadal leżała z głową na jego kolanach. Dłoń mężczyzny spoczywała na jej policzku.

— Tak, mi też było żal cię budzić. Uroczo wyglądasz, kiedy zasypiasz — rzekł, cmokając ją delikatnie w czoło. — Ale jest już bardzo późno. Powinniśmy wracać do Hogwartu, zanim ktoś zaniepokoi się twoją nieobecnością.

Grant westchnęła, rozbudzając się. Nie sądziła, by ktokolwiek poza Julie zauważył, że jej nie ma. Luna za bardzo żyła w swoim świecie, a Orla i Mel... Nie interesowały się nią zbytnio, choć pewnie z rozkoszą dorobiłyby własne, fantastyczne teorie na temat jej zniknięcia. Znając ich zamiłowanie do węszenia plotek i skandali, Evelyn domyślała się, czego mogłyby dotyczyć wysnute przez nie wnioski, i ani trochę jej się to nie spodobało.

Chwilę później Thomas przytulił ją po raz ostatni, po czym wygasił kominek. Gdy wyszli z domu, ponowił zaklęcia ochronne i razem się zdeportowali.

  

*   *   *

 

Gdy wrócili do Hogwartu, było już grubo po ciszy nocnej. Tom ponownie kazał Evelyn założyć pelerynę-niewidkę i odprowadził ją pod samą wieżę Ravenclawu.

— Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć — szepnęła znowu, kiedy dotarli już do kręconych schodków prowadzących do pokoju wspólnego. — To było fantastyczne, Tom. Po prostu fantastyczne.

Zdjęła pelerynę i oddała ją mężczyźnie. Nikogo innego tutaj nie było, więc tuż przed pomknięciem na górę stanęła na palcach i cmoknęła aurora w policzek.

— Dziękuję.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwróciła się na pięcie i weszła po schodach, myśląc już głównie o tym, żeby bezszelestnie wsunąć się do sypialni i pójść spać. Problem napotkała dopiero przy kołatce w kształcie orła, która zadała jej pytanie, a dziewczyna nie znała odpowiedzi.

— Nie wiem — jęknęła. — Po prostu mnie wpuść!

— Nie ma odpowiedzi, nie ma przejścia. — Kołatka była niezwykle uparta.

Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Evelyn miała problem z odpowiedzią. Nie raz musiała już czekać, aż pojawił się ktoś, kto mógłbyją wpuścić, ale obecnie wszystko wskazywało na to, że przyjdzie jej spędzić noc na korytarzu.

Chyba że pójdzie do Pokoju Życzeń. Albo do Toma.

Ta kusząca, ale i ryzykowna myśl nagle pojawiła się w jej głowie. Maxwell byłby zdziwiony, ale raczej by się nie pogniewał, gdyby ją zobaczył. W końcu dopiero co spędzili ze sobą cudowny dzień...

Już zaczynała schodzić z powrotem w dół, gdy drewniane drzwi nagle skrzypnęły i na podest wyszła wysoka postać o zaspanej twarzy i niesamowicie potarganych włosach, trzymająca w dłoni zapaloną różdżkę. Podwinięte rękawy szaty dawały widok na przedramiona pokryte bliznami. Wyglądały zupełnie jak jej własne przed rzuceniem zaklęć maskujących. Wzdrygnęła się.

— Evelyn?

Grant rozpoznała Charlesa Selwyna i jęknęła w duchu.

— Och, to znowu ty — warknęła. — Nie potrzebuję twojej łaski. Mogę się przespać na korytarzu.

— Daj spokój, Grant.

Charles chwycił ją za rękę i zanim zdążyła zaprotestować, wciągnął do wieży.

— Puszczaj mnie!

Odsunął się od niej i gdy dostrzegł, że dziewczyna obserwowała jego ręce, rzucił na nie zaklęcie, a blizny zaczęły znikać, przysłonięte czarem. Evelyn poczuła obrzydzenie na myśl o tym, że John Selwyn nie wahał się nawet przed tym, by skrzywdzić własnego syna. Chłopak nadal trzymał zapaloną różdżkę, więc po chwili zauważyła podręczniki i pergaminy rozrzucone na jednym ze stolików.

— Uczyłem się — mruknął wyjaśniająco.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to — burknęła Grant.

Ruszyła w stronę drzwi prowadzących do dormitoriów dziewcząt. Jednak właśnie wtedy Charles odezwał się ponownie:

— Byłaś u Maxwella?

Grant zatrzymała się raptownie. A więc on też się czegoś domyślał…

— Co?

— Poszłaś do niego, prawda?

— Ja… — zawahała się Grant. — Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Jeśli wierzysz w te brednie, które rozpowiada Orla, to…

— Nie muszę słuchać plotek, żeby wiedzieć, co się dzieje — przerwał jej.

— Och, naprawdę? — spytała szorstko. — W takim razie wiedz, że to nie twoja sprawa. Moje relacje z Maxwellem… — prychnęła i spojrzała na niego z pogardą, po czym niemal biegiem dopadła schodów wiodących do dormitorium. — Miłej nocy, Selwyn!

  

*   *   *

 

Następnego dnia Evelyn odwiedziła go dopiero po zajęciach. Tom musiał przyznać, że brakowało mu jej obecności za dnia. Na lekcjach, zamiast skupiać się na nauczaniu, rozmyślał głównie o wypadzie do Londynu i słodkim smaku ust dziewczyny, przez co był rozkojarzony i nie zasłonił się w porę przed zbłąkanym zaklęciem jednego z piątorocznych. 

Nawet nauczyciele przyglądali mu się jakby uważniej, szczególnie gdyprawie zderzył się z Laurą Wayland, kiedywychodził z pokoju nauczycielskiego. Gdyby był uczniem, zapewne zarobiłby za to szlaban, widział to wyraźnie po wściekłym spojrzeniu Laury. Moniqueobserwowała go z niepokojem i często zagadywała. Bardzo ją lubił, wręcz darzył ją przyjaźnią, ale nawet ona nie mogła poznać prawdy o jego związku z Evelyn. Oszukiwanie jej opanował niemal do perfekcji i nawet nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia z powodu swoich kłamstw. W jej obecności starał się zachowywać tak, jak zawsze. Rozmawiali na różne tematy i regularnie odwiedzali się w swoich gabinetach. Nigdy już nie rozmawiali na temat Evelyn; może raz Thomas wspomniał o jej uczęszczaniu na spotkania klubu pojedynków.

Wyrwał się z zadumy i spojrzał na Grant.

— Cześć, Tom — przywitała się z nim.

Ponownie na nią popatrzył. Jej włosy były granatowe, a głos miała dość smętny. Wstał jednak zza biurka i zbliżył się do niej, by następnie złożyć delikatny pocałunek na jej policzku.

Następnie przesunął się w stronę kanapy.

— Mam wrażenie, że jesteś smutna — zaczął, kiedy usiadła.

— Tylko ci się tak wydaje.

Czuł, zresztą nie po raz pierwszy, że coś przed nim ukrywała. Ponownie przysunął się do niej i nachylił się nad jej uchem.

— Powiedz mi, co cię smuci. Przecież wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać, więc...

Evelyn pokręciła głową.

— To nic takiego, Tom — powiedziała. — Może tylko trochę tęsknoty za światem... Wczorajszy wypad do Londynu przypomniał mi, jak cudowne jest życie w mieście i jak bardzo mi tego brakuje po kilku miesiącach w szkole.

Zanim zdążył zadać kolejne pytania, poczuł, jak jej delikatne ramiona oplotły jego szyję, a usta zetknęły się z jego ustami. Miał wrażenie, że czuła się dużo pewniej, bo jejpocałunki stawały się coraz śmielsze.

Po chwili jednak odsunęła się i spojrzała na niego uważnie.

— Smakujesz jak czekolada! — rzuciła radośnie, nieco zaskoczona.

Maxwell przypomniał sobie, że krótko przed przyjściem dziewczyny jadł ciasto czekoladowe, i natychmiast otarł umazane usta.

— Jeśli chcesz, mogę poprosić skrzata, by przyniósł kolejną porcję. To żaden problem.

Tak, jak się spodziewał, Evelyn natychmiast się rozweseliła. Miłość dosłodyczy była kolejną rzeczą, która ich łączyła. Zawołał więc jednego ze skrzatów i nakazał mu przynieść dwie porcje. Ten wrócił już po paru minutach z kubkami gorącego kakao i talerzem pełnym ciasta czekoladowego i postawił to na stoliku, po czym zniknął.

Tom i Evelyn przez chwilęrozmawiali. Maxwell zauważył, że nieco się rozluźniła, choć jej wzrok nadal był zamyślony. Obserwował ją uważnie. Podobała mu się, nawet jeśli wyglądała tak młodziutko. Miała zupełnie inny typ urody niż Cynthia i Tonks, ale oddziaływała na niego w dość specyficzny sposób. Westchnął mimowolnie, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Przed wyjazdem do Londynu dawno nie widział w nich tak żywego blasku.

Wysączyła kolejny łyczek kakao i uśmiechnęła się blado. Miał ochotę uchwycić w dłonie kosmyk jej włosów i poczuć ich fakturę, co też chwilę później zrobił. Evelyn jedynie się uśmiechnęła.

Znowu zaczęli dyskutować, głównie o wczorajszym dniu i wrażeniach z wycieczki do mugolskiego Londynu. Thomas w międzyczasie niewerbalnie zamknął gabinet, żeby nikt im nie przeszkodził. Był świadom, że po szkole wciąż krążyły plotki, które nie wygasły nawet wtedy, gdy Evelyn zaczęła zmieniać wygląd, gdy tylko wybierała się do jego gabinetu.

Liczył jednak, że o tej porze ani Monique, ani nikt inny już tutaj nie przyjdzie. Chciał być sam z Evelyn, cieszyć się jej obecnością i obdarzać czułymi pocałunkami.

Mimo ryzyka czuł, że trudno byłoby mu zrezygnować z tej znajomości.

Jej policzki uroczo się zarumieniły. Tom musnął je dłonią, czując, że skóra Evelyn była bardzo ciepła.

Gdy zjedli ciasto i wypili kakao, Tom znowu przywołał z regału swój stary egzemplarz Baśni Barda Beedle'a oraz dwie butelki kremowego piwa. Gdy Evelyn usadowiła się wygodniej u jego boku, oparł książkę na swoich udach, po czym zaczął czytać od momentu, w którym skończyli poprzednim razem.

Przestał dopiero, kiedy śpiąca Evelyn zaczęła przelewać się przez jego ramiona.

— Hej, obudź się — szepnął do niej, podobnie jak wczoraj w swoim londyńskim mieszkaniu.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że od tamtego momentu minęła zaledwie jedna doba.

Dziewczyna zatrzepotała powiekami i usiadła, a jej wzrok spoczął na zegarze. Thomas także spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Było już grubo po ciszy nocnej.

— Nie chcę iść do wieży — wypaliła nagle. — Tom...

Maxwell jednak znowu zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem, po czym pociągnął ją, by usiadła na jego kolanach. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie miał ochoty naciskać ani ciągnąć ją do dormitorium, choć jako nauczyciel właśnie tak powinien postąpić.

Lecz złamali już razem tyle zasad, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli złamią kolejne. Jemu było już bez różnicy. Zwłaszcza że przecież bez odrobiny ryzyka nie było prawdziwej zabawy...

Zanim zdążyła się obejrzeć, objął ją i podprowadził do drzwi na tyłach swojego gabinetu. Wpuścił ją do ciemnego pokoju, po czym ostrożnie pomógł jej zdjąć szatę i położyć się. Nagle przyciągnęła go do siebie bliżej.

— Tom...

Maxwell nachylił się nad jej twarzą i pocałował ją, nie przejmując się tym, że rano pewnie dopadną go jeszcze gorsze wyrzuty sumienia. To nie było ważne. Liczyła się tylko ta delikatna dziewczyna, która leżała na jego łóżku, wpatrując się w niego wielkimi oczami.

Czuł, że lekko drżała. Nie zaprzestawał jednak pocałunku, a jego ręce zaczęły sunąć po jej drobnym ciele. Miał wrażenie, że zupełnie przestał nad nimi panować. Sam nie mógł się nadziwić, co Evelyn z nim wyprawiała.

Mimo myśli, czy nie lepiej wyczarować sobie drugiego posłania, żeby uniknąć dziwacznych pragnień, poddał się pokusie.    

 

*   *   *

 

Grant zbudziła się o świcie, nakryta kołdrą po sam nos. Natychmiast otworzyła oczy. Przez chwilę nie rozpoznawała tego pokoju. Nie było to ani dormitorium w wieży Ravenclawu ani gabinet Maxwella. Dopiero później zauważyła szafkę zastawioną flakonikami z eliksirami.

Przestraszyła się i ostrożnie przekręciła się na bok. Zdała sobie wtedy sprawę, że była nieco obolała, ale czuła w całym ciele przyjemne ciepło. Jęknęła cicho, przeciągając się. Ciało miała oblepione kołdrą; pościel niemal przyklejała się do jej skóry. Jęknęła cicho i sięgnęła dłonią do czoła. Ostatnia rzecz, jaką pamiętała, to czułe uściski Toma. 

Uniosła się nieznacznie z posłania, mimo półmroku dostrzegając, że pokój był stosunkowo niewielki. Naprzeciwko zaśnieżonego okna stała duża szafa, a ściany byłykamienne i miejscami przysłonięte granatowymi zasłonami, takimi samymi jak w gabinecie Maxwella.

Leżała w dużym łóżku obok Toma pogrążonego w głębokim śnie i odwróconego w drugą stronę, tak, że widziała tylko jego włosy i kawałek pleców.

Znowu poczuła przerażenie paraliżujące ją od środka i wdzierające się w ledwie rozbudzoną świadomość.

Wstała bardzo ostrożnie, starając się nie obudzić przy tym mężczyzny. Wysunęła się spod kołdry, natychmiast odkrywając, że była zupełnie naga. Jej rzeczy leżały skłębione na podłodze obok łóżka, a na wewnętrznej stronie ud widniały nikłe smugi zaschniętej krwi. Przelotnie przypomniała sobie ciepłe ręce Toma błądzące po całym jej ciele i stopniowo zdejmujące z niej kolejne ubrania. Była wtedy na tyle podekscytowanajego bliskością i zaciekawiona kolejnymi poczynaniami, że nawet nie protestowała.

Zawstydzona, błyskawicznie chwyciła leżącą na podłodze szatę. Otuliwszy się nią jak szlafrokiem, złapała resztę swoich rzeczy i w paru susach dopadła drzwi prowadzących do gabinetu. Bała się, że Tom w każdej chwili mógł się obudzić.

Dopiero po opuszczeniu sypialni pospiesznie się ubrała, zaczynając zdawać sobie sprawę, do czego mogło dojść między nimi ubiegłej nocy. Poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, że uległa Maxwellowi i zgodziła się z nim przespać. Zadrżała lekko, choć nie miało to wiele wspólnego z panującym w pomieszczeniu chłodem. Nagle jednak zdała sobie sprawę z innego problemu, i natychmiast poczuła strach.

 _Ślady_. Co, jeśli zaklęcia przestały działać i Tom coś zauważył lub poczuł? Szybko zerknęła na swoje ręce. Niemal odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy przekonała się, że zaklęcia maskujące wciąż funkcjonowały.

W duchu próbowała przygotować się na spotkanie z mężczyzną. Teraz spał, ale co będzie, kiedy się obudzi? Niewiele myśląc, bezszelestnie przemknęła przez gabinet, uważając, by się o coś nie potknąć i nie zbudzić Toma hałasem. Dziwnie reagowała na myśl, że spała ze swoim nauczycielem. Choć w nocy czuła taką ekscytację, teraz, rano, wydawało jej się to bardzo idiotyczne i lekkomyślne. Gorsza niż wstyd i wyrzuty sumienia była jednak myśl o tym, że on już coś wiedział... Nie, o tym wolała nawet nie myśleć.

Chciała wyjść i się ukryć. Potrzebowała samotności.

Szarpnęła za klamkę, jednak drzwi nie ustąpiły. Poczuła strach, uświadamiając sobie, że była zamknięta. Z jej ust wyrwał się stłumiony jęk.

Drżącą dłonią sięgnęła po różdżkę, jednak kieszenie okazały się puste. Zdała sobie sprawę, że różdżka pewnie została w sypialni Toma. Mogławypaść, kiedy Maxwell ją rozbierał, ale nie miała odwagi znowu tam wejść i jej poszukać.

Nie dałaby rady wyjść,  więc musiała zostać i poczekać, aż mężczyzna się obudzi.

Usiadła skulona w kącie, podkurczając nogi. Objęła kolana rękami i czekała. Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, nerwowo pocierała dłonią nadgarstek, a myślała tylko o tym, by się umyć, a następnie ukryć daleko od wszystkich.

Bała się, że jednym nie do końca świadomym konsekwencji wyskokiem mogła zniweczyć dwa miesiące starań ukrycia swojej tajemnicy. Miała ochotę się rozpłakać, ale po prostu położyła się na boku i owinęła się ramionami, tłumiąc łzy. Naprawdę bała się chwili, gdy Tom się obudzi, ale z drugiej strony miała nadzieję, że będzie spał jak najdłużej.

Maxwell pojawił się w gabinecie jakąś godzinę później, ubrany w te same spodnie, które miał na sobie wczoraj i w rozpiętej koszuli, spod której było widać umięśnione ciało i kilka jasnych blizn podobnych do jej własnych, choć znacznie mniej licznych.Miał potargane włosy i nieobecny wyraz twarzy. Evelyn zerwała się raptownie. Zakręciło jej się w głowie. Zatrzepotała powiekami i zwróciła wzrok na mężczyznę. Serce waliło jej tak mocno, że dziwiła się, dlaczego tego nie słyszał.

Nic nie powiedział. Po prostu zbliżył się do niej powoli i usiadł obok. Na widok wyrazu jego twarzy Evelyn poczuła się nieco winna, ale myśl, że była tak blisko z Tomem, wciąż jednocześnie ekscytowała ją i przerażała.

Próbowała się odezwać, aleumilkła i odwróciła się, skrępowana jego obecnością. Znowu miała ochotę, by natychmiast uciec i ukryć się gdzieś w samotności. Poruszyła się niespokojnie, przesuwając się nieco bliżej w stronę drzwi.

Thomas tylko wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale. Jego spojrzenie było nieodgadnione. 

— Przepraszam, Evelyn — mruknął, także odrywając od niej wzrok. — Chyba jednak nie powinienem... Nie powinniśmy...

Z pewnym wahaniem odwróciła twarz w jego stronę. Thomas, widząc, że na niego patrzyła, wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał jej dotknąć, jednak Grant odskoczyła i wstała, znajdując się poza zasięgiem jego rąk. Nie miała ochoty na kolejny fizyczny kontakt, nie po tej nocy, kiedy oboje pozwolili sobie na tak wiele. Nie czuła się jeszcze gotowa, najpierw musiała ukryć się gdzieś i pomyśleć.

— Tom... Nie... — urwała, oblewając się rumieńcem.

Cofnął rękę i przeczesał nią włosy. W jego oczach dostrzegła niepokój. Obserwował ją przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym znowu zniknął w swojej sypialni, by wrócić po kilku minutach z niewielkim flakonikiem w dłoni.

— Musisz to wypić — powiedział. — To eliksir na... skutki uboczne.

Evelyn zamrugała szybko, uświadamiając sobie, co znaczyły jego słowa. Nie myślała o takiej ewentualności, póki jej tego nie uświadomił. Pospiesznie przełknęła płyn, krzywiąc się, po czym oddała mężczyźnie pustą fiolkę. Na jej policzkach znowu pojawiły się rumieńce wstydu. Utkwiła wzrok w podłodze, ale w tym ulotnym, wstydliwym momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że potrzebowała Maxwella. Nie chciała wiecznie być sama ze swoimi problemami, a jego bliskość koiła je, choć wiedziała, że nigdy nie będzie mogła wyznać mu prawdy. 

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w drzwi, rozdarta między poczuciem wstydu i niepokoju a tym, co czuła do Maxwella. Cisza, która między nimi wisiała, była bardzo niezręczna.

— Chyba powinnaś iść — oznajmił nagle, po czym wyjął różdżkę i machnął nią krótko w stronę drzwi, a do uszu Evelyn dotarło ciche kliknięcie. Mężczyzna wciąż siedział nienaturalnie wyprostowany, a jedną dłoń trzymał we włosach. — Twoje koleżanki będą się niepokoić, że nie wróciłaś na noc do dormitorium.

Evelyn westchnęła, jednak szybko wyszła z gabinetu, obejmując się ramionami i rozmyślając o wszystkim, co się między nimi wydarzyło.

 

  

* * *

  

_Ostatnia edycja - 22.07.15_

 

 


	21. Klub pojedynków

 

_luty 2000_

 

Thomas poczuł ulgę, kiedy Evelyn wyszła z jego gabinetu. Długo chodził w tę i z powrotem, pogrążony w wątpliwościach. Poczucie satysfakcji i przyjemności walczyło w nim z wyrzutami sumienia i świadomością, że wykorzystał swoją uczennicę.

Następnie krążył po zamku i błoniach, by w końcu opuścić Hogwart. McGonagall nie wyglądała na zachwyconą, kiedy po raz kolejny w ostatnim czasie zgłosił chęć opuszczenia szkoły, ale nic nie powiedziała. Thomas bardzodokładnie maskował swoje prawdziwe emocje. Gdyby Minerwa wiedziała, czego dopuścił się ostatniej nocy z panną Grant, mógłby już nigdy nie wracać do pracy.

Liczył jednak, że Evelyn nikomu nie powie o tym, co między nimi zaszło. Myśl, że poszłaby do kogoś z nauczycieli, wydawała mu się raczej abstrakcyjna, ale nie mógł całkowicie jej odrzucać. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był w stanie przewidzieć, jak zachowa się nastolatka w takiej sytuacji.

Uznał, że łatwiej będzie mu przemyśleć wszystko poza murami szkoły, więc zaraz za bramą deportował się do Londynu. Zaledwie przedwczoraj spacerował po nim z Evelyn, pokazując swoje ulubione miejsca. Patrzył z zachwytem na jej radość i sądził, że to, co ich łączyło, było wyjątkowe.

Teraz jednak stracił pewność, czy tak to powinno wyglądać. Przecież tak naprawdę nigdy nie planował wspólnego życia z Evelyn. Choć czuł się tak wspaniale, gdy go odwiedzała, nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby porzucić wszystko i wyjechać razem z nią. I co dalej? Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby na tym etapie wiązać się z kimś na całe życie, choć większość jego rówieśników już dawno się ustatkowała i pozakładała rodziny. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że romans z Evelyn był dla niego bardziej przygodą niż trwałym rozwiązaniem. Do tej pory nigdy tak o tym nie myślał, spychał na bok ewentualną przyszłość, skupiając się na teraźniejszości.

Krążył po mieście bez celu. Odniósł wrażenie, że nawet pogoda dopasowała się do jego ponurego nastroju; niedługo po tym, jak się aportował, zaczął padać deszcz ze śniegiem. Jednak gdy mugole starali się zejść z ulic, on nadal snuł się, bardziej przejęty własnymi myślami niż tym, co działo się wokół niego.

Dopiero później zorientował się, że w końcu zawędrował w okolice domu Alexandra i Annabeth. Nie zastał jednak żadnego z nich, co było całkowicie do przewidzenia. W środku była jedynie matka Annabeth, która często doglądała mieszkaniazapracowanej córki i jej męża.

— To może zajrzę później? — spytał.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do Toma.

— Niestety, nie wiem, kiedy wrócą z pracy. Ale możesz zostać i poczekać, zrobię ci herbatki. 

Tom jednak pokręcił głową. Czuł, że nie zasłużył na tak miłe potraktowanie.

— Przyjdę za kilka godzin. Nie chcę robić kłopotu. 

Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Zdeportował się zza winkla i pojawił na tyłach swojego domu, po raz drugi w ciągu zaledwie paru dni. Zdjął zaklęcia z drzwi i szybko wszedł do środka. Nie zajrzał jednak do salonu; miał wrażenie, że wciąż był przesiąknięty obecnością Evelyn. Udał się na piętro i skrył się w pustym pokoju, gdzie stanął przy oknie i wbił wzrok w opustoszały placyk przed budynkiem.

Dopiero późnym popołudniem zjawił się w domu brata. Nie było go, ale Annabeth zdążyła już wrócić z pracy. Miała podkrążone oczy i wyglądała na dość zmęczoną, ale gdy wszedł do pokoju, uśmiechnęła się pogodnie jak zwykle.

— Cześć Tom, co słychać? — spytała. — Mama mówiła, że wpadłeś tutaj rano. Więc dzisiaj spędzasz dzień poza Hogwartem? Nie wspominałeś, że masz zamiar zajrzeć...

— Mhm... — wymamrotał zupełnie jak Evelyn.

— Stało się coś? — Annabeth spojrzała na niego czujnie. — Potrzebujesz nowych eliksirów?

— Jeszcze trochę zostało. — Tom wzruszył ramionami. — Po prostu miałem ochotę wyskoczyć na trochę do Londynu. Pomyślałem, że przy okazji was odwiedzę.

Annabeth spojrzała na niego z ukosa. Tom zdawał sobie sprawę, że przed nią trudno coś ukryć. Zawsze potrafiła niezawodnie wyczuć, kiedyjej rozmówcę coś trapiło.

— Tylko po to przyszedłeś? — spytała podejrzliwie.

Mężczyzna opuścił wzrok i przełknął ślinę.

— Posłuchaj... Chodzi o Evelyn — odezwał się. — Mamy ze sobą romans.

Wciąż nie unosząc głowy, czekał na reakcję Annabeth, jednak kobieta milczała. Cisza, która pomiędzy nimi zapadła, zdawała się trwać całą wieczność. Tom powoli spojrzał na żonę brata. Jej wzrok stał się zaskakująco chłodny, ale i pełen niepokoju. Wolał nie myśleć, jak patrzyłaby na niego, gdyby przyznał się, co wydarzyło się ostatniej nocy. Pewnie straciłaby do niego zaufanie.

— No wiesz co?! — Annabeth nie przestawała go obserwować. — Przecież to jeszcze dziecko. Ta dziewczyna nie ma nawet siedemnastu lat!

Mężczyzna skrzywił się, choć nie był zaskoczony jej reakcją. Właśnie tego się spodziewał — że kobieta nie pochwali jego postępowania.

— Co ci strzeliło do głowy?! Nie myślałam, że mógłbyś zrobić coś takiego — wyznała z żalem w głosie.

Pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Ciężko westchnęła, po czym nerwowo poruszyła się na krześle. Thomas nadal miał dziwne wrażenie, że Annabeth może mimo wszystko się domyślić, że między nim a Evelyn doszło do czegoś więcej niż tylko spotykania się. Wiedział też, że zawsze przejmowała się nastolatką i uparcie widziała w niej skrzywdzone dziecko, którym opiekowała się w sierpniu. Tylko on zdawał sobie sprawę, że Evelyn tak naprawdę była śliczną, młodą i bardzo zagubioną dziewczyną.

— Wiem — mruknął, a przez jego twarz przemknął cień. — Ale... od czasu, gdy rozstaliśmy się z Cynthią, nie czułem czegoś takiego do żadnej kobiety. Od dawna wiedziałem, że Evelyn w wakacje wróci do Nowego Jorku i być może już więcej się nie zobaczymy, ale mimo to... lubiłem ją. Nawet bardziej, niż lubiłem. Zależało mi na niej i chciałem, żeby była szczęśliwa.

Annabeth westchnęła. Nadal była nastawiona bardzo sceptycznie, ale długo milczała, zapewne także nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Tom wyraźnie widział to w jej spojrzeniu i nie potrafił się dziwić.

— Nie uważasz, że to zaszło trochę za daleko? Możesz przez to stracić pracę, a Evelyn wyleci ze szkoły. Chyba nie chciałbyś zrujnować życia i sobie, i jej?

Thomas zdawał sobie sprawę, że wspólna noc z nastolatką mogła pociągnąć za sobą mnóstwo konsekwencji, od wyrzucenia z pracy i zszarganej opinii, a skończywszy nawet na ciąży dziewczyny. Na szczęście o tym ostatnim w porę pomyślał, i kazał Evelyn zażyć eliksir „po”, który został mu jeszcze po związku z Cynthią. Jego była narzeczona nie chciała mieć dzieci, więc zawsze bardzo dbała o to, by w ich mieszkaniu znajdowały się odpowiednie specyfiki.

Powoli pokiwał głową. Musiał przyznać kobiecie rację — ich związek zaszedł o wiele za daleko i mógł doprowadzić do problemów. Plotki krążące ostatnimi czasie po Hogwarcie stawały się coraz bardziej dociekliwe i zaczynały docierać nawet do grona pedagogicznego, o czym świadczyły ostatnie pytania Monique. Gdyby ktoś postanowił to sprawdzić, zarówno jego sytuacja, jak i Evelyn, mogłaby stać się nieciekawa.

Wrócił do Hogwartu dopiero wieczorem i od razu poszedł do swojego gabinetu, wciąż rozmyślając o Evelyn i o dzisiejszej rozmowie z Annabeth.

 

*   *   *

 

Po długim zastanowieniu Thomas postanowił ograniczyć kontakty z Evelyn, starając się za wszelką cenę nie dopuścić do kolejnej sytuacji, w której mógłby stracić panowanie nad sobą. Wiedział, że Grant była jego pokusą, że myślał o niej zdecydowanie zbyt często, dlatego musiał to jak najszybciej skończyć. To jego wina, że do tego doprowadził. Przecież to nie tak miało się skończyć.

To nie Evelyn zaczęła, tylko on. I to on musiał jakoś to przerwać, zanim będzieza późno.

Kiedy następnego dnia dziewczyna przyszła do jego gabinetu, postanowił postawić sprawę jasno.

— Evelyn — zaczął, kiedy, nie czekając na jego przyzwolenie, usadowiła się na kanapie.

Powoli zbliżył się do niej i usiadł, zachowując większy niż poprzednio dystans. Evelyn wydawała się tego nie dostrzegać. Przysunęła się do niego i chwyciła jego rękę. Miała bardzo zimne palce, ale mimo to przeszył go przyjemny dreszcz. Kiedy się przytuliła, po raz kolejny zauważył, że jejzachowanie było o wiele bardziej poufałe niż kiedyś. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu wzdrygała się pod jego dotykiem, a teraz... Jej postawa wcale nie pomagała mu w tym, co zamierzał zrobić.

Odsunął się nieznacznie, myśląc o wczorajszej rozmowie z Annabeth, która ostatecznie pchnęła go do tego, co właśnie miał zamiar zrobić. W oczach Grant dostrzegł zdziwienie.

— Evelyn, to się musi wreszcie skończyć — powiedział powoli, uważnie obserwując jej twarz.

Nastolatka zamrugała szybko, jakby nie dowierzała jego słowom. Na jej czole pojawiła się malutka zmarszczka. 

— Dlaczego? — spytała szeptem, cofając rękę.

Maxwell westchnął i chwilę później skrzywił się.

— Nie może tak dalej być — zaczął. — Ja... Chyba pozwoliłem sobie na zbyt wiele. To, co robiliśmy, było niewłaściwe i niemoralne. Jesteś moją uczennicą, Evelyn — zawahał się na moment. — Naprawdę strasznie cię lubię i nie chcę cię zranić, ale czuję, że postąpiłbym nie w porządku w stosunku do ciebie i do ludzi, którzy pozwolili mi tutaj pracować. Nie możemy się spotykać.

Usta dziewczyny drżały lekko, podobnie jak jej dłonie. Sam nie wiedział, czy czuł ulgę, czy może złość. Nie zdradzał żadnych uczuć.

— Ale...

— Musimy przestać się ze sobą spotykać, bo to tylko kwestia czasu, aż ktoś zauważy, że jesteśmy ze sobą o wiele bliżej, niż powinniśmy — Tom szybko jej przerwał. — Radzisz sobie już na tyle dobrze, że nie potrzebujesz dłużej chodzić na korepetycje. Zresztą od dawna cię nie uczyłem. Dasz sobie radę, uczęszczając na lekcje i na spotkania klubu.

— Już ci nie zależy? — zaczęła cicho Grant.

— W wakacje wrócisz do Nowego Jorku. Każde z nas należy do innego świata i ma swoje życie. I tak prędzej czy później musielibyśmy się rozstać. 

Przez chwilę był pewien, że dziewczyna zacznie go przekonywać, jednak po prostu patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Po chwili tylko skinęła sztywno głową i skrzywiła się.

— Tom...

Zadrżała lekko, jakby wstrząsnęły nią dreszcze, po czym się wyprostowała, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Mężczyzna z trudem znosił jej miażdżące spojrzenie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

Evelyn jeszcze przez chwilę zaciskała dłonie w pięści i nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, po czym gwałtownie wstała i po prostu wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami. Dopiero wtedy Tom wziął głębszy oddech i przetarł dłonią wilgotne od potu czoło. Czuł, że rozmowa nie poszła najlepiej, a przez ułamek sekundy nawet żałował, że gładko to przyjęła, przynajmniej z pozoru. Sam nie wiedział, czego mógł się spodziewać.

Przez następne kilka godzin był zdenerwowany. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko potoczyło się źle.

  

*   *   *

 

Następnego dnia Evelyn próbowała pójść do Toma i porozmawiać z nim, jednak nikt jej nie otworzył. Kręciła się koło jego gabinetu prawie pół godziny, zmetamorfowana w Puchonkę z piątego roku. Mogła przysiąc, że Tom tam był, bo kiedy zapukała, usłyszała ze środka jakieś odgłosy, które nagle ucichły. 

W końcu, zrezygnowana, odeszła, obiecując sobie, że jutro zaczepi Maxwella po lekcji.

Choć bardzo chciała, nie potrafiła uwolnić się od tęsknoty za nim. Brakowało jej jego kojącego głosu, złotych oczu i ciepłych ramion, długich rozmów, czytania książek, a nawet korepetycji.

Nikomu nie powiedziała o tym, co zaszło między nią a Maxwellem. Ukrywała tę nową tajemnicę niemal równie mocno jak prawdę o tym, co wydarzyło się w listopadzie. Choć w przypadku Maxwella nie ograniczała jej Wieczysta Przysięga, czuła wstyd i przerażenie na myśl, że ktoś dowiedziałby się, co zrobili. Przechodziła ciągłe wahania nastrojów i miała w głowie zupełny mętlik. Żal i tęsknota mieszały się ze złością i poczuciem porzucenia. Przez cały dzień chodziła podenerwowana i unikała wszelkiego towarzystwa.

Podczas zajęć z obrony siedziała jak na szpilkach, ledwie rejestrując, co Tom opowiadał o wykrywaniu klątw. Wywołał nawet kilka osób, by same przetestowały zaklęcie wykrywające na rozmieszczonych na biurku przedmiotach obłożonych urokami, ale Evelyn przez cały czas ignorował.

Dziewczyna poczuła się szczególnie urażona, gdy wybrał Orlę, a nawet obdarował Ravenclaw pięcioma punktami za to, że poprawnie zidentyfikowała zaklęcie. Pełna samozadowolenia mina dziewczyny wystarczyła, by jeszcze bardziej popsuć humor Grant, która poczuła nieznośny ucisk w gardle.

Nadal była w nim zakochana i zarazem wciąż szumiały jej w głowie ostatnie słowa, jakie do niej skierował. Znowu poczuła się odtrącona, niechciana. Gdy patrzyła, jak objaśniał kolejnej osobie teorię zdejmowania uroków, poczuła, jak poza tęsknotą wypełnia ją beznadziejna złość i rozczarowanie. Miała ochotę chwycić swój podręcznik i cisnąć nim w Toma, licząc, że zwróci tym na siebie jego uwagę i że mężczyzna wreszcie przestanie ją ignorować.

Niedługo potem zadzwonił dzwonek. Evelyn zebrała się w sobie, zamierzając zagadać Toma, zanim ten wyjdzie, ale niestety opuścił pracownię niezwykle szybko. 

Mogła jednak przysiąc, że Orla i Mel, mijając ją, wymieniły między sobą spojrzenia. Evelyn zignorowała je i wyszła z klasy z dumnie uniesioną głową, po czym udała się do biblioteki, gdzie znowu zatopiła się w lekturze książek poświęconych radzeniu sobie z czarną magią. Ciężkie księgi potrafiły rozproszyć myśli o rozczarowaniu Maxwellem. Choć od ich rozstania minął zaledwie dzień i wciąż nie do końca oswoiła się z tą myślą, mimo rozgoryczenia i żalu bardzo tęskniła za popołudniami w jego towarzystwie.

Kiedy wracała z biblioteki, ku swojemu zdumieniu, spotkała Toma idącego z naprzeciwka w towarzystwie Monique Daniels. Oboje byli uśmiechnięci i pogrążeni w ożywionej rozmowie. Grant spojrzała na niego z urazą i choć trwało to krótką chwilę, z trudem powstrzymała łzy napływające do oczu, po czym uciekła, za wszelką cenę starając się  wyrzucić tę scenę z pamięci. Radosny głos Daniels cały czas dźwięczał jej w głowie, jakby na złość. W poczuciu bezsilności zakrywała uszy dłońmi i na siłę starała się myśleć o wszystkim, tylko nie o Tomie.

 

*   *   *

 

W kolejnych dniach Evelyn nie próbowała już porozmawiać z Thomasem. Zaczęła go ignorować, tak jak on ignorował ją, co nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal czuła dziwną pustkę, mimo że minęły już prawie dwa tygodnie. Niemal nie zauważyła, kiedy ten czas upłynął, choć wciąż często przyłapywała się na tym, że nogi same niosą ją w rejony jego gabinetu, ale za każdym razem zawracała, ganiąc się w duchu.

Słowa, które wypowiedział tamtego dnia, zraniły dziewczynę. Łudziła się, że czuł do niej to samo, co ona do niego. Myślała, że naprawdę mu na niej zależało. Czuła żal, że najpierw starał się pozyskać jej sympatię i zaufanie, tak zachęcał, był troskliwy i kochany, a na końcu ją wykorzystał i porzucił, zasłaniając się dylematami moralnymi. Nie spodziewała się, że mógłby być do tego zdolny, dlatego tym bardziej zabolało ją to, co zrobił.

A ona tak po prostu mu ufała. Była taka naiwna, że dała się nabrać na te wszystkie słodkie słówka, miłe uśmiechy i delikatne pocałunki. Choć nie potrafiła się uwolnić od cudownych wspomnień wspólnie spędzonych chwil, czuła, że Thomas zwyczajnieją wykorzystał. Nie potrafiłainaczej wyjaśnić tego, jak się zachował. A ona, choć została skrzywdzona, była zbyt ufna, za bardzo spragniona bliskości i łatwo pozwoliła, by zawładnęły nią uczucia.

Na zajęciach z nim pracowała w milczeniu, starając się nie patrzeć w jego kierunku częściej, niż to absolutnie konieczne. Zachowywała się tak, jakby do niczego nigdy nie doszło, choć za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna na nią patrzył, znowu wypełniały ją żal i tęsknota.

Po zajęciach krążyła po zamku, często zmieniając postać i czując się niemal równie źle jak wtedy, kiedy wróciła do Hogwartu po uprowadzeniu. Pozostawiona sama sobie, nie miała nikogo, kto odgoniłby od niej złe wspomnienia i wypełnił poczucie pustki po Thomasie.

— Evelyn?

Siedząca na jednym z pustych korytarzy Grant powoli podniosła głowę, dostrzegając pochylającą się nad nią Lunę. Zdziwiła się, że Lovegood ją poznała. Przecież nie wyglądała tak, jak zawsze; miała teraz krótkie, brązowe włosy i inne rysy twarzy. Nikt jej nie rozpoznał, nawet Lydia Nott, gdy nie tak dawno mijała ją ze swoimi ślizgońskimi koleżankami.

— Och, cześć — mruknęła. — Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ja?

— No wiesz, po twojej minie.

Luna przyglądała jej się z zamyśleniem. Evelyn zauważyła, że dzisiejszego dnia zrezygnowała z biżuterii ze sterowalnych śliwek na rzecz naszyjnika z kapsli po piwie kremowym, a spod jej szaty było widać czerwone rajstopy. 

— Znowu dopadł cię gnębiwtrysk? — spytała cicho Lovegood.

Evelyn wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wstała i zmieniła wygląd. Jej włosy wydłużyły się i pojaśniały, a twarz stała się bardziej podobna do tej, którą miała na co dzień.

— Wiesz co, Luno, chyba pójdę się przejść — mruknęła tylko, wymijając ją.

Była pewna, że Lovegood po prostu tam zostanie, ale dziewczyna poszła za nią. Razem przeszły przez drzwi ukryte za gobelinem i zeszły po wąskich schodkach.

Evelyn sama nie wiedziała, co jej powiedzieć. Z jednej strony chciała jak najszybciej ją spławić i zostać sama, ale z drugiej nagle znowu poczuła niewytłumaczalną chęć wyżalenia się komuś mimo wcześniejszych postanowień, że nigdy nikomu nie powie o swoich uczuciach. A wiedziała, że Luna była do tego najbardziej odpowiednią osobą. Nie licząc Maxwella.

Poszły razem na błonia. Wokół Hogwartu nadal leżało znacznie więcej śniegu niż w Londynie. Evelyn po dłuższym wahaniu zdecydowała się opowiedzieć dziewczynie o swoich ostatnich rozterkach, głównie tych związanych z Thomasem oraz tęsknotą za domem. Przemilczała tylko niektóre aspekty.Była wdzięczna za to, że Luna po prostu jej wysłuchała, nie zadając zbędnych pytań ani nie krytykując. 

— Wiesz, mama zawsze mi mówiła, że jeśli w coś mocno wierzymy, to prędzej czy później do nas przyjdzie — powiedziała nagle Lovegood. 

Podczas rozmowy zdążyły już minąć jezioro, a teraz szły wzdłuż krawędzi lasu, tak blisko, że Evelyn niemal mogła musnąć pnie koniuszkami palców.

— Mhm...

— Julie też się o ciebie martwi, Evelyn.

— Wiem — mruknęła Grant. — Ale nie jestem pewna, czy umiałabym z nią o tym porozmawiać. Pewnie byłaby zła.

— Dlaczego tak myślisz?

Luna uśmiechnęła się lekko. Evelyn westchnęła i wsunęła ręce do kieszeni płaszcza. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy dotarły na tyle daleko, że straciły z oczu Hogwart. Przeszły może nie więcej niż pięćdziesiąt metrów, ale z każdym krokiem było coraz ciemniej, a na ściółce leżało bardzo mało śniegu. Zaścielały ją jedynie zeschłe liście i zmarznięte rośliny. Luna niemal natychmiast wyprzedziła Evelyn.

— Tylko nie mów, że szukasz jakichś gwynołapków czy nargli! — zawołała za nią Grant.

— Nie, w zimę gwynołapki śpią w podziemnych norkach pod korzeniami drzew — odpowiedziała na to Luna, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

Ruszyły dalej. Evelyn snuła się kilka stóp za Luną, wpatrując się w jej długie, jasne włosy i zastanawiając się, za czym rozgląda się Lovegood.

Nagle obie usłyszały szelest. Evelyn drgnęła, a jej dłoń odruchowo sięgnęła do kieszeni. Chwilę później zza zarośli wyłoniło się wielkie, czarne stworzenie z ogromnymi, błoniastymi skrzydłami złożonymi na plecach. W ogólnym zarysie przypominało groteskowego, skrzydlatego konia, a z jego nozdrzy wydostawała się para.

Evelyn, zaskoczona jego pojawieniem się, w pierwszym odruchu miała ochotę wrzasnąć i rzucić się do ucieczki. Po chwili przypomniała sobie, że już kiedyś widziała takie stworzenie, i to dwukrotnie: pierwszy raz w chwili rozmowy z Luną na parapecie okna w pustej klasie, a drugi podczas wyjazdu uczniów na ferie. W końcu ciekawość zwyciężyła, więc została, tym bardziej, że skoro Luna wydawała się w ogóle nie bać, to znaczyło, że ta istota nie mogła być bardzo niebezpieczna.

— Więc to jest testral? — spytała cicho, patrząc, jak Luna podchodzi do stworzenia i głaszcze je po nagiej szyi.

Lovegood pokiwała głową.

— Zaraz... One latają, prawda?

Luna po raz kolejny potwierdziła.

— Oczywiście, że latają, zawsze dowiozą jeźdźca do celu.

Evelyn spojrzała na niego uważniej, zaintrygowana.

— Myślisz, że doleciałby do Nowego Jorku? — To pytanie wyszło z jej ust, zanim zdążyła na dobre o tym pomyśleć.

Natychmiast wyobraziła sobie siebie wskakującą na testrala i odlatującą z Hogwartu wprost do Nowego Jorku. Ta wizja wydała jej się bardzo kusząca, szczególnie teraz, gdy utraciła ostatnią rzecz, która trzymała ją w tym miejscu. Miała nadzieję, że Luna znowu odpowie twierdząco. 

Ta jednak pokręciła głową.

— Nie mam pojęcia, Evelyn. — Luna rozłożyła ręce. — Lot do Londynu trwa kilka godzin. Opowiadałam ci kiedyś o tym, prawda? Och, na pewno mówiłam ci o wyprawie z Harrym i resztą do ministerstwa na testralach.   

— Mhm. — Evelyn pokiwała głową, starając się nie skrzywić na wzmiankę o ministerstwie, które kojarzyło jej się głównie z zadaniem wyznaczonym przez Selwyna.

Przypomniała sobie tę historię. Lovegood lubiła mówić o swoich przyjaciołach.

— Nowy Jork znajduje się dużo dalej — powiedziała cicho Luna. — Nie wiem, czy komukolwiek powiodła się taka wyprawa.

Grant zmarkotniała. Miała wrażenie, że Luna domyśliła się, dlaczego zadała jej takie pytanie. Wizja ucieczki na testralu nagle stała się idiotyczna.

— Chyba pójdę już do szkoły — powiedziała, i nie czekając na odpowiedź Luny, ruszyła ścieżką w stronę błoni.

Wróciła do zamku. Z Wielkiej Sali dobiegały odgłosy kolacji. Dziewczyna nagle uświadomiła sobie, że jest bardzo głodna, więc weszła do środka i usiadła na końcu stołu, z daleka od pozostałych Krukonów i przysunęła sobie talerz.

Wiedziała, że musi wytrzymać do końca roku. Dopiero potem mogła odejść, wrócić do dawnego życia. Chciała wyjechać do Nowego Jorku, zapomnieć o porwaniu przez Selwyna, o utracie matki, a nawet o romansie z Tomem. Mogła dokończyć edukację w Salem lub w jakiejś bliżej położonej magicznej szkole średniej, by następnie ubiegać się o przyjęcie na studia. Jej plany nadal się nie zmieniły, a w rozmyślaniu o nich znalazła pewną pociechę. Jeszcze tylko kilka miesięcy i wróci do Ameryki.

Natychmiast poczuła się nieco lepiej. Nawet kolacja zaczęła smakować o wiele bardziej, kiedy w jej myślach zagościł Nowy Jork.

Przesuwała wzrokiem po Wielkiej Sali, starając się wypatrzeć Toma, i rzeczywiście, Maxwell siedział na końcu stołu nauczycielskiego, pogrążony w rozmowie z profesor Daniels.

Skrzywiła się i odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, byle nie na nich, a gdy tylko skończyła jeść, natychmiast wstała, i nie oglądając się za siebie, opuściła Wielką Salę. Jej nastrój znowu się pogorszył.

Była w pobliżu wieży Ravenclawu, gdy dostrzegła Charlesa Selwyna w towarzystwie Brandona i Ackerleya. Zaklęła, po czym zawróciła, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na znalezienie się w pobliżu Krukonów.

Ukryła się w swojej ulubionej pustej klasie, starając się nie myśleć ani o Thomasie, ani o Charlesie. Już miała usiąść na biurku, kiedy nagle zauważyła, że mebel dziwnie trząsł się i chrobotał, zupełnie jakby w szafce siedziało coś żywego. 

Evelyn utkwiła w niej wzrok, na chwilę zapominając o Maxwellu. Kusiło ją, by zobaczyć, co powodowało te odgłosy. Po chwili wahania powoli podniosła rękę i szarpnęła za rozlatujący się uchwyt szafki.

Biurko otworzyło się z trzaskiem. Zaskoczona Grant poleciała do tyłu, a zaledwie chwilę później ze środka wysunęła się wysoka, zakapturzona postać w srebrnej masce.

Dziewczyna wrzasnęła, cofając się, aż napotkała ścianę. Przylgnęła do niej rozpaczliwie, czując paraliżujący lęk, ale postać wciąż powoli kroczyła w jej kierunku, płynnym ruchem wyciągając z kieszeni różdżkę. Evelyn nie miała pojęcia, skąd John Selwyn wziął się w starym biurku, ale w tej chwili, ledwo żywa ze strachu, nie potrafiła myśleć racjonalnie. Ciężko dysząc i wbijając paznokcie w chłodną ścianę, zaciskała powieki, aby tylko nie patrzeć na Johna. Słyszała jedynie swój oddech i szybkie bicie serca, nie mogła nawet przełknąć śliny. Miała wrażenie, że zapierało jej dech, a uścisk w gardle się wzmagał.

— Nie! — krzyknęła drżącym głosem. — Zostaw mnie! Zostaw!

Próbowała wyciągnąć różdżkę, z trudem otwierając oczy i spoglądając w bok, ale niemal natychmiast ją upuściła, słysząc tylko cichy stuk towarzyszący upadkowi przedmiotu na podłogę. Była tak przerażona, że nawet jej nie podniosła. Wciąż przyciskając się do ściany, patrzyła tylko na czarodzieja, a on wpatrywał się w nią, wolną ręką zdejmując z twarzy maskę. Koniec jego różdżki był wycelowany w nastolatkę, która osunęła się po murze na podłogę i skuliła się. Obejmując się ramionami i wciskając twarz w kolana, z niepewnością czekała na jakiś ruch z jego strony. Z trudem łapiąc oddech, coraz mocniej zaciskała palce i wbijała paznokcie w skórę, robiąc wszystko, by powstrzymać drżenie.

Mężczyzna zbliżał się nieuchronnie, a na jego twarzy majaczył uśmiech pełen złośliwej satysfakcji. Evelyn czuła się, jakby miała za chwilę stracić przytomność. Serce waliło jej w piersi i czuła się, jakby zaczęło brakować jej powietrza. Bała się jego kolejnego ruchu, nie chciała nigdy więcej cierpieć tak, jak tamtego dnia. Czuła się jak w koszmarnych snach, z tą tylko różnicą, że teraz wcale nie śniła.

John uniósł różdżkę wyżej.

— Nie... — wysapała chrapliwie.

Nie doczekała się jednak żadnego zaklęcia. Chwilę później drzwi klasy otworzyły się i do środka ktoś wszedł. John Selwyn odwrócił się w tamtąstronę i niemal w tej samej chwili zniknął, a w jegomiejscu pojawił się umazany krwią Charles Selwyn w identycznej, czarnej pelerynie jak ta należąca do jego ojca. U jego stóp leżało zmasakrowane ciało, którego chwilę temu wcale nie było.

Grant nerwowo zerkała to na Charlesa w zakrwawionym płaszczu, to na szczupłą postać stojącą w drzwiach. Wtedy uświadomiła sobie, czym tak naprawdę był John i na moment poczuła ogromną ulgę.

— _Riddiculus_! — zawołał prawdziwy Charles Selwyn, a jego przerażająca podobizna wyparowała.

Chłopak opuścił różdżkę i szybko podszedł do zapłakanej i drżącej dziewczyny, po czym położył rękę na jej ramieniu. Evelyn zadrżała jeszcze mocniej, ale powoli podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego.

— Co ty tu robisz? — spytała szeptem.

Zanim zdążyła zareagować, Charles ostrożnie chwycił ją za ramię i pomógł jej usiąść. Dziewczyna powoli rozluźniła dłonie, zauważając zaczerwienione półksiężyce w miejscach, gdzie jej paznokcie wbiły się w skórę.

— Już wszystko dobrze, Evelyn. To tylko zwykły bogin — powiedział. — Jego tutaj nie ma. I nie było... To nie działo się naprawdę, rozumiesz? — dodał jeszcze, lekko potrząsając dziewczyną. — To tylko iluzja.

Miała wrażenie, że mówił, jakby próbował przekonać nie tylko ją, ale i siebie. Czuła, że także się bał. Ręka, którą nadal ją przytrzymywał, drżała równie mocno, jak ona.

— Puść!

Grant odsunęła się, nie mogąc dłużej znieść jego dotyku, który przywoływał wcześniejsze lęki. Dla niej to wcale nie był zwykły bogin. Jego pojawienie się wyzwoliło paraliżujący strach, który tak bardzo starała się zdławić. Nie bacząc na obecność przyglądającego jej się Krukona, rozpłakała się i ponownie otuliła ramionami.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie płacz — powtórzył Selwyn, a Evelyn przypomniała sobie jego bogina. — Chodź, pójdziemy do wieży.

Znowu wyciągnął do niej rękę, ale dziewczyna natychmiast odskoczyła.

— Nie chcę! — wrzasnęła histerycznie, po czym wyrwała mu się. — Daj mi spokój!

Nie oglądając się na niego, wybiegła z klasy i skierowała się w stronę schodów na najwyższe piętro, nie zatrzymując się aż do kamiennej ściany naprzeciwko gobelinu z trollami w strojach baletnic.

Całą noc i większość następnego dnia spędziła, ukrywając się w Pokoju Życzeń. Niewiele spała, obawiając się koszmarów z udziałem Selwyna. Leżała na łóżku w wiernej kopii swojej nowojorskiej sypialni, kurczowo przytulając pluszową Myszkę Miki, jakby łudziła się, że to zapewni jej bezpieczeństwo. Łzy wsiąkały w miękki materiał maskotki wpatrującej się w nią pustymi, plastikowymi oczami, ale dziewczyna nie czuła ulgi.

Później chodziła od ściany do ściany lub malowała, by zagłuszyć ponure myśli. Wkrótce pod oknem stało już kilka płócien z coraz to bardziej chaotycznymi obrazami. Ręka dziewczyny drżała, więc duża część farby znalazła się na jej ubraniach i na podłodze.

Bogin sprawił, że wspomnienia, tak skutecznie tłumione przez tygodnie spędzane z Tomem, wróciły z całą mocą. W jej myślach znowu błąkał się Selwyn i straszne chwile w jego posiadłości, sprawiając, żeczuła głęboki lęk i niepokój. Były coraz bardziej dokuczliwe, jakby mszcząc się za te wszystkie wcześniejsze próby zapomnienia o przeszłości.

Znowu się kładła, miętosząc w dłoniach Myszkę Miki, której ubranko wkrótce stało się mokre od jej łez. Owijała się wokół maskotki, wiernej kopii swojej ulubionej przytulanki z Nowego Jorku, starając się zapomnieć o towarzyszącym jej strachu. Nawet żal po rozstaniu z Tomem chwilowo zeszły na nieco dalszy plan.

Gdy w końcu wyszła z Pokoju Życzeń i wróciła do wieży Ravenclawu, niemal natychmiast zaczepiła ją Julie.

— Gdzie ty byłaś? — spytała Krukonka, na co Evelyn skrzywiła się. — Wiesz, jak głupie chodzą plotki?

Grant przystanęła, mrugając szybko.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— O tobie i o Maxwellu! Znowu poszłaś do niego, prawda? 

— To nie twój interes! Ja i Maxwell... Cóż, nawet jeśli coś między nami było, to chyba już nieaktualne — burknęła, spoglądając na nią ze złością. — Niech zgadnę, to znowu Orla i Melanie stoją za tymi głupimi pogłoskami? Czy to im się nigdy nie znudzi?

Milczenie koleżanki wystarczyło jej za odpowiedź, więc po prostu wyminęła ją i ruszyła w stronę schodów prowadzących do sypialni.

Julie jednak pobiegła za nią.

— A więc to prawda?

— Daj mi spokój! — warknęła Evelyn. — To nie twoja sprawa! Zresztą... Chciałabym teraz zostać sama. Nie możemy pogadać kiedy indziej?

Grant zamknęła się w dormitorium szóstego roku, ale wbrew pozorom poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Poirytowana, ze złością kopnęła swoją walizkę stojącą w nogach łóżka. Ta przewróciła się, a część skłębionych, od dawna nie układanych rzeczy wysypała się na podłogę. Zaklęła, kucając na zimnym, powycieranym parkiecie, i zaczęła zgarniać je z powrotem do walizki, nawet nie dbając o to, żeby zrobić to porządnie.

Chwilę później rzuciła się na łóżko i zasnęła.

 

*   *   *

 

Następnego dnia rano Evelyn obudziła się zmęczona po nocy wypełnionej koszmarami, w których znowu była zmuszona uciekać przed Selwynem przez ciemne korytarze jego posiadłości, by na koniec wpaść w zasadzkę i po raz kolejny oglądać śmierć Constance.

Poszła na śniadanie ze sztucznym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy, czym wprawiła w zdumienie zarówno Julie, jak i Orlę i Melanie, które natychmiast ucichły, kiedy Grant zajęła miejsce w pobliżu nich. Dziewczyna domyśliła się, że zapewne rozmawiały o niej i wymyślały kolejne rewelacje na temat jej związku z Maxwellem.

Ale przecież to i tak było nieaktualne.

Evelyn odruchowo przesunęła wzrok na stół nauczycielski, jednak nie udało jej się wypatrzeć tam Toma. 

— Szukasz swojego ukochanego? — spytała nagle siedząca naprzeciwko Orla, a kiedy Evelyn, zaskoczona jej uwagą, przybrała skonsternowaną minę, roześmiała się, mrużąc ciemne oczy.

— Nie — warknęła Grant.

Nie zważając na chichot Krukonki, chwyciła kilka tostów z najbliższego półmiska i opuściła Wielką Salę, zamierzając pójść do pracowni zaklęć, gdzie miała pierwszą dzisiejszą lekcję. Ku jej zdumieniu sala była już otwarta, a w środku krzątał się tylko profesor Flitwick, dźwigając pudło niemal tak wielkie, jak on sam. 

Evelyn po chwili wahania wsunęła się do środka.

— Dzień dobry, panie profesorze — powitała go grzecznie, rzucając torbę na swoją ulubioną ławkę w rzędzie pod oknem. 

Flitwick był na tyle zaskoczony jej wcześniejszym przyjściem, że prawie upuścił pudło. Evelyn podeszła do niego, dostrzegając w kartonie jakieś wyświechtane książki.

— Może w czymś pomóc? — zaoferowała się.

— Ach, panna Grant! — Mały, brodaty mężczyzna spojrzał na nią uważnie. — Tak... Możesz porozkładać te książki na ławkach.

Evelyn chwyciła karton i szybko umieściła podręczniki na blatach stolików, domyślając się, że zapewne zaczną dziś omawiać jakiś nowy dział. Kiedy jednak chciała odstawić pudło na podłogę, Flitwick nieoczekiwanie przywołał ją do siebie.

— Będziesz dzisiaj na spotkaniu klubu pojedynków, panno Grant? — spytał, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, ciągnął dalej. Do klasy zaczynali już wsypywać się inni uczniowie. — Proszę zostać po lekcji, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. 

— Dobrze — mruknęła Evelyn, odchodząc do swojej ławki.

Nie została po zajęciach. Flitwick od pewnego czasu przyglądał jej się uważnie i zagadywał ją, a ona starała się odpowiadać zdawkowo, mając nadzieję, że w końcu uwierzy, że wszystko z nią w porządku i przestanie się interesować. Gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, pierwsza wypadła na korytarz, nie mając ochoty wysłuchiwać moralizatorskich gadek ani kolejnych pełnych zatroskania pytań o samopoczucie. 

  

*   *   *

 

Evelyn poszła na zajęcia klubu pojedynków z Luną. Choć przez cały dzień zastanawiała się, czy tam iść, czy nie, przeważyła irracjonalna chęć zobaczenia Toma.

Kiedy tam dotarły, spotkanie już trwało. Wokół rozległego podwyższenia, na którym pojedynkowało się kilka par, kłębili się podekscytowani uczniowie. Evelyn wyłowiła wzrokiem stojącego w pobliżu Thomasa, ale szybko zwalczyła pokusę, by do niego podejść, tym bardziej, że chwilę później zaczepiła go Daniels.

Luna prawdopodobnie nawet nie zauważyła, że uwaga Evelyn bardziej skupiała się na obserwacji Maxwella niż na niej, i opowiadała o spotkaniach grupy uczniów zwanych Gwardią Dumbledore'a.

— ...i spotykaliśmy się w Pokoju Życzeń... To były świetne zajęcia, naprawdę! Nauczyłam się wielu ciekawych...

— Wiem, opowiadałaś mi o nich już kilkakrotnie — przerwała jej Evelyn. — A zresztą... Chodźmy tutaj.

Pociągnęła Lunę za sobą i stanęły w takim miejscu, by dobrze wszystko widzieć. Choć Evelyn starała się nie patrzeć na Toma, a na rozgrywający się obecnie pojedynek trzech par siódmoklasistów, co chwilę przyłapywała się na tym, że śledziła wzrokiem sylwetkę nauczyciela krążącego wokół podwyższenia.

Kilka minut później Maxwell i Flitwick wywołali następną grupę uczniów. Do zamyślonej Evelyn nieoczekiwanie podeszła jednak Lydia Nott, wpatrując się w nią z charakterystyczną dla siebie pogardą. I, co dziwne, była sama, choć zazwyczaj otaczała się gronem innych Ślizgonek.

— Założę się, że nie miałabyś odwagi się ze mną zmierzyć, co? — spytała pozornie lekkim tonem, jednak wyraz jej twarzy pozostawał wyniosły. — Ale może pokażesz, że naprawdę zasłużyłaś na to „Powyżej oczekiwań” z obrony, amerykańska miernoto?

Evelyn spojrzała na nią z niechęcią. Końcówki jej włosów nagle poczerwieniały.

Luna, jakby przeczuwając reakcję Grant, położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. Evelyn jednak strząsnęła ją z irytacją. Choć wiedziała, że to głupie, nie zamierzała odmówić Lydii i tym samym udowodnić jej, że się boi.

— Skąd wiesz, że nie mam na tyle odwagi? Bez koleżanek i w obecności tylu osób pewnie nie będziesz już tak pewna siebie jak wtedy, co nie?

Jej uwaga chyba uraziła dumę Lydii, bo ta spojrzała na nią groźnie.

— Jeszcze zobaczymy, Grant! — warknęła. — I lepiej przypomnij sobie, co Maxwell natłukł do twojego pustego łba na tych waszych _korepetycjach_ , bo ta wiedza może ci być teraz bardzo potrzebna. Chcę mieć większą satysfakcję ze zwycięstwa. 

Odeszła w stronę podwyższenia, zostawiając Evelyn z Luną. Grant prychnęła, mocno dotknięta słowami Ślizgonki. A więc plotki o jej relacjach z Tomem dotarły nawet do wycofanych i trzymających się z daleka od reszty szkoły mieszkańców Domu Węża?

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Jeśli Lydia chciała ją rozjuszyć, osiągnęła swój cel.

— Nie rób tego — poprosiła Lovegood, a z jej twarzy zniknął zwykły zamyślony uśmiech. Była o wiele bardziej niż zwykle poważna i zaniepokojona. — Lydia cię podpuszcza, nie dawaj jej satysfakcji!

— O to chodzi, że nie chcę jej dawać satysfakcji. Jak stchórzę, tylko ją ucieszę i dam powód do dalszych drwin. Chciałabym to wreszcie zakończyć — powiedziała, odsuwając się od koleżanki. — I tak od dawna chciałam wyrównać z nią rachunki. I nie patrz na mnie w taki sposób, przecież tutaj nie może mi nic zrobić!

Doceniała troskę Luny, jednak uważała, że była po prostu przewrażliwiona. Podekscytowana możliwością zmierzenia się z nielubianą Ślizgonką, nie chciała myśleć o ewentualnych konsekwencjach. Kiedy Maxwell zarządził przerwę i zaczął wywoływać chętnych do następnej grupy, Evelyn wyłowiła w tłumie wyciągniętą w górę rękę Lydii i jej wyzywające spojrzenie przeznaczone właśnie dla niej.

Podjęła ostateczną decyzję. Zbliżyła się do okrytego ciemną tkaniną podium i także uniosła rękę. Tom wydawał się nieco zdziwiony, jednak skinął na nią, by wspięła się na podwyższenie. Do tej pory chodziła na te spotkania tylko po to, by je oglądać, nigdy nie zgłaszała się do pojedynków. Wiedziała jednak, że do tej pory nie wydarzył się żaden przykry wypadek, co dodało jej nieco pewności.

— Z kim chcesz być w parze? — spytał ją dość formalnym tonem, jakim używał także w stosunku do pozostałych.

Evelyn wskazała na Lydię.

— Z nią — rzekła sucho.

W oczach Toma dostrzegła niepokój. Mężczyzna nieoczekiwanie ścisnął jej rękę i nachylił się nad nią, zapewne udając, że udziela ostatnich instrukcji.

— Jesteś tego pewna? — zapytał, a kiedy Grant hardo skinęła głową, skrzywił się nieznacznie. — Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? 

Po tym ostrzeżeniu oddalił się w kierunku następnej pary, a Evelyn nagle zaczęła żałować swojej decyzji. Było już jednak na to za późno. Lydia stała naprzeciwko niej, bawiąc się od niechcenia swoją różdżką. Teraz już żadna nie mogła i nie zamierzała się wycofać.

Kiedy wszyscy byli już rozstawieni, Thomas wycofał się z podium i odliczył do trzech. Lydia Nott najwyraźniej jednak nie lubiła czekać, gdyż pierwszy promień wystrzelił z jej różdżki, ledwie Maxwell powiedział „dwa”. Evelyn w ostatniej chwili zrobiła unik, a chwilę później zaczął się pojedynek.

Musiała niechętnie przyznać, że Lydia była bardzo dobra, z pewnością lepsza od niej. Grant dzięki Thomasowi znacznie poprawiła swoje mizerne umiejętności, więc dość sprawnie odpierała zaklęcia Ślizgonki, ale rzadko atakowała, skupiając się na obronie.

Ich zaklęcia raz po raz przecinały powietrze. Żadna nie patrzyła na inne pojedynkujące się pary ani na krążących dookoła Maxwella, Flitwicka i Daniels. Lydia była bardzo szybka, ale Evelyn starała się jej za wszelką cenę dorównać.

Jedno z jej zaklęć przeleciało obok Lydii i trafiło w Nathalie McDonald, która nieopodal pojedynkowała się z Alice Stebbins. Nott roześmiała się tylko z pogardą i rzuciła swój urok.

— _Protego_! — Evelyn zdążyła odbić go w ostatniej chwili.

Po chwili musiała zasłonić się ponownie, bo Lydia znowu przypuściła atak. Grant odparowała urok, po czym rzuciła na Nott zaklęcie potykające. Ta jednak z łatwością się uchyliła.

Chwilę później Lydia skutecznie unieruchomiła ją zaklęciem spowalniającym akcję. Dopiero, kiedy zostało cofnięte, Grant zdołała chwiejnie unieść różdżkę, myśląc: _„Impedimento!”_. Nott jednak z łatwością je odbiła.

— Niezła jesteś jak na taką miłośniczkę mugoli. Ale i tak nie możesz się równać z prawdziwymi czarodziejami — rzuciła Lydia półgębkiem, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

Nott wyraźnie liczyła, że wszystko zakończy się znacznie szybciej i że będzie mogła upokorzyć Evelyn na oczach wszystkich obecnych. Poirytowana tym, że Grant nadal trzymała się całkiem nieźle, zaczęła uciekać się do coraz trudniejszych czarów. Evelyn nawet nie znała działania większości z używanych przez nią formułek.

Chciała, żeby Maxwell wreszcie zarządził koniec, zwłaszcza, że dwie pary już zakończyły walkę. Jednak zapatrzyła się na niego o sekundę za długo i nie zareagowała wystarczająco szybko. Kolejny urok Lydii trafił ją w bok.

Zapiekło na tyle mocno, że skrzywiła się i zachwiała. Lydia machnęła różdżką drugi raz, sprawiając, że Evelyn poleciała kilka metrów do tyłu, spadając z podwyższenia. Gdy upadała, różdżka wysunęła się jej z dłoni i potoczyła po podłodze.

Lydia wygrała. Thomas zarządził koniec pojedynku, ale Evelyn wciąż leżała na ziemi, czując jak od trafionego urokiem boku zaczyna promieniować coraz silniejszy ból.

— Wiedziałam, że to będzie bardzo proste! — zadrwiła Nott, zeskakując z podwyższenia i stając nad nią z triumfalną miną.

W tle rozległo się kilka śmiechów. Obok Evelyn nagle pojawiła się Luna i pomogła jej wstać.

— Chodź, Evelyn, idziemy już — szepnęła do niej, nie zwracając uwagi na zadowoloną z siebie Lydię.

Grant niezdarnie podniosła się z posadzki. Prawy bok piekł coraz bardziej, a do tego dochodziło rwące uczucie w miejscach, gdzie miała stare blizny. Dlaczego to tak bolało? Zaniepokoiła się, jednak postanowiła na razie wyrzucić to z myśli.

Grupka Ślizgonów, do których Lydia dołączyła po pojedynku naśmiewała się z Krukonek. Evelyn coraz bardziej żałowała, że nie posłuchała Luny.

Miała ochotę po prostu się rozpłakać. Pozwoliła, by Lovegood wyprowadziła ją z sali i razem ruszyły korytarzem. Czuła coraz silniejszy ból w miejscach starych blizn, poruszała się chwiejnie i gdyby nie oparcie Luny, osunęłaby się na ziemię. Ściany i obrazy rozmywały się przed jej oczami, a dziewczyna zacisnęła dłoń na coraz mocniej pulsującym boku, przymykając oczy i czując zawroty głowy. Jęknęła cicho.

— Nic ci nie jest, Evelyn? — spytała z niepokojem Luna. 

Grant skrzywiła się i niezdarnie pokręciła głową.

— Zaraz mi przejdzie. To pewnie przez jakieś zaklęcie... Nott zna ich więcej niż ja, powinnam to przewidzieć — wydyszała, przytrzymując się lekko ściany. — Chodźmy już do pokoju wspólnego...

Nagle jednak poczuła jeszcze silniejszy ból, jakby ktoś z całej siły uderzył ją w żebra. Zgięła się w pół i krzyknęła krótko, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać. Zdążyła tylko spojrzeć ze strachem na pochylającą się nad nią Lunę, kiedy otoczenie zaczęło znikać sprzed jej oczu.

Straciła przytomność.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 22.07.15_

 


	22. Desperacja

_luty 2000_

 

Thomas opierał się o ścianę, wpatrując się w kolejną grupę pojedynkujących się uczniów. Część najwyraźniej już rozeszła się do dormitoriów, bo tłum wokół podwyższenia był znacznie mniejszy niż jeszcze godzinę temu, kiedy wywoływał na środek pierwszych chętnych.

Odczuwał wielką satysfakcję z tego, że jego inicjatywa przypadła uczniom do gustu. Oprócz grona piąto- i siódmorocznych, przygotowujących się do egzaminów, szybko zaczęli się pojawiać także uczniowie z innych klas, głównie szóstych i czwartych, i wszyscy wydawali się być zainteresowani tym, co miał im do przekazania.

Cieszyło go to, zwłaszcza że na lekcjach często doskwierał mu sztywny program nauczania. Tutaj mógł przekazać innym swoją wiedzę. Po kilku miesiącach w Hogwarcie wiedział już, że sprawiało to sporą przyjemność.

Był świadomy, że zainteresowanie obroną przed czarną magią to pozostałość jeszcze z mrocznych czasów. Choć teraz zagrożenie znacząco spadło, wszyscy nagle zaczęli doceniać przydatność tej dziedziny magii.

Przed jego oczami na moment pojawiło się wspomnienie Evelyn pojedynkującej się z Lydią Nott. Podczas dzisiejszego spotkania klubu uparcie starał się nie myśleć o dziewczynie, choć mógł przysiąc, że cały czas go obserwowała. Później, kiedy zgłosiła się na ochotnika i weszła na podest, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu nagle znowu znaleźli się blisko siebie. 

Przez krótką chwilę czuł pokusę, by przeprosić ją za słowa, które wypowiedział parę tygodni temu, ale nie mógł nic powiedzieć, nie przy tylu ludziach.

Nie zauważył momentu, kiedy po pojedynku opuściła salę. Zajęty wpatrywaniem się w uczniów i we Flitwicka rozdzielającego grupki Ślizgonów i Gryfonów, dopiero po chwili zauważył spieszącą w jego stronę Lunę Lovegood. Co go zdziwiło, wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle, szczególnie gdy przedzierała się między uczniami. Z jej twarzy zniknął wyraz rozmarzenia, była blada i drżała, a gdy już dotarła do niego i zaczęła mówić, w jej głosie brzmiał niepokój.

— Evelyn zasłabła na korytarzu? — przerwał Lunie, gdy tylko zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi. Wbił w nią uważny wzrok, jakby oczekiwał potwierdzenia. — Chodźmy!

Pociągnął dziewczynę za sobą i razem wybiegli na korytarz. Nawet nie zauważył odprowadzającej ich wzrokiem Lydii Nott. Gdy Luna wskazała mu miejsce, gdzie znajdowała się Evelyn, Thomas natychmiast do niej podbiegł i uklęknął obok. Nastolatka leżała pod ścianą, nieprzytomna, a jej ciemne włosy rozsypały się po podłodze.

— Sprowadź panią Pomfrey. Szybko! — rzucił w kierunku Luny.

Dziewczyna pobiegła korytarzem. Thomas nachylił się nad Evelyn, nawet nie myśląc o tym, do czego doszło pomiędzy nimi dwa tygodnie temu. Wtedy usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi i dostrzegł, że na korytarz wysypało się kilkoro uczniów, w tym Lydia Nott. Nawet z odległości widział, że Ślizgonka była wyraźnie przerażona. Po pewności siebie, jaką zwykle widywał na jej twarzy, nie został ani ślad.

— Ty ją czymś trafiłaś? — warknął w jej kierunku. 

— Ale ja nie chciałam jej nic zrobić! — powiedziała Lydia, wpatrując się w Toma błagalnie. — Ja próbowałam tylko...

Thomas jednak uciął jej tłumaczenia. Nie miał ochoty tego słuchać.

— Później porozmawiamy! — rzucił, zerkając z niepokojem na Evelyn. — A teraz zmykajcie! Wszyscy! I niech nikt się nie waży tutaj kręcić!

Spojrzał na nich groźnie. Coś w jego postawie sprawiło, że i Lydia, i pozostali, natychmiast czmychnęli z powrotem do sali.

Maxwell został sam z nieprzytomną Evelyn. Nawet w wątłym blasku świec wyglądała na jeszcze bledszą i drobniejszą niż zwykle. Chwycił ją delikatnie za ramiona i potrząsnął nią, próbując ją ocucić. Zdał sobie sprawę, że była niepokojąco rozpalona, a jej szata zaczęła nasiąkać krwią.

— Hej, Evelyn. Słyszysz mnie?

Dziewczyna jednak nie zareagowała. Wyjął różdżkę i szybkim ruchem rozpiął jejszatę. Koszulka także była przesiąknięta krwią. Thomas podwinął ją ostrożnie, odsłaniając skórę pokrytą długimi, głębokimi szramami, z których sączyła się krew. Na ich widok wciągnął powietrze. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Po raz kolejny pożałował, że dopuścił do pojedynku z Lydią Nott.

Przyłożył koniec różdżki do zranionego miejsca, mamrocząc znane sobie formułki zaklęć przyspieszających gojenie. Żadne nie zadziałało. Rany nie tylko nie znikały, ale wciąż krwawiły. To było niepokojące. Dotychczas jego przeciwzaklęcia działały, wiele razy używał ich w przeszłości.

Zawsze, jeśli nie licząc skutków klątw czarnomagicznych.

Zaklął cicho, ze złości niemal ciskając różdżką, po czym rozejrzał się. Miał ochotę natychmiast znaleźć Lydię Nott i wymierzyć jej karę, ale teraz najważniejsze było zajęcie się Evelyn. Luna powinna już dotrzeć do pani Pomfrey. Miał nadzieję, że czarownica się pospieszy.

Wtedy jednak dziewczyna nagle drgnęła konwulsyjnie na posadzce i zaczęła krzyczeć. Jejrozdzierający wrzask zmroził Thomasa, spojrzał na nią, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. Evelyn drżała i podrygiwała na podłodze, jęcząc, jakby coś sprawiało jej wielki ból.

Lecz po chwili wszystko ustało. Evelyn nagle znieruchomiała i powoli otworzyła oczy, wpatrując się w Maxwella ze strachem. Na jej półprzytomnej twarzy nadal malował się grymas bólu.

— Tom? — spytała słabo, wyraźnie zdziwiona faktem, że klęczał obok niej.

— Spokojnie, Evelyn. Wszystko będzie dobrze — próbował ją uspokoić. Czuł ulgę, że się ocknęła. — Najprawdopodobniej dostałaś jakimś zaklęciem. Straciłaś przytomność na kilka minut. Zaraz przyjdzie pani Pomfrey, zajmie się tobą.

Nie chciał niepotrzebnie jej straszyć, dlatego ograniczył się do bardzo skrótowego wyjaśnienia. Grant skrzywiła się i przekręciła gwałtownie. Próbowała wstać, jednak Tom natychmiast ją złapał i przytrzymał, żeby się nie wierciła.

W tej samej chwili nadbiegła pani Pomfrey. Tuż za nią podążała Luna.

— Panno Lovegood, wracaj do sali. Powiedz profesorowi Flitwickowi, co się stało. Tylko dyskretnie. Nie chcę żadnej paniki, to nikomu nie pomoże.

Thomas skinął na nią, że może odejść. Dziewczyna nie oponowała, zupełnie, jakby wyczuła, że sprawa jest poważna. Maxwell ufał, że wypełni jego polecenie.

— Evelyn uczestniczyła w spotkaniu klubu pojedynków, trafił ją jakiś urok — pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami, odsuwając się na bok, by zrobić miejsce. — Próbowałem powstrzymać krwawienie, ale nic nie działa.

Poppy pochyliła się nad Evelyn. Dziewczyna natychmiast szarpnęła się niemrawo i znowu krzyknęła. Thomas musiał przytrzymać ją, by kobieta mogła obejrzeć jej bok. Ścisnął delikatnie ramiona Grant, czując, jak próbowała się oswobodzić.

— Nie... — protestowała Evelyn stłumionym głosem, kiedy uzdrowicielka przesuwała różdżką po rozciętej skórze, zapewne rzucając zaklęcia sprawdzające. Poszczególne krzyki rozdzielały jęki bólu. — Nie chcę!

— Spokojnie, Evelyn, nie ruszaj się. Nie pomagasz sobie w ten sposób — szepnął do niej Tom, nie przestając ją przytrzymywać.  

Pani Pomfrey przez cały czas mamrotała coś do siebie, wciąż celując różdżką w dziewczynę, która teraz leżała na boku.

— To stare klątwy — powiedziała nagle.

— Co? — Thomas, mimo powagi sytuacji, zdziwił się.

— Później, teraz nie ma na to czasu. Muszę ją zabrać, panie Maxwell, będę potrzebowała specjalnych eliksirów i maści — zdecydowała natychmiast Pomfrey.

Wyczarowała niewidzialne nosze, na których Tom umieścił wyrywającą się i płaczącą Evelyn.Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby była na granicy histerii. W jej oczach czaił się niemal zwierzęcy strach. Thomas musiał przytrzymywać ją, żeby nie spadła na ziemię.

— Nie mogę tam iść — wyszeptała, mocno chwytając jego rękę. W jej oczach znów pojawiła się skrajna desperacja. — Proszę, Tom... Nie chcę!

Thomas mimowolnie zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Początkowo brał zachowanie Evelyn i jej sprzeciwy za przejaw szoku pozaklęciowego, ale teraz nie był jużtego pewien.

Szli szybko, starając się obrać możliwie jak najkrótszą trasę. Szczęśliwie dla nich mieli do pokonania tylko jedno piętro. Thomas dziękował w duchu, że nie natknęli się na nikogo; w zimowe wieczory o tej porze większość uczniów siedziała w pokojach wspólnych lub w bibliotece, a ci, którzy uczestniczyli w spotkaniu klubu, zapewne nadal byli na dole z Flitwickiem i Daniels. Obawiał się, że w obecnej sytuacji nie miałby głowy do spławiania ciekawskich. Nadal myślał nad słowami Pomfrey, które wpędziły go w jeszcze głębszy niepokój. To wszystko, co wydarzyło się od momentu znalezienia nieprzytomnej Evelyn, jeszcze nie do końca do niego docierało. Działał automatycznie, starając się nie dopuścić emocji do głosu.

Chciał wiedzieć coś więcej. Momentami żałował, że nie było przy nich Annabeth. Ona z pewnością dobrze znała się na urazach pozaklęciowych: dużolepiej od niego, i pewnie także od Pomfrey. Musieli radzić sobie sami.

Evelyn w połowie drogi do skrzydła szpitalnego znowu straciła przytomność. Tom jednak przez cały czas szeptał do niej i ściskał ostrożnie jej drobną dłoń. Poppy, zajęta prowadzeniem noszy przez opustoszałe korytarze, sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nawet tego nie zauważyła.         

Po chwili dotarli na miejsce. Nie zaskoczyło go zbytnio to, że pani Pomfrey nie pozwoliła mu wejść do środka. 

— Proszę tu zostać, panie Maxwell — powiedziała do niego, po czym zniknęła z Evelyn za drzwiami.

Stał przez chwilę na korytarzu, chodząc od ściany do ściany, ale pragnienie robienia czegoś konkretnego nie dawało mu spokoju. Wahał się, do kogo iść najpierw: wrócić do klubu pojedynków, czy może poinformować profesor McGonagall? Oderwał się od ponurych myśli i ostatecznie ruszył z powrotem na dół, mając zamiar najpierw porozmawiać z Flitwickiem oraz z Nott, jeśli jeszcze tam była. Jeśli nie, mógł wywołać ją z dormitorium. Do McGonagall mógł pójść później, gdy tylko zdobędzie konkretniejsze informacje na temat incydentu.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia i rozejrzał się. Od momentu, kiedy kazał gapiom wejść z powrotem do sali pojedynków, minęło może z dziesięć minut. Flitwick chyba już wiedział, że coś się stało, bo wydawał się podenerwowany i spięty, choć kontynuował zajęcia, zapewne by zająć czymś uczniów i odwrócić ich uwagę od tego, co się wydarzyło. Gdy zauważył Toma, natychmiast ruszył w jego stronę.

— Co z pannąGrant? Rozmawiałem z panną Lovegood...

— Wezwaliśmy Poppy. Zabrała ją do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Flitwick skinął głową, po czym spojrzał na uczniów. Maxwell tymczasem nadal szukał w tłumie Lydii.

— Dzisiejsze zajęcia uważam za zakończone! Proszę rozejść się do dormitoriów!

Uczniowie ruszyli w stronę drzwi. Tom miał wrażenie, że większość najprawdopodobniej nawet nie wiedziała o Evelyn, gdyż zachowywali się raczej spokojnie, nie było czuć lęku, jaki zwykle towarzyszył poważnym incydentom. Dziwił się jedynie, że Nott najwyraźniej zachowała to w tajemnicy.

Zauważył ją po chwili. Lydia ze spuszczonym wzrokiem szła w stronę drzwi, nie rozmawiając z nikim i zapewne licząc, że wyjdzie niezauważona.

— Panno Nott, proszę tutaj! 

Lydia drgnęła nerwowo i zesztywniała, ale powoli, z ociąganiem, ruszyła w stronę Thomasa. Mężczyzna na jej widok poczuł złość, jednak był już znacznie spokojniejszy niż w momencie znalezienia Evelyn. Od tego czasu zdążył nieznacznie ochłonąć.

— Już mówiłam, że nie zamierzałam jej zranić, naprawdę! Ja chciałam tylko wygrać ten pojedynek! 

Maxwell skrzywił się.

— Jakie zaklęcie na nią rzuciłaś? — spytał tylko.

Dziewczyna opuściła głowę, westchnęła.

— Mam powiedzieć to przy wszystkich? — zapytała cicho, nerwowo się rozglądając, ale Tom zauważył, że jej wzrok zatrzymał się na dłużej na stojącym obok Flitwicku.

Po chwili wahania podeszła bliżej i coś szepnęła. Maxwell uniósł brwi. Kojarzył to zaklęcie, choć zdecydowanie nie należało ono do programu nauczania Hogwartu. W normalnym przypadku powodowało tylko stosunkowo niegroźne efekty uboczne, jak chwilową utratę przytomności czy zawroty głowy. Mogło wchodzić jednak w reakcję z niektórymi klątwami, powodując znacznie bardziej niepokojące skutki.

Lydia mogła nie wiedzieć, że Evelyn już miała na ciele stare ślady po klątwach. On sam nie miał o niczym pojęcia, póki nie wspomniała o tym poruszona Poppy.

— To było bardzo nieodpowiedzialne, panno Nott — mruknął po chwili, ukrywając swoje emocje. Jego głos brzmiał bardzo spokojnie, wręcz chłodno. — Jeszcze dziś poinformuję profesora Slughorna, który, jako twój opiekun domu, zdecyduje, jakie poniesiesz konsekwencje. O tej sytuacji dowie się także profesor McGonagall. Do niej będzie należała ostateczna decyzja, co zrobić w twojej sytuacji.

Miał nadzieję, że Lydia Nott zostanie należycie ukarana. Wciąż czuł się winny, że pozwolił im się pojedynkować. Na zajęciach z obrony przed czarną magią Ślizgonka nie wykazywała żadnych niepokojących uzdolnień.

Lydia, o dziwo, nawet nie protestowała. Wyraz jej twarzy nadal zdradzał strach i głębokie poruszenie. Thomas pomyślał, że najpewniej próbowała popisać się znajomością bardziej skomplikowanych uroków i zapewnić sobie przewagę w pojedynku. Jednak przez to, że pojedynkujących się par było więcej, nikt nie upilnował ich należycie i nie zapobiegł nieszczęściu.

Po odprawieniu Nott rozmawiał jeszcze z Flitwickiem, opowiadając o tym, co już wiedział. Opiekun domu wydawał się przejęty. 

— Zaraz pójdę do pani Pomfrey, może już będzie wiedziała, co z panną Grant — powiedział na koniec Maxwell.

Tak, jak się spodziewał, Flitwick poszedł z nim. Zaledwie chwilę po tym, jak znaleźli się pod skrzydłem, drzwi skrzypnęły i na korytarz wysunęła się Pomfrey.

— Panie Maxwell? — usłyszał.

Odwrócił się na pięcie. Poppy stała w drzwiach. Była wyraźnie zdziwiona tym, że go spotkała. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła niziutkiego Flitwicka.

— Wyjdzie z tego. Teraz śpi — powiedziała. Thomas poczuł ulgę. — Trzeba będzie powiadomić o wszystkim profesor McGonagall. I prawdopodobnie aurorów oraz rodzinę tej biednej dziewczyny.

Thomas powoli skinął głową. Wiedział, że to konieczne, bo nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości, że mieli do czynienia z czarną magią. Każdy auror na jego miejscu doszedłby do takiego samego wniosku.

— Możemy ją zobaczyć? — spytał.

Nawet jeśli kobieta była zdziwiona jego prośbą, nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Skinęła głową, przepuszczając ich. Thomas odruchowo zaczął się rozglądać, ale nie dostrzegł dziewczyny na żadnym z łóżek.

— Umieściłam ją w bocznej sali. Na wszelki wypadek.

Nie musiała wyjaśniać nic więcej. Thomas zdawał sobie sprawę, że chodziło o bezpieczeństwo Grant. Podążył za czarownicą i Flitwickiem do mniejszego pomieszczenia, gdzie zwykle umieszczano nauczycieli lub trudniejsze przypadki.

Evelyn leżała nieruchomo pod kołdrą na najbliższym z trzech wstawionych tu łóżek, już opatrzona i przebrana w czystą piżamę. Pogrążona we śnie, oddychała powoli i spokojnie, co kazało mężczyźnie wierzyć, że z tego wyjdzie. Nie dopuszczał do siebie innej myśli.

Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem przez tyle czasu nie zauważył niczego szczególnie niepokojącego, nawet, kiedy spotykali się ze sobą. Do dzisiaj nie przypuszczał, że Evelyn mogło spotkać coś takiego. Próbował sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek niepokojącego, ale miał w głowie pustkę.

— Powie nam pani, co wykazały zaklęcia sondujące? — spytał cicho, nie chcąc obudzić dziewczyny.

Kobieta odgarnęła sprzed twarzy kosmyk posiwiałych włosów, który wymknął jej się z koka, ale skinęła głową.

— Oprócz tych świeżych ran, na ciele panny Grant znajdują się także starsze, zaleczone obrażenia — powiedziała cicho; w jej głosie nadal brzmiał silny niepokój. — Sporo starych złamań kości, blizn pozaklęciowych, a także pełno innych, odrażających klątw. Ten, kto to zrobił...

Thomas wzdrygnął się, ale spojrzał na nią uważnie, niemal przewiercając ją wzrokiem. Tego się nie spodziewał.

— A co z zaklęciem Nott? — spytał nieco zachrypniętym głosem.

— Zaklęcie panny Nott weszło w reakcję ze śladami po starych klątwach. — Uzdrowicielka potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia. — Obrażenia na ciele Evelyn są znacznie starsze, mogą mieć nawet parę miesięcy. Dzisiejsze zaklęcie otworzyło część blizn — wyjaśniła czarownica. Tom mógł jednak przysiąc, że przez moment mierzyła go wzrokiem. — Ale to bardzo niepokojące. Dawno nie widziałam czegoś takiego.

— Trzeba wezwać aurorów — przyznał Maxwell, żałując w duchu, że sam nie posiadał uprawnień. Nie mógł nawet sprawdzić różdżki Nott. — Należy jak najszybciej znaleźć tego, kto jej to zrobił. Mogę natychmiast iść do McGonagall i wyjaśnić jej całą sytuację.

— Pójdę do niej. Jestem opiekunem domu panny Grant — wtrącił się Flitwick, który dotychczas słuchał w milczeniu. — Uważam też, że powinnaś pójść ze mną, Poppy. Najlepiej znasz całą sytuację.

Poppy zerknęła na śpiącą Evelyn.

— Panna Grant prawdopodobnie i tak nie obudzi się przez następne parę godzin, dałam jej eliksir Słodkiego Snu — powiedziała, po czym spojrzała na Thomasa. — Proszę tu zostać i przypilnować jej, dopóki nie wrócimy. Niech nikt tutaj nie wchodzi.

Wyszli. Maxwell został sam z nastolatką. Usiadł na krześle przy jej łóżku, po czym chwycił jej dłoń i wpatrzył się ponurym wzrokiem w bladą twarz dziewczyny. Nie miał pojęcia, kto mógł być tak podły, żeby ją skrzywdzić, i kiedy w ogóle do tego doszło. Ale w Hogwarcie? Tom pomyślał, że przecież ktoś by to zauważył. On powinien to zauważyć! Spotykali się kilka tygodni, nawet ze sobą spali. Skoro wtórne otwarcie starszych ran wyglądało tak paskudnie, wolał nie myśleć, w jakim stanie musiała znajdować się Evelyn, gdy je zadano.

Bardziej wiarygodną opcją pozostawał okres, kiedy Evelyn mieszkała u swojej babki, ale mimo tego, co dziewczyna opowiadała o Rigel, nie potrafił uwierzyć, że byłaby zdolna do takiego czynu wobec swojej wnuczki.

Dziewczyna nie obudziła się. Pół godziny później usłyszał szybkie kroki, a do pomieszczenia wsunęła się z powrotem pani Pomfrey, za którą podążała wyraźnie poruszona McGonagall. Thomas szczęśliwie zdążył puścić rękę nastolatki, zanim kobiety weszły do środka.

Gdy w końcu wyszedł, po opowiedzeniu dyrektorce swojej wersji wydarzeń, w pobliżu skrzydła natknął się na Laurę Wayland. Czarownica na jego widok uśmiechnęła się nieco krzywo, jednak oddaliła się szybkim krokiem.

 

*   *   *

 

Irytujący trzask wdarł się do uszu Sarah. Aurorka, której dopiero niedawno udało się wreszcie zasnąć, zaklęła i wyskoczyła z łóżka, odruchowo chwytając różdżkę leżącą pod poduszką. Okazało się, że nikogo nie było. Nad stołem unosił się jednak zwinięty pergamin. Sarah doskonale wiedziała, kto mógł przesłać jej wiadomość w taki sposób. Wezwanie z Biura Aurorów. Na ten widok natychmiast się rozbudziła.

Zbliżyła się do stołu i chwyciła list. Gdy tylko dowiedziała się, jaka sprawa na nią czekała, całkowicie zapomniała o senności. Szybko przeczytała wiadomość, po czym natychmiast zaczęła się ubierać. Złapała jeszcze różdżkę i wybiegła z mieszkania, i upewniwszy się, że na klatce schodowej nikogo nie ma, deportowała się.

 Sarah nadal doskonale pamiętała śledztwo dotyczące Constance Yaxley, mimo że od dłuższego czasu się nią nie zajmowała, ale bardzo chciała porozmawiać z Evelyn. Ta nowa sprawa mogła mieć związek z dochodzeniem dotyczącym jej matki, a może także z napaścią na dziewczynę na Pokątnej? Liczyła, że tym razem dokopie się do jakichś poszlak, które sprawią, że szef wznowi stare śledztwo i wreszcie uda im się osiągnąć przełom.

Gdy zmaterializowała się w Hogsmeade, chwilę później pojawił się tam także Summers, który jak zwykle był spokojny i nie okazywał większych emocji. Sarah ucieszyła się na jego widok. Chyba z nikim innym nie pracowało jej się tak dobrze.

— To znowu ta Grant? — spytał tylko.

— Tak.

Jej też wydawało się to dziwne, wręcz podejrzane. Musiała przyznać, że trochę za dużo działo się wokół tej dziewczyny w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, ale szefostwo Biura Aurorów najwyraźniej nie widziało przesłanek, by drążyć sprawę.

Ruszyli w stronę Hogwartu. Po raz kolejny w ciągu tego roku szkolnego i znowu w sprawie Evelyn Grant.

— Co tym razem, Bradley? — spytał Summers, gdy już dotarli do zamku.

— Zaraz się dowiemy.

Po rozmowie z poruszoną i wyraźnie zbulwersowaną McGonagall, u której był także opiekun domu Grant, udali się pod skrzydło szpitalne, jednak Evelyn spała.

— Jesteśmy z Biura Aurorów, prowadzimy sprawę tej dziewczyny, chcielibyśmy z panią porozmawiać — zaczęła aurorka, gdy tylko szkolna uzdrowicielka do nich podeszła.  — Co się stało?

— Jedna z uczennic zraniła pannę Grant podczas zajęć klubu pojedynków, przez co otworzyły się ślady po starych klątwach czarnomagicznych. To był wypadek.

— Możemy obejrzeć te ślady? — kontynuowała Sarah, wyjmując z kieszeni różdżkę. — Chcielibyśmy je zbadać.

— Tak, proszę. — Pomfrey niechętnie odsunęła się na bok, robiąc aurorom miejsce i czekała w milczeniu, aż rzucą własne zaklęcia sondujące.

Sarah ostrożnie dotknęła różdżką Evelyn, szepcząc formułki zaklęć sprawdzających, tak, aby nie obudzić dziewczyny. Po chwili pobladła i odwróciła się do uzdrowicielki.

— Musimy z nią porozmawiać — rzuciła stanowczo.

— To nie jest dobry moment, by ją przesłuchiwać. Onapotrzebuje snu, przyjdźcie rano.

— My naprawdę będziemy musieli z nią porozmawiać — dodała jeszcze aurorka, powoli kierując się w stronę drzwi. Nadal nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ten incydent mógł mieć coś wspólnego ze sprawąmatki panny Grant. To było za dużo na zbieg okoliczności.

— Doskonale to rozumiem, jednak ta dziewczyna dużo przeszła. Podałam jej eliksiry nasenne. Straciła sporo krwi i musi wypoczywać — rzekła Pomfrey poważnym tonem. 

Sarah nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie powiedziała wszystkiego. Czuła, że nic nie wskórają.

— Przyjdziemy jutro. — powiedziała. — Proszę mieć na nią oko. Niech nikt niepowołany do niej nie przychodzi.

Wyszli. Przez chwilę dyskutowali o zdobytych właśnie informacjach. Oboje byli bardzo zaniepokojeni, choć Summers jak zwykle nic po sobie nie okazywał.

— To co, teraz idziemy do Maxwella? Według słów Pomfrey to on znalazł Grant i sporo wie o tym zajściu — zaproponował.

Nie musieli go szukać. Gdy tylko wyszli zza załomu korytarza, ich oczom natychmiast ukazał się Maxwell idący szybko w ich kierunku. Aurorka przypuszczała, że kręcił się w pobliżu skrzydła. Mimo późnej pory wyglądał na rozbudzonego, choć jego włosy były potargane, a z przodu szaty widniało kilka ciemnych plam przywodzących na myśl krew. Zapewne należała do Evelyn. Thomas w roztargnieniu i stresie mógł zapomnieć ją usunąć.

— Czekałem na was — rzekł zamiast powitania. 

— Pomfrey powiedziała nam, że to ty znalazłeś Grant.

— Tak, ja — potwierdził Thomas i zerknął nerwowo na drzwi skrzydła. — Przejdźmy może lepiej do mojego gabinetu. Opowiem wam, co się wydarzyło.

Aurorka spojrzała na swojego współpracownika, który tylko potaknął.

— Dobrze — zgodziła się.

Sarah aż za dobrze wiedziała, że mimo ciszy nocnej, niektórzy uczniowie lubili łamać regulamin. Dawniej sama do nich należała. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby postronne osoby wiedziały zbyt wiele o tej sprawie; McGonagall wyraźnie zastrzegła, że zależy jej na tym, by nie budzić niepotrzebnej paniki i nie zdradzać nikomu więcej informacji, niż to absolutnie niezbędne. Sarah nie dziwiła jej się; sytuacja Hogwartu po wojnie nie prezentowała się idealnie i bez czarnomagicznych incydentów.

Thomas zamknął drzwi, po czym opowiedział swoją wersję wydarzeń. Zgadzała się z tym, co usłyszeli od Pomfrey. Sarah zaobserwowała, że był bardzo przejęty: często się zacinał, zamyślał albo gubił wątek. Opowiedział jednak całkiem sporo o Lydii Nott i jej wcześniejszych zaczepkach w stronę panny Grant, a także, co nieco zaskoczyło Sarah, o tym, co Evelyn mówiła mu na temat swojej babki.

— Mam wrażenie, że panna Grant niezbyt dobrze dogadywała się z babcią. Kiedy wróciła do Hogwartu po kilku tygodniach spędzonych z Rigel Yaxley, nie wyglądała najlepiej. Radziłbym wam porozmawiać z tą kobietą — zauważył po chwili namysłu, co nieco zaskoczyło aurorkę.

Gdy wyszli od Maxwella, było już dość późno, z pewnością po ciszy nocnej.

— Już trochę za późno, żeby rozmawiać z uczniami, nie uważasz?

— Mhm... — mruknął Summers.

— Porozmawiamy z nimi jutro rano. Przede wszystkim z Lydią Nott, bo Maxwell twierdzi, że to ona pojedynkowała się z Grant — powiedziała. — A potem odwiedzimy szóstorocznych Krukonów, oni pewnie najlepiej znają Evelyn.

Auror skinął głową. 

— A Rigel Yaxley? — spytał tylko. — Pamiętasz, co powiedział Maxwell?

— Tak, pamiętam.

Nawet, gdyby Maxwell ani słowem nie nawiązał do Rigel, i tak musieliby do niej pójść. Była babką Evelyn. Jeśli nie wiedziała zbyt wiele o życiu Constance po ucieczce z domu, powinna posiadać jakiekolwiek informacje na temat wnuczki, nad którą sprawowała opiekę.

— Do niej możemy lecieć jeszcze dzisiaj — powiedziała. — McGonagall mówiła, że wysłała już do niej list, więc pewnie nie będzie zaskoczona naszą wizytą.

Sarah nie miała większych skrupułów, jeśli chodziło o naruszanie obyczajów obowiązujących w domu starej Yaxley. Nie obchodziło jej, że czarownica zapewne uzna tak późne najście za wysoce niestosowne. Wręcz sprawiało jej to przewrotną satysfakcję.

Opuścili Hogwart. Chwilę później zmaterializowali się na trawniku nieopodal posiadłości Ravenscry. Spojrzeli po sobie przelotnie, po czym ruszyli w stronę rezydencji.

Rigel, podobnie jak podczas poprzednich wizyt, nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Na ich widok westchnęła z rezygnacją i uniosła brew, wpatrując się w nich nieco protekcjonalnie. Sarah miała nadzieję, że dowiedzą się czegoś ciekawego, że tym razem wreszcie trafią na konkretny trop i nie zostaną jedynie z nikłymi poszlakami, jak przy sprawie Constance.

— Więc znowu się spotykamy, panno Bradley — rzuciła w jej kierunku stara Yaxley, po czym odwróciła się w stronę szczupłej dziewczyny siedzącej w fotelu przed kominkiem. — Alexandro, idź do swojego pokoju.

Siedząca przed kominkiem dziewczyna rzuciła aurorom szybkie spojrzenie, jednak po chwili wyszła. Sarah obiecała sobie, że musi spróbować porozmawiać również z nią.

— Rozumiem, że już pani wie, co wydarzyło się w Hogwarcie?

Rigel skinęła sztywno głową, jednak wyraz jej twarzy pozostawał nieprzenikniony. Sarah dostrzegła, że na stole leżał rozłożony pergamin pokryty tekstem wypisanym charakterystycznym, szmaragdowozielonym atramentem. Stara Yaxley niemal w tym samym momencie podniosła go i zerknęła przelotnie na tekst.

— Ach tak, dyrektorka szkoły przysłała mi dość lakoniczny list. Ale mniemam, że wy, jako aurorzy, możecie powiedzieć mi coś więcej o mojej wnuczce?

Sarah skinęła głową, postanawiając nie przejmować się zbytnio nieodmienną wyniosłością i opryskliwością Rigel. Zamiast tego wolała skupić się na analizowaniu jej zachowania; w końcu, według Maxwella, Evelyn łączyły nie najlepsze relacje z babcią. Nawet Sarah zdawała sobie sprawę z nieprzyjemnego charakteru Yaxley, dlatego łatwiej jej było uwierzyć w to, co zasugerował Tom.

Kiedy opowiadała jej o sytuacji Evelyn, kobieta nie poruszała się. Jedynie jej oczy uważnie świdrowały aurorkę.

— Czarna magia? To jakiś absurd! — skwitowała Rigel, na moment odwracając się od Sarah.

— To potwierdzone. Pani wnuczka padła ofiarą przemocy z użyciem czarnej magii. 

Rigel prychnęła, jednak nic nie powiedziała.

Sarah uznała, że najlepiej ignorować wszelkie wybuchy złości Rigel i zachowywać się profesjonalnie. Tym bardziej, że kobieta mogła posiadać przydatne informacje.

— Może pani wie, jak mogło do tego dojść? Czy Evelyn wspominała o tym, że kogoś się bała, że ktoś ją skrzywdził?

Przez twarz czarownicy przemknął cień. Zniknął jednak równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

— Nie przypominam sobie, żeby Evelyn cokolwiek mówiła. Jest bardzo krnąbrnym, zamkniętym w sobie dzieckiem — odpowiedziała Rigel spokojniejszym tonem, jednak jej oczy nadal pozostawały zimne i beznamiętne. — Mogłabym jednak przysiąc, że obawiała się powrotu do Hogwartu. Płakała, kiedy odesłałam ją tam w grudniu, prosiła, bym pozwoliła zostaćjej chociaż na święta, ale uznałam, że Evelyn czuje się już na tyle dobrze, by wznowić naukę. W końcu nie było jej w Hogwarcie przez pięć tygodni, nie chciałam, żeby miała większe zaległości. Zależy mi na jej edukacji. W końcu po tej żałosnej amerykańskiej szkółce nie będzie mieć dobrej przyszłości, musi porządnie się za siebie wziąć, jeśli chce coś osiągnąć.

Sarah nie przestawała przyglądać się Rigel, która jednak ciągnęła dalej.

— Nie mówiła, dlaczego nie chce tam wrócić. Uznałam, że to tylko jakieś idiotyczne fanaberie. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że mogło tam wydarzyć się czegoś poważniejszego. Za moich czasów Hogwart był szanującą się placówką magiczną, nie było mowy o stosowaniu na uczniach czarnej magii!

— Nadal nie wiemy, czy na pewno doszło do tego w Hogwarcie — powiedziała szybko Sarah. — Na razie sprawdzamy różne opcje. Staramy się ustalić, kto zranił Evelyn. Naprawdę nic pani o tym nie wie? Nie widziała pani blizn na jej ciele ani innych niepokojących oznak?

— Niestety nie — mruknęła Yaxley, spoglądając na Sarah z wyższością. — W ogóle macie jakąś pewność, że do tego nie doszło w czasach, kiedy Evelyn mieszkała w Ameryce?

— Evelyn została skrzywdzona już w Anglii — odpowiedziała na to Sarah, nie wdając się w szczegóły.

— Jak już powiedziałam, ja nic o tym nie wiem. Evelyn nie lubi się zwierzać. Uważa, że sama doskonale daje sobie radę i nie potrzebuje niczyjej troski.

Aurorka westchnęła, spoglądając przez ramię na Summersa. Podczas całej rozmowy jedynie notował, ani razu się nie wtrącając. Kiedy jednak dostrzegł jej spojrzenie, uniósł wzrok znad notatnika i pokiwał głową.

— Dziękuję, na dzisiaj to wszystko. — Sarah zwróciła się z powrotem w stronę Rigel. — Niewykluczone jednak, że niedługo znowu tu wrócimy, musimy sprawdzać wszystkie ewentualności. Możliwe, że będziemy chcieli porozmawiać także z pani drugą wnuczką, Alexandrą...

— Nie pozwolę denerwować Alexandry, póki nie przedstawicie stosownego powodu i nakazu — przerwała jej Rigel, wyraźnie zirytowana. — Już wystarczy, że pozbawiliście to biedne dziecko rodziców!

Sarah postanowiła na razie się z nią nie kłócić. Razem z Summersem opuścili posiadłość w ciszy. Niedługo później byli już w ministerstwie. 

 

*   *   *

 

Evelyn obudziła się dopiero nad ranem. Przez chwilę mrugała powiekami i rozglądała się, zdezorientowana, po czym przypomniała sobie wczorajszy wieczór.

W niewielkim pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Przez dwa okna znajdujące się nad łóżkami wpadał nikły poblask świtu.

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, siadając i krzywiąc się, gdy poczuła nieznośne szczypanie w otwartych ranach. Bolały już znacznie mniej, ale uczucie, jakiego doświadczała, nie należało do przyjemnych.

Zsunęła nogi na lodowatą posadzkę i zorientowała się, że miała na sobie jasną, prostą i nieco za dużą piżamę. Gdy odrzuciła kołdrę, niemal natychmiast zrobiło jej się zimno, więc opuściła rękawy, starając się nie patrzeć na swoje ręce. Przerażała ją myśl, że nie zdołała ukryć swoich śladów przed panią Pomfrey i Tomem. Fakt, że jej tajemnica mogła się wydać, przerażał ją o wiele bardziej niż ból czy krew.

Zaklęła cicho. Doskonale pamiętała sytuację z Tomem. Wzdrygnęła się, wspominając ten niepokój w oczach Maxwella, a przecież nie miała innego wyjścia niż kłamać, żeby nie złamać Przysięgi Wieczystej. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy Tom i Pomfrey już komuś powiedzieli. Powinna założyć, że prawdopodobnie tak — od jej trafienia do skrzydła minęło kilka długich godzin.

Przez chwilę rozglądała się za trampkami, by w końcu dostrzec je z drugiej strony łóżka. Jej ubrania, już wyczyszczone, leżały natomiast złożone na białym krześle. 

Musiała stąd uciec, jak najszybciej, zanim pani Pomfrey się obudzi. Wstała, opierając dłoń na boku, który znów zaczął ją piec. Pod koszulką od piżamy wyczuła grubą warstwę opatrunków.

Zanim jednak zdążyła się przebrać, do rzeczywistości przywrócił ją poirytowany głos.

— Co ty znowu wyprawiasz, panno Grant? 

Szkolna uzdrowicielka stała w drzwiach, patrząc na nią z przyganą. Miała na sobie szlafrok, a w jej włosach tkwiły wałki. Evelyn zaklęła w duchu.

— Nic takiego — mruknęła tylko.

Zanim jednak zdążyła zasznurować buty, kobieta podeszła do niej i popchnęła ją z powrotem na łóżko.

— Zostaniesz tutaj, póki sama cię nie zwolnię — rzekła poważnym tonem. — Niedługo przyniosę ci śniadanie. Później przyjdą do ciebie aurorzy.

Na tę wzmiankę Evelyn natychmiast pobladła. 

— Proszę, nie... — jęknęła.

— Więc może powiesz wreszcie, skąd masz ślady po czarnomagicznych klątwach?

Evelyn pokręciła głową, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

— Nie.

— Jak chcesz. I tak wszystkiego się dowiemy.

Usiadła na krześle w pobliżu drzwi, zapewne mając zamiar przypilnować, żeby Evelyn nie próbowała znowu wstawać. Grant odwróciła się w drugą stronę i przykryła się kołdrą tak mocno, że było spod niej widać tylko włosy i kawałek twarzy.

Czuła jednak taki stres, że nie potrafiła znowu zasnąć. Udało jejsię to dopiero, kiedy pani Pomfrey w końcu opuściła pomieszczenie.

 

*   *   *

 

Sarah, tak, jak postanowiła, pojawiła się w Hogwarcie z samego rana. Mimoże spędziła całą noc w pracy i spała zaledwie kilka godzin na sfatygowanym fotelu na tyłach Biura, była zaskakująco rześka, w przeciwieństwie do sennego Summersa, który o świcie pojawił się w ministerstwie. Auror jednak zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem w ogóle nie nawiązywał do osobistych odczuć. To była kolejna z cech, które także czyniły go dobrym współpracownikiem — nie lubił narzekać i skarżyć się. Ograniczał się co najwyżej do mamrotania pod nosem, które było o wiele bardziej strawne niż biadolenia Bella czy wieczna nerwowość Hale'a. Sarah nie lubiła współpracować z wyrywnym Hale'm, więc cieszyła się, że prowadził inne śledztwo.

Idąc przez pierwsze piętro, minęli Laurę Wayland. Nauczycielka transmutacji spojrzała na nich krótko, ale nie wypowiedziała ani słowa i odeszła korytarzem.

Kiedy pojawili się w małej salce na tyłach skrzydła, Evelyn już nie spała. Na ich widok w oczach dziewczyny błysnął strach. Sarah nie potrafiła się dziwić, była świadoma, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkały się w żadnych przyjemnych okolicznościach, i że jej pojawienie się nie mogło wywołać w Grant radosnych uczuć. Przypomniały się wszystkie poprzednie rozmowy z dziewczyną, począwszy od tej pierwszej, w Mungu, skończywszy na dniu, kiedy przekazywała jej wieść o utracie matki.

To chyba była jedna z gorszych części w pracy aurora — konieczność przekazywania niemiłych wieści.

— Ja będę z nią rozmawiać — powiedziała półgębkiem do idącego za nią Summersa, po czym zbliżyła się do łóżka nastolatki. — Dzień dobry. Jak się czujesz?

— Proszę mnie zostawić — szepnęła Evelyn, zaciskając dłonie na kołdrze.

— Wiem, że to nie jest odpowiedni czas na takie pytania, jednak prowadzimy śledztwo. Chcemy ci pomóc, ale najpierw musisz opowiedzieć nam, co się stało.

Evelyn odwróciła się w drugą stronę. Sarah miała wrażenie, jakby znowu rozmawiała z nią w Mungu. Czuła, że o ile wtedy było trudno do niej dotrzeć i nakłonić ją do rozmowy, tak teraz może to być jeszcze trudniejsze, może nawet niemożliwe.Grant wyglądała na zastraszoną.

Oboje usiedli przy łóżku, jednak dziewczyna uparcie milczała. Sarah jeszcze kilkakrotnie ponowiła pytanie w różnych wersjach, ale za każdym razem rezultat był ten sam.

— Kto ci to zrobił, Evelyn?

— My naprawdę próbujemy ci pomóc. Słyszysz, co mówię?

Summers także milczał. Tylko głos Sarah przerywał wszechobecną ciszę.

— Czy stało się to w Hogwarcie?

Dziewczyna nawet się nie poruszała. Leżała na boku, a jej oczy były utkwione w ścianie.

— Czy zrobił to ktoś z uczniów? A może ma to coś wspólnego ze śmiercią twojej matki?

Evelyn skrzywiła się, ale nadal konsekwentnie milczała.

— Grant, zacznij wreszcie gadać! — Po raz pierwszy odezwał się Summers. — Musimy złapać drania, który to zrobił!

— Hej! — Sarah zganiła go pospiesznie i rzuciła mu zdegustowane spojrzenie.

Mężczyzna, gdy już się odzywał, często bywał zbyt dosadny. Zadała kolejnych kilka pytań. Znowu odpowiedziała jej cisza.

Opuścili  małą salkę. Pani Pomfrey przygładzała pościele na pustych łóżkach.

— Evelyn nie chciała z nami rozmawiać — rzekła Sarah w odpowiedzi na jej pytającą minę. — Gdyby jednak zdecydowała się powiedzieć coś pani, proszę nas powiadomić. Każda wskazówka może być bardzo cenna.

Poppy pokiwała głową. Wyszli na korytarz.

— To co, bierzemy się za uczniów? — zaproponowała ochoczo Sarah, próbując nieco ożywić ponurego Summersa, który znowu się zasępił. 

Postanowili zacząć od Lydii Nott. Profesor Slughorn zaprosił ich do swojego gabinetu, gdzie po chwili przyprowadził dziewczynę. Ślizgonka była ponura i apatyczna, ale na widok aurorów natychmiast zesztywniała ze strachu. Zapewne wiedziała, że kilkoro jej krewnych trafiło w ubiegłym roku do Azkabanu.

— Nie musisz się tak bać, panno Nott. Pragniemy tylko z tobą porozmawiać o wczorajszym incydencie — powiedziała spokojnie Sarah.

Lydia usiadła. Slughorn czaił się przy drzwiach, wpatrując się mętnymi oczami to w swoją uczennicę, to w dwójkę aurorów, którzy zajmowali jego miejsce za biurkiem.

— Opowiedz nam, co się wydarzyło.

— To McGonagall ani Maxwell wam nie naskarżyli? — Dziewczyna najwyraźniej próbowała być bezczelna, co jednak niezbyt jej wychodziło; drżenie głosu zdradzało jej niepewność. 

— Chcemy usłyszeć twoją wersję wydarzeń.

Lydia jeszcze przez chwilę milczała. Dopiero, gdy Summers odchrząknął, zaczęła mówić. Była jednak wyraźnie niespokojna i rozglądała się nerwowo po gabinecie. 

— Już mówiłam Maxwellowi, Flitwickowi i Slughornowi, że ja nie chciałam! Wyzwałam ją na pojedynek, bo chciałam ją ośmieszyć!

— Powiedz dokładnie, jak to wyglądało — poprosiła Sarah. — Ach, i musimy jeszcze sprawdzić twoją różdżkę. Daj mi ją.

Nott z ociąganiem wyjęła z kieszeni różdżkę. Wziął ją Summers i przytknął do niej swoją.

— _Priori Incantatem_!

Podczas gdy Summers analizował ostatnie zaklęcia rzucone przez Lydię, uwaga Sarah nadal była skupiona na dziewczynie.

— Opowiedz o klubie pojedynków. Rozumiem, że to nie pierwsze spotkanie? Walczyłaś już kiedyś z panną Grant?

— Zorganizowali go profesorowie Maxwell i Flitwick. Wielu uczniów tam chodzi, teraz wszyscy strasznie się fascynują obroną przed czarną magią — powiedziała Lydia, a Sarah wyczuła w jej głosie lekką pogardę. — Nigdy wcześniej nie wyzywałam Grant. Wolałam bardziej doświadczonych przeciwników. Ona do nich nie należy. To praktycznie mugolka.

Ostatnie słowo Lydia wypowiedziała niczym obraźliwą obelgę. Sarah zmarszczyła brwi. 

— To dlaczego wczoraj ją wyzwałaś?

— Jak już mówiłam: chciałam ją ośmieszyć, ale nie zranić. Nie jestem głupia, nie zamierzam wylecieć ze szkoły.

— A co z tamtym incydentem sprzed kilku miesięcy, kiedy na korytarzu skopałaś pannę Grant z paroma koleżankami i wylałaś jej na głowę atrament? — Sarah przypomniała sobie kolejny fragment rozmowy z Maxwellem.

Lydia skrzywiła się, jakby właśnie przełknęła sok z cytryny.

— Ja jej nie skopałam, to Emily! Ja brzydzę się takimi sposobami. Jestem czarownicą, nie mugolką — urwała, jakby zdała sobie sprawę, że popełniła błąd.

W jej oczach znowu błysnął niepokój; dopiero, kiedy zauważyła, że aurorzy milczą i wpatrują się w nią wyczekująco, odezwała się ponownie:

— Ja tylko wylałam na nią atrament. A potem przepłoszył nas Maxwell!

— To nie zmienia faktu, że doszło do czegoś takiego. Nie ważne, czyj to był pomysł, ważne, że dręczyłyście tę dziewczynę. 

— Ale to było tak dawno! Co to ma do rzeczy?

— Może mieć bardzo dużo. Dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubisz panny Grant?

— Bo jest zdrajczynią krwi. — Aurorzy spojrzeli na dziewczynę dziwnie, na co ta się zmieszała.

Sarah musiała jedno przyznać Lydii — nie owijała w bawełnę, choć jej beztroskie nazywanie kogoś „zdrajczynią krwi” i pogardliwy stosunek do mugoli nie świadczyły o niej zbyt korzystnie. Dyskryminacja kogoś z powodu pochodzenia uchodziła za niepoprawną politycznie, choć oczywiście, zazwyczaj było to dosyć jednostronne i pełne hipokryzji. Większość społeczeństwa burzyła się, słysząc określenie „szlama” czy „zdrajca krwi”, ale kiedy dyskryminowano dawnych zwolenników ciemnej strony czy czarodziejów, którzy w czasie wojny nie opowiedzieli się jednoznacznie po jasnej stronie, nie uważano tego za nic niewłaściwego.

Odchrząknęła cicho, wyrywając się z zamyślenia i patrząc na Lydię z ukosa. Nadal wyczuwała, że dziewczyna się bała. Nawet jeśli tak bardzo to ukrywała.

Summers tymczasem skończył sprawdzać różdżkę Ślizgonki i po chwili ją zwrócił. Lydia czym prędzej otarła ją brzegiem szaty i schowała do kieszeni.

— Czysta — burknął auror. — To nie ona. W każdym razie, nie zrobiono tego tą różdżką.

— Oczywiście, że nie ja! Nie jestem idiotką, żeby używać takich zaklęć! Ja nawet nie znam czarnej magii!

Po chwili pożegnali się ze Slughornem, który podczas całej rozmowy z Nott nie odezwał się ani razu i wyszli, mając wrażenie, że nauczyciel eliksirów rozstał się z nimi z ulgą. Udali się prosto do profesora Flitwicka. Ten od razu zaoferował się, że pójdzie przyprowadzić Krukonów z szóstego roku.

Sarah liczyła, że może ktoś z najbliższego otoczenia Evelyn będzie wiedział o czymś, co pomoże im w śledztwie.

Uczniowie wchodzili pojedynczo. Aurorka znowu usiadła za biurkiem i zadawała pytania, podczas gdy Summers skwapliwie notował, wyraźnie wdzięczny, że współpracownica wzięła na siebie konieczność rozmów z uczniami. 

— Czy Evelyn zachowywała się ostatnio dziwnie? Czy mówiła ci, że kogoś się boi, że ktoś ją skrzywdził? Czy wspominała o czymś, co zwróciło twoją uwagę? — takie pytania zadawała każdemu.

Nikomu nie zdradziła jednak szczegółów sprawy. Nie mogła o tym mówić, zresztą nie chciała wzbudzać niepotrzebnej paniki wśród uczniów, rozpowiadając, że ich koleżanka padła ofiarą czarnej magii. W końcu od zakończenia wojny minęło zaledwie niecałe dwa lata, ich wspomnienia wciąż były zbyt żywe. Zastrzegła też, żeby nie rozpowiadali o tej rozmowie wśród znajomych, choć podejrzewała, że i tak ktoś z nich może się wygadać.

Krukoni zdawali się nie mieć większego pojęcia o życiu Evelyn.

— Grant była nowa. Od początku trzymała się raczej na uboczu — mówiła Melanie Hill. — Czasami przesiadywała z Luną i Julie. Ale nie zauważyłam, żeby działo się coś dziwnego. Może poza tym, że bardzo tęskniła za domem, nawet ścianę nad łóżkiem obwiesiła rysunkami Nowego Jorku. Czasami miałam też wrażenie, że sama się od nas izolowała.

— Dlaczego tak uważasz? — spytała Bradley.

— Myślę, że Evelyn nawet nie lubi Hogwartu. Czasami wydawało mi się, że patrzy na nas z góry i bawi ją nasza niewiedza na temat świata mugoli. Chyba uważała, że dyskryminujemy ją, bo pochodzi z Ameryki, ale sama nie była lepsza — odpowiedziała Krukonka. — Wolała towarzystwo osób z mugolskich rodzin, pewnie mogła z nimi rozmawiać o tych swoich kreskówkach, cokolwiek to jest. Och, i lubiła profesora Maxwella. Orla uważa, że spotykali się ze sobą.

Orla Quirke, która weszła jako następna, natychmiast potwierdziła słowa swojej koleżanki. Według niej Evelyn Grant miała romans z Thomasem.

— Evelyn spotykała się z Thomasem Maxwellem? Na pewno? — spytała sceptycznym tonem, obserwując pannę Quirke czujnym wzrokiem.

Przecież znała Toma, i poważnie wątpiła, by wdał się w romans z uczennicą. Nie był przecież głupi. Poza tym ani słowem nie wspominał o tym, by łączyły go z Grant szczególnie bliskie relacje. Jednak to była już druga osoba, która zasugerowała, że tak mogło być.

— Tak, mieli romans, już mówiłam — odpowiedziała natychmiast panna Quirke. — Evelyn nigdy o tym nie mówiła, ale wiem, że często się do niego wymykała. Najpierw mieli razem korepetycje, ale później kilka razy widziałam ją w dość dziwnych sytuacjach z Maxwellem.

— To nie musi o niczym świadczyć.

— Wiem, co widziałam!

— Więc opowiedz mi o tych sytuacjach. 

Orla zaczęła opowiadać, wyraźnie zachwycona, że może podzielić się z kimś taką historią. Sarah miała wrażenie, że nieco wyolbrzymiała rzeczywistość.

— Zapisałeś to? — spytała Summersa, gdy Krukonka wyszła.

— Tak, mam wszystko. Później to sprawdzimy.

Ze wszystkich przepytywanych uczniów tylko Julie Davis i Luna Lovegood opowiedziały aurorom, że Evelyn od dłuższego czasu zachowywała się dziwnie i ewidentnie się czegoś obawiała. Nie miały jednak pojęcia, żeby ktoś jej zagrażał.

— Evelyn nigdy o czymś takim nie mówiła. Zawsze, gdy pytałam, czy wszystko w porządku, odpowiadała, że tak. Była nerwowa i czegoś się obawiała, ale nigdy nie chciała o tym mówić — powiedziała Julie Davis.

— Czy zachowywała się w jakiś niepokojący sposób?

— Och, jak sobie o tym pomyślę, to chyba tak. Jak w grudniu wróciła do szkoły, dręczyły ją koszmary, kilka razy obudziła nas swoim krzykiem. Później chyba rzuciła na swoje łóżko zaklęcia wyciszające, pewnie po to, żebyśmy nic nie słyszały — opowiadała Davis, blada z przejęcia. — I nagle zaczęła się bardzo dużo uczyć. Wcześniej niezbyt jej na tym zależało, nawet prace domowe zawsze odrabiała na ostatnią chwilę. A od paru miesięcy często czyta do późnej nocy i regularnie chodzi do biblioteki. Och, a jeśli ona już wtedy... Powinnam już dawno pójść do profesora Flitwicka! Byłam taka głupia, że wierzyłam w jej zapewnienia, że wszystko jest w porządku!

— Od kiedy się to zaczęło?

Julie westchnęła.

— Chyba od czasu, kiedy dowiedziała się o śmierci matki. A później wyjechała do babci i kiedy wróciła, było jeszcze gorzej — wyjaśniła. — Miałam wrażenie, że po prostu nie umie się pogodzić z utratą matki. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że ona może...

Dziewczyna rozpłakała się. Sarah pozwoliła jej odejść, po czym zwróciła się do Summersa.

— Kto następny?

Mężczyzna zerknął na notatki.

— Czekaj, już patrzę... Ackerley, Brandon, Davis, Hill, Lovegood, Quirke... Ach tak, jeszcze Charles Selwyn. To już ostatni.

— Mam nadzieję, że będzie bardziej rozmowny niż jego koleżka Brandon.

Brandon ograniczył się w zasadzie tylko do przedstawienia Evelyn jako osoby posiadającej naganny stosunek do regulaminu i kompletnie nie dbającej o dobro Ravenclawu. 

Sarah wezwała młodego Selwyna. Wysoki, szczupły chłopak wsunął się do gabinetu i usiadł przed biurkiem, garbiąc się i łypiąc na aurorów nieufnie.

Bradley powtórzyła te same pytania, które zadawała innym.

— Właściwie to nie wiem. Evelyn czasami zachowywała się dziwnie, ale pewnie dlatego, że po prostu była nowa. Chyba nam nie ufała, zresztą się nie dziwię — powiedział chłopak cicho, a wzrok miał utkwiony w oknie ponad ramieniem Sarah.

— Nikogo się nie bała?

— Nic nam nie mówiła.Była raczej samotna i trzymała się na uboczu — powiedział ponuro. — Często żałowałem, że nie odnalazła się w Hogwarcie.

— Tak uważasz, panie Selwyn?

Chłopak pokiwał głową.

— Nie przepadała za Hogwartem, ciągle podkreślała tęsknotę za swoim krajem i starą szkołą. Chodziła własnymi drogami. Czasami była podejrzliwa.

Prawie wszyscy Krukoni mówili to samo — Evelyn ewidentnie się izolowała i tęskniła za życiem w Ameryce, a także nie potrafiła znaleźć wspólnego języka z rówieśnikami dorastającymi w zupełnie innych realiach. To nieco komplikowało sprawę, bo nikt z nich nie wiedział o niczym niepokojącym, a co najwyżej zauważali dziwne zachowania Grant, jak panna Davis.  

— Zaobserwowałeś może coś niezwykłego?

— Co? Nie, raczej nie. Może tylko to, że po śmierci matki była przygnębiona. Ale to chyba normalne, prawda? 

Charles wzruszył ramionami, jednak nadal unikał patrzenia aurorom w oczy. 

— Dobrze, na razie to wszystko. Możliwe jednak, że jeszcze będziemy chcieli z wami porozmawiać.

Chłopak skinął głową i wyszedł. 

Sarah zerknęła pospiesznie w notatki Summersa.

— To co, teraz wracamy do Maxwella?

Musieli z nim porozmawiać, by rozjaśnić wątpliwości, jakie zasiała w nich Orla Quirke. Poszli prosto do jego gabinetu, jednak nie zastali go ani tam, ani w pokoju nauczycielskim.

 

*   *   *

  
            W czasie, gdy aurorzy go szukali, Thomas Maxwell szybkim krokiem zmierzał w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Kiedy wsunął się do środka, Poppy tam była; grzebała w jednej z białych szafek, zapewne szukając jakiegoś eliksiru.

— Czy Evelyn już się obudziła? Mógłbym ją odwiedzić? — spytał.

Był pewien, że Poppy go wygoni; w końcu nie dopuszczała do Grant praktycznie nikogo. Ta jednak skinęła głową.

— Tak, ale na krótko. Dziewczyna ciągle jest osłabiona i wystraszona.

Thomas wsunął się do bocznej salki. Evelyn spała.

Powoli zbliżył się do jej łóżka. Musiałwiedzieć, co ją spotkało i kto to zrobił. Liczył, że skoro nie było tutaj Poppy, dziewczyna ośmieli się i powie prawdę. W końcu powinna pamiętać o tym, co jeszcze niedawno ich łączyło. Naiwnie sądził, że ufała mu bardziej niż szkolnej uzdrowicielce czy jakimkolwiek postronnym osobom.

Usiadł przy niej, wpatrując się w jej bladą twarz i ręce spoczywające na pościeli. Po chwili delikatnie chwycił jej nadgarstek i podwinął rękaw piżamy. Jak się spodziewał, jego oczom ukazały się kolejne blizny, jednak najwyraźniej nie zdążyły ulec otwarciu po zaklęciu Lydii, tak, jak te na plecach i brzuchu.

Wtedy Evelyn poruszyła się w pościeli i jęknęła.

— Zostaw... — szepnęła, po czym szarpnęła ręką.

Tom ścisnął ją mocniej, nie przestając wpatrywać się w długie szramy.

— Skąd masz te wszystkie ślady, Evelyn? Kto ci to zrobił? — spytał, przesuwając palcami po jej skórze. — Lydia? Czy twoja babcia? A może ktoś inny?

Evelyn błyskawicznie wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku. Thomas natychmiast ją przytrzymał, w obawie, że mogłaby próbować mu uciec. Zdecydowanie nie była w odpowiedniej formie, by jej na to pozwolić.

— To... Nic takiego, Tom. Niepotrzebnie się przejmujesz — wymamrotała słabym głosem, po czym schowała się pod kołdrą.

Chwilę później Thomas dosłyszał stłumiony szloch. Nieco zdezorientowany zachowaniem dziewczyny, sięgnął dłonią w jej kierunku, by odkryć ją i powrócić do rozmowy. Dopiero po chwili szamotaniny udało mu się zdjąć z niej pościel i odsłonić zapłakaną twarz. 

— Evelyn... 

— Zostaw mnie! — krzyknęła Grant, odpychając go. — Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać! 

Tom spojrzał na drzwi. Pomfrey nadal nie wracała, jednak w każdej chwili mogła wejść.

— Evelyn, ciszej! — poprosił ją, jednak ta wciąż płakała.

Szybko rzucił na drzwi zaklęcie wyciszające, mającnadzieję, że Poppy nic nie usłyszała.

Powoli przysunął się do Grant. Chciał ją przytulić, pokazać jej, że nie ma się czego obawiać i że może mu zaufać, jednak dziewczyna po raz kolejny się szarpnęła i niemal wyswobodziła się z uścisku.

— Zostaw mnie, proszę! — powtórzyła jeszcze głośniej.

Tom jednak nie dał za wygraną, nie teraz, kiedy zostali sami. Przytrzymał Evelyn, by nie próbowała wstawać. Nastolatka zaczęła miotać się, jakby wstąpił w nią jakiś szał. Krzyczała, drapała i kopała, a mężczyzna miał poważny problem z utrzymaniem jej. Niemal poluzował uścisk, czując nagły ból, kiedy Evelyn z całej siły kopnęła go w żebra, próbując uciec. W końcu przycisnął jej ręce do poduszki i pochylił się nad nią tak, że przez chwilę patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Dostrzegł w jej spojrzeniu już nie tylko strach, ale również żal i ból. Dyszała ciężko, nie mogąc nic zrobić, i musiała się poddać. Po chwili odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę.

— Evelyn, muszę wiedzieć, o co chodzi — rzekł poważnym tonem. — Nie dam rady ci pomóc, jeśli nie powiesz mi, kto cię skrzywdził, rozumiesz? — spytał stanowczo. 

— Nikt mnie nie skrzywdził! Nikt, dociera?! — warknęła, po raz kolejny usiłując się wyrwać. — Daj mi wreszcie spokój, czego ty jeszcze chcesz?! Mówiłam, że to nic! Zostaw! Nie chcę cię widzieć!

Koszulka od piżamy podwinęła się, odsłaniając zabandażowany bok. Tom, choć doskonale wiedział, co kryje się pod bandażem, nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie musnąć go ręką, którą nie unieruchamiał nadgarstków dziewczyny. Wyczuł, że Evelyn lekko drżała i próbowała przekręcić się na bok.

— Tak? — spytał, pochylając się nad nią jeszcze niżej. Wciąż mocno trzymał jej ręce. — Wiesz, bardzo łatwo jest odróżnić rany magiczne od zwykłych. Wiem, że próbujesz mnie okłamać, ale chcę wyłącznie twojego dobra. Ten, kto ci to zrobił, musi ponieść konsekwencje!

Evelyn jęknęła, kiedy Thomas odwrócił ją na brzuch. Domyślał się, że na plecach także miała dużo śladów. Delikatnie odsunął kawałek opatrunku, dostrzegając kilka blizn; część nich była świeża, zaczerwieniona, inne zaś starsze, blade. Zapewne były skutkiem innych klątw, które nie weszły w reakcję z zaklęciem Nott. Jako auror dobrze wiedział, że istniało przynajmniej kilka różnych rodzajów zaklęć tnących, plus rzecz jasna cała masa innych klątw, z których nie wszystkie pozostawiały widoczne ślady...

Wzdrygnął się na myśl, że ktoś używał takiej magii na Evelyn.

— Nie! Nie, ja nie mogę... Nie mogę! — krzyczała Grant, zanosząc się płaczem, choć w tej chwili był on już cichszy i mniej rozpaczliwy. Wciąż usiłowała nie patrzeć na Toma, jakby spojrzenie na niego było czymś odrażającym. Mężczyzna, zaniepokojony tym, że niektóre z ran zaczęły lekko krwawić, zasłonił opatrunek, wciąż przytrzymując dziewczynę jedną ręką. Pozwolił tylko, by przekręciła się na plecy, nie chcąc sprawiać jej więcej bólu, niż to konieczne.

Zamknęła oczy i zwinęła się w pół, ponawiając próbę oswobodzenia rąk. Tom jednak trzymał ją na tyle mocno, że nie potrafiła się wyrwać. Czekał, aż dziewczyna się uspokoi.

— Co pan wyprawia?! Proszę ją puścić, natychmiast! — W drzwiach nagle pojawiła się pani Pomfrey. — Niech pan stąd wyjdzie!

Thomas natychmiast odsunął się od Evelyn. Ta skorzystała z okazji i ponownie zniknęła pod kołdrą.

W oczach kobiety dostrzegł podejrzliwość. Jej wzrok przesuwał się na zmianę od płaczącej Evelyn nadal schowanej pod kołdrą do niego, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz niepokoju.

— Próbowałem z nią tylko porozmawiać.

Maxwell miał złe przeczucia.

— Przykro mi, ale nie mogę pozwolić panu na denerwowanie panny Grant w obecnym stanie — powiedziała stanowczo, kładąc mężczyźnie rękę na ramieniu. — Proszę wyjść.

Jej głos brzmiał oschle i zimno. Mężczyzna nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak ta sytuacja musiała wyglądać w jej oczach. Mogła pomyśleć naprawdę różne rzeczy.

Natychmiast ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zanim jednak wyszedł, odwrócił się do uzdrowicielki:

— Proszę się nie martwić i w spokoju zająć się Evelyn.

Nawet za drzwiami słyszał płacz dziewczyny. Wcale mu to nie pomagało. Nie zamierzał jednak tak łatwo się poddawać. Choć początkowo miał zamiar iść do swojego gabinetu, ostatecznie zawrócił, licząc, że uda mu się spotkać z aurorami, którzy niewątpliwie niedługo się pojawią.

Ku swojemu zdumieniu, w pobliżu skrzydła znowu spotkał Laurę Wayland.

 

*   *   *

 

Evelyn, wciąż roztrzęsiona po spotkaniu z Tomem, czuła na sobie spojrzenie uzdrowicielki i ani trochęjej to nie pomagało. Najchętniej znowu by się schowała i nigdy stamtąd nie wychodziła, jednak kobieta odsunęła kołdrę poza zasięg jej rąk i patrzyła na nią nieco groźnie.

— Czy to Thomas Maxwell tak cię urządził? — spytała chwilę po tym, kiedy mężczyzna wyszedł. 

— Nie, to nie on! — krzyknęła nastolatka.

— Nie musisz się bać. Obiecuję, że już nic ci nie zrobi.

Grant skrzywiła się.

— Przecież mówię, że to nie on! Nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdził!

Kobieta jednak zdawała się jej nie wierzyć. Widząc, że Evelyn jest coraz bardziej roztrzęsiona, zmusiła ją do wypicia kolejnych eliksirów.

Dziewczyna zasnęła.

Obudziła się dopiero po kilku godzinach, gdy słońce już zachodziło. Zdziwiła się, że była sama; spodziewała się, że aurorzy nie odpuszczą tak łatwo i będą jeszcze ją nachodzić.

Wiedziała jednak, że ucieczka jej się nie uda. Sama widziała, jak pani Pomfrey zabezpieczyła drzwi zaklęciem. Mogła tylko leżeć i czekać, aż ktoś do niej przyjdzie. 

Usiadła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach, uświadamiając sobie, że teraz już nie będzie miała spokoju. Aurorzy niedługo wrócą i na pewno w końcu znajdą sposób, żeby zmusić ją do wyznania prawdy. Czy zdobędą się na to, żeby podać jej veritaserum? Podejrzewała, że byliby do tego zdolni, wciąż pamiętała, co działo się w Ministerstwie Magii, kiedy została przyłapana w archiwum pod postacią Gwendolyn Morgan.

Jeśli zmuszą ją do wypicia tego, złamie Wieczystą Przysięgę i umrze bardzo bolesną śmiercią. Na samą myśl wzdrygnęła się i jęknęła. Wspomnienia powróciły do niej z całą mocą. Po raz kolejny zdała sobie sprawę, że odkąd matka zabrała ją z Nowego Jorku, kompletnie straciła kontrolę nad swoim życiem. 

W końcu zdjęła dłonie z twarzy i przesunęła wzrok dalej. Promienie zachodzącego słońca wlewały się przez okno, rzucając na podłogę czerwonawe cienie, budzące nieprzyjemne skojarzenia z plamami krwi.

Na ich widok Evelyn natychmiast przypomniała sobie przerażający dom Johna Selwyna i smugi krwi na posadzkach. W jej umyśle pojawiły się wspomnienia najczarniejszych chwil w życiu. Piwnica. Błysk zielonego światła. Constance opadająca na ziemię. Martwe, szare oczy wpatrujące się w sufit. Bolesne klątwy.

Tamtego dnia prawie umarła.

Jęknęła, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Pospiesznie przesunęła wzrok na szafkę nocną, na której wciąż stały flakoniki z eliksirami oznaczone etykietkami. Przez chwilę odczytywała je, a do jej głowy nagle przyszedł desperacki pomysł.

Niewiele myśląc, sięgnęła dłonią po pierwszą buteleczkę. Na etykietce widniał koślawy podpis: „Eliksir spokoju”. Evelyn jak przez mgłę przypomniała sobie lekcję eliksirów, na której warzyli taki napój, oraz jego opis w książce: „ _W przypadku przedawkowania osoba, która eliksir wypije, zapadnie w głęboki sen, z którego może się już nie obudzić”_.

Pani Pomfrey dała jej wcześniej zaledwie maleńką czarkę tego naparu. Evelyn spodziewała się, że jeśli wypije wszystko, co znajdowało się w butelce, zaśnie. Na zawsze. Po prostu umrze i już nigdy nie wpadnie w łapy Selwyna ani nie zostanie zmuszona przez aurorów do złamania Wieczystej Przysięgi. Nie będzie cierpieć.

Ale i już nigdy nie wróci do Nowego Jorku. Nie zobaczy ojca. Nie spełni marzenia o zostaniu artystką. Ale przecież to było nieważne.

Mimo wątpliwości podjęła decyzję. Chwyciła flakon drżącymi dłońmi i przechyliła go, czując, jak chłodna, pozbawiona smaku ciecz spływa jej do gardła. Praktycznie od razu po opróżnieniu butelki poczuła wszechogarniającą niemoc i pustkę, zupełnie jakby znalazła się głęboko pod wodą.

Chciała krzyczeć, ale nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie choćby pisku. Kiedy już wypiła eliksir, nie miała nawet czasu, by pożałować tej decyzji.

Chwilę później osunęła się na ziemię.

 

* * *

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 22.07.15_


	23. Komplikacje

_luty 2000_

 

Thomas poszedł odwiedzić Evelyn wieczorem, krótko po kolacji, ale, ku jego zdumieniu, pani Pomfrey natychmiast wypchnęła go na zewnątrz.

— Stan panny Grant bardzo się pogorszył. Proszę stąd iść! — rzekła, po czym spojrzała na niego ganiącym wzrokiem i zatrzasnęła mu drzwiprzed nosem.

Dopiero po chwili dotarła do niego ta wieść. Poczuł się, jakby na dno jego żołądka opadła ciężka bryła lodu. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, że mogło jej się coś stać i poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że tak szorstko ją potraktował.

Wycofał się dopiero, kiedy minęła go Laura Wayland, łypiąc na niego ze zdumieniem. Wstał szybko i nie oglądając się na kobietę, wrócił do swojego gabinetu.

Ze złością zdjął szatę i cisnął ją na kanapę przed kominkiem. Gdy tylko to zrobił, natychmiast przypomniały mu się spotkania z Evelyn i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy już wtedy ukrywała przed nim swój sekret. Czuł, że gdzieś popełnił błąd. Miał z Evelyn do czynienia znacznie więcej niż powinien, a mimo to niczego się nie domyślił.

Przez dobrą godzinę krążył po gabinecie, ogarnięty ponurymi myślami. Czuł, że to nie da mu spokoju, dlatego przerwał spacer i ruszył w stronę drzwi. 

Miał nadzieję, że tym razem Poppy pozwoli mu wejść, lub przynajmniej powie, co się stało.

Pani Pomfrey nie wpuściła go, ale wyszła na korytarz. Uczyniła to jednak bardzo niechętnie. Przez cały czas spoglądała na niego podejrzliwie i zachowywała się nerwowo.

— Co z panną Grant? — spytał szybko, zaciskając dłonie w kieszeniach szaty.

Bał się, że usłyszy coś okropnego, na przykład, że odnowienie się klątw spowodowało większe szkody, niż początkowo zakładali. Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, co powiedziała szkolna uzdrowicielka:

— Panna Grant próbowała popełnić samobójstwo.

Thomas zamrugał, zbity z tropu.

— Co... Że jak? — wymamrotał nieskładnie.

Wyjął ręce z kieszeni i odgarnął sprzed oczu nieco przydługie włosy.

— Dzisiaj po południu Evelyn przedawkowała eliksir spokoju. Zostawiłam lecznicze napary na szafce nocnej, nie podejrzewałam, że mogłaby zrobić coś tak głupiego — urwała, a w jej głosie było słychać poczucie winy. — Na szczęście w porę ją odnalazłam i podałam jej antidotum. Wyjdzie z tego, ale potrzebuje trochę czasu. Teraz śpi.

Przez cały czas spoglądała na Toma tak, jakby uważała, że to wszystko było jego winą. Gdyby nie to, że pochłaniały go inne myśli, pewnie by się tym zaniepokoił.

— Mogę ją zobaczyć?

— Niestety, nie wyrażam na to zgody.

Odeszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 

*   *   *

 

Minerwa McGonagall była zaniepokojona. Ostatnimi laty niepokoiła się jednak na tyle często, że niemal nie okazywała po sobie emocji. Wypełniała swoje zwykłe obowiązki tak samo starannie jak zawsze, większość czasu spędzając w gabinecie. Od czasów Dumbledore'a niewiele się w nim zmieniło, poza tym, że na stolikach nie stały już srebrne instrumenty magiczne, a przy drzwiach nie było złotej żerdzi zajmowanej niegdyś przez Fawkesa. Na ścianach wciąż wisiały portrety byłych dyrektorów i dyrektorek Hogwartu od momentu jego założenia po dzień dzisiejszy. Obecnie większość z nich spała; w końcu było już po północy. W wolnych od portretów przestrzeniach znajdowały się wysokie po sam sufit regały pełne książek, które skompletowali jeszcze Dumbledore oraz jego poprzednicy.

Spojrzała na leżącą na blacie biurka teczkę z aktami Evelyn Grant. Sytuacja dziewczyny była jej już doskonale znana. Wcześniej nigdy nie ingerowała w funkcjonowanie nowej uczennicy, podchodząc do niej dokładnie tak, jak do pozostałych uczniów, ale niedawna wieść o czarnej magii i o próbie samobójczej naprawdę nią wstrząsnęła.

W ciągu jej niespełna dwuletniej dyrektury już drugi raz zdarzyła się sytuacja, gdy jakaś uczennica próbowała targnąć się na swoje życie. I choć poprzednim razem wszystko zakończyło się raczej pomyślnie, kobieta czuła, że sprawa dotycząca panny Grant będzie znacznie bardziej skomplikowana. Nauczyciele wydawali się poruszeni ogromem okrucieństwa, jakiego doznała dziewczyna. Wszyscy zgodnie przyznawali, że nie mieli o niczym pojęcia.

Minerwę najbardziej zaniepokoił jeden z nich. Wiedziała już od Poppy o dziwnym i podejrzanym zachowaniuThomasa Maxwella w skrzydle szpitalnym, dlatego postanowiła jak najszybciej osobiście z nim porozmawiać. Chciała rozwiać wątpliwości, które zrodziły się, gdy wysłuchiwała relacji szkolnej uzdrowicielki. 

Wezwała go niedługo po tym, jak Poppy opuściła jej gabinet, by wrócić do swoich obowiązków. Maxwell zjawił się dopiero pół godziny później, w krzywo zapiętej szacie i z potarganymi włosami. Wszedł do gabinetu i rozejrzał się. Mimo późnej pory nie wydawał się śpiący, raczej zdenerwowany.

— Dobry wieczór, pani dyrektor — przywitał ją.

Maxwell usiadł przed ciężkim biurkiem i spojrzał na nią uważnie. Trwało to jednak tylko przez moment, bo zaraz potem opuścił wzrok na blat.

— Mniemam, że obecna sytuacja Evelyn Grant jest panu znana? — spytała, dostrzegając, że jego oczy śledziły tekst w otwartej teczce.

Pokiwał głową. 

— Oczywiście — mruknął lakonicznie.

— Pani Pomfrey poinformowała mnie o wszystkim — przemówiła ponownie kobieta.

Thomas wyraźnie się skrzywił. 

— Więc pewnie już pani wszystko wie.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi. Prostokątne okulary zsunęły jej się na czubek nosa, ale poprawiła je szybkim ruchem ręki.

— Chciałabym usłyszeć to od pana. Od początku. Dlaczego nachodził pan tę biedną dziewczynę dzisiaj rano?

Maxwell wzdrygnął się. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, jednak kobieta go nie ponaglała. Zamiast tego utkwiła wzrok w portrecie Dumbledore'a, który właśnie podrapał się po nosie przez sen. Dopiero po chwili młody nauczyciel odezwał się ponownie.

— Chciałem tylko, żeby Evelyn powiedziała mi, kto ją skrzywdził. Próbowałem jej pomóc — rzekł sztywno. 

McGonagall przewróciła kartkę w aktach. Zastanawiała się, czy Maxwell mógłby być zdolny do tego, by rzucać na tę dziewczynę klątwy. Słowa Poppy nadal nie dawały jej spokoju.

— To kolejna kwestia, którą miałam zamiar poruszyć — odezwała się. — A mianowicie sposób, w jaki próbował pan porozmawiać z tą dziewczyną.

— Miałem nadzieję, że powie, kto to zrobił. Nie pomożemy jej, jeśli nie będziemy wiedzieć, kto jest sprawcą. Panna Grant stanowczo odmówiła udzielenia odpowiedzi na pytania — wyjaśnił. — Próbowałem z nią porozmawiać na ten temat, gdy tylko Poppy pozwoliła mi ją odwiedzić. Evelyn przestraszyła się i wpadła w histerię.

— Panie Maxwell, czy pan sam siebie słyszy? — przerwała mu, spoglądając na niego srogo zza okularów. — Tylko porozmawiać? Ta dziewczyna niedługo później próbowała popełnić samobójstwo!

Część portretów obudziło się na dźwięk jej podniesionego głosu. Milczała przez moment, obserwując reakcje mężczyzny i zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób wyciągnąć od niego informacje mogące pomóc w tej sprawie. Nie chciała zrzucać wszystkiego na aurorów, wolała mieć jakąś kontrolę nad sytuacją, w końcu to byli jej uczennica oraz podwładny. Uważała się za osobę sprawiedliwą i nie zamierzała obarczać nikogo winą, póki nie zdobędzie konkretnych dowodów. W końcu Poppy mogła się pomylić w swoich dość odważnie wyrażanych podejrzeniach.

— Kiedy właściwie rozpoczął pan udzielanie Evelyn Grant korepetycji z obrony przed czarną magią? — spytała.

— Chyba pod koniec września, nie pamiętam dokładnie. Poprosił mnie o to profesor Flitwick, a ja wyraziłem zgodę.

 Był nieco spięty. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bardzo chciał wyjść. Musiała jednak zapytać go jeszcze o tamte plotki. Była pewna, że o nich wiedział. Gdyby okazały się prawdą, mogłoby dojść do skandalu. Miała nadzieję, że to tylko wybujała wyobraźnia uczniów.

— A co z tymi wszystkimi pogłoskami, panie Maxwell?

— To bzdury — odrzekł, ledwie skończyła formułować pytanie.

Kobieta zauważyła, że auror uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. Wyczuła, że kłamał, ale nadal nie miała stuprocentowych dowodów ani na niezdrowe relacje z uczennicą, ani na stosowanie wobec niej czarnej magii.

— Czy łączyły pana bliższe relacje z panną Grant?

— Po prostu ją lubiłem — mruknął wymijająco. — Udzielałem jej korepetycji, starałem się jakoś pomóc w nadrobieniu materiału. Miała zaległości ze starej szkoły.

— Poppy mówiła mi, że panna Grant zwracała się do pana po imieniu. Nie wydaje się to panu dziwne?

Thomas wyraźnie się skrzywił.

— Nie, ależ skąd. Panna Grant jest dość, eee... bezpośrednia. U nich w Ameryce relacje między nauczycielami i uczniami nie były tak sztywne jak tutaj — odpowiedział. — Spodziewam się, że to po prostu jej nawyk ze starej szkoły.

Minerwa obrzuciła go uważnym spojrzeniem.

— A jak wyglądały te korepetycje?

— Ćwiczyliśmy tylko standardowe, przewidziane w programie zaklęcia obronne — powiedział Maxwell. — Nigdy nie demonstrowałem przed nią czarnej magii, nie mówiąc o stosowaniu jej na niej czy na kimkolwiek.

— Czy panna Grant kiedykolwiek wspominała o tym, by ktoś ją skrzywdził?

— Nie miałem o niczym pojęcia przed tamtą sytuacją w Klubie Pojedynków — rzekł. — Sugerowałem aurorom, żeby przyjrzeli się dokładniej babci panny Grant. Evelyn kilkakrotnie się na nią żaliła na naszych zajęciach.

— Z pewnością to sprawdzą — powiedziała oschle.

— A teraz, jeśli to wszystko, czy mogę już iść? — Maxwell, wyraźnie podenerwowany, spojrzał w stronę drzwi.

— Tak, proszę. — Minerwa machnęła ręką.

Mimo wszystko jednak z ulgą powitała moment, kiedy Maxwell wyszedł. Teraz musiała przemyśleć tę sprawę i zadbać o to, by nie wyszła poza mury szkoły. Liczyła na dyskrecję aurorów prowadzących śledztwo. Kobieta naprawdę obawiała się ewentualnej paniki wśród uczniów oraz tego, że przerażeni rodzice mogliby zacząć zabierać swoje dzieci ze szkoły. Wcale by się nie dziwiła, gdyby tak właśnie postąpili, dlatego należało zrobić wszystko, żeby tego uniknąć i zapewnić podopiecznym spokojną, bezpieczną naukę.

Znalazła się w trudnej sytuacji. Zamierzała dopilnować, by sprawa panny Grant została pomyślnie rozwiązana, a sprawca stosownie ukarany, ale musiała mieć na uwadze także dobro Hogwartu. Przerażało ją, że w murach szkoły mógł grasować szaleniec, gotów znowu kogoś skrzywdzić. Ale bała się też tego, że z trudem wypracowany spokój wśród uczniów i ich bliskich runie, gdy tylko cała sprawa się rozniesie.

 

*   *   *

 

Odkąd Rigel Yaxley dowiedziała się, że sprawa Evelyn wyszła na jaw, była niespokojna i podenerwowana. Minionej nocy, po odejściu aurorów praktycznie nie spała; chodziła tylko po domu niczym duch, wypełniona plątaniną chaotycznych myśli i obaw.

Co, jeśli Evelyn, mimo złożonej Przysięgi, coś zdradzi? Co, jeśli aurorzy i bez tego domyślą się prawdy? Co, jeśli John wpadnie w gniew?

Nie poinformowała Selwyna. Zwlekała z tym, bo nie miała odwagi zmierzyć się z problemem. Już wystarczyło, że użerała się z aurorami. Było tylko kwestią czasu, jak znowu się pojawią.

Zamierzała także dopilnować Alexandry, choć wnuczka od pewnego czasu stała się niezwykle apatyczna i milcząca. Rigel musiała być bardzo ostrożna; w końcu wciąż mogły tlić się w niej zalążki buntu rozbudzone kilkutygodniowym przebywaniem z Evelyn. Już jakiś czas temu odebrała dziewczynie różdżkę i nakazała skrzatom pilnować ją dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Nawet nie powiedziała Alexandrze o swoich planach odnośnie jej przyszłości, uznając, że jeszcze nie nadszedł odpowiedni czas.

— Alexandro — zwróciła się do niej, gdy tylko dziewczyna wsunęła się do salonu ze spuszczoną głową.

Alexandra nieznacznie uniosła wzrok. 

— Tak, babciu?

— Porozmawiamy o Evelyn — mruknęła Rigel lakonicznie, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się na moment. — Niedługo znowu mogą pojawić się aurorzy. Tym razem pewnie będziesz musiała z nimi porozmawiać.

Alexandra skinęła głową. Jej dłonie nerwowo mięły skraj szaty; robiła to w identyczny sposób jak Evelyn, kiedy była wystraszona.

— Wiesz, co możesz mówić aurorom, a czego nie wolno ci powiedzieć, prawda, Alexandro?

— Wiem — odpowiedziała natychmiast jej wnuczka.

Rigel uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem.

— To dobrze. Bo jeśli powiesz coś nie tak, cokolwiek...

Nie musiała kończyć. Alexandra z pewnością wiedziała, jakie konsekwencje mogłaby pociągnąć za sobą niesubordynacja. Zwłaszcza w takiej delikatnej kwestii, jak sprawa Evelyn i Selwyna. 

— Nic im nie powiem — wyszeptała Alexandra.

Resztę wieczoru spędziły w ciszy. Humor Rigel nieznacznie się poprawił, jednak tej nocy nadal nie potrafiła zasnąć. Umożliwił jej to dopiero eliksir Słodkiego Snu, który trzymała schowany na samym końcu szuflady.

 

*   *   *

 

Sarah przybyła do Biura Aurorów o świcie, jednak okazało się, że Summers znowu wybrał się do Hogwartu.

Przejrzała szybko swoje zapiski i dziesięć minut później pojawiła się w szkole. Spotkała Summersa, gdy ten wychodził z gabinetu McGonagall.

— Rozmawiałeś z dyrektorką? — spytała natychmiast, upewniając się, że w pobliżu nie ma żadnych uczniów.

— Rozmawiałem — burknął. — Grant wczoraj wieczorem próbowała popełnić samobójstwo.

Sarah zatrzymała się raptownie.

— Co?

— Ta lekkomyślna dziewczyna próbowała przedawkować eliksir spokoju.

— Wyjdzie z tego?

— Podobno tak, ale jeszcze nie możemy jej przesłuchać. Jej stan na to nie pozwala. — Summers skrzywił się.

Sarah pogrążyła się w myślach. Próba samobójcza Evelyn bardzo ją zaniepokoiła. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy pomyślała, co musiała przeżywać ta dziewczyna, skoro zdobyła się na tak desperacki krok. Poczuła jeszcze większą nienawiść do tego, kto ją skrzywdził.

— Wiesz coś więcej? — spytała po chwili. 

— Podejrzewają, że Maxwell mógł mieć z tym jakiś związek.

— Musimy do niego iść, a potem zobaczymy, co u Grant — stwierdziła Bradley. — Swoją drogą, McGonagall wie o tym, że Maxwell miał romans z uczennicą?

— Już wie. Ma zamiar zwołać radę nadzorczą w jego sprawie.

Sarah spodziewała się, że tak będzie. Niezależnie od ich śledztwa, Thomasa najprawdopodobniej czekało zwolnienie z pracy. Mimo wszystko nie było jej go żal. Evelyn Grant miała dopiero szesnaście lat. Jeśli pogłoski o romansie były prawdziwe, nie stawiały Maxwella w zbyt dobrym świetle. 

Tym razem zastali go w gabinecie. Czytał nowy numer „Transmutacji Współczesnej”. Sarah uderzyło jednak to, że gdy opuścił gazetę, zauważyła bardziej niż dawniej potargane włosy, a na jego twarzy nie było ani śladu uśmiechu, raczej niepokój.

Nie potrafiła nie myśleć o tym, co przekazał jej Summers. Nie chciała w to wierzyć, ale Tom mógł okazać się potencjalnym podejrzanym.

— Dzień dobry — odezwał się Summers. 

Aurorzy, nie czekając na odpowiedź Thomasa, usadowili się przed jego biurkiem. Maxwell spojrzał na nich z pewną konsternacją.

— Wiesz, co się przytrafiło pannie Grant? — spytała Sarah, nadal rozmyślając o tym, co powiedział wcześniej Summers.

Maxwell skinął głową. Summers wyjął arkusz pergaminu i zaczął notować.

— Wiesz też, że znowu musimy z tobą porozmawiać?

— Wiem.

— Proszę wybaczyć, że zadam takie pytanie, ale muszę to zrobić. Czy miałeś coś wspólnego z tym, co spotkało pannę Grant?

Przez cały czas obserwowała Maxwella, czekając na jakiś przejaw podejrzanych zachowań. Starała się także nie myśleć o tym, że jeszcze rok temu pracowali razem.

— Nie. Już to mówiłem profesor McGonagall i powtórzę wam: nigdy nie skrzywdziłem ani Evelyn, ani żadnego innego ucznia. Nie demonstrowałem niedozwolonych zaklęć, nie mówiąc o rzucaniu ich na kogokolwiek. 

— A ta sytuacja w skrzydle szpitalnym?

Maxwell zmieszał się i skrzywił.

— Próbowałem z nią porozmawiać. Gdy Poppy powiedziała mi o tych bliznach... Byłem wstrząśnięty. Poniosło mnie.

Sarah uniosła brwi.

— Dobrze. W takim razie: co dokładnie łączyło cię z Evelyn Grant?

— Daj spokój, Bradley, to jakiś absurd! — Thomas odpowiedział odrobinę za szybko i za głośno, co zasugerowało Sarah, że jednak coś było na rzeczy.

— Jedna z uczennic zdradziła nam wczoraj, że miałeś z nią romans — zaczęła. — Do profesor McGonagall także dotarły te pogłoski.

Maxwell milczał. Przez chwilę patrzył pustym wzrokiem na złożoną gazetę, by w końcu poprawić rękawy granatowej szaty i ponownie zwrócić się w stronę aurorów. Wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

— Dobrze, faktycznie mieliśmy przelotny romans — przyznał w końcu. Jego głos brzmiał zaskakująco cicho. — Ale nic jej nie zrobiłem. Zależało mi na niej.

Sarah westchnęła w duchu. A więc to jednak prawda. Już nie mogła łudzić się, że pogłoski były jedynie głupimi plotkami podkolorowanymi przez żądne sensacji nastolatki. Z jakiegoś powodu poczuła się jeszcze bardziej podle. W końcu kilka lat pracowała z Maxwellem, a nawet miała do niego pewne zaufanie i sympatię, i nigdy nie posądziłaby go o coś takiego.

Summers był nieco bardziej dosadny. Zaklął pod nosem i spojrzał na Maxwella podejrzliwym wzrokiem, zapewne zniesmaczony myślą, że mężczyzna utrzymywał bliskie kontakty z nieletnią.

— Proszę mówić dalej.

Znowu nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Thomas wyraźnie nie miał ochoty rozmawiać.

— Już na pierwszych zajęciach Evelyn zwróciła moją uwagę, bo wyraźnie odstawała poziomem od reszty klasy. Była nowa w Hogwarcie, miała duże zaległości w obronie przed czarną magią. Po uzgodnieniu tego z profesorem Flitwickiem zaproponowałem jej korepetycje — rzekł w końcu. — Evelyn przychodziła do mnie, ćwiczyliśmy zaklęcia obowiązujące w programie szóstego roku oraz zaległe, bo w Salem mieli zupełnie inny program nauczania.

— A ten romans? Jak to się zaczęło? — spytała, starając się zabrzmieć neutralnie.

— Evelyn jest bardzo sympatyczną, młodą osóbką. Przychodziła do mnie regularnie na zajęcia, zdążyłem ją polubić. Lubiłem z nią rozmawiać, byłem szczerze zaciekawiony jej życiem w Ameryce — odpowiedział Thomas, teraz dla odmiany zerkając w okno. — Zbliżyliśmy się do siebie w okolicach świąt, gdy wróciła od swojej babki. Już wtedy zauważyłem, że jest przygnębiona, ale uznałem, że nadal rozpaczała po stracie matki. To musiało być dla niej bardzo przykre. Wiedziałem też, że miała pewien konflikt z babką, chciała jak najszybciej wrócić do Hogwartu.

Urwał na moment, po czym westchnął.

— Co było później? — Sarah zachęciła go, by kontynuował.

— Przychodziła coraz częściej. Widziałem, że staje się bardziej zaangażowana, ale nie powiem, schlebiało mi to — powiedział. — Cieszyłem się, że ufa mi na tyle, żeby przychodzić i rozmawiać. Fascynowała mnie.

Summers prychnął pod nosem, jednak Sarah uciszyła go gestem.

— Ona była twoją uczennicą — powiedziała jednak, spoglądając na niego chłodno. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie wygląda dobrze?

— Wiem. Kiedy zorientowałem się, jak daleko to wszystko zaszło, powiedziałem pannie Grant, że musimy to zakończyć, że nie możemy dłużej się spotykać.

Sarah czuła, że nie mówił wszystkiego. Wyobraźnia zaczęła podsuwać jej różne, niekoniecznie przyjemne obrazy tego, jak mógł wyglądać romans Maxwella z zaledwie szesnastoletnią Evelyn.

— Kiedy to się stało?

— Mniej więcej dwa, może trzy tygodnie temu. 

— Jak zareagowała?

— Miałem wrażenie, że trudno jej się z tym pogodzić, ale starałem się być konsekwentny. Przecież tak czy inaczej kiedyś musielibyśmy się rozstać. Panna Grant w sierpniu skończy siedemnaście lat, planowała wrócić do Stanów. Ja mam swoje zobowiązania tutaj. 

Sarah skinęła głową. Czuła, że jej zaufanie do Maxwella po tej rozmowie znacznie zmalało.

Chwilę później opuścili jego gabinet.

— To co, teraz do biura? — spytał Summers, gdy już znaleźli się na korytarzu. — Powiadomią nas, kiedy Grant będzie zdolna do rozmowy  — dodał jeszcze, chowając teczkę z zapiskami.

— Musimy jeszcze wpaść do starej Yaxley — powiedziała Sarah. — Porozmawiać z tą drugą dziewczyną, Alexandrą.

Summers wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi. Prosto z Hogwartu udali się do Ravenscry.

Czarownica jak zwykle czekała na nich w salonie, ubrana w drogie szaty, które podkreślały jej sztywną sylwetkę. Najwyraźniej została już powiadomiona o próbie samobójczej wnuczki, bo nie wydawała się zbyt wstrząśnięta, kiedy usłyszała to z ust aurorów. Starannie ukrywała swoje emocje.

— Ta sytuacja z Evelyn jest wysoce niepokojąca — skwitowała oschłym tonem.

— Tak, to jest niepokojące — powiedziała Sarah. — Czy nadal podtrzymuje pani, że nie wie, skąd na ciele wnuczki wzięły się ślady po czarnej magii?

— Oczywiście, że nie wiem! — obruszyła się Rigel. — Myśli pani, że mam w zwyczaju rzucać na nią klątwy? Jest krnąbrna i bezczelna, owszem, i wymaga porządnego wychowania, by wyplenić z niej szkodliwe, amerykańskie nawyki, ale zaręczam, że nigdy nic jej nie zrobiłam. To jedyne dziecko Constance. Na waszym miejscu sprawdziłabym lepiej Hogwart, zamiast nieustannie nachodzić starsze damy — dodała jeszcze Yaxley, spoglądając na aurorkę wyniośle. — Oczerniacie mnie!

— Prowadzimy śledztwo, sprawdzamy wszystkie powiązania z Evelyn. To normalna procedura — skwitowała aurorka. — Musimy też porozmawiać z pani drugą wnuczką, Alexandrą. Jest w domu?

Rigel zacisnęła usta, ale skinęła głową. 

— Błyskotko! — powiedziała nagle.

Na dywanie zmaterializowała się skrzatka domowa. 

— Sprowadź Alexandrę. 

Stworzenie natychmiast zniknęło.

 

*   *   *

  
            Alexandra usiadła na kanapie, prostując się i spoglądając to na aurorów, to na Rigel czającą się w pobliżu kominka. Nie spodziewała się, że ten moment nadejdzie tak szybko. Choć została już uświadomiona przez babkę, że czeka ją spotkanie z aurorami, bała się. Wiedziała, że musi kłamać. Choć doskonale wiedziała, co stało się z Evelyn, nie wolno jej było tego ujawnić.

Miała bardzo niewiele do czynienia z osobami spoza rodziny. Obcowała tylko z czarodziejami czystej krwi, a tam wszyscy byli ze sobą spokrewnieni i znali się w mniejszym lub większym stopniu. Mimo lęku, była jednak wdzięczna Biuru Aurorów, że zabrali jej ojca do Azkabanu. Wiedziała, że Arnold Yaxley na to zasłużył.

Przełknęła głośno ślinę. Aurorka wpatrywała się w nią całkiem przyjaźnie. Alexandra wiedziała, że to może okazać sięzłudne, ale miała wrażenie, że Sarah Bradley nie miała wobec niej wrogich zamiarów.

— Jesteś gotowa, panno Yaxley?

Alexandra powoli pokiwała głową. Rigel poruszyła się niespokojnie, a aurorka spojrzała na nią z wyraźną niechęcią, co nie umknęło uwadze dziewczyny.

— Proszę wyjść. Pani wnuczka jest pełnoletnia, nie potrzebuje obecności opiekuna. 

Czarownica prychnęła, oburzona słowami Bradley.

— Nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł. Alexandra nie jest gotowa, żeby samodzielnie z wami rozmawiać. Nadal mocno przeżywa brak rodziców — obruszyła się Rigel. — Może pani porozmawiać z nią w mojej obecności, albo w ogóle nie będzie rozmowy.

Aurorka nie zareagowała na te słowa.

— Proszę wyjść. Gdy będzie taka potrzeba, oczywiście panią wezwę.

Alexandra zdawała sobie sprawę, że babce jest to bardzo nie w smak, jednak po tych słowach wyszła, zapewne nie chcąc budzić w aurorce podejrzeń.

Dziewczyna została sama z Bradley, która wyjęła różdżkę i rzuciła jakieś zaklęcie w kierunku drzwi.

— Wiesz już, co stało się z Evelyn, prawda? — spytała. — Nie musisz obawiać się babci, wyciszyłam pokój.

Alexandra pokiwała głową. Przez następne kilkanaście minut aurorka zadawała jej liczne pytania o relacje z Evelyn i o jej przypuszczenia na temat tego, kto mógł ją skrzywdzić. Dziewczyna jednak odpowiadała na wszystkie dokładnie tak, jak została poinstruowana przez babkę. Starała się panować nad emocjami, żeby podczas mówienia tych wszystkich kłamstw z niczym się nie zdradzić.

— Nigdy nie byłam zbyt blisko z Evelyn. Dowiedziałam się o jej istnieniu dopiero w sierpniu, gdy babcia sprowadziła ją do Ravenscry — mówiła. — Później Evelyn wyjechała do Hogwartu, ja zostałam. Nie miałyśmy okazji poznać się bliżej. Ona... była bardzo zamknięta w sobie i tęskniła za domem.

— A później, kiedy Evelyn przebywała tutaj w listopadzie i grudniu?

Alexandra poruszyła się niespokojnie, przesuwając wzrok z jednego aurora na drugiego.

— Evelyn straciła matkę. Myślę, że to był dla niej bardzo trudny czas. 

— A co z czarną magią? Z tego, co wiemy, dziewczyna mogła zostać zraniona właśnie w tamtym okresie.

— Nic o tym nie wiem. 

— Twoja babcia...

— Babcia Rigel nigdy nie zrobiłaby krzywdy Evelyn — przerwała jej Alexandra. — Może czasami bywa szorstka, ale chce dla niej... dla nas jak najlepiej.

Wiedziała, że miała szansę, by zdradzić prawdę i być może ocalić Evelyn przed dalszymi krzywdami z rąk Johna Selwyna. Nie potrafiła jednak tego zrobić mimo zapewnień aurorów o zaklęciu zabezpieczającym, dlatego konsekwentnie wypełniała polecenie babki.

— Czy babcia znęcała się kiedykolwiek nad którąś z was? — spytała jeszcze aurorka. — Nie musisz się obawiać. Możemy wam pomóc.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

— Nie, nic takiego się nie działo — rzekła. — Babcia opiekowała się nami najlepiej, jak mogła.

Sarah po chwili namysłu spojrzała na kolegę.

— Dobrze, w takim razie jesteś wolna. Dziękuję za rozmowę — powiedziała tylko i wraz z Summersem opuścili posiadłość, ale nawet wtedy nie zniknęły wątpliwości i wyrzuty sumienia.

 

*   *   *

 

Jak się okazało, plotki roznosiły się w Hogwarcie bardzo szybko. Zaledwie dwa dni po feralnym spotkaniu Klubu Pojedynków duża część uczniów wiedziała już, że Evelyn Grant przebywa w skrzydle szpitalnym po pojedynku z Lydią Nott. Chodziły też plotki o planowanym zamknięciu klubu do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy oraz o kłopotach Thomasa Maxwella, choć te ostatnie nie były jeszcze potwierdzone.

Nikomu nie pozwolono odwiedzić Evelyn. Julie i Luna wciąż się o nią martwiły, ale musiały zadowolić się biernym oczekiwaniem na jej powrót do zdrowia oraz znoszeniem nieprzyjemnych pogłosek. Martwiło je też zainteresowanie aurorów; skoro pojawili się w szkole, to musiało oznaczać, że sytuacja dziewczyny była znacznie poważniejsza, niż sądziły.

W trakcie zajęć Julie dużo o tym myślała, prawie nie słuchając nauczycieli. Miała wyrzuty sumienia, że w ostatnich tygodniach nie zauważyła, że działo się coś złego.

— Nie mogłaś jej powstrzymać, kiedy poszła zmierzyć się z Lydią? — rzuciła Julie w kierunku Luny, wiedząc, że Evelyn była na spotkaniu razem z nią.

Luna odwróciła się w jej stronę.

— Próbowałam, ale Evelyn nie chciała mnie słuchać.

Julie westchnęła. Wiedziała, że Grant potrafiła być bardzo uparta i często ignorowała racjonalne argumenty.

— Myślisz, że wszystko będzie z nią w porządku?

— Och, jasne. Profesor Maxwell szybko ją znalazł, a potem zabrała ją pani Pomfrey. Dojdzie do siebie i za kilka dni do nas wróci, zobaczysz.

— A co z aurorami? Myślisz, że to prawda? Że ktoś mógł już wcześniej skrzywdzić Evelyn, a zaklęcie Lydii tylko pogorszyło jej stan?

Mogłaby przysiąc, że w zwykle pogodnych oczach Lovegood pojawił się smutek.

— Miałam wrażenie, że jest czymś przygnębiona. Czułam to — powiedziała cicho Luna. — Ale zawsze powtarzała, że wszystko w porządku. Nie mówiła całej prawdy, ale nigdy nie naciskałam.

Julie próbowała sobie przypomnieć jakiś szczegół z rozmowy z aurorami. Ci byli jednak dyskretni, nie zdradzili prawie nic o sytuacji Evelyn. Zadawali tylko pytania, ale dla Davis wystarczyło to, by utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że poza sytuacją w klubie pojedynków musiało wydarzyć  się coś więcej. Były to jednak przypuszczenia — bo nikt, ani nauczyciele, ani aurorzy, nie powiedzieli, co dokładnie się stało. Większości uczniów to wystarczało; poprzestawali na plotkach o klubie pojedynków i Lydii, ale i te pewnie miały wkrótce zaniknąć. Evelyn nie była nikim ważnym dla szkolnej społeczności, więc Julie podejrzewała, że wszyscy szybko zajmą się czymś innym. Zauważyła także, że Lydia Nott trzymała się na uboczu i wszyscy się od niej odsuwali.

Zaraz po powrocie z ostatniej lekcji razem z Luną usiadły przy jednym ze stolików, co chyba nie było najlepszym pomysłem, bo już po chwili usłyszały głos Orli Quirke, mówiącej o czymś z przejęciem do Melanie Hill i kilku dziewczyn z piątego i siódmego roku.

— Wiecie, co ja myślę? — mówiła Orla, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że w pobliżu pojawiły się nowe osoby. — Grant kręciła z Maxwellem, to jasne. Może po prostu, no wiecie... wpadli?

— Evelyn w ciąży z Maxwellem? O czym ty mówisz?? — zdziwiła się Melanie. 

— Tak! Teraz, po tej sytuacji z klubem pojedynków, Maxwell często kręci się w pobliżu skrzydła szpitalnego. Pewnie próbuje wślizgnąć się do swojej ukochanej.

Julie zacisnęła ręce w pięści. Czuła, że dłużej tego nie wytrzyma. Choć nigdy nie przepadała za Orlą i Melanie, nie posądzałaby ich o taki brak wrażliwości w obliczu tragedii, która dotknęła ich współlokatorkę.

Poderwała się z miejsca i podeszła do nich, rzucając im zaczepne spojrzenie.

— Jak wy w ogóle możecie tak mówić?! — obruszyła się, patrząc szczególnie na swoje współlokatorki. — Evelyn mogła nawet umrzeć! Czy was to w ogóle nie obchodzi?

Całe towarzystwo na moment ucichło. Julie dostrzegła, że przynajmniej na kilku twarzach pojawił się wyraz konsternacji. Dwie piątoklasistki pospiesznie wstały i oddaliły się.

Nawet Orla sprawiała wrażenie, jakby na moment straciła rezon. W końcu jednak pociągnęła Melanie za rękę i obie wypadły z pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu.

Julie, wciąż rozgniewana, wróciła do Luny.

 

*   *   *

 

Laura Wayland wiedziała, że w obecnej sytuacji musi zacząć działać.

Choć dziewczyna nie miała o tym pojęcia, kobieta na bieżąco zbierała informacje. Mimo wszystko czuła podziw, patrząc, jak Grant przez kilka miesięcy dawała radę ukrywać swoją tajemnicę i starała się zachowywać w miarę neutralnie. Na początku myślała, że gówniara dużo szybciej pęknie i zrobi coś głupiego. Nie wiedziała, czy byłaby zdolna do podobnego opanowania w jej sytuacji. Pomyślała, że gdyby nie sytuacja z panną Nott, obecne problemy w ogóle nie miałyby miejsca.

Jej współpracą z Selwynem kierował głównie zwykły strach. Prawie nie myślała o dawnej chęci dokopania Constance i pokazaniu, że to ona jest górą, bo nie zwiała z podkulonym ogonem na drugi koniec świata. To nie miało sensu, skoro Yaxley była już martwa, a jej córka ledwie przeżyła, prawdopodobnie będąc pierwszą ofiarą Selwyna, która opuściła jego posiadłość żywa.

Coraz bardziej żałowała, że w ogóle zgodziła się na współpracę.

Po upewnieniu się co do aktualnego stanu dziewczyny poszła odwiedzić Flitwicka, mając nadzieję, że nie natknie się tam na żadnych aurorów, którzy jak na złość od samego rana kręcili się po szkole. Zamieniła z nim parę zdań, udając, że jej zainteresowanie Evelyn nie wykracza poza czysto nauczycielską troskę o uczennicę.

Niedługo później wysłała wiadomość do Selwyna. Odpowiedź od niego nadeszła zaskakująco szybko. Laura rozwinęła niewielki świstek, dostrzegając tylko kilka liczb. Współrzędne do teleportacji.

Pół godziny później zmaterializowała się na jakimśpustkowiu. W pobliżu widniała jedynie mizerna chatka, która czasy świetności miała już dawno za sobą. Selwyn pojawił się chwilę później i natychmiast zaczął rzucać na obszar zaklęcia ochronne.

Jego paranoja i przewrażliwienie ani trochę nie zdziwiły Laury. Nie dziwiła się też, że nie chciał wtajemniczyć jej w położenie swojej pilnie strzeżonej posiadłości — nie ufał jej na tyle, żeby to zrobić. Szczerze wątpiła, by obecnie ktoś poza jego synem i Rigel miał dostęp do tego miejsca.

— Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę, Lauro? — zaczął, a w jego oczach pojawił się zimny błysk.

Wayland opowiedziała mu wszystko, co wiedziała, przez cały czas obserwując wyraz jego twarzy. Miała wrażenie, że John nie był zadowolony. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że doskonale wiedziała o jego szaleństwie, poruszyła się niespokojnie i odszukała wzrokiem jego różdżkę. Nagle zapragnęła jak najszybciej uciec i wrócić do spokojnego Hogwartu.

— Myślę, że to wiele zmienia — mruknął bezbarwnie, jednak kobieta dostrzegła w jego oczach pustkę i nie mogła odgadnąć, co za chwilę zrobi.

Nagle jednak zerwał się raptownie i wymierzył w nią różdżkę. Nie rzucił jednak żadnego zaklęcia, choć pewnie był tego bardzo bliski.

— Jak mogłaś do tego dopuścić? — spytał jeszcze. — Miałaś jej pilnować! A teraz przychodzisz tu i mówisz, że Evelyn próbowała odebrać sobie życie?!

Nie spodziewała się takiej reakcji. John nie mówił jak ktoś, kto obawiał się, że niedoszła ofiara mogła go wydać. Na jego twarzy pojawił się dziwny wyraz, ale wciąż nie opuszczał różdżki.

Odezwał się ponownie dopiero po chwili.

— Ona patrzyła na mnie jak Helen. Gdy umierała — powiedział półprzytomnie, zaczynając krążyć w tę i z powrotem.

Wayland zamrugała szybko. Pamiętała to imię; należała do nielicznych osób, które wiedziały o istnieniu Helen Selwyn. Pomyślała zgryźliwie, że John robił się dziwnie sentymentalny, skoro po tylu latach prób zapomnienia o Helen nagle najwyraźniej zaczął babrać się we wspomnieniach. Pewnie żałował, że tamtego dnia parę lat temu upił się podczas jednego ze śmierciożerczych spotkań, a Laura usłyszała to imię. Była zaskoczona tym zagadkowym wyznaniem, jednak szybko przypomniała sobie, że po Johnie można było spodziewać się naprawdę dziwacznych reakcji. To, że teraz nagle o niej wspomniał, przypisała jednak jego szaleństwu. Wyglądał, jakby na chwilę stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.

— To dlatego tak ci zależy na Grant, prawda? Tu nie chodziło tylko o Constance? To ma związek z Helen?

John natychmiast oprzytomniał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się gniew. Laura szybko pożałowała, że się odezwała.

— Nie waż się wymawiać tego imienia. Nigdy! — wycedził w końcu.

Biernie czekała na kolejny ruch i obserwowała jego dłonie, obawiając się, że mógłby w każdej chwili miotnąć w nią jakąś klątwą.

— Co planują aurorzy? — spytał po chwili, nagle zbliżając się do niej i muskając końcem różdżki zagłębienie w jej szyi.

— Śledztwo nadal trwa. Nie podjęli ostatecznej decyzji, co z Grant — powiedziała szybko, wiedząc, że nie ma sensu niczego zatajać. — Spędzają sporo czasu w Hogwarcie. Rozmawiali z dyrektorką, nauczycielami i uczniami szóstego roku Ravenclawu. Mam wrażenie, że podejrzewają Thomasa Maxwella.

— A mój syn? Czy...

— Nie sądzę, by cokolwiek powiedział — weszła mu w słowo Wayland. — Aurorzy rozmawiali z tymi Krukonami, bo takie są procedury, ale mam wrażenie, że skupią się raczej na Maxwellu. Może też na Rigel.

Nie żałowała Rigel. Wręcz życzyła jej, by skończyła w Azkabanie obok swojego syna. Oboje powinni się tam znaleźć, Rigel i John.

Selwyn po chwili pokiwał głową. Laura miała wrażenie, że powoli się uspokajał, choć mogło to być bardzo złudne.

— Jeśli tylko dowiem się czegoś nowego, natychmiast nawiążę kontakt — zapewniła jeszcze.

Mężczyzna skinął głową, po czym zdeportował się. Laura po chwili zrobiła to samo.

 

*   *   *

 

Evelyn obudziła się późnym popołudniem. Szybko uświadomiła sobie, że przeżyła, co znaczyło, że nadal była zagrożona.

Zorientowała się, że nie miała szans na kolejną próbę targnięcia się na swoje życie. Wszystkie eliksiry zostały pochowane do szafek, które zabezpieczono zaklęciami. Odebrano jej różdżkę, a w pobliżu nie było żadnych ostrych przedmiotów ani innych rzeczy, którymi mogłaby zrobić sobie krzywdę. W dodatku dziewczyna była pod stałym nadzorem czujnej pielęgniarki.

Od momentu przebudzenia się nie wypowiedziała ani jednego słowa. Choć następnego dnia od rana odwiedzało ją wielu ludzi, począwszy od profesora Flitwicka i dyrektorki szkoły, a skończywszy na aurorach, Evelyn nie miała ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Przez cały czas rozpamiętywała złożoną w listopadzie Wieczystą Przysięgę. Choć od jej próby samobójczej minęła niewiele ponad doba, nie chciała umierać wskutek złamania obietnicy.

Nikomu innemu nie pozwalano jej odwiedzać. W przerwach między niechcianymi wizytami aurorów i dyrektorki głównie spała. Choć szybko ją znaleziono, duża dawka eliksiru spokoju spowodowała pewne skutki uboczne, jak nadmierna senność.

Nocą znów dręczyły ją koszmary, jakby mszcząc się za próbę ucieczki od problemów. Evelyn wrzeszczała i miotała się na łóżku, jednak nie odpowiadała na żadne pytania o przyczyny swojego stanu. Gdy ktoś próbował z nią rozmawiać, po prostu odwracała się tyłem i zakrywała głowę poduszką.

Gdy obudziła się po południu, wydawało jej się, że znowu usłyszała jakieś głosy. Otworzyła oczy, wyrywając się z drzemki, i wychyliła się nieznacznie spod kołdry. Zauważyła, że w pobliżu drzwi znowu stali tamci aurorzy. Nadal była jednak na tyle otumaniona eliksirami, które rano podała jej pani Pomfrey, że nawet nie potrafiła się wystraszyć.

Jednak i tym razem nie odpowiedziała na żadne pytania. Udawała, że całkowicie ignoruje obecność czarodziejów i poczuła ulgę dopiero wtedy, kiedy wreszcie poszli.

 

*   *   *

 

Gdy tylko Sarah weszła do Biura Aurorów, szybkim krokiem skierowała się w stronę swojego biurka.

Zerknęła przelotnie na współpracownika, który rozmawiał akurat z Hale'm, po czym przysunęła do siebie akta.

— Znowu nad tym siedzisz? — spytał. — Jak rozmowa z Yaxley?

Sarah nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy Summers podszedł do jej stanowiska. 

Rozłożyła obok siebie kilka arkuszy, z których większość stanowiły zapiski z rozmów: z McGonagall, z Flitwickiem, z Maxwellem, z Rigel i Alexandrą Yaxley oraz z uczniami szóstego roku Ravenclawu. Łącznie dość pokaźny plik, w którym Sarah usiłowała dopatrzeć się jakichś wniosków sugerujących, kto mógł zranić Evelyn.

— Co o tym myślisz? — zagadała aurora, przesuwając się nieco w bok, tak, aby mógł usiąść obok niej przy biurku.

— Moje zdanie znasz — burknął Summers.

— Nie wykluczyłam Maxwella — żachnęła się Sarah. — Nawet jeśli nie używał czarnej magii, i tak ma co nieco za uszami, ale to już sprawa dyrekcji Hogwartu. Nie możemy go wsadzić za romans z uczennicą — westchnęła. — Nadal myślę o Rigel Yaxley.

— Mhm...

— Mam wrażenie, że plącze się w zeznaniach, i to nie tylko teraz. Poza tym, dziewczyna była u niej przez kilka tygodni na przełomie listopada i grudnia, a według słów Pomfrey, blizny Grant mogą mieć najwyżej dwa, trzy miesiące — powiedziała. — A jeśli chodzi o Alexandrę Yaxley... Mam dziwne wrażenie, że babka ją zastraszyła. 

Summers uniósł brwi.

— Zachowywała się bardzo nerwowo — wyjaśniła, czując przypływ satysfakcji na wspomnienie chwili, kiedy Rigel Yaxley zniknęła za drzwiami salonu. — Nie zauważyłeś tego?

— Mhm.

— Ale nadal nie mamy żadnych pewnych, stuprocentowych dowodów. — Bradley skrzywiła się. — Nic poza domysłami i przeczuciami, a to stanowczo za mało.

Po dzisiejszej wizycie w Ravenscry Sarah była niemal pewna, że Rigel i jej wnuczka wiedzą znacznie więcej, niż mówiły. Żałowała, że nie może ich w żaden sposób przycisnąć. Zaczęła też zastanawiać się nad realiami rodów czystej krwi. Nie mogli nic poradzić na apodyktyczność Rigel, bo nie mieli żadnych pewnych dowodów na używanie czarnej magii. Poza tym, sztywne i surowe wychowywanie potomstwa oraz izolowanie go od zewnętrznego świata było elementem obyczajowości starych rodów, i nawet w powojennych czasach nie dało się tego wyplenić. Na pewno nie w tak krótkim czasie. Ministerstwo nie mogło i nie chciało w to wnikać, jeśli nie miało pewnych przesłanek, że doszło do złamania prawa.

Ułożyła obok siebie pergaminy dotyczące Maxwella oraz starej Yaxley. Wygrzebała nawet zapiski z rozmów z Rigel z czasów śledztwa w sprawie Constance. Wciąż uważała, że istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że obie sprawy były ze sobą powiązane. Evelyn mogła skrzywdzić ta sama osoba, która zabiła jej matkę albo ktoś działający na jej polecenie.

— Ktoś z nich kłamie. Może nawet oboje — odezwał się auror. — A Grant nie pomaga. Tak czy inaczej, w obu przypadkach miałaby powód, by kryć sprawcę. 

Sarah musiała przyznać mu rację. Zarówno babka dziewczyny, jak i Thomas Maxwell, jej nauczyciel i przelotny obiekt uczuć, z pewnością byli w jakiś sposób ważni dla Evelyn, a dziewczyna mogła chcieć ich chronić: ze strachu lub z przywiązania.

— Jedno jest pewne: musimy przycisnąć oboje. Może któreś w końcu zacznie współpracować? — stwierdziła nagle, odruchowo odgarniając z twarzy zbłąkany kosmyk ciemnych włosów.

— Możemy wyznaczyć im przesłuchania. Tutaj, w ministerstwie — poparł ją auror. — Muszą tylko zostać formalnie uznani za podejrzanych.

Sarah była pewna, że Savage wyrazi zgodę. Szef był bardzo zirytowany faktem, że jeden z jego byłych podwładnych wpakował się w coś takiego. Kiedy rozmawiała z nim na ten temat, stał się opryskliwy i spięty; fakt, że jeden z jego aurorów, nawet jeśli obecnie nie pełniący służby, mógł potencjalnie używać czarnej magii na uczniach Hogwartu, wydawał się dla niego uwłaczający. Sarah przypuszczała, że będzie chciał odciąć się od Maxwella i zademonstrować wszystkim, że Biuro Aurorów nie popiera jego postępowania.

Perspektywa powrotu Maxwella do pracy w Biurze wydawała się teraz dużo bardziej odległa, wręcz nierealna; współczucie aurorki było jednak dosyć ograniczone przez myśl, że Thomas uwiódł swoją uczennicę. Z Rigel sprawa także byłaby raczej prosta: jej rodzina popadła w niełaskę, więc nikt nie powinien wyrażać większych sprzeciwów.

— Tak, to jest dobry pomysł — mruknęła po namyśle. — Tylko co z panną Grant? 

— Nie sądzę, by po tym wszystkim mogła pozostać w Hogwarcie. 

— Nie możemy przekazać jej Rigel Yaxley, skoro jest potencjalną podejrzaną, a Michael Grant wyjdzie na wolność dopiero w czerwcu, tak wynika z informacji dostarczonych przez amerykańskie Ministerstwo Magii. Ktoś musi zająć się dziewczyną przez ten czas.

Sarah zamyśliła się na moment. Próbowała znaleźć rozwiązanie, które nie byłoby krzywdzące dla nastolatki, ani nie stanowiło dodatkowej komplikacji dla Biura. Doskonale wiedziała, że i tak muszą ją jeszcze przesłuchać, czy Grant tego chciała, czy nie.

— Więc co proponujesz? — zapytał Summers, grzebiąc w aktach.

Aurorce nagle przyszedł do głowy pewien pomysł.

— Zawsze możemy umieścić ją w bezpiecznym domu — powiedziała cicho, na co auror przybrał sceptyczną minę. — Musisz przyznać, że wokół niej stanowczo zbyt dużo się działo w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Najpierw atak na Pokątnej, potem śmierć matki, a terazafera z bliznami... To byłoby najlepsze wyjście. Zostałaby odizolowana od babki i od Maxwella, i każdej innej potencjalnie zagrażającej jej osoby. Jednocześnie mielibyśmy do niej stały dostęp i może gdy poczuje się bezpieczna, zacznie z nami rozmawiać?

Summers powoli pokiwał głową. Wyglądał na przekonanego.

— Wiesz, że musimy mieć podstawy, by skierować kogoś do bezpiecznego domu?

Bezpieczne domy były specjalnie przygotowanymi kryjówkami obłożonymi zaklęciami powołanymi do istnienia tuż po zakończeniu wojny, gdzie zazwyczaj ukrywano ważnych świadków lub ofiary poważnych, czarnomagicznych incydentów, które były zagrożone lub z jakiegoś powodu nie mogły powrócić do domów. Zawsze były to rozwiązania tymczasowe, ale Sarah miała nadzieję, że zanim ojciec nastolatki wyjdzie na wolność i zabierze córkę do kraju, rozwiążą tę sprawę. Póki jednak nie schwytają winnego, musieli mieć dostęp do Grant.

— Myślę, że w tej sprawie jest wystarczająco dużo powodów, by ukryć tę dziewczynę. Nawet Savage to przyzna, gdy zapoznamy go ze zgromadzoną dokumentacją.

— A co z Hogwartem?

— Jutro rano znowu odwiedzę McGonagall. Opowiem jej o tym rozwiązaniu.

Sarah była całkowicie pewna słuszności swojego pomysłu. Jeśli zapewnią Evelyn bezpieczeństwo, istniała znacznie większa szansa, że dziewczyna przełamie się i zacznie z nimi współpracować.

 

*   *   *

 

Gdy wyszła na jaw sprawa z romansem i podejrzeniami o używanie czarnej magii, nauczyciele zaczęli odnosić się do Thomasa bardzo chłodno. Nawet Monique nie odpowiedziała na jego powitanie, gdy rano minęli się na korytarzu koło pokoju nauczycielskiego. Zamiast tego po prostu spojrzała na niego smutno i odeszła, zamaszystym ruchem odrzucając swój warkocz na plecy.

To właśnie jej reakcja sprawiła mu największą przykrość. W końcu byli przyjaciółmi, więc naiwnie liczył, że Monique na pewno go poprze i uwierzy w jego niewinność. Próbował z nią porozmawiać, ale nie chciała słuchać żadnych wyjaśnień.

Maxwell powoli oswajał się z myślą, że jego praca w Hogwarcie właśnie dobiegała końca. To, że jeszcze go nie wyrzucono, było spowodowane zapewne tylko tym, że ani McGonagall, ani aurorzy nie mieli niezbitych dowodów jego winy. Te podejrzenia oraz ciągłe rozmowy były dla niego niezwykle upokarzające.

Większość czasu spędzał w swoim gabinecie. Słysząc stłumiony trzask aportacji, Thomas skrzywił się nieznacznie i odwrócił się powoli, dostrzegając skrzata domowego odzianego w serwetkę z godłem Hogwartu. 

— Profesor McGonagall pana wzywa — pisnęło stworzenie, po czym zniknęło.

Czuł, że teraz wszystkiego się dowie. Wiedział przecież, że to właśnie dzisiaj miała zebrać się rada w jego sprawie. Nie pozwolono mu uczestniczyć w posiedzeniu, więc musiał biernie oczekiwać na ich decyzję w swoim gabinecie.

Powoli udał się w stronę siedziby dyrektorki. Im bardziej zbliżał się do kamiennej chimery, tym mniejszą ochotę miał na tą rozmowę. Mruknął hasło i wspiął się po schodach. Drzwi otworzyły się, zanim zdążył zapukać. Wszedł do środka z ponurą miną. McGonagall także spoglądała na niego poważnie. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz jej usta były zaciśnięte w tak wąską kreskę. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

— Zdaje sobie pan sprawę, jak wygląda sytuacja? — powiedziała na wstępie. — Tak nie może być, panie Maxwell.

Thomas wpatrywał się w nią uważnie. Nie powiedział nic. Teraz ważyły się jego losy.

— Rozmawiałam też z siódmą klasą, z którą prowadził pan dodatkowe zajęcia przygotowawcze do owutemów.

— Nie sądzę, by mieli oni na co się skarżyć. 

McGonagall skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

— Skonsultowałam tę sprawę z radą nadzorczą Hogwartu. Musieliśmy ustalić, jak mamy postąpić w tej przykrej sytuacji.

 Maxwell milczał.

— Rada była dosyć podzielona, ale większość jej członków zadecydowała o natychmiastowym zwolnieniu pana z posady nauczyciela — powiedziała McGonagall. — Muszę przychylić się do ich decyzji. Ma pan czas do jutrzejszego wieczora, by opuścić Hogwart. Póki nie znajdziemy zastępstwa, pańskie lekcje oraz zajęcia dodatkowe zostaną odwołane.

Maxwell powoli skinął głową. Właśnie tego się spodziewał.

— Jeśli chodzi o śledztwo prowadzone przez aurorów, nie wnikam w to. Zaręczam jednak, że jeśli naprawdę skrzywdził pan tę dziewczynę, z pewnością poniesie pan konsekwencje — dodała jeszcze, spoglądając na niego groźnie. — To wszystko, proszę wyjść.

Thomas wciąż stał w miejscu, jakby słowa kobiety z trudem do niego docierały.

— Przypomnieć panu, gdzie są drzwi? — spytała jeszcze.

Maxwell, zrezygnowany, opuścił gabinet.

 

*   *   *

  
            Zgodnie z obietnicą daną Johnowi, Laura próbowała zorientować się w sytuacji Grant. Rozmawiała z Flitwickiem i z Poppy, miarkując zainteresowanie zdrowiem uczennicy. Najbardziej obawiała się, że zwróci na siebie uwagę aurorów, ale na szczęście nie interesowali się nią,  poprzestając na zadaniu kilku rutynowych pytań.

To właśnie ona była osobą, która przyglądała się w milczeniu, jak Thomas Maxwell odchodził ze szkoły.

Wyjechał wieczorem, kiedy większość uczniów wróciła już do pokojów wspólnych. Nikt go nie odprowadzał, nie żegnał. Nawet Monique nie zamieniła z nim nawet kilku słów, choć jeszcze niedawno tak dobrze się o nim wyrażała.

Laura obserwowała go dyskretnie z okna pustej klasy transmutacji, gdy szedł przez błonia, nawet nie oglądając się przez ramię. Doskonale wiedziała, że był niewinny, ale fakt, że podejrzenia padły właśnie na niego, okazały się na rękę. Zapewne czekało go dalsze śledztwo, ale Laury to już nie dotyczyło.

Stała w oknie jeszcze przez kilkanaście minut. Już miała odejść i zająć się czymś konkretnym, gdy nagle ujrzała kolejne dwie postacie. Nawet z tej odległości rozpoznała parę aurorów, którzy prowadzili sprawę Grant. Ich widok natychmiast wzbudził w niej czujność. Od wczoraj nie pojawili się w szkole ani razu, więc doszła do wniosku, że nie przybyli tutaj bez powodu. Musiała koniecznie dowiedzieć się, po co przyszli.

Wyszła na korytarz i ruszyła w stronę schodów, rozmyślając nad sensem współpracy z Johnem. To wszystko stawało się coraz bardziej niewygodne. Były momenty, że Laura zazdrościła Maxwellowi; sama miała ochotę odejść i zniknąć gdzieś, gdzie Selwyn nigdy by jej nie znalazł. Tak byłoby dużo łatwiej — nie musiałaby z nim współpracować, ryzykując z jednej strony jego napady gniewu, a z drugiej problemy z aurorami, które miałaby, gdyby wszystko się wydało.

Zanim jednak zdążyła dotrzeć do schodów, nagle usłyszała za sobą czyjś głos. Odwróciła się na pięcie, zauważając zmierzającą w jej stronę Monique.

Laura zaklęła w duchu, poirytowana, że kobieta akurat teraz musiała się napatoczyć. Nie uraczyła jej jednak żadną kąśliwą uwagą, zwłaszcza że Daniels wyglądała na wyraźnie zatroskaną.

— Byłam u ciebie, ale zastałam zamknięte drzwi — zaczęła Monique, a Wayland spojrzała na nią ponaglająco. Nie miała czasu na bawienie się w pogawędki. — Profesor McGonagall prosiła, żebyś o dwudziestej pojawiła się w jej gabinecie. 

Laura uniosła jedną brew, chłodno spoglądając na Monique. Nie potrafiła być miła, choć na swój dziwaczny sposób ją lubiła, chyba najbardziej z całego grona nauczycielskiego.

— Hm?

— Myślę, że chodzi o zastępstwa za Maxwella.

— Już nie nazywasz go Tomem? — zauważyła z przekąsem. — Wpadnę do niej. Później.

Monique zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok. Laura odniosła wrażenie, że mocno przeżyła informację, że Maxwell naprawdę miał romans z tą amerykańską gówniarą. Prychnęła w duchu i pokręciła głową, a na jej ustach pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek, zastanawiając się nad naiwnością Daniels. Choć od dawna wiedziała o plotkach, a nawet kilkakrotnie mówiła jej o swoim niepokoju o Thomasa, zawsze dawała się nabrać na jego zapewnienia. 

Zanim jednak Monique zdążyła się odezwać, Laura wyminęła ją i udała się na dół, zamierzając sprawdzić, czego szukali aurorzy.

Tak, jak się spodziewała, ujrzała ich wychodzących ze skrzydła w towarzystwie Poppy.

— Chcecie zabrać ją już jutro? — spytała czarownica. — Ta dziewczyna jest bardzo osłabiona i przerażona. Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Miałam zamiar potrzymać ją u siebie jeszcze kilka dni.

Laura zastygła nieruchomo, nasłuchując uważnie.

— Tak będzie najlepiej. Profesor McGonagall już o wszystkim wie i przychyliła się do naszej decyzji — mówiła ciemnowłosa aurorka stojąca tyłem do przyczajonej Wayland. — Rzecz jasna w bezpiecznym domu zagwarantujemy jej odpowiednią opiekę. Nie dopuścimy do niej nikogo prócz wybranych, zaufanych osób.

Poppy mruknęła coś na tyle cicho, że Laura tego nie usłyszała. Nawet nie słuchała; w momencie, kiedy aurorka wspomniała o przeniesieniu Grant do bezpiecznego domu, jej myśli skoncentrowały się właśnie na tym.

Wiedziała, z czym wiąże się pobyt w tym miejscu. Aurorzy będą mieć stały dostęp do Grant i w końcu mogą zmusić ją do zdradzenia jakichś informacji. Dziewczyna mogła wydać nie tylko Johna i Rigel, a także ją.

Na samą myśl o trafieniu do Azkabanu Laura zadrżała. Nie należało do tego dopuścić. Jedno było pewne — gówniara nie mogła trafić w ręce aurorów.

Chyłkiem oddaliła się korytarzem. Wiedziała, że powinna działać szybko. Zanim nastanie świt, Grant musi znajdować się poza Hogwartem.

 

*   *   *

 

Ciche stuknięcie wyrwało Evelyn ze snu. Dziewczyna nie była nawet pewna, czy naprawdę to słyszała. Otworzyła oczy, widząc otaczającą ją ciemność.

Szmer powtórzył się. Nastolatka mimowolnie się wzdrygnęła; teraz nie mogła już udawać, że to przywidzenie. Powoli usiadła na łóżku, oddychając szybko i próbując wypatrzeć cokolwiek w mroku.

Nagle poczuła, jak coś — do złudzenia przypominające koniec różdżki — wbiło jej się w szyję.

Wydała z siebie stłumiony pisk i poruszyła się niespokojnie, prawie spadając z łóżka, ale czyjaś chłodna ręka natychmiast zakryła jej usta, a policzek owionął gorący oddech.

— Krzyknij, a poznasz wszystkie zaklęcia, jakich nie uczyłaś się w szkole — wyszeptał jej do ucha szorstki, kobiecy głos.

Przerażona Grant nawet nie była w stanie go zidentyfikować ani powiązać z żadną konkretną osobą. Zesztywniała na łóżku, oblewając się zimnym potem i czując przyspieszone bicie serca. Przed jej oczami stanęły najgorsze wspomnienia chwil, w których czuła się najbardziej bezsilna i osaczona.

Nieznajoma nadal trzymała różdżkę tuż przy jej szyi i zakrywała usta.

— Będziesz cicho?

Przerażona dziewczyna po chwili wahania pokiwała głową. Nieznajoma zabrała rękę z jej twarzy, ale nie cofnęła różdżki. Evelyn nadal czuła jej koniec wbity w szyję. Zupełnie jak tamtego dnia u Selwyna...

Mimowolnie jęknęła, a kobieta dźgnęła ją mocniej.

— Wstawaj! — warknęła.

Evelyn powoli wstała. Znowu jęknęła, czując uporczywe pieczenie w nie do końca zaleczonych ranach. Zacisnęła dłoń na boku, oddychając chrapliwie.

— Idziemy!

Do zrobienia kroku naprzód zmusiło ją dopiero kolejne dźgnięcie różdżką. Ruszyła powoli, powłócząc bosymi stopami i czując się, jakby jej nogi zamieniły się w sztywną watę. Bała się, że lada chwila straci równowagę. Jej kroki były chwiejne, a każdemu z nich towarzyszyło rwanie w zabliźniających się rozcięciach.

  Usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi i poczuła, jak kobieta położyła jej rękę na plecach i wypchnęła ją przez nie. Sądząc po silniejszym zapachu eliksirów, najprawdopodobniej znalazły się w głównym pomieszczeniu skrzydła szpitalnego.

Evelyn znowu chwiejnie ruszyła do przodu, cały czas popychana i poszturchiwana. Nie widziała, gdzie idzie, więc w pewnym momencie straciła równowagę i upadła na zimną posadzkę.

Nagle jednak dostrzegła w tym pewną szansę. Zanim czarownica zdążyła ją złapać i pociągnąć do góry, przetoczyła się w bok, zaczynając krzyczeć. Liczyła, że jej rozpaczliwe wołania obudzą panią Pomfrey, jednak kobieta tylko się roześmiała.

— Nie wysilaj się, rzuciłam dobre zaklęcia wyciszające — warknęła, po czym zapaliła swoją różdżkę.

Kuląca się w kącie Evelyn zobaczyła wreszcie, z kim ma do czynienia. Mimo lęku od razu rozpoznała twarz Laury Wayland.

— To pani? Ale... — spytała, nagle uświadamiając sobie, co może oznaczać pojawienie się Wayland. — Nie! Nie chcę!

Zaczęła krzyczeć i płakać. Myśl o ponownym trafieniu do Selwyna budziła w niej tak wielki lęk, że nawet nie była w stanie myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. Kiedy jednak Wayland zbliżyła się do niej i chwyciła ją za ramię, zaczęła się wściekle rzucać i kopać.

— Nie chcę do niego wracać! Nie!

Kobieta miała problem z utrzymaniem jej. Evelyn zachowywała się, jakby wstąpił w nią szał. Strach stłumił nawet ból odczuwany w miejscach gojących się ran. Walczyła zaciekle, rozpaczliwie odtrącając ręce kobiety i starając się ją jak najmocniej odepchnąć. Kiedy w pewnym momencie udało jej się wytrącić Wayland różdżkę, zerwała się z podłogi i chwiejnie pobiegła w kierunku drzwi.

Czarownica jednak szybko podniosła różdżkę. Evelyn rzuciła się w bok, ale nie zdołała uniknąć czerwonego promienia. Osunęła się na posadzkę, tracąc przytomność.

 

*   *   *

  
            Laura, nie mając innego wyjścia, musiała dyskretnie zabrać nieprzytomną Grant ze szkoły. Działała szybko, niemal mechanicznie, nie myśląc nad tym, co robi. Gdyby zaczęła rozmyślać i rozważać, mogłyby dopaść ją wątpliwości, które jedynie przeszkodziłyby w działaniu.

Zdeportowała się z nią prosto z Hogsmeade, dokąd dotarła tajnym przejściem za lustrem. Nagłe przeczucie tknęło ją, by zatrzymać się w starym domu nieżyjącej już ciotki. 

Umieściła dziewczynę w jednym z pokoi na piętrze, po czym starannie zabezpieczyła go zaklęciami. Dopiero wtedy pozwoliła sobie na minimalne rozluźnienie. Nie przestając przyglądać się nieruchomej nastolatce, opadła na nadgryziony przez mole fotel w kącie niewielkiej, zatęchłej i zimnej sypialni, nie używanej od kilku lat, odkąd właścicielka tego domu pożegnała się ze światem.

Wiedziała, że powinna natychmiast zawiadomić Johna o tym, że odebrała Grant ze szkoły, ale coś ją powstrzymywało. Po prostu siedziała i patrzyła na nią, zamierzając odwlec konfrontację z Selwynem najdłużej, jak się dało. Zadziałała szybko i pod wpływem emocji, zabierając dziewczynę z Hogwartu. Rano ktoś na pewno zauważy jej zniknięcie i zawiadomi aurorów.

Laura zaklęła. Wiedziała jednak, że musiała to zrobić, i tak nie uniknęłaby kłopotów, a Selwyna mimo wszystko bała się bardziej niż tych frajerów z ministerstwa. Zdała sobie też sprawę, że prawdopodobnie uratowała tę smarkulę; gdyby aurorzy zmusili ją do złamania Przysięgi, umarłaby.

 _Co za ironia losu_ , pomyślała zgryźliwie, ponownie zwracając wzrok na córkę Constance Yaxley. Dziewczyna miała na sobie jedynie piżamę, która wydawała się luźno wisieć na jej wyjątkowo drobnym, wręcz chudym ciele. Laura nawet w tak kiepskim oświetleniu wyraźnie widziała paskudne blizny na jej rękach i rozczochrane, ciemne włosy.

Zawsze zazdrościła Yaxley i pogardzała nią za to, że tak lekkomyślnie odrzuciła przywileje i kontakty, które zapewniało jej znakomite pochodzenie. W tamtych czasach Wayland była gotowa zrobić wszystko, by dołączyć do tego towarzystwa i stać się jedną z nich. Dopiero po latach przekonała się, że to środowisko tak naprawdę zawsze było przegnite i zepsute.

Laura po raz kolejny uświadomiła sobie, że ludzie, którym kiedyś tak bardzo chciała zaimponować, przegrali. Zginęli lub utracili wolność w imię ideałów, które w obecnych czasach uchodziły za coś wstydliwego i godnego potępienia. Po wojnie czystość krwi straciła na znaczeniu w oczach magicznego społeczeństwa. Jedynie przedstawiciele starych rodów wciąż uważali, że są elitą tego świata i uparcie nie chcieli pogodzić się ze swoją porażką. 

Teraz to szlamy, mieszańcy i zdrajcy byli górą. To oni trzymali ministerstwo i próbowali zaprowadzić własny ład.

Laura czuła, że ona też poniosła klęskę. Jej sytuacja niedługo miała rozwiązać się całkowicie. Wszystko zależało od tego, kto dopadnie ją pierwszy — Selwyn czy aurorzy. Tak czy inaczej, niewiele to zmieniało. Zginie w piwnicy Johna lub dokona żywota w Azkabanie. Obie opcje wydawały się równie beznadziejne.

Z ponurych myśli wyrwał ją dopiero jęk Grant.

Dziewczyna poruszyła się na posłaniu. Laura wstała powoli i zbliżyła się do niej, chwytając ją za ramię, na wypadek, gdyby smarkula postanowiła nagle zerwać się z łóżka.

Po kilku minutach nastolatka otworzyła oczy. Przez chwilę wodziła nimi po pomieszczeniu, zupełnie jakby nie do końca zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało. Dopiero po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się strach.

— Nie! — jęknęła, próbując wstać, ale uścisk Laury skutecznie przytrzymał ją w pozycji leżącej.

— Nie ruszaj się, Grant — warknęła do niej, zirytowana.

Tylko tego brakowało, by teraz musiała użerać się z tą krnąbrną małolatą!

Evelyn jeszcze przez chwilę się z nią szamotała. Przestała dopiero wtedy, gdy Laura wbiła paznokcie w jej rękę. Dziewczyna jęknęła z bólu i znieruchomiała, a kobieta uświadomiła sobie, że niechcący zacisnęła palce w miejscu, gdzie przebiegała wyjątkowo długa, paskudna blizna.

Powstrzymując obrzydzenie i chęć natychmiastowego zabrania ręki, ponownie spojrzała na twarz Grant. Gówniara płakała.

— Nie rycz, smarkulo! — upomniała ją.

— Nie chcę do niego wracać! Nie chcę! — wyszeptała dziewczyna zduszonym głosem, a w jej oczach błysnęła desperacja. — Proszę...

Laura spojrzała na nią z pogardą i rzuciła na nią zaklęcie uciszające, nie zamierzając tego słuchać. Błaganie o litość było żałosne... Ale w końcu miała do czynienia z dziewczyną, która zaledwie dwa dni wcześniej próbowała targnąć się na swoje życie. Z pewnością była tak zdesperowana, że nawet nie myślała o swojej godności.

Evelyn wyglądała, jakby znajdowała się na skraju histerii i jedynie strach powstrzymywał ją przed gwałtowniejszą reakcją. Teraz jednak nie mogła ani krzyczeć, ani płakać. Otwierała chrapliwie usta niczym ryba wyjęta z wody i wydawała jedynie zduszone jęki. Jej policzki były mokre od łez, a ciało drżało. Kiedy znowu się szarpnęła, Laura ponownie wzmocniła uścisk na jej ramieniu. Gdy długie paznokcie znowu wbiły się w stary ślad po jednym z zaklęć Johna, dziewczyna napięła rękę i skuliła się na łóżku, pochlipując bezgłośnie.

Wayland dopiero po chwili oprócz wstrętu poczuła coś jeszcze. Współczucie? Nie była pewna, jak to określić. 

Przez długą chwilę milczała, starając się ignorować płaczącą dziewczynę. Nie miała pojęcia, co począć z zaistniałą sytuacją. 

Nie mogła odprowadzić gówniary z powrotem do Hogwartu, ale nie czuła się gotowa na natychmiastowe przekazanie jej w ręce Johna. Wiedziała, że Selwyn bardzo pragnął ją dostać. Czuła, że nie odpuści, i właśnie dlatego nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że wcale nie miała ochoty oddawać mu tej dziewczyny. Nadal pamiętała jego ostatnie, wyjątkowo dziwne zachowanie i nie była pewna, jak John postąpiłby z Grant, która najwyraźniej w jakiś pokręcony sposób przypomniała mu o zmarłej przed laty siostrze.

Zastanawiała się, skąd te wątpliwości; przecież już raz to zrobiła. Nawet jeśli potem czuła się podle, obserwując Grant w Hogwarcie, kiedy ta próbowała dojść do siebie i rozpaczliwie zachować w tajemnicy to, co ją spotkało. Nawet Wayland nie do końca wiedziała, do czego dokładnie doszło w piwnicach Johna.

Dziewczyna wierciła się w jej uścisku coraz energiczniej. Gdyby nie to, że była osłabiona, pewnie już dawno dałaby radę się wyrwać. ~~~~

— Uspokój się, albo naprawdę oddam cię Selwynowi — warknęła. — Mogę nawiązać z nim kontakt w każdej chwili. Nie będzie łaskawy, kiedy dowie  się o twoim zachowaniu.

Ta groźba odniosła natychmiastowy skutek. Evelyn znieruchomiała, wpatrując się w Wayland ze strachem.

— Tak lepiej. 

Poluzowała uścisk, ale nadal jej nie puściła. Dziewczyna leżała, dysząc ciężko. Spod koszulki, która podwinęła się podczas wcześniejszych prób wyrwania się, było widać kawałek obandażowanego boku. Laura odruchowo chwyciła za różdżkę i rzuciła na nią zaklęcie sondujące, zamierzając upewnić się, czy wcześniejsza szamotanina nie spowodowała pogorszenia się stanu ran.

Otrzymawszy informację zwrotną o starych obrażeniach Grant, aż wyprostowała się w fotelu.

 

* * *

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 22.17.15_

 

 


	24. Kryjówka

 

_luty 2000_

      

Po opuszczeniu Hogwartu Thomas wrócił do swojego mieszkania tylko po to, by zostawić tam swoje szpargały zabrane z zamku. Następną noc spędził jednak, wałęsając się po mugolskim Londynie.

Wciąż był na siebie wściekły. Nie umiał sobie wybaczyć, że doprowadził do takiej sytuacji. Choć w Hogwarcie starał się zachowywać powściągliwie i nie okazywać gniewu, kiedy McGonagall przekazała mu wyniki głosowania rady nadzorczej, teraz, po opuszczeniu zamku, emocje kumulujące się w nim od paru dni musiały znaleźć ujście.

Po kilkugodzinnym błąkaniu się po ulicach w deszczu zatrzymał się w mugolskim barze, sącząc alkohol. Chciał przestać myśleć o Evelyn. Próbował zapomnieć o jej bliznach i późniejszej próbie samobójczej, o wydaniu się ich związku czy o reakcji nauczycieli na wieść, że miał romans z uczennicą, a aurorzy podejrzewali go o czarnomagiczne praktyki.

Jak oni w ogóle śmieli podejrzewać, że mógłby skrzywdzić kruchą, delikatną Evelyn? Prychnął z oburzeniem i uderzył pięścią w blat, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę siedzących obok mugoli.

Czuł się bardziej samotny niż kiedykolwiek. Nawet Monique mu nie wierzyła. Za jednym zamachem stracił pracę i Evelyn, ale w tej chwili bardziej przejmował się dziewczyną.

Upił kolejny łyk, prawie nie słuchając siedzących dookoła mugoli. Rozmawiali z ożywieniem, zapewne podejrzliwie patrząc na mężczyznę w dziwnym, długim płaszczu. Maxwell w ogóle nie pomyślał o przebraniu się za mugola. Jego włosybyły potargane, a twarz pokryta nieregularnymi, czerwonymi plamami. Po plecach spływał mu zimny pot. Odczuwał już pierwsze skutki uboczne zmieszania alkoholu z eliksirami. Zawroty głowy, wcześniej ledwie odczuwalne, nagle stały się na tyle silne, że w pewnym momencie nie trafił do ust i napój rozlał się po jego szacie. Siedzący obok mugol spojrzał na niego uważnie.

— Zły dzień? — spytał lekkim tonem.

Z ust Thomasa wydostał się tylko nieskładny bełkot. 

Nie pamiętał, co robił później. Kiedy się obudził, stwierdził, że leżał na czymś zimnym. Otworzył oczy, dostrzegając, że świat wokół niego falował. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili oprzytomniał na tyle, by stwierdzić, że znajdował na wąskim chodniku między dwoma kamienicami.

Usiadł. Łupanie w głowie wzmogło się, więc przycisnął dłonie do skroni. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, jak się tutaj znalazł, ale w jego głowie panowała pustka. Zaklął, po czym oparł się plecami o ścianę. Nadal miał na sobie szatę, w której opuścił Hogwart. Teraz jednak była niemożliwie brudna i mokra, a z przodu widniała plama wymiocin.

Jego dłonie drżały w niekontrolowany sposób, gdy niezdarnie odsunął szatę, zamierzając wydobyć z kieszeni różdżkę. Ku jego uldze, nadal była na swoim miejscu, ale ledwie chwycił ją w palce, natychmiast upuścił.

Znowu zaklął w mugolski sposób, jak Evelyn. Wyciągnął dłoń, próbując podnieść różdżkę, ale jego ręka przesunęła się obok. Postanowił zrezygnować z prób wyczyszczenia szaty i znowu wsunął dłoń do kieszeni, w której zwykle chował swój zapasik eliksirów. Znalazł parę flakoników starannie zabezpieczonych zaklęciem nietłukącym. Z niemałym trudem odkorkował jeden z nich i szybko przełknął chłodną, jasną ciecz.

Po chwili zaczęło rozjaśniać mu się w głowie. Westchnął z ulgą, jednak ponownie osunął się na ziemię, wpatrując się w mur i czując, jak niechciane wspomnienia ostatnich dni wracały.

 

*   *   *

  
            Sarah i Summers spędzili większość nocy na doprowadzaniu do ładu bezpiecznego domu znajdującego się na przedmieściach Londynu. Odkąd dwa miesiące temu opuścił go poprzedni lokator, któremu Biuro zapewniało schronienie, nijaki, klockowaty domek stał pusty.

W środku znajdowały się trzy niewielkie pokoje, jeszcze mniejsza kuchnia, przedpokój i ciasna łazienka. Dom zdecydowanie nie należał do pięknych, ale z pewnością dobrze nadawał się do pełnienia swoich funkcji.

Razem z nimi znajdował się tam jeden z zaufanych ministerialnych specjalistów od magicznych zabezpieczeń, który sprawdzał osłony nałożone na budynek, by upewnić się, czy wszystkie środki ochronne działały jak należy. Regularnie zmieniano zaklęcia i dokładano nowe, by mieć pewność, że nikt niepowołany nie poznał metod chronienia bezpiecznych domów, których po całym kraju było rozsianych kilkanaście, choć obecnie większość stała pusta. 

Podczas trwania tej procedury rozmawiała przyciszonym głosem ze znudzonym Summersem. Oboje odetchnęli z ulgą, kiedy podszedł do nich niski czarodziej o posiwiałych włosach, odziany w przydługą szatę.

— Wszystko sprawdzone — powiedział. — Osłony są na swoim miejscu.

Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, udali się do Hogwartu. Mieli zamiar szybko i sprawnie przenieść dziewczynę do bezpiecznego domu, a następnie złożyć kolejną wizytę Maxwellowi, który, według zapewnień dyrekcji, wczorajszego wieczora opuścił zamek. Na chwilę obecną został jednym z głównych podejrzanych, dlatego zamierzali obserwować go do czasu przesłuchania, którego termin był już w trakcie ustaleń. Zarówno Maxwell, jak i Yaxley powinni być pod stałą obserwacją. Gdy tylko to zaproponowała, Summers natychmiast się z nią zgodził.

Pod skrzydłem szpitalnym zastali gorączkową krzątaninę; profesor McGonagall sprzeczała się z Poppy Pomfrey, a niziutki Flitwick kręcił się koło nich, mówiąc coś skrzekliwym głosem.

Kiedy zauważyli aurorów, natychmiast zwrócili się w ich stronę. Sarah od razu wyczuła, że coś musiało się stać. McGonagall należała do najbardziej opanowanych i powściągliwych osób, jakie znała, ale teraz wyraźnie emanowało z niej zdenerwowanie i niepokój.

— Co się stało? Coś z panną Grant? — spytała natychmiast Sarah. — Czy...

— Dziewczyna zniknęła — powiedziała cicho pani Pomfrey.

Bradley natychmiast spojrzała na nią czujnie.

— Jak mogło do tego dojść i kiedy dokładnie to się stało?

— Nie wiem, ale kiedy weszłam rano do bocznej salki, by podać jej kolejną porcję eliksirów, łóżko było puste! — odpowiedziała Poppy roztrzęsionym głosem. — Gdy tylko zobaczyłam, że jej nie ma, natychmiast poinformowałam profesor McGonagall. Właśnie mieliśmy was powiadomić.

Sarah rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie stojącemu obok Summersowi.

— Czy sprawdzono już zamek i jego okolice? — spytała, przenosząc wzrok na nauczycieli.

Z odpowiedzią pospieszył Flitwick. Jego biała broda drgała przy każdym słowie.

— Sprawdziłem wieżę Ravenclawu, a  profesorowie Daniels, Sprout, Slughorn i Vector mieli rozejrzeć się w innych częściach zamku i błoni.

Sarah skinęła głową.

— Mogę zobaczyć to pomieszczenie? — spytała po chwili namysłu, spoglądając znacząco na panią Pomfrey.

Poppy skinęła głową.

— Ależ tak, proszę bardzo — powiedziała. — Nie rozumiem, jak mogła się wydostać. Drzwi przez cały czas były zamknięte.

Wyglądała na zatroskaną, zupełnie jakby nie mogła sobie darować, że nie upilnowała nastolatki. Sarah nie potrafiła jednak zrozumieć, jak to się stało, że Evelyn dała radę się wymknąć, skoro była osłabiona i nie miała różdżki. Chyba, że ktoś jej pomógł, co także było bardzo prawdopodobne. Aurorka poważnie wątpiła, żeby Grant w takim stanie mogła daleko odejść o własnych siłach.

Summers został na korytarzu, zapewne po to, by porozmawiać z McGonagall i Flitwickiem. Sarah tymczasem wsunęła się do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, w którym przez ostatnie kilka dni przebywała Evelyn Grant.

Pościel na łóżku była skopana, a koniec kołdry zwisał smętnie nad podłogą. Na szafce nocnej nic nie leżało; zapewne po próbie samobójczej dziewczyny Poppy o wiele staranniej ukrywała swoje eliksiry. Pod łóżkiem leżały rozsznurowane trampki Evelyn.

Bradley szybko otworzyła drzwiczki szafki. Schludnie złożone ubrania Grant także znajdowały się na swoim miejscu. 

— A jej różdżka? — spytała natychmiast.

— Nadal leży w szufladzie mojego biurka — odrzekła Poppy.

Sarah coraz mniej wierzyła, że Evelyn mogłaby wymknąć się sama, zwłaszcza, że nie zabrała ubrań ani różdżki. Pamiętając o jej wcześniejszej próbie samobójczej, pospiesznie sprawdziła okna, jednak te były starannie zamknięte.

— Czy ktoś mógł otworzyć drzwi od zewnątrz?

Pomfrey odpowiedziała po chwili wahania.

— Jeśli tylko miał różdżkę i znał zaklęcie, jakiego używam, tak.

— Mógłby zrobić to jakiś uczeń?

Poppy pokręciła głową.

— Nie sądzę. Zabezpieczam drzwi tak, że nie otworzy ich zwykła Alohomora.

— W takim razie nauczyciel? Ale Maxwell...

Uzdrowicielka pokręciła jednak głową. Sarah westchnęła i rzuciła kilka zaklęć sprawdzających. Nie udało jej się ustalić nic poza tym, że Evelyn nie było w łóżku od mniej więcej ośmiu godzin.

 

*   *   *

 

Evelyn obudziła się nad ranem, niemal natychmiast dostrzegając drzemiącą w fotelu obok niej Laurę Wayland. Przypomniała sobie wydarzenia ubiegłej nocy i mimowolnie zadrżała na myśl, że znalazła się poza Hogwartem, narażona na atak Selwyna. Pewnie było tylko kwestią czasu, aż Wayland go powiadomi. Może nawet już to zrobiła?

Na moment przeniosła wzrok na zasłonięte okno, po czym znowu spojrzała na Wayland. Na ile mogła to stwierdzić w półmroku, kobieta spała, jednak jej dłonie pozostawały zaciśnięte na różdżce.

Usiadła na łóżku, czując, jak jej serce znowu przyspieszyło. Prawie nie zwracała uwagi na przenikliwe zimno i unoszący się w powietrzu zapach stęchlizny. Przez chwilę obserwowała nieruchomą czarownicę, by następnie spojrzeć na obskurne drzwi osadzone w zszarzałej ścianie. Zastanawiała się, czy dałaby radę dojść do nich, zanim Wayland się obudzi.

Ostrożnie, cal po calu, zsunęła nogi z łóżka, wzdrygając się lekko z zimna, gdy jej bose stopy dotknęły chłodnej, zakurzonej podłogi. Stanęła na ziemi, dostrzegając kątem oka, jak Wayland poruszyła się przez sen. Drgnęła niespokojnie, ale nie przebudziła się. Evelyn powoli ruszyła w stronę drzwi, stawiając kroki najostrożniej, jak się dało.

Czuła się, jakby znowu skradała się przez dom Selwyna zaraz po powrocie z ministerstwa, zanim jeszcze mężczyzna ją złapał i zawlókł z powrotem do piwnicy. Towarzyszący jej stres był ogromny i tłumił wszelkie inne myśli i obawy.

Nagle jednak pokój zalał blask światła z różdżki. Evelyn zamarła i natychmiast odwróciła się, dostrzegając, że Wayland już nie spała.

— Naprawdę myślałaś, że pozwolę ci uciec? — spytała, a jej usta wykrzywił ironiczny uśmieszek. 

Evelyn nie odpowiedziała. Stała na środku podłogi, poruszając bezgłośnie ustami. Słychać było jedynie jej przyspieszony oddech.

— Wracaj do łóżka! 

Dopiero, kiedy z różdżki Wayland trysnęło kilka iskier, nastolatka przestraszyła się i wróciła do łóżka, siadając możliwie jak najdalej od kobiety.

Laura wyciągnęła rękę, jakby znowu chciała ją złapać, jednak Evelyn odskoczyła. Czarownica skrzywiła się i opadła z powrotem na fotel, posyłając nastolatce kąśliwy uśmiech.

Grant dopiero po chwili zaczęła się uspokajać. Siedziała tak przez dłuższą chwilę, obejmując się ciasno ramionami. Kołysała się lekko do przodu i do tyłu, jedynie od czasu do czasu obrzucając Laurę niechętnym spojrzeniem. Nadal nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego kobieta zabrała ją z Hogwartu i trzymaław tym dziwnym miejscu, zamiast od razu oddać Selwynowi.

— Dlaczego...? — spytała tylko. — Czy on...

— Jeszcze nie wie, że nie ma cię w Hogwarcie — burknęła Wayland. — Ale niedługo się dowie.

Evelyn zesztywniała.

— Nie chcę do niego wracać.

— Wiem. — Grant mogła przysiąc, że dostrzegła w spojrzeniu kobiety coś dziwnego. — Ale on i tak się tego dowie. Bez względu na to, czy go poinformuję, czy nie.

Dziewczyna jeszcze kilka razy otworzyła usta, jakby chciała zadać pytanie, ale strach i niepokój skutecznie tłumiły ciekawość i chęć rozgryzienia motywów kierujących nauczycielką transmutacji.

 

*   *   *

 

Po rozmowie z Pomfrey i McGonagall, Sarah niezwłocznie udała się do Biura Aurorów, prosząc o pilne wsparcie. Summers został w szkole, by razem z nauczycielami kontrolować sytuację pod jej nieobecność. Spośród kilkunastu aurorów, których przydzielił jej szef, wyznaczyła grupę mającą przeprowadzić poszukiwania Grant na terenie zamku i jego okolic, a pozostałych odesłano do sprawdzenia domów podejrzanych: Thomasa Maxwella i Rigel Yaxley.

Zarządziła szybką odprawę, podczas której udzieliła poszczególnym zespołom najważniejszych instrukcji a następnie wraz z jedną z grup wróciła do Hogwartu.

Natychmiast rozpoczęto przeszukiwanie zamku i otaczających go terenów, w którym pomagały także skrzaty domowe, duchy i szkolne portrety. Dwoje aurorów zostało oddelegowanych do przesłuchania nauczycieli, a Sarah i Summers wzięli na siebie rozmowę z szóstorocznymi Krukonami, których, tak jak poprzednio, wzywano do sali pojedynczo.

Ale i to nic nie dało. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, gdzie znajdowała się panna Grant. 

— Nie widziałyśmy Evelyn od kilku dni, odkąd trafiła do skrzydła szpitalnego — powiedziała cicho Julie Davis w odpowiedzi na zadane jej pytanie.

Pozostali szóstoroczni także nie mieli do powiedzenia niczego interesującego. Charles Selwyn podczas rozmowy wpatrywał się w dłonie splecione na kolanach, Orla Quirke zerkała nerwowo na aurorów, a Luna Lovegood bawiła się naszyjnikiem zrobionym z kapsli od piwa kremowego. Zachowywali się podobnie jak podczas ich poprzedniej rozmowy zaledwie parę dni temu. Sarah chwilami miała wrażenie, jakby drugi raz przeżywała tą samą sytuację.

Gdy porozmawiała ze wszystkimi, pozwoliła im odejść, po raz kolejny utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że panna Grant musiała być w Hogwarcie bardzo samotna, skoro jej koledzy z klasy tak mało o niej wiedzieli.

Ustalono, że wszyscy uczniowie byli obecni w zamku, ale, ku zdumieniu aurorów, szybko okazało się, że zniknęła jedna z nauczycielek. Nie stawiła się w pokoju nauczycielskim, gdzie aurorzy przesłuchiwali pozostałych członków ciała pedagogicznego, a gdy w końcu zdecydowano się otworzyć drzwi jej gabinetu i wejść do środka, okazało się, że Laury Wayland nie było. Pozostali nauczyciele zgodnie potwierdzali, że ostatni raz widzieli ją wczoraj wieczorem.

— I nikt nie zauważył, żeby opuszczała zamek? — spytała Sarah w pokoju nauczycielskim, gdzie wciąż przebywali wszyscy nauczyciele oraz kilku młodych aurorów biorących udział w poszukiwaniach na terenie zamku.

— Nie, ależ skąd. Ostatni raz rozmawiałem z nią po południu. Mówiła, że idzie do biblioteki — odezwał się Flitwick.

— Ja rozmawiałam z nią wieczorem. Profesor McGonagall prosiła mnie, żebym przysłała do niej Laurę — dodała Monique Daniels. — Powiedziała, że tam pójdzie, więc zostawiłam ją. Laura lubi chodzić swoimi drogami.

Sarah odnosiła dziwne wrażenie, że większość nauczycieli zdawała się trzymać dystans do Wayland. Jedynie Daniels wypowiadała się o niej z sympatią i wydawała się naprawdę martwić jej zagadkową nieobecnością.

— Czy Laura Wayland kiedykolwiek przejawiała jakieś nietypowe zainteresowanie panną Grant?

Wszyscy nauczyciele pokręcili głowami. 

— Nie sądzę, by interesowała się szczególnie którymkolwiek z uczniów. Jeśli chodzi o pannę Grant, w ostatnich dniach niepokoiła się jej stanem, jak my wszyscy — pospieszył z odpowiedzią Flitwick. — Nigdy nie przypuszczałbym, że mogłaby...

Monique Daniels westchnęła cicho.

Bradley wyszła na korytarz, zamierzając odnaleźć kogoś z aurorów przeszukujących zamek. Niedługo później na pierwszym piętrze znalazła młodą aurorkę, Dianne Rice, rozmawiającą z portretem starszej czarownicy w szacie z mnóstwem falbanek.

Słysząc kroki Bradley, Rice natychmiast odwróciła się w jej stronę.

— Ta czarownica z portretu mówi, że w nocy widziała tutaj Laurę Wayland — powiedziała szybko.

Sarah natychmiast zbliżyła się do obrazu. Znajdowały się blisko skrzydła szpitalnego, które mieściło się za rogiem korytarza.

— To prawda? — zapytała, obserwując, jak staruszka poprawia dłonią schludne, siwe loki.

— O tak, Laura Wayland szła tędy w nocy. Pamiętam, że zwróciłam jej uwagę, żeby zgasiła różdżkę.

— Mogła iść do skrzydła szpitalnego?

Czarownica z portretu skinęła głową.

— Czy później tędy przechodziła? Towarzyszyła jej młoda dziewczyna?

— Nie, później już jej nie widziałam. Nikt więcej tędy nie przechodził, aż do rana.

Sarah przeniosła wzrok na Rice.

— Jak inne portrety?

— Kilka z nich widziało Wayland wczorajszego wieczoru, jednak nigdzie nie widziano Evelyn Grant — odpowiedziała Dianne.

— To nie musi o niczym świadczyć, dziewczyna jest metamorfomagiem — mruknęła Sarah.

— Będę pytać dalej. — Dianne Rice oddaliła się korytarzem.

Sarah po rozmowie z pozostałymi aurorami ustaliła, że także oni nie znaleźli nic konkretnego, poza tym, że jeden z duchów widział Wayland w korytarzu, gdzie znajdowało się wyjść z zamku. Według jego zeznań, lewitowała przed sobą nieprzytomną osobę owiniętą kocem i wyglądała, jakby bardzo się spieszyła.

Bradley musiała pogodzić się z myślą, że ani nauczycielki, ani panny Grant w zamku nie było, i tylko stracili mnóstwo cennego czasu na przeszukiwanie go. Obecnie wszystko wskazywało na to, że to Laura Wayland wyprowadziła dziewczynę z zamku, choć aurorzy wciąż nie potrafili odgadnąć kierujących nią motywów.

Atmosfera panująca w szkole była nerwowa. Choć nauczyciele i aurorzy przeszukujący zamek starali się zachować maksymalną ostrożność, zaś uczniom nakazano pozostać w pokojach wspólnych, Sarah czuła, że wybuch paniki mógł być tylko kwestią czasu. Wbrew usilnym staraniom dyrekcji, plotki na temat Grant krążyły od dłuższego czasu. Sarah była też przekonana, że po tej sytuacji McGonagall będzie musiała oficjalnie ogłosić uczniom wieść o zniknięciu ich koleżanki oraz nauczycielki transmutacji.

W końcu w szkole zostali tylko Bradley i Summers. Inni aurorzy zaczęli przeszukiwanie Hogsmeade.

Opuszczając zamek, Sarah wciąż miała nadzieję, że Evelyn jeszcze żyje.

 

*   *   *

  

Alexandra szła jednym z korytarzy Ravenscry przylegającym do holu, gdy nagle usłyszała dobiegający stamtąd wzburzony głos babki.

— Co to ma znaczyć?! Jakim prawem jeszcze mnie nękacie?

Chwilę po niej nastąpiła cichsza odpowiedź kogoś innego.

— Pani wnuczka zniknęła z Hogwartu, prowadzimy poszukiwania. Musimy przeszukać pani posiadłość — przemówił ktoś żeńskim głosem, prawdopodobnie jakaś aurorka. — Proszę nie robić problemów. Zapewniam, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

— Jak śmiecie? Wy...

Alexandra jednak nie zdążyła poznać dalszego ciągu, bo usłyszawszy szybkie kroki co najmniej kilku osób, natychmiast uciekła.

Uświadomiła sobie, że aurorzy szukali Evelyn. Natychmiast zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to Selwyn stał za jej zniknięciem z Hogwartu.

Ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Rigel, grupa w większości młodych aurorów przez kilka godzin przeczesywała posiadłość od piwnic po dach. Obie zostały też przesłuchane. Choć zabrano je do osobnych pomieszczeń, Alexandra nadal postępowała zgodnie z poleceniem babki i mimo ogromnego stresu, niczego nie zdradziła. Obserwując siedzącego naprzeciwko niej młodego aurora, zastanawiała się przelotnie nad tym, by niby niechcący podwinąć rękaw i pokazać swoje blizny, zadane jeszcze przez ojca. Była pewna, że aurorzy wiedzieli, że Evelyn została skrzywdzona. Nie zrobiła jednak niczego. Podobnie jak podczas rozmowy z Sarah Bradley parę dni temu, odpowiadała wymijająco, podkreślając, że całkowicie wierzy w niewinność swojej babki.

Później obie zostały zaprowadzone do salonu, gdzie został z nimi jeden z aurorów.

Dziewczyna czuła, że naprawdę wiele nerwów kosztowało babkę bezczynne przyglądanie się temu. Choć nie było to pierwsze przeszukanie, którego Alexandra była świadkiem w swoim życiu, obecność tylu obcych ludzi w miejscu, które uważała za cały swój świat, budziła w niej większy lęk niż rozsierdzona Rigel, która wyglądała, jakby z trudem powstrzymywała się przed wypędzeniem aurorów z posiadłości.

Patrząc na aurorów dyskutujących nad jakimś dziwacznym artefaktem, miała wrażenie, że kiedy to zamieszanie się zakończy i aurorzy odejdą bez Grant, za to prawdopodobnie z kilkoma zakamuflowanymi przedmiotami o podejrzanym zastosowaniu, cała tłumiona złość babki skumuluje się właśnie na niej.

Przyglądała się czujnie obcym czarodziejom, wciąż zaniepokojona ich obecnością. Błagała w duchu, żeby jak najszybciej zakończyli przeszukanie i opuścili Ravenscry. Obserwowana przez babkę, siedziała w milczeniu obok niej, nie zdradzając w niczym, że posiadała znacznie więcej informacji, niż ujawniła podczas rozmów z przesłuchującymi ją aurorami.

 

*   *   *

 

W niektórych momentach Laura coraz bardziej żałowała całego splotu okoliczności, które sprawiły, że siedziała teraz w starym, zatęchłym domu ciotki razem ze swoją najbardziej problematyczną uczennicą, ukrywając się przed pewnym szalonym czarodziejem oraz przed aurorami.

Jeszcze rano wmusiła w opierającą się Grant liche śniadanie i znalazła jej jakieś ubrania, które zmniejszyła zaklęciami. Patrząc na wychudłe i oszpecone bliznami ciało niskiej nastolatki, zastanawiała się, co takiego Maxwell mógł w niej widzieć. Grant nie była zbyt kobieca, zupełnie nie przypominała swojej matki, która już w czasach szkolnych uchodziła za piękność. Niezgrabna i tyczkowata Laura zawsze spoglądała z zazdrością na szlachetne rysy Constance Yaxley. Evelyn Grant wydawała jej się dużo bardziej odległa od ideału uosabianego przez jej matkę, szczególnie teraz, gdy piętno odciśnięte przez ostatnie wydarzenia było bardzo widoczne. Laura, patrząc na nią, gdy siedziały razem w zatęchłym pokoju, czuła wobec niej coraz mniej pogardy i niechęci.

Wayland skrzywiła się i wstała z fotela, podchodząc do okna i wyglądając zza kotary na szarą, mugolską ulicę. Choć jej zmarła ciotka była mugolką, przypuszczała, że aurorzy niedługo tutaj trafią.

Oni albo John Selwyn. W zależności od tego, jak szybko zabiorą się za przeszukiwanie mugolskich miejsc, miała może kilka godzin, żeby znaleźć inną kryjówkę i uciec.

Powoli odwróciła się od okna i spojrzała na Grant. Odkąd ją tutaj sprowadziła, dziewczyna większość czasu przesypiała, co mogło być skutkiem ubocznym jej niedawnego przedawkowania eliksiru spokoju.

Opuściła pokój, starannie zamykając drzwi zaklęciem i schodząc do zapuszczonego saloniku. Na jego ścianach wciąż było widać ślady dawnej świetności; niegdyś jasne, obecnie zszarzałe tapety, kilka całkowicie nieruchomych obrazów i fotografii, zakurzony regał zastawiony mugolskimi książkami. Laura mimo swojej niechęci do świata mugoli przyglądała im się przez dłuższą chwilę, a nawet zdobyła się na to, by zdjąć jedną z półki i niedbale przewertować.

Nie była tutaj od kilku lat; póki nie podjęła pracy w Hogwarcie, wałęsała się po różnych dziwnych miejscach, szerokim łukiem omijając ten dom. Nie chciała pamiętać, że jej ojciec był zwykłą szlamą, a jego krewni pospolitymi mugolami. To nigdy nie pasowało do wizerunku dumnej Ślizgonki.

Gdy po kilku godzinach wróciła na górę, Grant już nie spała. Ledwie Laura weszła do środka, dziewczyna umknęła w kąt pokoju, zupełnie, jakby spodziewała się, że za chwilę w drzwiach stanie John Selwyn.

— Nie ma go tu — odpowiedziała na niezadane pytanie.

Grant spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Mam z tobą same problemy — westchnęła Wayland, po czym zaczęła mamrotać bardziej do siebie niż do niej. — Powinnam pozwolić, by zabrali cię aurorzy, chociaż zbyt wiele wiesz. Zamknęliby cię w bezpiecznym domu, już nie wróciłabyś do Hogwartu, bo za dużo narobiłaś zamieszania. Wtedy John musiałby się obejść smakiem, a ja nie musiałabym siedzieć z tobą w tej zatęchłej dziurze. 

Dziewczyna zamrugała szybko, wyraźnie skonsternowana jej mamrotaniem.

— Ale i tak nas znajdą, prędzej czy później, mała. Nie ma od tego ucieczki. — Laura spojrzała na nią znacząco. — Zarówno Selwyn, jak i aurorzy za bardzo chcieliby cię dostać w swoje ręce.

Na twarzy Grant odmalował się strach, a jej chude dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

— Tak czy inaczej, mam kłopoty. A wszystko przez ciebie, smarkulo — mruknęła jeszcze Laura, odwracając wzrok od dziewczyny. — I z powodu Constance. Po co w ogóle wracała do tego kraju?

Evelyn przez dłuższą chwilę milczała, kręcąc się niespokojnie w kącie pokoju i mnąc dłońmi rękawy ciemnej, luźnej koszuli.

— Sama chciałabym to wiedzieć — odrzekła.

Laura niemal ucieszyła się, wyczuwając w jej tonie nutkę dawnej bezczelności. Przez chwilę nawet miała ochotę powiedzieć „Ravenclaw traci pięć punktów”, jak kiedyś, ale szybko przypomniała sobie, gdzie teraz były.

— Mogła zostać wśród tych zdrajców. Żyła tam dziewiętnaście lat, i nikt z nas o niczym nie wiedział — mruknęła po chwili. — A potem wróciła i wpadła w jego łapy. To było cholernie głupie z jej strony, wiesz? — spojrzała na Grant znacząco. — Constance Yaxley, ta świetna uczennica i cholerna pupilka Ślimaka, a jednak wpadła w taki sposób.

Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego wywlekała swoje żale przed tą dziewczyną, skoro zawsze dusiła wszystko w sobie. Przez większość życia czuła frustrację i zazdrość, i naiwnie czekała na dzień, kiedy stanie się kimś wyjątkowym. Na dzień, który nigdy nie nadszedł, bo przyszła wojna czarodziejów i znowu wywróciła do góry nogami wcześniejszy stan rzeczy.

— Nawet Selwyn o niczym nie wiedział.Wtedy pewnie szukałby jej dużo wcześniej — rzuciła jeszcze. — John... Yaxleyowie... Wszyscy wierzyliśmy, że Constance od dawna nie żyje. 

Była tak pochłonięta pławieniem się w swojej frustracji, że nawet nie słuchała, co mówiła do niej Grant.

— A może by tak pójść w jej ślady i także zwiać? — mamrotała dalej, krążąc od ściany do ściany. — Na przykład do Nowego Jorku. Tak, niezły plan. Aż się dziwię, że ja na to nigdy nie wpadłam.

Evelyn natychmiast się ożywiła. Laura wyraźnie widziała, jak poruszyła się na podłodze, a w jej oczach błysnęła nadzieja. Kobieta jednak szybko postanowiła ją zgasić. Skoro sama czuła się tak beznadziejnie, wolałaby, żeby Grant także nie miała powodów do radości. Zbyt dużą przyjemność sprawiało jej straszenie małolatów, a córka Yaxley dodatkowo była niezwykle naiwna, co Laurze wydawało się wręcz dziwaczne po tym, co ją spotkało.

— Nie ciesz się tak, smarkulo, wiesz, że to nie jest taka prosta sprawa — burknęła. — Nie mogę ot tak wkroczyć do ministerstwa i poprosić o międzynarodowy świstoklik. Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz?

— A sposoby mugoli? — zaproponowała natychmiast Grant.

Wayland spodziewała się takiej propozycji, ale tylko machnęła ręką. Dla świata mugoli nie istniała, nie posiadała żadnych dokumentów, nie widniała w wykazach i rejestrach. Nawet nie wiedziała, jak działały mugolskie sposoby podróżowania. Bała się ich niemal równie mocno jak spotkania z aurorami i postanowiła skorzystać z nich tylko w ostateczności, kiedy zawiodą wszystkie magiczne możliwości.

Dziewczyna posmutniała, jednak Laura mogłaby przysiąc, że w jej oczach nadal błyszczała nadzieja. Zaklęła cicho, stając naprzeciwko niej. Musiała szybko pomyśleć nad jakąś inną kryjówką, bo tutaj już niedługo mogło się zrobić naprawdę gorąco.

— I co ja mam zrobić, gówniaro? — spytała znowu, krzyżując ręce. Jednak gdy smarkula otworzyła usta, natychmiast uciszyła ją gestem. — Dobrze, daj mi pomyśleć.

Machnęła ręką i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, całkowicie ignorując rozpaczliwy głos Grant. Starannie zamknęła ją w środku, po czym opuściła dom, zamierzając możliwie jak najszybciej znaleźć inne miejsce ucieczki.

 

*   *   *

 

Krótko po tym, jak Annabeth wróciła z pracy, usłyszała głośne pukanie do wejściowych drzwi. Spędziwszy większość dnia na nogach, była zmęczona i o niczym tak nie marzyła, jak o odpoczynku, ale niestety, nawet po powrocie do domu nie mogła liczyć na odrobinę spokoju.

Wiedziała, że to nie Alex. Mąż zwykle korzystał z sieci Fiuu, a jeśli się teleportował, zawsze miał przy sobie różdżkę. Z westchnieniem wstała z kanapy i podeszła do drzwi. Wyjrzała na zewnątrz przez szybkę, dostrzegając dwie postacie w szatach. Wokół nich rozmywała się nikła mgiełka czaru, co znaczyło, że czarodzieje mieli na sobie zaklęcia zwodzące, by nie zauważyli ich mieszkający w okolicy mugole.

— Biuro Aurorów — powiedział jeden z nich, ledwie Annabeth uchyliła drzwi.

Kobieta uniosła brwi. Nie spodziewała się wizyty aurorów, zwłaszcza że Sarah Bradley odwiedziła ją w pracy zaledwie parę dni temu.

W jednym z nich rozpoznała Andrew Summersa, natomiast drugiego nie kojarzyła.

— Możemy wejść? — spytał nieznany jej z nazwiska auror. — Musimy pilnie z panią porozmawiać.

Annabeth przepuściła ich i poprowadziła do niewielkiego saloniku.

— Zastaliśmy Thomasa Maxwella? — Summers przez moment przyglądał jej się uważnie.

— Nie rozumiem. Przecież pracuje w Hogwarcie — odpowiedziała.

— Thomas Maxwell został wczoraj zwolniony z posady. Próbujemy ustalić jego aktualne miejsce pobytu.

Annabeth uniosła brwi, zaskoczona tą wiadomością.

— Zwolniony? Ale... Ale jak to?

— Dla dobra śledztwa nie możemy ujawniać dokładniejszych informacji — odparł Summers.

Kobieta spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi, ale natychmiast poczuła niepokój.

— Dlaczego szukacie go tutaj? Przecież Tom tu nie mieszka — zdziwiła się Annabeth, a na jej czole pojawiła się maleńka zmarszczka. — Powinniście raczej udać się do jego domu.

— Dom jest pusty, sprawdziliśmy to.

— Ale Tom... — zaczęła, ale auror przerwał jej.

— Prowadzimy sprawę Evelyn Grant. Musimy bardzo pilnie porozmawiać z Thomasem Maxwellem. Czy wie pani, gdzie on się znajduje?

Annabeth zamrugała szybko, patrząc na nich z niedowierzaniem. Wiedziała co nieco o sprawie dziewczyny, ponieważ ktoś z Biura Aurorów już konsultował się z nią, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o sierpniowym pobycie Evelyn w Mungu. Uważała jednak za absurdalne, że ktoś mógłby posądzić Thomasa o czarnomagiczne praktyki.

— Nie, nie wiem. — odrzekła, po czym spytała z pewnym wahaniem: — Czy Tom jest o coś podejrzany?

Nie wierzyła, że Thomas mógłby kogokolwiek skrzywdzić.

— Sprawdzamy różne opcje, ale niestety, nie możemy udzielać więcej informacji na temat śledztwa — powtórzył Summers. — Musimy pilnie skontaktować się z Maxwellem. Jeśli pani cokolwiek wie...

Annabeth pokręciła głową.

— Nie wiem. Ale tutaj na pewno go nie ma.

— Pozwoli pani, że rzucimy małe zaklęcie sprawdzające? — zapytał towarzysz Summersa, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź kobiety, mruknął: — _Homenum revelio_.

Nic się nie wydarzyło.

— Nikogo tutaj nie ma — rzekł po chwili. — A pani mąż? Gdzie się obecnie znajduje?

— Na pewno jest w pracy. Ostatnio często bierze nadgodziny — wyjaśniła zgodnie z prawdą.

Summers skinął nieznacznie głową.

— Gdyby Thomas Maxwell się z panią skontaktował, proszę natychmiast dać nam znać. To bardzo ważne.

Annabeth spojrzała na nich niechętnie, a jej dłonie zaczęły lekko drżeć. Wizyta aurorów i ich pytania utwierdziły ją w przekonaniu, że Biuro Aurorów traktowało tę sprawę poważnie, a sytuacja Toma, gdziekolwiek był, nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze.

— Mam nadzieję, że znajdziecie tego, kto faktycznie skrzywdził Evelyn — powiedziała tylko. — Zapewniam, że to nie był Tom.

Aurorzy spojrzeli po sobie.

— Dobrze, ale być może tu wrócimy — rzucił, kiedy tylko skierowali się do drzwi. — Do widzenia.

Annabeth poczuła jeszcze większy niepokój i nie potrafiła pozbyć się obaw, jednak wciąż wierzyła w niewinność Thomasa.

 

*   *   *

 

Ledwo Sarah wróciła do Biura Aurorów, natychmiast podbiegł do niej Summers.

— Dobrze, że cię zastałam — powiedziała. — Masz jakieś wieści?

Po opuszczeniu Hogwartu ona dołączyła do zespołu prowadzącego przeszukanie posiadłości Yaxleyów, a Summers razem z pozostałymi aurorami uczestniczył w poszukiwaniach Maxwella i Wayland na terenie Londynu. W sytuacji, kiedy do sprawdzenia było kilka tropów, musieli podzielić się obowiązkami.

 Summers bez zbędnych wstępów zdał relację z poszukiwań Thomasa Maxwella.

— Nie znaleźliśmy go ani w domu, ani u brata, ani u rodziców. Nigdzie też nie było ani śladu Grant — powiedział na koniec, patrząc na nią znacząco. Sarah byłazaskoczona jego wyjątkową drobiazgowością, bo zazwyczaj każde słowo należało od niego wyciągać. — Zupełnie, jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. To samo z Wayland. Jej mieszkanie stoi puste od długiego czasu, a matka twierdzi, że córka od dawna się z nią nie kontaktowała. Nikt nic nie wie o Grant.

Sarah pokiwała ponuro głową. Miała nadzieję, że ustalą cokolwiek, i że uda im się dotrzeć do podejrzanych. Ich nieobecność wydawała jej się niepokojąca. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Thomas faktycznie miał coś na sumieniu. Jego nagłe zniknięcie po zwolnieniu z posady nauczyciela wyglądało bardzo podejrzanie.

— A Rigel Yaxley? — zapytał Summers.

— Przeszukanie jej posiadłości powinno niedługo się zakończyć, ale z tego, co wiem, tam także ani śladu Grant.

Mieli już trójkę podejrzanych, a mimo to nadal nie trafili na żaden pewny trop. Od momentu, gdy Grant zniknęła ze szkoły, minęło już kilkanaście godzin, a w obecnej sytuacji każda chwila była na wagę złota. Nawet nie chciała myśleć o tym, co przez ten czas mogłodziać się z dziewczyną, której zniknięcie mogło ściśle wiązać się z odkrytymi na jej ciele obrażeniami po klątwach czarnomagicznych. Musieli ją znaleźć, choćby mieli postawić na nogi całe Biuro Aurorów. Nawet szef uznał tę sprawę za istotną, skoro przydzielił im do pomocy dodatkowych aurorów. Pomyślała z przekąsem, że pewnie chciał puścić w niepamięć wcześniejszą opieszałość w sprawie Constance Yaxley. Ale w tamtym przypadku mieli ciało, więc pośpiech nie był tak istotny, jak teraz, kiedy Evelyn wciąż mogła żyć i potrzebować pomocy.

— Czy ktoś z naszych ją obserwuje? — zapytał Summers.

— Oczywiście, Bell tam został — odpowiedziała. — Ma nas powiadomić, jeśli Yaxley opuści posiadłość. Poleciłam też, żeby sprawdzano jej pocztę i obserwowano kominki w jej posiadłości.

Summers skinął głową, ale Sarah ciągnęła dalej.

— Musimy znaleźć jeszcze Maxwella i Wayland, mogą wiedzieć coś o Grant. Może nawet to któreś z nich ją uprowadziło lub pomogło jej w ucieczce z Hogwartu.

— W ucieczce? — Summers uniósł brwi.

— Dziewczyna ewidentnie się bała, myślę, że nie powinniśmy całkowicie wykluczać opcji, że opuściła zamek z własnej woli, a Wayland jedynie pomogła jej się wydostać — powiedziała Sarah.

— A co z podejrzanymi?

— Całkiem możliwe, że Wayland współpracuje z którymś z nich — wyjaśniła Sarah. — Przez kilka miesięcy nauczała w Hogwarcie razem z Maxwellem, który po zwolnieniu mógł w jakiś sposób na nią wpłynąć, by wyprowadziła Evelyn ze szkoły. Żadne z nich jeszcze się nie znalazło. Wciąż mamy tylko Yaxley.

— A jeśli współpracuje z Yaxley?

— Jeśli tak jest, z pewnością to ustalimy.

Sarah postanowiła zmienić temat.

— Sprawdzaliście miasto? — zapytała. — Jakieś nowe wieści?

— Zespół Jacka Thompsona miał sprawdzić Pokątną, a później mieli zacząć przeczesywać miasto — odparł Summers, pocierając dłonią źle ogolony policzek. — Powiedziałem im, że dołączę do nich zaraz po zdaniu raportu.

— Lecę z tobą — mruknęła. — Ale jutro rano chcę tutaj widzieć wszystkich na zbiorczej odprawie.

Sarah była niezwykle ciekawa wniosków, jakie mogły dostarczyć grupy poszukujące. W swoim życiu uczestniczyła w rozbudowanych sprawach, w które angażowano większe siły, ale to śledztwo było pierwszym, podczas którego musiała prawie samodzielnie, jedynie z pomocą Summersa koordynować działania reszty członków zespołu zajmującego się poszukiwaniami zaginionej dziewczyny oraz podejrzanych. Na odprawie musiała rozdzielić kolejne zadania, dlatego zależało jej, żeby wszyscy się stawili.

Summers skinął głową.

— Dopilnuję, żeby informacja dotarła do wszystkich.

Kilkanaście minut później byli na ulicy, na której mieszkał Maxwell.

 

*   *   *

 

Gdy tylko aurorzy skończyli przeszukiwać posiadłość, Rigel odetchnęła z ulgą, choć nadal była podenerwowana i czuła silny niepokój. Pracownicy ministerstwa zabrali i zabezpieczyli tylko parę podejrzanych artefaktów niegdyś należących do Edwarda, które najwyraźniej umknęły im podczas przeszukiwań po złapaniu Arnolda.

Jej osobisty komfort i poczucie bezpieczeństwa zostały zaburzone. Była podejrzana o używanie czarnej magii na wnuczce, o czym aurorzy poinformowali ją już na samym początku przeszukania. I choć Rigel w żaden sposób im tego nie zdradziła, byli bardzo bliscy prawdy. Niewiele brakowało, by zdemaskowali plan jej i Johna. 

Gdy tylko odeszli, przykazała Błyskotce pilnować Alexandry, której nadal nie oddała odebranej kilka tygodni temu różdżki, a później niezwłocznie udała się do posiadłości Selwynów.

John musiał dowiedzieć się o tym, że dziewczyny nie było już w Hogwarcie, a aurorzy szukali jej po całym kraju. Tak, jak się spodziewała, mężczyzna był wściekły, choć wydawał się maskować swoje uczucia.

— Jesteś tego pewna, Rigel? Evelyn zniknęła?

Kobieta wyprostowała się sztywno.

— Według aurorów nie ma jej w Hogwarcie. Szukają jej. Przeszukali całe Ravenscry!

John przyglądał jej się chłodno. Nie wydawał się zbyt przejęty faktem, że aurorzy zbrukali swą obecnością jej ukochaną posiadłość, choć mogła przysiąc, że przejął się zniknięciem Evelyn. W końcu dziewczyna, choć zaprzysiężona, wiedziała zbyt dużo. W desperacji mogłaby złamać Przysięgę Wieczystą, choć oboje mieli nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie.

— Mówili coś więcej?

— Nie, bardzo się pilnowali, żeby niczego nie zdradzać. Traktują mnie jak podejrzaną — ostatnie zdanie Rigel niemal wypluła, przepełniona pogardą do wścibskich pracowników ministerstwa. — Może powinieneś skontaktować się z Laurą Wayland?

Także chciała się dowiedzieć, gdzie znajdowała się jej wnuczka, bo czuła, że jej własne bezpieczeństwo stało się zagrożone. Dziwiła się jednak, że Wayland, która miała informować Selwyna o poczynaniach Grant, nie skontaktowała się z nim niezwłocznie po zniknięciu dziewczyny.

Selwyn wydawał się wyraźnie rozeźlony.

— Nie omieszkam — rzekł tylko.

Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje milczeli. John wyglądał, jakby nieco się opanował, choć Rigel nie miała pojęcia, co w tej chwili planował. Poprawiła płaszcz i postanowiła zmienić temat, jednak mężczyzna natychmiast ją zbył.

— Wynoś się, Rigel.

— Słucham? — spytała z oburzeniem.

— Nie słyszałaś, co powiedziałem? Odejdź.

Kobieta prychnęła z oburzeniem, jednak opuściła posiadłość Selwynów.

 

*   *   *

 

Kiedy John Selwyn ustalił, że Laura Wayland także zniknęła z Hogwartu, deportował się w okolice jej domu. Upewniwszy się, że nie kręcą się tutaj żadni aurorzy, wszedł do środka i szybko odkrył, że Laury tutaj nie było. Znalazł tylko jej matkę, a po zadaniu kilku pytań starannie wyczyścił jej pamięć. Widok wyciągniętej różdżki zaskakująco dobrze na nią podziałał; najwyraźniej stara Wayland była równie tchórzliwa, jak jej córka, ale nie sądził, by doniosła komukolwiek o jego wizycie, tym bardziej, że zadbał o dobry kamuflaż. Eliksir wielosokowy z włosem mugola, jednego z tych, których niegdyś przetrzymywał w piwnicy, idealnie spełnił swoje zadanie.

 Wyszedł z budynku i uśmiechnął się krzywo, niezrażony niepowodzeniem. Wiedział, że i tak odnajdzie Laurę przed aurorami, dlatego działał spokojnie, metodycznie i bez pośpiechu. Pozwalał jej cieszyć się złudzeniem, że jest bezpieczna.

Deportował się, cały czas rozmyślając o Laurze i o Evelyn. Czekał na moment, kiedy dziewczyna miała trafić w jego ręce. Zacisnął dłoń na trzymanym w kieszeni zdjęciu Helen. Czuł złość, że Laura o niej wiedziała, to był kolejny powód, dla którego musiał się jej pozbyć. Wolał, by o istnieniu Helen wiedziały jedynie odpowiednie osoby, a Wayland nie była kimś wystarczająco wartościowym, by posiadać taką informację.

Nawet jego rodzony syn nie wiedział o Helen. Niczego się nie domyślił, nawet gdy tamtego dnia przed świętami dobrał się do starych zdjęć, które zafrasowany John zapomniał schować przed jego powrotem.

Mimo upływu lat tęsknił za kojącą obecnością Helen. Choć to nie on rzucił na nią zaklęcie, nigdy sobie nie wybaczył, że pozwolił na jej śmierć. Jedyna ważna dla niego osoba opuściła go, tak, jak wkrótce później zostawiła go matka, nie mogąca się pogodzić z utratą córki, jak zniknęła Constance, uciekając zaledwie miesiąc przed ślubem, jak w końcu opuścił go ojciec, który zginął z jego ręki. Na końcu odeszła też Amelia, była słaba, nie wytrzymała presji. Chciała od niego uciec dwa lata po ślubie, próbowała nawet zabrać mu Charlesa. Nie mógł jej na to pozwolić.

Nawet ci plugawi mugole odchodzili. Wszyscy umierali, większość przed rzuceniem ostatecznego zaklęcia. Tylko Charles nadal przy nim trwał, ale i on w końcu miał odejść, John wyraźnie widział to w jego oczach za każdym razem, gdy chłopak wracał do domu.

Córkę zdradzieckiej Constance zranił z pełną premedytacją, chciał, żeby cierpiała i odczuła na swojej skórze całą jego wściekłość, ale kiedy już leżała półprzytomna, cała we krwi, najprawdopodobniej wydając z siebie ostatnie oddechy, znowu zobaczył tamten dzień i Helen umierającą na posadzce w bardzo podobny sposób.

Obie tak samo na niego patrzyły. Choć nie zdążył uratować siostry, nie mógł tego zrobić, w przypadku Evelyn wszystko zależało wyłącznie od niego. Nie był już tym cherlawym, patykowatym nastolatkiem, który patrzył na dziewczynkę podrygującą w kałuży krwi, tylko dorosłym i uzdolnionym czarodziejem.

Przez te miesiące, kiedy oddał Evelyn w ręce Rigel, a później pozwolił, by wróciła do Hogwartu, w dziwny sposób za nią tęsknił. Jej metamorfomagia, rzadka zdolność, która zazwyczaj kojarzyła mu się jednoznacznie z Helen, nie dawała mu spokoju.

Przed pojawieniem się w domu starej ciotki Wayland znowu zażył eliksir wielosokowy, tym razem z włosem innego mugola. Zabił ich w swoim życiu na tyle wielu, że nie musiał martwić się przebraniami.

Był pewny, że Laura tam była. Obserwował budynek od dłuższego czasu, ukryty przed wzrokiem wścibskich mugoli pod zaklęciem zwodzącym. Mógł wejść tam od razu, gdy tylko się zaportował, ale nie zrobił tego, poprzestając na patrzeniu i napawaniu się myślą o tym, co miał zamiar zrobić. 

W oknie co jakiś czas przesuwał się cień wysokiej, kobiecej postaci. John wiedział, że to Wayland, która z pewnością wyglądała, czy nie nadchodzą aurorzy. Był pewny, że obawiała się ich równie mocno, jak jego, nigdy nie była odważna ani gotowa na zmierzenie się z konsekwencjami. Uciekała przed nimi, tak jak Constance, ale Constance przynajmniej miała w sobie dumę i godność.

Zachowała je do swoich ostatnich chwil. Odebrał jej wszystko, ale nie zdołał pozbawić jej resztek dawnej dumy, która tkwiła w niej nawet, gdy drżała na posadzce pod jego zaklęciami, zakrwawiona, brudna i upodlona.

Śledził wzrokiem ten nikły cień, póki nie znikał. Mógł przysiąc, że Laura już rozmyślała o nowej kryjówce, raz nawet opuściła dom i zdeportowała się gdzieś, na krótko, ale nie zrobił nic; wyszła sama, zostawiła Evelyn, więc wiedział, że jeszcze tutaj wróci. Po nią.

Kiedy zniknęła, mógłby przysiąc, że w oknie na piętrze na chwilę pojawiła się Evelyn. Przez kilka sekund widział jej bladą twarz, ciemne włosy i wystraszone oczy. W tamtej krótkiej, ulotnej chwili tak bardzo przypominała mu Helen, że miał ochotę natychmiast wedrzeć się do budynku i zabrać ją ze sobą, zanim zrobią to ci przeklęci aurorzy. Pewnie w końcu ustalą, że Wayland miała mugolskich krewnych, było kwestią czasu, aż tutaj przyjdą, gdy przetrząsanie świata magii nic im nie da.

Zabiorą Laurę i Evelyn. Przysięga, którą na nią nałożył dawno temu, zabije dziewczynę, a on skończy w Azkabanie. Nie podobała mu się taka wizja, uważał, że zasłużył na coś lepszego niż marny koniec w tym żałosnym przybytku.

W końcu postanowił działać. Blokady założone przez Wayland okazały się dziecinnie proste do złamania, zajęło mu to może kilka minut. Sprawdziwszy swój kamuflaż, wsunął się bezszelestnie do budynku, palcami bezwiednie pieszcząc chłodne drewno różdżki.

Znalazł Laurę bardzo szybko. Stała przy oknie w zapuszczonym salonie. Odwróciła się natychmiast, gdy usłyszała szmer jego płaszcza. Nie dał jej jednak wypowiedzieć nawet słowa. Nie zdążyła unieść różdżki, kiedy zielony promień odrzucił ją na okno, a po chwili upadła martwa na ziemię, pociągając ze sobą ciężkie, zakurzone zasłony. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na jej twarz zastygłą w wyrazie zdumienia.

Evelyn była na górze, znalazł ją w jedynym pokoju zabezpieczonym zaklęciem. Leżała na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami i lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Spała, nawet nie usłyszała łoskotu towarzyszącego upadkowi ciała Wayland. Wtedy na pewno nie leżałaby tak spokojnie, a jej blade oblicze nie byłoby tak gładkie.

Kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni, dostrzegał w niej wyłącznie strach i przerażenie. Nigdy nie widział na twarzy dziewczyny takiego spokoju, zawsze lęk, niepokój, czasami wstręt i nienawiść.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, opierając się o framugę. Spokojny obraz śpiącej nastolatki mącił jedynie widok blizn przecinających jej odsłonięte przedramiona. Śladów, które sam jej zadał. Dopiero, gdy poruszyła się przez sen, powolnym, leniwym ruchem uniósł różdżkę.

Promień, który z niej wystrzelił, był czerwony. Wątłe ciało Evelyn drgnęło na łóżku, po czym znieruchomiało, a dziewczyna straciła przytomność, zanim zdążyła się obudzić. 

 

*   *   *

 

Tom wrócił do domu po dwóch dniach snucia się po mieście, lekko zamroczony po mugolskim alkoholu.

W domu wszystko wyglądało tak, jak wtedy, kiedy był tu ostatnio, ale od razu wyczuł, że coś było nie w porządku. Pospiesznie obszedł mieszkanie, i dopiero, kiedy zobaczył, że wszystkie jego zapasowe eliksiry zniknęły, zyskał potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń. Aurorzy już tutaj dotarli i przeszukiwali jego dom. Na ziemi obok szafki, w której zwykle je trzymał, leżała tylko jedna pęknięta fiolka, którą najwyraźniej przeoczono.

Nie było w niej eliksiru, którego resztki zostawiły plamę na dywanie, więc zirytowany Tom cisnął ją w kąt. Szybko wrócił do salonu, wciąż poruszając się chwiejnie i potykając się o próg. Nie udało mu się uniknąć runięcia do tyłu; jego refleks został poważnie osłabiony przez ryzykowne połączenie alkoholu i eliksirów. I tak miał dużo szczęścia, że skończyło się tylko na zamroczeniu, zawrotach głowy i okazjonalnych mdłościach.

Nieco niezdarnie podniósł się z podłogi i wysunął różdżkę z kieszeni wyjątkowo brudnej i zapuszczonej szaty. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni prawie nie myślał o Evelyn ani o sytuacji w Hogwarcie. Starał się wypierać te wspomnienia, wolał to ćmiące uczucie w głowie niż kolejne wyrzuty, że wszystko potoczyło się właśnie tak, a nie inaczej.

Koniec różdżki drżał równie mocno, jak jego ramię. Utrzymanie jej w powietrzu kosztowało go dużo więcej wysiłku niż zwykle. Mimo swojego stanu wyłapał nikłe echo użytych tutaj zaklęć sprawdzających. Tak, zapewne to aurorzy przeszukali jego dom, sprawdzając swoje niedorzeczne podejrzenia. Szukali go wszędzie, ale nie znaleźli, bo Londyn był ogromnym miastem, a on błąkał się po miejscach, których w normalnych okolicznościach nigdy by nie odwiedził.

Po chwili opadł na kanapę i osunął się na siedzisko, wbijając wzrok w wygaszony kominek.

Różdżka, którą wciąż trzymał w palcach, wysunęła się z nich i upadła na podłogę, a z jej końca trysnęło kilka iskier. Thomas nie złapał jej, patrzył jedynie, jak toczyła się po dywanie, by zatrzymać się kilka stóp dalej.

Zawroty głowy, zamiast się zmniejszyć, stawały się coraz bardziej dokuczliwe, choć od dobrych kilku godzin nie pił, zażył jedynie swój ostatni eliksir. Teraz nawet nie miał czym sobie ulżyć, bo aurorzy bardzo poważnie nadszarpnęli jego zapasy.

Później jak przez mgłę usłyszał stłumione kroki. Nie poruszył się; jedynie jego oczy przesunęły się z plamy popiołu dalej, w stronę, z której usłyszał dźwięk, ale zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, błysnęła oślepiająca czerwień i wszystko rozpłynęło się w mroku.

Gdy w końcu się ocknął, nadal leżał na kanapie i nie pamiętał ani czerwonego światła, ani zbliżających się kroków. Bardzo powoli usiadł i rozejrzał się. Był sam, a ciszę mącił jedynie odgłos kropli deszczu uderzających w blaszany parapet. Pomasował dłońmi skronie, zastanawiając się, ile godzin spał i próbował przypomnieć sobie, co robił, zanim wrócił do domu.

Wspomnienia były chaotyczne, a jego umysł wciąż nie uporał się z uczuciem odrętwienia. Jęknął cicho, po czym zaklął. 

— Cholera, to nie tak miało wyglądać!

Niemal w tym samym momencie usłyszał serię trzasków, a do pokoju wsypało się kilka postaci w ciemnych szatach.

 

*   *   *

 

Sarah drugi dzień z rzędu praktycznie nie spała. Nawet nie bywała w domu; urządzała sobie krótkie drzemki na tyłach Biura Aurorów, i to tylko wtedy, kiedy czuła się już tak wykończona, że nawet nie potrafiła myśleć, a co dopiero czynnie uczestniczyć w prowadzonej sprawie.

Nadal nie odnaleziono Evelyn Grant, choć w sprawę było zaangażowanych kilkunastu aurorów. Przeszukania domów podejrzanych także nic nie dały, zwłaszcza że dwóch z trzech z nich nadal nie udało się odnaleźć i przesłuchać. Nie było Grant, nie znaleźli też żadnych śladów sugerujących, że przebywała w którymś z tych miejsc. Mieli też listę innych domów powiązanych z podejrzanymi, ale i tam niczego nie udało się ustalić. Nie widziano jej także na Pokątnej, gdzie przez krótki czas pomieszkiwała z matką w wakacje. Według Summersa, aurorzy rozmawiali z mieszkającymi w okolicy czarodziejami, ale nikt nie widział nastoletniego metamorfomaga.

Zupełnie, jakby dziewczyna po opuszczeniu Hogwartu zapadła się pod ziemię.

Gdy Sarah późnym wieczorem wróciła z terenu i usiadła nad raportem, który miała przedstawić na porannej odprawie, miała nadzieję, że kolejny dzień przyniesie lepsze rezultaty.

Wciąż szukała jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia w stertach drobiazgowych notatek i zapisków z poszukiwań i rozmów, jakichkolwiek powiązań między podejrzanymi, które pomogłyby ustalić dokładne okoliczności uprowadzenia Grant i motywy kierujące sprawcą.

Miała nadzieję, że chociaż Summers, który poleciał sprawdzić podejrzany sygnał w domu Maxwella, wróci z czymś konkretnym.

Przyszedł pół godziny później.

— Złapaliśmy Maxwella — rzekł. — Zatrzymaliśmy go i w każdej chwili możemy sprowadzić do Biura. 

Sarah spojrzała na niego uważnie. Jej wcześniejsze zmęczenie natychmiast się ulotniło.

— Więc na co czekacie? Możemy go przesłuchać choćby zaraz!

— Jest jednak coś, o czym muszę cię uprzedzić — dodał jeszcze auror.

Sarah wstała zza biurka i zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

— Co?

— Maxwell twierdzi, że odnalazł i zabił Laurę Wayland.

 

 

* * *

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 22.07.15_

 


	25. Poszukiwania

_luty/marzec 2000_

 

Ciało Laury Wayland znaleziono w zaniedbanym domu jakiejś nieżyjącej od kilku lat mugolki. Z tego, co Sarah zdołała się dowiedzieć po przybyciu na miejsce — ciotki kobiety.

Żałowała, że nie znaleziono jej wcześniej, ale Biuro Aurorów zupełnie przeoczyło fakt, że Wayland mogła mieć także mugolskich krewnych. Ministerstwo nigdy nie prowadziło dokładnej ewidencji mugoli, nawet tych spokrewnionych z czarodziejami. W takich chwilach Sarah przeklinała w duchu tę hermetyczność i izolację świata magii.

— Wiadomo coś więcej? — rzuciła w stronę młodego aurora pochylającego się nad zwłokami.

Ciało Laury Wayland leżało na podłodze pod oknem, zaplątane w spłowiałą firankę. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte, zupełnie jakby pojawienie się sprawcy ją zaskoczyło.

Sarah założyła rękawiczki i także podeszła bliżej. Korzystając z tego, że Summers, który wsunął się do pokoju tuż za nią, rozmawiał z aurorami już wcześniej zabezpieczającymi miejsce zdarzenia, odsunęła na bok młodszego czarodzieja i pochyliła się nad ciałem. Sama rzuciła zaklęcie sprawdzające. Mężczyzna jedynie przewrócił oczami, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem.

Po rzuconym zaklęciu ciało na ułamek sekundy zajaśniało zieloną poświatą. Stało się to tak szybko, że ktoś nieświadomy niczego by nie zauważył.

— Zginęła od klątwy uśmiercającej — stwierdziła, mówiąc bardziej sama do siebie niż do pozostałych. — Rzucę jeszcze zaklęcie sondujące.

Test nie wykazał jednak śladów żadnych innych klątw. Na ciele Wayland nie było świeżych czarnomagicznych uroków, więc poleciła tylko Summersowi to odnotować.

Chwilę później auror stanął tuż za nią.

— Co mówił Maxwell? — spytała, delikatnie odsuwając okrywającą zwłoki firankę.

— Kiedy go zatrzymano, przyznał się, że był tutaj i zabił Wayland — mruknął Summers. — Zresztą, sami możemy z nim porozmawiać. Gdy wrócimy do Biura Aurorów, ma już na nas czekać w pokoju przesłuchań.

Sarah pokiwała głową. Nadal nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć. Choć nie była to pierwsza szokująca informacja o Thomasie, którą usłyszała w ciągu ostatnich dni, nie spodziewałaby się, że mógłby zrobić coś takiego. Kiedy rozmawiali z nim w Hogwarcie, uparcie twierdził, że był niewinny i miał na sumieniu jedynie romans z panną Grant.

Czyżby i wtedy kłamał? Sarah czuła się bardzo niezręcznie z myślą, że to jej dawny współpracownik mógł stać za zabójstwem tej kobiety. Młodsi aurorzy, którzy nie znali Maxwella tak, jak ona, pewnie nie mieli takich dylematów; działali szybko i sprawnie, jedynie od czasu do czasu rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami i konsultując nawzajem swoje wnioski.

Tylko ona, Sarah Bradley, pracowała w milczeniu z głową pełną sprzecznych myśli. Nawet Summersa zdawała się ignorować; mężczyzna jednak uparcie stał za nią i skwapliwie notował, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

 

*   *   *

 

Gdy weszli do małego, szarego pokoiku pozbawionego okien, wyjątkowo wymięty i przygnębiony Thomas Maxwell siedział za sfatygowanym stołem z łokciami opartymi na blacie i z nieco nieobecną miną.

Auror, który go pilnował, wyszedł, a Sarah i Summers zajęli jego miejsce naprzeciwko Maxwella.

Kobieta nie przestawała go obserwować. Choć nie widzieli się zaledwie parę dni, Thomas wyglądał żałośnie. W wątłym blasku paru świec unoszących się pod sufitem, skóra na jego twarzy wydawała się ściągnięta i poszarzała, policzki znaczył trzydniowy zarost, a z rozciętej i puchnącej wargi spływała strużka krwi. Jego szata rozpaczliwie domagała się użycia zaklęcia czyszczącego. 

Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w krótkim czasie postarzał się o kilku lat. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała go w takim stanie, nawet po żadnej misji aurorskiej. Nie wyglądał tak źle nawet po bitwie o Hogwart, kiedy cierpiał z powodu utraty przyjaciółki z młodości, tej metamorfomag, Tonks.

Myśląc o Tonks, nagle uświadomiła sobie, dlaczego Tom mógł uwieść Evelyn Grant, i jej współczucie do niego zostało przysłonięte przez niechęć. Uwiódł i być może praktykował czarną magię na niewinnej, naiwnej nastolatce, która dała mu się omotać.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem... — mruknął, gdy tylko Sarah otworzyła teczkę. — Laura... ona...

— Dobrze, Maxwell. Zacznijmy od początku — przerwała mu, nadając swojemu głosowi służbowy ton.

Starała się zachowywać, jakby miała przed sobą nie byłego współpracownika, a zwykłego podejrzanego. Właściwie nawet nie powinna z nim teraz rozmawiać, ale każdy auror z dłuższym niż roczne doświadczenie w mniejszym lub większym stopniu go znał. Nie miała więc większego wyboru, a nie chciała zostawiać tego żółtodziobom, którzy dopiero co skończyli kurs i zajmowali się głównie papierkową robotą. 

— Gdzie ukrywałeś się od momentu opuszczenia Hogwartu? — zadała pierwsze pytanie, kątem oka zerkając na Summersa przygotowującego się do notowania.

Maxwell przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w szarą ścianę. Odezwał się dopiero, gdy usłyszał ponaglające mruknięcie Summersa.

— Wałęsałem się po Londynie — burknął wymijająco, ocierając dłonią pękniętą wargę. — Kręciłem się po różnych, eee... dziwnych miejscach. Piłem. 

— To widać — wtrącił półgębkiem Summers.

— To wygląda na celowe ukrywanie się przez aurorami — zauważyła Sarah. — Czy...

— Nie ukrywałem się przed aurorami — przerwał jej Maxwell, kręcąc się nerwowo na skrzypiącym krześle. — Po prostu... Chciałem przemyśleć pewne sprawy... Nie chciałem wracać do brata ani do swojego domu, potrzebowałem... trochę oderwać się od swojego życia.

Bradley nie przestawała obserwować go czujnym, mimo bardzo późnej pory, wzrokiem. 

— Co z panną Grant?

— Mówiłem już, że nigdy nie rzuciłem na nią żadnej klątwy! Ja... zależało mi na niej! Spotykaliśmy się przez... jakiś czas — odpowiedział bełkotliwie Maxwell. 

— Tak, to już słyszeliśmy. A teraz chcemy wiedzieć, w jaki sposób uprowadziłeś ją z Hogwartu i gdzie ją ukryłeś.

— Nie zabrałem Evelyn ze szkoły — wyszeptał po chwili. — To Laura ją porwała.

— Laura Wayland? — Sarah uniosła jedną brew. — To dlatego ją zabiłeś?

Thomas powoli pokiwał głową.

— Chciałem, żeby powiedziała mi, gdzie jest Evelyn — powiedział. — Zamierzałem ją od niej zabrać. Żeby ją chronić. Laura nie chciała mi powiedzieć, gdzie ona jest.

Maxwell mamrotał coraz bardziej nieskładnie. Jego ręce splecione na blacie drżały, a jedna z powiek opadała w jakimś dziwnym tiku. Po chwili jęknął i zaczął masować sobie skronie. Sarah przypomniała sobie o jego dawnych komplikacjach. 

— Jak zabiłeś Laurę Wayland?

— Rzuciłem... zaklęcie. Sprawdziłem dom, ale nie znalazłem Evelyn. Uciekłem stamtąd... — mamrotał. — Ja... nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę to zrobiłem!

Sarah zerknęła w notatki z zatrzymania Maxwella. Podczas sprawdzania jego różdżki ustalono, że to nie z niej rzucono klątwę uśmiercającą. Mógł jednak posiadać zapasową, co było częste wśród aurorów, a później się jej pozbył.

— Nie pamiętam, co było dalej. Obudziłem się... w swoim domu. Potem przyszli aurorzy. 

Aurorka westchnęła, przez chwilę patrząc Maxwellowi prosto w oczy. 

— A co z Evelyn? Czy była w kryjówce Laury Wayland?

Thomas szybko pokręcił głową. Jego powieka zaczęła drgać jeszcze bardziej nerwowo.

—Nigdzie jej nie znalazłem. 

Mężczyzna nagle zaczął kołysać się lekko do przodu i do tyłu, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się mocno na blacie. Jego głos był chrapliwy, urywany.

— Nie wiem, gdzie zabrała ją Laura. Miałem jej szukać... Ale przyszli po mnie aurorzy.

Sarah na moment spojrzała na Summersa. Nadal notował, choć miała wrażenie, że patrzył na Maxwella z ukosa znad pergaminu.

— A wy... Znaleźliście Evelyn? Gdzie ona jest? — spytał nagle Thomas, czym wprawił Sarah w chwilową konsternację. 

— Cóż, próbujemy to ustalić — powiedziała chłodno Sarah.

Maxwell znowu zaczął się kołysać. 

— Co ze mną teraz będzie?

— Sprawdzimy twoje zeznania. Później prawdopodobnie zostaniesz przetransportowany do Azkabanu, gdzie będziesz czekał na proces.

Kobieta skinęła na Summersa, po czym oboje wyszli. Do pokoju przesłuchań z powrotem wsunął się auror pilnujący Maxwella.

— I co o tym myślisz, Summers? — spytała natychmiast, opierając się o ścianę. 

Ledwie przeszła tych kilka kroków, znowu poczuła zmęczenie. Miała ochotę osunąć się na ziemię i przespać się choć parę godzin. 

— Mhm... Dla mnie to wszystko nadal jest dziwne.

— To znaczy?

— To, że zabił tę Wayland.

— Sugerujesz, że kłamie, żeby kogoś kryć? — Sarah uniosła brwi. — Zawsze możemy sprawdzić go veritaserum. Założę się, że Hale by się nie zawahał.

Summers wzruszył ramionami. Oboje wiedzieli, że Maxwell trafi za kratki. Jeśli do sprawy Wayland dołączą praktykowanie czarnej magii, o ile zdobędą ostateczne dowody, spodziewali się, że nieprędko stamtąd wyjdzie. 

Sarah pomyślała przelotnie, że pewnie jest tylko kwestią czasu, jak do Thomasa zacznie się dobijać jego brat, Alexander Maxwell z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Miał dość wysoką pozycję, więc to pewnie jeszcze bardziej skomplikowałaby całą sytuację.

— Ale co z Evelyn? — spytała jeszcze. — Przecież nie mogła tak po prostu rozpłynąć się w powietrzu!

— Mhm...

— Sprawdziliśmy już wszystkie miejsca powiązane z podejrzanymi. Domy Maxwella i jego krewnych, posiadłość Rigel Yaxley, dom krewnych Wayland... Nawet Pokątną i sporą część mugolskiego Londynu!

— A może Grant w jakiś sposób uciekła do Nowego Jorku? — rzucił nagle Summers.

— W ciągu ostatnich paru dni nikt nie zamawiał świstoklika do Nowego Jorku, sprawdzałam to.

Sarah nadal pamiętała o jednej ze swoich wcześniejszych hipotez, że Grant wcale nie musiała zostać uprowadzona. Mogła opuścić Hogwart z pomocą Wayland, a następnie ukryć się gdziekolwiek, co ułatwiała jej metamorfomagia. To by pasowało do zapewnień Maxwella, że dziewczyny nie było w kryjówce Wayland.

— A jeśli dziewczyna skorzystała z mugolskich środków transportu? Może Maxwell lub Wayland pomogli jej w ucieczce?

Sarah wiedziała, że Evelyn Grant, jak przystało na młodą czarownicę z Ameryki, była osobą niezwykle promugolską. Po opuszczeniu Hogwartu nie musiała kryć się w świecie magii, a ten sprawdzali w pierwszej kolejności. Mogła ukryć się wśród mugoli lub wróciła do swojego kraju na sposób całkowicie mugolski, którego pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii nie mieli pod żadną kontrolą. Kolejny poważny brak w podejściu czarodziejów.

Sarah uświadomiła sobie, że śledztwo w sprawie Evelyn obnażyło wiele niedociągnięć. Wystarczyła jedna nastoletnia Amerykanka, by sprawić, że dotychczas bezkrytyczna Bradley zaczęła zauważać, że podejście czarodziejów do kwestii świata mugoli nawet po wojnie wciąż było bardzo przestarzałe.

— Musimy pilnie skontaktować się z przedstawicielami Amerykańskiego Biura Aurorów — powiedziała po chwili namysłu.

— Wiesz, że list, nawet wysłany specjalną sową, dotrze do nich najwcześniej za kilka dni?

Sarah skrzywiła się. Doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. A przecież najważniejszy był pośpiech.

— Wystąpię o przyznanie służbowego świstoklika. Sama udam się do amerykańskich aurorów.

W jej głosie zabrzmiała determinacja. Summers przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał jej się dziwnie, zupełnie jakby myślał, że nagle postradała zmysły. 

— Bradley...

— Sytuacja jest wyjątkowa, Summers. 

Choć sprawa Evelyn nie była najbardziej pokręconym śledztwem, jakie w życiu prowadziła, z pewnością miała stać się pierwszym w jej karierze, które wykraczało poza granice Wielkiej Brytanii. Była jednak gotowa powziąć takie środki, żeby ustalić, czy panna Grant wróciła do swojego kraju, czy może nadal przebywała na terytorium Anglii.

— Poza tym, zawsze to jakiś punkt zaczepienia — dodała jeszcze. — Musimy to sprawdzić. 

— Mhm. Jasne. Porozmawiaj z szefem.

— Zrobię to — odrzekła Sarah. — Pójdę do niego jutro rano zaraz po odprawie.

Westchnęła. Czuła, że przy sprawie Constance Yaxley nie zrobiła wszystkiego tak, jak potrzeba. Miała jednak nadzieję, że ze sprawą Evelyn będzie inaczej. Może doprowadzając ją do końca, uda im się ustalić także, kto zabił Constance? Mimo różnic, te sprawy mogły być ze sobą powiązane.

Czasem Sarah nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że od momentu, gdy powiadomiono ich o odkryciu czarnomagicznych blizn na ciele Evelyn Grant, minęło zaledwie parę dni.

 

*   *   *

 

Kiedy Evelyn otworzyła oczy, była pewna, że nadal jest w sypialni w domu Laury Wayland. 

Zamrugała, wpatrując się sennie w sufit. Zdawało jej się, że usłyszała jakiś szmer obok siebie, ale była pewna, że to Wayland poprawiała się w fotelu. Zastanawiało ją, dlaczego wciąż tutaj siedziała i się z nią ukrywała, zamiast po prostu ją zostawić albo oddać Selwynowi.

Znowu zamknęła oczy i przez moment leżała w bezruchu. Dopiero po chwili otworzyła je ponownie i przekręciła głowę w bok, spodziewając się ujrzeć Wayland.

Jednak zamiast byłej nauczycielki transmutacji zobaczyła zupełnie inną twarz, którą w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy niemal codziennie widziała w koszmarach.

Przez dłuższą chwilę była pewna, że znowu śniła. Przecież John Selwyn nie mógł siedzieć tutaj, nonszalancko rozparty w fotelu przy jej łóżku i wpatrujący się w nią nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem.

— Nie... — jęknęła, gwałtownie kręcąc głową. — To niemożliwe...

Dostrzegła, że pokój, w którym przebywała, wyglądał niepokojąco znajomo, ale choć równie zapuszczony i zaniedbany, z pewnością nie był sypialnią, w której zamykała ją Wayland. Znała to miejsce, już kiedyś tutaj była, nawet uwieczniła ten pokój na rysunku, by potem wydrzeć go ze szkicownika i spalić w kominku.

Miejsce z najgorszych koszmarów.

Dopiero wtedy, gdy poskładała w głowie te wszystkie fakty, wrzasnęła i raptownie rzuciła się w bok, byle dalej od Selwyna, który wciąż siedział obok łóżka.

— Zostaw mnie! Nie zbliżaj się! — wrzeszczała, z rozpędu uderzając w ścianę i drapiąc ją wściekle rękami.

— Uspokój się, Evelyn — powiedział Selwyn.

Grant jednak nadal miotała się rozpaczliwie. Dopiero, kiedy poczuła ból rozchodzący się wzdłuż kręgosłupa, osunęła się na ziemię i odwróciła, dostrzegając, że John opuścił różdżkę. Przez chwilę klęczała na podłodze, czując lekkie mrowienie w miejscu, gdzie trafiło ją zaklęcie.

— Tak lepiej — stwierdził John, nie przestając się w nią wpatrywać. — Jeśli będziesz nadal się opierać, zaboli mocniej. Czuj się ostrzeżona.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z nienawiścią. Nadal stał przy drzwiach, a ona kuliła się na podłodze między starym łóżkiem a oknem. Powoli wodziła wzrokiem od niego do okna i z powrotem. Czarodziej opuścił różdżkę i skrzyżował ręce, nadal dziwnie się w nią wpatrując. Doszła do wniosku, że próbował wziąć ją na przeczekanie.

Przesunęła się nieznacznie w stronę łóżka. Selwyn się nie poruszał.

Nagle Evelyn przyszedł do głowy szalony plan. Zadziałała pod wpływem impulsu. Poruszyła się błyskawicznie, a w jej oczach pojawiła się skrajna desperacja. Szybkim ruchem chwyciła jedną z pogryzionych przez mole poduszek i cisnęła nią w czarodzieja i natychmiast odskoczyła w stronę ściany, by uchylić się z drogi ewentualnego zaklęcia.

Udało jej się jednak trafić na tyle precyzyjnie, że wytrąciła mu z dłoni różdżkę, która potoczyła się po podłodze. John zaklął z wściekłością i rzucił się do przodu, by ją odzyskać. Evelyn nie miała szans, by dobiec do niej przed nim, więc obejrzała się szybko za siebie i zręcznie wspięła się na parapet, otwierając okno.

— Nie zbliżaj się, bo wyskoczę! — wrzasnęła.

Selwyn wydawał się nieco skonsternowany, zupełnie jakby nie spodziewał się po niej takiego ruchu. Stał na środku pokoju i wpatrywał się w nią z dziwnym niepokojem, ale szybko się zreflektował.

— Nie zrobisz tego — stwierdził, robiąc powolny krok w jej stronę. — Wiem już o twoich desperackich wyczynach z Hogwartu, dlatego musiałem odpowiednio zareagować, zanim naprawdę zrobiłabyś coś głupiego. Ale nie sądzę, byś miała w sobie dość odwagi, by skoczyć.

 Evelyn poruszyła się, przysiadając na zewnętrznym parapecie. Wystarczyłoby kilka cali, żeby spadła. Wiedziała też, że John, nawet jeśli odnalazłby różdżkę, nie mógł strzelić w nią zaklęciem, bo znajdowała się w takiej pozycji, że wypadłaby.

— Skąd wiesz, co zrobię?! — wykrzyczała, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na framudze okna, tak, że zdrętwiały jej palce. — Skąd mógłbyś wiedzieć, że nie potrafiłabym tego zrobić?

Czuła się zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy rozważała wypicie całego flakonu eliksiru spokoju. Teraz jednak sytuacja była dużo groźniejsza. John Selwyn nie był już zwykłym, bezcielesnym strachem czy nocnym koszmarem. Istniał naprawdę, nawet bez różdżki bardzo groźny i szalony.

— Za bardzo się boisz, Evelyn. Panikujesz i miotasz się ze strachu, widzę to w twoich oczach — powiedział powoli, robiąc kolejny krok w jej stronę. — Zejdź z okna i podejdź do mnie. Nic ci nie zrobię.

Nie widziała w jego oczach wstrętu i nienawiści, z jakimi patrzył na nią w piwnicy. Miała jednak wrażenie, że to jedynie zmyłka, i że mężczyzna w każdej chwili byłby gotów znowu pokazać, do czego jest zdolny.

— Nie wierzę! — krzyknęła. — Mam uwierzyć, że tak po prostu zostawisz mnie w spokoju?

Obserwowała Selwyna, szukając na jego twarzy oznak kłamstwa, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby utwierdzić ją w przekonaniu, że po prostu ją zwodził.

— Tak właśnie zrobię — zapewnił ją John.

Evelyn skrzywiła się, przenosząc ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. Balansowała już na zewnętrznym parapecie, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że jest wystarczająco wysoko, by spaść i się zabić. Miała nadzieję, że jeśli faktycznie będzie musiała skoczyć, tak właśnie się stanie.

Zanim jednak odepchnęła się od framugi i runęła w dół, zdołała dostrzec szybki ruch Johna. Poczuła, jak jego ręka zacisnęła się na jej przegubie niczym imadło. Straciła równowagę i nagle znalazła się poza krawędzią okna, a jej nogi zwisały w powietrzu, obijając się nerwowymi ruchami o mur.

— Nie zrobisz tego — wycharczał John do jej ucha, mocno chwytając ją obiema rękami i wciągając z powrotem do pokoju. — Mówiłem ci, że tego nie zrobisz. Nie możesz tego zrobić.

Nim Evelyn zdołała się wyrwać, mężczyzna przeciągnął ją przez parapet i rzucił na podłogę pokoju. Wciąż nieco oszołomiona, potoczyła się po starym, sfatygowanym parkiecie i zatrzymała się dopiero, kiedy uderzyła głową w jedną z nóg łóżka.

Uderzenie na moment zamroczyło ją, ale nie na tyle, by nie dostrzegła różdżki Johna leżącej pod łóżkiem, zaledwie kilka cali od swojej twarzy. Sięgnęła ręką i kurczowo zacisnęła palce wokół jej trzonka, celując w zbliżającego się Johna.

To była ostatnia szansa.

 _Drętwota_ , pomyślała niewerbalnie, tak, jak uczył ją Thomas. Selwyn zrobił unik i zanim Evelyn zdążyła zaczarować go ponownie, ten uderzył ją w rękę. Różdżka upadła na podłogę.

— Naprawdę myślałaś, że mnie przechytrzysz? — spytał John, przygniatając ją do ziemi i nachylając się nad nią tak nisko, że prawie stykali się nosami. Mówił do niej dość łagodnie, niemal czule.

Po chwili nagle podniósł ją i położył z powrotem na łóżku. Zanim Grant zdążyła się wyrwać, przystawił jej do ust niewielki flakonik.

— Nie chcę! — zawołała, rozpaczliwie poruszając głową na boki. — Nie, proszę, nie!

Selwyn chwycił ją za podbródek, unieruchamiając ją, po czym przechylił naczynie i zmusił ją, by przełknęła zimną, mdłą ciecz. Evelyn niemal natychmiast poczuła, jak ogarnia ją senność. Zdążyła jeszcze poczuć coś ciepłego na policzku, a chwilę później pogrążyła się we śnie.

 

*   *   *

  
            Sarah zaraz po porannej odprawie i rozdzieleniu zadań pomiędzy aurorów biorących udział w tym śledztwie, udała się do gabinetu szefa. Miała zamiar przekonać go do swojego pomysłu ze sprawdzeniem tropu sugerującego, że Evelyn Grant mogła przedostać się do swojego ojczystego kraju.

Choć była pewna, że Savage odmówi, bardzo szybko wyraził zgodę, a dzięki wyjątkowemu uporowi udało się załatwić formalności związane z przyznaniem służbowego świstoklika i pozwoleniem na kilkudniowy wyjazd do Nowego Jorku w ciągu zaledwie jednego dnia.

Ustalając z szefem ostatnie szczegóły, wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, nieco zaskoczona, że tak szybko zaaprobował jej pomysł. Była pewna, że uzna ten wyjazd za niedorzeczny i poleci aurorom nadal prowadzić poszukiwania wyłącznie na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii. Doszła do wniosku, że najwyraźniej zależy mu na jak najszybszym zakończeniuśledztwa. Być może obawiał się skandalu, do jakiego mogłoby dojść, gdyby nie dołożyli wszelkich starań, by odnaleźć tę małą Amerykankę.

— To mogłoby źle wpłynąć na nasze relacje z amerykańskim Ministerstwem Magii — powiedział znad papierów, z którymi właśnie się zapoznawał. — Jak wiesz, stosunki między naszymi ministerstwami nie są idealne. Musimy im pokazać, że robimy wszystko, żeby pomyślnie rozwiązać sprawę tej dziewczyny.

Sarah skinęła głową. Choć jako aurorka nie orientowała się w pracy Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, zdawała sobie sprawę, że brytyjskie ministerstwo w czasie wojny wycofało się ze stosunków z innymi magicznymi społecznościami i stworzyło z tego kraju niemal hermetycznie zamknięty układ. Obecnie dążono do poprawy sytuacji i polepszenia swojego wizerunku na arenie międzynarodowej.

Savage bardzo przejmował się reputacją Biura Aurorów. Udało mu się nawet sprawić, by sytuacja ze zniknięciem Evelyn Grant i tajemniczą sprawą czarnomagicznych blizn nie wyciekła do „Proroka codziennego”. W gazecie ukazał się jedynie krótki, pozbawiony szczegółów artykuł na temat prowadzenia poszukiwań zaginionej szesnastolatki. Aurorka obawiała się jednak, że jeśli szybko nie znajdą dziewczyny, nawet Savage nie zdoła zablokować publikacji niewygodnych pogłosek. W końcu uczniowie Hogwartu wiedzieli o zniknięciu koleżanki i nie można było przewidzieć, do czego mogą posunąć się ich rodzice niepokojący się o swoje dzieci, które też mogłyby zniknąć lub paść ofiarą czarnomagicznych incydentów.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Savage przejmował się także Thomasem Maxwellem, obecnie przebywających w najniższych częściach ministerstwa i czekającym na transport do Azkabanu. Szef zapewne liczył, że Sarah znajdzie nowe dowody sugerujące, że jego były podwładny nie miał nic wspólnego z zarzucanymi mu czynami. Alexander Maxwell codziennie przychodził do Biura, uparcie powtarzając, że nie wierzy w winę swojego brata, a Savage nie mógł go ot tak przepędzić, w końcu był jednym z zastępców szefa departamentu. Ale w obliczu dowodów, jakie posiadali, nawet on nie był w stanie uchronić brata przed trafieniem za kratki, być może na długie lata.

Przyglądała się szefowi, obserwując, jak podpisywał ostatnie świstki, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Niewiele rozmawiali; wszystkie najważniejsze szczegóły uzgodnili wcześniej.

— Pokażesz to w dziale świstoklików — mruknął, podsuwając jej papiery. — Zabierz do pomocy kogoś z młodszych aurorów, ale pamiętajcie, że wasze uprawnienia nie sięgają poza granice Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie chciałbym, żeby doszło do jakiegokolwiek konfliktu między wami a stroną amerykańską.

— Oczywiście — przytaknęła Sarah.

— Śledztwo na terenie kraju na czas twojej nieobecności przejmie Summers. Zajmie się też sprawą Maxwella — dodał jeszcze Savage.

Mówiąc o Maxwellu, szef skrzywił się i odchrząknął, zapewne próbując zatuszować wcześniejszy grymas.

Sarah skinęła głową. Żałowała, że nie będzie mogła lecieć tam z Summersem, ale wolała mieć świadomość, że zostawiła tutaj kogoś kompetentnego, kto dobrze znał szczegóły śledztwa.

Wyszła z gabinetu i poszła najpierw do Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, a później prosto do Biura Świstoklików znajdującego się na piętrze należącym do Departamentu Transportu Magicznego. Szczęśliwie znalazła czarownicę, która specjalizowała się w organizacji świstoklików do Ameryki. Wspólnie uzgodniły szczegóły lądowania.

— Najlepiej byłoby pojawić się bezpośrednio w Hali Przylotów Świstoklików. Tam kierujemy większość połączeń. Amerykanie są dosyć drażliwi na tym punkcie, swego czasu mieli problem z dużą ilością magicznych imigrantów  — mówiła czarownica, po czym nagle wyjęła spod biurka jakąś niewielką książeczkę i przesunęła ją w kierunku aurorki. — Polecam także zabrać nasz informator. Amerykańskie zwyczaje są dosyć... specyficzne.

Sarah przekartkowała książeczkę, po czym schowała ją do kieszeni. 

— A świstoklik odlatuje jutro o czternastej — dodała jeszcze czarownica. — Musimy uwzględnić różnicę czasu między Londynem a Nowym Jorkiem. Gdy wylądujecie na miejscu, tam nadal będzie rano.

  Bradley podziękowała i wyszła. Miała kilkanaście godzin, by pozałatwiać ostatnie sprawy i przygotować się do pierwszej w życiu tak dalekiej podróży.

 

*   *   *

 

John Selwyn wsunął się do pokoju Evelyn i usiadł na starym fotelu dosuniętym do jej łóżka.

Dziewczyna była pogrążona we śnie. Nie poruszała się, choć mężczyzna zdawał sobie sprawę, że niedługo minie czas działania eliksiru, który jej podał.

A przecież chciał, żeby zaczęła mu ufać. Musiał naprawić błędy Constance i osobiście zatroszczyć się o tę dziewczynę. To był kolejny element zemsty za ucieczkę dawnej narzeczonej, i choć dumna panna Yaxley była martwa, nadal czerpał satysfakcję ze swoich działań.

Przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował nieruchomą twarz i czarne włosy rozsypane po poduszce. Po raz kolejny uderzyło go podobieństwo dziewczyny do Helen, choć jego siostra miała zaledwie dziesięć lat, gdy umarła. Widział w niej także subtelne podobieństwa do Constance. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby jego narzeczona nie uciekła i nie zadała się z tym obrzydliwym amerykańskim zdrajcą, Evelyn byłaby jego córką i dorastałaby wychowywana w tradycjach i ideałach społeczeństwa czarodziejów czystej krwi.

Tak właśnie powinno to wyglądać. John znowu poczuł irytację, myśląc, jak wiele zepsuło zniknięcie Constance. Zostawiła go i odeszła, a jego się nie porzuca. Uciekła, więc zasłużyła na to, by odebrał jej wszystko, co miała, łącznie z córką.

Przez chwilę siedział, zaciskając dłonie na podłokietnikach i starając się uspokoić. Constance nie żyła, ukarał ją. Jedyne, co po niej pozostało, to ciało, które, w odróżnieniu do szczątków pozostałych ofiar, spoczęło w dalekim zakątku rodzinnego cmentarza Selwynów. Była w końcu jego narzeczoną. To on odnalazł ją po tylu latach, sprowadził ją tam, gdzie jej miejsce. Regularnie odwiedzał jej grób, gładką powierzchnię przykrytą pozbawionym napisów kamieniem, wspominając te wszystkie lata po jej ucieczce. Leżała między Helen i Amelią. Uznał, że to najbardziej odpowiednie miejsce.

Po chwili powolnym ruchem chwycił dłoń nastolatki i zaczął mówić. Gdy opowiadał, miał wrażenie, że naprawdę przeżywał te wszystkie rzeczy, choć minęło wiele lat, odkąd mała, krucha Helen stąpała cichutko po korytarzach tej ponurej rezydencji, wnosząc w jej mury blask i radość. Jako metamorfomag, była oczkiem w głowie ich surowego, wymagającego ojca, więc rzadko ją karał i pozwalał jej na znacznie więcej niż jemu. To ona otrzymała różdżkę Selwynów i miała odebrać staranne przygotowanie. Ambicją ojca było także oddanie jej na służbę Czarnemu Panu, gdy skończy siedemnaście lat — w zdolnościach córki widział ogromną szansę na podniesienie swojej pozycji w wewnętrznym kręgu. Gdy umarła, cały ciężar odpowiedzialności spoczął na Johnie. Chłopak już rok po śmierci siostry, w wieku zaledwie piętnastu lat, zabił swoją pierwszą ofiarę. Chciał, żeby ojciec był z niego dumny i doceniał go tak, jak kiedyś Helen. Niedługo później odkrył, że zabijanie szlam i mugoli sprawiało mu przyjemność. Szybko zrozumiał to, co zawsze starannie wpajał mu ojciec.

W pewnym momencie przerwał mu cichy jęk. Evelyn poruszyła głową przez sen, a jej rzęsy były sklejone łzami. John zdawał sobie sprawę, że za kilka minut się wybudzi.

Sięgnął w stronę szafki nocnej i chwycił flakonik z eliksirem. Ostrożnie zaaplikował kilka kropel do ust nastolatki, a kiedy ponownie pogrążyła się w głębokim śnie, delikatnie otarł jej powieki.

— To dla twojego dobra — mruknął jej do ucha, choć wiedział, że już go nie słyszała.

Po chwili wyszedł z pokoju, nie oglądając się na dziewczynę, której sen został wydłużony o kolejne godziny. Udał się wprost do piwnicy, gdzie czekał na niego złapany kilka dni temu mugol.

Mężczyzna próbował się wydostać. John nawet pozwolił mu wymknąć się z pomieszczenia i uciekać po całym piwnicznym poziomie, czerpiąc dodatkową przyjemność ze ścigania go i stopniowego zapędzania w kozi róg. Teraz liczyła się tylko dobra zabawa, jego odskocznia od szarej codzienności i nudnego, samotnego życia. Jego jedyną namiastką towarzystwa byli ci mugole, Rigel i uśpiona Evelyn.

Słyszał chaotyczne, szybkie kroki. Mężczyzna pewnie wciąż był osłabiony po ich ostatnim spotkaniu, ale teraz Selwyn specjalnie trafiał zaklęciami obok niego, by wpędzić go w poczucie zagrożenia i wzbudzić w nim złudną nadzieję, że miał szansę się wymknąć. Gdy usłyszał chrapliwe dyszenie swojej ofiary, uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Znacznie zwolnił tempo, wiedząc, że mugol i tak nie miał najmniejszych szans się stąd wydostać. 

Znalazł go w jednym z pomieszczeń, tym, którego zwykle używał do  warzenia eliksirów. Na podłodze leżało kilka potłuczonych flakoników, a trzęsący się ze strachu mugol kulił się pod stołem do krajania ingrediencji. Stojąc w drzwiach, John widział kawałek jego spodni zakrwawionych po ostatniej sesji zaklęć.

Znowu się uśmiechnął. Stał w zupełnej ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę, obserwując drżące nogi mugola, który najprawdopodobniej jeszcze nie był świadom jego obecności lub myślał, że jest niewidoczny.

Nie musiał nigdzie  się spieszyć.

 

*   *   *

 

April Greene zostawiła swój samochód na parkingu podziemnym, po czym udała się do korytarza z windami. Dotarła do ministerstwa dosyć wcześnie, co jak na nią było dość niezwykłe. Liczyła jednak, że dzisiejszego dnia nie przytrafi się żadne poważniejsze zadanie i po pracy uda jej się wreszcie pojechać do Jamesa. Nie była u niego od tygodnia i czuła wyrzuty sumienia. Była jedną z najmłodszych aurorek w swoim dziale Biura, ostatnio ciągle miała dużo zajęć, choć jeszcze nigdy nie kierowała samodzielnie żadnym śledztwem. Mogła jedynie partnerować bardziej doświadczonym aurorom, co także było odpowiedzialnym i angażującym zajęciem. Liczyła, że dzięki temu nabierze wprawy, i za jakiś czas szefostwo ją doceni i przydzieli jej pierwszą własną sprawę.

Wjechała prosto na dziesiąte piętro, w windzie ucinając sobie krótką pogawędkę z Silvią Cane, znaną z zamiłowania do kosmetyków sekretarką szefa departamentu. Po wyjściu udała się korytarzem wprost do części piętra zajmowanej przez Kwaterę Główną Biura Aurorów, po drodze mijając kilku współpracowników.

— Cześć, April! — pozdrowił ją Mark Williams, młody auror z wydziału zajmującego się czarodziejami popełniającymi przestępstwa mugolskie.

Dziewczyna pomachała mu ręką, a chwilę później naprzeciwko dyspozytorni, skąd co chwila rozlegały się dźwięki dzwoniących telefonów, dostrzegła Gabriela Jonesa szukającego czegoś w trzymanej przez siebie teczce.

— Cześć, Gabs! — krzyknęła do niego. 

Przystojny mężczyzna przed czterdziestką pracujący w tym samym wydziale, co ona, podniósł na nią wzrok. April musiała przyznać, że lubiła z nim współpracować. Zawsze był wobec niej w porządku i nie wywyższał się, choć miał znacznie dłuższy staż.

— Tak wcześnie w pracy? — spytał, najwyraźniej zaskoczony.

— Tak się złożyło — odpowiedziała, po czym zerknęła na jego teczkę. — Co ze sprawą tego Waltersa?

— Prawie ją zakończyliśmy. Facet się przyznał, dowody są jednoznaczne. Teraz zostały już tylko ostatnie formalności.

April uśmiechnęła się, poprawiając gęste, rude kędziory. Razem ruszyli korytarzem.

— Z kim prowadziłeś tę sprawę?

— Z Simonem Leightonem. 

— Już się nie gubi w Nowym Jorku?

— Nie. Zresztą się teleportowaliśmy.

 Ich wydział, zajmujący się przestępstwami magicznymi, znajdował się przy końcu korytarza. Dziewczyna początkowo gubiła się poszczególnych oddziałach Biura, ale szybko zorientowała się, że podział obowiązków jest konieczny i o wiele bardziej funkcjonalny.

Gabriel otworzył drzwi i wpuścił ją przodem. April wsunęła się do dużego pokoju wypełnionego licznymi biurkami i szafkami. Od dawna wiedziała, że pomieszczenia Biura, podobnie jak wiele innych pokoi w ministerstwie, były zaczarowane. Gdyby nie to, zapewne niemożliwe byłoby upchnięcie tylu stanowisk w zaledwie kilku pomieszczeniach, tak, żeby wszyscy się mieścili i mieli zapewnione komfortowe warunki pracy.

Mimo wczesnej pory już panował gwar, a sporo stanowisk było zajętych. Podeszła do swojego biurka, ciesząc się, że dostała stanowisko pod oknem. Dzięki temu mogła co jakiś czas podjeżdżać do niego na obrotowym krześle i spoglądać w dół na zatłoczoną samochodami i ludźmi nowojorską ulicę oraz znajdujące się naprzeciwko budynki. Pracujący w nich ludzie nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z istnienia Ministerstwa Magii.

Zostawiła swoją torbę na podłodze i poszła po butelkę coli. W jednym z rogów pomieszczenia znajdował się kącik, gdzie aurorzy mogli przygotowywać sobie kawę lub herbatę, a w szafkach zawsze były poukrywane drobne przekąski. Dziewczyna znalazła colę, po czym wróciła do swojego stanowiska. Gabs już włączyłkomputer.

Mimo wszystko bardzo lubiła swój wydział. Nigdy nie miała ambicji, by składać papiery do wydziału do zadań specjalnych, gdzie kiedyś, jeszcze przed tamtą feralną misją w Wielkiej Brytanii, pracował jej brat. Zaraz po zdaniu egzaminów w Akademii Aurorskiej złożyła podanie do działu do spraw przestępstw magicznych, ale nawet tutaj była od początku kojarzona jako młodsza siostra Jamesa Greene’a oraz osoba o niewyparzonej buzi, która jeszcze przed ukończeniem studiów zrobiła awanturę Blackwellowi. Choć szef, przyjmując ją do pracy, nie nawiązał do tamtej sytuacji, na początku bardzo ją to deprymowało. Stopniowo poznawała jednak współpracowników i szybko się zaaklimatyzowała, starając się, by przestano jednoznacznie kojarzyć ją z bratem. Chciała, żeby doceniano ją za własne zasługi, nie Jamesa, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie dorównywała mu talentem.

Powoli otworzyła puszkę i upiła łyk coli, po czym wyjęła z szuflady kilka teczek i zaczęła je machinalnie przeglądać. Inni aurorzy regularnie wychodzili, zapewne udając się na wezwania, ale ona cieszyła się względnym spokojem.

Do czasu.

— April!

Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok znad teczki poświęconej sprawie rzucenia zaklęcia rozdymającego na mugola, którą prowadziła kilka dni temu. Koło jej biurka stała Nelly Smith, wysoka aurorka w prostokątnych okularach.

— Potrzebują kogoś od nas w Hali Przylotów Świstoklików. Zejdź tam i zajmij się tym, dobrze? — powiedziała aurorka. — Wpadnij jeszcze do Wellsa, on zna więcej szczegółów.

Jason Wells był zastępcą szefa Biura Aurorów, Charlesa Blackwella, zajmującym się sprawami działu przestępstw magicznych.

— Dobrze, już idę.

April odłożyła swoją wypitą do połowy colę i opuściła pomieszczenie.

 

*   *   *

  
            Sarah przyglądała się uważnie młodej aurorce, która miała zostać jej partnerką na czas prowadzenia śledztwa w Nowym Jorku.

Jane Reynolds pracowała w Biurze Aurorów zaledwie niecały rok; należała do pracowników, których przyjęto już po upadku starego systemu. Była też jedną z pierwszych aurorek mugolskiego pochodzenia przyjętych po wojnie. Zatrudnianie mugolaków miało być gestem dobrej woli, pokazaniem, że powojenne kierownictwo Biura starało się zatrzeć pamięć minionego okresu, w którym jego przedstawiciele pracowali dla ludzi Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać. To samo działo się w innych departamentach — po wojnie mugolacy stali się bardzo pożądani.

Sarah nie miała nic przeciwko ich obecności. Uważała, że Biuro potrzebuje czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia, szczególnie teraz, w okresie wciąż trwających reform i przemian. Do drugiej rocznicy zakończenia wojny pozostały zaledwie dwa miesiące, ale Bradley miała wrażenie, że aurorzy w pewnych kręgach nadal budzili nieufność i niepokój mimo usilnych starań, by zwalczać wszelkie pozostałości dawnego ładu.

Liczyła, że rosnący odsetek mugolaków wśród pracowników Ministerstwa Magii sprawi, że do lekceważenia mugolskiego świata, o jakim kilkakrotnie przekonała się w trakcie obecnego śledztwa, będzie dochodziło coraz rzadziej. Choć sama nie pochodziła z żadnego czystokrwistego rodu, a była córką pary zwyczajnych czarodziejów, obracała się wyłącznie w środowisku magicznym. Choć obecnie mieszkała w mugolskiej części Londynu, nie rozumiała wielu terminów i zjawisk dotyczących świata pozamagicznego.

Jane wydawała się spokojna i małomówna. Podczas ustalania ostatnich szczegółów po prostu słuchała, jednak Sarah, bacznie obserwując wyraz jej twarzy, mogła przysiąc, że młodsza koleżanka po fachu była bardzo ciekawa tego, co zastaną po drugiej stronie Atlantyku. Miała nadzieję, że wybranie właśnie jej z całego zespołu zajmującego się sprawą, okaże się dobrą decyzją. Uznała, że znajomość świata mugoli może okazać się bardzo pomocna w Ameryce. 

Po załatwieniu końcowych formalności i przekazaniu Summersowi ostatnich wytycznych odnośnie dochodzenia, wpadła do mieszkania, by zabrać parę najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy. Kiedy była gotowa, wróciła do ministerstwa po świstoklik. Gdy dotarła na szóste piętro, Jane już na nią czekała, ściskając w dłoni pusty kałamarz.

— Mam świstoklik — powiedziała, gdy tylko starsza aurorka do niej podeszła.

Sarah uśmiechnęła się z uznaniem, po czym zerknęła na zegarek. Do jego odlotu miały jeszcze piętnaście minut, które spędziły na cichej rozmowie.

Gdy świstoklik punktualnie o czternastej rozjarzył się niebieskim światłem, obie zacisnęły na nim dłonie. Sarah poczuła szarpnięcie do przodu i już po chwili leciała z ogromną prędkością, a otoczenie rozmywało się w bezkształtne plamy. Jej uszy wypełniało wycie wiatru, a tuż obok niej mknęła Jane z wyrazem konsternacji na twarzy.

Chwilę później wszystko skończyło się równie szybko, jak się zaczęło. Sarah zdołała zachować równowagę, ale jej młoda towarzyszka leżała rozciągnięta na posadzce.

— Jeszcze nigdy nie używałam świstoklika — wyznała, kiedy Bradley pomogła jej wstać.

Dla Sarah był to dopiero trzeci raz, kiedy podróżowała świstoklikiem. Zwykle wolała się teleportować, ale ta umiejętność miała ograniczony zasięg. W przypadku wypraw za granicę trzeba było załatwić świstoklik lub użyć któregoś ze sposobów mugoli. Z tej drugiej możliwości mogła skorzystać Evelyn Grant.

Ledwo pomogła Jane podnieść się z ziemi, natychmiast rozejrzała się wokoło. Pojawiły się w dużej sali, gdzie na ścianach wisiały zegary pokazujące godziny w różnych częściach świata. Przy drzwiach znajdowało się kilka stanowisk, za którymi siedziały czarownice w mugolskich ubraniach wypisujące jakieś świstki. Przy nich stała już długa kolejka czarodziejów. Sporo z nich było objuczonych torbami i bagażami. Większość także miała na sobie ubrania mugoli, więc brytyjskie aurorki w długich do ziemi szatach rzucały się w oczy.

Sarah skinęła na Jane i ustawiły się na końcu. Czarodzieje przed nimi rozmawiali z ożywieniem. Sarah wychwytywała niezrozumiałe urywki zdań w różnych językach, co było dla niej nietypowym doświadczeniem. W brytyjskim ministerstwie nie było takiej różnorodności, nie licząc momentów, gdy już w czasach powojennych Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów przyjmował liczne zagraniczne delegacje.

W końcu, po półgodzinnym oczekiwaniu, aurorki znalazły się przy jednym z okienek, za którym siedziała ciemnoskóra czarownica o włosach zaplecionych w cieniutkie warkoczyki, ubrana w coś, co wyglądało jak mugolska koszula.

Sarah okazała stosowne dokumenty. Czarownica przejrzała je starannie, po czym wręczyła aurorkom arkusze i nagle sięgnęła dłonią po stojące obok niej dziwne urządzenie.

— Proszę chwilę poczekać, zadzwonię do Biura Aurorów.

Przez moment obserwowała, jak szczupłe, ciemne palce kobiety naciskają przyciski na obudowie urządzenia.

— Telefon. — Usłyszała wyjaśniający szept Jane.

Słyszała tę nazwę w przeszłości, jednak nigdy nie rozumiała, na jakiej zasadzie to działało. Pokiwała głową, słuchając, jak amerykańska czarownica szybko mówi do urządzenia, by po chwili odsunąć je od twarzy i ponownie zwrócić się do aurorek. 

— Przedstawiciel Biura Aurorów za chwilę po panie przyjdzie — powiedziała. — Życzę miłego pobytu w naszym kraju. Następny!

Sarah i Jane odeszły od okienka i stanęły w kącie w pobliżu drzwi. Musiały zaczekać; z tego, co wywnioskowała po postawie Amerykanki, miała wrażenie, że ich samowolne chodzenie po gmachu nie byłoby w zbyt dobrym guście, zwłaszcza że przybyły tutaj w celach służbowych.

Kilkanaście minut później w drzwiach pojawiła się niewysoka, blada kobieta z burzą kręconych, rudych włosów na głowie, i ruszyła w ich stronę energicznym krokiem. Wyglądała bardzo młodo, mogła być w podobnym wieku, co Jane. Miała na sobie szarą koszulkę, rozpiętą, czarną marynarkę i obcisłe dżinsy. Jej spojrzenie było raczej zdystansowane.

— Brytyjskie Biuro Aurorów? — spytała, po czym wyciągnęła z kieszeni odznakę i błysnęła nią. — April Greene, Amerykańskie Biuro Aurorów.

Sarah mogłaby przysiąc, że aurorka mimo szerokiego uśmiechu i swobodnego wyglądu nie była do nich zbyt pozytywnie nastawiona.

Razem wyszły na zatłoczony korytarz. Greene poprowadziła je w prawo, gdzie wskazywała strzałka z napisem „Przejście do głównego budynku Ministerstwa Magii”. Bradley nie przestawała się rozglądać. Przyglądała się mijanym czarodziejom i ścianom, na których wisiały różne plakaty, afisze i ulotki informacyjne.

— Za chwilę dojdziemy do głównego budynku ministerstwa — mówiła Greene. — Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewaliśmy się, że ktoś z waszego Biura pofatyguje się tutaj osobiście. To pewnie bardzo poważna sprawa?

— Jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku? — spytała jednak Bradley.

— Tak, a dokładniej w siedzibie Ministerstwa Magii na Manhattanie — odrzekła natychmiast April Greene, odwracając się do Sarah i obserwując ją nieco zdumionym wzrokiem, wyraźnie skonsternowana takimi oczywistymi pytaniami. — Co was tu sprowadza?

Sarah uznała, że czas przejść do sedna.

— Prowadzimy śledztwo w sprawie waszej obywatelki. Czy możemy porozmawiać z waszym przełożonym?

April skinęła głową. Wyglądała na wyraźnie zaciekawioną, pewnie z trudem powstrzymywała się od zadawania pytań.

— Oczywiście — powiedziała tylko.

Chwilę później dotarły do windy, w której kłębiło się kilka osób. Wcisnęły się do środka, a amerykańska aurorka wcisnęła jeden z guziczków. Gdy znalazły się na górze, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważyła Sarah, były okna znajdujące się w ścianie naprzeciwko. Za nimi widniały wysokie budynki, między którymi przeświecały pojedyncze paski jasnego nieba.

— Zaczarowane? — spytała.

— To prawdziwe miasto. — Greene parsknęła śmiechem.

— Nie jesteśmy pod ziemią?

— Oczywiście, że nie! Od lat pięćdziesiątych ministerstwo znajduje się w tym budynku. Jego dalsze istnienie pod ziemią kolidowało z rozrastającą się siecią metra. I dobrze.

Sarah nagle pożałowała, że nie zapoznała się z informatorem. Z braku czasu przewertowała go bardzo pobieżnie, po czym wcisnęła na dno torby, która, zmniejszona do niewielkich rozmiarów, spoczywała teraz w wewnętrznej kieszeni jej szaty.

— Mhm... — mruknęła, po czym skinęła na Jane Reynolds, która już szła w stronę okien. — Chodź, nie mamy czasu. 

Kolejny szok przeżyła, gdy April Greene zaprowadziła je do Biura Aurorów. Na chwilę nawet zapomniała o prowadzonym śledztwie, całkowicie skupiona na myśli, w jak specyficznym kraju właśnie się znalazła.

— To Kwatera Główna Biura Aurorów. Każdy stan ma swój własny oddział aurorów podlegający bezpośrednio pod główne Biuro — wyjaśniła Greene, jakby tłumaczyła coś, co powinno być oczywiste. — Ich kierownicy regularnie przysyłają nam raporty, które są dołączane do Głównego Archiwum i komputerowej bazy danych, ale nasi aurorzy pracują przede wszystkim na terenie Nowego Jorku i okolic, choć oczywiście w przypadku większych akcji szef może oddelegować kogoś z odpowiedniego wydziału do pomocy lokalnemu oddziałowi Biura.

Sarah uniosła brwi, zaskoczona. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że w Ameryce musiało żyć znacznie więcej czarodziejów niż w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie wystarczało tylko jedno Biuro Aurorów.

— Tutaj znajduje się nasza dyspozytornia, w której odbierane są telefony z wezwaniami — wyjaśniła Greene, wskazując na jedno z pomieszczeń, po czym poprowadziła je dalej. — Mamy tutaj kilka wydziałów, każdy zajmujący się innym rodzajem spraw.

— Nie używacie sów? — spytała Sarah, wsłuchując się w dziwne dźwięki dochodzące z pomieszczenia, które właśnie mijały.

— Sowy to przeżytek. Odkąd upowszechniły się telefony, ich użycie znacznie spadło, a odkąd pojawiły się komórkowe, to prawie nikt nie korzysta z sów, chyba że w obszarach wiejskich — wyjaśniła Greene. — W miastach zwracały na siebie zbyt dużą uwagę, mugolskie urządzenia są dyskretniejsze i nie budzą zainteresowania. Dzięki nim można się komunikować znacznie szybciej.

— Elektronika nie psuje się w pobliżu magii? — spytała zaskoczona Jane. — W Hogwarcie...

— We wszystkich magicznych instytucjach zamontowano specjalne instalacje obłożone ekranującymi zaklęciami ochronnymi — wyjaśniła April. — Naprawdę genialny wynalazek, który wytłumia magiczne zakłócenia i znacznie redukuje straty w elektronicznych urządzeniach.

Jane pokiwała głową z wyraźnym podziwem. Wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar zacząć zasypywać April pytaniami, ale w tym momencie aurorka pchnęła drzwi na końcu korytarza, wprowadzając je do większego pomieszczenia.

— A właśnie tutaj znajduje się nasz wydział do spraw przestępstw magicznych. 

Pomieszczenie było zbliżonej wielkości do swojego brytyjskiego odpowiednika i także pełne biurek, za którymi siedzieli aurorzy, ale zupełnie inaczej urządzone. Światło napływało z dużych okien rozmieszczonych wzdłuż jednej ze ścian oraz z umieszczonych na suficie wydłużonych lamp. Na wielu biurkach stały dziwaczne urządzenia o kształcie zbliżonym do sześcianu, których przedni bok połyskiwał lekko; na niektórych wyświetlały się jakiś dziwne obrazy.

— Komputery mamy tutaj dopiero od trzech lat, ale czasami bardzo się przydają — mówiła Greene, poprawiając rude włosy. — Komputerowa baza danych nadal jest w powijakach, ale nasi ludzie wciąż nad tym pracują. To wygodniejsze niż przekopywanie się przez tony papierów w tradycyjnych archiwach. 

Po raz kolejny utwierdziła się też w przekonaniu, jak bardzo ich świat różnił się od amerykańskiego, choć w tym drugim nie przebywała nawet godziny. To jednak wystarczyło, żeby zauważyć istnienie wielu różnic. Bradley była pewna, że jeśli pobyłaby tu nieco dłużej, zauważyłaby ich znacznie więcej. Nieco ją to konsternowało i gubiło, choć miała wrażenie, że Jane czuła się tutaj dużo swobodniej. Jako mugolaczka posiadała większe obycie ze światem pozamagicznym.

Rzuciła jej szybkie spojrzenie, jednak ta, zamyślona, nie zwróciła uwagi. April poprowadziła je dalej, do drzwi znajdujących się na końcu pomieszczenia.

— Tutaj urzęduje szef naszego wydziału, Jason Wells — rzekła April.

Zapukała, a kiedy usłyszała zapraszający głos, otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. Brytyjskie aurorki natychmiast weszły za nią. Za zawalonym papierami biurkiem siedział wysoki, nieco szpakowaty mężczyzna w prostokątnych okularach. Patrzył w stojące przed nim urządzenie, które Greene nazwała wcześniej „komputerem” i dopiero po chwili zauważył gości i wstał, wychodząc zza biurka.

— Przyprowadziłam przedstawicielki brytyjskiego Biura Aurorów — rzekła tylko April, po czym wyszła.

Sarah i Jane zostały same z amerykańskim czarodziejem, który patrzył na nie z zainteresowaniem.

— Jason Wells — przedstawił się, po czym skinął na nie, by usiadły, i sam wrócił za biurko. — Jaka sprawa sprowadza was do naszego ministerstwa?

Aurorki usiadły we wskazanym miejscu.

— Prowadzimy śledztwo w sprawie Evelyn Grant — zaczęła Sarah. — Istnieją poszlaki sugerujące, że mogła wrócić do kraju. Musimy to jak najszybciej sprawdzić.

— Grant? — Wells ożywił się nieznacznie. — Proszę mówić dalej.

— W październiku znaleźliśmy zwłoki jej matki, Constance. Wysłaliśmy wam zawiadomienie. Evelyn Grant zaginęła kilka dni temu, a wcześniej odkryto na jej ciele ślady po praktykowaniu czarnej magii — odpowiedziała Bradley, wciąż obserwując Wellsa, który słuchał z uwagą. — Prowadzimy intensywne poszukiwania na terenie kraju, ale wiele wskazuje na to, że dziewczyna może być w Stanach.

Wells powoli pokiwał głową, wyraźnie zaskoczony słowami brytyjskiej aurorki. Sarah po chwili wyjęła z wewnętrznej kieszeni pomniejszone kopie akt własnego śledztwa. Przywróciwszy im właściwy rozmiar, podała je mężczyźnie, który natychmiast zaczął je wertować. Od czasu do czasu zadawał pytania, na które Sarah szczegółowo odpowiadała. Zależało jej na jak najlepszej współpracy.

— To wiele wyjaśnia — odezwał się Wells, gdy zapoznał się z brytyjską dokumentacją. — Nasze Biuro Aurorów dołoży wszelkich starań, żeby wam pomóc.

— To dla nas bardzo ważna sprawa. Chcemy znaleźć tę dziewczynę, może jej grozić niebezpieczeństwo.

Jason Wells skinął głową, po czym chwycił leżący na brzegu biurka telefon i przyłożył go do ucha.

— Jones, przyjdź do mojego gabinetu. Tak, to bardzo pilne.

Rozłączył się i odłożył urządzenie, po czym znowu spojrzał na Sarah i Jane. Chwilę później w drzwiach stanął ciemnowłosy auror w wieku około czterdziestu lat, odziany w dżinsy i ciemną marynarkę.

— Gabriel Jones, prowadziłem sprawę Constance Grant — rzekł przyjemnym, głębokim głosem.

Sarah ucieszyła się, że trafiła na osobę, która już współpracowała z brytyjskim Biurem Aurorów i prawdopodobnie posiadała jakieś rozeznanie w sytuacji rodziny Evelyn. To było dla nich niezwykle istotne, bo każda informacja mogła mieć potencjalne znaczenie.

— Tym razem nie sprowadza nas tutaj sprawa Constance Yaxley, a jej córki, Evelyn Grant — powiedziała Sarah, zatrzymując się na arkuszu z danymi dziewczyny, który wciąż leżał na biurku Wellsa.

Wezwany auror natychmiast się z nimi zapoznał.

— Jones, zbierz zespół i zajmij się tą sprawą — rzekł szef po streszczeniu mu tego, czego dowiedział się od brytyjskich aurorek. — Zostawiam to w twoich rękach i liczę, że dobrze zajmiesz się naszymi zagranicznymi gośćmi. Możecie odejść.

Sarah zauważyła, że Jane rzuciła jej szybkie spojrzenie, ale obie opuściły gabinet, za Jonesem wracając do głównego pomieszczenia Biura Aurorów. Większość pracujących tu czarodziejów nawet nie zwróciła na nie uwagi, zajęta swoją pracą.

Bradley była jednak skupiona głównie na Jonesie.

— Możemy zapoznać się z waszymi aktami na temat Grantów?

— Tak, oczywiście. April zaraz je przyniesie. Pewnie wolicie tradycyjny rejestr?

Zanim Sarah zdążyła odpowiedzieć, skinął na młodą aurorkę, która wcześniej przyprowadziła je do kwatery aurorów i polecił jej znaleźć akta. Dziewczyna natychmiast zniknęła w jednym z pomieszczeń przylegających do Biura.

— Może wydawać się nieco roztrzepana, ale już pomagała mi przy sprawie Constance Grant — powiedział Jones. — Byliśmy także u Michaela Granta. Jestem pewien, że chętnie was do niego zabierze.

— Musimy z nim porozmawiać. Najlepiej jak najszybciej.

Jones skinął głową i poprowadził je do swojego stanowiska i zachęcił, by usiadły na dostawionych krzesłach. April po chwili wróciła z jasną teczką i położyła ją na biurku, a Sarah natychmiast otworzyła akta. Większość z tych świstków znała; otrzymała ich kopie jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Greene i Jones tymczasem zajęli się teczką brytyjskiego auroratu. Sarah słyszała ich przyciszone głosy. Szczególnie młoda aurorka wydawała się poruszona. Na jej bladej, piegowatej twarzy pojawił się wyraz ledwie maskowanego wstrętu. Sarah nie dziwiła się; sama wciąż czuła obrzydzenie na myśl o tym, co zrobiono Evelyn, i niepokoiła się jej tajemniczym zaginięciem. Miała nadzieję, że niedługo okaże się, że faktycznie uciekła do Nowego Jorku i ukrywała się gdzieś tutaj, cała i zdrowa, a nie została uprowadzona.

— I myślicie... że po tym wszystkim wróciła tutaj? — spytała April, zerkając to na Brytyjki, to na swojego towarzysza, który czytał kolejny arkusz.

Wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać.

— To jedna z najbardziej prawdopodobnych opcji. Sprawdzamy wszystkie poszlaki, od momentu jej zaginięcia zespół aurorów przydzielonych do śledztwa prowadzi intensywne poszukiwania — odrzekła Sarah. — To bardzo poważna sprawa. Dziewczyna, na której wcześniej użyto czarnej magii, nagle znika bez śladu z miejsca, które uchodzi za najbezpieczniejsze w Wielkiej Brytanii... Staramy się ustalić, czy została uprowadzona, czy uciekła z własnej woli. Musimy ją jak najszybciej odnaleźć.

Nie zdążyła dokończyć. Chwilę później Greene wstała z krzesła i wyszła z pomieszczenia, zostawiając je same z Jonesem.

— Proszę jej wybaczyć. W dziewięćdziesiątym siódmym jej brat został wysłany do Wielkiej Brytanii, ale schwytali go wasi śmierciożercy — wyjaśnił. — Myślę, że ta sprawa przypomniała jej tamtą sytuację. Jej brat nadal nie wrócił do zdrowia.

Sarah pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Tak, to wyjaśniało, dlaczego młoda aurorka zachowywała się w taki sposób. Nagle poczuła falę współczucia i zaczęła się zastanawiać nad sprawą jej brata i nad tym, w jakich okolicznościach trafił do Anglii i został złapany. Nigdy nie słyszała o takiej sprawie; w końcu w dziewięćdziesiątym siódmym masowo zsyłano do Azkabanu ludzi, których posądzano o niesprzyjanie ówczesnemu porządkowi. Jones najwyraźniej nie zamierzał zdradzać więcej szczegółów.

— Kto mógł skrzywdzić tę dziewczynę? — spytał jedynie, wskazując na akta.

— Staramy się to ustalić. Mój współpracownik nadal koordynuje śledztwo na Wyspach.

Przez chwilę dyskutowali o najważniejszych szczegółach i ustaleniach, które Jones i Greene, w opinii Bradley, powinni poznać. Jedynie Jane siedziała obok w milczeniu, przysłuchując się i jedynie od czasu do czasu dodając coś od siebie.

Dopiero, gdy skończyli, Gabriel Jones wstał.

— Wezmę kilku ludzi i zaczniemy przeczesywać miasto. Zaczniemy od okolic Central Park West; bardzo prawdopodobne, że dziewczyna mogła wrócić do swojego mieszkania — rzekł. — April zabierze panie do Michaela Granta. Tylko najpierw muszę ją znaleźć. Proszę zaczekać...

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Po pięciu minutach wrócił z Greene, która wyglądała już nieco lepiej, choć była blada i apatyczna. Mówił coś do niej przyciszonym głosem, a dziewczyna kiwała głową, zapewniając, że sobie poradzi.

— Zawiozę was do Granta — mruknęła, po czym wsunęła dłoń do kieszeni, najwyraźniej czegoś szukając. Następnie zwróciła się w stronę współpracownika. — Będziemy w kontakcie. To na razie, Gabs. 

Mężczyzna oddalił się szybkim krokiem, po drodze wykrzykując coś do grupki aurorów zgromadzonych wokół jednego ze stanowisk. Sarah postanowiła zostawić w ich rękach przeszukanie miasta; zupełnie nie znała Nowego Jorku ani jego realiów.

— To co, jedziemy? — spytała nagle April.

Greene ewidentnie starała się sprawiać wrażenie, że niczym się nie przejmowała. Sarah wiedziała jednak, że jej uśmiech był wymuszony, choć na jej twarzy malował się upór.

Bradley nie mogła jej winić. Po chwili skinęła głową. Musiały porozmawiać z Grantem, był jednym z powodów, dla których zdecydowała się osobiście pojawić w Ameryce. W końcu był ojcem Evelyn, mógł wiedzieć o niej coś ważnego, co by im pomogło. Powinien się także dowiedzieć, co spotkało jego córkę.

Po chwili opuściły Biuro Aurorów.

 

*   *   *

 

Życie w Hogwarcie powoli wracało do normy. Nauczyciele zadbali o to, żeby jak najszybciej sprawić, by uczniowie przestali rozmyślać o sprawie zwolnienia Thomasa Maxwella oraz zaginięcia Laury Wayland i Evelyn. Choć początkowo cała szkoła żyła plotkami, które z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej zakrawały o teorie spiskowe, Julie Davis odnotowała, że obecnie mówiono o tym coraz rzadziej. Jedynie od czasu do czasu komuś zdarzało się dyskutować, czy Grant rzeczywiście miała romans z Maxwellem i jaką rolę w tym wszystkim odegrała Wayland. Młodsi uczniowie początkowo chodzili ściśnięci w grupkach, jakby się obawiali, że i oni pewnego dnia znikną, jednak obecnie panika zanikała.

Julie czuła, że nauczyciele i tak nie zdradzili im wszystkich szczegółów sprawy. Uczniowie wiedzieli niewiele, a to, co krążyło między nimi, w większości stanowiły mniej lub bardziej podkolorowane plotki.

Na miejsca Maxwella i Wayland szybko znaleziono zastępstwa, by uczniowie nie mieli zaległości i niepotrzebnie nie rozmyślali o ich nieobecności. Tym sposobem na stanowisku nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią pojawiła się młoda, najwyżej trzydziestopięcioletnia Isobel Watson, a transmutacji nauczał niewiele starszy od niej Jonathan Langdon.

Po zniknięciu Evelyn, Julie czuła dziwną pustkę za każdym razem, gdy patrzyła na puste, zaścielone łóżko dziewczyny. Znad jego wezgłowia zniknęły stare rysunki i plakaty; zapewne zabrano je przy porządkowaniu sypialni. Gdy zobaczyła to pierwszy raz, uznała zabranie rzeczy koleżanki za bezduszne.

— Przecież ona może tutaj niedługo wrócić... — powiedziała wtedy do Luny. — Wróci, prawda?

Dopiero później zaczęła przyzwyczajać się do tego widoku, choć nadal był dla niej przygnębiający. Patrząc na puste miejsce, Julie tęskniła za koleżanką z Nowego Jorku i martwiła się o nią, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wiedziała, że dziewczyna miała tak poważne problemy, o których nigdy ani słowem nie wspomniała. 

Nikt nie miał pojęcia, gdzie przebywała Evelyn, choć Davis miała nadzieję, że aurorzy szybko ją odnajdą.

Choć Luna była powściągliwa i flegmatyczna, także dawała wyraz tęsknoty za Evelyn. Pewnego ranka Julie zobaczyła ją, jak troskliwie układała na pustej szafce nocnej Grant sterowalne śliwki.

Choć często o niej rozmawiały i niepokoiły się po jej zniknięciu, nie miały czasu, by całymi dniami zastanawiać się nad losami Grant oraz zwolnionych nauczycieli. Do egzaminów pozostawało coraz mniej czasu, o czym nieustannie przypominano im na każdych zajęciach, a w każdą sobotę odbywali intensywne lekcje teleportacji.

Jednak we wtorek dziewczyna postanowiła zostać po zaklęciach w klasie i porozmawiać z Flitwickiem. Liczyła, że opiekun domu może posiadać jakieś aktualne informacje na temat Evelyn. Zdała sobie sprawę, że od jej zniknięcia upłynął ponad tydzień.

Minęła rozchichotane Orlę i Melanie, i podeszła do biurka.

— Panna Davis? — niziutki nauczyciel uniósł krzaczaste, białe brwi.

Krukonka postanowiła od razu przejść do sedna.

— Czy wiadomo już coś więcej o Evelyn?

— Aurorzy wciąż jej szukają i robią wszystko, żeby ją odnaleźć — odpowiedział Flitwick. — Niestety więcej nie wiem.

Julie skrzywiła się. Zorientowała się jednak, że nauczyciel wyglądał na zmartwionego. W końcu Evelyn, choć nowa w Hogwarcie, była także jego podopieczną, a on nigdy nie dostrzegł symptomów niczego niepokojącego. Nikt nie zauważył, nawet ona i Luna, choć spędzały z Evelyn najwięcej czasu i spały z nią w jednym dormitorium.

— Obiecali, że nas poinformują, kiedy panna Grant się odnajdzie. To bardzo poważna sprawa, panno Davis.

Prawie go nie słuchała. Po chwili podziękowała mu i wyszła, a na korytarzu o mały włos zderzyłaby się z Charlesem Selwynem, który, ku jej zdumieniu, krążył koło klasy. Był sam; od pewnego czasu coraz rzadziej widywała go w towarzystwie Brandona i Ackerleya. Wydawał się wyjątkowo przygaszony. Julie przypomniała sobie, że często kręcił się w pobliżu negatywnie do niego nastawionej Evelyn.

— Co tutaj robisz? — spytała odruchowo, przyglądając mu się ze zdziwieniem.

Chłopak wyglądał mizernie, a wyraz jego twarzy był ponury i zamyślony. Nie odpowiedział jednak; zanim Julie zdążyła zagadać drugi raz, westchnął tylko i odszedł. Uznała, że nie ma sensu go gonić, tym bardziej, że korytarzem nadchodziła właśnie Lydia Nott w towarzystwie Emily Robards.

Obie całkowicie zignorowały Julie i poszły dalej, pogrążone w cichej rozmowie. Choć w pobliżu nie było żadnego nauczyciela, Davis nie usłyszała ani jednej kąśliwej uwagi pod swoim adresem, choć jeszcze niedawno Lydia chętnie wypatrywała okazji, by nazwać ją szlamą. Od czasu incydentu w klubie pojedynków i całej sprawy z Evelyn wydawała się o wiele bardziej wycofana. Na lekcjach siedziała w ciszy, a na korytarzach nie szukała pretekstu do zaczepek.

Wzruszyła jednak ramionami i odeszła w kierunku klasy transmutacji. Starając się nie słuchać głośnych chichotów Orli, która pokazywała Mel swoje najnowsze wypracowanie dla Langdona, usiadła w kącie i wyjęła z torby mugolską książkę, uświadamiając sobie, że należała do Evelyn. Nie zdążyła jej zwrócić, zanim dziewczyna zniknęła.

Natychmiast schowała ją z powrotem i starając się nie myśleć o swoich niepokojach, utkwiła wzrok w wiszących na ścianie ruchomych obrazach.

 

*   *   *

 

Niedługo po tym, jak Rigel Yaxley opuściła jego posiadłość po kolejnej długiej dyskusji na temat przyszłości swojej wnuczki oraz jego syna, John poszedł do Evelyn i przeniósł ją do salonu, ostrożnie sadowiąc ją w okazałym fotelu.

Ulżyło mu, kiedy ta stara wiedźma zniknęła, przestając zawracać mu głowę zaręczynami. Wolał zajmować się Evelyn, która po tygodniu w zaczarowanym śnie wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej kruchą niż dawniej. Przenoszenie jej z sypialni do salonu nie stanowiło najmniejszego problemu, a chciał mieć ją w pobliżu.

Jeszcze raz sprawdził, czy koc, który właśnie zarzucił na dziewczynę, dobrze okrył jej chude ciało, po czym odsunął się i usiadł naprzeciwko niej.

Odgarnął jej z policzków potargane włosy i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w bladą, nieruchomą twarz. Kiedy spała, wydawała się tak podobna do Helen, że czasami prawie zapominał, że jego siostra odeszła trzydzieści lat temu. Czuł się, jakby naprawdę była przy nim. Dziwił się, że dawniej uparcie tego nie widział, postrzegając dziewczynę tylko jako przyszłą ofiarę, kogoś, kto musiał zapłacić za błędy swojej matki. Dostrzegł odbicie Helen w Evelyn dopiero wtedy, kiedy ta umierała po jego zaklęciach, patrząc na niego tak samo, jak kiedyś siostra.

Na moment odwrócił się od Evelyn, po czym znowu na nią spojrzał. Przez ostatnie dni często siedział przy dziewczynie i dużo do niej mówił, głównie o jej matce.

Starał się uchwycić ten moment, kiedy, krótko przed końcem działania eliksiru, dziewczyna zacznie odzyskiwać świadomość. Gdy jednak długo nic się nie działo, wstał i zbliżył się do jednej z ciężkich, niemal czarnych szafek. Rzucił skomplikowane zaklęcie otwierające i ostrożnym ruchem wyciągnął wąską, bogato zdobioną szkatułkę. 

Delikatnie chwycił pudełeczko i wrócił na fotel. Dopiero tam powoli je otworzył, wysuwając z niego ciemną różdżkę zdobioną misternymi ornamentami nadlanymi srebrem. Była to jedna z najcenniejszych rodowych pamiątek Selwynów, znajdująca się w posiadaniu rodziny od osiemnastego wieku i zawsze trafiająca w ręce starannie wybranych, uzdolnionych czarodziejów. Po śmierci ostatniego właściciela, Polluxa Selwyna, trafiła w ręce Helen, bo tego chciał ich ojciec. John zawsze wiedział, że to jego siostra była dla niego wyjątkowa, nie on, chociaż był starszy.

Teraz, po latach, wszystko, co kiedyś należało do Helen, było dla niego świętością. Jej różdżkę przechowywał i podziwiał, prawie czując obecność siostry. William Selwyn nie przejmował się ministerialnymi wytycznymi i zaczął uczyć córkę pierwszych zaklęć, ledwie skończyła osiem lat i była w stanie wymóc posłuszeństwo na różdżce. Jego cudowne dziecko, największa nadzieja na osiągnięcie wyższej pozycji, nie mogło czekać do absurdalnych jedenastu lat, musiało rozpocząć edukację jak najwcześniej.

John nigdy nie miał śmiałości używać tej różdżki, nawet po śmierci ojca, kiedy już nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu tego zabronić. Nie przekazał jej też Charlesowi, uznając, że nie był godny, żeby posługiwać się różdżką Helen.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się ledwie dostrzegalnie. Machinalnie obrócił różdżkę siostry w dłoniach, patrząc, jak blask ognia z kominka rozświetla cieniutkie, srebrne wzory. Właśnie wtedy zauważył, że powieka Evelyn drgnęła. Delikatnie odłożył różdżkę do szkatułki i spojrzał na uśpioną dziewczynę.

Podszedł do niej i delikatnie chwycił jej dłoń, po czym przysunął ją do twarzy. Owoc błędów byłej narzeczonej leżał przed nim. Wiedział, że to właśnie Evelyn stanie się drogą do ich naprawienia.

Nastolatka otworzyła oczy i jęknęła cicho. Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę, do momentu, aż Evelyn znowu zasnęła. Dopiero potem wyszedł z salonu i poszedł do siedzącego w piwnicach mugola.

 

* * *

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 22.07.15_

 

 

 


	26. Sentymenty z przeszłości

_marzec 2000_

 

April Greene po zjechaniu windą na dół gmachu poprowadziła je jasno oświetlonymi schodami do podziemia.

— A tutaj mamy parking podziemny — mówiła, idąc z przodu i co jakiś czas oglądając się za siebie. — Na Manhattanie trzeba umieć wykorzystać każdy skrawek miejsca.

Sarah była skupiona głównie na Greene. Ta jednak wydawała się już dużo spokojniejsza, choć zachowywała dystans.

Na parkingu ministerstwa znajdowało się kilkadziesiąt mugolskich samochodów. Greene właśnie poprowadziła je do jednego z nich.

— Wszyscy dojeżdżają samochodami? — spytała nagle Jane.

— Nie — zaprzeczyła April. — Wielu Nowojorczyków korzysta z metra, bo korki bywają uciążliwe, jeśli się nie zna odpowiednich zaklęć. Niektórzy teleportują się bezpośrednio do Holu Głównego.

Wyjęła z torby kluczyki i otworzyła pojazd.

— Wsiadajcie. Pojedziemy porozmawiać z Grantem. Gabriel zbierze zespół i zaczną poszukiwania dziewczyny na terenie miasta — rzekła, po czym zmierzyła je wzrokiem. — Ach, i byłoby lepiej, gdybyście to zdjęły. — Wskazała na ich szaty.

Sarah spojrzała na Amerykankę z konsternacją, jednak bez zbędnych dyskusji zdjęła szatę, zostając w samych spodniach i koszuli, które nie rzucały się w oczy tak mocno, jak długie do ziemi szaty. To samo zrobiła Jane. Obie przez chwilę grzebały po kieszeniach, przekładając najważniejsze rzeczy do zwykłych ubrań.

— Grant nadal siedzi, tak?

April całkiem dobrze maskowała swoje emocje.

— Tak, ale niedługo wyjdzie — odrzekła, po czym wsunęła się na fotel kierowcy. —Wiedzą o naszej planowanej wizycie, myślę, że bez problemu nas do niego dopuszczą.

Sarah zerknęła na towarzyszącą jej Jane. Młodsza aurorka wsiadła do pojazdu z o wiele większą ufnością; zapewne wiele razy podróżowała takim środkiem lokomocji. Bradley widywała samochody w Londynie, ale nigdy nie jechała w żadnym z nich. Mieszkała na wąskiej i mało ruchliwej ulicy stosunkowo blisko Dziurawego Kotła, a w ostatnim czasie prawie tam nie bywała. Wpadała do mieszkania jedynie na noc, by trochę się przespać przed kolejnym dniem pracy i z samego rana teleportowała się z powrotem do ministerstwa. Taki tryb życia nie sprzyjał poznawaniu zwyczajów okolicznych mugoli. Sarah musiała przyznać przed samą sobą, że choć zamieszkała w tej okolicy prawie cztery lata temu, gdy po śmierci Chrisa wyprowadziła się z jego mieszkania na Pokątnej, nadal nie znała imion zdecydowanej większości swoich sąsiadów.

— Nie szybciej byłoby się teleportować lub skorzystać z sieci Fiuu?

— Cały teren w promieniu dziesięciu kilometrów jest obłożony barierami ochronnymi. Teleportacja rzuciłaby nas poza granice zaklęć antydeportacyjnych.

Bradley westchnęła i po namyśle usiadła z przodu obok April, która właśnie uruchamiała pojazd, po czym wyjechały na ruchliwą ulicę zatłoczoną ogromną ilością samochodów. Bradley zauważyła, że wóz młodej aurorki gładko wciskał się w nawet najwęższe przestrzenie.

— Jeśli uda nam się uniknąć najgorszych korków, za nieco ponad godzinę powinnyśmy być na miejscu — rzekła Greene. — Zakład znajduje się poza miastem.

Sarah utkwiła wzrok w oknie, obserwując przesuwające się za nim pojazdy i budynki. Chodniki były zatłoczone ludźmi, na wielu wysokich wieżowcach łopotały flagi, a w licznych oknach odbijało się słabe, marcowe słońce.

Siedząca z tyłu Jane nieustannie zasypywała April pytaniami na temat Nowego Jorku. Amerykańska aurorka nieco się ożywiła. Podczas drogi przez miasto z podekscytowaniem odpowiadała na każde pytanie.

Przez umysł Sarah wciąż przetaczały się wspomnienia sponiewieranej, przerażonej Evelyn, której nie udało im się ochronić, oraz Thomasa Maxwella przyznającego się do zabójstwa Laury Wayland i mającego niedługo trafić do Azkabanu, gdzie będzie oczekiwał na proces. Nadal trudno było jej się pogodzić z ostatnimi uczynkami byłego współpracownika.

Niedługo po opuszczeniu ministerstwa przejechały przez jakiś most nad brudną, szarą rzeką, by następnie znowu zagłębić się w zwartą zabudowę miejską. Dopiero jakiś czas później minęły miasto i zaczęły jechać szeroką drogą przez stosunkowo pustą, w porównaniu z gęsto zabudowanym Nowym Jorkiem, okolicę. Po obu stronach szerokiej ulicy widniały drzewa. Jedynie od czasu do czasu gdzieś pojawiały się jakieś skupienia budynków.

Następnie znowu zjechały na znacznie mniejszą drogę zagłębiającą się w zalesiony obszar. I kolejny skręt, tym razem w jeszcze mniejszą, zapiaszczoną dróżkę.

— Tutaj zaczynają się bariery ochronne — powiedziała jakiś czas później April. — Cały teren jest nienanoszalny. Gdy wejdzie tu jakiś mugol, zaklęcie od razu przerzuci go na drugą stronę ukrytego terenu, tak, że nawet się nie zorientuje.

Jechały wąską drogą. Teraz nie mijały już żadnych budynków, jedynie drzewa, ale i one niedługo się skończyły. Dopiero później na horyzoncie zaczął materializować się wysoki mur zwieńczony drutem kolczastym. Wzdłuż niego, w regularnych odstępach, były rozmieszczone murowane wieżyczki. Według Greene, na szczycie każdej z nich stał uzbrojony czarodziej.

Zaparkowała w pewnej odległości od muru.

— Wysiadamy.

Wszystkie trzy opuściły samochód. Na drugą stronę muru prowadziła sporych rozmiarów brama, przy której znajdowała się niewielka budka. W środku siedział znudzony mężczyzna w granatowym uniformie. April wysiadła i odezwała się do niego, pokazując legitymację Biura Aurorów.

Budynek Zamkniętego Zakładu dla Czarodziejów zupełnie nie przypominał brytyjskiego Azkabanu: posępnej, strzelistej budowli umieszczonej na maleńkiej wysepce pośrodku Morza Północnego. Wyglądał zdumiewająco zwyczajnie, choć według informacji podanych przez Greene, oprócz rozległej bariery antydeportacyjnej, był obłożony licznymi zaklęciami ochronnymi, które regularnie zmieniano i modyfikowano, żeby nikt nie obszedł zabezpieczeń.

Wyszedł po nie ponury, opasły strażnik w granatowym uniformie ciasno opinającym się na jego pokaźnym brzuchu. Dopiero wtedy April skinęła na aurorki.

Przez cały czas podążały za czarodziejem krótkim i wąskim korytarzem oświetlonym przez zakratowane lampy rozmieszczone co kilka metrów na suficie. We wnętrzu budynku wszystkie musiały oddać swoje torby i różdżki, a następnie przejść przez bramkę z zaklęciami wykrywającymi. Po rutynowej kontroli przejął je kolejny strażnik, wyższy i młodszy od tamtego, ale nie mniej milczący. Otworzył ciężkie, metalowe drzwi, za którymi znajdował się kolejny korytarz wyglądający bardzo podobnie, jak pierwszy. Słychać w nim było jedynie niosące się echem odgłosy ich kroków.

Sarah znowu zaczęła się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób przekazać Grantowi wieści o Evelyn. Choć nie miała własnych dzieci, zdawała sobie sprawę, jak trudna mogła się okazać dla niego wieść, że jego córka została dotkliwie skrzywdzona, a następnie zaginęła bez śladu. W końcu zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu dowiedział się o śmierci żony.

W takich chwilach cieszyła się, że jest na świecie sama, że już nigdy nie usłyszy, że ktoś z jej bliskich został skrzywdzony.

Siedząc za szarym stołem między Jane i April, i czekając na przybycie Michaela Granta, nadal rozmyślała. Pomieszczenie było stosunkowo niewielkie i nie mniej ponure niż korytarze. Nad przyśrubowanym do podłogi stołem znajdowała się kolejna zakratowana lampa.

Chwilę później do pomieszczenia wkroczyła dwójka kolejnych strażników w granatowych uniformach. Między nimi nonszalancko kroczył wysoki, postawny mężczyzna w luźnej koszulce i spodniach w jednolitym, ciemnoszarym kolorze. Miał potargane, ciemne włosy i intensywnie niebieskie oczy, bardzo podobne do oczu Evelyn.

Mężczyzna usiadł naprzeciwko nich, a Bradley zauważyła, że mierzył wszystkie czujnym, taksującym wzrokiem. Najdłużej patrzył jednak na April, a kącik jego ust nieznacznie uniósł się do góry. Zapewne ją pamiętał; Sarah czytała raport z ich rozmowy sprzed kilku miesięcy.

— Jakie miłe spotkanie — rzekł, uśmiechając się nieco ironicznie.

Aurorka zignorowała jego uwagę.

— Nazywam się Sarah Bradley, a to moja współpracownica, Jane Reynolds — przemówiła natychmiast, gdy mężczyzna usadowił się na krześle. — Przybyłyśmy z Brytyjskiego Biura Aurorów, musimy z panem porozmawiać.

W przeciwieństwie do Evelyn, która zawsze wydawała jej się nieco płochliwą, wrażliwą i nieufną dziewczyną, jej ojciec sprawiał wrażenie dużo bardziej pewnego siebie. Mimo że siedział za kratkami, jego postawa sugerowała arogancję i poczucie wyższości. Przywodził na myśl typowego Ślizgona.

— Musimy porozmawiać o pana córce. To poważna sprawa.

Przez twarz Granta przemknął cień. Nadal wpatrywał się w nie z wyższością, ale odniosła wrażenie, że chciał się dowiedzieć, co miały do powiedzenia o Evelyn.

Sarah po chwili wahania zaczęła opowiadać, nie przestając obserwować mężczyzny. Choć nadal utrzymywał swoją pozę, mogłaby przysiąc, że przynajmniej część z jej słów do niego trafiła. W jego jasnych oczach błysnął niepokój. Odezwał się dopiero po dłuższej chwili:

— Moja córka zniknęła?

— Aurorzy jej szukają i w Anglii, i w Nowym Jorku. Jeszcze nie wiemy, czy została porwana, czy sama uciekła. Robimy wszystko, żeby jak najszybciej ją znaleźć, ale może być teraz wszędzie.

 _Albo może być martwa_ , dopowiedziała w myślach, ale miała nadzieję, że ta teoria się nie sprawdzi. Wciąż liczyła, że znajdą Evelyn żywą.

  — Cóż, jesteście aurorami, więc powinniście się dowiedzieć — stwierdził Grant, poprawiając się na krześle. — Moja córka znajdowała się w waszym kraju. To pewnie ktoś z waszych popaprańców jej to zrobił? Może to ta organizacja czarnomagiczna, o której bredziła Constance?

April jęknęła cicho, ale Sarah dostrzegła, że mężczyzna wskazywał na arkusz ze sprawozdaniem z oględzin Evelyn.  W jego oczach czaiła się ledwie skrywana odraza, a ręce oparte na brzegu stolika drżały. Już nie był taki arogancki, kobieta miała wrażenie, że jego poza powoli waliła się w gruzy, choć za wszelką cenę starał się ukrywać emocje.

— Nadal jesteśmy na etapie ustaleń, kto mógł się dopuścić tak odrażającego czynu — powiedziała cicho, chowając papiery do teczki.

— Chyba nie robicie tego dostatecznie dobrze, skoro nie złapaliście tego szaleńca i pozwoliliście, żeby moja córka zniknęła. — Grant rzucił Sarah krzywe spojrzenie, po czym zerknął na przygnębioną April, a niechęć w jego oczach ustąpiła miejsca zaintrygowaniu. — Mam nadzieję, że szybko go znajdziecie.

Sarah nie spodobało się to, jak Grant przyglądał się amerykańskiej aurorce. Dziewczyna poruszyła się na krześle, a jej kędziory połaskotały Bradley w policzek. Wydawała się nieco niepewna, więc Sarah postanowiła szybko zmienić temat.

— Jeśli jesteśmy przy poszukiwaniach Evelyn... Może wie pan, gdzie mogłaby pójść, gdyby faktycznie udało jej się przedostać do Stanów?

Michael ponownie spojrzał na nią, po czym wymienił ulubione miejsca Evelyn. Ich nazwy nic nie mówiły Sarah, ale zauważyła, że April skwapliwie notowała je w niewielkim zeszycie.

— Sprawdzimy je. Jeśli Evelyn się odnajdzie, damy panu znać — powiedziała.

Grant uśmiechnął się do niej nieznacznie i wyprostował się. 

Powitały z ulgą moment, kiedy opuściły to pomieszczenie. Sarah szła tuż za milczącą April, rozmyślając o Michaelu Grancie.

 

*   *   *

  
            Gdy wróciły do Nowego Jorku, April wyjęła z kieszeni to samo urządzenie, które Sarah widziała wcześniej i za jego pomocą skontaktowała się ze swoim współpracownikiem. Gdy skończyła rozmawiać, ponownie zwróciła się do brytyjskich aurorek.

— Jones sprawdził apartament Grantów na Central Park West, ale podobno nikt z rodziny nie pojawiał się tam od kilku miesięcy. Nikt też nie widział Evelyn od sierpnia ubiegłego roku — powiedziała. — Nasi przeczesują teraz Central Park i najbliższe ulice. Podałam im też miejsca wymienione przez Granta, ale sprawdzenie wszystkiego może potrwać. W końcu dziewczyna jest metamorfomagiem, mogła zmienić wygląd.

To wszystko komplikowało.

— Prawdopodobnie będę musiała do nich dołączyć — powiedziała jeszcze April. — Odwiozę was na Magic Street. Nasz szef polecił przygotować dla was tymczasowe lokum na czas waszego pobytu w mieście.

— Nie możemy przyłączyć się do poszukiwań?

Siedzenie w miejscu zdecydowanie nie było rzeczą, która satysfakcjonowała Bradley.

— Przykro mi, ale to niemożliwe. Blackwell... To znaczy nasz szef, nie wydał pozwolenia — odrzekła April. — Powiedział, że wasze kompetencje tu nie sięgają.

Sarah, mając w pamięci rozmowę ze swoim szefem, nie zamierzała się kłócić.

April w pewnym momencie kazała im wysiąść i zaczekać na chodniku, podczas gdy ona zamierzała znaleźć miejsce do pozostawienia samochodu.

Sarah i Jane stanęły przy jakimś budynku, obserwując kłębiących się dookoła ludzi. Bradley nadal była poirytowana przymusową bezczynnością i koniecznością czekania, aż amerykańskim aurorom uda się ustalić coś na temat Evelyn. Mimo że nie znała tego miasta, chciała robić coś konkretnego, coś, co posunęłoby sprawę do przodu. Nawet nie słuchała Jane, która cały czas coś mówiła. Choć z początku rzadko się odzywała, teraz, po kilku godzinach wspólnego przebywania, otworzyła się. Sarah odpowiadała bardzo lakonicznie, pochłonięta na wypatrywaniu w tłumie charakterystycznej postaci April.

Wszyscy dookoła wydawali się dokądś spieszyć. Nikt nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na dwie brytyjskie czarownice rozglądające się dookoła ze skonsternowanymi minami.

Nowy Jork nadal wywierał na nich ogromne, przytłaczające wrażenie. Czuły się dziwnie maleńkie na tej zatłoczonej, hałaśliwej ulicy, po obu stronach otoczonej wysokimi budowlami sprawiającymi wrażenie, jakby sięgały samego nieba. Tak samo dziwnie czuła się zawsze w centrum Londynu, dlatego unikała najbardziej zatłoczonych części miasta, woląc swoją spokojną, cichą okolicę oraz magiczną część miasta.

Zaczęła się jednak zastanawiać, jak czarodzieje, nawet promugolscy, dawali radę żyć w takich miejscach. Ją pewnie szybko przerósłby ten gwar, tłok i pośpiech.

Chwilę później pojawiła się April.

— To co, idziemy na Magic Street?

Nie czekając na ich odpowiedź, dziarsko ruszyła przodem. Chwilę później wkroczyła do jednego z budynków.

— W tym wieżowcu mieszkają tylko czarodzieje oraz mugole wiedzący o istnieniu magii — powiedziała Greene. — Po jego drugiej stronie znajduje się przejście na Magic Street. To nasza magiczna dzielnica, istnieje w tym miejscu od czasu, gdy w Nowym Jorku osiedlili się pierwsi czarodzieje, choć wraz z rozwojem miasta była kilkukrotnie przebudowywana. W innych dużych miastach są podobne obszary. Niewtajemniczeni mugole nie mogą ich zobaczyć nawet z okien najwyższych budynków.

Przeszły przez hol, niemal równie zatłoczony co ulica, by po chwili dotrzeć do drugiego wyjścia. Jak na przejście do czarodziejskiej dzielnicy wyglądało dość niepozornie, ale posadzka w wiodącym do niego korytarzu była dość sfatygowana, co świadczyło o częstym użytkowaniu. 

Greene pchnęła drzwi i pierwsza wyszła na zewnątrz. Sarah przeszła tam chwilę po niej i natychmiast zaczęła się rozglądać.

Jej oczom ukazała się szeroka ulica pozbawiona samochodów, za to zatłoczona czarodziejami w mugolskich ubraniach. Otaczające ją po obu stronach budynki były niższe niż te, które widziała w pozamagicznej części miasta i w większości zostały zbudowane z cegieł. Na parterach niektórych z nich znajdowały się sklepy. Na wystawie najbliższego Sarah wypatrzyła schludnie poukładane pudełka z różdżkami, a w kolejnym książki różnych rozmiarów i kolorów. Zauważyła też kawiarnię, przed którą znajdował się ogródek wypełniony stolikami i wiklinowymi krzesłami. Niemal wszystkie były pozajmowane.

Czuła się tu znacznie swobodniej niż w niemagicznej części miasta, choć mimowolnie zatęskniła za niepowtarzalnym klimatem ulicy Pokątnej, która po wojnie zaczęła wracać do swojego dawnego stanu, stając się na powrót uliczką z magicznymi, krzywymi kamieniczkami, małymi sklepikami i tłumami czarodziejów, którą znała z czasów młodości.

Jej rozmyślanie przerwał dopiero głos April.

— Pokażę wam, gdzie będziecie mieszkać, a potem jadę do pracy — powiedziała. — Później sobie pozwiedzacie.

Ich lokum okazało się dwuosobowym pokojem w niewielkim hoteliku znajdującym się na jednej z węższych, bocznych uliczek rozchodzących się prostopadle od głównej ulicy Magic Street.

— Gdy dowiem się czegoś nowego, dam wam znać — rzekła jeszcze April.

Sięgnęła do torby i wyjęła z niej identyczne urządzenie jak to, które nosiła w kieszeni, po czym podała je Sarah. 

— To do kontaktu. Gdy będę coś wiedzieć, zadzwonię — powiedziała, a chwilę później wyjęła z torby także niewielki, czarny sześcian. — A to kostka z zaklęciem ekranującym. Znacznie mniejszy, kieszonkowy odpowiednik instalacji w ministerstwie.

Po chwili wyszła, zostawiając aurorki same w małym, jasno pomalowanym pokoiku, gdzie jedyne wyposażenie stanowiły dwa łóżka z pościelą w geometryczne wzory, szeroka szafa i niewielki stolik z dwoma prostymi krzesłami. Pod sufitem wisiała płaska lampa działająca na elektryczność. Nie było tu ani jednego magicznego przedmiotu, jeśli nie liczyć niewielkiego obrazu, na którym widniało drzewo z gałęziami drżącymi na wietrze.

Sarah przez chwilę obracała w dłoni przedmioty pozostawione przez Greene, po czym podała go Jane.

— Umiesz się tym obsługiwać?

— Jasne. — Kobieta bez większego problemu uruchomiła urządzenie. — To zwykły telefon komórkowy.

Sarah po raz kolejny ucieszyła się w duchu, że zabrała ze sobą właśnie Reynolds.

Przez chwilę siedziały w milczeniu, wpatrując się w okno, za którym było widać fragment budynku znajdującego się na przeciwko. Ciszę przerwała dopiero Bradley. 

— Denerwuje mnie ta bezczynność — mruknęła znowu.

— Musimy pozwolić działać amerykańskim aurorom — rzekła Jane. — Są na swoim terenie, znajdą Evelyn znacznie szybciej niż my. Nie znamy tego miasta, ani ich zasad, ani procedur postępowania...

Sarah z lekką niechęcią skinęła głową.

— Nie przyjechałyśmy tu, żeby łamać zasady. Jeśli przymknęliby nas za utrudnianie śledztwa, to nam w niczym nie pomoże.

Jane uśmiechnęła się blado.

— Ale skoro i tak musimy czekać na odzew Greene... — zaczęła. — Może pójdziemy się rozejrzeć po Magic Street?

Sarah po chwili wahania zgodziła się, że zwiedzenie Magic Street będzie znacznie lepszym wyjściem niż krążenie od ściany do ściany.

 

*   *   *

 

Evelyn rzucała się tak mocno, że John musiał trzymać ją za ramiona, żeby nie zsunęła się z łóżka. Powietrze wypełniało żałosne skamlenie dziewczyny.

— Nie! Nie! — krzyczała.

Z dnia na dzień była coraz bardziej świadoma, ale mężczyzna czuł, że do pełnego wybudzenia brakowało jeszcze paru dni. Evelyn znajdowała się teraz na pograniczu jawy i snu.

— Zostaw mnie, zostaw!

— Uspokój się, Helen... Evelyn — mruknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że niechcący nazwał dziewczynę imieniem siostry.

Chwycił ją i przycisnął do poduszki. Nastolatka przestała się miotać po łóżku i znieruchomiała, dysząc ciężko. Selwyn nadal przytrzymywał ją z zaskakującą delikatnością, po czym odgarnął jej z czoła spoconą grzywkę.

— Helen? — wymamrotała półprzytomnie.

— Wszystko w porządku, Evelyn — powiedział jeszcze, wciąż zaskoczony swoją wcześniejszą pomyłką. — Cały czas tu jestem.

Kiedy się uspokoiła, wziął ją na ręce i ostrożnie przeniósł do salonu, gdzie posadził ją w fotelu i okrył kocem. Evelyn przez chwilę rozglądała się dookoła półprzytomnym wzrokiem, po czym jej powieki opadły, a oddech zaczął się wyrównywać.

Charlesa nigdy nie traktował w taki sposób. Ale ta dziewczyna... Ona była o wiele bardziej podobna do Helen, którą opiekował się w dzieciństwie.

 John zajął się czytaniem interesującej pozycji o czarnej magii, co jakiś czas zerkając na śpiącą dziewczynę. Wtedy jednak do salonu niepewnie wsunął się stary skrzat.

— Panie, Rigel Yaxley czeka za drzwiami. Wpuścić ją?

— Tak, przyprowadź ją — mruknął.

Czasami coraz bardziej irytowało go wznowienie kontaktów z Rigel, ale sam był sobie winny, kiedy poszedł do jej posiadłości i poprosił o małą przysługę. W ostatnim czasie czarownica odwiedzała go nadzwyczaj często, zwłaszcza że nieuchronnie zbliżał się moment zaręczyn Charlesa z jej drugą wnuczką. Choć przyszli małżonkowie jeszcze o niczym nie wiedzieli, on i stara Yaxley już teraz snuli swoje plany.

Miał powoli dość utyskiwań Rigel, pragnącej urządzić wystawne przyjęcie, by zatrzeć niemiłe wspomnienia i pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony. 

Chwilę później skrzat wprowadził do salonu czarownicę w bogato haftowanej szacie. Kącik jej ust uniósł się nieznacznie w kąśliwym uśmiechu, ale gdy tylko dostrzegła półleżącą w fotelu Evelyn, na jej twarzy pojawiło się głębokie zdumienie.

— Widzę, że bardzo się zaangażowałeś w opiekę nad tą krnąbrną dziewuchą, Johnie — stwierdziła, przez moment przyglądając się nastolatce. — Nie trzymasz jej w piwnicy?

Mężczyzna skrzywił się, słysząc pogardę w głosie czarownicy, po czym rzucił jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Wiedział, że nie potrafiła zrozumieć jego starań, że od początku była sceptyczna, uważając, że tej dziewczyny po prostu nie da się dobrze wychować.

— Nadal uważasz, że powinna być twoją córką?

— Byłaby, gdybyś dobrze pilnowała Constance i nie pozwoliła jej uciec!

Rigel umilkła. John spojrzał na Evelyn, czując, jak znowu wypełnia go nienawiść do tego plugawego amerykańskiego zdrajcy krwi, który odebrał mu Constance. Gdyby nie to, że Michael Grant znajdował się tak daleko, Selwyn z rozkoszą zawlókłby go do swoich piwnic i doprowadził do stanu, w którym to promugolskie ścierwo błagałoby o litość. 

Nienawidził też Constance. Uciekła, porzuciła go. Została mu po niej tylko jej córka.

— Pilnuję Alexandry — odezwała się po chwili Rigel. — Zwiększyłam ilość zabezpieczeń. Nawet teraz, kiedy jestem tutaj, cały czas towarzyszą jej skrzaty.

— Nie usprawiedliwiaj się — mruknął. — Doceniam twoje obecne starania, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że Constance uciekła.

Nic nie mogło mu wynagrodzić tamtego upokorzenia. Podarowanie jego synowi Alexandry Yaxley było raczej kiepskim ekwiwalentem.

Evelyn nagle poruszyła się gwałtownie, zrzucając z siebie koc. John podszedł do niej i zarzucił go z powrotem. Stara Yaxley znowu patrzyła na niego jak na szaleńca. Widział to wyraźnie w jej oczach.

— Muszę ją dobrze wychować — powtórzył. — Jestem pewien, że Constance chciałaby, żeby jej córka stała się prawdziwą czarownicą.

Rigel prychnęła z dezaprobatą.

— Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak Constance zaniedbała jej właściwe wychowanie, poważnie wątpię — stwierdziła. — Zresztą, poprzednim razem popełniłeś sporo...

— Mam swoje sposoby, żeby sobie z tym poradzić — wycedził, zirytowany, że ta stara wiedźma śmiała mu cokolwiek wypominać.

— A co, jeśli ktoś się zorientuje, że ta dziewucha przebywa w twoim domu? Aurorzy już tak nie węszą, nie tak, jak na początku, może wreszcie dali sobie spokój, ale metamorfomag może wzbudzić podejrzenia.

— Nikt się o niczym nie dowie.

Nie udzielał się w życiu magicznego społeczeństwa, a na pewno nie po zakończeniu wojny. Musiał mieć jednak wymówkę na wypadek, gdyby ktoś zainteresował się nastolatką przebywającą w jego domu, a nie miał w planach ciągłego ukrywania jej w piwnicy, której wciąż używał do przetrzymywania swoich ofiar.

Pochylił się nad dziewczyną, która znowu zaczęła drżeć i pojękiwać. 

— Nie... Nie chcę! — mamrotała, rzucając głową na boki. — Nie...

John odsunął się na moment i spojrzał na Rigel z niechęcią. Nie miał ochoty na jej towarzystwo.

— Skrzacie, odprowadź panią Yaxley do wyjścia.

— Drogi Johnie, ale...

— Wynocha! — warknął mężczyzna.

Rigel natychmiast posłuchała i opuściła salon. Selwyn ponownie pochylił się nad budzącą się Evelyn, szepcząc do niej tak, jak przed laty do Helen, kiedy uspokajał ją po karach ojca.

 

*   *   *

  
            Rigel doszła do wniosku, że John stawał się coraz bardziej szalony.

Była tego świadoma od dawna. Ale o ile nie dziwiło i nie bulwersowało jej zamiłowanie do czarnej magii i głęboka niechęć do mugoli, zupełnie normalne wśród śmierciożerców, tak nie mogła się nadziwić, jak Selwyn zaczął się zachowywać po śmierci Constance i przetrzymywaniu Evelyn w swoim domu.

Jeszcze przez chwilę obserwowała go przez szparę w drzwiach salonu, zastanawiając się, czy to aby na pewno działo się naprawdę. Ten sam John, który kilka miesięcy temu sponiewierał tę dziewczynę tak dotkliwie, że ledwo przeżyła, teraz pochylał się nad nią, troskliwie odgarniając z jej twarzy włosy i coś do niej mówiąc.

W końcu, ponaglana przez skrzata, opuściła posiadłość Selwynów i pojawiła się w Ravenscry. Natychmiast pojawiła się przy niej Błyskotka.

— Jak sprawuje się Alexandra? — spytała oschle.

— Panienka cały czas siedzi w swoim pokoju, jak pani jej kazała — pisnęła skrzatka.

Rigel uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem.

— Dobrze. Wracaj do swoich obowiązków.

Błyskotka ukłoniła się i zniknęła.

Przynajmniej Alexandra przestała sprawiać kłopoty. Odseparowanie jej od Evelyn wpłynęło na nią korzystnie, sprawiło, że znowu była posłuszna i uległa jak dawniej, zanim ta amerykańska zdrajczyni krwi pojawiła się w ich życiu.

Udała się do salonu, wciąż rozmyślając o Johnie i jego coraz dziwaczniejszym zachowaniu. Czasami zaczynała żałować, że wpadła na pomysł zaaranżowania związku Alexandry z synem Selwyna. Tym sposobem sprawiła, że ich relacje znowu się zacieśniły i miało czekać ją jeszcze wiele okazji do obcowania z jego szaleństwem i niepokojącą obsesją. A przecież mogła znaleźć prostszy sposób na utemperowanie wnuczki! Mogła skorzystać ze sposobu Johna i zmusić ją do złożenia Wieczystej Przysięgi, że nie ucieknie z domu i nie zdradzi swojej czystej krwi.

Ale teraz było już za późno, żeby się wycofać. Selwyn z pewnością by ją ukarał, gdyby nagle oświadczyła, że zmieniła zdanie i nie chce wydać swojej wnuczki za jego syna. Poza tym... Alexandra musiała wyjść za mąż, nawet jeśli ona i John mieli zupełnie inne zdanie na temat tego, jak powinni zaaranżować ten związek. Ale w obecnych czasach jedynym sensownym kandydatem wydawał jej się młody Selwyn.

Rigel poczuła niepokój. Krążyła po salonie, zastanawiając się nad całą sytuacją. Kiedy John po raz drugi zabrał Evelyn do siebie, nie spodziewałaby się, że mógłby się aż tak zaangażować. To, co robił z dziewczyną, było szalone nawet jak na niego. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zupełnie poprzestawiało mu się w głowie.

Rigel nie lubiła odstępstw od normy. Zachowanie Johna coraz częściej napawało ją obrzydzeniem.

 

*   *   *

  
            Przez ostatnie dni Annabeth stanowczo zbyt dużo rozmyślała o Thomasie. Nawet w pracy trudno było jej się skupić, skoro myśl o tym, że brat jej męża, jej przyjaciel, przyznał się do zarzucanych mu czynów i prawdopodobnie był już w drodze do Azkabanu.

Nawet Cathy zniecierpliwiła się jej zachowaniem i kazała wrócić wcześniej do domu. Annabeth opierała się, twierdząc, że ma dużo zajęć i nie może sobie pozwolić na wcześniejsze wyjście, ale w końcu ustąpiła.

Kobieta zdjęła zieloną szatę i wróciła do domu siecią Fiuu, zastanawiając się, czy Alexander przyniesie jakieś nowe wieści.

Jej mąż pojawił się dopiero późnym wieczorem. Wyskoczył z kominka, a Annabeth od razu zauważyła, że był blady i miał cienie pod oczami. Odkąd zaczęły się kłopoty Toma, bardzo mało sypiał i spędzał jeszcze więcej czasu w ministerstwie. Niewiele brakowało, by przez ostatnie zamieszanie także stracił stanowisko, ale szef departamentu nie mógł zignorować jego wcześniejszych znakomitych wyników, zaangażowania w pracę i nieposzlakowanej opinii. Darzono go jednak znacznie mniejszym zaufaniem niż przed złapaniem Toma. Oprócz prób wpłynięcia na poprawę sytuacji brata musiał także chronić swoją pozycję.

— Zabrali go do Azkabanu — powiedział tylko, a jego głos zabrzmiał wyjątkowo ponuro. — Proces ma się odbyć za tydzień.

— Czy...

Mężczyzna jednak przerwał jej.

— Nie mogłem nic zrobić. Zupełnie nic. Odkąd go złapali, próbowałem interweniować... — zawahał się, po czym pokręcił głową i westchnął. — Przecież wiesz, że robiłem wszystko, żeby go z tego wyciągnąć, o mały włos nie pozbawiono mnie stanowiska. Ale to na nic, dowody są jednoznaczne. 

— I co z tego?

— Tom sam się przyznał, że to zrobił. Potwierdził, że zabił Wayland i opisał ze szczegółami, co się wydarzyło w jej domu.

— Nie wierzę w to — rzekła natychmiast Annabeth. — To jest po prostu niemożliwe. Musiał zostać jakoś zmanipulowany... Nie ma innej opcji.

Nie mogła jednak nie uświadomić sobie faktu, jak ważna była dla Toma Evelyn i że próbując się dowiedzieć czegoś o jej losie, mógł posunąć się do rzeczy, których normalnie nigdy by nie zrobił. 

Westchnęła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Alexander podszedł do niej i ostrożnie ją objął.

— Nie pozwolono mi z nim nawet porozmawiać. Dopuszczali do niego jedynie aurorów prowadzących śledztwo — powiedział cicho. — Prawdopodobnie zamkną go za zabójstwo Laury Wayland i używanie czarnej magii na Evelyn Grant.

Annabeth wzdrygnęła się. Oba zarzuty były bardzo poważne i oznaczały długi wyrok, a także całkowicie pozbawiały Toma szans na powrót do pracy aurora. Praktycznie skreślały go w oczach czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa, tym bardziej, że według Alexa, w ministerstwie prawie wszyscy wtajemniczeni w sprawę wierzyli w dowody zgromadzone przez aurorów i w jego winę.

— A co z Evelyn? Czy aurorzy ją znaleźli?

Alex pokręcił głową.

— Poszukiwania nadal trwają. Nic mi nie wiadomo o tym, żeby się odnalazła. Byłem dzisiaj w Biurze. Aurorzy są bardzo lakoniczni, pilnują, żeby nikt niepowołany nie poznał zbyt wielu szczegółów — mruknął, po czym wyraźnie się skrzywił. — I tak cud, że sprawa jeszcze nie trafiła na pierwsze strony „Proroka”, zapewne ich obecne kierownictwo nadal postępuje zgodnie z wytycznymi ministerstwa i nie zdradza szczegółów śledztw. Jestem jednak gotów się założyć, że po procesie dobiorą się do Toma.

Jak dotąd w gazecie ukazała się tylko wzmianka o poszukiwaniach zaginionej nastolatki, przez co Annabeth wnioskowała, że ktoś z samej góry blokuje publikowanie bardziej sensacyjnych pogłosek. W końcu w poprzednich latach takie rzeczy nigdy nie przysparzały nic dobrego, a tylko niepotrzebnie rozbudzały panikę w i tak przewrażliwionym społeczeństwie, dlatego powojenne Ministerstwo Magii oraz Biuro Aurorów o wiele bardziej strzegły przepływu informacji, starając się nie dopuścić do ujawniania szczegółów aktualnie prowadzonych dochodzeń czy publikowania faktów mogących przyczynić się do niepokojów społecznych. Czarnomagiczny atak na nastolatkę i jej późniejsze zniknięcie z Hogwartu mogłyby wzbudzić niepewność wśród wciąż nadwrażliwych czarodziejów, a tego nie chciał nikt ani w ministerstwie, ani w szkole. To samo tyczyło się sprawy byłego aurora zamieszanego w zabójstwo nauczycielki Hogwartu.

— Dowiedziałem się jednak, że Biuro podjęło współpracę ze stroną amerykańską — odezwał się po chwili Alexander. — Prawdopodobnie próbują ustalić, czy panna Grant nie przedostała się do swojego kraju. 

Annabeth uniosła brwi, zaintrygowana.

 — Mam nadzieję, że ją znajdą — powiedziała tylko.

 

*   *   *

 

 April po rozstaniu z brytyjskimi czarownicami wróciła do ministerstwa. Choć aurorki nie wykazywały żadnej wrogości, w ich towarzystwie czuła pewien dyskomfort, a wspomnienia niepokojów o Jamesa wracały znacznie częściej niż w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy.

Sprawa Evelyn martwiła ją. Czuła wstręt i obrzydzenie na samą myśl, że ktoś mógł zrobić tej dziewczynie coś tak okropnego. To wszystko przypominało jej o bracie, który w czasie misji w Wielkiej Brytanii został schwytany przez przedstawicieli tamtejszej organizacji zwanej śmierciożercami.

Na samym początku, wtedy, kiedy wybiegła z pomieszczenia podczas rozmowy Bradley z Jonesem, chciała pójść do szefa i powiedzieć mu, że nie da rady i chciałaby poprosić o nie przydzielanie do zespołu zajmującego się tą sprawą. Ostatecznie jednak tego nie zrobiła, nie mogła się poddawać z takiego powodu. Była przecież pełnoprawną aurorką, nie roztrzepaną, pyskatą studentką.

Nie mogła zrezygnować, tym bardziej że należało jak najszybciej ustalić, co stało się ze skrzywdzoną nastolatką.

Wzięła akta i usiadła za swoim biurkiem, zamierzając poczekać na dalsze instrukcje Jonesa i myśląc przelotnie o Michaelu Grancie. To, w jaki sposób na nią patrzył... Nie, to jej się zdecydowanie nie podobało.

Chwilę później pojawił się Gabriel.

— Witaj, Greene. Już wróciłaś? — powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej. — Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Wiesz, jeśli chcesz, możesz...

— Tak, wszystko dobrze — przerwała mu. — I nie, nie zrezygnuję z tego zadania.

— Nie chcę, żebyś się męczyła. To kojarzy ci się...

— Nie rozmawiajmy o Jamesie, Gabs. — April stanowczo ucięła temat. — Powiedz mi lepiej, co mogę zrobić.

Nienawidziła, kiedy współpracownicy roztkliwiali się nad nią z powodu jej brata. Miała dość obchodzenia się z nią jak z jajkiem.

Gabriel przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu się odezwał:

— Możemy sprawdzić miejsca, które podał nam Grant. Część zespołu przeczesuje je od kilku godzin, możesz się do nich przyłączyć.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieznacznie, wdzięczna, że przestał się upierać, że powinna zrezygnować. Od początku jej pracy w Biurze się lubili, ale mimo wszystko zawsze pamiętali o różnicy wieku i doświadczenia.

— Co już sprawdziliście?

— Zaczęliśmy od apartamentowca na Central Park West, później przeczesaliśmy park. Simon zadzwonił do Instytutu Magii w Salem, ale nie widziano tam dziewczyny. Z tego, co wiem, Nelly i pozostali wciąż krążą po Manhattanie. Podałem im te miejsca, które wymieniłaś przez telefon — rzekł. — Obiecałem im, że zgarnę cię z Biura i dołączymy do poszukiwań.

Tak też zrobili. Gabriel zadzwonił do Nelly i ustalił, że część zespołu, którą kierowała pod jego nieobecność, znajdowała się właśnie na Riverside Drive.

— Grant wymienił tę ulicę. Podobno mieszkała tam jakaś dawna koleżanka jego córki — zauważyła April.

 Kilkanaście minut później udało im się dojechać na miejsce, ale chwilę trwało, zanim na tak długiej ulicy odnaleźli aurorów.

W terenie April od razu poczuła się lepiej. Nie myślała o przeszłości ani o brytyjskich aurorkach, które zapewne siedziały w przydzielonym im mieszkaniu. Była całkowicie skupiona na swoim zadaniu i wypatrywaniu jakichkolwiek oznak obecności Evelyn Grant.

— Nelly, jak zaklęcia wyszukujące? — spytał w pewnym momencie Gabriel, po czym nachylił się do Greene. — Gdy byliśmy na Central Park West, udało nam się porozmawiać z sąsiadką Grantów, która dała starą bluzę Evelyn. Dzięki temu możemy użyć skuteczniejszych zaklęć wyszukujących.

— Niestety nadal bez rezultatów — odrzekła Nelly.

April wiedziała jednak, że żaden z aurorów nie zamierzał odpuścić. Przez kilka godzin wspólnie jeździli po mieście, nie zrażając się niepowodzeniami.

 

*   *   *

 

Sarah i Jane zwiedzały Magic Street przez kilka godzin, oczekując na odzew ze strony amerykańskich aurorów. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Jane, ich czas nie był zupełnie zmarnowany. Nawet jeśli nie uczestniczyły w poszukiwaniach Evelyn, spacer po ulicy pełnej zaskakująco naiwnych, otwartych ludzi także dostarczył im paru informacji, głównie dotyczących rodziny Grantów.

Nie bacząc na to, że amerykańskim aurorom pewnie by się to nie spodobało, podawały się za brytyjskie krewne Constance, poszukujące kontaktu z nią i jej najbliższymi. Dzięki temu dowiedziały się wielu faktów o Michaelu Grancie, które potwierdzały lub rozszerzały informacje, z jakimi zapoznali je Gabriel Jones i April Greene. 

Według tego, co usłyszały na Magic Street, Grant był jednym z najbogatszych czarodziejów w Nowym Jorku i miał rozległe znajomości. Choć obracał się niemal wyłącznie w świecie mugoli, był rozpoznawalny także przez społeczność magiczną — nazwisko Grant było powszechnie znane, nie tylko dzięki Michaelowi, ale jego krewnym, którzy od pokoleń żyli w Nowym Jorku. Sarah zaciekawiła wzmianka, że dziadek Michaela, Christopher Grant, w latach pięćdziesiątych został Ministrem Magii. Okres jego rządów został zapamiętany jako pomyślny dla amerykańskiej społeczności magicznej, dzięki czemu Grantowie cieszyli się szacunkiem. Niektórzy udzielali informacji, które, choć pozornie mało istotne, pomagały aurorkom stworzyć obraz amerykańskiego życia Evelyn i jej rodziny.

Kilkoro sprzedawców w magicznych sklepach kojarzyło Evelyn. Jak się okazało, nastolatka czasami odwiedzała Magic Street, głównie w okresie zakupów do szkoły. Została zapamiętana z powodu swojego zamiłowania do jaskrawych fryzur. Sarah nie dowiedziała się jednak niczego, co pomogłoby w jej poszukiwaniach — nikt od dawna nie widział nastolatki i z całą pewnością nie pokazywała się na Magic Street w ostatnim czasie. W każdym razie — na pewno nie w swojej postaci.

Niektórzy stali bywalcy czarodziejskiej dzielnicy pamiętali Constance, choć było ich znacznie mniej niż tych, którzy znali jej męża, co świadczyło o tym, że rzeczywiście niezbyt udzielała się w życiu towarzyskim i cieszyła się opinią wyniosłej i nieprzyjemnej. Pamiętał ją jednak sprzedawca magicznych gazet z niewielkiego kiosku, gdzie od lat zdobywała egzemplarze „Proroka codziennego”. 

— Constance Grant? — odezwał się niepozorny staruszek, kiedy Sarah odezwała się do niego i zafundowała mu taką samą historyjkę o pokrewieństwie i szukaniu kontaktu z najbliższymi, jak innym. — Oczywiście, że ją znam. Kupowała u mnie brytyjskie gazety. Nie ma na nie zbyt dużego wzięcia, poza Brytyjczykami nikt ich nie kupuje, ale pani Grant zawsze bardzo interesowała się artykułami z „Proroka”.

Wychylił się i poprawił kilka europejskich pism rozłożonych na stojakach, nie przestając obserwować kobiet świdrującymi, szarymi oczami ukrytymi za dużymi okularami w rogowych oprawkach.

— Próbuję się skontaktować z nią i jej bliskimi, specjalnie przyjechałam do Stanów — powiedziała szybko. — Ludzie, z którymi rozmawiałam, twierdzą, że od dawna nie widzieli pani Grant. Czy to prawda?

Starszy czarodziej pokiwał głową.

— Od zeszłego lata nic u mnie nie kupuje. Nie widuję jej także na Magic Street, a rzadko się stąd ruszam, nie sądzę, bym ją przegapił. Do tej pory zawsze przychodziła. Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat. Gromadziłem dla niej egzemplarze każdego numeru, jaki do nas trafiał — rzekł. —  Pomyślałem sobie, że może wyjechała, ale nie interesowałem się zbytnio, życie osobiste moich klientów to nie moja sprawa.

Sarah skrzywiła się nieznacznie, zdając sobie sprawę, że nikt, z kim rozmawiała na Magic Street, nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o tym, że Constance Yaxley nie żyła. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak mały był przepływ informacji między Ameryką a Anglią, wcale jej to nie dziwiło, zwłaszcza że nawet „Prorok” w ostatnich miesiącach nie rozpisywał się o prowadzonych śledztwach, podając do wiadomości publicznej tylko tyle informacji, ile udostępniało Biuro Aurorów.

Nie zamierzała im jednak tego uświadamiać, nadal starannie udając zatroskaną krewną kobiety.

Wciąż nie potrafiła wyzbyć się wrażenia, że ci ludzie byli bardzo naiwni, skoro z taką łatwością łykali jej historyjki. Brakowało im paranoicznego podejścia doświadczonych niedawno zakończoną wojną Brytyjczyków, choć, wbrew temu, czego się spodziewały, mimo pochodzenia z Anglii rzadko spotykały się z wrogością. Było też wielu czarodziejów nie mieszkających na stałe w Nowym Jorku, którzy w ogóle nie słyszeli o Constance i jej córce, i z reguły szybko je zbywali.

Greene nawiązała z nimi kontakt dopiero wieczorem. Akurat siedziały w kawiarni i dzieliły się wnioskami na temat prowadzonych wcześniej rozmów z napotkanymi czarodziejami, kiedy nagle usłyszały sygnał dzwonka.

Jane sięgnęła do kieszeni i odebrała telefon.

— To April — mruknęła półgębkiem. — Niedługo tutaj będzie i opowie nam, co udało jej się ustalić.

Aurorki wróciły do pokoju. Dziesięć minut później pojawiła się w nim April Greene, a jej włosy były jeszcze bardziej potargane niż w chwili, kiedy się rozstawały. Czarownice postanowiły na razie nie wspominać o tym, że spędziły ostatnie kilka godzin na dyskretnych rozmowach z Nowojorczykami.

— Mam wieści, ale chyba was nie ucieszą.

Dziewczyna usiadła na jednym z łóżek, po czym zdała raport z dzisiejszych poszukiwań.

— Sprawdziliśmy większość obszaru Manhattanu i miejsca wymienione przez Granta. Użyliśmy także zaklęć wykrywających, ale nie udało nam się namierzyć śladu obecności Evelyn.

Sarah spojrzała na Greene czujnie. Ta jednak ciągnęła dalej:

— Jutro z samego rana wracamy do poszukiwań. Ale nie obiecuję rewelacji. Muszę już iść, zostańcie tutaj. Odezwę się do was.

Chwilę później wyszła.

W ciągu następnych dwóch dni Sarah i Jane wciąż czekały na jakiś przełom. Nie mogły działać w terenie razem z amerykańskimi aurorami, ale udało im się wynegocjować przebywanie w kwaterze Biura Aurorów. To było dużo ciekawsze od siedzenia w pokoju, bo mogły obserwować pracę Amerykanów, a nawet rozmawiać z nimi i dowiadywać się kolejnych szczegółów o życiu w Nowym Jorku. Aurorzy, podobnie jak przechodnie na Magic Street, okazali się otwarci i chętni do rozmowy, ale także mieli dość zafałszowany obraz ich rodzinnego kraju. Sarah i Jane postawiły sobie za punkt honoru, by przez ten krótki czas obalić choć kilka krzywdzących stereotypów.

Mimo wszystko tęskniła za brytyjskim ministerstwem i swoją pracą, i wręcz nie mogła się doczekać powrotu do kraju.

April regularnie pojawiała się w Biurze i zdawała im raporty, ale nic nowego z tego nie wynikło. Musiały pogodzić się z tym, że Evelyn nie było w Nowym Jorku. Nawet zaklęcia wykrywające nie natrafiły na żaden ślad dziewczyny.

Po długiej rozmowie z głównym prowadzącym śledztwo, Gabrielem Jonesem, zdecydowały o powrocie do Wielkiej Brytanii. Sarah zastrzegła jedynie, że w przypadku znalezienia jakichś istotnych poszlak chce zostać o tym poinformowana.

Jones pomógł im załatwić powrotny świstoklik. Sarah odniosła wrażenie, że był kompetentny i mogły na nim polegać. Wierzyła, że jeśli dowie się czegoś istotnego, dotrzyma słowa i nawiąże kontakt.

Łącznie przebywały w Nowym Jorku trzy dni. Sarah mimo wszystko czuła, że ten czas, choć większość spędziły czekając na rezultaty poszukiwań prowadzonych przez amerykańskich aurorów, nie był całkowicie zmarnowany. W końcu zrobili coś więcej, sprawdzili kolejną istotną poszlakę.

Od razu po powrocie zdała szefowi raport z pobytu w Nowym Jorku. Następnie spędziła kilka godzin, wymieniając się wnioskami z Summersem, który pod jej nieobecność prowadził poszukiwania na terenie Anglii.

Okazało się, że i jego zespołowi nie udało się dokonać znaczących postępów. Zupełnie, jakby Evelyn nagle zapadła się pod ziemię.

Jedynym, co teraz mieli, był Thomas Maxwell oskarżony o zabicie Laury Wayland i podejrzewany o praktykowanie czarnej magii na Evelyn. Ale gdy czytała zapiski z jego zeznań, miała wrażenie, że w przypadku dziewczyny i on mógł okazać się ślepą uliczką.

 

*   *   *

 

Evelyn otworzyła oczy. Była jeszcze zbyt zaspana, by w pełni zrozumieć swoje położenie, ale zauważyła, że w pokoju, w którym była, panował półmrok i, co ją zaskoczyło, ktoś okrył ją kołdrą.

Poruszyła się niespokojnie i jęknęła. Po chwili poczuła na czole czyjąś ciepłą dłoń.

— Spokojnie, Evelyn.

Głos był bardzo znajomy. Jego posiadacz siedział obok i delikatnie gładził ją po włosach. Było zbyt ciemno, więc nie widziała jego twarzy. Po chwili jednak drgnęła, wystraszona. Wiedziała, z kim kojarzył jej się ten głos.

John Selwyn. Czy to możliwe, żeby tu był? Przecież znajdowała się w Hogwarcie, prawda?

Zesztywniała na łóżku i szarpnęła głową, odsuwając się od gładzącej ją ręki. Dopiero po chwili na powierzchnię jej świadomości leniwie wypłynęło wspomnienie ostatnich dni w zamku, ukrywania się z Laurą Wayland i w końcu mężczyzny w czarnej szacie stojącego w drzwiach i patrzącego na nią, kiedy miotała się po pomieszczeniu, próbując uciec. To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką zapamiętała.

Próbowała krzyknąć, ale w ustach miała tak sucho, że wydobyło się z nich tylko niewyraźne mruknięcie. Szarpnęła się w bok, ale była osłabiona i męczył ją nawet ograniczony ruch. Opadła z powrotem na poduszkę, dysząc.

— Zostaw mnie... — wyszeptała tylko.

Mężczyzna chyba się odsunął.

Obudziła się rano, zdając sobie sprawę, że była sama. Po chwili przypomniała sobie wczorajszą noc i poczuła paraliżujący lęk.

Była w posiadłości Johna Selwyna.

Natychmiast poderwała się z łóżka, aleosunęła się na podłogę. Zaczęła przesuwać się po niej, gorączkowo rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu jakiejś kryjówki. Zanim jednak wczołgała się pod łóżko, drzwi skrzypnęły i znowu pojawił się w nich Selwyn.

— Witaj, Evelyn — powiedział.

Ten pozornie lekki ton wzbudził w niej o wiele większe przerażenie. Ignorując sztywność mięśni, gwałtownie rzuciła się do przodu, ale mężczyzna złapał ją i podniósł ze zdumiewającą łatwością.

— Zostaw mnie! — krzyczała. — Nie chcę! Nienawidzę cię!

Próbowała się rzucać i kopać, robiła to jednak na tyle niemrawo, że mężczyzna prawdopodobnie niczego nie poczuł.

— Uspokój się — mruknął tylko, całkowicie obojętny na jej rozpaczliwe próby oswobodzenia się.

Położył ją na łóżku i przytrzymywał tak długo, aż zupełnie opadła z sił. Wtedy już mogła jedynie pochlipywać cicho i patrzeć na niego ze strachem. Z niepokojem wypatrywała jego różdżki, pewna, że za to nieposłuszeństwo oberwie klątwą, jak dawniej, w piwnicy, kiedy lubił ją karać nawet za najmniejsze przewinienia i czerpał z tego satysfakcję.

Dlaczego teraz tego nie robił? Nawet nie miał w ręku różdżki. Nie wyglądał też na wściekłego, kiedy się z nim szarpała. Co najwyżej na zatroskanego, ale przecież nie mógł być zatroskany, musiało jej się tylko przywidzieć!

Znowu się szarpnęła i przekręciła się w jego uścisku. Wbiła paznokcie w jego rękę i prawie zsunęła się na podłogę, ale John szybko ją złapał i znowu położył, po czym wymierzył jej policzek.

Nastolatka jęknęła i zacisnęła na nim dłoń, pewna, że mężczyzna na tym nie skończy. W myślach już przygotowywała się na ból, ale nadal nie rzucał żadnej klątwy.

Po prostu stał i patrzył.

 

*   *   *

 

Siedział w swoim gabinecie, patrząc na portret Helen. Powiesił go tutaj dopiero niedawno, już po listopadzie. Obraz, namalowany pół roku przed śmiercią dziewczynki, został zdjęty i ukryty przez Williama Selwyna krótko po jej pogrzebie, a John nigdy nie miał odwagi, by z powrotem zawiesić go na którejś ze ścian. Bo zawsze, gdy patrzył choćby na jej zdjęcia, powracało poczucie winy.

Gdyby nie on, ojciec zdążyłby uleczyć Helen po tamtej karze.

Ale gdy już wyjął obraz, po tylu latach, zawiesił go nad kominkiem w swoim gabinecie. Chciał, żeby znajdowała się blisko niego, choć była tylko obrazem, nikłym odbiciem siostry mówiącym jej głosem i zachowującym się jak ona. Na początku czuł na sobie jedynie urażony wzrok portretu. Namalowana Helen długo nie chciała z nim rozmawiać, najwyraźniej obrażona o to, że przez tyle lat pozwolił, żeby jej portret kurzył się w kącie strychu, wśród wielu bezużytecznych gratów, ciasno okryty prześcieradłem, co uniemożliwiało jej przemieszczanie się po innych obrazach w posiadłości. Zachowywała się niczym dziecko, którym przecież była i już na zawsze miała pozostać; często znikała z ram, odwracała się tyłem lub udawała, że śpi, by następnie patrzeć na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.

Ale on zawsze miał do niej dużo cierpliwości, zarówno w przeszłości, jak i teraz. Kiedy zaczęła się odzywać, najczęściej robiła mu wyrzuty, że musiała spędzić tyle lat na strychu.

— Dlaczego ze mną nie rozmawiałeś? Dlaczego wyciągasz mnie dopiero teraz? Który w ogóle mamy rok? — dopytywała, kręcąc się niespokojnie w ramach, a końcówki jej włosów zaczęły się przebarwiać.

— Dwutysięczny — burknął, odwracając się od biurka, przy którym siedział, i patrząc wprost na nią. — Ojciec dobrze schował twój portret, dopiero skrzatom udało się go odnaleźć.

Kłamał. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zaczarowany portret pamiętał z życia Helen tylko wydarzenia mające miejsce przed jego namalowaniem. Dziewczynka z obrazu prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedziała o tym, że umarła w wieku dziesięciu lat z ręki własnego ojca, a on nie zamierzał jej uświadamiać.

— Leżałam tam trzydzieści lat?! — krzyknęła, najwyraźniej oburzona.

John westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Helen nawet w namalowanej postaci była bardzo ciekawska. Dawniej uwielbiała zasypywać go pytaniami, szczególnie odkąd wrócił do domu po pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie. Oczywiście, kiedy w pobliżu nie było ojca. Po jej śmierci już nikt nie traktował go w taki sposób.

Helen jako jedyna zawsze go akceptowała i czekała na jego powroty do domu.

— Naprawdę, trzydzieści lat? — dopytywała. — Jestem już dorosła, prawda? A może umarłam? To dlatego mnie wyciągnąłeś, bo umarłam?

Selwyn nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Po chwili skinął głową.

— Niestety tak, Helen.

— Dawno?

— Jakiś czas temu.

— A co z ojcem i matką?

— Też nie żyją. Tylko ja zostałem z naszej rodziny. I mój syn, Charles.

Helen spojrzała na niego z ciekawością.

— Charles? Gdzie on teraz jest?

— W Hogwarcie. Kończy szósty rok.

Dziewczynka uniosła brwi.

— A ja chodziłam do Hogwartu? Szkoda, że tego nie pamiętam. Nie wiem nawet, jak tam było.

— Mhm — burknął Selwyn, ponownie odwracając się przodem do biurka zawalonego pergaminami i księgami.

Kątem oka widział jednak, że Helen nadal wierci się w ramach.

— Mogę przejść się po innych obrazach? Czy przez te wszystkie lata coś się tu zmieniło?

Kiedy John skinął lekko głową, nawet nie czekała na jego odpowiedź. Od razu znikła z ram, zapewne mając zamiar obskoczyć każdy obraz w posiadłości. Selwyn nie obawiał się, że zobaczy coś, czego nie powinna. Zresztą, była tylko portretem. Zaledwie podobizną jego siostry.

Gdy Helen zniknęła, zajął się czytaniem księgi, którą nabył parę tygodni temu na Nokturnie. Dopiero wieczorem poszedł do Evelyn. Grant leżała na łóżku, odwrócona do niego plecami. Gdy stanął w progu, nawet się nie odwróciła, choć mógł przysiąc, że drgnęła nerwowo i ciaśniej się skuliła, zupełnie jak Helen, kiedy czegoś się bała.

Nie mówił do niej. Tylko patrzył, myśląc o rozmowie z portretem siostry. A przez chwilę nawet wyobrażał sobie, że to właśnie Helen leży zwinięta na łóżku.

 

*   *   *

 

Azkaban okazał się jeszcze bardziej ponurym i przytłaczającym miejscem, niż przypuszczał Thomas. 

Było tu dużo gorzej niż w podziemiach ministerstwa. Choć zaraz po wojnie usunięto dementorów, rozległe gmaszysko emanowało chłodem, lękiem i pustką. Przez niewielkie okienka umieszczone w poszarzałych ścianach dostawał się tu zapach morskiego powietrza, ale nawet on nie potrafił przezwyciężyć stęchłej, zgniłej woni zalegającej w niewielkich celach z drzwiami zbudowanymi z grubej kraty.

Brak eliksirów dawał mu się we znaki. Często pobolewała go głowa i mięśnie, co było dodatkowo wzmagane przez spanie na twardej pryczy pod wystrzępionym kocem. Gdy się budził, trudno było mu się na czymkolwiek skupić. Przez większość czasu leżał lub krążył od ściany do ściany po niewielkiej przestrzeni, masując skronie i starając się zignorować bolesne pulsowanie i rozpaczliwą chęć sięgnięcia po eliksiry.

Przez niemal rok używania ich zdążył się uzależnić od ich właściwości, przez co jeszcze dotkliwiej odczuwał nagłe i przymusowe odstawienie. 

Nigdy jednak nie przypuszczał, że kiedyś tu trafi. Choć w ciągu pracy aurora zdarzało mu się łapać różnych oprychów lub brać udział w ich transporcie do tego przybytku, nie wziął pod uwagę możliwości, że sam się tu znajdzie.

Ale może zasłużył?

Westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nadal nie potrafił uwierzyć, że zabił Laurę, że tak po prostu wszedł do jej kryjówki i wykończył ją, kiedy nie chciała mu zdradzić, dokąd zabrała Evelyn. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał jej ciało upadające na ziemię w rozbłysku zielonego światła, ale później wszystko, aż do momentu znalezienia przez aurorów, było nieskładne i zagmatwane.

 Później nastąpiło kilka dni upokarzających przesłuchań w ministerstwie, podczas których przyznał się do zarzucanego mu czynu. Zrobił to bez wahania, ponieważ wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały mu spokoju. Poza tym doskonale wiedział, że aurorzy i tak mogliby zmusić go do zdradzenia tej strasznej prawdy, podając mu eliksir lub używając legilimencji.

Bardziej niż czekającym go procesem martwił się o Evelyn. Nie było jej u Laury, a aurorzy, kiedy pytał ich o poszukiwania, nabierali wody w usta. Bał się, że mogło jej się coś stać. Nie było dnia, żeby nie rozpamiętywał widoku okropnych blizn po klątwach na skórze, po której nie tak dawno, bo niewiele ponad miesiąc temu, błądziły jego dłonie. Nic nie wyczuł, nawet nie domyślił się, że stosowała zaklęcia maskujące i ukrywała przed nim swoją tajemnicę. Tego także nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć.

Był aurorem, powinien rozpoznać, że działo się coś złego, i w porę zareagować. Może wtedy nie doszłoby do tych wszystkich późniejszych komplikacji... On uniknąłby podejrzeń i zwolnienia ze szkoły, i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zabiłby Laury. Evelyn może byłaby w bezpiecznym miejscu, a aurorzy staraliby się dociec, kto naprawdę ją zranił, zamiast oskarżać o to jego. I to tylko dlatego, że akurat wtedy wyszły na jaw także plotki o ich romansie...

Kiedy nadszedł dzień procesu i wrócili po niego aurorzy, Summers i Hale, pozwolił po prostu przetransportować się do ministerstwa. Jakikolwiek opór i tak nie miał sensu, a podróż świstoklikiem z wysepki, na której mieściła się twierdza do podziemi ministerstwa, trwała bardzo krótko. Nawet się nie obejrzał, kiedy już stał w korytarzu, a byli współpracownicy poprowadzili go w stronę sali rozpraw. Pamiętając, że Summers prowadził sprawę Evelyn razem z Sarah, zadał pytanie o to, czy znaleźli dziewczynę, jednak nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi. Obaj patrzyli na niego beznamiętnie, choć mógł przysiąc, że w ich oczach czaiła się pogarda. Gardzili nim, wiedział o tym, w końcu zrobił coś bardzo złego, czym splamił dobre imię Biura Aurorów.

Widział w swoim życiu kilka procesów, głównie dotyczących spraw, które sam prowadził. Większość z nich miała miejsce już po wojnie, kiedy każdego dnia osądzano czarodziejów popierających ciemną stronę. Nie lubił jednak zastanawiać się, jak będzie wyglądała jego własna rozprawa.

Kiedy posadzono go na ciężkim krześle na środku wysoko sklepionego pomieszczenia, powiódł wzrokiem po czarodziejach siedzących w rzędach. Mieli na sobie fioletowe szaty i spoglądali na niego z mieszaniną przygany i wstrętu, co nie rokowało dobrze. Na przedzie siedział aktualny szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, Gawain Robards, który przed przejęciem ministerstwa w dziewięćdziesiątym siódmym był szefem Biura Aurorów. Ku swojej uldze, Tom nigdzie nie dostrzegł brata i doszedł do wniosku, że najwyraźniej nie pozwolono mu zasiąść w Radzie.

Jeśli mógłby powiedzieć o swojej rozprawie coś dobrego, to tylko to, że trwała krótko. Rada była raczej jednomyślna, jeśli chodzi o uznanie jego winy — po zapoznaniu z materiałem dowodowym zebranym przez aurorów niewielu mogło mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości.

Sam Thomas odzywał się niewiele, i tylko wtedy, kiedy zadawano mu pytania. Przez cały czas był zaskakująco apatyczny i bierny, nawet gdy opowiadał o zajściach w domu Laury. Jego głos zaczął drżeć dopiero, gdy zapytano go o Evelyn. Mówienie o dziewczynie było najgorsze, ale konsekwentnie upierał się, że to nie on rzucał na nią klątwy.

Nikt jednak nie odpowiedział mu na pytanie, czy ją odnaleziono. Prowadzący sprawę szybko przeszedł do kolejnej kwestii, całkowicie ignorując jego rozpaczliwą chęć poznania losów dziewczyny. W sali rozległy się szepty; zapewne uważano jego zainteresowanie za niezdrowe, a wielu wciąż postrzegało go jako zwyrodnialca, który wykorzystał naiwność nastolatki i uwiódł ją, by następnie pod pretekstem korepetycji praktykować na niej niedozwolone zaklęcia.

Ostatecznie wymierzono mu karę dwudziestu pięciu lat w Azkabanie. Kiedy czarodzieje zaczęli wstawać, ponownie podeszli do niego aurorzy i wyprowadzili go z pomieszczenia. Szedł za nimi z opuszczoną głową, nadal rozmyślając o Evelyn i o wydarzeniach poprzedzających jego złapanie. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że wprowadzili go do innego pomieszczenia, znacznie mniejszego niż sala rozpraw, ale równie ponurego. Nie było tu okien; piwniczną ciemność rozjaśniało jedynie parę lichych świec wiszących na ścianach. Przy szarym, zniszczonym stole ustawionym na środku siedzieli Alexander i Annabeth.

— Twoi krewni nalegali na widzenie. Macie dziesięć minut — rzucił szorstko Hale.

Usadził Thomasa naprzeciwko brata i jego żony, po czym wyszedł, zapewne mając zamiar przypilnować drzwi od zewnątrz. Było to jedyne wyjście, więc Tom, nawet gdyby bardzo chciał, nie miał szans uciec, zwłaszcza że nie posiadał różdżki. Przypuszczał, że Alexander i Annabeth także musieli oddać swoje na czas widzenia.

— Nie mogliśmy uczestniczyć w rozprawie — powiedział Alexander, potwierdzając jego wcześniejsze przypuszczenia. — Ale udało mi się wynegocjować krótkie spotkanie.

Tom skinął głową, przez chwilę przyglądając się bliskim. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że miną lata, zanim zobaczy ich ponownie. Nie był nawet pewny, czy ucieszyło go to spotkanie, bo obawiał się, że ich rozstanie nie będzie należało do najłatwiejszych. Choć oboje starali się maskować emocje, wyraźnie czuł, że Annabeth jest mocno przybita.

Sięgnął dłonią przez stół, jakby chciał ją poklepać po dłoni, jednak Alexander był szybszy. Objął żonę ramieniem i uśmiechnął się blado, choć wyglądało to, jakby właśnie przełknął sok z cytryny.

 — Przepraszam — powiedział tylko Tom.

Starał się w tym jednym słowie ująć cały swój żal. Za to, że zabił Laurę Wayland i wplątał się w tę niefortunną sytuację z Evelyn, przez co spadły na niego podejrzenia o czarnomagiczne praktyki. Że naraził ich na nieprzyjemności, których na pewno doświadczali, jako najbliższa rodzina byłego aurora, który w tak nikczemny sposób zszargał dobre imię Biura.

— Nadal wierzę, że jesteś niewinny — powiedziała tylko Annabeth. — Alex starał się zrobić wszystko, żeby ci pomóc, ale niestety...

— Nie udało się — wszedł jej w słowo Alexander. — Nie pozwalano mi się nawet z tobą zobaczyć, gdy jeszcze byłeś w ministerstwie. Nikt nie chciał mnie słuchać.

— Nie mam do was pretensji. — Thomas rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na drzwi, po czym znowu zwrócił się w stronę krewnych. — Zrobiłem coś bardzo złego, a teraz muszę ponieść konsekwencje. Aurorzy nie kłamią, naprawdę byłem u Laury. Szukałem Evelyn... zabiłem Laurę.

Annabeth skrzywiła się, a Alexander ponownie ją objął.

Podczas tej krótkiej rozmowy wyrzuty sumienia wróciły z całą mocą. Siedząc naprzeciwko brata i jego żony, uczciwych, praworządnych obywateli magicznego społeczeństwa, Tom czuł się jeszcze bardziej brudny i skalany. Choć wielu aurorów przynajmniej raz zabiło jakiegoś przeciwnika w walce, to były zupełnie inne sytuacje niż to, czego dopuścił się wobec Laury. Pozwolił, by poniosły go emocje i wykorzystał nabyte w zawodzie umiejętności do rozmyślnego pozbawienia kogoś życia.

Westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Szybko jednak usiadł prosto. Nie chciał się nad sobą roztkliwiać, nie w tej ostatniej rozmowie. Będzie mieć dużo czasu na użalanie się, kiedy ponownie trafi do Azkabanu.

Wiedząc, że ma niewiele czasu, postanowił zadać pytanie, które nurtowało go najbardziej w trakcie oczekiwania na proces.

— Co z Evelyn? Odnalazła się? Nikt nie chce mi powiedzieć, czy...

Urwał, nerwowo mnąc dłońmi brzeg ciemnoszarej szaty, w jakich chodzili wszyscy osadzeni w Azkabanie.

Alexander nachylił się do niego i powiedział ściszonym głosem:

— Nie znaleziono jej. Poszukiwania nadal trwają. Podobno nawiązano współpracę ze stroną amerykańską, ale i tam ani śladu dziewczyny.

Tom zacisnął dłonie w pięści, po czym zaklął. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu użył jednego z mugolskich przekleństw podłapanych od Evelyn i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.

Wiedział, że jeśli do tej pory jej nie znaleziono, sytuacja prezentuje się beznadziejnie. Nie spodziewał się, że Laura mogłaby tak dobrze ukryć dziewczynę, że nawet aurorzy mieli problem z jej odnalezieniem.

— Mam nadzieję... że ją znajdą — powiedział tylko. 

Po chwili do pomieszczenia ponownie wsunęli się aurorzy.

— Czas minął, Maxwell.

Thomas powoli wstał. To samo zrobili Alexander i Annabeth. Patrzyli na siebie jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, wiedząc, że zaraz się rozstaną. Tom nawet nie wiedział, co im powiedzieć. Życzyć powodzenia? Wyrazić nadzieję, że szybko się pozbierają i wrócą do codzienności, może nawet zdecydują się wreszcie założyć rodzinę? Poprosić, żeby się o niego nie martwili, bo jakoś to przeżyje?

Zamiast tego pozwolił, by Alexander uścisnął jego rękę, a Annabeth krótko go objęła. Spojrzał jeszcze przez ramię, kiedy aurorzy wyprowadzali go na korytarz, w stronę miejsca, gdzie już czekał powrotny świstoklik.

— Idziemy, Maxwell — ponaglił go Hale i pociągnął go mocniej za ramię, widząc, że się ociągał.

Thomas odwrócił się i ruszył za aurorami, już nie patrząc na brata ani na jego żonę.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 22.07.15_


	27. Obsesja

_marzec/kwiecień 2000_

  

John aportował się na obrzeżach przypadkowo wybranego miasta na północy Anglii i rozejrzał się. Odkąd był zmuszony zajmować się Evelyn, opuszczał posiadłość rzadziej niż zwykle, a dzisiejszy wypad był pierwszym, odkąd dziewczyna wybudziła się ze snu. Zabezpieczył i zamknął starannie jej pokój, i polecił pilnować ją skrzatom, by nie próbowała zrobić czegoś głupiego.

Nie musiał jednak obawiać się aurorów. Jak zwykle na czas takich wypadów, zażył eliksir wielosokowy z włosem jednej z dawnych ofiar, po raz kolejny żałując, że nie był metamorfomagiem, jak Helen, albo jak córka Constance. Zawsze był pomijany; to Helen urodziła się z wyjątkowym talentem, stała się oczkiem w głowie rodziców i w przyszłości miała przynieść rodzinie zaszczyt.

Umarła, a John z biegiem czasu stał się taki sam jak ojciec, który był zmorą jego dzieciństwa i młodości. Krótko po zaaranżowanym naprędce ślubie z Amelią zabił go tym samym zaklęciem, którego William Selwyn użył na Helen. A John patrzył, jak jego ojciec podrygiwał na ziemi i wymiotował krwią, bezradny jak niegdyś jego córka. Choć jego twarz była pozbawiona emocji, w głębi duszy czuł prawdziwą radość i satysfakcję.

Powoli wyszedł z wąskiego zaułka, w którym się zmaterializował i ruszył ulicą, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni płaszcza. Jego czujne oczy wypatrywały na horyzoncie potencjalnej ofiary. Specjalnie działał w taki sposób, by uniknąć wykrycia; zawsze udawał się w inne, przypadkowo wybrane miejsca.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na myśl o nieudolności Biura Aurorów, które nigdy nie wpadło na jego trop. To, że ministerstwo nawet w tych czasach nie interesowało się mugolami, zawsze działało na jego korzyść. Aurorów nie obchodziłyzaginięcia mugoli, tym bardziej, że wielu z nich każdego dnia znikało i bez udziału czarodziejów. A on sam był zbyt przebiegły, zbyt utalentowany, by dać się złapać.

Nigdy nie został złapany, nawet, kiedy po wojnie rozpoczęło się szukanie niedobitków śmierciożerców. Selwyn nie był tak rozpoznawalny jak ci, którzy objęli stanowiska w ministerstwie, jak Arnold Yaxley. Zawsze działał w cieniu, trzymał się na uboczu, a z podejrzeń szybko wykpił się odpowiednią ilością złota. W aktach zapisano, że był pod wpływem Imperiusa i sprawa została szybko zamknięta. Później już nikt się nim nie interesował.

Minął kilku mugoli, jednak żaden go nie wzbudził w nim większych emocji. Po chwili dostrzegł, jak z jednego z prostokątnych, ceglanych budynków wysunęła się ciemnowłosa kobieta w dopasowanej garsonce. Przyjrzał jej się. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż czterdzieści lat, a coś w jej owalnej twarzy o wyrazistych rysach i włosach upiętych w kok przywodziło na myśl Constance.

Poczuł, że to właśnie ją chciałby dołączyć do swojej kolekcji.

Kobieta ruszyła chodnikiem, jej obcasy stukały o szare płyty, którymi mugole z upodobaniem pokrywali swoje miasta. Mężczyzna nadal szedł swoim tempem, nie chcąc wzbudzać podejrzeń. Jego dłoń delikatnie pieściła trzonek ukrytej w kieszeni różdżki. Czekał na odpowiedni moment, kiedy będzie mógł ją wyciągnąć i zrobić z niej właściwy użytek.

Mugolka nie zdawała sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Szła szybkim, energicznym krokiem, i choć nie miała kociej gracji charakterystycznej dla Constance, w jakiś dziwny sposób i tak go pociągała.

Gdy skręciła wbocznąuliczkę, on też skręcił, nadal zachowując odpowiedni dystans. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czując wypełniające go zadowolenie.

W pewnym momencie mugolka weszła do jednej z obskurnych kamienic. John przystanął. Nie miał zamiaru rezygnować, zwłaszczaże w myślach już dobierał klątwy i eliksiry, jakie miał ochotę przetestować tym razem. Zdawał sobie też sprawę, że obecność tej kobiety w jego domu mogła okazać się niezwykle pomocna w trudnym procesie temperowania krnąbrnego charakteru Evelyn.

W końcu wsunął się w bramę. Przesmyk prowadzący do niewielkiego, kwadratowego podwórza był wąski i ciemny, a w ścianie znajdowała się niewielka wnęka, w której mógł się ukryć.

Zadowolony, zaczaił się. Gdy kobieta wróci, oszołomi ją zaklęciem i wciągnie we wnękę, skąd się zdeportuje.

Kilkanaście minut później znowu usłyszał stukot obcasów.

 _Stuk. Stuk_.

Wychylił się nieznacznie, dostrzegając, że jego przyszła ofiara szła przez kwadratowe podwórze, majstrując przy suwaku swojej torebki. Była sama.

Gdy znalazła się zaledwie kilka stóp od niego, błyskawicznie wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił niewerbalną Drętwotę. Zanim kobieta osunęła się na ziemię, chwycił ją i pociągnął w stronę wnęki.

Obejmując ją mocno, obrócił się w miejscu i zdeportował się, niemal w tym samym momencie pojawiając się w obszarze aportacyjnym obok swojej posiadłości.

Mugolka wciąż pozostawała nieprzytomna, a John przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w jej twarz. Rzeczywiście była podobna do Constance, choć z pewnością nie tak piękna, nie tak dumna. Uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem i ostrożnie przeniósł ją do piwnic, gdzie umieścił ją w jednym z pomieszczeń, które następnie starannie zamknął zaklęciem.

Wyszedł z piwniczki do korytarza oświetlonego jedynie mdłym blaskiem pochodni i przeszedł przez niego, mijając kilka drzwi, za którymi zwykle trzymał swoje ofiary, przeszedł obok pracowni eliksirów, aż dotarł na sam koniec.

W tym niewielkim i wąskim piwnicznym pomieszczeniuprzechowywał pamiątki po swoich ulubionych ofiarach; chciał, by jakaś część nich pozostała przy nim nawet, kiedy umierały. W równych odstępach na półkach leżały różne drobne szpargały jak pierścionki, zegarki, bransoletki czy spinki do krawatów. Przez lata zgromadził bardzo dużo pamiątek. Oczyszczał przedmioty zaklęciem, by nie gromadził się na nich kurz i regularnie przychodził je oglądać.

Na specjalnym miejscu leżało niewielkie pudełeczko z ostatnimi pamiątkami po Constance: pierścionkiem, który zdjął z jej palca, puklem długich, ciemnych włosów, a nawet fragment jej szaty z wciąż widocznymi plamami zakrzepłej krwi.

Powoli otworzył je i delikatnie chwycił pasmo włosów, po czym podniósł je i wciągnął ich zapach. Przesunął palcami po pierścionku i ścisnął w dłoni kawałek materiału, wspominając chwile, kiedy po dziewiętnastu latach od jej ucieczki wreszcie się spotkali.

Po chwili odłożył wszystko do szkatułki, którą postawił z powrotem na półce i delikatnie pogładził jej powierzchnię, po czym sięgnął po inne pudełeczko leżące w pobliżu. W nim znajdowała się zakrwawiona niebieska koszulka z dziwaczną, karykaturalną myszą, którą zdjął z Evelyn tamtego listopadowego dnia, kiedy o mały włos podzieliłaby przykry los Helen. Po tym, jak Charles wrzucił ją kiedyś do kominka, widniało w niej kilka nadpalonych dziur. Na ich widok znowu poczuł wściekłość, że syn ośmielił się zbrukać jego pamiątkę po nastolatce.

Delikatnie ujął koszulkę w palce, gładząc plamy zakrzepłej krwi, po czym w końcu odłożył ją i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, starannie zamykając je zaklęciem. Niedługo przybędzie mu kolejna pamiątka.

Gdy wróci do piwnicy za kilka godzin, mugolka na pewno będzie już przytomna i bardzo przerażona. A wtedy zacznie się zabawa.

 

*   *   *

Gdy wrócił do piwnicy, mugolska kobieta już się obudziła. Gdy tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia, dostrzegł szybki ruch i poczuł, jak coś uderza go w bok.

Był nieco zaskoczony takim ruchem, bo większość ofiar po przebudzeniu wpadała w histerię, a gdy przychodził, kuliły się w kącie, lamentując. Tylko niektórzy próbowali z nim walczyć, ale ci zawsze najbardziej go fascynowali. Największą satysfakcję dawało mu łamanie silnych charakterów, słabeusze szybko go nużyli.

Odepchnął mugolkę jednym ruchem różdżki, zanim zdążyła dobiec do drzwi.

— To nie był zbyt mądry ruch — powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej pobłażliwie.

Kobieta usiadła, wpatrując się w niego hardo. Włosy, wcześniej spięte w schludnego koka, teraz sterczały wokół jej twarzy w nieładzie, a szare oczy przypominały mu Constance. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się i z trudem powstrzymywał się od oblizania warg. Czekała go wspaniała zabawa, zwłaszcza że miał wobec tej kobiety wyjątkowe plany — z racji swojego podobieństwa do jego dawnej narzeczonej, mogła okazać się świetną pomocą przy wychowaniu Evelyn. W listopadzie taktyka z wywieraniem presji w taki sposób przyniosła dobre rezultaty — dziewczyna, bojąc się o życie matki, stała się znacznie bardziej potulna i skora do wypełniania jego poleceń.

— Kim jesteś? — spytała.

Jej głos drżał, ale to tylko wzmagało satysfakcję Selwyna.

— Twoim największym koszmarem, skarbie — powiedział. — Jak się nazywasz?

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała.

John podszedł do niej i uniósł jej podbródek końcem różdżki.

— Pytałem o coś — powtórzył szorstkim, ponaglającym tonem. — Odpowiedz.

Nadal milczała. Po chwili wstał i odsunął się o krok, spoglądając na nią uważnie i zastanawiając się, jaki zestaw klątw przetestować w pierwszej kolejności. Ocenił jej posturę, stwierdzając, że chętnie zobaczyłby, jak lata głową w dół i krwawi... Krew była bardzo ważna.

Zaklęcie poderwało ją w powietrze, zanim zdążyła uciec. Krzyknęła i zaczęła się miotać. Z jej kieszeni wysypało się parę drobiazgów, a spódnica zsunęła się w dół, odsłaniając smukłe, blade nogi. Mężczyzna roześmiał się cicho, widząc, jak próbowała się zakryć w tej upokarzającej pozycji, jednak Selwyn i tak nie interesował się ofiarami w aspekcie seksualnym. Jedyne, co go pociągało, to obserwowanie ich cierpienia oraz powolnej degeneracji i upodlenia. Czerpał też satysfakcję z samej ich obecności w tej piwnicy.

— Jak się nazywasz? — spytał znowu. — Czy może chcesz, żebym przypomniał ci twoje imię w o wiele bardziej _ciekawy_ sposób?

Miał już pomysł, co zrobić, jeśli kobieta nadal będzie milczeć.

Ta jednak postanowiła przemówić.

— Mary — wydyszała. — Mary Henley.

Jej twarz stawała się coraz bardziej czerwona, a oddech szybki, urywany. Końce włosów zwisały tuż nad podłogą. John jednak zwlekał z cofnięciem zaklęcia. Zamiast tego po prostu patrzył w jej oczy, sycąc się jej strachem. Zapewne nie rozumiała magii, a niewiedza o tym, co działało w tej chwili na jej ciało, musiała powodować dodatkowy niepokój i panikę.

Puścił ją dopiero, kiedy była na krawędzi utraty przytomności. Machnął różdżką, a mugolka zwaliła się ciężko na ziemię, zapewne boleśnie obijając się o twardą podłogę piwnicy.

Znowu do niej podszedł, szarpnął za włosy i pociągnął do tyłu, żeby na niego patrzyła.

— To dopiero początek, Mary — zapowiedział, po czym odsunął się.

Po chwili opuścił piwnicę, starannie zamykając drzwi zaklęciem.

 

*   *   *

 

Jeszcze w Hogwarcie Evelyn łudziła się, że wszystko zmierzało ku dobremu. Powoli dochodziła do siebie po wydarzeniach z listopada, starała się znaleźć odskocznię od przykrych wspomnień, najpierw oddając się nauce do późnych godzin, żeby uniknąć nocnych koszmarów, a później coraz bardziej angażując się w znajomość z Tomem Maxwellem. Początkowa fascynacja i potrzeba towarzystwa kogoś, komu mogłaby choć trochę zaufać, przerodziła się w krótkotrwały związek, którego przerwanie bardzo ją zabolało. W końcu przy Tomie czuła się bezpieczna i szczęśliwa, tak, jak nie czuła się, kiedy zostawała sama. Wtedy wracały złe wspomnienia i lęki, skutecznie tłumione przez bliskość młodego nauczyciela.

Wtedy jednak nie myślała jeszcze, że dalej będzie już tylko gorzej, że jej życie znowu wywróci się do góry nogami, a koszmary powrócą.

Każdy dzień w posiadłości Johna Selwyna był nieustannym pasmem strachu i niepokoju. Kiedy słyszała odgłos kroków dobiegający zza drzwi, sztywniała. Jej serce zaczynało szybciej bić i robiło jej się gorąco, rozglądała się chaotycznie, choć wiedziała, że nie było gdzie się ukryć. Mężczyzna pozbawił ją każdej możliwości obrony, co starannie jej uświadomił już na samym początku. Zamykał ją, zabezpieczył okna, zabrał jej nawet możliwości zrobienia sobie krzywdy. Nie mogła uciec w żaden sposób, co sprawiało, że czuła się jeszcze bardziej bezradna. Siedziała w niewielkim, stęchłym pokoiku wzdrygając się na każdy dźwięk i drżąc z niepokoju na myśl o powrocie Selwyna. Nie miała żadnej kontroli nad swoim życiem, była całkowicie zależna od czarodzieja i pozbawiona większych nadziei na cudowne odnalezienie i uwolnienie.

Nie, odkąd powiedział jej, co zrobił z Laurą Wayland i z Tomem, i w jaki sposób zmylił aurorów.

— Maxwell nie będzie cię szukał — rzekł wtedy. — Nie sądzę, by przez najbliższe lata mógł zrobić cokolwiek poza krążeniem między ścianami w jednej z cel Azkabanu.

Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Przecież Tom jest niewinny! To ty...

Selwyn jednak uśmiechnął się ze złośliwą satysfakcją. Dziewczyna urwała i poruszyła się niespokojnie na łóżku.

— To było zaskakująco proste, wiesz, Evelyn? Zabiłem Laurę Wayland, a potem wszczepiłem tej nędznej karykaturze aurora odpowiednie wspomnienia, mające sprawić, że Biuro Aurorów uwierzy w jego winę — wyjaśnił Selwyn. — Przecież nie chcemy, żeby ktoś nam przeszkadzał, prawda, maleńka?

Ujął ją za podbródek, spoglądając prosto w jej oczy. Gdy Evelyn próbowała szarpnąć głową, ścisnął ją mocniej, niemal wbijając palce w jej policzki.

— Ale... przecież ktoś na pewno domyśli się, że Thomas nie mógłby...

Selwyn pokręcił głową, wciąż trzymając podbródek Evelyn i zmuszając ją do tego, by patrzyła prosto w jego oczy, w których wydawało się czaić czyste szaleństwo.

— Wydaje mi się, że trochę za bardzo wierzysz w naszych drogich aurorów. Naprawdę myślisz, że mając pewne dowody winy Maxwella, będą drążyć dalej? — zapytał, po czym sam udzielił sobie odpowiedzi. — Nie sądzę, Evelyn. Czy tego chcesz czy nie, zostaniesz ze mną. Nie możesz stąd uciec, a nikt cię tutaj nie odnajdzie, bo nikt poza paroma zaufanymi osobami nie wie o mojej roli w tej sprawie.

Dopiero wtedy puścił jej podbródek. Evelyn potarła go nerwowym ruchem, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że to, co mówił Selwyn, było bardzo prawdopodobne. Z pewnością pomyślał o wszystkim, byle tylko spełnić swój chory plan, choć nastolatka nie miała pojęcia, do czego mogłaby być mu tym razem potrzebna. Może znowu zamierzał wykorzystać jej metamorfomagię do swoich niecnych celów? Wysłanie jej do ministerstwa w listopadzie z pewnością stanowiło coś w rodzaju testu.

Przychodził codziennie, siadając w fotelu obok łóżka. Nawet nie wyciągał różdżki i zdawał się wyglądać zupełnie niewinnie i nieszkodliwie, jednak nieufna Grant nie dała się zwieść. Podejrzewała, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż mężczyzna zrzuci maskę i znowu pokaże, do czego jest zdolny, tak jak kiedyś. Był przecież zupełnie szalony i nieobliczalny.

Nie ufała mu. Wpatrywała się w niego ze swojego kąta z nienawiścią, dysząc ciężko i zaciskając dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że jej paznokcie przebiły skórę. Pieczenie lekko ją otrzeźwiało, przechylała głowę lekko do tyłu i patrzyła na poszarzały sufit, tylko od czasu do czasu spoglądając na czerwone półksiężyce na wewnętrznych stronach dłoni i na mężczyznę, który wciąż siedział w fotelu, praktycznie się nie poruszając.

Patrząc na Johna, przypominała sobie wszystko, co jej odebrał. Nie dawała się nabrać na jego zatroskane spojrzenia i historyjki o matce. W końcu to on zabił Constance, a tym samym odebrał im szansę na naprawę kiepskich stosunków i na to, by Evelyn wreszcie zyskała matkę, o jakiej zawsze marzyła.

Nienawidziła, kiedy do niej mówił. Była jednak całkowicie bezsilna, jak wtedy, w tej ciemnej piwnicy, gdzie trzymał ją w listopadzie. Nie odpowiadała mu, bo pewnie właśnie na to czekał. Nie chciała dawać mu satysfakcji. Jedynie na samym początku pyskowała i obrzucała go wyzwiskami, ale Selwyn wydawał się tym w ogóle nie przejmować. Jego spokój także ją niepokoił, bo był czymś nowym, czymś, co kłóciło się z tym, co pamiętała z listopada. Ten nowy Selwyn wydawał się o wiele bardziej niepokojący, bo zachowywał się inaczej, a ona nie wiedziała, co tym razem wymyśli, żeby ją skrzywdzić.

Nocami często płakała i znowu miała koszmary. W takich chwilach coraz bardziej tęskniła za Tomem, za tym, jaki był, zanim postanowił z nią zerwać. Tutaj czuła się bardzo samotna ze swoimi lękami, za jedyne towarzystwo mając tylko źródło wszystkich swoich nieszczęść i negatywnych uczuć — Johna Selwyna. Rozpaczliwie potrzebowała ciepła, troski i poczucia bezpieczeństwa, ale Selwyn odebrał jej nawet to.

Pewnego razu zabrał ją z pokoju. Przerażona dziewczyna natychmiast zaczęła krzyczeć i szamotać się w jego uścisku.

— Spokój!  — warknął do niej.

Nie mówiąc już nic więcej, poprowadził ją przez korytarze, szarpiąc, kiedy się potykała. Gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że dotarli do piwnic, zaczęła się wyrywać znacznie mocniej.

— Nie! Proszę, nie chcę!

Selwyn jednak nie zwracał uwagi na jej protesty. Evelyn była tak sparaliżowana strachem, że zesztywniała w jego uścisku, pozwalając, żeby ją wlókł. Wspomnienia z listopada były żywe w jej umyśle.

Wprowadził ją do jednego z pomieszczeń i natychmiast pchnął na podłogę, po czym jednym machnięciem różdżki zapalił lichą wiązkę świec wiszącą pod sufitem. Grant nawet się nie poruszyła. Skuliła się na posadzce, przygotowując się na uderzenie pierwszej klątwy.

Selwyn jednak skierował swoją różdżkę nie na nią, a na postać kobiety w brudnej, wymiętej garsonce, która leżała przed ścianą. Jej długie, ciemne włosy i szare oczy przywodziły na myśl Constance.

— Każde twoje nieposłuszeństwo będzie oznaczać dla niej dodatkową karę — rzekł, wskazując na drżącą mugolkę. Jej blada, posiniaczona twarz była mokra od łez. — Miej to na uwadze, Evelyn.

Zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zaprotestować, czarodziej błyskawicznie poruszył różdżką, a kobieta wrzasnęła i zaczęła rzucać się po ziemi. Jej dłonie podrygiwały na posadzce i zaciskały się w pięści, a oczy odwróciły się, ukazując białka. Powietrze wypełniał jej krzyk oraz urywane, chrapliwe oddechy.

Wspomnienia listopada zalały ją całą falą. Zmuszona do patrzenia na cierpienie mugolki, także krzyczała i płakała, czując, że znowu znalazła się w prawdziwym piekle.

Miała wrażenie, jakby zaczęła się dusić, a krzyki mugolki stawały się coraz bardziej odległe. Nie mogła zaczerpnąć oddechu i w pewnym momencie odpłynęła, by obudzić się dopiero na czymś miękkim, w znacznie cieplejszym i mniej wilgotnym otoczeniu, czując, jak ktoś ściskał jej rękę i gładził ją po przedramieniu. Podskoczyła na łóżku, dostrzegając zarys sylwetki ciemniejszej od otoczenia.

Nie była w piwnicy. Selwyn najwyraźniej przeniósł ją z powrotem do pokoju, kiedy straciła przytomność.

Zawyła i zeskoczyła z łóżka, uciekając w kąt i nerwowo pocierając ręką o ścianę, tak, że prawie sprawiało jej to ból. Później usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi i cichy trzask świadczący o tym, że Selwyn zamknął je zaklęciem, ale już nie wróciła do łóżka. Resztę nocy spędziła w kącie pokoju, myśląc o mugolskiej kobiecie zamkniętej w piwnicy i rozdrapując przedramię, którego dotykał mężczyzna. Nie zważając na pieczenie w naruszonej skórze, drapała tak długo, aż poczuła spływające po ręce kropelki krwi.

Nienawidziła jego obrzydliwego dotyku i robiło jej się niedobrze na samą myśl, że kiedy usypiał ją eliksirem, mógł z nią robić, co tylko chciał. Co, jeśli też dotykał ją tymi obrzydliwymi łapami i siedział w fotelu przy łóżku, patrząc na nią, kiedy nie była niczego świadoma? Dlaczego to robił? Dlaczego zachowywał się w tak dziwny sposób, skoro jej nienawidził, zabił jej matkę, ją samą też próbował wykończyć i prawie mu się to udało?

Próbowała pozbyć się tych wszystkich myśli. Znowu wrzasnęła, czując, jak nędzne resztki kolacji, którą wmusił w nią skrzat, podchodzą jej do gardła. Zwymiotowała na podłogę, a potem osunęła się po ścianie, drżąc i pochlipując stłumionym głosem.

 

*   *   *

 

Ostatnie dni April spędzała głównie na sprawie Evelyn Grant, nadal pomagając prowadzącemu to dochodzenie Jonesowi. Po kilku dniach zakończono poszukiwania w Nowym Jorku, ale Gabriel przesłał dane dziewczyny do oddziałów Biura Aurorów znajdujących się w innych stanach. Mieli nadzieję, że może ktoś natrafi na ślad dziewczyny w innych miastach. Pozbawione drażliwych szczegółów ogłoszenia o zaginięciu wydrukowano także w magicznej prasie, a nawet wyświetlono w telewizji w programie o zaginionych i poszukiwanych czarodziejach.

April widziała ten program. Była wtedy w swoim małym mieszkaniu na Brooklynie, do którego przeprowadziła się z domu rodziców kilka miesięcy po sprowadzeniu Jamesa z powrotem do kraju. Czytała mugolski kryminał, siedząc na kanapie i co jakiś czas zerkając na swój odbiornik, gdzie był włączony magiczny kanał telewizyjny. Krótki program o zaginionych i poszukiwanych ukazywał się późnym wieczorem. Gdy się rozpoczął, dziewczyna odłożyła książkę i wbiła wzrok w ekran. Kiedy po zdjęciach kilku innych czarodziejów pojawiła się fotografia Evelyn, pogłośniła telewizor.

— _Szesnastoletnia Evelyn Grant z Nowego Jorku była ostatni raz widziana na terytorium Wielkiej Brytanii, ale istnieją uzasadnione podejrzenia, że wróciła do Stanów Zjednoczonych i może obecnie znajdować się na terenie naszego kraju_ — mówiła czarownica siedząca w studio. — _Zaginiona dziewczyna jest metamorfomagiem i potrafi zmieniać swój wygląd. Jeśli ktoś z państwa ma podejrzenia odnośnie jej miejsca pobytu lub widział osobę odpowiadającą opisowi, prosimy o pilny kontakt z Biurem Aurorów, którego numer telefonu jest podany na dole ekranu._

April wpatrywała się w zdjęcie niskiej, bladej dziewczyny o niebieskich włosach opierającej się o bramę przy głównym wejściu do Central Parku. Pod nim przesuwał się doskonale znany jej numer do Biura. Fotografia Evelyn została im udostępniona przez Michaela Granta, a ogłoszenie o zaginięciu było krótkie, rzeczowe i pozbawione detali, których nie mogli ujawniać dla dobra śledztwa.

Chciała, żeby Evelyn została odnaleziona. Po tym, co usłyszała od Bradley, naprawdę się o nią martwiła. Czuła jednak, że znalezienie metamorfomaga może być bardzo trudne. Nie bez powodu aurorzy-metamorfomagowie byli bardzo pożądani — umiejętności maskowania przydawały się w pracy. Ale w przypadku poszukiwanych przestępców czy osób zaginionych, to znacznie komplikowało poszukiwania.

  Do Kwatery Głównej Biura Aurorów regularnie dzwonili czarodzieje twierdzący, że widzieli gdzieś dziewczynę podobną do Evelyn. Zgłoszenia były na bieżąco weryfikowane, jednak jak dotąd zawsze okazywało się, że to pomyłka.

April w międzyczasie brała udział też w innych pomniejszych sprawach. W tak wielkim mieście jak Nowy Jork zawsze były jakieś zajęcia, a dziewczyna chętnie uczestniczyła w akcjach w terenie.

Każdego dnia rano przyjeżdżała do ministerstwa i wypełniała inne zadania, czekając na jakiś przełom w sprawie nastolatki. Jednego dnia złapali kilku czarodziejów, którzy pojedynkowali się na terenie Central Parku, w wyniku czego ucierpiała dwójka mugoli, pies i kilkanaście drzew. Choć nikomu nie stało się nic poważniejszego, aurorzy zatrzymali czarodziejów i sprowadzili ich do ministerstwa. April jednak już nie musiała się nimi zajmować, bo wzięli to na siebie Nelly i Simon, więc wróciła do biura i wsunęła się za swoje biurko, machinalnie zerkając na zdjęcie swoje, Jamesa i rodziców stojące koło wyłączonego monitora. 

Poprawiła włosy i zamyśliła się. Wtedy podeszła do niej Susan Shirley, młoda aurorka, która dostała się do służby krótko po niej.

— Przed chwilą dzwoniła czarownica, która twierdzi, że widziała dziewczynę bardzo podobną do Evelyn w Brooklyn Heights, niedaleko rzeki — rzekła. — Chcesz sprawdzić to sama, czy mam tam pojechać?

April przypomniała sobie, że właśnie w tamtej okolicy znajdował się dawny dom nieżyjących dziadków dziewczyny. Podczas prowadzenia poszukiwań na terenie miasta byli i tam, a nawet rozmawiali z mugolami, którzy obecnie mieszkali w domu Grantów. Wtedy nie znaleźli ani śladu po Evelyn, jednak aurorka postanowiła mimo wszystko sprawdzić zgłoszenie. 

— Ja pojadę — powiedziała natychmiast.

Nawet jeśli okaże się, że i tym razem to pomyłka, cieszyła się, że ma świetny pretekst do wyrwania się z Biura. Biorąc pod uwagę natężenie ruchu, dotarła na Brooklyn dosyć szybko, mijając inne samochody i budynki niższe niż na Manhattanie. Wiele z nich było wykonane z cegieł, co było dosyć powszechne w Nowym Jorku. Tu i ówdzie dostrzegała też charakterystyczne schody przeciwpożarowe przyczepione do ścian. 

Czuła się tu bardziej swobodnie niż w centrum miasta wypełnionym drapaczami chmur. 

Z miejsca, gdzie się zatrzymała, widziała sporą część Manhattanu oraz znajdujący się nieopodal Most Brooklyński. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i wysiadła z samochodu. Według czarownicy, która dzwoniła do Biura, nastolatka odpowiadająca rysopisowi Evelyn wałęsała się niedaleko mostu.

I rzeczywiście, April po chwili dostrzegła grupkę nastolatków. Część z nich miała włosy zafarbowane na różne kolory, a jedna z dziewczyn była niska i drobna jak Grant. Aurorka podświadomie czuła jednak, że to nie jest Evelyn.

Ruszyła niespiesznie w ich kierunku, udając, że całkowicie pochłania ją widok wysokich wieżowców po drugiej stronie rzeki. Młodzież wydawała się jej nie zauważać, a April po chwili znalazła się na tyle blisko, by jednoznacznie stwierdzić, że dziewczyna, choć rzeczywiście podobna do Evelyn z tamtego starego zdjęcia, które pokazywano w telewizji, wcale nią nie jest. Miała włosy zafarbowane na fioletowy kolor, ale jej oczy były znacznie ciemniejsze niż u Grant. April wiedziała, że metamorfomagowie potrafią zmieniać praktycznie wszystko w swoim naturalnym wyglądzie prócz koloru oczu. Na jej odsłoniętych rękach nie było widać ani śladu czarnomagicznych blizn, które według akt Brytyjczyków znaczyły skórę zaginionej nastolatki.

Pokręciła się jeszcze chwilę, obserwując szare wody rzeki, po czym wróciła do samochodu. Zbliżał się koniec jej dzisiejszej służby, a po pracy miała zamiar odwiedzić Jamesa. Odkąd kilka tygodni temu brat zaczął ją rozpoznawać, na nowo obudziła się w niej nadzieja, że może kiedyś wszystko wróci do normy.

 

*   *   *

 

Siedziała pod ścianą, znowu drapiąc ręce. John, gdy przyszedł do jej pokoju po tamtej nocy i zobaczył zakrwawione przedramiona, uleczył je jednym machnięciem różdżki, jeszcze bardziej zaskakując dziewczynę.

Postał chwilę w drzwiach, nic nie mówiąc, po czym wyszedł. Nie nawiązał nawet do mugolki w piwnicy. Evelyn utkwiła wzrok w bladej skórze, tym razem pokrytej tylko starymi bliznami. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nie z apatią, która została zastąpiona przez złość i nienawiść.

Brzydziła się Johnem Selwynem. Natychmiast zaczęła znowu drapać ręce, niemal nie zwracając uwagi na ból. Była zbyt pochłonięta negatywnymi emocjami, żeby zauważyć na coś tak przyziemnego, a w porównaniu z listopadem to uczucie było niczym, wręcz sprawiało jej przyjemność.

Przesunęła ręką po szorstkiej powierzchni ściany, zostawiając na niej odrobinę krwi. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią, prawie nie mrugając powiekami, całkowicie skoncentrowana na plamkach czerwieni odcinających się od spłowiałej, zakurzonej tapety, a potem przywołując obraz podobnych plam, rozlanych na kamiennych posadzkach w piwnicy.

Potem znowu przypomniała sobie mugolkę i zapowiedź Johna o tym, że to ją będzie karał za złe zachowanie Grant. Pamiętając o matce, nie chciała, by kolejna osoba odpowiadała za jej przewinienia. Oprócz strachu, czuła nieznośną presję, która nie dawała jej spokoju. Zastanawiało ją jedynie, dlaczego John jak dotąd nie rzucił na nią żadnej klątwy, skoro jesienią nie miał przed tym większych oporów.

Zadrżała i przekręciła głowę w drugą stronę tak gwałtownie, że coś strzyknęło jej w szyi. Potarła ją dłonią, kołysząc się lekko do przodu i do tyłu i wpatrując się dla odmiany w drobinki kurzu wirujące w nikłych strugach słońca wlewających się przez okno.

Z okien widziała teren otaczający posiadłość, niemal bezkresną połać rozległych wrzosowisk, których monotonia była zmącona jedynie przez grupkę drzew w najbliższym sąsiedztwie rezydencji Selwynów, a dalej nikłą mgiełkę czarów otaczających budynek i przylegające do niego ziemie. Sprawiały one, że krajobraz poza obrębem zaklęć wydawał się lekko zakrzywiony, zupełnie jakby obserwowała go przez zniekształcone szkło.

Podeszła do okna i przycisnęła dłonie do zimnej szyby. Selwyn zaczarował okna i drzwi, więc nie mogła nawet marzyć o otworzeniu go czy rozbiciu, choć w pierwszych dniach kilkakrotnie próbowała. Po prostu stała i patrzyła tęsknie na zieleniejące powoli pola i na lekko zakrzywiony teren poza obszarem zaklęć ochronnych.

To tam znajdowała się wolność, normalny świat, który jej odebrano.

Znowu pomyślała o życiu w Nowym Jorku. Później o Hogwarcie. O Tomie. O Lunie i Julie. O Constance, która zginęła tutaj w listopadzie. O Rigel spiskującej z Selwynem. Nawet o Laurze Wayland, którazabrała ją z Hogwartu, tym samym ułatwiając Johnowi uprowadzenie jej.

Powoli odwróciła się od okna i zaczęła nerwowo krążyć po pokoju, starając się nie rozpłakać.

 

*   *   *

 

Evelyn nadal siedziała zamknięta w pokoju. John postanowił na razie nie ryzykować wypuszczaniem jej. Choć doskonale wiedział, że nie byłaby w stanie złamać zabezpieczeń, z których wiele było czarnomagicznych, wolał mieć sytuację pod kontrolą.

Przez cały czas jej drzwi pilnował jakiś skrzat, gotów zareagować; do ich obowiązków należało też przynoszenie dziewczynie jedzenia. Grant jednak jadła niewiele, przez co stawała się jeszcze bardziej słaba i mizerna. Dopiero, kiedy mężczyzna zagroził, że każe skrzatowi karmić ją siłą, przestraszyła się na tyle, że przestała się głodzić.

Była jednak bardzo oporna. Gdy przychodził, siedziała w kącie pokoju i milczała, wpatrując się w niego z nienawiścią zza potarganych, czarnych włosów. Nie robiła już jednak żadnych głupstw, choć mężczyzna nadal pozostał czujny. W końcu Evelyn była córką Constance, miała w sobie bardzo dużo uporu i krnąbrności swojej matki.

Córką Constance, która coraz bardziej przypominała mu Helen, przywołując mnóstwo wspomnień z przeszłości.

Przychodził do niej codziennie, choć zwykle na krótko. Jak dotąd jednak ani razu nie rzucił na nią żadnej klątwy. Gdy była zbyt krnąbrna, przypominał jej znacząco o swojej wcześniejszej obietnicy.

Tylko dwa razy spoliczkował Grant, kiedy pyskowała, ale później stała się cicha i milcząca, coniezbyt mu się podobało. Unikałjednak krzywdzenia jej fizycznie, bo nie podobał mu się wyraz cierpienia na twarzy kogoś, kto był tak podobny do jego siostry. Wolał temperować ją w inny sposób, dlatego pewnego dnia, kiedy wyjątkowo mocno go zirytowała, znowu zaprowadził ją do piwnicy i usadził w kącie. Rzucił na nią zaklęcie pełnego porażenia ciała oraz uciszające, by nie przerywała mu swoimi protestami, podczas gdy sam zajął się przerażoną Mary. Jednym zaklęciem postawił ją do pionu i wyczarował łańcuchy, które przykuły ją do ściany naprzeciwko Grant.

Musiał dotrzymywać gróźb, jeśli chciał, żeby dziewczyna spokorniała. Spojrzał na nią znacząco, po czym zbliżył się do Mary, widząc w jej oczach strach.

— Spokojnie — wymruczał z lubością.

Musnął różdżką jej policzek, przelotnie wspominając Constance. Czasami żałował, że dał się ponieść emocjom i wykończył ją tak szybko, w tak nudny i pozbawiony ekscytacji sposób. Miał nadzieję, że Mary okaże się godnym ekwiwalentem, choć brakowało jej dumy charakterystycznej dla jego dawnej narzeczonej. Ale jak dotąd spełniała jego oczekiwania. Patrzył na nią i uśmiechał się drwiąco, upojony władzą, jaką dawała mu czarna magia.

— Podobasz mi się — rzekł jeszcze. Był tak blisko niej, że mógł szeptać wprost do jej ucha. — Kogoś mi przypominasz, wiesz?

Uśmiechnął się, ale w jego wykonaniu wyglądało to wyłącznie groźnie i szaleńczo.

— Ale chcę, byś była jeszcze bardziej podobna do oryginału. Co ty na to, droga Mary?

Odsunął się o krok i przysunął różdżkę do jej ucha. Stał tak, żeby Evelyn mogła widzieć wszystko, co robił, po czym rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie odcinające.

Ucho kobiety zawisło na skrawku skóry. Uciszona Evelyn sapnęła, nie mogąc krzyknąć, ale z ust Mary wyrwał się pełen bólu wrzask, który bardzo usatysfakcjonował Johna. Mężczyzna z lubością cofał się myślami do chwil, kiedy w jego piwnicach przebywała Constance.

— Teraz jesteś do niej jeszcze bardziej podobna.

Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił krwawiące ucho, po czym oderwał je szybkim ruchem i rzucił na podłogę u stóp Mary. Jasna część ciała odcinała się na tle ciemnej posadzki, jednak Selwyn już na nią nie patrzył, woląc utkwić wzrok w krwi ściekającej po boku głowy kobiety i sklejającej jej włosy.

Ignorował nawet Evelyn bezgłośnie popłakującą w kącie. Spojrzał na nią dopiero, kiedy osłabiona Mary po kilku minutach zemdlała i zawisła bezwładnie w łańcuchach.

— Zobacz, co muszę robić, żeby cię dobrze wychować — rzekł, odwracając się od zakrwawionej kobiety. Widok krwi na jej ciele wprawiał go w podniecenie, ale w tej chwili jego uwaga skupiła się na wyrazie strachu w oczach Grant. — To, co się z nią dzieje, to twoja wina, Evelyn. Byłaś niegrzeczna i zawiodłaś mnie. Mówiłem ci wyraźnie, że Mary będzie cierpieć za twoją niesubordynację.

Gdy obserwował dziewczynę, która, gdyby jej nie uciszył, zapewne błagałaby go, żeby przestał, znowu czuł się jak wtedy przed laty, gdy ojciec zmuszał jego i Helen do uczestniczenia w takich scenach. Musiał jednak dobrze ją wychować. Po śmierci Constance ten obowiązek spadł na niego, w dodatku młody, dobrze ułożony metamorfomag mógł mu się bardzo przydać. Już jego ojciec był doskonale świadomy, jak bardzo przydatna mogła się okazać ta zdolność.

Teraz sam myślał i działał zupełnie jak William Selwyn.

Po chwili wyniósł popłakującą dziewczynę z piwnicy. Evelyn nawet się nie szarpała, pozwalając, by przeniósł ją z powrotem do jej pokoju i położył na łóżku. Jej twarz była mokra od łez.

Dawniej, jesienią, Evelyn była dla niego po prostu zwykłą ofiarą, którą należało ukarać za błędy Constance. Dopiero później odkrył, że jest tak bardzo podobna do Helen, a z racji jej pokrewieństwa ze swoją dawną narzeczoną uważał, że ma do niej pewne prawa. To jego obowiązkiem stało się zatroszczenie o nią. Nie Hogwartu, nie ministerstwa, nie jakichś amerykańskich zdrajców. Nawet nie Rigel, która zawiodła w przypadku Constance. Nie mógł zaufać Rigel w stu procentach, wolał zająć się wszystkim sam.

Czarnomagiczne ciągotki mógł spełniać na Mary. John uśmiechał się na samą myśl, że w każdej chwili mógł do niej zejść i znowu się _pobawić_. To na niej wyżywał się, kiedy targały nim silne emocje, choć wciąż bardzo się pilnował, żeby nie przesadzić i nie wysłać jej przedwcześnie na tamten świat. Regularnie podawał jej eliksiry leczące i dbał, żeby skrzaty dobrze ją karmiły.

Udał się do gabinetu i odbył dość długą rozmowę z portretem Helen, która okazała się dla niego niebywale relaksująca. Gdy po kilku godzinach wszedł do pokoju Evelyn, zastał ją siedzącą w kącie tyłem do drzwi. Gdy usłyszała jego kroki, poruszyła się nerwowo i odruchowo się skuliła. Mężczyzna dostrzegł fragment ściany ogołocony z tapety, której strzępki leżały na podłodze, układając się w jakiś dziwny wzór.

— Co zrobiłaś? — zapytał oschle.

Evelyn drgnęła i szybko zgarnęła strzępki tapety drżącymi dłońmi, jednak nic nie odpowiedziała. Zapewne wciąż była roztrzęsiona po dzisiejszym małym pokazie w piwnicy.

John jedynie pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i usiadł w fotelu. Wyczuł, że Evelyn się spięła, ale nic nie zrobił. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, po czym zaczął mówić, nie przejmując się tym, że wciąż uparcie milczała. Patrzył na nią, momentami wyobrażając sobie, że widzi Helen.

 

*   *   *

 

Sarah spojrzała sennym wzrokiem na siedzącą na przeciwko niej Jane. Choć od czasu pobytu w Nowym Jorku minęły dwa tygodnie, musiała przyznać, że bardzo polubiła młodą aurorkę i coraz częściej współpracowały ze sobą. Pomoc Jane była szczególnie nieoceniona, gdy musiała robić coś wymagającego prowadzenia poszukiwań w świecie mugolskim.

Ku jej frustracji, nadal nie znaleziono nawet śladu po Evelyn. Od razu po powrocie ze Stanów złożyły obszerny i szczegółowy raport u szefa, po czym ponownie dołączyły do zespołu poszukującego dziewczyny na Wyspach.

Sprawa Laury Wayland została pomyślnie zamknięta. Sarah cieszyła się, że chociaż jeden aspekt dochodzenia udało się doprowadzić do końca. Na myśl o Maxwellu nadal jednak czuła żal i frustrację spowodowane zdradzonym zaufaniem. Chciała przestać myśleć o byłym współpracowniku i jego podłych uczynkach. Pragnęła skupić się na poszukiwaniach Evelyn, które niestety wciąż tkwiły w martwym punkcie.

Dziewczyny nie znaleziono w żadnym z miejsc, gdzie prowadzono poszukiwania. I po trzech tygodniach od jej zaginięcia Sarah czuła coraz większy niepokój. Wiedziała, że im więcej czasu minęło, tym mniejsze szanse, że znajdą Evelyn żywą.

Irytowała ją myśl, że wszelkie starania aurorów nie przynosiły rezultatów. Wciąż jednak liczyła na jakiś przełom, cokolwiek, co pchnęłoby śledztwo na nowy tor. Zamknęli sprawcę zabójstwa Wayland, ale nie przybliżyli się do odkrycia, kto stał za zniknięciem Evelyn z bezpiecznego, jak by się wydawało, Hogwartu.

— Nadal myślisz o Maxwellu? — spytała nagle Jane, wyrywając ją z zadumy.

— Między innymi — mruknęła Sarah w odpowiedzi, machinalnie przeglądając akta.

Zaledwie kilka dni temu w „Proroku codziennym” ukazał się obszerny artykuł na temat skazania Maxwella i zabójstwa Laury Wayland. Tak jak przypuszczała, po procesie i formalnym zamknięciu śledztwa w tej sprawie, gazeta zainteresowała się Maxwellem. W artykule wspomniano nawet o romansie z Evelyn Grant i przypuszczeniach, że Thomas mógł nadużywać nauczycielskiej władzy i praktykować niedozwolone zaklęcia, choć, ku uldze Sarah, ten wątek potraktowano dość marginalnie — w końcu śledztwo w sprawie zaginięcia Evelyn i użycia na niej czarnej magii nadal było w toku.

Westchnęła tylko, ciesząc się, że chociaż Maxwella ma już za sobą, i przez najbliższe lata prawdopodobnie nie będzie mieć w ogóle do czynienia z byłym współpracownikiem, który zawiódł jej zaufanie i dopuścił się tak okropnych czynów.

Przez chwilę rozglądała się po Biurze Aurorów. Większość zespołu zajmującego się sprawą Evelyn już wróciła po kolejnym dniu nieudanych poszukiwań, ale nigdzie nie zauważyła Summersa.

Auror pojawił się dopiero pół godziny później, niosąc sfatygowaną kopertę.

— Wiadomość z amerykańskiego Biura Aurorów — rzekł, podając ją Sarah.

— Nareszcie! Już myślałam, że o nas zapomnieli.

Kobieta szybko otworzyła kopertę, wyciągając z niej wyjątkowo jasną i cienką kartkę zupełnie nie przypominającą pożółkłych pergaminów. Pospiesznie odczytała wydrukowaną wiadomość od Gabriela Jonesa, pod którą widniał jego własnoręczny podpis i pieczątka amerykańskiego Biura Aurorów.

— W Stanach także nie znaleziono do tej pory ani śladu obecności Evelyn — powiedziała, po czym podała list towarzyszom, starając się nie okazywać, jak wielką frustrację wzbudziła w niej wieść o niepowodzeniu amerykańskiej strony.

Jane i Summers także przeczytali list.

— Myślałam, że ją znajdą. Że jeśli nie było jej w Nowym Jorku, to może ukryła się w jakimś innym mieście... — powiedziała cicho Jane, wyraźnie zmartwiona.

— Myślę, że nadal jest w Anglii — burknął Summers.

— I co, zapadła się pod ziemię? Zniknęła?

—Może się ukrywa lub ktoś ją porwał. Albo już nie żyje.

— Summers! — zganiła go Sarah. 

— Cóż, nie możemy sprawdzić każdego domu na terenie kraju. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli szef niedługo odsunie nas od tego dochodzenia, tak jak w sprawie tej Yaxley. Wcale mnie to nie zaskoczy, Bradley.

Sarah prychnęła. Wiedziała, że Summers miał dużo racji, nawet w tym, że szef mógł w każdej chwili odsunąć ich od śledztwa, tak, jak zrobił to z Constance. Bo aurorzy mieli zbyt dużo obowiązków, by przez kilka tygodni poszukiwać tylko jednej zaginionej osoby.

 

*   *   *

 

Evelyn wpatrywała się w siedzącego w fotelu Johna Selwyna z taką samą jak zawsze mieszanką niechęci i wstrętu. Kuliła się w kącie, obejmując kolana ramionami i milcząc. Mężczyzna znowu zaczął mówić o jej matce.

— Constance była niezwykle piękną i zdolną kobietą. Kiedy rodzice zaaranżowali nasze zaręczyny, od razu mnie zaintrygowała — rzekł Selwyn. Prawie zawsze mówił o Constance i swoim żalu do niej. — Ale była bardzo młoda, sama nie wiedziała, czego chce od życia.

— Na pewno nie chciała wychodzić za takiego szaleńca.

Evelyn sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego w ogóle się odezwała, skoro przez ostatnie dni, odkąd tylko się przebudziła, uparcie ignorowała Selwyna. Czuła jednak, że już dłużej nie da rady, szczególnie gdy mówił o jej matce, wypowiadał te wszystkie kłamliwe słowa mające zamydlić jej oczy i wmówić, że zależało mu na Constance. Ignorowała go przez kilka dni, zaciskając usta i starając się nie słuchać, ale nie chciała dawać mu satysfakcji.

Selwyn zamrugał szybko, zupełnie jakby był zdziwiony, że dziewczyna pierwszy raz przerwała jego monolog. Evelyn zesztywniała, bojąc się, że posunęła się za daleko, i jej nieposłuszeństwo odbije się negatywnie na przetrzymywanej w piwnicach mugolce. Po chwili jednak mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, z satysfakcją, mimo że Grant właśnie go obraziła.

— Uważasz, że jestem szalony, Evelyn? — spytał jedynie, a w jego oczach pojawił się groźny błysk.

John Selwyn zdecydowanie był pokręcony. Nic innego nie wyjaśniało tego, co zrobił jej i Constance.

Powoli skinęła głową, wciąż uważnie go obserwując, choć wiedziała, że jeśli postanowi ją ukarać, i tak nie ucieknie przed jego klątwami. Była bezsilna i bezbronna, jak w piwnicy. Mężczyzna jednak wyglądał na pełnego samozadowolenia, choć Grant nie zamierzała tracić czujności.

— Może i jestem szalony — powiedział w końcu, prostując się. — Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że twoja matka też nie była bez winy. Zostawiła mnie i uciekła, a mnie się nie porzuca.

— Moja matka po prostu chciała normalnie żyć, z dala od waszych chorych ideologii i czarnej magii — powiedziała tylko Evelyn.

Skoro już się w to wplątała, konsekwentnie brnęła dalej, nawet nie wiedząc, dokąd ją to doprowadzi. John najwyraźniej miał dzisiaj wyjątkowo dobry nastrój.

Wiedziała też, że jej słowa nie były do końca prawdziwe. Matka tak naprawdę nigdy, nawet w Nowym Jorku, nie uwolniła się do końca od surowego i sztywnego wychowania. Zawsze żyła przeszłością, nie potrafiąc o niej zapomnieć i zacząć żyć na nowo. Zamiast wyjść do ludzi, z roku na rok coraz bardziej się izolowała i stawała się nieprzyjemna. Evelyn czuła się jednak w obowiązku bronić matki przed Selwynem.

— Constance sama nie wiedziała, czego chce od życia — powtórzył tylko John. — Zawsze miałem wrażenie, że bardzo się miota i goni za złudzeniami, nie potrafiąc docenić starań rodziny próbującej zapewnić jej jak najlepszy byt. Miesiąc przed naszym ślubem po prostu zniknęła z domu swoich rodziców. Wszyscy się o nią martwiliśmy. Brakowało mi jej, wiesz?

Grant pokręciła głową. Nie, zdecydowanie nie potrafiłaby uwierzyć w to, że Selwyn mógłby prawdziwie tęsknić za jej matką. Wątpiła, by kiedykolwiek ją kochał. Był zupełnie zdegenerowany i próbował zwieść ją tymi kłamliwymi opowieściami.

— Nie wierzysz mi? — spytał Selwyn z rozczarowaniem.

— Nie — szepnęła dziewczyna.

— Najwyraźniej nie znałaś swojej matki zbyt dobrze.

— Znałam ją lepiej niż ty.

Evelyn po swojej bezczelnej odpowiedzi zesztywniała i znowu zaczęła śledzić wzrokiem ruchy czarodzieja. Była pewna, że teraz już na pewno zostanie ukarana.

Selwyn jednak nawet nie wyciągnął różdżki. Wciąż wyglądał na zaskakująco opanowanego. To też kłóciło się z obrazem łatwo wpadającego w furię szaleńca, którego pamiętała z listopada.

Co się z nim działo? Dlaczego tak dziwnie się zachowywał, i, co najdziwniejsze, nadal nie porzucał tej maski?

— Wszyscy chcieliśmy dla niej jak najlepiej. Ja. Rigel i Edward. Arnold. A nawet mój ojciec — przy wzmiance o tym ostatnim twarz mężczyzny stężała. — Constance nie potrafiła tego docenić. Pewnego dnia po prostu zniknęła.

Evelyn nie odpowiedziała.

— Tak, zniknęła. Nikt o niczym nie wiedział, nawet ta jej półkrwista przyjaciółeczka z Hogwartu. Arnold się nią zajął, oczywiście. Uprzedził mnie — rzekł po chwili John. — Ministerstwa z oczywistych względów nie angażowaliśmy. Mój ojciec niedługo później znalazł mi nową narzeczoną.

Urwał i spojrzał na Evelyn. Ta zamrugała szybko i poruszyła się niespokojnie.

— Amelia nie była taka, jak Constance. Nie tak piękna, nie tak zdolna, nie tak dumna. Rozczarowała mnie — ciągnął mężczyzna. — Ale urodziła Charlesa. To chyba jedyna pożyteczna rzecz, którą zrobiła.

Na dźwięk imienia młodego Selwyna Evelyn drgnęła i przelotnie przypomniała sobie blizny szpecące ręce chłopaka, bardzo podobne do jej własnych. Mieli ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż kiedyś myślała — padli ofiarą szaleństwa Johna i jego zamiłowania do czarnej magii.

— Krzywdziłeś nawet swojego syna — powiedziała tylko.

— Musiałem go dobrze wychować. Amelia nie podołałaby trudowi właściwego wychowania go, była słaba i uległa. Tylko ja mogłem to zrobić.

Evelyn skrzywiła się, słysząc, jak beznamiętnie Selwyn o tym wszystkim mówił. Zapewne wierzył w to, że miał słuszność. Po raz kolejny poczuła, jak bardzo go nienawidziła, jaksię nim brzydziła.

Poczuła ulgę dopiero, kiedy pojawił się jakiś skrzat, mówiąc, że przybyła babka Rigel. John rzucił jej ostatnie spojrzenie i wyszedł, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Evelyn została sama.

 

*   *   *

 

W ostatnich dniach John zajmował się głównie warzeniem eliksirów do swoich zapasów oraz spotkaniami z Rigel. Regularnie pojawiał się w jej posiadłości lub ona przybywała do niego. Nie licząc Evelyn, portretu Helen, paru starych skrzatów i Mary siedzącej w piwnicy, była dla niego jedyną namiastką towarzystwa, więc tolerował ją, ale z całą pewnością nie darzył jej sympatią.

Nic nie zmieni tego, że przed laty pozwoliła Constance uciec.

Pewnego popołudnia, zaraz po tym, jak skończył zabawiać się z Mary, udał się do salonu i znowu wyjął szkatułkę ze starą różdżką Helen, po czym troskliwie ułożył ją na stole i otworzył, tak, jak często to robił w ostatnich tygodniach.

Wyciągał różdżkę, gładził ją i oglądał, choć nigdy nie ośmielał się rzucać nią żadnego zaklęcia. Gdyby użył na niej _Priori incantatem_ , zobaczyłby tylko odbicia ostatnich zaklęć rzuconych przez siostrę, zanim umarła.

Po chwili wahania chwycił swoją różdżkę i przytknął jej koniec do różdżki Helen, po czym wymruczał inkantację. Tak, jak się spodziewał, zaklęcie pokazało czary używane przez dziewczynkę, która w zasadzie nie powinna jeszcze posługiwać się magią, ale stary William Selwyn miał zupełnie inne poglądy na ten temat, i chciał możliwie jak najwcześniej rozpocząć szkolenie swojego metamorfomaga, nadziei na osiągnięcie wyższej pozycji.

A teraz on miał własnego metamorfomaga, który, gdyby nie ucieczka Constance, byłby jego własną córką. Mógłby ją wtedy dobrze wychować, choć nie popełniłby błędu swojego ojca.

Skrzywił się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że już raz go popełnił, ale przecież jeszcze wtedy nie wiedział, że Evelyn stanie się dla niego tak ważna. Pomyślał jednak, że skoro już udało mu się sprowadzić  ją do swojego domu, musi zająć się porządnie jej wychowaniem. Ale później, kiedy już spokornieje i przestanie się buntować. Miał czas; aurorzy zapewne coraz bardziej zaniedbywali poszukiwania, a Rigel z pewnością go nie zdradzi. Tak, miał mnóstwo czasu, żeby należycie zająć się Evelyn. Na razie mógł zacząć od drobnostek, dawać jej do przeczytania książki, by zaczęła nabierać obycia ze światem magii. Tak, to było ważne, dobrze, że o tym pomyślał. Constance i jej mąż, ten brudny zdrajca krwi, z pewnością nie zadbali należycie o prawidłowe wychowanie Evelyn, co zresztą było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Tej dziewczynie brakowało ogłady, choć i tak sprawowała się dużo lepiej niż w listopadzie, najwyraźniej mimo wszystko czarna magia i na nią wywarła pozytywny wpływ, tak, jak na Charlesa. Ale teraz nie mógł wychowywać jej tak, jak Charlesa; nie chciał przecież sprawić, by zapiekła się w nienawiści do niego i znowu zaczęła się buntować. Zauważył jednak, że groźby odniosły pewien skutek; dziewczyna, świadoma, że znowu znalazła się w sytuacji, kiedy to ktoś inny miał odpowiadać za jej przewinienia, zachowywała się znacznie pokorniej. To było nawet lepszym wyjściem niż bezpośrednie karanie jej, zwłaszcza że musiał postępować ostrożnie, powoli, z odpowiednim wyczuciem.

Choć i tak już go nienawidziła.

Wpatrywał się w nikłe echa starych zaklęć sprzed trzydziestu lat, oddychając chrapliwie. Po chwili jednak odłożył różdżkę siostry z powrotem na miejsce, po czym opuścił salon. Udał się prosto na strych, choć nie wchodził tam od bardzo dawna, nawet po portret siostry wysłał skrzata. Wiedział jednak, że wciąż powinny znajdować się tam jakieś pamiątki po Helen.

Zapalił różdżkę i rozejrzał się. Cała przestrzeń była niesamowicie zagracona; przez wiele lat istnienia posiadłości, skrzaty domowe zawsze znosiły tutaj różne szpargały. Musiał bardzo uważać, żeby się nie potknąć, jednak konsekwentnie brnął dalej, wypatrując kufrów, do których upchnięto wszystkie rzeczy Helen po jej śmierci. Pamiętał nawet ten moment, kiedy przed laty skrzaty wynosiły je na strych, patrzył na to razem z matką. Hester Selwyn zaledwie parę tygodni później odebrała sobie życie, sprawiając, że został sam z ojcem, który po utracie swojego cudownego dziecka stał się jeszcze bardziej podły i bezwzględny niż wcześniej.

W końcu je zobaczył. Dwa zakurzone kufry leżały porzucone niedbale w pobliżu jednego z niewielkich okienek. Mężczyzna zbliżył się do nich powoli, zaklęciem usuwając kurz.

Dopiero po chwili otworzył pierwszy z nich, zawierający stare szaty i sukienki Helen. Większość z nich była wyblakła, część została nawet nadgryziona przez mole i myszy. John jednak powoli wsunął tam rękę, dotykając materiału. Wyciągał po kolei wszystkie ubrania, jednak nic innego tam nie było, więc po chwili schował je z powrotem i otworzył drugi kufer. Tam znajdowały się inne pamiątki po siostrze: trochę jej starych książek, mały zestaw do warzenia eliksirów, garść kolorowych paciorków, a nawet porcelanowa lalka o kręconych, jasnych włosach, która dawniej leżała przy jej łóżku.

Selwyn doskonale ją pamiętał. Chwycił ją nawet z większą troską niż inne rzeczy, wiedząc, że Helen była do swojej zabawki bardzo przywiązana.

To właśnie ona była jedyną rzeczą, którą zabrał ze strychu.

 

*   *   *

 

 Po paru tygodniach w Azkabanie Tom nadal miał problemy z przyzwyczajeniem się do tego miejsca. Po procesie umieszczono go w innej części budynku. Tutaj miał pozostać już do końca wyroku.

Budził się codziennie, widząc naprzeciwko monotonną, szarą ścianę, którą miał oglądać przez najbliższe dwadzieścia pięć lat. Drżał pod wyświechtanym kocem i wciąż odczuwał skutki odstawienia eliksirów, które zażywał przez ostatni rok. Tutaj nikt się nad nim nie roztkliwiał ani nie interesował jego samopoczuciem. Codziennie dostawał jedynie wodę i liche jedzenie. Miał po prostu przeżyć te dwadzieścia pięć lat.

Chodził od ściany do ściany, masując skronie i starając się ignorować ból głowy. Wiele by dał za któryś ze swoich eliksirów. Często przeklinał pod nosem i złościł się na przewrotny los.

 Przez zdecydowaną większość czasu Tom był samotny, nie licząc tego razu, kiedy na początku zagadał do niego siedzący w celi obok Arnold Yaxley. Tom, choć widział jedynie niewielki fragment jego twarzy, od razu go rozpoznał; w końcu mężczyzna przez pewien czas, w najgorszym okresie jego służby, był szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Wylądował w tym miejscu krótko po bitwie o Hogwart i zwycięstwie jasnej strony.

— Kto by pomyślał, że i ty tu wylądujesz, Maxwell — rzucił mężczyzna pierwszego dnia, krótko po tym, jak Tom został zamknięty w małej klitce.

Były auror nie odpowiedział na tę uwagę. Yaxley najwyraźniej nie miał do powiedzenia nic więcej, bo umilkł. Tom usiadł na pryczy i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jedynie od czasu do czasu słyszał jęki innych osadzonych i obawiał się, że jest tylko kwestią czasu, jak on zacznie zachowywać się podobnie.

Nie dziwił się, że czarodzieje tak nienawidzili tego miejsca. Nawet bez dementorów było parszywe i odpychające, i mogło w przyszłości doprowadzić do obłędu.

Zaklął po mugolsku, tak jak robiła to Evelyn. Pomstował na splot okoliczności, które sprawiły, że dziewczyna została skrzywdzona, a on wylądował w tym miejscu, gdzie nawet nie mógł jej pomóc.

— Mógłbyś się zamknąć, z łaski swojej? — Zza ściany dobiegł go zgryźliwy głos Yaxleya.

Thomas przestał przeklinać i przysunął się nieco bliżej ściany, za którą siedział były poplecznik Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać. Nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego to zrobił, choć przypuszczał, że to skutek nudy i samotności, które coraz bardziej mu doskwierały.

Był pewien, że Yaxley po upomnieniu go znowu straci nim zainteresowanie. Mężczyzna jednak odezwał się ponownie:

— Poznałeś ją? — spytał nagle.

— Kogo? — Thomas uniósł brwi.

— Córkę tej plugawej zdrajczyni, mojej siostry.

  Tom nagle uświadomił sobie także, że czarodziej, który znajdował się za ścianą, był bratem nieżyjącej matki Evelyn. Wcześniej rzadko myślał o tym fakcie; w delikatnej twarzy panny Grant próżno było się doszukać jakichkolwiek podobieństw do Yaxleyów. Czasami nawet zapominał o powiązaniach rodzinnych Evelyn. To nie miało żadnego znaczenia, skoro nastolatka była tak bardzo amerykańska i zmugolizowana. Nawet w Hogwarcie, gdy za sprawą gadulstwa Horacego jej pochodzenie wyszło na jaw i zaczęto dyskryminować dziewczynę, uczniowie po jakimś czasie przestali się tym ekscytować.

Evelyn w niczym nie przypominała Yaxleyów.

Zawahał się. Odpowiedział dopiero po chwili.

— Tak. Poznałem.

— Podobno zabiłeś czarownicę podejrzewaną o uprowadzenie tej małej zdrajczyni własnej krwi? — Tom dostrzegł, że Yaxley przysunął się do kraty. — Gówniara musiała być dla ciebie bardzo ważna, skoro poświęciłeś dla niej swoją ciepłą posadkę.

Nie odpowiedział. Wciąż był zdumiony, że mężczyzna posiadał takie informacje.

— To aż niesmaczne, Maxwell. Wyobrazić sobie ciebie, podrzędnego aurorzynę, zadającego się z potomkinią rodu Yaxley. Nawet jeśli skalaną przez brudną krew amerykańskiego zdrajcy, którego spotkała moja mała, kochana siostrzyczka — mówił dalej Yaxley zgryźliwym głosem.

Po niemal dwuletniej odsiadce musiał być bardzo znudzony. Nic innego nie tłumaczyło tego, dlaczego w ogóle z nim rozmawiał.

— Tak, Constance zawsze była czarną owcą. Wiedziałem, że źle skończy i życzyłem jej tego — mówił. — Czułem, że pewnego dnia zdechnie. Mam nadzieję, że jej córunię spotka to samo. Sam z rozkoszą bym się jej pozbył, gdybym tylko miał taką możliwość.

Tom nadal milczał, oparty plecami o zimną, kamienną ścianę. Poczuł, jak wypełnia go coraz większa niechęć i obrzydzenie do czarodzieja, który z takim fanatyzmem mówił o chęci zabicia Evelyn dla zmazania hańby, jaką jej narodziny były dla jego rodu. Yaxley nadal mamrotał, pomstując na swoją siostrę, która zdradziła rodzinę i wydała na świat amerykańskiego bachora, a także na aurorów, którzy go tutaj zamknęli po tym, co zrobił dla ministerstwa.

— I widzisz, Maxwell, jak wiele złego przyniósł nowy ład? Pod rządami naszego pana my, czarodzieje czystej krwi, byliśmy kimś. Wszyscy się z nami liczyli — mówił, najwyraźniej niezrażony milczeniem Thomasa. — A teraz? Wszędzie panoszą się szlamy i zdrajcy. Obecni aurorzy to skończone patałachy. Ty też, Maxwell, skoro dałeś się w tak głupi sposób złapać i zamknąć.

Tom wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

— I to przez bachora przeklętej Constance! — rzucił Yaxley, bębniąc rękami o kraty. Po chwili nagle się uspokoił. — Ale z tobą zawsze było coś nie tak, ja to czułem, kiedy jeszcze pracowałeś dla mnie. 

Maxwell skrzywił się, przypominając sobie dziewięćdziesiąty siódmy rok. Najgorszy czas służby, o którym wolał nie pamiętać. O którymna co dzień praktycznie nie myślał, zachowując się, jakby to jakiś inny Tom Maxwell pracował wtedy w Biurze Aurorów.

Gdyby nie to, że na korytarzu pojawili się ponurzy strażnicy robiący obchód, Yaxley pewnie dalej wywlekałby swoje frustracje. 

A Tom miał przecież dość własnych zmartwień, by rozmawiać z kimś, kto dopuścił się tak wielu ohydnych uczynków i był przepełniony taką nienawiścią.

 

* * *

 

_Ostatnia edycja - 22.07.15_

 

 

 


	28. Niepokój

_kwiecień/maj 2000_

 

Charles Selwyn wpatrywał się zamyślonym wzrokiem w okno, niemal nie zwracając uwagi na siedzących obok Brandona i Ackerleya sprzeczających się o coś przyciszonymi głosami. Jedynie co jakiś czas zerkał na leżące przed nim świeżo ukończone wypracowanie, czekając, aż atrament wyschnie wystarczająco, by mógł je zwinąć i schować.

Kwiecień w Hogwarcie mijał w raczej spokojnej atmosferze wypełnionej głównie nauką. Od czasu wydarzeń rozgrywających się na początku marca i towarzyszących im niepokojów minęło na tyle dużo czasu, że większość uczniów dawno przestała się przejmować, zwłaszcza że po zniknięciu Evelyn i Laury Wayland oraz wyrzuceniu Maxwella nie wydarzyło się już nic więcej. Nawet krążące wokół tego plotki zdążyły przycichnąć. Życie w Hogwarcie wróciło do zwykłej, codziennej rutyny. Było wręcz nudne, ale Charles właśnie taki stan rzeczy lubił najbardziej. Czuł się bezpiecznie, tak, jak nigdy nie czuł się w posiadłości Selwynów. Nowi nauczyciele transmutacji i obrony przed czarną magią także starali się dobrze spełniać swoje obowiązki i nikt nie nawiązywał do okoliczności zwolnienia ich poprzedników. Najpoważniejszym zmartwieniem uczniów znowu stały się egzaminy, prace domowe, a także szkolne rozgrywki quidditcha.

Na początku maja, w drugą rocznicę Bitwy o Hogwart, McGonagall wygłosiła długą przemowę na temat tamtych wydarzeń i zmian, które zaczęły nastawać w świecie magii. Nie wspominała o Grant, choć Selwyn mógł przysiąc, że po jej zniknięciu dyrektorka była wyjątkowo zafrasowana.

Chłopaka nagle uderzyło, że Hogwart tak szybko zapomniał o Evelyn. Była tylko jedną z wielu młodych czarownic, które przez stulecia istnienia szkoły przewinęły się przez te mury. Nikt nie przejmował się jednostkami, nawet teraz, a może szczególnie teraz, kiedy wszyscy pamiętali o znacznie gorszych tragediach.

Pewnie mało kto przywiązywał jakąkolwiek wagę do wydarzeń sprzed dwóch miesięcy. Wszyscy woleli cieszyć się bezpiecznym, spokojnym Hogwartem i jak najszybciej zapomnieć o tej drobnej skazie na jego krótkiej powojennej historii.

Evelyn nie była nikim ważnym, a tylko zwyczajną dziewczyną z Nowego Jorku, nie miała istotnych powiązań rodzinnych, bo pokrewieństwo z Yaxleyami w dzisiejszych czasach działało raczej na niekorzyść, nie miała też zbyt wielu przyjaciół w Hogwarcie. Gdy zniknęła, każdy się bał, że może go spotkać to samo, ale mimo wszystko szybko o tym zapomniano. Dyrekcja i nauczyciele zadbali o to, by zająć uczniów nauką, quidditchem i kolejnym wyjściem do Hogsmeade, które odbyło się pod koniec kwietnia. W wiosce zorganizowano nawet spotkanie z uczestnikami wielkiej bitwy, w którym wzięła udział zdecydowana większość uczniów.

Wtedy, patrząc z daleka na to, jak inni uczniowie rozmawiają z bohaterami jasnej strony, Selwyn czuł, że to wszystko wcale nie było tak piękne i idealne, jak mogło się wydawać. Za zwycięstwem kryły się tragedie jednostek, o których mało kto pamiętał.

Słuchając rocznicowej przemowy, Charles nie mógł nie pomyśleć o Evelyn, która stała się ofiarą już po wojnie, wtedy, gdy wszyscy wierzyli, że są bezpieczni, i o której szybko zapomniano, bo nie była Harrym Potterem ani nikim z jego przyjaciół.

Selwyn wiedział o sprawie Grant więcej niż inni uczniowie, ale nigdy nie dawał niczego po sobie poznać. Maskowanie emocji opanował do perfekcji przez te wszystkie lata ukrywania brudnych sprawek ojca. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że szkoła bardzo starała się wszystko tuszować i ukrywać przed uczniami oraz społeczeństwem. Zawsze tak było. A ojciec doskonale umiał zacierać za sobą ślady. On, Charles, nikomu niczego nie powie, bo nie mógłby zdradzić ojca, nawet, jeśli ten robił złe rzeczy.

— Selwyn, idziesz z nami do podziemi? — spytał nagle Brandon, wstając i trącając Charlesa w rękę.

Charles przypomniał sobie, że jego kumple od pewnego czasu spotykali się ze Ślizgonami w jakiejś kryjówce i razem warzyli niedozwolone mikstury. Selwyn nigdy tam z nimi nie chodził. Nienawidził wszelkich piwnicznych pomieszczeń. Nawet zwykłe lekcje eliksirów zawsze budziły w nim dyskomfort właśnie dlatego, że odbywały się w miejscu zbyt mocno przypominającym mu o tym, czym zajmował się jego ojciec.

— Nie — burknął, odsuwając się. Nie lubił być dotykany. — Chyba pójdę się pouczyć do biblioteki.

Od pewnego czasu odmawianie Brandonowi i chodzenie swoimi drogami przychodziło mu dużo łatwiej. Nie przejął się nawet grymasem na twarzy Willa i jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszedł z wieży Ravenclawu, po drodze mijając Lunę Lovegood.

— Cześć, Charles — powiedziała dziewczyna zamyślonym głosem, na co chłopak uniósł brwi.

— Och, cześć — mruknął, odwracając wzrok.

Wiedział, że Luna była przyjaciółką Evelyn i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Szybko wyminął dziewczynę i odszedł.

Dlaczego to wszystko było tak skomplikowane? Dlaczego jego ojciec postanowił uprowadzić właśnie Evelyn? Może gdyby chodziło o kogoś nieznanego, nie przejmowałby się tak, jak teraz. Wiedział przecież, co robił ojciec w swoich piwnicach, był tego świadom już w dzieciństwie. Charles często nienawidził go za to, co robił, ale dawno przestał jakoś mocniej to odczuwać. Ale Grant...

Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, jakie piekło musiała znosić dziewczyna kilka miesięcy temu i teraz. Ojciec był szalony i nie miał litości nawet dla niego, swojego jedynego syna.

Chłopak przypomniał sobie jak przez mgłę jego wściekłość, kiedy w czasie przerwy świątecznej przyłapał go na oglądaniu starych zdjęć przedstawiających małą dziewczynkę-metamorfomaga.

Wsunął się do biblioteki, z ulgą witając widok wysokich regałów wypełnionych rzędami książek i wypatrując odpowiednio odosobnionego miejsca do nauki. W jego myślach wciąż jednak błąkało się wspomnienie pudełka pełnego spłowiałych, magicznych fotografii ojca i nieznanej dziewczynki. Na początku, po odkryciu fotografii, często zastanawiał się nad jej tożsamością, ale później jakoś o tym zapomniał.

Szedł między alejkami wypełnionymi księgami. Gdy przesuwał wzrokiem po skórzanych grzbietach, nagle przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł.

Przeszedł do działu poświęconego historii czarodziejów w Wielkiej Brytanii i odszukał interesującą go pozycję o genealogii czystokrwistych rodów. Choć miał w domu identyczny egzemplarz i w dzieciństwie musiał nauczyć się powiązań między najważniejszymi rodzinami, liczył, że książka może dostarczyć mu odpowiedzi na jego pytania. Dziewczynka z fotografii musiała być czystej krwi, poważnie wątpił, by jego ojciec mógł bawić się z kimś o nieczystym pochodzeniu.

Usiadł przy stoliku w kącie i otworzył książkę, szybko odnajdując drzewo rodowe Selwynów. Tak, od niego powinien zacząć.

Na samym dole dostrzegł swoje imię z datą urodzenia na końcu strzałki wychodzącej od Johna Selwyna (1955) i Amelii Selwyn (1961-1984). Obok ojca dostrzegł jednak imię, którego nigdy nie widział w książce oglądanej w rodowej bibliotece.

Od Williama i Hester Selwynów wychodziły dwie strzałki. Pod jedną z nich widniało imię jego ojca. Pod drugą zauważył nazwisko i daty, których nie było w księdze, którą studiował w posiadłości: Helen Selwyn (1960-1970).

Zaintrygowany, wpatrywał się w to imię przez dłuższą chwilę. Ojciec miał siostrę? Helen? Nie, to niemożliwe. Przecież zawsze mówił, że był jedynakiem. Z dat wynikało jednak, że Helen była od niego młodsza i umarła w wieku dziesięciu lat. Zastanawiał się jednak, jaka tajemnica się za tym kryła, skoro ktoś, prawdopodobnie jego ojciec albo dziadek, zdecydował się wymazać jej imię z rodowej księgi? Długo wpatrywał się w drzewo rodzinne, zastanawiając się, jakie tajemnice skrywała sprawa Helen. Jak i dlaczego umarła w tak młodym wieku? Dlaczego ojciec wściekł się, gdy chłopak przez przypadek znalazł stare zdjęcia?

Charles był na tyle zaszokowany swoim odkryciem, że zapomniał nawet o planach nauki na transmutację. Był pewien, że właśnie odkrył tożsamość dziewczynki ze starych zdjęć.

Czuł jednak, że pewnie nigdy nie pozna odpowiedzi na te pytania.

Nie miałby odwagi zapytać o to ojca, zwłaszcza że pamiętał, jak skończyło się myszkowanie w pudełku pozostawionym w salonie.

Skrzywił się na wspomnienie tamtych chwil i zatrzasnął książkę, po czym odesłał ją na miejsce.

 

**xxx**

 

Pewnego dnia, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Evelyn, John nie przyszedł do jej pokoju z pustymi rękami. Trzymał w dłoni kilka dosyć grubych ksiąg, które następnie położył na rozklekotanej szafce nocnej obok jej łóżka.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi. Prędzej spodziewałaby się, że mężczyzna w końcu przestanie udawać miłego i ułożonego i zaciągnie ją do piwnicy. Ale książki?

— Zajmij się czymś pożytecznym. Skoro już się tobą opiekuję, musisz wreszcie zacząć nabierać ogłady i wiedzieć jak najwięcej o świecie, w którym będziesz żyć — powiedział. — Jestem pewien, że Constance i Rigel na pewno by to zaaprobowały.

Evelyn prychnęła. Miała ochotę natychmiast chwycić pierwszą z brzegu księgę i cisnąć mu nią w twarz. Nie powinien tak mówić o jej matce po tym, co jej zrobił! Powstrzymała ją jednak myśl o konsekwencjach, więc tylko skrzywiła się i zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, ale się nie poruszyła. Widok książek przywołał jednak wspomnienia spotkań z Tomem, kiedy mężczyzna też dawał jej różne podręczniki lub czytał jej.

Chwilę później wyszedł, a kilka minut po jego odejściu pojawił się skrzat domowy z miską ciepłej zupy, kilkoma kanapkami oraz dzbankiem herbaty.

Evelyn zaczęła powoli i niechętnie jeść. Skrzywiła się i zerknęła ponuro na książki, które pozostawił jej Selwyn. Nie zamierzała jednak ich dotykać, nie chcąc przyjmować niczego od mężczyzny, który ją uprowadził i przetrzymywał wbrew jej woli.

Zamiast tego odwróciła się, spoglądając tęsknie w okno na powoli zieleniejący trawnik. Ostatni raz oddychała świeżym powietrzem jeszcze w lutym, kilka godzin przed tamtym feralnym pojedynkiem z Lydią Nott, po którym wszystko zaczęło się psuć.

Przeprosiła się z książkami dopiero po kilku dniach. John ostatnio przychodził do niej dużo rzadziej, jedynie od czasu do czasu zaglądał na parę minut i wychodził. Nie mówił do niej, nie wygrażał, nie wściekał się. Dziewczyna nie miała nic ciekawszego do roboty poza wyglądaniem przez okno, krążeniem po pokoju czy układaniem na podłodze wzorków ze strzępków tapety, którą z nudów wciąż starała się zdrapać ze ścian.

Nie znosiła nudy i bezczynności i choć nie chciała dawać mężczyźnie satysfakcji, pokusa przeczytania czegokolwiek i oderwania od monotonii siedzenia w zamknięciu, bez towarzystwa i jakiejkolwiek rozrywki pozwalającej choć na chwilę zapomnieć o smutku, stała się zbyt silna. Ku jej zdumieniu nie były to żadne odrażające księgi o czarnej magii, a zwykłe podręczniki poświęcone historii magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, transmutacji czy eliksirom.

Na początku maja Selwyn zrobił jednak coś, co zaskoczyło Evelyn jeszcze bardziej niż podarowanie jej książek, ale i wpędziło ją w większy popłoch.

— Idziesz ze mną, Evelyn — powiedział. — Chodź.

Kiedy dziewczyna nie zareagowała od razu, poprzestając na wpatrywaniu się w niego z niepokojem, złapał ją za rękę i wyprowadził z pomieszczenia.

— Nie chcę! Proszę, nie chcę do piwnicy!

Szarpnęła się odruchowo, jednak mężczyzna po prostu ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń, po czym mruknął:

— Uspokój się. Nic ci nie zrobię, chyba że będziesz niegrzeczna.

Przestała się wyrywać, nie chcąc go rozjuszyć.

Był to dla niej pierwszy raz od kilku tygodni, kiedy opuściła to niewielkie, zatęchłe pomieszczenie. Mimo lęku i niepewności, rozglądała się dookoła po chłodnych, opustoszałych korytarzach praktycznie pozbawionych ozdobników prócz regularnie rozmieszczonych rzeźb.

Nie zabrał jej do piwnic. Zamiast tego wprowadził ją do pomieszczenia wyglądającego na gabinet. Mimo strachu i niepewności rozejrzała się, jednak pokój wyglądał zaskakująco normalnie, biorąc pod uwagę szaleństwo jego użytkownika. Prędzej spodziewałaby się jakichś przerażających artefaktów lub zakonserwowanych części ciała dawnych ofiar, ale zamiast tego zobaczyła tylko ciężkie biurko, kilka staroświeckich biblioteczek, gruby dywan, kominek oraz kilka obrazów. Na honorowym miejscu nad kominkiem wisiał wielki olejny portret najwyżej dziesięcioletniej dziewczynki o prostych, czarnych włosach sięgających ramion i bladej, drobnej buzi. Widząc wchodzących do środka przybyszów, zmieniła kolor włosów na jasny i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— To Helen — powiedział John z czułością, o jaką nigdy by go nie posądziła.

Evelyn pamiętała to imię, ale nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie konkretnych szczegółów. Była jednak skonsternowana myślą, że Selwyn mógłby posiadać jakiekolwiek ludzkie uczucia.

— Mówiłem o niej, kiedy jeszcze spałaś — wyjaśnił po chwili, a jego wzrok nagle stał się dziwnie odległy. — To moja siostra, była kiedyś taką małą dziewczynką, jak ty.

— Gdzie teraz jest? — zapytała.

Wiedziała już, że udawanie ciekawości słowami Selwyna sprawiało, że mężczyzna rzadziej się denerwował i traktował ją łaskawiej.

— Nie żyje. Umarła wiele lat temu — powiedział tylko, spoglądając na biurko. Evelyn dostrzegła leżącą na nim starą porcelanową lalkę. — Kiedyś ci o niej opowiem. Ale teraz...

Odwrócił się do jednej z szafek i otworzył ją, a Evelyn zesztywniała, spodziewając się czegoś naprawdę okropnego. Może właśnie w środku trzymał jakieś odrażające pozostałości po dawnych ofiarach? Czuła, że zwyczajność tego pomieszczenia jest zwykłą fasadą, podobnie jak zachowanie Selwyna w ostatnich tygodniach.

Mężczyzna wyjął jednak ciężką, kamienną misę, wypełnioną półpłynną, srebrzystą substancją. Postawił ją na biurku, po czym nagle przytknął koniec swojej różdżki do głowy i strącił do misy kolejną nitkę tej samej dziwnej substancji. Zawartość misy zaczęła lekko wirować.

Evelyn odruchowo cofnęła się, nie chcąc mieć kontaktu z dziwnym przedmiotem Johna ani jego zawartością, która, znając upodobania mężczyzny, mogła mieć jakieś czarnomagiczne właściwości.

— To myślodsiewnia — wyjaśnił, dostrzegając niepewne spojrzenie nastolatki.

Po chwili bez ostrzeżenia złapał ją za ramię i pociągnął bliżej misy. Grant zaczęła się wyrywać, prawie zrzucając naczynie z biurka.

Selwyn wymierzył jej policzek. Evelyn jęknęła i zacisnęła dłoń na twarzy, wpatrując się w niego gniewnie. Zanim jednak zdążyła zaprotestować, John zaskakująco delikatnie, ale stanowczo chwycił ją za kark i zmusił do pochylenia się nad misą.

Ledwie czubek jej nosa dotknął powierzchni tajemniczej substancji, poczuła, jak jakaś nieznana siła odrywa ją od podłogi, podobnie jak przy starcie świstoklika. Nie uderzyła jednak twarzą o kamienne dno ani nie zachłysnęła się substancją — poczuła tylko, że spada przez coś czarnego i lodowatego, by po chwili wylądować w pomieszczeniu, które doskonale znała i które nie kojarzyło jej się zbyt pozytywnie — w salonie babki Rigel.

Nie rozumiała, jakim cudem się tu znalazła, skoro przed chwilą stała w gabinecie Selwyna, nachylając się nad jego dziwną misą. Odruchowo odskoczyła do tyłu, wpadając na Johna, który zmaterializował się w pomieszczeniu chwilę później.

— To salon mojej babki? — spytała drżącym głosem. — Ale... jak?

— Jesteśmy w moim wspomnieniu — odparł John, po czym wskazał na stół, przy którym siedziało kilka osób. — Chciałem, żebyś zobaczyła to na własne oczy. Podejdźmy bliżej.

Zanim zareagowała, podprowadził ją bliżej stołu. Najpierw rozpoznała babkę Rigel — choć ta Rigel wyglądała na jakieś dwadzieścia lat młodszą od tej, którą poznała. Jej twarz wydawała się dużo gładsza i piękniejsza, a upięte w kok włosy były pozbawione siwych pasm. Wydawała się zdumiewająco podobna do Constance, jaką Evelyn pamiętała z ostatnich miesięcy jej życia.

Obok siedział przeciętnej budowy mężczyzna o chłodnym spojrzeniu i starannie zaczesanych włosach.

— To Edward Yaxley, twój dziadek. Zginął w potyczce z aurorami wkrótce po ucieczce twojej matki — wyjaśnił Selwyn, jednak Evelyn już przesunęła wzrok dalej.

Obok dojrzałego czarodzieja, którego przed chwilą obserwowała, siedział młodszy, najwyżej dwudziestopięcioletni mężczyzna o pociągłej, odpychającej twarzy, świdrujących, szarych oczach i przydługich włosach, które zaczesał do tyłu pomadą. Evelyn i bez wyjaśnień Selwyna domyśliła się, że to brat jej matki, który w czasach brytyjskiej wojny czarodziejów dopuścił się wielu okropnych rzeczy i przez pokrewieństwo z którym musiała znosić wiele nieprzyjemnych uwag w Hogwarcie. Dalej siedziała młoda, szczupła kobieta o ciemnoblond włosach, zapewne małżonka Arnolda Yaxleya. Matka Alexandry.

Wszyscy byli ubrani w eleganckie, wyjściowe szaty i zachowywali się, jakby nie zauważyli, że w pomieszczeniu nagle pojawiły się dwie dodatkowe osoby.

Naprzeciwko Yaxleyów siedziała kolejna dwójka mężczyzn. Obaj sprawiali wrażenie postawniejszych od Edwarda i Arnolda, ale jeden z nich był wyraźnie starszy i miał bezwzględne, czarne oczy. W drugim rozpoznała młodego Johna Selwyna. Ku jej zdziwieniu nie był zbyt podobny do siebie z teraźniejszości — wydawał się szczuplejszy, miał miększe rysy twarzy, a jego włosy były zupełnie czarne. Jedynie ciemne oczy, spoglądające z chłodem i wyniosłością były identyczne jak te, które znała.

Nie było tutaj Constance. Choć Evelyn natychmiast zaczęła rozglądać się po salonie, nigdzie nie zauważyła matki.

— Constance za chwilę przyjdzie — mruknął John.

Evelyn czekała, przysłuchując się nudnym jak flaki z olejem kurtuazyjnym rozmowom toczącym się przy stole. Zaledwie kilka minut później drzwi skrzypnęły i pojawiła się Constance.

Grant natychmiast rozpoznała matkę, uświadamiając sobie, że nawet w młodości rzeczywiście była niezwykle piękna. W ogóle nie przypominała swojego odpychającego brata, który właśnie dyskutował z młodym Johnem. Poruszała się z tą samą gracją, której nie zatraciła nawet po dziewiętnastu latach w Ameryce, a długie, ciemne włosy spływały jej na ramiona. Była też blada i miała szlachetne rysy twarzy z wysokimi kościami policzkowymi, ale jej szare, nieco nieobecne oczy przywołały wspomnienie piwnicy i wspólnej niewoli.

Evelyn jęknęła i ruszyła do tyłu, jednak John natychmiast złapał ją za ramię i przytrzymał.

— Spokojnie — mruknął, choć na jego twarzy czaił się wyraz ledwie maskowanego rozbawienia.

Puścił ją dopiero po chwili, kiedy Constance usiadła sztywno obok Rigel. Evelyn domyślała się, jaki moment ze swojego życia chciał pokazaćJohn — swoje zaręczyny z jej matką. Nie powinno jej to dziwić, w końcu miał obsesję na punkcie Constance, nie było dnia, żeby nie wspomniał o niej choć mimochodem, czy to mówiąc o swojej tęsknocie za nią, czy twierdząc, że Evelyn jest podobna do matki.

Patrząc na matkę, zaczęła jej mimowolnie współczuć. Constance była niewiele starsza od niej, a rodzina już decydowała o jej życiu. Patrząc na nią, poczuła jeszcze większy wstręt do swoich brytyjskich dziadków oraz do Selwynów. Zaczynała też rozumieć, dlaczego matka zawsze była taka chłodna i nieprzystępna.

Z tego, co zauważyła, młodzi Constance i John nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Kiedy Błyskotka podała elegancki podwieczorek, oboje po prostu jedli w ciszy, choć Grant mogła przysiąc, że matka co chwilę zerkała na okazały zegar, zupełnie jakby nie mogła doczekać się, kiedy będzie mogła opuścić to miejsce. Pozostali wciąż rozmawiali, z wyjątkiem matki Alexandry, która najwyraźniej była równie cichą i uległą osobą jak jej córka. Evelyn jednak i tak nie rozumiała tematów ich dyskusji, jako że większość dotyczyła magicznej polityki oraz spotkań z innymi rodami czystej krwi.

Nie bacząc na Johna, podeszła nieco bliżej matki i mogła wyraźnie dostrzec, że pod maską wyniosłości i opanowania krył się lęk i niepokój.

Po zakończonym podwieczorku młody Selwyn wstał, a po chwili to samo zrobiła Constance. Evelyn wciąż stała obok nich, obserwując dumny wyraz twarzy matki, najwyraźniej starającej się ukrywać niepokój, oraz Johna, który nonszalancko wydobył z kieszeni szaty niewielkie pudełeczko. Na jego twarzy także nie było widać emocji; może jedynie jakiś niepokojący błysk w oczach, gdy patrzył na dziewczynę, która miała się stać jego narzeczoną. Pozostali czarodzieje przyglądali im się uważnie, a na wąskich ustach Rigel pojawił się uśmiech satysfakcji. Zapewne radowała się, patrząc, jak mężczyzna, którego wybrała, oświadcza się jej córce. Czy już wtedy wiedziała, jakim szaleńcem był Selwyn?

John z przeszłości bez słowa chwycił dłoń Constance i nałożył jej na palec pierścionek. Dorosły Selwyn stojący obok Evelyn spoglądał na to nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Grant jednak była skupiona na obserwowaniu postaci z przeszłości; młodego Johna, który wyglądał na pełnego zadowolenia, oraz Constance, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby marzyła tylko o ucieczce z tego pomieszczenia.

— Dlaczego jej to zrobiliście? — spytała Evelyn, odwracając się od swojej matki do Selwyna, który wciąż stał obok niej.

Choć już od dawna wiedziała, że rodzice Constance próbowali uwikłać ją w zaaranżowane małżeństwo z Johnem, zobaczenie tego na własne oczy, a nie tylko słuchanie o tym, było dla niej dość wstrząsające.

— Taka już kolej rzeczy w rodach czarodziejów czystej krwi. To rodziny decydują o zaręczynach i ślubach, dbają, żeby czystość krwi nie uległa zatraceniu — odpowiedział John. — Ale Constance od początku nie potrafiła mnie zaakceptować, choć chciałem dla niej jak najlepiej, tak, jak wszyscy.

Grant prychnęła, spoglądając na mężczyznę z wściekłością. Choć wiedziała, że może za to słono zapłacić, spytała:

— Rzucając na nią klątwy? W taki sposób próbowałeś ją zmusić do tego, żeby za ciebie wyszła?

— Przed ucieczką nigdy jej nie przekląłem — wyznał John. — Te blizny, które miała na ciele, to pozostałości po zaklęciach Yaxleyów.

Evelyn wzdrygnęła się. Nie wierzyła, że John mógł być bez winy. W końcu matka, skoro była tak przywiązana do życia w Wielkiej Brytanii, z pewnością nie uciekłaby do Nowego Jorku, gdyby nie miała ku temu poważnego powodu.

— Od początku była nastawiona do mnie negatywnie — dodał jeszcze Selwyn. — Cóż, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że zostałem dla niej wybrany przez rodziców. Nigdy nie żyła z nimi blisko. Dobre relacje rodzinne nie są mocną stroną przedstawicieli starych rodów. Zawsze najważniejsze są tradycje i powinności. Zawsze. Charles także będzie musiał wstąpić w zaaranżowany związek, oczywiście. Już nawet wybrałem dla niego odpowiednią narzeczoną — urwał na moment, najwyraźniej sprawdzając, jaką reakcję sprowokowały jego słowa. — Jestem przekonany, że Alexandra Yaxley będzie idealną partią dla mojego syna. Rody Selwynów i Yaxleyów połączą się dwadzieścia lat później, niż to było początkowo planowane, ale oboje z Rigel jesteśmy przekonani, że wyjdzie im to wyłącznie na dobre.

Evelyn znowu spojrzała na matkę, uchwytując moment, kiedy Constance opuściła pomieszczenie, zostawiając swojego świeżo upieczonego narzeczonego. Na twarzy Rigel Yaxley pojawił się wyraz głębokiej dezaprobaty, ale Grant myślała w tej chwili głównie o biednej, uległej Alexandrze, która miała wbrew własnej woli zostać wydana za syna Selwyna. Dla niej zaaranżowane małżeństwa były po prostu chore, ale John i babka Rigel nie widzieli w nich nic złego.

— Gdyby Constance nie uciekła do Nowego Jorku, a wyszła za mnie, tak jak należało, byłabyś teraz moją córką — powiedział jeszcze Selwyn, po czym chwycił ją pod ramię, i chwilę później ponownie znaleźli się w jego gabinecie.

— Na szczęście nie jestem.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się i znowu ją uderzył, tak, że potknęła się i upadła na ziemię. Nie zrobił jednak niczego więcej, po prostu stał, patrząc na nią i dysząc ciężko, a po chwili, ku jej zdumieniu, pochylił się nad nią.

— Przepraszam, Helen... Evelyn — burknął, w ostatniej chwili zdając sobie sprawę z pomyłki.

Nastolatka zamrugała szybko, nie dowierzając. Zanim John zdążył wyciągnąć rękę i ją podnieść, wstała sama, wciąż wpatrując się w niego z niepokojem. Nawet portret Helen spojrzał na Selwyna z zaskoczeniem.

— Wyjdź — rzekł mężczyzna. Evelyn odnotowała, że jego ręce drżały. — Skrzat zaprowadzi cię do pokoju.

Wyszła bez nawet najmniejszego sprzeciwu, wciąż masując zaczerwieniony policzek.

 

**xxx**

 

Od razu po odprawieniu Grant poszedł do Mary. Wczoraj podał jej kilka eliksirów leczących, więc był pewien, że będzie w znakomitej formie, w sam raz na jego kolejną wizytę.

Otworzył drzwi piwnicy, wyciągając z kieszeni różdżkę, ale zanim ją zapalił, poczuł, jak coś przeciska się obok niego. Usłyszał szybkie plaśnięcia bosych stóp o zimną, kamienną posadzkę i chrapliwy, zdyszany oddech kobiety.

Mary była nawet w zbyt dobrej formie. Mimo złości, był pod wrażeniem tego, jak bardzo okazała się przebiegła, nawet teraz, po kilku tygodniach od uprowadzenia, kiedy większość ofiar traciła wolę życia i wręcz błagała go, żeby pozwolił im umrzeć. Ale Mary wciąż pozostawała twarda, albo po prostu nieskończenie naiwna, skoro sądziła, że próba ucieczki cokolwiek pomoże w jej sytuacji. Albo po prostu była zdesperowana. Desperacja ofiar potrafiła przybierać naprawdę różne formy, a John był pewien, że przez lata poznał chyba wszystkie możliwe reakcje, począwszy od histerycznych błagań i płaczów, a skończywszy na próbach uderzenia go, ucieczki czy wytrącenia mu różdżki. Zawsze jednak tak samo dobrze się bawił, pewien swojej przewagi.

Mary nie znała jednak układu piwnic, więc nie mogła uciec daleko. Biegła chaotycznie przed siebie, chwiejąc się i potykając. John skręcił w inny korytarz, wiedząc, że Mary będzie musiała się w nim pojawić, i chwilę później tak się stało.

Najpierw usłyszał zdyszany oddech, by następnie zobaczyć bladą jak duch postać w podartych ubraniach. Widząc go stojącego na samym początku korytarza i zagradzającego jej drogę, krzyknęła krótko i zawróciła, prawie zataczając się na ścianę.

Nie mogła uciec, ale mimo to John postanowił ukrócić jej niedorzeczne zamiary. Od niechcenia machnął różdżką, rzucając niewerbalne zaklęcie usuwające kości z wybranych kończyn ofiary. Przerażona i zaskoczona Mary wrzasnęła, kiedy nogi nagle ugięły się pod nią i runęła na zimną, twardą posadzkę.

Wciąż jednak próbowała pełznąć do przodu, używając jedynie rąk i ciągnąc za sobą bezwładne nogi, wyglądające, jakby były z gumy. Selwyn zbliżył się do niej niespiesznie i nastąpił na jedną z jej nóg, po czym pochylił ją i zgiął w nienaturalnym miejscu.

Mary znowu krzyknęła. Selwyn pokiwał głową z satysfakcją, po czym puścił bezwładną nogę i obszedł ciało kobiety, by ukucnąć na jej drodze. Mary przestała przesuwać się do przodu i spojrzała prosto w jego twarz. W mdłym świetle pochodni mężczyzna widział siniaki i ślad po niedawnym odcięciu ucha.

— To nie było zbyt mądre, Mary — powiedział, cmokając z dezaprobatą. — Jesteś tu już na tyle długo, że wiesz, że przede mną nie można uciec. Jestem czarodziejem, a ty tylko zwykłą, marną mugolką.

Niemal żałował, że nie było tutaj Evelyn, która powinna widzieć, jak karał Mary. Kobieta niezdarnie przekręciła się w bok. John zaśmiał się krótko, po czym wstał i rzucił na kobietę zaklęcie lewitujące. Kiedy mugolka uniosła się w górę, mężczyzna szarpnął lekko różdżką, sprawiając, że jej nieruchome ciało poleciało korytarzem zaraz za nim. Umieścił ją z powrotem w piwnicy, z której uciekła i starannie zamknął drzwi, choć wiedział, że w tym stanie i tak nie mogłaby uciec, nawet, gdyby bardzo chciała.

Wyszedł z piwnic i wrócił do gabinetu, gdzie zajął się czytaniem najnowszego „Proroka codziennego”, co chwilę zagadywany przez portret Helen, który raz po raz wypytywał go o Evelyn.

Dopiero około północy wrócił do piwnicy, niosąc w kieszeni flakonik zawierający odrobinę Szkiele-Wzro. Mary, pozbawiona kości w nogach, leżała pod ścianą, nieznacznie podźwigając się na łokciach, kiedy usłyszała jego kroki. Selwyn uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, po czym szarpnął ją za włosy i odgiął głowę do tyłu.

Przystawił fiolkę z eliksirem do jej zaciśniętych ust.

— Pij to! — syknął.

Zmusił ją do przełknięcia i zatkał dłonią jej usta, żeby nie wypluła piekącego i obrzydliwego w smaku napoju.

Po chwili puścił ją, pozwalając znowu osunąć się na ziemię. Mary chrapliwie otwierała usta niczym ryba wyjęta z wody, a po jej brodzie pociekła strużka śliny.

— Czeka cię paskudna noc, Mary — rzucił lekko, wyraźnie zadowolony. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki, złowieszczy uśmiech. — Wiesz, jak bardzo potrafi boleć odrastanie utraconych kości? Jeśli nie wiesz, wkrótce się przekonasz.

Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył prosto w jej oczy, po czym wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 

**xxx**

 

April, pochłonięta szukaniem czegoś w komputerowej bazie danych, dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że Gabriel Jones stuka długopisem w blat jej biurka, próbując przyciągnąć jej uwagę.

— Och, cześć, Gabs — rzuciła tylko, odgarniając sprzed oczu pojedynczy loczek. — Co słychać?

— Właśnie otrzymaliśmy telefon, że w Central Parku widziano metamorfomaga. Młoda, niewysoka dziewczyna.

April uniosła brwi.

— I co z tego?

— Evelyn Grant jest metamorfomagiem i w przeszłości podobno często chodziła do tego parku.

— Ale nie tylko ona, co nie? — zdziwiła się dziewczyna. — Brytyjczycy już nie proszą nas o żadne informacje ani raporty.

Mimo wszystko jednak ożywiła się. Może po takim czasie wreszcie pojawi się jakaś szansa na przełom w śledztwie i odnalezienie zaginionej nastolatki?

— Ale nie śledztwo. Wciąż nie zostało oficjalnie zamknięte — odpowiedział na to Gabriel. — Poleciłem Nelly, żeby ją do nas przywiozła. Myślę, że ani Blackwell, ani Wells nie będą mieć nic przeciwko, jeśli sprawdzimy tę poszlakę.

Pół godziny później w Biurze Aurorów faktycznie pojawiła się Nelly, prowadząc młodą, drobną dziewczynę o długich blond włosach z fioletowymi pasemkami. Była ubrana cała na czarno, a ciężkie buty skrzypiały przy każdym jej kroku. Jednak tym, co przykuło uwagę April, były jej oczy — niebieskie, identyczne jak u Michaela Granta i jego córki. W tej chwili malował się w nich niepokój, zapewne zastanawiała się, dlaczego aurorzy się nią interesują.

Nelly kazała jej usiąść przed jednym z biurek, po czym podeszła do April i Gabriela.

— Twierdzi, że nazywa się Abigail Kelly — powiedziała aurorka. — Chcecie sami z nią porozmawiać?

Oboje skinęli głową. Usiedli za biurkiem naprzeciwko dziewczyny, która rozglądała się dookoła z niepokojem. Postanowili, że to April zacznie rozmowę, tym bardziej że była niewiele starsza od młodej czarownicy i miała szansę wzbudzić w niej większe zaufanie.

— Abigail, tak? — zagadała April. — To twoje prawdziwe imię?

— Oczywiście, że tak — odpowiedziała nieco opryskliwym tonem. — Dlaczego zostałam tu przywieziona? Tamta kobieta nie chciała mi nic powiedzieć. Pokazała tylko blachę, zadała mi kilka pytań i zaprowadziła do swojego samochodu.

— Prowadzimy pewne śledztwo — zaczęła April. — Powiedz nam, Abigail, czy znasz Evelyn Grant?

— Evelyn Grant? Nie, nie znam nikogo takiego.

Dziewczyna wydawała się mówić szczerze. April nie obserwowała żadnych oznak kłamstwa. Nie mogła jednak nie zauważyć pewnego podobieństwa do Evelyn z tamtych fotografii, które widziała w trakcie śledztwa.

— Jesteś metamorfomagiem, prawda?

Abigail skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

— Tak — mruknęła.

April uniosła brwi, zaskoczona jej reakcją na to pytanie, ale nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób.

— Ile masz lat, Abigail?

— W grudniu skończę dwadzieścia jeden.

Była więc parę lat starsza niż Evelyn, choć wyglądała na młodszą niż twierdziła. April wiedziała jednak, że metamorfomagowie mogą dowolnie zmieniać wygląd poza paroma drobnymi szczegółami, i wcale nie musieli wyglądać na swój prawdziwy wiek.

— A Michael Grant? Czy kiedykolwiek spotkałaś tego mężczyznę?

— Nie, nie znam go. Nie znam żadnych Grantów — powiedziała dziewczyna.

April jednak zadała jej kolejnych kilka pytań, świadoma, że Gabriel Jones przygląda jej się ukradkiem. Udało jej się jednak dowiedzieć, że Abigail mieszkała w Southampton razem z małżeństwem czarodziejów, którzy adoptowali ją, kiedy była małą dziewczynką. Nie znała prawdziwych rodziców i nigdy nie poznała Michaela Granta ani jego córki. Uczyła się w magicznym liceum, a później poszła do mugolskiego college'u. April spisała jej zeznania, obawiając się, że młoda metamorfomag mogła nie mieć absolutnie żadnego związku z Grantami. Nawet jej niezwykłe podobieństwo i metamorfomagia mogły być zwykłym zbiegiem okoliczności.

W końcu podziękowała dziewczynie, po czym zaoferowała się, że odprowadzi ją do wyjścia. Abigail wyglądała, jakby jej ulżyło.

Gdy April wróciła do Biura Aurorów, Gabriel ciągle siedział za jej biurkiem i spoglądał w znajdujące się za nim okno. Dziewczyna obawiała się, że zostanie skrytykowana przez starszego kolegę po fachu, ale ten najwyraźniej był zadowolony ze sposobu, w jaki przeprowadzała rozmowę, bo jedynie uśmiechnął się z aprobatą.

— Co o tym myślisz? — spytała go, podchodząc bliżej.

— Wydaje mi się, że była szczera — odrzekł auror, odwracając się w jej stronę.

— Więc znowu ślepa uliczka?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

— Cóż, Grant może nadal być w Anglii. Nie wiemy tego, brytyjscy aurorzy też nie mają pewności.

Nie mieli jednak okazji, by dłużej roztrząsać tę sprawę, bo chwilę później otrzymali wezwanie do ciała czarodzieja znalezionego gdzieś na obrzeżach Brooklynu.

— Lecisz ze mną, April? — spytał Gabriel, mrugając do niej.

Dziewczyna natychmiast się zgodziła. Lubiła pomagać w śledztwach Jonesowi, który mimo różnicy wieku zawsze był w porządku i nie traktował jej protekcjonalnie, jak wielu doświadczonych aurorów. Polubiła go, wręcz uważała go za wzór dobrego aurora. Raz nawet, krótko po zakończeniu poszukiwań Evelyn Grant, spotkali się po pracy w knajpie niedaleko Times Square. Musiała przyznać, że bardzo dobrze jej się z nim rozmawiało, tym bardziej że wtedy nie musieli trzymać się tematów czysto zawodowych. Poza tym, w trakcie misji w terenie, a nawet już w Biurze, zwykle ciężko było porozmawiać; każdy po prostu wypełniał swoje zadanie, a prywatne sprawy należało zostawić na później.

Tak było i teraz.

 

**xxx**

 

Pewnego dnia Selwyn zaprowadził ją do salonu. Ku zdumieniu nastolatki, w kącie tuż obok kominka siedziała Mary. W blasku płomieni jej siniaki, rany i ślady krwi na ubraniach były jeszcze bardziej widoczne niż w piwnicznym półmroku. Jej kostkę oplatał łańcuch, którego drugi koniec tkwił w ścianie.

Grant mimowolnie zadrżała, szczególnie gdy dostrzegła lewą stronę twarzy kobiety, gdzie widniał zabliźniający się ślad po odcięciu ucha. Jej spojrzenie było jednak zaskakująco harde i przytomne jak na osobę, która spędziła kilka tygodni w piwnicy szalonego czarodzieja.

— Pozwoliłem naszej drogiej Mary na odrobinę urozmaicenia. Co ty na to, Evelyn? — zagadał John, sadzając ją na fotelu. — Potrafię być bardzo łaskawy i wyrozumiały.

Zaśmiał się krótko, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł na przeciwko Grant. Evelyn zesztywniała. Wciąż czuła na sobie intensywny wzrok Mary. Jej spojrzenie niemal ją paliło. Rozejrzała się rozpaczliwie po salonie, jednak John jedynie się uśmiechnął.

— Zabawimy się w pytania. Co ty na to? Niestety, nadal niewiele o tobie wiem. Kiedy cię odwiedzam, zawsze to ja muszę mówić, żeby przerwać tę nieznośną ciszę.

Grant poruszyła się niespokojnie. Nie miała ochoty z nim rozmawiać.

— Więc pytanie pierwsze, Evelyn. Czy podoba ci się w moim domu?

Milczała. John jednak przeniósł wzrok na mugolkę kulącą się przy kominku.

— Pamiętaj, że każda twoja niesubordynacja to jedna dodatkowa kara dla naszej drogiej Mary — przypomniał jej.

— Nie podoba mi się. — Z pewnym wahaniem zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie.

John zacmokał z niezadowoleniem.

— Dobrze. W takim razie, czego ci tutaj brakuje? Co takiego jest dla ciebie ważne, czego nie potrafię ci zapewnić?

Grant znowu się zawahała. Usłyszała cichy, błagalny jęk Mary, i właśnie to skłoniło ją do odpowiedzi.

— Brakuje mi wolności.

W tym jednym słowie zawierały się wszystkie jej tęsknoty.

— Tak, to zrozumiałe — skwitował John. — Ale niestety nie mogę ci tego dać. Musisz ze mną zostać, a ja zamierzam cię dobrze wychować — urwał na moment i spojrzał na nią znacząco. — Kolejne pytanie. Czy tęsknisz za swoją ukochaną matką? Wiesz, powinnaś mi być wdzięczna, że dałem ci możliwość nacieszenia się nią, zanim umarła. Pokazuję ci nawet swoje najcenniejsze wspomnienia związane z jej osobą.

— Tak — rzekła. Jej głos drżał. — Ale nie jestem ci w żaden sposób wdzięczna. To ty ją zabiłeś!

— Nie tym tonem, Evelyn — zganił ją.

Machnął krótko różdżką, a na policzku Mary pojawiło się rozcięcie. Kobieta zacisnęła na nim dłoń.

— Kolejne pytanie. Czy nasza słodka Constance kochała tego promugolskiego zdrajcę krwi, twojego ojca?

— Nie wiem — odpowiedziała. — Oni... nie mieli zbyt dobrych relacji.

— Dlaczego tak uważasz, Evelyn?

Dziewczyna zawahała się, przygryzając wargę i zerkając kątem oka na Mary. Teraz po jej policzkach spływały łzy, mieszając się z krwią. Sama miała ochotę się rozpłakać.

— Mama nie lubiła życia w Nowym Jorku — wyznała. Wiedziała, że już nie zaszkodzi matce w żaden sposób. — Wolała trzymać się z daleka od mugoli. Zamykała się w naszym apartamencie.

— Tak, nic w tym dziwnego. W końcu została bardzo dobrze wychowana przez swoich rodziców. Oczywiście pomijając fakt, że uciekła.

Grant opuściła wzrok.

— A ty, Evelyn? Lubiłaś żyć wśród brudnych mugoli?

— Tak.

Krótka, lakoniczna odpowiedź. Nie miała ochoty w ogóle z nim rozmawiać, wolałaby już siedzieć zamknięta w swoim pokoju. Ale nie miała innego wyjścia. Już i tak czuła za dużo wyrzutów sumienia z powodu Mary. Zbyt wiele razy jej twarz prześladowała ją w nocnych koszmarach, szczególnie po tamtym dniu, gdy była świadkiem odcięcia jej ucha.

— Dlaczego?

— Lubię mugoli. Są bardzo interesujący i stworzyli mnóstwo ciekawych rzeczy bez użycia magii — wyjaśniła. — Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteście do nich tak uprzedzeni. Nie są w niczym gorsi od czarodziejów.

Selwyn jednak zwrócił się na moment do Mary.

— Słyszysz? Evelyn bardzo lubi takich jak ty — rzucił pozornie lekkim tonem, po czym znowu spojrzał na Grant. — Pewnie nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z podłoża wzajemnych niechęci czarodziejów i mugoli. Jesteś bardzo młoda, nie pamiętasz czasów, kiedy czarodzieje byli tak prześladowani za swoją magię, że pewnego dnia podjęli decyzję o uchwaleniu Zasad Tajności i ukryciu się na zawsze.

Evelyn patrzyła na niego w milczeniu, ale ten, niezrażony, ciągnął dalej.

— Jesteś tylko dzieckiem, Evelyn, w dodatku zdrajczynią krwi. Zaskakująco bezkrytycznie patrzysz na swoich ukochanych mugoli, ale cóż, nie masz odpowiedniej wiedzy, by spojrzeć na to tak trzeźwo, jak ja — mówił. — Brakami w twojej wiedzy o przeszłości magicznego społeczeństwa także niedługo się zajmiemy. To bardzo ważne, żebyś zrozumiała, że mugole także nie są idealni. Gdyby tylko dowiedzieli się o naszym istnieniu, nie daliby nam spokoju.

— Czarodzieje w Ameryce żyją obok mugoli w pokoju — odpowiedziała na to Evelyn.

— Ale domyślam się, że ci mugole nie mają pojęcia o waszej... odmienności?

Grant pokręciła głową.

— Większość nie. Tylko niektórzy.

— No właśnie — zauważył Selwyn. — Nie uważasz, że to rażący przypadek hipokryzji? Mówicie o równości czarodziejów i mugoli, i potępiacie nas, Brytyjczyków, za życie w izolacji i tkwienie przy naszych wielowiekowych tradycjach, ale prawda jest taka, że to i tak czarodzieje mają przewagę. Zawsze.

Evelyn otworzyła usta, jednak po chwili zamknęła je z powrotem. Nigdy nie patrzyła na to pod tym kątem. Była przyzwyczajona do życia w świecie mugoli i korzystania z dorobku ich cywilizacji, nie zastanawiając się nad tym głębiej. Dla niej i dla jej znajomych było to całkowicie normalne. Ale może rzeczywiście to było nie w porządku ze strony czarodziejów, że tylko brali, nie dając zbyt wiele w zamian, bo wciąż bardzo dbali o utrzymywanie swojej odmienności w tajemnicy?

Przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się. Nie pomyślałaby, że akurat Selwyn skłoni ją do zastanowienia się nad tą kwestią.

— Ale nie uważamy się za lepszych od nich ani ich nie zabijamy — powiedziała tylko.

— Cóż, my, czarodzieje czystej krwi, przynajmniej ci o stosownych poglądach, dbamy o nasze społeczeństwo. Nie chcemy zostać splugawieni przez mugoli, od wieków wolimy trzymać się od nich z daleka — ciągnął dalej Selwyn. — Niemagiczni oczywiście są dla wielu z nas świetnym źródłem rozrywki, przynajmniej tak było jeszcze niedawno, w lepszych czasach, tak jak nasza droga Mary. Ale nie są nam równi, zapamiętaj to sobie, Evelyn. Gdyby Mary nie była unieruchomiona, z pewnością chętnie rzuciłaby ci się do gardła. Nienawidzi nas, bo znamy magię.

Spojrzał znacząco na drżącą mugolkę. Wydawał się całkowicie wierzyć w to, co mówił. Evelyn mimowolnie się wzdrygnęła.

— Nie nienawidziłaby, gdybyś jej nie porwał — powiedziała cicho.

Ale Selwyn tym razem ją zignorował. Zadał jej jeszcze kilka pytań o życie w Nowym Jorku i o relacje z rodzicami. Dziewczyna odpowiadała na wszystkie pytania, czując się z tym bardzo źle. Johnowi udało się ją zagiąć i czerpał z tego powodu satysfakcję, a Grant czuła się podle, patrząc na wyraz głębokiego zadowolenia na jego twarzy. Zmuszając się do opowiadania temu draniowi o swojej przeszłości, kilka razy była bliska płaczu. Uparła się jednak, że nie będzie płakać. Nie pozwoli się jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć.

Rozmowa z Selwynem w ogóle nie przypominała miłych pogawędek z Tomem, któremu z ogromną przyjemnością opowiadała o swoim życiu w Nowym Jorku. Budziła w niej jedynie lęk i niepokój, a do odpowiedzi na jego pytania zmuszała ją wyłącznie wywierana na niej presja. Kiedy Selwyn uznawał, że za bardzo się ociągała z odpowiedziami, wymierzał różdżką w kominek, sprawiając, że od czasu do czasu wyskakiwały z niego niewielkie, rozżarzone węgielki i trafiały w Mary, parząc jej posiniaczoną skórę i wypalając dziury w ubraniach. Po wyrazie jego twarzy można było wywnioskować, że ten widok sprawiał mu przyjemność, sycił się swoją przewagą nad mugolką i wyrazem cierpienia na jej poranionej twarzy.

— Dlaczego nie rzucasz na mnie klątw? — spytała wtedy. — W listopadzie nie miałeś takich obiekcji.

Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami.

— Jesteś dla mnie jak córka. Muszę cię dobrze wychować, ale nie mogę cię stracić.

Grant zamrugała. Nie traktowała go zbyt poważnie. Jego słowa tylko potwierdzały to, że coraz bardziej pogrążał się w szaleństwie. Czarodziej wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę i uniósł podbródek nastolatki, przez chwilę wpatrując się w nią nieco nieobecnym wzrokiem.

— Na dzisiaj wystarczy, Evelyn. Gawędzimy tak już ładnych parę godzin — powiedział wtedy. — Jeszcze będziemy mieć mnóstwo okazji do rozmowy. Bardzo dużo.

Chwycił ją za ramię i wyprowadził z salonu. Zanim wyszła, Grant rzuciła jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie na Mary, która najprawdopodobniej zasnęła lub straciła przytomność, bo półleżała z zamkniętymi oczami.

 

**xxx**

 

Była noc, kiedy John opuścił podziemia swojej rezydencji. Tym razem nie był u Mary, bo bawił się z nią już w dzień, a bardzo nie chciał przesadzić. Kobieta zapewne nadal spała po kolejnej dawce eliksirów uzdrawiających, które jej zaaplikował, gdy tylko zniósł ją z powrotem do piwnicy.

Spędził kilka godzin w pomieszczeniu, gdzie przechowywał pamiątki po swoich ulubionych ofiarach i znowu pogładził pudełeczko, w którym znajdował się pukiel włosów, pierścionek i fragment zakrwawionej szaty Constance. Za jakiś czas w jego kolekcji miał pojawić się kolejny skarb, ale nie spieszył się z kończeniem sprawy. Zabawa z Mary bardzo mu się podobała; od czasu słodkiej Constance nikt nie dał mu tyle satysfakcji.

Rzucił zaklęcia oczyszczające przedmioty z kurzu. Bardzo o nie dbał, dlatego często je czyścił, tak, by zawsze zachowywały blask i świeżość, jakby dopiero co zdjął je z martwych ciał ich właścicieli.

Obrzucił pomieszczenie ostatnim spojrzeniem, po czym wyszedł i udał się do swojego gabinetu.

Na biurku wciąż leżała myślodsiewnia, w której jakiś czas temu pokazywał Evelyn wspomnienia swoich zaręczyn z jej matką. Spojrzał na nią jedynie przelotnie; jego uwagę przykuła spoczywająca obok lalka Helen, którą niedawno znalazł na strychu.

Po zastanowieniu chwycił ją i opuścił gabinet, przemierzając korytarze, aż dotarł do niewielkiej sypialni, w której zamykał Evelyn.

Najciszej, jak się dało otworzył drzwi i wsunął się do środka, rzucając słabe Lumos, tak, żeby światło nie obudziło śpiącej dziewczyny.

Evelyn leżała na łóżku, nieruchoma i zaskakująco spokojna. Wątły blask różdżki padł na jej bladą twarz, w tym świetle jeszcze bardziej podobną do Helen. John wpatrywał się w nią dłuższą chwilę, po czym bezszelestnie położył obok niej lalkę.

Nie dotknął jednak dziewczyny. Wciąż pamiętał, jak zareagowała, kiedy zrobił to ostatnim razem, dlatego po chwili wyszedł, ponownie zamykając drzwi zaklęciem.

 


	29. Wspomnienia i rozmowy

_maj 2000_

 

Evelyn nie mogła nie zauważyć, że John zachowywał się coraz bardziej dziwacznie. Zawsze uważała go za szaleńca, ale teraz wydawało jej się, że jego postępowanie było dla niej coraz bardziej niezrozumiałe.

Kilka dni temu obudziła się, widząc obok swojego łóżka porcelanową lalkę, której wieczorem, gdy zasypiała, jeszcze tam nie było. Mężczyzna zaczął też wypuszczać ją z pokoju i regularnie prowadzić do swojego gabinetu. Teraz nie tylko opowiadał jej o swojej przeszłości, ale też pokazywał w myślodsiewni różne wspomnienia dotyczące jej matki. Każdego dnia zmuszał ją do uczestniczenia w kolejnych sesjach pytań i odpowiedzi, podczas których motywował ją do rozmowy za pomocą Mary, którą przyprowadzał z piwnicy i zawsze sadzał w tym samym miejscu przed kominkiem.

Evelyn naprawdę nienawidziła tych spotkań.

— Opowiedz mi o swoim życiu w Hogwarcie. Podobało ci się tam? — spytał podczas jednej z takich sesji w połowie maja.

— T-tak — wymamrotała.

— Byłaś w Ravenclawie, o ile dobrze pamiętam, prawda?

Potwierdziła skinieniem głowy.

— Twoja matka i cała jej rodzina byli w Slytherinie. Wyłamałaś się, Evelyn.

Wzruszyła ramionami. To i tak nie miało dla niej żadnego znaczenia, zwłaszcza teraz. Nigdy nie przykładała wagi do hogwarckich podziałów, a teraz wydawało jej się to jeszcze bardziej nierealne i odległe. Choć od opuszczenia przez nią murów szkoły minęło trochę ponad dwa miesiące, czasami miała wrażenie, że upłynęło znacznie więcej czasu.

— Ja także byłem dumnym Ślizgonem, oczywiście. Helen niestety nie doczekała pójścia do Hogwartu, choć bardzo o tym marzyła — rzekł, a jego wzrok przez moment stał się odległy. — A Charles... Cóż, Charles też się wyłamał. Ale mogło być gorzej. Mógł trafić do Gryffindoru lub Hufflepuffu. To byłaby dla mnie wielka hańba. Ale Ravenclaw... Cóż, mam jeszcze szansę sprowadzić go na właściwą drogę. Może po ślubie z panną Yaxley wreszcie zacznie poważniej myśleć o życiu.

Evelyn skrzywiła się, zaniepokojona.

— Nie widzę większej różnicy między domami. W mojej szkole, w Ameryce, w ogóle nie było takiego podziału — zauważyła, zerkając kątem oka na Mary.

Mugolka kucała w kącie bokiem do nich, nerwowo grzechocząc łańcuchem zaczepionym o spuchniętą kostkę. Podczas tych spotkań Evelyn tylko raz próbowała ją uwolnić, kiedy John na moment wyszedł z pokoju, by porozmawiać przez inny kominek z Rigel. Ale później bardzo tego pożałowała, ponieważ mężczyzna, przyłapawszy ją na cichym pocieszaniu kobiety i próbach poluzowania łańcucha, wpadł w szał i ukarał obie bolesną klątwą.

Grant już więcej nie próbowała uwalniać Mary, wiedząc, że jej interwencja mogła tylko pogorszyć sprawę, a John, nauczony doświadczeniem, unikał zostawiania ich samych.

— Twoja amerykańska szkółka jest tylko nędzną karykaturą prawdziwej szkoły czarodziejów — powiedział Selwyn. — Z tego, co mówiłaś, wynika, że nie może się równać z Hogwartem. Twoja ukochana matka podjęła bardzo dobrą decyzję, kiedy cię stamtąd zabrała. Ale czy zdążyła to zrobić, zanim twój umysł został wypaczony do cna? Cóż, okaże się.

Evelyn zaczęła nerwowo miąć rękawy szaty, do której noszenia zmuszał ją Selwyn.

— A twoje ulubione przedmioty, Evelyn? Czego lubiłaś się uczyć w Hogwarcie?

— Mugoloznawstwo i zaklęcia — odrzekła.

— Cóż, spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi. Ale to zajęcia dobre dla słabeuszy. Powinnaś zająć się czymś ambitniejszym — skwitował Selwyn. — Niedługo to też nadrobimy. Mamy dużo czasu.

Ostatnie zdanie wzbudziło w niej jeszcze większy niepokój.

— Jak długo zamierzasz mnie tu trzymać?

Selwyn uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

— Cóż... Chyba nie spodziewałaś się, że cię wypuszczę? — odpowiedział. — Zamierzam cię dobrze wychować. Naprawię błędy twojej matki. Dużo pracy przed nami, ale wierzę, że nam się uda. Nawet Rigel jeszcze kiedyś będzie z ciebie dumna, a zapewne wiesz, że ją niełatwo zadowolić.

Grant pobladła.

— Nie... — zaczęła, jednak wtedy z kominka wystrzelił rozżarzony węgiel i trafił Mary, spalając jej jedną brew i zostawiając czerwony, nieregularny ślad cal nad okiem.

— Mówiłaś coś?

Dziewczyna umilkła, oddychając szybko i wpatrując się w niego gniewnie. Końcówki jej włosów zareagowały krótkotrwałą zmianą koloru.

— To dobrze — mruknął John. — Wiesz, że nie możesz stąd uciec. Nikt też ci nie pomoże, bo nikt poza paroma zaufanymi osobami nie wie, że tutaj jesteś. Nawet aurorzy przestali cię szukać.

Uniósł różdżkę. Z jej końca wystrzelił strumień wody, który zmoczył kulącą się Mary. Mugolka zakaszlała cicho, a z jej ust wyrwał się jęk. Zaniepokojona Evelyn zaczęła się wiercić w fotelu.

— Mam też nadzieję, że niedługo nie będę musiał posługiwać się takimi metodami, żeby nakłaniać cię do rozmowy — rzekł John. — Wolałbym, żebyś to robiła z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

Grant nie odpowiedziała. Trudno było jej sobie wyobrazić, że mogłaby rozmawiać z Selwynem z własnej woli. Jak dotąd zawsze robiła to pod presją.

— Jak już mówiłem, zamierzam się tobą porządnie zająć. Może Rigel też mi pomoże, oczywiście na tyle, na ile jej pozwolę. W końcu jest twoją babcią, nie mogę zupełnie was od siebie izolować — stwierdził Selwyn. — Może nawet niedługo wezmę cię do niej w odwiedziny. Co ty na to?

— Mhm...

— Rigel z pewnością się ucieszy, widząc, jak zgrzeczniałaś — powiedział. — Stajesz się miła i grzeczna jak Helen.

Wyciągnął rękę i pogładził ją po policzku. Grant wzdrygnęła się i zesztywniała, po czym odsunęła się. John skrzywił się, ale nic nie zrobił.

Nagle jednak wstał i pstryknął palcami, a w salonie zmaterializował się stary, pomarszczony skrzat. Nadal patrzył na Evelyn.

— Przyjdź później do mojego gabinetu, dobrze?

Grant została wyprowadzona, patrząc, jak Selwyn kuca obok mizernej i osłabionej Mary, która nawet nie miała siły się od niego odsunąć. Evelyn za każdym razem patrzyła z żalem na pełne rozpaczy oczy mugolki i czuła się coraz gorzej ze świadomością, że nie mogła jej w żaden sposób pomóc. Nie potrafiła uwolnić się od tego obrazu. Ta smutna, pełna rezygnacji twarz i nieme błaganie w oczach prześladowały ją także w snach wśród koszmarów o Constance i wydarzeniach z listopada.

Kolejne kilka godzin spędziła w swoim pokoju, czytając książki przyniesione przez Selwyna. Potem jednak przyszedł po nią ten sam skrzat.

Z duszą na ramieniu ruszyła za nim, a kiedy dotarli do gabinetu Johna, domyśliła się, że teraz czekała ją kolejna wizyta w myślodsiewni. Kolejne pokręcone wspomnienia Selwyna.

— Przyszłaś — powiedział, kiedy pojawiła się w gabinecie.

Evelyn jedynie odburknęła coś w odpowiedzi, zerkając tęsknie w znajdujące się za jego plecami okno. Od prawie trzech miesięcy nie wychodziła na zewnątrz i coraz bardziej odczuwała skutki zamknięcia i znacznego ograniczenia swobody. Pozwolenie na chodzenie po najwyższym piętrze posiadłości Selwyna nie było jej w stanie zrekompensować utraty wolności, choć niewątpliwie było lepsze niż ciągłe siedzenie pod kluczem tylko w jednym pokoju lub, co gorsza, wylądowanie w piwnicy. Pozwolił jej na to, bo spełniała jego polecenia, choć robiła to niechętnie. Doskonale wiedział, że i tak nie potrafiłaby przełamać zaklęć zabezpieczających i uciec, nawet gdyby posiadała różdżkę. Nie mogła opuścić tego budynku, nie mówiąc o dotarciu do granicy działania zabezpieczeń. Selwyn myślał o wszystkim.

— Chodź — polecił mężczyzna, wskazując na myślodsiewnię, której powierzchnia znowu wirowała lekko.

Grant powoli podeszła i niechętnie nachyliła się nad powierzchnią misy, po chwili poddając się już znajomemu uczuciu opadania przez plątaninę nie swoich wspomnień.

Wylądowali na jakiejś ciemnej, zapuszczonej uliczce tuż obok zaniedbanego pubu. Dookoła było pusto; jedynie kilka podniszczonych szyldów kołysało się smętnie na wietrze, a w pobliskim śmietniku buszowało parę wychudzonych, czarnych kotów. Całe miejsce wyglądało bardzo niepokojąco i nędznie.

Evelyn rozejrzała się uważnie, jednak nie rozpoznawała tej okolicy.

— To ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu — wyjaśnił Selwyn wymijająco, jak zawsze, kiedy objaśniał jej okoliczności oraz miejsca, w których rozgrywały się poszczególne wspomnienia.

Dziewczyna jak przez mgłę pamiętała tę nazwę, ale nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie konkretnych okoliczności, kiedy ją poznała.

Zanim jednak zdążyła choćby otworzyć usta, jej oczom ukazała się smukła postać w długiej szacie, kompletnie nie pasująca do tej zapuszczonej okolicy. Spod kaptura wystawały długie, ciemne włosy i dolna część bladej, gładkiej twarzy.

Evelyn na widok matki poruszyła się niespokojnie. Miała wrażenie, że to wspomnienie, w odróżnieniu od poprzednich, nie pochodzi sprzed dwudziestu lat, a z ubiegłego roku, kiedy zamieszkały na ulicy Pokątnej.

Constance rozglądała się dookoła niepewnie, zupełnie jakby sprawdzała, czy nikt jej nie śledzi. Dopiero po chwili zbliżyła się do jednego z brudnych okien, zaglądając do środka gospody. Evelyn, nawet nie oglądając się na milczącego i wysztywnionego Johna, podeszła do niej i także zajrzała przez okno, zastanawiając się, co takiego mogło zaciekawić jej matkę.

Większość stolików w brudnym, ciemnym pubie była pusta, ale przy jednym siedział John. Grant wyczuła, że to jego obserwowała matka i natychmiast uświadomiła sobie, że to właśnie był ten wieczór, kiedy Constance została schwytana przez dawnego narzeczonego.

W momencie, gdy John odwrócił się w stronę okna, krzyknęła:

— Mamo, uważaj!

Constance jednak nie zareagowała. Evelyn przypomniała sobie, że przecież znajdują się we wspomnieniu i matka nie zdawała sobie sprawy z jej obecności.

Chwilę później John siedzący w pubie znienacka strzelił zaklęciem w okno, a stojąca na ulicy kobieta, najwyraźniej zaskoczona, osunęła się bezwładnie na ziemię.

Grant chciała do niej podbiec, ale wtedy powstrzymał ją prawdziwy John, łapiąc za ramię i odciągając na bok. Dostrzegła jednak, że wciąż wpatrywał się w jej matkę rozciągniętą na chodniku. Z jej twarzy zsunął się kaptur, więc Evelyn mogła wreszcie zobaczyć oczy zastygłe w wyrazie lekkiego zdumienia.

Chwilę później John wyszedł na ulicę i rozejrzał się, po czym spojrzał w dół. Gdy tylko rozpoznał osobę, którą ogłuszył zaklęciem, na jego ponurej twarzy pojawiła się taka satysfakcja, że Evelyn zrobiło się niedobrze.

— Kiedy strzeliłem zaklęciem, jeszcze nie wiedziałem, jak wielkie dopisze mi szczęście — wymruczał z zadowoleniem Selwyn z teraźniejszości, wciąż trzymając Grant za ramię. — Kiedy rozpoznałem twarz Constance Yaxley, byłem tak szczęśliwy, jak nie byłem przez wiele lat poprzedzających ten dzień.

Evelyn zaczęła się wyrywać. Po raz kolejny poczuła, jak wypełnia ją fala obrzydzenia do Johna Selwyna i jego szaleństwa. Ten jednak ani myślał ją puścić.

— Uspokój się — mruknął do niej. — To Constance tutaj zawiniła. To ona uciekła na tyle lat i porzuciła mnie, swojego narzeczonego, choć chciałem dla niej jak najlepiej. A potem, po latach, tak lekkomyślnie wróciła, wręcz sama wpadła prosto w moje stęsknione ramiona!

Evelyn odwróciła się w stronę nieprzytomnej matki, nad którą pochylał się właśnie Selwyn z przeszłości. Jednak gdy stwierdził, że nikogo nie ma, natychmiast wziął kobietę na ręce i zdeportował się. Nikt inny nie wyszedł z pubu, nikt nie zainteresował się tym, co się tutaj stało.

Wspomnienie rozmyło się, a Evelyn po chwili zreflektowała się, że wylądowali w piwnicach Johna. Na widok znajomego pomieszczenia poczuła, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Sam widok tego miejsca wprawiał ją w przerażenie.

— Nie! — jęknęła, szarpiąc się energicznie. — Nie, tylko nie to!

Selwyn bez trudu wykręcił obie jej ręce do tyłu i ścisnął ją mocniej, tak, że jeszcze bardziej ograniczył jej możliwość poruszania się.

— Spokój! — warknął.

Evelyn jeszcze przez chwilę się szamotała. Przestała dopiero wtedy, gdy John szarpnął ją szorstko za włosy i nakierował jej wzrok na postać leżącą pod ścianą.

W miejscu, gdzie teraz była przetrzymywana Mary, leżała Constance, wyglądając na zaskakująco drobną, wręcz kruchą. Zupełnie nie przypominała tej wyniosłej, dumnej i pełnej gracji kobiety, którą tak dobrze pamiętała Grant. Miała otwarte oczy, ale nie poruszała się. W jej spojrzeniu malował się strach i niepokój.

Chwilę później do pomieszczenia wszedł Selwyn, patrząc na Constance pożądliwym, niemal obłąkanym wzrokiem. Evelyn wzdrygnęła się odruchowo. Takie spojrzenie u Selwyna nigdy nie oznaczało niczego dobrego.

— Niepokoi cię niemożność poruszania się? — spytał sztywno.

Pomieszczenie nagle zalało jaśniejsze światło z różdżki. Oczy Constance natychmiast spoczęły na Johnie, który zbliżył się do niej z uśmieszkiem pełnym samozadowolenia.

Evelyn poczuła mimowolny lęk i znowu szarpnęła się w uścisku Selwyna.

— Dlaczego to robisz? Po co mi to pokazujesz? — zapytała. — Jesteś kompletnie szalony! Pewnie cię to kręci, prawda?

John wymierzył jej siarczysty policzek.

— Powiedziałem ci już, żebyś była cicho — upomniał ją tonem, jakby strofował niegrzeczne dziecko.

Jedną dłonią wciąż unieruchamiał obie jej ręce, zaś drugą chwycił ją za włosy, zmuszając do patrzenia na Constance.

— Constance Yaxley... Minęło tyle lat, odkąd widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni — wycedził John z przeszłości, pochylając się nad kobietą. — Jednak już dawno dotarły do mnie wieści o twoim powrocie... O czym zapewne doskonale wiesz.

Przesunął różdżką po policzku Constance. Kiedy rozciął bladą skórę, po jej twarzy popłynęła krew. Evelyn zaczęła płakać.

— Tak, to ja to zrobiłem — ciągnął John. — Liczyłem, że dowiem się czegoś ciekawego, ale niestety, przerwano mi. A szkoda, bo zabawa była doskonała.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się krótko i odsunął się od Constance, ale już po chwili przemówił ponownie.

— Wiedziałem, że sama do mnie przyjdziesz. Po tym, co zrobiłem z twoją kochaną córunią, byłem pewien, że prędzej czy później zaczniesz mnie szukać. — John ponownie pochylił się nad Constance i ujął w dłoń pojedynczy kosmyk jej włosów. — Wiedziałem, że przeszłość nie da ci spokoju. Przecież nawet ci parszywi, promugolscy zdrajcy, wśród których żyłaś, nie mogli sprawić, że przestaniesz być jedną _z nas_. Zdążyłem się już trochę o tobie dowiedzieć, Constance.

Roześmiał się, po czym puścił kobietę. Evelyn zauważyła, że wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty różdżkę, w której rozpoznała tę należącą do matki. Przez chwilę machał nią w powietrzu, po czym nagle przełamał ją na pół. Grant usłyszała trzask, a na podłogę obok unieruchomionej kobiety posypało się trochę jasnej, włóknistej substancji.

— To już i tak nie będzie ci potrzebne — rzekł, po czym uderzył Constance w twarz. 

Evelyn na ten widok pisnęła i przekręciła głowę w bok.

Selwyn z przeszłości po chwili przywrócił Constance zdolność ruchu, na co ta natychmiast rzuciła się w jego kierunku. Zanim jednak do niego doskoczyła, Selwyn machnął różdżką, a siła jego zaklęcia odrzuciła ją aż na ścianę, po której ponownie osunęła się na ziemię, dysząc ciężko.

Selwyn jednak nie wykonał żadnego ruchu w jej stronę. Parsknął śmiechem, po czym wyszedł, starannie zamykając drzwi. 

Wspomnienie znowu się zmieniło. John najwyraźniej pragnął pokazać dziewczynie pozostałe piwniczne rozmowy z Constance. Każda kolejna scena była gorsza i bardziej traumatyczna od poprzedniej.

— Constance do końca zachowała swoją dumę, która zawsze tak bardzo mi w niej imponowała — powiedział, spoglądając na swoją byłą narzeczoną. — Tylko spójrz na nią, Evelyn. Była bardzo twarda. Znosiła znacznie więcej niż ci wszyscy mugole, których także gościłem w swoich piwnicach. Więcej niż Mary. Więcej niż ktokolwiek.

W tym wspomnieniu zakrwawiona kobieta drżała na posadzce pod wpływem zaklęcia Johna z przeszłości. Obaj Selwynowie wydawali się zachwyceni, obserwując cierpienie Constance. Evelyn nawet na to nie patrzyła. Zacisnęła powieki i starała się nie słuchać ani stłumionych jęków matki, która za wszelką cenę starała się nie krzyczeć, ani pełnych zadowolenia słów Selwynów. Jej policzki były mokre od łez.

— Chodź, idziemy — mruknął John z teraźniejszości do płaczącej i drżącej Evelyn, która wpatrywała się w leżącą pod ścianą matkę.

Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, poczuła, jak oboje unieśli się w górę i po chwili wylądowali w gabinecie Johna, obserwowani przez portret Helen.

Evelyn udało się w końcu wyrwać z objęć mężczyzny, jednak ten po chwili doskoczył do niej i uderzył ją. Dziewczyna pisnęła i upadła, patrząc, jak mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i wycelował w nią. Gdy rzucił klątwę, nastolatka wygięła się w łuk i wrzasnęła z bólu. Po chwili dołączył do niej portret Helen. Namalowana dziewczynka zaczęła histerycznie płakać.

John najwyraźniej dopiero wtedy się opamiętał, bo szybko zdjął zaklęcie i na ułamek sekundy obejrzał się na przerażony obraz. Evelyn niemal nie słyszała, co dziewczynka z portretu mówiła do Selwyna. Mężczyzna dopiero chwilę później z powrotem pochylił się nad Grant.

— Przykro mi, że nie doceniasz moich starań, ale naprawdę chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej — powiedział. — Pokazuję ci to wszystko, żebyś wiedziała, jaka była twoja matka. Że to ona była winna temu, co spotkało ją i ciebie. Uciekła, zrobiła ze mnie durnia, więc musiałem ją ukarać. To tylko i wyłącznie jej wina, bo wcale nie musiała tak skończyć. Była dumna i piękna, mogłaby być dla mnie wspaniałą żoną, gdyby nie jej młodzieńczy kaprys.

Dyszał ciężko, patrząc na nią z rozczarowaniem. Nagle jednak zaskakująco ostrożnie wziął ją na ręce i wyniósł z gabinetu. Evelyn próbowała się wyrywać, ale zaklęcie, choć trwało nie dłużej niż kilkanaście sekund, osłabiło ją.

Poczuła ulgę, gdy Selwyn położył ją na łóżku. Ułożyła się przodem do okien, za którymi zachodziło słońce. Miała nadzieję, że mężczyzna wyjdzie, jednak ten, zamiast opuścić pokój, usiadł w fotelu.

Próbowała zignorować jego obecność. Nadal nie do końca doszła do siebie po tym, jak czarodziej pokazał jej uprowadzenie i przetrzymywanie Constance ze swojej perspektywy. Choć wiedziała, że do czegoś takiego doszło, zobaczenie tych chwil na własne oczy wstrząsnęło nią, a wspomnienie ciała matki na piwnicznych posadzkach niemal wypaliło się na wewnętrznej stronie jej powiek.

— Musiałem to zrobić twojej matce. Tylko tak mogłem ją przy sobie zatrzymać — mówił John, delikatnie gładząc dziewczynę po włosach. — Czekałem na nią prawie dwadzieścia lat.

Evelyn milczała, błagając w duchu, żeby zostawił ją samą.

— Constance była dla mnie bardzo ważna. Wybrano ją dla mnie. Gdyby nie uciekła, zostałaby moją żoną, a ty byłabyś moją prawdziwą córką — ciągnął dalej Selwyn, nie bacząc na milczenie nastolatki. — Zostawiła mnie! Zadała się z plugawym zdrajcą!

Często to powtarzał. Zupełnie, jakby myślał, że Evelyn mu uwierzy. Ale ona nie wierzyła, że John byłby zdolny, by naprawdę kochać Constance. Raczej miał na jej punkcie niezdrową obsesję.

— Powinna być tutaj, ze mną — mamrotał dalej Selwyn. — Powinna zostać, Evelyn.

Evelyn na moment obejrzała się za siebie, dostrzegając, że mężczyzna kołysał się w fotelu, patrząc przed siebie pustym wzrokiem, w którym znowu czaiło się szaleństwo. W takich chwilach bała się go najbardziej.

Nadal milczała, co chyba mu się nie spodobało, bo w pewnym momencie szarpnął ją za ramię i odwrócił w swoją stronę, po czym złapał jej włosy i odgiął głowę do tyłu, pochylając się tak nisko, że prawie stykali się twarzami.

— Ty nie uważasz, że twoja matka popełniła błąd, prawda?

Grant niezdarnie pokręciła głową. Leżała pod mężczyzną zupełnie nieruchomo, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej go rozjuszyć. Dzisiaj już raz uderzył ją zaklęciem, nie chciała, by zrobił to po raz drugi, albo żeby sprowadził ją do piwnicy i zmusił do patrzenia na kolejne krzywdy Mary.

— Odpowiedz.

Nie odpowiedziała, więc szarpnął ją mocniej. Krzyknęła, a wtedy chyba się opamiętał, bo nagle ją puścił i odsunął się, mrugając szybko oczami. Wyszedł tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążyła przekręcić się na drugi bok.

 

**xxx**

 

April z ulgą zamknęła wszystkie teczki i wyłączyła komputer. Dzisiejszego dnia nie przytrafiło się żadne bardziej angażujące zadanie, więc rozkoszowała się perspektywą wolnego popołudnia i nadchodzącego weekendu. Jeśli oczywiście nie trafi się jakieś nagłe wezwanie, ale tego nie sposób było przewidzieć.

Uśmiechnęła się do Gabriela Jonesa, który także zbierał się już do domu. Zaledwie kilka dni temu zakończyła się wreszcie sprawa czarodzieja, którego ciało znaleźli niedawno na obrzeżach miasta. Było to kolejne dochodzenie prowadzone z Jonesem i musiała przyznać, że naprawdę dobrze im się współpracowało.

— To na razie, Gabs! — rzuciła lekko, chwytając swoją torbę i wychodząc zza biurka.

Mężczyzna mrugnął do niej.

— Co ty na to, żeby wyskoczyć gdzieś po pracy? — spytał, nachylając się w jej stronę.

April uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, choć nieco ją zaskoczyło, że to on wyszedł z taką propozycją. Większość tych doświadczonych, zaangażowanych aurorów nie miało zbyt wiele czasu na nawiązywanie znajomości. April miała nadzieję, że w jej przypadku się tak nie skończy. Lubiła swoją pracę, ale nie chciała rezygnować z rozrywek i życia towarzyskiego, choć to ostatnie od czasu feralnej misji Jamesa mocno podupadło.

— Bardzo chętnie, ale obiecałam Jimowi, że dzisiaj znowu do niego wpadnę — powiedziała. — W tym tygodniu jeszcze u niego nie byłam.

— Och, jasne — rzekł Gabriel. — Ale gdybyś kiedyś miała ochotę...

— Oczywiście, że tak. Jeszcze się zgadamy — rzuciła April, po czym opuściła Biuro Aurorów.

Wciąż w dobrym humorze wyjechała z ministerstwa i udała się do Kliniki Urazów Magicznych, gdzie od razu skierowała się na ostatnie piętro, wciąż rozmyślając nad swoimi relacjami z Jonesem.

— Cześć, Jim — przywitała się April, wchodząc do sali swojego brata.

Niedawno minęły dwa lata, odkąd James tutaj trafił, a później, kiedy jego stan się nie poprawiał, został przeniesiony na Oddział dla Umysłowo Chorych Czarodziejów, który zajmował całe najwyższe piętro okazałego budynku znajdującego się na obrzeżach Nowego Jorku. Przez cały ten czas regularnie go odwiedzała, tęskniąc za cudowną przeszłością, w której oboje wiedli całkowicie normalne życie. Jednak zaklęcia Brytyjczyków oraz pobyt w Azkabanie miały na niego tak destrukcyjny wpływ, że do tej pory nie doszedł do siebie, choć uzdrowiciele bardzo się starali, by poprawić jego stan.

Na jej widok mężczyzna ożywił się. Usiadł na łóżku i podrapał się po źle ogolonym policzku.

Dziewczyna natychmiast się uśmiechnęła. James bardzo niewiele mówił, ale przynajmniej zaczął ją rozpoznawać. Nie była jednak pewna, jak wiele pamiętał z przeszłości.

Wyglądał nieco lepiej i nie był już tak wynędzniały, choć wciąż bardzo daleko mu było do tego radosnego, energicznego młodzieńca, który z takim zapałem przygotowywał się do wyjazdu na swoją ostatnią, jak się okazało, misję. Piżama wciąż wisiała na nim luźno, a jego włosy były potargane i wyblakłe. Oczy nie były już zapadnięte i podkrążone, ale od dawna nie było w nich żywego blasku. Na poszarzałej skórze odznaczały się wciąż wyraźne, choć znacznie bledsze blizny pozaklęciowe.

— Może przejdziemy się do patio, Jim? — April wskazała na okno znajdujące się nad łóżkiem. — Na dworze jest bardzo ciepło.

— Mhm...

Powoli pomogła mu wstać i chwyciła Jima pod ramię. Znajdował się w otwartej części oddziału, więc mógł poruszać się po piętrze dosyć swobodnie, a April miała pozwolenie na wyprowadzanie brata na dwór, choć rzecz jasna musiała go pilnować. Kiedy regularnie zażywał eliksiry, był zupełnie nieszkodliwy i nie dostawał ataków. Uzdrowiciele wydawali się go lubić i zawsze byli przychylni dla młodej aurorki.

Ruszyli korytarzem.

— Chodź, pojedziemy windą.

Wciąż podtrzymując brata, wcisnęła przycisk. James stał obok niej sztywno i patrzył tępym wzrokiem w podłogę. April miała nadzieję, że może na świeżym powietrzu się trochę ożywi. W końcu ciągłe siedzenie w małej, pojedynczej sali musiało być dla niego bardzo nudne, choć często czytała mu książki i gazety, a nawet załatwiła, żeby podłączono mu mały telewizor. Dawniej James z pewnością czułby się bardzo nieszczęśliwy w takich warunkach, ale obecnie zazwyczaj był apatyczny i zobojętniały i nie uskarżał się.

W windzie mężczyzna wcisnął się w kąt, przez co wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej bezradnego i kruchego niż zwykle. April przez cały czas szeptała do niego uspokajające słowa, a kiedy zatrzymali się na parterze, poprowadziła go do przejścia do przestronnego patio z trawnikiem, krzewami i ławkami.

Przez chwilę spacerowali ścieżkami. April podtrzymywała brata i przez cały czas do niego mówiła, jednocześnie rozglądając się dookoła i zadzierając głowę do góry, by spojrzeć na budynek otaczający duże, kwadratowe patio ze wszystkich stron.

Niezrażona jego milczeniem, opowiadała o tym, co robiła w ostatnich dniach. Na początku zawsze miała opory przed mówieniem o pracy, pamiętając, jak ministerstwo potraktowało jej brata, ale później zaczęła to traktować zupełnie normalnie i teraz przy każdej wizycie raczyła Jima opowieściami o Biurze Aurorów. Wspomniała zarówno o ostatnich sprawach, jak i o relacjach ze współpracownikami. Zawsze, kiedy mówiła o swojej pracy, miała wrażenie, że James lekko się uśmiechał, zupełnie jakby w głębi duszy trochę za tym tęsknił. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że najchętniej cofnęłaby czas i zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby nie pojechał na tamtą misję. Nawet teraz, po upływie ponad dwóch lat miała ogromny żal do Blackwella o to, że nie przerwał misji Jamesa, zanim został schwytany, i że tak długo zwlekał z próbami uwolnienia go z rąk Brytyjczyków.

— Kojarzysz Gabriela Jonesa z Wydziału do Spraw Przestępstw Magicznych? — spytała nagle, nie chcąc myśleć ani mówić o Blackwellu. — Ostatnio pracowałam z nim przy kilku jego śledztwach.

James jednak tylko wymamrotał coś nieskładnego i znowu potarł bladą twarz.

Kiedy po kilku minutach jego krok stał się chwiejny, podprowadziła go do ławeczki znajdującej się w rogu patio, obok dużego krzewu obsypanego drobnymi, żółtymi kwiatami.

— Chodź tutaj — szepnęła, pomagając mu usiąść.

Opadła na drewniane siedzisko obok niego i wyprostowała nogi, po czym wpatrzyła się przelotnie w siedzące kilkanaście metrów dalej czarownice. Jedna z nich miała dodatkową parę rąk.

Odwróciła się z powrotem do Jamesa, który przycupnął na skraju ławki i kołysał się leciutko do przodu i do tyłu, uśmiechając się nieco nieobecnie.

— Podoba ci się tu, prawda? — spytała. — Też lubię wiosnę. Jest tak ciepło i słonecznie.

Mężczyzna skubnął dłonią jeden z małych, żółtych kwiatuszków i położył go obok April.

— Dzięki, Jim. — Dziewczyna mrugnęła do niego.

James, mimo znacznej poprawy stanu, wciąż czasami przywodził na myśl duże dziecko, które musiało wszystkiego uczyć się od nowa. April na początku było bardzo trudno się z tym pogodzić, ale teraz najważniejsze było, że brat żył i wciąż istniała nadzieja, że kiedyś wyzdrowieje.

Nagle do patio weszła dwójka czarodziejów w tradycyjnych szatach — zapewne obcokrajowcy lub mieszkańcy którejś z tych magicznych, odizolowanych wiosek, o których April wiedziała tylko tyle, że istnieją. Jednak o ile dla niej ich ekscentryczny wygląd stanowił jedynie intrygującą ciekawostkę, tak James nagle zesztywniał i zsunął się z ławki.

— Nie... — wydyszał.

Dziewczyna natychmiast ukucnęła przy nim.

— Spokojnie, Jim, nic ci tutaj nie grozi — szepnęła do niego.

Natychmiast zdała sobie sprawę, że widok tych ludzi mógł przypominać mu Wielką Brytanię i krzywdy doznane z rąk członków tamtejszej organizacji czarnomagicznej. Choć czarodzieje już poszli dalej, pogrążeni w rozmowie, James ciągle leżał na ziemi i drżał, a z jego ust pociekła strużka śliny. Przez cały czas mamrotał nieskładnie i rozglądał się chaotycznie.

— Nie pozwól mnie zabrać...

— Nikt nie chce cię zabrać, Jim! To już przeszłość, jesteś bezpieczny — mówiła do niego.

Nagle jednak szarpnął się i odepchnął ją na bok. April upadła na ścieżkę wysypaną drobnymi kamykami i zanim zdążyła go powstrzymać, James rzucił się w kąt patio i zaczął bić pięściami w ścianę.

Dawno nie widziała go w takim stanie. Jako aurorka była jednak o wiele lepiej przygotowana niż kiedyś, więc szybko pobiegła do budynku i sprowadziła uzdrowicieli.

— Musimy go stąd zabrać — powiedziała pulchna czarownica, ostrożnie pomagając przerażonemu mężczyźnie wstać. — Proszę tutaj zostać.

Choć chciała pójść z nimi i upewnić się, że odpowiednio się o niego zatroszczą, została.

 

**xxx**

 

Podczas kolejnej sesji wspomnień wylądowała w pokoiku podobnym do tego, który zajmowała, i rozejrzała się, po chwili dostrzegając najwyżej ośmio-, może dziewięcioletnią dziewczynkę stojącą przed lustrem z różdżką w dłoni. Od razu rozpoznała w niej Helen. To oznaczało, że John postanowił zacząć pokazywać jej wspomnienia ze swojego dzieciństwa. Sama nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć, jednak doszła do wniosku, że Selwyn był jeszcze bardziej szalony i ogarnięty dziwacznymi obsesjami, niż sądziła. Zastanawianie się nad przyczynami, dla których pokazywał jej to wszystko, nie miało większego sensu.

Dziewczynka drżała lekko. Evelyn dostrzegła na jej twarzy i rękach siniaki. Natychmiast się skrzywiła, patrząc, jak Helen celuje w nie różdżką i mruczy formułkę, która była jej doskonale znana, a której z powodu braku różdżki nie używała od paru miesięcy. Zaklęcie maskujące. Zauważyła też, że dziewczynka miała wyraźne problemy z rzuceniem czaru, i chciała do niej podejść, by zabrać jej różdżkę i samej rzucić na nią to zaklęcie, wiedziała, że jest we wspomnieniu i może jedynie biernie obserwować.

Bezsilność była jedną z rzeczy, które najbardziej ją przygnębiały w trakcie pobytu w posiadłości Selwyna i oglądania jego wspomnień.

W momencie, gdy tuż za nią zmaterializował się Selwyn, drzwi pokoju otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie młody John, mogący mieć najwyżej dwanaście, trzynaście lat. Wydawał się zaskakująco patykowaty i niezgrabny, a przydługa szata wisiała luźno na jego ciele. Niezbyt przypominał siebie z teraźniejszości ani ze wspomnień, które dotyczyły spotkań z Constance.

Wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż Helen. Miał podbite oko i rozciętą wargę, a jego dłonie były pokryte przebarwiającymi się siniakami. Evelyn spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym obejrzała się ukradkiem na dorosłego Selwyna.

Nastoletni John tymczasem zbliżył się do siostry.

— Pomogę ci — wyszeptał, wyciągając swoją różdżkę.

Helen nic nie powiedziała, patrząc, jak chłopiec wyciąga własną różdżkę i mruczy zaklęcie. Nie zamaskował jej siniaków, po prostu je zlikwidował. Widok Johna pomagającemu komukolwiek był jednak bardzo szokujący dla Evelyn. Selwyn, którego znała, wolał krzywdzić i niszczyć.

— Nie mów ojcu — poprosił młody Selwyn.

Dziewczynka przesunęła dłonią po policzku i uśmiechnęła się.

— Nie powiem.

Podwinęła sukienkę i wsunęła różdżkę za brzeg pończochy.

— Chodź, wiesz, że ojciec nie lubi czekać — rzekł po chwili młody John.

Evelyn mogła jednak przysiąc, że Helen zadrżała. Brat także musiał to dostrzec, bo wyciągnął do niej rękę, którą dziewczynka po chwili złapała. Dorosły Selwyn poruszył się niespokojnie, a Grant dostrzegła, że cały czas patrzył nie na nią, tylko na swoją siostrę. Jej równie dobrze mogłoby tutaj nie być.

Po chwili rodzeństwo wyszło z pokoju. Dopiero wtedy John wyrwał się z zadumy i złapał Evelyn za ramię, także wyprowadzając ją z pomieszczenia.

— Jeśli zależało ci na Helen, dlaczego pozwalałeś na to, żeby ojciec ją krzywdził? — spytała ostrożnie, obserwując utykającego chłopca prowadzącego za rękę drobną ośmiolatkę.

— Tak właśnie wygląda wychowanie dzieci w najbardziej poważanych rodach czystej krwi — powiedział John, a jego głos brzmiał normalnie, zupełnie, jakby nie uważał tego za coś niewłaściwego.

— Co takiego zrobiła Helen?

John spojrzał na dziewczynkę idącą z jego dziecięcą wersją.

— Nie robiła wystarczająco szybkich postępów w nauce zaklęć — mruknął. — Ojciec tego nie tolerował, chciał, żeby jak najszybciej posiadła podstawowe umiejętności. Miał wobec nas bardzo wysokie oczekiwania, szczególnie wobec Helen.

Evelyn zamrugała z niedowierzaniem, jednak ugryzła się w język, zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć w bezczelny sposób.

Wiedziała już sporo o przeszłości matki, widziała także stare ślady u Alexandry i Charlesa. Pamiętała też wywody Johna na temat wychowania, kiedy pytała go, dlaczego ją krzywdził i po co trzymał ją w swoim domu.

Helen i John z przeszłości udali się do salonu, który wyglądał niemal dokładnie tak samo jak w teraźniejszości. Przy jednym z wąskich okien stała jednak wysoka, wychudzona kobieta o włosach nijakiego koloru i oczach otoczonych siateczką zmarszczek. Nie mogła być stara, jednak wyglądała na osobę, która zaznała w swoim życiu wielu trosk i zmartwień. Jej długa suknia mimowolnie przywiodła Grant na myśl Constance. Zadrżała, gdy przypomniała sobie ostatnie pokazywane jej wspomnienia matki.

— To nasza matka — powiedział dorosły Selwyn. — Umarła krótko po śmierci Helen.

Evelyn przysłuchiwała się kobiecie mówiącej coś do dzieci wylęknionym głosem, ale po chwili do salonu wsunął się postawny mężczyzna, którego już kojarzyła z paru wspomnień. Na jego widok Helen zaczęła lekko drżeć, ale młody John ledwo dostrzegalnie ścisnął jej rękę, zupełnie jakby próbował dodać jej otuchy. Grant, patrząc na to, nawet nie potrafiła poczuć nienawiści do tego chudego, sponiewieranego chłopca, który w przyszłości miał się stać tym szalonym mężczyzną stojącym w tej chwili obok niej.

Zirytowana i naburmuszona twarz Williama Selwyna rozjaśniła się na widok córki.

Zbliżył się powoli i wyciągnął rękę, ale nie uderzył dziewczynki. Jego palce przesunęły się po jej policzku, już pozbawionym siniaków.

— Chodź, Helen — powiedział cicho. — Ty też, John.

Gdy zwrócił się do syna, jego głos zabrzmiał oschlej. Evelyn zauważyła, że dziewczynka bezradnie obejrzała się na brata i zrobiło jej się żal, mimo że Helen była siostrą Selwyna.

— Znowu zabierasz ich do piwnicy, Williamie? — spytała nieoczekiwanie matka, do tej pory czająca się w pobliżu okien.

— Zamknij się, Hester, i nie wtrącaj się w to, jak wychowuję nasze dzieci — warknął czarodziej, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Helen i John ruszyli za nim z twarzami pozbawionymi wyrazu.

— Chodź, Evelyn. — Dorosły Selwyn pociągnął dziewczynę za rękę, zmuszając ją, by także za nimi poszła.

Piwniczne wspomnienia Johna nie były lepsze od jej własnych. Patrząc na to, do czego William Selwyn zmuszał swoje dzieci, o niczym tak nie marzyła, jak o tym, by natychmiast wyjść z myślodsiewni i jak najszybciej zapomnieć o tym, czego właśnie była świadkiem.

Oglądając wspomnienia, zaczynała rozumieć, że mężczyzna z sobie tylko znanego powodu uznał, że przypominała mu dawno utraconą siostrę, i dlatego uparcie chciał ją mieć przy sobie.

Trudno jej było nadążyć za zmianami w jego nastrojach, doszła jednak do wniosku, że za tym wszystkim mogła stać właśnie Helen. Grant nadal nie wiedziała, co myśleć o tym, że John przed laty miał młodszą siostrę, która umarła. W jaki sposób, tego nie chciał zdradzić, choć zawsze powtarzał, że kiedyś jej to pokaże.

Evelyn miała jednak nadzieję, że oglądanie wspomnienia śmierci tej nieznanej jej dziewczynki zostanie jej oszczędzone, ale Selwyn był tak szalony, że nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby rzeczywiście to zrobił.

Czasami miała wręcz wrażenie, że na punkcie siostry miał jeszcze większą obsesję niż na punkcie jej matki, bo kiedyś, kiedy skrzat przyprowadził ją do jego gabinetu, przyłapała go na tym, jak rozmawiał z portretem Helen wiszącym nad kominkiem. Na widok wchodzącej Grant bardzo się speszył i czym prędzej odsunął od portretu, odwracając się do dziewczyny. Czasami mylił się i nazywał ją imieniem swojej siostry, po czym szybko się reflektował.

Teraz już każdego dnia odbywali sesje rozmów. Podczas kilku ostatnich John praktycznie ignorował obecność Mary, skupiając się na słuchaniu Evelyn.

 

**xxx**

 

Charles wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, jak to będzie, gdy w końcu wróci do domu ojca.

Od kilku miesięcy był pełnoletni i pomyślnie zdał egzamin na licencję teleportacji. Teoretycznie mógł deportować się gdziekolwiek zaraz po opuszczeniu pociągu. Bał się jednak, że ojciec i tak mógłby go odnaleźć. Był zbyt zawzięty, żeby mu wybaczyć coś takiego. Poza tym nie miał pojęcia o życiu wśród mugoli, więc gdyby uciekł, nie potrafiłby sobie poradzić w normalnym świecie bez ciągłego wysługiwania się magią i skrzatami domowymi czekającymi na każde jego skinienie.

Bał się także poznania losów Evelyn. Czy wciąż żyła? Jeśli tak, to w jakim była stanie? Czuł, że nie chciał tego wiedzieć, wolał jedynie snuć rozważania. Wiedział jednak, że i tak wkrótce się o tym przekona. Nie miał wyboru, musiał wrócić do domu.

Póki co skupiał się głównie na nauce. Przygotowywał się do czerwcowych egzaminów i cierpliwie znosił zachowania kolegów. Coraz częściej zauważał, że w ostatnich miesiącach drogi jego i Brandona zaczynały się rozchodzić. Will i Stewart zbliżyli się do Ślizgonów, zaś on prawie cały czas siedział w bibliotece lub snuł się po błoniach.

Nie mógłby powiedzieć, żeby mu to przeszkadzało. Wręcz cieszyła go ta samotność i to, że nie musiał być na każde skinienie kumpli, nie lubiących, kiedy się wyłamywał. Najwyraźniej jednak Will z jakiegoś powodu postawił na nim krzyżyk.

Kiedy uczył się numerologii, nagle usłyszał, że ktoś odsuwa krzesło obok niego i siada przy jego stoliku.

Podniósł wzrok, zauważając Julie Davis.

— Cześć — burknął w odpowiedzi na jej powitanie, bo czuł, że tak wypadało.

Nie miał nic przeciwko Davis. Zupełnie nie obchodziło go jej mugolskie pochodzenie. Nie był jednak towarzyskim typem i jej pojawienie się wprawiło go w głęboką konsternację, tym bardziej, że nigdy się bliżej nie kolegowali. Rozmawiali ze sobą może na pierwszym roku, ale później zbliżył się do Willa i Stewarta, z którymi dzielił dormitorium, a którzy nie akceptowali towarzystwa Davis.

Nie mógł jednak nie pamiętać, że Krukonka przyjaźniła się z Evelyn i najbardziej martwiła się ej zniknięciem.

— Nie widziałeś może Wielkiej Encyklopedii Numerologii? — spytała nagle Julie. — Chciałam ją wypożyczyć, ale pani Pince powiedziała, że ktoś już ją wziął.

Charles zerknął na książkę, którą czytał.

— Ja ją mam.

Zanim Julie zdążyła coś powiedzieć, chłopak przesunął księgę w jej stronę. Był pewien, że umiał wystarczająco dużo, by osiągnąć wysoki wynik na zbliżającym się egzaminie.

— Dzięki, Charles — powiedziała Davis.

Chłopak powoli podniósł na nią wzrok.

— Nie ma za co — mruknął.

Przesunął się nieco w bok, zamierzając zwiększyć dystans między sobą a Krukonką. Niechcący zrzucił łokciem jedną z książek, więc schylił się i ją podniósł.

Nagle jednak usłyszał dziwny odgłos ze strony Davis i zorientował się, że rękaw jego szaty niechcący się podwinął, odsłaniając przedramię pokryte długimi, zabliźnionymi rozcięciami.

Zaklął w duchu. Ostatnio był tak zajęty nauką, że zapomniał o odnowieniu zaklęć maskujących. Niewybaczalny błąd, za który z pewnością zostałby surowo ukarany przez ojca, mającego manię na punkcie ukrywania swoich brudnych sprawek.

Szarpnął rękaw w dół i odszedł, nie oglądając się na Davis. Czuł jednak dziwny lęk. Przez tyle lat musiał ukrywać swoje blizny i skutecznie mu się to udawało. Miał nadzieję, że Davis nie domyśliła się, co mogą oznaczać jego ślady. W końcu była szlamą, mogła nie wiedzieć takich rzeczy. Choć z drugiej strony, jako przyjaciółka Evelyn mogła pamiętać, że dziewczyna padła ofiarą czarnej magii i także miała na swoim ciele bardzo podobne blizny.

W ostateczności będzie musiał rzucić na nią zaklęcie zapomnienia. Tak, to właśnie zrobi, jeśli Davis kiedykolwiek nawiąże do tej sytuacji lub jeśli spróbuje komukolwiek powiedzieć.

 

**xxx**

 

Evelyn czekała w salonie. John wszedł i uśmiechnął się do niej nieznacznie, siadając na swoim zwykłym miejscu naprzeciwko niej. Sądząc po drżeniu jej dłoni, denerwowała się. Zawsze była zdenerwowana podczas rozmów z nim, co z jednej strony łechtało jego ego, a z drugiej budziło w nim irytację.

— Nasza droga Mary dzisiaj zaniemogła, więc musimy poradzić sobie bez niej — rzekł powoli.

Mugolka była w coraz gorszym stanie. Mimo regularnego aplikowania eliksirów wyraźnie słabła. Selwyn zdawał sobie sprawę, że mimo wszystkich jego zabiegów zostało jej najwyżej kilka tygodni życia. Bo nawet, jeśli mógł leczyć jej ciało, szkody wyrządzone w jej umyśle były nieodwracalne. Mary została w końcu złamana i nie miała żadnych chęci do życia. Wegetowała w nieustannym lęku, nigdy nie wiedząc, kiedy spadnie na nią kolejna kara.

 Zdawał sobie sprawę, że za niedługo stanie przed koniecznością zdobycia kolejnej ofiary, którą będzie mógł wykorzystać do manipulowania Evelyn. Musi ją starannie wybrać, ale na razie jeszcze nie musiał się spieszyć.

Niemal delikatnie chwycił w dłoń pojedynczy kosmyk obecnie ciemnych włosów dziewczyny.

— Mam nadzieję, że będziesz ze mną rozmawiać równie chętnie jak wtedy, kiedy asystuje nam Mary. Mam rację?

Dziewczyna po chwili wahania skinęła głową. John puścił jej włosy i wyprostował się w fotelu.

— Świetnie — stwierdził. — Może więc opowiesz mi o tym nędznym aurorze? Thomasie Maxwellu?

To nazwisko niemal wypluł. Gardził tym czarodziejem za sam fakt, że ośmielił się uwieść córkę jego dawnej narzeczonej, dziewczynę przypominającą jego małą, kruchą Helen. Żałował, że nie mógł ukarać go w znacznie ciekawszy sposób. Musiał zadowolić się zrzuceniem na niego winy w sprawie Laury i wieścią, że aurorzy łyknęli haczyk i wsadzili go do Azkabanu, gdzie nie mógł mu już w żaden sposób zagrozić.

Evelyn milczała. To mu się nie podobało. Nigdy nie lubił, kiedy milczała, chyba że sam kazał jej być cicho.

— Odpowiedz, Evelyn. Chcę to wiedzieć. Nadal nie potrafię pojąć twojej głupoty i naiwności.

Gdy odwróciła wzrok, chwycił ją za policzki i zmusił do patrzenia mu prosto w oczy. Po raz kolejny zauważył, jak bardzo jej oczy różniły się od tych należących do Constance.

— Ja... po prostu go lubiłam. Był przy mnie, pomagał mi.

— Czyżby?

— Zaczęło się od korepetycji — wyznała ledwie słyszalnie, po czym odchrząknęła. — Uczył mnie zaklęć. Dopiero później się zaprzyjaźniliśmy i zaczęliśmy ze sobą spotykać.

Na jej bladej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. John parsknął śmiechem na ten widok. Czuł, że poruszył wrażliwą strunę. Evelyn nawet bez zachęty w postaci obecności Mary wydawała się niemal skręcać pod jego spojrzeniem, w którym czaiła się chłodna ciekawość.

— Jak pewnie zdążyłaś się domyślić, romanse uczennic z nauczycielami nie są dobrze postrzegane w naszym społeczeństwie — stwierdził sucho. — Jako twój opiekun, czuję się głęboko zbulwersowany, że w ogóle doszło do takiej sytuacji. Ale cóż, pewnie w tej twojej zepsutej Ameryce nie wpojono ci odpowiednich wzorców. Nie pokazano, co jest właściwe, a co nie.

Evelyn dla odmiany pobladła.

— Ale cóż, Maxwell już cię nie tknie. Został należycie ukarany. Azkaban nawet bez dementorów jest plugawym miejscem.

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się. Nie dziwił się; sam także nienawidził myśli o Azkabanie. Ojciec od dzieciństwa lubił go straszyć, że jeśli go zawiedzie, zostanie oddany aurorom i zamknięty razem z dementorami. Choć od tamtego czasu minęło wiele lat i dawno zdążył wyrosnąć z dziecinnych lęków, głęboka niechęć do aurorów i konsekwencji nadal w nim tkwiła. Przerażała go też perspektywa pozbawienia jego największej uciechy oraz utraty gromadzonych przez lata _skarbów_.

— O tak, Evelyn. Już nie musisz się obawiać — mruknął jeszcze. — W przyszłości oczywiście pomyślimy o kimś bardziej odpowiednim dla ciebie. Charles dostanie twoją drogą kuzynkę, Alexandrę, ale nie martw się, ty też nie skończysz samotnie.

Dziewczyna zesztywniała, ale Selwyn ciągnął dalej, nie bacząc na strach czający się w jej oczach.

— Ale jeszcze nie jesteś gotowa. Nie przygotowałem cię dostatecznie. Charles i Alexandra byli stosownie wychowywani od urodzenia. Ty spędziłaś szesnaście lat w mugolskim gnojowisku, nie mając za knut ogłady i nie znając naszych wspaniałych tradycji.

— Ale...

Przerwał jej.

— Skoro tak bardzo lubiłaś spotkania z Maxwellem, co powiesz na to, żebym to ja zaczął cię uczyć? — zapytał z rozbawieniem.

Tak, jak się spodziewał, dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową, ale nie przejmował się tym. Gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, i tak zacznie przygotowywać dziewczynę. Tak miało być.

Przez chwilę milczał, wpatrując się tępo w kominek, który praktycznie dogasał. Będzie musiał rozkazać skrzatowi, żeby się tym zajął.

Przeniósł wzrok na jedyne nieprzysłonięte ciężkimi zasłonami okno, za którym było widać zapuszczony ogród.

— Zmień się — rzucił nagle, wstając i zwracając się w stronę Evelyn.

Wpadł na naprawdę interesujący pomysł.

Nastolatka spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale po chwili w jej oczach błysnął strach. Zapewne pamiętała tamten dzień z listopada, kiedy wysłał ją do Ministerstwa Magii pod zmienioną postacią. Jednak tym razem nie zamierzał jej nigdzie wysyłać. Może kiedyś, za jakiś czas, kiedy będzie mieć pewność, że można na niej polegać. Ale na razie usypiał jej czujność, dopiero przygotowywał ją do przyszłego wychowania i traktował zaskakująco ulgowo. Nie chciał, żeby dziewczyna go nienawidziła, bo nie znosił grymasu nienawiści na twarzy tak podobnej do Helen, jedynej osoby, która zawsze go akceptowała.

— Dlaczego? — spytała.

— Po prostu zmień wygląd. Bez dyskusji!

Grant rozejrzała się dookoła bezradnie. John wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, nawet się nie poruszając.

Dopiero po chwili się zmieniła. Pokiwał głową z aprobatą, zadowolony że nie zatraciła swojego wspaniałego daru. Właściwie to polecenie było zwykłym kaprysem. I tak nikt nie mógł im przeszkodzić. Po prostu chciał zobaczyć, jak się metamorfuje.

— Idziemy — rzucił, biorąc ją za rękę i wyprowadzając z salonu.

Czuł, że drżała lekko, jednak wzmocnił uścisk zanim się wyrwała i poprowadził ją korytarzami, by następnie wyjść na zewnątrz. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy pozwolił Grant opuścić posiadłość. Natychmiast dostrzegł, że się ożywiła.

Poprowadził ją wzdłuż murów, patrząc przed siebie beznamiętnie jak zawsze. Evelyn szła tuż za nim, mrużąc oczy od intensywnego słońca.

— Dokąd mnie zabierasz? — dopytywała.

Nie odpowiedział. Obeszli mur posiadłości, podchodząc do niewielkiego zagajnika odgradzającego rezydencję od okolicznych wrzosowisk.

Szli kilka minut, aż dotarli do niewielkiego cmentarza Selwynów. Mężczyzna w pewnym momencie szarpnął Evelyn za rękę, zmuszając do tego, by zatrzymała się przed gładkim, płaskim kamieniem, pod którym zakopał ciało Constance Yaxley. Od dawna chciał pokazać jej to miejsce, był pewien, że to odpowiednio ją poruszy.

— To właśnie tutaj skończyła twoja ukochana matka — powiedział z lubością. — Wreszcie na swoim miejscu, u boku rodziny niedoszłego męża, który czekał na nią dziewiętnaście długich lat.

Wspomniał przelotnie pobyt Constance w piwnicy oraz pukiel jej pięknych włosów, które wciąż przechowywał w szkatułce. Radował się z tego, że niepokorna narzeczona była przy nim, że już nigdy go nie porzuci.

Evelyn jednak wyraźnie miała na ten temat inne zdanie, bo wyrwała się i uciekła, biegnąc między kamieniami nagrobnymi. Selwyn wiedział, że i tak nie miała z nim szans, więc odczekał chwilę, dając dziewczynie złudzenie, że jej się udało, po czym zwalił ją z nóg jednym ruchem różdżki. Grant runęła na ziemię i potoczyła się z rozpędu po trawniku.

John podszedł do niej powoli i znowu wziął ją na ręce, tak jak ostatnio. Grant była całkowicie bezwładna wskutek zaklęcia Pełnego Porażenia Ciała, więc po prostu zaniósł ją do pokoju i zostawił, nie odczarowując. Zaklęcie i tak miało przestać działać za parę godzin, a krnąbrnej smarkuli dobrze zrobi, jeśli trochę poleży i przemyśli swoje naganne postępowanie.

Dał jej do zrozumienia, czym zakończy się nieposłuszne zachowanie, po czym szybko opuścił pokój, by uniknąć pokusy surowszego ukarania jej.

Skierował kroki do piwnicy, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją na myśl o najnowszym eliksirze czarnomagicznym, który miał zamiar przetestować na swojej ofierze. Od tygodnia się na niej nie wyżywał, co teraz uważał za zbyteczny akt łaski. Mary i tak niedługo umrze.

— Na co masz ochotę, Mary? — spytał kilka minut później, gdy ocucił kobietę szybkim „Enervate”. Chcesz poczuć, jak to jest, kiedy twoja skóra zaczyna się rozpuszczać? Czy może tym razem przypieczemy ci wnętrzności? Co ty na to, moja droga?

Zazwyczaj stosował klątwy, ale eliksiry bywały równie kuszącą alternatywą, po którą sięgał, kiedy potrzebował mocniejszych wrażeń.

Przez chwilę stał i patrzył na siedzącą w kącie kobietę, której zdecydowanie nie zostało zbyt wiele życia. Trzy tygodnie, może cztery. Jej wzrok już teraz wydawał się martwy i pusty. Zapewne nie pozostało w niej nic prócz negatywnych emocji i głębokich lęków. Przez parę miesięcy zniszczył w niej wszystko, co jasne i pełne nadziei, pozostawiając zaledwie pustą skorupę. Nawet gdyby jakimś cudem się stąd wydostała, nigdy nie wróciłaby do normalności.

Teraz już nie potrafił czerpać pełnej satysfakcji z jej cierpienia. Ona i tak już była złamana.

Widząc, że milczała, odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do piwniczki z eliksirami. Samodzielnie wybrał napar, który miał ochotę przetestować, po czym wrócił i nachylił się nad nią, przekrzywiając głowę lekko na bok niczym zaciekawione dziecko.

Otworzył usta mugolki, nawet nie musząc wkładać w to wiele siły, po czym wlał w nią jadowicie zielony eliksir. Nie minęło kilka minut, jak kobieta wytrzeszczyła w oczy i zgięła się w pół, zaczynając podrygiwać w konwulsjach.

A on stał i patrzył beznamiętnym wzrokiem. Zdecydowanie musiał poszukać sobie nowej ofiary, która budziłaby w nim większą ekscytację, niż ten rozdygotany wrak kobiety.

 

**xxx**

 

Alexandra wsunęła się do salonu, ku swojemu wielkiemu zdumieniu dostrzegając babkę siedzącą przy stole naprzeciwko Johna Selwyna i szczupłej, bladej dziewczyny o prostych, czarnych włosach sięgających ramion. Miała na sobie długą, dopasowaną szatę w kolorze ciemnego granatu. Siedziała w niedbały sposób, patrząc w dół.

— Wreszcie jesteś, Alexandro — warknęła Rigel. — Siadaj.

Dziewczyna szybko usiadła, nie przestając przyglądać się towarzyszce Johna, która wciąż trzymała głowę w taki sposób, że długa grzywka zasłaniała sporą część jej twarzy. Dopiero, gdy się wyprostowała, panna Yaxley mogła przyjrzeć się dokładniej bladej twarzy i jasnoniebieskim oczom.

Te oczy były bardzo znajome, ale to przecież nie mogła być...

— Evelyn? — spytała, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

Dostrzegła karcące spojrzenie babki. Selwyn wydawał się na nią nie patrzeć. Natomiast siedząca naprzeciwko niej dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Cześć, Alex.

Tego amerykańskiego akcentu nie sposób było pomylić z żadnym innym.

Alexandra domyśliła się, że tak odmienny wygląd Grant jest zasługą jej zdolności metamorfomagii. Już chciała się odezwać, jednak powstrzymało ją kolejne wściekłe spojrzenie babki. Bojąc się kary, natychmiast zamilkła i wbiła wzrok w śnieżnobiały obrus.

Pojawienie się Evelyn bardzo ją zaskoczyło. Nie spodziewała się, że John Selwyn mógłby ją gdziekolwiek ze sobą zabierać; wyobrażała sobie raczej, że przetrzymywał Grant w zamknięciu i karał za nawet najmniejsze przewinienia. Doskonale pamiętała, w jakim stanie była dziewczyna, kiedy w listopadzie Selwyn odstawił ją z powrotem do Ravenscry. Obecność Evelyn na podwieczorku u babki Rigel kłóciła się z jej dotychczasowymi wyobrażeniami pobytu Grant u Selwyna.

Pospiesznie zlustrowała wzrokiem jej sylwetkę, jakby szukając jakichś pozostałości po klątwach, ale jej ciało było starannie ukryte pod szatą, więc nie mogła ocenić jej stanu. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała jednak na nieuszkodzoną, choć była bardzo chuda. Dziwił ją też fakt, że miała na sobie szatę; dotychczas zawsze preferowała nieakceptowane przez babkę ubrania mugoli.

Nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. To nie pasowało jej do tego, co wiedziała o Johnie Selwynie. Przecież ten mężczyzna był popaprańcem, tak jak jej ojciec. Dlaczego zachowywał się wobec Grant w taki sposób, jakby była nie jego ofiarą i zabawką, a członkiem rodziny?

Chwilę później pojawiła się Błyskotka i postawiła na stole wymyślną, porcelanową zastawę, na której chwilę później pojawił się podwieczorek.

— Usiądź prosto, Evelyn — mruknął Selwyn do Grant.

Amerykanka westchnęła i rzuciła mężczyźnie niechętne spojrzenie, ale nie wyprostowała się. Rigel przeniosła karcący wzrok z Alexandry na drugą wnuczkę, lecz Grant wydawała się niezbyt tym przejmować. Panna Yaxley mogła jednak przysiąc, że Evelyn obserwowała siedzącego obok Selwyna. Alexandra doszła do wniosku, że czarodziej z pewnością zastraszył dziewczynę. Zachowywała się zbyt spokojnie jak na swoją sytuację.

Podczas podwieczorku Alexandra nie odzywała się do milczącej kuzynki. Nie miała odwagi złamać zasad babki, bezwzględnie wymagającej dobrego wychowania. Przysłuchiwała się jedynie kurtuazyjnej rozmowie dorosłych i rozmyślała, skubiąc swoje ciasto.

Tak jak się spodziewała, babka nie dopuściła do tego, by dziewczyny mogły ze sobą porozmawiać. Zaraz po podwieczorku panna Yaxley została wygoniona z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Zdążyła jedynie spojrzeć na Evelyn, ale nie zakwestionowała polecenia babki i posłusznie wyszła.

 


	30. Przełom

_czerwiec/lipiec/sierpień 2000_

Dni powoli zamieniały się w tygodnie, a tygodnie w miesiące. Choć Thomas zdążył się przyzwyczaić do nieprzyjemnych skutków ubocznych przymusowego odstawienia eliksirów, a nawet coraz mniej je odczuwał, wciąż trudno było mu się odnaleźć w azkabańskiej rzeczywistości.

Krążył od ściany do ściany, od czasu do czasu wspinając się na palce, by wyjrzeć przez małe, zakratowane okienko, zza którego widział fragment murów i niewielkiej wysepki, gdzie znajdowała się twierdza, a nieco dalej dostrzegał szarą powierzchnię morza poznaczonego spienionymi grzywami. Fale rozbijały się gniewnie o skalisty brzeg i nawet tutaj, parędziesiąt metrów nad ziemią, Thomas czuł charakterystyczną woń morskiej wody. Był to jednak bardzo monotonny obraz, jedynie od czasu do czasu zakłócany przez pojawiające się z rzadka morskie ptactwo i czarodziejów na miotłach codziennie sprawdzających mury.

Jego egzystencja była bardzo nudna. Choć po wojnie sporo się tu zmieniło i raz w miesiącu pozwalano osadzonym na utrzymywanie kontaktów listownych z krewnymi (choć rzecz jasna wszystkie wiadomości starannie sprawdzano), a także dostarczano im książki i gazety, Thomas dotkliwie odczuwał brak wolności i doskwierającą mu samotność. Towarzyszyli mu jedynie opryskliwi strażnicy i wyniosły, uszczypliwy Yaxley, od czasu do czasu odzywający się zza ściany.

Usiadł na wąskiej, twardej pryczy i wyciągnął spod koca zwinięty świstek pergaminu z ostatnim listem od Alexa i Annabeth, którzy powiadomili go, że Evelyn nadal nie została odnaleziona.

Naprawdę się o nią martwił. Może gdyby w złości i otępieniu tak szybko nie zabił Laury, udałoby mu się dowiedzieć, gdzie ukryła dziewczynę i sam by ją odnalazł i zadbał o to, żeby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Co, jeśli to właśnie przez niego Evelyn stała się krzywda? Może nawet już nie żyła?

Żałował tego, co zrobił. Zabicie Laury nie tylko zaprowadziło go do Azkabanu, ale i uniemożliwiło odnalezienie Evelyn. Z wściekłością zmiął list i cisnął go na ziemię. Kawałek pergaminu potoczył się po ciemnych, brudnych kamieniach, aż znieruchomiał w kącie niewielkiej celi.

Położył się na plecach i utkwił wzrok w suficie. Słyszał zza ściany mamrotanie Yaxleya, ale miał nadzieję, że dawny śmierciożerca nie spróbuje wciągnąć go w konwersację. Rozmowa z nim była chyba ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką Maxwell miał w tej chwili ochotę.

Dopiero dużo później wstał i sięgnął po jedną ze sfatygowanych książek. Potrzebował ucieczki od tej przygnębiającej rzeczywistości i od dręczących go wyrzutów sumienia i wątpliwości.

 

**xxx**

 

Evelyn coraz bardziej pogrążała się w apatii. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się w taki sposób. Do niedawna żyła tylko marzeniami i tęsknotą za wspaniałym życiem w Nowym Jorku. Gdyby Selwyn się o nią nie upomniał, niedługo kończyłaby szósty rok w Hogwarcie, a później wróciłaby do Ameryki, tak, jak planowała. Jednak z tygodnia na tydzień stawała się coraz bardziej zrezygnowana i otępiała, bez większych sprzeciwów wypełniając polecenia Selwyna i starając się nie dawać mu powodów do złości. Od dwóch tygodni nie zabierał jej do piwnicy, przez co nie była nawet pewna, czy Mary nadal żyła, czy może John zdążył ją już wykończyć. Twarz kobiety wciąż jednak pojawiała się w jej snach i myślach. Grant odczuwała presję, a każda myśl o tych wystraszonych, błagających oczach sprawiała, że traciła zapał do dalszego buntowania się, stając się uległa i cicha.

W czerwcu wizyty w Ravenscry stały się znacznie częstsze niż wcześniej. Ku zdziwieniu Evelyn, John prawie zawsze zabierał ją ze sobą. Choć nie zdradzał, dlaczego to robi, dla Grant było to pewne urozmaicenie nudnego siedzenia w jego posiadłości. Ostatnio przestał jej nawet pokazywać wspomnienia i obawiała się, że wkrótce wymyśli coś gorszego. To, że tak ulgowo ją traktował oraz to, jak panował nad swoimi atakami szału, wydawało jej się raczej złowieszcze.

Choć tak nie lubiła obcować z babką, podczas wizyt w jej rezydencji mogła przynajmniej zobaczyć Alex. Nigdy jednak nie pozwalano im zostać ze sobą sam na sam. Nawet jeśli John i Rigel potrzebowali pomówić na osobności, dziewczyny zawsze izolowano od siebie. Mogły ze sobą rozmawiać jedynie oficjalnym tonem podczas trwania podwieczorków.

Evelyn jednak uparcie szukała okazji do porozmawiania z kuzynką, tym bardziej, że zdawała sobie sprawę, nad czym spiskowali John i Rigel. Selwyn już dawno sam ją uświadomił, że miał zamiar wydać swojego syna za Alexandrę, a Grant szczerze współczuła dziewczynie. Czasami miała wrażenie, że Alex miała dużo gorsze życie; choć to nie ją porwano, praktycznie od urodzenia była więziona w swoim domu i pozbawiona wszelkich swobód.

Wiedziała też, że to ona musi wykonać pierwszy ruch. Alexandra była zbyt posłuszna rozkazom babki, by się przeciwstawić.

Grant natomiast i tak nie miała zbyt wiele do stracenia. Po trzech miesiącach przetrzymywania nie łudziła się, że ktoś wreszcie ją znajdzie. Tom siedział w Azkabanie, a aurorzy, jak niedawno poinformowała ją babka Rigel, zakończyli jej poszukiwania. Wciąż wypatrywała możliwości ucieczki, ale ku jej niezadowoleniu, John nadal wydawał się myśleć o wszystkim i przewidywać każdy jej ruch.

Okazja do rozmowy z Alexandrą przytrafiła się dopiero w połowie czerwca. Po podwieczorku Evelyn została zaprowadzona do niewielkiego pokoju, w którym zwykle zamykano ją na czas rozmów Johna z Rigel. Kiedy rozzłoszczona przechadzała się od ściany do ściany, niechcący zawadziła kolanem o jeden ze stolików na cienkich nóżkach i zrzuciła stojący na nim wazon z dziwnymi kwiatami. Pilnująca jej Błyskotka natychmiast rzuciła się, żeby zetrzeć z dywanu rozlaną wodę i pozbierać skorupy naczynia. Wsłuchując się w jej mamrotanie, Grant wpadła na pewien pomysł. Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na drzwi, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszła z pomieszczenia i pobiegła korytarzem w kierunku sypialni panny Yaxley, zanim zajęta skrzatka zdążyła ją zatrzymać.

— Alex? — rzuciła półszeptem, wślizgując się do jej pokoju.

Panna Yaxley leżała na łóżku, czytając jakąś książkę. Widząc wchodzącą Grant, upuściła ją na podłogę. Jej ręce wyraźnie drżały.

— Evelyn? Co ty tu... — Alexandra urwała, zakrywając sobie usta ręką. — Przecież Selwyn cię ukarze!

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się, ale nic nie powiedziała.

— Ja chciałam... Po prostu z tobą porozmawiać. Mam dość tych drętwych podwieczorków, podczas których nie wolno nam nawet się normalnie do siebie odezwać.

— Powinnaś wracać na dół — powiedziała Yaxley wystraszonym tonem. — Wracaj tam, zanim Selwyn zobaczy, że wyszłaś. Obie będziemy mieć kłopoty.

Evelyn zawahała się, ale nie wyszła.

— Nasza babka i Selwyn chcą cię wydać za jego syna, Charlesa — powiedziała nagle, przystając w progu.

— Skąd o tym wiesz?

Evelyn przygryzła wargę.

— Selwyn o tym wspominał.

Panna Yaxley skinęła głową. Nie wyglądała na zbyt zszokowaną ani przerażoną, raczej na pogodzoną z losem. Evelyn sama nie wiedziała, czego oczekiwała. Strachu? Okazania buntu? Może wręcz podświadomie liczyła, że Alexandra na tę wieść przełamie się i spróbuje się stąd wyrwać, zanim Selwyn i babka Rigel zrealizują swój plan. Gdyby uciekła i powiedziała komuś o tym, co się działo, może to wszystko wreszcie by się skończyło? Może obie byłyby wolne?

Jej nadzieje okazały się jednak płonne.

— Cóż, od dawna widziałam, że babcia coś kombinuje — powiedziała Alexandra, odwracając wzrok. — Czułam, że te spotkania z Selwynem nie są związane tylko z tobą.

— Co teraz zrobisz, Alex?

Dziewczyna przez dłuższą chwilę milczała, wpatrując się w okno.

— Nic, Evelyn. Naprawdę myślisz, że mam cokolwiek do powiedzenia?

Grant odruchowo potarła dłońmi stare blizny na przedramionach, pozostałości po listopadzie. Choć teraz Selwyn zmienił taktykę, to nie zmieniało faktu, że był szalony i nie liczył się z jej zdaniem. Wszystko, co robił, było podyktowane jego chorymi zachciankami.

— Nic nie zmienimy, Evelyn — ciągnęła dalej Alexandra tym samym monotonnym, zrezygnowanym tonem. — Babcia nie pozwala mi nawet wychodzić na dwór ani czarować. Jestem uwięziona, tak samo jak ty. Nie mam żadnego prawa decydowania o swoim losie — westchnęła, odwracając się. — A ty lepiej wracaj. Nie powinnaś tutaj przychodzić.

Grant otworzyła usta, ale po chwili zamknęła je ponownie. Rozmowa z Alex tylko ją przygnębiła, zamiast podnieść na duchu. Nawet pożałowała, że wyszła z tamtego pokoju i w ogóle ryzykowała, przychodząc tutaj. Była naiwna, sądząc, że jej słowa przekonają Alexandrę, by spróbowała poprawić swoją sytuację, ale przynajmniej spróbowała coś zrobić.

Odwróciła się na pięcie, po czym wyszła, nawet się nie żegnając. Czuła wypełniającą ją gorycz i poczucie zawodu. Jej kuzynka była całkowicie złamana i podporządkowana. Choć w Evelyn wciąż tliły się resztki buntu, czuła, że niedługo i ona pęknie i zupełnie się podda. Jej ulotna nadzieja prysła. ~~~~

Zaraz po rozmowie z Alexandrą Evelyn wróciła do pokoju, w którym miała siedzieć, ale Selwyn pojawił się u niej dopiero po jakiejś godzinie.

Grant siedziała jak na szpilkach, bojąc się, że mężczyzna domyśli się, że złamała jego polecenie i rozmawiała z panną Yaxley. Zerknęła kątem oka na Błyskotkę, jednak ta nadal szorowała dywan i nawet nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie, choć dziewczyna mogła przysiąc, że drżała lekko pod swoimi łachmanami.

— Wracamy do domu — powiedział tylko.

Evelyn wstała, prawie potykając się o skraj przydługiej szaty. Selwyn spojrzał na nią z lekkim politowaniem, ale nic nie powiedział. Opuścili posiadłość i przenieśli się, tak jak zawsze, za pomocą teleportacji łącznej.

Grant nadal nie znosiła tego uczucia, więc po wylądowaniu zachwiała się i upadłaby, gdyby nie silny chwyt Selwyna, który natychmiast ją złapał.

— Chodź, idziemy — ponaglił ją, ciągnąc w stronę swojej rezydencji.

Evelyn ruszyła za nim, wbijając wzrok w jasnozieloną trawę. Przez cały czas zastanawiała się, czy mężczyzna wiedział o jej samowolnej wizycie w pokoju Alexandry. Jak dotąd ani razu do tego nie nawiązywał, wręcz wydawał się zaskakująco spokojny.

Zaprowadził dziewczynę prosto do pokoju. Już myślała, że odejdzie, kiedy nagle uniósł jej podbródek i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

— Mam wrażenie, że o czymś mi nie powiedziałaś — rzekł.

Grant milczała.

— A przecież miałaś być ze mną szczera, Evelyn. Przecież już tyle razy ze sobą rozmawialiśmy.

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie tych wszystkich upokarzających rozmów, podczas których Selwyn zmuszał ją do odpowiadania na wszystkie pytania i stopniowo wyciągał z niej szczegóły dotyczące jej życia.

— Mhm... — wymamrotała.

Jej oczy prawie zaszły łzami, ale mimo to dzielnie starała się wytrzymać jego spojrzenie.

— Więc jak będzie? Powiesz mi, co robiłaś w czasie, kiedy ja rozmawiałem z naszą drogą Rigel o przyszłości Charlesa i Alexandry, i naiwnie liczyłem, że potrafisz się dobrze zachowywać?

— Siedziałam w pokoju...

— Nie, nie siedziałaś. Dobrze wiem, że wymknęłaś się do swojej uroczej kuzynki.

— Ale...

— Cóż, sama się przyznała, kiedy tylko Rigel zadała jej parę podchwytliwych pytań.

Policzki Evelyn poczerwieniały. John uśmiechnął się niepokojąco, po czym ją puścił i wyszedł z pokoju.

Grant została sama, zastanawiając się, czy ją albo Mary spotka jakaś kara za tę niesubordynację.

Przez jakiś czas krążyła po pokoju, po czym położyła się na łóżku i wbiła wzrok w sufit.

 

**xxx**

 

Michael Grant od dawna oczekiwał na ten moment, kiedy będzie mógł opuścić to okropne miejsce i wrócić do cywilizacji.

Choć z racji swojej pozycji miał całkiem niezłe warunki, coraz bardziej odczuwał przymusową izolację od świata. Tęsknił za wygodnym, przestronnym apartamentem, za swoim drogim, pachnącym skórą samochodem i za swoją firmą, którą na czas jego nieobecności zajmował się jego wspólnik.

O tych wszystkich materialnych rzeczach myślał teraz więcej niż o Evelyn. Jeszcze w kwietniu aurorzy poinformowali go, że poszukiwania nie przyniosły rezultatu i jego córki nadal nie odnaleziono. Wiedział, że i tak niewiele mógłby zrobić. Mógł tylko wściekać się na Constance za to, że ośmieliła się bez jego zgody wywieźć córkę do swojego zacofanego kraju oraz na nieudolność aurorów, ale było to raczej spowodowane jego niechęcią w stosunku do przedstawicieli tego zawodu.

Ale musiał przyznać, że April Greene była urocza i z przyjemnością poznałby ją bliżej.

Gdy oddano mu jego telefon komórkowy, zadzwonił do jednego z firmowych kierowców, żeby go stąd odebrał. Vinnie Riley był charłakiem, więc nie musiał obawiać się, że aurorzy się czegoś doczepią.

Kiedy mężczyzna wreszcie podjechał, Michael z ulgą wsunął się na tylne siedzenie.

— Dzień dobry, panie Grant — przywitał się Vinnie.

Michael skinął głową. Poza kilkoma jego najbliższymi współpracownikami, Vinniem oraz osobą, która go wydała, nikt nie wiedział o jego przekręcie z użyciem magii ani o odsiadce. Oficjalna wersja przedstawiona pracownikom, w zdecydowanej większości mugolom, brzmiała, że Grant wyjechał na długi urlop za granicę. Zaś czarodziej, który go wydał, sam zwolnił się z firmy i zniknął. Michael miał dość dużą wiedzę o tym, co się dzieje w firmie, gdyż regularnie odwiedzał go jego najbliższy wspólnik, Nathaniel Winfield, z którym robił interesy, odkąd skończył studia i przejął rodzinną firmę. Grant miał do niego największe zaufanie i mimo wszystko cieszył się, że Winfield pozostał z nim nawet po tej sytuacji z nadużyciem magii i zgarnięciem przez aurorów.

Poczuł ulgę dopiero, kiedy oddalili się od budynku Zamkniętego Zakładu dla Czarodziejów i wyjechali na autostradę.

— Jak się miewa Evelyn, panie Grant? — spytał nagle Riley.

Michael przypomniał sobie, że kilkakrotnie prosił młodego charłaka o odebranie córki ze szkoły, kiedy on nie miał czasu, by po nią jeździć. Doszedł też do wniosku, że mężczyzna nie wiedział o tym, że Evelyn zniknęła. Nie miał jednak ochoty się zwierzać.

— Moja żona, Constance, zabrała ją do swojej rodzinnej Anglii — powiedział wymijająco. — Niestety od dawna nie mamy kontaktu.

— Och... szkoda. Lubiłem pańską córkę.

Grant skrzywił się, po czym przeprosił Vinniego i zadzwonił do Nate'a, zapowiadając, że wyszedł i jeszcze dziś wraca do pracy.

Przez resztę drogi dyskutowali już tylko o firmie, ani razu nie nawiązując do Evelyn. Zresztą uważał, że podwładnego nie powinna interesować jego córka.

Vinnie zawiózł go prosto na Central Park West. Michael zapłacił mu pospiesznie, po czym udał się do apartamentu. Spodziewał się, że zastanie spory rozgardiasz, w końcu do jego żony pasowałoby pozostawienie mieszkania w takim stanie, choćby po to, żeby mu dopiec. Ta kobieta była bardzo złośliwa i przebiegła, i doskonale wiedziała, jak wiele znaczyło dla niego to miejsce. Ale najwyraźniej Nathaniel zgodnie z jego prośbą zadbał o to, żeby zatrudnić kogoś, kto regularnie doglądałby mieszkania. Na Constance w tym względzie nie mógł zbyt polegać, zawsze miała zbyt wysokie mniemanie o sobie, by zajmować się domem. Była najbardziej próżną i dumną osobą, jaką spotkał w swoim życiu.

Przechadzając się po pomieszczeniach, odetchnął z ulgą. Cenił ten apartament bardziej, niż nieżyjącą już żonę. Kobiet było w jego życiu wiele, a Constance dawno przestała znaczyć dla niego coś więcej. Co innego Evelyn... Evelyn była jego córką, jego jedynym oficjalnie uznanym dzieckiem. Był zły, że zaginęła, i że jakiś brytyjski świr ośmielił się używać na niej tak obrzydliwej magii. Ale gdyby Constance nie wywiozła jej z Nowego Jorku, nic takiego by się nie stało.

W pokoju córki spędził chyba najmniej czasu. Dziwnie było mu patrzeć na rysunki Evelyn, równo złożoną pościel w Myszki Miki i leżące na półce maskotki. Ten widok sprawił, że poczuł coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia i czym prędzej wyszedł z pokoju.

Po obejściu apartamentu zaszył się w gabinecie z postanowieniem rozpoczęcia nadrabiania zaległości. Przez rok z pewnością sporo się tego nazbierało. Sprawdził stan swojego konta i wykonał kilka szybkich połączeń. Następnie pojechał do firmy i rzuciwszy się po raz pierwszy od roku w wir pracy, wyrzucił z myśli Evelyn i Constance.

 

**xxx**

 

Charles mógł przysiąc, że przez resztę roku szkolnego Julie Davis obserwowała go ukradkiem. Choć nic nie wskazywało na to, by poszła do kogokolwiek z nauczycieli, chłopak starał się zachowywać od niej możliwie jak największy dystans i być przez cały czas czujny. Już nie zapominał o zaklęciach maskujących.

Zdał pomyślnie wszystkie egzaminy i oswajał się z myślą, że już niedługo będzie musiał wrócić do domu ojca.

Przed ucztą pożegnalną wybrał się na długi spacer po błoniach. Miną tygodnie, zanim znowu tutaj wróci, już po raz ostatni, o ile ojciec w ogóle pozwoli mu dokończyć edukację. Skoro Charles był już pełnoletni, ojciec mógł mieć wobec niego inne plany, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przetrzymywał w swoim domu Evelyn.

Podczas uczty był apatyczny i całkowicie ignorował pozostałych Krukonów, radujących się z tego, że po raz pierwszy od lat zdobyli Puchar Domów. Nawet Will Brandon był dzisiejszego dnia o wiele bardziej butny i pełen samozadowolenia niż zwykle, i chełpił się przed Lydią Nott i jej ślizgońskimi znajomymi.

Także w pociągu usiadł samotnie, ciesząc się skrycie, że Brandon wybrał towarzystwo Ślizgonów.

Oparł się policzkiem o zimną szybę i utkwił wzrok w przesuwających się za oknami polach i lasach. Za kilka godzin jego wolność zakończy się.

Nienawidził letnich wakacji.

— Mogę tu usiąść? — usłyszał nagle.

Natychmiast odwrócił się od okna, robiąc to tak raptownie, że prawie zsunął się z siedziska. W drzwiach przedziału stała Julie Davis. Na jej widok westchnął cicho i odruchowo przesunął dłoń w stronę kieszeni z różdżką.

— Nie powinnaś siedzieć z Luną Lovegood? — spytał oschle.

— Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać.

Chłopak skrzywił się.

— Może ja nie mam ochoty z nikim rozmawiać? Chciałbym zostać sam.

Julie jednak nieśmiało usiadła na siedzeniu najbliżej drzwi, nie przestając mu się uważnie przyglądać.

— Przez ostatnie tygodnie zachowywałeś się dość dziwnie. Odkąd w bibliotece...

Selwyn uniósł brwi, wciąż zdumiony tym, jak dziewczyna igrała z losem. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z zagrożenia, jakie wiązało się z próbami odkrycia jego tajemnicy. Żaden czarodziej czystej krwi nie mieszałby się w to, wiedząc, że pewnych spraw lepiej nie drążyć. Ale nie mugolacy, oni byli ignorantami. Julie Davis nie miała pojęcia, jakie realia panowały w takich rodzinach, jak jego.

Postanowił szybko jej przerwać.

— Twoje teorie są dziwaczne — burknął. — Nie rozumiem, o co w ogóle ci chodzi.

Teraz to Davis westchnęła.

— Charles, widziałam twoje ślady — powiedziała.

Zesztywniał i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Miał ochotę natychmiast wyjąć różdżkę i rzucić na dziewczynę zaklęcie zapomnienia. Sam nie wiedział, czemu jeszcze tego nie zrobił. Powinien to zrobić jeszcze w bibliotece, gdyby nie to, że był wtedy tak zaskoczony i zdezorientowany...

— Nie powinno cię to obchodzić — warknął tylko.

— Evelyn też miała blizny, prawda?

Chłopak nie zdziwił się, że o tym wiedziała. Choć większość uczniów posiadała bardzo niewielką wiedzę na temat przyczyn, dla których Evelyn zniknęła ze szkoły, był pewien, że jej najbliższe koleżanki musiały posiadać więcej informacji.

— No i co z tego? — rzucił. — Chyba nie myślisz, że to ja ją zraniłem?

— Nie — odpowiedziała natychmiast Julie. — Ja tylko...

Charles prychnął.

— Daj mi spokój.

Nie mógł się nadziwić jej wścibstwu. Sam nigdy by tego nie drążył, ale on po prostu wiedział, że ciekawość może się bardzo źle skończyć.

Julie nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Pewnie zastanawiała się, skąd miał tyle blizn, ale nie sądził, by wpadła na właściwe rozwiązanie. Dorastała wśród mugoli i zapewne miała normalne, szczęśliwe życie. Nikt nie miotał w nią klątwami ani nie zmuszał do różnych rzeczy wbrew jej woli. Nie musiała ukrywać żadnych mrocznych tajemnic ani bać się, że pewnego dnia ktoś sam je odkryje. Czasami zazdrościł rówieśnikom niepochodzącym ze starych rodów, że mieli tak normalne życie.

— Nie powiedziałam nikomu o tym, co zobaczyłam w bibliotece — odezwała się po chwili. — Ale uważam, że powinieneś...

— Nie! — warknął. — To jest wyłącznie mój problem, Davis! Słyszysz? Mój problem!

Trząsł się z gniewu. Davis z pewnością wystraszyła się jego wybuchu, bo siedziała sztywno, patrząc na niego ze strachem. Bała się. W końcu zawsze był spokojny i unikał wszelkich konfrontacji. Nie krzyczał. Nie miotał zaklęciami. Uciekał od wszelkich problemów i komplikacji. Tutaj jednak było znacznie trudniej uciec niż w ogromnym Hogwarcie.

Otworzyła usta, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, jednak wtedy Selwyn wreszcie wyciągnął różdżkę.

— _Obliviate_! — mruknął.

Powinien to zrobić już wtedy, kiedy zobaczyła ślady.

Wzrok Julie zamglił się i rozmarzył. Charles zmodyfikował jej wspomnienia, wymazując pamięć o widoku jego blizn oraz tej rozmowie.

— Co ja tu robię? — wymamrotała dziwnym głosem. — Selwyn?

— Pytałaś mnie, czy widziałem Lunę Lovegood. Chyba masz bardzo krótką pamięć, Davis — powiedział pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy, a jego głos brzmiał dość zgryźliwie. — Ale nie wiem, gdzie ona jest. Chyba musisz szukać dalej.

— Och...

Julie ruszyła w stronę drzwi i wyszła, jednak Charles jeszcze długo nie umiał się uspokoić. Choć wiedział, że to, co zrobił, było konieczne, czuł wyrzuty sumienia i miał nadzieję, że jego niezbyt wprawne zaklęcie nie wyrządziło szkód w umyśle dziewczyny.

Nie chciał być taki jak ojciec.

Ku swojemu zadowolenia, do końca podróży już nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Nawet Brandon i Ackerley ani razu nie zajrzeli. Mógł więc odprężyć się lekturą grubej księgi o eliksirach, starając się zapomnieć o upływającym nieubłagalnie czasie i czekającym go wkrótce spotkaniu z ojcem. Nie chciał też myśleć o rozmowie z Davis.

John Selwyn czekał na niego na stacji. Charles spodziewał się, że tak będzie; ojciec zapewne chciał mieć pewność, że chłopak nie deportuje się w jakieś inne miejsce i nie ucieknie.

Poważny i wyniosły, jak zwykle trzymał się na uboczu. Młody Selwyn jęknął w duchu, jednak ruszył w jego stronę, wlokąc za sobą kufer i starając się nie zauważać innych uczniów, witanych przez rozradowane rodziny.

— Witaj, ojcze — powiedział z szacunkiem i opuścił głowę.

Bez słowa pozwolił, by ojciec złapał go za ramię. Razem zdeportowali się wprost do rodzinnej posiadłości, materializując się w specjalnie wyznaczonym obszarze obok rezydencji, jedynym na tym terenie, gdzie działała teleportacja.

— Idziemy, synu — burknął John.

Wezwał skrzata, by przetransportował bagaż Charlesa, po czym ruszył w kierunku budynku. Chłopak natychmiast podążył za nim, zastanawiając się, kiedy zobaczy Evelyn. Jeśli żyła, z pewnością była gdzieś w posiadłości. Może w piwnicy? Albo w którymś z nieużywanych pokojów na najwyższym piętrze?

Ku jego zdumieniu, Evelyn siedziała w salonie. Rozpoznał ją dopiero po chwili, ponieważ wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy, kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni. Miała na sobie długą, granatową szatę, a jej czarne włosy opadały na ramiona. Jednak gdy tylko go zobaczyła, natychmiast opuściła wzrok. Nie zdążył nawet się odezwać, zresztą nie miałby odwagi, skoro w pobliżu nadal znajdował się ojciec.

— Odejdź stąd i zajmij się czymś — mruknął mężczyzna. — I nie waż się zbliżać do dziewczyny. Zrozumiano?

Charles pospiesznie wyszedł.

 

**xxx**

 

Odkąd Charles wrócił do domu na letnie wakacje, Evelyn zazwyczaj go unikała. Siedziała samotnie lub w towarzystwie Johna, widując chłopaka zaskakująco rzadko, zupełnie jakby i on starał się trzymać od niej z daleka. Mając na uwadze to, jak lubił narzucać jej się w Hogwarcie, była nieco zaskoczona. Tłumaczyła sobie to jednak jego lękiem przed ojcem — Charles wydawał się wręcz panicznie bać Johna Selwyna, może nawet jeszcze bardziej niż ona. Zazwyczaj zamykał się w swoim pokoju, a Grant nie miała żadnego powodu, by tam wchodzić. Zresztą od czasu powrotu chłopaka John jeszcze bardziej starał się zapewniać jej jakieś zajęcia. Kiedy nie zabierał jej do Ravenscry, znowu kazał jej czytać książki, głównie poświęcone historii magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, obyczajom starych rodów oraz skomplikowanym dziedzinom magii, a następnie ją odpytywał. Kiedy Grant odmawiała, zamykał ją na długie godziny w pokoju.

Ostatnio praktycznie nie pokazywał jej Mary, jednak Evelyn wiedziała, że kobieta jest już umierająca. Czasami wręcz miała nadzieję, że jej koniec nastąpi jak najszybciej, by nie musiała już dłużej znosić tego piekła. Obawiała się tylko tego, że czarodziej może z łatwością zastąpić ją kimś innym. Od pewnego czasu dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że jest coraz bardziej znudzony i pragnie świeżej rozrywki.

Coraz gorzej znosiła tkwienie w zamknięciu, więc w końcu mu ustąpiła. Czytanie książek nie było wielką ceną za względny spokój, i wiedziała, że mógłby ukarać ją w znacznie gorszy sposób, gdyby tylko bardziej go rozjuszyła. Nie chciała znowu oglądać jego wspomnień, albo, co gorsza, trafić do piwnicy i patrzeć, jak pastwi się nad i tak dogorywającą Mary.

— Chyba nie chciałabyś zawieść swojej matki? — spytał, kiedy zauważył, że przestała czytać i wbiła wzrok w najbliższe okno.

Wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na jej policzku. Evelyn nie odsunęła się.

— Nie — szepnęła.

John delikatnie uniósł jej podbródek i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

— Nie mogę cię stracić — szepnął. — Jesteś jak Helen.

Selwyn coraz częściej sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zapominał, kim była, i naprawdę widział w niej Helen. Ostatnio nawet, w trakcie jednego ze swoich dziwacznych nastrojów, wyciągnął skądś całe pudełko starych zdjęć siostry i kazał jej je oglądać. Dopiero, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Charles, szybko wyrwał zdjęcia z jej dłoni i zamknął pudełko, po czym mocno obsztorcował syna.

Dopiero teraz Grant się odsunęła.

— Wracaj do nauki — mruknął John.

Nie pytała, dlaczego tak bardzo mu na tym zależało. Mogła jedynie domyślać się, że to także było spowodowane jego obsesją na punkcie przeszłości i Helen. Dawno jednak nauczyła się, że John nie lubił kwestionowania jego poleceń, a najlepszym sposobem na uniknięcie jego wahań nastrojów było dostosowywanie się do jego zasad.

 

**xxx**

 

Podczas jednego z podwieczorków na początku lipca Selwyn oraz babka Rigel ogłosili wreszcie oficjalnie nowinę o planowanym zaaranżowanym małżeństwie.

Charles i Alexandra, siedzący po obu stronach Evelyn przy stole w salonie Yaxleyów, przez cały czas wpatrywali się tępo w swoje talerze. Atmosfera była tak niezręczna, że Evelyn zaczęła się wiercić, pragnąc, żeby ten podwieczorek jak najszybciej się skończył.

— Wasze zaręczyny odbędą się w ostatnim tygodniu sierpnia — ciągnęła Rigel, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech pełen satysfakcji. — Ślub natomiast zostanie zorganizowany, gdy nasz drogi Charles ukończy już edukację w Hogwarcie.

Zerknęła w stronę Johna, a ten pokiwał aprobująco głową. Evelyn nadal nie potrafiła zrozumieć ich postawy i naprawdę współczuła zarówno Alex, jak i Charlesowi, mimo że go nie lubiła.

— Zaiste, to będzie wspaniałe połączenie. — John spojrzał znacząco na swojego syna. — Selwynowie i Yaxleyowie wreszcie staną się prawdziwą rodziną.

Evelyn utkwiła wzrok w Selwynie, który miał minę identyczną jak podczas oglądania wspomnień, w których pojawiała się Constance. Taki wyraz twarzy nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

Skrzywiła się ledwie dostrzegalnie i przeniosła wzrok na Alexandrę. Dziewczyna nadal siedziała sztywno wyprostowana, a jej ręce drżały lekko. Tylko one zdradzały jej zdenerwowanie. Charles wydawał się mniej opanowany. Co chwilę upuszczał łyżeczkę, a dwa razy prawie przewrócił swój srebrny puchar z sokiem.

Oboje nie zamienili ze sobą nawet jednego słowa, choć Grant zauważyła, że zerkali na siebie kątem oka, zapewne oceniając się wzajemnie. Żadne nie wypowiedziało ani słowa protestu czy skargi, sprawiali wrażenie, jakby po prostu zaakceptowali wolę swoich opiekunów.

Evelyn także się nie odzywała. Z trudem przełykała kolejne kęsy ciasta i coraz częściej zerkała na wielki zegar. Atmosfera była tak przytłaczająca, że momentami miała wrażenie, jakby się dusiła. Niczego tak nie pragnęła jak tego, by móc zerwać się od stołu i zrzucić tę niewygodną szatę, i pobiec gdzieś przed siebie. Być wreszcie wolną i żyć tak, jak dawniej, nie tak, jak kazał jej żyć Selwyn.

Ten podwieczorek był najgorszym z dotychczasowych.

 

**xxx**

 

Letnie wakacje były coroczną zmorą Charlesa. Po dziesięciu miesiącach nie widzenia się ojciec niezwykle łatwo znajdował preteksty do wymierzania mu kar, zupełnie jakby starał się nadrobić czas, kiedy nie mógł go wychowywać po swojemu.

Tak przynajmniej było w każdym dotychczasowym roku. W tym jednak stary Selwyn wydawał się wyjątkowo łaskawy, głównie dlatego, że teraz miał inne zajęcie — Evelyn.

Wbrew wyobrażeniom Charlesa, przekonanego o tym, że Evelyn musi znosić równie bezwzględne traktowanie, jak jesienią, wyglądało na to, że ojciec zupełnie zmienił taktykę. Grant nie była zamknięta w piwnicy; miała względną swobodę przemieszczania się po posiadłości, ale John przez większość czasu skutecznie ich od siebie separował, najwyraźniej nie chcąc pozwolić, żeby się ze sobą widywali więcej, niż to absolutnie konieczne. Przez to Charles miał dość słabe pojęcie o tym, co dokładnie robiła dziewczyna, ale nie mógł nie zauważyć, że ojciec interesował się nią o wiele bardziej niż nim.

Jego w zasadzie marginalizował. Gdy przelotnie spotykali się podczas posiłków czy na korytarzach, zazwyczaj milczał. Ostatni raz mieli ze sobą więcej do czynienia kilka dni temu, podczas podwieczorku w Ravenscry, kiedy Rigel Yaxley ogłosiła planowane zaręczyny jego i swojej wnuczki, Alexandry.

Idąc z rodowej biblioteki do sypialni zesztywniał, kiedy nagle niemal wpadł na ojca.

— Witaj, ojcze — pozdrowił go grzecznym tonem, mając nadzieję, że John znowu go zignoruje.

Ten jednak przystanął, spoglądając na niego z góry.

— Jesteś zadowolony ze swojej przyszłej narzeczonej?

Charles zmieszał się i spuścił wzrok.

— Tak, ojcze — potaknął szybko.

Stary Selwyn uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

— To dobrze — rzekł, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

Nadal nie docierało do niego, że już niedługo miał się komuś oświadczyć. Nigdy o tym nie myślał, nawet nie zwracał większej uwagi na dziewczyny w Hogwarcie. Nie był jednak zbyt zaskoczony; w końcu był już pełnoletni, a w zaaranżowaniu jego związku właśnie z tą dziewczyną ojciec zapewne widział aluzje do swojego niedoszłego małżeństwa z Constance Yaxley.

Wdzięczny losowi, że ojciec nie rzucił na niego żadnej klątwy, ruszył dalej, po chwili prawie wpadając na Evelyn. Grant na jego widok spłoszyła się, po czym czmychnęła, zanim zdążył powiedzieć do niej choć jedno słowo.

Siedząc w swoim pokoju, nie potrafił się nawet skupić na czytaniu książki. Wpatrywał się tępo w jeden punkt strony, rozmyślając o tych dziwnych zmianach w zachowaniu ojca, jego wręcz chorobliwym zainteresowaniu Grant, a także o Alexandrze Yaxley, którą miał poślubić, gdy tylko ukończy Hogwart.

 

**xxx**

 

Mary wyzionęła ducha na początku lipca. Gdy John pewnego wieczora zszedł na dół, odkrył, że ciało kobiety było zimne i sztywne.

Przez dłuższą chwilę stał nad nią, beznamiętnie wpatrując się w martwe ciało. Przez ostatnie parę miesięcy ta kobieta była jego pociechą, jego odskoczną i obiektem, na której mógł wyładowywać wszelkie frustracje spowodowane krnąbrnością Evelyn. Oszczędzał ją, chciał, żeby przeżyła jak najdłużej. W pewnym sensie nawet ją _lubił_.

A teraz musiał się jej pozbyć i pomyśleć nad jakimś innym sposobem trzymania Evelyn w ryzach. Będzie musiał w najbliższych dniach wybrać się na poszukiwanie kolejnej ofiary. Tak, to dobra myśl.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym sięgnął dłonią do spuchniętej, posiniaczonej ręki mugolki, zdejmując z niej srebrną bransoletkę, która miała stać się jego pamiątką po Mary. Starannie schował ją do kieszeni, zaś na nieruchome ciało rzucił zaklęcie lewitujące, zamierzając zabrać je z piwnicy i zakopać, zanim zacznie się rozkładać.

Opuścił piwnice, wciąż lewitując przed sobą zwłoki, i wyszedł przez niewielkie, boczne wyjście z posiadłości, dzięki któremu nie musiał nosić swoich ofiar przez hol. Niebo nad posiadłością zaczynało już ciemnieć, jednak gdy zerknął w stronę okien, w jednym z nich dostrzegł drobną postać o krótkich, ciemnych włosach, która na jego widok zniknęła.

Transmutował zwłoki Mary i zaklęciem wykopał dołek, po czym zasypał go ziemią i odszedł, wracając do swojej rezydencji i nie oglądając się za siebie.

Poszedł prosto do swojego gabinetu. Portret Helen natychmiast ożywił się na jego widok. Od czasu, gdy kilka miesięcy temu zniósł go ze strychu i powiesił w tym miejscu, ich rozmowy stały się czymś w rodzaju oczyszczającego rytuału.

— Witaj, Johnie — pozdrowiła go namalowana dziewczynka. — Miałeś zły dzień?

Wzruszył ramionami i usiadł za biurkiem, sadowiąc się dokładnie na przeciwko portretu. Dłonią pieścił od niechcenia trzymaną w kieszeni bransoletkę.

U Evelyn pojawił się z samego rana. Po wyrazie twarzy dziewczyny stwierdził, że widziała go, jak wynosił zwłoki mugolki.

— Chodź ze mną.

Zawahała się, więc złapał ją za rękę i wyprowadził z pokoju.

— To, że nasza droga Mary nie żyje, nie znaczy, że możesz być krnąbrna — przypomniał jej. — Nie zapominaj, że nie jesteśmy tutaj sami. Jeśli będziesz niegrzeczna, to Charles będzie ponosił konsekwencje.

Dziewczyna opuściła wzrok i poszła za nim, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Mówił jednak prawdę, był gotów posłużyć się Charlesem, jeśli tylko zajdzie taka konieczność. I tak traktował dzieciaka zbyt łaskawie, odkąd ten powrócił do domu. Zbyt zajęty zajmowaniem się Evelyn, nie miał ani czasu, ani zapału do karania syna.

Znowu zamknął się z nią w bibliotece, wyznaczając jej kolejne księgi do zgłębienia. Sam usadowił się przy okazałym stole z najnowszym „Prorokiem codziennym”. Co jakiś czas unosił wzrok znad gazety i obserwował dziewczynę, która siedziała nisko pochylona nad księgą.

John kładł szczególny nacisk na to, by jak najlepiej poznała magiczne obyczaje i tradycje obowiązujące w Wielkiej Brytanii oraz historię tutejszej społeczności czarodziejów. Wciąż ubolewał nad tym, że Evelyn, mimo czystej krwi, wiedziała o tym świecie równie mało co szlamy, które dowiadywały się o istnieniu magii dopiero po ukończeniu jedenastu lat i otrzymaniu listu z Hogwartu.

Choć nie był aż takim fanatykiem tradycji jak Rigel Yaxley, zawsze uważał, że czarodzieje są lepsi od mugoli. To, czego dowiedział się od Evelyn podczas rozmów z nią, tylko utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że miał słuszność, i że musiał szybko działać, by wyplenić z dziewczyny szkodliwe poglądy i nawyki. W końcu teraz to on decydował o jej życiu i przyszłości. Była dla niego jak córka.

— Jesteś już gotowa, by porozmawiać ze mną o tym, czego się dzisiaj dowiedziałaś? — spytał trzy godziny później.

Złożył gazetę, zerkając na nią z pewną pogardą i zetknął razem koniuszki palców, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Evelyn, która wyprostowała się na krześle.

— Tak — odpowiedziała.

— Świetnie — stwierdził John z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. — Wobec tego, na początek wymień mi nazwiska najważniejszych rodów magicznych w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Evelyn wymieniła prawie wszystkie, ale kilka razy musiał ją poprawiać. Obiecał sobie, że niedługo będzie musiał nauczyć ją dokładniejszej genealogii najważniejszych rodów, szczególnie tych powiązanych z Selwynami i Yaxleyami. To niedopuszczalne, by młoda czarownica czystej krwi nie wiedziała podstawowych rzeczy o swoim pochodzeniu.

— Prawie dobrze — skwitował. — To może teraz przypomnisz mi łaskawie, w którym roku uchwalono Statut Tajności?

— Eee... W tysiąc pięćset dwudziestym dziewiątym?

— Dobrze. A dlaczego to zrobiono?

Evelyn zawahała się.

— Ponieważ... Ponieważ brytyjscy czarodzieje postanowili na zawsze ukryć się przed mugolami.

John pokiwał głową z aprobatą.

— Tak, i jak widzisz, nadal ukrywamy się bardzo skutecznie — zauważył. — Twoi ukochani mugole wciąż nie zdają sobie sprawy z istnienia magii, nie próbują wykorzystać czarodziejów do własnych celów, a także są bardzo łatwymi ofiarami.

Dziewczyna poruszyła się niespokojnie, ale nie zaprotestowała na głos, co w jego mniemaniu stanowiło duży postęp. Grant nie pyskowała ani nie stawiała mu tak jawnego oporu, z czego był bardzo zadowolony, bo jej nieposłuszeństwo zaczynało go nużyć, a niemożność należytego ukarania jej bardzo go frustrowała. Nie mógł jednak zaprzepaścić swoich starań z ostatnich miesięcy, by podejść dziewczynę i sprowadzić ją na właściwą drogę.

Zadał jej jeszcze kilka starannie dobranych pytań, wciąż klucząc wokół historii magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, czystokrwistych rodów oraz odcięcia się od mugoli. Kiedy stwierdził, że jest już znudzony, odesłał Grant do pokoju. Poleciwszy skrzatom pilnować zarówno dziewczyny, jak i Charlesa, opuścił posiadłość i po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni udał się na Nokturn, gdzie nawet po zakończeniu wojny niewiele się zmieniło.

 

**xxx**

 

Pod koniec lipca John uprowadził kolejnego mugola. Tym razem był to chłopak, może rok, dwa lata młodszy od Evelyn. Jego wiek mu nie przeszkadzał. Przez lata zdążył się nauczyć, że wybrzydzanie i zbędne filozofie nie miały sensu, wystarczyło mu jedynie, że na widok upatrzonej ofiary czuł to wyjątkowe uczucie, które mówiło mu, że to będzie właściwy wybór.

Mimo ryzyka, pokusa była zbyt silna. Nic innego nie pozwalało mu czuć takiej mocy, takiej przewagi. Był od tego wręcz uzależniony. Kiedy, ukryty pod zaklęciem niewidzialności, przesuwał się po nijakim, mugolskim miasteczku w ślad za kolejną niespodziewającą się niczego ofiarą, znowu to czuł. Władza, jaką dawała świadomość, że właśnie on decydował o dalszym życiu tej osoby, świadomość, że mógł z nią zrobić, co tylko chciał, i nikt nie mógł mu w tym przeszkodzić. Gdy zabrakło Helen, został na świecie sam, tylko z surowym i wymagającym ojcem. Pozostało w nim tylko pogłębiające się szaleństwo i pragnienie poczucia władzy, jaką zapewniała mu różdżka.

Ci brudni mugole nie mogli zrobić nic, zupełnie nic, żeby go powstrzymać. Czarodzieje natomiast wciąż pozostawali nieświadomi. On, John Selwyn, od tylu lat grał im na nosie, a wciąż pozostawał poza wszelkim podejrzeniem.

Ogłuszył chłopaka i zdeportował się wraz z nim do swojej posiadłości, której ten mugol miał już nigdy nie opuścić. Wciąż wypełniało go dzikie podniecenie. Dyszał lekko, zastanawiając się, czy czeka go równie dobra zabawa, jak z Mary, która wytrzymała aż cztery miesiące.

Wepchnął go do piwnicy, gdzie mugol osunął się na ziemię, wciąż nieprzytomny. Był trochę podobny do Charlesa. Tak samo wysoki i chudy, ale John miał nadzieję, że okaże nieco więcej charakteru. Jego syn był irytująco miękki. Coraz bardziej go to denerwowało, czuł wstyd, że jego jedyne dziecko było taką nędzną miernotą przypominającą mu, jaki był on sam przed śmiercią Helen i przemianą wewnętrzną, która dokonała się w nim od tamtego momentu. Nie chciał pamiętać o okresie, kiedy był słabeuszem, więc tym bardziej nie tolerował tego u Charlesa. Nawet Evelyn dawała większe nadzieje, w końcu jako córka Constance Yaxley, wciąż posiadała w sobie upór i krnąbrność, jakich próżno byłoby szukać u jego syna. Może gdyby to dumna Constance urodziła Charlesa, nie słaba i znerwicowana Amelia, byłby zupełnie inny?

Tak, to jej wina. Zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę zależało mu na wychowaniu Evelyn, która mimo dorastania w tak zdegenerowanym środowisku, jak Nowy Jork, posiadała w sobie kilka wspaniałych cech Constance, które z jednej strony go drażniły, ale z innej sprawiały, że posiadała więcej charakteru niż Charles.

Poczuł gwałtowną potrzebę, żeby do niej pójść. Zamknął piwnice i opuścił je; chwilowa ekscytacja z powodu złapania nowej, całkiem obiecującej ofiary, chwilowo uleciała. W jego umyśle błąkała się teraz Constance i irytacja, że tak po prostu go porzuciła, zmuszając do małżeństwa z Amelią, która urodziła mu słabego, żałosnego syna, którym gardził.

Napotkał chłopaka w drodze do pokoju dziewczyny. Chłopak wychodził z biblioteki, dźwigając książkę w grubej oprawie, a na widok ojca natychmiast opuścił wzrok i wyglądał, jakby marzył o tym, żeby stąd uciec. Dłonie zaciśnięte na książce drżały.

W mężczyźnie znowu wezbrała złość. Uniósł rękę i wymierzył mu siarczysty policzek, ale nawet wtedy Charles nic nie powiedział.

— Wstyd mi za ciebie, Charlesie — warknął John. — Jesteś zupełnie bezużyteczny. Słaby. Brzydzę się tobą.

Znowu go uderzył. Jego uszu nie dobiegł żaden jęk, żadna próba protestu. Chłopak po prostu stał na środku korytarza, wciąż kurczowo ściskając książkę. John wyrwał mu ją z ręki i odrzucił na podłogę. Skrzaty wyprostują zagięte brzegi i odłożą ją na miejsce. Rozsierdzony John pchnął syna na ścianę i wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę, wciąż czując wypełniającą go wściekłość, która musiała znaleźć ujście.

Potraktowany klątwą Charles osunął się po ścianie i zwinął się w pół, jednak ani razu nie krzyknął. Jedynie wyraz oczu, zaciśnięte usta i drżenie ciała zdradzały, że odczuwał bardzo silny ból.

Chociaż teraz był twardy. John poczuł przypływ dumy, która nieznacznie poprawiła mu nastrój, po czym cofnął zaklęcie. Gdy Charles znieruchomiał i wydał z siebie chrapliwy oddech, usłyszał cichy pisk i zobaczył Evelyn stojącą w drzwiach jej pokoju, zaledwie kilkanaście metrów dalej.

— Wracaj do siebie — warknął.

Evelyn posłuchała, ale zanim zniknęła z powrotem za drzwiami, w jej oczach, prócz strachu, dostrzegł cień hardości, jaki niegdyś widywał u Constance. Dziewczyna ewidentnie wciąż posiadała cechy swojej matki.

Zaprowadził Charlesa do piwnicy, zamykając go w pomieszczeniu znajdującym się obok tego, w którym czekał jego nowy mugol.

 

**xxx**

 

Przez kilka kolejnych dni Evelyn ani razu nie widziała Charlesa. Nie było go na żadnym z korytarzy, nie przychodził do biblioteki, gdzie nadal uczyła się pod czujnym okiem Selwyna, który dbał o to, by systematycznie poszerzała wiedzę o brytyjskim świecie magii. Wertując pergaminowe stronice, dowiadywała się coraz więcej o świecie, w którym obecnie się znajdowała, i jednocześnie czuła się coraz bardziej oddalona od swojej przeszłości, od życia w Nowym Jorku. Z upływem kolejnych tygodni w posiadłości Johna, przeszłość stawała się coraz bardziej odległa, niczym cudowny sen, który nagle się skończył. Teraz to Ameryka wydawała się innym, wspaniałym światem. Konserwatywna Anglia była rzeczywistością, a Evelyn uświadamiała ją sobie w każdej chwili pobytu w tej posiadłości. Dni tutaj różniły się od dni w Nowym Jorku, a nawet w Hogwarcie, gdzie wciąż żyła nadzieją, czekała na sierpień i na rychłą pełnoletniość, która oznaczała koniec pobytu w tym kraju i możliwość powrotu do domu.

Ale teraz, choć od siedemnastych urodzin dzieliło ją może kilka dni, prawie o tym nie myślała. Nowy Jork był czystą abstrakcją. Wiedziała, że John Selwyn jej nie wypuści, nie pozwoli odejść. Prędzej ją zabije niż pozwoli wrócić do Ameryki. Starał się ją zająć, by o tym nie myślała, chciał, by zaakceptowała swoje nowe życie. Rozmawiał z nią, uczył różnych rzeczy, a co jakiś czas zabierał w odwiedziny do babki Yaxley, która chwaliła Evelyn za poprawę zachowania.

Evelyn jedynie patrzyła na babkę ponuro, ale nie pyskowała. I tak nie liczyła na to, że coś się zmieni, że ktoś ją odnajdzie. Skoro aurorzy nie natrafili na żaden ślad, kiedy poszukiwali jej po zniknięciu z Hogwartu, nie natrafią i teraz, skoro od tamtego momentu minęło prawie pół roku. To było wystarczająco dużo czasu, by nadzieja i tęsknota Evelyn zaczęły zmieniać się w zniechęcenie i apatię.

Przebywała w Anglii rok, z czego połowę spędziła u Johna Selwyna, który nieustannie dawał do zrozumienia, że wszystko, co robi, jest podyktowane wyłącznie jej dobrem.

Przewróciła pożółkłą stronicę, wczytując się w akapit o reformach brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii pod koniec dziewiętnastego wieku i kątem oka zerkając na Johna. Mężczyzna także się w nią wpatrywał, więc Evelyn na chwilę oderwała się od lektury, postanawiając zadać mu pytanie, które nurtowało ją od kilku dni.

— Gdzie jest Charles?

— Otrzymał zasłużoną karę — odpowiedział tylko Selwyn.

— Ale...

Mężczyzna jednak przerwał jej.

— Nie zadawaj głupich pytań i zajmij się tym, co do ciebie należy — rzekł chłodno. — Charles mnie zawiódł, musi zostać ukarany.

— Dlaczego?

— Jest słaby — wycedził z wyraźną pogardą. — I z łaski swojej, zamknij się. Będziesz odzywać się tylko wtedy, kiedy ci pozwolę. Czy to jasne?

Evelyn nic nie powiedziała, pochylając się nad książką i udając, że czyta.

 

**xxx**

 

Jeszcze tego samego dnia po południu poszła do piwnicy. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy postanowiła zapuścić się tam sama, z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Nienawidziła tego miejsca z całego serca, bo przypominało jej o największym koszmarze w jej życiu. Korzystając jednak z tego, że Selwyn udał się do posiadłości babki Rigel, ostrożnie zeszła po schodach na sam dół.

W piwnicy było dużo zimniej niż w reszcie posiadłości, obecnie dusznej od sierpniowego skwaru, i bardzo ciemno. Evelyn niewiele widziała, a nie miała różdżki ani niczego, żeby oświetlić sobie drogę. Szła powoli, muskając opuszkami zimną, lekko wilgotną ścianę, a wyobraźnia podsuwała jej obrazy tego, co mogło czaić się za mijanymi drzwiami. Niemal widziała lepkie, brunatne plamy krwi na posadzkach, ale kiedy mrugała oczami, obrazy znikały, pozostawiając tylko gęstą ciemność i przenikliwy chłód, odczuwalny nawet mimo długiej do ziemi szaty, w której w salonie i bibliotece niemal pociła się z gorąca.

Zadrżała lekko. Były chwile, kiedy miała ochotę po prostu odwrócić się i uciec. Bała się tego, co mogło się tu czaić, a także kolejnego nawrotu wspomnień. Nie chciała myśleć o tym, jak wielu ludzi mogło stracić życie w tym parszywym miejscu, tak jak jej matka i Mary, a przed nimi z pewnością było tu znacznie więcej niewinnych ofiar szaleństwa Selwyna. Może właśnie to powodowało zimno i ciężką, przytłaczającą aurę, która coraz mocniej dawała jej się we znaki?

Wydawało jej się nawet, że usłyszała ciche, stłumione echo szeptów. Nie wiedziała, czy to kolejne omamy, czy może naprawdę to słyszała.

— Charles? — pytała cicho, podchodząc po kolei do każdych mijanych drzwi.

Nie lubiła młodego Selwyna, wręcz nim gardziła. Ale mimo to czuła się nieswojo z myślą, że siedział zupełnie samotnie w tym potwornym miejscu. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, jak go stąd uwolni, skoro nie miała różdżki, a żaden mugolski sposób raczej by tutaj nie zadziałał, ale jeszcze o tym nie myślała. Działała pod wpływem chwili i wyrzutów sumienia.

Za jednymi drzwiami usłyszała nagle rozpaczliwy głos. Przysunęła się do nich bliżej, a w twarde drewno po drugiej stronie zadudniło kilka mocnych uderzeń.

Odruchowo odskoczyła.

— Charles? Jesteś tam? — spytała ponownie.

Głos po drugiej stronie drzwi coś powiedział, ale był na tyle stłumiony, że prawie nie potrafiła rozróżnić poszczególnych słów.

Przykucnęła, opierając dłonie na lodowatych kamieniach i starając się odepchnąć powracające obrazy plam krwi. Nachyliła się lekko nad brudną, śmierdzącą posadzką, jednak dolna krawędź drzwi wydawała się niemal przylegać do podłogi.

Chłopak po drugiej stronie wciąż krzyczał i uderzał pięściami w drzwi, a po chwili, ku swojej konsternacji, usłyszała podobne odgłosy z piwnicy obok.

Więc nie tylko Charles był tu zamknięty. Wzdrygnęła się, uświadamiając sobie, że Selwyn najwyraźniej porwał kolejną ofiarę, o której nic nie wiedziała, bo od czasu śmierci Mary w ogóle nie była sprowadzana do piwnicy.

Nagle jednak ciemność przeszył czerwony rozbłysk. Evelyn straciła przytomność, osuwając się bezwładnie na posadzkę.

Kiedy się obudziła, nadal była w piwnicy, choć nie wiedziała, ile czasu była nieprzytomna. Czyjeś silne dłonie przytrzymywały ją w pionie; gdyby nie to, otumaniona zaklęciem dziewczyna niewątpliwie znowu osunęłaby się na ziemię.

— Zawiodłaś mnie, Evelyn. Złamałaś zasady panujące w moim domu — wyszeptał John do jej ucha. — Przecież dobrze wiesz, że nie wolno ci zbliżać się do piwnicy bez pozwolenia. Czego tu szukałaś?

Nie odpowiedziała, więc ścisnął ją mocniej. Nie na tyle, by wyrządzić jej krzywdę, ale wystarczająco, by zesztywniała i jęknęła.

— Chciałam zobaczyć... Czy jest tu Charles.

Selwyn roześmiał się krótko.

— Oczywiście, że jest.

Wepchnął ją do jednego z pomieszczeń, po czym zasłonił jej oczy. Evelyn próbowała zdjąć pasek ciemnego materiału, ale mężczyzna chwycił ją za nadgarstek i ścisnął go tak mocno, że dziewczyna krzyknęła. Czuła jego silną dłoń na swoim przegubie, a w jej nozdrza wdzierał się nieprzyjemny zapach, kojarzący się z lepką, słodkawą wonią zgnilizny. Wzdrygnęła się.

Następnie pociągnął ją do przodu i przycisnął ją mocno do siebie. Ponownie chwycił jej nadgarstek i wyciągnął jej rękę do przodu, by następnie wepchnąć w nią coś ciepłego i oślizgłego. Zmusił ją do zaciśnięcia dłoni, a kulista, galaretowata rzecz zachlupotała między jej palcami.

Wrzasnęła i próbowała wyrwać rękę, byle dalej od tych obrzydliwości.

— Jak myślisz, co to jest? — spytał Selwyn wprost do jej ucha.

Przez chwilę milczał, po czym wyjął obrzydliwą rzecz z jej dłoni.

— Tak, to jego oczy — potwierdził, by następnie pociągnąć ją w dół. — Nie żyje przez ciebie, bo byłaś niegrzeczna. Odrętwiłem cię, żebyś nie przeszkadzała, a potem wszedłem do jego piwnicy. Próbował się stawiać, więc go zabiłem.

Evelyn zawyła, zaczynając się gwałtownie szarpać. Nadal nic nie widziała, ale pod wpływem strachu i obrzydzenia poczuła, jak żółć podchodzi jej do gardła. Z trudem powstrzymała się przed zwymiotowaniem i właśnie w tej chwili John zmusił ją, by uklęknęła na ziemi. Znowu poczuła w dłoniach coś ciepłego i oślizgłego, a pod kolanami czuła coś mokrego i lepkiego. Wyobraźnia podsunęła jej obraz zmasakrowanych zwłok z wylewającymi się wnętrznościami i krwią spływającą po posadzkach.

— Nie... Nie mogłeś tego zrobić... — wydyszała.

— Ale zrobiłem. Gdybyś tu nie przyszła wbrew moim zakazom, nic by się nie stało.

Dopiero wtedy Evelyn gwałtownie przechyliła się do przodu i zwymiotowała. Nie usłyszała nawet, co powiedział do niej John, ale poczuła, jak po chwili jednym szarpnięciem zerwał jej z oczu opaskę.

— Zobacz, czego tak się bałaś.

Evelyn, ku swojemu zdumieniu, wcale nie zobaczyła przed sobą zakrwawionych zwłok, a misę z obślizgłymi pędami jakiejś rośliny, która wydzielała tą okropną, zgniłą woń i przywodziła na myśl skłębione, zielone jelita. Natomiast to, co wcześniej wzięła za ludzką gałkę oczną, w rzeczywistości było martwym, pustym ślepiem jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Na podłodze wcale nie było krwi, tylko zwykła woda, a także plama jej wymiocin, którą Selwyn szybko usunął zaklęciem. Gdy powiodła wzrokiem dalej, zauważyła słoiki wypełnione innymi dziwacznymi rzeczami i liczne pudełeczka z ingrediencjami, a na pobliskim stole stał kociołek, misternie zdobiona waga oraz zestaw fiolek i menzurek. Pracownia eliksirów.

John znacznie delikatniej chwycił ją pod ramiona i podniósł z podłogi, po czym obrócił w swoją stronę.

— Chcę tylko i wyłącznie twojego dobra — powiedział. — Muszę to robić, żebyś wiedziała, że podchodzę do twojego wychowania bardzo poważnie. Wiesz, że zrobię wszystko, żebyś ze mną została.

Evelyn wciąż była roztrzęsiona. Mężczyzna po chwili wyprowadził ją z piwnicy i zabrał z powrotem do pokoju.

— Charles żyje i ma się dobrze. Ale jeśli znowu będziesz niegrzeczna, daję ci słowo, że go ukarzę. Surowo.

Zamknął drzwi, zostawiając ją samą. W porównaniu z zimną i przytłaczającą aurą piwnicy, pokój wydawał jej się naprawdę przyjaznym i ciepłym miejscem.

W ustach wciąż czuła posmak żółci, a jej dłoń lepiła się od ściskanego wcześniej zwierzęcego ślepia, zapewnie składnika do jakiegoś eliksiru. Wzdrygnęła się i otarła ją o szatę, po czym położyła się na łóżku, owijając się ciasno ramionami.

 

**xxx**

 

Został wypuszczony z piwnicy po tygodniu. Siedząc tam, od czasu do czasu słyszał stłumione pokrzykiwania młodego mugola za ścianą.

Tydzień nie był jakimś bardzo długim okresem, tym bardziej, że na duchu podnosiła go wizja powrotu do Hogwartu. Nie sądził, by ojciec zabronił mu pójść do szkoły, w końcu gdyby przerwał naukę przed ostatnim, najważniejszym rokiem, to mogłoby wzbudzić czyjeś niepożądane zainteresowanie. John Selwyn nie lubił zwracać na siebie uwagi, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy trzymał w swoim domu Evelyn.

Perspektywa powrotu do Hogwartu budziła w nim nadzieję, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że tylko on uwolni się z tego koszmaru. Evelyn miała tu pozostać.

Dziewczyna unikała jego wzroku i oddalała się, gdy był w pobliżu, ale wciąż pamiętał, że któregoś dnia, gdy siedział w piwnicy, słyszał jej głos, wołający jego imię. Myśl, że Grant mimo wyraźnej niechęci do niego pokonała swój strach przed piwnicą i próbowała go szukać, sprawiała, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej winny, że nie mógł jej pomóc i musiał ją tutaj zostawić, podczas gdy sam wyjedzie daleko stąd, do bezpiecznego, spokojnego Hogwartu.

Zbliżały się jego zaręczyny z Alexandrą Yaxley. Ojciec prawie codziennie zabierał jego i Evelyn do Ravenscry, choć ani razu nie rozmawiał z przyszłą narzeczoną na osobności, nie pozwalano im na nic więcej, niż grzeczne wymiany uprzejmości. Podczas podwieczorków zawsze sadzano między nimi Evelyn, która była niczym milczący mur. Znikła gdzieś jej dawna dziecinność i energia, jaką pamiętał z Hogwartu. Obserwowanie jej w stanie apatii i zwątpienia było dla niego nieprzyjemnym przeżyciem.

Tylko ojciec oraz pani Yaxley wydawali się bardzo zadowoleni. Oboje emanowali dumą i poczuciem wyższości, na widok których Charles niemal się wzdrygał. Wcale nie chciał poślubiać Alexandry Yaxley, ale wiedział, że nie będzie mieć wyboru. To rodzina decydowała o przyszłości swoich dzieci i wyborze odpowiednich partnerów.

Starał się schodzić ojcu z drogi, a Evelyn zwykle unikał, ale pewnego dnia to ona pierwsza go zaczepiła.

— Charles?

Odwrócił się powoli w jej stronę, mimowolnie dochodząc do wniosku, że naprawdę dziwacznie wyglądała w czarodziejskich szatach oraz w tych prostych, czarnych włosach, tak niepodobnych do potarganych, kolorowych fryzur, jakie nosiła w Hogwarcie. Od dawna nie widział, żeby się metamorfowała.

— Niedługo wracasz do szkoły, prawda? Już za trzy tygodnie?

Spojrzał na nią, unosząc lekko brwi.

— Tak, wracam — odrzekł. — Jeśli chcesz mnie prosić, bym powiedział komuś w Hogwarcie...

Nie mógł tego zrobić. Pragnął jej pomóc, ale nie potrafił. Evelyn jednak pokręciła głową. Wydawała się czuć, co chciał jej powiedzieć, ale mimo to w jej oczach pojawił się smutek.

— Powoli tracę nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek się stąd wyrwę — wyznała nagle.

Był zaskoczony, nie spodziewał się, że mogłaby powiedzieć mu coś takiego. Prędzej Alexandrze Yaxley, gdyby tylko nie utrudniano im bliższych kontaktów.

Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Na chwilę opuścił wzrok, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

— Czasami mam wrażenie, jakby to wszystko... Hogwart, Nowy Jork... Było tylko snem. Pięknym, ale coraz bardziej odległym.

Wciąż milczał. Pozwalał, żeby mówiła, ale jej ponury, pełen nostalgii wzrok bardzo go deprymował. Obejrzał się za siebie, zupełnie, jakby miał ochotę stąd uciec, ale Grant chyba to wyczuła, bo okrążyła go i znowu stanęła przed nim. Była tak niska i krucha, że w ogóle nie zrobiłoby to na nim wrażenia, gdyby nie wyraz jej twarzy.

Wiedział, że chciałaby być wolna, choć zapewne powoli traciła nadzieję, że jej pragnienie mogłoby się spełnić. Była tu prawie pół roku, doświadczyła wielu okropieństw. On był do tego przyzwyczajony od urodzenia, ale Grant, wychowana w promugolskiej Ameryce, po prostu musiała się zmienić pod wpływem tych wszystkich wydarzeń.

 

**xxx**

 

Pewnego dnia miało jednak miejsce coś, czego Charles zupełnie się nie spodziewał. To znaczy, zdawał sobie sprawę, że z ojcem było coraz gorzej, że coraz bardziej pogrążał się w szaleństwie, ulegał pogłębiającej się obsesji na punkcie Evelyn oraz swojej zmarłej siostry, stopniowo tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością. Obcowanie z nim było niczym stąpanie po bardzo kruchym lodzie, o czym już kilkakrotnie się przekonał. Wystarczył jeden fałszywy ruch, żeby rozjuszyć ojca. Podczas jednego z ostatnich spotkań w Ravenscry prawie zaatakował Rigel Yaxley, gdy ta powiedziała coś, co nie przypadło mu do gustu. Gdyby nie to, że czarownica także znała sporo zaklęć, to spotkanie mogłoby zakończyć się dużo gorzej, ale i tak doszło pomiędzy nimi do niemałej awantury.

W drugiej połowie sierpnia najwyraźniej przekonała się o tym także Evelyn. Charles nawet nie wiedział, co takiego zrobiła. Pewnego popołudnia usłyszał rozdzierający krzyk dziewczyny i pewnie nie zwróciłby na niego większej uwagi, gdyby nie to, że zaraz później nastąpiły rozpaczliwe krzyki jego ojca.

Było w nich coś takiego, że młody Selwyn natychmiast stanął jak wryty pośrodku korytarza, czując się, jakby w gardle utkwiła mu zimna gula. Co się tam stało?

Mimo że z pewnością nie należało to do zbyt rozsądnych ruchów, z duszą na ramieniu ruszył w kierunku salonu; wnioskował, że to stamtąd dobiegały te straszliwe krzyki. Uchylił ostrożnie drzwi, słysząc niemal błagalny głos Johna Selwyna. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby ojciec mówił do kogokolwiek takim tonem, więc powoli uchylił drzwi, pełen najgorszych obaw.

Ojciec klęczał na ziemi, tuląc w ramionach ciało nastolatki. Evelyn podrygiwała w konwulsjach na zimnej posadzce, a z jej ust wypływała krew.

— Helen — mamrotał do niej John. — Helen, nie możesz umrzeć. Jesteś moja, musisz ze mną zostać. Nie możesz opuścić mnie po raz drugi! Słyszysz? Helen!

Chwycił różdżkę, mamrocząc jakieś zaklęcia i od czasu do czasu wypowiadając imię Helen. Stan dziewczyny jednak się nie poprawiał. Była niezwykle blada i wciąż drżała.

Charles wyraźnie widział, że Evelyn słabnie. Że niedługo umrze, a jego ojciec robił wszystko, żeby ją uratować. Wydawał się praktycznie nie zauważać syna, który zastanawiał się, co takiego zrobiła Grant, że ojciec rzucił na nią jakieś pokręcone zaklęcie, do tego stopnia, że teraz sam miał wyraźne problemy z odczarowaniem jej.

Chłopak nie wiedział, co robić. Choć instynkt nakazywał mu ucieczkę, wciąż stał w drzwiach, wpatrując się w tę niepokojącą scenę. Zanim zdążył się wycofać, ojciec podniósł spojrzenie znad półprzytomnej Evelyn, i spojrzał wprost na niego obłąkanym wzrokiem.

— Helen umiera — wyszeptał do niego, po czym nagle polecił głośniejszym tonem, żeby biegł do piwnicy po eliksiry, których nazwy niewiele mu mówiły.

Charles jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie pokonał drogi między piwnicą a salonem. Wrócił, dysząc i podał ojcu flakoniki. Pierwszy raz widział, żeby ręce Johna tak mocno drżały, gdy aplikował dziewczynie mikstury. Kilka kropel jasnego płynu popłynęło po jej bladym policzku, mieszając się z krwią sączącą się wcześniej z ust. Selwyn zaskakująco czułym ruchem otarł jej skórę brzegiem rękawa swojej szaty.

— Ojcze... — odezwał się nagle Charles, choć kosztowało go to mnóstwo odwagi i samozaparcia. — Evelyn umrze, jeśli nie trafi w ręce uzdrowicieli.

Ojciec zwrócił na niego półprzytomny, obłąkany wzrok, wciąż kurczowo ściskając nastolatkę, której ciało bezwładnie przelewało się przez jego ramiona. Tulił ją tak, jak nigdy nie robił tego z własnym synem, i mamrotał coś o źle rzuconym zaklęciu, by następnie wspominać o swojej nieżyjącej siostrze.

— Nie możesz...! — wydyszał w pewnym momencie, gdy usłyszał słowa Charlesa. — Oni ją ode mnie zabiorą. Zabiorą moją Helen. Nie mogę jej znów stracić!

— Ojcze...

— Odejdź! — wrzasnął szaleńczo John, wykonując gest, jakby próbował odepchnąć syna.

Jego różdżka leżała jednak porzucona gdzieś na podłodze, obok drżącej Evelyn.

Charles miał wrażenie, że to, co teraz się działo, stanowiło dla Johna żywe wspomnienie tamtego dnia, kiedy umarła prawdziwa Helen. Zupełnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością i prawie nie zauważał syna, a także wydawał się nieświadomy tego, że dziewczyną w jego ramionach była nie jego siostra, a Evelyn. Wciąż mamrotał, a jego mowa stała się tak chaotyczna, że Charles miał poważne problemy z rozróżnieniem poszczególnych słów.

Z pewnym wahaniem przeniósł jednak wzrok na Evelyn, którą jego ojciec nieprzerwanie gładził po czarnych włosach i kredowobiałej twarzy, raz po raz wypowiadając imię Helen. I prawdopodobnie właśnie wtedy podjął ostateczną decyzję co do tego, co powinien teraz zrobić, choć jeszcze żadna inna decyzja w jego życiu nie kosztowała go tyle, co moment, kiedy zdecydował się oderwać wzrok od tej sceny i chyłkiem wycofać się z salonu. Nie tak dawno temu Evelyn jednak dała radę pokonać swój lęk i zeszła do piwnicy, szukając go po tym, jak ojciec wymierzył mu karę. Nie mógł więc tak po prostu stchórzyć.

Ojciec z pewnością nie spodziewał się, że po tylu latach uległości Charles mógłby odważyć się na coś takiego.

Targany sprzecznymi uczuciami, dyskretnie wymknął się z posiadłości. John z pewnością był zajęty Evelyn i nawet nie zauważy jego zniknięcia. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby całkowicie zwariował.

Wciąż walcząc z samym sobą, skierował się wprost do miejsca aportacji, zastanawiając się, do kogo powinien się zwrócić w tego typu sytuacji. Pomyślał o Biurze Aurorów, ale czy mógł im zaufać, skoro do tej pory dawali się zwodzić i nigdy nawet nie wpadli na to, co wyrabiał jego ojciec?

Nie miał jednak innego wyboru. Tylko aurorzy mogli powstrzymać jego ojca i uwolnić Grant. Jeśli niczego nie zrobi, Evelyn mogła nawet umrzeć. Nie wyobrażał sobie dalszego życia z wyrzutami sumienia, które z pewnością miałby w takiej sytuacji. Za długo pozostawał bierny na to, co się tutaj działo, ale w końcu musiał nadejść moment, kiedy tego wszystkiego okazało się zbyt wiele. Gdyby miał więcej odwagi i zdecydował się na to wcześniej, mógłby ocalić wielu niewinnych mugoli. Ale wciąż mógł uratować przynajmniej Evelyn... I przy okazji także siebie. Wolał nie myśleć, co zrobiłby ojciec, gdyby umarła dziewczyna, którą uważał za odzyskaną siostrę.

Udał się do ministerstwa, jak nigdy przedtem skoncentrowany na celu teleportacji. Gdy pojawił się w atrium, poczuł się nagle przytłoczony wszechobecnym przepychem oraz ilością czarodziejów kłębiących się tutaj mimo dość późnej pory. Co chwila mijali go liczni czarodzieje zajęci swoimi sprawami. Żaden z nich nie wiedział tego, co Charles; tego, że w ich idealnym, powojennym społeczeństwie nadal znajdował się szalony czarodziej wierzący w stary porządek i dopuszczający się okropnych czynów.

Choć w drodze na dół wielokrotnie się wahał i był bliski zawrócenia, dość szybko odnalazł Biuro Aurorów. Przy kilku stanowiskach stali inni interesanci, ale Charles zaczął rozglądać się za którymś z dwójki aurorów, którzy prowadzili śledztwo w sprawie Evelyn. Ku swojemu przerażeniu, nigdzie ich nie dostrzegł. Ani Sarah Bradley, ani jej mrukliwego towarzysza, Summersa, nie było w Biurze Aurorów.

Zawahał się. Mógł odejść i wrócić do posiadłości, udając, że nigdy nie był w ministerstwie, ale i tak naraziłby się na wściekłość ojca i spędzenie reszty wakacji w piwnicy, jeśli będzie miał szczęście, bo mogło być gorzej, biorąc pod uwagę to, co działo się w posiadłości i stan jego ojca. Równie dobrze mógł poszukać Bradley na własną rękę lub spytać kogokolwiek, gdzie może ją znaleźć.

Na gorąco podjął decyzję, by podejść do najbliższego stanowiska. 

— Przepraszam, gdzie mógłbym znaleźć Sarah Bradley? — spytał, jąkając się nieznacznie. — To bardzo ważne.

Młoda aurorka siedząca przy biurku uniosła wzrok znad akt, które z zapałem studiowała. Zauważył, że na jej identyfikatorze widniało nazwisko Jane Reynolds.

— Sarah Bradley nie ma tutaj — odparła nieco zamyślonym głosem, jednak jej oczy były zaskakująco uważne. Przyglądała mu się, jakby nie do końca mu wierzyła. — To nie jej zmiana. Może ktoś inny mógłby...

Młody Selwyn pokręcił głową.

— Nie, to musi być ona. To naprawdę bardzo pilna sprawa. Muszę skontaktować się z Sarah Bradley lub Andrew Summersem. 

Aurorka westchnęła, odgarniając z twarzy włosy. Ponownie obrzuciła go czujnym, nieco podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

— Więc co to za pilna sprawa, panie...

— Charles Selwyn — wtrącił. — Tu chodzi o Evelyn Grant.

Aurorka drgnęła, a chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że kojarzyła tę sprawę.

— Chwileczkę... — burknęła. — Zaraz skontaktuję się z Bradley.

Pospiesznie nagryzmoliła na pergaminie jakąś wiadomość, po czym stuknęła w nią różdżką. Charles zakołysał się na piętach. Obawiał się, że nie miał dość czasu. Gdyby ojciec zorientował się, że uciekł, w swoim szaleństwie mógłby jeszcze bardziej skrzywdzić Evelyn. Tak czy inaczej, dziewczyna mogła nawet nie dożyć przybycia aurorów.

Jakieś dziesięć minut później, które wydawały mu się wiecznością, do pomieszczenia wpadła Sarah Bradley.

— Charles Selwyn? — zdziwiła się. Chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że musiała go pamiętać z tamtego dnia, kiedy aurorzy prowadzili przesłuchania szóstorocznych Krukonów. — Siadaj.

Charles jednak nie skorzystał z tej propozycji. Stanął przed biurkiem, spoglądając na aurorkę nieufnie.

— Sprawa jest naprawdę poważna. Tu chodzi o Evelyn Grant.

Sarah Bradley natychmiast się ożywiła.

— Proszę wyjaśnić.

— To długa historia i myślę, że nie mamy czasu, bym ją dokładnie opowiedział. — rzekł Charles. — Wiem, gdzie jest Evelyn i wiem, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

Przez moment patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Selwyn nie odwracał wzroku, pozwalając, by aurorka poddała go wnikliwej ocenie.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

— Ona... została porwana. A teraz grozi jej wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Może nawet umrzeć.

— Porwana? Ale jak to: porwana? — spytała natychmiast Bradley, a druga aurorka, Jane Reynolds, uniosła brwi. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że wiesz, co się z nią stało?

Chłopak zmieszał się, jednak szybko odzyskał rezon. Jeśli chcieli uwolnić Grant, musieli działać szybko. Nie miał czasu na wyczerpujące wyjaśnienia, wolał po prostu jej to wszystko pokazać.

— Czy jest tutaj myślodsiewnia? Jeśli mi nie wierzycie... Mogę to wszystko pokazać.

Aurorki znowu wymieniły się spojrzeniami,

— Jane, przynieś myślodsiewnię. Szybko!

Młodsza aurorka natychmiast wybiegła z pomieszczenia, a Sarah znowu utkwiła wzrok w Charlesie.

— Od jak dawna wiesz o tym, co się stało z panną Grant?

Selwyn zawahał się, przygryzając wargę.

— Od samego początku.

— Więc dlaczego przychodzisz do nas dopiero teraz?

— Nie mogłem... Nie potrafiłem zrobić tego wcześniej. Nawet w Hogwarcie... — zawahał się. Dopiero, gdy zebrał się w sobie, odezwał się ponownie, a jego głos drżał. — To mój ojciec porwał Evelyn. Pomogła mu Rigel Yaxley, razem to wszystko zaplanowali.

Bradley zamrugała szybko oczami. Zanim jednak zdążyła się odezwać, Jane Reynolds przyniosła płaską, kamienną misę, nieco mniejszą od tej, którą posiadał jego ojciec.

Charles wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę i przytknął jej koniec do swojej skroni, a przed jego oczami przemknęły wspomnienia Evelyn z domu ojca. Kiedy aurorka postawiła naczynie na biurku, chłopak strząsnął do niego wspomnienia. Srebrzysty strzępek opadł do misy, której powierzchnia zaczęła wirować.

Oglądając je w takiej postaci, Charles czuł się jeszcze gorzej i żałował, że dopiero teraz zdecydował się na wydanie ojca. Gdyby zrobił to wcześniej...

Aurorki wyglądały na poruszone tym, co zobaczyły. Wspomnienia Charlesa ukazywały pogłębiającą się bezsilność i apatię dziewczyny od kilku miesięcy przetrzymywanej w posiadłości Selwynów, a także szaleństwo ojca, który od wielu lat prowadził przerażające praktyki czarnomagiczne i znęcał się nawet nad własnym synem.

Pierwszy raz w życiu dzielił się z kimś tą wiedzą i czuł dziwny dyskomfort na myśl, że zdradził komuś swój największy sekret, tym bardziej, kiedy obserwował wyrazy twarzy aurorek. Młodsza z nich patrzyła na niego ze współczuciem, a Bradley wydawała się raczej zasępiona i ponura. Obie jednak sprawiały wrażenie głęboko przejętych tym, co im pokazał.

Po chwili wypadli z myślodsiewni wprost na podłogę Biura Aurorów. Od momentu, gdy wlał do niej swoje wspomnienia, minęło nie więcej niż pięć minut. Ten czas wystarczył jednak, by kompletnie zmienić atmosferę, jaka panowała w tym pokoju.

— Wiem, gdzie ona jest i wiem, jak się tam dostać. Mogę was tam zaprowadzić — powiedział cicho, zanim zdążyły choćby się odezwać.

Był gotów zdradzić ojca. Miał szansę naprawić swoje błędy i nie zamierzał znowu stchórzyć. Nie teraz. Gdy zdecydował się zrobić pierwszy krok, musiał zrobić kolejny. I kolejny. Tylko tak mogło się to zakończyć.

— Dobrze — zgodziła się Sarah, po czym odwróciła się do swojej towarzyszki. — Reynolds, wezwij Summersa. Zorganizuj jakieś wsparcie, jak najszybciej. Wyruszamy do posiadłości Selwynów.

Gdy młoda aurorka pobiegła korytarzem, ponownie zwróciła się do Charlesa. Chłopak odchrząknął, wiedząc, że czas na wyjaśnienia.

— Nie chciałem... Nie mogłem nikomu o niczym powiedzieć. A Evelyn... Ona złożyła mojemu ojcu Wieczystą Przysięgę, nie mogła wyznać prawdy. Przez cały czas ukrywała fakt, że już w listopadzie została uprowadzona — rzekł młody Selwyn.

Opowiedział o wszystkim, co wiedział. O tym, że lutym odkryto u Evelyn ślady po zaklęciach Selwyna, o tym, że Evelyn bała się, że sprawa wyjdzie na jaw, i to dlatego próbowała się zabić. Wspomniał też, że to właśnie jego ojciec kazał zabrać ją z Hogwartu, wykorzystując do pomocy Laurę Wayland, ale później z jakiegoś powodu ukryła przed nim Grant. Opowiedział o tej sytuacji, na koniec wspominając także o Thomasie Maxwellu, któremu wszczepił fałszywe wspomnienia, chcąc zepchnąć na niego winę i odsunąć podejrzenia od siebie i Rigel Yaxley.

— Dlaczego twój ojciec tak zainteresował się Evelyn?

— Była córką jego dawnej narzeczonej, Constance Yaxley. Chciał mieć je obie. Zabił Yaxley, ale Evelyn... Postanowił ją oszczędzić. Najwyraźniej uważał, że ma pewne prawa do córki Constance, że jej zdolności mogą mu się kiedyś przydać — wyjaśnił lakonicznie, postanawiając na razie pominąć kwestię Helen Selwyn.

Nie musiał mówić nic więcej, bo po chwili Jane Reynolds udało się sprowadzić Summersa i kilku innych, nieznanych Selwynowi aurorów.

Bradley natychmiast podzieliła się z nimi zdobytą wiedzą i zaczęła organizować akcję. Wszyscy sprawiali wrażenie, jakby zapomnieli o obecności młodego Selwyna. Chłopak jednak nie zamierzał tak łatwo odpuszczać. Wiedział, że bez niego nie mieli nawet co marzyć o przedarciu się przez zabezpieczenia.

— Lecę z wami — powiedział, podchodząc do nich.

Aurorzy dyskutujący nad taktyką spojrzeli na niego z konsternacją.

— Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Nie masz szkolenia aurorskiego, więc nie powinieneś... — zaczął stojący w pobliżu Summers, jednak chłopak natychmiast wszedł mu w słowo.

— Tylko ja wiem, jak dostać się do posiadłości ojca! — zaprotestował Charles, jąkając się nieznacznie. — Obłożył ją wieloma zaklęciami ochronnymi i nikt nie będzie w stanie jej odnaleźć. Muszę z wami lecieć!

Aurorzy niechętnie musieli przyznać mu rację.

— Niech leci — powiedziała szybko Bradley. — Będę go pilnować.

Charles westchnął, po czym podzielił się z aurorami kolejnymi informacjami, mogącymi im się przydać.

 

**xxx**

 

Sarah nadal nie wiedziała, co myśleć o tej sytuacji. Po kilku miesiącach bezowocnego śledztwa, kiedy wszyscy już stracili nadzieję, że odnajdą Grant żywą, w Biurze nagle i zupełnie nieoczekiwanie pojawił się Charles Selwyn, spokojny i nieśmiały chłopak, który w Hogwarcie ani słówkiem nie zdradził, że tak dużo wie o tej sprawie.

Była zła, że nie powiedział im prawdy już wtedy, to oszczędziłoby im mnóstwo czasu i umożliwiło znacznie szybsze dotarcie do Grant. Ale gdy przypomniała sobie o tym, co zawierały jego wspomnienia, jej złość zmniejszyła się, a zastąpiło ją współczucie.

Charles Selwyn także był ofiarą i przyjście do nich musiało wymagać nie lada odwagi. Nie potrafiła nawet sobie wyobrazić, jakim zwyrodnialcem był John Selwyn, i co gorsza, przez wiele lat udawało mu się unikać sprawiedliwości. I był śmierciożercą... Jak przez mgłę przypomniała sobie powojenne procesy; John Selwyn był wśród tych, którzy się gładko wykpili, uznano, że znaleźli się pod działaniem Imperiusa i nie drążono sprawy.

I sprawa Thomasa... Czy to możliwe, że naprawdę był niewinny? Pozostawała też kwestia współodpowiedzialności Charlesa Selwyna, ale nad tym mogli zastanowić się już po akcji. Teraz chłopak był im potrzebny.

Podczas ostatecznych przygotowań w jej głowie kłębiło się mnóstwo myśli.

Oprócz Summersa i Reynolds, towarzyszyło jej jeszcze troje innych aurorów: Proudfoot, Kirke i Abbott. Choć tym bardziej doświadczonym musiało być bardzo nie w smak, że prowadził ich siedemnastolatek, wszyscy złapali Charlesa Selwyna i przemieścili się z nim za pomocą teleportacji łącznej.

Kiedy wylądowali, chłopak odsunął się o krok, a aurorzy zaczęli nakładać na siebie i niego zaklęcia zwodzące, tak by mogli jak najdłużej pozostać niezauważeni.

— Poprowadzę was do posiadłości — wyszeptał drżącym głosem. — Ojciec pewnie wie, że pojawił się ktoś niepożądany. Na pewno nie uda się wam go zaskoczyć.

Sarah rozejrzała się. Dookoła nich rozciągało się opustoszałe wrzosowisko. Dopiero kilkanaście metrów dalej zaczęła materializować się przed nimi ponura posiadłość, której czasy największej świetności już dawno minęły. Dostrzegła też, że na twarzy młodego Selwyna malował się lęk.

— Chodźmy, panie Selwyn. Nasi aurorzy już nie z takimi czarodziejami sobie radzili — powiedziała do niego.

Trzymając w dłoniach różdżki i rozglądając się czujnie, chyłkiem przemknęli wzdłuż murów, prowadzeni przez Selwyna.

Niemal w tym samym momencie wszyscy usłyszeli donośny trzask. Jedno z okien na piętrze roztrzaskało się w drobny mak, a w stronę grupki czarodziejów pomknął zielony promień.

Aurorzy puścili się pędem w stronę drzwi. Dwóch z nich trzymało się z boku, wyczarowując różdżkami tarcze mające osłonić pozostałych. Z okna raz po raz tryskały promienie zaklęć, zupełnie jakby stary Selwyn miotał dwiema różdżkami naraz.

Sarah natychmiast chwyciła wahającego się Charlesa za rękę i pociągnęła do przodu za pozostałymi, którzy, osłaniając się tarczami, wytrwale podążali w kierunku rezydencji. Idący na przedzie postawny mężczyzna nie pozostawał dłużny próbującemu się bronić Johnowi Selwynowi i także miotał zaklęcia w okna. Kolejne fragmenty szyb posypały się na trawnik.

Młody Selwyn w pewnym momencie wrzasnął i wyrwał się przed siebie. Sarah nie zdążyła go złapać, zajęta otrzymywaniem zaklęć ochronnych razem z pozostałymi aurorami.

Musieli wejść do rezydencji i powstrzymać starego Selwyna. Chłopakiem mogli zająć się później.

 

**xxx**

 

Jeśli było na tym świecie coś, czego John Selwyn się bał, to z pewnością było to uwięzienie w Azkabanie. John przez całe życie robił wszystko, byle tylko tam nie trafić. A teraz, po tylu latach skutecznego ukrywania się przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości, perspektywa zamknięcia i poniesienia odpowiedzialności nagle wydała mu się bardzo realna.

Charles zdradził. Przyprowadził do jego domu zgraję aurorów.

Zerknął szybko przez ramię. Dziewczyna leżała na podłodze, nie poruszając się. Naprawdę się o nią bał. Wyglądała zupełnie jak Helen. I prawie umarła tak jak Helen.

Nie mógł pozwolić aurorom, żeby mu ją odebrali.

Zaczął strzelać zaklęciami w okno z jeszcze większą zawziętością. Musiał ich powstrzymać, za wszelką cenę. Nie mógł pozwolić, by odebrali mu jedyną istotę, na której nadal mu zależało. W chwili, kiedy zagrażali im aurorzy, Selwyn uświadomił sobie, że ta dziewczyna była dla niego niczym córka. To on musiał się nią opiekować. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby aurorzy mu ją wydarli. Wszyscy inni zawsze go opuszczali, nawet Charles. Została mu tylko córka martwej narzeczonej.

Wiedział, że aurorzy się zbliżali, jednak był pewien, że uda mu się ich powstrzymać. Był zbyt dobry, by taka nędzna garstka czarodziejów dała mu radę. Nie mógł jednak uwolnić się od dziwnego niepokoju.

Charles go zdradził. Ale nadal została mu jego mała, słodka Helen, leżąca nieprzytomna na środku salonu, tam, gdzie ją ułożył.

 

**xxx**

  
            Gdy wdarli się do holu, Summers błyskawicznie oszołomił skrzata domowego, który na widok wsypującej się do środka grupki wytrzeszczył oczy. Gdy trafiło go zaklęcie, poleciał do tyłu i legł nieruchomo pod ścianą, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

— To tylko skrzat — mruknęła Sarah, nieco zaskoczona popędliwością towarzysza. — Musimy kierować się na pierwsze piętro.

Ledwie skończyła mówić, gdy górna część schodów wyleciała w powietrze z donośnym łoskotem, a fragmenty kamienia rozprysnęły się na wszystkie strony. Aurorzy pochylili się, unikając uderzeń, i jedynie Jane Reynolds nie zdążyła w porę uskoczyć. Jeden z odłamków trafił ją w głowę, paskudnie rozcinając czoło.

Pozostali w tym czasie przegrupowywali się; część naprawiała schody, stanowiące najbliższą drogę na górę, a pozostali stali z uniesionymi różdżkami, gotowi do działania.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytała szybko Sarah, pomagając kobiecie wstać.

Jane skrzywiła się, jednak otarła rozcięcie rękawem szaty. Sarah zdawała sobie sprawę, że John Selwyn na pewno nie wyjdzie z podniesionymi rękami i nie pozwoli się zabrać. Nie mógł też im uciec, jego własne zabezpieczenia i zaklęcia antydeportacyjne nałożone na budynek znacznie mu to utrudniały.

— Idziemy! — zawołał Summers.

Wspinali się po zrujnowanych schodach ostrożnie, przygotowani na to, że Selwyn, chociaż nie wiedzieli, gdzie dokładnie się znajdował, w każdej chwili mógł wysadzić je ponownie.

Kiedy biegli korytarzem, nieliczne znajdujące się na nich sprzęty nagle ożyły i rzuciły się w ich kierunku. Sarah odepchnęła zaklęciem posąg, który zaatakował ją od tyłu, próbując owinąć ją kamiennymi ramionami.

Wkrótce na korytarzu zaroiło się od większej ilości ożywionych mebli, zupełnie jakby ściągnęły tutaj z całej posiadłości. Nie były jednak w stanie pokonać grupy dobrze wyszkolonych czarodziejów. Po podłodze walały się teraz drzazgi z roztrzaskanych komód oraz kamienie niegdyś tworzące ponure, proste posągi. 

Nigdzie nie było widać Selwyna. Nawet nie próbował się przedrzeć, co zaniepokoiło Sarah. Gdy dotarli do salonu, wciąż strzelając zaklęciami w atakujące ich rzeźby, usłyszała dobiegający zza drzwi głos Selwyna, łoskot przesuwanych sprzętów oraz ciche pojękiwania.

— Mogą być zaczarowane — powiedział Summers. — Sprawdzę je.

Sarah odsunęła się, pozwalając mu działać. W końcu to on lepiej znał się na magicznych zabezpieczeniach.

Rzucił kilka zaklęć sprawdzających. Selwyn rzeczywiście rzucił zaklęcie bariery, jednak było na tyle nieskomplikowane, że aurorzy łatwo sobie poradzili.

Zbyt łatwo.

— Biuro Aurorów, poddaj się, bo jesteś zatrzymany! — zawołała Bradley, wpadając do salonu i celując różdżką w starego Selwyna.

Mężczyzna stał na środku, spoglądając na aurorów czujnym wzrokiem. Nieprzytomna Evelyn leżała na podłodze kilka metrów dalej.

— Więc jednak przyszliście — wymamrotał tylko, wpatrując się w nich szalonym wzrokiem.

— Rzuć różdżkę na ziemię i odsuń się od niej! — krzyknęła Sarah.

John Selwyn jednak podszedł do Evelyn i chwycił ją w ramiona, spoglądając na nich wzrokiem, w którym czaiły się desperacja i obłęd.

— Nie oddam wam Helen! — krzyknął, ściskając dziewczynę, a Sarah przypomniała sobie niektóre ze wspomnień młodego Selwyna, w których coraz wyraźniej było widać szaleństwo Johna i jego fiksację na punkcie siostry.

Summers chciał strzelić w niego zaklęciem, jednak aurorka go powstrzymała.

— Nie! Trafisz Grant! — mruknęła do niego.

John wycofywał się, nadal kurczowo obejmując Evelyn i celując w aurorów różdżką.

— Nie zostawię wam jej! — warknął. — Nie zamierzam się oddać w wasze ręce! Nigdy!

Wtedy jednak obok niego przemknęło zaklęcie. Rozsierdzony mężczyzna zawył i puścił Evelyn, zmuszony do podjęcia obrony. Aurorzy wykorzystali to i zaczęli strzelać w jego kierunku zaklęciami, jednocześnie broniąc się przed rzucanymi przez niego klątwami.

Sarah ledwie uniknęła jednego z zielonych promieni, który trafił w kredens za jej plecami. Mebel natychmiast stanął w ogniu, a aurorka rzuciła się w bok, dostrzegając, że Proudfoot upadł na ziemię, rażony fioletowym promieniem. Pozostali aurorzy walczyli zaciekle i już wkrótce zaczęli zdobywać przewagę. Teraz to Selwyn musiał ograniczyć ataki i przejść do pozycji obronnej.

— Bradley, zabierz dziewczynę! — krzyknął do niej Summers.

Nie zdążyła jednak dobiec do Grant, bo chwilę później w pokoju zrobiło się przeraźliwie ciemno i gorąco, a jakaś nieznana siła odrzuciła ich do tyłu. Sarah, padając na ziemię, zdążyła usłyszeć zduszony krzyk i trzask pękającego okna. 

Obok niego aurorzy pokrzykiwali i zapalali różdżki, szukając się w nieprzeniknionym mroku. Bradley zakaszlała kilka razy i po omacku ruszyła w kierunku, gdzie spodziewała się znaleźć okno. W pewnym momencie potknęła się o coś miękkiego i runął na ziemię. Tuż przy twarzy usłyszała stłumiony głos Jane.

— On... chyba uciekł... — wymamrotała aurorka, krztusząc się. 

Sarah wstała. Przeszła kilka kroków, czując, jak kręci jej się w głowie. Gdy w końcu dotarła do okna, spomiędzy wylewających się na zewnątrz ciemnych waporów dostrzegła biegnącą przez podwórze zwalistą sylwetkę, ściskającą w ramionach drobną dziewczynę.

Decyzję podjęła w ułamku sekundy. Wspięła się na parapet i wyskoczyła, rzucając zaklęcie poduszkujące, by zapewnić sobie bezpieczne lądowanie. Miała nadzieję, że towarzysze pójdą w jego ślady, ale nie miała czasu, żeby im pomóc. Musiała złapać Johna Selwyna, bo tylko wtedy będzie mogła zakończyć tę sprawę, od miesięcy nie dającą jej spokoju. Jeśli ucieknie, być może już nigdy go nie znajdą.

 Dostrzegła go chwilę później. Selwyn był już blisko obszaru aportacyjnego. Biegł, ściskając w ramionach nieprzytomną Evelyn. 

— Zatrzymaj się, Selwyn! — zawołała za nim.

Strzeliła zaklęciem, ale nie trafiła. W ostatniej chwili zdążyła uskoczyć przed zielonym promieniem wystrzelonym przez uciekającego czarodzieja. Ponownie uniosła różdżkę i wystrzeliła Drętwotę.

Czarodziej jednak padł na ziemię, zanim jej zaklęcie zdążyło dotrzeć do celu. Ku swojemu zdumieniu, kilka metrów dalej dostrzegła drżącego Charlesa Selwyna, który właśnie opuszczał różdżkę.

Chwilę później osunął się na kolana i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, ale Sarah, nadal trzymając w dłoni różdżkę, podeszła do odrętwionego Johna Selwyna, wciąż kurczowo obejmującego Evelyn.

Słysząc nadbiegających aurorów, ostrożnie rozluźniła twarde ręce mężczyzny i wyswobodziła nieprzytomną nastolatkę. Summers i dwóch innych aurorów natychmiast zajęło się Selwynem, natomiast utykająca i krwawiąca Jane podeszła do Charlesa, który najwyraźniej był pogrążony w głębokim szoku po tym, jak obezwładnił swojego ojca, w ostatniej chwili udaremniając mu ucieczkę.

 

**xxx**

  
            John Selwyn został zatrzymany i doprowadzony do podziemi ministerstwa, gdzie oczekiwał na sesję przesłuchań, po których miał zostać przetransportowany do Azkabanu i oczekiwać na proces. Charles Selwyn, gdy już otrząsnął się po wydarzeniach minionego dnia, złożył bardzo szczegółowe zeznania na temat swojego ojca. Uwierzono mu. Jako dowód przedstawił kolejne wspomnienia, tym razem pochodzące z jego dzieciństwa i młodości. Sarah wciąż czuła ogromny niesmak na myśl o Johnie Selwynie. Musiała przyznać, że nigdy nie zetknęła się z równie bulwersującym przypadkiem. Przerażała ją sama świadomość, że ten bydlak tak długo przebywał na wolności i zdążył dokonać tylu odrażających czynów.

Natychmiast zdecydowano także o zatrzymaniu Rigel Yaxley. Aurorzy zabrali ją z jej posiadłości i także przetransportowali do ministerstwa. Najprawdopodobniej miała usłyszeć zarzuty o pomoc w porwaniu swojej wnuczki i zatajanie informacji na temat Johna Selwyna.

Przedstawicielom Biura Aurorów nie pozwolono jeszcze na rozmowę z Evelyn, choć chciano uzyskać jej zeznania. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast po uwolnieniu z posiadłości Selwyna została przetransportowana do Munga i nikt poza uzdrowicielami nie miał do niej dostępu.

Robert Savage wydawał się bardzo zadowolony, gdy podwładni przekazali mu pierwsze wstępne raporty. Obiecał też jak najszybciej nawiązać kontakt z Amerykańskim Ministerstwem Magii. Bradley była pewna, że amerykańscy aurorzy zrobią, co należy, i powiadomią Michaela Granta o odnalezieniu się jego córki.

Sarah nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że jedno z najbardziej problematycznych śledztw w jej powojennej karierze wreszcie miało znaleźć swój finał.

Kiedy następnego dnia po schwytaniu Selwyna i Yaxley ponownie udali się do posiadłości Selwynów, Charles, którego zabrali ze sobą, pokazał im piwnice oraz pokój, gdzie przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy była przetrzymywana Evelyn. Szybko uwolniono zamkniętego w jednym z pomieszczeń mugolskiego chłopca z licznymi śladami po klątwach i także zabrano go do Munga. Po uleczeniu miano wymazać mu pamięć i dostarczyć go z powrotem do miejsca, z którego został uprowadzony. Charles wskazał im też obszar, gdzie jego ojciec zakopywał przetransmutowane zwłoki swoich ofiar, w tym miejsce spoczynku Constance Yaxley.

— To przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie... — powiedziała, kiedy Charles ponownie wprowadził aurorów do piwnic, w których nikogo żywego już nie było.

Część z czarodziejów zajęła się rzucaniem zaklęć sprawdzających i oględzinami pomieszczeń, gdzie John Selwyn przez ostatnie dwadzieścia pięć lat przetrzymywał swoje ofiary. Bradley i Summers podążali jednak za wylęknionym i niepewnym Charlesem, który musiał zażyć sporą dawkę eliksiru spokoju, żeby być w stanie w ogóle im to wszystko pokazać. Podali mu też eliksir prawdy, żeby mieć pewność, że jego zeznania są wiarygodne.

— Evelyn też tutaj była, w listopadzie — wyjawił chłopak. — Później przeniósł ją do pokoju na górze.

Westchnął i nagle otworzył drzwi jednego z pomieszczeń na końcu piwnic. Oczom Sarah ukazało się wąskie pomieszczenie z dużą ilością półek, na których stały rozmaite drobne przedmioty, takie jak biżuteria czy zegarki. Niemal wszystko wyglądało na mugolskie.

— To pamiątki po ofiarach ojca. — W głosie Charlesa brzmiało obrzydzenie. — Twierdził, że chciał mieć przy sobie jakąś ich cząstkę nawet po śmierci.

Aurorzy weszli do pomieszczenia. Sarah uświadomiła sobie, że szaleńcy często gromadzili pamiątki po swoich ofiarach. Przerażał ją jednak ogrom kolekcji Selwyna.

— Trzeba będzie to wszystko zabezpieczyć i sprawdzić.

— Ktoś z naszych zaraz tu przyjdzie — mruknął Summers, najwyraźniej starannie maskując emocje.

Sarah nałożyła rękawiczki i zaczęła oglądać przedmioty. Charles stał na korytarzu, najwyraźniej nie chcąc mieć bliższego kontaktu ze zdobyczami swojego ojca.

Kilkanaście minut później z ulgą opuścili piwnice. Przygnębiony i apatyczny Selwyn pokazał im jeszcze pokój, w którym przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy żyła Evelyn, a potem wyprowadził ich na zewnątrz.

— Zakopywał ich... Gdzieś tutaj... — wyszeptał, wskazując na fragment trawnika w cieniu niewielkiego zagajnika. — Sam widziałem... Transmutował ich, a potem zakopywał.

Sarah wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała na Summersa. Choć był bardzo gorący dzień, poczuła się, jakby nagle zrobiło jej się bardzo zimno.

— Nasi zajmą się tym, kiedy skończą z piwnicami — rzekł auror.

Czarownicy ulżyło dopiero wtedy, kiedy wrócili do ministerstwa. Aurorzy zajmujący się przetrząsaniem domu i jego okolicy mieli jednak spędzić tam jeszcze trochę czasu.

— To co, teraz zajmujemy się Selwynem?

Zjechali do podziemi ministerstwa. Choć John Selwyn od momentu zabrania go z posiadłości nie powiedział ani słowa poza pogróżkami rzucanymi w kierunku aurorów i uporczywymi pytaniami o Evelyn, zgromadzili wystarczająco dowodów, by mieć pewność, że spędzi resztę swojego życia w murach Azkabanu. Drążono także jego śmierciożerską przeszłość. Aurorzy dziwili się i czuli niesmak na myśl, że dawny członek wewnętrznego kręgu zdołał tyle czasu się uchować bez podejrzeń. Jego syn był o wiele chętniejszy do współpracy, nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę, że i on mógł mieć kłopoty w związku z tym, że przez tyle czasu nie zgłosił nikomu, że jego ojciec łamał prawo. Najprawdopodobniej i jego czekało śledztwo mające rozpatrzyć ewentualne przewinienia.

Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że od schwytania Selwyna nie minęła nawet doba. Myśl o zobaczeniu twarzą w twarz z tym zwyrodnialcem budziła w niej silny niepokój, który starannie chowała pod maską zawodowego profesjonalizmu. Czuła się jednak, jakby cofnęła się w czasy pod koniec wojny i tuż po jej zakończeniu, kiedy łapano i sprowadzano do ministerstwa licznych śmierciożerców próbujących uniknąć konsekwencji.

Selwyn był po prostu kolejnym popaprańcem, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że jego przeszłość kryła wiele naprawdę przerażających uczynków, zaś przesłuchanie należało do najtrudniejszych w jej aurorskiej karierze. Za sprawą veritaserum poznali jednak mnóstwo faktów, dzięki którym wiele okoliczności sprawy mogło znaleźć wyjaśnienie. Selwyn, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał złożyć obszerne zeznania, i choć ich treść była naprawdę przerażająca, aurorzy zdawali sobie sprawę, jak bardzo są one cenne dla śledztwa.

Po odprowadzeniu Selwyna z powrotem do celi poczuła ogromną ulgę. Niedługo później do pokoju przesłuchań przyprowadzono Rigel Yaxley. W odróżnieniu od Selwyna, który już nie silił się na dumę i wyniosłość, Rigel nawet po spędzeniu doby w podziemiach ministerstwa zachowywała się sztywno i patrzyła na aurorów z pogardą. Nie miała jednak wyboru, po zaaplikowaniu eliksiru prawdy także musiała odpowiedzieć aurorom na wszystkie zadane pytania. W końcu jednak Summers skończył notować, a Hale i Fawley wyprowadzili złorzeczącą kobietę.

— To w sumie tylko formalność. Jestem pewien, że spędzą resztę życia, oglądając świat zza krat — stwierdził Summers, przeglądając pobieżnie notatki i zwijając pergaminy. Po przesłuchaniach Selwyna i Yaxley było tego naprawdę sporo.

Bradley nie mogła się z nim nie zgodzić. Oprócz Evelyn Grant, Constance Yaxley i Laury Wayland, John Selwyn miał na sumieniu także wielu niewinnych mugoli, których transmutowane zwłoki właśnie odszukiwano i wykopywano na terenach wokół jego posiadłości, oraz z pewnością wiele ofiar podczas jego działalności śmierciożerczej, co do której miało go czekać oddzielne przesłuchanie.

— Cóż, ale zanim to nastąpi, czeka nas jeszcze mnóstwo pracy — powiedziała. — Chodźmy do biura, muszę szczegółowo przeanalizować te zapiski.

Przy okazji schwytania Selwyna rozwiązanie znalazło także kilka wcześniejszych wątków, między innymi sprawa Constance Yaxley. Sarah Bradley była zachwycona, mogąc doprowadzić to śledztwo do końca i jednocześnie zaskoczona tym, że ciało znalezione na Pokątnej wcale nie należało do matki Evelyn, a do nieznanej mugolki, której Selwyn podrzucił różdżkę Yaxley. Ciało prawdziwej Constance znaleziono na cmentarzu Selwynów, zakopane między grobami siostry Johna i jego żony, Amelii.

Po zeznaniach Selwyna i Rigel Yaxley zweryfikowano także sprawę Thomasa Maxwella. Jeśli jego niewinność zostanie potwierdzona, już wkrótce będzie mógł opuścić Azkaban. Sarah poczuła dziwną ulgę na myśl o tym, że to nie on zabił Laurę Wayland, choć nie wiedziała, co myśleć o jego niesłusznym skazaniu na wieloletnią odsiadkę.

Także „Prorok codzienny” rozpisywał się o schwytaniu Johna Selwyna. Choć aurorzy zdecydowanie unikali zdradzania jakichkolwiek istotnych informacji poza tymi, których przedstawienie zostało zatwierdzone przez szefa, gazeta zdołała wyniuchać co nieco o jego przewinieniach. Wspomniano także o Evelyn, co Sarah było bardzo nie w smak. Uważała, że ta dziewczyna przeszła wystarczająco dużo i że rozgłos może co najwyżej jeszcze bardziej jej zaszkodzić. Na biurku aurorki leżało jednak kilka najnowszych egzemplarzy Proroka, pootwieranych na stronach zawierających artykuły o Selwynie.

 

_"...Choć Biuro Aurorów uparcie milczy, naszemu korespondentowi udało się poznać nieco więcej szczegółów dotyczących tej bulwersującej sprawy. Wiadomo już, że Evelyn Grant (17 l.) wcale nie była jedyną ofiarą Johna Selwyna, schwytanego przez aurorów pod koniec sierpnia. Były zwolennik Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Było Wymawiać, od dłuższego czasu porywał i zabijał mugoli, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnych śladów i przez lata nie budząc niczyich podejrzeń. Do jego najnowszych ofiar należy także paru czarodziejów, między innymi Constance Yaxley, z którą przed dwudziestoma laty był zaręczony. Istnieją także pewne poszlaki wskazujące, że był zamieszany w zabójstwo Laury Wayland._

_Obecnie wielkie kontrowersje budzi jednak sprawa nastoletniej zaginionej uczennicy Hogwartu, Evelyn Grant (będącej przy okazji córką Constance Yaxley), którą Selwyn uprowadził i przez kilka miesięcy przetrzymywał na terenie swojej posiadłości, prawdopodobnie praktykując na niej czarną magię. Nadal próbujemy dotrzeć zarówno do dobrze poinformowanych aurorów, jak i do samej Evelyn Grant, przebywającej aktualnie pod opieką uzdrowicieli, którzy także odmawiają komentarza. Żywimy nadzieję, że pewnego dnia poznamy tę sprawę dokładniej..."_

 

Do Biura Aurorów przychodziło też mnóstwo listów od przerażonych czarodziejów. Sprawa Johna Selwyna budziła ogromne zainteresowanie. Ministerstwo poważnie obawiało się niepokojów w magicznym świecie, dlatego dbało o uspokajanie nastrojów i dementowanie co bardziej odważnych rewelacji Proroka.

Gdy wieczorem Sarah siedziała za biurkiem, mozoląc się nad papierami, nagle usłyszała nad sobą chrząknięcie. Podniosła wzrok i dostrzegła stojącego przed nią Summersa.

— Uzdrowiciele przysłali wiadomość, że panna Grant odzyskała przytomność i niedługo będzie ją można odwiedzić, może nawet jutro — rzekł. — Amerykańskie Ministerstwo Magii zostało już powiadomione. Szef oddelegował do tego Reynolds. Oni już zajmą się powiadomieniem krewnych panny Grant.

Bradley skinęła głową.

— Jestem pewna, że Jane bardzo dobrze poradzi sobie z tym zadaniem — stwierdziła. — Gdy w marcu byłyśmy w Nowym Jorku, była naprawdę świetna, bardzo mi pomogła.

Wargi Summersa wygięły się w coś na kształt nieporadnego uśmiechu. Zerknął w jej raport, który już prawie kończyła.

— Jak twoje wnioski?

— Pracuję nad tym od dobrych paru godzin. Podanie Selwynowi i Yaxley veritaserum było bardzo dobrym wyjściem, dowiedzieliśmy się mnóstwa ciekawych rzeczy, które nam pomogą przy domykaniu śledztwa.

— A co z młodym Selwynem?

— Raport z jego przesłuchania także jest już ukończony. — Sarah wskazała na jedną z leżących obok niej teczek. — Ale to nie ode mnie zależy ostateczna decyzja, co się z nim stanie. Bardzo nam pomógł, ale niewykluczone, że czeka go proces w sprawie zatajania prawdy i utrudniania śledztwa.

— Mhm. Gdzie on teraz jest?

— W jednym z bezpiecznych domów, gdzie pozostanie do zakończenia śledztwa.

— A wnuczka starej Yaxley?

— Ją też poleciłam na razie przenieść do innego bezpiecznego domu, została z nią Dianne Rice. Będziemy musieli ją przesłuchać, prawdopodobnie polecę do niej jutro po wizycie w Mungu. Dianne powiedziała, że dziewczyna nadal jest w głębokim szoku i nie chce rozmawiać.

Sarah westchnęła. Było jej naprawdę żal zarówno Charlesa Selwyna, jak i Alexandry Yaxley. Oboje byli tylko ofiarami mrocznych zapędów swoich krewnych, a kiedy sprawki Johna Selwyna i Rigel Yaxley wyszły na jaw, ich życia nagle wywróciły się do góry nogami.

 

**xxx**

 

Michael Grant wysunął się z drogiej, nowoczesnej knajpy przy Piątej Alei, po czym odwrócił się, spoglądając na swoją dzisiejszą towarzyszkę. Lubił zapraszać kobiety na randki właśnie do tego lokalu, ponieważ chciał im imponować. Przez rok w Zamkniętym Zakładzie dla Czarodziejów bardzo mu tego brakowało. Na szczęście jednak pod jego nieobecność Nate zatrudnił w firmie kilka nowych pracownic, więc już w pierwszych tygodniach po wyjściu na wolność nawiązał bardzo ciekawą znajomość z niejaką Flynn Parker, która została jego nową sekretarką.

Flynn miała około dwadzieścia osiem lat i długie, rude włosy, które, choć nie tak kędzierzawe, budziły przyjemne skojarzenia z April Greene. To był jeden z głównych powodów, dla których zwrócił uwagę właśnie na nią — April wciąż bardzo mu się podobała.

Skrzywił się jednak, gdy uprzytomnił sobie, że dwadzieścia lat temu myślał w taki sposób o Constance. Małżeństwo z nią nie było jednak udane, więc nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia z powodu swoich przelotnych romansów. Przygodne związki przytrafiały mu się już wcześniej, jeszcze przed ślubem, pod koniec edukacji w Salem oraz podczas studiów. Ślub z Constance niewiele w tej kwestii zmienił. Michael wytrwał w wierności może trochę dłużej niż rok, a później, gdy po pierwszej poważnej kłótni przekonał się, jaką osobą jest jego żona, znowu zaczął rozglądać się za innymi kobietami. Constance może i była pięknością, ale miała skostniałą i nieprzystępną mentalność. Na początku go to kręciło i intrygowało, liczył, że może uda mu się ją wyluzować i sprawić, by zaczęła cieszyć się życiem, ale nawet po latach kobieta nie utraciła swojej arystokratycznej postawy, zapewne wyniesionej z życia w Anglii. Michael jednak miał zupełnie inne podejście i aspiracje. A także chciał dobrze się bawić.

Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem do swojej towarzyszki, delikatnie pomagając jej zająć miejsce w swoim samochodzie.

Flynn rozejrzała się po wnętrzu pojazdu z uznaniem, jak robiła to większość kobiet, które ze sobą woził. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Zawsze lubił wszystko, co najlepsze i cieszył się, kiedy inni to zauważali.

Jego dłoń musnęła jej szczupłe kolano widoczne spod krótkiej, czarnej sukienki, którą kilka dni temu sam jej kupił. Kobieta położyła rękę na jego dłoni i uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, tak jak nigdy nie uśmiechała się wiecznie poważna i wycofana Constance.

Zabrał ją do swojego apartamentu. Flynn była jego pierwszą kochanką od dwudziestu lat, którą mógł bez przeszkód zabrać do siebie. W końcu Constance już nie było, nie musiał zachowywać pozorów.

— Pięknie tu... — wyszeptała kobieta, gdy tylko weszli do środka i Michael zapalił światło.

Jej reakcja była skrajnie różna od reakcji jego byłej już żony w momencie, kiedy to ją przywiózł tutaj po raz pierwszy.

Bardzo szybko doprowadził mieszkanie do idealnego ładu. Wyrzucił wszystkie magiczne graty Constance i zamknął jej dawną sypialnię na klucz. Od czasu powrotu do mieszkania wszedł tam tylko raz — by pozbyć się jej rzeczy. Nie ruszał jedynie pokoju Evelyn, bo nie chciał i nie potrafił usunąć rzeczy należących do córki.

Przysunął się bliżej Flynn i wsunął palce w jej gęste, rude włosy, po czym zaczął ją całować. Przymknął z lubością oczy i delikatnie pchnął kobietę na kanapę, natychmiast sadowiąc się obok i biorąc ją na kolana. Podczas rocznej odsiadki bardzo tęsknił za bliskością pięknych, łatwowiernych kobiet, którym imponowała jego pozycja i majątek.

— Michaelu... — wyszeptała kobieta, przygryzając delikatnie koniuszek jego ucha.

Mężczyzna wymruczał coś w odpowiedzi i wsunął dłoń pod bluzkę Flynn, błądząc po jej ciepłym, szczupłym ciele. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi jęknęła i wsunęła dłoń w jego włosy.

Wtedy jednak zadzwonił jego telefon komórkowy.

Grant zaklął.

— Przepraszam, Flynnie — rzucił do kobiety, gładząc ją delikatnie po policzku i wyciągając komórkę z kieszeni marynarki. — Za chwilę wrócę.

Z najwyższą niechęcią wstał i zerknął na wyświetlacz. Początkowo był pewny, że może to Nate znowu czegoś potrzebuje, jednak na ekranie pojawił się numer, który Michael mimo życia z dala od magicznego świata kojarzył. Numer Amerykańskiego Biura Aurorów.

Natychmiast się skrzywił i odrzucił telefon na pobliską szafkę, po czym ponownie przysunął się do Flynn.

— Coś pilnego? — spytała w przerwie między kolejnymi pocałunkami.

— Nie. To może zaczekać — odpowiedział, wyrzucając z głowy myśli o aurorach i tym, co mogli chcieć mu przekazać, całkowicie pochłonięty piękną, rudowłosą kobietą, którą trzymał w objęciach.

Grant mimo wszystko był ukontentowany. Flynn idealnie spełniła jego oczekiwania, była energiczna i ciepła, nie zimna i sztywna jak Constance. Ta noc była zdecydowanie jego najlepszą od długiego czasu i kiedy rano obudził się u jej boku, miał wyjątkowo dobry humor.

 


	31. Koniec pewnego etapu

_sierpień/wrzesień 2000_

  
_Uświadamia sobie, że siedzi na podłodze opustoszałego korytarza. Przez moment zastanawia się, co robi w tym miejscu, jednak po chwili wahania wstaje._

_Gdyby nie to, że podpiera się ściany, upadłaby z powrotem. Czuje się osłabiona, a obraz faluje nieznacznie przed jej oczami._

_Idzie, z pewnym trudem odrywając nogi od podłoża i chwiejnie przesuwając się do przodu. Nagle jednak słyszy dobiegający z oddali dźwięk. Przystaje. Za jej plecami słychać echo odległych, ale wciąż przybliżających się kroków._

_Przyspiesza, ale podążająca za nią osoba robi to samo. Evelyn, czując dławiący strach, zaczyna biec._

_Tamten ktoś też biegnie, jego kroki są cięższe. Evelyn nagle potyka się o coś leżącego w poprzek korytarza. Upada na ziemię, z rozpędu tocząc się jeszcze po zimnej posadzce i obijając obolałe żebra. Jęczy cicho i unosi się na łokciach, dostrzegając leżące na środku posadzki ciało. Ciemne, pozlepiane krwią włosy wiszą wokół posiniaczonej twarzy, a szare oczy wpatrują się nieruchomo w sufit. Mugolka, Mary Henley. Kawałek dalej znajdują się kolejne dwa ciała, należące do jasnowłosej dziewczyny i szczupłego chłopaka._

_Alexandra i Charles. Oboje martwi._

_— Nie... — jęczy Evelyn._

_Ciemna, zakapturzona postać zbliża się do niej, teraz już nie biegnąc, a idąc niespiesznym krokiem. Jej twarz jest ukryta pod srebrną maską, a w dłoni znajduje się różdżka._

_— Nie uciekniesz już — mówi cicho John Selwyn, odsłaniając twarz. — Byłaś niegrzeczna, opuściłaś mnie._

_— Ja nie... — szepcze przerażona Evelyn._

_— Zobacz, co musiałem zrobić, żeby cię wychować — wskazuje na ciała. — Zginęli, bo byłaś niegrzeczna._

— _Nie..._

_— Jesteś złą córką. Wstyd mi za ciebie — mówi John. Nagle podchodzi do niej i łapie ją za włosy, odginając głowę do tyłu. W jego oczach czai się czysty obłęd. — Nie tak cię wychowywałem. Nic już nie pamiętasz? Nie pamiętasz tego, Helen?_

_Puszcza ją. Upada na ziemię, lądując między lodowatymi ciałami, których martwe oczy patrzą na nią z wyrzutem._

_—_ NIEEEEEEE!

 Otworzyła oczy. Ten wrzask naprawdę wydobywał się z jej gardła, jednak John Selwyn zniknął. Leżała w łóżku, zaplątana w kołdrę, i krzyczała.

Wtedy jednak do sali wpadła kobieta w jasnozielonej szacie, najwyraźniej zwabiona jej krzykiem.

Na jej widok Evelyn poruszyła się tak gwałtownie, że spadła z łóżka.

— Nie! Nie chcę!

— Już wszystko dobrze, Evelyn — mruknęła kobieta, powoli zbliżając się do dziewczyny. — Jego tutaj nie ma. Nie musisz się bać.

Grant nagle uświadomiła sobie, że pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowała, nie było jej pokojem w posiadłości Selwyna. Wyglądało znajomo, ale miała wrażenie, jakby pamiętała je z jakiegoś innego życia, tak samo, jak pochylającą się nad nią czarownicę o łagodnej twarzy.

Dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie, skąd ją znała.

— Gdzie on jest? — spytała cicho. — Ja... Ja nic nie pamiętam!

Ostatnie dni u Selwyna rozpływały się we mgle. Nie miała pojęcia, jak to się stało, że opuściła jego dom. Czyżby była wolna? Przez ostatnie tygodnie była tak pogrążona w apatii, że niewiele myślała o wolności. Straciła nadzieję, że zostanie odnaleziona.

Annabeth Maxwell przez kilka minut uspokajała ją, po czym pomogła jej się z powrotem położyć i wcisnęła do ręki czarkę z eliksirem, na którą Evelyn spojrzała nieufnie.

— To Eliksir Słodkiego Snu, nie będziesz mieć już żadnych snów. Wypij to.

Nastolatka wzięła naczynie, ale nie wypiła eliksiru.

— Dlaczego tu jestem? — zapytała. — Gdzie jest... on?

— Jesteś już bezpieczna, Evelyn — powiedziała cicho Annabeth. — Aurorzy zabrali cię do nas, a John Selwyn już niedługo trafi do Azkabanu. To już koniec.

Evelyn wpatrywała się w spokojną, łagodną twarz kobiety, ale ta nie powiedziała już nic więcej. Dopiero po chwili przechyliła czarkę i osunęła się na poduszki, zapadając w głęboki sen, tym razem całkowicie pozbawiony koszmarów.

 

*   *   *

 

Aurorzy zabierający ją z posiadłości babki byli całkiem mili. Alexandra jednak zachowywała stosowny dystans. Kiedy młoda aurorka pomogła jej spakować trochę rzeczy, dziewczyna przez cały czas milczała. Myśl o opuszczeniu posiadłości Yaxleyów po całym życiu spędzonym w izolacji od zewnętrznego świata budziła w niej silny niepokój, choć kiedyś, dawno temu zastanawiała się, jak to by wyglądało — być wolną i poznać smak życia bez decydującej o wszystkim babki, zagrożenia ze strony Selwyna oraz niedoszłego narzeczonego, którego nawet nie zdążyła lepiej poznać.

To, co do tej pory było tylko nierealną myślą błąkającą się na skraju jej umysłu, miało stać się faktem. Nie spodziewała się, że kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie, a nagłość tych wszystkich wydarzeń wpędziła ją w popłoch.

Od teraz miała otrzymać wolność, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, ale kompletnie nie wiedziała, jak będzie wyglądać jej życie, kiedy babcia Rigel trafi do Azkabanu. Nie miała pojęcia, jak wyglądał świat poza murami rezydencji czystokrwistych rodów, bo znała go wyłącznie z mglistych opowieści. Nie była jak Evelyn, która pewnie już niedługo miała powrócić do Ameryki. Dla niej wolność i niezależność były pojęciami abstrakcyjnymi, czymś zupełnie nowym i nieznanym, z czym dopiero musiała się zmierzyć, choć nadal nie do końca otrząsnęła się po zabraniu babki przez aurorów.

Po całej posiadłości znowu kręcili się aurorzy, dokonując jednego z wielu przeszukań, które panna Yaxley widziała w swoim życiu, więc konsekwentnie udawała, że nie zwracała uwagi na czarodziejów przetrząsających ukochaną posiadłość jej babki.

Ale Rigel Yaxley prawdopodobnie miała już nigdy tutaj nie wrócić. Z tego, co jej powiedziano, wynikało, że babka była przesłuchiwana w podziemiach ministerstwa, a następnie miała oczekiwać na proces razem z Johnem Selwynem.

Bezpieczny dom okazał się niewielkim domkiem położonym na południu Anglii. Znajdowało się w nim sporo rzeczy, które ją zaskakiwały. Nie było tu też skrzatów domowych. Zamieszkała sama z młodą aurorką, Dianne Rice, i po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu musiała nauczyć się wykonywać samodzielnie tak prozaiczne czynności jak przygotowywanie sobie jedzenia. W Ravenscry takimi rzeczami zawsze zajmowały się skrzaty.

Dianne okazała się jednak pomocna i wyrozumiała, próbując nauczyć Alexandrę tajników życia normalnej czarownicy. Pokazała jej kilka prostych i przydatnych zaklęć, ale panna Yaxley wciąż nie mogła się nadziwić, że ludzie dawali radę żyć w taki sposób.

Wolała jednak uczyć się tych czynności niż rozmawiać o wydarzeniach minionych miesięcy. Ilekroć Dianne zaczynała zadawać jej pytania, Alexandra zmieniała temat.

— Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Jeszcze nie — powiedziała. ~~~~

Westchnęła, spoglądając w okno, za którym widziała zupełnie inny krajobraz niż ten, który przez całe życie oglądała z okien posiadłości babki. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej widziała kilka dziwnych, klockowatych domków prawdopodobnie należących do mugoli.

— To dopiero twój pierwszy dzień, panno Yaxley — powiedziała Dianne, uśmiechając się. — Twoja babcia zrobiła coś bardzo złego i musi ponieść konsekwencje. A ty jesteś już wolna, gwarantuję, że babcia już nigdy nie stanie ci na drodze do normalnego życia.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. Życie z surowym ojcem, a potem z babką nauczyło ją, że należy być uległą i posłuszną wobec starszych, przynajmniej tych, którzy byli czystej krwi. Choć nie wiedziała, jakiego statusu krwi była aurorka, nie potrafiła podchodzić do niej inaczej.

— Ja po prostu... Nadal nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. To stało się tak nagle... Złapaliście Selwyna, babcię... ~~~~

Dianne zbliżyła się nieznacznie, ale ku wielkiej uldze dziewczyny, nie dotknęła jej. Alexandra odwróciła się, nie chcąc, by aurorka widziała wyraz jej twarzy. Nie lubiła okazywać słabości. Ojciec zawsze surowo ją karał, gdy pokazywała, że jest słaba i nie radzi sobie z tak uwłaczającymi uczuciami godnymi jedynie ofiar losu. Ale tak naprawdę zawsze była osobą słabą, nawet, jeśli nauczyła się ukrywać to przed rodziną ze strachu przed karą.

— Spokojnie, panno Yaxley.

— A co z Charlesem Selwynem?

— Jest w innym bezpiecznym domu. Nic mu nie grozi. Jest bardzo ważnym świadkiem w naszym śledztwie.

Alexandra skinęła głową, rozmyślając o tym, jak niewiele brakowało, a zostałaby zaręczona z synem Selwyna. Mimo wszystko jednak miała świadomość, że to właśnie on zdradził ojca, a tym samym także babkę Rigel, oraz zrobił to, co ona powinna zrobić już dawno, gdyby tylko była silniejsza i odważniejsza — doprowadził do uwolnienia Evelyn i wydarcia jej z rąk szaleńca. Ucieszyła się jednak, że także był bezpieczny. Choć nie zdążyła go bliżej dobrze poznać, miała pewność, że także nie miał łatwego życia ze swoim zdegenerowanym ojcem.

— Będę musiała jeszcze rozmawiać z aurorami, prawda? — spytała nagle.

Kobieta skinęła głową.

— Tak. Przesłucha cię Sarah Bradley. Prawdopodobnie nie będziesz musiała udać się do ministerstwa, przynajmniej na razie. Sarah przyleci tutaj.

Alexandrze ulżyło. Nie czuła się jeszcze gotowa na wizytę w ministerstwie i oficjalne przesłuchania. Jej dotychczasowe doświadczenia z aurorami nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych, tym bardziej, że babka wywierała na nią presję i zmuszała ją do kłamstw, by ukryć swoje ciemne sprawki z Johnem Selwynem.

— Ja... Dobrze, porozmawiam z nią. Spróbuję — szepnęła.

Chwilę później udała się do swojej sypialni i usiadła na łóżku, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach i zastanawiając się, co przyniosą kolejne dni _wolności_.

 

*   *   *

 

Sarah udała się do Munga późnym rankiem i od razu poszła na czwarte piętro, zamierzając odnaleźć Annabeth Maxwell, która zajmowała się panną Grant.

Zapukała do drzwi gabinetu, jednak otworzyła jej inna uzdrowicielka, Cathy Johnson.

— Czy zastałam Annabeth Maxwell?

— Robi obchód sal. Powinna być za kilka minut.

Sarah skinęła głową.

— Poczekam na nią — rzekła, siadając w miejscu wskazanym przez Johnson.

By zabić czas, przez chwilę dyskutowała z uzdrowicielką, póki ta nie została wezwana do przypadku jakiegoś czarodzieja, któremu wskutek trafienia zaklęciem wyrosła trąba jak u słonia. Annabeth pojawiła się niedługo później. Nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną widokiem aurorki.

— Chciałabym zobaczyć Evelyn — rzekła Sarah, natychmiast wstając.

— Oczywiście. Proszę za mną.

Aurorka ruszyła za Maxwell.

— W jakim jest stanie?

— Uporaliśmy się ze skutkami klątwy. John Selwyn prawdopodobnie uratował jej życie, szybko podając odpowiednie eliksiry jeszcze przed dotarciem aurorów — wyjaśniła Annabeth. — Stan fizyczny Evelyn nie jest taki zły, choć jest bardzo osłabiona. Gorzej wygląda sytuacja z jej psychiką.

Sarah skrzywiła się. Trudno jej było nawet sobie wyobrazić, jakie piekło musiała przejść ta dziewczyna. Nawet jeśli Selwyn ogarnięty swoją dziwaczną obsesją na punkcie zmarłej siostry nie znęcał się nad nią tak dotkliwie, jak w listopadzie, fakt kilkumiesięcznego uwięzienia w jego domu musiał mieć na nią negatywny wpływ.

— Po tym, co przeszła, wcale się nie dziwię.

Po chwili doszły do sali, w której przebywała dziewczyna. W małym, pomalowanym na biało pomieszczeniu znajdowało się tylko jedno łóżko, obecnie zajęte przez drobną, skuloną postać o wystraszonej, bladej twarzy i potarganych, ciemnych włosach.

Widząc stojące w drzwiach czarownice, natychmiast schowała się pod kołdrą, tak jak podczas większości poprzednich rozmów z Sarah.

— Będę mogła z nią porozmawiać?

— Na razie nie. Dziewczyna z nikim nie rozmawia.

Sarah skinęła głową. Wyszły na korytarz.

— Będziemy musieli ją przesłuchać. Jak długo zamierzacie ją tutaj trzymać?

— Póki nie wydobrzeje. Ciężko mi powiedzieć, ile to zajmie czasu. Tydzień, może dwa. Nie wiemy, jak poważne skutki wywarło przetrzymywanie na jej umysł — odpowiedziała Maxwell. — Czy powiadomiliście już jej ojca?

— Jane Reynolds udała się do Nowego Jorku, by złożyć raport tamtejszym aurorom. Oni już znajdą Granta. Kiedy zamkniemy śledztwo, będzie mógł zabrać córkę do Ameryki.

Annabeth skinęła głową.

— Dam wam znać, kiedy Evelyn będzie gotowa do rozmowy. Ciągle staramy się jakoś do niej dotrzeć.

Sarah mogła przysiąc, że uzdrowicielka była naprawdę poruszona sytuacją dziewczyny.

Wróciły do jej gabinetu. Zanim jednak aurorka otworzyła usta, by się pożegnać i wrócić do ministerstwa, Annabeth odezwała się ponownie.

— Czy wiadomo już, co z Thomasem?

— Zeznania Selwynów potwierdziły, że był niewinny — rzekła Sarah. — Kończymy weryfikować jego sprawę. Za kilka dni wyjdzie na wolność.

Maxwell odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą, a aurorka pożegnała się z nią i wyszła.

Prosto z Munga udała się do bezpiecznego domu, w którym przebywała Alexandra Yaxley. Na rozmowę z Evelyn musiała jeszcze poczekać, ale przez ten czas mogła domykać inne wątki sprawy.

W bezpiecznym domu zastała młodą aurorkę, Dianne.

— Panna Yaxley jest w swoim pokoju — rzekła Dianne, wpuszczając Sarah do domku.

— Muszę z nią porozmawiać.

— Oczywiście. Zawołam ją.

— Jak się czuje?

— Powoli zaczyna się otwierać. Ale nadal wydaje się bardzo przytłoczona ostatnimi wydarzeniami, prawie nie wychodzi z pokoju — wyjaśniła Dianne. — Czy to prawda, że Yaxleyowie od urodzenia trzymali ją w posiadłości i prawie nie wypuszczali?

— Niestety, to prawda — odpowiedziała.

Sarah w głębi duszy naprawdę cieszyła się, że Rigel Yaxley miała trafić do Azkabanu. Póki nie mieli pewnych dowodów jej winy, nie mogli nic zrobić w sytuacji Alexandry. Wśród przedstawicieli starych rodów panowały surowe zasady wychowania, na które ani ministerstwo, ani aurorzy nie mogli nic poradzić, póki nie dochodziło do jawnych przypadków złamania prawa. Gdy wszystko rozgrywało się w zamkniętych murach, nikt o niczym nie wiedział ani nie interesował się tym, co działo się w tych rodzinach.

Chwilę później weszła do pokoju dziewczyny. Alexandra siedziała sztywno wyprostowana na brzegu łóżka, odziana w dopasowaną szatę.

— Dzień dobry, panno Yaxley — powitała ją Sarah, sadowiąc się na krześle naprzeciwko niej. — Przyszłam z tobą porozmawiać.

Alexandra skinęła głową, po czym spuściła wzrok na swoje blade dłonie. Sarah miała wrażenie, że czuła się tutaj niepewnie. Choć pierwszy raz w życiu została odseparowana od członków rodziny, nie wyglądała na zbyt szczęśliwą.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała Bradley.

Dziewczyna znowu potwierdziła. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczała, ale po chwili nagle się odezwała:

— Moje życie właśnie wywróciło się do góry nogami — rzekła cicho, z wyraźnym wahaniem. — Prawie nigdy nie opuszczałam Ravenscry, nie chodziłam do szkoły. Nie potrafię nawet zrobić sobie śniadania. Nie do końca tak wyobrażałam sobie wolność.

Bradley zdała sobie sprawę, że to wszystko było dla dziewczyny o wiele trudniejsze, niż się spodziewała. Alexandra Yaxley musiała nauczyć się bardzo wielu rzeczy, żeby poradzić sobie w samodzielnym życiu, a które do tej pory wykonywano za nią. Musiała też udźwignąć ciężar swoich przeżyć i zostawić za sobą przeszłość, co mogło być znacznie trudniejszym zadaniem.

— Ale jesteś już bezpieczna, panno Yaxley. Ani twoja babcia, ani John Selwyn nie będą ci już zagrażać — rzekła Sarah.

— Wiem. Po prostu nie spodziewałam się... — urwała, nerwowo mnąc brzeg szaty. — Nie myślałam, że Charles mógłby zdradzić swojego ojca. Myślałam, że już zawsze będziemy żyć tak jak teraz. Że weźmiemy ślub, jak oczekiwała tego babcia, a później pozostaniemy zdani na wolę naszych rodzin.

— Teraz już nie musicie robić niczego wbrew swojej woli. Po zakończeniu śledztwa będziesz mogła wrócić do posiadłości babki, jeśli będziesz chciała, lub możesz zamieszkać gdziekolwiek w magicznym świecie.

Alexandra wzdrygnęła się, najwyraźniej przerażona wizją tak dużej swobody.

— Czasami żałuję tylko, że nie potrafiłam pomóc Evelyn — rzekła. — Wiedziałam o wszystkim przez cały czas, ale nie potrafiłam przeciwstawić się babce. Nawet syn Selwyna znalazł w sobie tę odwagę, ale nie ja, choć Evelyn jest moją kuzynką, powinnam jej pomóc.

— Spokojnie, panno Yaxley. Evelyn jest już bezpieczna.

Sarah umilkła na moment, pozwalając Alexandrze na chwilę oddechu. Następnie zadała jej kilka pytań o udział babki w sprawie Evelyn i Constance oraz o jej relacje z Johnem Selwynem. Choć dziewczyna początkowo bardzo się wahała i często urywała, patrząc na nią ze strachem, po pewnym czasie zaczęła się otwierać.

Aurorka wytrwale notowała jej zeznania, jednocześnie rozmyślając o tej sytuacji i żałując, że nie domyśliła się niczego już wcześniej, gdy rozmawiała z panną Yaxley w marcu.

Po zakończonej rozmowie ponownie zostawiła roztrzęsioną dziewczynę pod opieką Dianne, po czym udała się do ministerstwa.

 

*   *   *

 

Ciągle dawano jej jakieś mikstury, które zazwyczaj piła bez większego sprzeciwu. Zdecydowaną większość doby przesypiała. Dzięki Eliksirowi Słodkiego Snu nie miała już zbyt wielu koszmarów. Kiedy jednak się budziła, towarzyszył jej ciągły niepokój. Miała wrażenie, że nawet teraz nie potrafi uwolnić się od obecności Selwyna. Czasami nawet, kiedy długo leżała w ciszy, wydawało jej się, że słyszy ciężkie kroki i charakterystyczne sapanie, że niemal namacalnie czuje jego obecność.

Drżała i kuliła się na łóżku. Po kilku miesiącach pobytu w domu Selwyna nadal nie potrafiła przywyknąć do myśli, że jest już wolna i niedługo wróci do Nowego Jorku. Przez ostatnie tygodnie bardzo niewiele o tym myślała, pogrążona w apatii. Niemal mechanicznie wykonywała polecenia mężczyzny, nie mając już sił walczyć i buntować się. Selwyn osiągnął swój cel, złamał ją. A Evelyn nawet teraz nie potrafiła w pełni cieszyć się uwolnieniem. Nie potrafiła zapomnieć o Selwynie i jego szaleństwie. Bała się go jeszcze bardziej niż kiedyś. Czy był bardzo zły, że ją od niego zabrano? A może nawet tęsknił za nią? Często nazywał ją Helen, utożsamiał z utraconą przed laty siostrą.

Budząc się w skromnym, białym pomieszczeniu za każdym razem doświadczała lęku i niepokoju. Paradoksalnie, mimo strachu, dziwnie się czuła, będąc tutaj, a nie w swoim pokoju w rezydencji Johna. Mimo całej swojej nienawiści do tego czarodzieja, w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób czuła pustkę, kiedy została od niego oddzielona.

— Nie grozi ci już żadne niebezpieczeństwo — przypominała jej Annabeth Maxwell. Teraz musisz tylko wypoczywać. Twój ojciec został już powiadomiony przez aurorów, niedługo do ciebie przyjdzie.

Evelyn chciała, żeby tak było. Ale jak będzie wyglądać jej życie? Kiedy była u Johna, miała wrażenie, jakby wszystko sprowadzało się do jego posiadłości i tej dziwnej zależności między nimi. Wtedy już praktycznie nie myślała o tym, że pewnego dnia zostanie uwolniona. Dlatego teraz tak trudno było jej się odnaleźć w zwykłej rzeczywistości. Czuła się kompletnie oderwana od tego normalnego świata.

Przychodziły tutaj głównie Annabeth i ta druga uzdrowicielka, Cathy. Mówiły do niej i chyba starały się być miłe. Ale Evelyn była nieufna i zdystansowana. Czasami pojawiali się również aurorzy, ale Grant zwykle ignorowała ich obecność. Nie miała ochoty o niczym rozmawiać, a perspektywa obowiązkowej obecności na procesie Selwyna i babki Rigel budziła w niej ogromny strach i niepokój.

 

*   *   *

 

Michael Grant westchnął, domykając podręczny bagaż i zerkając na telefon. Za kilka godzin miał odlatywać samolotem do Wielkiej Brytanii, by odebrać stamtąd Evelyn.

Nadal nie wiedział, co myśleć o tym wszystkim, co powiedzieli mu aurorzy. Wyobrażenie sobie tego, co musiała przeżyć jego córka, było trochę ponad jego siły, więc w końcu dał sobie spokój, i skupił się na rzeczowym organizowaniu ostatnich spraw przed wyjazdem. Miał nadzieję, że to nie będzie długo trwało, bo i bez tego miał mnóstwo roboty w firmie.

Zadzwonił jeszcze raz do Nathaniela, udzielając mu ostatnich instrukcji i mówiąc, że wróci najszybciej, jak się będzie dało. Następnie, po chwili wahania, zadzwonił także do Flynn, mówiąc jej, że przez kilka dni nie będzie go w kraju.

W końcu rozłączył się z ulgą i wsunął urządzenie do kieszeni marynarki. Teraz należało zmierzyć się z zacofaniem brytyjskiego świata magii. Przed wyjściem wszedł jeszcze do pokoju Evelyn, gdzie od czasu wyjścia na wolność prawie nie zaglądał. Przez chwilę się rozglądał, po czym podniósł z łóżka pluszową Myszkę Miki, i dorzucił ją do niewielkiego bagażu.

Opuścił apartament.

Lot do Wielkiej Brytanii trwał kilka godzin. Michael większość podróży przespał, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na innych pasażerów i wciąż odsuwając myśli o spotkaniu z córką. Co powie Evelyn po roku niewidzenia się z nią?

Szybko jednak je tłumił i znowu zajmował się innymi rzeczami.

W swoim dotychczasowym życiu był w Londynie tylko kilka razy, zwykle w interesach. Zawsze trzymał się jednak świata mugoli, więc nawet nie wiedział, gdzie szukać tutejszej dzielnicy magicznej i brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii.

Okazało się jednak, że na lotnisku czekała brytyjska aurorka, najwyraźniej uprzedzona wcześniej o jego przybyciu.

— Michael Grant? — zaczepiła go.

Mężczyzna rozpoznał ją. Skinął głową i obrzucił ją uważnym spojrzeniem. Była całkiem ładna i wyglądała w cywilizowany sposób.

— Jane Reynolds — przedstawiła się. — Mam zabrać pana do Ministerstwa Magii.

Michael odruchowo się rozejrzał, jednak wyglądało na to, że nikt nie zwrócił na nich szczególnej uwagi.

— Kiedy będę mógł zabrać moją córkę z powrotem do Ameryki? — zapytał tylko.

— Ustalimy wszystko w Biurze Aurorów, dobrze? Proszę ze mną.

Odburknął coś w odpowiedzi i poszedł za nią, przeciskając się między mugolami. Jednak kiedy czarownica zaproponowała teleportację, spojrzał na nią niechętnie.

— Nie możemy pojechać tam w normalny sposób? — spytał.

Na samą myśl o teleportacji spiął się. Choć od tamtego feralnego rozszczepienia minęło wiele lat, nadal przerażało go uczucie towarzyszące temu sposobowi transportu. Od tak długiego czasu żył jak mugol, że nie wyobrażał sobie zmiany sposobu funkcjonowania.

— To znaczy? — spytała Reynolds, unosząc brwi.

— Nie możemy dojechać tam samochodem?

Aurorka wydała się nieco skonsternowana, ale przystała na jego prośbę.

— Oczywiście.

Na szczęście okazało się, że w odróżnieniu od Constance, która na początku ich znajomości kuliła się ze strachu na widok samochodów i panikowała, gdy włączał telewizor lub elektryczne oświetlenie, Brytyjka wydawała się posiadać rozeznanie w funkcjonowaniu cywilizowanego świata. Szybko znalazła dla nich taksówkę i podała kierowcy ulicę, na której mieli wysiąść.

Grant usadowił się obok niej na tylnym siedzeniu, poprawiając swoją drogą marynarkę. Podróżowanie w taki sposób nie było do końca w jego stylu, bo w Nowym Jorku zawsze podróżował własnym samochodem, który prowadził sam lub przekazywał go w ręce zaufanego kierowcy, ale powitał z ulgą fakt, że nie musiał użerać się z czarodziejskimi sposobami.

Londyn był zupełnie innym miastem niż Nowy Jork, choć także był tłoczny i zakorkowany. Wokół krętej rzeki przecinającej centrum miasta znajdowało się sporo wysokich, nowoczesnych budynków. Mimo wszystko jednak Grant zdecydowanie wolał swoje miasto.

— Daleko jeszcze? — spytał w którymś momencie.

— Za pięć minut powinniśmy być na miejscu — odparła Reynolds.

Po chwili pojazd zatrzymał się przy krawężniku. Aurorka natychmiast kazała mu iść za sobą.

— Zejście do ministerstwa jest niedaleko stąd — rzekła. — Proszę za mną, panie Grant.

Ku jego wielkiemu zdumieniu okazało się, że brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii nadal znajdowało się pod ziemią.

— Nie wygodniej byłoby wam przenieść się do jakiegoś budynku na powierzchni? — spytał, kiedy wsunęli się do czerwonej budki telefonicznej stojącej w opustoszałej, bocznej uliczce.

Sam uważał gnieżdżenie się w podziemiach za absurdalne, skoro istniała inna alternatywa, ale w jego mniemaniu Brytyjczycy najwyraźniej jeszcze nie osiągnęli takiego poziomu rozwoju, jak Amerykanie. Nie skwitował tego jednak w żaden sposób.

— Jak dotąd nikt o tym nie pomyślał — rzuciła Reynolds, sięgając do naderwanego aparatu telefonicznego i wykręcając jakiś numer.

— Witamy w Ministerstwie Magii. — Budkę wypełnił kobiecy głos. — Proszę podać imię, nazwisko i sprawę.

— Jane Reynolds, Biuro Aurorów, eskortuję Michaela Granta.

— Dziękuję — powiedział głos.  — Interesancie, proszę wziąć plakietkę i przypiąć ją sobie na piersi.

Ze szczeliny wysunęła się srebrna plakietka z nazwiskiem Granta. Mężczyzna chwycił ją i niechętnie przypiął z przodu marynarki.

Podłoga zadygotała, a budka zaczęła zsuwać się w dół, by po chwili wypuścić ich w okazałym, ale staroświeckim pomieszczeniu o suficie obitym granatową tkaniną i z błyszczącym parkietem na posadzkach. W ścianach naprzeciwko nich znajdował się rząd kominków, z których wyskakiwali czarodzieje w długich do ziemi szatach. Grant obrzucił ich spojrzeniem pełnym politowania.

— Idziemy, panie Grant. — Jane Reynolds znowu ruszyła przodem, prowadząc go do wind.

W Biurze Aurorów czekała na niego Sarah Bradley.

— Czy mogę wreszcie się dowiedzieć, co się stało z moją córką? — spytał, gdy wraz z Bradley, Reynolds i jakimś milczącym facetem znaleźli się w niewielkim, pustym pomieszczeniu obok biura.

— Proszę usiąść, panie Grant — przemówiła Bradley. — Niedługo zabierzemy pana do Evelyn, ale najpierw musimy wyjaśnić sobie parę spraw.

Grant uniósł brwi. Choć był już nieco zniecierpliwiony tym wszystkim, usiadł naprzeciwko brytyjskich aurorów i spojrzał na nich z lekkim pobłażaniem. Chciał jak najszybciej zabrać Evelyn i wrócić do kraju, by zająć się swoimi sprawami i nie tracić czasu na dyrdymały Brytoli.

— Kiedy będę mógł ją zabrać? Nie ukrywam, że chciałbym to zrobić jak najszybciej.

— Spokojnie, panie Grant. Na razie kończymy śledztwo w sprawie uprowadzenia pańskiej córki — wyjaśniła aurorka. — Za kilka dni odbędą się procesy sprawców tego incydentu. Do tego czasu Evelyn musi pozostać w Anglii. Jej zeznania mogą okazać się niezwykle istotne.

Michael najeżył się.

— Kilka dni?! — spytał podniesionym głosem. — To absurd! Chciałem załatwić tę sprawę jak najszybciej. Prowadzę dużą firmę i mam masę problemów, obecnie nie mogę sobie pozwolić na tak długie nieobecności.

— Pańska córka jeszcze nie wydobrzała na tyle, żeby opuścić szpital. Pozostanie pod opieką uzdrowicieli przynajmniej do czasu procesów Johna Selwyna i Rigel Yaxley.

Grant prychnął.

— Spodziewałem się, że z tą szemraną rodzinką Constance będą same kłopoty — powiedział. — Czy to prawda, że moja córka...

— Niestety to prawda, panie Grant. Nie wiem, ile szczegółów zdradzili panu amerykańscy aurorzy, ale pańska córka przeszła prawdziwe piekło. Musimy zachować w tej sprawie sporą delikatność.

Michael momentami był zły na siebie, że ignorował większość rozpaczliwych wiadomości córki. Może gdyby mimo odsiadki wcześniej znalazł sposób, żeby zabrać ją z tego chorego kraju, tamten popapraniec by jej nie uprowadził, a on nie musiałby teraz uganiać się na drugi koniec świata?

Największy żal czuł jednak do Constance. Żona nigdy nawet słowem nie wspomniała o tym, z jak podejrzanego środowiska się wywodziła.

Nie skwitował tego w żaden sposób. Po prostu założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na aurorów, czekając na jakieś wyjaśnienia. Po zakończeniu rozmowy z ulgą wstał. Chciał jak najszybciej opuścić ten gmach.

— Czy mógłbym zobaczyć się z Evelyn? — spytał jeszcze.

— Oczywiście. Jane dotrzyma panu towarzystwa.

Reynolds skinęła głową.

— Zabiorę pana do córki — rzekła.

Opuścili Ministerstwo Magii w taki sam sposób, jak się tu dostali.

 

*   *   *

 

Chwilę po tym, jak Annabeth po zakończeniu obchodu weszła do swojego gabinetu, w drzwiach stanęli Jane Reynolds oraz nieznany jej wysoki mężczyzna w mugolskim ubraniu. Miał potargane, ciemne włosy i niebieskie oczy, które wydały jej się dziwnie znajome.

— Pan Michael Grant? — spytała.

Mężczyzna skinął nieco sztywno głową. Wyraz jego twarzy był dość obojętny jak na kogoś, kto zapewne zdążył się już dowiedzieć, że jego dziecko dochodzi do siebie po porwaniu przez szaleńca.

— W waszym ministerstwie powiedziano mi, że to tutaj znajduje się obecnie moja córka. Przyjechałem, żeby zabrać ją do domu.

— Obawiam się, że na razie nie może pan tego zrobić. Evelyn powinna pozostać pod opieką uzdrowicieli, a tutejsi aurorzy nie zakończyli jeszcze swojego dochodzenia — powiedziała, nadal obserwując mężczyznę.

Dostrzegała w nim sporo podobieństw do córki. Miała jednak dziwne wrażenie, że rozmowa z nim wcale nie będzie prosta.

 — Miejsce Evelyn jest w Nowym Jorku, nie tutaj.  Zabiorę ją ze sobą i dołożę starań, by zapewniono jej dobrą opiekę — Michael Grant obstawał przy swoim. — Mam bardzo dużo pracy i nie mogę trwonić tyle czasu w tym dziwacznym kraju. Wasi aurorzy niczego nie rozumieją.

Annabeth zmarszczyła brwi.

— Czy dobro pańskiej córki nie powinno być ważniejsze? — spytała ostrożnie. — Czy pan w ogóle wie, co się jej przytrafiło?

Michael machnął ręką. 

— Mówili. Swoją drogą, to skandal, by w cywilizowanych czasach dochodziło do _takich_ rzeczy.

Annabeth nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio była równie podenerwowana. Nawet aurorzy wykazywali się znacznie większą ilością wyczucia niż Grant. Wstała jednak zza biurka i skinęła na mężczyznę.

— Evelyn naprawdę wiele przeżyła — dodała na koniec. — Powinien się pan wykazać większym współczuciem, w końcu to pańska córka. 

— W takim razie tym bardziej powinienem ją stąd zabrać. Nigdzie nie będzie jej lepiej niż w Nowym Jorku.

Annabeth sama nie wiedziała, jak ma go przekonać do swoich racji.

— Obawiam się, że musi pan zaczekać jeszcze kilka dni. Biuro Aurorów musi wyrazić zgodę na to, by pańska córka mogła opuścić nasz kraj. Nadal toczy się postępowanie przeciwko Johnowi Selwynowi i Rigel Yaxley, a Evelyn ma być świadkiem na ich procesach.

Michael Grant prychnął cicho, dość czytelnie wyrażając swój sceptycyzm.

— Do diabła z waszymi chorymi formalnościami!

Kobieta tylko westchnęła.

— Cóż, może lepiej po prostu zaprowadzę pana do Evelyn. 

Nie była pewna, czy to dobry pomysł, by dziewczyna w takim stanie spotykała się z ojcem, ale chciała, żeby Grant ją zobaczył i przekonał się, że tak lekkie i egoistyczne traktowanie tej sprawy było z jego strony błędem. Poprowadziła go korytarzem i zatrzymała się dopiero, gdy stanęła pod drzwiami Evelyn. Ostrożnie uchyliła drzwi i upewniwszy się, czy dziewczyna śpi, pozwoliła Michaelowi stanąć w progu i zerknąć na córkę.

*   *   *

Słysząc głosy na korytarzu, Evelyn otworzyła oczy i uniosła się nieznacznie na łokciach, wpatrując się w drzwi. Po podniesionych głosach wnioskowała, że to znowu aurorzy. Mimo pogrążenia się w apatii, była wyczulona na wszelkie wyraźniejsze dźwięki i szelesty. Sztywniała na łóżku, a jej chude dłonie zaciskały się na brzegu materaca.

Ale kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, ku swojemu zdumieniu wcale nie ujrzała w nich nikogo z uzdrowicieli ani z aurorów. W progu stał wysoki mężczyzna w dżinsach i ciemnej marynarce. Niebieskie oczy, identyczne jak jej własne, przewiercały ją wzrokiem.

Michael Grant.

Usiadła na łóżku, nie przestając obserwować ojca. Niewiele się zmienił przez ten rok, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Nie odezwała się, nie wstała, żeby go przywitać. Po prostu siedziała, oddychając szybko i nie wiedząc, jak się zachować. Ojciec najwyraźniej też nie wiedział, co robić. Wszedł do środka, kiedy szturchnęła go stojąca za nim Annabeth i potarł palcami skroń.

— Witaj, Evelyn — powiedział.

Sięgnął dłonią do torby, po czym wyciągnął z niej pluszową Myszkę Miki. Na widok ulubionej maskotki oczy nastolatki rozbłysły, ale nie wyciągnęła po nią ręki. Ojciec zmieszał się i położył ją na szafce nocnej.

— Cześć, tato — odrzekła po chwili wahania.

Jej głos drżał. Ten moment był bardzo niezręczny dla nich obojga. Napięcie rozładowała dopiero Annabeth.

— Twój tata zabierze cię do Nowego Jorku po procesach Selwyna i twojej babci — powiedziała, po czym zwróciła się do Michaela. — Zostawię was samych. Jakby Evelyn mnie potrzebowała, będę na korytarzu.

Evelyn na wzmiankę o czekających ją już za kilka dni procesach pobladła. Uzdrowicielka wyszła, a Grant z pewnym wahaniem usiadł obok łóżka Evelyn, która poruszyła się niespokojnie w pościeli i zakryła kołdrą po samą szyję, nie chcąc, by ojciec widział jej stare blizny. Nie miała pojęcia, ile wiedział i czy w ogóle wtajemniczono go w szczegóły jej uprowadzenia, ale nie miała zamiaru z nikim rozmawiać o tym, co działo się w posiadłości Selwyna.

— Zabierzesz mnie do domu? — spytała po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

— Najchętniej zabrałbym cię od razu — rzekł Grant. — Po tej rocznej eee... nieobecności w firmie mam naprawdę dużo roboty. Niestety tutejsi aurorzy stanowczo nalegają, żeby cię jeszcze trochę tutaj potrzymać.

Skrzywił się i odruchowo przeczesał dłonią włosy, wyraźnie zmieszany. Kątem oka zerkał na drzwi, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby miał ochotę jak najszybciej stąd wyjść.

Evelyn westchnęła i położyła się na boku, odwracając się do niego plecami. Czuła się bardzo zawiedziona ojcem, za którym jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, zanim zabrał ją John, tak tęskniła i pragnęła, żeby zabrał ją z powrotem do domu. Jednak przez ten czas w jej życiu wszystko się zmieniło, więc nagle poczuła się, jakby między nią a Michaelem powstała przepaść.

Grant jeszcze chwilę siedział przy jej łóżku, po czym wstał i wyszedł.

Evelyn została sama, beznamiętnie wpatrując się w leżącą na szafce nocnej, nieco przykurzoną maskotkę, którą ojciec musiał zabrać z jej pokoju. Dopiero po chwili wyciągnęła dłoń i chwyciła ją, kurczowo obejmując chudymi ramionami.

Pachniała prawdziwym domem. Evelyn wtuliła twarz w miękki materiał, a z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy.

 _Dom_. Naprawdę miała tam wrócić.

 

*   *   *

 

Wieść o oczyszczeniu z zarzutów i uwolnieniu naprawdę zaskoczyła powoli godzącego się z losem Thomasa Maxwella. Kiedy aurorzy przyszli do niego i powiedzieli mu, że zostanie wypuszczony na wolność, przez dłuższą chwilę był pewien, że to żart.

— To nie ty zabiłeś Laurę Wayland, a niejaki John Selwyn, który zapewne niedługo tutaj wyląduje — rzekł Summers, kiedy aurorzy przyszli do jego celi. — Pod wpływem veritaserum przyznał się do tego czynu, a także wyznał nam, że wszczepił ci fałszywe wspomnienia.

 _Fałszywe wspomnienia_? Thomas zamrugał. Przecież doskonale pamiętał poszukiwanie Evelyn, swoją złość oraz ten moment, kiedy Wayland osunęła się martwa na ziemię. Nadal nie rozumiał, o co dokładnie chodziło i dlaczego zmieniono jego wspomnienia, a aurorzy póki co nie chcieli mu udzielić dokładniejszych wyjaśnień.

Niedługo później został przetransportowany do Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie formalnie ogłoszono mu wiadomość o uniewinnieniu i wyjaśniono wszystkie jego wątpliwości, rzecz jasna nie zdradzając szczegółów toczącego się śledztwa. Później pozwolono mu odejść, rzecz jasna prosząc o dyskrecję; nawet po wojnie ministerstwo nadal lubiło zatajać pewne sprawy i nikomu nie było łatwo przyznać się do błędu, jakim było zamknięcie w Azkabanie niewinnej osoby, opierając się na sfabrykowanych dowodach. Nie był pierwszym i nie ostatnim tego typu przypadkiem.

Tom nawet nie wiedział, co robić, gdzie powinien udać się najpierw po spędzeniu niemal pół roku za kratkami. Nieoczekiwanie jednak nadeszło wybawienie w postaci Alexandra, który, zachwycony wieścią o jego uwolnieniu, natychmiast przyszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywał i wyściskał go serdecznie.

— Miło cię widzieć, braciszku — rzucił. — Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak ja i Annabeth cieszymy się, że do nas wracasz.

— Ja także się cieszę. Już myślałem, że będę musiał spędzić tam dwadzieścia pięć lat — wyznał Tom, odsuwając się od brata o krok. — Byłem przekonany... że naprawdę zabiłem Laurę.

Skrzywił się. Wciąż miał spory zamęt w głowie. To wszystko wydarzyło się tak nagle... Nawet nie wiedział, co robić. Nie myślał o tym, co będzie w najbliższej przyszłości, co zrobi, skoro był już wolny. W końcu postanowił spytać Alexa o sprawę, która nurtowała go już od momentu pojawieniu się w Azkabanie aurorów.

— Co z Evelyn?

— Nadal jest w Mungu, Annabeth się nią zajmuje. Może nawet pozwoli ci ją odwiedzić.

Nie był pewny, czy był gotowy na spotkanie z dziewczyną po tym, co się wydarzyło. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to poniekąd z jej powodu musiał spędzić kilka miesięcy za kratkami. To, co kiedyś ich łączyło, teraz wydawało mu się odległe, jakby przytrafiło się w jakiejś innej rzeczywistości. Nie chciał ponownie wchodzić w jej życie, tym bardziej, że przeszła już wystarczająco wiele. Znowu poczuł wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego, co wydarzyło się między nimi w lutym. Do tego nigdy nie powinno dojść.

Skinął tylko głową.

Prosto z ministerstwa razem z bratem udał się do domu jego i Annabeth, ale kobiety jeszcze nie było.

— Pewnie niedługo wróci, o ile nie wyskoczy jakiś nagły przypadek — stwierdził tylko Alex. — A ty siadaj. Możesz nawet zostać u nas na noc, mamy wolny pokój. Pewnie brakuje ci normalności.

Tom potwierdził. Tak, cudownie było się znaleźć w przytulnym, podmiejskim domku brata i jego małżonki. Nawet nie spieszył się do własnego domu, zimnego i pustego. Po kilku miesiącach samotności przerywanej jedynie zgryźliwymi komentarzami strażników i uszczypliwymi docinkami siedzącego za ścianą Yaxleya, znalezienie się wśród bliskich było dla niego dużo lepszą alternatywą.

Annabeth pojawiła się późnym popołudniem.

— Tom! Więc dzisiaj cię wypuścili?

— Cześć, Annie — powitał ją, pozwalając, żeby wyściskała go na powitanie. — Jestem już wolny.

— Cieszę się, że już z nami jesteś.

Alexander, wciąż siedzący na kanapie, pokiwał głową, a Tom poczuł, że od dawna nie czuł się tak cudownie, nawet jeśli myśli o Evelyn, Laurze, Azkabanie i całej tej sprawie nadal nie chciały go opuścić.

Spędził całe popołudnie i wieczór, rozmawiając z bratem i jego żoną. Siedzieli przy kominku, pijąc herbatę i przegryzając wspaniałe ciasto, które Annie po pracy kupiła w magicznej cukierni na Pokątnej. Thomasowi łatwiej było nie myśleć o przyszłości ani o swoich problemach.

Wrócił do swojego domu dopiero rano. Pomieszczenia wciąż były zagracone, zapewne po przeszukaniach dokonywanych przez aurorów, ale teraz dodatkowo na wszystkim leżała warstewka kurzu nagromadzonego przez kilkumiesięczną nieobecność.

Kiedy znalazł się sam, powróciły wszystkie złe myśli. Co miał teraz zrobić ze swoim życiem? Aurorem już na pewno nie zostanie, do tego należało mieć czystą kartotekę i nieskalaną opinię. Nie mógł też powrócić do Hogwartu na stanowisko nauczyciela. Trudno mu było sobie wyobrazić podjęcie innego zajęcia, ale postanowił, że na razie jeszcze nie będzie o tym myśleć.

 

*   *   *

 

Błysnęło zielone światło. Evelyn otworzyła oczy i zamrugała nimi szybko, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, w którym panował półmrok. Sądząc po jaśniejącym niebie za oknem, dopiero świtało.

Dziewczyna usłyszała szelest. Odwróciła się w tamtą stronę, mrużąc oczy. Jej wzrok przesuwał się po podłodze, by na końcu spocząć na szafce obok której leżał ciemny, nieruchomy kształt wyglądający zupełnie jak martwe ciało.

Zerwała się raptownie, wypuszczając z dłoni Myszkę Miki, z którą najwyraźniej zasnęła, i dopadła drzwi sali. Szarpnęła za klamkę i wypadła na zewnątrz, dostrzegając, że korytarz był praktycznie pusty. Grant jednak to nie obchodziło. Pewnie nie przejęłaby się nawet wtedy, gdyby było tu pełno ludzi. Nie mogła zostać w tej sali, nie, póki na podłodze leżało ciało.

Bieg szybko ją zmęczył. Kręciło jej się w głowie i musiała przytrzymać się ściany, żeby nie upaść. Miała wrażenie, że się dusi.

— Nie...

Ruszyła dalej, starając skupić się na swoim zmęczeniu. Żebra piekły ją coraz bardziej. Czuła się, jakby ktoś powbijał jej w nie gwoździe. Oddychała ciężko i stawiała kolejne kroki, robiąc to niemal mechanicznie i bez głębszego zastanowienia.

Kiedy już nie miała siły iść dalej, skuliła się w jakiejś ciasnej wnęce i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Marzła. Choć był koniec sierpnia, w samej koszuli nocnej było jej strasznie zimno. Skuliła się jeszcze bardziej i drżała, czując się, jakby miała za chwilę stracić przytomność. Łzy obficie spływały po jej twarzy, skapując na cienki materiał koszulki. Drapała się po rękach, znowu zdzierając sobie skórę praktycznie do krwi. Zadrapania piekły nieznośnie, ale wtedy czuła się o wiele bardziej przytomna.

Po jakiejś godzinie znalazła ją Annabeth.

— Evelyn... — westchnęła kobieta, pochylając się nad nią. — Nie strasz nas więcej w taki sposób.

Dziewczyna milczała. Kobieta chwyciła ją delikatnie za rękę i pociągnęła w górę. Evelyn wzdrygnęła się, czując jej dłoń na swoim ciele, i skuliła się, jakby w oczekiwaniu na cios. Nie miała siły, żeby się wyrywać. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz znowu osunie się na ziemię. Było jej niedobrze. Chciała położyć się na ziemi i wsiąknąć w podłogę.

— Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do łóżka. Nie powinnaś wybierać się na samotne przechadzki.

Grant jęknęła i nagle rzuciła się na podłogę, przyciskając się kurczowo do ściany.

— Ale... tam ktoś leży!

Annabeth znowu ją chwyciła i próbowała podnieść. Evelyn natychmiast wyrwała rękę i zaczęła płakać. Kobieta spojrzała na nią z niepokojem.

— Chodź, musisz się położyć. Zapewniam, że nikogo tam nie ma. Pewnie znowu miałaś zły sen, dam ci eliksir Słodkiego Snu.

— Nie chcę!

Annabeth spojrzała na nią z przyganą.

— Evelyn, bardzo cię proszę. Musisz się uspokoić i pójść ze mną.

Dziewczyna oprzytomniała.

— Ale...

— Nikogo tam nie ma. Pokażę ci. 

Grant wstała. Zrobiła to jednak tylko dlatego, że chciała być zostawiona w spokoju.

Gdy weszły do środka, okazało się, że tym, co w półmroku wzięła za leżące na ziemi zwłoki, był zielony fartuch, który spadł z wieszaka na podłogę.

— Zobacz, tutaj nikogo nie ma — powiedziała Annabeth, oświetlając różdżką fartuch i odwieszając go na miejsce. — Połóż się.

Nastolatka niechętnie wsunęła się pod kołdrę i wypiła podsunięty jej eliksir. Chwilę później zasnęła, cudownie wolna od koszmarów.

 

*   *   *

 

 Annabeth nadal czuła niepokój o Evelyn. Tego samego dnia, kiedy znalazła ją wystraszoną na korytarzu, postanowiła podzielić się swoimi zmartwieniami z Cathy, która siedziała w swoim gabinecie, wypisując jakieś papiery.

Widząc ją, kobieta uniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się.

— Annie? Witaj!

Annabeth usiadła przed biurkiem. Wyglądało na to, że Cathy kończyła swoją papierkową robotę, bo stosik kart czekających na podpis był mniejszy niż tych już uzupełnionych. Na brzegu jej biurka leżało jednak też kilka egzemplarzy „Proroka codziennego”. Ten leżący na szczycie był otwarty na stronie z kolejnym artykułem poświęconym domysłom w sprawie Johna Selwyna.

— Nadal czytasz te brednie? — spytała, choć sama też w wolnych chwilach łapczywie przegląda najnowsze numery, choćby po to, by sprawdzić, jak wygląda stan wiedzy ministerstwa i żerujących na nim pismaków.

— Cóż... Czy chcemy, czy nie, sprawa budzi sporo kontrowersji. Nie wiem, czy odbierasz listy, ale ja znowu miałam sporo wiadomości. Ludzie się boją.

— Ostatnio nie miałam na to zbyt wiele czasu — mruknęła tylko Maxwell, po czym dodała nieco ironicznie: — Ale Prorok jak zwykle postępuje z charakterystyczną dla siebie delikatnością. Ledwie zakończono śledztwo, a oni już się do niego dobrali.

— Dla niektórych to niezła sensacja. Pomyśl tylko, złapano byłego śmierciożercę z wewnętrznego kręgu. Aż strach pomyśleć, ile okropnych rzeczy zrobił przez te wszystkie lata. — Cathy wzdrygnęła się. — A wpadł przy sprawie niepozornej nastolatki. To naprawdę...

— Ale Evelyn może wyjść na tym najgorzej. Na razie tego nie odczuwa, bo praktycznie nie opuszcza sali, ale to może jej tylko zaszkodzić.

Cathy westchnęła.

— Nic na to nie poradzimy. Możemy po prostu robić swoje i liczyć, że cała afera nie wyrządzi jej jeszcze większych szkód — powiedziała Annabeth. — Boję się, że to wszystko mogło wpłynąć na nią jeszcze gorzej, niż początkowo zakładaliśmy. Mogliśmy uleczyć jej ciało, ale obawiam się, że na największe szkody, jakie poniosła, nie mamy żadnej rady.

Bardzo ją to trapiło. Lubiła pomagać ludziom i cieszyła się, kiedy starania przynosiły efekty. Za każdym razem, kiedy widziała, że to za mało, czuła się bezsilna i przygnębiona.

— Ona ciągle się boi — dodała jeszcze. — A Michael Grant wcale nie pomaga. Kiedy tu przychodzi, ciągle powtarza, że traci czas i nalega, byśmy oddali mu córkę.

Nadal nie mogła się nadziwić, jak mało empatii posiadał w sobie ten mężczyzna, skoro przedkładał swoje interesy nad dobro córki.

— Cóż, do procesów zostało jeszcze tylko kilka dni — rzekła Cathy.

— Niepokoję się tylko, co będzie z dziewczyną w Ameryce. Muszę spróbować wpłynąć na Granta, by zapewnił jej dobrą opiekę.

Michael Grant był uparty i nie dawał za wygraną. Zirytowany tym, że aurorzy odmawiali mu zgody na zabranie córki do kraju, codziennie nachodził Annabeth, odgrażając się, że jeśli nie odda mu córki, zrobi wokół tej sprawy aferę.

— Zobaczycie, zaskarżę was! — powtarzał. — Mam prawo zabrać moje dziecko do domu i nie obchodzą mnie wasze pokręcone zasady! Nie możecie jej tu trzymać!

Kobieta już nie miała siły i była coraz bardziej zirytowana postępowaniem Granta. Pocieszało ją tylko to, że odkąd przyjechał Michael, Evelyn poczuła się nieco lepiej. Dla Annabeth najważniejsze było dobro Evelyn, a ta chciała wrócić do Nowego Jorku razem z ojcem.

 

*   *   *

 

Tom dopiero po kilku dniach zdecydował się wreszcie, by odwiedzić Evelyn. Chciał ją zobaczyć chociaż ten jeden, ostatni raz przed mającym się jutro odbyć procesem Johna Selwyna.

Gdy przybył do Munga, udał się prosto na czwarte piętro. Kiedy pojawił się na korytarzu, niemal od razu spotkał Cathy Johnson, która właśnie wyszła z jakiejś sali, notując coś na podkładce. 

— Cześć, Cathy — powitał ją. — Wiesz może, gdzie jest Evelyn?

Kobieta wskazała na drzwi na końcu tego korytarza.

— Jest tam, Annabeth niedawno do niej poszła. Ale nie wiem, czy pozwoli ci wejść.

Thomas skinął jej, po czym odszedł w kierunku drzwi, które wskazała Cathy. Były zamknięte, jednak przez niewielkie, częściowo przysłonięte żaluzjami okienko dostrzegł Evelyn leżącą na łóżku. Obok niej siedziała Annabeth i gładziła ją po włosach, które miały ciemny kolor. Najprawdopodobniej coś do niej mówiła, bo choć nie mógł nic usłyszeć, widział, jak poruszała ustami. Dziewczyna była zwinięta w kłębek pod kołdrą, a jej chude, pokryte bliznami ramiona kurczowo obejmowały pluszową mysz w czerwonych spodenkach, której nazwy mężczyzna zapomniał.

Wyglądała w tej chwili na jeszcze bardziej drobną i kruchą niż kiedyś. Teraz przywodziła na myśl wrażliwe, zranione dziecko. Na ten widok coś w nim drgnęło.

Pchany przez nagły impuls, wszedł do sali. Annabeth natychmiast odwróciła wzrok w jego stronę, a Evelyn pisnęła i rzuciła się do tyłu tak gwałtownie, że spadłaby z łóżka, gdyby uzdrowicielka nie złapała jej i nie podtrzymała. Jej strach do złudzenia przypominał mu tamten dzień w lutym, kiedy próbował porozmawiać z nią na temat śladów po zaklęciach. Wyrywała się jednak i patrzyła dookoła z przerażeniem, na widok którego Tom poczuł nową falę niepokoju i współczucia raz złości na tych, którzy ją skrzywdzili.

— To tylko Thomas, nie musisz się obawiać — szepnęła do niej Annabeth, pomagając jej położyć się z powrotem.

Evelyn nic nie powiedziała. Przesunęła jednak wystraszony wzrok na Toma i westchnęła cicho, próbując zabrać rękę z uścisku kobiety. Na ile auror był w stanie to dostrzec, dziewczyna drżała. Była niesamowicie blada i jeszcze chudsza niż wówczas, gdy widział ją po raz ostatni. Z tej ładnej, energicznej nastolatki, którą poznał rok temu, nie zostało praktycznie nic.

— Chyba jednak będziesz musiał wyjść, Tom — rzuciła Annabeth, bacznie przyglądając się dziewczynie. — Idź do mojego gabinetu i zaczekaj tam na mnie. Podam Evelyn kolejną porcję eliksirów i zaraz tam przyjdę.

Maxwell wyszedł, na odchodne rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie nastolatce. Evelyn obejmowała się chudymi ramionami i kiwała się nieznacznie do przodu i do tyłu, a porzucona maskotka leżała na podłodze obok łóżka. Znowu poczuł ogromny żal oraz wściekłość w stosunku do czarodzieja, który doprowadził ją do takiego stanu. Miał nadzieję, że spotka go za to zasłużona kara.

Wychodząc z sali, prawie zderzył się z wysokim mężczyzną w mugolskiej marynarce i dżinsach.

— Co robiłeś u mojej córki? Jesteś kolejnym aurorem? — spytał nieznajomy z charakterystycznym amerykańskim akcentem.

Ojciec Evelyn. Tom nawet nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. W końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, zaledwie pół roku temu miał romans z córką tego czarodzieja. Nie był jednak pewny, czy tamten o tym wiedział.

— Nie — odpowiedział tylko. — Byłem jej nauczycielem w Hogwarcie.

Grant obrzucił go czujnym, pełnym wyższości wzrokiem, po czym wszedł do sali, w której była nastolatka.

Tom odwrócił się na pięcie i wciąż rozmyślając o dziewczynie oraz tym krótkim spotkaniu z jej ojcem, udał się prosto do gabinetu Annabeth. Kobieta przyszła po kilku minutach.

— Grant znowu zaczyna swoje pretensje — rzekła. — Naprawdę współczuję Evelyn takiego ojca.

Maxwell skinął głową. Na nim Michael Grant też nie wywarł najlepszego wrażenia, choć widział go tylko przez chwilę.

— Ale przynajmniej Evelyn będzie mogła wreszcie wrócić do domu. Jeszcze w Hogwarcie często mówiła, jak bardzo za tym tęskni.

Westchnął, wspominając czasy, kiedy się spotykali. Dawno temu, zanim wszystko tak nagle się popsuło. Niemniej jednak, zależało mu na tym, żeby dziewczyna doszła do siebie po tym wszystkim i była szczęśliwa. Niedługo miała wreszcie wrócić do Ameryki, o czym kiedyś tak bardzo marzyła, zaś on musiał spróbować na nowo ułożyć sobie życie po odsiadce i ostatecznym przekreśleniu jego wymarzonej drogi życiowej.

 

*   *   *

 

Aurorzy przyszli po nią z samego rana. Choć Evelyn była na to przygotowana, widok Sarah Bradley i jej młodszej towarzyszki wywołał w niej duży stres. Jej ręce drżały, a włosy przebarwiały się w niekontrolowany sposób.

— Evelyn, nie denerwuj się — próbowała ją uspokoić Annabeth.

Dziewczyna siedziała na brzegu łóżka w pełni ubrana, a jej dłonie, splecione na kolanach, nadal się trzęsły, mimo że kobieta podała jej zwiększoną dawkę eliksiru uspokajającego.

— Nikt ci tam nic nie zrobi. Aurorzy wiedzą, że złożyłaś Selwynowi Wieczystą Przysięgę, więc będą zadawać pytania w taki sposób, żeby ją obejść. 

— Naprawdę muszę? — Evelyn spojrzała na nią błagalnie. — Nie chcę z nikim rozmawiać. Nie dam rady.

— Niestety, twoje zeznania podczas procesu są konieczne, by aurorzy mogli zamknąć dochodzenie i wydać ci zezwolenie na wyjazd do Nowego Jorku.

Evelyn skrzywiła się.

— Chcę już wrócić do domu. Chcę zapomnieć o... tym wszystkim. 

Annabeth objęła ją krótko. Evelyn, o dziwo, nie wyrwała się, ale zesztywniała. 

— Niedługo wszystko się skończy. Ojciec się tobą zajmie, będziesz już bezpieczna. Aurorzy zabiorą cię do ministerstwa. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, jeszcze w tym tygodniu tata zabierze cię do domu.

Evelyn skinęła sztywno głową, a jej dłonie mięły brzeg szaty, którą kazano jej założyć. Zaczęła się kołysać do przodu i do tyłu, a jej oczy, lekko zamglone od eliksiru, były utkwione w podłodze.

Bradley i jej towarzyszka zabrały Evelyn za pomocą sieci Fiuu. Dla dziewczyny niezwykle stresujące było już samo znalezienie się w brytyjskim Ministerstwie Magii. Kiedy znalazła się w atrium, wspomnienia dawnej wizyty w tym miejscu pod przymusem Johna Selwyna znowu pojawiły się przed jej oczami.

Zamarła i znieruchomiała, oddychając szybko i czując zimny dreszcz w okolicach kręgosłupa. Rozglądała się dookoła ze strachem, jakby była pewna, że w każdej chwili może zostać zaatakowana. Przerażała ją także obecność tylu ludzi. Od czasu, kiedy została zabrana przez Selwyna, nie przebywała w tak zatłoczonych miejscach. Czarodzieje kłębiący się wokół niej wzbudzili w niej jeszcze większy lęk.

Kolejne godziny były pełne stresu. Evelyn została zabrana na drugie piętro, gdzie czekało ją formalne przesłuchanie, podczas którego aurorzy mieli spisać jej zeznania. Na widok pokoju przesłuchań, do złudzenia przypominającego ten, do którego zabrano ją, kiedy pojawiła się w ministerstwie przebrana za Gwendolyn Morgan, wpadła w panikę i nie była w stanie się na niczym skupić. Zaprowadzono ją więc do jednego ze znajdujących się niedaleko gabinetów.

— Spokojnie, Evelyn — rzuciła do niej Sarah Bradley, po czym usiadła naprzeciwko niej. — Proces Selwyna odbędzie się po południu, ale najpierw musimy spisać twoje zeznania.

Grant zadrżała, znowu poprawiając rękawy, choć wiedziała, że blizny są dobrze przykryte.

— Wiemy, że złożyłaś Wieczystą Przysięgę, wiemy też, co kazał ci przyrzec Selwyn, więc sformułuję pytania w taki sposób, żeby uniknąć ryzyka jej naruszenia.

Evelyn jednak ciągle czuła ogromny lęk na myśl o tym, że miałaby mówić o swoich przeżyciach. Czasami niemal cieszyła się, że cały jej pobyt w domu Selwyna i doznane z jego ręki krzywdy były objęte Przysięgą. Nie musiała o nich opowiadać. Często przerywała i wierciła się niespokojnie; przypominanie sobie tego, co się działo, było niezwykle trudne, tym bardziej że musiała nieustannie pilnować się, by w żaden sposób nie naruszyć Wieczystej Przysięgi. Selwyn jednak bardzo dobrze się zabezpieczył, więc właściwie niewiele było rzeczy, które Evelyn mogła wyznać.

Po przesłuchaniu musiała jednak pozostać w ministerstwie, czekając na mający odbyć się kilka godzin później proces. Były to godziny pełne nieustającego lęku i niepokoju, których nie był w stanie stłumić nawet eliksir, który podała jej wcześniej Annabeth. Gdy nadszedł odpowiedni czas, została zaprowadzona na najniższy poziom brytyjskiego ministerstwa, gdzie znajdowały się sale sądowe. Evelyn w normalnych okolicznościach zapewne zdziwiłaby się, że Brytyjczycy sprowadzali niebezpiecznych oprychów do tego samego budynku, w którym znajdowali się pracownicy ministerstwa, ale obecnie w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiała. Szła sztywno, znowu czując się, jakby ciemne ściany, tak kojarzące się z piwnicami Selwyna, napierały na nią. Utkwiła wzrok w podłodze, a na jej policzkach pojawiły się łzy.

— Niedługo będzie po wszystkim — zapewniła ją Jane Reynolds.

Usiadły na ławeczce naprzeciwko ciemnych drzwi. Evelyn siedziała sztywno z miną, jakby właśnie czekała na ścięcie. W pewnym momencie inni aurorzy przyprowadzili Charlesa Selwyna i Alexandrę Yaxley. Evelyn na ich widok spięła się. Poruszyła się niespokojnie, jakby zamierzała wstać, ale Jane natychmiast chwyciła ją za rękę, dając czytelny komunikat, że powinna zostać na miejscu.

Usiadła, starając się nie patrzeć ani na młodego Selwyna, ani na Alex. Oboje także wyglądali na bardzo spiętych, a Evelyn nie mogła się uwolnić od wspomnień wspólnych podwieczorków, podczas których musieli siedzieć obok siebie w milczeniu, równie niepewni i zdenerwowani jak dzisiaj.

Charles kręcił się w tę i z powrotem wzdłuż korytarza, obserwowany przez towarzyszącego mu aurora. Kilka razy zerkał w stronę Evelyn, zupełnie, jakby miał ochotę się odezwać, ale coś go powstrzymywało. Gdy przechodził obok niej,  Grant opuszczała wzrok lub odwracała się w inną stronę. Choć to dzięki niemu była teraz wolna, a John Selwyn miał trafić za kratki, nadal nie czuła się swobodnie, kiedy był w pobliżu, ponieważ jego obecność przywoływała zbyt wiele przykrych wspomnień.

To właśnie jego wywołano na samym początku. Chłopak, dygocząc na całym ciele, wszedł do środka wraz z przydzielonym mu aurorem. Grant zauważyła, że Alex odprowadzała go wzrokiem, a gdy drzwi się zamknęły, spojrzała na nią. Na bladych jak kreda policzkach Evelyn pojawiły się rumieńce. Ostatni raz rozmawiała z Alexandrą kilka tygodni temu, kiedy zakradła się do jej sypialni w Ravenscry. Pamiętała też, że kuzynka wydała ją babce.

— Wszystko w porządku, Evelyn? Jak się czujesz?

Nagłe pytania Alex zaskoczyły ją tak, że nawet nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. Była tak zestresowana, że nie potrafiła się zdobyć na nic więcej niż pokiwanie głową.

Charles już nie wrócił, ale jakiś czas później wywołano Alexandrę. Ona i jej aurorka także zniknęły za drzwiami, a Grant została sama z Jane, z minuty na minutę bojąc się coraz bardziej.

Oparła się plecami o ścianę i spojrzała w wysoko sklepiony sufit, oddychając głęboko i mrużąc oczy. Jej dłonie mięły brzegi rękawów szaty, a czubek buta stukał o kamienną posadzkę. Po chwili wsunęła jedną dłoń pod rękaw i zaczęła drapać stare blizny. Kręciła się niespokojnie, a skrzypienie ławeczki przerywało zalegającą w korytarzu ciszę.

A w końcu...

— Evelyn Grant!

Evelyn natychmiast zesztywniała. Dopiero słysząc ponaglający głos Jane Reynolds zdecydowała się wstać i powlokła się w stronę drzwi, mając wrażenie, jakby droga do nich magicznie się wydłużyła. W końcu jednak przestąpiła próg, mając wrażenie, jakby znalazła się na dnie wielkiej studni. Nad podłogą ułożoną w wymyślne wzory górowały rzędy ław wykonanych z ciemnego drewna, za którymi siedzieli czarodzieje w fioletowych szatach.

Selwyn znajdował się na środku sali, siedząc na pojedynczym krześle naprzeciwko zgromadzenia czarodziejów. Evelyn utkwiła w nim wzrok, a Jane musiała ją przytrzymać, by na ten widok nie uciekła z sali.

John Selwyn także ją dostrzegł.

— Helen — wyszeptał, wyciągając dłoń w jej stronę. Było w tym geście coś tęsknego, niemal błagalnego.

— Nie... — jęknęła Evelyn. — Nie...

— Już nic ci nie zrobi. Za chwilę zostanie skazany i wyląduje w Azkabanie. Nie bój się, chodź.

Jane pociągnęła ją w stronę rzędu ławek położonych za Johnem. Evelyn dopiero po chwili dostrzegła tam Charlesa i Alexandrę z ich aurorami, Sarah Bradley i Andrew Summersa, oraz, na drugim końcu rzędu ław, Rigel Yaxley wraz z pilnującą jej dwójką aurorów. Było też parę osób nieznanych Evelyn; większość patrzyła z odrazą na Selwyna, a jedna czarownica trzymała w dłoni podkładkę do notowania i zawzięcie coś pisała.

Mogła przysiąc, że Selwyn patrzył dokładnie na nią. Pod wpływem jego spojrzenia znowu poczuła, jak wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa zimny dreszcz. Choć przez ostatnie dni, odkąd powiedziano jej o procesie, ciągle zastanawiała się, jak będzie wyglądać jej zetknięcie z Selwynem pierwszy raz od momentu, kiedy zabrano ją z jego posiadłości, nie spodziewała się, że jego widok wywoła w niej aż taką panikę.

Usiadła obok Jane, i, starając się już nie patrzeć na Johna, przeniosła wzrok na zgromadzenie czarodziejów w fioletowych szatach.

Po chwili kazano jej wstać, jednak była tak wystraszona, żeby móc się poruszyć. Dopiero Sarah Bradley delikatnie chwyciła ją za ramię i pociągnęła do góry.

Kazano jej się przedstawić, a potem zaczęto zadawać pytania. Choć wciąż uparcie nie patrzyła ani na Johna, ani na Rigel, czuła na sobie ich spojrzenia. Czuła się też z każdej strony obserwowana przez czarodziejów. Fakt, że musi mówić przy tylu ludziach, wpędzał ją w jeszcze większy popłoch.

Stała, mocno zaciskając dłonie na pulpicie przed nią i czując, jak oblewają ją zimne poty. Często urywała i spuszczała wzrok na swoje ręce.

John wciąż na nią patrzył. Było jej niedobrze na samą myśl, że był tutaj, on, Rigel, Charles i ci wszyscy czarodzieje. Nagle zrobiło jej się dziwnie gorąco. Urwała i sięgnęła dłonią do czoła.

— Nie dam rady... — wyszeptała tak cicho, że chyba usłyszała ją tylko Jane.

— Evelyn? Wszystko w porządku?

Grant osunęła się na ławkę, oddychając szybko i rozglądając się dookoła chaotycznie.

Selwyn wciąż na nią patrzył, znowu wyszeptał imię Helen. Był tutaj, zdecydowanie za blisko niej.

— Evelyn? — zwróciła się do niej Sarah.

Klepanie po policzku.

— Nie... Zostaw...

Gdy osunęła się bezwładnie w ławce, ostatnią rzeczą, jaką usłyszała, były podniesione głosy.

 

*   *   *

 

Obudziła się, leżąc na czymś miękkim. Powoli uniosła powieki, dostrzegając pochylającą się nad nią Annabeth.

Wymamrotała coś niewyraźnie i próbowała unieść się na łokciach, jednak kobieta popchnęła ją z powrotem na poduszki.

— Leż, Evelyn.

— Co się stało? — spytała jednak Grant.

Niewiele pamiętała; w zasadzie ostatnim wyraźnym wspomnieniem było siedzenie w ławie na sali sądowej i widok wpatrującego się w nią Johna Selwyna.

— Zemdlałaś podczas procesu. Aurorzy przynieśli cię tutaj kilka godzin temu.

Evelyn zadrżała.

— Czy...

— Nie martw się. John Selwyn został skazany na dożywocie. Zaraz po procesie przetransportowano go do Azkabanu, skąd nie ma szans się wydostać i ci zagrozić.

Nie była pewna, czy czuje ulgę. Po prostu leżała i wpatrywała się w twarz Annabeth.

— Co z babką Rigel?

— Nie musisz być obecna na jej jutrzejszej rozprawie.

Dopiero teraz Grant odetchnęła nieznacznie. Więc nie musiała już więcej znajdować się w tym okropnym miejscu.

— Teraz musisz odpocząć, Evelyn. Twój ojciec właśnie załatwia wasz powrót do Nowego Jorku.

Grant zamrugała szybko.

— Więc to już koniec?

— Tak, to już koniec. Niedługo będziesz w domu.

Annabeth nagle ścisnęła delikatnie drobną dłoń Evelyn, po czym wyszła.

Dziewczyna została sama, wpatrując się w biały sufit.

 

*   *   *

 

Proces Rigel Yaxley był znacznie krótszy niż w przypadku Johna Selwyna. Alexandra zdecydowała się złożyć zeznania przeciwko babce. Podczas rozprawy ani razu nie spojrzała jej w oczy, skupiając się wyłącznie na zgromadzeniu czarodziejów w fioletowych szatach.

Rigel Yaxley została skazana na dwadzieścia pięć lat pobytu w Azkabanie. Kiedy aurorzy wyprowadzali ją z sali, wrzeszczała i odgrażała się, najwyraźniej całkowicie zapominając o swojej dumie.

Alexandra patrzyła na to wszystko, czując, jak zimne, szare oczy babki szamoczącej się z aurorami przewiercają ją na wylot. Nadal nie docierało do niej, że była wolna, że babka nie miała już żadnego wpływu na jej życie. W pewnym sensie jednak czuła żal na myśl o tym, że być może już nigdy nie zobaczy Rigel.

Zerknęła kątem oka na Charlesa Selwyna, który także był świadkiem na procesie jej babki, po czym, nie odzywając się ani słowem, wyszła razem z towarzyszącą jej Dianne.

Prosto z ministerstwa udały się z powrotem do bezpiecznego domu. Po spędzeniu tu niemal dwóch tygodni Alexandra nadal czuła się tutaj bardzo dziwnie. Nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy opuści to miejsce.

— Wiesz już, gdzie zamieszkasz? — spytała Dianne, kiedy usiadły razem w niewielkim saloniku.

Obie dobrze wiedziały, że jej pobyt w bezpiecznym domu powoli dobiegał końca. Nie mogła przecież zajmować go nie wiadomo jak długo.

— Ja... Wrócę do Ravenscry.

Aurorka uniosła brwi, najwyraźniej zaskoczona jej decyzją. Jednak Alexandra była tego pewna. Nie czuła się gotowa, by zmierzyć się z prawdziwym światem. Spędziła w Ravenscry całe swoje życie. Choć kiedyś, kiedy poznała Evelyn, rozmyślała o uwolnieniu się ze sztywnych schematów, teraz, kiedy ta wolność była na wyciągnięcie ręki, uświadomiła sobie, że nie była na nią gotowa. Musiała dojrzeć do tej decyzji, oswoić się z nowym stanem rzeczy małymi kroczkami.

— Jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz?

— Tak.

Dianne skinęła głową, najwyraźniej akceptując jej decyzję. Alexandra musiała przyznać, że nawet polubiła tę aurorkę. Przez ostatnie dni kobieta spędzała w bezpiecznym domu sporo czasu, dotrzymując pannie Yaxley towarzystwa. Alexandra była nieśmiało zaciekawiona życiem osoby spoza hermetycznego, odizolowanego od świata grona czarodziejów z najstarszych rodów czystej krwi. Dianne opowiedziała jej sporo zaskakujących rzeczy i, podobnie jak kiedyś Evelyn, była dla dziewczyny cząstką zupełnie innego, obcego świata.

Wróciła do Ravenscry dwa dni później. Nie potrafiła się teleportować, więc Dianne zabrała ją tam za pomocą teleportacji łącznej. Gdy pojawiły się w obszarze aportacyjnym, Alexandra zadarła głowę do góry, spoglądając prosto na okazałą posiadłość oplecioną winobluszczem.

Była w domu.

Pożegnała się z aurorką i udała się do rezydencji. Ledwie weszła do holu, natychmiast otoczyły ją skrzaty domowe, szczęśliwe z powodu jej powrotu. Patrząc na nich uśmiechnięte twarze, poczuła się nieco raźniej.

— Panienka Yaxley! — piszczała Błyskotka, najwyraźniej uradowana, że znowu ma komu służyć.

Alexandra obiecała sobie w duchu, że będzie dla nich lepszą panią niż jej babka. Widząc, że aż paliły się do pracy, poprosiła je o przygotowanie dla niej skromnego obiadu, po czym udała się do salonu, wciąż czując dziwną pustkę. Okazały pokój wyglądał o wiele bardziej ponuro niż zwykle; kominek był wygaszony, a przedmioty były poprzestawiane; najwyraźniej zrobili to aurorzy podczas przeszukania. Przeszklone serwantki, niegdyś pełne magicznych przedmiotów, teraz były prawie puste.

Ciągle jednak miała dziwne wrażenie, że lada chwila w drzwiach stanie babka Rigel i zacznie ją ganić. Dopiero później przypominała sobie, że przez najbliższe lata babka będzie przebywać w jednej z cel Azkabanu. Z jednej strony czuła ogromną ulgę, że tak się stało, ale z drugiej, w pewien dziwaczny sposób nawet za nią tęskniła i czuła się bardzo samotna. Teraz jej jedynym towarzystwem miały stać się skrzaty. Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy odważy się wykonać pierwszego krok i wystawić nos poza tereny Ravenscry.

Ale na razie nie czuła się na to gotowa.

Kiedy Błyskotka podała jej obiad i zniknęła, Alexandra wciąż zastanawiała się, co mogłaby zrobić ze swoim życiem, skoro była zdana wyłącznie na siebie. W jej głowie jednak póki co panowała pustka.

 

*   *   *

 

Charles Selwyn po raz pierwszy w życiu był naprawdę wolny, i ta myśl napełniała go nieskrywaną radością. Od czasu, gdy ostatni raz widział swojego ojca, gdy aurorzy już po ogłoszeniu wyroku wyprowadzili go z sali, czuł się tak szczęśliwy, jak jeszcze nigdy.

Wiedział, że teraz jego życie miało się zmienić.

Pierwsze dni po procesie spędził jeszcze w bezpiecznym domu. Od pilnującego go aurora dowiedział się, że Evelyn Grant wraz ze swoim ojcem wraca do Nowego Jorku, a Alexandra Yaxley znowu zamieszkała w Ravenscry. On jednak zwlekał z powrotem do posiadłości Selwynów. Wiązały go z nią wyłącznie przykre wspomnienia, a na myśl o piwnicach odruchowo się wzdrygał.

Po namyśle postanowił sprzedać rodową rezydencję. Choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że ojciec by go za to zabił, już nie mógł mu zagrozić. Teraz to Charles sam stanowił o swoim dalszym losie, a był pewny, że nie chciał spędzić w tym okropnym miejscu więcej czasu, niż to absolutnie konieczne. Wolał po prostu spróbować zapomnieć o siedemnastu latach piekła, i choć wiedział, że nigdy nie wymaże tego z pamięci, pozbycie się znienawidzonego gmaszyska z pewnością było dobrym pierwszym krokiem ku normalności.

Był wolny, tak, jak od dawna pragnął. Mógł pójść, gdzie tylko chciał. Wyjął trochę pieniędzy z rodowej skrytki i wynajął sobie mieszkanie na ulicy Pokątnej. Świat mugoli nie wchodził w grę przy jego zupełnej niewiedzy o pozamagicznej cywilizacji.

Wielu czarodziejów patrzyło na niego krzywo. Za każdym razem, gdy przechodził Pokątną, towarzyszyły mu szepty. Niektórzy nawet odchodzili pospiesznie, jakby się bali, że ich przeklnie.

— To syn tego Selwyna — słyszał.

— Bachor śmierciożercy!

To tylko niektóre z obelg, którymi go raczono. Jakaś czarownica na jego widok natychmiast złapała za ręce swoje dzieci i czym prędzej pociągnęła je w przeciwnym kierunku. Większość ludzi go omijała, poprzestając na spoglądaniu na niego ze strachem i niepokojem, czasami wstrętem. Kiedyś rzucono w niego pustą butelką po piwie kremowym, a innym razem oblano go jakimś cuchnącym płynem lub eliksirem. Nawet, kiedy próbował załatwiać jakieś sprawunki w sklepach, sprzedawcy odnosili się do niego niechętnie i opryskliwie, a klienci odsuwali od lady, gdy podchodził, by dokonać zapłaty.

Dwa razy zastał drzwi swojego mieszkania pomazane czerwoną farbą, ale usunął ją zaklęciem. Wiedział, że to i tak dużo lepsze niż dalsze życie w posiadłości Selwynów. Wciąż liczył też, że czarodzieje w końcu przyzwyczają się do jego obecności w tym miejscu i przekonawszy się, że jest zupełnie niegroźny, w końcu zostawią go w spokoju i pozwolą mu normalnie żyć.

To, że był synem szaleńca, nie znaczyło, że musiał pójść w ślady ojca.

W posiadłości ojca pojawił się tylko raz, by pozabierać swoje rzeczy. Pojawił się w obszarze aportacyjnym i odruchowo wzdrygnął się na widok górującej przed nim budowli. Dostrzegł też, że trawnik obok posiadłości był rozkopany. Zapewne aurorzy zakończyli już wykopywanie przetransmutowanych zwłok mugoli.

Przez chwilę zatrzymał się w tym miejscu. W ziemi ziało całe mnóstwo dziur, których nikt nie zasypał. Wokół nich walały się strzępki starych ubrań, wypatrzył też kilka kawałków kości. Najwyraźniej aurorzy odczarowali przynajmniej kilka ciał, zapewne chcąc się upewnić, z czym faktycznie mieli do czynienia. Charles natychmiast odwrócił się na pięcie, zostawiając za sobą przygnębiające cmentarzysko ofiar szaleństwa ojca.

Nie tracąc czasu na obchodzenie posiadłości zdemolowanej przez aurorów robiących przeszukanie, udał się prosto do swojego pokoju i spakował swój kufer w naprawdę szybkim tempie. Wrzucił do niego trochę ubrań, szpargałów i przede wszystkim książek, których żal mu się było pozbywać.

Jednak ulgę poczuł dopiero wtedy, gdy zostawił to miejsce za sobą. Wolał na razie pozostać na Pokątnej, a już za niecały tydzień miał wrócić na ostatni rok do Hogwartu.

 

*   *   *

 

 Evelyn i Michael Grant wrócili do Nowego Jorku na początku września, korzystając ze świstoklika, który załatwiła dla nich Jane Reynolds. Choć Grant nie lubił magicznych sposobów podróżowania, zgodził się tylko dlatego, że bardzo spieszyło mu się do Ameryki. Nastolatce natomiast było wszystko jedno.

Rozmyślała o ostatnich chwilach pobytu w Wielkiej Brytanii. Pożegnała ją Annabeth oraz aurorki, które dostarczyły jej i ojcu świstoklik. Nie miała szansy w żaden sposób zobaczyć się już z Luną i Julie czy Alexandrą i Charlesem. Nie pożegnała się nawet z Tomem, który podczas jej pobytu w Mungu zajrzał do niej tylko ten jeden raz, na krótką chwilę, wpędzając ją w popłoch, bo zupełnie się go nie spodziewała. Jednak to, co istniało między nimi pół roku temu, już nie istniało. Teraz byli dla siebie praktycznie obcy, i najprawdopodobniej mieli się już nigdy nie zobaczyć.

Ale nie żałowała opuszczenia Anglii. Gdy tylko dotknęła dłonią zaklętego przedmiotu, wiedziała, że to koniec pewnego etapu w jej życiu.

Była jednak pewna, że powrót do domu wywoła w niej większe emocje. Choć tak bardzo chciała znaleźć się w Nowym Jorku, gdy wreszcie tu trafiła, przyjęła to zaskakująco spokojnie. Uśmiechnęła się tylko przelotnie, gdy po wyjściu z amerykańskiego ministerstwa jej oczom ukazała się hałaśliwa, zatłoczona ulica pełna mugoli, samochodów i wysokich budynków. Ojciec od razu poprowadził ją do stojącego przy krawężniku samochodu. Szła szybko za nim, w jednej dłoni trzymając kurczowo swoją torbę, w drugiej ściskając pluszową Myszkę Miki. Za kierownicą siedział Vinnie, który na jej widok uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Wsiadaj — rzekł tylko Michael. — Jedziemy prosto do domu.

Evelyn wsunęła się na tylne siedzenia, a ojciec po chwili usiadł obok niej. Mogłaby przysiąc, że Michael obserwował ją z niepokojem, zupełnie jakby nie wiedział, jak z nią rozmawiać po ponad rocznej rozłące i po tym, co przeszła. W ciągu ostatnich dni, odkąd przyjechał do niej do Anglii, był bardzo nerwowy i Evelyn nadal zastanawiała się, co się za tym kryło.

Vinnie zawiózł ich na Central Park West. Ojciec z początku próbował ją zagadywać, ale podczas całej drogi milczała, jedynie wpatrując się w okno i sycąc się widokiem zabudowań Manhattanu. To było niczym sen o jakimś innym, lepszym świecie. Wciąż nie dowierzała, że naprawdę tu była.

Jeszcze jakiś czas temu nie wierzyła, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek ujrzy Nowy Jork. Była tak upojona tym wspaniałym widokiem, że nawet przestała myśleć o Selwynie i babce Rigel. Były chwile, kiedy znowu czuła się jak normalna nastolatka wracająca do domu. Jedynie skóra pokryta bliznami, obecnie ukrytymi pod rękawami bluzy, przypominała jej o tym, że nic już nie było takie samo, jak dawniej. Nawet nie zadała sobie trudu, by zamaskować je zaklęciem. Choć oddano jej różdżkę, gdy opuszczała Munga, na razie nie miała ochoty jej używać.

W końcu jednak dojechali na miejsce. Grant wysiadła i natychmiast zadarła głowę do góry, by spojrzeć na wysoki apartamentowiec. Następnie obejrzała się przez ramię na Central Park, który o tej porze roku wciąż był cały w zieleni.

Wszystko wyglądało niemal dokładnie tak, jak rok temu, kiedy opuszczała Nowy Jork, choć Evelyn czuła, że nie ma już powrotu do tego, co było.

Była jednak w domu.

 

* * *

 

_To już ostatni rozdział tego opowiadania. Pisałam je ponad dwa lata, a więc to kawał czasu. Jeszcze nigdy nie poświęciłam żadnemu tekstowi aż tyle czasu i weny, i żaden nigdy nie był tak długi. Mogło wyjść lepiej, cieszę się jednak, że udało mi się je ukończyć i podobnie jak moi bohaterowie, także mogę z czystym sumieniem zakończyć pewien etap. Moje plany dotyczące fabuły wiele razy się zmieniały, dużo razy zmieniałam też sam tekst. Plany odnośnie zakończenia też miałam inne, ale ostatecznie postanowiłam je okroić, ponieważ nie chciałam, by moje wypalenie twórcze, dość mocno odczuwalne w tym końcowym etapie, rzutowało na jakość tekstu. Dziękuję wszystkim osobom, które czytały i komentowały! To dla mnie naprawdę wiele znaczyło._

_Opowiadanie zostało zakończone dnia 8 sierpnia 2015._

 


End file.
